The Saga of Avatar Korra
by Puffie
Summary: For the second time in two centuries, the Avatar is lost. Asami Sato realizes a girl she met years before in the far North might be the person the world needs, and a young woman named Korra begins to rebel against her guardians; the Red Lotus. Alternate Universe. Co-authored with Sanctum C. Genre: Drama, Friendship, Action, Family, Political. Completed.
1. The Girl in the Snow

Summary:

For the second time in two centuries, the Avatar is lost. Asami Sato realizes she might once have met the Avatar in the far North, and a young woman named Korra begins to rebel against her guardians; the Red Lotus.

Notes:

This fic is a collaboration between Danseru_kun (story and scenario building) and Sanctum_C (prose and editing) to rewrite Korra's story with alternate events in mind and an attempt to tap potential storylines that were not explored in canon. The most significant canon deviation is that Korra was successfully abducted by the Red Lotus. From there, this fanfic will also explore the changes to the world resulting with the disappearance of the Avatar after Aang.

The most important characters are as listed in the fanfic are: Korra, Bolin, Asami Sato and Kuvira, but this also includes Mako. Major supporting characters are Iroh II and Opal Beifong. Other _The Legend of Korra_ characters like Tenzin, his family, Gaang descendants, and various villains may still play important roles. We aim to develop these characters and deepen relationships through different circumstances and choices from canon.

Genres: Friendship, Drama, Family, Action, Adventure, Political

Themes: privilege, poverty, feudalism, capitalism, post-colonial era, nationalism

Warnings: Violence, sexual situations, mentions of suicide, abuse

Safe from: Gore, sexual violence, vulgar language

Pairings and romance: Let everyone be warned that this is a **multi-shipping** fanfic. There is no OTP in this work, and it is possible that numerous overlapping relationships, canon or not, may be explored.

Please do not post a few reviews only to solicit story consultation from the authors. Please review the last chapter or the work as a whole if you want me to help you in your story.

**Chapter 1: The Girl in the Snow**

* * *

The memory haunted her. Asami always managed to forget for a time, but it took so little for the whole sequence to unfold once again in her mind's eye. She had been young, so young and so bored. While the freezing air had been so different to the more temperate Republic City, she soon became used to the cold. The lack of others her age however was not something she ever got used to. Finding a friend in such an desolate place had been a big deal, but it was not the sole reason the memory remained vivid.

The research station the Sato family called home was nestled against a small cliff, the natural formation blocking the majority of the wind blasting down from the North. Each day Asami watched as the swirling snow was swept over the cliff edge, the flakes dancing in the faded light. The sight, while beautiful and new, could only hold her attention so long. Asami was bored. The ground sloped up at either side of the camp, allowing a determined child a route up onto the cliff above. It only took a few days before she clambered up and stared North; into the forbidden lands none would tread without a good reason. There was almost nothing to see. White emptiness stretched on until it was swallowed by falling snow. Some days it was clearer, but all she could see were distant mountains. Asami still persisted in climbing up, day after day. There was nothing else to do at the camp. There was nothing for her there besides books she had read time after time and toys no longer capable of holding her interest. Maybe it would have been better to bring new things, but what else could she bring with such limited space than her absolute favourites? So young, and with no concept of true boredom. The North offered at least something new, even if it remained empty. Until one day.

Asami wandered up the slope as always, almost not bothering to check if there was no one to see her sneaking away. As she clambered up a new noise reached her. Sqwaking, slithering and the hiss of something skidding across the ice. Asami moved faster. Otter penguins called to each other as a pack careened across ice and snow. They moved like lightning across the ice, the available area a little too limited for their movements. All too soon they hit a snow bank forcing them to clamber to their feet and waddle back to a new starting position. Without another thought, Asami ran forward into their midst. The otter penguins squawked as she ran amongst them, the creatures eyeing her with nervous glances as she shrieked and blundered on the ice. The animals were new, exciting and different. They never stayed quite where they were; the group always shifting and milling around. Soon just watching the otter penguins sliding was not enough. As one threw itself forward, Asami grabbed hold of its back and rode the creature as it hurtled over the ice. This was the best day ever.

Asami was not sure how long she played until she glanced back to check how far she had moved from the research station. A strange weightless feel settled into her stomach as she saw nothing but swirling snow behind her. Not a problem - the station was hidden by the cliff. Asami starting heading back the way she came. The cliff did not come into view. She walked on further, still unable to see home. Asami glanced around in increasing panic. The otter penguins were somewhere behind her; nothing around her but snow. Asami kept walking forward. There was nothing else she could do. She stared around, searching for something familiar. Her shivering was becoming more and more painful, her face freezing, her ears burning. The wind howled around her. And something else? There was a new noise. Not an otter penguin; what animals could be found in the area? Was she about to become a meal for a predator? The wind swirled around her, nothing visible. Wait. There was a shadow to her left. She stared at the vague shape. To keep going forward towards where home might be or veer away from the threat?

Was that another child? The figure drew closer; it was a girl. Her skin was darker than Asami's and she wore a dark blue parka. The girl held her hand out as she approached. Asami dithered, uncertain, the girl shielding her eyes from the snow. She clutched hold of the girl's outstretched hand and the light faded. The freezing wind was gone. Asami looked up in surprise. They were standing in what looked like an ice tent. Two massive frozen slabs met above her head, an ice wall to her left in between the slanted sides. The right side remained open to the air. No, there was something there. Asami reached out, her fingers hitting an almost invisible barrier. It was freezing beneath her fingers; a sheet of crystal clear ice.

The girl looked away as Asami met her gaze, and eyed her with nervous movements. A polar bear dog peered out from behind the girl, looking between her and the stranger. Asami waved to it and since the other girl was reluctant to speak, she took the initiative.

"Hi, I'm Asami. What's your name?"

The girl glanced at her, fidgeting and shuffling her feet. She licked her lips and spoke in a soft voice. "I'm not allowed to tell outsiders." The girl looked up, holding Asami's gaze for the first time. "Sorry," she added.

"Is it a secret?"

"Yes." She looked a little annoyed. Asami was unsure how to proceed, thankful when the girl continued. "Hey, how old are you?"

"Five years and four months," Asami replied, a note of pride entering her voice. "Can you tell me how old you are? Or is that a secret as well?"

The girl shook her head. "Not a secret, but I don't know. Sorry."

"Oh." They both fell silent. "Are you lost too?"

"Lost?"

Asami nodded, trying to hold back the tears she could feel welling up. "Uh-huh. I tried riding on an otter penguin. It went so fast. But I don't know how far we went and I don't know how to get back."

"I'm not lost," the girl replied. "I come here a lot. But I've never tried riding the otter penguins." She patted her companion. "Naga moves faster than I've ever seen them go."

"Wow," said Asami, marvelling at the polar bear dog. "Naga must be faster than a car."

The girl frowned. "Car?"

Asami nodded. "My dad makes them. They're still new so not many people can afford them. But it means my family is really rich." Asami sighed. "Daddy and Mommy will be looking for me. I hope I don't get in too much trouble. Is... Are you worried about that too?"

The girl shook her head. "My Mommy and Daddy are dead." She lapsed into silence and Asami wondered what to say next. "But... Yeah, I might get scolded too. Especially if I did get lost."

Asami frowned. "But who scolds you if you don't have parents?"

"My teachers." There was another awkward silence. "What's it like?" The girl looked at her again.

"What's what like?"

The girl bit her lip. "Having parents." She glanced out through the ice wall. "Living somewhere else." The girl looked back to Asami who was unsure what to say. "Oh. What's the name of the place you live?"

"Republic City," Asami replied.

"'Republic City'," the girl echoed. Asami nodded. The girl frowned. "And you like it there?"

"Yup. I live in a big house with a pool." Asami found herself smiling. "Oh! We could go play there."

"What's a pool?"

"It's like a big bath. We have a big bath too, but the pool is bigger. And there's one even bigger in the city." The girl looked confused. "It's fun," Asami insisted.

"Are there a lot of people there?"

"Lots and lots."

"How many?" The girl was watching her.

"I don't know," Asami admitted. "More than I could count. Its like a million times more than at the research station."

"How many are at the research station?"

Asami thought for a moment. "Maybe thirty?"

"So, there's thirty million in Republic City?"

"Probably!"

"But how can so many people live in one place?"

Asami reflected on home. "Well, some people live in big houses like ours. And some live in smaller houses. And some people live in houses on top of other houses."

"What are houses?"

"It's where you live with your mommy and daddy." Asami gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Sorry."

The girl shook her head. "It's okay. So, a house is where people live? Where they eat and sleep?"

Asami nodded. "Yep."

"And there are lots of different kinds of houses?" Asami nodded. "But what do the people do in them?"

"Do?"

"They use them as somewhere to sleep and eat. But what else do they do? Do they train all day?" The girl's hand clutched at her elbow.

"I think some do. But a lot have jobs."

"'Job'?" The girl looked baffled.

"Yeah. All the grown-ups have them." The girl looked blank. Asami worried at her lip with her teeth. "It's something you do and get paid for."

"'Paid'?" Asami sighed.

"Do you not have money?" The girl shook her head. "It's..." Asami frowned. "You get it for doing jobs. And you need it to get other things. Like cars. Which is my daddy's job to make. And that gets him loads of money."

The girl's mouth opened and closed her mouth a few times. "That's the second time you mentioned 'cars'. What are they?"

"It's like sliding on otter penguins. Or it might like riding on Naga. But lots of people can ride on cars. And they have wheels and make a noise like this." Asami pursed her lips together and performed a passable imitation of a Sato-mobile.

The girl started laughing. "How do you do anything with all that noise going on?"

Asami was smiling. "You get used to it. And it's not that bad. And not everyone has a car." She studied the girl. "You should come with me. There's loads of room at home. And you can see the statue from my window."

"Statue?"

Asami nodded. "It's huge. It's of the Avatar."

"The Avatar?" The girl looked curious.

"Yep. He helped start Republic City. And he saved the world."

"I'd like to see that," the girl said, her voice slowing as she spoke. She frowned, staring down towards the ground. Asami looked through the ice; the snow had stopped, but the sky was growing darker. The first stars were visible high overhead. In the silence, Asami realized just how cold she was, everything around her frozen. She shivered, her teeth clicking together as her body shook. Wrapping her arms around her torso she started jigging on the spot and trying to warm up.

"Cold?" The girl was looking at her with concern. Assam nodded, wondering how the other girl seemed so unaffected by the low temperature. The girl crouched and cleared a hollow in the snow in the middle of the shelter. As she sat back on her haunches, she moved her arms with deliberate yet uncertain motions. Fire leapt from her hands, pooling into the hollow, the depression growing deeper as the snow melted. Asami started forward, enjoying the warmth as she neared. The wracking shivers vanished as heat seeped into her frozen form.

"I had no idea you were a fire bender," she exclaimed.

The girl allowed a tight smile to appear on her lips. "I'm still not that good at it. This is the most fire I've ever produced."

"I'm glad you can do it at all." Asami stretched her hands out as close to the flames as she dared. She looked at the girl opposite her. "Do you want to come back to the station with me? Then we can both go back to Republic City and see the statue."

The girl smiled, but it did not seem a happy expresson. "I really would like to. But I can't. I really can't. I'm not allowed to."

"Why not? My mommy can talk to your teachers if you like. There are more teachers in Republic City for you to meet if that helps. And it would be better than living up here in the cold."

"I do... want to. Its just-"

"Asami!"

Asami sat upright, listening. The call came again. "That's my mommy!" She raced to the ice wall peering outside.

The girl joined her. "So they came looking for you..." she murmured. "I'll get this out of the way," she added in a louder voice. With a sweep of her hand the wall dissolved. Asami took a few steps forward and turned as her mother called her name once more.

"Can I come see you again tomorrow?" Asami asked. "You can meet me here if you like. I'll remember now to get here when we head back."

"Asami!" The voice was close. Asami turned and ran forward before the girl could reply. She just needed to see her mother first. Let her know everything was fine, then get her to talk to her new friend. The rescue party crested a near invisible ridge in the snow a moment later and her mother crushed Asami in an embrace. It took a long moment for her mother to release her hold. Asami turned to call the girl over, but her shout died on her lips as she looked back. There was no sign of the girl or the shelter. Asami frowned, looking around the desolate area, seeing no disturbances other than her own tracks. They seemed to originate from nowhere.

"Asami? What is it?" Her mother looked concerned as she turned back to face her.

"My friend. She was just here and she helped me stay warm. But I can't see her anywhere."

"Friend?" Her mommy blinked, looking past Asami. "Honey, there's no one here."

"But there was," Asami insisted.

Asami never saw the girl again. Both her mother and father forbade her to ever leave the camp without them, and she now had to spend all her time with them both. She hoped the girl was not waiting for her out in the snow. Or had been, but now concluded Asami did not want to see her again. If only she could see her once more, explain what had happened. Now she worried that the girl thought her a liar. There had been a grudging belief from the adults that Asami had indeed met someone, but several searches failed to turn up either the girl or a settlement she might have originated from.

Time wore on and the Satos returned to Republic City. But no matter how much time passed, Asami never forgot the curious girl in the snow. The one who had bent fire. But it had been more than that. She had bent water too; the shelter was proof of that. It had not been so important when she was younger, but as she grew older, she realised those actions told a vital story. A girl who could bend more than one element. Someone like the Avatar. Not once in recorded history had anyone other than the Avatar manipulated more than one element. The time frames matched well enough. And the search for the Avatar had been going on for years now. The thought haunted Asami in the dead of night: what if that girl had been the Avatar? Could the everything have been different if she had told others about the girl who bent ice and fire?

* * *

Korra lay out in the snow. The night sky was studded with stars, her breath visible in the freezing air. She would need to head back soon to avoid getting in trouble again. After a few more seconds of blissful isolation, Korra clambered to her feet. Naga caught the movement and raised herself up. Korra allowed herself one last backward glance before she mounted the polar bear dog. A deserted research station lay just beneath the cliff she had been lying on. It had not been easy to find and there had been so many delays in starting the search. But she had found where it was after months of searching. And it was too late; Asami, was not there anymore. Had not been here for a long time. Korra came back whenever she could, hoping against hope she might one day find her only friend waiting for her even as years passed.

She had been worried that day they met, reluctant to even contemplate letting Asasmi's mother meet the Red Lotus. So she hid, waiting under the snow and ice until the search party left. And every day since she wondered what it might have been like if she had not hidden. What if she had gone with Asami to Republic City? Left the Red Lotus and escaped out into the world. Korra sighed and spurred Naga onwards. She could day-dream all she liked, but it would not change her current circumstances. Now she had to worry about getting back before another scolding.


	2. Escape to Republic City

Summary:

For the second time in two centuries, the Avatar is lost. Asami Sato realizes she might once have met the Avatar in the far North, and a young woman named Korra begins to rebel against her guardians; the Red Lotus.

Notes:

This fic is a collaboration between Puffie (story and scenario building) and Sanctum-C (prose and editing) to rewrite Korra's story with alternate events in mind and an attempt to tap potential storylines that were not explored in canon. The most significant canon deviation is that Korra was successfully abducted by the Red Lotus. From there, this fanfic will also explore the changes to the world resulting with the disappearance of the Avatar after Aang.

The most important characters in this story will be Korra, Asami, Bolin and later on, Kuvira. Other The Legend of Korra characters like Mako, Tenzin, his family, Gaang descendants, and various villains may still play important roles. We aim to develop these characters and deepen relationships through different circumstances and choices from canon.

We know many of you are very interested on what ships will happen in the story, but we're only doing the relationship tags as they become relevant. Also since this is an alternate universe, the goal is to have different outcomes. Although friendships and personal development will be the main focus of this fanfic, romances will still happen, but what was in canon may not happen here - or at least not quite in the same way.

* * *

**Book 1: Healing**

**Chapter 2: Escape to Republic City**

Korra took a deep breath and held it. She had closed her eyes, her arms hung limp yet ready at her sides. She breathed out and opened her eyes. The training doll in front of her stared back at her. Sort of stared. The doll had no features, just the vague semblance of a face. Korra shifted her stance, P'Li's instruction now second nature. She moved with fluid movements, snapping her arms to the right places at the right time. Korra punched forward, the fireball exploding from her knuckles and splashing over the dummy. The varnished surface blackened and cracked as the heat enveloped it. She allowed herself a smile. Not only was it so simple now, but the fire she could produce was so much hotter. It was still a step down from the P'Li's explosive application of fire bending, but potent all the same.

She kicked a blast of fire towards the dummy. The flames hit, but after the surface level charring of her first attack, it was not clear how much damage she was doing. Maybe another target? Korra glanced around. The next dummy was some twenty meters to her left. She smiled. As she took a step towards it she bent the snow beneath her feet into an icy track that ran towards her target. Shifting her weight, Korra's feet slipped against the ice and she skated along the track. She might not be quite as an assured fire bender as P'Li, not as devastating at water bending as Ming Hua and not as practiced with the earth as Ghazan, but this was something none of them could do. She alone could combine the different bending schools together into a style all her own.

It was not as impressive as she might hope. Each of her three bending teachers could still defeat her most days, and all three together was a hopeless venture. But she was almost there; it was just a matter of keeping all three disciplines working in conjunction. She needed them all to feel natural as they worked together. As it was, most of the time she could use the opposed element against water or fire easy enough. Earth caused some problems. Korra had wondered about the opposite, why Zaheer claimed it had died out with the extinction of the air benders.

No. She was getting distracted. The end of her track was fast approaching and her target was right ahead of her. Korra skidded to a halt and she flicked herself into a cartwheel, flames spurting from her foot as it sped towards the dummy. At the last instant Korra imagined Zaheer stood before her. The thought was jarring, her concentration broken. The flames extinguished and her leg slammed against the dummy. Korra yelped in pain and fell onto the snow in an awkward position.

Dammit. The argument from before was still preying on her mind. Korra let out a frustrated growl. She sat up in the snow, glancing around to ensure she was still alone in the compound. There was no one else present. Good. It would not have been too bad if Ghazan or P'Li had been here. But Ming or Zaheer? Korra shuddered. It was not as if she did not know what the world was like. The corruption, the suffering, the darkness in every nation and every kingdom. How the world would not accept her, almost everyone wanted her nothing more than her destruction. How she still needed protection. How she had to pass one final test before she could venture out into the world.

* * *

"I'm not a child anymore," Korra said, frustration coating every word.

"You may not physically be a child, but mentally you are not ready. You are still too quick to anger. You have not fully embraced any of the meditative techniques I have tried to teach you." Zaheer's face was impassive as he spoke and Korra felt her nails dig into her palms. She had to stay calm, had to respond in an even tone.

"I don't need them. I'm ready to go out there." She winced at her voice, but it was too late to back down. "I've been stuck here all my life. I want to see outside. I want to see the rest of the world. I want to go to-." Korra cut herself off, not daring to mention the one city she knew the name of. The place Asami lived.

Zaheer shook his head. "Your whining makes little sense to me. You have the freedom of half a day's travel from here. What place would you wish to go to?" He was staring at her with a suspicious gaze now.

"Anywhere." Korra fidgeted in the silence that followed. "I want to begin my mission. I want to go further away."

"Impossible. You are simply not ready."

"Then maybe I won't save the world. Maybe it can just fall apart without me doing anything to help it." Korra smiled at Zaheer.

"How dare you?" Ming exclaimed from behind her. Korra turned, startled to see her other teachers watching from the doorway. "You have a destiny. If you do not fulfill your role, we will all perish."

Korra snapped back before she could think. "Then I don't want this destiny. If the world needs me so badly then I should be able to see it. I'm not saving it on someone else's say so."

Ming opened her mouth to respond. "Enough," Zaheer barked from behind her. Korra turned to face him, scowling. Her only non-bending teacher glared at her. "This attitude, this childish show of disobedience and flippant disrespect for your role is exactly why you are not ready." Zaheer paused and spoke again in a lower tone. "We have given you free reign with your time and travel outside of your training. The restriction on the distance you can travel is for your own safety."

"But-."

"Korra, can you defeat your teachers consistently in training?"

"Yes," Korra replied, looking away.

"You know that is not true." He gestured behind her, but Korra refused to turn. "You have been given the best teachers we could trust, but do not for a moment delude yourself that there are none stronger than they in the world. If you can not defeat those with your best interests at heart then how can you possibly cope with a tougher opponent?"

"I'd find a way," Korra muttered.

"You would fall before you achieved a tenth of your objectives. Do you truly wish to make the world suffer longer? Your destiny concerns more than just yourself. We do not want to lose you. We do not want to-." Zaheer broke off. "You will stay here until we feel you are ready to take the final test."

"Can I go?" Korra asked, still staring at the ground.

"And just where are you intending to go now?" Ming's voice rang out in the quiet of the room.

"Where else?" Korra stared up at Zaheer, a bitter tone entering her voice. "Training."

Zaheer frowned. "Training? Have you not completed your tasks today?"

"I have. But, more I train, the better I get. And the quicker I get to see the world." Korra forced a smile.

"Very well." Zaheer looked furious but still gestured towards the training ground. "Train."

Korra strode away. She stopped a few paces away. "Next time we talk I'll have questions."

"Questions?" Zaheer asked. "What kind of questions?"

Korra shook her head. "Not now. I need some time to cool off."

"Then you will be waiting for some time. Ming, P'Li and I will be leaving today to settle some matters. Ghazan will remain here to keep an eye on you." Korra turned at last to meet Zaheer's gaze. "If you have any pressing questions, then it would be best to ask them now."

Korra held his gaze for a moment and shook her head. "No. It can wait."

As she sat in the snow beside the training dummy, Korra wondered what Zaheer would have said if she had told him. Looking down at her hand, Korra formed a tiny ball of swirling air. What would Zaheer have said if she told him she could bend air?

Her concentration was gone now. The fight with Zaheer should have boosted her attention, made her more eager to get better. But his words continued to echo around her mind, haunting her, reminding her of just how far she still had to go. How she was lying to her guardians, the ones who had kept her safe all this time. But to be able to bend air; that should be enough to allow her to win out against all her teachers. Who among them could withstand an attack from such a source? If only she could control it, if only it was more than just a tiny sphere in the palm of her hand.

With training it might improve. Which was just what Zaheer had been saying. More training. More delays. More time in this second secluded hideout. They abandoned the first and from what she had overheard, Ghazan destroyed it after her meeting with Asami. Odd how anxious her teachers were. She had not told them of Asami, nor allowed any vital details to slip out in that brief conversation the two of them shared. But despite the passage of time, Asami's words were still vivid in memory. Republic City; a place with more people than she could imagine. Where they lived and mingled and worked. Where some had cars; entities capable of fast speeds and terrible noises.

Asami had been the only person even close to her age she had ever met. Which in turn had lead to other elements of recent conflict with Zaheer. All her life her teachers told her over and over again of how dark the world was, how full of suffering and conflict. How those in power did not wish for her to fulfill her destiny. And yet; Asami had been happy, excited and content. Maybe she was one of the oppressors? Maybe she thought how things were was fine? But it did not sit right. There was a consistent vision in her head of the evils out in the world. Asami bore no resemblance to them. She had not even suspected Korra's identity and made no mention of it. What then did that one encounter say about everything repeated to her over the years? She needed to see for herself. Needed to see what the world was like; see, feel and experience it all first hand.

At least now she had a little more freedom. Freedom and dreams. Another thing she had refrained from mentioning to Zaheer. The visions came with more regularity of late, leaving her anxious and making sleep impossible. The most prominent element was a bearded monk with a bald head and a blue arrow inscribed across his head. He seemed to be meditating in a similar manner to the techniques Zaheer tried to teach her. The monk was the most prominent element, but there was also a girl with a similar skin tone to her own. The dreams seemed like scattered memories. Along with the monk's meditation there were glimpses of a family life. She saw the monk and the girl spending time with each other, happy and relaxed; joined after a time by a child. And she was a water-bender.

Was this her family before she lost them? Korra wanted to believe so, but it did not quite fit. Something about the monk jarred with her mental image of her father. Illogical; she had only the most fleeting sensations and feelings than clear images. The girl with the monk was not who came to mind when she looked in the mirror and tried to imagine herself older, happier, more at peace. Even imagining a relaxed reality was difficult. Her destiny was an unwanted burden that served to keep her bound, separate and other. And why should she be? As the Avatar she should be more powerful than anyone else. She should be able to make her own decisions and no one should be able to stand in her way. There was no need for a protective guard, not least one for whom all their words felt wrong somehow. It felt as if things her teachers omitted certain things or expressed them only as half-truths.

She could bend air. The airbenders could not all be gone. Could the monk, the one in her dreams, teach her how to bend the air? Zaheer often talked as if he should have been an airbender, had he born to other parents, if the talent had passed to him. But he remained the odd one of her teachers - the non-bender teaching her meditative techniques like the air benders of old. If she found the monk, she might become a true Avatar. Korra sighed. It was a nice thought, but she was here and the air benders were elsewhere.

Korra crept up the spiraling stair that lead to her room at the pinnacle of their fortress. Flopping by the window she looked out into the vista of ice and the boundless, almost endless sea. Chunks of ice floated and drifted in the sea currents. The night was clear and she could see the stars. Somewhere out there, beyond all that water was the place called Republic City. Were there air benders there? Korra smirked. If only Naga could fly like those bison in her dreams. She could sail away over the walls, off the coast and across the water. And no one could stop her. Oh, Ming might try to drag her down with water whips, and P'Li could try and shoot her down, but she would sail up above them all and in safety.

Or perhaps if she could control air better, all she would need was a sail of some kind as she drifted out beyond anyone's reach. Korra's stomach lurched. No, that was not a solution - it would mean leaving Naga behind. Would that her limited airbending be at least consistent. There were days when the sphere of air was as simple as clicking her fingers. On others, try as she might, she could not even muster a breeze. The monk seemed to be key somehow. On nights when she dreamt of him, when he seemed real and solid after waking - those were the days when her skill was at it's peak. Where the very nature, the technique of bending the air seems almost in her grasp. If she could just understand one last aspect, if she could just grasp the basics she would be there. The Avatar; master of all four elements.

And yet another secret; Korra remembered scattered words the monk said. Some were vague, others garbled. Some evaporated upon waking. But there was a consistent theme, a warning in the man's words. It was dangerous to trust The Red Lotus. Of course it would be easy to consider this trickery of the corrupt world - a way to turn her against her guardians. And what would her life have been like if the Red Lotus had not taken it upon themselves to guard her? But there remained a doubt. The monk said other things, all vague and unmemorable by morning save for one; Sifu P'Li had been a weapon once. She was once imprisoned by a warlord until her rescue by Zaheer. Korra did not know what to make of this one scant piece of information.

There was a perverse thrill in keeping all these secrets from her guardians. And yet more than anything she wanted to know the answers. Wanted to ask those questions. Could she trust the answers she would receive? Could she have maybe told Ghazan in secret? He remained the easiest of the quartet to talk to, the least brusque and most relaxed. But could she depend on him to not tell any of the others? Uncertain. Frustration filled her. No. She should calm herself. Korra sat up and got into the right position for meditation. She knew the techniques Zaheer taught her, but this was the first time she had done this alone. The monk appeared before her eyes in moments. Korra gasped, almost opening her eyes. She resisted, watching and waiting. It was the most vivid she had ever seen him and, when he spoke, his voice was crystal clear.

"Come and find me, Korra."

Her eyes snapped open. It had sounded like he was in the room. She looked around, her gaze drawn up to the moon. Was there something there? Another movement below distracted her. The sea reflected the night-sky, disturbed only by the waves. Wait. Those did not look like normal waves. Or rather they did, but the water was moving in the wrong direction - washing away from the shore and out into the open sea. A sign?

"Come and find me, Korra."

The temptation was too strong. Korra grabbed for the bag she took for her longer distance explorations and shoved a few supplies inside. Water, a few snacks, one change of clothes. She was hurrying and her movements becoming clumsy. She hissed at herself to calm down, but she could not go slower. Every minute delay brought the return of Zaheer that much closer. Not that he was due back tonight, but the sensation in her stomach would not leave. She had to move. Korra ran through a hasty inventory in her head as she turned in her room, looking for anything else she might need. She paced on the spot as she tried to hold herself in check.

Naga was in the stable set at the base of the tower. And rather than tangle with guards or Ghazan, she was going to take the direct route. She had entertained this notion over many years; drop from the window and bend the snow into a deep enough drift below to cushion her fall. From the ground it looked plausible and easy. From her room; well, somehow it looked fatal from up here. She took a deep breath, setting one foot on the window sill. She could do this. Korra looked down. She could not do this. If the timing was off the best she could hope for was a broken leg. If she succeeded, who knew what awaited her out there? No. She was going to do it. Going to jump. Okay. On three. One, two, thr-. Could she bend the snow from here?

Korra leant down, fingers reaching out to the snow. It did not move. She strained for a few more moments and slumped. Too far. She was going to have to jump after-all. Her bag slipped from her shoulders and she stared at it. Why was she bothering to carry it? Why not drop it down now? The thought sent a thrill of realization through her. She could use it as an estimate for timing. Korra dropped it out the window, counting the seconds until the bag hit the snow. Well, there was the timing at least. Okay. Remember the bag. And be ready to act fast. She ran through the process, visualized each moment of the fall and the snow coming up to cushion her. Okay. On three this time. Korra leapt at one, not trusting herself to let the countdown run its course.

Wind whipped around Korra as she plummeted. This seemed like such a bad plan. If only she could air bend. No time for that. She fell, coming in range of the snow and with a few flicks of her wrist, the frozen mass gathered beneath her. She sank further than expected in the snow, finding herself wedged a good distance into the pile. At least she was still alive. Flailing her limbs got her nowhere; she resorted to water-bending the pile apart, working her limbs to move the snow. It was slow work at first but fire bending risked drawing too much attention.

Korra was shivering when she emerged from the snow drift. It took only a moment to bend the clinging snow and the melted clumps away from her skin and clothes. So far, so good. No one seemed to have noticed her drop from the tower. Now came the next tricky part. Holding her hands out in front of her, Korra snuck into the stable, shushing Naga before she even opened her mouth.

"Come on, girl," Korra whispered. "We're going to Republic City."

The polar bear dog looked at her with a curious stare as Korra placed the saddle across her back and guided her out into the open. Okay. So far she had done nothing wrong. Or at least nothing deserving of punishment. She could pass it all off as boredom, or a new trick she had conceived of, or any number of other reasons. Once she exited the compound, or rather once she was underwater; that was the point of no return. Korra turned to look up at her home as it had been. It would be easy to stay. Oh there would be frustrations from Zaheer, the endless training, the curiosity about Asami and where she was now. But she could live with all that. She could stay here, continue living the same life, not risk getting caught and be, if not quite happy, then at least left in familiar circumstances.

No. She should not think like that. If she stayed she might never see the world at all. If she stayed she would have questions she might never learn the answer to. She would never find out about air bending, or the monk or the thousands of questions she had. Korra took a deep breath, bending snow and rock, as she dug deep. Naga trailed behind her as she delved beneath the compound wall, moving on a direct line to the ocean. The water almost overwhelmed her when she breached the sand of the beach. It took a hasty few moments to form a bubble wall to prevent her and Naga from drowning. Concentrating, Korra collapsed the tunnel behind her, balancing the water and earth bending together. No way back now; she had to go on. A few more movements let the water flow around both her and Naga in a perfect sphere. It rolled forward under her control, and only now did some of the unsuitability of the plan occur to her. The water was almost black, the light from the stars near invisible even though they are not that deep. She could fire bend for light, but that would use up their limited air quicker still.

Korra paused in frustrated panic, having come so far and yet encountered a stumbling block so close to victory. She could just press forward with the bubble along the ocean floor, hope for the best and work around or over obstacles as she ran into them. Not encouraging. Maybe try to keep the bubble floating? Korra pushed forward, setting the bubble moving, herself and Naga walking along the underside. The sphere teetered on the edge of her tunnel and then began rolling. The water rushed around the sphere, Korra convinced they were hurtling down towards the ocean floor. No. Something was different. They were moving up and forward. It was hard to see but she could sense it. A current, and it must be a vast one, was pushing them up and speeding them through the water. The monk? No; he was an airbender. This was water bending. Ming? No, she would have dragged her back to land by now. Korra smiled. She had a friend somewhere. It seemed all she had to do was maintain the bubble.

* * *

Hours passed and Korra grew bored. This was simple, easy and did not need concentration. At the same time, there was so little to do or see. Faint pinpricks and the soft light of the moon was all she could see above. The depths below were dark and unlit. The only indications of movement came from tiny particles in the water as they caught the moonlight.

At last the ocean floor became clearer, though the sky was still dark. Brighter spots of light were visible ahead. Had she come so close to the stars somehow? It seemed as though they were entering the shallows; Korra caught glimpses of ridges and shipwrecks. With a new surge of motion, the current pushed them onto the surface. Korra stared in amazement, her concentration gone and the bubble disintegrating around them. She and Naga floundered in the water for a frenzied moment before they were able to tread water. All Korra's attention fixed on the sight in front of her. A massive statue loomed above them, glowing with illumination against the dark sky. It had to be the monument Asami had told her about so long ago. But it was more than that. The statue resembled the monk from her vision. Asami had told her the statue was of the Avatar. The Avatar had been talking to her in her visions. But there was more than that; the statue had an arrow inscribed on it's head. It looked so much like the tatoo on the Monk's head. Was there some connection between the two?

With effort Korra tore her gaze away to look towards land. Towards Republic City. She had never seen anything so vast.

There was another nearby island; whatever was there seemed important - there were guards on duty. She had had quite enough of armed protectors for a life-time. If it came to it she could look into it later. For now it was just another distraction from the shore and the city. Republic City was still a fair distance away. Naga could swim it, but she was eager to explore and begin finding Asami. She needed to be there now. With a wash of water she water bent around Naga, pushing them both through the water. The city towered higher and higher as she got closer. The bright lights seeming to leave larger and larger patches of dark between them. The fancy buildings from afar now showed damage and were in need of repair. The bright city was superficial. Segments were still lit, but the closest area to her was darker. Worn down wreckage coated the shoreline, and the buildings beyond resembled empty husks. Had she made the right choice in coming here? It was far too late to go back. Fear gripped her heart but she pushed it back. Swallowing hard, Korra took her first tentative step onto the shore of Republic City as the sky near the horizon began to lighten.


	3. The Missing Child

This fic is a collaboration between Danseru_kun (story and scenario building) and **Sanctum_C (prose and editing)** to rewrite Korra's story with alternate events in mind and an attempt to tap potential storylines that were not explored in canon. The most significant canon deviation is that Korra was successfully abducted by the Red Lotus. From there, this fanfic will also explore the changes to the world resulting with the disappearance of the Avatar after Aang.

The most important characters in this story will be Korra, Asami, Bolin and later on, Kuvira. Other The Legend of Korra characters like Mako, Tenzin, his family, Gaang descendants, and various villains may still play important roles. We aim to develop these characters and deepen relationships through different circumstances and choices from canon.

We know many of you are very interested on what ships will happen in the story, but we're only doing the relationship tags as they become relevant. Also since this is an alternate universe, the goal is to have different outcomes. Although friendships and personal development will be the main focus of this fanfic, romances will still happen, but what was in canon may not happen here - or at least not quite in the same way.

Thanks to mysral from tumblr for helpful suggestions in the story and for all the brainstorming.

* * *

**Book 1: Healing**

**Chapter 3: The Missing Child**

Bolin feigned nonchalance as he scanned the docks again. Even at three in the morning people packed the area. Container ships disgorged their contents before they set sail as soon as they could. Some went to the Fire Nation, others to the Earth Kingdom. Between the hulking vessels, smaller boats provided produce from closer to Republic City. Crews blinked bleary-eyed in the harsh light of the docks before weaving through the crowds to home; to bars; to wherever. There was money here if you had the eyes to see it. Shady Shin demanded a cut and Mako had made clear they needed to go for a good score to keep a decent amount.

It was hard to choose a mark. Bolin was never sure about going for any of the tired workers, slaving all day for what looked like pennies. Mako had tried a certain logic about this once. Would it not be better to relieve them of their wages now before they blew it all on drink or some exotic dancer? Bolin and Pabu condemned that course of action; Mako soon relented. It seemed worse to prey on those, like themselves, who tried to cope with the expense of living in the city. Far better to go after the rich; those who owned these boats, owned the docks, owned half the city.

It was a fine plan, let down only a little by timing. The rich would be asleep by now on feather mattresses and their biggest worry would be if they were quite as rich in the morning. Or perhaps what they would be having for breakfast. Take this girl for example; her concentration not on where she was and the potential dangers. Mako nudged Bolin's shoulder.

"Her. She'll do."

Bolin shook himself. "Oh, hey, yeah."

Mako frowned. "What's the problem? She practically smells of money."

"Y-yeah, I know," Bolin replied, scratching at his scalp. "Just day-dreaming."

"Save that for later. I want you to run interference for me."

Bolin assumed a sterner expression. "Okay."

Mako glanced around and slipped out of the alley-way, heading on a circuitous route towards the girl. Bolin kept his gaze fixed on her.

"Okay Bolin. You can do this. Just... keep her talking." He took a deep breath and walked towards the girl. She did not look up from her notes, leafing through the pages, her lips set into a thin line. She wandered towards him, still not looking up. Closer, closer. There. With a practiced stumble, Bolin swayed into the girl, knocking her arm and scattering her papers to the ground.

"Whoa. Sorry there," he said as she crouched and grabbed at the papers.

"No, it's okay," she said, looking only at her papers. She was scowling, his presence already forgotten as she plucked the sheets from the ground. She sifted through them with practiced fingers and re-ordered the pages. Bolin began to wonder if Mako needed him for this at all; the mark was doing a good job of distracting herself. He could lean down right now and snag her purse. Or maybe her necklace. She seemed to have forgotten him already, rising to her feet and walking forward, already reading. Bolin fidgeted for a moment, wondering if he should do something more. A figure appeared behind her. Mako. He had his mask on and Bolin rushed to affix his own as his brother's fingers hooked the girl's necklace. She span around, the movement enough to break the clasp open. The girl looked shocked, her expression soon darkening into anger.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, moving towards him as Mako thrust the necklace into his pocket. Her fingers caught the edge of his mask, ripping the elastic and leaving Mako's face bare. Bolin moved on impulse, pushing girl back and grabbing at the purse on her arm. She let out a pained noise as she hit the dock and Mako ran in the same moment. Bolin charged after his brother.

There was an angry shout from behind them, but Bolin concentrated on running. They ducked back into the alley-way, over a fence, up one fire-escape, through the incomplete apartment block, over another fence and onto the streets. They were both breathing hard, taking a moment to regain their breath. Mako grinned, his expression freezing and changing to dismay as he stared over his brother's shoulder. Bolin span around. A Sato mobile was completing a wide skid as it arced around the corner. The windshield reflected the street-lights for a moment and then the angle changed. The girl from before was staring at them in fury.

"Run," Mako yelled, hurrying towards the alley across the road. Bolin was seconds behind, unable to ignore the sound of an accelerating vehicle getting closer fast. They were half-way down the alley when he heard the sound of running feet behind them. He glanced back. The girl was racing towards him, her car blocking the end of the alley at an awkward angle. Bolin ran. Ahead Mako vaulted a fence; Bolin reached it a moment later, his feet pushing off the wall to get him over as fast as possible. He chanced another look back as they rounded a corner. The girl was struggling at the fence, pulling herself over with effort. Mako took a quick right and then a left, jumped two more fences and vaulted up onto a fire-escape. The metal clanged beneath their feet and they ducked down, looking back the way they came.

"Do you thin-." Mako cut himself off as the girl rounded the corner. She rushed up to the last fence they vaulted, her head and shoulders just about clearing the obstacle. She stared ahead, looking down the alley, immobile. Her lips curled and she spoke, her words lost in the distance and ambient noise of the city. After a moment she let gravity pull her back down onto the other side of the fence and began retracing her steps, looking dejected.

"She didn't see us," Bolin said, stretching his legs as he sought a more comfortable sitting position.

"Yeah," Mako replied, sounding distracted.

"What's up with you?" Bolin asked.

"She... looked upset." Mako frowned, his hand delving into his pocket and extracting the necklace. He stared at it without speaking.

Bolin scratched at his head. "It was your idea to go after her Mako. But you know what? She's rich. She can get a new purse." He gestured to the necklace. "She can get a new necklace. You said it yourself. We need the money. We need to pay Shady Shin." He held up the purse. "Let's go give him his cut and get home."

Home was a small shack, wedged between two larger buildings. They had built it together as temporary shelter until things improved. Things never did. Bed was a spot on the floor, close to the dining area and what passed for the kitchen. Mako lay straight down, facing towards the wall. Bolin dithered for a moment as he fussed Pabu, the red panda delighted to see him. He sat stroking his pet for a long while and watched Mako feign sleep.

"Hey, Mako?"

His brother paused a moment before speaking. "What?"

"Are you asleep?"

"No," his brother replied with an exasperated sigh.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Mako rolled over to look at Bolin out of the corner of his eye. Bolin held both his hands up. "I know, I know. It didn't feel right this time."

Mako rolled away from Bolin again. "We needed to do it to survive. Like you said. She's rich. She can stand to lose her purse."

"Her purse and her necklace," Bolin amended.

"Right," Mako said, sounding distracted. "And if she's carrying around that much cash..." He trailed off. "It's not like she's not the first person we've mugged."

"Yeah, but she looked pretty upset."

Mako rolled onto his back. "I bet all of them look upset. If we ever stopped to care."

Bolin sighed. "You know we can't afford to think like that. It's not like we have many other options. She was just a little different to normal; no one else has ever chased us that far. Did you see how angry she looked when she drove after us?" Bolin watched his brother with care. "And I don't think we ever robbed a hottie like her before. Ah, she was something else. Drop dead gorgeous, beautiful hair..."

"Yeah," Mako murmured. His hand shifted under the tiny, thread-bare blanket and withdrew the necklace.

"You kept that?" Bolin exclaimed. Mako remained silent, staring at the stolen jewelry. "Oh, Mako. What if Shin finds out?"

Mako sighed. "Relax. Shin's not going to find out. The purse was enough. He didn't need this too."

"Yeah, but, if we gave him that too, maybe we'd have enough money for three days instead of two." Bolin narrowed his eyes. "Instead, we're poorer and you're suddenly concerned with random people you don't even know."

Mako did not reply and instead fumbled with the locket suspended from the necklace. It flipped open and Mako looked inside. Without another word he held it out to Bolin. There was a photograph depicting a woman with more than a passing resemblance to the girl sat with smiling with a child. "I think this needs to go back to it's owner. We shouldn't have taken it."

"We nothing, Mako. You chose to pull that off her neck."

"Fine," Mako snapped. "Yeah, I took it from her. Should have just gone for the purse and gotten out of there."

Bolin threw up his hands. "Well, too late now. She knows you're the one who took it. If you take it back to her, do you really think she's going to pat you on the head and say thank you and that'll be the end of it? She's rich, Mako! The cops'll be over you in a heartbeat." Bolin sat up a bit straighter. "Wait a minute. I know she was gorgeous, but-."

"What are you-."

"Do you think she'll fall for your dashing figure and fall head over heels for you? Give you a kiss as a reformed criminal who's seen the error of his ways?" Bolin leant forward.

"Knock it off," Mako growled. "You don't have to help me. I'll do it and deal with the consequences." He stared up at the ceiling.

Bolin chuckled. "So Mako's a good guy and he's just been pretending all along?" Bolin leaned back against the wall. "Thing is, getting back to her isn't going to be easy. I mean, if you at least if you knew where she lived you could try and drop it off anonymously, but you don't have the first idea. Maybe if you'd reached this conclusion earlier we could have looked through her purse."

"I'll figure out a way," Mako said, his jaw firm.

"What's this? Is this the start of a forbidden love story?" Bolin's voice rose in volume, adopting a deeper tone somewhat akin to a radio serial. "Mako, the poor street orphan falls in love with a high society dame. Against the wishes of the beautiful girl's esteemed father, mother, grandfather, grandmother and indeed Uncle, they elope together." Mako rolled over and watched as Bolin became more animated, Pabu leaping for safety from his lap. "The girl's family, incensed by their actions summons an army of benders to got after them and tear the couple apart."

Mako was smiling. "And then what? Guy dies and the girl builds a city she names after the two of them?"

"No," Bolin shook his head. "That would be so cliche. I'm thinking of something... grander." He fell silent, a glint in his eye.

"And this grander thing is?"

Bolin stretched his hand out in front of him and described a wide arc in the air. "The Avatar."

"The Avatar?"

"Yes. The lost Avatar comes in at the last moment and defeats all the benders. She saves the day, chastises the girl's parents, and ushers in a new era of peace and equality. And she ensures the poor street-orphan and his dashing brother have somewhere decent to live. Mako marries the dame, his brother marries the gorgeous Avatar and everyone lives happily ever after."

"I'm sure that's more of a cliche than my idea," Mako replied, laughing.

* * *

Tenzin leant forward in his chair, fidgeting; this meeting had been going on too long.

"On behalf of myself and my brother, as representatives of our respective tribes, I wish to thank you Firelord for your assistance this past year." Unalaq and Tonraq leant forward towards Izumi, who acknowledged both with a nod.

"Given the Earth Queen's recent actions, and her increased hostility over the last year, I do not think I could have refused the aid," she replied.

Tonraq looked at Unalaq with concern. Unalaq nodded, his face grave as Tonraq spoke. "Firelord; we have a further request. Our economies are being destabilized by the influx of refugees from the Earth Kingdom." He trailed off, glancing down at his notes.

"It is not as if we are not prepared to give aid to those seeking to flee the oppressive regime of the Earth Kingdom, but there are limits to what our tribes can bear," Unalaq interjected.

Izumi smiled. "Do not concern yourselves. The Fire Nation will extend to you humanitarian aid to assist with these issues. In addition, we will deploy the United Forces to safe-guard Republic City and both Water Tribes."

Relief flooded through Tenzin. "I trust they will be sufficient to no longer require my presence in the city?"

Izumi frowned. "Naturally. If you have some pressing other..." She trailed off, her expression faltering as there was a change in the air. "Oh." The room was silent for a moment. "You still intend to continue searching?"

"Of course," Tenzin frowned. "We must find her. I must train her."

"But it has been so long. If she is hidden or some accident befell her..." Izumi glanced down at the table. "My father spent too long searching for Aang once."

"But think of all the good that came as a result of that pursuit," Tenzin said, the mention of his father sending a twinge through him. "And if we cannot find her soon, there is every chance the Earth Queen will escalate her actions, and there is little we can do."

"As good as the end result of Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko's friendship was, it is hard to ignore that it is directly responsible for the current predicament." Suyin spoke up, all eyes turning to her. "I'm sorry. But thanks to the Fire Nation's sharing of technology, the Earth Kingdom grew it's army under the former King."

"Suyin," Tenzin began.

Izumi cleared her throat. "The Fire Nation regrets their role in our current political situation. However, those past decisions were intended as a positive for the world. That there were those in the Earth Kingdom who turned the circumstances to their own benefit does not mean the Fire Kingdom should not have shared their knowledge. If the political fallout was not potentially more disastrous we would try to intervene directly with the current situation. There are very few who could."

"Korra," Tenzin murmured. He raised his voice. "That is why we must find the Avatar."

"The water tribe fully supports your goal, Tenzin," Unalaq said.

"We need to find her," Tonraq added. "We need the Avatar. Just look around this table; the Earth Queen has not even sent an emissary. Korra would be a true neutral party in these conflicts." There was a snort across the table, but Tonraq ignored it. "Please. I do not like to think of those who took her and what their motives might be. What they might make the Avatar do if they have moulded her way of thinking." Unalaq touched his brother's shoulder as Tarrlok sat forward.

"High minded words. But let's be honest here." Tarrlok gestured at Tenzin. "It's not your place to go chasing rumours about the Avatar. Let the White Lotus do their job. And Tonraq? I can't help but feel your concern is more over your lost daughter rather than the reinstatement of the Avatar."

"Tarrlok," Tenzin said, with an edge to his voice.

"I do miss my daughter deeply. I would give almost anything to have her back. But please believe me when I say I wish for the Avatar to help us in these darker times," Tonraq replied.

"And yet, there is nothing to prove she was the Avatar, no matter what you say. There were any number of claims after Aang d- passed away," Tarrlok said, his gaze flicking to Tenzin for a moment. "Korra was one of several born at the right time and to the right tribe that we know of. There may be others we might not. The Avatar could be anywhere."

"I cannot believe you can be so dismissive. I-"

Tarrlok interrupted. "We have bigger issues. The loss to a parent of their child is sad, but we have to think of all the nation's circumstances."

"I regret that I must concur," Izumi said.

"And I," Suyin replied, looking away from Tonraq.

Tarrlok's voice lowered. "I do not mean to be crass, Tonraq, but there is a more worrying possibility."

"No," Tonraq murmured.

"If the Avatar was killed too soon, if the cycle began again, then that would mean the next incarnation of the Avatar would come from the Earth Kingdom." Tarrlok sat back. "And the implications of that are too horrible to contemplate."

"She's still alive, Tarrlok," Tonraq said grimacing. "I know she is."

"If she is, she's seventeen by now. If she is, she must be able to bend more than one element. Someone would have seen her. The existence of the Avatar is a hard thing to hide. Someone would have slipped up, someone would have said something to someone else and we would hear rumors of her. We have heard nothing." Tarrlok's face grew sombre. "Running from the notion will do you no good. Maybe Korra was the Avatar. Maybe the Earth Kingdom was responsible for the kidnapping and took steps to give rise to the Avatar amongst the Earth benders; they know how the cycle works like everyone else."

"She's alive," Tonraq roared, his fist slamming into the table.

"Please," Tenzin held up both his hands. "Please, calm yourselves. Both of you." He glared at Tarrlok. "I am certain Korra is alive and well. Avatar Aang was lost for a century and was able to complete his training. Korra has only been missing fourteen years. If she is the Avatar we need to find her. If she is not, then the search must continue regardless. In any event, the Avatar, whether Korra or another water tribe member or even someone of the Earth Kingdom will eventually come to me." The chamber was silent. "Do not forget that they cannot truly be the Avatar until they have mastered all four elements. The Avatar will inevitably come to me. Or if it takes too long then one of my children. If the next Avatar is also gone for a century, then it will likely be my daughter's or my granschildren's duty to train them."

Tarrlok leaned forward seeming amused. "Then there is no need to seek the Avatar out at all. They will come to you. All we need to do is wait. In the meantime we must deal with the Earth Queen."

"Don't be so quick to judge the Avatar," Tenzin warned. "Even without mastery over all four elements, the Avatar is still a force to be reckoned with."

Tarrlok opened his mouth to retort, but Suyin cut him off. "That will be quite enough for today. I am afraid I have a pressing other engagement. Until next time." Tenzin remained seated as the others gathered up papers and exchanged hushed words. He was soon left him alone in the chamber. With a sigh, he pushed himself up from the table and stalked out.

"Tenzin?" He turned to find Lin looking concerned.

"Lin. How are you?"

"I'm good," she said still frowning. "You don't look like you're in the best of moods."

Tenzin grimaced. "No, not in the best frame of mind."

"Want to talk about it?"

Tenzin, let himself look at her for a moment, remembering how things had been, how things were more or less okay again now. "Sort of." He sighed. "I mentioned wanting to look for the Avatar again today. Most of them still think it's pointless. Except her father and his brother; Tonraq is still adamant his daughter was the Avatar but..."

Lin nodded. "And the White Lotus have only his word she could bend fire and water. I know." Tenzin looked at her. "Tenzin," she said with exasperation. "It was one of the things you always talked about while we were going out. All the time. How you were going to have to train her because there was no one else left." She smiled. "How you didn't feel worthy of the duty. Even after I kept reminding you who your dad was."

"It's no laughing matter, Lin."

"I'm not laughing at you, Tenzin. I'm just reminding you. You don't have to justify yourself to me. I know how important this is to you." Lin's smile widened, and Tenzin frowned. "Still not laughing," she said. "Just, I hope you remember that you asked if I would be willing to train her in Earthbending? And if I could maybe teach her metal bending too."

Tenzin's frown persisted a few more seconds before he smiled back. "I remember. And I still think you would be an excellent teacher. Lin; if you could teach her metal bending... Well. That's something dad never got the hang of."

Lin smirked. "Mom did say earth bending gave him the most problems back in the day."

"It did. He and mother did not start on the best foot with your mother when they first met."

"That's mom for you-." Lin cut herself off as a metal bender hurried up to her.

"Ma'am? We've had a request for assistance at the docks. A water bender migrant is attacking the harbour patrol."

* * *

After so long Senna could for the most part get through the day without her thoughts straying to Korra. Even if she did realize she was trying to turn her thoughts away from her kidnapped daughter, the sting of sorrow did not last long. She had to not dwell on Korra's whereabouts, her health, the long years without her parents. It worked well enough until today - when she ran across the cot Korra used as a child. The memories overwhelmed her in a rush and she sat in silence as she worked through them. It was better to face them; if she tried to distract herself, her mind would only remind her later of her lost, beautiful daughter.

Fourteen years ago the most pressing question had been whether Korra would be a water bender like her parents. But even by age two, Korra showed no predisposition towards bending. If she was a water bender, she was taking longer than normal to exhibit the inherent ability. Senna's own mother commented on more than one occasion she had been certain her daughter began bending while still in the womb. Time wore on and Senna found herself day-dreaming; what if Korra turned out to be more than just a water bender? The Avatar would be reborn to the water tribe in this cycle. Senna conceived Korra in the right time-frame. What would life be like if it turned out she was the mother of the Avatar? Senna would sigh soon after the thought; just a day-dream. How could she have borne the Avatar when Korra showed no sign of bending ability?

The day the tent caught fire, the Avatar and bending were the last things on her mind. All she knew was that Korra was inside and in danger. She called to her husband in a panic and between them, they extinguished the flames. Senna did not waste another second, rushing inside to check on Korra. Her daughter sat on the floor in front of the blackened, damaged wall, sobbing.

"Korra," Senna exclaimed, sinking to her knees and hugging her daughter tight. "Thank the moon you're alright."

Korra sniffed, tears streaking her face. "I'm sorry," she wailed, her head pressed against Senna's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Where had the fire come from? There was nothing there but some books and a few scattered decorations. There were no flints or matches close at hand. The fire seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"I made fire come out. And I dropped it." Korra said between gulping sobs.

"What do you mean?" Senna asked with a sinking feeling.

Korra leant back. "Like this," she said, a plume of fire springing from her hand. It splashed against the wooden floor, charring the wood. There was a hiss as the wood blackened and a thin stream of smoke rose up from the spot. "I'm sorry."

Senna shushed her daughter, her mind reeling. Korra was a fire bender? She had never heard of the child of two bender parents skilled in another element like that. A chill swept though her. Was Korra not her daughter then? Had she been somehow substituted by the midwife? Senna frowned. No; the birth had taken place in this tent, Tonraq had been by her side the entire time and she had not passed out once. She remembered the child she gave birth to. The same child now wailed and sobbed in her embrace. There was no possibility of a switched baby. Korra was her daughter and Senna knew Tonraq was the father. But would he believe her if he knew Korra could bend fire? Would he think she had been unfaithful? Could he conceive that her day-dreams might be correct?

"Is she okay?" Tonraq asked as he entered their home. Senna jumped.

"She's not hurt."

He looked relieved, his gaze drawn to the inner wall. "What happened?" Korra's wail grew in volume and Senna patted her back, shaking her head.

"Please, just let's leave it be for now."

Tonraq frowned, but nodded. Senna was nothing but nerves through the rest of the day. She watched Tonraq out of the corner of her eye, doting on Korra and dreading nightfall. She braced herself for what she was about to say, entering the bedroom with slow, reluctant steps. Senna did not bother to undress and sat on the end of the bed, staring at the floor. "Senna? Are you okay?" Tonraq asked.

She allowed herself a wan smile. "I don't know anymore." She took a deep breath. "The fire today. It was... Korra's fault."

"Did she get hold of some matches or something?" Tonraq asked. Senna shook her head.

"No. She... bent... fire."

She braced herself for his reaction, readied herself to leave her home, leave her husband, take her child. She would need to try and find somewhere else to live as the temperature plunged and the populace sealed themselves in for the night.

"She bent fire?" Tonraq's voice tinged with disbelief. He fell silent and the seconds stretched out. Senna could not even bring herself to look at her husband out of the corner of her eye. "She'll need a teacher then. We don't want her to get hurt."

Senna's head jerked around in amazement. Tonraq was staring at the ceiling. "Do you think..." she began.

Tonraq completed the sentence and not in the way she feared. "That she's the Avatar? It's certainly possible."

Senna flung herself forward, her arms reaching around Tonraq's neck and pulling him into an embrace. "Thank you."

"What did you think I was going to say?"

Senna buried her face against her husband's shoulder. "I worried you might think I'd been cheating on you, and-." She broke off as Tonraq's lips touched her forehead.

"Senna, I love you. I trust you more than anyone else in the world. Korra is my daughter." His hand stroked her hair, his voice soft. "I would still think of her as my daughter whoever the father was."

"She is yours," Senna insisted. Tonraq smiled and squeezed her tighter.

Korra first bent water a few weeks later. Senna forbade her from fire bending; both inside and outside. The water bending was at least less risky, and Korra demonstrating the skill delighting Senna. If only it had not come while they were bathing together. Mother and daughter shivered as they watched as the last of the warm water vanished down the drain.

Later that same day Tonraq wrote a note to the White Lotus and a second to his brother advising them of the situation. Korra was earth bending before either replied, and there was no doubt in her parent's mind; Korra was the next Avatar. Senna appended new rules to the no fire bending rule; no earth bending in the house or in the village - and never the three together. News of the Avatar's discovery would draw many different types of people. Korra was only three; she was not yet ready for the pressures her destiny had set in motion for her. Senna and Tonraq made the decision not to tell Korra the truth about herself. Not yet anyway. Senna kept a close eye on her daughter, waiting for the day she air bent as well.

Disaster fell a few days before the White Lotus arrived. Tonraq learned the details when he returned from fishing, a sobbing Senna awaiting him on the docks. A quartet of strangers entered the village hours earlier; a fire bender, an earth bender, a water bender and their non-bending leader. Each bender exhibited skill almost beyond measure. Even the non-bender was troublesome to any standing in his way. To his deepening horror, Tonraq learned the strangers kidnapped any child between three and four. Senna had defended Korra as best she could but she could not contend with all four of the strangers at once.

A rescue team set out before night-fall, following the stranger's trail. It was easy. Too easy. The water tribe searchers moved with caution as the route lead them into a nearby forest; perfect for an ambush. It never came. Instead they found a bonfire, the missing children huddled close to it for warmth. Each had a blanket and sufficient supplies for another two days. It almost did not feel like a kidnapping; more that the children had been on an overnight excursion. Except for one detail: Korra was missing.

None of the children had the first idea why the group took Korra who protested and struggled as they disappeared into the forest. To Tonraq and Senna there could be no mystery - the group had wanted the Avatar. With great reluctance Tonraq admitted their speculation about Korra to the rest of the village. The reactions varied; to have the Avatar originate from their own community was a great honor. But that the presence of Korra had caused those panicked hours of searching was not a price many felt fair. Tonraq begged the White Lotus agents to assist with the search. They agreed, though not without some reluctance and many caveats. Korra was not the only potential Avatar reported to them. For two days, Tonraq, the White Lotus and a few other villagers scoured the woods for clues. But contrary to the easy trail before, the kidnappers obliterated their trail. There was no trace of the group or Korra.

Whispers haunted Senna and Tonraq ever since. Why had they only kidnapped Korra? Because she was the Avatar? Or was the reason much more prosaic? Gossipers let slip unpleasant other possibilities when they thought her parents could hear them. These never quite rang true; Korra was neither the youngest nor oldest of the group. Her only distinguishing difference was the aspect they made sure to hide. Senna found herself fantasizing as time wore on. If Tonraq had not gone out fishing, if she had been able to hold the kidnappers off for a few moments longer. If only there were those who did not want the Avatar's return, or sought to corrupt her destiny.

The couple remained childless in the years that followed. They tried more than once for a brother or sister who might one day meet Korra. But Senna's body would not cooperate and every attempt ended in sorrow they could not bear to even try. Fourteen long years had passed, the pain diminishing only in halting steps over that time. Hope was all they had left and whenever she or Tonraq saw a water tribe girl in her late teens, they both shared the same thought. Could this be Korra, all grown up and now free of whatever had befallen her? Was their daughter found at last? It was a futile hope and the sting of disappointment when they say the girl's face still hurt more than they could have imagined.

* * *

**re: Skittymon **

_I like what you have so far. I think that oblivious!Korra is really adorable, but wouldn't she remember some things from her life with her family? And is her Mom and Dad really dead or did the Red Lotus lie to her? I'm very eager to see how you bring Kuvira and how the rest of the story plays out._

**Me:** Kuvira will be important in Book 2, very much but she'll have a role in this book ;) We'll have more of Korra's past memories in the following chapters.

**re: Dawn on fire **

_This is such an interesting take. Is there any long-lasting effects from being raised by the Red Lotus that will cause conflict between Korra and the others?_

**Me:** Maybe. Let's just say the effects of her upbringing will be shown one way or another.

** Amme92**

_Great start and as a Korrasami fan you know what I'm hoping for XD (I'm totally open to Korvira tooXD)_

**Me:** Can't tell you what happens, but I can assure you I aim to give Korra a lot of well-developed relationships in this fanfic :)

Thanks for the reviews :)


	4. The Boy in the Alley

Summary:

For the second time in two centuries, the Avatar is lost. Asami Sato realizes she might once have met the Avatar in the far North, and a young woman named Korra begins to rebel against her guardians; the Red Lotus.

Notes:

This fic is a collaboration between Puffie (story and scenario building) and Sanctum-C (prose and editing) to rewrite Korra's story with alternate events in mind and an attempt to tap potential storylines that were not explored in canon. The most significant canon deviation is that Korra was successfully abducted by the Red Lotus. From there, this fanfic will also explore the changes to the world resulting with the disappearance of the Avatar after Aang.

The most important characters in this story will be Korra, Asami, Bolin and later on, Kuvira. Other The Legend of Korra characters like Mako, Tenzin, his family, Gaang descendants, and various villains may still play important roles. We aim to develop these characters and deepen relationships through different circumstances and choices from canon.

We know many of you are very interested on what ships will happen in the story, but we're only doing the relationship tags as they become relevant. Also since this is an alternate universe, the goal is to have different outcomes. Although friendships and personal development will be the main focus of this fanfic, romances will still happen, but what was in canon may not happen here - or at least not quite in the same way.

We might also take some liberties in re-writing some rules in the Avatarverse to suit our story.

* * *

**Book 1: Healing**

**Chapter 4: First Meeting**

"Hey."

Breathing was difficult. It did not feel like she was getting anywhere near enough air into her lungs with each wheezing breath. The air felt stale, cloying, warm. The wind was sluggish on her arms, almost like it was catching and sticking to her. She felt too warm and moving was too much effort. Something patted her side. She swiped at the sensation, her head, back, arms, legs all aching. Everything was in pain. It felt as if she had closed her eyes only moments ago in the dark and now the light was far too bright to open them.

"Hey you." The voice sounded angry. Korra opened her eyes a fraction, shielding them from the glare. Two strangers stared down at her, both scowling. Korra wiped at her eyes, trying to displace the gunk glued to her eyelids and winced. She stared down at the millions of tiny crystals adhering to her hand. What was this stuff?

"Finally awake, eh?" The woman did not pause as Korra's eyes streamed and she dabbed at her eyelids with the edge of her shirt. "What are you doing here? You look a bit too young to have been up all night drinking. And this early in the week too."

The man with her spoke up. "So you agree? She's probably just another unregistered immigrant, right?"

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Hey." The woman nudged Korra with her boot. "You need to tell us some stuff sharpish. We need name, address if you've got one, or failing that, we need a look at your travel papers."

"Leave me alone," Korra muttered, scowling at them both.

"So you can speak," the woman said. "Listen. Don't take that tone of voice with me. I have the power to chuck you on the first boat headed who know's where but which is assuredly away from here. And ain't nothing you can do about it."

"'course," the man interjected. "You could wind up there anyway. If you ain't got documentation."

"So, show us your permit, or your immigration papers and we'll tell you to have a nice day."

"I'm not showing you anything," Korra said, trying to sit up, Naga mirroring her action.

"Hey, hey. We need your papers, ma'am." The woman put a sarcastic emphasis on the last word. "We also need your exotic pet ownership details for your, ah, pet there."

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Korra said, her head still throbbing. A parched throat and a hollow stomach seemed lesser concerns than if she had made the biggest mistake of her life yesterday.

"You kinda are. See this here beach you were, ah, sleeping on? This beach is part of Republic City. You live here? We don't care what you do - mostly. Sleep, live, party, grow cabbages? Knock yourself out. If you don't live here, well, then there's these really boring, but very important things called laws the tribes agreed on. Once of which is you don't get into this city without a passport and immigration papers."

"And if you don't have them, you get to go to the Refugee Centre. If you're lucky someone'll sponsor your immigration. Big if though. Chances are you'll be on the first ship headed some place else." The man had the trace of a smile on his lips.

Korra sighed. "Really? You expect me to play by your rules? I don't have time for this, I'm the A-." Her eyes widened and she cut herself off, ingrained control and behaviour kicking in. As much as she was sure Zaheer had kept things from her, she did not know how much of what he and the others had said was untrue. Were there evil leaders, watching, waiting for the Avatar to twist her to their own devices? That remained uncertain. For now; "Just leave me alone or I'll make you."

Both the strangers smirked. "Is that a threat?" The woman asked. "'Cause, you see, that's one of those other laws people are quite keen on. Resisting arrest is pretty bad."

"It sounded like a threat," the man added. "And if you do try fighting us, then you get to skip out on the Refugee Centre part and go straight to jail. And that's much less fun for you."

Korra smirked. "But only if you win. Right?"

"Well, yeah," The woman blinked, surprised. She broke into a smile. "But we can call for back-up if you get rowdy. As far as I can see, there's just you. So, one more time. You going to tell us your name, show us your papers or are you going to make things difficult for all of us?"

Korra hummed as she clapped her hands together and cracked her knuckles. "What am I going to do? Well..."

She opened with one of Ming's best moves, most effective against a small number of opponents. No need for crowd control here. Controlling a water tentacle had not been the easiest thing to learn. For her teacher the water was always part of her, it's movements and motions stemming from the impulses within herself. Ming had tried to open Korra's mind up to the same viewpoint, but there had always been a dissonance. The water sources Korra used were rarely right in front of her. Even when she formed limbs as her teacher could, it became easy to mix up her own with the liquid projections. Not that Ming ever tolerated that as an excuse; it was not as if her teacher relied only on her own watery limbs. Her footwork was often devastating, Korra too often focusing on the water rather than her opponent as a whole. Practice after practice had drilled the concepts and movements into Korra's mind. At least now it was second nature to funnel two whip like tendrils from the nearby sea and ensnare both stranger's ankles.

Their expressions of superiority and confidence vanished as she flicked up into the air. Korra winced as they fell; this was different to her teachers, different to the training dummies. These were real people and they were not landing on snow. The woman landed in an awkward heap on the beach some distance away, while the man smacked onto the raised area close by. He screamed in pain as he hit the ground, shouting out to his companion that his leg felt broken. The woman stumbled upright and moved away from her opponent. Korra felt a pang of guilt shoot through her but ignored it; she had won. Her first fight against an unfamiliar opponent and she had won in moments. Korra frowned. What was the woman doing? She caught fragments of a hasty speech made into a box. The woman looked back at Korra with panicked eyes, saying something about 'a water bender' and 'backup'.

"I've called for reinforcements," the woman yelled. "And an ambulance."

Her words were confusing, though the man looked relieved. He was still staring at her, his expression fearful. If nothing else the demonstration seemed to have worked. Both strangers remained distant and wary; Korra doubted she had much to fear from the one with the broken leg. An odd, repetitive sound became audible. What was that? Korra cast around trying to reconcile the acoustics. She noticed something heading towards them accompanied by blinking lights. The woman smirked.

"Ah, you're for it now," she called out. "We would have just detained you but now the cops are on the way. And you ain't got any chance against them. I hope they have metal benders with them."

Her words rankled, and Korra's first impulse was to stay and fight the approaching threat. No. This was not how she wanted to do things. Not after getting here. Zaheer's words came to her, unwanted, but relevant. There were stronger benders in the world than her teachers. And metal bending? Ghazan had never even mentioned if such a thing was possible. Everything she had learned suggested that such a thing was nigh on impossible; if there were those who could bend metal-. Korra shook her head; staying too was risky.

"Come on, girl," she said to Naga as she leapt onto the polar bear dog's back and flicked the reins. Naga ran forward, up off the beach and away from the approaching noises. Korra turned the polar bear dog down the first opening she found and turned once more as soon as possible, moving in a rough diagonal. Even as Naga ran, Korra stared at the new sights all around her. People. People everywhere. More people that she had ever seen in her life.

"Thirty million," she murmured. Her curiosity was almost enough to make her forget to direct Naga down the next turning. She forced herself to concentrate even as she stared at the people around her. A lot of them stared back in wonderment. Strange, loud boxy objects with people inside sped alongside her and past her. Were these the cars Asami had spoken of? The sound was like the noises Asami had made, and she could see they moved with speed. "Were they always that fast?" Korra let herself smile for a moment. This was the biggest step towards finding Asami since locating the research station. But there were other much less pleasant sights here. Things Asami had not mentioned. Children and adults with ragged clothes slumped at intervals, huddling out of the way of a persistent flow of people. The buildings all around them had cracks and broken windows.

This was not the halcyon world that Asami's words painted all those years ago. Had it changed over time or had it always been like this? How much had Asami's family life influenced her words; it was hard to imagine her coming from such conditions. How different might her words have been if she had originated from amongst these people? No. No it would not do to doubt Asami. Not now. Not after coming so far, after flouting so many rules. Both Asami and the monk wanted her to come to Republic City; this could not be all there was here. But likewise she could not just ignore what she was seeing. Odd lessons, and speeches about the evils of the outside world bubbled up out of memory. It was not different enough. Korra shook her head; she would come back later. She would make sure there were no more hungry children on the streets, no one without a home. If she was to be a force for good, then this was where she would start.

Her stomach growled, the gurgling accompanied by a twist in her abdomen. How long since she last ate anything? Too long. She glanced around, hoping that she had gone far enough to evade the 'backup'. No easy way to tell. The next available turning lead to a narrower path between two buildings; it felt more secluded. At least it was somewhere to pause and take stock of the situation. Korra pulled back on the reins and with nervous glances, slid from Naga's back. People and cars passed by the path; some glanced down it, staring at her for a moment as they walked but otherwise did not react. Most just ignored her. Korra sank to the ground, keeping a messy pile pile of junk between her and the milling populace. The air smelled foul, her nose wrinkling at the scent. At least it helped distract from the next rumble in her stomach.

Korra leant her head back and closed her eyes. Where was the monk? His words suggested he was the reason she had been able to get here, and the statue of him in the harbor confirmed he was famous in this city. Someone must be able to tell her where to find him; the thought gave her a shiver of excitement. She was so close now, even if she had no idea where she was. Maybe she should have tried to find Asami's house? No. The size of the statue meant it would be visible from a wide area - being able to see it was almost no help at all. The dark behind her eyes felt good, the wall uncomfortable, but she was too tired to care. The next thing she was aware of was Naga growling. Korra's eyes flew open; she had fallen asleep. There were men all around her, their leering gazes fixed on her, all smiling in an uncomfortable manner.

"Hey, how's about you come with us and party?" The one closest to her said, his words making his companions on either side of him start laughing.

"No thanks," Korra replied, frowning. Her head whipped from side to side, counting how many possible opponents she had. Ten.

"Ah, come on," another said. "We'll treat you nice. We're not like the others." His voice lowered. "We won't kill you after."

Naga growled, and as one of the men approached she lunged for him, her jaws fastened around his wrist. The man screamed in pain, and his companions retaliated. They were all fire benders, all shooting flames straight at the polar bear dog. Korra screamed in fury as fire flew through the air. She moved on reflex, the fire pliable in her hands as she caught it before it could splash onto Naga.

* * *

Bolin rolled his eyes. Mako still looked pensive even after what passed for a decent night's sleep. Sometime over the last day he picked up a new habit and brushed his hip pocket every few moments. Mako had not reacted well to Bolin's suggestion that he leave the locket at home, and pointed out anyone could break in and steal it. Bolin had to admit there was a possibility of that happening, but it still sounded preferable to Mako unable to focus on anything. And the constant checking to see if the necklace had somehow escaped his pocket in the last five seconds. The gang almost did not register as Bolin glanced down the alley - anything to avoid watching Mako fuss over his trinket. He looked back after a moment, his eyes widened at the sight; ten men were hemming in a water tribe girl and some unfamiliar large animal.

Bolin reached behind him, grabbing for Mako and pulled him against the wall.

"Hey-," Mako began as Bolin shushed him. "What's the big idea?" he asked in a quieter voice.

Bolin, peeked back around the corner. "There's a damsel in distress right over there," he said. Mako peered around the corner and stifled a gasp.

"Bolin; don't you know who they are? That's the Akai gang."

"So? She needs our help. And maybe we can talk to them. Criminal to criminal." He frowned. "I thought you were turning over a new leaf?"

Mako scowled. "It's not that simple. We can't just walk away from how we've survived." He peered around the corner again. "And them? They're not criminal like us. You must have heard some of the rumors by now."

"Wait, you mean-. Oh," Bolin gasped. He straightened up. "Well, now we really need to do something."

"No. It's very sad, but we will get ourselves toasted if we just wander up to them and tell them to leave her alone. Don't be a hero. Sure fire way to get yourself dead."

"You think they'd go that far?"

Mako tilted his head to one side considering. "Maybe. Maybe not. But Shin did tell me they burn the hands of their enemies. Burn them to the bone."

Bolin shivered and shook his head. "And so you're just going to leave her? Let them do whatever-."

The scream echoed down the alley and before he knew what he was doing, Bolin charged forward. His thoughts lagged a moment behind his impulses and after a moment he realized the scream had not been fear or pain; it had been fury. The gang looked on bewildered as the girl flung fire at them. The fire benders panicked as their flames splashed back onto them, their stances shifting. The girl did not miss a beat. She kept herself between her attackers and the animal as she punched fireball after fireball at the gang. They retaliated in kind, accompanied by insults, threats and obscenities.

Bolin stamped down onto the ground, directing the force down and forward. A surge of earth burst upwards, blocking the girl off from the gang. She stared at the obstacle in confusion as Mako ran past Bolin, reaching for girl's hand. She snapped it back back, retreating a step and blasting a new ball of fire into his torso. Mako stumbled backwards, his fingers plucking at his clothes and evaporating the fire.

"What's the big idea?" he snapped. "We're trying to help you."

"I don't need your help." A gang member rounded the earth wall and the girl punched another fireball at him; he ducked back to safety. "I can handle this on my own." She was clenching her teeth as she caught another volley of fire and returned it.

"Okay. You can handle yourself. But at this rate you're going to set this whole block on fire." The girl paused for a moment, her gaze flicking to him. "You want your pet to burn?" Mako asked in a quieter voice.

The girl whirled around, her eyes widening as she grabbed for the flaming bag on the back of her pet. The strange animal whimpered, its head darting all around as the flames crackled around them. Bolin sent another wave of earth towards the gang. "I've never seen a pet quite like yours," he commented. The girl just stared at him.

"Come on. Before they regroup, or the cops get here, or the whole place comes crashing down." Mako caught her hand and this time she let him take hold of it. He pulled and she ran with him, darting down the alley and away from the fire. Bolin hurried after them, the girl's pet keeping pace with her master. A few blocks distant, Mako let the girl's hand drop and rounded on her. "What do you think you're doing walking around this part of town on your own?"

The girl blinked, her expression darkening. "And you are? What do you want with me?" She still sounded angry.

Bolin moved to intervene. "Easy there Mako. Easy. Let's all just calm down. She's probably just traumatized by the attack." He smiled as he glanced between them. "Let's give her some space."

"She almost got herself killed. Or worse," Mako replied.

"'She' is standing right here," the girl interjected, glaring at both of them. "Don't ever talk about me as if I'm not here."

"Sorry, sorry," Bolin said, Mako apologizing a moment later. "We're just concerned for you."

"I can take care of myself," the girl said. "What is this place like anyway? I only arrived this morning, get woken up by people demanding things. Then I rest for a few moments before those fire benders show up. How do you live like this?"

"Mako," Bolin said, elongating the 'o'. "She's new in town. She doesn't know how things are. She wouldn't be here if she knew her way around. Y'know. It's kinda like all the mistakes we made when we were younger. And we had mom and dad. And us being male, and-."

"And 'she' is going to remind you that 'she' hates being spoken about like that," the girl snapped. Bolin winced.

"Is that true though?" Mako asked. The girl stayed silent. "You came here on your own? No one else with you? No luggage or anything? Anyone meeting you here? Anyone you're supposed to meet?"

The girl shifted, her posture relaxing a little. "I swam here with Naga." Her hand brushed the polar bear dog's flank as she spoke. "There's..." She frowned. "I don't have family here, but there's two people I need to find." She blinked, frowning again. "And it's none of your business. No more questions."

Mako looked frustrated. "The least you could do is say thank you."

"Thank you for interrupting a fight I had completely under control," the girl replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Fine. Do it your way. But if you want an easier time here, don't use the alleys, don't wander the streets at night, and don't trust people until you know them."

"Okay." The girl smirked. "I'll start by not trusting you."

Mako growled and threw up his hands. He took a deep breath. "I guess I walked into that one. But if you do want one bit of advice; go find the Sato shelters. They only admit women. They're the safest place for you to stay overnight if you don't have anywhere else. C'mon, Bolin."

Mako turned away but Bolin did not budge. "Mako," he said, still looking at the girl. "You know those shelters are the other side of the city. She's new here. How is she ever going to find them? And she's going to attract all kinds of attention dressed like that."

"Look; Bolin is it? Talk to me if you want to talk to me, don't talk to him. And what do you mean 'dressed like that?" the girl asked. Bolin flushed and gestured to her chest. There was a ragged, charred hole in her top, exposing the bandages wrapped around her torso. The girl looked down, confused. She blinked and stared back at him. "So? I don't get what the problem is. I'll be fine on my own. I'll find these shelters. If they really do exist."

Her voice never wavered, but she had bags under her eyes and soot coated her skin. Bolin cleared his throat.

"Hey, um, hi?" She stared at him without blinking, and wow her eyes were pretty. "We, we, we." He coughed. "We just wanted to help you." Voice an octave too high there. "We're not bad guys, I promise." Better. "You look tired. And when was the last time you ate anything?"

Behind him Mako sighed. "Bolin-," he began.

"I..." the girl trailed off, her expression softening.

"So. I think food is the first order of business. Our house isn't far from here, and I don't like to brag, but I'm a pretty awesome cook. My noodles are to die for."

Mako smirked. "Possibly a bit of hyperbole, but they are pretty good."

"See? Even my brother appreciates my cooking." The girl's stomach gurgled and Bolin smiled. "I think that settles the argument," he said, folding his arms. "Oh." He held his hand out. "I'm Bolin."

"Yeah, I kinda picked up on that," the girl replied, a ghost of a smile appearing as she shook his hand. Bolin felt his cheeks burn as he laughed and turned to his brother. "Mako, introduce yourself."

Mako mimicked Bolin's introduction and shook the girl's hand. "Care to tell us your name?"

The girl hesitated for a moment, her eyes flicking to either side as one finger scratched at her cheek. She shook herself after a moment. "I'm Korra."

* * *

Something was wrong. The guards were tense in a different way to normal as Zaheer passed them. They shifted their feet, their gazes avoiding his. He wasted no time with them, quickening his pace, Ming and P'li following in his wake. Ghazan sprang to his feet at his approach, but Zaheer spoke before he could open his mouth.

"Korra has escaped." It was not a question.

Ghazan scowled and nodded. "No one saw her go. We're not sure how long - she didn't answer when we knocked on her door just before dawn."

Zaheer let out a sigh. "And her… pet?"

"Gone too. We've searched the compound and the surrounding area. It's possible she just got out to explore and got waylaid."

"No," Zaheer said, staring up at the still visible moon. "No, she has escaped us."

Ghazan stared at him looking worried. "I apologise for my negligence," he said, bowing.

Zaheer shook his head. "It is unnecessary. No amount of apologies or punishments will alter the situation. It is problematic, but we must adapt as best we can. This was a circumstance beyond out control."

There is a low muttering behind him, and a snap in the air. The guards nearby let out strangled yelps as neck deep ice encased them. Zaheer turned, raising an eyebrow at Ming.

"Just because you're fine with what happened, doesn't mean you should let this lot off for incompetence," she sneered.

"This does not help us, Ming."

"No, but we cannot just let them be. Punishment is necessary. And you," she glared at Ghazan. "You were supposed to be keeping a better eye on her.

"Just try it Ming," he replied, shifting his stance, ready to retaliate.

"Enough," Zaheer said with force. "As I said, there is nothing we can do about the events that have transpired. Now we must adapt to a change in circumstance."

"'A change in circumstance'?" Ming exclaimed. "Fourteen years of baby-sitting the Avatar and she wanders off right before she was ready? That's what you consider a change in circumstance? You realize we've lost everything."

"I feel this is a collective failure," P'li added. She glanced at each them in turn. "We gave her too much freedom. We trusted her too easily. We should never have lowered our guard."

Zaheer turned to her, his hand cupping her cheek. "As I said before, what is past is now past. We cannot dwell on our failings in this matter. I too bear responsibility for this outcome. My last conversation with Korra..." He shook his head. "We must look forward. This is not the end; as long as the Red Lotus endures, as long as the Avatar survives, we will not concede defeat."

"And if she should die?" Ming asked.

"We begin again the next Avatar. But until that time we will work to locate Korra."

Ghazan spoke up. "But she could be anywhere by now. We don't know if she found the Northern Water Tribe or reached the Fire Nation. She might have gotten as far as the Earth Kingdom or Republic City."

"Many possible paths... I need time to meditate. Inform the other Red Lotus members - all of them. We will find her. For now, patience," Zaheer said.

"Easy for you to say," Ming sneered. "And just what are we supposed to do in the mean-time?"

"Search again. Look for any trace, any hint of her destination or her escape route."

Zaheer strode away, seeking the privacy of his own chamber. What had lead to Korra's actions? Was it connected to the tension in their fight before? Or was it an aspect of the Avatar they were unaware of? Had her past lives made contact? Zaheer shook his head; he had been specific and cautious about what Korra had learned. She should have been unable to reach the correct mental state, or even come close to it. No. This did not help. He was focussing on the past once again. It was of paramount importance that he deduce Korra's destination and locate her before the White Lotus could. Before the situation became more complicated.

* * *

**To all reviewers: Thank you so much! :D**

** Kailyr **

_Wow, this is fantastic. I love it! The writing is superb and the plot is beyond an interesting take, good job so far guys._

RE: Thank you! Your reviews inspire us to improve our work :)

** Kradeiz **

_So far, so good. It's both cool and kinda surreal to have characters from all four books in the council meeting, especially Tarrlok –skip-_

_I am wondering how Unalaq plays into all this, since in canon he was involved in the kidnapping attempt on Korra, even if he escaped blame. Though I could definitely see him using Tonraq's grief to "make amends" and manipulate him, but I hope your version of him is more interesting than the canon. _

_-skip-_

_Bolin seems a fair bit smarter here too, whether because of the AU itself or because more time on the streets had an effect on him, it's nice to see. He had a lot of potential for growth that the show never really cashed in on._

RE: Hello Kradeiz, nice to meet you here! Thank you for checking out our fic and for the very thoughtful review. Hmm about Unalaq, since this is an AU, things will happen differently. We have also written this fic to have an overarching plot until Book 3 so some Book 1 plots will serve as a build-up for things that will happen much, much later.

But I can assure you we have great plans for Bolin.

** jeku **

_I am glad that you are(or seem to be (lol)) giving Asami a bigger role. She was very under used in the show. It will be quite fun to see how you'll be developing Korra's relationships with all characters considering her upbringing in this AU._

_And lastly, will we be enjoying Amon's public speeches at some point? :P_

RE: Thank you for the review! Asami is a main character and will be treated as such in this fic. We have great plans for her.

As for Amon, it depends if the same conflicts will still happen but you'll get a greater picture of the situation of the world in the following chapters.

** Anne **

_Interesting Story! Loved how Asami and Korra first met. I can only imagine how strong Korra would be being trained by the Red Lotus._

RE: Thank you! :)

**Skittymon **

_Nooooo! Why would you make Bolin and Mako mug Asami D: My poor Team Avatar heart just got shattered (does that mean the fire furrets don't exist or is this prior to their probending profession?)._

_My question got answered xD I'm glad you included Izumi and Suyin (so Lin and her have a okay relationship now or was Suyin just picked to be the representative because she's the leader of Zaofu?)._

RE: Things happened differently in this AU *laughs* About Lin and Suyin since this is an AU all that 30 years of no talking didn't happen. Let's just say they're sisters who chose to live different lives. Suyin is the representative of Zaofu yes. The sisters will still play some role in this fanfic but as they received so much focus in the series we don't intend to do the same here.

**Dreamer **

_This is really good. I like the idea you (or one of the others) had with Asami's necklace as well as letting us know early on about a bunch of other characters. I can't help but have a feeling that Bolin's story was a little more than just that...but I don't think all of it will ring true the story is a living, breathing thing after all...(SPOILER(for those who have not read chapter three)): but it does seem to be foreshadowing considering the little snipit about a "water-bending migrant attacking the water patrol..."_

_It's just my hunch though, I will let you spin your tale...or give it room to set it's own course...whichever you prefer._

RE: Oh it's great to have you notice a little detail like that! I'd love to see more of your reviews and theories in the future :)


	5. Adventures and Misfortunes

**Book 1: Healing**

**Chapter 5: Adventures and Misfortunes**

Asami trudged along the street. By now her anger was long gone; it had boiled away sometime after she lost track of her muggers. She no longer felt upset either; the prickling in her eyes when she found her car missing had also faded. Asami's fingers stroked across her throat, the comforting weight of the necklace absent. Where was she going? She should be heading for the nearest police station; right now she was just meandering. The thought linked to another thought and once more she came back to the realization her necklace was gone. Why had she worn it tonight? If she had only left it behind. Asami almost smiled. As if it were that easy; she wanted, no needed, to keep her mother with her.

The hulking mass of the train station loomed into view. Something part-way comforting; at least she could get the train home. Asami swore under her breath; somehow she had managed to forget her purse was gone. Wait. She patted at her jacket, hoping for just a few loose coins. Please. Please have enough to get her across town. Not a great start but how about the inside pocket? It was only be a short walk to her house from after that. Then she could just go to bed and worry about everything else in the morning. It was far too late or early depending on your viewpoint; better to give up and regroup later. She sifted through the coins her search turned up. Just enough. Heaving a sigh of relief, Asami strode up to the ticket teller inside the station and bought her ticket. If she had not had enough; would recognition have worked to get her a free ride? If she made clear who she was, how her family were connected with the trains and other modes of transport in the city? Perhaps. If they knew everything her family had done for the city over the years, then one lousy trip on the train without paying should be more than fair recompense. The Sato family had given so much; technological improvements, transport improvements; they even employed a good chunk of the city populace. The fact that this train system was here at all was all thanks to them.

Asami closed her eyes for a moment and focused, taking a few deep breaths. Calm. No sense getting worked up over this after everything else had gone so wrong today. Asami trudged down the platform and stepped up into the nearest door. She dropped into the first seat she saw, unable to care, though it did not look as if there was anyone else on the train. At least she could have some peace and quiet. Asami stared out of the window as she waited. Most of the other tracks were empty; little call for many trains this early. Twenty-year old technology still running fine. She smiled; definite room for improvements now. Not just theoretical either; she had already designed and crafted the prototypes for new rail systems. They would revolutionize the entire system. And all that stood in the way was getting the council's approval for the changeover. That and their insistence they could not budget for the projected cost. Maybe now would be a good time to convince dad to make another bid to get on the council. Once he managed that they would be able to get new technology in place faster, drag the world further into the future and advance the city. It would be good for everyone. Republic City was already the most advanced city in the world, but there was so much more they could do, so much more they could achieve. They just needed a push.

Asami sighed as the train jolted and began to move. Dwelling on this was not helping either. She cast around for something to distract herself, her gaze alighting on a nearby newspaper. Okay. Something else to think about. Urgh. The headlines were not a great start; violence across the Earth Kingdom. Poverty in towns and cities that were willing to take the refugees flooding out of the war-torn lands. At least the shelters her family provided were still available in Republic City. They had not yet ever filled to capacity, but that would only remain true for so long. And what about elsewhere? Maybe it would be an idea to suggest construction of shelters in other cities? It might be a little harder to convince father of that though; he was wary of his public image. It was easy to dictate and maintain how the shelters operated and vet the staff while in his sphere of influence. Away from the city, control would be minimal and there was every chance something could go wrong. Maybe it would be better to increase the company's donations of humanitarian aid; how much were they giving? Asami made a note to check the financial records once she was home, unsure how much of a difference it was making.

Okay. Something else. Asami leafed through a few more pages, scanning across the headlines as she went. There was a piece on the meeting of the world leaders scheduled for tomorrow. Asami snorted. There had been a time when those meetings were still front page news, and anticipated by everyone. Over time interest had soon waned and articles devoted to them grew shorter. appearing later in the pages. This one was - Asami checked - seventeen pages in. It seemed like a new writer was covering the meetings; someone who had put more effort in than most. More effort seemed a mixed blessing here; there was also a distinct tabloid feel to the text. Was any of this relevant?

_Chief Tonraq is the current representative of the Southern Water Tribe. Originally hailing from the Northern Water Tribe, he repatriated to the Southern Water Tribe after falling in love during an official visit. Despite his successes, Tonraq's life has been marred with tragedy following the abduction of his daughter over a decade ago. While the loss of his daughter is tragic, many are uncertain of his persistent claim that she was the next incarnation of the Avatar - despite no official confirmation from the White Lotus. The ongoing strife in the Earth Kingdom has lead some of Tonraq's supporters to suspect the Earth Queen's involvement in the abduction. Spokespeople for the Kingdom strenuously deny the accusation._

Asami realized she was staring at the words on the page, but not reading them. Her mind was back in the North, staring in amazement as a girl bent fire to keep her warm. No. She had said her parents were dead had she not? Her mystery girl in the snow. Asami sighed. What kind of fantasy was this? There was no doubt she had met someone all those years ago, but the Avatar? So many children had gone missing from the Water Tribe around that time; she could have been one of those victims. Asami worried at her lip with her teeth. If mother had not died, if father had not refused to visit the research station ever again. If things had been different, would it have been possible to meet her nameless friend again? Assuming she would still have waited or even been willing to talk after Asami broke her promise. Still; it was tempting to go back. She was eighteen now and father could not stop her. A trip North would be nice if she ever felt able to take a break. But it seemed futile. So far and for something that happened so long ago. Would she even recognize the girl these days?

Asami blinked at the station as the train pulled in; the police headquarters was only two blocks from here. She hurried off the train; if she had lost anything else she would have let it go. Her purse was no big deal, the car - well they had twenty. But the necklace... That was something else. The desk sergeant looked bored as she related her incident; he jotted down a few notes and and waved her to a waiting area. Asami had little to do but stare around the room; she had left the newspaper on the train. There were other people waiting and once or twice the police escorted the odd criminal through the building. Was it possible they had captured her mugger already and that she might see him marched past? Asami sat up straighter to get a better view but the gap between each sighting grew longer and the novelty soon wore off. Ennui took hold and she slouched into her seat.

"Okay, Miss... Sato?" A detective was stood near the sergeant's desk, staring at some papers in disbelief.

"Here," Asami said, raising her hand as she stood. The detective opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. His eyes bulged a little and he swallowed.

"Miss Sato..." he smiled. "I'm Jin. My apologies. If I had been informed that you were here we would have responded sooner."

Asami frowned. "I don't see why. There were others before me."

"Yes," Jin said, waving her through a door into the interior of the station. He glanced around once they were through. "But sometimes we like to prioritise our cases. And your father has been so very generous to the city and to the police in particular."

"And for some reason that should give me preferential treatment? I don't think so. The law applies universally."

Jin blinked at her. "Whatever you say, ma'am." He glanced at his papers again. "So, you're here to report a mugging? At the docks?"

It took a moment for his words to make sense. "Yes... Yes."

"Okay." Jin gestured to a chair on one side of a desk and sat opposite. "So, what can you tell me about him? Clothing, distinguishing characteristics, tall, short, how he walked and so on?" Asami described her assailant - at least the one she saw the face of - as best she could; the detective nodded as he scribbled notes. "Okay, okay. I think..." He stared off across the room. "I think I might know who your attacker was. If you could just wait for a moment?"

Asami nodded and Jin darted off across the room. Her attention soon wandered. Other detectives hunched over their desks, reading, writing and talking to other people. The desk in front of Asami was far messier than any of the other desks. Jin hurried back to her, a bound, green tome tucked under one arm. He dropped it onto the desk and started paging through it. Inside were sheets and sheets of photographs, various notes and reference numbers.

Jin slowed as he leafed through the book and stopped. He turned the book around to Asami and pointed to one photo. "Based on what you've told me, I think it might be this guy." Asami's breath caught in her throat. The photograph showed a young boy, maybe twelve at most, in a picture like the photos on the page around it. He stared dead ahead, rendered in stark black and white. Younger, but still recognizable. The man who had taken her necklace.

"Yeah... yeah that's him."

The detective nodded, turning the book back towards himself. "Our perpertator's name is 'Mako'. As you can see we are already aware of him. He's got some loose connections to one of the criminal gangs in the area, and we know where he lives." Jin looked up. "Sorry to say this but his lot usually fence stolen property as soon as they get it. Chances are your necklace has already been pawned." Her face must have betrayed her as he kept talking. "But we can find out who he sold it to and that's at least a step in the right direction. These type all use the same pool of contacts so we'll be able to locate it easy enough."

"Thank you."

Something caught Jin's attention. "Ah. If you do see him again, steer clear and do not try to act on your own. Says here he's a fire bender and his first conviction was for destruction of police property."

Asami blinked. "I hope no one was injured," she replied, feeling worried.

The detective shook his head. "Nah. Just melted the wheels on a few patrol cars. Nothing serious." He grinned as he spoke but his face soon became serious. "But he was only twelve and given his escalation of criminal behaviour, it's worth remembering he has a potentially lethal ability. So, Miss Sato," Jin said as he snapped the book shut. "We have your contact details and we know just who we're looking for. We'll be in touch as soon as we find anything."

"Thank you," Asami said, getting to her feet. She turned to leave, paused and turned back to him. "What... what's going to happen to him? I mean, if you catch him?"

"Mako?" Jin studied her. "Revenge is frowned upon by the law so we're not going to rough him up or anything."

"No," Asami said as fast as she could. "I'm not interested in that. Just... what are you going to do?"

Jin frowned. "Well, given his prior arrests up to this point... A lot depends on how he reacts when we get a hold of him. He's dirt-poor as far as we know, so fining him is pointless. He might see a little jail time though."

"A waste..." Asami murmured.

"What was that?" he asked. Asami shook her head.

"Nothing. Just... It's a little hard to feel so angry at him if he needs the money."

Jin looked incredulous. "As you implied before; the law applies equally. He broke it by mugging you and his punishment will reflect that. I suggest you go home and try and put the day behind you. We'll be in touch as soon as we hear anything."

"Thank you," Asami said.

* * *

Asami clenched her teeth as she turned her key in the kitchen door. She moved as slow as she could, the click of the lock disengaging like a crack of thunder in the pre-dawn quiet. She paused, holding the door shut, listening for any movements inside. At least entering the house this way would reduce the chance of a servant noticing and informing her father. She just needed to get to her room undetected and then she could go to bed. Nothing else mattered right now. If anyone tried disturbed her she was going to claim she felt under the weather. Her arms felt like lead and her eyelids were heavy. Any trace of adrenaline had long since drained from her system; now all she felt was frustration and exhaustion. Still no sounds from inside. Good. Asami pushed the door open, holding her breath as she eased it into place and re-locked the door. She allowed herself a smile. So far, so good. Not far to go now. Asami stepped into the kitchen.

"And where have you been?"

Asami froze at the sound of her father's voice. She blinked, somehow having missed him before. He was sat at the counter-top with a sandwich and a sheaf of notes. Asami sighed.

"And good morning to you too, father."

"Don't give me that. I thought you came home hours ago."

"Dad, I'm eighteen years old. You let me go wherever I wanted since I was sixteen and didn't ask questions. And in case you hadn't noticed that has not lead to be being abducted, assaulted or pregnant."

Hiroshi nodded as she spoke. "So I did. So I did. However, that does not explain why a young lady left her house sometime after midnight with her car, and returned hours later without it."

Not now. Asami was going to snap at him if they did this now. "Dad, I need to sleep. You look like you should be in bed too - especially if you're heading in as early as you normally do. Can we do this tonight?" Or never if at all possible.

Hiroshi bristled. "And how I am supposed to sleep after you have lost your car somewhere and don't want to talk about it? Something happened, and I am worried. Yes, I let you go where you want; but that's shopping, or getting your hair done or going to the university. And you always come back with the car you left with."

Asami clutched at the top of her coat, keeping her neck hidden. As long as the police did their job, she might have the necklace back before he noticed it was even missing. Best she admit part of this evening rather than the whole truth. She sighed. "I'm sorry dad. I... I went into work earlier. I wanted to check the quality of the drive belts for the new model given how bad some of the recent ones were."

Hiroshi frowned. "I'm glad you care so much, but couldn't you have just flagged this up at the next meeting? There was no need for you to physically be down there."

"I just wanted to verify them myself. If I waited until the next meeting, it'd just be handed off to quality control and I'm beginning to think there's a problem there. I was checking over the paperwork before-."

"Don't think you've distracted me. You've made clear why you left, but not what happened to the car."

Asami eyed him. "It was stolen."

"Stolen?" Hiroshi's fist slammed into the counter-top. "Well that shouldn't be a surprise if you drive it down the docks in the middle of the night. And for no good reason I might add."

"You know, at least I'm fine. I lost the car, but I'm okay, very late, very tired but unharmed. Look." Asami held her hands out. "I can handle myself."

"But you might not have been, Asami." Hiroshi's anger seemed to ebb a little. "The docks is a popular place for pick-pockets. There are criminal gangs with benders as members. You need to take care of yourself and not run headlong into danger like that."

"Oh, so I should just stay here in safety is that it?" Asami snapped back. "Maybe only drive to the expensive parts of town and be bored all day. In case you have forgotten, thanks to your insistence on home-schooling I have almost no friends. At least none my own age."

"Now that's just not true; you know so many people your age."

"No, you know their parents and expected me to make friends with their kids. Their kids who all went to school together and are all cliquey. The second I start talking about engineering principles or pro-bending, their eyes glaze over and they start talking about the next summer ball, or the spring ball and trust funds. They're tedious."

Hiroshi sighed. "I'm sure its not that bad."

"It is that bad. I don't say anything because I don't want to cause a scene."

He sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry, Asami."

Asami shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I can put up with it."

"No." Hiroshi shook his head. "I mean, yes, thank you for not being disruptive, but I'm sorry for being so concerned. I just don't want to lose you. I don't want anything to happen to you. After your mother passed away, I swore I would keep you safe. So, if anything happens I get worried."

Asami nodded. "I understand that. And I apologize for losing the car. But you also have to accept that I'm not incapable of looking after myself."

He looked annoyed, but nodded. "We'll talk about this some other time. Did you at least report this to the police?"

Asami blinked, her fingers tightening on her collar. "Y-yes," she stuttered.

Hiroshi nodded. "Good. They can handle it from now on." He shuffled his papers together. "I think I will try and get a little sleep now. You should too."

"I will," Asami replied and followed her father as he headed upstairs. Her eyes were drooping fast once she was in her room. Turning on the lights too much of a bother and there was just enough light to navigate to the bed without colliding with anything. Asami kicked her boots off, flung her coat at a chair and flopped onto the bed, squirming a little to get comfortable. She lay there for long minutes, waiting for sleep to overtake her. So tired and now unable to sleep? She sighed and shut her eyes, waiting it out.

* * *

Korra eyed the brother's home. They had passed by hundreds of similar shacks as they wound through the back-alleys and side-streets. Here they were no cars, just a chorus of coughs, shouts and moans. People looked at them as they passed, losing interest a second later. How could Bolin and Mako just stroll past all these people like this? It hurt every-time she passed someone, but it had become clear why they could just walk on by; they would need to help everyone. And that would take an astonishing amount of time. Best to have food first, return or at least begin when her stomach was not gnawing at her insides. Another item for her list of things to do in Republic City.

The brother's home sat between two larger buildings, forced up against a vine-covered tree. She knew what trees were, at least in an abstract sense. The descriptions and images in the few books her teachers ever allowed her did not compare to the huge trunk that jutted out of the ground. This was the first tree she had seen in person; the first she had seen while in the city.

"Our home," Bolin said with a smile, and bowed, gesturing towards the door. "I'm afraid Naga will have to wait out here. Don't think she'll fit sorry." The polar bear dog barked and settled herself onto the ground. Korra took Bolin's invitation and pushed the door open. Something red shot towards her. There was the impression of a clawed grip for a moment and a pressure on her shoulder as something moved past her. "Pabu," Bolin exclaimed. Korra turned. A fire ferret was clambering across Bolin's shoulders. It nuzzled against his face and stared at her. "Korra meet Pabu. Pabu, this is our new friend, Korra, and her friend Naga."

Pabu made a quiet noise and jumped towards Korra. He landed on her shoulder and sniffed at her face. Korra watched out of the corner of her eye as the fire ferret began nuzzling her. "I think he likes me?"

"Looks like it," Mako said, pushing Bolin forward and closing the door behind him. Korra looked around the shack. The interior was all one room, the majority of items the brothers owned stacked in a pile in the far corner. Mats covered most of the floor, a few patches of grass and mud visible at the edges. One corner held a tiny stove, while the other had a framed photograph.

"And this is our humble abode," Bolin said as he rummaged in the pile, Pabu launching himself back onto his owner. "Okay, where are they? I know you're here somewhere," he murmured under his breath. "Ah." He pulled a green shirt and brown pants out of the pile. "For you."

Korra blinked. "Ah, um, thank you?"

"I think it would be better if you weren't going around with half burnt clothes on. So. Me and Mako are going to wait outside while you change." Bolin, grabbed Mako's arm and pushed him out the door. Korra smiled. At least some people in the city cared. She slipped her ruined top off, checking her bandages were still okay. Her new clothes were baggy, but at least they did not hamper her movements. They would do for now; until she could find something better. Korra opened the door. Both Mako and Bolin were looking away from the door. She smiled.

"I think you can come back in now," she said.

"Hey, you look great. And now you really have the element of surprise," Bolin said as he entered. He sat cross-legged on the matting.

"What do you mean?"

"You're dressed like you're from the Earth Kingdom, you look like you're from one of the water tribes and on top of all that you're a firebender. Oh." Bolin turned and rummaged in the pile again and withdrew a hat. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Korra said, staring at the hat. She scooped her ponytail into it and pulled it down onto her head. She glanced at the other two; Bolin was still beaming, while Mako seemed suspicious. "I... Me being able to fire bend doesn't seem to surprise you. I didn't expect that."

Bolin clasped his hand over his mouth. "Oh. I'm sorry. We just assumed you were from the water tribe. You know, cause of your clothing and your skin and... stuff." His eyes widened. "But we know what that's like; I mean our parents were from the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation."

"Ah," Korra said, smiling. "That explains that." Her stomach gurgled.

"Food," Bolin exclaimed, and shuffled on his knees to the opposite corner and the tiny stove. "Mako, if you would be so kind?" Mako sighed and flicked his finger. The stove caught light as Bolin emptied a jug of water into a pan. "Sorry, got distracted. Still, its best not to assume anything about people from how they look. We know this one girl - right Mako? You know, Sera?" Mako grunted in confirmation. "Well, she has green eyes and she's a water bender. But what really confuses people is..." Bolin stared up at the ceiling, counting on his fingers as he spoke. "Her mother... is half water tribe and half fire nation. And a non-bender. Meanwhile. her father's from the Earth Kingdom and a pretty decent earth bender. And their kid is a water bender. Pretty crazy, huh?" He fished in a nearby box and retrieved a few silvery packets. Slicing them open, he dropped some pale blocks into the pan in front of him. "And she says her sister is a fire bender - and get this - she can lightning bend."

"That is unusual," Korra admitted. How prevalent was that kind of family history? Not so much the inter-marriages, but bending children coming from that kind of parentage. Was it a contributing factor to her own powers? Well. If Zaheer was telling the truth, the air nation had been dead for too long, but could her lineage have included all four tribes at some point? Was that then a possible sign of who the Avatar might be? Could someone, if they were patient, sit down and figure it out? Solve the riddle of ages and identify the probable Avatars before they were even born?

Her stomach rumbled as the smell of cooking noodles reached her. Korra's mouth watered and Bolin chuckled. "Okay, so here are my world famous, home-cooked noodles." He passed a cracked bowl to her along with some chopsticks. "And here's some for Mako."

"Thanks," Mako said, sounding distracted as he took the bowl.

"And I'll have what's left," Bolin said, shuffling back. He had the pan balanced on a rag in his lap. "Come on, eat up, eat up, while they're still hot," he said, watching Korra.

Her gaze flicked to Mako who started eating with a sigh. She stirred the noodles around for a moment, and, unable to wait another second, began eating. They were good. So good. She ate faster, slurping the noodles off the chopsticks as fast as she could.

"See?" Bolin said. "Great noodles." Korra nodded as she ate. "Ah this is nice. We don't often get company here, do we Mako?"

"No," he murmured, gazing at the floor.

A chill swept through her. It was clear that these two had little money, and even less food. What Bolin had just cooked; was that one meal or several? How much had she deprived them of by accepting their charity? What were the clothes she now wore intended for? "I... I'm getting full," she said, her stomach straining for more food. She held the bowl out to Bolin. "You can have the rest."

Bolin looked confused. "I... have enough here?" He tipped the pan to show her. "That's your share. Enjoy."

Korra glanced at Mako. He was scowling and mouthed 'eat' and with a slight tremble, she resumed eating. Just have this meal and then she will leave them in peace. Once she sorted things, she could bring the clothes back. And get them as many noodles as they could eat. There was the ghost of an image, of Bolin leaning over a kitchen counter, looking happy as he held out a huge bowl of noodles to a smiling customer. Would he like that? Owning his own noodle shop or something? The noodles are tasty.

Naga growled a moment before a knock on the door made them jump. Korra rechecked the interior of the shack, looking for somewhere to hide. Her new clothes feel like a woeful disguise; she was still far too recognisable. No. No this could not be the Red Lotus, not yet. Bolin looked nervous, Mako pensive but resigned. With a sigh he put his bowl down and opened the door. A group of men peered in.

"Ah, Mako. You are home. We have a... job," the first said, his gaze flicking to Korra, his eyes narrowing. "If you're interested. Usual rates, plus a bonus if things go smoothly."

Mako's hands clenched tight for a moment. "Sure," he replied.

"Hey, can I come to?" Bolin asked, getting to his feet.

Mako shook his head. "No. You stay here and look after her." He sounded annoyed. Something dragged his gaze downwards. "Wait a minute," he said to the man outside and closed the door. Stooping by the pile, Mako fished something out of his pocket and pried a section of wood away from the wall. He pushed whatever he was holding into the hollow behind and smoothed the wall back down. "Bolin; I'm leaving it behind this time. It better still be there later. I'll be home as soon as I can." The door banged shut behind him, Korra and Bolin sitting in silence as Mako's footsteps faded away.

"Sorry," Korra began after a long moment. "Sorry for eating your food, and being so suspicious of both of you, and for taking your clothes, and shouting and..."

Bolin blinked. "No, no. No need to apologize. You didn't make us do anything we didn't want to. And like Mako said, being suspicious is a good thing in the city. You just have to give people a little trust to start off with, and if they don't betray you before you know it you're friends."

"Friends..." Korra breathed. She had only ever thought she had one. Was she really gaining two more?

"You know," Bolin said, leaning back on his hands. "You're a lot like Mako and he's a lot nicer when you get to know him."

"If he'd let me."

"He will. He's... he's just distracted at the moment. Something happened recently and he's not his usual self." Bolin leaned a little closer. "Between you and me, I think he's in love."

Korra smiled. "That would explain a few things."

"Wouldn't it just?" Bolin said, laughing. "Hey, Korra?"

"Yes, Bolin?"

"Mind if I ask something?"

"Um, sure, I guess?"

Bolin's fingers twitched. "You don't have to answer anything you don't want to, and this is without any pressure, but I am curious."

Korra smiled, even though her back tensed. "It's okay. Ask away."

"Okay. So, why did you come to Republic City?"

Korra relaxed, leaning back until her back touched the shack wall. "Like I said before, I came here to find some people." Bolin looked at her, unsatisfied with the answer. "How about you and Mako?" she asked. "Did you come here, or were you born here?"

"Hmm? Oh. No, we were born here. Our parents met here though."

"Are they still here?" Her expression froze as Bolin's face fell.

"No. They-."

"You know, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to either."

"Thanks," Bolin said. "But, it's okay. I'm used to it. They passed away. Things got nasty with one of the gangs and..." Korra did not know what to say. Bolin continued. "Ever since, me and Mako have been living on the streets." His expression brightened. "Until we built this place," he said patting the wall.

"I'm sorry," Korra said, putting her hand on his knee. Bolin twitched, his face reddening as he stared at her hand.

"I-it's okay," he said, his voice a little high. "Me and Mako, we're over it now. It happened ages ago, and hey, at least we still have each other."

Korra leant back. These two brothers were so much like her; no parents. No other family. But she had still been luckier; the Red Lotus had fed, clothed and sheltered her. Bolin and Mako coped on their own. Bolin glanced at her. "So, you kinda didn't answer the question before. Just who are you-."

There was movement at the window; a new stranger peered in. "Hey Bolin," he said in a loud voice. "Has Mako gone off to give you and your lady friend some time alone? You should draw the curtains first. Unless you're into that kind of thing."

Korra met the stranger's gaze. It was far too reminiscent of the gang she fought. Bolin scowled and opened the door, shutting Korra in on her own, though the thin walls did little to dampen the sound.

"Hi, Yang," he said in a weary voice. "Mako's on another job. Not sure when he'll be back, but I can tell him you were after him."

"No to worry Bolin. Actually, today is your lucky day. We need an awesome earth bender, not a one-trick fire bender."

"Me? What do you need me for?"

"Some good friends of ours need a hand speeding up the immigration process. If you know what I mean." Yang sighed. "Too bad your brother ain't here to give you permission."

"Mako doesn't need to give me permission. I make my own decisions."

"And what have you decided about this?"

"I want to help. When do we start?"

The stranger laughed. "Excellent, excellent. You'll go far with that attitude Bolin. Listen; the job's tomorrow morning. Meet us at the statue of Lord Zuko just before dawn. You do well, and there's big money for you. I'll even give you a bit extra so you can take your new lady friend on a fancy date." His voice dropped lower, but remained audible. "You could even get a hotel for the night; just the two of you." There was a scuffle. "Hey, whoa. Have it your way. Just be there tomorrow. See ya, Bolin."

Bolin looked flushed when he sat back down again. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Korra said. "What were they asking you to do?"

Bolin sighed. "They want me to get some immigrants into the city unofficially. Not completely sure, but it might mean they want me to dig a tunnel."

Korra frowned. "Will that help?"

Bolin nodded. "It'll let them skip all the normal paperwork and waiting around to do things the official way. And it's very possible that these people wouldn't be able to get in like that. I mean, the other fast way is to bribe the officials. That's kinda illegal." Bolin glanced at the floor. "Actually so's what they want me to do. But if they don't have enough money they get kept waiting for ages in this camp outside the city. And you keep hearing these horror stories about how bad the food is, how sick all the people waiting are. So, I want to help. They deserve a shot just like everyone else."

"I... I want to help too."

Bolin shook his head. "It'll be dangerous."

Korra sighed. "Not this again. You saw me fire bend, right? I can take care of myself. And..." She grinned. "I had to defend myself against two people I think were officials this morning. They didn't like me not doing things the official way either. So I had to show them I could take care of myself." She punched her fist out in front of her.

"That's awesome." Bolin's expression became concerned. "Also, a little scary. Hope you didn't cook them too badly."

Her stomach lurched. While the essence of her story was true, it omitted her use of water bending to defeat the pair. As far as those two knew she was a water bender. As far as Bolin knew she was a fire bender. And to anyone who saw her on the street? They would think she was an Earth bender now. No one should suspect or even consider that she was the Avatar. Once she found the monk and Asami, maybe then she could reveal herself. Had Asami guessed all those years ago? Korra had not been subtle about her manipulation of more than one element. So why had the invading forces determined to destroy her never materialized? Because of moving the base? Or had Asami never told anyone? Or did they not exist in the first place? Too many questions, all hinging on finding one person for the answer. She bit her lip. Could she trust Bolin to stay quiet if she admitted what she was? Wait. What if there was a reward for news or delivering the Avatar? The brothers had nothing, and she had not known them long enough to know if they would turn her over for an escape from this life. It would be best to maintain the pretense of being a fire bender. For now. Best not to involve others in events - if Zaheer's words were true.

"Bolin, let me do this, to say thank you for everything."

"Doesn't feel like a good idea to me," he said, frowning. "I mean, you're new in town, and even newer to how things work around here-."

"Bolin," she cut him off. "I am coming with you at dawn, whether you like it or not. And don't think you can get past Naga without waking her up."

Bolin's eyes flicked to the door and he gulped. "Okay," he said, his voice resigned. "Suppose it can't hurt to have another fire bender on hand in case anything goes wrong."

"Thank you."

Bolin stretched. "Well. If we're getting up at dawn, we should probably think about sleep now." He padded across to the pile and pulled a small, and grubby sheet out. "You can have the sheet and the bedroom."

"Bedroom?" Korra blinked.

"That mat," Bolin pointed at the mat nearest the stove.

"Thank you. Wait," she said as Bolin settled against the tree trunk. "Is this the only blanket?"

"Um, yeah."

Korra held it out to him. "Then you should take it. I'll sleep outside with Naga."

"No, no," Bolin protested, holding up his hands. "Republic City and Earth Kingdom custom is to treat your guests well. So tonight you get the blanket. I'll stay over here and you can feel free to punch me if I get any closer."

Korra frowned. "Are you likely to?"

Bolin blinked. "Er... no?"

"Good. I don't really want to punch you."

"I don't want you to either. It's just, well, when men and women share the... I mean, if they sleep in the same room over a certain age... No, um, I just thought...?" His gaze flicked from her to the ground in quick succession. Pabu padded along his leg and nestled into his shirt. "Are you hinting I should give up now?" he asked the fire ferret who squeaked in response. "Good plan." Korra smiled and lay down, pulling the blanket over as much of her as she could. She did not feel tired, but as she closed her eyes, exhaustion settled over her.

"Korra?"

"Yes, Bolin?"

"It's nice to meet you, Korra. Goodnight." His breathing deepened to a snore a moment later. Korra smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

Bolin blinked awake and shivered. It was freezing inside the shack. He delved into his jacket, withdrawing the cracked and battered watch. Prying the cover open, he tilted it until he found a usable light source. At least it had kept good time ever since he stole it; his first successful pickpocket. Time to get moving. Bolin slipped the watch back into his inside pocket and rested a moment longer, enjoying Pabu's warmth. No, he had to get moving; if he delayed much longer he was going to miss the meet-up. He winced a little as he sat, up his joints stiff and cracking as he moved. Korra was still dozing nearby; at least she had not tried to flee during the night. He shuffled over to her.

"Korra," he whispered. She did not stir. "Korra," he said in a normal voice, the sound almost thunderous in the quiet. Still nothing. He was going to have to shake her. Bolin took a deep breath. Shoulder. Her shoulder was a safe spot to make contact with. His fingers trembled as he reached out, Korra's hand catching his moments from him making contact.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, her eyes darting around. She was wide awake, all her muscles tense.

Bolin gulped. "Just trying to get you up. I tried calling your name, but..."

Korra sighed and sat up. "Well, I'm awake. Is it time to go?"

Bolin nodded, leading the way out of the shack. He paused beside Naga. "Are we taking her with us, or...?"

Korra studied the polar bear dog for a moment. "Naga should come with us," she said. "I mean, I don't really want to leave her here alone. And she might be useful." Bolin nodded, leading the way with Naga and Korra trailing after him.

Bolin's nerves settled as they walked in silence and excitement started flooding through him. They would be unstoppable on this job. Korra was an excellent fire bender and his control of the earth was pretty good too. Maybe they could team up again in the future; become the 'Daring Duo' or something like that. They would make a great team; the handsome, rugged Bolin and the beautiful, strong Korra. There would be adventures, saving the innocent, doing mighty deeds. Together they could travel the world and see all those other places he had only ever heard of on the radio. And maybe, just maybe meet some of the former Avatar's surviving companions? Like Lord Zuko, or maybe Katara if they ever went that far South. Or - oh it would mean so much - Toph Bei Fong; the unsurpassed earth and metal bender who still knew no equal.

Bolin glanced at his companion. In the radio serials, in these kinds of stories, the lead always wound up getting together with his companion. And Korra was so beautiful. If they did adventure together, was there the possibility of something between them? Ah, but then there would always be the messy relationship stuff where the leading lady would look like she had eyes for someone else. And the leading man would mis-interpret things and there would be falling outs and people not talking to each other. Those were the most frustrating parts. And always a little confusing. If only they talked to each other and not assume things; something so many characters never seemed to understand. Bolin made a mental note to be as honest and open as possible with Korra.

He had been staring at Lord Zuko's statue for a few minutes now without realizing. They were almost there. With a twinge, fear coiled inside him. He glanced to the side again, Korra seeming unaware of Zuko's significance, or at least not recognizing the statue. She looked all around her, curious about everything. Why had he let her come along? Every other time he had a job like this, not only had it been with Mako, but he also knew - more or less - what he was getting into. Korra had been in the city less than, what, two days? She had no idea of the risks entailed or the situation. How could he have put her in danger like this? Okay. There was still time to back out, still time to just turn around and head back home, say no more about it. Hey, sorry Yang, guess I overslept and all. I'll help you next-

Bolin noticed Yang and Li leaning against the base of the statue. Too late now. He swallowed. Okay. He could do this. Not just going to be Mako's little brother his whole life. And it would all be fine. Get the mission done without getting caught and without anything happening to Korra.

Yang smiled as he, Korra and Naga approached. "Bolin; glad you could make it."

"Yang. Hi Li," he replied. Korra had drawn Yang's attention.

"Bolin; while I understand the impulse - if you have a gorgeous girlfriend then, of course, you want to boast about it to your friends - you do understand this is not a dance? This is not a date. Send your woman home." His eyes narrowed.

"'Girlfriend'?" Korra echoed. Bolin's heart sank. No. Early days. They had only just met, and love at first sight only happened on the radio. Or in plays. Or books, or-

"No, no, no," Bolin said, waving his hands. "We're not like that." His face was burning again. "Korra's just a friend. Who is, ah-." Bolin glanced at her, his gaze running across her body. Stop, stop, stop. He kept going, his gaze reaching her chest and he shook himself, wincing. Concentrate on Yang. "A friend," he yelped. "A friend who happens to be a girl." The quiet afterward spooked him. "A girl... friend. See? It's different." He took a deep breath, trying to assume a sterner expression. "She wants to help out." He caught the glare and spoke before Korra could interrupt. "You did say you wanted to help, didn't you, Korra?"

Korra paused, her mouth snapping shut and she turned to Yang. "I convinced Bolin to bring me along."

Yang eyed her. "And just what can you do? You look like a water bender. I don't really need one of them. Not with the plan. Maybe if we ran into the guards, but I don't want that, and none of you lot seem capable of keeping up with them."

"Just as well I'm not a water bender then," Korra replied bringing her hands close together and filling the space with fire. "I think I can be useful in other ways." She looked amused as Yang gawped at her and the flaming sphere she held. The light made her skin glow, and Bolin needed to stop staring at her right now. Her skin was glowing in the flickering light.

"The fire... It's... beautiful," Bolin breathed. He wrenched his gaze from the flames to smirk at Yang and Li.

"That, is, hot," Li commented, still staring. "Yang, we gotta take her with us. With her help we can get through the fence in no time." He leaned to one side, looking past her. "The polar bear dog come with you?" Korra nodded. "Cool, cool. We can use it too."

Korra winced, but both Li and Yang had already turned away, waving the other two forward. Just outside the park a covered truck sat waiting. Lin and Yang clambered into the front, sending Bolin and Korra around to the rear. Korra paused at the open back, staring at the vehicle.

"Korra?" Bolin asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." she said, staring at the truck. She smiled, something about it amusing her. Odd. She hopped up into the back, Naga scrambling after her, followed by Bolin. Korra stayed quiet as they drove through the almost silent city streets, the quiet getting to Bolin. He tried to think of something to say to her, but his thoughts were a mess. It did not seem to matter; Korra was content to stare out the back of the truck and all too soon they reached their destination; the docks.

"Rest of the way's by boat," Li commented. "Come on," he added as Korra looked around this new location in fascination. "We gotta get this over with before dawn." She nodded, still distracted and shuffled onto the boat with the others. Nerves seem to instill silence on the boat as it wound it's way up the river. The banks drew closer together as they sailed, the trees growing taller and denser, cutting out more and more of the starlight. Bolin could not see any markers or landmarks, but Yang directed the boat towards what seemed like a regular stopping point. Away from the city the silence seemed louder. Even breathing sounded like the distant rumble of thunder as they set off. The forest was alive around them. Several entities moved in the undergrowth, emitting strange chirps and calls. Dry leaves and twigs crunched beneath their boots. Bolin winced at every noise, certain each time that someone was swooping down to arrest them. And if they did, he would have failed in every conceivable way. But no one came, the moment persisting and Bolin relaxed a little, though still waited for disaster.

Yang slipped his watch out of his pocket and checked the time. The trees began thinning out and ahead Bolin caught sight of the fence. It was almost two stories high and formed from thick, woven strands of metal. Heaped piles of rocks lay stacked against the perimeter. From the angle of the ground below the fence, the pile would collapse and the noise would be audible in the still air. A group of people sat on the ground beyond the barrier. They soon noticed Li and Yang's arrival and grabbed at their belongings. Yang waved Bolin and Korra to a halt just inside the treeline.

"Okay. In ten minutes time the guards'll changeover. We gotta get this done now, and be gone before they notice anything." He turned to Bolin. "Bolin; see the rock pile?" He nodded. "Okay, I want you to get two of those big rocks over here. Big enough that two people can stand on them. Korra? Bolin is going to lift you and Li over the fence. Once you're on the other side, I want you to use your fire to cut a big hole in the fence - say, two metres across. Then," he said, slapping Bolin on the back again. "It's all up to Bolin. You're going to wait until one of our customers is on a big rock and then move them back through the hole."

Korra frowned. "Why can't he just lift them back over the fence like he will with us?" she asked.

"Too risky."

"But-."

"Sending the two of you over the top is already risking that someone's gonna notice. We take people through the fence, then they won't be up in the air for a long time, so less chance of anyone noticing what we're up to. Make sense?" Yang said with a touch of annoyance.

"It does," Korra admitted. It looked like she wanted to add something, but Yang spoke before she could add anything.

"Okay; Bolin: you're up."

Bolin concentrated. Dislodging two rocks from the pile even at this distance was not hard. What was trickier was doing so without disturbing any of the others. Korra was tense beside him; it almost looked like she wanted to help. Back-seat bending, he thought to himself with a wry smile. Once the rocks floated free from the pile, it was easy to whisk them to their hiding spot. Korra and Li each clambered aboard their own rock and Bolin sent them sailing over the fence. He let the rocks down to the ground as slow as he could. Through the fence he could see the refugees clustering around Li and Korra, all nervous energy and the need to get moving. Li seemed to be explaining something to them in a low tone and gestured to the fence. He and Korra cut the hole in no time, their flame daggers slicing through the metal with ease. Bolin felt a new wave of anxiety; the light from the fire seemed far too bright and far too obvious. At least there were still no alarms, no shouts or panic. So far, so good.

First refugee. They clung to the rock, not understanding Li's instructions or Korra's assertions. Their eyes widened as the rock lifted from the ground, wobbling a little under the uneven mass of person and baggage. Bolin had to get the refugee more or less through the centre of the hole so they did not end up catching themselves on the loose wires of the fence. The first woman was no problem after a shaky start. The second and third were also fine. The fourth refugee, a man, floundered on the rock, changing the dimensions of the mass as he floated. The rock tipped, despite Bolin's straining efforts, the man coming far too close to the edge of the hole. Bolin paused the rock in mid-air, resuming the movement as slow as he dared, the effort making sweat bead across his forehead.

It felt like it took forever, but Yang did not hurry him. He kept glancing between his watch and along the line of the fence as he tied the refugee's bags to Naga's back. How much time could Bolin have left? Far too little. But it was over before he knew it. It was such a relief to get the last refugee through; he trusted both Li and Korra to cling to the rock without him needing to be too careful. They sped through the air and Bolin let himself relax.

"All right," he whispered in a hoarse voice, high-fiving one of the refugees who grinned back at him.

Yang cleared his throat. "Okay, listen up all of you. This isn't a charity. We need payment - first for getting you on this side of the fence. Then you need to pay the fee for river transport and over-ground transit. So; you know what you agreed to when coming here and now's the time to pay up." He unfurled a large sack as he spoke and held it open.

Bolin glanced around, wondering if the sky was lighter over there. "Can we not do this later? Like when we're not right next to the scene of our crime?"

Yang glanced at him, as Li held his hand out to each refugee in turn and tossed the money into the sack. "What? What if they decide to jump in the river and swim the rest of the way? No, not taking that risk. They pay now or they don't get out of this forest. In fact, if they don't pay, you are going to dump back on the other side of that hole and let them worry about getting back through."

"This has all been about money?" Korra said in a slow voice, frowning. She was looking less and less happy as Li added handful after handful of money into the sack. Bolin felt a pang of guilt. The refugees looked poor, dirty, disheveled and hungry. How much were they giving away here? How much would they have by the time they reached the built-up areas of Republic City. And what then? Destined to flee here only to wind up as beggars on the street until the police rounded them up and deported them?

"What? You're not doing this for money?" Yang was grinning at Korra. "Listen, we're taking a serious risk doing this. If we get caught, well, we're looking at a long jail-time. We gotta get something for sticking our necks out like this. You want to do this out of charity, fine. We'll divvy your cut up amongst the rest of us."

Korra opened her mouth to respond, but Li interrupted. "Do that later. We can't have too long left."

Yang pulled out his watch and swore under his breath. "Okay. All of you, this way." He slipped back through the forest, the refugees following behind him.

"Korra," Bolin began as she strode past him.

"Not now," she muttered, not even looking at him. Bolin sighed and trailed after her. So much for his day-dreams now.

There was a muffled curse from up ahead, accompanied by wails of despair. Three water benders stared at the group, their badgerhounds close by. A movement caught Bolin's eye beyond them; the boat was beginning to drift back down the river.

"Surprise, smugglers," the leader said with a smirk.

Li and Yang held a whispered conference as Korra strode forward. "I can take care of these guys for you," Korra said, cracking her knuckles.

"Not on your own," Bolin added, standing beside her. She glanced at him, but said nothing.

"Yang, you get the boat," Li said, not taking his eyes from the water benders, still holding the sack in one hand. Yang darted down the bank, all three benders moving to intercept, water whipping from the river in a blur of motion. The attacks slammed into a wall of rock. Bolin let out a sigh of relief as he caught sight of Yang further down the bank, still running. Before the water benders could move, Korra and Li started punching fireballs towards them. The badgerhounds surged forward. Korra whistled as she threw another gout of flame. Naga lumbered past the group with a bark, smacking one of the badgerhounds to the side. It fell limp to the ground, it's companion settling over it, snarling at Naga.

Water and fire filled the air. Bolin pulled up columns of earth, while Korra kept herself between them and the refugees. Yang yelled he had the boat from further down the bank.

"Okay, let's get moving," Li called. The three of them forced the water benders closer to the bank. It should have given them ammunition, but Bolin was pulling earth up from the depths of the river as fast as he could, pushing the water back. Korra continued to hurl fireballs. With a surge, she caught one guard with a blast of heated air, sending him sailing up into the treeline. His uniform was soon entangled in the branches, his arms pinned. One down. Two to go. Korra, Bolin and Li retreated along the bank, letting the water benders push them back - away from the fence and towards the boat. The migrants did not need any more prompting, hurrying down the bank and into the boat as fast as they could. Li glanced back as Yang yelled they needed to leave soon.

"Hold them off for a bit longer," he said to the other two as he turned and sprinted away. This was it; the adventuring duo, working in tandem like this, keeping two powerful water benders at bay. This was going to make such a good story. Bolin glanced back. The boat was pushing away from the bank as Li leapt onto it.

"Hey," Bolin called. "You can't just leave us here like this."

"No honour among thieves," one of the guards said with a wicked grin. The water benders' charge became more energetic, the river water still too abundant. Korra did not even seem fazed; her super-heated flames cut through the guard's water whips with ease. Korra moved like lightning. Now was not the time to get distracted. Wait. One of the guards was putting a lot less effort into his attacks; he was pooling a huge surge of water around his feet.

"Korra, look out," Bolin yelled, putting everything he had into pulling up a new barrier. The water tore through it as if it were paper and slammed into his face. It was like the hardest punch he had ever endured, the one that had left him sobbing and unable to breath. Mako had been there to comfort him and help him get through it back then. But this was worse. Unlike the punch, the blow was a persistent force that never seemed to end. The force of it knocked him backwards. Breath. Need to breath. Water. Too much water. Need to find air. Bolin inhaled on automatic, only able to suck in an uncomfortable mixture of water and air. Hacking coughs wracked him and he gasped on reflex, frightened the next breath would be nothing but water. There was a movement beneath his shirt, something shifting. Bolin's hands settled onto his torso, nervous. He felt a panicked heart-beat and a squirming presence. Pabu was still okay. A spot of blood landed beside the fire ferret. Blood? Bolin's hand touched his face. Pain blossomed on contact and he jerked his hand away, noticing more blood on his fingers.

"Bolin." Korra was calling his name, and warmth radiated through his chest. He needed to apologise. Needed to say he was sorry he could not protect her. There was a guard unconscious on the floor some distance away. Their final opponent used the moment of distraction to funnel water from the river into a huge ice-block. Korra's fire could not do anything against that. Bolin tried to shout, the movement irritating his lungs and he coughed, trying to keep his eyes open as his chest burned.

Korra pivoted, the motion so graceful, so refined. So impossible. For a moment it seemed like the ice was going to hit her, but in the next she was somehow beneath it, the block whistling over her head. It was far too close and the block tore her hat away, her pony-tail spilling out. But there was something about it, every part of her movement like a dance. Korra did not even seem to notice and flicked more flames at the guard; this time aiming for his feet. The guard panicked as the fire took hold and flung himself into the water. Korra pursued, a fireball forming in each hand as Bolin caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye.

"Korra," he spluttered. "Korra," he raised his voice. "There's more coming." She ignored him. "Korra, please. Let's just get out of here." She took another step forward and halted with a sigh. Her hands fell to her sides, the flames extinguishing.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Let's go." She darted back to Bolin, whistling as she ran. Korra heaved Bolin to his feet as Naga crashed to a halt beside them. "You okay to stand?" she asked. Bolin felt a little dizzy, but nodded, trying not to sway too much. Korra launched herself up onto Naga and held a hand out to Bolin. "Come on." She was so strong. Her grip was firmer than her handshake and she pulled him upward without so much as a grunt. He soon found himself sat astride Naga, and behind Korra. "Hang on to me." Part of him was nervous, but he was still having trouble breathing and holding her shoulders will give him no support at all. Swallow hard, Bolin leant into her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Korra did not even react. "Okay, Naga-."

"Wait," a voice called. The guard on the ground stared at Korra, her eyes wide. "You... you were the water tribe girl on the beach yesterday. But-."

Korra cut her off, a flinch running through her body. "I don't know what you're talking about. You must be mistaking me for someone else."

"But," the guard protested. "I saw you. It was you and-."

"Shut up," Korra growled. "If you keep talking, you'll regret it." She flicked the reins, ignoring a fresh protest from the guard as Naga raced away.

How could anyone get Korra confused with someone else, Bolin wondered as Naga surged forward. But did the guard recognise her? Korra mentioned something about a fight the previous day. Had the guard been there. If so, what had the guard been trying to ask?

"Where should we go?"

Korra's voice confused him for a moment. Bolin blinked. "Oh. Er, maybe we should hide in the forest for now?" He glanced around, spotting a hill not too distant. "Think Naga could climb that?"

Korra looked in the direction he pointed. "Naga can do anything. Hold on." She flicked the reins, turning Naga moving away from the river and through the trees. She glanced back. "Are you okay?" She frowned. "You're bleeding."

Bolin wanted to laugh. "It's nothing. Really, nothing," he added in response to her narrowed gaze. "I'm fine." Korra made a non-committal noise and flicked the reins again.

* * *

By the time Asami got to sleep, her sleeping pattern was so out of sync she slept through the entire day. When woke feeling tense and a little frazzled just in time to see the sun set. Her mouth was dry, her throat scratchy, her eyes bleary. She sat up, all her joints stiff and realized she was still wearing all her clothes, her hair a tangled mass on her head. She had not even bothered to remove her makeup before she went to bed. Urgh. Best not to think the kind of state she was in. At least no one had disturbed her rest. The rest of the evening was not so fun while she crammed as many things as she could do while eating a hasty meal alone. Concentration soon eluded her and she gave up, heading back to bed early. The next morning was not an improvement. Getting out of bed was a titanic effort, and even then she could not face the thought of leaving the house. She decided to use the time to sort out some of the things she skipped the day before. That at least took her mind off things. A bath sounded the best way to round off the day to a net positive.

Ensconced in the bathroom, Asami set the bath off, pouring some rejuvenating oils into the running water. The heat felt glorious as she sank into the water; tensions, stiffness and aches melting away. The oils scented the air and she was in heaven. She ducked her head under water for a moment and lay back, enjoying the heat. She wondered how long she could post-pone seeking out food and just lying here. A knock on the door ruined the moment.

"Ma'am?"

Asami sighed. "Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but you have a phone call."

It was hard to care right now. "Whoever it is, tell them to call back. Or take a message and I'll call them back. Later," she added.

"It's the police ma'am. They wish to speak with you. They have apprehended a suspect in relation to the crime you reported."

Asami splashed water across the whole room in her haste to get out of the bath. Still dripping wet she wrapped a robe around herself and rushed to the phone, leaving damp footprints in her wake.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Miss Sato." Detective Jin. "As I told your servant, we have apprehended Mako and he is currently in custody. All we need from you is to come down and ID him."

"Now?" Asami asked, glancing at the clock. At least it was not Midnight yet, but she doubted her father would be too happy with her going out so late again.

"No, no. No hurry. Come by tomorrow sometime. He's not going anywhere."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, Miss Sato. See you tomorrow."

Asami hung up the receiver and trailed back to the bathroom. The moment was gone though, the bath doing nothing to remove her tension. Tomorrow she would see him again, come face to face with 'Mako'. If this moment had come two days ago, then maybe she would be looking forward to the visit. It would have been a chance to rake her nails across his face, or strike him, or do... something to him. But the thought left a hollow feeling in her stomach and she no longer had a taste for it. She wanted more to talk to him, understand him, make him understand. What could she say? What could he say? Well, if nothing else, she wanted an apology for the theft and for Mako to feel sorry for his actions. If possible she wanted to know who he had sold her necklace to. At least then there might be a chance to reclaim it.

With a sigh she hauled herself back out of the bath and headed to bed as soon as possible. She fidgeted the next morning, waiting as her father seemed to take an interminable amount of time to go to work. At least his current need to work weekends helped make her later departure less obvious. There were a hundred reasons for Asami to go out today, but she did not want to provoke more curiosity from her father than necessary.

The drive to the police station was uneventful. A certain paranoia had her locking and relocking the car twice to ensure the car would still be there later on. A different sergeant was on duty today. He looked nervous as she walked in and rounded the desk at speed.

"Miss Sato," he said smiling. "Right this way." Asami caught some annoyed glances from the almost full waiting area, but was away before she could say anything. Jin greeted her as the sergeant retreated to his desk.

"I must apologize again for interrupting you so late at night," he said as they walked down to the holding cells.

"No, no it's fine. Thank you for getting in touch. I'm impressed you found him so quickly."

Jin scratched his head. "Well, in all honesty we found him completely incidentally. We were conducting a raid on an underground bending arena last night. Just so happened that ol' Mako was one of the participants. Probably a good thing we got to him when we did; some earth bender did a real number on him. Guy could barely stand up when we arrived."

Asami felt her lips twitch, wondering who the earth bender had been. Wait. "Bending arena?" she asked. "Is that like Pro-Bending?" Despite repeated requests, her father had yet to sponsor one of the teams. At least she could afford to go and see every game she wanted.

"Ah, not quite. Similar in some ways..." Jin frowned. "Ah, what am I talking about? Nothing like it, Miss Sato. See, in Pro-Bending the idea is-."

"I am well aware of how Pro-Bending is conducted," Asami interjected, frowning.

"Sorry, yes, of course-." He looked embarrassed. "Well, difference with these places is they're all one on one battles and far fewer rules. Plus no safety measures and a lot of gambling."

"I thought people already gambled on the Pro-Bending events?" Asami asked.

"They do. But the ones who do their gambling there... Well, let's just say you don't want to run into them if you can help it." Asami nodded, trying to imagine the dank pit the police found Mako in. Was it filled with baying crowds who surrounded him and urged him to attack another bender? Asami shuddered. The detective nodded to a uniformed guard ahead. "Well, Miss Sato, I gotta leave you here with my colleague, Shu. She'll sort out the ID process, and once you confirm we got the right guy we'll take it from there. Of course, even if he's not your mugger, we've still got him on other charges, so don't worry if you're not comfortable or confident." Asami bristled at the implication, but Jin seemed to miss it and carried on. "And if you are able, please stop by my desk on the way out."

He waved and walked back the way he came. "This way," Shu said. She ushered Asami into a small room with a desk in the centre and a chair either side of it. "If you'll just take a seat, I'll get him brought up." She vanished through another door, and Asami perched on the edge of the chair, glancing around the room. It was bare, cold and uncomfortable. She did not want to be here anymore. What did she hope to get out of this? She could just walk away now, try not to think about it anymore. The door swung open before she could move, making her jump. Two other guards entered supporting a third man, Shu just behind them. The man had his head bowed, his shirt stained with blood.

"Hey, come on," one guard said to their prisoner. "You gotta face up Miss Sato." The figure tensed and glanced up, shivering. He looked fearful for a moment, his eyes widening and he ducked his head again. Asami's head was reeling; he was almost the same age as her. Mako had a black eye and a swollen lip; his face was a patchwork of bruises and bloodstains "Hey, hey, don't hide away, Mako." The guard looked at Asami. "This your attacker?"

"Yes," Asami said, still staring at the man's injuries. Their gazes meet for a second as he looked up again and Mako jerked in the guard's grip, staring down at the floor.

"Hear that, Mako? It's your lucky day. We get to add theft to your rap sheet. And a whole extra month on your sentence."

"No," Mako moaned.

"It's not so bad," the second guard said, as they maneuvered Mako around to retrace their steps. "Good behaviour'll get you parole in two months or so."

"No," Mako repeated. "My b-brother. I have to look after him. He can't survive without me."

"Well, should have thought of that before. Loads of ways for you young-folk to get by in the world without doing any of the stuff you're in here for."

Asami swallowed as Mako tried to move. Was this worth it? Was her mother's necklace worth the damage inflicted on Mako's face, on going to jail for months on end? And what of the brother?

"No. Hey, miss." Mako's eyes gazed at her. "Your necklace. I didn't sell it. I can give it back."

"Sounds like a confession as well," Shu said. "You are not making this easy for yourself, Mako. Get him back to the cells."

"Wait." Asami bit her lip wondering how to proceed. "Can I... can I speak to him before you take him back?" The guards exchanged confused glances. "Alone?"

Shu cleared her throat. "That's against our rules, Miss Sato. And I wouldn't put any stock in his claims." She turned to Mako. "Far better if you tell us just who you sold it to. And stop trying to take appeal to Miss Sato's compassion. Unless..." Shu turned to look at Asami. "If you're thinking of a getting in a few more punches, well... No one'll notice with all the other bruising. But that is so very frowned upon in a police station."

Mako opened his mouth, but Asami spoke first. "No. I just want to talk to him. I know what I'm doing. It's a... personal matter." They stared at her. Asami sighed, delving into her purse. "Here," she said, pushing a few folded bank notes into each of the guards' hands. "Give me five minutes alone with him and I'll give you more after."

The guards scrutinized the money. "It's still dangerous," Shu said after a moment.

"If it bothers you that much, then tie him to the chair. If anything happens I'll... I'll." She fumbled with her purse again. "I have a whistle. If I need you, I'll blow it."

There was still some reticence in their movements, but the trio agreed. They pushed Mako into the chair without grace, his hands tied behind his back. He kept his head bowed as the guards trailed out of the door. "Five minutes, Miss Sato. Then I'm in regardless of what you're doing." There was an uncomfortable insinuation to Shu's words, but Asami ignored it as the door shut. Okay. Now she had paid money to face her accuser. And just what was she going to do next? Her nerves were on edge as she sat opposite Mako, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Hello Mako." He did not react. Asami fidgeted. "Okay, I suppose I should introduce myself; my name is Asami Sato."

"I know who you are," Mako muttered.

Asami swallowed back her nerves. "So, now we know who we both are, I would like to know if you are prepared to talk to me."

Mako sniffed. "You paid already. You can do what you like."

"Okay. I... I want to try and get across what you did to me the other day. The necklace... the one you claim you still have. It's very precious to me."

"It was your mother's wasn't it?" Mako kept staring down.

"You opened it?" Asami asked, her voice rising. Mako nodded. Her fingernails dug into her palms as she clasped her hands together. "Then do you understand why I was so upset? If you'd just taken the bag I would have just let the situation lie and not reported it."

Mako seemed to say something, but it was too quiet. He looked up. "I'm sorry."

"Easy to say. Why did you do it?"

Mako licked his lips. "The necklace was a stupid idea. Like Bo-." He grimaced. "The bag was more than enough. I just got greedy."

"But why are you mugging people in the first place? Can't you find a more productive use of your skills? From what the police told me, I understand you're a bender? Can't you at least get factory work or something?" Mako ducked his head again. "I can't see how this can help your brother if you need to steal to survive. Think of the example you're setting."

"It's complicated." He paused and added, "Miss Sato."

"That just sounds like an excuse."

Mako's tone changed. "You don't get it at all do you? Me and my brother; we've been orphaned for years, and there was nobody willing to look after us. We had to survive on our own, doing whatever we could to survive. Sure we can both bend, but no company wants to hire kids. The gangs aren't so picky; some of them can use kids with those talents. And not for anything good. But it was a choice; work for the gangs or starve in the gutter. At least our gang gave us protection from my parent's killers." Mako nodded behind Asami. "The police lost interest real quick. And I can't just walk away from it now. Not while my brother still needs me."

Asami frowned. "But the police-."

"Don't care about us," Mako finished her sentence. "Look. Did you somehow not notice that they were willing to just drag me off until you bribed them? Cops can be bought. If you have enough money then you're not going to wind up in jail. Not having any money is the easiest way to get yourself locked up."

Now Asami ducked from Mako's gaze, staring down at the scored and damaged table-top. She was running out of time. "Were you telling the truth though? Do you still have my mother's necklace?" She looked up, hopeful.

Mako stared back, his expression softening a little. "Not on me. But it is at my home." To her surprise he smiled. "I would give you the address, but its not like any of the houses have numbers or the street even has a name."

Asami frowned. "Wait; you live in the shanty-town?"

"Told you, no money, we do what we have to. So, it won't be easy to get it back to you until I get out of here." His expression turned more serious. "And I promise you I will get it back to you once I'm free again." Asami met his gaze again, staring back into his eyes. Dark, puffy flesh surrounded one eye, but both amber irises looked sad. Mako fidgeted. "Listen, I know I sound like I'm just trying to avoid going to jail, but I swear I can give you your necklace back."

Asami sighed. She pushed her chair back and without looking back walked to the door. Mako muttered something behind her as she rapped against the metal door with her knuckles.

* * *

**Thank you to all reviewers: alehficsmore, Dreamer, Skittymon, Kradeiz, C-mea, WiseGirl9859, Fishing4Karma, Kailyr, Jeku, kingdomheartsgirl7777, Anne, Dawnonfire, Amme92 and all the Guests!**

**We love the reviews and the really long ones actually motivate us to flesh the universe more! Due to the length of this chapter we'd be responding to specific questions. **

**Is there going to be a team Avatar?**

All I can say is that Korra's going to meet characters that are important to her in the series.

**How about Mako?**

If a fifth character slot is allowed, I would have listed Mako. We have great plans for him.

**Can Korra lavabend?**

We'll see more of her abilities later on.

**Is Unalaq a member of the Red Lotus?**

I have to check the membership forms again. A lot of members aren't paying the monthly fee.

**Will Korra go through something like the Book 3 finale?**

Things will happen differently! But I must say/warn this fanfic is going to be significantly more violent than the series.

**About the Sato Shelters...**

They will be mentioned again in a future chapter, with more explanation. And they're not the only shelters in RC that poor people can use- and just because shelters exist it doesn't mean it can solve urban poverty.

***Reviewer's thoughts about the Legend of Korra series* **

I can't speak out my opinions/criticisms/what I love about the series since they might lead you expecting certain things to happen. I don't want my opinions to affect your reading.

**Update?**

We aim a weekly update! Book 1 is almost finished in content, but the story is already planned/outlined for 60 chapters.


	6. Memento

**Book 1: Healing**

**Chapter 6: Memento**

* * *

_The sooner they found the Avatar the better. Ghazan breathed on his hands as the temperature continued to fall. What was taking Zaheer so long? This should be a quick, easy routine by now. In contrast to his own discomfort, the cold did not seem to faze the group of children. If the Avatar was in this group... Ghazan scowled. Well, that meant moving to another sub-zero region to begin the next phase. Nothing else for it though; if they were to change the world, this was how they would do it._

_Zaheer entered the clearing with a sack slung across his back. At last. He beckoned the children closer, some hanging back, others curious about what was going on. He kept his voice soft as he addressed the group._

_"I would like each of you to select a toy from this sack." The statement was stark and confused the children. Ghazan turned away as his lip curled. How often had he heard Zaheer say that now? And how often had the result been the same? No Avatar. Would this even work? Zaheer claimed it was the same method the Air Nomads used to confirm that Aang had been the previous Avatar. It sounded good; but the airbenders had used preserved items from the time of the previous air nation Avatar. Would the concept function on similar items like this? Was the Avatar even still alive? For all they knew the child could have already died and they were wasting their time even being here._

_Ghazan turned back as a girl rummaged in the sack, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth. Zaheer remained impassive or at least that was how most would see it. Ghazan could see his nerves on edge as each child delved in amongst the items. Zaheer's back stiffened when the girl lifted an orange kite from the sack. She did not ask if she could choose other items as well and instead she rifled through the collection again. The girl retrieved a toy volcano followed by a green fan. Zaheer smiled. When he spoke there was a tremor in his voice Ghazan had not heard before. She was the one. The Avatar was now staring at the three objects she had chosen, some part of her confused about why she wanted those specific items._

_Zaheer kept up the pretense of allowing all the children to select something from the sack. He beckoned P'Li over after the girl and whispered something in her ear. Ghazan maintained his role as look-out; there were not even distant tremors of pursuers yet. P'Li and Ming began talking to the children near the fire and those still waiting their turn with the toys. Subterfuge and obfuscation. It would not do for those that would come looking to know they had been seeking the Avatar. Ming asked the Avatar her name when the process was complete, steering her away from the others as they talked. Her name was Korra. Now they could get moving._

_"Where are we going?" Korra asked as the Red Lotus left the other children behind._

_"The North Pole," Zaheer answered._

_Korra fidgeted, glancing around as they walked through the trees. Ming turned every few steps to eradicate any trace of their passage. "I... I want to go home now." She stopped walking, her gaze fixed on the snow. "I want my mommy and daddy."_

_The Red Lotus shared a look; this was the trickiest part of the plan. Zaheer knelt beside Korra. "You will be home soon."_

_"I will?" Korra asked, her face brightening._

_"Yes. But it is not the same home." Korra's face fell again. "Korra, I am so sorry, but your parents are gone."_

_Korra swayed a little on her feet and Ming muttered under her breath about running out of time. "But... but they'll be in the hut. Sometimes Daddy goes away, but he always comes back. He always comes back. And Mommy will be there now. She's always there."_

_Zaheer shook his head. "Not this time. They can no longer take care of you. Something terrible happened to your home and we need to keep you safe. I'm sorry, but you cannot go back."_

_"But... but I want to," Korra said, sniffing. She looked like she was going to cry._

_"I know this is a difficult time, " Zaheer said. "And this is a shock. But we cannot let you go back. You are too important. We will keep you safe until it is the right time." Korra's lip trembled. "Korra?"_

_"Uh-huh?" She was clenching her fists at her side, her body shaking._

_Zaheer smiled. "I must apologize. I did not start this conversation in quite the right way. My companions and I will be your protectors and your teachers. We will be your new parents."_

_Korra did not say anything._

_"Korra. Did you parents ever make you promise not to tell other people about special things you could do?" She glanced up, her eyes wide. Zaheer's smile widened. "You belong to the water tribe, don't you, Korra?" She nodded. "And you can bend water?" Korra's forehead creased for a moment and she nodded. "Good. Now," Zaheer gestured to Ming. "Can you do something like this?"_

_Ming rolled her eyes, but she moved and whipped her water tentacles around as she formed a snowman out of the snow. Korra stared at it, entranced._

_Zaheer nodded to her and turned back to Korra. "Would you like to learn how Ming was able to do that?" Korra nodded and opened her mouth to add something. Zaheer spoke first. "But I know you can bend other things too. Can't you Korra?" She looked shocked but recovered fast and shook her head. "Such a pity," he said, gesturing to P'Li. "If only you could. P'Li could have taught you how to bend fire like she does." P'Li held her hands in front of her, crouching down beside Zaheer. She stroked her hands back and forth as flames gathered into clumps, forming balls of fire that slipped from one hand to the other. Korra watched in wide-eyed amazement. "And if you could earth bend, well, Ghazan could teach you some things."_

_Zaheer nodded to him and Korra stared at him for the first time. He focused on the ground below the snow, tearing at the soil and rock. No. Too simple. He needed to wow the Avatar. Ghazan concentrated, heating up the rock, melting it into a viscous fluid. The lava flowed up from the ground, melting the snow as it passed and he gathered it into a sphere. What would impress her? An animal of some kind might be best. He moved his fingers and the rock shifted into the shape of a fish._

_"Little help, Ming?" he asked. Ming rolled her eyes and gestured, the rock freezing solid in his hands. Ghazan knelt beside Zaheer and offered Korra the sculpture. The girl's eyes were bright, and now she was asking what else he could make. A hut? A otter-penguin? A star? The sun? "I can make you all kinds of things," he boasted. "And I'll teach you how to make them yourself." Korra beamed at him, the demonstrations enough to encourage her to walk further with them. Each member of the Red Lotus told her what she wanted to hear. How her favorite foods would be for breakfast, all the toys she would have, all the animals she would see. Everything she could learn. They made no mention of the training; the practice necessary to hone her bending to brutal effectiveness. How the history she would learn was not as others taught it._

_They left the continent behind without meeting another soul and sailed North. They had distracted Korra; she seemed to no longer want or be thinking about her former home. It was only later that night Ghazan realised they could not grow too comfortable just yet. He had the first watch on deck and could only listen as the young Avatar sobbed into the night, only stopping as sleep took her._

* * *

Naga panted as she padded up the hill. She had only ever carried her before; Bolin seemed to weigh a lot more than Korra did. Besides none of them had slept much last night; their actions had exhausted Naga. "Sorry girl," Korra murmured as the sky lightened all around them. It could not be long before dawn.

"Korra," Bolin yelled and she jumped.

"What?" she asked, checking every direction. There were still no signs of pursuit; no one else visible in any other direction. "What is it?" she added, re-checking around them. She turned back to Bolin who was pointing though the trees and towards the East.

"Let's stop here. It's almost sunrise, and we'll get a great view of it from here." Korra pulled back on the reins and felt Bolin slide from behind her. Her back felt cool after his body's warmth. Her friend stumbled for a moment, taking a little while to find his feet as he vanished into the rising sun's glare. Orange light stripped the forest of fine detail and reducing the trees to silhouettes. Korra slipped off of Naga's back and rubbed her head. "Good girl," she murmured.

"Korra," Bolin called. "Come on, you're going to miss it."

Korra sighed and followed him. The light dazzled her for a second as her eyes adjusted and she gasped. There was a narrow ledge high above the forest. Beyond was Republic City, sprawling across the land. It had looked huge from her vantage point in the bay, but it had not give any impression of the sheer scale. The metropolis looked so warm, so peaceful from this distance, bathed in orange light. She could not even see any people or cars from here. There was a glowing, almost painful to look at mass at one side of the city; it took Korra a few moments to recognize it as the sea.

Bolin had settled onto the edge of the cliff, his legs dangling over the drop. After a moment of indecision, Korra sat beside him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he murmured, not looking away from the landscape. Korra smiled.

"Yes." She glanced at Bolin, recalling his words. "'Little bit of trust'," she murmured.

"Huh?" Bolin asked.

Korra shook her head. "Just how different this is to look at. I just... haven't ever seen anything like this. All I ever got to see before was blue and white ice. Here there's so many colours. And buildings. I'd heard from-" She frowned, not wanting to mention Asami. "I'd heard there were tall buildings here, but I never expected them to look like that." She pointed at another point in the city. "Or that."

Bolin smiled. "This is the best view of the city I've ever seen. I mean, I've seen it from other places, but this one is so amazing."

"Do you know much about the city?" Korra asked.

"Some," Bolin answered. He pointed to the mountain range. "Those are the Shanghai mountains." Korra nodded. "But that big cone-like mountain there?"

Korra followed the direction of his finger and squinted at the distant object. "Okay, I see it."

"That is not a mountain," Bolin said.

Korra blinked. "It looks like a mountain."

"I know. But it's not. It's actually a dormant volcano."

"Oh. I've never seen a volcano before. Well. I've never seen anything like any of this before." She looked at Bolin. "Thank you. And thank you for before; you were really brave."

"Oh... oh you're welcome. And sorry about not being clear to you about the job, and for Yang and Li abandoning us like that. And you were the brave one. I mean, you trounced those waterbenders. That was really amazing."

Was that the heat of the sun on her cheeks? They felt warm for some reason. A faint stirring in her belly accompanied the senations. Not pain or discomfort. Just different, noticeable. Korra shook her head. "I hope the people we helped were okay after all that. Are they going to be okay in the city?"

"Oh they'll be fine," Bolin said, his smile fading. "Well. I hope they will be. And that they don't go through the stuff Mako and me had to. No. They'll be fine. I'm sure of it. They can get jobs at the Sato factories or something. Or the Cabbage Corporation. I mean, there are loads of job opportunities in the city."

Korra frowned. "But then why were all those people- Wait. What happened to you and Mako?"

Bolin looked nervous. "Well. It's nothing too bad. Well it kind is, but we had no choice. Um. You remember I told you our parents passed away?" Korra nodded. "Well, since then we did some... questionable stuff to survive."

"Questionable?" Korra asked.

"Frowned upon things? Bad things I suppose." He looked uncomfortable, and shook his head. "We... begged on the street. And we stole food. And worked for a gang. And that kind of involved mugging some people. Also stealing tyres. And various other Sato Mobile parts. And-."

"It's okay, Bolin," Korra cut in. "You don't have to tell me everything. I'm sorry for asking."

Bolin shook his head. "No. I'm not proud of it. Mom and dad would be ashamed of what we did. I... uh, had to tell you though, because I don't want to lie to you. Ever. I'll always be honest with you, Korra."

She smiled. "I don't think your parents could begrudge you staying alive if you had no choice. And they would approve of you helping those people earlier - no matter how Yang and Li behaved."

Bolin nodded. "And we're heroes together, Korra. I bet your parents will be proud of you too." His words caught her off-guard and before she could compose herself, Bolin's face fell. She glanced away.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Bolin said, falling silent.

"It's... it's okay. It's been so long now."

"Who looked after you?" Bolin asked after a pause. "I mean, after your parents? Was it one parent or your aunt and uncle, or grand parents or...?"

"My teachers," she replied.

"Well," Bolin said after a moment. "Family is not just a mom or dad. Or both. And brothers and sisters. I mean, Mako's my brother, but he's also like all of those things combined." Bolin was smiling. "He loves me, and I love him. And he takes care of me." He turned to stare down at the city again. "Sometimes I think I haven't done enough for him. But," he said. "After today I reckon I can do things on my own. So he doesn't have to worry about me as much anymore."

"I'm sure he'd still want to take care of you. But, if you ever need help, you can always ask me." Korra put her hand on his shoulder, and Bolin looked nothing short of ecstatic. She glanced towards the city again. The statue was visible; it could not hurt to ask. "The statue in the bay; can you tell me anything about it?"

"Hmmm? Oh. You mean the statue of Avatar Aang?"

Asami's words confirmed. The statue was of the Avatar. And that Avatar had a name; Aang. "Can you tell me any more?" she asked, trying to keep her tone casual.

"A bit. Apparently they have some of the former Avatars' artefacts on display in the museum underneath it. There's some of Kyoshi's fans, Roku's headpiece, Aang's nomad clothes. Oh, and the saddle for his air bison. But... I could never afford to go. The ferry fair is really expensive. And I'm not a good enough swimmer to get over there myself, so I never went. I think the air acolytes can get in for free actually."

There's something confused here, an answer she needs, but how to get at it without revealing everything to Bolin? The air benders were extinct; Zaheer was firm on this point. Oh, there are air acolytes; individuals who still adhere to the mind-set, traditions and rituals of the air nomads. But they are incapable of bending the air. So where did Aang fall into this? As far as she knew one of the older fire lords manged to purge the entire tribe. Wait. Her history book detailed two of the former Avatars; Kyoshi and Roku. Before this point the book was lacking a lot of detail, but there was an off-hand mention of a sequence; earth, fire, air, water. It never quite struck home before, or quite resonated in the right way. There was only one Avatar at a time. Her predecessor was an airbender. He had to be for the sequence to remain true. But there was a strange void in the history, a hundred year plus section which seemed to skip the air nation Avatar. Was Aang the Avatar for that period? How long ago did he live?

"Bolin, I need to know more."

Bolin blinked. "More? History isn't my greatest area, but I can try."

Korra pointed. "How long ago was the statue made?"

"Oh. This one I do know. Fire lord Zuko commissioned it when they founded Republic City together forty-eight years ago. The Avatar must have been about eighteen at the time I think? Hey, I think there's still a statue of Kyoshi in the Earth Kingdom if you're interested."

"Do you... do you know what he looked like when he was older? Or... does anyone else have those arrows on their heads?"

Bolin looked at her. "Um. I think Aang was always bald? Oh, I know he had a beard. And a lot of the air acolytes have the arrows."

The monk. The monk was Avatar Aang. She was sure of it. Well. She needed to find him or an image of him to be sure- Wait. If the monk was the Avatar, then that meant...

"He's dead isn't he?"

"Aang? Afraid so. He died... maybe seventeen, eighteen years ago? Kind of a pity I wasn't born in the water tribe. Maybe I would have wound up as the Avatar." He laughed, Korra taking a second to join in.

"Well, I think I'm about the same age," she added.

Bolin smiled. "Hey, and you were born to the right tribe as well." He blinked, his smile fading a little. "Um, Korra. You... I mean, have you ever...?"

"What?" Korra said, a chill running through her.

"Nothing, nothing," Bolin said, scratching at his head as he stared down at the city. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey, Bolin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me anything else about him? About Aang?"

Bolin relaxed. "What I remember at least." He cleared his throat. "It's a long story though. Also some of it might be from a radio serial. And they kinda take liberties for dramatic effect."

"I don't mind," Korra said, leaning forward.

"Well," Bolin's voice grew deeper. "The story begins over a hundred years ago with the death of Avatar Roku..."

* * *

"Miss Sato, are you sure about this?" Asami could feel Shu staring over her shoulder as she filled in the form.

"Of course. Why else would I be doing this?"

There was a short delay before Shu replied. "Well, he might have threatened you when we left you alone."

"He didn't."

"But he must have said something to you."

Asami smiled. "He did. Though it wasn't a threat."

"He could have been lying." Asami did not reply. "What did he say?" Shu asked after a moment.

"Private business. We have more we need to discuss and we can't do that while he's in jail." Asami set the pen down and re-read the form. At least she had enough money in her purse to cover the fee. For some reason she doubted this would still be possible if she had to run to the bank first. Even though she watched her write everything out, Shu still looked shocked when Asami handed her the form and the money. She hesitated before she took them.

"Miss Sato; I can't stop you doing this. But you have to know that guy is dangerous. We found him fighting in an illegal bending arena. He'll sell you out without a second thought. Do you really want to associate with him?"

Asami smiled at Shu. "Thank you for your concern; I will be perfectly fine.

"But-."

"I am more than capable of protecting myself." That got an odd look from Shu, and Asami kept talking before she could voice a new protest. "If everything is in order, I would like to get on with my day."

Shu sighed. "Fine. But please don't hesitate to call us if he tries anything."

"I will be sure to do so. And thank you for all your help in this matter." Her smile seemed to disarm Shu who dithered for a moment.

"Okay. I'll process this. If you would please wait in the waiting area, I'll get him released." Asami nodded as Shu disappeared off into the depths of the building and left her alone again. She sat back on the hard, uncomfortable chair, the waiting area so familiar now. There was an odd sense of comfort about coming back here, finding it always unchanged. She smiled to herself. As if the place could change that much in three days; it would be more strange if it had changed. The bustle of people entering and leaving the building continued on as always. The process seemed to take longer than expected and Asami tried to entertain herself. She looked up whenever one of the internal doors opened, but it was always a police officer, or some other stranger.

"Hey."

Asami blinked and looked up from the newspaper another visitor had left behind. "Hi." She stood up, ignoring Mako's questioning look. "Shall we go?" She hefted her bag onto her shoulder, gathered up her coat and walked away, certain he would follow. Asami was half-way down the block before Mako said anything.

"Why did you do it?"

Asami smiled. "This and that." And a lot of faith in what Mako had said in those frantic moments when jail looked imminent.

"'This and that'?" Mako echoed. "What kind of reason is that?"

"My reason. And in case you have somehow not noticed, the only reason you are able to walk around like this." Asami gestured to her car as they drew level with it. "And you have to continue to put up with me until we get my necklace back."

"Fine." Mako slumped into the passenger seat. "But just so you know, the place I live is not the nicest area of the city. It's kinda dangerous." He glanced at her and added. "Miss Sato."

"Call me Asami. And just as well you are going to keep me safe then."

Mako sighed. "You're very trusting." Asami smiled as she started the car. "Do you need directions?"

"No, I know the way to the doctor," she said, driving forward.

"Doctor?" Mako asked.

Two hours later, Mako looked a lot better; the blood was gone from his face, and he had had a chance to shower and shave. His lip was still swollen and his eye was still black, but he looked most of the way to presentable now. Asami had to admit a lot of that was a result of the new clothes she had bought for him. Mako had been near speechless when she steered him into the clothes shop and ignored the sneers of the shop staff. The remains of his old clothes was moldering in the store's bin. And so to lunch.

"Here," Asami said, as she passed a meat bun to her companion.

"Thank you," Mako said, staring at the food. He had been saying that a lot since they left the police station. It was if he was still waiting for the axe to drop, for everything to go wrong after he had somehow gotten such a fortuitous windfall. Asami frowned as he took one large bite of the bun and wrapped the remains in a napkin. He stuffed the leftover into his pocket, his eyes darting around as he did so. Old habits she supposed. She could not tell him to just eat the snack if their company was going to end soon.

"So," Asami said, gulping down the last of her bun with a little too much haste, the hot pastry scorching her mouth. "Feeling a bit better?"

"Yes," Mako said, staring down at his legs.

"Good. So, any requests for something else, or should we retrieve my necklace now?"

Mako glanced at her. "I was ready for that hours ago."

"I know. I wanted... to help. Just a little." Mako remained silent. "Okay, I know the way to the... uh... shanty-town. Should I just head there for now?" Mako nodded. The silence in the car was a little uncomfortable as they drove; Asami clicked on the radio, catching the end of a drama. She had only been half listening to it in previous weeks. The mercenary had wound up chasing after one of his love interests after she had gone off on her own. The drama ended on a cliffhanger as the mercenary and his friends raced to keep the girl safe. To her surprise, Asami found herself more than a little intrigued. When was the next broadcast? She would have to bear it in mind. The news followed the program, still a welcome distraction from the silence. After some preamble and world news, there was a more immediate, local announcement.

"All citizens are advised to be wary of a dangerous waterbender in Republic City. The unnamed immigrant attacked a harbour patrol yesterday and disappeared. She was last seen wearing traditional water tribe clothing and riding on a large, unidentified white animal. Police are asking for any information on her current whereabouts and urging anyone who encounters her to be careful."

"How is it possible to screw up the news that badly?" Mako asked, staring at the radio. "'Waterbender'." Mako snorted. "She's a firebender."

"Wait, you know who that is?" Asami glanced at him.

Mako blinked. "Yeah. At least, I think I do. I met her yesterday. Or at least I met a firebender dressed like a water tribe girl with a large, white animal. Don't think there could be two of them here at the same time." He smirked. "Us criminals have to stick together after all."

"Is she really dangerous?"

Mako frowned. "Don't think so. My brother Bolin is quite taken with her, but we didn't exactly hit it off that well. She really didn't like anyone helping her."

"Ah, so Bolin is your brother's name?" Asami checked the road ahead and glanced to Mako again. "Wait, was he your accomplice that night?"

Mako stared down again. "Yeah."

"And you said you had to look after him. How old is he?"

"Sixteen," Mako answered.

"Sixteen," Asami exclaimed. "I thought he was a baby."

Mako snorted. "Miss S- Asami, if you met him you'll see he is still a kid. A big kid, but definitely not an adult." Mako stared of the car. "You might end up meeting him; he should be at home right now with her."

Asami hummed. "I always wondered what it would feel like."

"Feel like? Having a kid?"

"No," she said glancing at him and rolling her eyes. "Having a brother or a sister."

Mako leant back. "Well, I've had one as long as I can remember, so I don't think I could tell you either way." He leant forward. "Pull over and park here. We'll go the rest of the way on foot."

Asami felt a twinge in her stomach. Mako's face was stern now. She parked and fished under the seat for the anti-theft device, locking it across the steering wheel. Unable to help herself she locked and relocked the car twice before turning to Mako.

"Okay. First up, take off all your jewelry. We don't want any more attention than necessary." He glanced up and down her. "Do you have a coat or anything? Just something to put over your dress?"

"I do. Is... is all this necessary?" Asami asked as she removed her earrings.

"I don't know. I don't make a habit of bringing rich, well dressed girls home."

"Look, I-."

"I know, I know. You just want your necklace. And all I'm saying is we want to draw as little attention to you being here as possible." Mako met her gaze without hestitation. "So try and blend in and you up our chances of getting in and out without anyone noticing." His posture relaxed a little. "Though, you could just wait here while I went and got it."

"No way. I told you before; you're stuck with me until I get it back."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't offer and don't say I didn't warn you. This way." Mako strode along the street, Asami fastening her coat around her and buttoning it up to the top. She wondered if she should remind Mako he was wearing better clothes than normal. She had parked her car outside a Satomobile showroom, and just beyond it was what might have once been a field.

"Wait. I remember this place," Asami said with a frown.

"You've been over here before? Well, I suppose you did know where it was." Mako said without looking back.

"No. I mean, yes, I mean I've heard about this place. The owner used to graze ostrich horses here. He didn't have any heirs and his whole estate is tied up in the courts. All his siblings want their cut."

"The concerns of the rich, eh?" Mako observed with a wry smile.

"I didn't say I thought it was a good way to be," Asami said, frustrated as they turned down an alley. The area became more and more run down as they walked. The brick walls to either side of them crammed with graffitti. Asami stared at the huge, lurid letters as they walked.

"Don't do that," Mako said.

"What?"

"Stare at the tags. Every gang's got their own. If you keep looking at them like that, then everyone's going to know you're new here." Asami pulled her gaze from the wall, staring at the back of Mako's head as they turned a corner into the roar of a crowd. A large, open area was awash with people and stalls. Asami tried and failed to stop herself from staring at the variety of stalls and objects for sale. A stall selling octofishes jammed up against another that looked like it was selling parts for Sato mobiles. Asami tried to get in closer, but someone took hold of hand hand; Mako. "Here. It's easy to get separated." He tugged at her hand, and with a last glance at the stall, Asami followed. There were book stalls, food stalls, places to sell weapons, and even what looked like a bar. Animals ran past her feet, cages of birds adding to the cacophony.

There were people closed all around them. The scent of cooking food mixed with mud, dirt and sweat. There were some unidentifiable smells mixed in and none of them pleasant. The air felt think and cloying. It was tempting to cover her nose, but since no one else was doing so Asami resisted the temptation; it might mark her out as a stranger here. This notion of sticking with Mako was getting less and less appealing by the second. But it was also fascinating in a strange way. So many new sights drawing her attention every other moment. It was only after staring at the third identical image of a man in a mask that Asami thought to ask Mako about it.

"What's that poster about?"

Mako glanced at it and kept on walking. "I'm not completely sure to be honest. There are a lot of rumors. Well, there always are. But I always hear the same ones about that lot. It's some kind of chi-blocking club I think; they get into fights with bending gangs."

Asami stared at the next poster they passed. "There are non-benders who go up against benders?" Mako nodded. "I'm impressed," she added.

"It's quite something. Assuming those rumors are true."

"I..." Asami broke off. "I half want to say it's a good thing, but I guess the chi-blockers are also a gang?" she asked.

"As far as I know," Mako said.

"Thought so. But it is good that there are non-benders capable of standing up to benders like that. Having benders unanswerable to anyone would be terrible. I mean, there's still all that fuss about the next Avatar and we haven't found her." Asami's eyes widened. "Or him," she added, trying not to think of the cold once again. "We've coped fine on our own since the last one."

"Wish I could disagree more, but its not like everyone uses bending for anything useful. I'd trade mine for having my parents back."

There was a gulf there; he had no one aside from his brother. She had her father and his wealth. They were from two different worlds. They left the market behind, the air quietening as they walked. Mako was still holding her hand, and Asami could not bring herself to let go just yet. The pavement beneath them ran out and now there was just thick mud that sucked at their shoes as they walked through it. On the other side of a polluted stream Mako relaxed and Asami caught the change in his body language. Was his home nearby? A battered shack sat between two buildings and up against a tree.

"My home," Mako smirked. He banged on the door. "Hey Bolin?" No response; he tried again. "Hey Bolin, you in there? Korra? Anyone?" Asami peered in the window; nothing more than a square hole in the wall.

"It doesn't look like anyone's in there."

Mako sighed. "Wonder where he got to." He pushed the door open; the door did not even have a lock. How could they live like that? Or was it that he had no choice? "Come in for a second," Mako said. Asami pulled the door closed behind her, as Mako scratched at the wall beside a pile of junk. The wood peeled back and he extracted something. "As promised," he said, holding out her necklace.

Asami's hands trembled as she reached out. She had hoped, had believed in him, but it was still amazing to now be holding her memento once again. "Thank you, Mako," she said, clutching the necklace to herself. It would not do for a repeat of previous circumstances; Asami slipped the necklace into her inside pocket.

Mako shook his head. "No, thank you. You trusted me, you got me checked over, you bought me clothes and lunch. And after I stole from you. I... I can't really repay you." He gestured around. "I don't have anything to give. Though I'll get you back to your car, and I'll try to live a better life."

Asami smiled, following Mako's arms as he gestured and noticed the framed picture in the corner. "I'll consider us even if you get me back to the car. And let me have a quick look at that picture."

"Oh. Sure, be my guest," he said, passing it to her. It was a black and white photograph taken years before and well before his police mug shot. There was Mako. The other child must be Bolin. And there are his parents.

"Can I ask a question?"

Mako smiled. "I owe you so much; you can do pretty much what you want."

"What did happen to your parents?"

Mako's face grew serious. "Firebender loan sharks. It happened pretty much how you'd think." Neither of them spoke for a moment. "That picture and this scarf are all we have left," he said fingering the scarf around his neck.

"I'm sorry," Asami said. "But I know how you feel. My mother... She..." Asami swallowed. "She died confronting firebenders and-." She fell silent.

Mako grimaced. "I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Asami shook her head. "It's okay. It's been a long time. But they were in our home and-"

"Do you hate firebenders?"

"What? No, why would I?"

"I wanted to. But I am one, just like them." He sighed. "But I couldn't do that." Asami reached forward, resting her hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but settled. "I need to find my brother. Make sure he's not in trouble. Him or his new friend."

"Is that such a risk?"

Mako glanced at her. "It might be. Bolin might end up doing something stupid just to impress her. And she thinks she's untouchable just because she's a decent firebender."

"So many firebenders," murmured Asami. "Well, let's go then. We can cover more ground with the car."

Mako frowned. "Wait, Asami, you don't-."

"Ah, Mako. You have found yourself a very nice specimen this time, haven't you?" A new voice interrupted him.

"Boss," Mako said, turning to look at the blonde, heavy-set man who peered in the window.

"Care to step outside so we can... ah, talk things over?" Mako nodded, his body tense. He mouthed 'Shady Shin' to Asami as he opened the door. "Mako, Mako, Mako. I am... astonished to see you out of jail. And looking so presentable. Did you by chance have some secret stash that you kept from me? Not completely honest with your takings each day?"

"Nothing like that, boss. Just got lucky."

Shin laughed. "Lucky. Lucky you say? Well, Mako. I rather think you used it for the wrong thing. See, remember that little fight you were having last night?" Mako nodded. "Good. I was half-afraid that earthbender managed to knock what little brains you have right out of your head. Well, thanks to her performance and your lackluster display, we lost a lot of money. I bet on you Mako and you failed me. So I was thinking of sending you a little message." Shin looked past him. "It would be terribly tragic if, say, your home here had some accident befall it. If it was... no longer here."

"I can pay you back," Mako said, clenching his fists.

"I doubt that, Mako. If you had that kind of money, you would not be living here. In any case, your services are no longer required." Shin smiled. "That earthbender; she was something else though. And only a visitor to our shores if you can believe that. I heard she's from Zaofu, though why one of their lot would be fighting in the arena..." he shook his head. "No matter. Since you are here, I think I can spare your home. You will repay me another way."

Shin gestured to the men behind him who assumed combat stances. Asami leaned into Mako. "How much do they want? I can pay it for you."

Mako glanced at her, his eyes wild. "It's too late for that. Just run." He pushed her forwards, towards Shin, towards the gang as fire blasted from his fist. There was an opening ahead of her and Asami took it, sprinting forward. "Don't look back," Mako yelled from behind her. She ran. No. She should fight. Asami knew how; how to defend against earthbenders, how to defend against waterbenders. How to defend against firebenders; the one she remembered most with vivid detail. But the training always assumed singular opponents. There had been seven firebenders there; assuming Shin was not also capable of the skill. No. She had to run.

The memories of the route were fresh in her mind; it did not take long for the noise and chaos of the market to appear before her again. Okay; now what? Police? Was there even a police presence here? No of course not; so many dubious or outright illegal things out in the open. Think. Time was running out. Okay; so where outside of the area could there be police? Asami grabbed at people around her, asking for the nearest police building. Answers were not immediate and it took an age to find someone to tell her. It was not too far, but to get through the market, through the back alleys and then return. Too long. She fidgeted, her hands clasping each other in anxiety, people all around her looking at her with narrowed eyes. She muttered and mumbled under her breath; rejecting and rethinking the same things over and over again. No time.

Asami spotted something white out of the corner of her eye. Something big, moving through the crowd. There were two people on it. Radio. Mako said something about the radio. Waterbender. Not a waterbender; firebender. Large white creature. Mako's brother; Bolin. The girl; his friend. K- something? Does not matter. Mako needed help and they were right there.

"Bolin," she yelled.

* * *

Timeline:

Korra age 3: Kidnapped by the Red Lotus

Korra age 4: Met Asami (age 5)

**Day 0**: Korra leaves the Red Lotus compound before midnight.

**Day 1:**

Early dawn: Bolin and Mako mug Asami

Morning: Meeting of world leaders about the situation in the Earth Kingdom

Afternoon: Korra arrives at the shores of Republic City (In the series, a ship can travel from the South Pole to RC overnight. Korra in this AU traveled half this distance with the aid of an underwater current)

Before sunset: Mako and Bolin finds Korra and helps her escape firebenders, they take her home

Night: Mako fights in an bending battle, got arrested. Asami was called by the police.

**Day 2**

Before dawn: Korra and Bolin's smuggling adventure

Morning: Asami visits the prison

Before noon: Asami and Mako goes to the slums

* * *

Thanks to all reviewers! And here are the review replies, sorry I can't reply to all the comments since they will be spoilery/better revealed in the story itself.

**Dreamer **

_This was really nice. You (as in the group/collaboration) are doing a fantastic job with the pacing and details. I really do like how you are able to put so many different perspectives with quite a bit of information simply by showing the scenery (most of the time) or the actions of a few._

_Question: if the refugees traveled on a boat across a river, does that mean that they were on an island (kind of like Ellis Island in U.S. Immigration history) or was the immigration camp part of the mainland, but separate from Republic City? Where I come from I'm not to familiar with rivers._

RE: No they're not on an island. The refugees were camped outside the city with a forest and a fence separating them. The river flows directly to Republic City and if they sail further it goes to the to the Yue Bay. :)

**Skittymon **

_Oh, and there's one thing I forgot to ask a couple chapters ago. If the counsel has a on representative for each nation (with Tonraq and Unalaq for Water Tribe since they're probably still separated to a degree) then why is Tarrok there? Is he like a spokesman or the representative for Republic City?_

RE: Tarrlok is a representative of the Water Tribe in Republic City, which are RC citizens. Just like in the original series there's a representative for each ethnicity in RC (Earth, Fire and Air) but some didn't speak in the portion of the meeting shown in the story (it lasted for hours.) They are assigned/sent by the respective leaders the main states, although the EK one is not technically from the Queen. Unalaq is the main chief of both tribes, Tonraq is the ambassador of the south and a minor chief, he is invited as some refugees from the EK also flee to the south pole. Suyin is not an EK representative but only a Zaofu rep, but sometimes stand as a de facto rep from EK citizens in RC.

The status of RC is in AU is that it's a "dependent territory" not an autonomous state. This matter will be explored more in Book 2.

**Guest**

_Awesome as usual but I'm a little curious about how you plan to approach canon in regards to pairings. Will you be including the Makorra and Masami pairings, or will you be doing Korrasami from the start? The childhood friendship angle that you've introduced with Korra and Asami makes me think the latter but I was just wondering._

RE: I understand a lot of people read fanfics for a particular pairing, and I'm one of those. But we feel that this fanfic is best experienced with the audience getting to know the characters and seeing them interact in the context of the AU rather than what the series established for them.

We have a long-run individual arcs for each character. Whether or not romance is included will be revealed in the story. It's immensely satisfying and encouraging to see reviews like yours speculating what will happen.

**TBone511**

_Well, on to the story. It looks like this AU has a lot of similarities to the canon verse but is rewritten with a darker edge to it; such as Korra's Red Lotus upbringing making her more ruthless and less naïve than her mainstream counterpart, Mako and Bolin resorting to crime instead of sports, and the Earth Kingdom appearing to be on the brink of total ruin. I also love how Kuvira appears to be a future Team Avatar member, I've always believed that she would have been a great metalbending teacher for Korra._

RE: As much as it's tempting to use what the series instead of building our own, we feel we need to make the most of this alternate universe. Dark? I like that description.

**alehficsmore**

_Maybe I didn't like her tired because when I saw Bolin kind of hurt after waking up thought It was the way he slept on the floor ( like always) And I liked the way it was pointed out. But Asami woke up the same way. With the joints stiff, and well, I don't know If I was wrong to assume he woke up like that because of where he slept on._

RE: We're flattered you noticed the detail in the work. Well the answer is that both Bolin and Asami ended up sleeping in uncomfortable positions, but even if Asami is in a soft bed and Bolin sits on the ground that's simply how different their "normal" lives are.

**Kradeiz **

_I like how your take on this world has changed things for Bolin and Korra too, with them sneaking refugees into the city (albeit for money, in the former's case). It's nice to have some bonding moments with them, too, since all we ever saw of that in canon was the shippy stuff with their date. Though I'm hoping after this escapade that Bolin gets a bit more comfortable around Korra. Guessing he's not gonna be big helping out the gangs for a while either seeing how they ditched him and Korra._

_I do wonder when the Equalists are going to pop up, if they are still the main antagonists of Book 1, but maybe they have yet to get started. You guys will probably do a much better job getting to the heart of their issues than Bryke did._

We really do our best to present a more fleshed-out world which is the similar to the series but also unique to our AU. I'll just say pay attention to details, they might become important later on :D

**Q:Is the whole Book 1 60 chapters?**

**RE: I apologize for the implication but Book 1 isn't 60 chapters, the entire work is… ideally. Book 1 might have 18-20 chapters, Book 2 currently has 19, and Book 3 has 21-23 chapters lined up. This might change depending on the reviews. The events, character arcs and conflicts are already fixed but we're willing to add flashbacks or world-building. **

**Book 1 was conceived first and we designed it in a way that it should test the success of the AU - although we put the necessary foundation for future storylines. If Book 1 isn't a success, or by some chance, we are unable to commit due to personal problems/unexpected circumstances, the story can be discontinued. Book 2 and Book 3 are two halves of a whole. **

**But we are very committed in finishing this story. After all, my top five or six favorite chapters are all in Book 3.**


	7. Search of the Lotus

**Book 1: Healing**

**Chapter 7: Search of The Lotus**

* * *

_Ming scowled. The Avatar's stance was all wrong and though it did not seem to be hindering her. Ming lashed out at her with a water whip. Earthbenders were never successful when they tried similar defensive stances against her; not at the speed she could move water. They were always slow, exacting; preferring to stay as close to the ground as possible. The mindset was understandable, but seemed a fundamental weakness when encountering a waterbender. How they ever coped with airbenders was beyond her. But Korra coped just fine. Despite her earthbender-like stance she did not move as expected. Before the water whip could touch her, Korra leapt up into the air. In the moments when she dodged, flipped and span around, she moved as a waterbender would. But as soon as her feet were on the ground, the Avatar switched to her earthbender mindset. She never sought to use her speed and grace as an attack._

_It was no surprise to find Korra took to waterbending without issue. From those frenzied moments in the village, Ming knew at least the girl's mother had a similar skillset. Korra skipped through the basics in no time, the specific initial forms easy for her to grasp and she was already capable of directing water at her opponent. But there was no finesse to her movements, no elegance with the water. All too often Korra was content to just form ice and fling it at her opponent. Thus; Korra's response to her water whip attack was to clump the snow into a mottled blob and send it hurtling towards Ming. The Avatar was over-confident, smirking to herself as she stood ready for the next attack. Oh. Not so weak. The clumps required a little more effort to destroy than Ming assumed; it seemed the core of each was solid. At least Korra was not just throwing over-sized snowballs around. It still remained a poor use of her skill. Ming sighed._

_"This is not earthbending, Korra."_

_Korra looked confused. "What?" She clumped together another block of ice._

_"Waterbending should not be reduced to flinging blocks of ice at your opponent." Korra ignored her and hefted the block up. "Drop that right now," Ming shouted._

_"Can't cope with it, Ming? If it's giving you trouble then it seems like a good tactic to me." Korra flung projectile forward and Ming smashed it apart. She scowled._

_"All you are doing is throwing oversized snowballs around. They are easy to block and even easier to destroy. You will not harm anyone with them."_

_"So what?" Korra said, forming another clump of snow. "I'll attack with fire. I can just stick with water for defence." She threw her latest creation forward; Ming cut through it._

_"The Avatar is intended to master all the elements. Not use some for one thing and some for another," she replied_

_"Yeah, but I'm not going to master air anytime soon. So why worry about mastering the other three like that?"_

_"Drop that right now," Ming snarled._

_Korra rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. The block she formed was more ice-like than its predecessors, but still crumbled as it fell to the ground._

_"It seems clear you have not being paying any attention to me," Ming said with forced calmness. "This is how you waterbend."_

_Ming held one of her whips out in front of her, keeping it parallel with the ground. She twisted the end and froze the water; the point now resembling an ice drill. Korra stared at it, not looking impressed._

_"I like my way better," she said._

_Ming scowled. "You're not going to be able to do as much damage with those snowballs."_

_"Fine," Korra said, exasperated. "I'll make sure they're more solid in future. Then no one will be able to break them up."_

_"No. You will practice producing cutting and stabbing edges like this one."_

_"But-" Korra began. A movement caught Ming's eye. Otter penguins. Physical harm to Korra had been forbidden by Zaheer, but he had said nothing about psychological. Or harm to something else. Ming needed to make things clear to the Avatar._

_"Perhaps a demonstration is in order then?" Ming said, her smile cold._

_"Demonstration?" Korra asked, confused._

_"Yes. You do seem to be missing how effective my methods are. Now, this is waterbending." She cracked the whip forward. The otter penguin did not even look around as the ice sped towards it. The creature let out a strangled sqwawk as the drill passed through it's body. The other birds nearby shrieked and waddled away from their dead companion. Ming turned to Korra. The girl had not said a word, her gaze fixed on the dead bird and the expanding pool of blood around it. Korra started wailing. "Stop that," Ming commanded. Korra ignored her. "Stop crying this instant you snivelling brat." Korra sank to her knees, sobbing. Ming scowled at the hunched, pathetic form of the Avatar. "Korra," she snapped again. Korra continued to sob, ignoring her teacher. Ming muttered to herself and stalked away._

* * *

Tenzin blinked his eyes open as the knocking came again. Pema yawned and rolled over.

"Tenzin... someone... door," she said, directing a lot of her speech into her pillow.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Tenzin pulled the door open. Meelo beamed up at him, looking far too energetic for this time of day.

"Finally," he said. "Can we got learn the air scooter now?"

Tenzin sighed. "I said I would only do that if you successfully meditate this morning. Have you done so Meelo?"

"Yes," Meelo said, looking away.

"Really?" Tenzin asked.

"No," Meelo admitted after a fidgeting pause.

"Then you can't learn the air scooter."

"But it's so boring," Meelo protested.

"Meditation is an integral part of airbending. If you wish to learn more advanced techniques, you need to learn the basics. That means being able to meditate. Now go on. The sooner you start, the sooner you can learn the air scooter."

"Fine," Meelo said, trudging away.

"I'll be down soon," Tenzin called. He reclosed the door and considered returning to bed. At some point Pema had rolled over and managed to sprawl across both sides of the bed. So much for that idea. "Pema? Honey?" Pema made something approaching a confirmation. "Do you want to get up now or sleep in a bit more?"

"Sleep," she murmured, waving a hand at him.

Tenzin smiled. "Okay. Sleep well." He kissed her cheek and changed into his robes. Meelo, Jinora, Ikki and Touga sat eating breakfast, each greeting him with a wave as he entered the dining area.

"Jinora, Ikki, Touga," Tenzin nodded to each as he sat down. "Meelo; you haven't meditated yet have you?"

"I have," Meelo replied.

"It has not been anywhere close long enough for you to have properly centred your thoughts. But no matter, you can join the rest of us as we begin after breakfast." The phone began ringing next door. Tenzin sighed.

"I'll go," Touga said.

"Thank you," Tenzin replied. Meelo appeared deep in thought.

"Hang on..." Meelo frowned. "Weren't we going to meditate after breakfast anyway?"

"Yes. Just as always."

"But then... why did I need to before?" Meelo asked.

"Extra meditation never hurt anyone," Tenzin replied.

"Hurts me," Meelo muttered as he munched on his breakfast.

Tenzin ignored the comment. "After the meditation we will start training. I will go through the principles of the air scooter after that and after lunch I thought we could go across to the memorial."

"Cleaning?" Meelo groaned. "Why do we have to clean it? It's all old stuff. Can't someone else do it?"

"Meelo," Jinora said. "It's our responsibility as Grandfather's descendants."

Tenzin smiled, wishing once again that his father had lived to meet his grand children.

"Master Tenzin?" Touga peered back into the room.

"Yes, Touga?"

"I'm sorry, but the call is from Chief Beifong?"

So much for breakfast. "Thank you. If they finish before I return, please start the meditation without me." Touga nodded. Tenzin picked up the phone. "Lin; is everything okay?"

"Tenzin; sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing. Oh, damn. Is that the time? You weren't asleep were you? Nevermind. This is too important for sleep."

"Okay, hold on there, Lin. What is it?"

"Something pretty huge; I need to tell you something right now. And I don't want anyone else to know."

Tenzin blinked. "Too important to tell me over the phone?"

"I reckon so. Might just me being paranoid. I mean... No, nevermind. Please, just get here as soon as you can."

"Okay. I'm on my way," Tenzin headed for the front door, almost running into Pema. She looked a little frazzled.

"Everything okay?" she asked as he stumbled to a halt.

"I'm not sure. Chief Beifong just called about something. Something big."

Pema frowned. "Any idea what it's about?"

"No. Well, it could be..." he trailed off. No. Not good to get his hopes up; the chances against it were astronomical. Not even good to make jokes about it. "It's urgent at least. Sorry to run off like this. I had planned for us to spend the day together. I mean, I just want to be here in case-" He glanced down to her stomach.

Pema cut him off with a kiss and smiled. "Two months still, Tenzin. Don't worry about me. You don't have to look after me twenty-four-seven."

"I... I know. I just..." he smiled. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he said and kissed her again. Tenzin ducked his head into the dining area. "Ikki? Meelo? I'm sorry but the air scooter might have to wait. Something important has come up."

"Aw, man," Meelo scowled as Ikki sighed, prodding at her breakfast with a sullen look.

"Touga? Please just go through meditation and basic forms. I might be back in time to finish up, but if not..."

Touga nodded. "I know what to do."

"Too slow, Tenzin." Lin looked tense as she tapped her foot on the police station roof.

"Good boy," Tenzin murmured to Oogi as flipped himself down from the air bison. "Lin; I apologise for the delay."

Lin waved it away. "Doesn't change anything; come on." She hurried down the stairs. "I'm worried about how long I can keep a lid on this." Tenzin glanced around as they walked. A few people took notice of him, but nothing outside the norm. It was to be expected though; he remained one of the only airbenders in the entire world. Lin did not say anything further as they walked; she slapped her foot against the ground at regular intervals, pausing each time before continuing, satisfied with whatever she sensed. They arrived at an interrogation room in an older, less trafficked part of the station. Inside was a teenage girl; her eyes widened as Tenzin entered and she scrambled to her feet.

"Officer Chang," Lin said. "Sorry for the long delay." She glared at Tenzin. "This is Tenzin; son of Avatar Aang."

Chang bowed. "It is an honour to meet you, sir."

"Likewise," Tenzin replied, bowing back and ignoring Lin. "But, please, Tenzin is fine."

"Okay." Lin stomped on the ground again. "Okay we're good. Chang; I want you to tell Tenzin exactly what you told me."

Chang swallowed. "Okay. At around noon yesterday there was a call for reinforcements at Yue beach due to an aggressive waterbender. My team were part of the reinforcements that got called in to help. We weren't needed in the end; the waterbender left just as we got there, but she did a real number on the two who found her. They'd found her asleep on the beach with his huge, white dog-like creature and she just attacked them; wound up flinging both of them up in the air and breaking one officer's leg."

Tenzin frowned. "I think I heard about this yesterday. Lin was this-?" Lin nodded.

"There's more," Chang said. "I saw her again - early this morning. I was on river patrol; we found a boat tied up near the boundary fence and ran into a group of human traffickers. There were four benders; two firebenders, a waterbender, an earthbender. And they had a big, white dog-like creature with them."

"So the waterbender from the beach was there?"

Chang shook her head. "I mean. Yes she was, but-" She fidgeted. "I didn't recognise her at first. I mean the girl this morning; she was obviously from the water tribe. But she was wearing traditional earth kingdom clothing and I just didn't realize at first. It was only when her hat came off that I realized she was the same girl."

"This is troubling," Tenzin said, still unsure of the relevance. "Human trafficking is a big problem for the city."

"Tenzin," Lin said in a sharp tone. "Let her finish. I wouldn't drag you down here to talk about human traffickers. Chang?"

"The girl, the water tribe girl, she was... firebending."

Tenzin leant forward. "She was what?"

"Firebending. I saw her do it."

Tenzin sighed. "Then the initial report must be wrong. Either she wasn't the waterbender on the beach, or something has been confused somewhere."

Lin shook her head. "The original officers have been consistent with their story and seriously? How many huge white dog-like creatures do you reckon are seen in the company of water tribe girls?"

"I know it's hard to believe. But I think she might be... the Avatar," Chang said, holding Tenzin's gaze.

Tenzin took a deep breath. "Tenzin?" Lin said after a moment. "I know this is a bit of a longshot, but I've never heard of anything like this. I know it's been years since the last claimed Avatar sighting. And I know you can't just take someone else's word about this, but..." Lin trailed off. "Neither the harbour patrol or Chang are the type to make something like this up. And her account tallies with the other officers on patrol with her."

"How... how old did she look?" Tenzin asked as he tried to hold his excitement in check.

Chang almost smiled. "Late teens. Brunette, blue eyes, average height. She looked pretty strong."

"Did you..." Tenzin wetted his lips. "Did you catch her name?"

Chang shook her head. "Sorry. The earthbender. I think he said it, but it was hard to hear at the time."

"Chang; thank you. Please, keep this to yourself. Lin? We need to find her. Now." Tenzin swept from the room, trusting Lin to follow him.

"I want to help too," Chang said from behind him. "If that's okay?"

"Tenzin?" Lin asked.

"Chang already knows about the possibility - it would make sense for her to help us," Tenzin replied. "So," he mused, glancing around him, comforted as Lin's foot slapped against the floor. "Our biggest clue is she is or was dressed as someone from the earth kingdom. And she has a big white dog-like animal with her."

"I can't think of many things that would fit the description," Lin said. "My bet is either a polar-bear dog or a beluga-dog. There's about fifty of the latter registered in the city and I've never heard of anyone taming the former. Some people do sell them as exotic pets though. I'll put out an announcement for any information or sightings of her and her pet. I'll try and avoid having anyone approach her."

"Good idea," Tenzin said. "Also, if possible could you please inform Councilman Kim and Councilwoman Chiyo that I will be unable to attend their meetnig this morning. Tell them... tell them something, please Lin." He fell silent as he walked.

"Tenzin?" Lin asked.

"Sorry. It's just... troubling. Why would the Avatar - why would Korra - be with criminals like that?"

Lin shrugged. "I'm hoping she can explain herself - when we find her." She reached forward, touching his arm. "Tenzin; don't lose hope. It's less important than finding her at all."

"Thank you, Lin." Tenzin smiled.

"You know her name?" Chang asked.

"I believe so," Tenzin said and shot another paranoid glance around himself. He lowered his voice. "If Korra is the girl you saw, and if she is the Avatar then her past is complicated; she was kidnapped." Tenzin held up his hand as Chang opened her mouth. "It's a long story and I am worried about anyone else finding out." He turned to Lin. "We will need to let her parents know as soon as possible. Once we know if it is her; Tonraq should still be in the city though he's leaving tomorrow. At least her uncle - Unalaq - should be back in a few weeks to discuss the Spirit Glacier's festival; I want to find her before then."

"So; what's the plan?" Chang asked.

"We inform the White Lotus and the air acolytes. Then we begin searching. We need to keep this away from the media. And the fewer politicians who know about this the better. The last thing we want is for one of them to use Korra as a means to an end. Or have them warp the public's opinion of her."

Lin nodded. "Fair point. Do you reckon the other benders she was with were the ones who took her?"

"It's possible. Though I am at a loss as to why they would break their cover now." Tenzin said.

"Didn't you have some theory about who might have been responsible for the abduction?"

"Yes," Tenzin said. "The two most likely candidates were the Dai Li or the Red Lotus."

"The Dai Li?" Chang spoke up. "I thought they were just boogie-men in radio serials."

Lin sighed. "No, no they're very real unfortunately. People have a hard time believing a super-secret task force under the direct command of the earth queen is even possible - much less true. What's worse is the ranks seem to have expanded as of late to include water and firebenders." Lin glanced at Chang. "You're learning a lot of secret stuff today, kid, so keep this to yourself. We can't ever be sure what they have done; but some of the usual criminal activity... there's something about it that never sits right."

Chang nodded. "I'm sorry again, but I'm not sure I've ever heard of the Red Lotus? Or the White Lotus you mentioned before?" Tenzin paused at the bottom of the steps up to the roof. Lin interrupted him.

"You explain your theories, I'm going to get that announcement put out. See you up there in a minute."

Chang hurried behind Tenzin as he took the stairs two at a time. "The White Lotus are a secretive society who assisted with the retaking of Ba Sing Se from the fire nation," he began. "My father later charged them with locating and protecting the Avatar who would succeed him. The Red Lotus... are a bit more complicated. Twenty years ago they were an anarachist group made up of a mixture of fire, earth and waterbenders. Their goal was the elimination of any form of government or ruler within the the tribes. My father assisted with the capture of the group's leaders after a failed attempt on the life of Fire Lord Izumi and her son. The group were considered so dangerous, my father took the rare extra step of debending them before their imprisonment."

Chang's eyes widened. "Like Avatar Aang did to fire lord Ozai?"

Tenzin nodded. "The same."

"But why do you think they could be involved then?" Chang asked.

"I'm not sure. To be honest, I thought the matter settled long ago. I've heard nothing since, but there were rumours. And some oddities at the time; the founder - Zai Bau - managed to leave his body and escape to the spirit world. And his lieutenants immolated themselves at Guru Laghima's cave before we could capture them."

They emerged onto the roof, Oogi growling a welcome. Chang ran up to the air bison, staring at the creature in awe. "I've only ever seen them at a distance," she exclaimed. "Oh, I'm sorry. You were talking about the Red Lotus?"

Tenzin shook his head frowned. "It's fine. Don't worry about the Red Lotus; it's not a a good idea to chase shadows. The Dai Li are more likely those responsible. But... there were sightings of those same lieutenants for years afterwards. Especially the air acolyte who joined them. Z-something." He shook his head. "People reported seeing him and the three most powerful benders of the group for years afterward. But I've heard nothing for more than a decade." He sighed. "I just wish the assassination of King Kuei's sons didn't seem so suspicious; so similar to their methods."

"It still sounds like it makes sense to focus on the Dai Li," Chang said.

"Agreed." Tenzin sighed, a wry smile tugging at his lips. "Dad did say the next Avatar was not going to have an easy time."

"Your father forsaw all this?"

Tenzin smiled. "If only. We might have been able to get a better outcome if he had. No, he said the spirits were becoming restless due to Harmonic Convergence."

"Harmonic Convergence?" Chang frowned.

"It's also complicated, but it is going to happen soon. I will explain it later. I'll explain it all later." He sighed. "How different things would have been if they'd found her all those years ago. Before my uncle died. We needed more time."

"You went looking for the Avatar? I don't think I ever heard about that."

"It wasn't just me. There were several additional searches for the Avatar. Alongside the White Lotus, my father's surviving companions; my mother, my uncle, Lin's mother and even Fire Lord Zuko conducted their own search. It was kept very secret; nothing would provoke more attention than my father's closest friends coming together for another mission. Unfortunately it was the last time they saw each other before my uncle passed away and Toph vanished." Tenzin smiled. "At least no one noticed when I and my siblings carried out another search following afterwards. It's a shame we also came back with nothing."

"We're going to change that," Chang said.

Lin hurried up the stairs. "Okay, announcement out. Let's go."

Tenzin flipped himself onto Oogi and reached a hand down for Chang. Lin needed no help getting onto Oogi and settled down behind Tenzin. "Hey; this is just like old times." Lin said as the air bison picked up speed.

Tenzin smiled. "That it is. I think I missed this. Are you okay, Officer Chang?"

"Yes," she said, clinging to the saddle. I never thought I'd get to try this."

Lin leant forward and raised her voice over the rush of air. "After you've told the air acolytes I think we should start in the Northern slums; minimal risk of media coverage there. Lot of gangs, lot of migrants, lot of stuff that people don't want noticed. Perfect place to hide."

* * *

Zaheer was groggy the next morning after an extended visit to the spirit world. The messenger hawks should reach their respective operatives by the end of the day. Thanks to his own efforts the three highest place spies in the Fire nation, the Northern Water Tribe and Republic City now knew about the situation.

P'Li was waiting for him as he emerged from his chambers. "Hi," she said and frowned. "Did you get any rest at all last night?"

Zaheer shook his head. "It took time to contact the others." He reached out to touch her cheek. "I must apologise for not spending any time with you last night."

She smiled as his fingers touched her skin. "It would have been nice," she murmured, stepping closer to him and winding her arms around his neck. There was an angry yell from nearby followed by panicked movement. P'Li sighed, dropping her arms. "Ming is still unhappy."

"Ming is always unhappy," Zaheer said as he walked towards the commotion. Ghazan ducked another water whip as Zaheer entered the room. "I take it then you have found no trace of her departure?" He asked, ignoring the fight.

Ming stopped dead, Ghazan taking advantage of the the disruption to put some space between him and his opponent.

"I found where she went under the wall," he said. "Looks like she dug down below sea level and must have waterbent after that."

"Very good. Now where did she go?" Zaheer turned to Ming.

"Water isn't like rock, Zaheer. Once she's in the water there is no way to tell where she is and where she went. For all we know she's run out of air somewhere on the sea floor," Ming said in a bitter tone.

"No," Zaheer frowned. "No, she's still alive. Perhaps not on land as yet, but the cycle has not advanced."

"The spirit world tell you that?" Ming asked.

"Yes."

She scowled. "In the mean time we are wasting time waiting for her to turn up. Why can we not divide the search? We could each go to our respective tribes. You can wait here for someone to report in."

Zaheer shook his head. "And what if someone recognises any one of us? We can not act singly. We must work as a group; just as before. No one one of us could guarantee Korra's defeat or recapture."

"When she is under our control again, what then?" P'Li asked.

"We remind her of the mission. If we have performed our roles correctly the guilt and shame at her actions will be enough to bring her back to our way of thinking." Zaheer glanced at Ming, who held his gaze without blinking. "She is still inexperienced and over-confident. The world will confuse her and that confusion will lead to withdrawal and fear. We will forge that fear into aggression."

"If the Avatar is so weak-willed, why is she not back here?" Ming demanded. "Why is she not sobbing on the door-step?"

"As you said, Ming, it remains possible - even likely - she has yet to make landfall."

"If... if she does wash up somewhere; what if she meets people who inform her of the previous Avatar's nature?" Ghazan asked.

Zaheer smiled. "Her compassion is easy to subvert. It will become a burden far too quickly; she is not the type to let innocents die."

"And yet; you insisted that we train her," Ming scowled. "It sounds like we have been wasting time on her. Compassion? We could have taken her life when we found her and aquired the earth kingdom Avatar in her place. Found that one earlier." Ming looked around, scowling. "This is the problem. Compassion for a tool. You two," she nodded at P'Li and Ghazan. "You let her off too easily. You liked spending time with her."

"Ming; if we upset her too much she will never be prepared to see things from our point of view." Ghazan's tone was clipped, rising in volume as he spoke. "Is that the problem? That you pushed her and treated her like an object and now she's fled from us?"

"I never pushed her like that; I never hurt her or made her harm any of her precious animals."

"I am well aware of that Ming; you could have activated the Avatar State and that sent us all to our graves," Zaheer snapped.

Stop it," P'Li snapped. "We are all to blame. And she was not completely honest with us; she implied there was something she was not saying before she vanished. We must remain united."

Ming sighed. "I still do not believe she is ready to kill. Another year perhaps and we might have worn down her inhibitions. At least she is prepared to attack and kill certain animals. But not if she finds them with their offspring; she always refuses in such eventualities. I have seen her let tiger sharks and polar crocs go when she sees their babies. Will it even be possible to continue her training?"

"She will be able to kill Ming, do not worry," Zaheer said.

"But-"

"She will not see her targets as human; she thinks of them more as terrible circumstances in their respective tribes. Circumstances that can be eliminated for the better," he said.

"And have you accomplished this?" Ming asked.

"While you honed her bending skills, I was honing her mind," Zaheer replied. "In addition to the altered history books, I taught her about the current world in a... specific way. The earth queen and her heirs are tyrants. Chief Unalaq is the head of an oppressive patriarchal system. And Fire lord Izumi?" Zaheer chuckled. "I conflated her with Zuko's sister; Azula was perfect for the situation. Someone as ruthless and driven as she was on the throne; Ozai's child as an unstoppable force."

Ghazan was the first to speak. "And she believes that?"

"Of course. Without a dissenting point of view, with the trust of our relationship, Korra believed me. It gave her purpose, something to fight against. Thus; her compassion subverted for our purpose."

Ming was smiling. "Clever, clever. So the tribe leaders are the first to be expunged?"

"Yes; and their families if possible. That aspect is secondary. I would have preferred she make the few sacrifices for the greater good during Harmonic Convergence."

"That thing from the old air nomad manuscript?" Zaheer nodded. "Will that really make any kind of difference to our plans?" Ghazan asked.

"It is the moment the universe's cosmic energies pour down from the heavens. Those who can use spiritual energy will be at their peak. And the Avatar will be unstoppable. Do not forget the annual summit for the world leaders coincides with the occurence. As such we must ensure her thoughts correspond to our own when it occurs."

P'Li looked worried. "But what if she does turn against us? What if she no longer believes in our mission? What if she cannot be persuaded?"

Zaheer looked at her. "Then, we will have to follow Ming's earlier suggested action. As long as we reach her before Harmonic Convergence, then she is vulnerable. We would need to invoke the Avatar state, but there is a method to turn even that against her."

"I'm almost chilled at how thorough your contingencies are," Ming said, smirking.

"I have throught through as many eventualities as possible. If she will not perform as we want, then she must be eliminated and the new Avatar sought. The same is true if she fails; though we will have less time to prepare for our goals. Souzin's comet is only thirty years away. If it comes to it, the Red Lotus must pass onto a new generation as well." His lips twitched. "Ah. Ah yes. I believe we may yet have one more bargaining chip. If all else fails."

"What are you-" Ming cut herself off as a guard approached.

"Sir? We have received a hawk from Republic City."

"So soon?" Zaheer frowned.

"It is not a reply to the messages sent out; this hawk crossed those flight paths."

"What is the message?" Zaheer said.

"Potential sighting of the Avatar in Republic City; Tenzin has alerted the White Lotus and is beginning a search with the air acolytes."

Zaheer scowled. To involve the airbender; this was a risk best to avoided it. Another complication. "Send new messages to all Red Lotus operatives; do not wait for the hwaks to return. All our members are to converge on Republic City. We must find Korra before the air acolytes or the White Lotus. We leave at once." Zaheer strode towards the hidden cove and their boat.

"Aside from Tenzin, are there any other risks in the city?" Ghazan asked.

"Not that I have been informed of," Zaheer said. "However, it is not long until her Uncle and his family are due back in the city. I do not know how much of a risk they would represent."

"One more sacrifice for the cause?" Ming asked.

* * *

**Thank you to Thatfan, alehficsmore, Julian Chester and TheDreamChaser for your reviews!**

_Thatfan_

Thatfan

**Sanctum:** thank you so much for the in-depth reviews! You have really inspired me to work harder/change the dynamics of scenes in this most recent chapter.

Thatfan

_Who i__n the Red Lotus cares for Korra and who does she care for in return?_

_How will Mako and Bolin's criminal past really feature in a story like this were things like that have actual consequences?_

_How will would-be villains exist in this world? Are they going to be more complex? I hope so._

_(Yes this one is there too) Will Korra and Asami be romantically involved (pretend for a moment that I'm not shipping so as to leave me with some dignity)_

_Ideas that seem interesting in this story:_

_The Red Lotus and Korra clearly has my attention._

_This more wild Korra._

_The more complex political dynamic._

_The criminal element in the story._

_Yes, the romances._

Due to your very thorough reviews we feel you deserve these replies, and these will also serve as replies to other reviewers.

**On Mako and Bolin's criminal element:**

It definitely will have some consequences although some of it might show as late as Book 3. Even if we mentioned that Book 1 could be standalone it would leave all the main characters static if Book 2 and Book 3 doesn't happen. One of my favorite chapters in Book 3 is about these two.

**On Adventures and Misfortunes positive reception:**

It was supposed to be two chapters but I suggested that we combine it and the result was fantastic and a very long chapter. It made Sanctum's life harder though, as we lost an entire chapter in advance (I'm sorry).

**On Korra's relationship with the Red Lotus:**

We'll go to some of that in the later chapters and the effects of her upbringing will be seen throughout the fic. Although I must stress that the main characters in this fic are the ones listed: Korra, Bolin, Asami and Kuvira, and if there's a fifth option Mako would be put there too.

**On Chapter 1: The Girl in the Snow**

This chapter was supposed to be a prologue, but since there's no prologue option it was assigned as Chapter 1. It was also a test chapter of our partnership. I wrote a simple scenario and Sanctum rewrote it beautifully and thus the fanfic continues its progress.

A little bit of trivia: even if it's the starting line of the fanfic it was actually the second scenario conceived in the process of creating the story. The first one I can't tell yet.

**On Korra's skills:**

We are aware that the Red Lotus upbringing means that Korra is a more dangerous individual but we are focusing on the character and relationship development. Her skills will definitely be explored, but of course in ways that would benefit the story overall.

**On politics:**

We hope to flesh out the political dynamics of the world without it being too complicated and distracting to the character arcs. We also don't want this fanfic to be too realistic to the point that the charm of the fantasy universe will be stripped away. Book 2 will have more economic issues (one way to make use of my degree *laughs*)

**On romances:**

People are very interested in this! I'll just say that like character arcs, romance might develop as late as Book 3. _Or not._ Maybe. Not specifying the possible pairing/s actually make this fanfic unnoticed by the majority as most fanfic readers crave for their ship when they read a fanfic. We can't submit it to specific blogs or recommend it to popular ship captains!

But we really believe that the story is best experienced as it is, and it's immensely satisfying to see other readers feel the same. We really hope we can get a wider audience with this! *Begging to recommend our fanfic to different sites*

**On this story's potential:**

Because of you and other reviews we have continuously improved our plans so far. We were very surprised that a lot of you are interested in the AU itself apart from the characters. It's really flattering to have all these expectations and the pressure benefits the fanfic. We thank you for the very thorough reviews.

We must stress that some of the predictions or expectations might not be in line with the current plans. Focusing on certain parts might also stall the story/characters from progressing to storylines/relationships/character arcs we aim to develop. BUT we'll do our best to improve things as much as possible.


	8. The Chiblocker Lady

**Book 1:Healing**

**Chapter 8 - The Chiblocker Lady**

* * *

_Ming raised her voice with the others as they whooped and cheered aboard the airship. They flew away from Ba Sing Se, leaving behind the three bodies of the Earth Kingdom princes. It had been so easy, the earthbenders so weak, so easy to out-maneuver and destroy. Had Ghazan's appearance shocked the trio? Had it once been unthinkable for one of their own subjects to turn against them? She snorted. Pathetic; as if belonging to the same tribe could have affected his resolve. If not Ghazan, then another earth kingdom citizen would have risen up against them. The royal family could not stay protected from their poorer subjects forever. Ming doubted the Firelord or his family would make such sweeping assumptions; they would be harder to deal with. Harder but not impossible._

_She smirked as P'Li drew Zaheer into an embrace; both soon oblivious of their surroundings. The first burst of static from the radio startled them. The operator scanned through the whistles and pops of the dead frequencies, trying to zero in on the public band used within Ba Sing Se. There was still a little time left until the signal was too weak to hear. There should be some announcement by now; some word of the aftermath the group left in their wake. Those oppressed by the kingdom's leaders should still be rising up to lead themselves. The Red Lotus had completed its first move in the sequence that would revolutionize the world. Now they wanted to hear of their success. There was a burst of static and then a quiet voice, speaking in clipped, measured tones. Zaheer waved everyone to be quiet as the Red Lotus drew closer to the radio._

_"-repeat the announcement. One hour ago, our beloved crown princes were assassinated by enemies of the Earth Kingdom. The Dai Li have reason to believe that this same group was instrumental in inciting the riots within the outer rings of Ba Sing Se. Dai Li operatives have been dispatched across the city and taken both the assassins and all riot inciters into custody. All those involved are to be executed immediately. Princess Hou Ting has issued a statement informing the Earth Kingdom that she will now rule in the princes' place until another heir can be found. In the event that there are no other contenders for the throne, the Princess will be crowned as the Earth Queen within the month."_

_Zaheer made a cutting motion across his throat and the operator silenced the radio. Zaheer scowled, his gaze still fixed on the now mute device. Around him the members of the Red Lotus muttered, some suggesting that they return to the city and remove the new leader from power. Zaheer shook his head._

_"No. We must press on. If necessary we will deal with Hou Ting later on; for now we must prepare for the next stage. And this time we will eradicate the entire royal family." He stared around the group, everyone silent. "No distant relative can be overlooked; the firelord family tree must be pruned to the ground."_

_His words are inspiration enough, and the Red Lotus cheered. Ming smiled; they would learn from this experience and not risk a repeat of Ba Sing Se in future._

* * *

_Ming never bothered to learn the fire nation operative's name. It did not affect anything; as long as her information was of enough quality. And she had provided so much; the Firelord and his family were creatures of habit. Firelord Zuko meditated late in the evening and Lady Mai began brewing his favorite tea herself when he was close to finishing. She liked to serve it to him before the two retired to bed. Princess Izumi would also be awake, but she worked alone and long into the night while the rest of the household slept. Prince Iroh would be sleeping, as would the Lady Azula. Before events Ba Sing Se, their plan called for the elimination of just three people. Tonight though, they planned for the execution of the entire household on a sliding scale of importance. The destruction of the direct hereditary line remained the most critical._

_The palace was near silent when they slipped over the wall by the cover of darkness. The Red Lotus moved from shadow to shadow with little more than a whisper of movement. They split up as they neared their targets. Ping and Ming were to take care of the prince; Zaheer, P'Li and Ghazan keeping watch at key points outside. The song of the night fowl was to be the cue to attack; as the prince lost his life, Aki, Ong and Haku would end Izumi. Then they would turn their collective attentions to Zuko, Mai and Azula._

_The moonlight streaming in through the windows was more than enough to discern the slumbering form of Iroh. His breathing was regular and untroubled; if he was lucky, he would never know what even happened to him. Ming strained her ears, waiting for the bird song as Ping drew his knife and crept closer to the prince's bed. The ends of Ming's tentacles writhed; it would be so satisfying to perform this deed too. How she had relished the dying prince in Ba Sing Se; to have that experience again..._

_"Filthy bastards," a voice snarled. Ming's reflexes pushed her out of the way. Blue lightning cut through the space she had occupied seconds before, her movement bringing her around to face her foe. Ping was on the floor and no longer breathing; the strike had caught him, charring his skin in an instant. A second flash of blue light revealed an old woman standing in the darkened hall outside the room. Ming squinted and then flung herself to the side again as another bolt of electricity arced towards her._

_"What's happening?" Iroh was sitting upright, wary eyes looking around the room in panic. Another bolt of electricity; Ming leapt through the open window and into the courtyard outside. Her companions had already abandoned their posts and moved closer to the commotion. Ming ducked down as P'Li concentrated. With a snapping series of pops, the firebender directed a bolt of energy into Iroh's room. The firey blast lit up the darkness, the glare hurting Ming's eyes. To her delight, the explosion reverberated, the walls and roof shaking with the impact. The wooden building caught on fire, and with any luck the blast had consumed both occupants. If not for Zaheer's insistence on stealth, they could have tried this first. For a moment there was near silence, the only sound the crackle of the fires. Ming let herself smile, wanting to applaud her companion._

_The fireball missed her by a hair's breath. A figure burst into the open, still wreathed in smoke, fire blazing in her hands, the woman's face a mask of fury. The Lady Azula snarled as she hurled another fireball at the Red Lotus. Iroh joined her a moment later, launching his own assault. While the Red Lotus outnumbered the two firebenders, their targets more than made up for it with skill and speed. Iroh pinned P'Li down with a constant barrage, leaving her unable to focus her thoughts and retaliate. And yet, Iroh was nothing compared to Azula; she was a nightmare given form, terrifying and monstrous. She was fury incarnate, moving faster than she should be capable of; lightning and flames burst from her hands as she roared fire._

_Ming had almost no water left; she threw as much ice as she could spare to deflect or adsorb Azula's attacks. Zaheer was the furthest away from the fight, his combat skills worthless against the firebenders. Ming threw up another ice wall and bought Ghazan just enough time to form magma blades. He flung them at Azula, the projectiles slicing through the air. A waste; the horrid speed of the princess meant the blades did not even clip her. Another strike, another wall of water, and Ghazan flicked a magma shuriken at Iroh. Ming doubted Azula could move fast enough to intercept that too._

_The shuriken arced towards Iroh and with a clink fell to the ground. Metal glinted in the flickering firelight. Ming whirled, cursing. Lady Mai too? Did age blunt none of this family's skills? Mai's hand glinted in the fire-light, a serated blade between each finger. Ghazan moaned and Ming's stomach lurched as both Izumi and Zuko appeared looking panicked. If these two firebenders caused them so much trouble they could not hope to cope with the Firelord and his wife as well. Was Izumi proficient in a weapon? No matter, the plan had failed. Their companions were either dead or captured. Alarm bells began to sound through-out the palace._

_"We have to retreat," Zaheer shouted as they backed away from the advancing firebender family. Not good. The royal family were backing them into a corner. No water left. No options left. With a grunt, Ghazan concentrated. The palace's central pillar wavered and with a surge it melted, a river of lava now at Ghazan's beck and call. It flowed with deceptive speed between the firebenders and the Red Lotus. Ming had a second to savor the sight of the family uncomfortable at the intense heat for once. Ghazan's barrier blocked the sight as he wrenched it up from the ground. He bought just enough time for P'Li to blast a hole in the outer wall and freedom. The night air was cool after the heat of the magma, but not quiet. The sounds of alarm and commotion filled the air, the noise rippling out from the palace as the flames licked higher and higher. There was no time to lose, no time for bystanders. Those who happened to cross the Red Lotus's path died by fire and lava without another word. The city was too big, their airship too far, the threat of capture and failure nipped at their heels. Yet somehow they escaped, aiming the airship upwards as soon as they were aboard. At least there were no other air infantry mobilized. They might yet escape._

_Ming looked back as Caldera City fell astern. The palace was still aflame, most of the city now illuminated. What had been a crowded airship just a few hours before now only held four members of the Red Lotus. She jumped at a touch on her shoulder, but relaxed, thankful for Ghazan's presence. What now for the Red Lotus?_

* * *

Korra's pony-tail swished from side to side as Naga padded towards Republic City. The hill they descended made for good cover in case anyone was searching for them, but it was far from the most direct route they could take back to the city. How could she know so little about Avatar Aang when it was common knowledge? Not that Bolin could remember when and where he had first heard the story. Wait. He was making a massive assumption. There was no point railing against the impossibility of Korra knowing so little about Aang. For whatever reason she did not and asked questions because she was curious. That was all there was to it. Problem was; just how could she have never heard anything about it? Did her parents, no, her teachers not believe in bed-time stories? Wait. Teachers? How could she have teachers and know nothing about the Avatar Aang and his place in history? Had they not taught her about it? Were they evil? And even if they were, how come no one else told her? Had she been living alone on a glacier? Wait. That was possible. She did say all she ever used to see was blue and white ice.

So someone rescued the beautiful princess when her parents died? Oh, maybe a prince saw her, saw how well the young Korra was coping with her loss and made her promise to come find him when she was all grown up. And that was why the lost water tribe princess was in Republic City; she was looking for the one who encouraged her when she was at her lowest. He would be the one that took her to her teachers, who in turn cared for her ever since. Until the day she could seek out her prince again. No, that was a little terrible; how old would that prince be now? Korra would not want someone that much older than her. Well, he hoped anyway. Unless the prince was the same age as Korra. But then would he be able to comfort her like that? Or rescue her? Oh, hey, maybe her teachers were evil? Maybe they wanted the princess and kidnapped her and tried to ransom her. And it all went wrong when her parents died and everyone forgot about the princess and they left her alone in the cold. And now she had come back to get revenge. She knew her teacher's names and wrote them in a list. And as each died she would cross them off.

Well, a good job she had run into the rugged leading man. He would rather have been the prince, but he would still be important. Together they would seek out her nefarious teachers and bring them to justice. And ensure nothing like it ever happened again to anyone. Then they would return the princess to the throne, so she could be the strongest, most beautiful ruler ever known. And the Avatar would return and be the princess's best friend. Just like Aang and Zuko. And everything would be wonderful. Until the inevitable sequel with it's retcons. And where it turned out the teachers were kind of evil, but they had good intentions gone wrong and now the real evil and shown up and-

Wait. Korra had not said a word since he finished relating everything he knew about Aang. She had thanked him before suggesting Naga had rested enough and they should get back to the city, but said nothing since. Was she thinking about something? Was she upset? Had he made her feel stupid? Maybe it would have been better to not ape so much of the radio presenter voice and just tell her things without the fanciness? No, no. She was deep in thought. Had to be. No need to lose hope.

Bolin tried not to think about how hungry he felt. They would need to get some food soon; after all the excitement, all the running around, he felt ravenous. There should still be noodles at home - as long as Mako had not eaten them - but that was ages away. And then he would need to boil the water and wait for the noodles to soften and then serve them. Maybe he could get a five-fingered discount from the market; a few pieces of fruit should be enough to keep him going. Now he just needed a way to do that without Korra noticing. The thought of food made his stomach churn and the rumble sounded like a roll of thunder in the morning air.

Korra's head turned a little. "Feeling hungry?" she asked.

"Huh?" Bolin said, feigning innocence.

"I heard your stomach growling," she said.

"Not me," Bolin insisted, staring away from his companion.

Korra sighed. "Okay then. It sure sounded like you though. Just thought we could look into getting some food. I'm pretty hungry myself."

Bolin fidgeted. "Sorry Korra; I guess I am hungry."

"Thought so." Was she smiling? "Any idea where the nearest stream is?"

"I think there's one ahead. See?" Bolin pointed past her, his arm grazing against hers for a moment.

"Ah, I see it. Good. I think we can get something to keep us going for now. My treat," Korra said. She turned as she spoke and to Bolin's relief she was grinning. She was not upset. Okay, things were going well. Wait. Just what was Korra going to do for breakfast?

Korra slipped off Naga as they reached the deep and fast flowing stream. Naga lapped at the rush of water and Korra mimicked her as she threw herself onto her stomach. Bolin knelt down and cupper his hands; the water was cold enough to make his teeth hurt. It still felt good though; he had not realised how dehydrated he had gotten. Naga was doing something a little odd. She raised her head at intervals, drinking far more than seemed necessary even for a creature of her size. But she also seemed to break off from drinking every few moments. Wait. Was there something moving in her jaws? Bolin squinted. A frogfish wriggled between Naga's teeth.

"Good girl," Korra said, holding her hands out. Korra patted Naga's nose as she dropped tje fish into Korra's hands. "This is safe to eat right? I've never seen these before. Not really in the mood for a poisonous breakfast." She squinted at the fish. "It doesn't look poisonous."

Bolin shook his head. "They're fine; perfectly safe to eat. Pretty tasty too." He glanced at the polar bear-dog. "That's an awesome trick for Naga to know; she's amazing."

Korra smiled. "That she is. Okay; I think we need some skewers." She turned to Naga. "And if you would be so kind as to get some more?" Naga barked and plunged her head back into the water.

Assembling a collection of thin twigs took no time at all, and Korra seared each fish with a snap of her fingers. The first fish went to Naga; the second to Bolin. He wanted to protest, but by then the scent of cooked frogfish reached him and he could not wait another second. He ate his first fish in four huge bites. "Looks like you enjoyed that," Korra said with a smile as she cooked another two fish; once each for Naga and Bolin. Korra ate with no refined movements, no picking at the food; she munched her own fish down in a few bites much like he did. Of course she did. Both of them had the same amount of food since yesterday; she would be as ravenous as he felt. For his next fish, Bolin wanted to show off. He managed to get half of the skewer in his mouth before biting down. He grinned at her. Korra just glanced at him and with a wry smile gulped an entire fish off her twig. Okay. Korra won.

There were still a large number of fish left by the time Bolin sat back, his stomach full. Korra and Naga looked in a similar level of contentedness; shame to waste Naga's bounty. "Hey, do you think we can take the rest of these home for Mako?"

Korra glanced at the pile. "Sure. Couldn't eat another thing right now," she said patting her stomach. "I think there's a cloth in the saddle-bags. Just wrap them in that."

Bolin could still smell the fish a few hours later when they reached the edge of the forest and the start of Republic City proper. Despite the light sky, the streets were quiet and there were few present to gawp at the polar bear-dog and her riders. The pair had fallen into silence some time before. It unnerved Bolin, though he was at a loss of what he could say. Ah, they had just passed the station. Wait, that meant-

"Hey, Korra?" Bolin pointed past her, towards a flickering flame. "Recognise it? It's Lord Zuko's statue again."

"Oh, hey. Isn't that where we met those jerks this morning?"

"Uh, yeah," Bolin said, feeling a little deflated by the reminder. He rallied. "Even though he's got that statue, Lord Zuko's still around. And he rides on a dragon."

Korra turned back to him. "Dragons still exist?"

"Well, I think so. I've heard they did. And Zuko rides one. Not that I've seen it with my own eyes though."

"Hey, who's the other statue?" Korra pointed to another statue close to Zuko's.

"Ah, that is Master Katara."

"She's beautiful," Korra murmured. Katara was attractive, Bolin could not argue. But she did not hold a candle to Korra.

"Oh. Oh! Did I forget to say before? She was one of Avatar Aang's companions, the one who found him in the icerberg. And she eventually became his wife. And one of the best waterbenders ever. The building behind her is a hospital. She built it in the city's early days." Bolin frowned, digging through his memories. "My Mom used to say she was the head of public health in Republic City for decades and I don't think any other healers came close to her. But she wasn't just a healer; she taught Aang waterbending and fought alongside him." It was a gorgeous rendition of the waterbender. "She's one of my heroes," he added.

"Is... is she still alive?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure actually. She might be. I heard she went home; back to the South Pole. Not heard anything about her since."

Korra was still staring at the statue. "How... how long would it take to get there?"

"The South Pole?"

"Yeah."

Bolin scratched at his cheek. "Oh, um, I think the fastest I ever heard of anything getting there was with a whole day's travel. But that's only with the fastest ship. Most of the time it'd take, like, three or four days I think."

Korra nodded. "Not too easy to arrange right now," she said.

"Korra? You want to go to the South Pole?"

She shook her head. "Idle thought. Still, wonder if I could ever meet her."

"If you do, please let me come? Okay? Please?"

"Sure thing."

Bolin could hear the smile in her voice as he fought back a grin. "And if you want to know more about the city's history we should ask Mako about it. He used to be seriously devoted to the city library."

Korra blinked. "Wait, he did? I would have never thought that of him."

"Yeah, well. We both had to change when... you know." Bolin ignored the knot that dropped into his stomach at the reminder of his parents. "We had great times back then though. We used to play 'Avatar' all the time."

Korra turned and looked at him, confused. "You played 'Avatar'?"

"Yeah, me, Mako and the other kids from the neighborhood. Mako wanted to be Zuko, and I wanted to be Toph. She's another one of my heroes, and another of Avatar Aang's companions. Thing about her... Wait, I'll tell you after. Where was I? Oh. Well, we never got a chance to be either of them; the big kids always picked those two first. Mako usually got to play Sokka - he was Katara's brother - while I got to be Katara herself. It did make some sense though since we were brothers. And at least we got to be part of Team Avatar. Unlike the kids who got to be Ozai and Azula."

"'Team Avatar', huh?"

"The heroic companions of Avatar Aang." Bolin slipped back into his radio announcer voice, he dropped it as soon as he realised. "It feels kind of silly now, but I didn't want to be Katara. Not really. Toph was so much cooler. But later on, when we were on our own, it kinda made sense, you know? We were just like those two - no parents and no one to rely on half the time except each other. Though their dad was fighting the fire nation the entire time, and I think they used to live with their grandmother. And I know it only sounds cool because all the boring stuff was chopped out and some of it sounds so scary, but I used to wish me and Mako could do something as great as those two. Help the Avatar just like they did."

"Hey, you helped those people before," Korra glanced back and smiled. "That's pretty great."

"Then that'll be the second most proud of thing I've ever done."

"Ooh, so what was the first?"

"Well, there was this girl from the water tribe, who was a fire bender, who me and my brother helped escape from a real nasty gang. You might have heard about it?"

"There is a distinctly familiar feel to that story," Korra admitted.

"And because of that I wound up meeting this awesome, strong, beautiful girl," Bolin grinned as she turned back to him looking flushed. The conversation died. Not good. Silence was bad. Korra had not said anything about the compliment. Had that been a step too far? Time to change subjects. Bolin wracked his mind for a new conversation thread to bring up. Seconds ticked by and he worried more and more. They were getting closer to home now, the narrow alleyways rising up on either side of them. People watched from corners with interested eyes as Naga strode past. Korra tracked a group of children running through the mud without shoes.

"Isn't there anything that could be done for these people?" Korra asked. Difficult question, but at least she was still willing to talk to him.

"I think the city needs more jobs. And less crime. Oh, and better police. And for the Earth Kingdom would stop being so aggressive. Then we might be able to."

Korra hummed to herself. "There are people with a lot of money here, right?"

"Oh, yeah. The people who own the big companies have huge amounts of money," Bolin said.

"So why don't they donate any of that to these people? Surely there has to be a limit to how much they need?"

"Well, some do. I mean, some people - like the Satos - I've heard they donate quite a bit. Remember? Mako mentioned them yesterday - they run shelters for women. So some are good. Others... they kinda don't really care?" Bolin squirmed, feeling more than a little out of his depth.

"Someone should make them realize that they do need to care," Korra replied, an edge entering her voice. "People need to know they shouldn't support leaders who side with the rich. There needs to be someone who could force them to be generous and charitable. And who could punish anyone who resisted."

Bolin frowned. "Isn't that kind of like... well, a dictator?"

"No," Korra sounded frustrated. "Dictators are all bad. It would have to be something else. Maybe..." Her back stiffened. "Maybe someone like the Avatar... whoever she- Or he is."

"Uh, Korra? I've never heard of the Avatar running a country. I mean, some of them did some pretty involved stuff in the past, but nothing like that. And wouldn't the Avatar be a dictator if that happened?" Bolin leant to the side to try and catch Korra's gaze. "That sounds pretty terrifying."

Korra grimaced. "It wouldn't be like that. The... the Avatar could never do that."

"I really hope so," Bolin replied. Was it possible though? All this time he had day-dreamed of the Avatar as a force of good. Was it guaranteed or could the Avatar decide to seize power like that? All the Avatars he knew of had been noble, kind and fought against evil. Was that a constant? Could someone with their own agenda become the Avatar? Who could even hope to oppose the rogue incarnation if that occurred?

Naga's pace slowed as the streets grew more crowded. The market slowed their pace to a crawl when they reached it, people unwilling or just slow to get out of Naga's way. There was less interest here, Naga still a rare sight, but there was no coveting, at least none that Bolin caught as they plodded along. Korra directed Naga without any further guidance from him; it seemed like she had memorized the route back to the shack.

"Bolin," a voice yelled.

Who was that? He looked around as the voice called again. It was a girl. A gorgeous, beautiful girl, with long dark hair, and a dark coat. All this time and just when he had decided he would like to take Korra on a date, now some other beauty decided to pursue him? Wait. Who was that? She looked familiar. Bolin gulped. It was the girl from the docks. It was the owner of the necklace Mako took. Wait. How did she know his name? Why was she here? Did something happen to Mako? Did she bring the police? Bolin twisted around in the saddle and scanned the crowd. No sign of any officers; at least not yet.

"Do you know her?" Korra asked. The girl was fighting against the scrum of people and working her way towards them.

"Uh, kinda. I mean, not really. I mean, I think we should, ah, not head home right now," Bolin said, ducking his head and trying to hide behing Korra.

"But we're almost there," Korra said, looking back at him.

"Well, yes, but, we should run for now," Bolin insisted.

"But why?"

"I'll explain everything in a minute, just get us out of here for now." He stared at her. Korra hung on another second and nodded, turning Naga around. More people scrambled out of the way as the polar bear-dog manuevered around, headed back in the way they came. They were still not moving fast. "Okay, so, this is one of those things I'm not so proud of. Um. That girl? We kinda stole some of her stuff. And she got pretty mad and chased us." Bolin said, trying to locate the girl in the sea of people. He turned back to find Korra glaring at him.

"You did what?" She scowled at him.

"I know. It's awful and terrible, but we need to survive somehow. And we were going to return her stuff. Most of it. I mean, we were planning on giving her back everything we took. Except for the money. Okay, that didn't sound so good. But we wanted to give her it back. Only now she's somehow found me. Somehow."

Naga yelped, her back arching. Bolin looked around, a movement catching his eye. The girl was hanging onto the polar bear-dog's tail, lying face down in the mud. Naga stumbled to a halt and the girl looked up. "Stop," she yelled. "Bolin - it's Mako. He needs your help."

* * *

Korra pulled back on the reins, twisting around and looking past the cowering Bolin. The girl got to her feet and swiped at the patches of mud now covering large sections of her coat. "Finally," she said. "You are Bolin right?" She caught Korra's eye for a second before turning her attention to her companion. Bolin turned and gave a nervous nod. "You need to hurry. There's a bender gang at your house and they're angry at Mako. I was looking for the police but they aren't any here, and its going to take ages to get them, and I saw you and-." She broke off and took a deep breath. "Thank goodness you're here. Mako needs your help."

Bolin took a shuddering breath and looked at the girl. "How did you know I'm his brother?" he asked.

"The er... dog?" Asami said, pointing at Naga. Okay, that made no sense. How was Bolin associated with Naga?

"Um, the bender gang," Bolin asked. "Did they have nose rings?"

"No."

"Were they bald women with Dragonbird tattoos?"

"No."

"There... there wasn't like a guy..." Bolin glanced at the girl, twitched and carried on. "A guy in a white suit, wearing a fedora?" Bolin sounded like he was almost pleading. "No one like that, right?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean there is a guy in white with seven firebenders."

Bolin shivered. "I hope we're not too late then."

"Bad?" Korra asked.

"Super bad. Probably not all firebenders, but-"

Korra shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Let's go." She looked down at the girl. "Come on, you can ride this us."

The girl nodded. She ignored Bolin's hand and scrambled up onto the polar bear dog herself. Korra flicked the reins and Naga turned again. She bounded forward, not concerned for those who did not get out of the way quick enough. Who was the girl? She looked healthier than anyone she had seen here; she wore make-up and her hair shone like silk. What was she doing here, or perhaps how could she live here and look that good?

Mako was on the ground when they arrived. Clumps of dirt and stone rained down onto him while a small crowd looked on.

"Stop this immediately," Korra yelled. The crowd looked around at their approach, and shuffled out of the way as the gang glanced at the newcomers with disinterest.

"Bolin," Mako struggled to speak. "No," he moaned. "Get out of here."

"Oh, now, this is interesting," the man in the white suit said. "Mako's fine figure of a girlfriend has brought the reinforcements. Not sure that Bolin here counts as reinforcements. Oh and you brought another earthbender. Well, I feel suitably terrified. What do you guys think?" The gang's laughter was grating and infuriating. "You should have listened to Mako though. Not sure I could have cared enough to come after you too. And not after we get done with Mako here; he was already a lost cause. But now you have so graciously returned, well, I think you can help with Mako's little financial problem. And his repayment plan."

"Bolin take Naga and get out of here, I'll take care of these guys." Korra slid off the saddle. This would be different. Four at once? Some days she could cope, other days not so much. Seven opponents had never been an option for a challenge before. She glanced back. "Naga: go. Get them out of here now."

"No," Bolin said, and Korra winced at the sound of his feet hitting the ground. "I'm not leaving you or Mako. We're doing this together." He turned back towards Naga and whispered down to his chest. Pabu's head popped out of Bolin's jacket and the fire ferret skipped across the ground, to perch on Naga's back. "Um, er, lady? Please look after Pabu for me? Naga'll keep you both safe. Promise. Least I can do for finding me."

"Bolin, Korra, just go." Mako's eyes widened. "Wait, is that... Asami?"

The man in the white suit sighed. "As touching as this all is, this has gotten so very, very boring. I think we have wasted enough time here, don't you, boys? Let's take care of the situation now, shall we?"

The gang members straightened and advanced towards Korra. A blast of flame engulfed the two nearest Mako; they fell to the ground, clothing and skin singed. He grimaced with the exertion and tried to get back up to his feet as another two members of the gang prepared to strike. Korra lashed fire across the ground, super-heating the mud. Both men cried out in pain and fell, rolling away from the scorching ground, faces contorted in pain. A movement drew her attention. It seemed there were two waterbenders in the gang. They both drew water whips from the flasks on their waists and struck past Korra, aiming for Bolin. He dodged the first attack, but the second slammed into his stomach and he grunted in pain. As he fell, Korra punched a fireball at the bender. He was too good to let that hinder him; an ice shield was between them in a fraction of a second.

"Get up, you useless benders," the leader was yelling as he threw a fireball towards Korra. "Oh, so you thought dressing up a firebender as an earthbender was going to help? Bolin you are pathetic," the man yelled. He was good, but nothing like as fast as P'Li. Korra side-stepped the blast without problem. The two earthbenders Mako attacked before were now getting back up. Five active opponents. Still too many. Who to choose? How long would the two firebenders be down?

Bolin screamed in pain, the noise dragging Korra's head around. One of the waterbenders pulled his whip back for another strike. There was a blur of motion; the girl was right beside the waterbender, concentrating hard. She stabbed into him with her finger tips, striking at specific points across his back. The man's arms went limp, and he frowned as they hung by his sides. The girl swept his legs out from under him and caught the man under the chin with her boot. Korra gaped. What had she just done? Bolin took the opportunity to fling a rock at the other waterbender, his attention still fixed on Korra. The man slumped to the ground alongside his companion. Two more down. But now the firebenders had gotten onto their knees and sent another volley of fireballs. This was not the time to get distracted.

Korra, Bolin and the girl dodged. Bolin ripped a rock from the ground and sent it spinning towards the benders as the girl sprinted at the nearest firebender. She struck for those same points on the man's back and like the waterbender, this man's arms went limp. Four to go. Korra ran at the nearest building, running up the wall and pushing off. She pivoted in the air, drawing in a deep breath as she punched as much fire as she could towards the ground. The fireball slammed down close to the benders and blew them away from each other. Korra frowned. The group's leader was doing something unusual, his hands and arms moving in a formation she had never seen before.

One of the earthbenders was flat on his back after the blast and the other's pants were on fire. The man dropped to the ground and batted at his clothes. With a swift kick, Korra rendered him unconscious and Bolin scooped mud across his prone form to extinguish the flames. The final bender still upright backed away towards the leader.

The man in white was smiling, so sure of himself, still certain he was in control. His hands completed the strange sequence and he pointed forwards. Lightning arced from his fingertips. "Move," Korra yelled, flinging herself to the side, trusting everyone else to do the same. Lightning was one of the few techniques never taught to her. She had learned of it, but it was not something P'Li wanted or was able to teach. Then again, neither was the popping energy blast she could perform. Korra needed to incapacitate the lightningbender and fast. She pushed herself up from the ground and sprinted towards the man. He wasted no time in channeling another lightning strike. Need to move faster. Korra let her feet slide out from under her as she skidded towards him, a wave of flames now bursting into existence on the soles of his feet. The electricity died in his hands as he grimaced in pain and dropped to the ground. Now to get rid of the other bender. Korra smirked as she readied the fireball, surprised when a small rock smacked into the bender's head. Turning back, Bolin winked as the man crumpled to the ground.

"Hey, is that the best you can do?" Korra asked the still writhing leader. "I expected more out of you. How about another round?"

"Oh... oh no," Bolin said behind her. There was smoke in the air and a sensation of heat. Korra turned; the shack was on fire.

* * *

Asami gasped. A gaping hole in the front wall of the shack revealed the flaming interior. Flickering flames licked at the vines wrapped around the tree behind the home. Bile rose in her throat and she turned away, not wanting to watch another home destroyed by firebenders. Asami breathed as deep as she could, keeping a slow, steady rhythm as she waited for the nausea to pass. Which one of the firebenders was responsible? One of the gang, or had it been the girl? Odd to reflect there were fewer firebenders than she assumed. It would still have been fool-hardy to try and defend against them all. If she had not found Bolin and the girl- Asami shook her head. Best not to contemplate it.

"The tree, we need to save the tree," Bolin shouted. He planted his feet and began sweeping mud towards the flaming building and the tree. Asami stumbled a little as she moved further away; the whole ground moving beneath her feet as it flowed towards Bolin and the fire. A few waterbenders stepped from the crowd and soon arcs of water flew over Asami's head. It did not last long though, the volunteers soon stopped bending as they looked downcast. Most wandered away a few moments later. Asami chanced a look back. The fire was gone, but it had become too advanced, the wood of the shack too dry. Mud-streaked fragments of wood and a blackened, fire-damaged tree was all that remained.

"Mako... our home," Bolin said, hugging his brother who did not seem to react.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Are you okay though?" Bolin released his brother and took a step back. "What happened? Why was Shin attacking you?" He glanced at Asami. "Er. Why is she here? How did she find you? I've only been gone a few hours and now this."

"Well- Wait, what happened to you? I thought you'd be here when I got back. The black eye and busted nose make me think you've been doing something," Mako asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Ah, this, it's nothing. I can explain. I mean, I'll tell you later."

Mako frowned. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Nothing wrong, I swear," Bolin said holding up his hands. "And, Mako? You don't look in the best of states either." Bolin frowned. "Hey, I've never seen you wear those clothes before. Where did they come from? And why did the boss attack you?"

Mako waved Bolin's questions away. "Long story. I'll explain when there are less people around," Mako glanced around at the people still present. "However, you-"

"I really didn't do anything wrong. Ask Korra if you don't believe me. I did a brave thing. I mean, Yang came by after you were gone." Bolin kept talking despite the sharp breath Mako took. "And he wanted help getting some refugees into the city. And that got a little complicated-"

"You did what?" Mako demanded.

"It was fine. And Korra was seriously awesome; I think she could teach you some firebending tricks."

"Bolin, you put her in danger. Everything Yang does is dangerous."

"But we were helping people. They needed our help."

Asami resisted the urge to sigh as the brothers squabbled. Life had been so easy a few days before. Maybe she should have not cared so much about the quality control. Just stayed in that evening, not gotten mugged and not be standing in the middle of a slum watching these two argue. The girl - Korra - was glaring at the house. "It's not your fault," Asami said.

Korra shook her head. "I know. But I can still think I should punish the culprits," she said, cracking her knuckles. Korra was about to say something else when a siren cut through the air. Police. Oh no. So. Not only had Mako stolen her necklace and she had not told her father, her had also been car stolen. Then she bailed Mako out of jail, fed and clothed him, brought him to his home, and saved him from the criminal elements. And to cap it all off, it looked like she was about to picked up for her role in a brawl.

Mako and Bolin stopped arguing. "Run," they yelled in unison.

Korra watched them as they panicked. "Hey, don't worry. I dealt with those guys before, remember?"

"No, no, no," Bolin said. "I think we've caused quite enough trouble for one week." He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her along with him. No one was paying any attention to Asami; it would be so easy to slip away right now. She put her hands in her pockets, ready to at least try and get out of here with as much casual disinterest as she could muster. Her fingers knocked against something bulky, and solid. She had forgotten about that; she needed to give it back. No time; best try and keep up with them. Asami ran after the others. Naga was just ahead of her, the fire ferret still perched on her back as the three benders ahead weaved up and down the alleyways.

The ground was terrible to run on. She almost tripped so many times on the trash and debris. And at one point on what had looked an awful lot like a human body, half submerged in the mud. There were still people here, sleeping pressed against the wall, or staring at the group as they ran past with disinterest. How much of a regular occurence was this kind of thing? Her heart hammered against her ribs. But she could not stop. Could not face another visit to that police station, another simpering conversation with Jin. And that was before the social fall out when her so called friends get hold of this tidbit of gossip. Asami forced herself to keep going.

"Hide," Mako yelled. He grabbed Naga's reins, the movement panicked the polar bear dog.

"What do you think you're doing?" Korra yelled.

"Keeping you from getting found," he hissed. "Naga is what everyone is looking for. Now get her into that gap." He pointed at a narrow space between two buildings; just about big enough for Naga. Just about. Korra soothed her pet and cast some annoyed glares at Mako. With a nervous look, Naga slipped between the buildings. Mako pressed himself against the wall, looking up, waiting. Asami needed no encouragement to stand still, grateful for the chance to pause, the chance to breath again. She wheezed as she bent over, trying to catch her breath. Too warm. Her fingers clutched at her collar, trying to move it away from her neck. She could just get rid of it; one coat was the least of her worries. No; she needed to try and not drawn any more attention; Mako had said so. Yes, because running was such a good way to be subtle.

Bolin's words sounded distant, unimportant when he spoke, but she forced herself to look as well. "Is that a flying bison?" he asked. "I've never seen one this close before." Bolin took one step from the wall before Mako grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Looks like it," Mako said. The bison flew on without stopping towards the North. He heaved a sigh of relief. "Looks like they didn't see us. "Okay, we need to plan our next move. Currently Korra is wanted by the police and they are mentioning Naga in the broadcast."

Korra frowned. "Loads of people have seen Naga already."

"Yeah, but that was before they heard you were dangerous. At least they got some things wrong; they're reporting you're a waterbender."

Asami risked straightetning up, catching an odd look in Korra's eye at Mako's words. "We should probably keep moving then," Asami said. The others took that as their cue and started running again. Oh, the temptation to yell that was not what she meant. Tempting but not enough air in her lungs. With a grimace Asami ran after them hoping they could get to her car, or just find somewhere secluded to shelter. Somewhere she could sit and rest and then worry about sneaking around.

A few blocks distant, Mako called a halt again, and Asami slumped against the wall, resisting the urge to just sink down and sit in the mud. How come no one else was out of breath? Not Mako, not Bolin, not Korra. Even Naga seemed unfazed.

"Mako," she wheezed, closing her eyes for a moment. "You... forgot... this," she said as she tugged the photo frame out of her pocket and held it out.

"Is that?" Bolin asked. "It is. Oh. Wow. Thank you, er, Asami?" Bolin kissed the picture again and again. He stopped when he noticed the others watching him. "Oh, sorry." He turned to her. "It was Asami wasn't it? Thank you." He smiled.

"Yes," said Asami, her breathing coming under her control again. "And no problem."

"That was some amazing stuff you did back there. Was that... ah, chi-blocking?" Bolin asked.

Asami nodded. "It was pretty incredible," Korra added.

"Been training in it for... years," Asami said. "Never... thought it would... come in handy like that." Too much speech. She breathed deep again, trying to get more air into her lungs.

"I'm... It's... it's lucky for us you didn't do that the first time we met." Mako said, looking embarrassed.

Asami looked up at him. "Yeah." Her lungs felt scratchy. "Yeah you were lucky. Lucky you could... run that fast and I was too angry to consider... doing that." She winked despite the tightness of her chest. Mako looked flustered, Asami wanted to laugh but wound up spluttering.

"What now?" Korra asked.

"Well, you could come back to my house?" Asami glanced at them all in turn once her breathing was back under control. "There's a nurse there who could take a look at your injuries," she added.

"Thanks for the offer, but I owe you too much already. Maybe take Korra back with you. We can handle ourselves," Mako said as he shifted his feet.

"Mako, are you incapable of remembering anything from yesterday? Do not talk about me as if I am not here." Korra glared at him. "And really? You still think I am incapable of taking care of myself?"

Mako fidgeted. "No. I mean, yes I think you can take care of yourself, but that's no, not the reason."

"Okay." Asami said as she stood up, her breathing steadier. "I think it's much simpler if you all come with me. No objections. Mako; you're hurt. Again. Bolin was it? Someone really should take a look at your eye. And your nose. Korra? You are... um." Asami blinked. "Perfect." Her eyes widened. "I mean. You don't look injured at all. But you are all muddy. Come with us and I'll get everyone some clean clothes and food." She looked at Korra. "You will come with us, right?"

"Yeah... Hey, um, this is going to sound like a weird question but... Is Asami a popular name here?"

Asami frowned. "I guess so. My dad employees a few people with same name as me." She glanced at Mako who shrugged. "Probably as many Asamis in the city as there are Korras. Why do you ask?"

Korra shook her head. "Doesn't matter." She sighed as she looked down at her mud-streaked clothing. "I guess I'll come too."

Great," Asami smiled. "You'll all be my honoured guests."

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviewers :D You push us to improve the story.**

**Sanctum:**

RE: Kradeiz

I also was also a little disappointed Meelo was still around - though not to worry he's getting far less focus than the series gave him.

**Puffie:**

On Touga:

He's an original character. The thing with writing a story is that you can't just call people "that man" or "the policewoman" so there's a lot of OC' names are taken from the generic baby names websites, but most of them are stock names/Asian words we know.

On hawks:

They are actual birds like Hawky. What we meant about crossing paths is that a hawk returned to Zaheer bearing a new message before one of this hawks arrived in RC.

On Meelo:

Sadly I don't want to omit any of Tenzin's children, but we're telling you now his role is nothing more of a cameo. We hate Meelo.

On the Red Lotus:

We'll see more of them, their motivations, their history and how they interacted with Korra.


	9. Uncharted Territory

**Book 1: Healing**

**Chapter 9: Uncharted Territory**

* * *

_"Ghazan."_

_The earthbender looked up; the voice was low and sounded annoyed. "Ming," he said in a lazy drawl. The waterbender halted outside the entrance to his tent and glared at him._

_"You need to do something about the brat," she said._

_Ghazan stifled a yawn and sat upright. "What did you do?"_

_"That's right, assume I'm at fault here. Do you have any idea how ruinous your teachings have been? She treats waterbending like earthbending," Ming said. Even the words seemed distasteful to her._

_Ghazan tried to suppress a smile. "I apologise Ming." He coughed. "What would you like me to do with the Avatar and what was the incident that lead to your coming here?"_

_"I told her to stop flinging lumps of ice around like they were rocks. Then I demonstrated an ice spike. Now she won't stop crying." Ming looked exasperated, seeming unconcerned about the child she left behind._

_"When you say you demonstrated an ice spike; just what did you do?" Ghazan tilted his head._

_Ming's tentacles writhed. "I demonstrated how one produced it. And how useful they could be."_

_"And you did this how?"_

_"I used it on an otter penguin."_

_Ghazan was speechless for a moment. "You killed an otter penguin?" Ming nodded. "Why would you do that?"_

_"She is a weapon, Ghazan. Her purpose is to kill. If she cannot cope with one otter penguin bleeding, how is she going to assassinate anyone? I felt it time to introduce her to death."_

_"The girl has never seen blood before and you decide to skewer an otter penguin right in front of her?" Ghazan growled; Ming shrugged. "They are one of her favorite animals."_

_"Oh, they are?" Ming asked in a dismissive tone. "Her reaction is still unnecessary. Deal with it."_

_"Where is she?" Ghazan asked._

_"Over-" Ming cut herself off as she looked back the way she came. A thick fog had descended on the camp, the visibility reduced to almost nothing. "-there," she finished, her voice weaker._

_Ghazan sighed as he got to his feet. "We need to find her."_

_Ming gestured and the fog retreating from her movements. "This way. I want nothing more to do with her when we find her. At least for today."_

_Ghazan grumbled a response under his breath as Ming concentrated and pushed the fog further back. There was no sign of Korra. "Where is she?"_

_"If I knew that then I would haver taken you to her," Ming snapped._

_"Korra," he yelled. Ming added to his shout and they listened for a response. Nothing. "What have you done?"_

_Ming scowled. "She cannot have gone far. We will search the area; go and get Zaheer and P'Li. I'll wait in case she comes back."_

_The sun was close to it's zenith when the fog disipated. The wind had picked up and though it added to the unpleasant chill, it at least increased visibility. To Ghazan's frustration it prevented the badgerhounds were unable to even begin tracking Korra. The Red Lotus surveyed the wilderness, each now with a hawk perched on their shoulder._

_"How could she have gone so far?" Ming seethed._

_Ghazan sighed. "It's possible she caught hold of a living otter penguin." Ghazan stared at Ming as he spoke. "She could have ridden on that."_

_P'Li's expression shifted from a heavy frown to wide-eyed suprise. "She rides on the penguins?" she asked._

_Ghazan nodded. "She loves it. Probably contributed to why she ran off." He glared at Ming._

_"Interesting," Zaheer murmured. Ming ignored him._

_"Look; how was I to know that she liked the wretched creatures? If I knew she was so precious about one life I would not have done it. I pushed her too far, I understand that now. So let's find her before someone else does."_

_"Ming; I feel we need to rework the rules for a while. It is clear that the Avatar cannot be easily pushed into harming animals. Please bear this in mind for future training," P'Li said, her voice low._

_"Yes, yes. Let's focus on finding her first," Ming replied._

_"Then split up and search individually until night-fall. Say whatever is necessary to convince Korra to return with you. Do not attempt to threaten her," Zaheer said with a frown in Ming's direction._

_Ming's whole body tensed. "Fine. It will all be sunshine and rainbows if I find her first." Her tentacles writhed in the air and she compacted a section of snow into a block of ice._

_"Ming; please. Try to travel somewhat more discreetly?" Zaheer asked. The waterbender sighed and shattered the block with a flick of her tentacle. She did not turn around and began stalking away. "We have some time before the sun-sets. Let us begin," Zaheer added._

* * *

_Ghazan sank to the ground as he leant back against a snow drift. Hours and hours of searching and calling, and all he had to show for it was a sore throat. The sun lay low on the horizon; it would start to get much colder soon. Maybe one of the others had found Korra? It was possible, though the absence of a hawk informing him of that suggested otherwise. How much longer should they continue looking? Would she be capable of sheltering or surviving the cold out here? Ghazan took one last look around the tundra. Ahead, almost obscured by the uneven terrain was the start of a snow tunnel. It cut down into the snow and pushed deep into the ice. Ghazan traced the tunnel; what had looked like a low rise before was in fact a small and ill-formed igloo. He let out a shuddering sigh of relief even as the chill breeze made him shiver._

_"Korra," he called out. "It's me, Ghazan."_

_For a moment nothing happened. Had Korra made the igloo and then departed? Was this someone else's work? A worrying thought; someone else so close to their base. He almost shifted to a combat stance as the igloo wall shifted. One ice-block juddered and withdrew inside; Korra peered through the resulting gap looking anxious. Ghazan crouched down beside her._

_"I got lost," she said, fidgeting and avoiding his gaze._

_Ghazan almost laughed. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Bet you're hungry though." Korra nodded. "Shall we go back?"_

_Korra dithered. "Are they angry?"_

_Ming yes, Zaheer and P'Li? No. "No. They're worried more than anything. Right now they should be making your dinner. We're having your favorite tonight; seaweed noodles."_

_Korra's eyes brightened at his words. There was a curious bark as she opened her mouth. A polar bear pup peered at him from around her body. Korra jumped and patted her companion. "No, Naga. You're meant to hide for now. Until we know it's okay." She glanced at Ghazan. "Um... Can she come too?"_

_The polar bear-dog stared at him, panting. "Her name is Naga?" Korra nodded. "Does she not have a mother she needs to get back to?"_

_Korra shook her head. "Her mommy got eaten by a dragonshark. So she's just like me," Korra said. She put her arms around the creature. "She was crying so I gave her a big hug and told her everything would be okay." Naga licked Korra's face and she giggled. "She did that before too. It tickles." Korra looked at him. "And now we're friends."_

_"Korra," he began, trying not to get distracted by the polar bear pup's enormous eyes. While it was cute like this, the pup would grow a surprising amount. And become far more dangerous. Where did she even find the creature? "That's a polar bear dog; they're dangerous wild animals. They eat people."_

_"Naga would never do that," Korra insisted._

_"You don't know that. Eventually she'll get so big she could swallow you in one bite." An exaggeration, but an effective implication._

_Korra shook her head. "No; she only eats fish."_

_Ghazan sighed. "Okay. We'll go ask Zaheer. But you have to be prepared in case he says no."_

_Korra narrowed her eyes. "If he doesn't let me keep Naga, I'm going to live here with her." With a flick of her wrists, the igloo began to solidify._

_"Okay, okay," Ghazan said. "I'll talk to Zaheer and convince him." What harm could one pet do? It should be able to feed itself after all - in doing so it would not be a drain on their supplies. There was the risk of something as dangerous as this close by, but that at least they could wait until later._

_Ghazan murmured to his hawk; it flew back towards the camp with a screech. "Come on then you two." How was he going to explain or justify this? Ming would need to eradicate the tracks and the igloo as soon as possible. The other members of the Red Lotus waited at the camp entrance; had they conceded first or where they closer by? No matter. P'Li was the first to move; she crouched down beside Korra. "Are you okay?" she asked. Korra nodded._

_"You seem to have gained a companion," Zaheer observed._

_"Uh-huh," Korra nodded. "She's called Naga and she's my friend." Her gaze flicked to Ming. "If you do anything to her I'll burn all your clothes off and you'll be all cold."_

_Ming looked furious, her tentacles coiling and uncoiling at her side; she was about ready to go into an attack stance. Zaheer's touch on her shoulder startled her, his words a moment later calming her. Zaheer stared at Ghazan in expectation. Ghazan licked his lips._

_"She, ah, said she didn't want to come back. Without Naga I mean."_

_"And you let her get away with that?" Ming scowled._

_"Ming," Zaheer said with a warning note in his voice._

_She glared at him and ignored the threat. "Next she'll want a walrus dog. Then a beluga dog. Then we may as well resign ourselves to being an arctic zoo."_

_Korra looked somewhat impressed with the idea, but soon realized Ming was not advocating for it._

_"Zaheer?" P'Li asked. "I can't see there being a problem with allowing the pup to stay. At least for now. Though there remains the issue of Ghazan's attitude in this incident."_

_"I concur," Zaheer said._

_"What was I supposed to do? I found her and I brought her back," Ghazan felt tired._

_"I'm still against this; the creature will be a distraction," Ming spat._

_"No. No, it will not. We will adapt as the situation dictates," Zaheer said. "And do not forget your part in this development." Ming clicked her tongue. "Korra?" She blinked up at Zaheer. "Adult polar bear dogs are dangerous predators when provoked. There is a risk that Naga could injure you in the future. If she does, then we will have no choice but to dispose of her."_

_Korra looked shocked and wrapped her arms around Naga. "But-"_

_Zaheer held his hand up. "There will be no debate on this issue, Korra. If she injures you she will not be allowed to remain. However, I am prepared to attempt to train Naga to not injure any of us if you will promise me something."_

_"O...okay," Korra said, squirming._

_"You must promise to help teach Naga how to behave. A well behaved, well trained pet will not attack it's owner. You must be an example to Naga."_

_Korra smiled. "I can do that."_

_"Good. Then you must be a good girl who listens to and respects her teachers. You will not disobey or talk back to any of us from now on. You will not run from the compound for any reason. Is that clear?" Korra nodded. "If you can promise us these things, then you may keep Naga."_

_"I... promise," Korra said in a solemn voice, and Ghazan could not stop his smile. Ming muttered something and stalked away._

* * *

"Oh wow. This is your Satomobile?" Bolin gawped at the parked vehicle. Asami nodded. "This is a really nice one. I always wanted this model."

"Thank you," Asami said with a frown. "But let's get out of here before we start discussing cars." She glanced up and down the street. "I'm thinking the best plan is to head for the docks," she said. Her gaze drifted to Naga. "Though it's going to take a while to walk. We can't exactly get Naga in the car."

"Don't worry about it," Korra said, patting Naga's flank. "She's fast." A boast she had made before.

Asami looked dubious. "If you're sure; I won't go too fast then."

The car rumbled into life with a sound Korra had heard aped fourteen years ago. Was Asami the same girl? Right there in front of her? Asami looked back and met her gaze as Korra realized she was staring at her. Her latest acquaintance smiled and waved her forward as the Satomobile set off. With a flick of the reins Korra urged Naga forward and after the others. The trio in the car ahead were discussing something, the words lost in the roar of the Satomobile engine. It felt a little isolated being apart from them, but they had no choice.

A few minutes and some turns later and Korra found herself back on the sea front. Just ahead was what looked a lot like the beach she had arrived on. For a moment it seemed as if Asami was heading for it, but she veered off, following a path between rows and rows of boats. There was an odd feeling of exposure here. There was nowhere to hide out away from the city like this. Korra tried to ignore the sensation of someone watching her.

Ahead Asami stopped and parked the car. She gestured at one boat; Bolin and Mako clambered aboard it.

"You were right," Asami said as she retrieved a bag from the back of the car, Naga panting beside her as Korra slid from her pet's back.

"Huh?" Korra asked.

"Naga; she was fast. What's the fastest she's gone?" Asami was studying the polar bear dog with interest.

"Not sure. We could try racing at some point I guess. Not here though," Korra said.

"Oh, no. Not here. At least not so publically. I like the idea though," she said. Asami fell silent, shifting from one foot to the other. "I should... get the boat ready," she said and clambered aboard. Korra frowned; the craft did not look like it would be at all practical for fishing. She blinked. It did not even have sails and Asami was not capable of waterbending; at least not as far as she knew. How would the boat even move? Was this like the Satomobile? Asami paused as she untied another rope. "Korra?"

"Yes?" she replied, blinking.

"Mako said you only arrived in the city the other day. And that you don't know your way around very well just yet?" Asami coiled the rope onto the deck.

"Y-yeah, I'm new." Korra smiled. Asami looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I... wound up leaving home," she continued, the excuse sounded hollow.

Asami nodded. She vanished out of sight for a moment and reappeared further down the boat. "Whereabouts are you from?"

Korra blinked. Why would Asami ask that? Did it matter to her? Could she trust her? Korra had known her for under an hour now, but she seemed well acquainted with Mako. Despite the fact - if Korra understood this right - he had stolen from her the day before Korra arrived. Was there something more between them? That would be more than a little strange if that was how they met. But was that any different to the time Korra spent with Bolin, despite his few lies and his role in that same theft? But Korra was still unclear on just who Asami was; not least because she could chiblock. Zaheer was the only person Korra had ever seen do that.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Asami's voice made her jump. Her mind had drifted after the question.

Korra shook her head. "It's... it's okay. North. I'm from... somewhere up North." Not a lie; not quite. Korra had no idea if the region had a name.

Asami seemed to accept the answer. "What brought you here specifically?"

"I was looking for... someone." Two people. "And I just found out he's been dead for years." The other was alive. She had to be. Maybe she was standing right there; just because there were many Asamis did not mean this was not the one she was after.

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. A family member?" Asami asked. She paused near the gangplank.

"Little bit more complicated," Korra grinned. How to even begin to explain her thoughts, her fear, her past, what she was?

Asami nodded. "Well, if you do want anyone to talk to... Look I know we've only just met, but I'm willing to listen if you need someone. Well, someone who isn't them." She flicked her gaze towards Bolin and Mako.

"T-thank you," Korra said. The offer was tempting. She could blurt it all out here; ask if Asami had once spent some time in the North. If she remembered a girl with a polar bear pup. Lay the matter to rest.

"Korra?" Asami asked.

"Sorry," Korra replied and forced a smile. "Just zoning out. Didn't get much sleep last night," she added. The thought of stepping onto the boat made her nervous; what would happen next if she went too? And if she did not; where would she sleep later on? The brother's shack was gone - by her hand or one of the other firebenders. Strange. She had been here so little time and she was already thinking about things like that. The thought had not even crossed her mind when she arrive, but now seclusion and safety felt vital. Asami seemed to offer it, despite the discomfort it would pose. Sharing a room with Asami, Bolin and Mako would be so cramped. Naga would have to sleep outside again though. But there was a curious warmth in the idea and it felt worth the risk. For the first time she would be close to other people; how different would it be to wake in the dead of night and find she was not alone?

Naga nuzzled her and Korra stared at her companion. Naga was the key. Naga had enabled her to cover enough distance to meet that Asami in the past. She was also the way that this Asami met her in the present. Naga lead her to Asamis it seemed; whether the same or a different one. Korra blinked. Right now it made the most sense to go with Asami. People were looking for her and they were telling people about Naga. She needed to keep the polar bear dog out of sight; Asami offered a way to do so.

"Come on, girl," Korra said as she walked up the gangplank.

* * *

Bolin leant forward as the rush of wind ruffled his hair. "So, Miss Asami. How did you and my brother meet? Again. Um..." Maybe this was not the most sensible way to start a conversation. Start over. "I am so sorry we mugged you. Really. We were going to give you it back. Mostly. Once we figured out where you lived. And how to not have you report us to the police. Um."

"Bolin-" Mako began.

"It's okay," Asami called over her shoulder. "And to answer your question, I met Mako in the police station after I reported his... crime. When they arrested him, I got him out of jail."

"That's amazingly generous of you- Wait, the cops picked you up for the mugging?" he asked Mako. He blinked, nervous. If they went after Mako for that, then what would they do if anyone figured out his role in Yang and Li's plan?

"It's not the first time they've taken me in," Mako said.

"I know that, but that was always when you did the really dumb stuff and antagonized them. I can't believe they just got you for the mugging." He glanced at Asami. "Sorry again."

Asami sighed. "They arrested him for fighting in bending pits not for mugging me."

"He what?" Bolin exclaimed as Mako scowled at Asami. "Why were you doing that?"

"We need the money, Bolin. It pays really well. And I've never lost like that before."

"Wait. You've done this before? And never told me?" Bolin could feel his blood boiling.

"Sort of. I mean, I participated in a few rounds before. My opponents were always weak and they never got a hit in. The one from the other day though; she was a high-ranked earthbender and she just floored me."

"Next time... if you ever try that again; I'm coming with you."

"He's not doing it again," Asami interjected. "If he does, there is no way I'm getting him out of jail again." They fell into silence as the car pulled up at the dock. "Okay, onto the boat with you two. I'm going to get us ready to go."

"Hey, I could-" Bolin began.

Asami shook her head. "Look after your brother please." Mako winced as he stood up.

The yacht was larger than their former home; all wood panelling and soft seats. Bolin caught snatches of Asami and Korra's conversation between the screams of gulls. Korra's long pauses were worrying; it was a huge relief when she walked up the gangplank. The boat swayed as Naga scrambled onto the back.

"Korra," Bolin said, still excited by the boat. He stopped dead as he noticed her pensive expression. "You okay?"

"Fine, fine," she said. "Sorry. Still doing okay?" She smiled.

"I'm good. But seriously; have you ever been on a boat like this before? It's like nothing I've seen before," Bolin said.

"I think I've only been on a boat once," Korra replied and glanced around as Asami joined them.

"Is that when you left the North?" she asked as she busied herself with the yacht's helm.

"Actually it was when I went there," Korra replied.

"So how did you get here?" Mako spoke up from his slumped position on the seats.

"Naga; she can swim really well."

"From the North? Well I suppose it depends how far you did come. If you mean the far North that would have taken days." He looked at her with suspicion.

Korra shrugged. "Fine, don't believe me; not my problem."

"Okay. But I don't know what you've told Bolin in the last day or so," Mako said. "Just where are you from? Sure; Northern Water Tribe, but whereabouts?"

"Mako," Asami warned. "I'm not sure Korra wants to discuss her past like that. So please be considerate." Asami revved the engine and they pulled out into the bay.

Mako looked nonplussed, but nodded. Bolin sank onto the seat beside Mako, his brother's tension palpable. Could Asami be ferrying them right to the cops? Was this some sting after the police found out about his actions last night? They were still close to the dock; he could manage to swim to dry land without too much trouble. How bad had that idea been? Why had Yang's plan had to sound good at any point? No. It was never good to think bad of someone. Not least someone who wanted to help his brother. Maybe she would take them somewhere nice? She had to be rich; with that car, this yacht, those fancy - if mud spattered - clothes. Well, assuming those did belong to her. She could have stolen the Satomobile and stolen this yacht. She could be like Annie Lupin; that serial about the lady thief. Bolin glanced at Asami and flushed. The lady thief was somewhat notorious for losing her clothes at the drop of a hat if it would help matters. And just because she could or wanted to. Not that he would object to Asami taking all her clothes off.

His face was on fire and Bolin coughed/ No, better to be more trusting. Maybe it would be like that other serial; the one where the poor girl dressed as a boy destroyed a priceless vase and had to repay it's owners by working for them? Not the best example. Or how about the one where the characters turned into animals if someone hugged them? The heroine started off living in a tent in the middle of nowhere. That felt a lot closer. And they let her stay when she did the cooking and cleaning. Maybe they could do something like that for Asami? Bolin was a decent cook; Mako knew a load of practical stuff, plus he would make a great bodyguard. Would there be so many circumstances that lead to hugging though? Bolin frowned; what would Korra do?

"Korra? Would you like to steer?" Asami asked. "I want to go change."

"Oh. Oh sure. Um. What do I do?" Korra asked.

"Just hold the wheel like this," Asami reached out and placed one of Korra's hands on the controls. "And don't move. We just need to go straight for now and I won't be long."

"Okay," Korra said, her body stiff as she kept her hands in place. Asami clambered towards the back of the yacht and vanished into a hatch. Okay; no more thoughts about the lady thief or Asami getting changed.

"Hey Korra; we're right next to the statue," Bolin called with a strain in his voice. "Hey, we could go visit it since we have a boat," he added.

Korra laughed and shook her head. "Not confident about my boat skills at all and I don't want to crash this thing."

"Later?" he asked.

"Later," she said with a nod. "Hey, what are those big pipes with all the smoke?"

Bolin followed her gaze. "They're factories. Not sure what those ones do specifically, but in general they're places that make stuff."

"Wonder what they're burning," Korra said. "Never seen smoke like that before."

Asami's reappearance broke off the conversation. She had changed into darker clothes and her hair was damp; she looked even prettier. "Everything been okay?"

"Yeah," Korra said. "Wouldn't have minded stopping at the statue quickly though."

"Oh you should have said," Asami replied. Korra side-eyed her. "Well, okay maybe now is not the best time given your circumstances. We can try and figure something out later?"

Korra smiled, and sat opposite Bolin as Asami took over the controls.

* * *

"Not much further, I promise," Asami said an hour later as she tied the boat up. "Afraid you and Naga will to run again," she remarked to Korra.

"That's fine," Korra stretched. "Need some exercise after sitting still so long."

"Now if I'd had a boat yesterday I could have avoided the train," Asami murmured as they disembarked.

"But you had a car?" Bolin said. "You chased us with it."

"I did. It was stolen while I was chasing you two." Bolin flinched and fell silent; maybe he was in the debt repayment radio serial.

The streets here seemed quieter than any other place in the city. There were huge mansions all around them, each surrounded by even larger gardens. Bolin had heard of this place from older gang members. The sensible ones avoided coming here; the potential score was huge, but so were the risks. Rob one of these families and the police would come after you with everything they had. Assuming that the owners bothered with the police at all. There were stories that sounded right out of one of a drama - and not like the fun one with the lady bounty hunter and her rock hamster.

The car slowed and stopped beside a huge iron gate. A gold-coloured plaque was set into the post.

"Saaa-dou. No, wait, Safuji family?" Bolin read and blinked. He squinted at the characters. "No... um?"

"Sato, Bolin. It says 'Sato family'," Mako said, sounding exasperated.

"Oh, Sato. I knew that. Wait, Sato? As in the Sato family? The Sato family lives here? As in the ones who make Satomobiles?"

"Yes," Asami glanced back at him and grinning. "This is where we live."

Bolin's eyes went wide. "You live here? You. Live... here?"

"You don't recognise her at all Bolin?" Mako asked. Bolin shook his head. "Asami Sato? Heiress of Future Industries? Is none of this sounding familiar?" Mako continued.

"Well, I heard of her, but I didn't know... I mean. I don't think I've seen any recent pictures..." Bolin twisted around. "Hey Korra. Did you hear that?"

"Hmmm?" Korra blinked. "Sorry, what?"

"Asami. She's a Sato."

Korra grinned. "She has two names now?"

Asami laughed.

"Well, yes. A lot of rich people do," Bolin continued. "But she's... well, famous. Her whole family are. They're the reason these things are called Satomobiles." Bolin patted the car. "They're named after her family. You're lucky Korra; never in a million years did I think I would meet Asami Sato."

Korra's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. She looked as surprised as he felt.

"Bolin, please," Mako said.

"When did you get so blase about meeting someone like her?" Bolin asked as he turned back. "She's like really famous, Mako. It'd be like if we met Firelord Zuko. Or Toph - hey she has two names too."

Asami was still smiling. "I hate to burst your bubble - even a little - but I don't actually make the cars. That's what my dad does. Well, I will take over eventually. But it's not like he does or I will put them together ourselves. We pay other people to do that." Servants in uniform approached the gate and bowed as they pulled it apart. One of them was on the verge of saying something but Asami cut him off. "Good afternoon, Saionji. These are my guests; I would like you to extend the same courtesy as you do me. Including the..." She glanced back at Naga.

"Polar bear dog," Bolin supplied.

"Polar bear- Really? Asami asked. She looked to Bolin nodded. Asami shrugged. "Including the polar bear dog."

"Very well, Ma'am," Saionji replied with some stiffness. Asami revved the engine and drove forwards, Naga padding along behind. The grounds of the Sato family home were huge. It looked somewhat like the palaces Bolin had seen in books Mako borrowed from the library. Asami drove towards the biggest building in sight; two maids, a butler and a valet hurried towards them as they parked.

"Good afternoon, Ms Sato," the butler said as Bolin and Mako got out of the car.

"Afternoon, Takeshi," Asami nodded to the butler as she handed the car keys to the valet. "Is my father home?"

"Not at present, Ma'am."

"Good, good. Takeshi; it cannot escape your notice that I have brought guests with me," Asami said, indicating Bolin, Mako and Korra.

"Indeed not, Ma'am."

"I would like to offer them some refreshments."

"Very well," Takeshi replied. "Would ma'am like me to provide any particular snacks or tea? Or shall I just-"

"Ginseng tea and asparalettuce if you please," Asami said with a grin. Takeshi nodded and vanished inside the house. "Come on in," Asami waved. Bolin paused at the threshold to try and remove his shoes. "Don't worry about that, Bolin. Just come in." This did not feel quite right; clumps of mud and sticky threads of ichor fell to the pale wooden floor. Bolin winced, but Asami did not seem to mind; she was far more interested in her guests.

"Naga, stay," Korra called. Her companion settled down just outside the door and Asami gestured at the two maids. She whispered something Bolin did not catch to the first which sent her scurrying away.

"Tsuqi," Asami said addressing the second maid. "Please get some..." She glanced at Korra. "Fish?" Korra nodded, her eyes widening for a moment before she looked away. Asami frowned. "Some fish to serve to Naga. And some water," she added. The maid scurried away.

"This is..." Bolin began.

"Yeah," Mako added, looking around.

"Awesome," Bolin continued. "Asami, this place is... wow. It's all so clean. And new. And the rug." He looked down. He had managed to leave a large and muddy boot-print on one corner. "Oh Asami, I'm sorry about the rug."

Asami's smile did not falter. "Don't worry about that. It'll clean. Come on. Let's get something to eat while the baths are being sorted." She pulled open a door. Inside was smaller than the hallway, but only just. In the middle of the room was a table laden with food, teapots and chopsticks. "Korra, Bolin, help yourself; Yujin will be looking after you. I'll be back in a minute; I just need to get Mako to the bathroom."

"Wait, what, I don't-" He stopped when Asami grabbed hold of his arm and tugged him towards the door.

"Bolin? Korra? If you don't like the asparalettuce just ask for something else. The servants'll make it for you. See you in a minute," Asami said as she pulled Mako out of the room.

"Thank you Asami," Bolin called. Korra looked a little dazed still and after their host.

"Excuse me," a maid stood right beside Bolin and he flinched. "My name is Yujin and I am honored to be in your service. Please, allow me a moment to check your injuries."

"Hey, don't worry about- Ow." The beautiful girl's fingers hurt for a moment but blessed relief followed a second later.

"Does that feel better?" she asked.

Bolin nodded, his hands investigating his former wounds. "Wow, that was really great. Just like master Katara." The maid blushed and gestured to the table.

"If you would like to take your places and wash your hands?"

Korra looked confused and Bolin lead by example, plunging his hands into the offered bowl. Korra mimicked his action, still looking a little unsure of herself. Yujin laid the table and began portioning out the asparalettuce. So much had happened since their last meal; Bolin's stomach felt empty. But the setting unnerved him a little; how did they act in those serials again? Oh, right. "Ladies first?" he tried.

Korra smirked and snagged a leaf with her chopstick. "Oh... wow."

"Good?" Bolin asked.

Korra nodded as she gobbled more leaves.

The taste was almost undefinable. Eat bite seemed to cause new bursts of flavour to flood his mouth. How had he never tried this before? Aside from being unable to afford it. They ate in silence, Korra staring off into space. "Korra?"

"Hmmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh. It's just it looked like something might be bothering you?"

"Hmmm? Oh, no. No, it's just... It's been a long day and a lot has happened. And this," she gestured at room. "Is a lot to take in."

"Yeah," Bolin said, his gaze flicking around the chamber. "Long day. This feels like a good ending though."

* * *

Asami kept pulling at Mako's arm as she lead him upstairs.

"Okay, what's going on?" Mako asked as she tried to pull him into one of the bedrooms. "I'm very grateful to you for your help, and everything you've done, but this seems too quick."

Asami narrowed her eyes. "And that's is the conclusion you jump to?" She pushed the bedroom door open. A maid looked up from beside the bed. "Sit." Mako sat down. "I brought you up here to get your injuries looked over. You've put up a brave front in front of your brother, but now you need to rest up. He needs a full check-up," Asami said to the maid.

Asami remained standing as the maid pulled Mako's shirt off. He winced as she investigated the welts and scars across his torso.

"Please don't tell Bolin," Mako begged between gritted teeth.

"You don't want him to know you've been getting injured for a while?"

"The damage looks consistent with more than one year of heavy impacts," the maid noted as she directed a stream of water onto his skin. "Some of the scarring appears to be fire damage."

"More than a year," Asami repeated to Mako. "And he never knew before today?"

Mako shook his head. "He thought I was doing aggressive gang stuff. You know, burning stuff the gang wanted burnt. I had to tell him something to stop him worrying and trying to help. Or spending all his time trying to solve our problems."

Asami sighed. "But you're coddling him."

"No; I know how to risk my life to get money. Bolin just knows how to risk his life. The amount of times I stopped him doing something lethal..."

"It's not fair on him to hide the damage this is doing to you. And..." She looked at him. "Mako; it's wonderful you care so much for your brother and want him to be safe - it really is. But doing so by getting yourself hurt and lying about it isn't."

"Don't got a lot of choice though, do I?"

"I'm going to give you that choice though." That got his attention. "Mako, would you like a job in Future Industries?"

He blinked. "What's the catch?"

Asami shook her head. "No catch. Normally you'd have problems as my father is not keen on benders - especially firebenders." Mako nodded and his expression softened. "But I can convince him if you're willing to work for him. If you want it, the opportunity is there for you. I'm prepared to make similar offers to Bolin and Korra; employment and somewhere to live."

Mako looked dazed. "You'd really do that for us?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Same reason I got you out of jail; you were the first person who ever made me question how I live. I have all this and you had a shack in the middle of nowhere. Didn't feel right somehow." Asami looked at him.

"I won't let you down," he insisted.

"Good."

The maid sat back on her haunches. "I've done everything I can for now. Ideally he needs a successive series of treatments," she said.

"I will call on you tomorrow then," Asami said. The maid nodded and rummaged in the first aid kid beside her. "Feel up to some food?" Asami asked.

Mako shook his head. "Maybe in a bit. I just want to rest my eyes for a minute." He winced.

"Some painkillers," the maid said, handing Mako a glass of water.

"Think you can find your way back if we leave you be?" Mako nodded, his movements sluggish. "We'll leave you in peace then, Mako." He did not reply and soon began snoring.

"Keep an eye on him, and let me know when he wakes up?" Asami asked the maid. She nodded.

* * *

"Okay, best three out of five. And Bolin, this time you have to wait for me to say go before you start eating. Okay?"

"Okay," Bolin replied sounding resigned.

"Okay?" Korra repeated in a louder voice.

"Okay," Bolin exclaimed.

"Okay. Three. Two. One. Go," Korra said. Asami smiled and pushed open the door of the reception room open. Both of her guests blinked at her. Their faces soon shifted to embarrassment; apasaralettuce leaves hung out of their mouths.

"You like the food then?" Asami asked.

"Yes," Korra and Bolin said in the same moment after an awkward swallow.

Asami sat down beside Korra. "I'm afraid Mako isn't going to join us; he felt a little unwell."

Bolin looked worried. "Is he okay? Those earthbenders were pretty vicious."

"He's fine. His injuries have all been seen too. He just didn't want to put you off your meal." Yujin entered with a lobsterclam. "And lobsterclam is not the best food if you're feeling a little under the weather," Asami explained.

"Wow," Bolin exclaimed, staring at the dish.

Neither Bolin nor Korra bothered to adhere to any social niceties; they began to pick the plate clean the second it hit the table.

"When you're done, there's a bath and a room ready for you both," Asami added.

"Thank you, so much Ms. Sato," Bolin said, ducking his head.

"Asami, please Bolin."

"Thank you," Korra added, stealing another glance at her. She kept doing that. Why?

* * *

Chapter 8 Review Replies

** Thatfan**

Probably the most general response we can give for you for your much-appreciated meticulous review: yes we are indeed sowing seeds. There's one very important detail that no reviewer seems to have commented on in the "Slum arc" and it's quite amusing.

Although this fanfic does its best to be excellent in a chapter by chapter basis, we weaved this story to form character and story arcs that can't be contained in a single chapter or a single book arc. There's also the fact that we have a limited writing speed.

Hopefully when people read the finished work in the future we'll get feedback from someone who experienced this fanfic on a single reading, and it will be interesting if there is a significant difference in opinion.

**On Azula:**

We should stress she's not a major character, but her name will at least be mentioned a few more times in the future. Can't spoil you guys.

**On Bolin:**

Interesting to see some varied feedbacks on him, and its certainly flattering. Can't spoil what will happen!

**On the Fire Nation Royal family:**

Zuko married Mai and everybody else has the rank of prince/princess. In Mai and Azula's case we gave them the title of "Lady" because of their age.

**On Mako and Bolin's "house" burning:**

It's not the last time the incident will be mentioned/alluded, especially if we do go ahead with Books 2 and 3. I promise the best stuff are in there so please support this fanfic.

**On the pace of this fanfic**

I we are to adapt Book 1 into animation it would probably be around 12 episodes and this chapter is probably in episode 5 or 6.


	10. Connection

**Book 1:Healing**

**Chapter 10: Connection**

* * *

_"Good morning, Zaheer," Korra said as she approached him._

_"Good morning, Korra," he replied and opened his eyes. The sky was still dark at this early hour, but Korra looked bright and wide awake. "We are going to change your training today, but for now, please complete your exercises as normal."_

_Korra nodded and settled herself on a mat as she began her meditation. Zaheer watched her for a few moments and re-closed his eyes. The change would be welcome. As necessary as repetition and reinforcement was to guide and mould the Avatar's thought processes, it all became too familiar, too tedious. The girl's mastery of both water and earthbending was progressing as estimated; time to move on to other matters. He let his mind drift toward the spirit world while he waited, reaching its border as Korra roused herself from a sleep she kept hidden. She was watching him, pondering if she could dupe him. Korra decided against it and began running her laps of the compound. Good. Zaheer resisted the temptation to carry on into the spirit world; Korra would be back soon enough and then it would be time for breakfast._

_The two of them ate alone today; the other members of the Red Lotus busy elsewhere. "Your pre-breakfast routine will remain the same," Zaheer said as he ate. "After breakfast you will learn world history and air nomad philosophy until lunch. From then until mid-afternoon you will run your waterbending drills. Earthbending drills are to commence immediately afterward. After dinner, P'Li will begin firebending basics until bedtime."_

_Korra frowned. "The whole morning is just going to be old stories?"_

_"Yes," Zaheer said. "A human being is her mind, her body and her spirit, Korra. You must train all of them."_

_"But," Korra replied, fidgeting. "I know how to read and write already. I know all the characters already. If I learn anything new I'll forget things."_

_"You will not forget them. When you learn a new waterbending or earthbending drill do you no longer know the ones you knew before?"_

_Korra's eyes narrowed. "No... But-"_

_Zaheer cut her off. "The same is true of mental growth. Reading hones both your literacy and your knowledge."_

_"But I want to see all these things, not just read about them," Korra looked grumpy._

_"I was under the impression you liked reading your books," Zaheer said._

_"I do... but, it's not the same."_

_Zaheer sighed. "I'm afraid it is not possible for you to see those things at present." He glanced at her. "Then again, if history is so objectionable, we could improve your mathematics."_

_"No, anything but that," Korra exclaimed, her eyes wide._

_"It is also an important skill," Zaheer said._

_Korra shook her head. "It's not. It doesn't do anything. Why do I need to know how to mulitply one number by another? Why are all the questions about the otter penguin population?"_

_"They are merely examples on how to apply the concepts. But - given your intense dislike - if you concentrate on your new lessons, we will be required to spend less time on arithmetic." Korra was staring down at her rice bowl. "You have a basic grounding in mathematics; now I will teach you about philosophy, the spirits and the human body." Zaheer smiled. "You might even grow to like meditation."_

_"I doubt it," Korra said, shovelling another mass of rice into her mouth. "I hate meditation."_

_"You have never really tried it," Zaheer said._

_"You make me do it everyday. And I still have to do it," Korra muttered._

_"Yes, and that will continue until you do meditate. Not just sleep through it."_

_"But I only do that because it's like going to sleep. Can't I do some more push-ups instead? Those actually make me feel stronger."_

_Zaheer scowled. "No. Meditation is of the upmost importance. If you refuse to meditate at any point, you will not be allowed to bend for the rest of the day."_

_Korra snorted. "Like you can stop me."_

_"Do not try my patience, Korra," Zaheer boomed. "While I am not able to bend, I am perfectly capable of ensuring that you cannot either."_

_Korra looked worried, and blinked at him. "Okay." She chewed her food, deep in thought. "But if I get so little time for earthbending, how am I ever going to learn lavabending?"_

_Zaheer sighed. "I had hoped to discuss this at another time, but Ghazan is unconvinced you have the ability." Korra looked away from him. "Korra?"_

_"What?" She sounded upset._

_"This is nothing to be ashamed of. Not every bender is capable of every form of bending. P'Li's abilities are exceptionally rare; it is unlikely you could bend as she does. It does not diminish your skills; Ghazan is otherwise delighted with your earthbending progress."_

_"Maybe... maybe I just need more practice? If Ghazan could teach me more, I might be able to? And maybe I can firebend like P'Li as well?" She looked back, blinking, her eyes moist. "And I might even be able to heal, but how would we know since Ming can't? And how about lightningbending?"_

_"There are ways to find out if you are capable of healing; it is possible that you can. As for lightningbending; Korra-"_

_Korra sighed. "I know, I know. Only the Fire Nation royalty can do it."_

_"Not quite; though they are the only ones to hold the relevant knowledge. They alone know of the secret technique," Zaheer corrected her._

_Korra's eyes widened. "So I might be able to learn it?"_

_"Perhaps."_

* * *

_"...this concludes the philosophies of Guru Ravi." Zaheer eyed Korra. "Could you please tell me of all the Gurus you know of?"_

_Korra paused for a moment. "Guru Meera, Guru Takaram and Guru Ravi."_

_"Very good. We have one final Guru to cover."_

_Korra sighed. "Another one?"_

_"There were many great Gurus over the years." Zaheer cleared his throat. "Our next subject is Guru Laghima. He is particularly note-worthy in the annals of the airbenders for being the first to achieve true flight."_

_Korra blinked. "He could fly? The airbenders could fly?"_

_"Yes," Zaheer smiled. "Though only a very few have ever achieved weightlessness as Laghima did. There is no record of any Avatar performing this feat; not even in the Avatars who arose from within the air nomads."_

_"I'm going to be the first Avatar to do it then," Korra said as she sat up straighter. Zaheer bit back his retort; the secret Laghima achieved would be impossible for an Avatar like her._

_"Laghima lived thousands of years ago, before the founding of the four nations in our world. He began as an ordinary member of the air nomads until he lost his air bison at a young age."_

_"I thought that never happened?" Korra asked._

_"It is rare admittedly. Typically it was due to the air bison falling ill or not surviving an attack by a predator. Laghima was unusual even then; unlike almost every other air nomad who suffered this misfortune, he did not choose a replacement. Instead he became the leader of a group of airbenders who dedicated their time to freeing the land from the warlords who overran the territories the air nomads favoured." Zaheer stared at Korra as he spoke, his student seemed fascinated. "Laghima and his band of followers learned to strike fear into hearts of their enemies. They attacked via stealth and subterfuge; often their enemies were eliminated as they slept in supposed safety." Korra's eyes were wide. "Over time they became fugitives; all hunted by the best assassins in the world."_

_Korra still looked interested, but she was fidgeting more and more as he spoke. "As time wore on, Laghima's friends passed away or were picked off by their enemies. Laghima himself vanished for many years; his whereabouts and destination have remained a mystery ever since. It was many years later when he is next recorded in history. He arrived at the Northern Air temple and demonstrated his ability to fly to the astonished air nomads. For the next forty years his feet again never touched the ground." Korra looked impatient. "His written legacy consisted of several volumes of poetry, though only fragments of this remain thanks to the Fire Nation. We are fortunate that among the remaining text containing are the two main tenats of his philosophy."_

_His pupil was squirming in her seat now, she wanted, no, needed to ask something. Was she engaged enough? But the next part was vital. "The first of Laghima's teachings is 'New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old'. Chaos is the natural state of our world; the organisations that developed during the settling of the four tribes were achieved through violence and subjugation, hidden behind the mask of peace. As soon as the concept of 'government' was introduced, the ability to reach spiritual enlightenment was destroyed in the same moment. One cannot exist in the presence of the other; the introduction of a rigid social system is unnatural and has contributed to every problem since. It affects everything in this world; why the world seeks to harm you and why there exists a rift between humanity and the spirits."_

_Korra sighed, and Zaheer fought back a scowl. "A problem, Korra?"_

_"How did he learn to fly?" she asked._

_"It was not a quick act or something he found. Guru Laghima first sought to understand the world. Only when he achieved this first goal was he on the path to achieving flight. If you wish to equal his capability, you must study his teachings and understand as he did."_

_"But..." Korra frowned. "Laghima is a Guru like the others, right?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

_"So; his teachings would be like the others? They all say the same thing; people should be free, and people should be spiritual."_

_Zaheer repressed another sigh. "But do you understand his words? You must understand why Laghima decreed the old must be destroyed to make way for the new." Korra was silent. "Would you know what his second tenat means? The mantra he insisted was the key to his new-found ability?"_

_Korra sat up and smiled. "I... want to hear it."_

_"Very well; 'Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind'." Zaheer intoned the words with as much gravitas as he was able._

_"That's it?" Korra looked incredulous. "What's an earthly tether?"_

_"If you wish to understand his meaning, you will have to study again tomorrow."_

* * *

_Korra chattered to Naga as she cooked her fish over the bonfire. The two appeared inseperable now; the polar bear dog helpful in catching additional food for her._

_"Zaheer," she called. He paused as she wandered closer and she held out a skewered fish. "Do you want one?"_

_"No. Thank you, but no. I am a vegetarian," he said._

_"Vegetarian?" Korra peered at the fish. "But, why? Fish is really tasty."_

_"I follow the ways of the air nomads, and strive to be as close to them as I can be."_

_"They didn't eat meat?" she asked._

_Zaheer shook his head. "No. But, please, finish your meal." He strode away._

* * *

_"Remember, Korra. You must not use bending. The only ability thing you should rely on is being able to strike the pressure points on my body. With that in mind, are you ready?" Korra nodded, her clothes still singed from P'Li's firebending drills. "Begin."_

_Korra dashed forward. Zaheer fended off her bare-handed strike without issue, her fingers not even close to the critical point on his shoulder. Korra had not yet proven adept at chiblocking; Zaheer first tried to introduce the concept to her two years earlier. Korra had not proven adept at the skill. A meeting of the Red Lotus concluded that there might be an issue due to her mental immaturity, though time did not seem to have improved her ability. Her strikes were still not accurate enough. Two years ago she flouted the rules and used bending to win a technical victory over Zaheer; always her first and last resort._

_There was a sadistic pleasure in the scream of frustration as Zaheer stabbed at the first point on Korra's shoulder. Her arm went limp and she tried to counter-attack; waterbending as alwatys. Her still good arm clumped snow together close by. Too slow. Zaheer ducked and side-stepped the weakened projectiles Korra crafted. She scowled, becoming angrier. A wave of ice pillars erupted under Zaheer's feet. He braced himself and let them throw him up into the air. Up and over Korra. A sweep of his leg and Korra was face down in the snow._

_She spluttered. "It's not fair," Korra scowled as she scrambled to her feet and kicked a fireball at Zaheer. It missed by a wide margin; he did not even have to move. "I'm the Avatar and I can't hit you at all."_

_"You are not a master in any of the elements you can access. As such, you cannot call yourself the Avatar yet," Zaheer said. She glared at him. "Would you like to explain what you did wrong in our fight?"_

_"My firebending; it's not as good as my earth or waterbending. I need to learn more."_

_Zaheer sighed. "While it is a possible solution, it is not a wise one. You do not use strategy; you do not compensate due to changes in the battle. You leave yourself open to an opponent who can outsmart you or use your attacks against you as I did." Korra pushed at her limp arm. "Korra; you must observe your opponents and what they do. You concentrate too much on yourself."_

_"I don't... What do you mean?" she asked._

_"You wish to eliminate your weaknesses simply by being stronger. At no point have you tried to exploit my weaknesses. My inability to bend is only one of many. Second; you rely on the ability to bend elements rather than finding a strength in each. You are quick to apply earthbender methodology to your waterbending. This is unhelpful and counter-productive."_

_"But..." Korra looked annoyed. "But I like all the elements. I can use all the elements. It makes no sense to stick to just one."_

_Zaheer shook his head. "You miss my point, Korra. Concentrate on the weakness of your opponent. Then use the appropriate element to exploit that weakness."_

_Korra fidgeted. "That feels a bit like... cheating?"_

_"Cheating?"_

_"Yeah; I should defeat them at their strongest. That sounds better."_

_Zaheer sighed. "Korra; why do you persist in ignoring our advice? We have saved your life three times now; we know the best way to prepare you for the future. We have encountered and defeated hundres of opponents. You have experienced only four and defeated none."_

_"Shouldn't I do the same then? Leave here and fight stronger fighters?" Korra asked._

_Zaheer tilted his head to one side. "That would be futile. The four of us are the best."_

_Korra looked skeptical. "Still; it's only four peoples. And what about your friends elsewhere? Are they all benders or chiblockers? Do I get to practice fighting with them?"_

_"You will only meet them when you are older. When you have need of them. At present you remain a child and thus stay here."_

_Korra stared down at the snow for a moment. "If I defeat you right now, then can I leave here?"_

_Zaheer frowned. "You cannot hope to defeat me at present. And it would not matter if you did; you are not allowed to leave. Here with myself, P'Li, Ghazan and Ming is the safest place in the world. I am surprised that you need to hear this so often."_

_With a scowl, Korra leapt forward. Her lust for combat was what they needed from the Avatar; her devotion to her cause made her easy to use. And yet; her interest in fighting was still more about proving her own strength than dispatching her enemies. In her drills, in her lessons, she used every method the Red Lotus taught. Yet as soon as she was in free combat she discarded her lessons and fought in her own, anarchic style. On the ground she was an earthbender, when she dodged she was a waterbender and in the air she bent fire. No improvisation, no dynamics. She remained nothing but a child and used each element only in specific cirumstances. Simple, easy, exploitable. Still young and inexperienced. Still moldable. Still perfect for their methods. But despite her desire to fight, her aggression was too slight. She was prepared to injure an opponent, but none of her attempted blows were close to lethal force. She needed be pushed further. But there was the risk and limitations they knew too well; push too far and they risked the activation of the Avatar State._

_Zaheer's fingers stabbed into more pressure points on Korra's body; her arm and one leg. Now the other leg. Korra fell into a crumpled heap in the snow._

_"You see now Korra?" Zaheer asked. "You are defeated without landing a single blow on me. I recommend you meditate on all that has happened and why." He turned and walked away._

_"Zaheer," she called out. "I'm... cold. Don't leave me out here. Please?"_

_He turned back. "Korra; if I had been a real opponent you would now be dead. You are helpless and defenceless; remember this experience and seek to avoid it in future."_

_"At least let Naga warm her up." Zaheer glanced around. His co-conspirators had been watching and Ghazan looked worried._

_"As you heard, Ghazan. If this was a real fight, she would now be dead," Ming said with a certain amount of glee. "Leave her in the cold; it is a mild fate in contrast."_

_Ghazan sighed. "I know. But-" He glanced at the shivering form. "It won't let her die that easily, will it?"_

_"Zaheer?" P'Li asked. "She is shaking pretty badly."_

_Zaheer raised an eyebrow. "Let her try to recover on her own." He sighed at her expression. "Very well; if she looks be in danger, than take her inside."_

* * *

The water was almost scalding, the air hazy. Another new experience to add to the others since Korra arrived in Republic City. Had hot water always been so delicious to lie in? Or was it more because of the oils and dusts Asami insisted on adding to the water? Her back tensed at the thought of her. Asami. Asami Sato. That double name, the one she heard so long ago. There were too many coincidences now. Asami Sato whose father made Satomobiles. Asami Sato who lived in a huge home where you could see the statue of Avatar Aang. It was her. It had to be. Korra needed to talk to her.

Time seemed to drift in the water, the heat and warmth hard to pull away from. But it did not last; it took a long time, far longer than she would have expected, but the water began to cool. Would it be so terrible to replenish the heat? Asami topped up the bath just before she left, steaming water available with the twist of a tap. Korra resisted. She had spent enough time lying here relaxing. A few quick movements drew all the water from her hair and skin, and she picked through Asami's donated clothes. They were a little tight; bearable, but odd after the loosness of Bolin's clothing.

Okay. Now to find everyone else. To go out there again, face everyone and... what? Blurt out her theory about Asami? Try to get her on her own to talk without an audience? Reveal her nature as the Avatar? Maybe they could talk politics; how Asami could live in a place like this, with so much space and - if she understood right - so few people living here, while there were people like Bolin and Mako who had nothing. But it seemed, despite the luxurious home, Asami did care. She invited them here without a pause. And if Korra understood all the implications right, Asami's family were responsible for the shelters Mako mentioned. She was the embodiment of the nice rich person Bolin described. Pity she seemed to be in the minority. But if she was right about Asami, what then? Aang had guided her here for a reason. Asami was not the sole factor in her eagerness to leave her teachers, but neither had Korra been lead straight to the South Pole. If she was to find Katara it did not seem to be why she was here; something required her here. Wait. Katara was Aang's wife. Were there any children?

There was a knock on the door. "Korra?" She jumped at the sound of Asami's voice.

"Yes?"

"Are you decent- I mean," Asami sounded a little flustered. "Is it okay if I come in?"

Korra glanced at herself. She was still wearing clothes. Why did she check? "Yes," she replied, trying to keep her voice level.

Asami smiled as she opened the door. "Hi. Oh, wow; you look great, Korra. The clothes fit you okay?"

There was a half second desire to ask for something larger, but she dismissed it. "Yes, thank you."

Asami looked away, swaying on her feet. "I was wondering..." She glanced back. "Do you want to have a look around? Mako's still out like a light, and Bolin just wanted a little longer in his bath, so I thought...?"

"That sounds great," Korra said. Perfect.

"...and down here..." Asami trailed off. "Korra?" Korra ignored her for the moment and wandered onto the balcony. The sun was low on the horizon; she had seen both sunrise and sunset many times, but it felt different here. Warmer somehow. And in front of the darkening sun was the towering statue of Avatar Aang. "Korra?" Asami tried again. "Are you okay?"

Her heart thundered in her chest and Asami's clothes far too tight around her neck. But; there was no one around. No witnesses to a conversation that might prove embarassing. She needed to know, but somehow, even asking felt a huge hurdle. No. She could do this. "Asami, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Asami replied and leant back against the railing. Korra had the other girl's undivided attention.

"Before, where I used to live, I. No. When I was a kid, there was this time-" Korra sighed and took a deep breath. "Asami; I don't think today is the first time we've met. And..." Come on. "I think it was our destiny to meet like this."

Asami's eyes widened a fraction and her smile grew a little. She tilted her head to one side. "Destiny is it?" Asami did not seem fazed by her words; more intrigued. Maybe pleased? "And we met before?" She tilted her head to the other side. "I'm... I'm sorry, but I think I might need a hint?"

There was an odd warmth in her stomach at Asami's smile. Fear tempered the pleasant sensation; Asami had missed the point. "Let me start again. I used to live in the North. The real far North. And one day I met a girl named Asami Sato. She said her father made cars and lived in Republic City and-" She broke off. Asami's smile had vanished.

"Naga." Asami twisted around, and stared down off the balcony. "That's... that's Naga. She's... she's so big now. She's..." She turned back, her lips quirking back into a grin. Korra could not repress her own smile. "You. It was you. You kept me warm. You bent fire to keep me warm," she said, her voice growing louder as she spoke.

Korra let out a shuddering breath. "It is you," she breathed.

"Korra; you were the girl in the snow. You're the girl who wouldn't tell me her name." She darted forwards and before Korra could react, Asami's arms were wrapped around her. "I knew you were real," she whispered. "They never really believed me, but I knew I met someone out there." Korra was not sure how to react to this. After a delay she lifted her arms and let them settle around Asami. That seemed to be okay. "This is amazing."

"Yeah," Korra smiled into her shoulder. "I wanted to find you, but... I had no idea how to even start."

Asami pulled back. "I think you have to thank Naga."

Korra grinned. "That's true."

Asami stepped back and Korra let her arms drop a second too late. Asami did not seem to mind. "I kept wondering what happened to you. I wanted to see you again, but..." Asami bowed to her. "I'm sorry; I never kept my promise." She straightened and smiled again. "I got in so much trouble for getting lost. I was never allowed out on my own again. And we never went back the next year or ever again."

"I..." Korra glanced out to the darkening sky. "I figured it would be something like that. And... I got moved shortly after that anyway. But I found your research station - just not quick enough. So I have to apologise too; I never made it back the next day either."

"It's fine," Asami said waving; something seemed to catch her eye and she stared at Korra for a long moment. Korra felt her cheeks heat up. "And now you've left home and come here. I'm so glad we ran into each other."

"Yeah..." Korra tried to not let the lie catch in her throat as she scratched at her cheek. "Needed to get out and start a new life here."

"Okay; you were going to meet my dad anyway, but now I really have to introduce you to him." Asami sounded giddy.

"Your father?"

"Yeah; he was never convinced you were real. Something about lack of places to live, and how you vanished right before they arrived. And trying to tell him about Naga just made him more skeptical. But now; now I can introduce my 'imaginary' friend to him." Asami smiled. "I really am sorry I didn't recognise you at first. It's just... been too long." Asami curled a strand of hair around her finger. "When did you realize?"

"It wasn't immediate," Korra admitted. "I wondered when I heard your name."

"Oh, so that's why you asked," Asami interjected with a giggle.

"Yeah. But I wasn't sure until the gate; your name, the Satomobiles." Korra smirked. "You used to do a really good impression of them."

Asami blinked. "I talked about Satomobiles?"

Korra nodded. "And Republic City. And the Avatar statue." Korra gestured to it. "And you even mentioned this place." She glanced up to the bulk of the mansion.

Asami laughed. "I wish my memory was that good. I 've forgotten so much." A jolt ran through Korra at her words. Her precious memory of their meeting seemed so unimportant to Asami. "I am sorry though, Korra. That was right before my mom... passed away," she murmured. Korra tensed. She felt selfish; a chance meeting in the snow could not take precedence over the loss of her mother like that. Asami looked her. "I'm sorry Korra."

Korra shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

Asami shook her head. "It's okay. Losing her was why we never went back North. The memories were just too painful for my Dad. It still gets to him and he works way too hard because of it. Wish she could have met you too. Oh," she added after a moment. She rummaged in her pocket and pulled something out. "Okay, Mom, this is my friend Korra - the one I told you about. Korra; my mother." Asami held out an opened locket. There was an image inside of what looked like an older Asami cradling a younger girl. The same young girl she met in the snow.

"She's beautiful... You look just like her." Asami smiled, but Korra was still distracted by the image. Why was that image so clear? There was no indication of any brushstrokes in the image. Just like all the images on the Sato's walls. How were they painted?

"This is also why we met," Asami said, closing the locket and slipping it back into her pocket. "Mako stole it from me. And because of that I wound up meeting you." Asami blinked. "Did you say... Are your parents dead too?" Korra nodded. "Sorry," Asami said. "I think I remember you saying that. Should have remembered." Asami coughed. "You should know..." She peered back through the doorway and lowered her voice. "I never completely forgot about you. I mean, I forgot what I said, but I remember what you did. I remember you waterbending and firebending." Korra felt a chill rip through her. "And when... when the Avatar never appeared, I wondered if..." Asami looked at her. "I wondered if I'd met her."

Korra shook her head. "No, no. I think..." Quick. "You must have gotten something mixed up. I'm just a firebender. I made a fire to keep you warm." Weak. If Asami pressed her based on her memory it would not be easy to cover.

Asami nodded and her shoulders relaxed. "That makes sense." She reached out to touch Korra's arm. "I was worried I knew where the Avatar was when the world needed her. I thought, what if I'm responsible for everything that went wrong after that because I never told anyone?" Asami smirked. "That'd make me a pretty terrible person right?"

This was more than a little awkward. "Hate to disappoint. Or is that less disappointing?" Korra said and tried to keep her tone light.

"Bit of both, I think," Asami replied. "Still; you never know. Are you from the water tribe?" Korra nodded. "So there's still a chance you could be the Avatar. Maybe you just haven't sussed out the other elements yet?"

"I... I tried and it didn't work. I thought I could be the Avatar once too," Korra said, the lie seeming transparent. Did she say that too fast? "Bet all the water tribe kids did."

"I was kidding Korra," Asami said with a laugh. Korra joined in a second later. "I mean it sounds great to be the Avatar, but all that responsibility, all those people looking up and depending on you; I'm not sure I could do it. If I could bend at all," she added. Both girls stared out at the sunset in silence. "So," Asami said after a long pause. "What are you plans for after this? Do you have anywhere to stay in the city?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. Last night I slept at Mako and Bolin's place, and now that's gone. I'll figure something out." Korra sighed and shook her head. "Can I admit something?"

"Sure," Asami replied.

"I spent so long thinking about coming here, and then when I got my chance I ran with it without thinking about afterwards. Now I'm here, and I've done the thing I always wanted to do, but..."

"You don't know what to do now?" Asami offered.

"Exactly," Korra said with a nod. "I never thought I could get here like this. Or find you. After finding out A- the other person had passed away, you were all I was focused on."

Asami reached for Korra's hands. "You can stay here if you want."

"Asami... I..."

"It's fine. You've seen how much space we have here. You're new in the city. And," she said with a glint in her eye. "You are my oldest friend by a long-shot. So; I want to help."

If her guardians were indeed looking for her to drag her back to the North, how would they view Asami? Or Mako or Bolin? "Asami, thank you, but I-"

Asami shook her head. "I'm not going to force you or anything. You don't have to decide now. Just know there is a room for you here, and I know the city really well, and I would love to spend more time with you."

"Thank you."

Asami took Korra's hand and laced their fingers together. "Hungry?" Korra nodded, the physical sensation distracting her thoughts. "Let's sort out dinner then. And what a story to tell the other two." Asami let go of Korra's hand. There was a second of disappointment followed by surprise as Asami wrapped both arms around Korra's arm and squeezed. "It's great to finally meet you again, Korra."

Korra smiled. "And you, Asami."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Bolin said, leaning forward. "You two met when you were just kids? And found each other again thanks to both of you meeting me and Mako?" He grinned at Mako who seemed less excited. "This is destiny. This is actual destiny stuff. And it would make a great radio serial plot; the watertribe firebender named Korra meets the Future Industries heiress Asami Sato when they were just kids. Years later thanks to the noble actions of their two new friends, the two find each other again." He looked exuberant. "We should write it down and send it to Aunt Tsaro. There's a chance they'll do the story as part of Do You Remember?" Bolin stared into space for a moment and frowned. "Wait... Would it come out as a romance?"

"Please don't," Korra said, picking at her food. "I'm not sure I want to be famous."

"Maybe we could change the names," Asami said. "Have you heard any of the Do You Remember? series" Korra shook her head. "I'll let you know next time it's on. It's really good. Pity there's no way to hear the best ones again unless they re-perform them. Like the one that starts out with the firebender boy and waterbender girl meeting in the pro-bending arena. And then..." Asami shook her head. "Don't want to spoil it in case it does come around again. That one really made me cry though."

"Oh," Bolin exclaimed. "That was one of my favorites too. Didn't like the love triangle though. I mean, it was so sad when he chose the waterbender and ditched the rich girl, but I wish they stopped doing that kind of thing."

Mako scowled. "It was badly written anyway."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "But you listened, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, its hard to ignore when he's tuned in." Mako flicked his thumb at Bolin. Asami stared at him and he flushed. "Fine," Mako added. "Once I've heard the start, I have to know the ending." He looked away as Bolin and Asami laughed.

"How did it end?" Korra asked.

"It's... Hard to summarize?" Bolin said. "I mean, we'd have to tell the whole story all over again. And it's best to hear it without knowing the ending."

"I don't mind," Korra said.

Bolin smiled. "It's still complicated. But the most important part was that the waterbender and the rich girl got together at the end and lived happily ever after."

Korra frowned. "Well, I'm not that fond of love stories," Korra said. "All the ones I read had one or other of them dying. And then the surviving partner just mourns them for the rest of their days. There was even one when he knew the girl two weeks and threw his entire life away and completely ignored his childhood sweetheart. He turned into a real jerk. And some of the first earthbender romances are just overly tragic."

"Thank you," Mako said with emphasis. "I don't want to relive that experience in a two-man show."

Asami and Bolin laughed. "I'm not sure I remember the whole script," Asami said.

"Me either," Bolin added.

"Now that's not true," Mako frowned. "I know you remember every word."

Bolin flushed and coughed. "Sorry Korra, but I still think your story would make a great drama."

"And you want to draw attention to her? Don't forget, the police were looking for her," Mako said.

"No problem," Bolin replied as he leant back. "We can change the names, make up some more fantasy sequences to add into it, not mention her fighting the police-" He broke off and sighed. "No, its no good. They'll definitely pick up on it if we tried that. Sorry Korra."

"It's fine. Maybe one day okay? When we know the rest of the story?" Korra offered.

Bolin grinned. "I like that idea."

Asami cleared her throat. "I would like to propose a toast." Asami lifted her glass up, the brothers following her action. Korra hesitated a moment before copying. "To the newest employee of Future Industries and forklift operator; Mako. To Bolin and Mako for their new home in the company dorms."

"This is going to be so awesome. Oh, wait. Where's Korra going to live?" Bolin asked.

"Well, I've offered to let her stay here," Asami said.

"And I've decided... I will," Korra replied in a rush, feeling her cheeks redden. Asami smiled at her.

"So to new jobs, new places to live and new friendships. Cheers," Asami said.

"Cheers," the others echoed, Korra a moment out of step. The wine was good; Zaheer let her drink some in the past. But this meal was so different to any other she had experienced; her teachers almost never ate together no matter how much time passed since they last saw each other. And there was never laughter like this, never this warm atmosphere. On the surface it was not that different; she was with an earthbender, a firebender and a non-bender who could chiblock. So why did it feel so different? Why did these people she had met just days ago want to spend time with her like this? Why was there no guilt? How could she be so comfortable here?

"And here's to Korra," Asami said after she topped up her glass. She looked a little flushed. "I bet she would be a much better Avatar than the real one. At least we know where she is."

Bolin laughed. "Oh, Korra would be such a cool Avatar. And it would be so awesome if she was." He grabbed Mako's arm. "Think about it; we'd actually be in Team Avatar. For real this time."

"I don't think it pays well. I think I'll stick with my new job," Mako replied.

"I'm not sure Team Avatar got paid at all," Asami clarified.

Korra took another too large gulp of her wine.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

**On the earthbender who beat Mako:**

Was she important? *shrugs*

**On relationships:**

We're pleased with the feedback! We aim to make them complex.

**On Book 2 and 3 and possible storylines:**

We love to hear your thoughts and predictions, but we can't tell ya what's gonna happen. I can just say I'm optimistic the story is going to be better as it goes on.

**"A life is like a garden. Perfect moments can be had, but not preserved, except in memory."**

\- Leonard Nimoy (March 26, 1931 - February 27, 2015)

Rest in peace space man, you will be remembered.


	11. For Whom The Fire Burns

**Book 1: Healing**

**Chapter 11: For Whom The Fire Burns**

* * *

_Ghazan clawed at the air with his fingers and dragged down more rock from the roof of Laghima's cave. The entrance was already clogged with rubble, but he continued to add to the blockage, flooding the air with dust. He reached up again and stopped, his face twisting into a grimace. Ghazan shook his head and his arms fell limp to his sides._

_"They're digging towards us." He sounded defeated._

_"All of them?" P'Li asked. Ghazan slapped his foot against the rock floor, and closed his eyes. "Probably. More than likely at least the Avatar and the metal bender sisters." He opened his eyes. "They're headed this way."_

_P'Li sighed. "Nothing more we can do." They had run as far as they could; from the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom. Even the hostility between the nations did nothing to deter their pursuers. The bounty Zuko placed on their heads had people seeing Yuan no matter what the dangers were. An increasing band of pursuers and the Avatar pushed them further and further North. And now there was nowhere else to go._

_Ghazan nodded and they left the flimsy seeming barrier behind. No amount of rock would feel enough and short of a lot of platinum they could not hope to block the metal benders. P'Li shook her head; even if they had the metal it would be far too easy to circumvent. Best go to their friends now; Shino, Mei, Yama and Diki were waiting in the depths._

_"Zaheer," Mei said as she struggled to her feet. She had been here a long time; her eyes were bloodshot, her skin pale. "Ming, P'Li, Ghazan. Thank the spirits the four of you are still safe." Her gaze darted past them, up towards the cave entrance. "They are coming for us?" P'Li nodded._

_"Then we have truly lost," Shino said._

_"Shino," Zaheer began._

_She shook her head. "If we are lucky they will simply kill us. They seem more the type to try and take us alive. Either way, I do not want them deciding my fate." She stared at them all in turn. "I will die by my own hand first."_

_"And I will join you," Diki said, Yama and Mei nodded beside him. "Better to be born again then suffer the humiliation of defeat at their hands."_

_"How should we...?" Yama asked. There was an uncomfortable silence._

_"P'Li?" Mei spoke up. "Please; lend us your fire. Let us burn together in a single flame and leave our earthly vessels."_

_"Together," Zaheer echoed._

_P'Li nodded. To die with the man she loved; better here and now instead of paraded in front of a court or executed for an audience. "Zaheer; we have spent so long together, done so much together. With you I have lived a thousand lives and for you I have ended so many others. If you would but ask me now, I will take our lives as easily as I have taken any other life." She stepped closer to him and pressed her lips against his._

_"P'Li," he said in a soft tone. "This is not the end."_

_She nodded. "We will find each other again; in our next lives."_

_He pulled her against him, his arms encircling her waist and pressing into her back. P'Li kissed him again; she needed this, needed to feel this before it ended. Zaheer's lips left her own all too soon and he rested his head on her shoulder. He was delaying the inevitable. A tremor ran through Zaheer and he drew back, blinking as his gaze flicked to each Red Lotus member in turn. "Ming," he said, his eyes narrowing. "Does anyone know you are here?"_

_"Does it matter?" she asked in a dismissive tone._

_"Yes. Quickly; did anyone see us enter the cave?" There was an almost excited tone to Zaheer's voice._

_"Fine," Ming snorted. "No; no one saw us come in here if that's what you mean," she said._

_Zaheer smiled. "All is not lost." He turned on his heel, and jabbed his fingers into Shino's shoulder. He repeated the movement on Diki, Yama and Mei before they could react. Four members of the Red Lotus dropped to the ground, paralyzed._

_"Zaheer, what are you doing?" Ghazan exclaimed._

_"Zaheer-" Shino began._

_"Ming, if you could silence them please," Zaheer said. She hesitated a moment before complying; ice formed over the mouths of the incapacitated Red Lotus members._

_"Zaheer," Ghazan tried again, backing away from their leader._

_"We must succeed in our calling. We must not let this be our end in this life. I do not want to lose this chance to change the world." Zaheer turned back to his friends as he tugged at his tunic. "All of you; exchange your clothes with theirs. Quickly. The Red Lotus will endure. Our numbers will be diminished but we at least will continue."_

_P'Li avoided a panicked gaze as she pulled at the clothing on Shino's limp body. It seemed to take far too long; limbs catching in sleeves and collars too small for heads. Every moment felt like the last; at any moment the Avatar might appear behind them. Before Zaheer's plan could continue._

_"P'Li," Zaheer said. "You said you have killed without question; do you still stand by those words?" She nodded. "Then, please provide the approaching aggressors with four unidentifiable bodies," he said, his face expressionless._

_Out of the corner of her eye, P'Li caught a wide-eyed look of panic from Shino. No. She had to ignore her. P'Li took a deep breath and held it. As she breathed out she enveloped the quartet in searing flames. There were no screams, no writhing in agony; the four Red Lotus members burned as if they were firewood. The flames charred the bodies, the stink of burnt flesh filling the cave. As quick a death as she could manage; the least she could do for their sacrifice._

_"Ghazan; we now rely on you," Zaheer said. "Please, dig a path to the beach and cover any trace of our presence."_

_Ghazan stared at the bodies of their former allies. "But-" he gestured._

_"Ghazan." Zaheer's tone was sharp; the other man stared at him. "We stand at a fork in the path; if we stay and mourn our friends we will be captured by the Avatar. If instead we allow them to find only these bodies and assume they are ours, then we remain free. We have no choice but to abide by your decision."_

_The earthbender stood rigid for a moment. P'Li opened her mouth to plead their case when he nodded and punched a section of rock from the wall. "Keep up," he muttered as he pushed forward. The three remaining Red Lotus member hurried after him and Ghazan sealed the tunnel off behind them. "They're close," he said and gritted his teeth as he began digging again. "Gonna have to hope they're too far away to notice a change in our numbers. Or sense me doing this."_

_"We will take the chance," Zaheer said. "And deal with the outcome as it comes. I have every faith in your abilities."_

_Ghazan grunted and dug deeper into the rock. P'Li's ears strained for any trace of pursuit. She feared the moment the wall behind them would disintegrate and the Avatar would be upon them. No. She would destroy the Red Lotus's bodies first; give him nothing to arrest. If she could summon the fire fast enough, maybe she could even take him out with them. But there was nothing to hear over the grinding crunch as the rock split and shattered beneath Ghazan's hands. He never tired and continued to pummel the rock, hour after exhausting hour._

_The open sky was a relief after the claustrophobic bubble Ghazan had worked within burst open. They staggered into daylight, exhausted. P'Li gulped at the cool air, unable to relax just yet. She stared around, watching, anticipating the new flight required. But there was no one waiting to arrest them. No air bison swooping out of the air to bring the Avatar. They were still free._

_"What now?" Ming asked as she looked back towards the mountain-side. "Are there any of us left now?"_

_"Maybe it's just us," Ghazan said, slumped on the ground._

_P'Li shook her head. "We can't give up so easily."_

_"Indeed," Zaheer said. "This is not the end; we will find our surviving allies. We will recruit new believers. As long as even one of us persists, the Red Lotus lives on."_

* * *

_Even days later, P'Li was still not quite able to relax. A garbled radio broadcast announced a group of terrorists committed suicide before capture. The news cheered Zaheer and Ming, but P'Li could not put all her faith in it. Not yet. Ghazan looked melancholic. There had been no mention of their attempt on the Fire Lord and his family. Their names and their organization were not mentioned once. Obfuscation from the Avatar and his companions? P'Li snorted. An insult to the Red Lotus; how could they fail to mention them? The news did not change even as days gave way to weeks and weeks to months. They remained free. The Red Lotus changed hideouts as often as possible. They avoided civilisation, walking in the wilderness and desolation. For all they knew, they might be the last people alive in the world. Half a year after their escape they ventured back to civilisation._

_They found other survivors of the Red Lotus, scattered across the world. Some returned without question to their cause. Others resisted the invitation, no longer believing as they once had. The deaths that followed were the least of her worries now. One, two, ten, she stopped counting and felt only disappointment if a former ally refused their offer. A long year later they received word that the Avatar had fallen ill. A calm broadcast stressed there was no need for concern, but later reports did little to show Aang was recovering. His health was failing him earlier than expected; tragic for one so young. Their spy within the White Lotus conjectured it was a result of his time in the ice during the lost hundred years. The Avatar was vulnerable. Would the fire nation be so competent if Zuko lost his beloved friend? Would the Red Lotus be able to re-work their old plan if Aang passed away? And what of the Avatar himself? To bring about Laghima's vision required both his removal and severing the chain of his reincarnation._

_Zaheer began to obsess over the idea; it became all he would talk about. The Red Lotus prepared as best they could with such limited numbers and no permanent base of operations. There were complications to be overcome; Aang was not only protected by his wife and children. Toph Beifong and her daughters had taken up temporary residence in Aang's home. A direct assault could not end well; not weakened as they were. Zaheer remained unfazed. "Now that we know what we would face, we can begin to compensate and neutralize the threat."_

_"We need more benders," Ghazan said._

_"Indeed. We will recruit more to the cause."_

_How many new members of the Red Lotus would they need? How long would it be before they were of a size to overwhelm those defenses? Five, ten years? Their dream slipped towards the horizon of forever. Until the radio brought news that undid all their preparations; Avatar Aang had passed away._

_"He lasted less time than I expected," Ming said. "We should seize this opportunity; kill the next Avatar as soon as they are found."_

_P'Li smiled. "If only he was to arise in the air nomads again; their population is so small we would not even need to search. A shame he is to come from the water tribe."_

_Ming clicked her tongue. "I would not worry; they are the next smallest in population terms. It should be simple to locate him prior to his sixteenth birthday."_

_"So we find him and kill him?" Ghazan shook his head. "Won't that just make him reincarnate in the Earth Kingdom? We need to stop that part before we consider killing him."_

_"The Avatars have failed to survive childhood in the past at least," P'Li noted. "But he always returns."_

_"I have a different idea," Zaheer said after a pause. "Harmonic Convergence will occur in nineteen years time. It will herald the dawn of a new age; the Avatar's power will be at it's peak."_

_"Then surely we must eliminate him and the chain before then?" P'Li asked._

_Zaheer shook his head. "No. I forsee a different scenario. One in which the Avatar stands by us as Harmonic Convergence occurs. Where the Avatar understands the world as we do, where they have assisted in the dismantling of every form of governance. He will be a member of the Red Lotus; and on that day, effectively unstoppable."_

_P'Li frowned. "How would we accomplish this?"_

_"The next incarnation of the Avatar was conceived at the very moment of Aang's death. His birth is nine months or so from that moment. The White Lotus cannot begin their search immediately and there will be many born at the right time to be the new Avatar. The White Lotus have no more immediate knowledge of who the next Avatar is than we do. We have the same chance to find him; we can remove the Avatar from his parents, keep him from the White Lotus and raise him as one of our own."_

_"Raise the Avatar?" Ming spluttered. "Convince them of our way of thinking? You ask too much, Zaheer. No Avatar has ever meddled with the rulers of all the nations like that."_

_"In history there must always be a first, Ming. Once there were no Avatars; their start is somewhere in the mists of time. There is always a change from what never happened before to what is happening now. If we take this gamble now then we place ourselves ready to make use of a unique situation. An Avatar raised not to adhere to the ruling classes, but one that will believe as we do." His gaze flicked to them each in turn. "Killing princes in their beds is a useless strategy; I see now why we failed. We cannot hope to free the populace like that. Too many would condemn us without trying to understand our beliefs. As many of the corrupt leaders as we remove there will always be those ready to take on those same positions of power. It cannot work. Instead we must show the whole world the truth; we must show them our way. We must wage war with the governments, not sneak like assassins. And to ensure our victory, we will need to use their ultimate weapon against them: the Avatar."_

* * *

_"Excellent, Korra," P'Li said as the Avatar completed her drill. The girl was a natural firebender; Korra seemed to burst with energy. Her bending gained flourishes far quicker than expected; the fire was beautiful and potent. Korra bowed. "Once Ghazan's teaching has been completed, we will begin advanced techniques," P'Li said._

_Korra's eyes widened. "That'll be awesome." She smiled. "Then maybe I can beat Zaheer."_

_"I'm not sure I want to see that," P'Li said._

_"But I do," Korra replied, her face smug._

_P'Li laughed. "Your competitiveness is an excellent fuel for your fire. Keep hold of it and there will be little you cannot do."_

_Korra tilted her head to one side. "But that's the opposite of what Ming keeps saying. She's all about being as-" Korra adopted a less than accurate impersonation of the waterbender. "-calm as the the sea and as cold as ice." Korra's face screwed up in disgust._

_P'Li laughed. The thought of teaching had never occured to her in the past; she had never wanted to instruct others. But Korra was not what she had expected from the experience. She expected the need to cajole or stress things, fight an unending battle to make the girl understand and apply that learning. To her surprise Korra was attentive, receptive and would not tire until she perfected her movements. This was nothing like the student Ming reported. The waterbender had not wanted to teach either, and from the sound of things was having real problems with Korra. How much of that was the student and how much the teacher? It did not help that Ming was a perfectionist; she obsessed over precision and economy of movement. The passions that drove Korra were not conducive to such a mind-set; far more helpful in working with fire._

_"Korra; fire is different to the other elements. Of all of the types of bending, we are the ones who can truly create. The others must draw on something external. Water, earth and even the former airbenders could have their vital element taken away from them. Admittedly it was hard to stop the airbenders having access to the air, but any damage could be mitigated. We are different Korra; we can never be truly disarmed. We create the fire within ourselves, but we cannot do it for it's own sake; we create our fire for a purpose."_

_"So..." Korra looked to the found. "You're saying I should keep wanting to beat Zaheer to get better?"_

_P'Li laughed. "I guess that's accurate."_

_"So what do you do? Why do you use the fire?"_

_"Zaheer," she said his name without a pause._

_Korra blinked. "You want to beat him up too?"_

_P'Li smiled. "No. No, it's not like that." She spread her fingers and moved them through the air, flickering flames sparking in their wake. "There is more to fire than power and destruction. It is your spirit, Korra. It can take many forms; anger, pain, happiness, hope and-" She caught Korra's gaze in her own "-love." Korra blinked, her gaze moving back to the flaming paths P'Li traced in the air. "Your desire to win against Zaheer will help for now, but you cannot always rely on that drive. You will come to need something else as you grow older." Korra nodded, not understanding; not yet. "Korra?" P'Li asked. "Have I told you how I first met Zaheer?"_

_"No?" Korra replied._

_"It was long ago. I did not have a happy childhood. Nobles discovered my ability and I was taken from my family." There was a sting of awkwardness; how similar her past had been to Korra's. It was fleeting; Korra's situation was different. "I was kept in a cell and chained to a wall with my chi-point blocked." Her fingers traced over the tattoo on her forehead. "I tried to escape, but I was never able to remove my chains. And everytime I tried, my captors found a new way to hurt me." P'Li blinked; the memories of the pain still so vivid. "Eventually I was offered the chance to see my family again. There was only one condition; swear allegiance to Lord Zhang and fight as he directed. I was desperate you understand. I had to get out of that dungeon. I would have accepted any condition, made any deal. I swore my oath, anxiously waiting for my family. But they never came; nothing changed. I still lived in that dungeon and my chi-point remained blocked. I remained alone in the dark."_

_"What about Zaheer?" Korra asked._

* * *

_The ground rumbled again, but this time it did not stop. P'Li pulled herself closer to the wall, feeling streams of dust and soil fall onto her. How much longer until the entire roof came down? How long until she drew last breath? Death was not as foreboding as it might once have been. It would have been good to see her family again, good to escape this place and be outside once more, but now any release would be welcome._

_The first scream set her teeth on edge. The rumbling halted with it and now the sound of one scream following another. Short, sharp and then cut off, leaving a horrific echo in the aftermath. What would happen when they reached her? Her breathing accelerated as the something moved closer and closer to her. As the scream came from right outside her cell she tensed herself. Ready to attack, ready to at least try and escape. Her chains clinked and she stopped. It as good as signaled her presence. And what good could she have done? She could not even escape these chains._

_The door opened with a heavy click, the movement slow and unhurried. A man dressed as an air acolyte stood in the doorway holding a candle. P'Li blinked. Airbenders were in short supply in the world; all her guards had been firebenders. Who was this?_

_"P'Li?" he asked as he stepped into the cell. She pressed herself into the wall, pushing herself a little further away from the stranger._

_"Yes?" she asked, her voice quavering._

_"Please," he said. "I am here to help you. I am here to set you free."_

_"Free?" she echoed, not wanting to hope, not yet._

_"Free," he repeated and knelt beside her, pushing a key into the locks. Her manacles sprang open, the chains falling away from her arms and legs. She felt so light, but her arms were almost unable to move. Her legs would not support her; she could stand._

_"I... I can't...," she said, feeling close to tears. So close and now unable to take this opportunity. "My legs..."_

_"Then I shall carry you," the man said, scooping her into his arms. It was too much; the hall outside was dazzling, the man's body blazing hot against hers. Flaming torches lined the walls and she stared at this place just outside her cell. So close, somewhere she had never seen before. She wanted, no, needed to say something to this stranger, this rescuer, but what could? It all sounded so trite in her head, and before she could stammer out even a word he spoke. "Please, allow me to introduce myself; my name is Zaheer," the man said._

_Her lover soon became the key to her bending. Before her lesson with Korra, P'Li would attribute her power to the memory of the heat of the sun on her skin as Zaheer left the prison. It was the same moment Zaheer clasped his hands across her eyes as they ached, even as she strained to see the world once more. But she until now she never mentioned the source had been before that. It came from the moment she saw him with the candle. When she heard what he promised and saw him take action. Zaheer was the man who freed her; there could be no greater source for her fire._

* * *

_"Soon after I learned my family was dead," P'Li said in a bitter tone. "They died trying to free me before Zaheer was able to." She licked her lips. "I spent three years in that dungeon, Korra. And I would wish that fate on no one. If the world leaders were to find you..." she trailed off._

_Korra was wide-eyed. "I'm... I'm sorry P'Li."_

_P'Li shook her head. "It is the past, Korra. Nothing can change that now. I have drawn strength from that experience - as horrible as it was. But you must find your own reason, your own strength; something so deep and precious that it will make your fire burn like never before. Something like my love for Zaheer and how he made me feel when he brought the light back into my life." She stared into Korra's eyes. "But do not think it must be love; what becomes the source of your fire will be as unique as you are. No one will be able to tell you when you have found it - you alone will know."_

* * *

"Bolin," Mako said. "I've been talking to Asami; I decided I want to start working tomorrow."

"Hey, that's pretty cool, Mako. You excited for your new role in;" Bolin adopted his radio voice as he stopped ruffling his hair with a towel. "The exciting adventures of Mako the Forklift Operator?" He made his dramatic gesture.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Better than Mako the Mugger or Mako the Arsonist."

"Yeah, those are probably more controversial," Bolin said as he flopped onto his bed.

"Are you going to be okay though?" Mako asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Mako said as he leaned back on his own bed. "Sooner I start my job, the sooner we have to leave this place. And the sooner we move to that apartment."

Bolin frowned. "I thought that went without saying? I'm looking forward to having an actual home again. I mean, think about it Mako. No living in the slum. No chance of running into Shin. No one to boss us around. And no need for you to go to the arenas again. An actual place with beds and walls and a roof that doesn't leak. And you'll have a job and we'll be able to get whatever we want."

Mako sighed. "Well, yeah, that does sound wonderful."

"So what's the problem?"

Mako sat up. "Aren't you the slightest bit sad about leaving Korra behind?"

Bolin frowned. "It's not like we're never going to see her again. Is it?" Mako looked concerned. "Why are you being so pessimistic. Wait, did Korra or Asami say something?"

"No, it's just- Ah never mind."

"There's always a way to be with someone, Mako," Bolin said. He smiled.

"I swear those radio shows can rot your brain." Mako sighed. "Seriously though; if we never met Asami or if she never found me, what would have happened with Korra?"

Bolin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean; we met Asami and thanks to that I got a job and we got a new home. But if we hadn't met her, if I hadn't gotten arrested... Bolin; did you want Korra to live with us?"

"Well, yes, Mako? I mean, I didn't expect her to stay the night the first time, but after that, I kinda thought she'd be part of our family. The three of us would have made a great team."

"Like a sister or something?" Mako asked.

"No..." Bolin frowned. "Nothing like a sister." Mako stared at him. Bolin scratched his head. "I don't know quite how it would have gone but-."

"If she was living with us, sleeping in the same room and everything; she would be like our sister, Bolin," Mako interjected. "And she would need something to do; we could not have kept on feeding her. We were fine on our own; stealing Satomobile parts at night, mugging before dawn and then debt collection. Would you have wanted her to help with all that?"

"No," Bolin said. "No, no, no, Mako. That's not the life for Korra. I was thinking she could find some woman's work to do, right?"

Mako's eyes narrowed. "And just what does that mean?"

Bolin felt mystified for a second. His eyes widened. "Mako; no. No, no, no. How could you think I would think Korra would do that?"

"Oldest profession," Mako murmured.

"Mako," Bolin glared. "I would have thought she could do some laundry work or something. Laundry with clothes," he clarified before Mako could add anything.

"Okay, but if she had had a job and everything, could you protect her?"

Bolin snorted. "Protect her? She's been protecting me. She doesn't need anyone to keep her safe. You've seen her firebend, right?"

Mako nodded. "She's good, I'll admit that. And I want to know who taught her all that." He smiled. "I'm still more surprised about Asami though." He shook his head. "Put those two together and I reckon they could take down an entire gang no problem." Mako's expression turned serious. "Getting distracted. Did you really want Korra near one of the gangs?"

Bolin shook his head. "Of course not. But it's not as if she'll go looking for them, and if they don't have any business with her, it's not like they'd go after her."

"Are you sure about that? Can you think of anyone half as attractive as Korra where we live?"

"Well, there's..." Bolin thought hard. "Okay, no... Oh."

"And that's my point."

"But why bring this up now? We're just about to start a whole new life," Bolin asked as his fingers clutched at the bedspread.

"That's the whole reason right there. We're unbelievably lucky Asami found me. We're even luckier still she spotted you when Shin came after me. If she hadn't; well. Bolin, you have to start thinking of things long term."

Bolin frowned. "So, I should have listened to you in the alley and not gone to help Korra?" He smiled. "I seem to remember you did not need much encouragement to wade in there."

"She screamed and you were already running at them. But that's just it. You like Korra." Bolin opened his mouth to respond but Mako kept going. "And not in the sister sense. I've seen you around her. You listen to those radio shows all the time; you know exactly what's going on with you and Korra. And since you like her, you have to take responsibility if anything happened to her. Understand? She's not Pabu; at no point can you hide her in your shirt." Bolin glanced at the fire ferret curled on his pillow. Mako continued. "It's one thing to invite Korra in; its another to let her stay and expect things to just be fine." Bolin was silent. Mako sighed. "I'm sorry Bolin. It's just... It wasn't going to work out if things had gone differently. And certainly not if you're crushing on her like you are. I mean, what if you said something to her and found out she doesn't feel the same way?"

"That might be uncomfortable," Bolin admitted after a pause in a quiet voice.

"And then where would she go?" Bolin was silent again. "There you go," Mako added in a soft voice.

"Is it... hopeless?" Bolin asked. He looked up. Mako was smiling.

"It's not hopeless, Bolin. You spent so much time with her the other day and the two of you seem to get on great. Just... Don't rush into anything. Take your time."

Bolin smiled. "Thanks, Mako."

"You did the right thing though. Back in the alley? You were right and I was wrong. But, I was going to take her to the shelters that night or maybe the next if things had gone differently."

"That would have been the sensible thing to do," Bolin said with a burning in his stomach.

"Well; bear that in mind next time you decide to bring a girl home."

"Oh no. There won't be any others," Bolin insisted.

"The future is unpredictable Bolin. You think Korra's the one right now, but who knows who she'll meet or who you'll meet. Maybe you'll meet a nice earthbender who blows you away."

"Surely that would be an airbender though?" Bolin asked with a frown.

"Yeah, but good luck with that," Mako said with a snort. "If I remember right the eldest of the airbender kids is eleven or something."

"Hey, that's not much younger that me," Bolin said.

"Bolin; no."

"Don't need to tell me twice; I like Korra too much."

* * *

"Bolin? Bolin." Someone was shaking him. No. A few more minutes. The bed was so warm, the mattress so soft and Pabu nestled against his head. Were all mattresses this soft or was it just the contrast between the rough matting of before and these beds? "Come on; time to get up." Bolin grumbled and rolled over. "Bolin; if you don't get up now, you're liable to miss breakfast." Mako stared down at him. With a grunt Bolin pushed himself up and groped for his clothes. Pabu curled into his shirt after Bolin pulled it on without prompting. Bolin took a last look at the most comfortable place he had slept in years; shame to leave it. Two servants greeted the brothers as they headed for the stairs and trailed after them. Korra and Asami were already munching away at breakfast.

"Hey Mako. Hey Bolin," Korra greeted them.

"How can you all be so awake so early?" Bolin asked. "It's still night out there." He ducked down to see the sky. "I can still see the stars," he exclaimed.

"Bolin, sit down," Mako said.

"Here," Asami said, pushing a steaming mug towards Bolin. "Coffee helps," she said while pouring herself another large mug. "You two all ready to get settled in?"

"Are we ever," Bolin smiled. "Though we don't have a lot to take with us."

"Easiest move ever," Mako said as he sucked up another mouthful of noodles.

"Best way to start a new place," Asami added. "Fresh start and all that." She drained the last of her coffee. "Okay, me and Korra are going to get ready. We'll be back in a few minutes."

The brother's ate in silence, the maid nearby catching Bolin's gaze. "Hey Mako, do you think... No, we have to. Let's thank everyone."

"What? Bolin that's going to take ages."

"Come on, Mako," he said as he left the table, half-drunk coffee mug abandoned. "It's only polite. Hey; look there's Takeshi."

Despite his grumbling, Mako tagged along and bowed to each servant alongside Bolin. They managed less than half the total staff when Asami and Korra found them in the kitchen complimenting the chef.

"Wow," Bolin gaped at Korra. She wore a vivid, almost flame-like red dress; it accentuated her figure in a way Bolin had not been aware of. And had her eyes always been quite that blue? Mako nudged him and Bolin looked away, trying to not to sneak another glimpse at the beautiful girl who looked flushed.

"Ready to go?" Asami asked.

"We are. Thank you, Asami," Mako said.

Asami smiled. "You do need to stop thanking me. You know I'm kind of your boss now. Also I won't be driving you places after this. You'll have to get your own Satomobile at some point."

"Oh, how cool would that be?" Bolin said as they walked to the car. "Mako and Bolin's Satombile."

"I think that's some way off," Mako said as he sat beside Asami.

"But it's something to work towards." Bolin turned around as they drove off. "Goodbye Asami's mansion. Thank you for everything," he yelled as he waved.

"Hey, Bolin?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, Korra?"

"What are you going to do now? I mean," Korra said, her gaze flicking to Mako for a second. "You can't work in the factory yet, right?"

"Right. Little bit too young for that."

"So what are you going to do?" Her eyes were so blue. Think fast.

Bolin scratched his head. "Well; I figured since we're going to the worker housing and there'll be a lot of workers and their families maybe I could be a babysitter? Or a house-helper. I mean, I love kids and cooking and cleaning; you know, any housework. So if I can convince someone to hire me to do those things then Mako will have a job and so will I."

Korra smiled. "I don't think it'll take long. You're a great guy, Bolin."

He flushed at her words.

"Korra's right, Bolin," Asami added from the front. "Someone'll hire you in no time. Plenty of people would love a babysitter in the complex."

* * *

Asami drove to a five-story high apartment block. Pretty typical of other places in the city. Bolin frowned. No, these looked bigger somehow. More apartments in the same block or bigger individual living spaces?

"Here we are," Asami smiled as she got out of the car. "You guys are right on the top floor." She fished in her bag and withdrew two keys. "Okay; you both have a key and you need to keep hold of it even if the other one is at home. It'll open this door," Asami said as she unlocked the entrance and held it open for them to file in. "And it also opens the apartment door. So please, don't lose them." She passed one key to Mako. "You can go to the guards for extra keys but they're a bit paranoid about handing them out, so try not to." Ten flights of stairs lead them to the top floor. "And here we are," she said as she pushed open the door.

"Wow," Bolin said as he stared around the room. It was sort of like the shack. But bigger. Much bigger. Bigger and with two actual beds and a carpet instead of matting. There were cupboards to store things in. And a kitchen with an actual oven. Pabu darted from Bolin's shoulder to claw at the bedding and curl himself into a bundle on the pillow.

"The bathroom is shared with the others on this floor, but there are loads of showers and two baths I think so you shouldn't have a problem," Asami said as Mako and Bolin peered around the apartment. The only door in the apartment lead to a tiny room with a sink and toilet. "Here you go Bolin; your own key."

"Thank you, Asami." His eyes widened. "Oh." He dug in his pocket and pulled his family photo out. "I need somewhere to put this."

"Near the kitchen," Mako said. He lowered his voice. "They both loved cooking."

"Hey, good suggestion," Bolin said. He propped the picture up on the work surface. "Mom, dad, welcome to our new home."

Korra stared at the picture. "I bet they'd be happy you made it here." Bolin smiled.

"Okay," Asami said, checking her watch. "Few minutes before work Mako. Come on, we'll see if we can catch your supervisor; he'll give you a lift in - then I've got one last thing to show you." She located a man named Chao easy enough, introducing him as Mako's superior. Along the way they ran across other new co-workers; Shino, Somboom, Hwan, Hasook amongst the sea of names. "Five minutes - just enough time to show you the roof."

"We can get onto the roof?" Bolin gaped. Asami grinned and lead them up a final flight of stairs. The sun was just starting to edge over the horizon, Republic City bathed in orange light.

"Wow," Korra said, as she turned in a slow circle, taking in the whole view in the early morning light. "This is a beautiful view," she said. "Hey Bolin." Korra pointed away from the city. "Isn't that where we saw the sunrise?"

He squinted and followed the direction of her finger. "Oh, hey, it is. Nice catch."

Korra turned, murmuring something under her breath. "So those are the mountains, and that's the volcano." She smiled as her gaze roved across the cityscape.

"Afraid that's all we have time for now. You two can get up here any time you want - just remember so can anyone else, this isn't a private perk for you. Mako, you need to get to work. Bolin? Relax and maybe get to know your neighbours. It'll be quiet here since this building's for men only; the family apartments are over there." Asami pointed to another building as she headed for the stairs. Korra and Mako trailed after her. Bolin stared at the building and resolved to check it out later on.

Downstairs, Mako's words swam up from the depths of his mind; Korra was going to leave now. Korra was going to leave right now. So would Mako. He was going to be on his own with Pabu. When would he see Korra again? Was there anything he could do to stop her walking away? Ask her out maybe? Marriage proposal? But what if she said no? What if she said yes? Both could be bad. It was not as though he had any way to even take her out on a date. Too fast. Way too fast. They only met a few days ago. And he had not a Yuan to his name right now.

Asami and Korra paused outside Mako's apartment. "Guess this is it," Asami said. "Bye, guys."

"Asami? Thank you. Again. Just... thank you. You have my eternal gratitude," Mako said bowing. "I offer you my most sincere service." Bolin bowed alongside him.

"It's an honour," Asami said with a smile.

"Korra?" Mako said.

"Mako?" Korra replied, raising an eyebrow.

Mako grimaced and looked way. "You're... you're a good firebender, okay?" Bolin glanced at him. What was Mako doing?

"Yeah, I kinda knew that," Korra replied, looking bemused.

Mako huffed. "I'm sorry okay? Sorry I didn't trust you, and sorry I... misjudged you."

Korra blinked. "It's fine, Mako. Apology accepted"

"And I don't blame you for what happened to our house either."

"Hey-" Korra said, her face going pale.

"Thank you for taking care of Bolin. And rescuing me." Mako spoke over her and smiled.

Korra fidgeted. "It's my pleasure. Mako? Bolin? Thank you for helping me when we met. I'm... I'm glad I met you both. If it weren't for you..."

Mako held out his hand. Korra looked at it confused. "Korra?" Asami said. "He wants you to shake hands."

"What? Oh," Korra said, clasping Mako's hand.

"Goodbye Korra, Asami, until next time."

"Goodbye, Mako."

Bolin held his hand out as well. "See-ya Korra, Miss Sato," he said, his voice quavering, his eyes pricking with tears as he took Korra's hand.

"Until next time, Bolin," Korra replied over Asami protesting the formality once again. She stared into his eyes and smiled.

Mako had been goodbye, but he had been until next time. The sight of her staring at him like that was all he needed. They would meet again; somehow and in some way. It was not the end; this was a new stage in his life. It would be like the dueling radio show where the lead lost her friend to her rival. They got to see each other even if her friend was not herself. Maybe not the best example, though she then fought her rival and rescued her. Was he going to have to fight Asami for Korra? No. Maybe it was like that other series with the guy who turned out to not exist and who vanished at the end. Not the happiest of endings though. At least there was the sequel where he came back. That sounded better. He would think of that and Korra's eyes until they met again.

* * *

Asami switched off the engine, but remained seated. "You okay?"

"Hmmm?" Korra blinked. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You've been quiet since we left."

Korra smiled. "Yeah. I know we only met recently, but I am going to miss those two. It won't be the same without them."

"Your life's in a bit of flux at the moment; things are going to take a while to settle. Don't worry; there'll be loads of chances to see them again. It's not like they're not the other side of the planet or anything. We'll give them a few days to get settled, get you settled and then we'll all meet up again."

Korra's smile widened. "That sounds good. Not sure how long Naga would cope without seeing Pabu."

Asami laughed and got out of the car. It was better this way. The less people who were present if Zaheer found her the better.

"Miss Sato."

"Takeshi," Asami said as they stepped through the front door.

"Ma'am, your father arrived home a little while ago. He is currently eating breakfast in the kitchen."

"Ah, excellent. Thank you," Asami said.

"Hi, dad," Asami said and kissed the older man on his cheek. Korra stared at Asami's father. He had not yet noticed her. What was it about car making that required him to stay out all night like that? He was old; his hair streaked with white and he had glass discs in front of his eyes for some reason. "How are you?" Asami continued.

"Tired. Haven't slept in a day or so."

"Dad, you know you're not meant to be doing that anymore," Asami said.

"I know," he sighed. "I'll rest today, okay?"

"Okay. You better though," Asami said. She looked behind her and grinned, waving Korra forward. "There's someone I want you to meet." Asami's father looked around as she approached. "This is my friend, Korra."

How do you greet someone older? This had never come up ever before. Best to be as polite as possible. She bowed, her movements stiff. "Hi, I'm Korra," she said.

"Hello Korra. I am Hiroshi Sato; Asami's father." He held his hand out. At least she knew what to do this time. She shook his hand. "Takeshi mentioned guests yesterday," Hiroshi said turning to Asami. "I don't mind, but I would like to know why three strangers and a polar-bear dog wound up in my house." He looked at her expectantly. Asami settled into the seat opposite him, Korra taking the seat beside hers.

Asami took a deep breath. "Okay, so, this might sound a little crazy, but-" She took another deep breath. "So, yesterday I wound up meeting these two brothers who lost their home in a fire, and they had nowhere to go, and no family, but they were these dedicated two young men with whole bright futures, and they can't go into the shelters obviously, so I gave them a job. But," she carried on even as Hiroshi opened his mouth. "That's not even the amazing or crazy bit." She put her hand on Korra's back. "Do you remember the last time we went to study the otter-penguins in the North and I got lost that time and I told you I met someone and you never believed me-"

"I wouldn't say I never believed you, Asami, just a bit suspicious of your story," Hiroshi interjected.

"Well, now I have proof."

Hiroshi glanced at Korra. "She also met her?"

"No dad. This is her. That girl was Korra."

Hiroshi blinked, putting down his chopsticks. "You are?" Korra nodded, trying not to smile too much. "The firebender from the watertribe?"

There was a tightness in his speech when he said the word firebender, a slight frown on his face.

"I... I am," she said. Should she prove herself?

"Dad," Asami began.

Hiroshi smiled. "I guess you proved me wrong; though it took a long time." He turned to Korra. "It was just... there was nowhere for you to have come from," he said. "I never heard or saw any evidence of anyone else living anywhere near the research station."

So many things she could not do in this moment. No sighs, no stutters, no blinking, no hesitation. Tell the lie as quick and with as little embellishment as possible. "My parents were killed by bandits about a year before. They took pity on me but still left to fend for myself. I wound up being rescued by a group of friends who have looked after me ever since. I..." Quick. "I promised them I wouldn't reveal their whereabouts; they were exiles years before and were afraid of someone coming after them."

"What made you choose to come here?" Hiroshi asked.

Korra smiled. "Well, Asami told me all about Republic City. But mostly I felt trapped and suffocated. I needed to see more. So I... I ran away," she said.

Hiroshi sighed. "Korra? If I were you I would find a way to let your guardians know you are okay. I appreciate the situation does not make it easy, but please do try." Hiroshi looked at Asami. "I cannot imagine what it would be like if my own daughter did that to me." He smiled. "Though I can't say I don't understand you, Korra. I ran away from home too."

"Oh, so this why everyone else seems to have grandparents but me?" Asami asked.

"A contributing factor certainly," Hiroshi admitted. "I may have done well because of my reckless actions, but there are times I regretted my choices."

"I shall try to make amends," Korra said.

"Thank you." Hiroshi stretched. "Well; I think I should turn in for now. Asami, if I might have a word first?"

* * *

Hiroshi rounded on her just outside the kitchen. "You let two boys you barely knew into our home?"

Asami flinched. "Dad, I-"

"And from the sounds of things one was likely a firebender." He sighed. "Couldn't you have just put them up in a hotel or something? Just put them anywhere else but here?" His eyes narrowed. "You know I would never stand in the way of charity, but this is far too trusting. Especially given Takeshi confided in me that they had the air of slum-dwellers. Slum-dwellers Asami. Who knows what kind of unsavory activities they engaged in?" Hiroshi grasped her shoulders. "How sure are you that they're not taking advantage of your kindness?"

Asami scowled and shrugged him off. "That's enough. It was my decision to bring them here. No one pushed me or suggested it. What is wrong with you? Why so suspicious? Yes I hardly know them. But I know them a damn sight better then you do. They needed help and I was able to give them it." Hiroshi's face was thunderous. "Is this how it's going to be? No guests at the house except your business partners and my so called friends?"

He stared at her and said the one word that always made things worse. The way to short-cut everything. "Yasuko."

Asami glared at him. "Don't."

Hiroshi shook his head. "I never wanted you to know this Asami; but the firebenders who killed your mother, who killed Yasuko; that robbery was an inside job. They had accomplices on our staff. Ever since everyone here has been carefully vetted multiple times. Anyone with a connection to a firebender is barred from working here. Anyone with a bender in the family I am uncomfortable with hiring." He stared at her. "You cannot be certain that those boys have not memorized the grounds, the layout of our house. Can you be certain they were not prowling around at night?"

"Dad-" Asami began again.

"No, Asami. You don't know that they aren't going to take the first opportunity to sell everything they know to one of the gangs. And they will storm our house and we will lose everything. I might end up losing you this time. Use your head Asami. Your friend from all those years ago happens to turn up out of the blue with them? Coincidence is one thing, but this..."

Asami shook her head. "Enough. I am not going to stand here and listen to you insult my friends. I trust them, and if you refuse to take me at my word, I will prove you wrong." She span on her heel and stalked back to the kitchen.

* * *

P'Li stared at the moon hanging over Republic City. Zaheer took her hand and she looked around. He tugged her and she pressed against him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I imagined this moment," she said against his shoulder. "But it was not to creep in the night like assassins; I thought we would walk alongside the Avatar and meet a cheering crowd."

"We can still accomplish that, P'Li. Just not in the way we intended originally," Zaheer assured her, leaning down to kiss her. The screech of a hawk interrupted them.

"Zaheer? They say preparations are complete. We are to approach when ready. Tonraq and his wife left the city this morning," Ghazan said.

"Good," Zaheer murmured as he stared into P'Li's eyes. "If you and Ming would be so good as to provide us some cover?"

Ghazan nodded and headed aft. Zaheer closed his eyes and kissed P'Li again. The boat creaked underneath them. There was a hiss as the rocks Gahazan super-heated hit the water. Ming ought to be swirling the resulting mist around them; hiding the boat both from the harbor patrols and Air Temple island. Time for this. But all too soon Ghazan cleared his throat. "Zaheer?"

He pulled away but did not let go; P'Li ducked her head into his shoulder. There was a shadow in the mist ahead of them. "Welcome Zaheer," a voice called. "What are your orders?"

"Gendo," Zaheer nodded to the Red Lotus member. "Please; guide us to somewhere to rest first. Our journey has been long and tiring. Then I want our agents to pay close attention to the slums and water tribe cultural center. I assume you are still watching Air Temple island?"

"Of course," Gendo replied, his back stiffening.

"Can any operatives be spared?" P'Li asked.

Gendo glanced at her. "Potentially, though we are spread thin."

"What are you thinking, P'Li?" Zaheer asked.

"Korra; she delights in shows of strength and competitive activities. If she is sensible she would stay hidden, but I believe she has too much passion to stay like that for long. I suggest we keep an eye on the pro-bending arenas."

Zaheer nodded. "A sound judgement. Make it lower priority, but do not neglect them," Zaheer said to Gendo. "I expect the Avatar to be hiding, but as P'Li said, there is every chance she might frequent such places."

"As you wish," Gendo said.

"Is there anything else to report?" Zaheer asked.

Gendo shook his head. "The White Lotus are working with the police. They are still searching the slums and as yet there has been no public disclosure of the nature of their operation."

"We may be able to exploit that later," Zaheer mused.

"The search is taking time due to the size of the districts involved. Nor are they certain of movements within them."

"We would do well to let them continue, though we should not ignore the search. We have a clear advantage that they do not; we at least know what Korra looks like." Zaheer smiled. "And since she is not on Air Temple island, it is safe to assume Tenzin does not know or have any inkling that the Red Lotus survived."

Air Temple island. He peered through the mist. To set foot there again was tempting. Later. Later he would revisit the place Aang mentored him. Where he learned of Guru Laghima. Where he learned of Aang's hypocrisy; how weak his adherence to the Air nomad philosophy was. Aang had too many attachments to the world; his wife and children. His influence in politics. His control of the White Lotus. So many friends. He was a poor airbender and a poorer Avatar.

Zaheer followed the true path. He left everything behind when he encountered Xai Bau; when he helped form the Red Lotus as an opposing force to the White. When they rescued exploited benders with abilities deemed too dangerous and gave them a place in their ranks. At least they would no longer need to rely on that; once they regained control of the Avatar no one could stand in their way. They had suffered many setbacks, but they were too close to their goal now.

* * *

**Sanctum_C**

**Radio shows: **These were for the most part never part of the plan - some specific instances were plotted in, but I started adding them in for additional detail and then we began using them for Bolin's mindset. One major reason I included them was for pop-culture in the universe. We know later on in _Korra_ that the movers will be popular/have something of a fandom. But there's not a lot about it, and even less about what happened before that stage (outside of pro-Bending). _Avatar _showed plays were popular, and given the prevalence of radio, radio plays made sense to have prior to the movers - and allowed for a very varied medium that would appeal to all kinds of demographics in the world.

I possibly did get a bit too blatant with the recent references, but they fit a bit too nicely into Bolin's thought processes. For those interested the references to date have been _Final Fantasy VII _(twice), _Revolutionary Girl Utena_, _Kill Bill_, _Ouran High School Host Club_, _Fruits Basket_, _Lupin III_, _Final Fantasy X,_ and as I think everyone noticed, _Legend of Korra_ itself. Hopefully they're not too distracting if you recognise the direct reference; for the most part they are just meant to be background colour for the fic.

**Thatfan: **I think we are somewhat resolved to getting less attention than we would like for the fic. We do love every comment/like/follow we get so thank you and everyone else who commented. Early on we realized that we are slightly hampering uptake of the fic since we've been very coy on the relationships - and that is going to persist for a while. _Legend of Korra_'s stance and treatment of all the relationships was a major factor on the AU setting so we don't want to tip our hand just yet. Suffice to say there has been a lot of back and forth between us on just what is going to develop and when.

**Everyone who commented/liked/followed the fic:** Thank you once again! So glad you're enjoying the fic and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it as we play out our plot.

* * *

**Puffie**

Just like economics, fanfiction supply is created by demand for an alternate scenario/ added scenarios. Specifically both readers and writers mostly demand their pairings.

Pairings are the most obvious demand for fanfiction and for LoK the most popular ones are Korrasami, Makorra, while for ATLA its Zutara and Kataang. Others like Tokka, Bopal, Kainora, Borra, Irosami, Pemzin, Linzin etc. have niche markets. However we can't "advertise" in any of them as we have been writing this fic not for the sake of pairings for but the sake of characters primarily. Our priorities are character development, complex relationships, social issues and world building- romance being at the lower part of the scale.

Maybe one thing we can promise that is not spoilerrific: the fanfic will certainly focus on Mako and Bolin relationship as brothers in ways we didn't see in the series.

Reviews allows us what readers want to see in the story and some of the Red Lotus flashbacks were not part of the initial outline but was just added later. We would really appreciate if readers would recommend our fic to their friends or other fans that might enjoy it and right now we really love the lengthy and elaborate feedbacks. (Okay I'll say it, one way to advertise is TV Tropes's Legend of Korra fanfic recommendations page, but of course, it's wrong to recommend ourselves!)


	12. City of Fireworks

**Book 1: Healing**

**Chapter 12- City of Fireworks**

* * *

Asami stormed back into the kitchen and dropped into her chair with a huff.

"Hey, Asami? Are you okay?" Korra asked as Asami radiated anger.

Asami breathed out and rubbed her eyes. When she turned to Korra her dazzling smile was in place. "I'm fine." Korra raised an eyebrow. Asami's expression faltered for a second. "Seriously, I'm fine," she said. "But I think we should go out."

"Oh, okay. Where did you have in mind?" Korra asked, blinking as she wondered at the speed of the change.

"Anywhere. Just somewhere not here. I mean; we could have a look around the city in general, or if there was anywhere specific you'd like to investigate?"

Where did she want to go? There were two threads left connecting her to the previous Avatar. One lead to the South Pole; not easy to do right away. The other lead to the statue of Aang. They could go there.

"Well-" Korra broke off; Asami was staring at her chest, her gaze then flicking across the rest of her body. "Um, Asami?" Was this normal? She had known Asami for so little time. She was clingy it was safe to say. And somewhat interested in her body. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hmmm?" Asami sounded distracted. She blinked. "Oh. Sorry, it's just... that dress really doesn't fit you quite right does it?"

"It's fine," Korra said, her body tensing up. "It feels fine and it looks pretty good. Besides I never wore a dress before."

Asami shook her head. "No, no. That is far too tight across your chest." She pointed at the strained material

Korra scratched her cheek. "I guess could tighten my bindings; that'd help a bit."

"Bindings?" Asami stared at her. "Is that what you're wearing under there?"

"Well, yeah?" Korra asked feeling confused. "What do you use then?"

"Not bindings at least." Asami sighed. "Your guardians certainly do leave something to be desired," she muttered. "Korra, I think we need to get you some new clothes. And some new underwear; you might have coped fine up until now but that's really not doing you any good."

"It's not?"

Asami smiled. "Okay, I know this might sound a bit weird, but there are better ways to clothe yourself than bindings. There's- Never-mind. Better to show you." She blinked and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Asami shook her head. "Maybe not like that." She stood up. "Okay, Korra. We're going clothes shopping."

"You really don't need to," Korra insisted as Asami left the kitchen. Korra trailed after her. "Really, I'm fine with this. Unless you want it back?

"Korra, I'm glad you like my clothes so much, but wearing stuff that's noticeably too tight is bad for your health. Especially across your chest like that." Asami glanced at Korra's hips. "And I'm not sure I even want to ask about-" She broke off and smiled at Takeshi as he walked past.

"About?" Korra prompted a moment later.

Asami shook her head. "Later. I doubt you want an audience." She glanced back at Korra. "I am worried about these people who looked after you. They left a lot to be desired."

Korra grimaced. "They were exiles."

"I suppose they did the best with what they had. But you're in Republic City now. Time to live as modern girls do."

Asami grabbed her hand and tugged her along as they left the mansion and headed for a smaller structure nearby. A lever set into the outer wall caused eight metal doors slid back. Inside the structure was a room full of Satomobiles. Four two wheeled vehicles stood flanked by three four-wheeled types Korra was familiar with. It looked like there was an empty space at the far end that could have housed a fourth. Long hoses dangled from the ceiling between each vehicle and something had left curious dark stains on the ground. Asami grabbed one of the hoses and connected it to a four-wheeled Satomobile. A thick, unusual scent filled the air.

"Are we going by... car?" Korra asked.

"Yep," Asami nodded. "Just give me a minute to top up the petrol."

"Okay if I say goodbye to Naga first?" Korra asked.

"Of course."

Outside Korra whistled. There was a responding bark from some distance away and Naga bounded towards her, something red held in her jaws. "Hey, girl," Korra said as she scratched her pet's head. Naga dropped the object at her feet, staring at Korra in expectation as the polar-bear dog panted. "What's this? A new toy?" Naga barked and nudged the ball with her nose. "You want me to throw it?" Another bark and Korra laughed. "Okay. But just once, okay? Asami wants me to buy clothes with her. Try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Naga barked again, and Korra hurled the ball, Naga scrambling after it.

* * *

There were more people on the streets now; Republic City seemed to have woken up. Children darted, ran and walked along the pavements, dressed in various uniforms, most smiling. Here and there amongst them were couples pushing small wheeled objects in front of them. She caught a glimpse inside one as Asami paused at a junction; wrapped in blankets inside was a baby. Everyone looked happy here; somewhat of a contrast to the people she had seen in the slums. Asami drove slower along the busier streets, her eyes flicking to the people walking along the sides of the road. Once the pavements and people thinned out the car accelerated.

"So. How many people are there in the city?" Korra asked as they sped along.

"In the entire territory?" Asami asked, her gaze fixed on the road ahead.

Korra blinked. "I thought Republic City was the territory?"

"It is. Mostly. It's a bit odd. There's the city of Republic City; that's where most people live. But the area set aside from the Earth Kingdom for the city is a bit larger than that. So there are these little towns and villages outside of the city proper." Asami glanced at her. "Sorry. Not sure you wanted to know all that."

Korra shook her head. "It's fine. There's so much I don't know, so learning anything is good. So; how many in the territory then?"

"Last census - if I remember right - put the populace at just over thirteen million."

"Huh," Korra said.

"Huh?" Asami asked.

"You told me it was thirty million before."

Asami laughed. "Did I? It probably sounded better than I- Hey is that the time?" Asami was grinning. "Do You Remember? is on." Korra resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Okay; this was the thing Asami and Bolin were so fixated on. Maybe she would like it? Maybe she could talk in such excited tones about the stories. Or she could not get involved and talk to Mako as the one person not obsessed with it. Asami clicked the radio on and scrolled a small wheel causing bursts of static and fragments of speech to emanate from the radio. There was a longer burst of static and then clarity. A strange, musical buzzing sounded from the speaker accompanied by voices making other sounds over the top. The tune sounded a little ominous, but any foreboding was short-cut by the strangeness of the instrument and what sounded a lot like a man shouting "bash," and "smash," and indeed, "crash" over what passed for music. Without warning the cacophony ended and a single awed voice intoned that a strange term Korra missed - Ega? - had just destroyed an - apostle maybe? Or something. Asami clicked the radio over to what sounded like the news and grimaced.

"So, that was the radio show you and Bolin like so much?" Korra asked, baffled. "Not quite what I expected."

"Well, they can't all be classics," Asami replied, her voice stiff. She paused for a moment. "Though that was so different to the others. Wonder if there's someone new in charge?" Asami shook her head. "Hope it's something more typical next time."

She reached for the dial, pausing as the radio announcer continued. "-council has issued a statement in response to the continued presence of Master Tenzin and Chief Bei Fong in the Ohtori district of Republic City. Despite much speculation in the press, the council has said that they are conducting a search for a rogue spirit loose inside the city. They assure residents they have nothing to fear, but do advise that if a spirit is sighted they should keep their distance and inform the police as soon as possible. In other news-"

Asami clicked the radio off and Korra heaved a sigh of relief. At least they had gotten out of the slums in time.

"A spirit? Really? Not sure I've ever seen one in-" She cut herself off and stomped her foot down, flinging Korra forward. The belt Asami insisted she attach dug painfully into her chest as a horrible screech sounded from somewhere close by. In a moment it was over and she fell back into her seat. Okay; that was more painful than she expected. Maybe Asami's plan of new clothing was not such a bad idea.

"What, what happened?" Korra asked, looking around. Some creature nearby?

"Are you okay?" Asami asked.

Korra nodded. There was another car stopped ahead of them with four men in it. The driver turned back and glared at Asami. "You almost hit us. You blind or something?" he yelled.

Asami shouted back. "No, but I have to wonder if you are. Can you not read the sign? It says 'Stop'." She jabbed a finger at the sign.

"Eh, whatever," the man said and turned to his companions. "Women drivers, eh? None of them can drive. Why the city lets 'em even try is beyond me." He turned back. "But, just so you know ladies; I can offer private lessons for you both."

"Especially for the gear-shifting," another man cackled, his voice laced with innuendo.

Korra glared at them. "Well, if you really want that." The man stopped laughing and stared at her. "Though, I think you guys would be best suited as punching bags." She smacked her fist into her open palm.

"What do you mean by that?" the driver scowled and got out of his car, flanked by his companions. Korra smirked and detached her belt.

Asami grabbed her arm. "Korra, don't. It's not worth it. They're not worth it." She restarted the car and roared away from the men.

Korra looked over at her friend. "Are you okay?" she asked as Asami ground her teeth together.

"Fine," Asami said a little too fast. "Okay, not fine." She sighed. "Sorry. People like that make me so mad," she muttered. "It's not hard to read a sign is it? Is it?"

Korra shook her head. "Don't think so."

"So when you see a sign that says 'Stop' you'd think the first thing you should do is stop, right?"

"Right."

"I mean, it's not as if they shouldn't have even if the sign wasn't there," Asami continued through gritted teeth.

"I'd have so smacked that guy's face with rocks," Korra said as she turned around in her seat and looked back behind them.

"At an intersection like that you're supposed to wait and only go when the way is clear," Asami muttered.

"Oh, or I could freeze their mouths shut. See how they like not being able to eat," Korra smirked.

"And we have that rule to - oh, I don't know; stop accidents from happening maybe? So people don't get their cars damaged or die."

"I bet their tires would have burned in no time." Korra turned back around and reattached the belt.

"We had right of way. We had right of way. No defence. And he was in way too high a gear to take that turning." Asami hunched a little more and scowled at the road ahead. "And 'women drivers'? Really? People are still saying that kind of trash?"

"They thought they were so tough." Korra snorted. "I could take them all."

Asami blinked. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

Korra shook her head. "It's okay. I was just thinking about what I could have done to those guys."

* * *

"Here we go," Asami said letting out a heavy breath. "Let's not think about those jerks anymore. Let's just enjoy shopping."

Korra stared up at the shop. "Xiaozhu's Collection," she read.

"It's my favorite store," Asami said as she got out of the car.

Korra plucked at the dress. "So you bought this here?" Asami nodded. "But then wouldn't it not fit me either?"

Asami stared at Korra for a long moment. "They... really didn't have anything up North did they?" Korra shook her head. "I think later on - as long as you're okay with it - I'd like you to have a long, hard think and anything you don't understand about life here, ask me and we'll get you up to speed as fast as possible."

Korra smiled. "That'd be a great help."

Asami smiled back. "My pleasure. But for now; these places sell clothes in different sizes. So, if you really do like that dress, and they have one, we can get you one better suited to your shape."

Korra glanced down at the dress. "I do... like it. I think?"

"You don't have to just get that though. Come on, we'll have a look and see what you like the look of."

Asami pushed open the door. "Greetings, Madam," a slender woman said. "My name is Tomo. How may I help you today?" Korra blinked, not really listening as she looked around the shop. Tomo wore an outfit to three other women she could see. Clothes filled the room; some lay on shelves arranged around the edges while others hung on racks near the middle. The place was reminiscent of the room off of Asami's bedroom where she kept all her clothes. So different to the far North or Bolin and Mako's shack. In both of those places the clothes were just bundled together in a pile on the floor. Korra spotted three major groupings of clothes; red in the fire section, blue in the water and brown in the earth.

"Hi, Tomo," Asami responded. "I'm helping my friend pick out some new clothes. Korra? Any preference for what kind of style you want?"

For so many years she had worn almost the same clothing. It had looked similar if still quite different to the clothes in the water section. Bolin's donated outfit was somewhat like the earth style. Asami's dress; that could only belong in fire. Red might make her stand out more, make her more obvious but she had been so associated with blue before. And her encounters with the gang and the police made her reluctant to stick with brown. Red would be a good change.

"Fire, please."

"Right this way, madam," Tomo said and lead them to the relevant section.

"Um, Asami?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when you said before that later on we would talk about the things I didn't understand?"

"I do. Ah." Asami turned to Tomo. "If you might give us some time to browse please?"

"Certainly. Please ask me or any member of our staff if you require any assistance." Tomo bowed and left them.

"Thanks," Korra said, feeling more comfortable.

"No problem." Asami gestured to the clothing. "Okay, so, these are all available for us to buy - I don't have to explain money right?" Korra shook her head and Asami nodded. "Good. So, we can choose anything we like from the shelves or the racks to wear elsewhere. Its advisable to try things on first; that's what those rooms over there are for. Also, and less people know about this one, we can make things look better if we get them tailored."

"Tailored?"

Asami nodded. "These are all designed to set generic sizes. And not everything is available in every size. But also no one is exactly the same size or shape as anyone else - no matter what anyone tells you - so what looks good on one person who is, say, size x doesn't look so good on someone who also falls into the same range that size x belongs to."

Algebra. Who knew that had relevance? Zaheer had been right about that. Korra frowned. "Okay. I think I get this?" She reached out and detached the nearest dress from it's hanger. "So I find something I like and hope it fits?"

"Well, it helps to first look for it in your size." Asami stared at her for a moment. "You have no idea what your sizes are do you?"

Korra shook her head. "Sorry, Asami."

"It's fine. That's why we're here.

"Okay - one thing I have noticed?" Korra pointed at the nearest rack. "All these clothes look really nice, but they'll restrict my movements really badly. And the long sleeves are a real no-no when fire bending. And this one?" Korra gestured with the dress she was holding. "This is going to tear if I move around too much."

Asami smiled. "Okay, so, I think we had better turn to the experts."

Korra glanced around. "We're leaving already?"

"No. Not yet. We are however going to have to defer to someone else with more experience in this."

"Who?" Korra asked.

Asami caught the gaze of the shop assistant from before. "Our good friend, Tomo."

"Ah," said Korra.

"Yes, madam?" Tomo asked as she approached them.

"I'd like you to recommend something for my friend here."

The woman eyed Korra from head to toe, looking thoughtful. "Was there a specific design you had in mind?"

Asami shook her head. "No. But she's a firebender. She needs something comfortable. Also light, flexible and durable. And as hard to set alight as can be managed. Was that everything?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

The shop assistant nodded, her gaze flitting around the shop. "And what size are you looking for?"

"I'm afraid, thanks to various circumstances, my friend has no idea of her clothing size. I was hoping you could illuminate us," Asami said.

"My pleasure." Tomo smiled and pulled a tape-measure from her pocket.

Measuring seemed by turns intimate and dismissive. And required her to remove most of her clothing; Asami and Tomo exchanged a glance when she revealed her bandaged chest. Asami muttered something to the extent of 'Very next thing'. Tomo insisted Korra remove her binding before wrapping her tape around her chest, her waist, her arms. There was an odd sigh of relief from Asami as she stood there half-naked, Tomo noting things on a small pad. Korra looked at Asami with a raised eyebrow; Asami smiled and shook her head. Okay; Korra was missing something here.

Tomo went on to measure her height, the length of her legs, her arms, her neck. Even her feet. All the while Asami watched, commented and made suggestions as Tomo worked. Most of the terminology and the endless, endless numbers flew right over Korra's head. But at last, an hour or so later, Korra emerged from the dressing room dressed in a sleeveless red shirt with gold lining. With some reluctance she had parted from the dress, but her new pants more than made up for it. They were black, a little loose around her legs but tight around her ankles. Korra admired herself in the mirror.

"Now that looks good," Asami said. "You like?"

Korra nodded. "It's great. This is... perfect. Thank you." She grinned at Tomo who bowed.

"Our pleasure."

"That really suits you." Asami stepped a little closer and rested her hand on Korra's arm. Her eyes widened. "Oh. Oh wow." Asami's grip tightened a little, her hand moving up and down the limb. "Korra; these are just amazing. I wish I had arms like these."

"Thanks," Korra replied feeling somewhat proud. Would Asami really want to have trained as much as she had to get like this? It was the end result of years of painstaking effort. Still, so far she had seen no one else in the city who looked close to as strong as she did.

"Is there anything else we can assist you with?" Tomo asked.

"There is," Asami said and glanced at Korra's chest again. "Okay, we'll take the top and the pants for now and just have one errand to run real quick. We'll be back in a little while." Korra wondered at just how much money the figure the woman quoted represented when Asami passed over a few thin pieces of paper. Somewhat different to the gold coins Ming hoarded. Korra made a note to keep track of it all and pay Asami back someday and somehow. Though that would involve getting a job first. Odd. Should she not be doing that like Mako and Bolin had? It would only be fair. But Asami had made no mention of it and seemed happy just to be with her. "If you don't mind, can you select some more options for her?"

Tomo nodded. "Please, come back soon."

"Where are we going?" Korra asked as she followed Asami outside. Rather than head to the car, Asami turned a corner and lead Korra further from the street.

"We're going to get you a bra."

"A bra?" Korra asked confused.

"Yes; like I said before, the bandages might have served you well, but they're really not good for you."

"So I need a bra instead?"

Asami nodded. She paused in mid-footstep and looked Korra up and down again. "On second thought I think we should avoid lingerie. For now, anyway." She changed direction. "Come on; it's just down here." Asami lead her into another shop, moving too fast for Korra to read the lettering on the outside. This was somewhere different. Instead of three major colours sections, here the clothes mixed together in a rainbow of colours and patterns. Headless and armless dummies stood around the shop, tiny garments stretched across their torsos. Korra blinked. This was clothing? It would almost without exception cover little. "Can you remember your chest measurement?" Asami asked as she searched along a rack.

"Um. Sorry," Korra said. Another number on top of all those others. Now she had forgotten that one number Asami insisted she hold onto.

Asami shook her head. "Don't worry. Come on; let's get you measured then."

This required finding a shop assistant, the removal of her bandages and another round with the tape measure. Another set of digits and a letter were the critical facts this time. Instead of asking for advice Asami seemed to know just what she was after. "Okay; where are your sports bras please?" The shop assistant lead them to one corner of the store. Korra stared at the garments with suspicion as Asami rifled between them. These were somewhat less patterned and less frilly than most of their neighbors. "Okay," Asami said at last, lifting a selection of red pieces from the racks. "This is going to feel... different." She kept her voice soft. "Maybe not as comfortable at first, but please trust me, these are much better for you. And it will start to feel comfortable real quick."

"You want me to put one of those on?" Korra asked. Asami nodded. "Just that?"

Asami laughed. "No, they go under your new clothes; like your bindings. Though you've reminded me." She hurried over to another section that seemed to offer pants with almost no legs. "May as well get you matching underwear." Korra took the garments and looked at them with suspicion. "Trust me. It'll be better than what you have been wearing. Come on." Asami dragged her to one of the secluded rooms at the back. "It should be evident what to do, but if you need help, just ask. And while we're at it, I think we need to discuss how you deal with your time of the month..."

* * *

"This feels... different?" Korra said as they walked back to Xiaozhu's Collection. She stared down at her chest.

"It will at first. Just bear with it though. That particular kind of bra is designed for people who move around a lot and are very active. So that sounded the best idea. And they're much better than your bindings."

Korra frowned. "If you say so." Clothing was not something they had ever discussed in the North. Her teachers provided her with clothes as she needed them. They had never talked at any length about her comfort. Though, there had been a few awkward conversations when she was twelve from Zaheer. Soon afterward P'Li took her out for the whole day to show Korra some new fire bending moves. Once Korra had worked up a sweat, P'Li sat her down and explained puberty. Where Zaheer had looked uncomfortable and evasive, P'Li was calm, precise and unhurried. She had explained the changes already begun in Korra's body - the obvious and not so obvious; and how they would affect her. Her teacher showed her how to tie her bindings to support her developing chest, and how to prepare for her period each month. Korra had never questioned anything P'Li taught her, but Asami seemed to operate under a different mindset. Was she right and there had been a better, more comfortable solution all this time? "So; does that mean that not all... bras? Are like this?"

Asami shook her head. "No. Some are designed specifically to go under other things to compliment or be less noticeable. Some - like that one - are designed for sports. There's something similar to wear while swimming as well. Others are designed to look good."

Korra blinked. "Look good? But I thought you said you wore these under your other clothes?"

"Well," Asami said, reddening a little. "Some woman like the designs and how they look when wearing specific underwear. And sometimes; its fun to wear some designs just because someone else will see them." Korra blinked at her, and Asami offered her a smile that did something odd to her stomach. "I'll explain that one some other time- Ah, here we are." She sounded a little too pleased to see the shop. "Back again," Asami smiled as they re-entered the shop.

"Welcome back,"Tomo said. "I have a put aside some options for your friend if she wishes to view them."

Asami wound up choosing the majority of the clothing, though Korra took a liking to one or two extra items. They made it to the buy pile even as Asami despaired a little at Korra's 'simple' tastes. Their time in Xiaozhu's Collection was not over yet though. Now Korra had new clothes it seemed Asami needed a turn. Korra flopped onto a large cushion while she waited. She sat cross-legged as Asami wandered between the three sections in a succession of loops. She brought back armfuls of clothing at the end of each and asked Korra her opinion. Time seemed to drift as Korra waited. While Asami was off browsing the racks, Korra took the chance to stare down at her new clothing again. If there was no one nearby she looked in the bag with the strange new garments Asami had bought her. And when she was sure the coast was clear, she peeked under her shirt at the bra.

It came to an end - at last. A mountain of clothes reduced down to two new dresses for Asami and seven outfits for Korra. It seemed unfair, but Asami looked far too happy to worry about that. Korra had never owned so many clothes before. Before she had two set of clothes she wore every other day; both sets identical. Here it seemed clothing changed by the day. Or maybe by the hour? At least based on the amount Asami had at home. Would Korra wind up with as much?

So this was part of what the rich did with their money. There was a stark division between Asami's wealth and Bolin and Mako's poverty. The brothers had so few clothes by comparison - and had even given some away to her. She needed to return them; at least they were still at Asami's. Korra also needed to repay them for Bolin's noodles. Korra's stomach rumbled in sympathy at the thought.

Asami glanced at her. "Okay, okay," she said, and smiled. "Time for lunch."

* * *

Korra looked around unsure of herself as the waiter left them at their table in 'Sizzling Squidsharks'. The air was hot and filled with a whirling mix of mouth-watering smells. All around them people chatted as they fished food out of bowls and off plates of delectable looking cuisine. But everyone seemed to have something a little different. This was something different again from her meals in the North, from Bolin's noodles, to any meal at Asami's home. How did this work? Asami was studying a sheet of paper. Korra glanced at the one nearest her; lines divided the page into sections with each listing different foods. Some mentioned fish, others noodles, and some she did not have the first idea of what they entailed.

"Korra? You can order anything you like."

Korra studied the paper again. Should she ask about this? No. She would figure this out on her own. Okay, so, each item had two numbers beside it. On the left they increased in incremental steps for each item from the top to the bottom of the page. The figures on the right seemed to have less of a pattern, but did seem to increase the further down the page she looked. Was that the price? She tried to think back to the prices in the shops to contrast with the figures on the menu. How much was this food compared to the clothes? And what to choose? She spotted something she recognized.

"Um, can I have the grilled salmon urchin?"

"Sure," Asami said, catching the eye of a passing waiter. "Hi; could we please have numbers thirty-one, forty-two, a bowl of rice and a side of vegetable dumplings? Oh, and a jug of water please?"

The waiter nodded and bustled away. "This all costs money, right?" Korra asked a moment later. Asami nodded. "Sorry, it's just it's a bit of a new thing to me," she admitted

Asami watched her for a moment. "Now that; I remember having to explain that before." She tilted her head to one side. "Didn't I?"

Korra smiled. "You did. It sort of made sense?"

"Well, if I got the population wrong, I don't hold out much hope for getting across the fiscal system." Asami caught her confused look. "I mean how money works." Korra felt a little relieved. "Okay, so, you know all your clothes cost money?" Korra nodded. "And this meal?" Another nod. "Well, people get money different ways. You know my family does so by making and selling Satomobiles. The women in the shops we went to are paid by the owners of the shop; they get paid part of what we paid to buy the clothes."

Korra frowned. "Wait. How could they do that? Don't they have to buy or make the clothes from somewhere?"

"They do. The trick is, they ask for more money than the clothes cost."

Korra scowled. "That sounds under-handed."

"I can see that. But there's a reason for it. See, they charge more so they can pay the staff and licences and other things to keep open. If they charged as much as it cost to make the things they sell, none of the shops could stay open." Asami smiled. "I know it sounds a little weird, but because of that we can have all these things, and the people who work can have things to. See, the cost of our meal will go towards paying the people who cook and serve our food so they can buy their own food and clothing. And my family does the same with the Satombiles; but we use part of that money to pay all the people who work for us."

Korra nodded. "It's a lot to take in. Though it sounds a fairer way of getting money than warlords stealing land out from under its owners."

Asami's eyes widened and she broke into a grin. "Fortunately that hasn't been true for decades now. Much more civilised these days. Though, unfortunately not everyone is content to get money fairly like that."

"So, that's why you have police?"

"Yep - amongst other reasons anyway. Ah, food." The waiter placed a metal platter in front of Korra containing red meat in a deep red sauce. Not quite what she had been expecting. Asami had a pretty looking white fish with yellow flowers sprinkled across it. Korra picked up her chopsticks and picked up a chunk with them. Okay; she could do this. It was just food. A delicious taste flooded her mouth even as the meat burned her tongue. It tasted so good. She rolled the morsel around her mouth, trying to keep it off her tongue, off her gums and cheeks. The heat flashed through her teeth and she gulped it back trying to relieve the pain. A scorching pain burnt the back of her throat and slid down into her chest.

"Hot," she yelped grabbing for the water and gulping it down. Soothing relief followed a moment later and Korra let out a sigh. Asami was watching her, her mouth open in mid-bite.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked after a hasty swallow.

"Y-yes," Korra said, pouring another glass of water. "Just... hotter than I expected. It was so good though." Korra plucked another slice up and blew across it a few times. She put it in her mouth with much more care, trying to not let the food settle on the pained sections of her tongue.

"Glad you like it," Asami said after a moment and resumed eating. "If you're still hungry, you can order some more. Or something else if you like."

Two bowls later and Korra felt full; more full than ever before. The noodles had been amazing, the fish cooked in such a different way; even the water tasted somehow different. "I'm not sure what we can do this afternoon. There's a lot of places we can go and we could have done some this morning. Just... I kinda got into the clothes shopping part. Sorry about that." Asami said.

Korra shook her head. "It's okay. Thank you for helping me."

Asami smiled. "As long as it wasn't too boring." Korra shook her head again. Boring, but the new clothes were great. And the... bra? That was swiftly becoming unnoticeable. Curious. That happened much quicker than she had expected. "Okay, so, this afternoon, no more shopping. We can go wherever you like; there's the aquarium, the Cabbage Corporation headquarters-" Asami broke off at Korra's quizzical look. "It's the tallest building in the city and they let people up onto the roof to admire the view. Oh, there's also the Great Museum of Technology..." She trailed off and looked at Korra.

There was still only one place she wanted to go to right now. "How about the statue? Any chance we can visit that?"

"The Avatar memorial? Sure. Oh. Oh, you said you wanted to go there yesterday. We should have started with that. Sorry, Korra."

"It's fine," Korra stressed. "Really. I'm glad we got the clothes." She fidgeted, feeling the fabric shift with her. "And you were right; this is more comfortable."

Asami smiled. "See? Okay, we'll go see the statue then. It's been a while since I was last there. Not sure I've been back since kindergarten," Asami said as they left the restaurant. "That was my last year before home school," she said with a trace of sadness. She smiled a moment later. "So; curious about history?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah. My guardians weren't big on teaching me about it." Not wholely a lie. Zaheer was keen on teaching, but ever since she arrived it seemed there was so much that did not fit with what the older man had said.

"Sounds familiar; dad wasn't keen on history. He didn't see the point of looking backwards rather than forwards," Asami said as they got in the car and she started the engine. "So I got a lot of physics and a lot of engineering and not a lot of history. But, I suppose it's good in the end," she said as she drove forward. "If things hadn't been so strict, I'm not sure I'd be as involved with the company as I am. I might have wound up stuck in low-level engineering." Asami flashed a smile to Korra. "And then we would never have met since I wouldn't have been down at the docks for Mako to mug and so on. This'll be good though; I can hardly remember my last visit to the memorial. And Aang was so important to the city and everything we've done here."

"Hey, who's the metal woman?" Korra asked as they zipped past a silver-coloured building with a collection of cops outside. The realization of how close she came only hit her when they were further down the street. Cops worried her; not that she could not handle an attack from them, but more that there was a sense of respect from most of the city denizens. As much as Bolin, Asami and Mako panicked in the slums, no one she could see on the streets seemed to worry about the uniformed men and women.

"Her? Oh, that's Toph Beifong."

"Oh," Korra said. "I think Bolin mentioned her." Ahead, a cop held his hand up. Asami slowed and stopped in front of him. Korra tensed, ready to retaliate. Wait. The cop was not even looking at her; he gestured towards the side-walk and motioned a waiting group of children across the street.

"What did he say about her?"

Korra frowned, watching the passing children. "Not a lot? He was going to but things got in the way."

"Ah," Asami said. "Well; Toph Beifong was the founder of metalbending and the Republic City police force."

"That's quite an achievement," Korra said. Metal bending? Something else neither Zaheer nor Ghazan mentioned. Maybe Ghazan could not do it? Could she? No lavabending for her, but was metalbending possible? Though, how did one figure out how to even begin? Her fingers itched to try with the closest bit of metal. The cop looked both ways across the street and waved Asami forward. Korra tried not to look at him as they drove past.

"Definitely. Even more so if you factor in that she was blind," Asami said.

"She was?" Korra asked, staring at Asami.

"Uh-huh. Amazing right?"

"How... how did she cope?" Korra asked.

"Well, if I understand it right, she listened through the ground. Apparently everyone under-estimated her back when she was travelling with Aang. Everyone assumed she was helpless because she was blind. They never knew what hit them." It was not wise to assume helplessness like that it seemed. Toph; a fantastic earthbender despite her inability to see. It should not be a surprise; Ming was a terrifying waterbender with no arms. It seemed there were ways to work around such disadvantages. "She taught Aang earthbending as well. Not sure where she is at the moment, but one of her daughters runs the police. The other's the ruler of a city in the Earth Kingdom."

"Wow," Korra said. Aang had not been alone as the Avatar; there had been a collection of people around him. As much as the statue showed him in isolation, it seemed he had people with him all along. They passed by another statue; this one holding a boomerang.

"And if you're interested in the Avatar's companions, that one is Chief Sokka." Asami glanced at Korra. "My favourite of the group. He and Suki - who married him years later - were the non-benders who helped Aang."

"Why's he your favorite?" Korra asked.

"He invented things," Asami replied. "And he was so young when he did. He figured out the principles of submarines when he was just fifteen. He discovered electricity and invented the refrigerator. And back during the war, he personally helped take down the Fire Nation's zeppelins. Suki was awesome too; she was a trained member of the Kyoshi warriors - they were founded by one of the older Earth Kingdom Avatars. And once Republic City was founded, she taught people chi-blocking to guard against rogue benders."

All these names, all tied to Aang. Katara his wife, Zuko whom he founded the city with. The blind earthbender Toph. Sokka. Suki. Would she also have such a group as Avatar? Was this how being the Avatar worked?

"Ah, I forgot. Today's the half-day opening."

Jinora had been adrift in the sounds of the sea, interrupted only a little by an approaching boat that soon faded into nothing. Now a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"It doesn't look closed. How can it be closed when it doesn't even have doors? Maybe we can still have a look?" A second voice asked.

* * *

Jinora sighed. So much for meditation. And it would have been so perfect here at the Avatar memorial. No one close by, the calming sound of the sea washing onto the shore. Better than trying to convince Meelo or Ikki to meditate while their father was searching for the Avatar. Did everyone know just who they were looking for or were they working off the spirit cover story. Well; the White Lotus members - Manu and Shi - she would expect them to know. Touga, Suraj and Hua; maybe not. Was Oogi going to be okay ferrying so many people around day in, day out?

"I guess," the first voice said, accompanied by the sound of approaching footsteps.

Could no one could just pay attention to the stated opening hours? Jinora opened her eyes; if she could get rid of the visitors fast enough she could get some more meditation before she needed to head home. The visitors were something of a surprise. The one with her hair tied back into a pony-tail was a water tribe girl dressed in Fire Nation clothing. What was that word she heard on the radio shows? Teenage identity crisis? Or that other thing; colonial mentality? One of the two. The other woman was less strange; fashionable dark clothing with gorgeous make-up. An odd pair. Tourists maybe?

"Good afternoon," Jinora said, surprising them both as she emerged from the darkened building. "I'm very sorry, but as you can see the museum is currently closed."

The girl with the pony-tail scowled. "Why? How?" She gestured behind Jinora. "There are no doors. How can it be closed?"

Jinora smiled. "It's the rules."

The other woman touched the first girl's arm. "My friend here is new to the city, and she really wanted to learn something about Avatar Aang."

Jinora's smile widened as pride surged through her. It was so tempting to mention her familial connection back to the Avatar. But; they were still eating into the time she had to meditate. "Sorry, but there's no guides here at the moment."

"How about you though?" the water tribe girl asked. "You seem quite at home here."

"Well, I have done it before... but that was for the kids and..." Jinora caught sight of the girl's face. As soon as she spoke the stranger looked more and more excited. This meant a lot to her. And what harm could there be in showing them around? They could learn a bit of history, go back and tell everyone about how great the memorial was and how helpful Jinora had been. "If you don't mind it being me?"

"No at all," the girl's companion answered. "Right?" she asked the water tribe girl.

"Right."

"So..." the girl with the pony-tail said as they followed Jinora inside. "Is that an air acolyte robe?"

Jinora grinned. "Uh-huh."

"And you and others like you are continuing the teachings of the air benders?"

Jinora frowned. "Well, yes. Of course we are."

The girl with the pony-tail smiled. "That's good to hear. Even after they were wiped out," she murmured, her gaze straying around the museum.

"Wiped out?" Jinora asked. "Well, we nearly were. But we're still here."

"My friend Ko-" the pretty woman began. Her companion cut her off.

"What did you say?" she asked, staring at Jinora.

"I said, 'We're still here'. You thought the airbenders had all been killed?" she stared at the girl with the pony-tail. The girl nodded. Jinora sighed. Where had this girl been living? "Please allow me to introduce myself then; I am Jinora, daughter of Master Tenzin, grand-daughter of Avatar Aaang." She bowed. When she straightened she saw the girl with the pony-tail staring at her in shock. Smirking, Jinora raised her hand and conjured a whirling sphere of wind. "I am one of the only airbenders left in the world," she added.

The girl with the pony-tail stepped past her, looking dead ahead at the relics. "So Master Tenzin; he's Aang's son?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Yes. The only master alive in the whole world today. He attained the rank when he was fourteen after completing the thirty-six tiers of- Hey. Don't touch that," Jinora exclaimed. The girl with the pony-tail span around, looking guilty. Somehow she had gotten the snack compartment of Aang's glider open.

"Sorry. Just wondered what he kept in there. Nuts? Ow." Korra flinched as Jinora's blast of air flicked her hand.

"These are priceless Avatar relics and must be preserved as carefully as possible. But, since you're so interested, I can tell you this was Aang's second glider after the first was destroyed when he entered the Fire Nation. It was built by..."

It was easy to slip into recitation of everything she knew. Jinora surprised herself to find how it all came back to her without effort. The girl with the pony-tail seemed fascinated by everything; the glider, the robes, the vial of the water spirit, the bison whistle, even Appa's saddle. Her companion looked close to bored but would always break into a smile if the water tribe girl enthused about something.

Before Jinora knew it, the sun was close to the horizon. "Oh no," she said.

"What is it?" the water tribe girl asked.

"I'm late," Jinora said, panicking. "I need to get back and help with dinner. I've got to go. Sorry. If you come another day you can get a longer tour. Sorry." She ran outside and flicked open her glider.

"One more thing. Please?" The water tribe girl followed her. "Do... do you know if the former Avatars... Can they talk to the later ones?"

Jinora blinked. "Yes."

"And vice versa?"

Jinora frowned. "Yes?" A movement caught her eye. Oogi; en route to Air Temple island. "Sorry I really have to go. It was nice meeting you both. If you want to learn more about the airbenders, then come visit us on Air Temple island. Just ask for me." She jumped into the air, and bent a breeze beneath the glider's sails. "Bye," she called, speeding away from the island before she caught a response. An unusual day. That water tribe girl had been so interested in Grandfather. Maybe she wanted to be an air acolyte?

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me over here," Korra said, her feet dangling in the water off the dock. Asami sat beside her, enjoying the feel of the cool water moving around her feet, the sun low on the horizon.

"Don't mention it," she said. Too much history though. It had been like a condensed lesson with no way to escape. At least Korra got something out of it. "I'm just glad you had a good time despite the problems."

Korra grinned. "I found out so much. And there was so much I wanted to ask, but we had no time and..."

"We can come back another day if you like." Please not tomorrow. As happy as it made Korra, she wanted recovery time first or failing that something to do while Korra lapped all that history up. Plus there was work to consider.

"Thanks. But it can wait. I need to think about some stuff. Like what I should be doing here. And supporting myself."

"There's no rush. You're welcome in my house for as long as you need. And don't rush into something you don't really like on my account. I suppose I'm just lucky my interests came out like my dad's. My career was easy to figure out." Asami leant back on her hands.

Korra smiled. "Yeah. Meanwhile, I just love... bending?" She frowned. "Yeah. All I've ever done and been good at. Kinda limiting isn't it?"

"You'll be fine." Asami licked her lips and leant against Korra, threading her arm through her friend's. They sat in contented silence for a moment. "Thank you."

"Me?" Korra looked surprised. "What did I do?"

Asami smiled. "You're the first girl I've been able to just hang out and spend time with like this. After my mom... my dad got so over-protective. I only get to go out without a chaperon now because I'm eighteen. And because of the chi-blocking. And that wasn't quite enough either. Dad makes me carry chili-pepper spray and a retractable baton."

"I know what that's like," Korra said with a frown. "My guardians were just as over-protective. They kept telling me how terrible the world was and how the people who killed my parents were still out there. But I had to get away and do things on my own. Wonder what they think of me now? Maybe they hate me."

"I'm sure they don't hate you, Korra," Asami said.

"Maybe. But I never hated them. They annoyed me, but I am grateful to them for everything they did. I just... wanted more? I had Naga but I wanted to see the world. I wanted to find... friends."

"The world is a big place. And I'm sure there are a lot of friends waiting for you out there." How many had she lost track of now her family no longer went to the Ember Islands or the North pole? "And you have one right here." Korra grinned. "And we can't forget Bolin or Mako either."

Korra smiled. Not the most typical girl's day out. Korra seemed bored with the clothes shopping, but Asami found herself bored senseless by the museum. It evened out in the end though; they had both enjoyed parts of the day, though not the same ones. At least Korra seemed to love her new clothes. And no trip before had been close to this. Any time with her so-called friends always devolved into gossip and catty remarks about other girls or who was dating who. And she would just smile and nod and pretend she had the faintest idea of who these people were talking about. This was better; a good day. Might be a good idea to work out where Korra might like to eat before they headed for home.

"Hey, what's that?" Korra asked. Asami lifted her head and followed Korra's gaze. A large structure in the distance reflected the fading light of the day in shimmering gold.

"That's the pro-bending arena," Asami replied, her eyes widening.

"What's pro-bending?" Korra asked.

"It's two teams of benders competing against each other. What happens is-" Asami shook her head. "It's all about bending skill." Korra's eyes widened. "You want to take a look? It's the second match of the new season tonight."

"It sounds... interesting?" Korra said, playing at nonchalance. Asami smiled.

* * *

"Down with the Wolfbats," Korra screamed, her voice lost in the roar of the crowd. She turned to Asami. "Can't someone just punch Tahno in the face? He's just such a jerk. And he looks so smug. What I wouldn't give to..."

Asami smiled. "I think you might just be getting into the spirit of things."

Korra nodded, staring down into the arena. They had good seats; a perk of Asami's father's position in society. Tahno did look a little too pleased with himself after the Panda Sheep committed another foul. Or every-time the Wolfbats scored.

"Yeah," Korra yelled as the Panda Sheep's firebender scored. "Take that, Tahno."

A little too late however. The match ended two minutes later without the Wolfbats losing their comfortable lead. Korra scowled as the Wolfbat supporters cheered in triumph.

"You really have it in for Tahno, don't you?" Asami asked as the match ended.

"I want to smack him with a water whip - I mean... It'd be easier if I could and less dangerous. I want to hurt him not murder him. I'll have to just burn off that stupid haircut."

An idea. Absurd, illogical, tempting, hard to resist. They should do it. Asami checked her watch. "Hey Korra? Come up to the roof with me."

"You know, one of these days I'm going to get tired of you lot showing me the city from high up places," Korra said in a dry tone despite a toothy grin.

Asami giggled. "You don't want to? I bet you haven't seen the city at night yet."

"That's true," Korra admitted. "At least not from a good vantage point. And I don't think I could get tired of the view anyway." Her eyes were wide when they reached the roof, the city alive with light and the faint whispers of sound in the distance. "So pretty," Korra breathed.

"Republic City by night," Asami said. "Always a great view." She licked her lips. "Korra? You know you wanted something to do? Like a job or something?"

"Oh, yeah?" Korra said, her eyes still fixed on the city.

"Well, how does starting a pro-bending team sound?"

Korra turned to her. "You want to do pro-bending with me?"

Asami smiled. "Not quite; I'm not a bender for a start. But if you want, I can help you get started. And I'll come and watch your matches and practices. And we can design you a uniform and we'll need a team name and... And you can be the firebender, so we just need a water and earthbender to round it out."

Korra blinked. "We could ask Mako and Bolin too."

"We can. Bolin'd be fine, but Mako might have to make do with being your substitute."

Korra smiled. "I like this idea. I... When can we start?"

Asami glanced around. "Might be a bit late right now, but we can drop by and see if Bolin's interested tomorrow.

"Oh, this is going to be awesome," Korra said. She clenched a fist. "I can't wait to face down Tahno in there."

"And I can't wait to see you-" A thunderous explosion cut her short and the sky lit up with a multi-coloured explosion. Korra looked up in surprise, her mouth falling open as the fireworks blossomed in the night sky. Asami chanced a look at Korra and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. Korra did not react and Asami was about to let go when Korra squeezed her hand. Not a conventional day. Not an expected day. But the best time Asami had had in a long time. She squeezed Korra's hand and did not let go until they got back to the car.

* * *

"My hands... Your hands... They don't wanna be without... And they will never let you go." Asami swayed in her seat as she sang along to the radio as they drove home. "They will never, ever let you go..."

"You have a beautiful voice," Korra said, in a pause in the song.

"You think?" Asami said, glancing at her passenger.

Korra nodded. "Yep. I've never heard this song before. Well. I don't think I heard any songs before. My guardians never went in for it. They did some chanting at times. But no one ever sang anything like you do."

Chanting? These guardians sounded stranger and stranger. "You know," Asami said. "I have a load of records back home. If you want to hear some more professional performances- Oh." She broke off to sing along to the chorus. "My hands... Your hands..." She smiled at Korra. "Come on, you too Korra."

Korra shook her head. "I really can't sing."

"That doesn't matter," Asami said, jigging in her seat. "It's not about being good at it, it's about having fun and expressing yourself. But," she added. "Don't feel you need to. Only if you feel comfortable"

"Okay. Maybe... maybe some time. Okay?" Asami smiled. "Hey Asami?"

"Yes?"

"I had fun today."

"Me too. We should do this again sometime," Asami said. "If I didn't have to go to work tomorrow I'd say we should go out again. Still, we'll get things moving on pro-bending first thing, and after work we'll go talk to Mako and Bolin.

"Sounds good. Oh, hey, when is the next day we can go out?" There was a rushing flutter behind Asami's ribs. Work seemed so unappealing right now.

"Oh, well, my next day off is next week."

"Oh." Korra's face fell.

"But," Asami added as quick as she could. "I have a lot of holiday owed to me. I definitely need to go in tomorrow, but I should be able to get the day after off."

Korra smiled. "And we can go out again?"

"Just try and stop me," Asami said.

* * *

The mansion was almost silent around her. Asami rolled over her eyes fluttering open for a moment, wondering what had woken her. The door to the balcony was open. Her eyes opened wider, worry snaking through her. Asami peered past the curtain. Korra was leaning on the railing, staring towards the sea. Asami breathed a silent sigh of relief; at least no one had broken in or Korra had fled for some reason. It was tempting to join her, find out if there was anything she wanted or needed to talk about. But it was late and there was work in the morning; she should at least try to put some effort in. And an exploration of Korra's secrets felt like it would take a while - there was a sense she had an unending supply of them. Maybe one day Korra would be willing to open up about everything that weighed her down. Maybe then she would explain those aspects of her past that never seemed quite right. Either way Asami hoped she could be there for Korra when it happened.

* * *

Thanks for all the feedback! :D

DragonTurtle3's review

_In an earlier chapter, Bolin lamented how overdone and mostly useless it was when couples didn't communicate about their problems, misgivings or secrets with each other or their friends. I'm starting to feel the same way about Korra hiding that she's the Avatar. Especially when the story itself is drawing attention to the awkwardness_

_The secret keeping wouldn't feel so forced if there wasn't another element that I felt was beginning to lack at this point. The element of danger. With what the Red Lotus were feeding her back in the North, shouldn't she treat the rest of the world as enemy territory? Like when the GAang were roaming around the Fire Nation? Even if her teachings are being challenged by the Krew, she's still run into a lot of trouble with other people WITHOUT being the Avatar. Not to mention, her life has been marked early on with (as she believes) the tragedy of her parents' murders by the White Lotus, who she thinks control the world._

**Reply:**

Korra has been conditioned to keep her mouth shut about her identity for 14 years, and she has been spending time with her new friends for 3 days only.

As for danger- Korra ran to some patrols in her first landing and broke their bones, she ran against a gang of firebenders in the slums before the brothers found her, she mistrusted Mako and Bolin at first, then she fought cops when smuggling people, she fought Shady Shin and his associates who were beating up Mako- and that's within two days. She also switched her clothing from Water Tribe to Earth Kingdom to Fire Nation in three days.

In contrast to Aang- he only fought Combustion Man and Hama before the Day of the Black Sun. He had fewer enemies than Korra in the Fire Nation than Korra in RC in two days.

You also have to take note that even if Zaheer and the Red Lotus told her some terrible stories about the Fire Nation royals and monarchy in general, Korra spent a lot of time with Bolin who told her a different picture- and for years Korra had doubts about the Red Lotus because of meeting Asami when she was a kid.

_RE: The brothers_

Mako and Bolin's relationship wasn't in the top priority when we first conceived this fanfiction, but during the development of the story it just persisted on itself. I'm personally fond of their moments together and we will see more of them.

_RE: Kuvira_

Kuvira will be greatly developed, although she will be more prominent later in the story. Will she appear again in Book 1? Yes.

_RE: The world_

The Avatar world has so much potential, and I hope we can tap on it. There's a lot of explore, but we will certainly focus on those things that will build our characters according to our plans for them.

_RE: Will there be more flashbacks for other characters?_

Yes, absolutely. There's a chapter far into the future called "Child of Earth and Fire" that is one of my favorites.

_RE: The passionate reactions on Meelo_

We were surprised that our comment generated such a response; we will refrain from revealing our opinions on the series as much as possible so your expectations will not be affected.


	13. The Game

**Book 1:Healing**

**Chapter 13- The Game**

* * *

_Korra was audible long before P'Li first saw her. The Avatar's heavier breathing rebounded off the ice-coated rock passageway. P'Li shifted a little as she stood ready. The first of the dummies was nearby; Korra's target for the game. The teenager looked so pleased when Zaheer told her that she had to navigate this series of caves in as little time as possible. He kept a few things back; as far as Korra knew this was all about speed - both on foot and bending. He left out a few pertinent details. Such as the human obstacles; she, Ming and Ghazan were waiting to spring one or two surprises on her. A quick glance established that the other two were ready to attack; Ming and Ghazan's stared down into the ravine._

_The Avatar burst from the tunnel opening, fire already flickering into life in her hands. P'Li concentrated; the telltale series of pops echoed across the barren landscape. Korra flung her fireball forward at the dummy and looked for the source. The Avatar smirked as her gaze met P'Li's and she sprang to one side, barely losing any of her momentum. The combustion beam from P'Li's forehead struck the icy ground where Korra would have been a moment before. The ice exploded into shards; the rock beneath it undamaged by the attack. Ming and Ghazan took that as their cue to attack; they flung ice-spikes and a rock shuriken down at the running girl. Korra's smile was bigger; she was enjoying this extra challenge._

_Five more dummies and five more caves. Korra was into the next tunnel and the Red Lotus began moving to the next ravine. The tunnel twisted back around on itself in a convoluted route; ample time to allow them to scramble across on top of the glacier. P'Li glanced at Zaheer as they moved; he pointed upwards. They had gone too easy on Korra. Time to make things more interesting. The Avatar was still smiling when she entered the next cave. As before she punched a fireball at the dummy as soon as she saw it, her gaze flicking up to note the positions of the benders above her. P'Li concentrated and a gout of flame erupted from a vaporized section of rock and ice. A frown crossed Korra's face as she flinched away from the more intense heat. She bent an arc of snow to deflect Ming's ice spikes and had to awkwardly scramble to avoid the next shuriken. Onto the next area. A pivotal moment._

_The Red Lotus hung back a little as they clustered on the edge of the ravine. Korra blasted at the dummy, looking up to judge her opponents' positions. There was a momentary look of confusion as she noticed that none of them were in attack stances. A second later the polar tiger growled, and gained Korra's undivided attention. She skidded to a halt, her feet slipping on the ice as she stared at the snarling creature more than twice her size. It sprang towards her, moving fast, its muscles tensing as it prepared to leap. Timing would be critical if Korra did not defend herself; it would be ill advised to risk the triggering of the Avatar state. An all powerful defensive Avatar would do them no good; not least when it would grant her the capacity to communicate with her predecessors. When it would give her the ability to communicate with Aang. The risk of Korra dying was minimal, but remained a worry. Each member of the Red Lotus was tense, staring down as the polar tiger rushed at Korra._

_Korra seemed to move on automatic, her stance anchoring her to the ground, her tendency to let earthbending dictate her movements still so strong. But in the next moment she was a pure firebender. Korra's arm whipped back and punched forward in a blur. The Avatar's fist smacked into the polar tiger's head, flickering flames erupting from the point of impact. She threw her whole body into the punch, the kinetic force pushing the polar tiger back and away from her. There was an almost inaudible grunt as the crack of split bone echoed through the cave and the creature collapsed to the ground. It did not move again. P'Li glanced at Zaheer. He was smiling; there had been no remorse from Korra._

_The Avatar let out a sigh of relief. "That was close," she said before glancing at her audience again. She smiled and darted forward. The Red Lotus moved again to take up their next positions. Korra was moving fast; faster than expected. She did not bother to look for the Red Lotus as she entered the next cave. Her first action was to destroy the target dummy, and she spotted the next polar tiger a moment later. Her pace did not falter, and she met the creature at speed, her fist smacking into its head with another crack. Another death, another life the Avatar had taken. One more. It took longer for Korra to find the last dummy, the layout of the caves not as convenient for their purposes. Korra took a wrong branch and wound up looped back through the previous cave; her kill still lying on the ice. She took the other turning, still weaving and running as fast as she could. Her pace was only now beginning to flag, her physical fitness nothing short of exceptional._

_The final polar tiger glared at her as she entered the next cave. The dummy charred in seconds, but the polar tiger was reluctant to attack. Instead it crouched lower to the ground and bared its teeth. Korra appeared to be on automatic now. A punch sent a fireball careening towards the creature. She followed it up with an erupting column of rock beneath the polar tiger and dragging a chunk of ice from the roof of the cave onto its head. The creature did not stand a chance. Korra looked pleased with herself. She swaggered as she approached her opponent and stopped. P'Li frowned as Korra remained motionless. Zaheer looked confused, Ming scowled and Ghazan tried to shift to see what was past the Avatar. He shook his head. Nothing else for it. The Red Lotus scrambled down into the cavern, not even the noise of their descent drawing Korra's attention. Her gaze did not move from ahead of her. The ice crunched underfoot as P'Li walked forward. There was a depression in the snow just beyond where the polar tiger held it's ground. Three new born cubs curled around each other; sleeping or perhaps so young their eyes had not opened._

_"Korra?" P'Li asked._

_"I... I killed their mother," Korra said, her hands coming up to clutch at her head as she dropped into a crouch. "Their mother," she muttered. "I didn't know. I wouldn't have... I couldn't have. Not that."_

_Zaheer took a step forward, his expression neutral. "Korra; you know full well that what has happened has happened and cannot be changed. There is no sense in mourning your actions. The consequences are unavoidable." His gaze flicked to P'Li's and she mouthed 'otter penguins' to him. He nodded. "Korra? There is some comfort to be had; with the death of this polar tiger, the lives of hundreds of otter penguins have been spared."_

_"But... but... the cubs; they're going to... they need their mother. Now that she's gone..."_

_"Korra?" P'Li asked. "You cannot raise these cubs. This is not the same as Naga. These cubs are far too young to be parted from their parent. They could only survive with their mother's milk."_

_"It would be most merciful to grant them a quick, painless death," Ghazan added._

_"They're just babies," Korra breathed. "I... I can't."_

_"You like them more than the otter penguins then?" Ming clicked her tongue. "Their chicks are the perfect size for growing cubs." She shrugged. "There is a balance here. The offspring of one species will suffer from the death of this mother. If she lived, then the otter-penguins would suffer. It is the way of life."_

_Korra remained silent and began to tremble._

_"If you leave them, Korra; then they will suffer. If you do nothing, they will starve here. In this moment you can take action to spare them unnecessary pain," Zaheer said._

_"How?" Korra's voice cracked._

_"Remember the ways of Guru Laghima," Zaheer said, his words ringing in the still air. Korra stood up, her movements slow. Her hands twitched at her sides. With a choked breath, her gestured, ice shattering and reforming a cocoon around the cubs._

_"There isn't much air in there," Korra muttered as she turned away. "They won't live long." She stared at Zaheer. "I can't do it like Laghima; I can't bend air. This... is the next best thing."_

_Zaheer nodded. "Good. Good," he said. Korra's face scrunched up, but she did not cry. She walked past Zaheer in silence, trudging back through the network of tunnels. The Red Lotus trailed after her, and no one said a word. Zaheer scowled as they walked, his frustration deepening as they passed each blackened dummy. One remained untouched behind them. P'Li touched Zaheer's shoulder and stopped him as she drew him into a hug. The Avatar's behavior had been a grave disappointment. She still resisted. After all their demonstrations, all their lessons. Why had the choice between the otter penguins and these polar tiger cubs not tipped her hand? Was P'Li not doing enough? Should she be less familiar with the girl, be more like Ming, distant and cold?_

* * *

_"_And then; Avatar Aang used the water bending move that Master Katara showed him." Bolin was on his feet, his arms moving in a good approximation of a water bender movement. "And so, he turned the sea of flames into a sea of-" Complete that move, hands down to here, push forward. "-water," he said with a triumphant flourish. He smiled down at the semi-circle of children around his feet. The kids stared back at him with wide eyes. Not all the kids had been initially interested in his story and a number remained distracted with toys or drawing. But as the story went on they all gravitated over to him. They watched, enraptured as he darted about, mimed bending in all four disciplines and even added his own sound effects.

"So," one of the boys said. "Since Aang's the hero, does he get the girl and live happily ever after?"

Bolin shook his head and smiled. "Not quite, little one. It's the girl's choice to be with the one she loves - if anyone."

"Wow," said one of the girls.

The boy looked confused. "What's the difference?"

"I want Katara to be with Aang," the girl said.

"Me too," another added.

"Awww, but Zuko was better," said another girl.

Bolin was about to relate what history had recorded when the clapping interrupted him. Korra and Asami were applauding from the doorway; Korra now wearing a fire nation outfit. "Korra," Bolin exclaimed. "Oh, and hey, Asami."

"Hi, Bolin," Korra said.

He glanced back at his audience. "Is it okay if I talk to my friends?"

The girl studied the newcomers. "Maybe. If we can ask who they'd want to be with."

Bolin let out a nervous laugh, surprised to see Asami react in a similar fashion. "Maybe later. Okay, guys, what do you say we greet our visitors? I'm sure a lot of you know Miss Sato, right?" A good proportion of the children nodded. "Okay, so, altogether: 'Hi Miss Sato'." The children chorused the greeting. "Great," Bolin said, grinning. "And this other lady; her name is Korra. Want to say hello to her too? Okay, so: 'Hi Korra'." The children echoed his greeting. "Awesome, you guys," Bolin said. "So, just give me a minute?"

The children nodded, scattering to other areas of the nursery and other distractions.

"You'd make a great dad," Asami said as Bolin joined them by the door.

Bolin felt his cheeks heat up. "You think so? Thanks. Hadn't really thought about it." Must not look at Korra. Must not look at Korra. He coughed. "I missed both of you." Too much.

"It's only been a day or so," Korra said almost laughing. Her expression softened. "But I missed you as well."

"So," Bolin said, trying to distract from what felt like far too much attention focused on him. "What brings the two of you here?"

Korra stepped forward and put both her hands on his shoulders. What was going on? No. It could not be that. Could it? Here? In front of Asami? In front of these kids? Korra stared into his eyes. She was smiling. He could cope with embarrassment. Small price to pay for- "Bolin; you won't believe the plan Asami and I came up with." Okay; his snap assumption was somewhat wrong.

"Oh?" he asked.

* * *

Time had become a bit vague after he rushed to find another babysitter. At some point he had gotten in Asami's car and driven off with his friends who were busily chatting in the front. There had been a lot of snickering, a lot of knowing looks and smiles. And there was the direction Asami drove in; to the pro-bending arena. Well, that only became obvious by degrees, but before long there was no other possible destination. Then they had parked at the pro-bending arena. Gone inside the pro-bending arena. Gotten to the floor above the arena where the gym was. Did Korra work here now? If only he had thought of that; it would mean she could watch matches all the time. Maybe she could help him see them too? It would be so much better to witness the matches rather than reconstruct them from the words of the radio announcer. So; the gym. It was empty save for Hasook who worked as the janitor of Bolin's apartment building and an elderly stranger.

"Hi Hasook," Bolin said. "Hi, er, sir." The man nodded.

Hasook smiled. "Hi." His eyes widened. "Ah, so you're the earthbender they mentioned."

"If he wants to. Well Bolin?" Asami pivoted on her heel. "Future Industries has decided to branch out on a new venture; pro-bending sponsorship. As such I am assembling a team to compete in the league. And naturally we thought of you to be the earthbender for the team."

"Wha- Wait, wha-?" His brain seemed to have stalled. Or he must have gotten water in his ears from the shower. Him on a pro-bending team?

"Asami told me the legal age for professional pro-bending is sixteen; you made the cut, Bolin." Korra smiled at him.

"So; you want me to be the earthbender?" Asami nodded. "And Hasook is the waterbender?" Korra nodded. "And the firebender is..." He glanced at Korra. "Korra?" She nodded.

"Wow. This is... I mean, I'm honored, but I've never played before. Am I going to be okay?" Bolin asked.

"You'll do as well as I will. I only saw my first match yesterday. Hasook; have you played before?" The waterbender shook his head. "There we go; we're all new to this. And I bet we can do just as well as we did that time by the river. Except this time we'll have a water bender on our side." Korra grinned. Hasook looked like he was about to ask something but seemed to think better of it and stayed quiet.

"Are you sure you want me?" Bolin asked. "I mean, surely Mako is the better bender?"

Korra and Asami exchanged glances. "I wouldn't say that," Korra said and Bolin felt a rush of pride. "Also, Mako's kind of a firebender, so if he's on the team, I can't be."

"Ah, yes." Think before speaking Bolin. "Point. Well he could be a sub, right?"

"I asked him about it this morning," Asami said, looking a little more serious. "He would love to, but he's concerned about getting selected as an officer in training at work - he's worried about the team's success and how it might affect his job. He seems to want a bit of stability right now."

Bolin smiled. "Sounds like Mako alright." He turned to Korra. "Well, if you're okay with me, I'd love to join the team."

The elderly man turned out to be a trainer named Toza. And Asami had taken the extra step of renting the gym to allow her fledgling team to train with the best facilities they could get. Future industries would be providing the uniforms, food allowance, health benefits and pay. They were going to pay him to play pro-bending? Somehow he had another job; and a dream one at that. The dream job became somewhat less dream-like the first day. Bolin wandered into the gym, working out what would make a really great team name when Toza called for attention.

"Okay; rule one of this situation - no dating your teammates." He stared at each of them in turn, Bolin doing his best not to quail as his stomach felt like it had entered free-fall. "I mean it. I know it sounds invasive and unnecessary, but I've been training pro-bending teams since before any of you were born. Intra-team relationships are the quickest way for everything to fall apart. So, decide right now; do you wanna date your teammates or do you want to play pro-bending with them? 'Cause if you wanna date then you best walk away right now." He looked at them each in turn one more time. "I take it then we're all staying for the long-term." Korra and Hasook nodded, Bolin caught the movement and nodded a moment later. "Point stands though; I hear of any of you shacking up even for one night, if not more then we're through. I have Miss Sato's word that if I am unhappy with your behaviors I can revoke your team sponsorship without any further questions." He hung on for another moment. "Good. Now we can get started."

A horrible choice; the career of his dreams or the girl whom he could not stop thinking about. And he had chosen work over the girl. Bolin rationalized it to himself later as they trained. He still did not know how Korra might have reacted to his advances. Not that he had any way of taking her out on a date right now anyway, but he could still reveal his feelings. So, maybe this was for the best; he could still be friends with Korra. And was that different to what he had been up until now? It was not as if he had thought about kissing her. The thought made him blush. Okay; now he had thought of kissing Korra. Kissing her and doing more; all those adult aspects of a relationship that had evaded Bolin up until this point. Korra in his arms, in bed and-.

No. Why was he torturing himself like this? If he wanted to play pro-bending, then the cost was a relationship with Korra. He could keep on going with how things stood between them if he played. Pro-bending seemed the sensible option.

Korra seemed to train all day. She was there when Bolin arrived at lunch-time after his stint babysitting, and every other day besides. She still looked amazing, and how strong was she to keep going for so long, day in, day out? Toza's other rules were much less controversial feeling.

Rule two was the emphasis of speed over any other attribute. The older man's time with Bolin involved accelerating his earthbending to cope with the frantic pace of a professional match. It was awkward at first, and Bolin felt clumsy, lumbering and slow as every action seemed to take an age to complete. It did not help that manipulating the rock discs was so different to manipulating the ground beneath his feet. Toza's advice had limits; the man was not an earthbender; his advice could only cover so much.

To Bolin's amazement, Korra related some effective ideas at the end of each practice. They worked, and worked well. Just who had Korra been talking to? Bolin's only teachers had been other slum kids who in turn learned from their own parents. Mako was adamant that Bolin not receive training from any of Shin's group. This had never seemed quite fair; Mako learned loads from the gang - including lightningbending. One of the closest guarded techniques in all bending ever and Mako learned it from a street gang. Or at least claimed he had. He refused to ever prove he had the rare skill, so maybe it was just a boast thing. Still, Shin at least had performed lightningbending. Maybe Mako really did know how. But then, it was not as if Shin had any metalbenders; now there was something to learn.

Hasook also seemed to be getting a few tips from Korra, his bending improving alongside Bolin's. Korra was amazing. And at some point she had picked up an aversion to a member of the Wolfbats; a guy called Tahno. He cropped up on radio broadcasts all the time; he seemed forever involved with fouls and somewhat questionable referee decisions. Then again he also seemed to score the most for the Wolfbats, so the repetition of his name should not be a surprise. Bolin was not quite sure what had happened, but the aversion seemed to be what drove Korra as she scowled and blasted her fire around. Some days her anger seemed a little too potent; if Hasook's water wound up colliding, it evaporated in moments. Toza spent much of his time coaxing Korra to produce cooler flames; ones less capable of serious injury. Bolin heard their coach muttering this was a rare situation. Korra needed no advice to speed up her bending; the others struggled to keep pace with her.

Rule three was about how essential teamwork was. Rule four was hard work pays off.

Bolin hoped Toza knew what he was talking about as he slumped in the breaks between bouts of training. It was a little disappointing that he never got a chance to talk to Korra in these moments. Her attention always wandered when they stopped practicing, her gaze drawn out to the Avatar statue in the bay.

* * *

There was no one around. Bolin took a deep breath and dialed the number. The phone rang. And rang. And ran-

"Hello, Kashiwa Radios; The Doctor Love hour. Do you have a romantic problem you wish to ask the doctor about?" Ro Su, Doctor Love's producer's voice sounded over the phone.

"Ah, yes," Bolin stuttered and tried to calm down.

"Okay, could you give me the gist?"

Bolin cleared his throat. "I have a crush on this girl and we're both on the same pro-bending team. And I-."

The voice on the end of the phone cut him off. "Woah, woah. Save it for the Doctor. Okay, can I take your name?"

"I'd rather... not?" Bolin cringed.

"That's fine," Ro Su said. She sounded nice. "If you could hold the line and we'll see if the doctor can get to you today." There was a pause. "You don't have a radio in there do you?"

Bolin looked around. "No?"

"Good. I expect you know there's a broadcast delay so you can't hear yourself on the radio like that."

"Oh." This was news to him.

"Okay, so, I'm going to put you on hold for now; if the doctor picks you you'll hear him next."

"Great. Thanks." Bolin leant against the wall, his unoccupied hand twitching. The silence seemed to stretch out to infinity as he waited. Was this a good idea? Maybe he should just hang up.

"Hello caller," a deep voice sounded from the phone. "You're on the air with Doctor Love; I'm listening."

"Hi, Doctor Love," Bolin squeaked, almost dropping the phone. He deepened his voice; recognition was not part of the plan. "Long time listener, first time caller."

"Glad to hear it," Doctor Love replied. He sounded as friendly as he always did. "I understand you have a problematic crush?"

Bolin winced. "Yeah. There's this really, super awesome girl I like. She's pretty and brave and just a fantastic bender. And things happened, and I thought I might ask her out at some point, but next thing I know she's started a pro-bending team and asked me to be on it with her."

"Ah," Doctor Love said. "I think I see where this is going; as the poet Jeriko Kuren once had it - you were raised to the heavens and cast into the abyss in the same moment?"

Bolin frowned. "Um, yes?"

Doctor Love chuckled. "My apologies, I think I jumped ahead. Please, continue."

Okay. Now this was going to be tricky. It would not do to make things so obvious that Asami or Korra would work out just who was ringing into the radio station today. Was it already too blatant? Too late now. He licked his lips. "The coach, he told us that teammates are not allowed to date each other - and if we did he had the authority to disband the team."

"A trifle more zealous than many cases I've heard of," Doctor Love noted.

"Yeah, because you know so much about sports," Ro Su interjected. "Caller, it happens a lot on sports teams."

"Thank you, Ro Su," Doctor Love snapped. His voice softened as he spoke to Bolin. "Apologies caller, please continue."

"I guess, I'm torn? The girl, she loves pro-bending and I'm really into it as well, and the training; well it lets me spend all this time with her I couldn't do otherwise. But if I make a move and she doesn't want it, or I do and she does and anyone finds out about it..."

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't," Doctor Love opined.

"Yeah."

Doctor Love sighed. "Caller, I am well acquainted with a similar situation. My school had a similar policy many years ago. It resulted in a lot of flirting and a lot of strayed nerves. And one or two cases of expulsion. Caller, if you don't mind my asking; are you pro-bending currently to progress to being a... professional athlete after graduation?"

Bolin blinked. Graduation? Did that not involve school? It was kind of right though. "Yes, Doctor Love."

"As Ro Su has lead me to believe, it is hard to break into that kind of situation."

"Yes," Bolin said with a sinking feeling.

"Then caller, I will state the case as I see it as simply as possible. I'm sure you know the various sayings about the wide range of potential romantic mates; that is to say about the numerous aquatic life in the sea?"

"Um?"

"He means there are plenty of other fish in the sea," Ro Su explained.

"Ah! Yes, then."

"Well, you sound quite young to me, caller. There is every opportunity for romance at later stages in your life. At present you are at a critical juncture, where you might make it onto this profession you seem quite taken with. My advice is go for your career; this may be your only chance. There will be other opportunities to find a romantic partner, other opportunities for love. But don't throw the rest of your life away for it or anyone else's. Pursuing this girl might jeopardize both your dreams."

Bolin's heart sank a little further. "I guess that's what I thought you would say." He sighed. "I was thinking I should do that. It's just frustrating."

"Life often is, caller."

"So best to follow the rules? 'Cause if I ruin this, then she really would hate me?"

Doctor Love chuckled. "Quite so. Quite so. And you never know caller; your friendship might develop into something more over time. Love is never impossible with friendship. A pro-bending career is not forever." He paused. "Is it?" A moment of silence. "Ro Su?"

She sighed. "No, it's not forever. How many eighty year old pro-benders do you think there are?"

Bolin smiled. "Thanks Doctor Love. Thanks Ro Su."

"My pleasure caller, now-"

"Could I ask one more thing?" Bolin asked.

There was a short delay. "I see Ro Su is indicating there is no one else on the line right now," Doctor Love replied in a drier tone.

"Answer his question. Then you get the surprise guest," she added.

"Surprise guest?" A beat. "I'm not... completely sure what that mime means. Oh, alright. Sorry, caller; what is your second question?"

"My older brother; I think he's in love with someone too," Bolin said, hoping Mako was not listening either.

"Love is in the air is it not?" Doctor Love chuckled. "Wait, this isn't the same girl as you is it?"

"No. No, no, no, no," Bolin said in a rush. "Anything but that. It's just... this girl he likes? She's really rich and she's basically the boss of the company he works for. A few steps removed."

"So the company does not have any rules about co-workers dating?" Doctor Love asked.

Bolin's eyes widened. He did not know. "Um, I don't think so?"

"His situation might resolve more favorably than your own. I would suggest-. Wait. Tell me, what position does he hold in the company? Is he an executive? A manager?"

"Forklift operator."

There was a pause. "I wouldn't rate his chances, caller."

"Yeah," Bolin said. "Thanks Doctor Love."

"No problem at all caller, thank you for talk- What? No. No! Ro Su? Ro Su! How could you do this?"

"Hello, Doctor Love," a cold, female voice sounded over the phone.

"Riri-" Doctor Love exclaimed before the phone clicked silent. Bolin stared at the silent phone for a second and rushed to find out what happened. Two dorm residents were laughing as a somber news report sounded from the radio.

"Hey, hey, Bolin? Did you catch Doctor Love today?" the first asked.

"Ah, no, why?" Bolin asked, trying for nonchalance, worried the laughter was at his expense.

"Doctor Love's ex-wife just burst into the studio with him. She's heard all the nasty things he's been saying the last few months," the other man said between giggles.

Oh. So that was it. Bolin let out a laugh he did not feel and decided to head home to Pabu.

* * *

Three weeks of training and it all came down to this. The spotlights above the arena were close to blinding. The half-full arena was quieter than most matches. The noise of the participants getting into position echoed off the metallic ceiling. At least the Frog Carps looked as nervous as he felt; as two of the Fire Ferrets felt. Not Korra though. She was itching to get started, her fingers twitching at her sides. Okay; this was at least better than the minutes before, with the agonising, slow passage of time before they played - a time that sped past in a moment and yet at the same time took a life-age to progress. He had been sweating, nervous and everything he ever knew about earthbending seemed to have been stricken from his mind. None of Toza's strategies remained. There are people watching, waiting for him to mess up and laugh. If they lost here, what happened to the team? Do they get another shot or was Korra's idea resting on this match?

Asami and Mako were just about visible from here, sitting in the Future Industries box. He could just about hear the two of them shouting the team name. Pabu perched on Mako's shoulder as well - the basis of the team's name. Bolin smiled. The bell rang and it was too late to think. He could do this. It was easier than running from a mugging victim. It was better than a fight in the slums. There were rules here; getting knocked down did not mean he was unlikely to ever get up again. Bolin stomped at the earth disc and sent it careening at the opposing team as an arc of water and a blast of fire surged past. This was it; he was pro-bending.

Those practiced moves, Korra's advice, Toza's strategies; he used them without conscious thought. They were in-grained now, part of his reactions and movements. Everything had built to this moment. The Frog Carps looked petrified as the attacks knocked them clean over the side of the arena. Were the Fire Ferrets over-trained? Or just better benders? It did not matter right now; what mattered was they were winning. The Frog Carps played badly. They strayed into the wrong areas and soon suffered repeated fouls. Bolin almost could not believe it when the last bell rang and their victory announced.

"We won," Korra yelled, grabbing Bolin by the shoulders and bouncing on the spot. "We won, we won, we won."

"Of course we did, Korra," he said and grinned. "We won," he yelled. Asami and Mako were cheering from their seats, the Frog Carps doing their best to slink away unnoticed as the crowd let out a muted applause. This, this was amazing.

Hasook smirked. "Nice work, both of you. I think we really have something together."

"Really? That's great," Korra said.

"We're unbeatable," Bolin said. Korra and Hasook smiled. The crowd did not stick around long and had already started filing out of the stadium.

"Korra! Bolin! Hasook!" a voice called. Asami was stood in their waiting area holding a bottle, Mako beside her with glasses. "Come on and celebrate your first victory," she called.

It still stung a little at how quickly Korra let go of Bolin, but he needed to get used to that. They were just friends. Bolin and Hasook trailed across the bridge after Korra to take the proffered glasses from the waiting Mako and Asami.

"So how was it?" Asami asked.

"Absolutely amazing," Korra said. "Kinda wished they were a bit tougher though."

"Yeah," Bolin added. "We felt a bit over-prepared."

"Better than under-prepared," Asami said. "Still, not every match will be that easy. And I'm certain the Wolfbats won't be." She smiled as Korra scowled.

"I am going to have so much fun taking Tahno down-"

There was a knock on the door. Asami frowned and opened it. "Yes?"

Two water tribe teenagers stared past her with expressionless faces. There was a guard stood just behind them.

"So; this is the locker room for pro-benders?" the girl asked, her voice flat.

The boy sniffed. "It is humid and smells of sweat," he said by way of reply, his voice as lifeless as hers.

"Um, excuse me?" Asami asked. "Can we help you?"

The girl brushed past her, heading for Bolin. "You; earthbender. What is your name?" She stared up into his eyes.

"Bolin," he said, feeling nervous. She was pretty, but there was something threatening about her. Something dangerous.

"I like you." She smiled, the expression doing nothing to put him at his ease and devoid of warmth.

"W-what? Wait, what?"

Her fingers brushed against his cheek; they were ice-cold. "Come back to our manor with us, Bolin. I will introduce you to our mother and father."

"Um, that's a bit soon isn't it? I mean, we only just met and-"

The girl's hand snared his arm. "Then we shall get to know each other on the drive over. You will tell me of your life and your likes and dislikes."

"No, I mean, I, um." Who was this girl? What did she want with him?

Mako grabbed his other arm. "Who do you think you are?" he asked the girl. "Stop harassing my brother."

"Yeah. We're trying to celebrate here. I don't know who you are, but you can't just come in here and steal my teammate." Korra added.

"Should we tell them?" the boy asked.

The guard behind them fidgeted and at last spoke up. "You are in the presence of Princess Eska and Prince Desna of the Northern Water Tribe," she said.

Korra scowled, he fists clenching tight at her side. "Royalty? You think you can just away with acting however you like just because you're a princess?"

"Korra? Korra, shhh," Asami said, resting her hand on her arm. "I'll deal with them." She lowered her voice. "I've heard they're notoriously difficult to handle." Asami turned to Eska and Desna. She clasped her hands together and gave them a short bow. "Princess Eska? Prince Desna? We are honored to meet you, but I'm afraid you should not be here; the locker room is for players and associated staff only."

"Why is this woman telling us to leave?" Eska asked Desna.

"She is trying to impose a rule on us and implying she has authority in this matter," Desna replied.

Asami sighed. "Fine. Your father is Chief Unalaq, yes?"

"You are correct. Though appeals to him by the likes of you will fall on deaf ears," Eska said with a smirk.

"I suspect my father's words might carry more weight." Asami leant forward. "As the head of Future Industries."

Eska's eyes widened and then narrowed. She glanced at Desna. "An interesting turn of events." Eska glanced at Asami. "Bolin here has a powerful woman by his side at present. But make no mistake; I will be back, Sato Woman." She turned and swept out of the locker room, Desna keeping pace with her. Bolin let his legs slip out from under him and sank to the floor. Was this what it's like to have fan-girls?

* * *

"Your hands," Korra and Asami sang in unison as they pulled up at the arena. Asami could not bring herself to tell Korra she was off-key; not when Korra looked to be enjoying it so much.

Korra sprang out of the car. "Thanks Asami."

Asami shook her head. "You just won a match and it really is right back into training?"

Korra grinned. "Gotta stay in shape. Gotta get ready for the next match. Gotta be ready to punch Tahno in his stupid face." Asami opened her mouth to protest but Korra spoke first. "I know, I know, I can't do that. I think you've said that everyday for the last three weeks."

"You do seem to keep forgetting," Asami noted.

"But he's just such a smug jerk and..." Korra trailed off. "Sorry. You know how much I hate Tahno."

"And yet, you have watched every Wolfbat game since you first saw him." Asami raised an eyebrow.

Korra missed the implication. "Well, yeah. Need to learn his moves, find his weaknesses, plot what I'm going to do to him. How we're going to trounce him."

Asami smiled. "As long as you remember to take some time off. Don't forget we are going out to lunch again tomorrow. And the theater."

Korra grinned. "Looking forward to that. And... We can go look at some clothes too."

Asami frowned. "You... want to?"

"Yeah," Korra said, a little too quick. "I mean, more clothes is good right? And I kinda want to branch out into some other styles."

Asami smiled, though suspected Korra wanted to go because Asami liked going. She would try to keep any such venture to a minimum, but it would be nice to browse again. Maybe introduce Korra to some more elaborate clothing. Oh, she could even-. Asami noticed her watch. "Oh, shoot. I need to get to work. I'll pick you and Bolin up later," she said as she backed up the car and drove away with a wave.

Pro-bending seemed the best idea in the world for Korra. She was so dedicated, so enthusiastic and an amazing firebender on top of that. And who knew managing a team could be so much fun? It made everything so much more involving. She cheered on her own team, not one she had chosen to support. Pro-bending might be taking over her life a little, but Asami could not bring herself to mind. It cut into potential time with Korra a little, but then so did work; and Korra was all too happy to take time off from training to spend with her. Where to next on the next outing with Korra? They had already been to the zoo and the aquarium. At Korra's request they took a long walk in the park and she spent most of her time staring at the trees and flowers in wonderment. Asami took her book shopping after that, finding heavy history texts and glossy photo books which Korra soon became obsessed with. They sped around in the harbor on the Future Industries yacht and shouted to the city from the top of the Cabbage Corporation headquarters. And they had barely scratched the surface; there was so much more to do. Unfortunately, real life intruded; time for a factory visit. Time to check up on Mako.

Asami wandered the corridors of the factory, receiving bows and greetings from all her employees. Where was he? Not on the forklifts, not in the canteen. Where else? Ah. "Mako," she said as she approached. Mako whirled at the sound of his name. He was carrying a box and his eyes widened as he turned. Mako stepped backward to avoid a collision, the box shifting in his hands, the contents overflowing. Thousands of gears poured down out, raining onto the concrete ground and under Mako's boots. He wavered, his eyes panicked as he fell backwards.

"Ow."

"Mako; are you okay?" Asami asked as she knelt beside him.

"Y-yes, Miss Sato," Mako said in a strained voice, his gaze flicking all around.

"Miss Sato?" she asked as she pulled him up to his feet and adjusted his safety helmet.

"Well, yeah. That's what people call you here." He looked nervous, his gaze still flitting to other people around them. Asami chanced a glance back, noting some whispering and knowing looks. Any kind of personal relationship would be controversial here. If she treated him different than anyone else, the other employees would not only conclude he was getting special favours but also that there might be something more between them. And if they thought he was using her to climb the company... Best put a stop to this now. Not what she wanted, but this was the way of things.

"My apologies for interrupting your work," she said, assuming as stern an expression as she could.

"My fault ma'am," Mako replied in a similar tone. He began scooping the lose gears back into the box.

"No, I should-" Asami stopped before she crouched down again. All eyes in the area were on her. No; she could not help him - not now after she embarrassed him. "Please," she said, turning to the nearest person. "Please help him get this cleaned up." She stalked away as fast as she could.

* * *

Asami sat back and stared at the sketch. A masked man stared out of the page. She had replicated the image as best she could after seeing those posters in the slum. Chi-blocking clubs were nothing new in the city; Suki had started it, and Asami's father insisted she learn. But a masked man as a leader? That was something different. Who would trust a teacher like that? Someone who hid their identity. And why? Asami sighed. And just what was she going to do with this replica picture? Why did she care if there was a group of chi-blockers in Republic City lead by a masked man? She was avoiding other matters. Like how she had not had a civil conversation with her father since their argument three weeks ago. No, not going to do her any good to dwell on that either. She set aside the sketch and pulled a blank sheet of paper onto her desk.

Okay; a new idea. A new project. She stared around the room, hoping for inspiration to strike. Oh; there was one of the programmes for the play she and Korra went to last week; the one about the paper benders. That had been right before they went back to the museum for the second visit. Jinora had not been there this time, but at least Korra got her full tour; even if the guide did not seem as knowledgeable as the temporary one. Korra was still so interested in that glider and the air bison saddle. Air bison. She had seen the one on Air Temple island a few times - at a distance. Now there was an oddity; not once had Korra talked about visiting the airbenders despite the invitation. It was just as easy to get a boat over there as it was to the memorial. Then she could see the air bison close up. An impressive trick the creatures managed. Replication in mechanical form had been easy; replicating their speed? That was more difficult. And size; airships were so big and bulky. Even the ones for only a few passengers. How about a flying vehicle more compact that an airship, and fast as an air bison? It would have to be only capable of ferrying a small number of people; maybe even just one. So, wind resistance would be a critical issue when considering speed.

She was doodling at the edge of the page as the idea took shape in her mind. Asami blinked. Oh, there was her new prototype from two days ago. She should finish that off first. Asami pulled gadget down on top of the blank page and began threading the wires inside it. There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Asami." Her father's voice. Asami stopped connecting the wires, and turned in her chair.

"Dad?"

"Yeah. Can... can I come in?"

Asami stared at the door for a moment. "Sure." Hiroshi pushed the door open, looking downcast. "Did you want something?" she asked.

Hiroshi shook his head. "No, just wanted to talk."

Asami tensed. No. No, it would not do to jump to conclusions. He looked upset; now was not the time to prolong their fight. Hiroshi sat on a stool near the desk.

"So, I hear the Fire Ferrets won their first match?"

Asami blinked and grinned. "Yep. Korra is a superb bender, and Bolin is getting better all the time. Hasook's somewhere in the middle, but together they work really well. I really think they've got a shot at getting to the finals."

Hiroshi nodded, smiling a little. "Good. That's good." He noticed Asami's expression. "No, really, Asami. It is good. We need the publicity. Cabbage Corporation is eating up a load of our business again and we need to get our name out there somehow Your pro-bending team was well-timed." His expression turned serious. "Bolin; that earthbender? He was one of our guests back then wasn't he?"

A chill ran through Asami. "He was," she said, ready for the fight now. Was it too much to hope for her father to at least try and see their good points?

"You sure proved me wrong," he said with a smile. Asami blinked. "I'm sorry; you were right to trust them. Me, I was just being too cautious. Sorry."

Asami smiled, relaxing more. "It's fine, Dad. And I'm not the ones you should apologize to."

Hiroshi nodded. "I know, I know. That other kid, Mako was it? I hear such terrific things from his supervisor. You're a great judge of character it turns out."

Asami reached out and took his hand. "Thank you. I understand though," she said. "You just wanted to protect me, but I... No. Nevermind."

"Go on, Asami. You can say anything to me."

Asami sighed, her other hand fiddling with her mother's locket. "I... I think you're too afraid of people. Particularly benders. And it makes me feel so trapped at times. I love working for our company; it gives me all these opportunities for engineering and running a business is kinda fun. But. But; I want to explore more. And get out and meet new people, learn new things. I want to make more friends - friends I make all on my own. Like Korra; and Bolin and Mako."

Hiroshi grimaced. "I'm sorry Asami. I just... nothing can happen to you. I couldn't take it if it did. You have so much potential. You're so young and strong and beautiful. I trust you without question. I just... can't trust anyone else. Not anymore. You're all I have left now. I cannot risk losing you."

"You won't," Asami said with some force. "I promise. I will look after myself and I'll listen to all your advice, but don't try and keep me cooped up. Let me go and I'll make you proud."

"You will," Hiroshi said. He smiled. "Say, why don't you invite those new friends over tomorrow night? You can have a celebratory dinner and-." He stopped as Asami threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She squeezed him. "Sorry I yelled."

"It's okay, sweetie." He squeezed her back and stopped. "Hey, what's that?"

"Huh? Oh," Asami said as she turned back to the desk. She picked up the half-finished glove formed from leather, rubber and electronics. "It's a new prototype; the Shock Glove."

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. "And what does it shock?"

"People. Mostly men, I figure. If we can make it compact enough it would make for great self-defense applications. Here." Asami slipped the glove on. "Low power while I fiddle with it, but-." She held her hand out towards the metal stand of her desk and powered the glove up. With a crack, a spark leapt between the glove and the stand.

Hiroshi nodded, smiling. "Impressive. And you say you can increase the power levels?"

Asami nodded.

* * *

It was a little disappointing to learn that Asami was not picking her up. The phone call to the gym made up for it when Asami invited her, Bolin, Toza and Hasook back to the Sato mansion for a celebratory dinner. Toza declined the invitation saying he wanted to leave the youngsters to their fun, and Hasook had left earlier to take care of his sick grandmother. Just Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako then. And Asami's father too. Bolin was quiet as Saionji drove them to the mansion, Korra not sure of the situation. Asami had confessed her father had made her mad that first day they went clothes shopping. Also that he had been angry at Asami for allowing the brothers to stay overnight. The knowledge made things a little awkward around the mansion. Not that Hiroshi said or did anything to make her feel uncomfortable, but the knowledge seemed to taint everything he did. It was easier to avoid him then maintain politeness, so she did just that.

They picked Mako up from the factory en route and the four in the car drove in silence. Uncomfortable silence. This was silly. She had be able to say something. But by the time she thought of something that would not just sound inane to Saionji they pulled up at the mansion.

Hiroshi was only there for the start of the evening. He was all smiles and enthusiasm when he invited Mako and Bolin inside. Something had changed; that tension Korra felt before seemed to have dispersed. Hiroshi stayed for dinner, proposed a toast and as seemed like clockwork, had to rush into work straight after dinner. He ordered the rest of the party to enjoy themselves as he headed out. Dinner was as good as always, but something subtle seemed to have shifted in the group's behavior. Korra caught Bolin's gaze trailing after Yujin as the maid brought full plates and departed with empties. The maid likewise engaged Bolin more than the other three, checking on his enjoyment before the others. Korra wondered at the change as conversation ebbed and flowed. Bolin and Mako had not been here in three weeks, but the way Yujin and Bolin were acting, it seemed as if no more than a day had passed. Mako took a while to warm up to conversation as always but he was soon laughing with the others. Before long it turned to the pro-bending match.

"And then, Korra caught him with that fire blast and we won," Bolin shouted.

"Yes, Bolin." Mako said with a roll of his eyes. "I was there. You were there. Korra was there. Asami was there. Even Pabu was there. You should tell Naga if you really want to tell someone who doesn't already know."

Bolin slumped back, a little deflated. "It's fine, Bolin," Korra said glaring at Mako. "Being excited is good. Though, its a bit early isn't it? We have a load more games before we can reach the semi-finals. How many is it again?"

"Six," Asami said. "Six more." She smiled. "And you'll all be fine."

Korra's attention drifted as Mako spoke about work, and Asami related some news about sponsorships for the slum children. Six more matches. And what then? Hope to catch Jinora at the museum again or actually go to that other island? The place where the airbenders still lived. The idea thrilled and terrified her in equal measure. That there were airbenders still in the world. That they were not all dead. That Zaheer had lied, and lied in a strange way. Why had there been no airbender teacher? Why had Zaheer suppressed their existence?

But what if she went and there was nothing for her there? No one capable of teaching? Or it was all a misunderstanding, some quirk of language she had not been aware of. What if there were no airbenders to meet? Six weeks. She would decide in six weeks. So long and yet no time at all. Go to the island. Go to the South pole. Stay here and pro-bend. It remained seductive, easy, fun. Living here with Asami was so different, so much fun. The comforting, wonderful warmth welled up inside as she thought of the night-times. Those times Korra spent curled in the sheets as she and Asami whispered to each other in the still night. On a rational level it was absurd; the servants were nowhere close; neither was her father. No one would hear them talking. And yet, in the midnight hour, it seemed essential to whisper. To have this secret moment that no one else could intrude on. It would be a shame to lose that; another loss on top of everything else she would give up if she went South. If she went North. No more delicious and varied food. No more beds that seemed as soft as air. She could be happy here. She could stay. Six weeks.

"Ma'am?" Yujin was at the door.

"Ah, yes Yujin?" Asami said, Bolin sitting up straighter at the table.

"The photographer is here."

"Oh," Asami gasped, putting her glass on the table with a little too much force. "Oh, fantastic. I am almost forgot. Please show him in."

A man entered with a box and a thick blanket.

"I figured we could have a commemorative photograph." She glanced around the room. "Would have been better with the whole team, but..."

"Do I get to be in it?" Mako asked.

"Of course. Even if the team had been here. I wasn't about to order you into the hall." Asami studied Mako for a moment. He glared at her. Asami laughed. "I'm kidding. You can be in the picture. I'm declaring you our official cheerleader," she grinned.

"Hey," Mako said.

"Now, now," Bolin said. "Let's just take the picture. Even though we're not in formal-wear."

Asami moved two chairs from the table and set them up in front of the box. "Um, Asami? This is one of those things," Korra said, eyeing the man with suspicion.

"Ah," Asami replied. "Okay. So, just sit here first. Mako you stand there," Asami pointed behind Korra. "And Bolin, you go there," she pointed behind the vacant chair. "Okay, Korra. This man here is going to take our photograph. It's kind of like a painting but... clearer maybe? It's a bit like making a perfect picture of a moment."

"Oh, okay," Korra said with a frown. Behind her, Mako and Bolin were tucking in shirts and running their fingers through their hair. "Oh, is this like the picture in your locket?"

"Ah, yes," Asami said, taking Korra's hands and folding them across each other in her lap. She flicked Korra's hair a bit and leaned back studying her critically. "Okay, you look great." She flopped into the chair beside Korra and sat up straight, assuming a similar pose to Korra's.

"All ready?" the guy with the box said, his head hidden under the thick blanket.

"Ready," Asami said. "Korra? Just look at the lens and give it your most beautiful smile."

Korra smiled and the air burst into white light.

* * *

"Huh," Asami said as she floated on her back.

"Huh?" Korra asked, floating nearby.

"I can't believe it took this long for us to get to the pool. Somehow tours of the house kept getting interrupted."

"Well we did a lot," Korra said. "Though I was curious; you mentioned this in the North too."

Asami laughed. "I was one boastful kid, wasn't I?" She glanced over at her friend. "Sorry your swimsuit didn't get here in time. I hope that one's not too uncomfortable."

"It's fine," Korra said. "Just if this becomes habit I'd want my own." She glanced at Asami. "Especially after you made me aware of the health implications." Asami smiled.

Asami had seen her wearing little to almost nothing thanks to their shopping trip. The reverse had not been true until now. Right now, Asami was wearing the least Korra had ever seen her wear and she looked even prettier than before. Or perhaps not pretty. Pretty was not quite the right word for Asami right now. She looked good, looked great, but in a different way. And when Asami emerged from the changing room wearing so little, something about seeing her like this caused a new sensation to curl around inside her. It was hard to stop looking when Asami showed so much of her arms and her legs. So much of her chest. Korra's cheeks felt like they were burning again. She hoped Asami would not notice. Mako and Bolin rested against the side after charging up and down in a swimming race. The physical difference had not been so obvious before, but with both in their swimwear Bolin looked to be the leaner of the two. Well, it made sense, Korra realized after staring at him for a moment. He worked at the apartments all morning and trained all afternoon, while Mako did... something at the factory. Something less physically strenuous at any rate.

The bark came out of nowhere, Naga audible from outside. Korra twisted around in the water to look, but there was nothing to see from here except the dark night sky. Was it worth checking? No. More than likely an animal or something. Maybe if Naga barked again. Or if she growled. Korra slipped out of the pool and peered out the window. The mansion grounds looked empty. Nothing to worry about. Korra fidgeted. It might be temporary, but the swimsuit was really constricting her chest now. Maybe time to get changed.

Korra returned to find Bolin and Asami in the small pool filled with bubbles, Pabu now curled on Bolin's head.

"Pai Sho, huh?" Korra asked as she crouched down beside the pool.

"Uh-huh. Hey, do you want to replace the loser?" Asami asked.

"Sounds good," Korra said, figuring she could lean over the water to move the pieces.

"Wow, you play Pai Sho too?" Bolin asked.

"A bit. Well, I know how to at least. Not convinced I'm very good. I don't really do strategy."

"But you're so lucky," Bolin said. "That ought to be enough to win you a few matches."

Asami blinked at him. "Are you sure about that, Bolin?" she asked.

"Um... maybe?" he answered.

Asami moved one piece and took a good chunk of Bolin's. "I'm going to stick with strategy." Another piece. "Some of the military greats used to play the game as practice." A few more pieces. "You need to anticipate your opponent and plan out what you're going to do ahead of time." One more piece. "So, if you don't pay attention..." Asami trailed off as another piece fell to her. "Your opponent will surprise you."

Bolin gaped. "It took me three moves to get that formation ready."

"And my counter was three turns of playing and one move," Asami retorted.

Mako peered over Korra's shoulder, breathing hard. "Who's winning?"

"Asami," Korra said as Naga barked again.

"Something wrong with Naga?" Mako asked.

"I don't know," Korra said, frowning. "Maybe I should check."

"Hang on a bit, and I'll come with you." Mako said.

Korra blinked. "Why?"

"...bad feeling," Mako said, frowning.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Mako. I'll be fine. Naga'll be fine. Maybe she's seen a rat or something."

Asami glanced at her. "If she has, let Takeshi know and we'll get the exterminators in tomorrow."

"Will do." Outside Korra called Naga in a sing-song voice. It was cold out here. Shame to leave the warm room and her friends. Well, it would be nice to return to it in a moment when she checked Naga. Naga who had not replied. "Naga?" she called again, with a sinking feeling. The polar-bear dog was nowhere in sight. "Here girl," Korra called. The mansion grounds felt too dark, too open. Was there really nothing out here? Korra bit back an urge to get back inside with the others. No. She could not just abandon Naga. Okay, so where could Naga be? In the bushes maybe? The pool was far behind her now. "Naga," she tried again.

"Korra," a deep voice intoned and Korra felt her insides freeze. He was behind her. She took a shuddering breath and turned around. Zaheer was scratching Naga's head as if nothing was wrong, as if this was just another evening at the North pole. Beyond him, leant against the huge fountain were Ming, P'Li and Ghazan. Her heart felt like it would burst, her throat tight and incapable of speech. How could they be here? How could they have found her? What did they want?

* * *

Thank you again for your reviews: thatfan, Kradeiz, TBone, Attropus and Amme

**At Thatfan:**

Thank you again for the thoughtful review (for every chapter). We felt that after one half of the story having Korra wanting to meet Asami again, they deserve an entire chapter together like this. This story overall will have a good amount of fluff (and we're hoping it's just the right amount to balance the heavy elements of the story) We'll keep in mind your criticism of the driving scene and try to avoid such scenarios in the future.

**At Kradeiz**

We really look forward to your feedback every week and thank you for being supportive of our fanfic since the very beginning. As for your questions, they are answered in this chapter, some of them.

It's only a matter of time before the Red Lotus- yes it was!

* * *

Some of you may have been wondering if we are pushing Mako out of the group with him not being in the team, but we assure you that we have great plans for him and Kuvira in Book 2. I am personally emotionally invested in his character arc like I am with everyone else.

Writing this fanfic is a really huge commitment, and as you can see we are publishing an average of 8000-10,000 words per week. Book 1 draft is done but Book 2 and Book 3 are in their very early stages. Like we have said, Book 2 can't be standalone so we're really up for a daunting task if we push through. We would love to have your feedback, no matter how short or simple they are. It's motivating to know that people are reading our fanfic.


	14. Terror

**Book 1: Healing**

**Chapter 14 - Terror**

* * *

"We were worried," said Zaheer. He looked away from her and watched his fingers as they stroked across Naga's head. "Oh, did you think you would be punished?" He smiled. "As if we would do that."

Korra forced her voice out. "H-how?" Ming glared at her from her perch beside Zaheer, but Ghazan and P'Li were unreadable in the dark at this distance.

"How?" Zaheer asked.

"How did you find me?" How had what felt like the inevitable happened? She had been so cautious at first, waiting and ready for something like this. And as time passed and they never came, she relaxed. She had become less cautious, lazy, sloppy. But as of a few hours ago she would never have believed they would come for her. That they would come here.

"Ah." Zaheer still seemed distracted by Naga. "We have eyes and ears everywhere, Korra. The other members of the Red Lotus, the ones I believe you once asked if you would meet; they told us you were here." He smiled. "Almost by chance really; they were keeping an eye on that prince and princess from the Northern Water Tribe." He looked up again. "And I believe congratulations are in order? You won your first pro-bending match did you not? An admirable performance I understand. I would have liked to see it in person." His gaze flicked past her, towards the mansion. "You have made some good friends here."

Wrong. This was all wrong. He was too calm. Too nice. This was not the man who scowled the last time they talked. "Leave them out of this," she muttered through clenched teeth.

Zaheer nodded. "I have every intention of doing so." He stared into her eyes. "Provided they do not interfere."

Something snapped inside her and rage filled her. Her hands shook and she clenched her fists tight to stop the trembling. You lied to me," she said as her voice cracked. Korra took a shuddering breath as she tried to martial her thoughts. Tried to align them coherently. Tried to hold every mismatch in her mind at once, to list the disparity between his words and the reality here. "Why did you never tell me about Avatar Aang? Why did you tell me the airbenders were dead?"

Zaheer sighed. "It was for your own good." His voiced remained infuriatingly calm. "The former Avatar; he allied himself with the world's oppressive rulers. He betrayed his own credo; he refused to remain impartial as the Avatar should. And when we tried to change the world, Aang was there to stop us, to keep the world in it's current state. He worked to maintain the status quo. Our brothers and sisters were imprisoned, and the world continued down the path it was on before his discovery in the ice. Surely by now you have heard of the troubles in the Earth Kingdom?"

Korra nodded, the motion awkward. No. Aang did more. "But... he defeated the Firelord. He was going to burn... everything."

"Aang supported the replacement, he involved himself with the new ruler. He endorsed Fire Lord Zuko."

Korra felt desperate. "But Zuko was better than this father."

"'Better'?" Zaheer scoffed. "A better man would have torn down the society that kept him elevated above the others. A better man would not have stood by as the Earth Kingdom fell into ruin. A better man would have changed the present. Zuko had no desire to change the world; no more than Aang did. No, in the end he was no better than his father. Perhaps even less ambitious? Ozai at least sought to begin anew from the ashes; Zuko stood on the backs of all those beneath him to build on their endeavors."

Korra shook her head, shivering. "I don't understand."

"And you wondered why we did not want you to come here?" Zaheer said.

"No," Korra said, scowling. "Not that. I don't understand why I couldn't learn about Aang. It doesn't make any sense. Why did I never even hear his name?"

"Avatar Aang's spirit has been seeking you, Korra." She met his gaze and stared at him, her eyes wide. Zaheer's smile widened a fraction. She felt like an open book before him; all her secrets laid bare. Meeting Bolin, meeting Mako, meeting Asami. "I... am not sure how much you have confirmed, but it has long been known that there is a spiritual connection between the Avatars. It persists past the veil of death, allowing communication between the current Avatar and her predecessors. It is strengthened by every detail the Avatar knows of those who came before her." Zaheer's expression turned serious. "As such we could not risk him contacting you. He would have poisoned your mind, inflicted his values, his attitudes on you. A man like Aang; we could not possibly allow him to influence you. Though perhaps we are too late?" He studied her for a moment, and Korra fidgeted under his gaze. "He has talked to you, hasn't he?" She paused, not wanting to confirm it, but in the end she was unable to suppress the movement. Korra nodded. "What did he say?" Zaheer asked

"I... I..." What had Aang said in the end? On reflection he had said so little, never speaking to her again once she reached the city. "He told me to look for him. I don't think there was anything else." She frowned.

"Korra?" Ghazan spoke up. "We're here to guide you. Just as we always have been."

"You wished to see the world. We have always understood this. But Korra, look at how easily it swayed you. This is the reason we wanted to keep you away from it. To keep you safe from its influence, to keep you safe from Aang." P'Li's voice was soft, gentle, almost seductive.

"But I learned so much here," Korra said, her head spinning, tears pricking at her eyes as Zaheer rose to his feet and walked towards her.

"And has any of that convinced you the world is fine as it is?" he asked.

"No."

"Is the world free of inequality?"

"No," she frowned.

"Is there still injustice in the world? Do you wish to end that injustice, to stop those who have everything stopping those who have nothing from advancing, from living?" He stood right in front of her.

"Yes." She licked her lips.

"So you do not wish the world to rot and decay in its current state?"

"No," she exclaimed. "No," she added in a calmer voice a moment later. "But I just wanted to decide for myself-"

Her cheek stung, the force twisting her neck around. It took a long moment for memory to align correctly, for cause and effect to make sense. Why Zaheer held his hand like that. Where the stinging pain on her face originated and why it still throbbed. Zaheer had slapped her. A thick copper taste flooded her mouth. He never hurt her before. They fought, they spared, but he had never raised his hand to her. This was different. Zaheer was different.

"And yet we find you here, Korra." There was an edge to his voice now. "Here. In the home of the richest family in this city. What has it been like? To live like a princess? To be kept away from the poor and the oppressed? To be waited on hand and foot? I can only conclude that you have stopped caring; that the wealth and ease of life here have distracted you from those you vowed to help. You have grown drunk on decadence and excess. Look at yourself," Zaheer's voice never rose, but somehow still increased in intensity. "All your cares are wrapped up in a sport; a pointless past-time designed to distract and placate the masses. A past-time riddled with corruption and grotesque amounts of money." He glared at her. "You care nothing for those you promised to aid."

"I care," Korra glared, her eyes streaming. She blinked, hating the sting, hating how her body reacted to the pain. "I have not turned my back on them. I am the Avatar." She scowled. "It's my responsibility to help the world. But you," she jabbed a finger at him. "You locked me away from it. I won't go back. I can't go back. I made it here on my own. I can take care of myself." Zaheer snorted. "I can," Korra repeated. "I'm strong enough. I'm the strongest person in the city. No one can defeat me here." She wiped her fist across her eyes, trying to stem the dripping tears, her lips curling, her face aching. Her cheek burned as she tried to get rid of the tears. What was she doing? She had ranted about strength, about saving the world, but she was unable to stop crying. Zaheer was calm while she was breaking down. How could she have done this to him? How could she have done this to her teachers? They had done so much, cared so much. They had only ever wanted her to be safe, to learn from them, to save the world.

Zaheer's expression was cold. Korra glanced at him through bleary eyes and stared down at the ground, wishing this had never happened. Wishing she had never leapt out of her window, or perhaps to have taken Naga into the pool earlier in the evening. Never come outside in concern. "I'm sorry," she spluttered as a new wave of shame washed over her and her eyes filled again. "I'm sorry."

"Then all is forgiven." Zaheer's voice was so soft. A hand cupped her uninjured cheek and gently lifted her head. Zaheer was smiling, his expression calming. He wiped his fingers across her eyelids with delicate movements and drew her into an embrace.

"W-what?" Korra asked, her eyes wide. Asami was the only person who had ever hugged her. Zaheer had never done anything like this before. He had always been distant, never coming closer to her than necessary. But right now his touch felt comforting; somehow different to the moments Asami enveloped her in a hug when they saw each other again after a day apart. There was still a moment of awkwardness; the knowledge that Zaheer's arms were around her seemed odd. It soon passed and Korra relaxed, the tension draining out of her. She rested her head on his shoulder. It was okay. Everything was okay. It took a few moments for her to move again. Korra lifted her head. Ghazan and P'Li were smiling. Korra blinked. So was Ming. She had never seen anything like it. Zaheer pulled away from her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Korra; we have been talking and after this conversation I think we are now all agreed?" Zaheer turned to his companions who nodded. "It is unanimous; you are ready, Korra. You are finally ready for your first mission. This was your last test."

Korra's back stiffened. At last. After so long waiting. After so many years of training. It had all built to this. Her first target; the first elimination. "I can do it," she said, taking deep breaths to quell the new burgeoning excitement in her belly. The others could not go with her her for this; a strain, but inevitable. She always knew, deep down, that the situation with Asami could not last. Just this evening she had been putting off the decision of what to do, how to move forward. The decision came earlier than expected, the choice easier with her teachers in front of her. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe it was better this way. And maybe when it was all over, when everything was right she could come back to them? Come back and see Asami, Bolin, Mako, Naga, Pabu, Takeshi, Yujin, Hasook, Toza. And they would see how she had helped the world and they would all be happy.

Zaheer opened his mouth to speak, but another voice sounded somewhere behind her. "Korra." It was soon followed by another. Korra span around. Mako, Asami, Bolin and some of the mansion guards were approaching. Her friends were wearing robes and seemed to have left the pool in a hurry. Their expressions brightened when they saw her, each deepening into a frown as they peered past her, at the strangers. Asami stared at her, her expression shifting between concern and confusion.

"What did they- What did you do to her?" Asami demanded, stepping beside Korra.

"Korra are you okay?" Bolin frowned as Mako stepped past him, putting himself between her and Zaheer. Korra stepped back, moving in front of Mako. Not this. Not now. It could have been a clean break, no problems. Now she could not predict what would happen. She blinked, her left eye feeling odd, the vision not quite right. Her fingers probed her face, finding puffy, swollen skin.

"I'm okay," she said, feigning a certainty she did not feel. Her hand stroked down her face, her fingers feeling wet. She glanced at them, expecting only tears. With a jolt she realized she was bleeding. At a gesture from Asami, the guards withdrew batons and flicked switches, filling the air with a buzzing sound.

"Ah, and now we get to meet Korra's new friends," Zaheer said. He sounded too pleased. "They are so loyal to you aren't they?" Zaheer offered them a curt bow. "I must also extend my congratulations to the... what was it? Ah, yes; the Fire Ferrets. And their owner," he said, placing a darker emphasis on the last word.

"I don't know who you think you are, but this is private property," Asami said, her voice grew louder as she spoke and her frown deepened. "And that's before we even get to assault, battery and murder. Saionji? Please ring for the police. I think our guests here have worn out their welcome."

No. No no. "Wait, Asami." Asami stared at her, and blinked in confusion. "They came here to find me. They aren't interested in you. Or Mako or Bolin. They're not here to steal anything." Korra smiled. "Everything will be okay. I just need to go with them. For a while."

"Wha- Why?" Bolin demanded. He looked paler than the rest.

"They're... my teachers." No. The others could not understand this. "The exiles. My guardians." Korra said. Asami's eyes widened and she stared over Korra's shoulder. "These are the people I ran away from. And they came here to find me. It's just a misunderstanding. But we can sort it out and everything will be fine. So don't worry." She smiled. "I'm doing what Hiroshi made me promise to do, Asami."

"Korra?" Mako asked, his face serious. "They killed Yujin." The ground seemed unstable beneath her feet. Korra staggered and Asami caught her arm. Korra turned to her teachers, her smile gone. She stared at Zaheer who looked back at her in silence.

"You killed her?" she hissed after far too long passed. More than enough for him to refute the accusation. Nothing made sense anymore. "You killed Yujin?"

Zaheer shrugged. "I would have preferred not to. Our mission is secret; we cannot allow anyone to know of our presence here. It was just a pity that she saw us. So young and with so much potential. Well, as much as anyone could have serving someone else as she did. We only did what was necessary to protect you." Zaheer's gaze flicked across the group. Korra tried to stop her body from trembling. Four guards, Asami, Mako, Bolin and herself. Their opponents; a devastating chi-blocker, the best fire, water and earthbenders in the world. Her friends could not hope to win.

* * *

Asami enjoyed watching Bolin squirm as the Pai Sho match headed to it's inevitable conclusion. He was running out of pieces fast, his movements and strategies becoming erratic and ill-thought out. She glanced around as the door opened and frowned. Instead of Korra, Wen and Mei entered; both looked panicked.

Wen breathed a sigh of relief as he hurried over to her. Mei darted to the window and stared out.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked, now worried.

"Y-yujin," Wen stuttered. "We found her... dead."

"What?" A lump formed in her throat and she shivered despite the heated water. There was a clatter beside her; Bolin's Pai Sho tile had tumbled from his fingers. "What happened?" she asked.

"She was... stabbed," Wen said, his eyes downcast. "Ma'am, I believe we have intruders in the mansion grounds."

"The jasmines," Asami muttered. "She always waters them now." Wen nodded.

"Where's Korra?" Mako asked.

Asami blinked and looked around. "Is she still outside?" He nodded and Asami clambered out of the pool, knocking the Pai Sho board into the water. "Come on."

* * *

Korra's guardians were killers. Those alluded to teachers were here in Republic City and had murdered Yujin. No wonder Korra fled from them before. No wonder she never liked talking about them. Asami heard all her father's words again as Korra tried to defend the intruders. Korra could not possibly condone Yujin's fate; it did not seem as if she had known. But who were these people? Korra's description of them rang false. What kind of guardian would bloody her lip like that?

"Please; leave them be," Korra begged the man who had spoken.

"You're not taking her," Asami growled. It did not matter what they were, what they said, what they promised, what they threatened; Korra could not go with them. She darted forward, ready to strike, already calculating where to jab for chi-blocking.

"Stop," Korra screamed.

It all happened so fast. Asami saw only the after-images of the confrontation. The Water Tribe woman against the fountain sprouted curling tendrils of water. They writhed ahead of her, freezing solid as they slashed at the guards. The other man tore a chunk of fountain away and flung it forwards. Asami blinked in horrified disbelief as she tried to do something. A curious popping split the air and a spark leapt from the Fire Nation woman's head. The popping preceded the roar of an explosion and the section of fountain atomized beside her. The shock-wave blasted Mako and Bolin to the ground and made Asami stumble. The air filled with dust, the dim light darker still, her lungs wheezing as she breathed particles. She did not care. Asami pushed herself forward, wanting to land some kind of hit on the man, prove they could fight back. She failed. He moved with horrible speed. In a second his fingers were jabbing into the same pressure points she wanted to exploit. She had a second to realize he too was a chi-blocker as her arm went limp. A moment later and he struck another point, dropping her to the floor. Asami wriggled; one good leg pushing at the ground as fast as she could, just trying to get away from the strangers.

"Stop," Korra yelled, flicking her arms out to either side. A wave of fire erupted along the arc her arms described, the fire rushing up into a wall of flame. Asami stared at the roaring barrier as she cradled her useless arm. Mako was upright nearby, bent double and coughing.

"Zaheer," Korra roared. "Enough. This does not involve them. They don't know anything. I swear on my life. If we leave now they won't ever know anything."

"Agreed," a voice from beyond the wall said. Korra let her arms drop and the flames extinguished. The strangers watched Korra. "You have become wise, Korra. I am impressed." The man, Zaheer, smiled. "We were wrong to call you a child."

Asami stared at the group. Something was wrong. Something screamed for attention in her head. Think, Asami. These were not guardians. What had Korra called them that first time? Teachers. A firebender. A waterbender. An earthbender. And the leader; Zaheer. There were only four airbenders in the world and they were all in Republic City. It could not be by chance that Korra's teachers each represented an element. And what could a waterbender or an earthbender hope to teach a firebender from the Water Tribe? She knew. Of course she knew. She had always known, never wanted to believe it. Korra denied it, but it made sense. Korra could bend more than just fire. And Asami could not say a word. Right now, it seemed the only chance they had of living through this was to let them win the fight. How could Korra allow this? Surely she could- She was missing one element. Korra had never met the airbenders. But if Asami let them take Korra, would she ever see her again? She needed to tell the others, but-

Korra nodded, lowering her head. "Asami? Mako? Bolin? This is goodbye. Thank you for... everything. Don't follow me, don't look for me; just let me go. I have to do this. So; please take care of Naga." Zaheer nodded, and with a gesture to his companions, ran into the darkness, Korra a step behind him. Naga bounded past the prostrate group. There was a whimper and a mournful howl somewhere in the dark ahead.

"Are they gone?" Asami breathed, eyes straining in the still hazy darkness.

"I don't know," Mako muttered. "Bolin? Bolin!" he said, patting his brother's cheek. Asami struggled over to the pair as Bolin's eyes opened. He looked groggy. "Hey," Mako smiled.

"Hey," Bolin croaked.

There were other groans and protests around them. Saionji struggled to Wen and Min and helped them to their feet. "Call an ambulance," Asami called. Wen nodded and trotted towards the house, wincing as he limped. Asami crawled towards Yin, her leg and arm still not working. The man was barely breathing. Asami looked away from the ragged hole in his side.

"Korra?" a voice croaked from behind her. Bolin was peering around, his eyes widening at the carnage. "No... this... where's Korra?"

Asami shook her head. "They took her."

"Police. We need the police." Mako said. He stared into the dark. "Those were not ordinary benders."

They survived by feigning ignorance. Had Mako or Bolin figured out who Korra was? And if they learned of it, would they be in danger? Could she trust them? That group knew Korra was here somehow. While Korra had not been hiding, someone must have tipped them off. Who were the spies? Could she trust the brothers? Yes. Asami shook herself. It would not do to fall into her father's mind-set now. She had to trust them, but anyone else was suspect. And neither Mako nor Bolin had been a match for those benders. The speed; they would leave pro-benders in their dust. "The police can't help us," Asami said after a pause. "Or at least, I'm not sure about them."

"What do you mean?" Mako frowned.

Bolin struggled upright. "We can't just let them go. They're killers. And they're killers who took Korra. We need to rescue her." He frowned. "Oh Naga." He placed both hands on the ground and concentrated. There was a grinding noise in the distance and an excited bark. Naga lumbered out of the darkness, circled them and sat, staring in the direction Korra had ran in. Bolin glanced over to Asami. "The earthbender hobbled her."

Mako frowned. "Asami? Do you know something? Did Korra say something about this to you?"

Asami shook her head. "No, but..." She sighed. "I never wanted to be right. If I was right, then I never told anyone, and then... all this would be my fault." She smiled, feeling sad. "So, I guess it really is my fault in the end. I could have stopped it years ago."

Mako frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Mako? Bolin? Korra is the Avatar."

The brothers were silent for a moment. "No," Bolin said. "No. No way."

Asami blinked at him. "I'm sorry?"

"She said she wasn't. And she seemed to get so annoyed if I ever asked and- oh." Bolin's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yeah," Asami said with a sigh.

Mako narrowed his eyes. "She did something back when you met her didn't she?"

Asami nodded. "I thought I remembered wrong. But she bent ice to build a shelter. Then she bent fire to keep me warm."

Mako let out a held breath and ran his hands through his hair. "This just gets more complicated. We need help though. We can trust Chief Beifong. Asami; you should be able to get a direct line to her."

Asami nodded, feeling excitement begin to displace despair. They were not done for yet. She tried to stand. Not happening. "Okay, my leg is still gone. Help me to the phone?" Mako nodded, clambering to his feet and hauling Bolin up afterward. The brothers helped her up, carrying her between them.

"We... we could trust the Fire Lord couldn't we?" Asami asked as they struggled to the mansion.

"Firelord Izumi? I reckon so. Zuko is her father," Bolin said her Asami's left.

"Okay, how about her son?" Asami asked.

"What? General Iroh?" Mako asked.

"That was his name. Think he could help us?"

Mako tried to shrug. "I hope so. I reckon his whole family have to be pretty okay with the Avatar all things considered." He paused. "Okay; maybe not Azula."

They struggled into the mansion. "Drop me at this phone. You call Chief Beifong on the one down the hall," Asami said. Bolin and Mako tipped her into a chair as she scrambled at the telephone. "Just tell them you're calling on my behalf if anyone gets awkward," Asami called as she dialed the United Forces. It took a while; so many hold-ups, so many people between her and the person she needed to talk to. Until;

"Good evening, Miss... Sato was it? This is General Iroh. How may I help you?"

"General Iroh. Thank you for taking my call."

There was a chuckle. "The United Forces owes your family a lot. You're more than welcome."

"General, is this line secure?" Asami asked.

There was a pause. "It is." The unspoken question hovered in the air. "I am... curious as to why that concerns you?"

"They're just putting me through," Mako called.

"I'm sorry General, but I wanted to be sure. We have information on the Avatar." There was a click on the line half-way through her last word. "General Iroh? General Iroh?" The phone was silent.

"Asami?" Mako called. "I got cut off."

Asami hung up and picked up the phone again. Nothing. "Either the phone chose right now to stop working or the lines have been cut." She slammed the receiver down and slumped back, scowling. "Well, I'm out of ideas. Unless someone can pull another suggestion out of the air- Wait. The airbenders."

"What?" Bolin asked. "It'll take ages to get over to Air Temple island. The police station is closer."

"Yes, but do we know if Chief Beifong is there? We don't know who we can trust with this. This is the Avatar we're talking about. But I would bet everything I have that we can trust Aang's family."

Mako nodded. "Makes sense."

"And we are coming along then," Bolin added.

"Are you sure? I don't need to remind you that they're dangerous."

Bolin shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He slipped into his radio voice. "The fate of the world hangs in the balance and everyone is depending on us." His voice reverted to normal. "And we have to get Korra back."

Asami grinned. "Mako?"

He hesitated for a second. "If Bolin goes, so do I."

"Guess there's no point even trying to stop you two," Asami said, scratching at her arm. To her delight it now felt fuzzy, filled with pins and needles, but at least it was no longer numb.

"It's destiny," Bolin exclaimed. "We are the new Team Avatar. And the Avatar needs us."

"Team Avatar, huh? Never thought I'd wind up as a member," Asami mused.

"This is great and all, but how do we get there?" Mako asked. "The dock is an hour away by car and then there's a ten minute ferry ride. And Aang's family might not even be home."

"We don't have a lot of other choices, Mako," Asami said. She grinned. "I think I can get there pretty fast. And we need help. Come on. We'll take Naga with us - I bet she can help us find Korra."

"Okay, but first?" Bolin said. "I think we might want to get changed."

* * *

"Miss Sato," Takeshi exclaimed as she strode to the garage, her posture still stiff. "Are you alright? We tried to call your father, but there's a problem with the phones. Chao has gone to the factory, but-"

"Takeshi," Asami cut him off. "Please take care of everyone here. Ambulances should already be on the way. We just need to take care of something urgent."

Takeshi frowned. "Where is Miss Korra?"

"She's been kidnapped," Asami said. "And we're going to the one person who can help us."

Takeshi frowned. "But Miss Sato-"

Asami shook her head. "Don't worry. And don't call the police. Please. If you want to help, help the people here. We're... we're..." She caught Bolin's eye. "We're following our destiny," she said. Takeshi blinked at her, but nodded.

"As you wish."

Asami limped into the garage, Bolin, Mako and Naga trailing behind. "You said an hour right?" Asami asked. She tugged at a cover; beneath it was a military grade truck. "Guess it's time to demonstrate Future Industries' newest design," Asami said as she got behind the wheel. Mako slid into the passenger side as Bolin and Naga leapt into the back.

"Wait," Bolin shouted. Asami twisted around. Bolin had pulled his shirt open and was speaking to the nestled fire ferret. "Pabu? Sorry, but this is too dangerous for you. Please, stay here and we'll be back soon." Pabu chirped and scampered off of the truck. He sat on the floor and stared up at them. "I promise we'll be back soon, Pabu. Be good," Bolin called as Asami revved the engine and stomped the accelerator. The truck surged forward, barreling past the ambulances just turning into the estate. Asami drove fast, never taking her foot from the accelerator as they sped through the night. She ignored traffic signs, police sirens and the screams of terror from both Mako and Bolin as the truck screeched around corners on two wheels.

* * *

"Master Tenzin," one of the sentries asked.

Tenzin sighed and opened his eyes. Beside him Jinora blinked one eye open and narrowed it at Manu. "Yes?"

"There's some people here to see you. They insist on being allowed onto the island. By Jinora's invitation."

Tenzin blinked and turned to his daughter. "Friends of yours?"

Jinora frowned. "Um. I... Maybe? Oh wait, there were those girls at the museum. Remember? That girl who was obsessed with Grandfather's things?"

"Ah, yes, I do recall. Whatever can they want at this hour?" He glanced at the guard. "Thank you, Manu. Jinora and I will be down in a few moments."

Why now? It had been another long day of fruitless searching in the slums. Tenzin padded along the passageways, Jinora trailing after him. A large white dog creature had been seen in the area, but it had been close to three weeks since the last time anyone had last seen it. And it was not as if it was concrete proof; there were many creatures of similar size and colouring in the slum. Could they even hope they had been trying to find the correct one? And it was not as if-

Tenzin gaped as he exited the house. A polar bear-dog. There was a polar bear-dog sitting right in front of him. "Oh, great moon Yue," he muttered, his eyes wide. He frowned. The girl beside the creature was from the Fire Nation; he was looking for a Water Tribe girl. He opened his mouth to demand an explanation but Jinora beat him to it.

"Hi! You finally made it," Jinora said with a smile. "Oh; where's your friend?" she asked.

"Kidnapped," the pretty lady said.

"Kidnapped?" Tenzin asked. "Well, I'm very sorry Miss, but surely this is a matter for the police?"

The girl shook her head. "We can't risk the police. Look, I know this might sound crazy or unbelievable but-"

"The Avatar," said the shorter boy. "Our friend is the Avatar and she's been kidnapped."

Tenzin staggered. "What?"

"Her name is Korra, she's from the Water Tribe. This is her polar bear dog," the girl said.

"And we need to save her," the boy added.

Tenzin shook his head, trying to make sense of their words. "Who are you?"

"I'm Asami Sato," the girl said. "This is Bolin and Mako. This here," she patted the polar bear dog's flank, "Is Naga."

Jinora took a stumbling step forward. "So that's why she asked that..."

"Jinora?"

His daughter stared at the ground, frowning. "She asked about past Avatars and-"

"We don't have time for this," Asami interrupted. "Korra was taken less than an hour ago from my estate."

"Who?" Tenzin asked. "Who took her? Earth Kingdom?"

Asami frowned. "I... don't know? There was an earthbender there. But also a firebender and a waterbender. And a chi-blocker. Oh; the waterbender had no arms and-"

"The Red Lotus," Tenzin hissed.

"Who?" Mako asked.

"Anarchist benders; they wanted to destroy the government. We thought they were all captured or dead, but-. Come on. We have to get hold of Chief Beifong." Tenzin raced back into the house, the others following. "Okay-." Tenzin dropped the phone as he heard Jinora scream. He whirled around. Manu had a knife against Jinora's throat.

"Jinora," he croaked.

"Leave the phone where it is and no one has to get hurt," Manu said, his voice calm. "It was never meant to come to this," he added. "I'm sorry, Master Tenzin."

"What are you doing?" Tenzin demanded. "If you wanted us dead, why wait until now?"

"Dead? We don't want to harm any of you. We can't lose you; you're the only airbending master in the world. But we can't let you interfere with our mission either. No can we let you leave the island."

Jinora's scream had drawn the other acolytes to the windows. They peered in at the spectacle. "Back! All of you," Shi barked. "Any of you come any closer and she dies." The acolytes stepped back. "See? We're fine. We're all just going to stay here until things are over with. That includes you three," Shi said, glaring at Asami, Bolin and Mako.

"But why?" Tenzin asked, fists clenched at his sides.

"Change, Master Tenzin. We're going to change the world."

"By killing people?" Asami exclaimed.

Shi shrugged. "If necessary. The oppressors must be sacrificed for the greater good."

"Yujin... she never... oppressed anyone," Bolin mumbled.

"Shut up," Manu said.

"How much?" Asami asked.

"What?" Manu said staring at her.

"How much for Jinora?" Asami said staring at the man. "She's your hostage right? You must want something for her."

"Miss Sato, I appreciate the gesture, but I doubt they will be swayed by money," Tenzin said.

Manu laughed. "Don't be so hasty, Tenzin. I'm curious; how much did you have in mind?"

"One million yuan," Asami said.

Manu and Shi smiled. "So; that's the going rate for airbenders is it? Or is that just a kid. One million for a child?"

"I can give you more-" Asami said, her eyes wide.

"And then some," Mako growled behind Tenzin. Something burning hot hovered close to his throat.

"Mako!" Bolin exclaimed, his mouth falling open.

"Mako, what are you doing?" Asami demanded.

"So you're with them too?" Tenzin muttered. Mako pulled on his shoulders and Tenzin stumbled back, what felt like a flame dagger still far too close to his throat.

"Sorry, Asami," Mako said. "Didn't plan this, but if that's how much you'll give for the girl... Hey. Any chance I can join up?" Mako asked. "This one's gotta be a more valuable hostage than the girl."

"Kid; we aren't in this for money. Though... any help is appreciated," Manu answered.

"Mako; please don't do this," Asami said, her eyes shining with tears.

"Mako; you jerk," Bolin yelled and threw a rock. A rock that went nowhere near Tenzin, nowhere near Mako. It smacked into Manu's face with a crunch. In the same moment Jinora catapulted herself forward on a blast of wind. The flame dagger beside Tenzin's throat was gone and now a blast of fire streaked past him to catch Shi. Tenzin sent a surge of air at the two traitors, thrusting them out of the door and onto the mud. They scrambled onto their feet and ran.

"Call Chief Beifong," Mako called as he ran after them. "We'll stop them."

Tenzin ran to the phone, curling his arm around Jinora as he did so, waiting for the call to connect. Pema appeared at the doorway with Meelo and Ikki. "Tenzin, what happened?"

"An attack. Please, I'll explain later. Take Jinora and lock the doors. Do not let anyone in; not even any of the acolytes or the White Lotus." Pema was about to protest when the call connected.

"Tenzin? Is everything okay-."

"Lin," Tenzin cut her off. "The Red Lotus have Korra. They are in the city."

"What?"

"We can't talk right now. She was at the Sato estate this evening. I have no idea what the Red Lotus are planning, but isn't Chief Unalaq in a meeting with the council?"

"He is," Lin said. "Tenzin, the Red Lotus could be anywhere by now. I'll send a team to guard him."

"Make sure you can trust them," Tenzin said. The next words hurt to say. "They infiltrated the White Lotus. They attacked my family, Lin."

"Are you okay? I'll send a team to-"

"No. We're fine. But we need to find them. I'm not one of their targets, and we cannot let anyone else know we've found out about them. We need to find Korra."

"Okay, okay, I'm on it. But... Okay. We'll get moving. See you soon I hope."

"See you, Lin," Tenzin replied. "Jinora? Korra's friend? That girl? Asami was it?" Jinora nodded. "If they come back let her and her friends in. But only them. We can't trust the other acolytes right now."

"Where are you going?" Pema asked.

"We need help and I need to let people know we finally found the Avatar."

* * *

Bolin arced several rocks up into the air, aiming them at the fleeing men. They side-stepped the projectiles, seeming unfazed by his attack; more concerned with escaping. Bolin concentrated, wrenching a chunk of rock from the ground and blasted it towards the docks. It tore through the wood, sending a splash of water up into the air. Manu and Shi stopped, startled by the proximity. Time enough. Mako flicked flames across both their torsos, igniting Shi's sleeves. As he paused to deal with the flames with frantic flailing hands, Asami's boot connected with his head. He fell limp to the ground. Manu dropped his knife, hands slapping at his clothing as he tried to extinguish the flames. Asami was on him a moment later, fingers jabbing into his joints and blocking his chi. The earth surged up around Shi and encased him in rock. Bolin dusted his hands off as he came up beside Mako and Asami.

"Great job guys," Bolin said. He high-fived Mako, provoking a laugh from his brother. He broke off when he caught sight of Asami's face.

"I thought you turned on us," Asami said in a quiet voice.

"Sorry," Mako said, staring at the ground. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"And..." Asami glanced at Bolin. "You knew it was just an act?"

Bolin scratched his head. "Well, yeah. Not the first time Mako's pulled that one. Saved us more than once too."

Asami sighed. "Should have known you wouldn't just turn on us," she smiled. "I'm sorry."

Mako shook his head. "No, still my fault for doing it. We're lucky it worked. Hey... can you guys check on Tenzin?" Bolin had taken hold of Manu's arms, about to drag him closer to Shi to imprison him in a similar fashion. "He might have some troubles getting through to the police. I'll watch these guys," Mako added.

Asami frowned. "Well, okay. If you're sure?"

Mako nodded. Bolin darted off, Asami a step behind him. She paused as she heard Manu speak. "Go ahead and kill me, kid. My life is worthless now."

"Kill you? Well, maybe." Asami's blood ran cold. "But not yet."

"You okay, Asami?" Bolin asked just ahead of her.

"Yes." Too quick. "Yes," she repeated. "You go help Master Tenzin, I'll help Mako with these two."

"Oh. Okay. Sure. But..." Bolin frowned. "Weren't you going to help Tenzin get through to the police?"

"Bolin; Tenzin is Aang's son. And who did Aang spend a long, long time with?"

"Zuko."

"And?"

"Katara?"

"And?"

"Toph- Oh! You mean he'd know Chief Beifong?"

"Yes, Bolin. Now go see if he needs any help."

Bolin smiled. "Okay. See you two in a minute."

Asami crept back down towards the beach. Mako had dragged the still limp Manu into the surf. The man spluttered and gasped as Mako dragged him through the water, soaking him to the skin. He rolled the man back onto the beach, his movements rough, Manu wincing in pain as his limbs flopped awkwardly. Sparks erupted from Mako's finger-tips.

"Okay, Manu," Mako said with an eerie calm. "Now we are going to talk. And you are going to tell me what the Red Lotus's plans are."

"I'll never tell you," Manu sneered. Mako scowled and tore the man's sleeve away from his arm. He wadded it up and shoved it into the man's mouth.

"Well, let's see if I can persuade you to talk," Mako said and pressed his hand against the man's bare arm. Manu convulsed; all his limbs, his entire body straining against something. His face twisted into an agonised expression as his muffled voice screamed. Asami scrambled forward.

"Stop it. Mako; what do you think you're doing?"

Mako whirled, looking guilty. "Asami," he breathed as he let go of Manu. The man fell onto the sand, his eyes screwed up tight. "I... he... I wanted to know what they're planning. We need to know. And he won't tell me." He stared at the man who lay twisted and awkward on the beach. "I want to help save the Avatar. Don't you?"

"Of course I do," Asami breathed, unable to take her eyes from Manu. "But not like this. This is wrong Mako. This is barbaric. We're supposed to be better than this."

Mako shook his head. "We're wasting time Asami. What do you want to do? Offer them more money? If they wanted that they could just sell Korra to the Earth Queen. We try and talk and they just have to not say anything. We let too much time pass and something happens. I'm not waiting." He pressed his hands against Manu's arms again, provoking a new wave of agonized, muffled screaming. Mako let him go, Manu groaning and making vague almost coherent noises. "What was that?" Mako said in a mocking tone. "Ready to talk?" He pulled the wadded up cloth from the man's mouth.

"Please stop."

"I will. You just have to tell me what the plan is."

Manu eyed Mako for a moment. Mako shoved the cloth back in and electrocuted the man once more. Manu's breathing shuddered as Mako extracted the cloth again. "I'll talk," Manu gulped. "Just please..." Mako stood up, staring down at Manu. Asami felt sick. "Zaheer wants the Avatar to kill Chief Unalaq. For all I know she already has."

"And afterwards?"

"The... Earth Queen or the Fire Lord. Then the other."

"Korra wouldn't do that," Asami breathed. "That's not her."

Mako stared down at Manu. "That's not the Korra I know either. She's not going to do it on your say-so."

"We have ways," Manu smiled.

Mako raised his hand. "What's the leverage?"

Manu smirked. "She'll obey orders or she'll die," he said. The smile vanished as Mako clamped his hand over the man's head.

"I can keep going still. I'm just getting started," he said. "The Avatar can't just be forced to do something. What are they planning?"

"Her parents."

"Her parents?" Asami exclaimed. "They're still alive?" She blinked. "Of course they are. Of course they're still alive." A cold fury blossomed within her. "What kind of people are you? Taking a child from her family like that?"

Mako shook her head. "Where are they?"

"On their way from the South Pole."

"In your friends' custody?"

"Not yet. There are members waiting at the Bato port." Mako's fingers clenched. "No, please. I don't know anything else. That's everything I know."

"Good," Mako said. He punched the man, leaving him unconscious on the sand. Mako rolled him over and bound his hands together.

"Okay. Now we know. Sorry you had to see that-"

Asami slapped him, the impact echoing in the air. "You could have killed him," she said through gritted teeth.

Mako shook his head. "No. I knew what I was doing."

Asami took a shaky step backwards. "You... you've done this before?"

Mako nodded. "A few times. Shin... sometimes he needed to make people talk." His face was impassive.

"Does... Bolin doesn't know does he?"

Mako shook his head. "And never needs to."

Asami nodded, trying to ignore the shiver that swept through her. "But what else are you hiding from him? First the bending arenas, now this? How far does it go?" Mako jerked his head and looked away from her. "Mako?" Asami said. "I thought... I thought you were better than this." She fell silent, the only noise the wash of the sea on the sand. "Did you ever... kill anyone?"

"Never." The response was quick. Asami felt a little relieved.

"But how could you do that to someone else?"

"Because I know what it feels like," Mako said, his shoulders hunched. "We need to get back," he said, striding past her. "We need to let the others know."

* * *

x

x

x

x

**Chapter Note: By this time you should already have idea how dark the fanfic really is.**

**Chapter 13- The Game replies:**

**Thank you for the very pleasing reviews! We really love all your feedback. It's a great thing to know if people are interested on what will happen next.**

**At Guest's "Red Lotus POV on what finding out what Korra has been doing"**

I can see why you would be interested but it won't move the story forward and won't give new information. It will also be "stalker-ish" if written.

**At AnonymousReview:**

The guard that accompanied Eska and Desna was indeed supposed to be Kuvira and it's great you noticed her. However, her being there might add to the numerous plot points already present in that chapter. It benefits the next chapters.

**Dr. Love pop culture reference:**

I drafted the Dr. Love portion but I honestly have no idea what pop culture reference Sanctum_C put there [laughs] but it's great you guys loved it.

**Tahno:**

He will probably appear again and he's not going to be important at all. Probably just as important as Hasook.

**Is Korra bisexual?**

Yes, of course, affirmative, indeed. The story is loooooooooooooooooooooooooong.

**At Equalists:**

Yes they exist here, but since this is an AU things will also be different. Asami first saw Amon's mask in **Chapter 6 - Memento**. We put a lot of foreshadowing and important details as much as possible and hope readers will notice them and speculate. Remember the tree that Mako and Bolin's shack was attached to? That's not the last time we will see it. Mako was beaten in a bending arena right? It's meant to foreshadow something in Book 3 (don't think about it too much yet until Book 2's finale.)

**Eska and Desna:**

See the chapter **Chapter 7- Search of the Lotus** why they're in the city. Ctrl+F Unalaq

**At TBone511's review and story length/books:**

We have 61 chapters outlined, three books. Book 1 is called "Healing" for reasons you guys should figure out in the future... and we cannot reveal yet the titles of Book 2, and Book 3.

If adapted into animation Book 1 is probably just 12 episodes. While Book 2 and Book 3 will mostly likely follow the 20 episode ATLA format.

**On relationships and character development:**

We love the feedback on relationships between the main characters. Developing them as unique from one another and dimensioned is one of our top priorities in this story. I actually have a piano playlist of character themes to inspire- Asami, Bolin and Mako has them and so far I'm looking for Korra's.

**And since the last chapter has good reviews here's gonna be the next three titles:**

15- Assassination

16- Broken Chains

17- Korra's Decision

Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Book 2/ Book 3:

Chapter X- Child of Earth and Fire


	15. Assassination

**Book 1:Healing**

**Chapter 15 - Assassination**

* * *

Ghazan peered out into the dawn light. Sleep had been troublesome ever since Korra made her escape, becoming more-so upon arrival in Republic City. He should not care so much. Should not worry about her being on the streets, sleeping rough, down amongst the homeless or in the slums. Korra was a weapon, something to shape and mold and use. To be set on a specific course with the goal of altering the nature of the world. But she was more than that, so much more. Bright, excitable, a quick learner, stubborn, confident, loving. Somehow Ming was never able to see her like like that, keeping her distant and other. Much like Zaheer; he too kept a careful distance from the Avatar. Ghazan sighed; it was hard to think dispassionately about Korra after all these years.

"Can't sleep either?" A voice asked behind him.

P'Li was rubbing her eyes, tip-toeing across the room to join him by the window. Ghazan shook his head. They stood side by side as the sky brightened. "I was worrying about her," he admitted finally.

"Me too," P'Li said in a soft voice, her hand resting agains the window. "I know I shouldn't. I know that was never the idea, but…" she trailed off.

Ghazan shook his head, smiling. "It's fine. I… I understand."

"I hope she found somewhere," P'Li said.

"She will have. Korra… She's too resourceful to get into trouble. She'll have figured something out," Ghazan said, watching the city come alive.

They lapsed into silence again. "Is it going to be okay?" P'Li asked after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Ghazan asked.

"When we find her…" P'Li said. "And after?"

"After?" Ghazan said, staring back towards the sunrise. "We never talked much about after. What would we do with the Avatar then?"

"Ming… I think she'd want to get rid of her."

Ghazan smiled grimly. "More than likely. How about Zaheer?"

P'Li was silent a moment. "I don't know."

They fell silent again. "She's out there somewhere," Ghazan said. "Sooner we find her the better."

"Yeah," P'Li said, resting her head against the cold glass of the window. "Then we change the world. Then work out what she will do then."

* * *

The wire-cutters sliced through the cable without resistance. Ghazan peered through the trees as he clambered back down the pole. It was not clear if Naga was still trapped; the Polar bear-dog had gone quiet some time ago. He sighed. Was he too sentimental? It would only have taken a flick of his wrist to break the pet's neck, and yet; he could not do it. He stopped himself short of taking her life. Of all his memories of Korra, the day she found Naga was the most vivid. There was no way he could deprive her of Naga; deprive her of the only things she could go when this was all over. If any of Korra's friends had the wit they could use the polar bear-dog to track them. And if they had the nerve. More than likely they would be trying to stay as far away from the Red Lotus as possible. For participants in a sport like pro-bending, none of them could move at anything like his speed. Ghazan smirked. No; he was too old to think about getting into professional sports. Fear ought to keep that trio from interfering with things.

"Korra," Zaheer said as Ghazan reached the ground. "I assure you there is nothing to worry about; we will not harm your friends. If they stay here, they will be left well alone. The cables are... a guarantee they won't try something unwise." He smiled. "You may see them again when we are finished."

Korra bit her lip. "You still didn't need to kill her." Her frown deepened. "She helped take care of me." Korra's body was tense, her fists clenched at her side.

Zaheer blinked at her. "Her? Ah. My apologies, Korra." His face grew more solemn. "I did not want to kill anyone. However, that servant was alarmed at our presence and attempted to contact the police. As I said; regrettable, but unavoidable."

"He's right, Korra," Ghazan spoke up. The Avatar blinked at him, her expression softening as he spoke. "It's not like we set out to kill innocent bystanders. But she was going to cause problems…" He looked away from her gaze. "Worrying about her right now won't help her and the more we delay the mission, the more people will inevitably die." The words felt somehow bitter in his mouth.

"They're here," Ming interrupted as she hurried over to the group. Two black creatures and a hot air balloon landed beside the group. There were six strangers spread across the various modes of transport. Korra frowned.

"Are those... Air bison?" She peered at the creatures. The closest bison rumbled at her as she reached out to run her hands through it's jet-black fur. "Is this dyed?" Zaheer nodded. "How long..." She shook her head. "The rest of the group?"

"As we have alluded to over the years. There are many who support our cause," Zaheer said.

"So... how many are there? All together?" Korra asked.

Ghazan offered her a wry grin. "We don't know ourselves; never quite sure how many survived. We are forced to hide out numbers from the government. We can't risk all being in the same place."

Zaheer approached the bison. "Agus; the letter... It was sent, yes?"

One of the men on the bison nodded, his gaze fixed on Zaheer; he never once looked to Korra. "Three days ago. Assuming no problems, it would have arrived yesterday and if they took the fastest ship their arrival time is within the hour. And they might have… speeded things up."

"Good," Zaheer smiled, his gaze flicked to Korra for a moment. "Then I trust you need no further... instructions on this phase?"

Agus shook his head. He and the others slipped from the back of the bison and the six members of the Red Lotus crowded onto the balloon after handing a sack to P'Li.

"You're expecting more allies?" Korra asked as Agus sent the balloon sailing up into the night sky.

Zaheer smiled, a little too upbeat. "Of a kind."

P'Li pulled open a sack and distributed matte black clothing to those remaining. Zaheer spoke as they dressed "We will take different routes to the target. Korra; you, P'Li and myself will take one bison. Ming and Ghazan; the other. If you are spotted or run into troubles, I trust you all remember the protocols?" The others nodded. "Good. Commence the mission." They moved with purpose now. Korra still looked somewhat troubled, still not happy with how things were. And yet at the same time there was a nervous excitement in all her actions. She scrambled up onto the bison quickly and how she looked skyward in earnest. But she also refrained from looking at the mansion or the surrounding grounds. Zaheer flicked the reins of his bison and with a thrash of it's tail, it took flight. Ghazan urged his mount forward a moment later, heading in the opposite direction as he began his circuitous route.

"Yuan for your thoughts?" A voice sounded in Ghazan's ear.

He sighed and turned to her. "Still worried about doing all this so early."

Ming paused before she responded, her voice loud over the rushing wind. "Your worries are not without merit. Korra's time here has changed her. Zaheer pretends to look past the influences these people have had on her, but I know he sees them as well as I do. Honestly; it would likely still be better if we just slew her and prepared for the next incarnation."

"You don't mean that do you?" Ming was silent behind him. Ghazan felt uncomfortable and a shiver ran through him. "It's too risky though, right? If you- if we tried she'd just trigger the Avatar State… right?"

"If she was conscious of the attempt. The Avatar is not so invulnerable. You never did pay as much attention to Zaheer as you make out." Ming chuckled. "And the Avatar State is powerful, yes, but unexpectedly vulnerable in the same moment. She can be killed."

"But we wouldn't, right?"

Ming sighed, "It would be a pain to lose Korra, but if did kill her at her strongest we would eliminate the next Avatar too. Their chain would be broken and they would no longer be born into our world." Ming lasped into silence as Ghazan stared ahead, his mind whirling. "Something to be considered for later perhaps?" Ming chuckled again. "In any event, I would deem it unwise to risk. And if we did successfully kill her - normally I might add - we would be waiting a long time for the next Avatar to be of any use at all. I for one will be glad to not hide in the North again." She lapsed into silence. "That maid; she cared for her for some reason," Ming added after a pause. "Her doubts have become magnified."

"She's… First death that ever affected her."

"You mean aside from her parent's 'death'?" Ming asked. "Aside from the otter penguins? Aside from the polar tiger? You should expect her to be comfortable with death." Ming paused. "Though you seem to have a point. At least mentioning her duty was enough to change her tune once. If we take her into exile again, there is little chance she will be comfortable after the luxury here. We can still push her for the moment. Perhaps she has granted us another method of control? Those so-called friends. More leverage." Ghazan did not have to look back to know Ming was smiling and tried not to shiver as the bison sailed through the night.

* * *

Kuvira read through the steps one more time. Okay. She dropped the needle onto the record and took a deep breath, waiting to begin. As the first note sounded she breathed out and held her arms out to her imaginary partner. One holding her hand, one on her partner's shoulder. And step. The music was easy to follow, the steps simple. Just a case of remembering which foot to start on, when to change direction. She twirled around the room, sometimes shifting her hands so she lead the dance. In other moments she was content to allow her illusory partner to take charge. She must be so bored to be practicing this. After so many formal balls she knew how to dance well already. Suyin had insisted she learn years ago when Kuvira had no patience for the practice. Who knew she would use it to pass the time now?

But she had no choice. There was nothing to read - at least nothing new or rather nothing new she could muster the effort to begin. The newspaper and magazines were vapid gossip or familiar real-world events. Every music album she brought with her had become predictable, familiar, almost on the verge of being unpleasant to try and sit through. She knew all the notes, all the beats. The moments that once excited and filled her with fizzing excitement only provoked a muted burst in her chest now. She did not want to risk damaging the experience, so they sat on the shelf. Practicing dancing while bored at least was not in jeopardy of ruining something she treasured.

There was a knock on the door. Kuvira completed the dance move, winding up beside the record player and sweeping the needle up in the same moment. Any distraction sounded good right now. "Yes?" she called.

"It's me," came the reply. Chief Lin Beifong.

Kuvira pulled the door open, standing to attention and snapping off a smart salute. "Ma'am," she said.

Chief Beifong stared at her for a moment and smiled. "At ease, Kuvira, at ease. You know I'm off-duty this evening." Kuvira shifted her stance, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Ma'am?"

Lin sighed. "We're both off duty, Kuvira. So don't call me 'Ma'am'. It's Lin, if you please." Kuvira glanced at her still unsure. "You do have to relax sometime," Lin added.

Kuvira let the tension out of her body, wanting to ask but not daring. How was Lin so different in so many ways to Suyin? "Sorry, L-Lin. What can I do for you?"

"Just wondering if you would like some tea?"

Kuvira blinked. "Tea? As in... the drink?"

"Yes. Tea."

"Um... okay. What's the occasion?"

"Well," Lin said as she leant against the door-frame. "You're only here for another week, and we've never really had a chance to talk." Lin glanced down the corridor. "It's not going to be the same when you're gone. You're also one of the best officers who's ever served under me. Ever. So, given you are going soon, and given we seem to get on well while on-duty I figured we may as well spend more time together off-duty. And I am so very bored this evening, and from the sounds of things, so are you." Kuvira glanced around her room, wondering just how far the music had traveled. Lin ducked her head to catch her gaze. "C'mon. It's just around the corner. If anything happens, they know where to find me, and conversely where to find you."

Kuvira nodded. "Okay, Chie- I mean, Lin."

Lin smiled. "Good; time's a-wasting. Let's go before the tea gets cold."

A car roared away as they exitted the dorm, sirens blaring. "Something happening?" Kuvira asked.

"Hospital gave us the heads up since they were called in to attend at the Sato mansion. Something about an attack by benders during a break-in," Lin said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"And you want to go get tea with me, rather than heading over there yourself?"

"Kuvira." Lin stopped. "I have been working way too long all month. I could go with them, but I reckon I would just get cranky and annoyed with everyone. They don't need that. I mean, yes, the Sato's are very rich, and yes, they do provide a lot of our gear, but we can't hop to their beck and call. So, someone else can deal with it for now. I'll go if they need me." Kuvira nodded as they rounded a corner and entered the tea-shop. "See? Right next door," Lin said. They ordered their tea and located a small table close to the door. "So..." Lin said as she took a first sip. "How do you like the city?"

Kuvira stared down at her cup as she mused on the answer. "Big. Crowded. Something of a cultural melting pot. Nothing like Zaofu."

Lin nodded as Kuvira spoke. "But do you like being here?"

Did she like living in the city? Some of it was good. And some of it was bad. The heat in particular is unwelcome and it will be a relief to return to Zaofu where she does not feel like she was always sweating. But most of all it is somehow so boring here. The constant waiting for a call to do something, to investigate a crime. Or when she got pressed into service to look after Water Tribe royalty. In Zaofu at least she could always do something; even if it was just scouting the city limits for potential problems.

Republic City did at least boast the bending arenas; they were fun, thrilling, intense. The one thrill that always seemed to sate her boredom - at least for a while. But last time it had been nothing but luck that she managed to evade the police. That had been three weeks ago, and she had not dared go back or find another arena since. Hence dancing as the absolute last resort. Kuvira studied Lin in the reflection of her tea. So unlike her sister. It was a surprise to discover the familial connection, difficult to equate the two sisters to the same family. Lin was so strict, so by the book. Until today at least. At least Kuvira did not feel bored right now. Conflicted, yes, but not bored.

Honesty is likely unwelcome here. Republic City. If she was not here, she would not give it much thought - except for the vague discomfort that such a place existed at all. The concept was a fine idea in principle, a magnificent move on the part of Aang and Zuko, a way to unite all the tribes. But it bothered her when she thought of it. The land beneath their feet was from the Earth Kingdom. Of all the tribes, they were the ones who gave up part of their land to be a new space for them all. History did not document the hundreds of families and homes pushed aside for this grand experiment. Why had the earthbenders not just drawn up a new island from the ocean depths to form the basis of the new city? Why had that not been the Avatar's plan? A true neutral ground would be more fitting than insufferable Fire Nation citizens wandering around like they owned the place. At least she had something of a revenge on the tribe; that firebending kid the last time. Those gangsters bet heavily on their pet and she had hammered him into the floor. None of those crooks could have come out of that match in positive figures.

She wanted to sigh, wanted to actually express everything, but that kind of thing never ended well. Only Bataar and the odd other radical back in Zaofu even began to understand her exception to the settlement. What the city represented, why it seemed such a lazy solution to such a massive problem. Lin was too much of a native by this point to understand. Small surprise; her mother helped the city in its early days. No, there was no way her critiques would pass without judgement. Suyin might understand, but not Lin. But Lin seemed more open things about Suyin found uncomfortable.

"I think so?" Kuvira said at last. "I mean; I've never been away for Zaofu for so long before, and I can only really compare it to that. And it's all so different." She smirked. "But your police? Way more action that Zaofu ever saw. So much more peaceful back home."

Lin smiled. "As much as we would love to have Zaofu's track record in police matters, I am glad its more interesting here. More work, sire but they do keep us on our toes. But still; I want to thank you. A lot of the trainees really benefited from the exchange program. And everyone has good things to say about you; you are a major inspiration. Even the trainers are amazed at your metal bending. I reckon you could even teach me a thing or two."

Kuvira blinked, trying not to smile too much. "T-thank you."

"And... I know Suyin is never going to agree, and I bet you are kinda homesick, but there is a standing invitation to join the team here if you want." Lin leant back. "You'd be leading your own unit in no time." She sat forward and grinned. "Probably have my job in five years."

Kuvira smirked. "Maybe. I mean, I'll think about it. It's a lot to consider." But no. She could not in good conscience serve this city permanently.

Lin nodded. "Good. Good; take your time. Do what you want. It took me a while to figure out my life. Not sure if she ever told you, but Suyin went around the world once or twice before she settled. Though I'm not sure building your own city is a typical career move," she added with a frown. "But if you want someone to talk to, I'm always willing to listen."

"Thanks Lin..." Not enough. "I appreciate it. You're like... an aunt." It was odd to think of Lin as something other than her commander. Elsewhere there had been a clear separation of personal and professional. Chief Beifong had made the line waver this evening.

Lin put her cup down and fidgeted in her chair. She sighed. "No problem... kiddo." Lin's eyes widened a fraction. "But, don't forget," she added without pausing. "The invitation to the force is always there." She frowned. "Oh, or is it maybe there's someone special back home?"

Kuvira smiled. "Well, actually-."

"Chief," a voice called. Lin twisted around.

"Sergeant Park?" she asked. "What are you doing out from behind your desk?"

The man wheezed. "Master Tenzin. Said urgent. Phone."

Lin blinked. "Thanks. Kuvira? With me."

Park caught his breath as they walked back to the station. "There was another call from someone on behalf of Asami Sato."

"Sato?" Lin asked. "As in Future Industries? As in-" Lin frowned. "As in the owners of the house the ambulance crews gave us the heads up about?"

"Yeah," Park said. "Not sure what she wanted, but the caller was a guy." Park took a breath. "Never got to find out what he wanted though; the connection went just as they patched him through."

"Probably just something to do with the burglary," Lin said. "There's a unit headed over there anyway - see if they say anything. Though... Try and get hold of her father - just in case."

"Right on it, Chief." Park hurried away.

Lin paused at her office door. "Kuvira? This is going to sound... odd. But, can you wait here and watch for anyone hanging around?"

"Um, sure. Are you okay?"

Lin looked serious. "Hopefully. But if Tenzin's calling..." she shook her head. "Just keep an eye out."

Kuvira looked up and down the hall as she waited. She slapped her foot against the floor at irregular intervals her foot to get a feel for positioning within the building. No one even close. If she concentrated a little more she might be able to head Lin's phone conversation. No. Have some respect for her superiors. Kuvira amused herself by toying with a sheet of metal. She flicked it between her fingers and rolled it into a ball. With practiced movements, Kuvira flicked it back and forward in the air, adding more spheres as she waited. She had three going Lin's door slammed open and made her jump. Kuvira she snatched the spheres out of the air, her hands locked in place behind her back. Lin looked pale, animated with feverish, nervous tension.

"Are you okay?" Kuvira asked. Lin just gave her an odd look.

"Come with me," she said. Lin steered her further into the station, slapping her own foot against the floor at intervals. "Okay. I have a favor to ask. This is not official, this is not orthodox and we are ignoring official procedure. We don't know who can we trust, but I am certain I can trust you."

A thrill swept through Kuvira. " Is it... is it the Dai Li?" she asked in a whisper. Lin shook her head. Shame.

"This could be potentially very dangerous and you can say no and it will not impact anything."

Kuvira smiled. This sounded interesting. "You can count on me." Her fingers twitched behind her, flicking the metal balls up into the air again, her hands needing to do something.

Lin sighed. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "We found the Avatar."

"The Avatar?" Kuvira exclaimed. Lin shushed her.

"Yes. We've been searching for her the last few weeks after a possible sighting. Now we know she was at the Sato mansion an hour ago." Kuvira frowned. "Yeah, I know. She's somehow involved with a group known as the Red Lotus."

Kuvira frowned. "I've never heard of them. Do you think the Sato's are involved somehow?"

Lin shrugged. "I don't know. It's possible. But for now we worry about the Red Lotus; they're dangerous. We don't know what they're planning; but it might involve Chief Unalaq."

Kuvira frowned. "But what happened? Why is he-" Strange. Kuvira had always expected the new Avatar would be male. " Why is she-"

"I could not begin to tell you." Lin smiled without mirth. "And most of what we know is guess-work, other then she's in the company of the most dangerous benders in the world."

The metal balls hit the floor with heavy thunks as Kuvira's pulse accelerated. "When do we start?"

* * *

Zaheer reiterated a few critical points to Korra as the air bison landed.

"The chief is an experienced orator and an exceptional verbal manipulator; he will say or do anything that might gain your sympathy. Do not let him. You must hold true to what you know and see past his deceptions."

"I won't fall for his tricks." She frowned.

"Something amiss?" Zaheer asked.

Korra shook her head. "No... No," she repeated.

Zaheer smiled. "This is your moment Korra. This is where the revolution begins. This is when the world begins to change."

Korra nodded, returning his smile. Ming snorted. At least the Avatar seemed to be adhering to the right mind-set and was objecting to what they expected of her. Whether she went through with it, well... They would know soon enough. The Red Lotus swept like a silent wave out of the treeline and into the gardens surrounding the manor. Ming and Zaheer eliminated the White Lotus guards without a sound. There would be no one to interrupt them, no one to interfere. Ming glanced up; the meeting was on the second floor. A massive tree grew close to the building, the branches spreading close to the balcony above them. At Zaheer's signal, they clambered up into the tree and inched along the thick branches until they were close. The doors of the conference room stood open and the buzz of conversation floated into the night air.

"Chief Unalaq," a woman said. "We appreciate your return visit so soon."

"Thank you, Chiyo. Not what we intended, but it seemed prudent to come back given next year's solstice is going to be somewhat different..." Unalaq replied.

"Next year's?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes. Every ten thousand years, something known as Harmonic Convergence occurs; one of the side effects is an influx of spiritual energy at the northern spirit portal. We have begun sensing just such a disturbance," another voice answered. "As such we must take greater care with preparations for the festival."

"Mother," a flat, female voice interjected.

"Oh," the previous voice added after a moment. "I do hope the presence of our children will not be a disturbance?"

"Not at all, Princess Malina." A male voice this time. "It is fitting given their futures and the roles awaiting Prince Desna and Princess Eska. I welcome you both to the council. We are honored to have future chief here. And the princess should have some familiarity of what is expected of her when her role falls to her."

"Thank you, Tarrlok," Unalaq said.

Ming scowled. Always concentrating on the male heirs. The Northern Water Tribe had never quite shaken off the prejudices of old. The twins though; they troubled her.

"But I do have some concerns," Unalaq continued.

"Oh?" Tarrlok asked.

"It seems as though both the Southern Tribe and Republic City residents are neglecting the tribe's traditions..."

Ming rolled her eyes as Zaheer and Korra clambered up the tree.

"Security is surprisingly lax," P'Li murmured.

Ming smirked. "They are so weak now; so unprepared for us."

"...Spirit Glacier's festival has somehow become more established and higher profile than the traditional ceremony," Unalaq continued.

"I hope you're not calling for the abolishing of the festival," Tarrlok said. "I have heard that the South enjoys a tremendous boost in tourist trade over the solstice. The celebration is also extremely popular here."

"You misunderstand me," Unalaq said. "I would never call for abolition. Rather, I would like to ensure the traditional ceremony still takes place and that it might be able to co-exist with the more... modern approach; if one could really call it that. Still, I intend for a mass meditation to occur simultaneously in the North, the South and here in Republic City."

"A few decades ago that would have been impossible." Tarrlok sounded like he was smiling. "It should not be too hard to arrange these days."

"Indeed," Unalaq replied. "But we still need time to prepare. A year should suffice. And so; here we are."

Zaheer gave the signal. "Good luck, Korra," P'Li whispered as she took a deep breath and tensed beside Ming. With a popping burst, the leaves in front of them vaporized. P'Li's beam of energy shot dead-ahead, and struck the conference room table. The table exploded into the splinters as the shock wave from the blast filled the room with smoke. All the lights popped, shattering in bursts of glass. The Red Lotus surged forward, off the branches and onto the balcony.

Ghazan moved ahead as Ming drew water from the room's fountain. The earthbender plucked debris out of the air, merging and forming it into a shuriken. His target lay dead ahead; Councilman Kim. The man had only a moment to blink before Ghazan's shuriken was at his throat. The earthbender frowned, grimacing as he pushed his blade. Ghazan strained, his eyes closed as the blade exited the man's neck. The heavy thud of a head striking the floor was audible over the panicked shouting and struggling bodies. Ghazan paused, staring at his handiwork for a moment and shook himself.

Korra drew some water of her own from the fountain as she darted towards the guards. She did not immediately strike to kill and instead chose to froze uniformed nuisances in place against the wall. Worrying. Ming jabbed a tendril forward, the point frozen. She punctured each guard's neck in turn.

Look at how weak the guards were. How pathetically unprepared these people were when faced with those who wished harm on them. The Avatar was unnecessary, an over-prepared and weapon that seemed unreliable now in the midst of conflict. Ming drew her tentacle back, weighing up her chances. Korra narrowed her eyes, her expression hardening. She looked more determined now; Korra looked ready. Ming smirked.

Another water whip cracked out of the smoke. The Prince and Princess had decided to intervene. Ming wanted to laugh. They were no match for Korra; she dodged and weaved around their attacks with ease. She adapted, moving from water to earthbending, the change bewildering the children. A ripple shot through the stone floor and sent both children tumbling. Good. Korra's strange firebender disguise had not blunted her skill with the other elements. The pro-bending practices had been helpful it seemed. Korra moved faster than the last time Ming had seen her. Far from softening her, the last three weeks seemed to have strengthened her. She would have to congratulate P'Li. Despite the fixation on firebending, Korra seemed to have learned something useful. Perhaps in the end Korra's leaving had been necessary. Not part of their original plan, but success in spite of it was just as good.

"Korra," Zaheer shouted as he blocked another guard's attack. "Your target is ahead. Make us proud." He span around, the glint of the knife in his hand visible in the dim light for a moment followed by an arc of blood. The guard fell to the floor, hands at her throat as she spluttered her final breaths. Korra did not even look at the woman; her attention fixed on Unalaq. Ming had never seen him bend in person - yet all the reports indicated he was powerful and needed to eliminated swiftly. If Korra failed then it would become her duty to end the water tribe leader.

The chief and his wife sat huddled in the far corner, coughing and spluttering. Between then and Korra were the prince and princess. Korra surged forward, a curious look of recognition passing across both of the children's faces. The Avatar formed flame daggers she ran, the children drawing more water from the fountain in response. A little help would okay; if the Avatar still went onto her target. Ming whipped out with her tentacle and smashed the waterbenders against the wall. The royal heirs grunted in pain as Ming solidified her water whip around them. Not enough. These two could not survive either. She flicked her other tentacle up to their heads, separating it into two bubbles to engulf the children's heads. Neither of Unalaq's children would inherit anything.

A movement nearby; Councilwoman Chiyo had somehow survived this long and had made it to the door. She fumbled with frantic hasty motions as she tried to open it. Ming raised a hand to strike, but a pulse of fire streaked past before she could move. Ah, yes. Chiyo was P'Li's target. The woman vanished in a blast of fire. But the spark was too potent, the explosion too large; a chunk of wall and a large section of the floor vaporized in the same moment. Unsupported, the heavy stone began to tilt, a widening gap forming in the corner of the room. The same corner Unalaq and his wife huddled. The crack of breaking stone drowned out everything else. Korra lost her footing on the shifting ground, and fell to the next floor a moment after the chief and his wife.

"Korra," P'Li called.

"She'll be fine," Ming yelled over the clamour.

Korra could deal with the changed circumstances. But Ming should still provide back-up. Just in case. Not much longer. The twins were struggling more now. It cannot be much longer; they could only hold their breaths for so long. Maybe it would have been best to try and stab them? No; such a method never worked well against waterbenders. Not when they can turn the attack back against the aggressor so easily. Best just hold them for a moment- Ming blinked. Tarrlok had somehow survived and now struggled to his feet.

"Ghazan," Ming called. He looked around and she nodded to the angry-looking man. Another shuriken span through the air; Tarrlok side-stepped it without hesitation. The man gestured towards the fountain, and drew a bubble of water to his hands. Ghazan was faster; a new shuriken hit Tarrlok's leg, forcing him into a crouch as he tried to suppress a scream of pain. Ghazan gestured to the floor causing it to redden and begin melting. The lava's glow lit up the room as it flowed forward. Tarrlok did not even glance at it, unconcerned by the proximity. Ming tensed for another attack, checking on the children. Still alive somehow. Tarrlok's hands shifted into a curious gripping position.

Ming gasped. Something was wrong. Something was around her throat. No something was constricting around her throat. She shook her head trying to dislodge whatever was there but her head would not move. Her legs would not move. Breathing became an effort. What was happening? She concentrated, trying to keep the twins pinned down, but there was pressure everywhere. Her lungs wheezed as she tried to gasp at the air. Some oppressive force covered her. She cannot hold on. Ming's concentration broke. Her tendrils splashed down to the floor, the bubbles around the royal's faces no longer under her control. Ming was only faintly aware of the ice cracking and two sets of feet hitting the floor.

"See to your father," Tarrlok said. He was so close but sounded as far away as forever. Not good. What was Ghazan doing? "You thought to best me?" Tarrlok snarled as his hand twitched and the pressure became close to intolerable. It felt like something was blocking her throat but Ming could not begin to draw any water back to her. All she could do is take gulping breaths, her neck locked in an awkward position.

"Ming?" Ghazan splutted from nearby. With titanic effort, Ming moved her eyes, the movement slow, awkward, hard. Ghazan looked much like she felt. Too rigid, too exacting in how he stood. There was a full moon outside and blood splattered Tarrlok's face. Almost inconceivable, but the only explanation. Tarrlok was one of the rarest of waterbenders; a blood bender. And she did not have the capability to resist him. Ming had tried to learn the skill, practiced for so long and with so much patience, but she could never reach inside a living thing and take such control of everything as he had. This man, he could do anything. Could do anything to her. A new wrench ran through her as his fingers moved, her limbs straining away from her body in one moment, and then grinding against each other the next. She felt parts of herself flex and twist in unintended ways. He looked on in sadistic delight, all his attention focused on her and her suffering.

They should have known. There should have been a clue that someone like this could stop them. Why had they not suspected? Korra could have neutralized him first. The pressure on her throat intensified again and her eyes bulged, her lungs trying to drag in air they cannot touch. Her gaze became fixed on the ornate ceiling, the pattern of blue-stone is all she can think about. It resembled waves flowing across the top of the room. It this it? Is this the last thing she will ever see?

The pressure vanished and nothing held her up. Ming dropped. It was over for her. No. Someone had caught her.

"I've got you, Ming," Ghazan croaked between heavy breaths.

"Ghazan?" Ming asked, her eyes closed as she tried to ignore the pain lancing through every bit of her.

"Yeah."

Ming forced her eyes open. Tarrlok was unconscious nearby, his leg burnt and resting close to the lava stream. That had been too close. Ghazan held her with one arm as he formed a new shuriken; prepared to take revenge. There was a whistling sound in the air, and the sound of metal hitting stone. Ghazan whirled around; metal cables ensnared the rail of the balcony. "Ming; we need to move."

* * *

Korra; run.

The voice came as she vaulted onto the balcony. In the moment before he spoke everything had flowed like it should; everything had been as the drills had prepared her for. But it was hard to feel the same anger towards the guards here as the target dummies she used to attack. Korra chose confinement over destruction and froze them to the wall. Enough to keep them out of the way and neutralized for now.

The voice came again. More insistent, audible over the panic, the crack of ice and the gurgling gasps from each guard as Ming killed them. It was an odd thing to watch the men die right there in front of her. It should have meant more somehow. It should have affected her in some other way; one she could not find the words for. To see someone die in person; not just read about it as an abstract concept. But there was nothing; no sadness, no nausea, no anger. Strange. The voice; there could be no mistaking it. It was Aang again. Aang who had been silent for three weeks now. Aang who remained silent as her teachers came for her. Aang who only spoke up now as they move to disrupt the world. It fit like a missing puzzle piece. Aang's few moments of contact dove-tailed into everything Zaheer said about him. Why else would he only speak to her now than to stop her from tearing down everything he built up?

Ghazan did something nearby and a man's head hit the floor with a thunk, his body following a moment later. She should react. The sight should unnerve her, trouble her. But as with the guards there was nothing. No emotion to trouble her. Nothing but a cool detachment from grotesque reality. People were dying all around her. Her teacher just decapitated someone. It would be easy. She could fulfill her mission. The twins attack was nothing more than a distraction. Why not take the first life? Why not kill one of these royal brats? The pair who forced their way into a private celebration, who pushed Bolin out of his comfort zone. Two more deaths would be nothing with what they strove to achieve.

"Korra; your target is ahead. Make us proud." Zaheer's voice was loud in the struggle. Of course. Save the others for later. Do this now. Do this and begin the change. Make it all worthwhile. Korra darted forward, flames flickering into her palms. The water tribe chief huddled with his wife, cowering away from the chaos and destruction. She flicked her hand forward, shifting from the dagger to a fireball. The woman screamed, the chief turning, his eyes widening. He drew a rushing layer of water to adsorb Korra's fire. She would something more potent. The other dagger dispersed and she clasped both hands together, an inferno growing between them.

Her stomach heaved as the floor lurched. Her footing slipped and she plunged into the void; the chief and his wife tumbling ahead of her. Painful landing, awkward. Korra squirmed in the rubble, debris raining down as the yells continued from above. There was a flickering light high above; something odd about the glinting. There was something up there. Something that plunged towards her, sparkling in the brightening light. An ice spike. Korra flicked herself away, eyes scanning for the chief. There. He had drawn more water from somewhere. No matter. Korra pulled the biggest chunk of ice up and blasted it forward. The chief could not even begin to defend himself. He was more concerned with the unconscious form of his wife anyway. The ice block smashed into him and forced him back against the wall. Korra drew the rock wall towards her; the chief's body hit it with a crack as it became pinned between ice and rock.

The Water tribe chief cried out on impact; his legs gave out a second later and he dropped him to the floor. As he gasped and spluttered for breath, his lips and face became became coated with blood. There was no fight in him anymore; this would be easy. Fire burst into life in her palms again as she stalked across the debris-laden floor to her first target. Her first kill. Everything had built up to this one moment.

The man glanced up through drooping eyelids, his eyes widening as he stared at her. She could see terror there, but also something else. "Korra?" he asks, the effort seeming too much. He spluttered and coughed again, more blood dripping from his mouth.

"Korra; find me." Aang's voice again. Why now? She ignored it. The chief knew her name. Had he overheard Zaheer before? Was this part of his linguistic skill, put them onto an equal footing by referring to her by name? Or was it something more insidious; was someone in the group not trust-worthy?

Something moved nearby. The chief's wife was coming to, her eyelids fluttering. She groaned as she pushed herself upright, her gaze flicking between her husband and Korra. The woman shuffled forward and Korra took a step back, not sure why she would distance herself from the target. The woman moved between her husband and Korra. "Korra?" She gasped. "Don't... do... this," she continued through clenched teeth. "Your parents-"

Are dead. She knew. Korra flicked a smaller block of ice at the woman and rendered her silent. She could deal with the chief's wife later. Another step forward. Something dropped from above; the Prince and Princess here to try and stop her once more. Neither seemed in the best of shape now. Both were breathing hard and their water whips while still lightning fast did not strike her as precisely as they should. They were not as effective as they had been. Too slow for her now. Korra pivoted and danced past the whips. She thrust her hands forward and sent a fireball barreling towards the chief. The Prince darted in the way and caught it in a spray of water. Too little. The water turned to steam but some scorching remnants still splattered along his arm. The prince screeched in pain, crouching to the floor as he drew in on himself wrapping his arm within the cocoon of his body.

"Desna," the princess cried, pulling his shoulder back and pouring water onto his injury. Desna grimaced and groaned, his teeth clenched as the princess channeled more and more water onto his arm. They paid no attention to Korra; bad plan right now. With a few flicks, Korra turned the water away from the wound and enveloped the princess in rapidly freezing water. A flick of her wrist and she smacked against the wall. The ice shattered and a groaning princess fell to the floor. No more distractions. Korra blinked. The chief was crawling towards her, wincing with each move, one arm held tight against his stomach.

"Korra," he gasped. "Please. Kill me if you must, but not my family. Not my children. I... I beg you." He stared at her, his body trembling as he shuffled.

With his death the water tribe would be free. Free from oppression. The world will be a better place with him gone. Her fingers twitched and the fire dagger was in her hand again. No more taunting, no more inflicting pain. Make things quick, easy, and as painless as possible. Slashing his throat would kill him in moments. And yet, there will be nothing but pain for those moments. Complete decapitation as Ghazan did? Faster. No bleeding to death that way. The thought of cutting as Ghazan had turned her stomach. No. Not that. How about incineration? Hopefully with hot enough fire he would feel nothing. But not here. Not in front of his wife and children. Perhaps it would be better to just take him to a glacier and hope he froze to death.

"Korra." What was Aang trying to say?

There was something familiar about the chief's face. He reminded her of someone, someone important. Once the number of options would be so narrow, but now there hundreds of possible similarities. Did she somehow see him in the last three weeks? No, the memory feels older, more personal. Korra felt dizzy for a moment and her surroundings came into sharp focus, some kind of haze dispersing from her mind. The air was damp and filled with dust. Freezing water had soaked into her shoes and the bottoms of her pants. Her chest was heaving as she panted in the cool air, the scratches and scrapes from her fall stringing. Her heart was racing, her stomach painful. The fire dagger is gone; she did not remember dismissing it. Was his death that essential? Was there truly no other way? Can they now throw him and his family in prison; surely that would be just as effective. Break the leadership but not take their lives.

"Korra," Zaheer's voice came from behind her. "What are you waiting for?" He stepped beside her.

Korra stared down at the man. "Maybe... Can we capture him? I... I can help guard him if I must."

"That will not do, Korra," Zaheer said, his eyes narrowing. "We cannot allow him to be in this world any longer. We cannot allow his subjugation of the waterbenders to continue."

The chief wheezed. "Lying," he murmured. "Lying," he said louder. "Korra; the Red Lotus have deceived you. Listen to me, I'm-"

"No," Zaheer roared, his knife at the ready, his hand slashing down towards the chief. Korra tried to shove him away, but Zaheer had moved too far from her. By the time she reached him the knife would have taken the chief's life. A blast of air picked Zaheer up and sent him sailing over the chief's head. He bounced off the wall with a grunt of pain as Korra stared at her hands. She had just bent air. Again. Bent it more powerfully than ever before. She looked down at the panting chief.

"I'm... sorry. I'm so sorry." The Red Lotus? Her teachers were the Red Lotus? Why had they never told them that name? And if they were so called, what and how did they relate to the White?

Zaheer struggled to his feet. "P'Li," he roared as he stared up to the floor above. "Eliminate Unalaq."

Korra blinked and followed his gaze. P'Li crouched on the floor above, watching her, staring past her. "Korra, move out of the way," she said.

"Why?" she asked.

"So I can do what you can't," P'Li replied.

"No," Korra stared back at her.

P'Li's eyes widened. "Korra, you must move."

Korra shook her head. "I won't let you harm him," she said, keeping herself in front of Unalaq, her voice firm even as her rebellion made her stomach twist.

Zaheer struggled to his feet, leaning against the wall. "P'Li; destroy him."

"But-" P'Li began.

"Now," Zaheer growled.

"Korra, I… I don't want to hurt you. Please get out of the way." Korra shook her head. "Last chance," P'Li said. Korra did not move. "You've decided to stand with him?" Korra stared in silence as she met P'Li's gaze, her body trembling.

P'Li sighed. "I'm sorry, Korra. But we've come too far." Tears were running down her cheeks. "We have to do this." Her voice broke as the popping came.

Korra caught the split-second flash of the spark as it rushed towards her. Blocking was easy, but it had never been against something so powerful before. The spark hurt as Korra caught it and she was flung backwards. She smacked into a wall, her head banging hard against the stone. Korra blinked open her eyes, glancing to the side. She had shielded Unalaq or his family; she had defied her teachers.

She looked back to P'Li. Zaheer had gotten up to her and had his hand on her shoulder, his fingers gripping tightly. "Again," he said, his face savage. P'Li narrowed tear-stained eyes and her body shook. "P'Li; attack. Now while we still have a chance."

P'Li sniffed and called out. "Goodbye… Korra."

Korra flung her hands forward to block as the spark came again, barely able to move in time. The world became brighter, whiter, painful to look at. Each pop of the attack seemed to echo in absolute emptiness.

Time slowed. The floor dissolved beneath her and she could do nothing as she fell back. There was nothing below her. The sting in her hands increased, the pain spreading across her palms and into her fingers. There were other people falling in the air with her; Unalaq, his wife, Desna and the Princess. Had she kept them alive? The world changed again and filled with sound and darkness as she fell. Korra winced as she crashed into the stone floor; she was on a lower room, debris and water raining down with her. Her nails scratched over rough stone as she struggled upright, her finger-tips stinging. Her arms felt hot; her sleeves were gone, falling cinders the only evidence they had ever existed. She glanced at her palms, shocked by the reddened, peeling skin, the bloody wounds in the joints of her fingers.

What next? Silence. No, not quite silence. Chunks of stone continued to rain down, and there was the curious sound of metal against stone somewhere above. She winced at the roar of another explosion, but it was elsewhere, distant, nowhere near her. Korra tried to hold her breath, unable to manage more than a second. She coughed, spluttering as she sank back against the stone wall, waiting for the next attack. Still nothing. Was it over now? Was the chief safe? The air was hazy down here. Was that a body half buried nearby? Were they still alive, whoever they were? What should she do? The people who had given her purpose all her life had tried to cut through her to kill someone else. Zaheer and P'Li at least. Were Ming and Ghazan of the same mind-set?

Where was Aang? She needed to talk to someone. Anyone. Help me. I need you.

Silence.

More metal against stone. People wearing metal armor stared at her from the floor above. Metalbenders? Five- no there are at least ten visible. The glare of light behind them put their faces into shadow. What did they want? Was this to be another attempt on her life? Of course; the Avatar would not be welcome here. Korra wanted to cry. The metalbenders were with the police. She had attacked and almost killed the chief of the water tribe. She had attacked those two on the beach. It had all been a matter of time; of course they would come for her in the end. Just as Zaheer had. But if she had killed the chief? Would Zaheer be here right now to fend them off? To help her escape? Would she be lying here in agony if she had only done as Zaheer asked? Surely P'Li would not have caught her in that blast.

Her teacher's words came to mind. There was no changing the past. She had to deal with the present. She could not let them take her. She had to get back. Go back where it was safe. Asami's house. She would go back to the mansion. Would Asami still want her? Would Bolin or Mako? Or Naga and Pabu? She would have to beg forgiveness. Or die trying. No. Not there. They found her there once, they could find her again. But she could not stay here any longer. Korra got to her feet, her legs shaky. Her voice was husky and harsh in her throat.

"Back. Get back. I can kill you all; I am the Avatar," she hissed. Her hand sent a wave of flame streaking at the metalbenders. Most backed away from the fire. A grey-haired woman did not. She stood firm and said... something. The others responded to her words. That one was likely the leader. The one who strode to the edge of the pit and raised her hand. She was about to attack. Korra scowled, not waiting to see what his grey-haired woman would do. She sent another blast of fire careening towards her.

* * *

The call came as they drove; an explosion at the Hakoda mansion. Right where Unalaq was. By the time Kuvira and Lin arrived the building was in a terrible state. The second floor was a mass of broken windows and flickering lights, most of the outer wall missing. Debris and rubble clogged parts of the first floor. Two figures were still upright on the second floor according to the spotters. Many others were on the floor - dead or unconscious was hard to make out through all the smoke. Something popped in the air and there was a bright flash on the second floor and the muted roar of an explosion. Lin and Kuvira waited for long seconds as the smoke began to disperse and mantled up to the balcony, both tensed for an attack as they landed. Kuvira caught sight of a firebender and a man in a monk's habit when that popping sound came again. The air exploded nearby throwing her and Lin to the floor and by the time they were back on their feet, both figures had vanished.

"Officers, check for survivors," Lin called as she waved the squad up to the conference room. She stalked through the rubble and followed the path of devastation down through the hole to the next floor. Kuvira trailed after her, checking every corner, keeping an eye on every shadow. Whoever did this had been powerful; exceptionally so. This was beyond even the worst gang-land destruction. Lin slid down to the first floor. Kuvira peered down and followed. Someone had destroyed most of the the lower floor; the basement looked like a pit in the gloom.

Lin stopped and stared at something below. The blood spattered Unalaq was unconcious on his back, half buried in rubble alongside his wife. A groaning Desna and Eska lay slumped nearby. Kuvira felt a pang of guilt at the injuries of her former wards, but stayed beside Lin. Something else had drawn the chief's gaze. A strange girl had pressed herself against the wall near to the family. Her black clothes were half burnt, and she sat slumped. Was this her? Was this the Avatar? What was she doing here? And alone? Where were these Red Lotus members? Had they fled and left her behind? The girl glared up at them, muttering something with a snarl plastered across her face. Kuvira frowned. She had seen the girl before; somewhere recently. The pro-bending match. She had been the firebender on that team Eska became fixated on. That had been the Avatar? Playing at pro-bending at the behest of Asami Sato?

Without warning, the girl sent a wave of fire at them. It fell short of them all, nothing more than hot air washing over the metalbenders. How could they deal with an Avatar? There had been no precedence in recorded history of something like this. Oh, maybe Aang's companions knew something more. The official texts contained missing periods of time, sections of experience the group had held back. There were references to undocumented moments from other contemporary sources, but nothing to serve as a starting point for this. Had they once dealt with Aang like this?

How many elements was the Avatar likely experienced with? It seemed doubtful she could manipulate air; that at least only gave them only three to handle. Kuvira glanced at the warped, melted ground. If Korra could lavabend; that would be troublesome. Could the Avatar metalbend?

Lin cleared her throat. "Avatar Korra." The girl glared back and said nothing. "Avatar Korra, we mean you no harm. We have no wish to fight. We just want to talk." She waved to the metalbenders either side. Their stances relaxed, but in the same moment Korra screamed in fury. A fireball blasted out of the pit with shocking speed, barely missing Lin. Chief Beifong stumbled back as the Avatar blasted herself out of the pit; the movement leaving cracked stone in her wake. She crouched on all fours as she landed, panting, her face streaked with sweat, her eyes wild. The floor came alive under her hands, the metalbenders struggling to keep their footing. Earth columns blasted up from the floor and sent several metalbenders flying. A few twisted away only to find a band of water curled around them; Korra flicked them up to the higher levels without a glance. Kuvira ducked a water tentacle as Lin backed up beside her.

"All of you; cables. Now. Do not hurt her." Not easy.

Kuvira and three of the metalbenders shot their cables forwards at the chief's command. Korra ducked Kuvira's and Pako's shot, but Cho's struck home and wrapped around Korra's upper arm. The Avatar twisted around and toppled the metalbender. Kuvira's cables bounced off the steel wire around Korra's arm and then they dropped away, leaving the Avatar free to move.

"Korra, please," Lin begged. "We are not your enemies," she called as Korra kicked at the floor and shot herself forward on another column of rock. She arced through the air, right up to the second floor, and with a flicker of flames, blasted her way out of the building.

"Follow her," Kuvira yelled and heaved herself up after the Avatar, her cables hooking to any vantage point above. It was foolhardy to follow her right outside, but she was dangerous. Too dangerous. Kuvira could not risk harm to the public. She sailed up through the gaping hole that ran from the basement drawing her cables in as fast as she could. Up to the conference room, and with a new flick of her cables an arcing turn in the conference room and out into the grounds. Kuvira landed as gracefully as she could, wary of another attack. Instead there was a myriad of bursting lights. She glanced up, half expecting another popping blast of fire. Instead she saw a hoard of reporters. Reporters with cameras. No no no. Korra tried to block the lights with her hand, her whole body twisted away from the observers. She looked bewildered and lost.

"Korra," Kuvira called. The Avatar stared at her and sprang away from her, scaling the wall and out onto the streets beyond in moments. Kuvira tried to keep pace with her, only faintly aware of the guards shouting at the crowd to keep back and the constant pop of light in the air. Onto the wall. Where was Korra? The Avatar ducked into a dark alley and Kuvira shot cable after cable to keep her momentum going as she swung down the alley. The narrow passage opened into an empty lot between buildings. Korra paused for a moment. Just long enough. Kuvira swung down as Korra leapt for the furthest building. Aim for the ankle.

Kuvira's cable hit its mark and the Avatar was now tied to her with a steel wire. Kuvira braced herself and the Avatar came crashing down as the cable reels hit their limit. No, not crashing. Too graceful for that. The Avatar was too resourceful even now. She hit the ground and flipped over onto her hands. Korra did not even pause. With incredible strength she began pushing herself away from Kuvira. The metalbender dug in for a moment, but Korra was something else. The Avatar was in danger of pulling her over. No choice. She detached the cable, unable to keep her footing.

The Avatar flicked her legs over and was back on her feet again. She ripped chunks of concrete up from the ground and hurled them at Kuvria. This she could deal with. Just as she had practiced, over and over again. She wanted to smile. A basic drill, but oh so effective. Kuvira swayed to avoid the projectiles, ducking beneath them when needed. A parking sign caught her attention. Kuvira ripped it from the post and sent it spinning towards Korra. She molded it across the Avatar's hand as Korra reached out to deflect it. An anchor point - and one less easily removed than the cable. Kuvira twisted Korra's arm behind her back and forced her to the ground. She needed more metal. A little more and she might be able to pin her like this, keep her contained until someone who had the first idea of what to do arrived. Too long; the Avatar recovered fast and a blast of fire streaked towards her. No avoiding this one. The flames splashed across Kuvira's uniform, the fire catching hold in moments.

"Damn it," Kuvira muttered as she dropped to the ground and tried to smother the flames. Mud. She needed mud. But there was none to here; just cold concrete. Kuvira struggled to open her jacket even as she tried to suffocate the flames beneath her. She struggled out of her uniform as Korra got to her feet, her hand now free from the metal sign. Korra's eyes narrowed, her body hunching forward. No back-up and with an angry Avatar.

The cable came out of nowhere and pinned the Avatar's arms to her sides. Kuvira gasped in relief as the Avatar struggled and strained, trying to get loose again. Chief Beifong landed beside Kuvira, other metalbenders soon following in her wake. "All of you; capture the Avatar," Lin yelled. Cable after cable shot towards the Avatar, each ensnaring part of her body; arms, legs, torso. Soon Korra was was strung between the assembled group in a web of steel. Korra continued to snarl and thrash, screaming and glaring at those around her.

"Sorry... for the... delay," Lin said as she braced her feet against the ground, straining against the struggling Korra.

"It's... it's okay. I'm just glad you arrived when you did," Kuvira said, smiling.

The Avatar stopped struggling and inhaled, the intake shockingly loud. When she opened her mouth a gout of flame emerged as she exhaled. The metalbenders panicked; the one closest to Kuvira - Aung - dropped his cable and backed away from the figure. The Avatar used the moment to steady her stance, her feet gained new traction, her left leg able to move unimpeded. Her chest drew in another breath. Would she ever stop? Kuvira needed to stop her breathing fire on anyone else. She ripped a sheet of metal from Lin's belt and shot it forwards, pinning it across Korra's mouth, clamping it against her face. Korra's strained against her restraints, emitting a muffled scream of frustration.

"Nice... work, Kuvira," Lin smiled as Korra sagged in the tangle of wires. The metalbenders glanced at each other warily as the Avatar fell silent. Kuvira glanced around and at Lin's nod flicked her flashlight on and stepped closer to their prisoner. She stopped as she caught sight of Korra's face. Tears streamed from the Avatar's eyes despite the furious glare that twisted her face. Korra's body shook and trembled in the centre of their steel web. This was the Avatar? Master of all the elements and most powerful being in the world? It looked like she was about the same age as her. Similar but so different. Kuvira stared into malice filled eyes and felt only pity for the creature they had captured.

"This doesn't look good," Lin said. "Kuvira? You hold her as well. I need to contact Tenzin-"

The ground trembled. A chill wind whipped around them, the temperature plummeting. Kuvira started shivering. It was never this cold in Republic City. The wind intensified, howling and twisting around them. The ground jolted again and Kuvira found herself on her back, struggling to even sit up. The impossible sound of the cables shearing reached her. With a snap and an almost musical twang, a cable sliced through the air just above her head. Kuvira dropped back and kept as close to the ground as possible. Korra was standing up again. With a creak of metal, the sheet across her mouth fell off, whipped away by the swirling wind. Cable after cable snapped, the trailing ends slicing at the metal benders and whipping in the air. Kuvira tried to guard her head even as Korra tore the last few cables from her arm. The Avatar opened her eyes and all Kuvira could see was a brilliant, glowing white.

* * *

x

x

**Sanctum:**

A lot of thanks to Thatfan for her review for this chapter; we had managed to miss the emotional connections for the Red Lotus, but also critically messed up some motives and placements of characters - in particular Zaheer's command to kill Korra was slightly odd given they had to be ignoring and moving past Unalaq; top target in their grand world revolution plan. So it really, really helped and let us fix some things we let go through we should have caught earlier on.

So basically; if something doesn't work or we have a moment of complete logic breakdown, please let us know. There's a chance we're up to something with it, but we'd rather know than let something like that get through in case we've missed it.

As always thanks to all reviews - each and everyone is appreciated!

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! The last chapter is pivotal in terms of character development so we were really hoping to get feedback.

_Thatfan:_

Thank you again for the very thoughtful review. Your theory on Mako and Kuvira is very interesting! As much as I want to answer some of your points, we believe it's better for them to be surprises. The Red Lotus may seem to be the deadliest bender group Team Avatar can face, but we assure you that difficult challenges await our characters in Book 2 and Book 3.

_Dreamer:_

We're glad to hear from you again! It's flattering to be asked if we are planning to be professional writers. I honestly aim to publish original work sometime in my lifetime, hopefully.

_Kradeiz:_

The Red Lotus' reunion with Korra is one of the most difficult scenes to conceptualize in Book 1. We're glad you find it believable. Writing scenes like that can also be emotionally exhausting, I have a tendency to get attached the characters we studied for this fanfic.

**Again thanks for reading. We would love to hear from our readers if they are interested in continuing this story. We love all comments :)**


	16. Broken Chains

**Important Note: Due to Thatfan's review we made major changes to Chapter 14: Assassination and feel free to re-read the chapter. As for why we made the decision, check our authors' notes at the very end.**

* * *

**Book 1: Healing**

**Chapter 16- Broken Chains**

"Master Tenzin, Master Tenzin," Bolin shouted as he ran back up the hill. He seized the door of the pagoda and pulled; the door refused to budge and with a wrench he slammed back against it. Locked. Bolin stumbled to his feet and rattled the door again. Nothing. He glanced around and took a few steps back. "Master Tenzin," he called. A window opened on the floor above and an eye peered at him.

"Bolin?" a voice asked and Jinora raised her head, soon flanked by her mother and sister.

"Hi," Bolin said with a smile. "You guys okay?" he yelled.

Pema winced. "We can hear you just fine. You're not that far away."

"Sorry," he said, lowering his voice.

"Dad's just gone down to let you in," Jinora called as the door beside Bolin rattled.

Tenzin looked around with suspicion as he held the door open and locked it as soon as Bolin was inside. "Have they found her?" Bolin asked.

Tenzin shook his head. "Not yet. We're still waiting on some word from Chief Beifong."

Bolin clenched and unclenched his hands at his side. "She… Korra. She'll be all right, right? I mean, she's the Avatar? Isn't she, Master Tenzin?"

"Please; just call me Tenzin. And yes. I have never been in doubt it was Korra all these years." He glanced back out of the pagoda after a pause. "Where are your friends?"

"My-? Oh; you mean my brother and Asami?" asked Bolin. "They're keeping an eye on those thugs - we caught them before they got away. But yeah, they're guarding them while I checked how things were here. Things… They, er, seem to be okay. So, maybe we should go help them?"

Tenzin nodded. "We should at least get them back here where it's safe. Not sure how much if we will get anything out of Manu or Shi. The Red Lotus of old were not easy to interrogate. The ones who confessed never had anything useful to tell us either and their leader…" Tenzin sighed as he trailed off.

"Their leader?" Bolin prompted.

"Sorry." Tenzin looked serious. "He escaped us. But not in the way you're thinking; he left his body."

Bolin blinked. "Okay, I should just admit right now, I have no idea what that means."

Tenzin offered a grim smile. "Possibly not far removed from what you might already think. He was able to send his consciousness away from his body."

"Oh." Bolin looked around. "Oh; what if he comes back and possesses someone?" He span around keeping an eye out for the encroaching vision of the Red Lotus's leader.

"What are you doing?" Tenzin asked.

"There was this great radio play about these spirit exterminators in Republic City and-"

"Bolin; this is somewhat different," Tenzin said in a stern voice. "There is no way for his mind to take over another body. In releasing his spirit as he did, he ensured he would be trapped in the spirit world."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's good," Bolin said, still not completely comfortable turning his back on the shadows in the corners of the room. He scratched his head. "Okay, so, we have Naga, who I'm pretty sure could track Korra. All we need to to is get back to the mainland."

"Would that it were that simple." Tenzin sank into a nearby chair. "The Red Lotus were, are, exceptional benders back in the day and I doubt our current opponents are anything less." Tenzin looked up. "Have they... demonstrated their abilities at all?"

Bolin winced. "Yeah. They took us out before we had a chance."

Tenzin frowned. "You're fortunate to still be alive." His eyes widened. "Oh. Oh, I wonder. You three were close to Korra weren't you?" Bolin nodded. "It's not impossible the Red Lotus might try to use you against Korra at some point. We will need to ensure you three are safe too." He held up a hand as Bolin started to protest. "Don't worry. I'm not advocating you sit by while the search is made."

"Then what do we do?" Bolin asked. "If we can be used against her, shouldn't we stay out of the way?" He hopped from one foot to the other. "But I want to help. Korra's my friend." He stopped and blinked.

Tenzin sighed. "Were this another opponent, another situation I might concur. But we have very little idea of who we can trust or how deep the betrayal reaches. Bolin; I'm afraid you, your brother and Miss Sato are some of the only people we can possibly trust." Tenzin sighed. "Though I can think of a few others. As much as it pains me, I am going to have to involve my brother."

He dialed a number on the the phone. "The one advantage of your siblings going into the armed forces- Hello? Hello? Yes. Yes. No. Look, can I speak to commander Bumi? Commander. Bumi. ... What do you mean he's on leave? How can he be on leave with his troops- You know what, never mind. Did he take his radio with him? What mountain range? Look; this is important. I need you to send someone to tell him I am ringing. Ma'am, I am his brother. Yes, that one. Yes, yes. I know. Would you please? Thank you. If he protests, tell him its about Laghima's cave. Yes. Yes. Thank you so much."

"Radio problems?" Bolin asked. Tenzin nodded. "You know, Asami is really good with technology and stuff. Maybe she could give them some help?"

"If she's handy with a radio we have one here. It'll be quicker to just try direct-" Tenzin started saying.

Bolin turned on his heel and rushed out, remembering a moment later the door should remain locked. He span around, slammed the door closed and sprinted along the path to the beach. Did Aang's friends have to run around this much? Probably not; they could just fly around on Appa. Could Korra have an air bison too? It would be so handy. Ah, but then what would happen to Naga. Bolin doubted Korra would just abandon the polar bear-dog.

The short run was nothing; he had been fit before but the pro-bending training had done wonders for his health. He was not even out of breath as he arrived at the beach. He hesitated just as he was about to call out; something had happened. Mako was fiddling with one of the boats and Asami was sat on a rock staring out across the bay. Neither said a word. Manu and Shi were still unconscious. Bolin frowned. Manu was flat on his back on the sand, soaked to the skin with one sleeve missing.

"Did... something happen?" he asked.

Mako glanced around,frustrated. "I thought you were going to inform Master Tenzin?" His tone was sharp.

Bolin frowned; Mako's cheek looked reddened on one side. Had someone caught him in the scuffle with the Red Lotus? "I did," he said after a moment. "And he knows. And he's fine incidentally." He flashed a smile to Asami who did not even look at him. "He's trying to get hold of his brother but there's some mountains in the way and I thought Asami has to know something about radios, so I came to get you and see if you need help, and where are you going Mako?" Bolin asked.

Mako ignored him and continued doing something with the boat.

"Bolin." Asami's voice was tight. "I'll see what I can do." She looked away from Mako and walked stiffly back towards the pagoda.

"Okay Mako, what gives? I've been gone for five minutes and you two are acting like you're worst enemies or something?"

Mako paused. "It's not like that Bolin. I… We're just... concerned. Yeah," he muttered. "Concerned. We were going to come back, but I reckoned we needed to get moving faster."

"What? Why?" Bolin asked.

"Korra's parents are still alive." Mako stood up, staring across the bay.

"What? How? …oh. Right."

"Yeah." Mako clenched his jaw as he shoved a plank of wood off the boat. "And right now they're on their way here at the Red Lotus's invitation. They're their last trump card."

"Then we just have to get to them first." Bolin grinned. "Wow though; Master Tenzin was pretty certain you'd never get anything out of them."

Mako smiled; the expression not reaching his eyes. "Must have worried him with this," he said as he snapped a flame dagger into existence.

"So that's it," Bolin said, relaxing. "You played up being all serious and dangerous and got Asami worried again didn't you? Oh, man, she really didn't like that thing before did she?"

"Yeah," Mako said as the flame dagger vanished. "Something like that," he muttered.

"If you like I can talk to her? Explain it's just a thing you have to do fast, and that you never mean anything by it?"

"Don't worry about it," Mako said, ducking his head away.

So," Bolin said, wondering if Mako's crush on Asami had run into a few problems. Just as well, at least according to Doctor Love. "Where do we need to go?"

"We are going nowhere. I am going to Bato Port. I'm going to head over there, see if I can warn Korra's mom and dad. If I go now, I might get there before the Red Lotus does." Mako leapt into the boat and started the engine.

"I'm going too then," Bolin said as he clambered after Mako. "I need to do something for her. The police are already looking for Korra and Asami should be able to get hold of the military for Tenzin. They don't need us getting in the way. And we're the only ones who know about her parents."

Mako shook his head. "No. Out of the question."

"Why not?" Bolin blinked. Mako stared away from him.

"Bolin; you are an earthbender. An earthbender. What chance do you have in the middle of the sea?"

Bolin pointed at Mako. "Firebender. Water kills fire."

Mako glanced at him and narrowed his eyes. "At least I have fire when I need it."

Bolin scooped a few rocks off of the half-destroyed dock. "And now I have some earth." He tumbled them end over end in his palm. "Water can't exactly kill rock, can it?"

Mako blinked. "You... have me there," he conceded.

"So," Bolin said, smiling. "How many are we facing?"

"I... didn't actually ask that."

"Then you really aren't leaving this island without me. We're going to find Korra's parents," Bolin called as he leant over the side and scooped as many rocks as he could reach into his arms. "We are going to rescue them."

"Okay," Mako said with a sigh. He gunned the engine. "We go right now, just the two of us." The boat roared away from the dock.

* * *

Senna frowned as the scratching came again from the front door. What could that be? Some stray pet? A predator? It was already dark outside. She coiled a thin stream of water from the sink - just in case - and crept to the door. As she pulled the door open her gaze settled onto the hawk standing in the snow. It screeched and peered up at her. Strange. There were few who would bother to send a message at such a cost to the couple. Not taking her eyes from the hawk, Senna crouched down and picked up the tube lying in the snow.

The hawk screeched shot off into the sky with a flap of it's wings as she gripped the cylinder. Something rattled with a dull thud inside. There was no indication of the sender on the outside, no hint at the origin. Senna unscrewed the lid. Inside was a curled note and a child's shoe. She almost flung the cylinder to the ground. The shoe. She had seen it before, she had sewn it herself, put it along with its partner onto Korra's feet so many years ago. The very same morning Korra vanished. Senna trembled and her legs gave out. She slumped against the wall her eyes soon flooded with tears. She rubbed at them frantically and with shaking fingers she extracted the note.

Tonraq. She had to tell him. Senna struggled to her feet and burst into the bedroom. "Tonraq," she gasped in a breathless voice, more tears streaking her cheeks.

"What is it?" Tonraq stared at her and moved to embrace her. Senna shook her head and held out the note. Uncertain, Tonraq took the note and read the document out loud. "The Red Lotus has your daughter in Republic City-" His voice broke, and he glanced at his wife. She nodded, her hands over her mouth. Tonraq resumed. "-If you wish to see her again, head to Bato Port on Fugu Island together and inform no one of your destination. You have until midnight tomorrow. This is your first and only chance to see her again."

Tonraq stared at the note. "What do we do?" Senna asked, a shiver running through her as she cradled the shoe, wiping her eyes free of tears. "I can hardly believe it, but… this…" She held the shoe out to her husband.

"We have to go," Tonraq said firmly. "I don't think we can risk not going." He sighed. "The Red Lotus…" Tonraq shook his head. "Worst possible thing to happen to her…"

"Can we go to Katara or General Kya first?" Senna asked.

Tonraq shook his head as began pulling clothes out of the wardrobe. "I wouldn't want to risk it. Plus the detour might make us miss the deadline."

"So we go alone?" Senna asked.

Tonraq nodded.

* * *

The yacht was for use only by the chieftain though that did not technically bar Tonraq from using it. Official protocol dictated they get permission first, but Senna was glad when Tonraq ignored the rule. As it was the excuse would not pass muster for long; Unalaq had summoned Tonraq to Republic City for an emergency meeting. At least there was no easy way for anyone to authenticate the excuse quickly.

Were they drawing too much attention to themselves? They had made the unusual decision of refusing to have any of the ship's crew go with them. Too late now. Despite the lack of other passengers the boat just did not seem to move fast enough. Neither parent was content to rely on just the ship's engines; Tonraq stood at the back of the boat and waterbent a constant surge of water to push them forwards. Senna forced him to rest as he tried to begin a fifth hour and she took over for the next four hour shift to keep their momentum going.

They slumped on the deck, exhausted as they neared the Republic City territorial waters and let the boat's motor take over. Senna stared off the prow of the boat. "Would it be possible to get hold of Unalaq do you think?"

"Unfortunately not," Tonraq replied with a shake of his head. "The best we could do was send a hawk, but I'm not sure where we would get hold of one. And I can't enter the Spirit World either." He sighed. "Even if I could I'm not sure I'd want to run the risk."

"Me neither," Senna added sadly.

The boat chugged into the bay and approached Fugu Island; almost there. The port was dark and silent. Senna peered into the blackness. There were other boats moored on the quay, but there was no one else in sight. She glanced at her watch. "Two hours until the deadline," she said.

"We'll tie up behind the other boats over there," Tonraq said and guided the boat alongside the dock. The sound of the boat's engine echoed off the empty concrete buildings; Senna winced at the volume. But when Tonraq switched the engine off, the silence was overwhelming. Senna felt uncomfortable, worrying over every sound in the stillness.

"Do we look for them?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Or do we wait? Will Korra be with them? Do-"

Tonraq shushed her and stared out into the dark. Senna lapsed into silence and caught the same noise her husband had. Footsteps. She leant over the rail, hoping against hope it would be her. It could not be that easy, could it? There were several figures in the darkness, moving towards them. If Korra was there, she was not alone. Senna's hands tightened on the rail, fighting the urge to rush down into the crowd and find her daughter. But in the same moment, she could not disregard everything Tonraq had told her of the Red Lotus.

"Chief Tonraq?" A voice called out.

"Yes?" Tonraq replied.

"We are the Red Lotus. Thank you for coming so promptly." He bowed. "Please?" the man in the shadows gestured behind him.

"I'll be right there," Tonraq said. He lowered voice as he turned to Senna. "Stay here. I don't like this."

"No," Senna said, shaking her head. "I won't. I don't care how dangerous it is, I want to see her. I have to see her."

Tonraq almost protested, but nodded slowly after a moment. "Okay. But stay on your toes."

The dock was huge, dark and empty around Senna as she stepped off the boat. Nowhere to hide, nowhere to run where she would not found in a moment. There must be places to hide, boltholes to run to if need be. She took Tonraq's hand as they walked over to the waiting group. "You have come alone?" the leader asked.

"Yes," Tonraq said.

"Then, no one knows you're here?" The man asked again, his voice slowing to a lazy drawl.

"No," Senna replied. "Please, where is Korra?"

"You'll see her soon." She could just about make out the man's smile. Senna shivered.

"What do you mean soon? Is she not here?" Tonraq demanded.

"No," the man said.

"Then why are we here?" Tonraq demanded.

"Insurance," the man smirked. Someone jerked Senna's arms back and something blazing hot hovered beside her throat. "Tonraq; if you wish for both your wife and your daughter to survive the night, you will submit to us now. No bending, no resistance. If you try anything, your wife's life is forfeit. Your daughter will suffer the same fate. And then you will follow."

Senna shivered, too anxious to even struggle. Tonraq hesitated for a moment, but nodded and a firebender tied his arms together. Senna's were bound a moment later and the group shoved the couple ahead of them as they walked towards another boat on the quay. The Red Lotus grew less and less polite as they walked, shoving the couple more and more frequently. By the time they steered them onto a waiting boat they were barely given a moment to scramble down the steep steps and into the hold. The ringleader shoved them down into the hold and stepped over them.

"Still nothing?" He called to someone on the deck above.

"Lot of police chatter," another voice called from above. "Sounds like the attack went off, but we've had no confirmation from the others."

The first man scowled. "We should at least have had a hawk by now. Keep an ear out." He stalked forward and paused beside Tonraq's head. "Don't either of you go anywhere, okay?" He smiled and Senna glared at him. She sank back against the deck as he clambered up the stairs. Nothing to be do but wait now. Wait and hope. Was there any chance of seeing Korra at all? Had they simply been too trusting? Senna scowled furious with herself. They should have tried to say something to someone, anyone. No matter what their instructions were; they had walked right into a trap. She wanted to go back, wanted to change how they had responded to the note.

More footsteps on the deck. Senna glanced behind her as two men scrambled down the stairs. No, not men; two boys. So young and mixed up in something as horrible as the Red Lotus. Senna sighed. The first crouched beside them; she flinched away from him.

"Are you Korra's parents?" he asked in a low voice.

"What kind of sick game are you people playing?" Senna said, her voice angry.

The second boy shushed her, glancing up the steps to the deck above.

"We're Korra's friends," the first boy said. "We've come to rescue you."

"Friends?" Senna gasped. "You're not with the Red Lotus?"

"No," the boy insisted. "Korra ran away from them. We met her a few weeks ago, and we've been- never mind. You can hear all this later. From her." Senna's eyes flooded and she sniffed, hardly daring to believe him. "First we need to get you out of here. I'm Mako and this here's my brother Bolin," the boy continued.

"You really… you really are her friends?" Senna said as Mako loosened her bonds.

"Yeah," Mako said with a smile. "Us and Asami. She's… she's Korra's best friend," he finished a little awkwardly. He shook his head. "I just hope we can get you out of here. Listen; Korra's gotten mixed up with some group called the Red Lotus." Mako moved to Tonraq's bindings.

"We know," Tonraq said.

"Yeah, but did you know they're using her to assassinate someone? You two are leverage in case Korra doesn't do what they want."

"Which is what?" Tonraq asked. "Who do they want her to kill?" Senna's stomach dropped. Her daughter a killer?

"Chief Unalaq."

"My brother?" Tonraq exclaimed, getting another shushing from Bolin. Mako stared at Tonraq. "They want her to kill her uncle?"

"Wait, Korra is Unalaq's niece? So…" Bolin said as he crept closer. "That makes you a prince?" Tonraq nodded.

"And a minor chief," Tonraq added.

"And so Korra is kinda like… a princess?" Bolin asked.

"Bolin," Mako snapped. "We don't have time for this right now. We can't afford to get distracted."

"Hey it's not like- Oh. Quick. Quick; they're coming," Bolin whispered as he looked around the hold in a panic.

"Water, we need water," Senna said as she rushed to the porthole.

"Too late," Tonraq muttered and darted forward as two members of the Red Lotus hurried down the stairs. Tonraq pulled back his arm and slugged the first straight in the face. It was the ringleader of the group. The man behind him shot a fireball at Tonraq; Mako caught the blast of fire in his hands and deflected it away.

The first man recovered fast and drew a thin stream of water from the pouch on his waist. Water. Senna started forward, wanting, needing to pull the liquid away from their opponent and use it against him. But she was too far away and he too powerful. The man pulled the water across his skin, using it to cushion the blows Tonraq rained down upon him. He paused in the midst of his attack and struggled, trying to take control of the water. Bolin darted in front of Senna, a trio of rocks orbiting each other in the air above his palm.

Not good. They were all trapped in the hold. Running footsteps on the deck above; reinforcements. Mako and the firebender woman struggled, flames flickering and dancing in the dingy light. Ahead of Senna, Tonraq scored another good hit on the ringleader. As the man doubled over in pain, Tonraq pulled a stream of water into his hand and twisted it into a series of spikes. He sent them hurtling back towards his opponent.

The waterbender was too quick. The spikes bounced off a sheet of ice and wound up embedded the pipes just below the ceiling. With a hiss the pipe split open. Gas. Not good. Mako bounced backwards and dispersed his fire dagger, glancing warily up at the damaged pipe. His opponent took no notice and crouched into a firebending stance.

"Wait-" Senna called as the air around them ignited. Time became confused. Mako reached out, desperately grabbing at the flames as they burst out from the pipe, the gas igniting in a blink of an eye. The shock-wave blasted Bolin and Senna backwards, slamming them into the wall of the cabin as the ship began to roll.

Senna fell against the porthole as the ship rolled further, nothing but black water visible outside. Water washed across the floor, pouring down through the hatch from above. No, to the side. The two firebenders floundered in the deepening water as Tonraq and his opponent struggled. Senna managed to brace herself, but a moment later the ship continued its roll and she tumbled with it.

* * *

The light was everywhere. Every surface around her seemed to glow with an internal light; there were no shadows, no darkness. She could see further than ever before. There were rigid waves in the concrete below her. The droplets of moisture in the grey-haired woman's exhalations were clearly visible. Above her head were more stars than she could have conceived of, more than she had ever seen these last three weeks. Everything felt effortless. The steel cable was no hardier than string. The steel plate was like paper.

Wind billowed around her, lifting her, as easy to manipulate as fire, earth or water. But somehow it still resisted her. As much as she reached out, understood all the principles of airbending, it was not under her control. The wind remained alien, unknowable, separate from the other elements. She was flying, ascending up above the metalbenders arrayed beneath her. She wanted to keep on going, keep on flying. She could not go back. Not now. That she failed in her assassination attempt did not alter the fact that she had tried to.

Something shifted inside her and the world grew darker, the shadows lengthening. She felt heavy again and the air could no longer support her. She sank, not falling towards the ground even as the air struggled to keep her aloft. Would it be enough to prevent her from plummeting onto the hard concrete below? The understanding of air left with the brightness and Korra stumbled as her feet hit concrete. She threw out a hand to brace herself as the strength left her legs, unable to quite stop herself from falling hard against the wall. She was elsewhere now; somewhere away from the cops, away from the Red Lotus. Sea air. There was a powerful scent of salt on the breeze. She was near the ocean.

Ahead, the wide expanse of the sea opened out beyond the end of the canal she found herself in. She could go back out to sea and away from the city. Keep moving. Keep going forward. Korra started walking. The city blazed with lights around her but ahead the statue of Avatar Aang was lit only by moonlight. What did he want? Why could he never talk properly to her? Answer her questions, guide her, do… anything?

Come find me. Aang's voice echoed in her head.

She wanted to disobey. Wanted to turn away from this too, seek another path - neither that of the Red Lotus or whatever oblique purpose Aang called out to her for. Korra. The voice called again.

"Fine," Korra growled. "You actually going to talk to me this time?"

Silence. Well, that was not as much of a surprise. If she wanted to learn anything she needed to play his game. Go back to the monument. Last time she had gone with Asami by boat. There were several nearby, but she did not feel confident in her ability to drive them. Possibly best to not draw any attention to herself either.

"Sorry Asami," Korra murmured as she stepped down onto the beach. "I'm going back without you." She stepped forward, curling the water away from herself as she walked. The sand squelched beneath her feet as she moved farther down the beach and under the water. Dark water closed over Korra's bubble of air. The sand gave way to thick mud and loose rock, her footing becoming unstable and awkward. The water grew darker. Last time something had propelled her and Naga through the water, but not now. Mile after mile of trekking through this would be no fun at all - at least this was a much shorter distance. She could barely see anything now; just the dim glow of the moon high above her.

Korra gasped in the cool air as she broke the surface on the island's beach. Mud coated her boots and freezing water had soaked through to her skin. She struggled up the beach, pulling her boots off once she clear of the water. Korra winced with each step as the pebbles and rocks dug into her feet. She almost went back for the boots, but the thought of putting her feet into the cold, soaked footwear made her shiver. Best to press on. It seemed to take years to hobble up the rocky shore, her feet gingerly finding spots to step as she tried to avoid any more pain. It was a relief to at last reach the smooth concrete of the path. Korra paused and waited until the stinging of her feet faded a little.

The museum was dark and silent when she reached it. What did she expect? Jinora would not be here. Neither would any of the other guides. No one who might give her any answers. "Avatar Aang," she called out. Silence. "Aang, talk to me," she demanded. Still nothing. "You asked me to come find you. This is the third time I've come here. Was I wrong? Do you want me to go South instead? Am I supposed to meet Katara?" Nothing. "Please, tell me. Talk to me."

Nothing. Korra sighed, tears pricking her eyes in frustration. A flame flickered into life in her palm and she stared around the familiar exhibits by flickering fire-light. Everything seemed familiar, mundane, tedious. There was Aang's robe, Appa's saddle, the glider with the hidden compartment, a family picture. Korra frowned. Somehow she had overlooked the framed image before.

As she leant closer, it became clear the picture was a photograph just like the ones Asami had, like Mako and Bolin had. Like she should have - the one Asami arranged earlier in the evening. How would it have looked; how would she have looked alongside Asami, Bolin and Mako? It would have been nice to see. Another regret.

The photograph here was larger than the ones she had seen before. There was the monk from her dream; there could be no mistaking him. The water tribe woman beside him; that had to be Katara. And the three children in front of him; which was Master Tenzin? And who were Aang's other two children? Other airbenders, or waterbenders? A boy, a girl and a baby of indeterminate gender. All stared out of the image, smiling. The girl; she looked familiar somehow. Had she been in a dream too?

"Aang," Korra said. "Please, talk to me." Her fingers pressed against the cold glass in front of the image. "I need your help. I don't know what I should do. I don't know who I can go to now. Asami… My friend Asami; I don't know if she would want anything to do with me now. Or Bolin. Or Mako. But…" She let out a ragged breath. "I want to see them again…"

She slumped beside the picture and spoke towards the darkened ceiling, towards the huge statue of Aang above. "Was everything Zaheer told me a lie? He said you were wrong, that you did the wrong thing, but it doesn't feel right. Everyone loved you here. You created this city, you stopped the firelord. Surely that can't make you bad? Bolin told me you saved the world. He said you were one of the greatest Avatars in recorded history." Tears pricked her eyes again. "I don't want to believe Zaheer anymore. But when he talks, it all makes sense somehow. But when I was with Bolin, you sounded so amazing, so great. And… And…"

Korra pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "He tried to kill me. I was in the way and he just didn't care. He told her to kill him and it didn't matter I was in front of him."

Her only answer was silence. Naga was gone. Asami was gone. Mako was gone. Bolin was gone. The Red Lotus were gone. Hasook, Hiroshi, Toza. Even Jinora. There was no one she could go to now, no one she could talk to. She wanted to change the world, improve it, make it better. The things she fought against, the things she wanted to change, were they all lies? No, not all of them. The poverty of the slums was very real. The orphaned children with no futures were real.

Her injuries throbbed. Her palms stung, her feet were sore, her arms were burnt. Scratches, scrapes, cuts and burns covered every inch of her. Pain blossomed deep inside her skull and Korra drew in on herself a little tighter. Maybe she just needed sleep. Maybe that might help her forget everything. Sleep sounded good. Wake up tomorrow and find it was all just a bad dream, Asami shaking her awake to join her for breakfast before she left for work. Or maybe it would be one of Asami's days off and they could do something. Anything. Exhaustion seemed to settle across her like a blanket with the thought and her eyes felt heavy.

Before Zaheer's moment of intimacy earlier in the evening, her teachers never touched her like Asami. As Bolin did. They didn't joke, laugh or relax. Their whole time with her centered on training - and only training. There was a new burst of pain deep inside. She had been so proud of her arms when Asami complimented her. But she was only like that because of them. Was there nothing in her life that was not linked to them? Was because of them?

P'Li once told her she loved Zaheer. Her friends seemed to love each other, love other people in their lives. No one had ever said they loved Korra. But she… she loved them all; the Red Lotus and her friends. Even Ming who seemed to revel in the cruelty all around her. Could Ghazan and P'Li have been doing anything but pretend to like her? They killed Yujin. They killed her because she was in the way. What if Korra had not been able to stop them from hurting Asami, Mako and Bolin? Might they also now be lying dead in the mansion grounds? Were they were still alive? Other Red Lotus members could have taken the chance to eliminate them as soon as she left? No. No, she had to believe they were alive. Even if she could never see them again, they could not be dead. She would not be able to cope if those three were dead now. Wait.

There was something moving nearby. Korra lifted her head, weighing up her options. Hope for someone to comfort her, or flee before they could see her? There was a tinkling of broken pottery in the distance and something panting. Her heart leapt. Could it be? "Naga," Korra croaked as the polar bear-dog lumbered towards her, knocked her to the ground and began lapping at her face. She hugged her pet, not caring about the damp, cold fur against her skin. Korra pressed her face close to Naga's, breathing in her scent. "Hey girl," Korra murmured. "Did you miss me?"

Naga barked softly and lapped at her tears. "I'm sorry," Korra said. "I promise I won't leave you behind ever again." Naga barked again and settled down beside her. Korra struggled to sit up and stroked her hand through Naga's fur. The polar bear-dog rested her head in Korra's lap and stared up at her with huge eyes. Korra smiled and planted a kiss on Naga's head. Her pet replied in kind by licking at Korra's neck. "Hey," Korra exclaimed and squirmed. "That tickles."

She was not alone; her best friend was right beside her. She was not alone, not anymore. A few more moments like this, a few more minutes of quiet contented sitting and they would begin moving. Begin seeking out their new life. Away from the city, away from everyone.

* * *

Tenzin snatched up the phone as it rang.

"Lin?"

"Tenzin," Lin replied. She sounded exasperated. "We found her… and we kinda lost her again."

"What?"

"Tenzin, I'm sorry. We thought…"

"What happened?" Tenzin asked, his hand gripping the receiver tighter.

"A lot. First up, the Red Lotus did go after Chief Unalaq and the council meeting. Chiyo, Kim and six guards are dead."

"No… Did she…?"

"I don't think so. We're still trying to collate the reports, but it sounds like it was the others. Mostly…"

"Lin?"

"We worry about that later, Tenzin. Tarrlok's in pretty bad shape and…" Lin sighed. "Unalaq and his family are in critical condition."

"Spirits..."

"Yeah. There's more too." Lin swallowed. "Looks like the Red Lotus turned on Korra for some reason. They left her behind and it looks like they might have tried to take her out before they went."

"What? So she betrayed them?" Tenzin exclaimed.

"Could be. Tenzin… she… Remember you told me some of the things your dad could do?"

"What kind of things?" Tenzin asked with a sinking feeling.

"Tenzin we had her cornered. We had her pinned down and she still got away. She tore her way through enough steel cable to keep Oogi on the ground. Tenzin; her eyes were glowing…"

"The Avatar State," Tenzin muttered. "Do you know where she went?"

"Sorry." Lin sounded frustrated. "Couldn't see much at the time."

"Keep looking please. I'm trying to get hold of Bumi to help," Tenzin said, staring out through the window as he watched for Bolin.

"Thanks. Oh. Any chance you could call in Kya too?" Tenzin frowned at the tone of Lin's voice.

"I would, but she's at the South Pole. I'm hoping Mom will get in touch with her when the hawks arrive."

"Ah, okay. I'll keep you posted if we find anything."

"Thanks." Tenzin glanced up as Asami burst into the room. "Where are the others?" he asked.

Asami scowled and shook her head. "One of your acolytes… talked." She winced and Tenzin frowned. Asami shook her head. "The Red Lotus have lured Korra's parents here."

"What?" Tenzin gasped.

Asami nodded and explained what she learned. "Mako was talking about going over there." She glanced behind her. "I think maybe he and Bolin have gone over there."

"If it's a trap they might need help. I'll try and get the United Forces to send an airship over there." Tenzin said.

"About that," Asami asked. "Bolin said something about you having radio problems?" Tenzin gestured to the radio. Asami crouched beside the device, searching through the frequencies. After long minutes of work she slumped back. "No good. Physics is against us. The mountains are blocking anything from getting through. We'd need a different relay point. Somewhere up high." Asami frowned. "Somewhere really high up. Like on a mountain or maybe…" Asami trailed off. "No. No time for that now. Sorry."

"Thank you for trying anyway. If it was daylight I would just take Oogi and search myself. I don't think we have time to waste right now," said Tenzin.

"How about the police?" Asami asked.

"Beifong's searching right now. But I still think we need more help. The… only other person I would be certain we could trust would be General Iroh."

There was a sound in the distance. Asami frowned. "Is that Naga barking?"

"Could be…" Tenzin passed her the receiver. "Stay here and keep trying. I'll see what's up with her." He stared out the window, peering into the darkness. Was there someone else out there? "If you can't get through try Suyin in Zaofu."

"Zaofu?" Asami exclaimed.

"Yes. Any problems, just give them my name."

"Tenzin, are you sure you should go out there on your own?" Pema asked.

"I'll be fine," Tenzin said. "This wouldn't be the first time I've fought the Red Lotus." He smiled and snatched up his glider from beside the door. "If anything happens, ring the bells. I'll be back right away."

The door slammed behind him and with a last worried look, Pema threw the bolts across. Suddenly this did not seem the best of plans. The gloom had only gotten deeper and Asami had been somewhat vague on just what had happened to the two traitors. Best get into the air fast. He snapped open his glider and with a flick of his hand sent himself up into the sky. Best to check the island first. Two bodies on the beach. He dived down; ah - his former acolytes. And there was a boat missing from the dock. Looked like Mako and Bolin had indeed headed off to the meeting point. He needed to secure the Red Lotus members elsewhere at some point.

No sign of Naga. Tenzin frowned. Something as large as her and with her coloration should be easy to spot even in the low light. Where was she? He circled the island again and spotted something white out of the corner of his eye. There. The polar bear-dog was floundering through the water towards memorial island. Naga barked as she lumbered up the beach and into the museum.

Tenzin tilted the glider and sailed through the night after her. No boats at the island. Strange. He made one loop around the statue of his father; there was no one visible down there. Hopefully this was not another Red Lotus trap. He took one last glance back towards airtemple island before diving down to the beach. No new boats there and no sound of bells. Everything seemed to be okay - for now.

Tenzin dropped to the ground, moving with as much stealth as possible. The glider collapsed with a flick of his wrist and he darted forward. Something odd on the beach. Just past the surf was a pair of boots; small, possibly a woman's? It could just be coincidence, just flotsam from the harbor, but hope flared inside him. Tenzin left the boots and approached the museum. Something shattered ahead of him. Naga?

Someone was talking in a low voice, illuminated by a flaring ball of fire in her hand. It was a girl, about eighteen, Naga curled beside her. The girl was sat beneath the photograph of his family. She was from the water tribe, though her clothes were black and unfamiliar. They were burnt, torn and damaged. Her eyes swollen and inflamed, the skin on her arms mottled and burnt. She needed healing urgently.

His voice trembled as he spoke. "Avatar Korra?"

She glanced up her eyes widening. "Avatar Aang?" she gasped.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I am not my father."

"Master Tenzin?" she said.

Tenzin nodded. "You are… Avatar Korra?"

"Yeah…" Korra said, ducking her head. Tenzin crouched on the floor opposite her. He could scarcely believe it. She was here. After all these years, all the searching, every false lead. Avatar Korra had finally reached him. "Sorry, I was really hoping your father might finally talk to me properly. I have… a lot to ask him."

Tenzin sighed. "Avatar Korra-"

"Korra is fine," she interjected. "Might be just as well. I was kind of pissed at him." She smiled, the expression dazzling through her injuries. "At least you're not some random monk." Her gazed drifted and slowly returned to him. "Jinora seems a wonderful daughter," she said as she scratched Naga's head.

"Thank you," Tenzin said. He caught sight of the inflamed skin on Korra's palm. "Korra… are you… hurt?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"No," Tenzin frowned. "No, you need some help." He studied her for a few moments. "Please come back with me."

Korra shook her head. "I… I can't."

"Korra; your friends came to find me."

She stared at him and blinked. "My… friends?"

"Yes. Asami, Bolin and Mako. And Naga." Korra's eyes widened and she clasped her hands to her mouth. "They came to ask me for help."

"They did?" Korra's voice was almost a whimper.

"Yes. And if you come back with me, you can see them."

"But… I…"

"No," Tenzin said. "Not now. You need medical attention." Tenzin stood up. "So, please come back with me."

Korra stared at the floor for a moment. "What do you think?" she asked Naga. The polar bear-dog barked and she smiled. "Okay. Let's go then."

The Avatar winced as she got to her feet. "Do you need help?" Tenzin asked.

Korra shook her head. "I'll be okay." They walked to the beach in silence. "Did you not bring a boat?"

Tenzin smiled. "No. I used this," he said and flicked his glider open.

"Not sure I can manage that." Korra smiled. "What do you say girl? Okay with carrying me?" Naga barked and Korra scrambled onto her back. Tenzin twisted a cushion of air beneath him and floated just beside her.

"I'll fly beside you," Tenzin said. Naga waded down into the water and began swimming. This next part was going to be awkward. "Korra? I… have heard of some of what happened earlier this evening."

Korra sighed. "And somehow you're still talking to me and inviting me to your home?"

Tenzin shifted his hands on the crossbar. "I… I want to know what happened. From you." He raised his voice a little over the sound of Naga's paddling.

"I doubt what you've heard can be any worse then what I did," Korra said, her voice tight.

"I'm sure there's more to it then that. Did you believe what you were doing was right? Or was it… was it the Red Lotus who made you do those things?"

"I… I don't know anymore." Her voice broke as she answered, her head drooping to her chest.

"Korra, Korra? It's okay," Tenzin said quickly. "You're safe now. That's what matters. I… will do everything I can to help you."

Korra scowled. "I wanted Aang's help, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen. Even if I could somehow talk to him, he's probably reincarnated into a tree or something."

"Korra? Aang is not a tree."

"Oh, alright; some great ruler or an air bison or-"

"Korra, Aang reincarnated into you."

Korra froze. "Me?" She turned to stare at Tenzin.

"They taught you nothing did they?" Tenzin asked, scowling glancing ahead to airtemple island. "Being the Avatar is so much more than simply inheriting the ability to control all four elements. The Avatar's soul - ever since the very first Avatar - has been reborn into each successive Avatar. Korra; you are Aang's reincarnation."

Korra blinked and stared ahead. After a moment she turned to him and grinned. "So, does that make you my son? Kind of?"

Tenzin narrowed his eyes and glanced at her. "Very kind of."

"Oh, this is weird," Korra said, rubbing her temples. "But he can still talk to me? Jinora said something like that?"

Tenzin smiled. "It's complicated. There have been centuries of study of the connections between successive generations of the Avatar. We still do not fully understand it."

"Did Aang skip those lessons? All he seemed to be able to do was ask me to come find him."

Tenzin sighed. "I wouldn't actually put it past him… I mean; we can work on improving your connection to him."

"Really?" Korra looked amazed. "Aren't you just going to turn me over to the police after this?"

Tenzin shook his head. "I have been waiting for this day ever since you were born. The world needs you. So I will do everything in my power to avoid giving you to the police. I'm not sure what's going to happen from here on out; but we will straighten this mess out. And as soon as we can we will work on improving your connection to your inner self through meditation. With practice you will be able to talk to Aang's spirit."

Korra frowned. "Wait. Do you think… Could Aang not have wanted me to come to Republic City in the first place?"

"I… I don't know. I can't imagine Aang would have wanted you to stay there, so I think perhaps he might have brought you here. Korra; we've been searching for you for years. Your parents, well, hopefully you can see them soon, but-."

Korra's face had turned white. "May parents are still alive?" she gasped.

"Yes," Tenzin said softly. "They never gave up on you. And neither did I."

"He lied about that too. Was any of it true?" Korra clenched her hands in Naga's fur. "All of them. I was so sad when they took me. They said they were keeping me safe after mom and dad died." Her whole body shook and her face scrunched into a scowl. She screeched in rage, panicking Naga for a moment. "I never wanted to believe they were cruel. I thought… I thought… No. No, I can't believe I ever chose them over my friends. If only I had come to you sooner. I… I just never wanted… I was scared. And now people are suffering." Korra stared down at Naga's back for a long moment. "Can I see them soon?"

Tenzin clenched his jaw. "Korra; there's a problem, and it's not good. The Red Lotus have captured your parents. Mako and Bolin have gone to try and rescue them."

"Where are they?" Korra asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"Bato port; it's on Fugu island. Korra; there's a boat on airtemple island. So is Asami. We're going to do what we can for your injuries and help them. We'll get you to your parents and reunite you with all your friends."

* * *

**Sanctum:**

As always, thank you all so much for your reviews. And to everyone who likes the action sequences I am so, so glad that these work as I have never felt these are my strong point so to read that they are effective and enjoyable is a fantastic confidence boost.

Dreamer: I forgot to comment last time, but like Puffie said it is very flattering to be asked if we had plans for doing this professionally. And as with Puffie, its also an aim of mine to get something published at some point.

* * *

**Thank you Kradeiz, Thatfan, Sugarbird,WiseGirl9859, YNI1, Brytte Mystere, Fred, Dreamer, Zass of Happiness and Guest for the very encouraging feedback!**

**Thatfan's review and the Red Lotus deciding to turn against Korra too quickly;**

Thank you for pointing that out. We really appreciate the criticism you gave us last chapter. Writing from one person's perspective is both rewarding and limiting.

Our first answer to that is that the chapter is incomplete in itself and we're technically dealing with an entire arc composed of many chapters and multiple perspectives. That scene may have happened, but it doesn't mean there's no other opportunity to explore what characters felt at that moment. It's our rule that Korra's perspective is also the most important in the story, and that pivotal moment belongs to her at that chapter.

Our second answer is that… we did miss the opportunity to make it more emotional! Therefore we are very grateful for the criticism. Also when we first outlined the finale, it was a huge chunk that we divided into different parts and we have the privilege of reading it to the very end since we're writing it. It's very important for us to learn if our placement of events is not the optimum quality for a weekly release, so again… thank you!

Also don't worry; there will be a very, very important Red Lotus POV next chapter.

**Kuvira:**

We are certainly looking forward on developing her if the story continues. We have great plans for her. She would interact with a lot of people, even those she never met in the series.

**On Unalaq and Tarrlok:**

Yes they will play roles in the future… we can't say what!

**On Eska and Desna:**

They turned that way because…. Well we'll try to show why in the future.

**Kradeiz,**

Thanks for noticing the error in Chapter 2!

**To everyone:**

We laid out this finale to the best of our abilities but reviews allow us to make improvements so don't hesitate to share your thoughts.

And because of your wonderful and helpful feedback, we are determined to make Book 2 much, much better.

Other notes:

Fugu Island is an invention, not a real Avatarverse island.


	17. Korra's Decision

**Book 1:Healing**

**Chapter 17 - Korra's Decision**

* * *

Dark. Absolute darkness in all directions. Bolin blinked, the movements of his eyelids making no difference to what he could see. Or rather, could not see. At least he could still feel and also still breath. He was standing waist deep in freezing water. Bolin took a deep breath and held it. There were other people breathing in the dark. "Mako?"

"I'm here," a voice came from his left.

"Could you... brighten the place up a bit?" Bolin asked.

"No chance." Mako sighed. "I'd be worried that some of that gas is in here. If I ignite that then we're really finished." Something splashed in the water nearby, the motion sloshing the water all around him. A warm, wet object grabbed his hand. Another hand. Mako's.

"Are you both okay?" A new voice. Female.

"Yeah," Bolin said. "Sorry that the rescue didn't go that well... Korra's mom."

"It's Senna," the voice corrected. "And don't apologize. I'm so grateful you came for us. And... we can't give up just yet."

"She's right," someone else said, the deep voice resonating in the dark space.

"Tonraq?" Senna asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "But we can't just stay here. I'm going to see if there's a way out."

"Be careful," Senna said as he splashed into the water, the movement unbalancing Bolin as the water shifted. There was a momentary sensation of something moving past his leg and the water calmed. No one said anything for a long moment.

"So... now we wait?" Bolin asked.

"This would be a great time for you to realize you're a metalbender," Mako said.

Bolin sighed. "I tried it a hundred times. You know that. I just can't do it."

"You need to try again," Mako insisted. Bolin bit his lip. "Do you want to save Korra?" Mako asked.

"Yes," Bolin replied, clenching his fists.

"Then try harder."

"Fine." Bolin gritted his teeth and reached out, straining for the metal. How was this supposed to work again? Impurities in the metal; that was the key. Not to think of it as metal, not really, but to think of it as something containing hundreds, if not thousands, of tiny particles of rock. Rock that he could manipulate; rock that was as natural to move as his arms. He pressed on with his mind. Nothing. Focus smaller. Still nothing. Tiniest thing he could think of; something smaller than gravel. Still nothing.

"It's not good," Bolin said with a gasp. "I just... can't."

"We will get out of here," Senna insisted. "Tonraq will find a way out."

The conversation died again and everything was silent save for the sound of three people breathing. Bolin jumped as something surfaced. Tonraq panted in the dark. "I'll look again," he said between heavy breaths and vanished beneath the surface again.

What must it be like down there? Nothing to see, navigating solely by touch, knowing that you only had so much air in your lungs so would need to go back up to get more from a diminishing supply that was keeping your only companions and your wife alive- No. Now was not the time to think about that. There was a disturbance somewhere below and the water lapped at his body with renewed force. Had Tonraq found a way out? Wait. No. The water was rising. Fast. It was already at his chest and a moment later his feet were no longer on the deck.

"Oh no. No no no no," he said, tilting his head towards the ceiling.

"I'll try to hold it off," Senna said, shifting in the water somewhere ahead of him. The water swished and swirled but did not withdraw. He was still floating. Something jarred against his head. The floor.

"Mako," Bolin whimpered as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Bolin," Mako said, squeezing his hand tighter. "Water really was the death of me, huh?" He spluttered and coughed. "Pretty unremarkable way to go. Not quite what I would have had in mind. Least of all having it happen with you. You're supposed to outlive me." It could not end like this. Bolin strained once again, trying to clutch at the metal above him, around him, everywhere. Where did his rocks go? Could he somehow get closer to the rock on the sea floor? "Sorry I couldn't protect you," Mako spluttered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mako," Bolin replied as a wave washed over his face and left him spluttering. He reached out hoping to catch even the edge of a nearby rock. The water rose higher.

* * *

P'Li sat slumped in their hideout and stared down at her hands. She had tried to kill Korra. No. She had tried to kill Unalaq. Korra had simply been in the way. Refused to get out of the way. Given her no choice. That was all there was to it. Simple. No. Not so simple. She had fired upon her student. Put as much destructive energy into that one blast as possible. Still; Korra might have survived it. She at least could have bent the fire away from herself. P'Li had let Zaheer goad her into attacking. Let him demand she put her own feelings to one side and strike through Korra at their target. Her shoulder still ached from the grip of his fingers. His voice had been harsh and angry when he commanded her.

A shiver ran through her. She barely remembered the aftermath. The metalbenders entering the building and her frantic attack to drive them away. The panicked run as they moved deeper into the building, away from the carnage, away from Korra. Down backstairs and along cramped passageways. Ming stumbling and wheezing, Ghazan holding her up. Zaheer leading the charge, almost unaware his companions followed him. And her. Wanting in every moment to go back, to check if Korra was okay. Hoping for the best. Fearing for the worst. There could be no good outcome.

The airbison at least were not worn or injured. They flew them away without a problem. And still P'Li resisted the urge to look back. Might she catch a glimpse of what happened? No. No it was too late. She had made her choice in the moment she attacked for the second time. When Zaheer had directed her actions against the Avatar. The past was set and there was no way to alter it. She would have to deal with the outcome.

"P'Li, stop crying," Ming said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Leave her alone," Ghazan retorted from his spot near the window.

"Not you as well. Does no one else have the strength of their convictions?" she snarled.

"It's not that." P'Li glanced up. Ghazan was shaking his head. "I still want to change the world. It's just... It's more difficult than I expected," he said.

Ming grimaced. "You are both emotionally compromised. Are you somehow ignorant of what just happened? We cannot stop now. If you want to leave then leave. Don't allow yourselves to become a burden to the mission." The tip of one of Ming's tentacles froze as she spoke; P'Li's gaze became fixed on the icy point. "But should we meet again, I will not be merciful."

"Ming," Zaheer said sharply. "Do not dismiss their feelings so quickly." He stalked over to P'Li and sat beside her. She tried not to flinch as he rested his hand against her back. Tried not to shudder as he slipped his arms around her. "It's okay," he murmured. "I know it was difficult. You were so strong."

"No," she muttered. "I was was weak."

"You did well." His fingers gripped her chin, his touch soft and gentle. So different to the pained grip he had held her shoulder with. She let him turn her head to face him. Resisted the urge to pull back as he leant in to kiss her. But she could not respond to his advance. It felt wrong. She ducked her head as he drew away.

"All those years wasted. We spent more than a decade on that... child. Her resistance is beyond disappointing." Ming fumed.

Zaheer sighed and turned away, P'Li grateful when his touch left her.

"And what do we do now?" Ghazan asked. "We never prepared for this. If she's still alive... Will she come after us? I'm not sure if we can still beat her," he said as his fingers traced along a long line of bruises that ran his entire arm. "What if she winds up with the police? Or the United Forces?" He scowled. "What if Tarrlok helps her? We can't hope to defend against a bloodbender."

"Oh, wonderful," Ming shouted. "Let's think of every possible bad outcome from this situation. Let's sit around and think of every way the Avatar could kill us. Listen to me," Ming leapt from her perch and advanced on Ghazan. "We will fight to our last breath. How quickly you seem to have forgotten this is not the first time we angered the Avatar. If we remain together, even if we lose every other member of the Red Lotus we can still endure. Nothing can take us down." The room fell silent.

"You're right," P'Li said as she raised her head after a long pause. "Ming's right, Ghazan. We are the Red Lotus. We destroy the old and forge the world anew. Korra..." Her tears threatened to overwhelm her. No. She could no longer think of her in the same way. Not after she tried to destroy her. "I was prepared to change the world before we met her. I let her... I let her distract me from that."

"Yes. Yes," Zaheer said beside her. "She is but another obstacle. We- I was foolish to think we could turn her to our way of thinking. We must continue."

P'Li nodded along as Ming spoke up. "Free humanity." Ming smiled. "Prepare for Harmonic Convergence and the return of the spirits."

"It's what... What we wanted," P'Li breathed. Visions danced in her head. No conflict, no fighting. A world they could live happily within. A world in which she might relax and no longer keep watch for harm from others. And maybe... maybe she could have a new child there. A product of her and Zaheer's union; not a stolen relic of a brutal, unnecessary system. There was still so much to do, but there were so many possibilities ahead of them.

Ghazan sighed. "I can't leave." He waved his hand dismissively. "There's nothing out there for me. You three are all the family I had left in the entire world." He smiled.

"There is no shame in having doubts," Zaheer said. "There is no shame in confessing them, Ghazan, P'Li. I know you were more attached to Korra than we might have intended. But we can no longer afford to think of her in the same way. The Avatar can be nothing but our enemy now. And we must be prepared if she has survived. I must ask you both to let go any feelings you might have had for her. She may have begun the process of reincarnation, or she may yet live. Either way; she is no longer our student. She is everything we must fight against." He paused. "At least we are prepared for her survival."

P'Li had known them longer than Korra. Suffered more for them. Killed for them. What was the Avatar but a wide-eyed child who could not see the world for what it was? These three were those she must protect.

"We must not forget that our family is bigger; even if we four share a closer bond." Ming frowned. "Where are the others?"

"The hawk from airtemple island is overdue," Zaheer said. He scowled. "There is a chance they have been captured. How where they caught?" He made an angry noise in his throat, Zaheer cut himself off when the radio sputtered into life. P'Li's body twitched at the noise, anticipating the subject.

* * *

"What is it?" Zaheer said in a tight voice, his fingers gripped the edge of the radio painfully.

A sigh on the other end. "We have bad news; Tonraq and his wife are dead. Nara and Hwan too."

"What?" Zaheer said, his voice low. "How could this happen?"

"We captured them without issue, but something went wrong on the boat. There was some kind of confrontation in the hold. We don't know what happened but something exploded down there. The boat went down right after."

"Is it too much to hope for a firebender to control herself?" Zaheer sneered. He sighed. "You are certain none of them survived?"

"Yeah. I sent Juri to try and reach it. No good; she couldn't make it that far down. Even if they survived the explosion, they can't have nearly enough air."

"Spirits," Ming muttered as Ghazan shifted his footing and P'Li stared at the floor.

A strange calm enveloped him. It was all over now. There was nothing left. "You may have doomed us," he murmured. Doumeki's voice was tinny as he asked for clarification but Zaheer ignored it. Korra's friends. It had to be that trio. Even if Tenzin had somehow overcome the spies on airtemple island, he would not be able to deal with the Fugu island team alone. Had they realized? Had they known the whole time? Did that Sato woman and the other two kids know the Avatar had been in their midst? Zaheer sighed. Once more, he fixated on the past. But their dreams had taken so long to reach this point and all for naught it seemed.

Fourteen years of work, training and patience and this was the result. An Avatar who balked at the last moment and forced them to attack her. It had left their most important first target in an state of unknown health. Left them hiding in this warehouse in the middle of nowhere as the other teams failed in their tasks or managed unwanted outcomes. The advantages of their years of careful hiding had been undone. What had gone so wrong? Korra. It all centred around her. He had underestimated her rebellious tendencies. They had allowed her compassion and spared her feelings when they should have been cruel and vindictive. That pet was a mistake; it allowed her to stubbornly adhere to a morality so opposed to their own. And despite his limited meditation training of Korra, Aang had somehow managed to contact her. A year before Harmonic Convergence no less. Could it have begun so much earlier? How much had Korra kept hidden and never revealed to her teachers? Was it an inate ability in the end? That the bond between Avatars was unbreakable? Was obfuscating the connection the best they could ever hope for?

Every plan had failed. Korra's parents were gone too. They needed a new contingency plan. No Korra. No Tonraq or Senna. No way of reaching out to the Avatar. He could use the spirit world; but Korra could not access it. He growled in frustration; his refusal to train her now prevented him from contacting her. If they could only dredge the Avatar's parents from the bay, then at least they could announce them as hostages. Broadcast to the world. She would hear it or would soon hear of it. Betray the Red Lotus again, and neither Senna nor Tonraq would live another moment. An effective threat. A stray thought; retrieve Naga from the Sato mansion. The life Korra cared so deeply for. Another potential bargaining chip. No. No that would not work. There would be police there or at least many on alert there. The Sato Mansion would be a trap if they set foot there again.

Zaheer closed his eyes. If Unalaq survived there would soon be a city-wide search. The current absence of that was perhaps at least a good sign. P'Li might have successfully eliminated him in that blast. It might also have killed Korra. The removal of the Avatar and the head of the watertribe would be a good first step. No. He could not afford to be so optimistic. The United Forces and Police operatives were suspiciously silent. Think. If her friends went to Tenzin, what then? Tenzin would contact Beifong. Perhaps his brother and Zuko or his grandson as well. The operatives were as close to the men as possible, but there were no hawks, no phone calls from any of them.

Lack of communication could be both good or bad. Perhaps the issue on airtemple island had lead to the death of the hawk and the cutting of the phone wires. The police could still be unaware of their presence in the city. The radio news of the mansion attack did not mention the Red Lotus by name either. Conversely; perhaps both the police and United Forces knew precisely what was occurring. Maybe a certain paranoia on those related to Aang had prevented news reaching their operatives. If they even were their operatives anymore. They could have uncovered or converted years before.

There was a touch on his shoulder. He glanced back and smiled at P'Li, his mental burden seeming to shift. Somehow it felt less overwhelming now with her here. And yet she still looked haunted. For all her bravery, for all her words, the moment she had struck at Korra weighted on her. A pain like that; would that he could take it away from her. Would that it was never necessary in the first place. If only Korra had behaved as expected. No. He was dwelling on the past once more. A gamble then. They could still claim to hold the hostages. And there was one single individual within the city who posed an acceptable threat and retained an almost priceless value. Zaheer smirked. Not the first time there had been no way out. He could do it again. He could still change the world. One man's sacrifice, independent of Unalaq's survival would do the trick. Zaheer opened his eyes and grabbed the radio. He called the Fugu Island team.

"Yes?" a voice said suspiciously.

"It's me," Zaheer replied gruffly. "Withdraw from the island."

"But what about the hostages?"

Zaheer kept his voice stern. "As you said, they are either dead or virutally assured of it. Leave them. Go to the base of the Changbai mountain."

"What good are we going to do there?"

Zaheer smiled, his plan spread out before him in his mind's eye. "I want to know if anyone is climbing to the summit..."

* * *

Asami jigged her leg as she stared out of the window. The phone continued to ring in her ear. This was pointless. She needed to be out there, helping. Chi blocking would render them unable to use their innate elemental abilities. If nothing else it would level the playing field somewhat. Ah; and the shock glove. That could be effective. Though it would take a while to get back and retrieve it, but even the prototype - with the voltage cranked up - could do some damage.

"Hello. You have reached the United Forces main office, Yoko speaking, how may I assist you?"

Asami nearly dropped the phone. "Hi, sorry, hi," she said as she fumbled the receiver. Asami straightened and tried to keep her voice level. "My name is Asami Sato. It is a matter of utmost urgency that I speak to General Iroh."

"Ah, Miss Sato," Yoko replied. A pause. "The general is currently talking to your father in his office. He arrived on the base a little while ago in something of a panic. He demanded the United Forces engage in a search and rescue mission for you."

"He did what?" Asami blinked. "Did the general call my father? Oh no. No no no no. Not happening." Asami hunched over. She barely felt the tug on her sleeve.

"Did you get in trouble?" Ikki asked. "Is your dad going to ground you for being out at night with two boys and not telling him? Even though you're all grown up?" Asami looked up at Tenzin's youngest daughter. "'Cuz my dad-"

"Ikki," her mother hissed. "This is serious. Look, if you're bored, please go and help Meelo keep an eye out upstairs."

"Awww, but mom." She gave her daughter a stern look. "Fine. I'm going, I'm going." Ikki stomped away, her footsteps echoing as she climbed the stairs.

"Miss... Sato?" Yoko asked.

"Hello, yes, sorry." Asami said, speaking quickly. "Please tell General Iroh that I have information about the Avatar." There was another pause at the other end of the line.

"Really, Miss Sato. We get so many-."

"Tell him this call is being placed from airtemple island," Asami continued over her interjection. "Tell him..." Asami glanced at the other woman. "Tell him it's from Tenzin's wife, not me. In fact, don't even mention my name."

"Pema," the other woman supplied with a smile. Asami smiled back.

"Tell him the call's from Pema. Now."

"Okay... Huh. Okay, so the call is coming from the island. Okay. Please hold the line for a moment..." The line went quiet.

Asami held the receiver out. "Maybe you should talk to him first. Since he's expecting you and everything."

Pema took the received. "You're good at this."

"Really?" Asami smiled weakly. "Right now I feel like I'm barely keeping my head above water. This was been a very busy evening."

"It sounds it. Later on, we'll- Oh hello, Iroh." Pema smiled at Asami. "Yes, it's really me. No, I'm fine. More or less. No. I think you should talk to the other lady here. Okay; I'll pass you over."

Pema held the received out and Asami put it against her ear. "General Iroh?"

"You sound familiar. Oh; you're-"

"Yes, Asami Sato. We spoke briefly earlier."

"And you have gotten to airtemple island I understand?" Iroh asked.

"Yes."

"Your father-"

"We can talk later. Really, don't worry about anything he's told you. This is of the utmost importance. We found the Avatar. Her name is Korra and she's been taken by some group who call themselves the Red Lotus. She was abducted earlier this evening. We're out of the way here so we're not sure what's been happening, but we do know the Red Lotus lured her parents to Fugu Island. My friends-" Asami stopped. Could she still consider Mako a friend after what he did earlier? She swallowed. LIke the conversation with her father, that would have to wait until later. "Korra's friends..." She could still not in good grace call Mako her friend. "They went to warn them. Is there anything you could do as well?"

Iroh was silent a moment. "I will need to try and contact Commander Bumi," he said. "But-"

"We tried that," Asami interrupted. "Oh. Do you have a different relay point you can use? I couldn't find a way past the mountains."

"Mountains?" Iroh asked. "Oh don't tell me." He sighed. "I'll try and get a hawk sent over there or something. In any case, I will send a few units to Fugu island to see what they can do." There was some muttering away from the phone, and the electronic beat of telegraphs in the distance. She translated a few words out of habit, but most made no sense at all. Military jargon? "I will call back when I have some news..."

"Wait," Asami said hurriedly. "The Red Lotus infiltrated the White Lotus. They... attacked Tenzin," Asami said.

Iroh was silent another moment. "I should be careful about who I trust then."

Asami smiled. "Exactly."

"Your warning is noted, Miss Sato. Bumi would be best for this situation, but there are one or two others I trust. Thank you. Ah, before I forget; can you describe them?"

"Them?" Asami asked.

"The Red Lotus. Or at least the ones you saw." Asami briefly described the quartet from earlier in the evening.

"They survived," he murmured. "Thank you, Miss Sato. I will do everything in my power to help Korra's parents. If... If I remember right, this would be Chief Tonraq and Senna?"

"Yes... yes," Asami said, nodding.

"I will see to it they are safely delivered to her. Thank you again, Miss Sato." He was silent for another moment. "I will tell your father where you are. He's been quite worried."

Asami smiled. "Please. Don't tell him where. Just say I'm perfectly okay. And find Korra's parents. And if she's still missing, please, help look for Korra."

"We won't rest until we do. I will call when I hear anything. I am leaving instructions that calls from his number will be forwarded directly to me."

"Thank you," Asami said as the line went quiet.

Jinora stood on tip-toes nearby. "Is that..." She peered closer at the window. "It is. Dad's on his way back," Jinora said. "With Naga." She tilted her head to one side. "There's someone on her back."

Asami darted to the window and followed the direction Jinora pointed in. Sure enough, there was the distinct white shape of Naga in the water. And someone dressed in black on her back. Could it be? Asami ran for the door, rattled it, unlocked it and darted out into the cold air. Jinora was just behind her. There was a waft of air; Ikki and Meelo had joined them after leaping from the roof.

It was only a short run to the beach. Asami skidded to a halt just as it sloped down to the water, Jinora beside her. "Is that...?"

"Korra," Asami gasped and ran down the beach. Tenzin swooped towards her, but Asami ignored him. Naga was lumbering in the shallows as Korra slid off her back and into the water. Asami did not even pause; she splashed out into the water. "Korra," she said again as she slammed into her friend, flinging her arms around her. Korra stepped back as they touched. For a moment, worry. Korra was tense, stiff and now stood frozen to the spot. The moment stretched out, each passing second seeming more and more awkward. Then a touch on her back. Arms around her waist. A head against her shoulder. The return of the comforting pressure and the embrace. Korra hugged her back.

"Asami," she whispered.

Asami sniffed. "You're alright. You're safe," she muttered into the strange black fabric on Korra's shoulder. She never wanted to let go, never wanted the moment to end. But her boots were filling up with cold sea-water. And it seemed more than likely that Ikki was taking far too great an interest in her relationships. Asami relaxed her grip, not wanting to let go, but to at least see Korra. She gasped. Asami dropped her arms and reached out gingerly as she caught sight of the multitude of burns, scratches and cuts that covered Korra. "You're hurt. Did they... what did they do to you?"

"Asami," Korra shook her head. "How did you... How did you know to come here?"

It took a moment for her words to make sense. Asami blinked and shot her a wry smile. "I figured you out. Korra; you have to be the Avatar." Korra opened her mouth to reply. "No. Even if you told me and Bolin you weren't. No other reason why you would have a firebending, an earthbending and a waterbending teacher like that. So; I was right the whole time. So was Bolin."

Korra ducked her head. "Sorry," she muttered. "If I'd told you before, none of this would have happened. It's my fault."

"No. No, it's mine. I should have said something when we first met. But worrying about that is not going to do us any good. And even then; it's their fault. All them. Blame the Red Lotus."

Korra looked up, tears running from her eyes. Asami's smile faded. She had never seen Korra like this before. She wrapped her arms around the Avatar as Korra folded her arms up over her chest, her hands clasped together. Korra sobbed against her shoulder and Asami pulled her closer, one hand stroking her hair. "They took me from my family. They were training me to kill people. And I thought they... I... love..." Asami hushed her. "No," Korra said, her voice thick. "I thought I loved them all. I thought they loved me." Korra sniffed and shivered against Asami. "All these years... I kept thinking about looking for you. I couldn't ever forget one little thing you told me back then. You... you made me not afraid of the world. They made it sound so horrible. I always liked yours better; and you were right..." Korra shifted her head on Asami's shoulder, her arms finally unfolding and circling Asami's waist. "I always worried about you waiting in the snow for me and me never arriving and I wanted to say sorry for that. Again. And... and... Now you know who I really am" She sniffed. "I... I don't want to think what I would be like if I hadn't met you."

"You would always be the person you really are." Asami squeezed her a little tighter. "And even if it was different, you would still be the same wonderful, caring, beautiful woman you are now," Asami said as she stroked her hair. "They could never change that about you. And no matter what I would still meet you. Somehow."

"Thank you," Korra sniffed, nuzzling her head against Asami's shoulder. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

Asami smiled. "And don't worry. They won't take you ever again. I will not let them, I promise." Asami blinked, feeling tears prick at her eyes. It was hard to shake the feeling of responsibility for so much of the trouble. She could have tried to tell someone back then. Not just let the adults dismiss her mystery girl as unimportant, but insist on what she had seen. Korra might have had a normal life with her parents. Made new friends. Been the Avatar younger, done more for the world. Maybe... maybe they could have stayed together? A lovely day-dream; the two of them inseparable, her and Korra.

* * *

Korra felt another weight shift from inside her. Asami was wonderfully warm against her, the hug everything she needed and more; comforting and calming. So different to Zaheer's manipulative show of affection. She let out a sigh and looked up over Asami's shoulder. Tenzin was stood with his family who were all studiously avoiding staring at her. Or at least everyone aside from two of Tenzin's children. The boy had his back to her, and the girl was grinning. Reluctant to let the moment end, Korra stepped back. Asami smiled at her and let go. Korra could not stop herself smiling back. Something flared in the back of her mind. Hope. She dared to hope it would all be okay in the end.

"Tenzin," she said, her hand groping for and clutching Asami's.

"Korra," Tenzin bowed. "If I might introduce my family?" He gestured to them in turn. "My wife, Pema. Jinora you already know, and these two are Meelo and Ikki." His face became stern. "My father never got a chance to meet his grandchildren directly, but I am glad they can at least meet you."

"Hello," Korra said tentatively. Jinora ran forward, Meelo and Ikki dawdling a little behind. Jinora threw her arms around her though Tenzin's other children were a little reticent. It only took a moment for them to copy their sister and rush down the beach to her. Korra let go of Asami's hand to embrace the trio. "Hi, guys." More tears trickled down her face. She caught Asami's concerned look. Korra smiled. "Last time I cry tonight, I swear," she said. She freed one hand and wiped it across her eyes.

"Wow. Grandpa's reincarnation is super-pretty," Ikki said.

It was only then that the momentous nature of her off-hand comment to Tenzin became clear. In a very real way, these kids were her grandchildren. Still in her teens and a grandmother. Korra smiled wider. Her family was bigger than she might have ever suspected. On that note; "Are Mako and Bolin still away?" She disentangled herself from the children. "Tenzin; you said you had a boat?"

"You're going after them?" Asami asked.

"Yeah," Korra murmured. "Where is Fugu island?" She asked slowly, turning to scan the darkened harbor.

"It's-"

"Master Tenzin," a voice shouted. An air acolyte scrambled down onto the beach in a panic.

"Touga?" Tenzin frowned. "What... what is it?" He looked past the man and muttered something under his breath. His body tensed, his stance shifting as if ready for combat but in such a way that would not be obvious to an opponent. Korra followed his lead, all her senses going into alert as she readied to fight.

"There's a radio call for you. From a man."

"Surely it can wait?" Tenzin said.

Touga shook his head. "He says his name is Zaheer."

Korra scowled. Her body shook and a growl escaped her lips. "Korra?" Asami asked. She reached out to touch her arm.

"He's... he's the man who killed Yujin," Korra muttered, clenching her teeth. Asami gasped and took a step backward, her hand over her mouth.

"He's the leader of the Red Lotus," Tenzin added. "What can he want with me?" He glanced around. "I'm afraid we cannot ignore him." Tenzin ran back to the pagoda, the others following in his wake. Scattered acolytes stared at Korra as she ran past. Did they know? Wait, no. Her injuries. What did she look like right now?

Pema grabbed Touga as they entered the pagoda. "Bandages. And the medi-kit. Quick," she said as she leaned against a nearby wall, panting. Korra stumbled inside, looking around the interior. Asami slammed and locked the door behind her.

Tenzin slowed as he approached the telephone. He grabbed an acolyte. "There are two men on the beach. Please, restrain them somewhere and be careful; one is a firebender, the other is an earthbender." The acolyte hurried away and Tenzin took a deep breath as he clicked the radio on. "Zaheer," he said, his voice steady.

"Tenzin," Zaheer's voice sounded from the radio.

Korra trembled, the shivers wracking her body. She started forward and halted. Pema had taken hold of her hand. "Let him speak. For now. Here." She guided Korra to the nearest chair as Touga reappeared with a bag. Pema began sifting through supplies, and began cleaning her up. She rubbed ointment into burns, cleaned away the dried blood and sea-salt. Touga returned a moment later and dropped a pair of sandles beside the chair; they looked to be about Korra's size. She thanked him, leaning forward even as Pema wound bandages around her arms.

"It's better he not know you're here," Pema said in a low voice. Korra looked at her, only now noticing the swell of her belly. She was pregnant. It could not be long until she gave birth. Another grandchild. Another life the Red Lotus must not endanger.

"I lost contact with my team on Airtemple Island," Zaheer said, playing at casual over the crackling radio. "I can only assume something happened to the pair."

Tenzin frowned. "Airbenders do not kill, Zaheer. They are both still alive."

There was a chuckle. "They might not be so grateful for that in the end. Though, I would be very interested in just how you were able to get them to talk?"

"What makes you think we did?" Tenzin asked.

"Certain factors." A sigh. "There's no sense playing games, Master Tenzin." His tone was mocking. "Somehow you got them to tell you about the hostages on Fugu island. Hmm. I can only imagine how excited they were to see Korra again. Though that's really not going to be a possibility for much longer."

"Let me talk to them. To be sure this is not a bluff."

"Oh would that it were, Tenzin. I would not have called you like this if I could demonstrate I had them so easily."

Tenzin glanced around, his eyes meeting Korra's for a second. He ducked his head. "What have you done?" he hissed.

"I would ask your accomplices the same question. If I could. Thanks to them, they, Tonraq and Senna are trapped in a boat at the bottom of the bay." Tenzin gasped, trying to keep his posture steady. "They really can't have much air left by now."

"Where exactly are they?"

Zaheer sounded far too pleased with himself. "And that is where you come in. If you want to know, if you want the faintest hope of saving them, you will take your airbison and come alone to the Luanferg bridge. There is a message waiting for you there. Follow these... very simple instructions and we will contact your wife with the precise location of the ship. She can relay the message to whoever she wants. If you're quick enough, they might even live."

Tenzin glanced around. Korra still stared at him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You will have to trust me. Oh, well, I suppose you could send a hawk to the South pole to Tonraq and see if you get a response, but I really don't think you have that kind of time to waste, Tenzin. Sea burial is supposed to be done after they're dead not before. Every second you delay now makes their deaths all the more likely. Leave now and do nothing that will make us break our end of the deal."

The radio fell silent. Tenzin took a deep breath. He turned to Pema. "I have to go."

Pema shook her head. "No. There must be some other way. Maybe the coast guard-."

Tenzin shook his head. "If I don't go..." He looked up to meet Korra's gaze. "Korra will never see her parents."

"I'll go," Korra said as she stood up. "It's me they want. I'm far more useful to them."

"Wait," Asami called. She was crouched beside the radio, staring at something. "Their signal; it's coming from thirty-two degrees northeast of here." She smiled at Tenzin and Korra. "Map? Do you have a map?" Pema hurried over with a thick, folder map; Asami shook it open at speed. Korra was a pace behind Pema, staring down at the chart as Asami spread it out on the floor. Asami's finger rested on airtemple island. "They could be anywhere in this direction," she said, tracing a line across the paper. Korra stared at the map, trying to reconcile it with the city she had seen so many times recently. That section, that side of the city was less familiar, less visited. But she recognized a few landmarks. Some things could not help but be familiar. Especially... there. One spot Ghazan at least would have the advantage. And somewhere offering them a good view of the city.

"I know where they are," Korra said.

"Where?" Asami asked, looking up at her. Korra shook her head and ran for the door. She grabbed Tenzin's glider as she hauled the door open. "Don't follow me."

"Korra," Tenzin said. "It's me they want in the end. And they might be expecting me to show up. I'll get them to talk. And I'll get the location of my parents out of them."

"Korra..." Asami said.

"It's my choice, Asami," Korra replied, staring into her eyes. "I can do this."

Asami stepped forward and hugged her. "Just make sure you come back, alright?" she whispered.

"I will," Korra said, her lips quirking into a smile.

"We will liaise with the United Forces in case-"

"No," Korra said, stepping back from Asami. "This is my fight."

"Are you sure I can't help?" Asami asked.

Korra shook her head. "I don't want you to get hurt. They're killers..." Korra felt queazy. "I guess you know that..." Asami nodded slowly. "But if I'm too late; if my parents, Bolin and Mako will all be gone. If... if that happened... then... then..." She swallowed. "I couldn't stand to lose you as well. Please just be safe," she blurted.

"Korra-" Asami began.

Korra turned on her heel and ran. "I'll be back," she called to Naga as she ran past. Korra turned on the edge of an outcrop to take one last look back at the pagoda. "I'll be back, I promise," she shouted as she turned again and flicked the glider open. The wind was all around her here. And she could use it. It was still awkward, it was still not quite understandable. If she did this, and concentrated here; a breeze. An increasingly intense breeze that lifted her up off the ground. Still different to the other elements. She could not feel the air in the same way, could not quite understand how it worked. It required effort, concentration - so unlike the second nature of the others. So much she did not know. Why this gesture whipped the wind all around her, while this one did nothing.

Korra jumped forward. Her hands and feet settled onto the glider's controls like it was the most natural thing in the world. Like she had done this all once before. Well. That was true was it not? She reached out and pushed the air again. It responded. Still not perfect, still not graceful, but enough to do what she needed. The glider trembled and swayed as she bent another gust of wind beneath her and behind her. The air was freezing cold as it blew against her skin but it did not matter. Finally she could fly. And now she would end this.

* * *

"We have to follow her," Tenzin said as the phone rang. Pema snatched it up.

"Hello? Yes. Yes. No. No, we're safe here," she said. "They- What? Is everyone-? Hello? Hello?" Pema stared at the receiver and slowly replaced it. "The line went dead," she said, staring down at the phone. "The Red Lotus are attacking the United Forces headquarters." She snatched the phone back up and dialed a number. She stood tense for a moment and then let the receiver tumble out of her hand. "No good."

"Tenzin, stay with your family," Asami said. "Protect them. I'm going to help Korra."

She ran from the house, ignoring Tenzin's protests behind her. If she survived this, she was going to go training with Korra and Bolin. She was going to get fit. She needed to be able to keep up with Korra. The Avatar could run for miles without losing her breath after all. Meanwhile Asami's lungs already burned with the effort but she ignored the pain and kept moving. She could not afford exhaustion right now. It was vital to keep going. To go thirty-two degrees north-east of airtemple island. Or perhaps, Luanferg bridge would be a better starting point. Her boat was still tied up at the dock. Asami leapt into it, scrambling for the rope. The knots seemed to resist her and for a moment she wished she had a knife to simply cut through. After painful moments of pushing and straining at the knots they came undone. At last. She threw the throttle forward and sped off across the bay.

The trip passed in almost a blur. The city lights growing larger as she raced towards them, the freezing wind chapping her skin and lips as she stared forward. The boat skipped across the waves, dull thuds of waves against the hull. She could not even stand to sit and instead rested against the controls as she hurtled over the water. By the time she reached the Republic City side she had recovered her breath. No time to secure the boat; it was replaceable, just a thing. She left it to drift as she hauled herself up onto the dock. The car was missing. Again. Another loss, another stolen car. Stolen or impounded? There had been those police cars after her earlier. Asami shook her head. No time to worry about that now. Plenty of other Satomobiles right nearby. She clambered into the nearest roofless car, her body feeling awkward and not as graceful as she wanted. Everything seemed to take too long. She felt so lumbering and slow and wanted to shout at the unfairness of it, wanted to be ruthless speed and elegance. No time for that. She tried to push the thoughts to the back of her mind as she pulled at the wiring under the car's dashboard. "I'll replace it," she sang as a mantra as she twisted two wires together and started the engine. Asami struggled into the driver's seat, only now realizing the model she had chosen.

"This is getting expensive," she said to herself as she stomped the accelerator and screeched off along the dock. "I think Korra will owe me dinner after this. At least two dates, I think." Talking to herself now? So many things to worry about later. She murmured directions as she skidded around corners, ignoring road signs and angry shouts. Asami counted down the miles, dividing the clock with the speedometer. "Five minutes more."

The plant was not far away. She left the Satomobile idling across two parking spaces, not wanting to spare the moment to break the connection. The car had been fine to get her here, but it restricted her options. A smaller vehicle would be better. And fortunately the factory had one such option; the new, all-terrain Satobike. There had been bikes before, but this was the latest model and had the fastest engine available. Just what she needed right now. But first; armor. If she was going to fight, she was not going to be defenceless. Asami thanked the spirits that Future Industries had so many differing projects. She ran into the plant, flicking light-switches as she went, skidding around corners if she was able to. After a while she stopped bothering, preferring to run into the wall and push herself off and around the corner. Here. Storage. Suddenly nothing seemed where it should have been. Asami raced around the warehouse in subdued panic, pulling open one box after another looking for what she needed. Any other day she would have known where each box was, what the number of items were and even the serial number. Right now it was like she was a thief in the night looking for the best loot. Wait. This box. Padded clothing to cover her chi points? Check. How about an electric powered tonfa? Asami dithered, itching to move as she considered it. No, the battery was far too heavy to let her move as fast as she wanted. The shock glove would have been perfect right now.

"If I live through this. If she lives through this, I'm finishing it first thing tomorrow," Asami promised the empty warehouse. She turned on her heel and ran back to the bike. "Okay, maybe not first thing tomorrow. A rest sounds good. The day after." More weapons would be nice, but she did not have the luxury of time. Asami raced to the bike. Okay. Deep breath. And ready. She flicked the radio on. Dramas, news, "And now: the weather," drifted from the speaker before she gave up and clicked it off again. Nothing so far; she hoped, expected that Zaheer would be broadcasting himself again. As long as he did not rely on the phone, she might be able to catch him speaking. The bike would be noisy, but it was too late to reconsider her choice. She needed all the help she could muster for herself. Maybe another vehicle would be better. Then she could take the tonfa? No. No time to waste. Time to go. The Luanferg bridge was not far, and she blazed a new and faster trail through the night-time. It took no more than ten minutes to get there, but each minute felt like a century. She cut the engine half a block away and peered at the bridge. There was no one in sight. Asami scowled. So it had been a trap? No, there would be someone here if so. A delaying tactic then? A way to get Tenzin alone or at least away from his family? Just as well he was safe back on airtemple island.

Asami tried the radio again. A burst of music, another drama, then; Zaheer's voice. It was quiet, only just audible over the static. She tweaked the dial with trembling fingers, straining to keep them steady as she tried to zero in on the voice. "Fight... don't let... as long as..." he said over hissing static. His voice faded to nothing as she lost him in the morass of white noise. Asami swore and tried to find him again, twisting the dial with agonized patience as she hunted for the right frequency. Was that his voice? Hard to tell over the rushing hiss that dominated the unused radio bands. But she remembered the dial position she heard him on. At least she had seen the direction and the strength of the signal. Just a matter of a bit of quick mathematics and some hasty mental imagery. There. Zaheer was on the mountain; the nearby peak that had once been a volcano. At the top or the bottom she could not tell, but he was there. It was enough.

"Time for a rematch," she muttered as she gunned the engine and raced towards the mountain.

* * *

x

x

x

x

**Announcement:**

We are most pleased to let everyone know that our readers created a TV Tropes page for The Saga of Avatar Korra. Thank you for all who are involved in it!

It's one of the best reader responses we were hoping for! For those who are not familiar with TV Tropes- it's like an informal wiki and serves as a good recap of a fictional work. To those who contributed to the page, please tell us through a review or through a PM so we can publicly thank all of you in our next chapter.

It's certainly motivating for us to know that readers are analyzing the universe we created and getting invested in the alternate versions of our characters.

We encourage everyone to add tropes, discuss, make wild mass guesses, review or add entries to the Tearjerker and Heartwarming pages.

* * *

**Thank you for the feedback! Heftyn, Fred, YNI1, teadragon, Amme 92, Attropus, Kraidez, Guests, thatfan, TheSapphireRose**

We are happy to see new names every time : )

**Note: I realized we made a mistake in the earlier chapters when we identified Shady Shin as a firebender but he's actually a waterbender in canon. It was Lightning Bolt Zolt who was the firebender. But it's minor anyway. So in this AU, Shady Shin is a firebender. **

**Replies:**

"**I'm glad Mako doesn't have much of a role"/ "Mako and Bolin has potential"/"Can't wait to see more Kuvira!"**

We're glad to have varied feedback because we get to know our readers better! It's also good to see different people rooting for different characters.

What we can say is that our goal is to have readers experience these characters in ways that are different from canon. So if you didn't find a character interesting in canon, we hope that you will do in our fanfic!

**Under:** **"Kuvira beat the crap out of Mako"**

I think this should be obvious by now.

**General Kya and Commander Bumi:**

Their roles in the future chapters will not be about them merely being Aang's children but more on them being officers of the United Forces. And yes, Kya outranks Bumi.

**I hope this pairing happens!**

Our answer to pairings is: anything is possible since this is an AU. We intend the plot and the ending to be as mysterious as canon so we are not going to announce what we will do. A lot of things in this fanfic were planned from the very start and we have no intention of changing most of these "important things to happen."

"**I hope this fanfic continues"**

We have outlined the story, the character development, and the ending since we started our first chapter. Book 1 will be finished no matter what. As for Book 2 and Book 3, they are a massive two-parter that is composed of 40+ chapters that we would love to write. Book 2 and Book 3 will make Book 1 seem like a long prologue. So please let us know if you're interested!


	18. Rebellion

**Book 1: Healing**

**Chapter 18 - Rebellion**

* * *

Senna pushed the water back as hard as she could. The pressure kept increasing and the effort to keep their tiny bubble of air safe was beginning to sap her strength. Something thrashed in the water beside her as the brothers started saying their goodbyes. Her husband panted in the remaining pocket of air.

"I've found the way out. You kids aren't going to die young." Tonraq wheezed for a moment and his voice steadied. "The way out is clear of debris, but it's a long way down. Senna, I need your help."

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I'm going to flip the boat from the outside. I need you bend the water to one side of the ship as it moves."

Was it possible? The boat was so heavy, before taking into account the water filling it. Even with control of that water it would be difficult. No. They had to try. "I'm ready." Korra was waiting for them. Somewhere.

"We're going to get out of here. All of us." Tonraq took another deep breath and with a splash he dove down into the depths again.

"Mako? Bolin?" Senna asked. "I can't tell how deep we sank, but as soon as Tonraq has the boat turned over I'm not going to be able to hold the bubble anymore."

"So we need to hold our breaths, right?" Mako asked.

"Right," Senna said. She reached out and clasped both their hands. The timing would be critical. "Be ready on my signal."

"O-okay," Bolin replied.

"I'm ready," Mako said.

Korra's friends had to survive this. So much to talk about and- The water began to shift. A tremor flashed through the water and the boat's hull creaked around them. Senna concentrated and bent the water to help push the vessel. The deck above their heads began to tilt as the ship rolled. The air bubble would not last much longer. "Now," Senna shouted, her voice loud in the enclosed space. The water washed over them a moment later. The boat turned further, the movement dragging her with it, and she fought to keep herself oriented in the same direction. She needed to have at least some idea of where up was. Both of the boys' hands tensed in her grip. They had made it this far at least. Senna blinked. There was light. The moon was above her; dulled, darkened by the depth, but there. She could finally see again. There was a ragged hole in the hull above them. It did not look that wide. Not the time to worry about that.

Senna pushed herself upward, bending the water behind her now she had a direction and destination to head in. She tensed as she passed through the hole, relieved when she emerged into open water. A moment later she lost her grip on one of the boys. She looked down in a panic. His scarf had snagged on the jagged metal of the aperture. The pressure in her lungs was growing. She had time, but not much. Maybe not enough. She wanted to scream, but there was no time for that, nor enough air. She pushed herself back down to the boat and grabbed the trailing end of the scarf. Best not to think about how long this was taking. Or that neither of her companions had moved or struggled in a while. The scarf tore, the sound distant in the water. Now upwards.

How far to the surface? Impossible to tell in the gloom. The moon's light grew steadily brighter as they rose. But how much further? She kicked her legs, using the water to keep Korra's friends moving up with her. Her lungs burned, her chest ached. She needed to take a new breath. Needed to find get just a gasp of air to keep on going. But there was only water against her lips. And if she tried to breath now... A movement nearby. Tonraq. He swam up out of the darkness, the outline of the sunken ship just about visible below them. He grabbed her hand and twisted the other around in a spiral. He was trying to form a water spout. She nodded and began bending the water, hoping her timing was right and that she was helping rather than hindering her husband. The water surged around the four of them and the moon's glow became dazzling. She gasped, inhaling some droplets of water along with precious air. She coughed and spluttered but kept breathing. The air was freezing cold. Her throat, lungs and chest chilled in moments, but she was beyond caring. Senna trod water as she gulped down lung-full after lung-full of air.

Her breathing slowed and the dizziness in her head began to fade. Her other senses came into focus; the coldness of the water around her, the ache of her over-exerted limbs. Tonraq frowned, staring at the brothers. "They're not breathing."

Senna nodded. "We need to get them out of the water."

Tonraq shifted his hands and froze a section of sea-water nearby. He took the boy with the scarf. Mako maybe? Unceremoniously he shoved the boy up onto the ice-sheet, pushing Bolin up a moment later. Senna hauled herself onto the temporary platform, ignoring the chill on her hands and knees. This at least she had done before. So many accidents in the villages with the children and some of the adults. She had always been glad that her parents insisted on teaching her how to save someone from drowning when she was younger. The moon was full and bright above her. There could no better time to do this. Senna closed her eyes and knelt between the two unconscious bodies. Water. Water all around her. Focus. Ice underneath. Focus. Bodies. Bodies full of water. Focus. Some water in the wrong places. She gritted her teeth and searched. There. That had to be the lungs. And that had to be the stomach. If she had more time she would be more sure; it would be horrific if she stripped the water out of a vital organ. But this would have to do.

Deep breath. And- She flicked both hands, pulling at the water. It streamed out of both boys and a moment later they coughed and spluttered. Thet took wheezing, shuddering breaths as they shivered on the ice. Senna sighed in relief and opened her eyes. Bolin was sitting up, one hand rubbing at his throat. Mako remained flat on his back, staring upwards, chest rising and falling with exaggerated care.

"Urgh," Bolin croaked.

Tonraq put his hand on Senna's back. "That was magnificent," he said and kissed her. Senna smiled.

"Are you two alright?" she asked the brothers.

"Yeah... think so," Bolin replied in a hoarse voice. On her other side, Mako wavered as he pushed himself upright.

"You... saved us. Thank you," he said, Bolin echoing his thanks a moment later.

Senna shook her head. "We should really be thanking you. If you hadn't show up..." She trailed off.

Bolin shivered again, hugging himself as Mako glanced around. "Probably not the best idea to start a fire here, huh?" His teeth chattered. "I hate being soaked."

Senna shook her head. "No, not the best plan. But I can try and help." This was much easier, trivial even under the light of the full moon. She drew the water from their skin, from her skin, from Tonraq's skin. She drove as much water as she dared from their clothing - not wanting to destroy them.

"Thanks," Bolin said. "That was pretty cool."

Mako peered into the gloom. "Doesn't look like the Red Lotus are still around."

"Then we should get moving in case they come back," Tonraq said.

"Airtemple Island might be the best place to get to," Bolin said. "Their house seems the safest spot in the city right now."

Tonraq nodded. "Though I think we should find a boat first. Travelling by iceberg is not the best method."

"Fugu island's the closest place. And we left our boat there. But if the Red Lotus are still around..." Mako trailed off.

Senna shook her head. "We'll be ready for them this time."

Tonraq smiled as he raised himself up and with a surge, sent the ice-sheet sailing towards the dock.

Bolin whipped his head to either side as they approached the dock. "Ah man, they took our boat," Bolin said, as they clambered off the ice. "All these boats are junky. Oh... hey..." He disappeared into one of the warehouses.

Tonraq eyed a nearby boat. "This one should at least work." He dropped down into it. "Not the fastest but... It should have us to airtemple island in about an hour."

"Hey Mako," Bolin called. "Look what I found," he said, pushing the warehouse door open wider. Bolin was stood beside what looked like a metal boat with a tall structure in the middle. An assortment of ropes lead to a huge expanse of cloth.

"A balloon," Mako said. He smiled. "That would work too."

Senna frowned at them. "Don't they need a firebender to keep them up?"

"Yeah. But we have Mako."

Tonraq shook his head. "You take it. Go on ahead and let Tenzin know we're okay."

Mako shook his head. "With all due respect sir, we need to keep you safe."

"And with all respect," Tonraq said. "We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves. We will not allow ourselves to fall prey to the Red Lotus again. We can take the slower boat."

"Come on, Mako. You said you always wanted to try flying," Bolin said. Mako nodded reluctantly after a pause. His brother smiled and dragged the gondola into the open. "Oh yeah. Just in case," he said as he tore sections of the dock up. He dropped the jagged chunks into the gondola with heavy clangs.

"We'll let them know you're on the way," Mako said as he leapt into the balloon and shot some fire into the central chamber. Mako kept channeling fire into the furnace and the balloon began to inflate. It did not take long before it towered above them and the gondola rocked on the dock. Mako shot another blast of fire into it and the balloon began to rise. "Make sure you do get their safely," he called as Bolin scrambled into the gondola.

A thought struck Senna. "Wait," she said as the balloon rose. "Please, tell me; what does my daughter look like?"

Bolin smiled down. "A lot like you, ma'am. A little bit taller and younger, obviously. She... she has long wavy hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes are light blue. She's... she's beautiful. I mean..." he trailed off and flushed.

"You'll see her soon," Mako interrupted. He glanced at his brother. "It was a pretty accurate description though."

"Thank you," Senna said and smiled, a vision in her mind of her daughter. Please let them meet soon. "We owe you a great deal."

"Our pleasure," Bolin grinned. "See you guys later."

* * *

Korra was so high up. She bent more and more wind beneath the glider. Under any other circumstance the chance to see the night-time city by air would be spectacular. She might have swooped and soared, just to see what there was. But not now. Not with everything that had happened, that might happen. Now she barely noticed the city, her gaze fixed dead ahead at the mountain. They would be at the summit she was sure, but where? Korra let the wind fall beneath the sails as she flew down towards the pinnacle of the former volcano. There was something there. A tickle in the back of her mind, some sense of persons. Four persons. They were not far away and the intensity of the impression in her mind became sharper as she closed the distance. There was an ebb of elemental forces within three of them. Rock there. Fire in that one. Water in the the third. And nothing in the last. Emptiness, a void where there should have been something. Strange. Would she see all benders like that now? Would all non-benders be like Zaheer? Or was he different for some reason? Empty but not because he lacked bending ability. Empty for another reason entirely.

No matter; it was the least of her worries at present. She swooped down to the mountain, ready to cushion her fall to the rocks, to approach the group by stealth. Zaheer broke cover and stared up at her, his eyes wide. The wind faltered beneath her sail and she dropped down to the rock, only just cushioning her fall. Korra scrambled to her feet.

"Korra," Zaheer said. "What a pleasant surprise; I expected Tenzin." He did not smile. He did not approach. His stode ready for combat, his muscles on the verge of tensing. Zaheer was watching her carefully.

Korra set her jaw. "Tell Tenzin where my parents are. Do that and I might spare you." The words felt harsh in her throat, the threat unpleasant as it spilled from her lips. Zaheer watched her impassively. There was a crunch of gravel and his companions stepped into the open behind him. Tears threatened to flood her eyes but she blinked them back. No. She could not afford to feel sorry for any of them. Not any more. "Why did you lie? I've seen the truth with my own eyes."

"You've seen too little," Zaheer said.

"I've seen enough to know you deceived me," Korra said. "Why did you do it?"

"We did nothing of the kind," Zaheer frowned. "The world is corrupt and wretched. There are wars, slavery, oppression, cruelty and abuses of power every day. I am certain that you have seen some of these occur on a daily basis, have you not?" Korra said nothing. "I'm sure your so called friends would concur that it occurs all too often."

"But there's more than that," Korra insisted. "There are good people too. People who want to help. Not everyone is bad."

Zaheer shook his head. "A handful in so vast a number. You refuse to accept the truth even now. Because playing at being the Avatar with your friends like a child is more important than being the Avatar and fixing the world."

Korra growled. "Don't even start. I can't believe anything you say. You've lied too many times. And never once let me make up my own mind about anything. You just locked me away and tried to make me believe your version."

Zaheer shrugged. "Don't believe me then. But I hope you are prepared for the rest of the world."

Korra blinked. "Wha... What do you mean?"

"Republic City is less then representative of the other nations. Oh, you might find this kind of settlement in the Fire Nation. But the cities are ruled by the rich, built on the blood and toil of others. The Fire Nation hold so much of the world's wealth; it is unbalanced. You should visit the rest of the Earth Kingdom; I guarantee it will not be all pleasant. Or perhaps you might be shocked at the state of your birth place-"

"Enough," Korra shouted. "You are wasting my time. Tell me- No, tell Tenzin where my parents are. Talk." The group were tense. They stared back with cold, steady gazes, each of them tensed and ready. They feared her. Could she beat them? If she had to fight all four, could she be victorious this time? Zaheer had still not said what she wanted to hear. A cold sensation trickled into her belly. Liars. Always lying. Even lying about her parent's whereabouts. Or perhaps that they were even alive in the first place. No. She could not start doubting that. "Talk," she scowled.

"I offer you a final chance Korra," Zaheer said. "We will forgive your rebellion with the water tribe chief. We will welcome you back into our fold. I... know that you do not believe me anymore, but our desire for changing the world has not changed. The Avatar can help with that."

Korra shook her head. "No. Not again. Not ever. I don't want to kill anyone. I want to help people. I want to see my parents." Zaheer said nothing. "You can't even dangle that in front of me?" Korra scoffed. "You can't even risk letting me see my parents and then deciding to help you?"

"The choice is still yours," Zaheer said.

"Then no. A thousand times no," Korra shot back in anger.

"So be it," Ming snarled from behind Zaheer. He bowed his head.

"Ming, no," P'Li cried as swirling fog swept over the ground and hid them from view.

"Where are they?" Korra demanded. No reply. She scowled. They could not do this now. How long could her parents have? She darted forward and found nothing. "Cowards," she muttered as she scanned around herself. "Just tell me what I want to know."

Listen. Sense. Sense like before. No good; something had changed. There was no sense of others nearby. No sensation of another bender in the vicinity. Korra strained her hearing. Nothing. No crunch of gravel. No whispered, faint breathing. Silence. At last the fog began to dissipate, revealing the starry sky above her once more. Something shot out of the vestiges of fog nearby. A coiling band of water, tipped with ice. Three others joined it, skimming over the ground, aimed right at her. Simple enough. She darted away from them. The tips glittered with reflected starlight. Easy to see even in the dim light. The next blow took her by surprise. An additional, thick tentacle of water had crashed into her back, forcing her down to the ground. Korra rolled out from under it, looking around wildly. Four more tentacles; these without frozen tips. Much harder to see. Korra scowled. She tore sections of rock from the mountainside, pulling up pillars for protection. A shower of water droplets rained down as the water tentacles hit.

There was a popping in the distance and a streak of fire. It did not touch her or the mountain. Strange. Korra frowned at the seeming mis-aimed attack. She winced as her shoulder stung. Probably a stone shard or something. She raised her hands ready for the next attack, ignoring the nuisance sensation. If Zaheer decided to join Ming she was going to need to cover her chi-points. Her shoulder felt strange as she moved. A break in the fog; Zaheer. He was right in front of her, not looking at her and instead fiddling with a tube. P'Li stood beside her, her face a mask of concentration. Korra darted forward and the popping noise came once more. The ground a few steps ahead of her exploded. She spun away from the strike. Her limbs felt sluggish. Her body refused to respond as fast as she wanted. Each movement seemed frustratingly labored when it should be lightning quick. She was out of step with herself, her rhythm off. Korra stumbled and fell onto her back. The sting in her shoulder became harder to ignore.

Her fingers probed her bare skin, seeking out the splinter. Instead she found something else. A needle protruded from her shoulder. She dug it out and stared at it uncomprehending. It was a short silver needle with a feathered flight at one end. Even with it no longer in her, a strange weight seemed to press down onto her. Korra grunted in pain, trying not to make her location clear. If that was even in question. She had to get moving. What was the dart? It looked like it was hollow. Had it contained something before? Had Zaheer used it to put something inside of her? Her fingers dug at her skin, uselessly trying to get the contents back. The thought made her queasy. What had been in that needle? Her vision was getting blurry and her head was swimming.

Ming cackled somewhere in the distance. "Not feeling too good now are you?"

No. She could not afford to let them get the best of her. Not now. She struggled upright, fighting back against the weight. Every muscle strained but she pushed herself up. She was panting, exhausted but could at least still move. Defense. She did not trust herself to move as fast as she had. She needed a shield, but quicker than earth or rock. The mist. Korra reached out and drew the water out of the air, curling it into her hands. Time to get moving. The first step was the worst, until the second step made her wish she had given up and just lain on the ground. No. She could do this. Something bright ahead of her. Magma. Korra scowled. It would not last long, but with a stomp of her foot she threw a barrier of rock up to push the flow away. It did little good; the magma seemed to growing in size. This was where lavabending would have come in so handy.

The glow of the magma hid the Red Lotus from her. The glare from the molten rock was too bright, her eyesight too blurry to see much. No. She could work this out. It would be foolish for Ghazan to lavabend and be in its path. The Red Lotus would be on higher ground and safe; away from the lava. They would try and keep it between them and her. She staggered forward keeping her ball of water swirling in her grip. A hazy movement just ahead of her. The hiss of water on super-heated rock. Ming. She could just about make out the swift moving blur. Could just about see her water tentacles as they sped through the intervening space towards her. Too fast. This time ice tipped all the tentacles, the frozen water glowing orange in the lava glow. No chance of avoiding it. But maybe she did not have to. Korra expanded the ball of water out. As soon as the ice entered the water barrier she froze it and pulled. She melted the ice as she started turning on the spot, coiling the water around herself. The movement made her stomach heave but she concentrated on on coiling the water. It was no longer clear if Ming was charging towards her or Korra was pulling her forwards. Hopefully the latter. With a final pivot Ming was right beside her and then flung aside by Korra's momentum. All her water now curled around Korra, under the Avatar's control. She shifted the burden, letting it flow to her middle as an orbiting band of water.

"Ming," Ghazan yelled as he ran towards the defenseless waterbender. Another series of pops. P'Li had not given up. Movement was so tiring. A pool at her feet to freeze with the water. The effort is almost too much as she countered the heat of the magma. Korra slid away from two benders she could see and hopefully away from the third elsewhere. Another pop. Too late to try and dodge. Korra froze some water in front of her, the shield absorbing a lot of the kinetic energy but in the same moment evaporating the fluid. She did not have an unending supply; if it came to it, she would lose a battle of attrition like this. Move to the offensive. She sprayed a stream of water along the ground, freezing it in place. With a push and a ripple in the ice she pushed herself forward. The remaining water slid from her waist and along her arms; two water whips at the ready. She could not bring herself to freeze the points. Another series of pops from dead ahead. Korra lurched to one side. An explosion just behind her. Use it; the force pushed her forward. P'Li right ahead. And there; Zaheer with his pipe. He fiddled with the end of it, raising it to his lips. Another shot? If one made her feel this terrible, another was likely to leave her incapacitated for good.

Something shot out of the treeline with a roar, moving fast, wobbling a bit as it steadied itself. A woman with long, wavy hair was riding a motorbike, the vehicle accelerating as it hit the ground. Asami. Asami was here and she was trying to ram Zaheer.

* * *

"Mako, I didn't want to complain, but I'm not sure we're going to wind up at air temple island at this rate. We're kind drifting towards the city," Bolin said as he peered over the edge of the gondola.

Mako scowled. "There has to be some way to direct these things. There should be some flaps or something." He stared up at the balloon. "I refuse to believe there is no way of steering it."

Bolin squinted around the limited space. "Oh, hey. Maybe these ropes do something?" He tugged on the nearest and the balloon lurched, tilting as it pointed towards the city.

"Now we're getting somewhere. So, airtemple island is over there... Bolin; pull that one open." Mako pointed.

Bolin tugged on the indicated rope. The balloon slowly turned in the opposite direction, no longer pointed right at the city. Was this really going to be quicker than the boat with Korra's parents? Speaking of which; they still needed to find her.

"I still don't quite believe it," Bolin said as he stared at the city.

"Believe what?"

"That Korra's the Avatar."

Mako gave the balloon another blast of fire. "Well, that's understandable. I mean, it's just 'cause Asami is so certain and everything but we've only ever seen her mess with one element."

"Yeah... Though it made sense. I mean I asked her once before and she said no, but..." Bolin paused. "Still a bit odd she never head of Aang though. I mean; did she never get any bedtime stories when she was younger?"

"Bolin; can you imagine any of those guys being the type who'd read to her like that?" Mako said dryly.

Bolin tilted his head to one side. "Okay, so, no. And hey they kind of were like evil step-parents who locked her away far away." He blinked. "Hey, I was... right about that too."

Mako chuckled. "You were. But if you'd told me half of your weird theories I'd have banned you from your dramas forever."

"Ah, now that's a little too extreme."

"Really?" Mako grinned. "I would have thought you couldn't tell reality and fiction any more. Just be glad we got confirmation from Asami," Mako said. "She might like those things as much as you do, but she at least has her feet firmly on the ground."

Bolin shrugged. "It's not quite like the dramas though. Usually... usually those dramas have the Avatar helping the rest of the cast. She; well, usually he, swoops in and saves everyone. They're never like this. If only we'd known sooner..." Bolin trailed off,

"Yeah." Mako nodded. "I know. But she was never going to tell us. She never even told Asami and those two were together like all the time." Mako frowned, shaking his head a moment later. "Korra's been real secretive ever since we met her."

"That's true. And she has so many secrets." Bolin sat up. "I mean, I bet she doesn't know she's a princess and the Avatar."

"I doubt they told her that either." The balloon was silent for a moment.

"You know; I don't think Korra's life would work for a radio drama so easy anymore," Bolin said at last.

Mako peered at his brother. "Really? You and Asami were on the verge of writing the script right then and there."

Bolin smiled. "Well, it would still be a great plot, but I think we need to make it less sad maybe? Like she can still be an awesome watertribe princess and the Avatar and a pro-bender player. And she can still meet her childhood friend years later thanks to two guys who mugged her, who then met her in an alley. It's... I just think there should be all that without taking her away from her parents. I mean, what if she hears the broadcast and its all about her childhood and being taken from her parents and..."

Mako let out a soft breath. "Yeah. Not something she'd really want reminding of."

"So we need to do something happier instead," Bolin said with a smile. "Have her with her mom and dad. And see where things wind after this part."

* * *

"Hey," Bolin called as he spotted Tenzin's kids at the top of the pagoda.

"Oh hey! Hi Mako. Hi Bolin," Jinora called. "We were worried the Red Lotus got you."

"What? Why?" Bolin asked.

"One of them called on the radio. Said you were sunk along with Korra's parents," Ikki said. "They said you were going to die."

"Okay, that was kind of true, but Korra's mom and dad got us out," Mako said.

"Really? Cool," Ikki said.

"Where are they?" Jinora asked.

"On a boat headed your way," Mako called back.

"Mako? Bolin?" Tenzin leant out of a window further down the pagoda.

"Hi Master Tenzin," Bolin called. "Is Asami there?"

"Ah, er, no. She was. Then she went after Korra," Tenzin replied.

"Wait, Korra was here?" Bolin blinked.

"Briefly." Jinora grinned. "The guy called Zaheer told us they had you and her parents. They wanted dad to go see them, but Korra went instead."

"And Asami followed her?" Mako asked.

"Yep," Jinora said.

"Bro-" Bolin said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Mako replied. "Which way?"

"One moment," Tenzin said and ducked back inside the pagoda. A moment later he was up with the rest of his children. "Here," he said and flung something into the gondola. A map. Bolin unfolded it; a red line circled Airtemple island with a line emanating from it. "Asami said they were somewhere along that line; Korra seemed to know exactly where."

Mako peered over Bolin's shoulder. "She could be anywhere," Bolin said. "Look the line goes through loads of the city."

"And the mountains," Mako added. "We can follow the route, but... I bet they're on the volcano." Bolin blinked at his brother. "Trust me, Bolin."

"Okay. Thanks guys," Bolin called as Mako got the balloon turned around. "And get some towels ready for Korra's parents. And some hot drinks."

* * *

"Is that lava?" Mako asked as they neared the peak of the volcano.

"Where? Oh-" Bolin said. "Is... is it erupting?" he asked.

"I hope not," Mako said. "No. No, I don't think so. Look; there isn't much of it, and it's not coming from the crater."

"And you're sure volcanoes don't do that?"

"Reasonably sure," Mako said, but he sounded less than certain. "Wait, what's that?"

There were bursts of bright lights all across the mountain top. Flashes of fire between the flows of lava. Was that? Yes. Korra. She did not look her best. Whenever Korra had fought or participated in pro-bending she had almost danced as she moved. The sight of her bending was always incredible, always almost a performance. She was not doing so here. Was the effort of manipulating other elements as well hampering her? No. No, that did not seem to explain the sluggish movements and how she was almost staggering. Wait. There was another fight nearby.

"Asami?" Bolin blurted.

"She's here too?" Mako asked.

"Yeah." Bolin pointed. Asami moved with blurred speed. He had seen moments of it when they confronted Shady Shin, but this was so different. Fingers jabbing towards weak spots, her opponent trying to get around her, striking at her clothing.

"Hang on," Mako said. "I'm going to get us closer." The burst of flame attracted the earthbender's attention and for a moment his gaze met Bolin's. Bolin picked up a large chunk of concrete. Korra needed help. And taking down that firebender shooting holes in the landscape seemed the best idea. Bit far away, but he had to try. He heaved the rock, almost unbalancing himself as it arced through the air towards her. Miss. Another. Almost; the third shot hit her. The firebender dropped to her knees, leaning forward onto her hands. Bolin felt for the next rock. There were few left. He had to make each count - and if nothing else keep the woman occupied.

It took a moment before the blue glow penetrated his concentration. He blinked and looked to his brother. "Mako?" Mako did not reply, his teeth clenched tight. His hands moved in a similar way to Shady Shin's. Mako was lightning bending. "Bro," Bolin whispered in wonder. Mako grinned for a moment as the crackling energy reached a crescendo. With a push Mako blasted a bolt down towards the firebender. The lightning crackled through the air and blasted into the ground. The ground exploded around the firebender, her a;ready collapsed figure hidden by the cloud of dust and smoke. Korra looked up along the path of the bolt.

"Korra," Bolin yelled, waving. Wait. Was she getting closer? No, more like they were sinking. The balloon was losing altitude. "Mako," Bolin yelled. The smoke dissipated. The firebender woman was still there, still in the same position but not starting to move. She should at least be easier to hit now. Bolin hurled another rock.

"I know, I know," Mako said as he turned and blasted another jet of flame into the balloon.

"No, don't worry about that: attack."

"I will once I'm sure we're not going to come down in the lava," Mako muttered.

"Quickly," Bolin gestured.

Mako shook his head. "She's too close to them. I can't try now; I might hit her." As he spoke, the firebender backed away from the struggling Korra and the earthbender. "Now," Mako said. The bolt erupted from his hand and struck the ground, once more hiding Korra's attacker from view. There was a curious popping from somewhere below. Bolin's eyes widened as he he finally placed the sound. Before he could say another world a bolt of fire shot up out of the smoke and scythed through the bottom of the gondola. Bolin blinked. Mako was gone; the place he had been sitting now cut from the balloon.

"Mako," Bolin screamed as the fabric in the balloon above tore. He caught sight of Mako catching himself on a jet of flame just above the ground. It was not quite enough and he fell awkwardly onto the slope, sliding down the mountainside and into the treeline. Bolin felt relief for a moment. What now? Bolin hefted another rock before he smelt the smoke. The balloon was on fire.

* * *

Asami surveyed the results of her collision. The non-bender - Zaheer - was still going. He got to his feet, wincing but still mobile. With a sigh of frustration she revved the engine and accelerated towards him. He staggered to one side, trying to evade her; nothing she could not keep up with. She aimed right for him and somehow missed. There was a second of confusion and then his hand was around her throat. Asami tried to yell in surprise but she fell backwards as he squeezed. The fall was less painful than expected; the armor lived up to its name. Zaheer knelt upright, pinning her under him. With a grunt of exertion he jabbed his fingers down hard onto her nearest chi point. He looked pleased with himself, pulling his arm back ready to strike again.

"Not this time," Asami said with a grin. She punched his face with the arm he thought he had disabled. Zaheer croaked in pain, hands shielding his face. She used the moment to jab her knee into his back. Asami twisted her body around, throwing Zaheer off her as she scrambled to her feet.

Zaheer looked furious as he faced her, his hands tensed and ready. "So, you are not as helpless as you seem." His lip and nose were bleeding, blood running down his face. He seemed to take no notice of it. Asami waited for his attack, tension filling every limb, every impulse screaming at her to attack. Explosions rocked the mountainside and worry gnawed at her. Was the stand-off just a delaying tactic? Time to take the initiative. Asami lunged forward, aiming for the chi point on Zaheer's neck. He blocked her jab and twisted away from her as she tried to trip him. Okay. So not going to be easy. Another feint and then a jab at his right arm. He side-stepped the blow his own fingers jabbing the small of her back for a moment as she spun around to face him again. Asami grunted; the blow was painful even if he could not block her chi. Neither one of them had hindered the other yet. But he was faster, more agile than her. Her single good blow had been a matter of circumstance; Zaheer seemed far too cautious now. She needed a lucky hit or for him to make a mistake. Anything. She darted forward and tried to sweep his legs out from under him.. He dodged the attack, his fingers coming down hard onto her shoulder. Still not rendering her immobile but she could not afford to let him take hold of her like that. She jerked backwards and fell onto her back. Asami kicked out forcing Zaheer to dodge back. She took the opportunity to push herself back onto her feet, ready once more. Stalemate.

Zaheer chuckled to himself. "You are truly a capable opponent... Miss Sato," he said as he withdrew a knife. "But this is growing tiresome. It has not been a good day for me and I wish to end this now." Now that changed things somewhat. The armor might turn away jabbing fingers, but there would be little it could do against blades. Was that possible? Something that could turn away a knife like that? Not now Asami. Save that for later. So; self-defense. Opponent with a weapon; give up your belongings. If that was not what they were after run and yell fire. And if there is no escape; fight to the death. Going to be option three here. It was not as if she was completely helpless; Kali training was one of the many things her father had insisted upon. But there was an ocean of difference between sparring and fighting. Especially against an opponent who would more than likely disregard the rules as it suited him. Zaheer lunged for her and she dove away from him.

Not fast enough. Her side burned with a sharp pain that intensified with each second. It was low down, just above her hip. Nothing too vital there, but now she probably had blood loss to worry about. Asami lashed out, inelegant, angry, the movement causing her side to sting. Zaheer ducked away from her fist. She stumbled, the slope offered poor footing. Asami pressed her arm against the wound, trying to ignore the pain even as it threatened to overwhelm her. Zaheer stalked forward as her feet slid a little further down the slope and she swayed, trying to keep her balance. One chance. One attempt. All or nothing now. She pushed herself forward and ducked her head, running right at him. His chin cracked into the top of her head, the pain leaving her dizzy and her vision blurred. She lost her balance, but managed to grab at his leg as she stumbled. Asami tripped him over as she hit the ground hard. Okay. Legs up and around his arm. Her side exploded with a new pulse of pain and she gritted her teeth as she twisted. Zaheer shrieked as the crack of breaking bone echoed in the night air.

Disengage. That should render him more or less useless for now. Time to get away. Awkward to stand with one hand, but she managed somehow.

A hand grabbed her foot and she tumbled back to the ground, the movement knocking the air out of her. A new blossomed pain in her chest and pain shot through her. There was a sting that was nothing more than a precursor to a worse pain that seemed to be forever on the verge of breaking over her for eternity. Blissful moments of nothing as she felt the pain as something other and distant. It was upon her all too soon. The agony was like nothing she had felt before. Her eyes clenched tight shut, her jaw yawning wide but she could not hear anything. The pain made her want to scream, but she fought the impulse, the movements of her chest just worsening the pain. Her throat felt choked. There was a knife nearby. Was that blood? Was that her blood? So much pain. Zaheer further away, distant and untouchable, smiling. He said something, whatever it was inaudible over the roar in her ears. Something tugged at her good arm. How long since she last took a breath? Too long. Her lungs are burning, her mouth is hanging open, useless. Her mouth quivered in silent agony as her eyes flooded with tears. How much longer could she have? She needs air. Someone calling her. Mako?

"Asami."

Warmth on her hand. Another voice. Her name.

"Asami."

The dizziness intensifies, her lungs burn and ache. As she strained to breath the pain wracked her once more. Her arms felt numb, her whole body dissolving into pins and needles. Darkness. It was dark before but it seemed to be getting darker still. Is the magma extinguished? But then where are the stars?

* * *

P'Li darted in front of Korra as she flicked the water tentacle at Zaheer. The water evaporated in a moment as the firebender blocked her attack. She looked grim in the red glow of the magma. Bolin's missiles had stopped and Korra tried to keep P'Li in sight as she figured out where Ghazan was. Not far away. P'Li tensed and directed a new bolt at Korra's feet. She bounced backwards as the ground exploded, forced to change direction immediately to avoid a magma stream. On reflex she stamped down, punching the ground up under Ghazan's feet. He panicked as he flew forwards, landing close to her. Korra glanced around. Not good. They were on a small island surrounded on all sides by lava. Ghazan struggled to his feet.

"Korra," he began.

"Save it," she snapped. "I 'm not playing your games anymore." Her back was to P'Li. Not good.

"Did none of it mean anything to you?" he asked.

Korra paused, mulling over how to respond. No. This was just another attempt to bring her on side. She shook her head. "Not any more," she said.

Ghazan stared over her shoulder and the hairs on the back of Korra's neck stood on end. She tensed, not wanting to take her eyes off Ghazan, but also waiting, fearing to hear the tell-tale series of pops. Or would she? That attack was not the only tool P'Li could turn on her. She scowled. Somehow she needed to get Ghazan turned around so she could look at both her opponents. There was a loud crack, a flicker of light and a grunt behind her. Ghazan stared past her in shock. What had happened? The temptation to look around was overwhelming now, but it could still be a trick. No pops even now. No wall of flame to immolate her. She needed to be fast. Ghazan was shifting his stances, the nearby magma starting to swirl and shift in response to his movements. A wave of heat washed over her. He was drawing the magma towards her.

Korra ducked to the ground, her fingers jamming into the mountain side and pushing with all her might. The ground shifted under Ghazan's feet and encased him in a cone of rock. It lasted little more than a second as he burst free. Unsurprising. It was all she had though; not enough water to pin him down at this rate. Wait. Something was wrong. The lava was still surging and moving. The ground cracked beneath Ghazan's foot and he stumbled, falling down onto one knee as the lava continued on under inertia. Korra panicked as the wave rushed towards him. She tried to pull the lava back, but lavabending remained beyond her. The lava stilled trapping Ghazan on an even smaller fragment of land. He breathed a sigh of relief, barely able to shout as the ground beneath him shifted again and he plunged into the lava stream. His shriek of pain as the magma enveloped him echoed for a moment and was silenced, but even that was too long. Korra turned away; not wanting to see the end results, concerned about what he had seen and what had befallen P'Li.

The firebender was struggling to get back to her feet. She had been lying in a depression in the mountainside, one that lava was now sluggishly flowing back into. Ghazan had been trying to save her. P'Li finally pushed herself upright and staggered backwards away from the magma. She glared at Korra, her body tensing, her head thrust forward. She was going to attack. She could try and trap her like she had with Ghazan, but would she make it in time? A stray movement. A falling rock. One chance.

P'Li hissed as her frown deepened and Korra pushed the rock towards the firebender's head with as much force as she could muster. The crack of the impact was shockingly loud and P'Li's body crumpled to the ground in an instant. Korra tensed, watching in case she got back up. Moment after moment passed. She seemed to be unconscious for now. Wait. Was she even still breathing?

"Korra," a voice growled. Zaheer was stalking towards her, his face twisted into an ugly scowl. He looked past her, at the felled form of P'Li, his hands clenching and unclenching. Blood splattered the front of his tunic and he was covered in cuts and bruises. His left arm was held against his side. Where was Asami? Zaheer's hands pawed at his belt, seemingly unable to find what they were looking for.

"Lost your weapons?" Korra asked.

"Not quite all of them," Zaheer answered, his voice low. He raised his good hand. Korra recognised the stance and form of his hand; he was going to chi-block her. She swallowed. Could she hope to defend herself even now? Not once had she won in hand to hand combat with him. Though it had been different back then. Zaheer insisted on fair fights; no bending allowed on her part. The situation did not seem to call for fairness.

"Are you sure you want to try?" Korra asked even as she took a step back to keep her distance from him. "I could stop you right now."

"You could," Zaheer agreed. "But would it mean the same? To utterly defeat me; a man who cannot bend, who must rely only on his own skill. Oh the stories they will tell of Avatar Korra and how she defeated the Red Lotus. Of how she defeated an unarmed, non-bender."

Korra scowled. "I can defeat you without bending," she said, relaxing her stance.

"Can you?" Zaheer said even as he tried not to stare at something past her. P'Li. Was she awake again?

"I'm not the same anymore, Zaheer. I've had training."

"In a sport," he replied, every word dripping with contempt.

"I have friends."

"Whom you lied to. About so much, Korra," Zaheer said, his eyes narrowed. "Do you really think they will be your friends even now? When they know just what you are and what you hid?"

"Yes," she said, forcing her voice not to quaver. "They're better than I am."

Zaheer snorted. "Blind faith. And how utterly pathetic. The great Avatar reliant on her friends."

"Friends who care about others. You keep telling me about corruption, but Asami did everything to help Mako and Bolin." Korra glared at him as he snorted. "I wouldn't the first anyway; Aang had friends. He trusted them."

"Aang was weak. He was a poor Avatar and a poorer airbender. I never wanted you to compare yourself to him." Zaheer blinked. "You were supposed to be better. You turned out just like him."

"That shouldn't be a surprise," Korra murmured.

"What was that?"

Korra shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing." If he did not know, she saw no reason to tell him that secret. The one that warmed her whenever she remembered it.

"So, Avatar. Do you still wish to fight me unarmed? Even though…" Zaheer chuckled.

Korra felt a shiver run down her spine. "What is it?"

Zaheer shook his head. "If… If you should defeat me. I want to leave you one final surprise. Or perhaps you could beat it out of me?" He smiled, his expression smug.

Korra saw red. She darted forward, aiming a blow at the chi-point on his shoulder. He blocked it, but the smug expression evaporated. She grinned. He was slower than she remembered. She spun away from his jab to her side and cartwheeled away from him, catching his chin with her foot. He stumbled, lashing out, his movements sloppier that she remembered. She closed the distance, feinted to the left and then jabbed right. A hit. Zaheer's right arm flopped uselessly to his side. Korra blinked in disbelief. She had done it. For the first time, she had landed a hit on him. She was better than him. He evade her now; he had no means of counter-attacking. She was faster. Two quick jabs and he collapsed beside P'Li. The scream startled her. Above her the balloon's gondola held only Bolin and it along with the balloon itself was on fire. A panicked Bolin tugged at various ropes strewn along the balloon. With a wild look in his eyes he rolled over the side of the gondola. There was no way he would survive the fall.

"Bolin," she yelled as she leapt upwards. Too slow. The wind she could marshal was too weak. She could not possibly reach him in time with such imperfect control over the element. She had to make it. Bolin must not die. Something shifted inside her and the world blurred as she accelerated. The wind against her back became a gale, the force against her back almost unbearable but she endured as she shot upwards. In the blink of an eye had she reached Bolin. Korra wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close, Bolin hugged back for dear life. He was safe. The same shift came again and the wind faded to nothing. The wind was no longer there to support her. Bolin and Korra plummeted together, the ground rushing up to meet them. But it was survivable this time. Still painful as they fell onto the mountainside, but no longer life-threatening. There was a crack of lightning in the distance and then silence. Korra blinked her eyes open cautiously. She found herself straddling her friend, her hands resting on his chest, her knees hard against the rocky ground.

"Oof," she said, breaking into a grin. Bolin's face remained scrunched up. Pain? Fear? He should be fine now.

"Korra?" he gasped. "I think my ribs are broken." He winced.

Korra giggled. "No, I think that's my fault."

"Huh?"

Korra sat back and Bolin inhaled in relief. He opened his eyes a crack, and they widened in an instant as his gaze met hers. "Hi," she said.

"Korra," he yelled, sitting up awkwardly, almost tipping her backward as she slid into his lap. "You're okay." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. "Oh, I was so worried."

"So was I," Korra said as she returned the hug. "Try not to do that again; I might not be there next time. Oh." She pulled back. "Were... were you with my... parents?"

"We were," Bolin exclaimed as he grinned. "They're fine and-"

"Korra," a voice yelled. Korra looked around to see Mako scrambling towards her looking pale. "Korra, Asami is..." he trailed off. "Bolin. You're okay." Mako shook his head. "No time, Korra, quick. Asami's... Asami's in trouble."

Korra leapt off of Bolin and raced after Mako as he ran back up the mountain, Bolin sprinting after her. The ground around Asami was dark with blood.

"Asami," Korra cried, falling to her knees and grabbing her hand.

Asami's eyes blinked open. "Korra," she whispered, her voice quavering as she gasped, her chest barely moving.

"We need to get her help," Korra said.

"That'll take too long," Mako replied with a frown.

"Can we do anything?" Korra said, glancing around the mountainside in a panic.

"You... Can you... Do you know any healing?" Mako asked. "I mean you're a waterbender and all, and..."

Korra worried her lip with her teeth. "I don't know." No time for that. "I'm going to try. No." She smiled grimly. "I'm going to save her." The water she took from Ming was long gone, but there was at least some moisture in the air. Panic made it hard to draw the moisture into her hands, the droplets taking too long to accumulate. How much did she need? No. No time for second-guessing this. She would heal Asami with what she had. It will be enough. Two injuries. The chest wound was probably the more severe. She would start there. The water dripped from her hands and soaked into the bloody mess of Asami's clothing and towards the wound. Korra closed her eyes and pressed her hand down, focusing on healing. Mend the skin. Stop the bleeding. Heal. Just heal. A flicker of light in front of her. The water was responding. Something was flowing from her and into the water, into Asami. But there was not enough water for a wound of that severity. As much as she insisted to herself it would work, the wound refused to heal.

"More water," she gasped as she focused everything into the wound.

"I'll get more," Mako said as he scrambled to his feet. Beside her Bolin took Asami's hand.

"Korra," Asami gasped. "My... dad. Tell him..."

"No." Korra shook her head and opened her eyes. "Don't say that." Tears pricked at her eyes. "Don't even think that. I'm going to save you."

"Korra..." Asami wheezed, her lips quirking into a smile as her eyes closed.

"Asami," Bolin yelled.

It was like a fire deep inside her. A burst of energy, a wave of dizziness and she knew... everything. There was water here. Water all around her. More than enough. Enough to heal the most mortal injury. But time was against her. Korra was not sure if she could take her hands from the wound, but in the moment that followed she knew she did not have to. The air cooled above her and grew foggy. She began drawing more and more water out of the chilled air, focusing it all into the same point in the space above Asami. The droplets swelled and expanded, forming a heavy sphere of floating water. Korra's eyes closed and she pulled the water down onto Asami. The sphere was still fed from the chilled air, but a torrent of water trailed from the bottom and onto Asami. Into the chest wound, into the wound at her side. The energy pulsed inside her again and she gasped, almost moaning as a burst of warmth ripped through her and into the water. There was a near blinding light beyond her eyelids, but she cannot take even a moment to look at it. This is too important.

Asami gasped, and Korra almost laughed. Her friend coughed and drew in a deep breath. Asami stared up at her as Korra opened her eyes. "Asami?" she asked.

"Korra," Asami croaked and fell silent as she gulped at the air. "I feel... better?" she said after a moment before taking a few more gasping breaths. With a groan she wrenched herself upright. "Wow," she said. "You are really something," she murmured and seemed to fall foward. Korra reached out to catch her, relieved when Asami's arms slipped around her shoulders and her friend's pressed against her chest. "Thank you." Korra tightened her embrace.

"Mako," Bolin yelled. "You can come back now. Asami's fine."

Mako charged towards them and skidded to a halt. "You're... you're okay." Asami twisted her head towards him slightly and nodded.

"Okay. Now everything's fine, I have to ask. Just where were you going to get water from?" Bolin asked.

"Well, I figured maybe in the fog-" His eyes widened. "Wait, where's Zaheer? And that waterbender?" Mako scanned their darkened surroundings. "I scared him off of Asami but I lost track of him after..."

Korra tensed and gently pushed Asami away as she got to her feet. "Bolin, look after Asami." Zaheer could not be much of a threat. Not anymore. "You see anyone other than us, attack or get both of you away from here." The mountain was quiet, the magma streams slowly cooling in the night air. Korra felt an odd sensation in her stomach as they darted across the bare mountainside.

They found Ming unconscious not far from a lava stream. Not far from where Ghazan met his end. She could not bear to look at the spot the lava had flown over the Red Lotus member. P'Li's body was lay nearby; she had not moved. Korra stopped. Someone was sitting slumped beside her. Zaheer stared down at his companion, his expression unreadable in the darkness. One of his arms hung limply against his side. He did not move or give any sign he knew she was there. There was a flicker of light nearby; Mako had formed a fire dagger.

"Mako, no." Korra shook her head and took a few steps towards her former teacher. A cloth covered P'Li's face. Some dignity for the dead at least.

"Zaheer," she said. He ignored her. "You... you taught me a lot," she continued. "About the world. About how it was okay to kill to accomplish something. But..." She glanced down at her hands. "I don't think I would like doing that. And..." She trailed off, choosing her words carefully. "I think I understand you now. I think I understand freedom in a way I didn't before. But not in the way you might like. I can only see it thanks to the distance. That is, the distance from you. And it's better here - away from you. Like I said; I can't go back with you. So, goodbye, Zaheer." She turned away.

"Korra," Mako snarled. "You can't just leave him. Not after all he's done."

Korra shook her head. "No."

"Then at least tie him up and give him to the police."

"No."

"Why not?"

Korra sighed. "He's nothing without his friends now." She glanced back. Zaheer had still not moved a muscle. "Besides; he can't move. I blocked his chi." It would be easy to take revenge now, but the thought left a bad taste in her mouth. She continued walking away from the man and his fallen companion. A few steps later her knees buckled, her head fuzzy.

"Korra?" Mako asked, his hand on her shoulder. She had rejected her teachers. They no longer had any bearing on her life. She no longer had any love for any of them. There were people so much more deserving of love. Dizziness washed over her, the world spinning under her feet and she could no longer tell which way was up. Korra fell and never hit the ground, the world swirling and darkening around her. No anger. No grief. No happiness. Just void. Void and calm. A strange peace. Korra let go and the world faded away.

* * *

.

.

.

**To Thatfan, SpiritMonkey, Anna Sophia, Starkiller57, Kradeiz, Attropus, Kaoupa, Dreamer, JimmyHall24, YNI1, Amme92, KnowledgeSeeker66, TBone511 and beloved Guests:**

**Thank you for the reviews, TV Tropes edits and it certainly motivating for us to see a variety of feedback. We believe Chapter 17- Korra's Decision received the most number of reviews and it's very encouraging. Your questions and comments deserve to be answered but we have decided to put everything; like more specific acknowledgements, including the feedback for this chapter, at the Book 1 author notes that will be published after the last chapter of the book. **

**Book 1:Healing will be finished next week at Chapter 19 -Freedom. **


	19. Freedom

**Book 1: Healing**

**Chapter 19 - Freedom**

* * *

"Korra."

Her eyes snapped open. She was lying on the ground. Mako rushed up and crouched beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked peering down at her. Her body felt numb. She nodded slowly, her cheek scraping against the rough rock beneath her. "Okay." Mako frowned. "You must have tripped. Let's get you back to Asami and Bolin." She nodded again and let Mako help her into a sitting position and then haul her up onto her feet. What was wrong? There felt like a vast distance between herself and Mako, herself and the mountain. Mako held onto her arm and as he stepped forward she stepped with him. It was simple to fall into the rhythm he set; one foot after another, just walking forward. Not seeing anything. Not really even feeling the touch of Mako's hand. The hard surface beneath each footstep barely registered. She did not think she would have been able to remain upright without his support.

"Korra," a distant voice called.

"Nearly there," Mako said.

"Korra," Bolin repeated as he approached them. "Everything okay?" He looked wearily past her.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Right, Korra?" Mako said.

Korra nodded and Bolin smiled. "So it's all sorted and you can come back with us again?" She nodded again and he stepped forward, throwing his arms around her. He was warm. So warm. She pulled a little away and smiled at him, her mouth feeling awkward.

"Yeah... I'm... I'm back," she said.

"I think we need to get Asami to a hospital," Mako said quietly.

"Hospital, yeah," Korra said, stepping away from Bolin.

"Well, okay, she might be fine with a clinic. Depends how much you healed her. In any case..." Mako trailed off and smiled. "Hey, how about you two make us a path back to the city? It'll be a long hike if we try to walk."

"You want us to both earthbend?" Bolin asked.

"Sure," Mako replied. "You're an earthbender, and... Korra's the Avatar, right?"

"Avatar," Korra murmured. "I am." She looked over to Asami. "We'll do it. Together."

She trudged further up the slope, headed straight for Asami, the other two just behind her. Her head was beginning to clear; the feeling of distance reduced as she walked.

"Everything okay?" Asami asked.

Korra nodded. "Yeah. Over." She sighed.

Asami looked at her quizzically and tried to reach out. She grimaced and let her hand drop.

"We'll get you help," Korra said, the words coming easier with each breath.

"If Korra and I are bending, then maybe Mako should carry Asami?" Bolin said.

"No," Asami said sharply, and coughed a moment later. "I mean." She wheezed. "No, thank you. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked, still feeling fuzzy.

Asami nodded. "I trust you," she said between panting breaths.

"Make sure you stay close," Korra said as she helped Asami to her feet.

"I will," she replied through clenched teeth, wincing as she stood upright.

"Okay, so, how about I give us something to stand on and Korra, you prepare the route?" Bolin asked.

"Sure," Korra said, staring down the mountain. It should be trivial to keep the route clear and control the speed of their descent. This would be easy. No problem at all for the Avatar. Bolin stamped into the ground, forcing a roughly rectangular section of rock up out of the mountain.

"All aboard the Avatar lines non-stop service to Republic City," Bolin called. Asami smirked, Mako rolled his eyes and Korra forced her lips into a smile. After a flourish from Bolin, Korra concentrated and sent them in motion. She bent the ground just ahead of the slab in a constant stream of tiny manipulations. Korra smoothed the rocky surface, detouring them around the odd tree and any other obstacles. Republic City rushed up to them as they skimmed downwards.

Korra's mind drifted as they moved, the bending rote and perfunctory, nothing she needed to concentrate on. Her friends were still with her. Despite trying to leave them behind, despite telling them not to get involved, they had all been there; in danger. They could have so easily died. Just like Ghazan. Like P'Li. Like Ming.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, just audible over the grinding rock beneath them.

"Huh?" Bolin asked.

"I'm sorry I lied to you all."

"About being the Avatar?" Mako asked.

Korra nodded. "Yeah. I... I didn't have to, but it's one of the things my- the... the Red Lotus was constantly telling me not to let anyone know. They had me convinced the world would be against me. It was... hard to risk trusting anyone." She smiled bitterly. "Guess I'm just a coward."

"No," Asami gasped. "Not... at... all."

"But you were all in danger because of me."

"Korra, I know we only met them tonight, but it was obvious they weren't good people. They killed Yujin." Bolin swallowed and continued hurriedly. "They tried to kill you. It's... I... Um... They... they took you when you were just a child, right?" he asked. Korra nodded. "So they raised you to think like them?" Another nod. "How can you blame yourself then? Pretty hard to think otherwise like that."

"But..." Korra trailed off, frowning. "I was worried things wouldn't be the same if you knew I was the Avatar. I've been so happy here; living with you," she smiled at Asami, who smiled back. "And pro-bending with you." She smiled at Bolin.

"Korra; really? You're our friend first. I wouldn't care if it turned out were a spirit possessing a woman's body." Bolin blinked. "You aren't right?" Korra tried to bite back a smile as she shook her head. "Well, anyway. Doesn't matter that you are the Avatar. Things aren't going to change between us. Well, unless you really wanted them to."

"I don't," Korra said quickly.

Bolin scratched at his head. "Actually, I think things will change." Korra's heart sank. "They'll be better." Bolin beamed at her.

"Better?"

"Yup." Bolin nodded. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. The Red Lotus is all gone and we know your secret."

Korra's smile faded. "But I could have still resisted them. I could have told you sooner. I could have gone to Tenzin and maybe... Maybe you wouldn't have all been in danger."

"Korra," Asami reached out, her hand soft against her own. Their fingers laced together. "Please don't... blame yourself. I'm sorry as well. I could have... tried to... tell people where you were. I could have... stopped everything even sooner." She wheezed and squeezed her hand.

Korra stared at her. "But you're..." She gestured. "Injured because of me. I- We almost lost you back there."

Asami wheezed deeply. "Would have hurt me more if you never came back. ...worth it." Her smile was dazzling and the distance closed a little more.

"Plus," Bolin added. "If anyone takes you away then the three of us wil not stop until we got you back. We'd search all four corners of the world for you."

"Right," Asami agreed.

"Hey; what's that?" Mako interrupted and frowned, staring at something further down the mountain. "Korra, stop us."

Korra reached out and their descent came to a grinding halt.

"Okay, so, it looks like there's two cops - oh; metalbenders - fighting some other people. Are... are they Red Lotus too?" Bolin asked.

Korra peered forward, a chill gripping her stomach. "Yeah; they're some of -" The name made her pause but she forced herself to say it. "-Zaheer's helpers."

One of the metalbenders had crumpled to the ground. "We should help-" Bolin's eyes widened as the other fought off both her attackers without a problem. "Okay, so, maybe not. Damn she's good. That is some seriously impressive metalbending."

In a matter of moments two members of the Red Lotus were on ground unconscious, their arms bound tight behind their backs. The metalbender standing over them looked distinctly familiar. Korra's stomach twisted. The girl; she had been in the mansion with her. She had chased her onto the streets and cornered her. The metalbender stared at them each in turn, her body tense, but she made no move towards them.

"Avatar Korra?" she asked, her voice stern, her face impassive.

"Y-, I-, You-." Korra swallowed.

"Please do not worry Avatar Korra. I am here to help you." Her expression softened. "So... please don't run away this time." Korra felt herself tense and willed herself to relax.

"I'm... not going anywhere," Korra replied.

The metalbender stared at her for a moment longer and crouched down, murmuring something to her companion. Korra stepped down from the rock slab, nerves tense. The cop ran her fingers across her companion's body.

"A few broken bones; going to need more than one healer." She sighed and glanced up at Korra. "This is once again not the best circumstances for us to meet, but." She smiled. "I am honored to meet you Avatar Korra. My name is Kuvira."

Korra blinked, trying to work out what to say in reply. No. Remain pragmatic. Asami and this cop needed a hospital. "Where's the nearest hospital?" she blurted.

Kuvira frowned. "Nothing near here. It'll be fine though; none of her injuries are life-threatening. I'll call in some assistance." She turned away from Korra and spoke rapidly into a radio. "Come in, chief. Over."

"Lin here," a voice crackled from the radio. "What's happening? Over."

Kuvira turned, caught Korra's eye and smiled. "I'm going to need some help. I have an officer down-"

"And a civilian," Korra broke in.

"And a civilian," Kuvira corrected. "We're on Changtai, about a mile from the foot of the mountain. Thirty degrees from East to the North. Over."

"Co-ordinates confirmed. We'll get someone over to you real quick. Over."

"Might want to tag along," Kuvira said. "I... have the Avatar and her friends too. Over." Kuvira was grinning. There was a sharp sound from the radio and some fumbling scratches.

"She's there?" the radio squawked. There was a pause. "Over," the voice added.

"She is," Kuvira said. "I suspect we'll see you soon. Out."

"We'll be there. Out."

Kuvira holstered her radio. "You said a civilian injury?" she asked.

Korra nodded. "Yeah. Asami?" Asami gingerly stepped down from the slab, panting with each step. Kuvira frowned.

"What happened?"

"Stabbed," Korra said.

"Stabbed?" Kuvira echoed. "And you're walking around?" she exclaimed. "Where?" Asami gestured to her stomach. Kuvira pulled her clothing away roughly and frowned. "Are you sure you were stabbed? This just looks like a real nasty cut."

"Korra... healed..." Asami said with difficulty.

"Amazing... Though, doesn't sound like you're quite right." She glanced around Asami. "And you two, are you both..." She trailed off, her eyes widening as she saw Mako. He reacted in kind and both looked away from the other.

"Do... do you two know each other?" Bolin asked, pointing at each in turn.

"No," Kuvira said as turned back to Asami. "That still painful though?"

Asami nodded. "Side too," she said. Kuvira tugged at Asami's shirt again.

"Ah. This one looks a bit nastier. We'll get you patched up all the same." Kuvira turned and marched a little further down the mountain. "They should be on their way any minute." She pulled two sticks from her belt and bent them until they cracked. As the ends began to splutter and glow with a increasingly intense light, Kuvira held them aloft and waved them. Thick smoke boiled off the unusually coloured ends. Korra stared past Kuvira, eventually catching sight of the airborn lights heading towards them. Kuvira kept waving the signals until the vessels neared.

The roar of the airships rotors drowned out any further conversation and a beam of light from the lead ship split the darkness. It caught Korra in it's glare and she shielded her eyes with her hand, trying to stare up at the airship. After another moment the light dimmed slightly and swept across the others before winking out. Worry curled inside her and she found herself tensing and getting ready to run.

"Korra. Korra; it's okay." Mako shouted hurriedly over the noise. "They're not here to arrest you." He did not sound as certain as she would like. He pointed. "That ship at the front? That's the police. The others? United Forces vessels. They'll have someone who can help Asami - or if nothing else get her to a hospital fast."

"It's going to be okay," Asami said as she clasped Korra's hand. Korra squeezed back.

Something else moved between the airships. An airbison; this one without dyed fur. It glided to the ground and Tenzin scrambled from its back. "You're... you're okay," he shouted over the roar as the airship crept closer to the ground.

"Mostly," Korra yelled back.

There was an extra blast of wind and the engine quietened. For a moment nothing happened, the other airships maneuvering to get closer to the mountain side. A hatch pushed open on the lead ship and two people scrambled out onto. Both wore traditional watertribe clothes. Both were somehow familiar. Korra was moving before she realized, Asami, Bolin, Mako, Kuvira, Tenzin; all left behind as she ran.

"Korra?" the woman asked as she stepped forward. Korra remembered that voice. It had scolded her many times before, been the voice of absolute authority. But it had also sung her lullabys and cared for when Korra was ill. She dithered a footstep away from the woman whose eyes were welling up with tears and then threw herself forward. She hugged as tight as she dared, feeling her mother's arms circle around her as she sobbed. Her legs gave out again, her mother moving with her until they were on the ground together, curled around each other. A new touch on her back, an additional warmth, an another body beside them. A touch on her hair, a kiss on the top of her head. A voice overwhelmed with emotion.

"Korra," her father choked out.

"Korra," her mother echoed and Korra wailed, clasping tighter. Sobs wracked her whole body, but each touch on her back, her hair, made her feel a little better. Each little coo and shush from her mother lessened the pain a little more. After so long. After never believing she could ever see them again; her parents were right beside her. "My beautiful daughter," her mother said. Korra looked up. Her mother smiled back at her and doing anything more than staring back was beyond her. The distance was gone. Korra smiled.

"Mom... Dad." The words were shaky, long out of practice, but the effect on her and her parents was electric. Her mother drew her forward into a new embrace.

"I'm... We're... Korra, I'm sorry we weren't able to rescue you," her father said, his voice soft.

Korra turned to him, shaking her head. "No. No no no. You can't apologise... Dad." Korra gulped. "If I'd known you were still alive, I'd... I'd..." A new wave of sorrow swept over her and she pressed her head against her mother's shoulder.

"We can't get the lost time back, Korra. But we can be a family again. All of us together," she said.

Korra smiled. A family. Her family. It was larger again. Asami and Bolin and Mako and Tenzin and Pema and Jinora and Ikki and Meelo and mom and dad.

There was a buzz of conversation nearby, almost lost beneath the idling engines. Men and women in uniforms kept throwing glances in her direction, all them tense and nervous. The few who met her gaze immediately looked away, finding interest in anything besides the Avatar. A group all dressed in white skirted around her, giving her and her family a wide berth. They headed for Asami, Bolin and Mako. "I'll be right back," her father said. With another kiss he headed for a metalbender with grey hair and a man in a red uniform. It took her a moment to place the metalbender. Korra tried not to panic. She was someone else Korra had tried to attack. There was a brief conversation, filled with gestures and shakes of head. Korra's heart sank. Then the metalbender threw her hands up in surrender and her face broke into a wry smile; one shared by both Tenzin and her father.

"Korra," Asami called. She was lying on a stretcher headed, two people carrying her towards the airships.

Korra pulled away from her mother and caught Asami's hand.

"Where are they taking you?"

"Hospital," Asami grinned, wincing slightly. "They're going to check me over and finish up what you started. Don't worry - I'll see you soon." She waved as the men carried her to the airship.

"Hi again, Korra's mom," Bolin said behind her.

"I told you; it's Senna," she replied. "Also." She grabbed Bolin's shoulders and threw her arms around him. "Thank you." She turned to Mako and embraced him as well. "If you two hadn't come; we would never be standing here."

"You... you saved my parents?" Korra asked. More tears pricked her eyes. "Thank you," she said as she hugged Mako and then Bolin. "Thank you."

Bolin sniffed, rubbing at his eyes with one hand. "Don't mention it." His voice got a little higher. "Least we could do."

Tenzin cleared his throat. "Korra; we have arranged some rooms for you and your parents on airtemple island. If you would like to take the time to rest and recuperate."

A heavy weight seemed to roll across her as he spoke. So much had happened today and exhaustion seemed to be catching up with her. "Yes... please."

"Very well," Tenzin said. "We'll take Oogi."

"What about my friends?"

"We'll be fine," Bolin said hurriedly. "I think we could also do with a hospital trip; I mean, we did drown earlier."

"I told you not to tell her that," Mako said sharply.

"Drowned?" Korra asked worried.

"Later," Mako said. "We'll tell you everything when we see you... later."

Korra nodded reluctantly and let her father steer her up onto Oogi. Her limbs felt heavy. Bolin waved goodbye as the airbison took to the sky, the effort of waving back almost too much. They flew into the night and when she glanced back all she could see was the dim outline of the mountain. She leant against someone - her father probably - as her eyes grew heavier. He was comfortingly warm. Something soft lay across her shoulders and everything was warm and good. Korra smiled as she let sleep overwhelm her.

* * *

At least the night had not been boring. Long, tiring; yes. But never boring. Kuvira sighed. It was not far to the dorms but there was still so much to do. Reuniting the Avatar with her parents. Getting her friends to hospital. Arresting members of the Red Lotus. Contemplating what they needed to do about what remained of that mansion. The sheer volume of paperwork this was going to require. Kuvira sighed and rolled her head, trying to make her neck click. She idly wondered what reuniting with her own parents would be like. Somewhat different. Interesting, but with much less crying. More shouting.

By the time dawn had broken everyone was beginning to slow down but they were at least on top of the situation. Kuvira wondered just who was going to shout at who over the state of the mountain. The jagged holes in the peak, the new lava flows that had taken a team of waterbenders most of the night to cool enough that they stopped flowing. Details, more meetings, more delays.

"Kuvira," a voice shouted from behind her. She rolled her eyes and walked away from the gathering mob of press at the base of the mountain, ignoring the attempt to engage her. Lin and Iroh were watching as the last few bodies were set down behind a screen well away from the press. Six further members of the Red Lotus, besides the two she restrained. Two more on airtemple island. Two lost in the wreck off Fugu Island. Was that all of them? Difficult to tell. Kuvira blinked and peered at the bodies. No armless waterbender here. At least one left somewhere. Iroh glanced around as she approached.

"Kuvira was it?

"Yes, sir," Kuvira said as she snapped to attention.

"Lin has lead me to believe that you were responsible for finding Avatar Korra last night?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

He smiled. "At ease, Kuvira, at ease." Kuvira shifted her stance, her posture still stiff. "On behalf of the United Forces, I thank you for everything you have done."

She smiled. "Just doing my duty, sir." She bowed, her movements stiff. No matter her personal opinions, it would be unwise to annoy the man who was both a prominent member of the Fire Nation and the head of the United Forces. "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Yes, but if not..." Iroh shook his head. "At least the Red Lotus are no more."

"It might be a little premature for celebration," Lin said. "By my count we're missing four we know of."

"Ah, you mean the ringleaders?" Iroh said. "We recovered Miss Hua alive earlier this morning, but her injuries were near fatal. She was not expected to survive the night. Ghazan and P'Li's bodies were also recovered."

"And Zaheer?" Lin asked.

Iroh fidgeted. "We have him. And he's still alive, but..."

Kuvira twitched. "But?"

"He's completely unresponsive. As far as we can tell his spirit has left his body. It's just a shell now."

"I think I remember Tenzin saying something about that..." Lin murmured.

"Is that the last of them?" Kuvira asked.

"I would like to hope so, but... No. I think there are others. Though all the ringleaders are accounted for. At least the ones we knew about... Though that's what went wrong last time." Lin said.

Iroh sighed. "Quite. And because of that they got everywhere. There were at least twelve at the base and we lost nine men in the conflict."

Lin sighed. "And we had seven in the police. They took three extra officers with them."

"So many. And after all these years," Iroh murmured. "I... I vaguely remember some of them. They came for me; many, many years ago."

"You were luckier than Korra," Lin noted.

"Yes, I cannot deny that. But then again... they didn't want the same thing from her," Iroh said darkly as he stared at the bodies in silence. "And it seems like they had a lot of contingency plans." He smiled. "Though I doubt they could have prepared for Katara's arrival."

Lin chuckled. "No. No I don't think they would have been ready for that." She winked at Kuvira's confusion. "She was - is - a force to be reckoned with when she's angry."

"I'll... try to stay on her good side then," Kuvira said, blinking. Katara was Aang's widow, right? Lin and Iroh chuckled as they lapsed into silence again.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see," a voice boomed from behind them. "Well, people." Kuvira span around and blinked. "Two of you anyway." A surprisingly older man in a red uniform much like Iroh's was smirking. Unless Kuvira was mistaken he was Aang's first son. He dropped the smile and saluted Iroh quickly.

"General Iroh, sir."

Iroh nodded. "Commander Bumi. At ease."

"Bumi," Lin smiled. "Good to see you."

Bumi slouched, any hint of military discipline evaporating. "Of all the days the Red Lotus chose to come out of hiding, they would pick my leave day." Bumi sighed and stared at the row of corpses. He blinked and glanced at Kuvira. "Oh-ho; I do not believe I have had the pleasure, miss?"

"Ah," Lin said. "Commander Bumi, this is Kuvira. She's Suyin's apprentice from Zaofu."

"An honor to meet you,sir," Kuvira bowed. He replied in kind, but he stared at her with one squinted eye.

"How old are you lass?" he asked.

Kuvira blinked and frowned. "Seventeen, sir."

Bumi chuckled. "So... any interest in the United Forces? You can join up next year you know. We don't have a lot of metalbenders. The Beifong sisters have a habit of scooping them up before we can get at them."

"Bumi, you're making me and Suyin sound like cult leaders," Lin said.

Bumi chuckled. "And you say you're not? Worshippers of the high metal I tell you," he stage whispered to Kuvira conspiratorially.

Lin rolled her eyes. "Honestly."

"So what do you say, Kuvira?" Bumi asked. "Want to help us out? You'll be a rarity in the organization and you'll get a snazzy red uniform just like mine. And Iroh's."

"I... had not given it much thought before, sir. And it's not as if I'm a citizen of Republic City."

Bumi shook his head. "The latter don't matter. As for the former; eh, give it some thought. You could make a real career out of it." He coughed. "Might have gotten a little side-tracked on the recruitment drive. Real reason I'm here is to pass a message on from my brother." He pulled a face. "Honestly; why he can't just use a hawk for this I'll never know," he muttered.

Iroh blinked. "And the message is?"

"Oh," Bumi said. "Ah, yeah. In his capacity as councilman, Tenzin has requested that no one involved in this operation is to comment on or publically discuss the Avatar's situation," he intoned with mock gravitas. "Basically he wants to hide her away for now," he added.

"I'm not sure how easy that'll be," Lin said. "The attack yesterday was not subtle. We're still not sure if anyone got a good picture of her."

"Plus the incident is too big to just cover-up," Iroh added. "Even if there was a suitable cover-story, it would not take much for the usual cranks to draw attention to all this." He sighed. "But... Despite that, I will comply with the request. Korra should not be exposed to the public - at least not yet. This has not been an easy time for her."

"Wonder what the press will say if and when they do find out about her," Kuvira muttered.

Bumi blinked and twisted one finger in his ear. "Sorry girl, you'll need to speak up," he said, cupping his hand to his ear.

Kuvira squirmed. "It's just; some of the public have seen her before this when she was pro-bending. Just not as the Avatar."

"The Avatar was pro-bending?" Bumi exclaimed. "Now that must have been a sight. What; was she on a team all on her own?"

"That might have given her away somewhat, don't you think?" Lin said, smiling.

"Curse your logic, Lin," Bumi growled.

"She was the firebender," Kuvira added.

"Was she any good?" Bumi asked.

Kuvira blinked. "Yeah. Yeah, she was pretty good."

"Is she going to keep playing?" Bumi asked with a smile.

"I... I... Um," Kuvira said.

"It's all up in the air Bumi," Lin said. "But I don't think we need to worry too much; I doubt they'd expect the Avatar to be on a sports team like that. Any case; we're agreeing to letting her rest up with her folks, remember?"

"Well, until Tenzin's official statement." Bumi made an exaggerated show of checking around him. "Between us, I'm glad he's handling this mess. Lot of people want to talk to the Avatar." He stood upright and saluted them again. "Anyway," he boomed. "Iroh, Lin, Kuvira, I'm off. We'll get together when Kya, mom and your grandfather arrive," Bumi. "Until then."

* * *

"Before we talk to... Mako was it?" Lin said halting just before the cabin door. Kuvira nodded. It did not seem like she could get away from the man. "Just want to check; Suyin went through seismic sense and the basic gist of lie detection, right?"

Kuvira nodded again. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. If this goes a little wrong, we need two witnesses and like everything else in this mess, the fewer people we need to bring in the better. So; here we go." Lin pushed open the door. Mako looked up from the bunk he had been lying on.

"Hi," he said uncertainly, his body tensing as he saw them.

"Hello, Mako. My name is Chief Beifong." She smiled. Mako smiled back, but ducked his head to focus on the floor the second his eyes met Kuvira's.

"Hi, chief," he said.

Lin sighed. "My companion here is Kuvira. Let me get straight to the point, Mako. I have no doubt you are extremely tired. I also know you got yourself mixed up with Korra a while back thanks in part to Asami Sato's generosity."

"Don't tell me she didn't bribe you guys enough."

Lin bristled and worked her jaw. "I am not concerned with your former arrest record right now , Mako." She leant back against the cabin wall. "You did a lot of brave things last night. You helped Korra out, you helped rescue her parents. And as far as I can tell for the last few weeks you have been a model citizen. It's all more than balancing out all the petty stuff you did before."

"That's... good. I guess?" Mako had not reacted with much enthusiasm. He likely realized there was a sting in the tail. Lin had not mentioned the fighting pits. And right in front of her was someone who could link her right back to them. No. Remain calm. While all Lin's attention seemed fixed on Mako, it was not impossible she might also be sensing Kuvira's own reactions.

"I had the chance to talk with one of the Red Lotus we captured alive. Specifically one of the pair from airtemple island." Mako's heart skipped a beat. Lin did not need her for this; Mako had visibly twitched as she spoke. He did not want this conversation topic. "Manu told us you tortured him. With lightning."

Kuvira blinked, looking between the two of them. A brutal method but rumoured to be extremely effective. So very rare though.

Mako sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I did." He stared at Lin. "No point denying it, is there?"

"There would be if it were untrue." Lin frowned. "You do know that the city classifies torture as a major felony? And given you're eighteen that means a full adult trial?"

"I know." Mako's hands rubbed against each other. "I know. But we needed to know. We didn't know how long we had, we just needed answers. And quickly." Mako looked resigned.

Lin glanced over at Kuvira. She felt it too. Mako was being painfully, earnestly honest. And how had he come across such a rare technique? There was something else there, some reason why he had never used it in their fight. Lin continued. "From what he told me, it did not seem like the first time you've done something like that. I worry about who else wound up on the receiving end before that."

Mako ducked his head again. "It's not like I wanted to," he muttered. "I had no choice but to do it when they told me they needed it done. I'm away from that now, going straight."

Lin sighed again. "Relax kid. I'm not planning to sling you in jail - not least when you helped." She fidgeted. "Still; as useful as it wound up being, I am uncomfortable with the method." She shook her head. "Not that it's likely the Avatar be terribly happy if we did throw you in jail either."

"Is she still okay?"

"As far as I know. I'm talking to Tenzin a little later to find out." She frowned. "Besides the point though. I like to believe in second chances, though don't for a second think I won't be keeping my eye on you. Your past is not going anywhere I'm afraid. And its likely too late, but I'm not sure you should even be a factor in the Avatar's life. Though I think that moment passed when the Red Lotus got hold of her. We just have to hope for the best now."

Mako sighed. "Fine. But... Don't judge my brother based on me. He's... I kept him away from everything. I won't go within one li of her if that's what it takes, but don't take it out on him."

Lin watched him carefully for a moment. "That's up to her. Or her parents. I think it probably best they know how you found them. Either way; I'll be keeping an eye on you." Lin sighed. "Sorry to dump all this on you now, but sooner we get this sorted sooner things can get back to normal. As normal as things will with the Avatar around. Anyway; we'll leave you alone now."

"Ma'am?"

"Kuvira?" Lin frowned.

"I..." This was not easy. "I have some follow up questions for Mako. If you don't mind?"

"Ah, no." Lin frowned. "Do you need me for this?"

Kuvira shook her head. "No. I won't be long," she said. She waited until Lin's footsteps had faded into the distance. Mako chuckled before she could say a word.

"Never figured you for a cop."

"Never figured you would be friends with the Avatar," she retorted.

"Yeah, well, me neither," he said, fidgeting. The cabin fell silent. "Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"What? Fight?"

"Yeah. Go somewhere like that and belt someone like me around." Mako asked.

"Fun, I guess." Kuvira blinked. Was it really that simple? "Chance for something...real. How about you?"

"The money," Mako said.

"How... how did that go? You got caught and- wait, when she said Miss Sato helped you... She bailed you out?" Mako nodded. "Why?"

"Not quite sure myself. And things after that didn't go exactly great. All because of how I lost..."

Kuvira sighed. "I'm sorry."

Mako blinked at her. "It's fine. You beat me fair and square."

"You could have still won."

"What, with lightning?" Mako shook his head. "If I pulled that kind of stunt then I wouldn't have gotten as far as jail." He smiled. "I guess I should thank you. You actually did me a favor in the end. And Korra too."

Kuvira was not sure what to say to that. She sighed. "Thank you for at least talking to me, Mako. I hope... I hope things go well," she said as she headed for the door. Kuvira paused, one hand on the handle. "Just between us," she said, looking away from him. "I would have done the same in your position." She glanced back over her shoulder. "I think it was necessary." Mako frowned at her as she turned away.

* * *

Asami blinked awake. She was lying in an unfamiliar bed, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. White curtains surrounded her on all sides. The bed was soft, but at the same time oddly uncomfortable. There was a muted, distant roar in the distance. She fidgeted around, trying to get into a better position. Rolling one way tugged at the attached i.v. tube uncomfortably. Rolling the other forced her to assume an awkward pose to avoid lying on it. At least the armor was no longer confining her and she felt lighter. After long minutes of trying to get back to sleep and failing, the curtains at the foot of her bed split, revealing a nurse.

"Ah," she said with a smile. "Good morning, Ms. Sato. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm... okay, I guess," she said as the nurse pushed the curtains along their rail and gathered them near the head of her bed. There was a window above her with bright sunlight streaming in through it. "What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty a.m.," she replied.

Asami frowned. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long. A few hours now. Didn't expect you up so soon." The nurse halted beside her. "Now; would you like your breakfast?"

"Ah, not right now, thank you. Maybe later," she smiled. Not hungry right now. The nurse nodded and bustled off. Asami cursed herself for not asking if she could leave or there was something to do, or how or where Korra was right now.

"Excuse me, Miss Sato?" There was a stranger at the end of the bed. He sounded familiar somehow. "May I speak with you?"

"Sure," Asami said, struggling to sit a little more upright.

"Thank you. It is good to finally meet you in person. I am General Iroh of the United Forces." He bowed.

"Ah. Good morning." She bent forward as much as she was able to and blinked at him. Generals were usually older than this were they not?

"Miss Sato, I am here to apologise for the delays in providing you and your companions with the requested aid last night. In addition I wish to commend you all very strongly for your bravery and skill in combat. And with your assistance in the eventual defeat of the Red Lotus."

"Oh." Asami blinked. "Thank you," she said uncertainly. "I was just trying to help my friend. How is Korra?"

"Korra and her family are on airtemple island. Neither she, nor your other companions have any serious injuries," Iroh said. He shifted his feet. "Miss Sato, I am uncomfortably aware that you and your friends did far more for the Avatar last night than the United Forces or the White Lotus managed in the last seventeen years. We owe you an enormous debt."

"Are... are the Red Lotus gone now?" she asked, her hands curling into fists beneath the sheets.

"We believe there may be one or two members unaccounted for, but the known ringleaders are now all dead. The organization should not be able to continue." He sighed. "That said, we once thought Aang defeated them and they finished themselves off all those years ago. We were wrong about that."

"I hope it is over," she said, still feeling tense.

"I think it safe to say it is, Miss Sato. And we hope to never encounter this situation again." He glanced back the way he came. "Your father is onboard. He is currently being briefed on the situation. You will be able to see him shortly. Unless..." he looked back at her. "Unless you would rather rest for now?"

Asami shook her head. "No. No, please I'd like to see him." And get this over with. "Thank you for speaking with me General."

"My pleasure." He smiled. "You are part of a very privileged group now Miss Sato - you and your friends. There is to be no public announcement about either Korra or the Avatar at this time. Certain... elements are asking questions about the Red Lotus's assault on Chief Unalaq last night and Tenzin is trying to ensure Korra cannot be linked to the attack, or if that proves impossible, he is attempting to mitigate the circumstances. And so, I am sorry, Miss Sato."

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Despite your heroism, no one can know. At least not yet."

Asami smiled. "That actually suits me for now. I'm just glad she's okay."

"Oh, sorry, sorry," a new voice said. Bolin was covering his eyes with his hand as he turned away from Asami.

"Bolin? What are you doing?" Asami frowned.

"I just barged in here and hadn't thought you might not be dressed," Bolin stuttered. Asami glanced down. The hospital gown was near shapeless and covered everything.

"It's fine Bolin. You can turn around."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Asami said, trying not to sigh.

"Ah, General Iroh," Bolin squeaked. "S-sorry for interrupting."

Iroh shook his head. "It's fine. I was just about to take my leave anyway. Until later, Bolin, Ms. Sato." Iroh bowed and walked away. Bolin tried to salute, but he was gone before he got the right hand.

"Bolin," Asami said and smiled.

"Are you okay Asami?" he asked as he turned back to her.

"More or less. Need to rest up but I should be okay. How are you?"

"I'm okay, I guess," he replied, his gaze drifting away.

"Bolin?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe, I mean..." Bolin sighed. "I saw Chief Beifong and Kuvira talk to Mako for a long time."

Asami frowned. "They probably just wanted an official record of what he thought happened."

"So why didn't they ask me too?" Bolin asked, eyes wide.

"Because... Hmmm," Asami replied. "Okay, now that is strange."

"I know. And Mako has been hiding things, and it's the chief talking to him. If she's doing it, then it's gotta be pretty serious, right? What if... what if he goes to jail for good this time?" How much of his actions last night had been desperation? How much had he changed in the short time she had known him? How lost would Bolin be without his brother? "Asami; I know you and Mako fought, and aren't on the best terms." To put it mildly. "But right now he might need your help again. You've already done so much, but I don't know who else to ask."

Asami was silent for a long moment. For Bolin at least. "I'll do what I can," she said.

"Thanks. I... I thought if we got to court, I was thinking, wouldn't it help to tell them all about how we saved Korra's parents and-"

"Bolin, Bolin," Asami said. "It's okay. We don't know he is in trouble. If he is we'll do whatever we need to." She looked into his eyes. He needed cheering up. "And don't forget; you helped rescue them too." Bolin blinked slowly and his face broke into a grin.

"I don't know how much help I was. I mean, I basically just drowned with Mako."

Asami stared at him. "You what?"

Bolin waved her protest away. "Oh, it's fine. Senna fixed us right up."

"Bolin..."

"I'm fine really. I suppose the only other thing I did was fall out of a balloon and throw some rocks around."

"Bolin..." Asami tried again.

"But it was worth it to see Korra with her parents again," Bolin finished.

Asami smiled. "That it was." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You both helped last night. And if Mako's in trouble, I promise I'll help him."

"Thanks. I... I feel kinda bad. I mean, I doubt I could ever pay you back," Bolin said.

Asami shook her head. "I'm your friend Bolin. You don't ever need to pay me back."

"Asami-"

A new voice interrupted him. "Asami." Hiroshi rushed into the room, his eyes puffy and red. He pushed straight past Bolin and hugged her, crushing her in his arms. Bolin mouthed good luck behind him and retreated.

"Dad," Asami began. He pulled back.

"I was... more than a little surprised to get a call from the United Forces. And another one from the police. And this was before Chao arrived to tell me the mansion had been attacked and you had gone-"

"Dad, I'm okay," Asami interrupted. "I'm... fine. And before you say anything, there was no way I could just sit at home. Korra, she's... she's the Avatar, dad. Did they tell you that?"

"They did." He stared at her. "But it is confusing; surely the Avatar shouldn't need help?" Hiroshi said as he frowned. "And did you really have to put yourself in danger like that?" He stared plaintively at her.

"This Avatar needed help. She needed my help," Asami said. "I knew it was dangerous. But things would have been worse if I hadn't done anything. Dad; I'm still here. I made it through." How much did he know of her injuries? Probably all of it sadly. That was not going to help. "I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

"Rest... Yes," Hiroshi said slowly and kissed her brow. "We'll take you home." He sighed. "But I need to make it safe again first."

"No." Asami sighed. "I... I just want to go home."

* * *

Asami clicked the radio off in frustration. Somehow both of the mansion assaults were still news. The details became more and more vague as the press ran into problems with Tenzin's news blackout. Despite that no one saw fit to mention Yujin or Yin in the broadcasts. One aggravating talk-show host used the incident as a springboard to rant about the necessity of bending regulation. It was soon followed by observations from others of how it was just the latest incident in a long line of bending related violence. Asami snorted. If only he knew what it had really been about.

She stared over at the flowers. For a time her room had been like a garden. A decidedly unnatural one, Asami decided. So many flowers, separated from each other with wax paper. Was it really worth digging out the next card? Seeing another 'Get well soon' from someone else she knew only vaguely? Here a bunch from the police. There a bundle each from every one of the heirs and heiresses of her father's friends. Republic City public transit, from those old pen friends in the Fire Nation. Even a bunch from the United Forces. As more threatened to arrive the next day, she ordered Takeshi to start laying them on Yujin and Yin's graves. Minus the odd ones she took a liking to. And the few others with more specific meaning to her.

The bouquet from Tenzin and his family she kept in her room, the note saved in her box of memoirs. That container was now almost filled to overflowing with ticket stubs and tiny mementos of the last three weeks. An extra letter had accompanied the flowers; one from Tonraq and Senna. It stung a little that there was nothing from Korra, no extra message scrawled at the bottom, or another sheet where she had said something. She took some solace in their thanks, their gratitude to her for being Korra's friend. The usual platitudes and get well soons. At the end was the one reference to Korra's well being - still recovering the note said. Not really what she wanted to read. She wanted her well, yes. But she also wanted her here again. Was... was that now impossible? Could she hope that Korra would come back, that they might get back to life as it had been?

Some hope; her family were back in her life. They could only stay in Republic City so long. Sooner or later they would go back to the South Pole. And more than likely take Korra with them. And that would be that. She would be right back to where she started. No friends. Oh she could visit Bolin if she wanted. But she wanted... her. Asami did not leave her room for two days. She was dozing fitfully on her bed on the third day, half listening to the servants doing... something outside.

"Be careful."

"I know, I know. Debt for life if I break it and so on."

"Yeah, but its not going to be fun like the radio drama. They won't expect you to drink tea, eat cake or flirt for money or anything."

"I can dream, right?"

A moment of silence. Asami rolled over. "Hey. Don't these flowers only grow on Ember Island?"

"Not sure."

A knock on the door. "Miss Sato?"

Asami sighed. "Yes?"

"Can we come in?"

"I suppose..." she said, rolling over to face the door. The servants pushed the door open and entered holding a large vase filled with peonies. Asami stared. The flowers were all subtle shades of red; the effect was like a flame erupting from the container. The mixture of warm colours matched the rays of the morning sun filtering through the crack in the curtains. She blinked and sat up. The two servants seemed excited as they passed a sealed envelope to her. Frowning, Asami slit the flap and pulled out the thick sheet of paper inside.

'The Fire Nation will be eternally grateful for everything you did for the Avatar. I hope for your rapid recovery and I wish you to know you have earned my upmost respect in fighting for your friend. Yours, Prince Iroh'

"Prince Iroh," she read aloud.

The servants stared at her. "As in the prince of the Fire Nation?"

Asami nodded slowly, re-reading the text. "That's the one."

"Wow," they breathed. "Do you want these sent to Yujin's grave too?"

Asami stared at the flowers for a long moment. "No," she said eventually. "Can you put them on the sill please?" The servants threw back the curtains and the flowers caught the sun's light. The petals glowed even warmer.

Takeshi rushed into the room a moment later. "Ms Asami. I'm so very sorry, but this was left out of the employee bouquet." He was clutching a singular sunflower and a folded sheet of paper. Asami frowned.

"Let me see, please?"

The flower's base was in a glass bottle. If she twisted it around, she could see the word 'vinegar' etched into the glass. She smiled and unfolded the note. In a shaky and uncertain hand, Bolin had wished her well, flattering her with his introduction. Mako was still free. Her heart sank a little at the knowledge the two of them wanted to visit. Bolin was fine, Mako less so. And he was still talking about Team Avatar. There was a paw print beside the messy, wobbling letters of Bolin's signature. Asami stared at the sunflower and its cheap container.

Asami swung herself out of bed and retrieved the memento box. Both letters went in and a photograph came out. Four people caught in a moment, her gaze drawn to the one who looked the most unsure, the most nervous. And the most beautiful. Right before everything changed. She wanted that moment back. Wanted that time all over again. But things would never quite be the same now. Mako's actions still ate away at the back of her mind. Korra; well she must be happy now she has her parents back. Asami could not really expect her to leave them behind again and come back here. She should take solace in Korra being happy. At getting another chance at her family. And part of her was. But the other part wanted those night time conversations again. Being the one to drop Korra off for pro-bending practice. The one to picking her up at the end of the day. Meals out. Shopping. Theatre. Just messing around. Dinners. Breakfasts. The two of them together.

Could she go visit? Would anyone want to see her? It was not hard to get to airtemple island. Tomorrow maybe. Tomorrow she would see about going to visit Korra. Hope that even as everything else changed, certain things remained the same. Asami took one last lingering look at the photo and returned it to the box. She crossed to the window and stare at the flowers. And blinked. There was something tucked into the frame on the outside of her window. Asami's room was a few floors up and no one had been in her room for longer than a few minutes in days. The servants could not have placed it there before either. Heart thudding, Asami pushed the window open and plucked the slightly damp note from its resting place. Her heart raced as she unfolded it.

'Asami. Sorry I haven't been in touch before. Everyone's so keen on keeping me out of sight and rested. I feel fine though. I hope you find this note - and I hope I get back okay without them noticing. I snuck out of Tenzin's house and used his glider. Didn't want to wake you, so I just left the note. I miss you. We'll meet up - soon. Things are just odd at the moment. I mean, I have a mom and dad now. It's taking some getting used to. I'm not exactly sure how to act around them just yet. Sorry, rambling. I'll see you soon though. Korra'

Asami grinned, fears and doubts melting away. With a yelp of joy she flopped back onto her bed and read the note over again. "See you soon," she murmured, rapidly becoming aware of just how hungry she was. Time to get cleaned up and face the world.

* * *

Korra swooped in the night air, curling the air around herself and sending the glider high above the city. It was a spectacular sight from up here. The mass of bright lights and tall buildings in the centre, the slow spread of lights like the stars above them into the outlying areas of Republic City. The air responded to her whim as she sailed in the dark stillness. Hopefully no one would see her. No one had seen her last night as she snuck out to take the notes to Asami, Mako and Bolin. And that should have been the end of it. She had gotten away with sneaking out at night. The thought made her smile. Stereotypical teenage behaviour it seemed - based on some of Asami's radio dramas. She would never have imagined it would ever apply to her. But she needed to reach out. She needed to get out if only for a little while. It was odd to have parents suddenly. Now things had calmed she felt a little lost. How should she behave around them? How independent could she be now? Too many questions, and the need to be free. The need to fly. It was only supposed to be one time to deliver the notes. But it was impossible to resist the impulse the next night. She could not give this up. Not now.

Korra completed a turn in the air and alighted onto the top of Avatar Aang's statue. "Aang," she said, staring back at the city. "I... I still wish i could talk to you. Wish I could understand everything you wanted me to know. But I promise you; no matter whatever else happens in the world, I will keep your city safe for you." She took a deep breath. "Thank you. For everything. I just hope I can do half as much good as you did." Korra took a deep breath, flicked the glider open and leapt into the air.

* * *

*A "li" is a Chinese measurement of distance

**Book 1:Healing **has ended.

**Thank you for the reviews for Chapter 18 – thatfan, Kradeiz, Fred, Dreamer, Kaoupa, regeris, Tbone511, JimmyHall24, SpiritMonkey, , and beloved Guests**

Book 2 Preview will be posted next week along with thorough acknowledgements for specific people along with a very long author's notes. We will take a month-long break before we resume publishing.

**Book 2 **is a direct continuation of Book 1 and will deal with the aftermath of the Red Lotus attack and Korra's reunion with her family.

Thank you for supporting us and giving us motivation to continue, we hope to do better in the future.


	20. Book 2 Preview and Book 1 Notes

**Book 1 Author's Notes- trivia, commentary an extra information moved to the thesagaofavatarkorra Tumblr page, accessible to anyone. **

**Book 2 Previews:**

**Chapter X - Crystal Skies**

Bolin rolled over and stared at the sky. Pabu chirped beside him and scampered up to curl on his chest. The stars looked different here. There were so many, and even the familiar pinpricks of light were so much clearer. The sky was so much vaster, wider and denser than he had ever seen above Republic City. What was that phrase people used about it? Light pollution or something? As magnificent as the sight was, it did not distract from what felt like was missing. It was far too quiet; the silence was near oppressive. Before there was always something. The creak of a floorboard, a passing car outside, the low hum of distant conversation. Even away from the city there was wind stirring the leaves on the trees and the furtive noises of animals. Not here. He fidgeted, wondering how best to break the silence.

"Kuvira?" he asked, turning his head to face his companion.

She sighed. "Yes, Bolin?"

"Is it okay to... talk?" She turned her head and stared at him. "I mean, can we talk about... stuff?" She lifted one eyebrow. Okay, so that was more or less an indication he should keep going. But now what? He rolled back and stared upwards. "What do you think the stars are?"

Kuvira fidgeted, the movements clear in the stillness. She started chuckling. "Interesting topic."

"Ah, er, yeah," Bolin said. He fell silent.

Kuvira sighed again. "I like to think of them as vast lumps of metals; maybe silver or gold. Or platinum. More metal than we've ever seen before."

Bolin snapped his head around to stare at her. Kuvira looked upwards into the open sky. "That's... Well. I thought they were something like huge crystals."

"And yet, you keep insisting on how much you love Toph," Kuvira said, looking over to him.

"Um? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Didn't you ever read that story about Sokka from back then? How he forged his sword out of space rock? And Toph confirmed it was literally rock? I think... I think that's all that's out there. And the earth and metalbenders; one day we'll get up there and we'll be the ones to see what it's like. We're the ideal people to go see it."

"Wow..." He shook his head. "How did I forget about that...?" They could still be different. The stars could be crystals and the space rocks something else. From what he did remember of Sokka and Toph's accounts the rock had been dark, dull and nothing like a shining star.

Korra shifted her head to the side. There. One singular star visible through the leafy canopy above them. Gloom surrounded them on all sides, the circling fireflies and their own fire driving the deeper darkness back to the edges of what passed for their camp. The night was noisy. Bullfrogs and crickets chirped incessantly all around them; this was different to the city. The place where all the distant sound reduced to a homogenous muted roar; something she swiftly learned to tune out when it was time for sleep. Korra shifted her head again, searching for her formerly comfortable spot on Naga's flank. Mako was nearby, laying flat on his back. His scarf was folded numerous times to provide a pillow, and - like her - he was staring up towards the canopy.

"Hey, Mako," she called.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think stars really are?" she asked, imagining the shining points beyond the canopy.

He turned to look at her, confused. "What kind of question is that?"

"The question I'm asking you." She sighed. "I don't feel tired enough yet. I wanted to pass the time."

Mako smirked. "Well. I think they're like balls of fire. Something like the sun, but smaller."

"Fire, huh?" Korra mused. "I think I read a scroll that said the stars are spirits friendly with the moon and enemies of the sun."

Mako raised his eyebrows. "And you believe that?"

Korra shrugged. "It's about as likely as your huge balls of fire. When we find a spirit, we'll ask them." She fell silent, wondering how best to phrase the next question. "Hey, Mako?"

"Yeah?" he sounded weary.

"Is it okay to talk?"

"You are already," he noted.

"I know, but could we talk, you know, about stuff?" she asked.

"What stuff?"

Korra swallowed. "Well, we could talk about you, for example."

Mako turned to stare at her. "Me? Why?"

Korra smiled. "We rarely get the chance to talk - just the two of us. I mean; I've known you a while but we don't really know each other? Almost everything I know about you is from Bolin. So, we can get to know each other better."

**Acknowledgements:**

**Puffie: Of course, biggest thanks to Sanctum_C for all the hard work, discussions, encouragement and for the pleasure of working with such a wonderful writer!**

**Sanctum: And the same to Puffie for working out how this was all going to work!**

**We owe a big thanks to all the reviewers last chapter: Fred, Brytte Mystere, Kraideiz, shadowman20, theonethatisme, darkmonkey99, Hatchen, SpiritMonkey, Dreamer, Fritz Nieman, gaguilar001, TBone511 and Guest! Thanks to all who followed, faved and reviewed this book!**

**ANeonChicken wins the award of the 100th **reader who faved this work, I hope we hear from you in the future!

Special thanks to **Kradeiz **whose support and encouragement kept us going. Your feedback is very important to us!

Special thanks to **thatfan **whose reviews have motivated us to improve our work and raise the bar higher.

**Kradeiz's review and the lack of climactic confrontation between Korra and Zaheer;**

Thank you for the very honest review and we appreciate that and we made edits and added dialogue because of it. We made edits the same reason that we made edits to Chapter 15- a writer that looks ahead might not be able to make the most out of a present release.

What we can say regarding what's ahead is that when Zaheer mentioned that Korra hasn't seen the rest of the world… it's one very, very important line. We have our reasons for the lack of dialogue too for the rest of the RL members, and we might explain it at the very end of the story if ever.

**On the TV Tropes page of the fanfic and what to expect:**

**Puffie:** Thank you to **Knowledgeseeker66 **for continuous edits, additions and organizations to the TV Tropes page. A great thanks to **TBone511** for contributions there too. It's very flattering that readers would get invested in our AU to make something like that. There are already pages dedicated to **Heartwarming, Awesome **and **Tearjerker **moments in this fanfic, and Sanctum_C and I will never touch them. We believe that doing so would be self-serving… but I do wish it gets more entries and specific examples.

We hope readers to try to get to know other important characters and relationships aside from Korra and Asami's. Book 1's premise may have been heavily dependent on Korra and Asami's meeting as children, but the rest of the story is something else. We would like to set this expectation early on.

We would want to encourage everyone to check the page and contribute the way you like. More contributors would lead to more interesting entries and a variety of perspectives would be good.

**Important: The TV Tropes page is a product by readers and not all information taken there should be taken as objective. Basically, this "Chapter 20" functions as our Word of Authors for things that was left unclear and other information we want to share. We would like to urge readers to interpret our work directly from the source material rather than from reading commentaries or second-hand accounts.**

**Final message**:

I really hope that we can finish this right to the very end. We will do our best to improve our work and deliver an unforgettable experience to all of you.

Thank you for your support.


	21. Katara's Story

**Book 2: Metal**

**Prologue - Katara's Story**

* * *

There was nothing she could do. Nothing she had not already tried ten times, a hundred times. She would try one thousand more if it could make the slightest difference. Aang was dying. She knew it. He knew it. And that had lead to this; his last words. The last goodbyes. Did he know how much time he had left or was he taking this chance now, while he could still cling onto life? She had bitten back so many words as the healing failed to appreciably slow his slow slip away from her. It would feel so good to say 'You'll be alright' or insist he 'would get through it', but it would not mean anything. Better to be honest. Better to face the pain head on. Katara winced. It did not feel better. It hurt. But it would be worse - so much worse - to deny him this opportunity. To leave everything unsaid. And at least he would pass beyond here while surrounded by his family.

Bumi was the first to speak to Aang, his father smiling at his son as Aang told him how proud he was of his chosen path - even one so different to his own. His words did not change much when he spoke to Kya a moment later, but the note of pride in his voice did not lessen for a moment. Aang had more words for Tenzin, a more serious look on his face as he spoke. The next Avatar was not going to have an easy time; it was all but certain Harmonic Convergence would occur within their lifetime. Aang laid a trembling hand on Tenzin's shoulder and told him the burden would fall to him, that he would rather share the issue, but-. Aang cut the sentence off, wheezing from exertion. Kya and Bumi were quick to speak up and offer support for their brother and the next Avatar.

"I promise I will do my very best as leader of the Air Nation," Tenzin said, meeting his father's gaze without blinking.

Aang smiled, his gaze drifting past his son. "Be good to Lin too," he said. He did not seem to notice the stiffening in Tenzin's back; now was not the time to mention the break-up; even one as amicable as theirs. Aang spoke to the each of the others in turn and then lapsed into an exhausted silence. The others exchanged quick glances and one by one left the room. Now Katara was alone. Alone with him. He blinked at her and smiled before his eyes slid closed. Katara's heart lurched, her fingers scrambling to check his pulse. Sleeping. He was just sleeping. Katara let out a shaky breath wondering if he would wake again. She took his hand, the movement prompting him to open his eyes for a second and smile up at her. He did so periodically through the long night, and each time Katara would kiss him one last time. Every single one of them the last kiss. His breathing grew shallower, his pulse harder and harder to find each time. The room grew darker as the candles burned out one by one around her. Time slid by in to a confused blur. She could not longer see Aang. He might be there, smiling at her, but she could not see. Her fingers trembled against his hand, wanting to check for his pulse, wanting to believe there was still time.

"Katara?" A soft voice floated out of the darkness. Toph. Katara blinked her eyes shut as she felt the tears welling up. Her throat constricted with a sob too huge to let out. She hunched over, clenching Aang's hand tighter, horribly aware that it was growing colder, that he did not react to her. That the pulse, the beat of life was gone. A hand on her back, a presence beside her. Arms encircling her. Comfort. But not from the one she wanted. Never again from him. Katara sobbed as Toph held her in the darkness.

The hawks were sent out. They had to be. The world turned, the cycle continued. The loss of one Avatar merely indicated the coming of the next.

As per airbender customs there was no wake or funeral for Aang from his family. Time was against them, even now. The Avatar was somewhere out there; Aang was out there, existing as a new life waiting to be born. No. No. She could not think about that yet. Not while she could still see him. Not while her husband was still here in body if not spirit. Tenzin and his acolytes followed the ancient air nation ceremonies to the letter. Chanting mixed with the incense in the air. And when it was done; one last task. One final journey. First to the Southern Air Temple and then - as was Air Tribe custom - a final resting place for Aang on a mountain peak. They were nomads to the last. This last trip was singly personal as they rode atop Oogi. Katara, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin and Aang. The final duties fell to Tenzin; as so many things had and would still. He alone carried his father's body to the summit of the highest mountain in the area.

* * *

So many people were many waiting for them when they returned to air temple island. Ty Lee and the Kyoshi Warriors. Suyin Beifong, her husband and their son. And Sokka. He looked tried, worn, but somehow still smiling when they arrived. The expression did not reach his eyes and Katara read everything she needed to there. Despite the winter months, Sokka claimed the sun had been brighter than normal when they received Katara's hawk. The need for remembrance had lead to three full days of mourning; Aang had been so deeply ingrained into every aspect of Republic City. Silence had fallen across the city as the announcements were made. The air was still except for the tolling of the temple bells. The city shut down; work ceased as people stayed at home to mourn. No Satomobiles rumbled down the streets and the harbour stood vacant. The silence had almost been eerie. A settlement of Republic City's size reduced to whispers. It was much later when Sokka admitted it had not been quite as respectful as he had initially made out. While the majority stayed at home and listened to the radio and mourn there were still some incidents of violence in the slums. A shame, but not unexpected.

For the most part the outpouring of respect and mourning was almost nothing short of incredible. Fishermen lay flowers at the feet of Aang's statue. Any ship entering the harbor flew their flags at half mast. The world mourned the passing of Aang from life to death - no one ignorant of what he had done for them all. On the fourth day after Aang's passing Katara's attention was directed to the horizon by Sokka. A dragon raced through the sky; Zuko. This was unexpected; dignitaries never arrived without a hoard of escorts and hangers on. Especially rare was the presence of both Mai and Iroh. He was barely dismounted from Druk when he rushed towards her and embraced her tightly. Katara glanced at him, anguish written into the frown that twisted his face. Mai touched her arm a moment later, a calmer presence.

"I'm sorry we were… delayed," Zuko said. "The Spirit World…"

"Do they know?" Katara asked.

"Yes." Zuko's body tensed. He hesitated a moment before continuing. "My uncle… told me when he… passed. He said the cycle was begun again."

How could she not know that would be the case? But to hear it from Zuko just caused a new wave of sadness to roll over her and her eyes filled with fresh tears. She clutched at him as she tried to ride out her emotions. She apologized after a moment and stepped back, swiping at her eyes with her sleeves and directing all her attention to the boy nearby. Iroh had grown; taller even then her now. How long had it been since she had last seen him? Zuko fished a letter from within his robes; while she could not attend herself, Izumi at least sent her condolences. The man's chest swelled with pride; his daughter had taken it upon herself to watch over the Fire Nation while he attended the funeral. She planned to lead the whole nation in another ceremony to honor the departed Avatar.

* * *

On the day of the funeral, Kyoshi warriors kept careful watch around city hall later that day, the group lead by Ty Lee. Suki took her place in their ranks once again, slipping back into her old role without a hitch. There was a momentary wail when Suki and Sokka's granddaughter Yue complained she could not stand with her grandmother in the ceremonies. Katara smiled at her niece and along with Sokka and his daughter, Hikari, coaxed her away, offering to stay with her. Yue grudglingly accepted.

More people to meet. Prince Unalaq of the water tribe; and currently the water tribe councilman. More commiserations from those unable to attend - this time from Chief Umaruq and Princess Nova. Even through grief, Katara's mind dredged up half remembered moments. Unalaq's brother, Tonraq had rescinded his own claim to the thone and was now living in the South. Living where she had once. She could not blame him for wanting to stay there. There was a peace in the South, unlike the North and unlike Republic City. She could go back there. Spend some time away from this place, this memory of all Aang had done and accomplished. Let go of him. Later. Much later. Noticeably missing amongst the commiserations was anything from the Earth Queen. The snub stung, but it was not unexpected. Things had remained awkward even as Aang's health declined.

Thousands of people gathered in the plaza in front of the city council building. More people than Katara had ever seen in her life. It felt as if the whole population of Republic City was here. And yet, despite the vast number, boats still moved out in the harbour. Traffic rumbled in the distant streets. Life had to go on. As much as Aang's passing affected her, as much as it had implications for the world, people had to keep going. Keep moving. So many cared - and really did the precise number mean so much? She loved Aang - it did not matter how others felt. All eyes were on her and the crowd silenced as she approached the podium. Katara's shaking hands held the short scroll Sokka slipped her moments before. He insisted she take it with the same intensity she insisted she needed no prompts to talk of Aang. Now under the gaze of so many, she could not even find a place to begin. A silent thank you to Sokka and Katara unfurled the scroll.

"Avatar Aang has passed on." A murmur ran through the crowd. No one could have escaped the mourning, the news spreading, but it seemed the impact was greater now the words had passed from her lips. "My..." Her throat tightened and tears threatened to flood her eyes. No. She could do this. Do this for him. It was not the end for him; rather a new beginning - he could not truly die. "My husband," she began again, gratified to feel a touch on her arm; Sokka. A tug on her robes; Yue. She could do this,. "Aang's health had been failing for over a year. But even then; I never... never thought I would outlive him." She blinked down at the scroll. Stick to the speech. "I met Aang so many years ago..."

It was a familiar story. There was unlikely to be anyone who did not know it in some variant. Whether the disastrously incaccurate Ember Island version - somehow still in production - or a news summary, radio play, book, scroll or bedtime story. Everyone knew how she found Aang. How their journey through life together began. Sokka's overly neat handwriting told one of the more popular variants. Not the most accurate; there remained moments in time she wished to avoid thinking about and those she kept for herself. This version was more of a charming romance, working off the moments that built up to them coming together with a heavy implication of fate. It was always a pleasing day-dream. She smiled and so many of the crowd did so in turn and suppressed a chuckle as she spoke of Aang calling her 'forever girl'. It had been true, but fit better here in this poetic version of those days.

Katara ended in the same way as she had in one of the memoirs she had been pressed into writing. "I believed Aang could save the world. He did just that."

Not an ending was scribbled in a messier hand beneath the clear text. Sokka was right. Forty-five years together. Aang a dedicated father despite all the pulls on his attention and time. Aang who had been loving, gentle, optimistic. Who managed to keep the Air Nation alive. No tears anymore. Her throat relaxed. It had not always been easy, but ultimately their time together had been joyful. Katara looked up from the scroll and spoke the last of her words straight to the crowd.

"Thank you Aang. For marrying me. For our three wonderful children. For every moment since the first time we met. For believing in me. I... I look forward to seeing you again. I hope I can see you soon."

She smiled at the end, feeling oddly light. A ripple of applause swept through the crowd, growing in volume as she took Yue's hand and stepped back away from the podium, leaving it free for Tenzin, Kya and Bumi. "Thank you mother." Tenzin said. His back was stiff as he spoke, the tension running through him. He looked as nervous as she had been. "As the heir to the air nation, I pledge to continue Aang's ambition to see the tribe grow and prosper once more. I will ensure air bending does not die out."

Bumi followed Tenzin's formal speech in the same informal way he talked to everyone. "You might think with Dad's beliefs that he wouldn't have wanted me to go into the military. Maybe he didn't. But he supported me all the way. And there's something you hear a lot about in the services. Being the non-bender child of a family of benders and how tough it can be. As I heard it, I had it the easiest. Dad never looked disappointed I couldn't bend more than a bit of parchment. I can't bend water and I can't bend air. But I'm part of both thanks to my parents. Guess Dad knew secretly - I'm named after his earth-bender friend. An insane genius he used to tell us."

Kya spoke next in a quick, quiet voice. "Like Bumi said; being a child of a bender is tough. It's harder when you're the daughter of the Avatar too. But I can bend water, and like Bumi I can't be certain if Dad completely approve of my decision to enter the military as well. But he was never anything but proud. I'm going to keep on making him proud, and continue his legacy. Thank you dad."

Zuko was next. He spoke of when he first met Aang. How his desire to hunt down the Avatar was purely for his own gain. How things had changed because of that, how he became friends with Aang. His redemption, the betrayal of his family, founding Republic City. Zuko was blunter with his story; more than ready to punish his younger self for all his mistakes. It remained an enthralling story; to hear once again the moments Zuko had been and faced events alone. How Aang inspired it all. Even to the point of facing his father on the day of black sun. Katara gasped with everyone else when Zuko ended on one last surprise.

"The Avatar brought a time of peace and love. Now that he is no longer the Avatar, I feel this also marks the end of my time as Firelord. The role shall now pass to my daughter, Izumi." He left the podium with the crowd in shock.

No one could envy Sokka when he followed Zuko. But this was Sokka's area of expertise. He spoke the longest, eliciting smiles and laughs from the audience. Katara could not help but chuckle at some of the memories he related. Sokka insisted on calling Aang his brother-in-law - the one member of his family who both had difficulty with water tribe customs and never got sick of Sokka's jokes. Even Suki, he said with a significant gesture to his wife, told him to shut up. Aang always laughed.

"I will always remember the time he ate a sea anemone. My brother-in-law spent the whole day being grumpy and went on an immediate fast. He thought he'd eaten some meat by mistake. I kept trying to tell him it wasn't meat; it's a sea-plant. But he was like 'No Sokka - it was moving'." Sokka grinned and glanced around. He leaned forward on the podium. As if he could remotely give the impression of intimacy in this setting. But Sokka somehow did just that. "Whenever he gets upset, his eyes go really big." Sokka pulled his eyes open wider with his fingers. "Really, really big. He was so upset about eating it." Sokka leant back. "We argued about this for years. Years and years. Every chance we got we'd bring up this argument."

Sokka shuffled some papers on the podium. "I don't know how many of you read the scientific papers, or even try to keep up with the latest research. I don't blame you if you don't have the time; there's so much of it! But I always kept an eye on one or two important studies." He paused to peer at a sheet of paper. "Last year, the University of Ba Sing Se declared sea anemones to be animals." A ripple of laughter spread through the crowd as Sokka looked at them, his face a mask of shock. It lasted a full second before he grinned again. "I was shocked, I can tell you. I kept it away from him. See, my brother-in-law liked to argue his point but he didn't read stuff like I did. He had too much else to do. So I figured I would win." Sokka's face became sombre. "Two months ago, I visited him when his health really began failing. It was hard seeing him like that. But my brother-in-law just smiled when he saw me. And I figured I had to tell him. In case I never got another chance, I couldn't keep that from him. So; I got myself ready to tell him everything... Then he beckons me real close, saying he had something he had to tell me. So I figure, let him get this off his chest then I'll tell him."

Sokka grinned at the audience. "In the quietest whisper you can imagine, he said-" Sokka dropped his voice and whispered into his microphone. "'Told you they were animals'." The crowd roared with laughter and Sokka leant back smiling. "My brother-in-law; the Avatar!"

Toph was supposed to go next, but she did not move as Sokka nodded to her. Katara blinked. Toph's eyes were watering and her lips were quivering. Katara touched her arm and Toph shook her head in short sharp movements. Katara caught Tenzin's eye and he walked to the podium instead as Katara grasped Toph's hand. They ended with a ritual. As the sun began setting, the lights around the square were dimmed and Zuko lit an expanse of candles and incense. In the flickering light Tenzin began an ancient Air Nomad chant as he bent the wind to ring a series of bells. In the silence that followed, Katara stepped forward to the podium one final time and thanked everyone for attending.

Toph was sobbing by the time they entered city hall. Katara pulled her into a hug. "All these years..." Toph murmured into her shoulder. "I felt his heart beat. I could feel him breathing. I could feel him walking. But... Not anymore. He's just... gone."

"Toph..." Katara said softly as she hugged her tighter.

"All these people. I can feel them. Their hearts. They're all slow and sad. No one's moving fast. They're all so sad. They all loved him."

Katara kept her arms around Toph as people from all walks of life lay flowers at Aang's memorial. Prominent families like the Tans, the Lims and the Onodas were amongst the mourners. Representatives and some of the heads of industry were here; Mao Yun, Joon Chang, Kyoya Ootori, Yuzuru Suoh, Gendo Ikari, Kiel Lorenz, and Hiroshi Sato. Hiroshi alone had brought his family with him; his wife and two month old daughter. Katara bit her lip as she rubbed Toph's back. She knew less than half those here; Sokka had dealings with all of them, but Katara could not shake the notion that their presence was more about publicity than mourning the loss of the Avatar.

Returning to Air Temple Island was sorely tempting. But she could not go back. Not yet. So many people wanted to talk to her, to pass on condolences. Aang's influence extended to untold distances. He inspired people even now; to donate to the Air Acolytes, to join the United Forces or the White Lotus. To continue what he began, what his family had vowed to continue. An endless procession of those who missed Aang waiting to leave tributes. A movement attracted her attention; a very pregnant woman and her husband were waiting with a bouquet of flowers. Without another thought she darted forward to them.

"Master Katara," the man said as she approached. He bowed as the woman held out the bouquet. "We offer our sincerest condolences."

"Thank you." Katara bowed back and took the flowers, her gaze drifting to the woman's belly. "It's... about seven months I think?" The woman followed her gaze and nodded. "May I?" The woman smiled. A flush of heat as she made contact. She smiled. "Do you wish to know?"

"Oh... yes. Please," the woman said, her eyes wide.

"A boy. And a firebender." The couple both smiled, the man resting his own hand on the spot Katara's vacated. "Congratulations."

They left, still smiling as Katara murmured to the guards to let those pregnant or with young children, the elderly and those with disabilities in as a priority. The number of mourners still felt overwhelming as they passed by her. As night fell and her family at last returned to air temple island, thousands of candles drifted along the river and into Yue bay. Whether by a fluke of the current or some design of the spirits - perhaps even a talented water-bender - all the candles clustered on the shore of Aang's memorial island.

* * *

Life went on. The world changed. Each new day brought happiness and pain. The ache at the loss of Aang slowly dulled into the distance, never quite sated, but he no longer weighed on her thoughts as he had at first. Disquieting moments in the world. Missing children in both the Northern and Southern water tribes. The significance of that was hard to ignore; someone was looking for the Avatar. Two years after Aang's death, his surviving friends made the decision to look for his reincarnation. It was almost like old times; She was with Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Toph once more. If only Aang could have only been there; then it would be perfect. But; no matter how hard they searched, despite all their efforts, they were unable to locate the new Avatar. Perhaps they were too early. Perhaps they were looking in the wrong tribe. Perhaps, perhaps.

The White Lotus carried on the search as their lives continued. Tenzin married an air acolyte; a women named Pema. Katara smiled when she heard, remembering the air acolyte with the barely disguised crush on her son. Even so; it was hard to believe they were now married. It seemed no time at all until Pema gave birth to the first of Katara's grandchildren. A new airbender. Her parents named Jinora and Katara cradled the child in her arms in delight. The feeling was tempered slightly with dismay; if only Aang could have seen his grandchild too. Sokka at least got to see Jinora before he too passed away. Another time of mourning. It seemed impossible for Sokka to be gone. He had always been there. If not with her, then at the end of a hawk. Always ready to talk. Always ready to joke and laugh. Now he too was gone. Republic City mourned his loss as Zuko raised a statue in salute. Suki did not linger long after the funeral and soon departed for Kyoshi island.

The group was splintering. Zuko had always lived apart, but with both Aang and Sokka gone, with Suki also living away, it seemed as if there would be none of her friends left in the city. Toph's decision to leave for the newly founded settlement of Zaofu only compounded the feeling of loss. Katara did not want any of them to leave, but it was not her place to stop them or even ask them to stay. She was able to stay in touch at first; until Toph set out on a spiritual pilgrimage a few years later. Katara never heard from her again. Ikki's birth was a good distraction, but periodically she wondered what had happened to her friend.

Haru and Teo passed away after a few more years. Word came that Smellerbee and Longshot were now gone too. It was unfair. How could she outlive all of them? She could heal so well, but not enough to stop the inevitable cycle of years. Life ended and life began. Meelo would meet only a fraction of those who so anticipated the new airbenders. For Tenzin and Pema to produce three new members of the air nation was better than Aang would have dared hope for.

But with each of her grandchildren's birth, one memory kept coming back to her as the years passed. A prophecy. How true had it been? Aunt Wu; a fortuneteller who told her so long ago that she would not die until she saw her fourth great-grandchild. Four. And Jinora not yet even close to having children. Could it be true? Was she really destined for such a long, long life? Once she might have considered it a blessing - but now? Would it be worth it if everyone she loved fell along the way? And would it be enough to see the next Avatar?

* * *

The hawk was news. Katara smiled as she unclipped the message tube. It seemed a little early for the birth; more than likely Tenzin was nervous and ensuring she arrived in plenty of time. Another grandchild would always be welcome in her family. Another airbender too? Her smile faded and her heart skipped a beat as she read the note.

Avatar Korra is found. The Red Lotus have her. We will get her back.

Her fingers twisted into claws, the note crumpling in her trembling fists. The Red Lotus; alive? And what of the White? What of their efforts to find her first? They had failed Korra. Let her fall into the hands of murderers. It must be two nights since the message was sent. An update would be due in hours or possibly days. She needed to know - now. She packed with a frenzied pace, gratified when she heard the beating of wings outside. She enjoyed the momentary surprise on Zuko's face as she exited her house with her bag packed and ready.

"Zuko."

"I... came to give you a ride to Republic City."

"Thank you. Do you have any news?" Katara asked, hands clenched tight.

"Korra is safe." Katara heaved a sigh of relief as Zuko continued. "She defeated the Red Lotus near single-handedly." Katara sagged, the tension and need to move fast draining from her body. "She's reunited with her family - they're on air temple island at the moment." Zuko glanced away.

"What is it?"

"It's not all good," Zuko said gravely. "Tenzin's handling the situation as best he can, but it's hard shielding Korra from the public."

"Why is he... What happened?" Katara asked with a sinking feeling.

"Chief Unalaq and his family were attacked. Chiyo and Kim are dead."

Katara gasped. "This is terrible."

Zuko nodded. "Combine that with the anti-bender movements, reports of chi-blockers attacking benders in the Earth Kingdom; things aren't the best in Republic City right now."

Katara fixed him with a glare. "You should have gone straight there. I could have gone with Kya; her ship is near Whaletail island. I would have been there within a day or two."

Zuko patted his dragon. "Druk is the most convenient way of getting you there. And they need you." He held out his hand for her bag. "And weren't you the one insisting we had to meet the new Avatar together?" He smiled.

Katara sighed. "Defeated by my own idea."

* * *

"Keep moving," Katara said as air temple island came into view.

"What?" Zuko called over his shoulder. "Don't you want to see her?"

"Of course I do! But we have to help Tenzin too. We'll give Korra some space for now."

Zuko looked on the verge of arguing, but after a pause he nodded and directed Druk further into the city.

City hall seemed to be jammed with reporters, hangers on, a few injured people and the tiny fraction of people who seemed to actually work in the building. Questions tumbled through the air. The dragon drew an awed crowd, one that grew noisier when they noticed the passengers. Katara and Zuko were recognisable and their presence seemed to ignite one hundred new rumours in an instant. The pair ignored every shouted question as they pushed through the throngs of people to reach the council chamber. Familiar faces looked up as they entered the room; Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Tarrlok, Lin, Tonraq and Iroh.

"Mom," Bumi, Kya and Tenzin said in near unison.

Katara smiled, rushing to embrace her children. "Okay, okay," she said as she drew away from them to sit on the presider's chair. "I would like to know what happened." Tenzin cleared his throat and related the events of the past few days since two benders, an heiress and a polar-bear dog came to air temple island.

"The Red Lotus raised and trained Korra as a weapon. One intended to unseat all government or royal rule and plunge the world into anarchy. They taught Korra a perverted world-view where any contribution you, dad or any of your friends made was omitted." Tenzin looked worried.

Lin swallowed before she began her own report. She kept her words simple, downplaying the unpleasantness as much as possible. But she was unable to avoid mentioning that Korra had tried to assassinate Unalaq and very nearly succeeded. The only good part had been her refusal to comply with her orders. And how that had put her at odds with the Red Lotus. Tarrlok was far less tactful when he spoke, stating bluntly that he would be unable to trust the Avatar - especially one that could be coerced or tricked as Korra had.

"That is not to say she might not have her uses," he continued. "But I do fear that the presence of the Avatar in this city will only encourage more migrants and refugees to swamp our borders."

Katara fidgeted. "And why is this a problem? This land is Earth Kingdom territory."

Tarrlok did not have a good reply to that, his nerve breaking under her gaze. Tonraq insisted that Korra was not dangerous. She needed a way to reconnect with people. Katara agreed.

"What about this dart?" Katara asked. "It's cropped up in several stories. Is it anything we need to worry about?"

Iroh sighed, all eyes on him. "I hurried analysis through since the dart seems to be all that some people care about." She did not follow his glance, not sure who in the room had bothered him over it. Shuffling some papers, Iroh announced the dart was nothing more than a potent tranquilizer. Stronger than normal, but nothing at all to be concerned about.

* * *

Katara made the announcement to the public. It felt fitting somehow. Not that she ever expected to be making such a statement. The Avatar was found. It stung to say the rest; to relate Korra's kidnapping and the role of the Red Lotus within it. There were protests from the assembled crowd naturally; people who demanded to know why the Avatar was not there in person. Should all this not come from them? The Avatar needed time, Katara replied. She had to complete her training; there had been no one to teach her air bending before now. Now she could truly be the Avatar. There were more troubling questions from the crowd; could the Avatar let go of their speculated anti-government bent? Could she be trusted? What had her role been in that night's events? Katara ignored the shouts to continue with her prepared statement.

"The next Avatar will be able to draw on her predecessors for guidance. If you can believe in older Avatars; if you can believe in Aang, you can believe in the new Avatar." Katara paused and added her own contribution. "And... I will remain here to guide the new Avatar. Please, all of you: if nothing else; believe in me."

Rampant speculation soon followed in the press. There were possibilities based on the chaos of the night the Red Lotus died. Tonraq had yet to make public the rescue of his daughter, but the idea that he was the Avatar's father had gained a number of believers. Others were convinced it was a complete unknown; one of the many missing water tribe children - the most popular candidates Umi, Koko, Mutya and Hakka. Tonraq declined all questions and instead begged for privacy as the press waited for him to leave city hall. It did little to diminish those who suspected Korra, but there without confirmation rumours remained rumours.

* * *

"How was Korra?" Katara asked Tenzin the next day.

Tenzin sighed. "She keeps to her room mostly. She's still weakened. I'm afraid she's a bit reluctant to talk to anyone but her parents. And Ikki, Jinora and Meelo. Senna said she barely has an appetite at the moment. It's been going on since the night she arrived." Katara nodded slowly. "Maybe you could...?"

Katara shook her head. "Let her be for now. I will talk when she's ready."

"It will be difficult. As much as she seems to have accepted Tonraq and Senna, she won't be able to easily escape the fact that the Red Lotus were effectively her parents. Terrible, awful, manipulative parents, but they were still the ones who raised her despite that," Tenzin said. "

It's... Not easy to give that up." Zuko added with a grimace. "It's still difficult. Even seventy years on. I'm the lucky one though."

"Is Azula...?"

"She's better. What took me years is taking her decades. She's not about to let go of her grudge though," Zuko said, looking significantly at Katara.

"Time heals everything, Zuko," she replied. "Now. While I want to give Korra some time, I would like to meet her companions."

* * *

"Hello, Miss Sato," Katara said as she was let into her room.

"Asami, please," Asami said, smiling.

"Asami then." Katara paused. "I understand you are one of Korra's friends?"

"Yes." She smiled and her gaze drifted to a box on her night-stand and a folded note on top of it. "I'm so glad to have met her."

Katara blinked in surprise. "I was more thinking she was lucky to find you; someone who was able to give her somewhere to stay, look after her... You're very generous, Asami."

Asami flushed. "I was just trying to help her," she said. "Have... have you seen her?"

"Not yet. I will do. Soon."

"Do..." Asami's fingers twirled a strand of hair as she spoke. "Do you know if she's allowed visitors? How is she?" A nervous smile spread across the girl's lips.

"She's not in prison," Katara said. "Admittedly she's not at her best, but she just needs some time. She'll be fine"

"Of course," Asami replied, nodding with a little too much vigor.

"However, I don't doubt she would be pleased to see you. You're welcome anytime. You're a good friend."

"Like I said; I just wanted to help her," Asami replied, smiling again.

"Just wanting to help doesn't cover it. You got to Tenzin. You went after Korra. You fought the Red Lotus." Katara shook her head. "Incredible. Just incredible. Just like I was..." Asami squeaked at her words, but shook her head when Katara looked at her quizzically. "I'm glad Korra has a friend like you. You helped her so much. Right from the first."

Asami's smile faltered. "Not... quite." The colour faded from her cheeks. "I'm not that good." Katara frowned at the sudden change. "In a lot of ways... No." She shook her head. "It's all my fault," Asami murmured.

Katara blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"All, this," Asami said waving her hand towards the window. "Everything that happened; the deaths, Korra being lost, Korra being hurt, not being with her parents..." She glanced at Katara. "They told you didn't they?"

"That you met as children? Yes, Tenzin has spoken about that to me."

"So you know." Asami's fist clenched on her knees.

"Asami; I cannot blame you for your actions. You were a child. And what's more the past is over. Neither of you are responsible for what happened. The Red Lotus went to great lengths to hide. And as ashamed as I am to say this, I am not certain how much effort the White Lotus would have made to seek out an unidentified girl in the icy wilderness purely on your say so."

Asami sniffed. "But I could have still done more. If I could have convinced them... she would have had a better life. She would have had parents. Things would be better."

"But they are better," Katara said. "Korra is with her family. She freed herself from the Red Lotus. She looked at what they wanted from her and said no. And you helped her. You risked your life for her. It is neither your fault nor your responsiblity that she was kidnapped. It is, however, thanks to you and your friends - to all of Korra's friends - she's been found." Asami said nothing. "You succeeded where we didn't," Katara pressed.

"Friends, huh?"

Katara frowned. "They're not your friends?"

Asami licked her lips. "One isn't. Not anymore."

"The older brother?" Asami stayed silent. "I heard about everything, Asami. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." Asami grimaced. "It's just... What he did was so cruel. I kept defending him to my father. I thought he was a good person, but he... he tortured a man right in front of me. But if he hadn't... We might not have learned about Korra's parents. I hate how he did it, but the result was something good? Should I be thankful? Should I forgive him? Bolin wanted me to help if Mako got in trouble with the law. I told him I would help as much as I could. But it's not like I forgave him, it's, well, Bolin needs him." Asami fell silent. "My dad told me not to trust people easily. I wanted to prove him wrong. Mako proved him right. I just feel like I'm naive. Then I worry about what other people are hiding from me and it just doesn't stop..." She glanced up, her eyes wide.

Katara smiled. "I know how you feel, believe me. If it helps... My first crush was a boy who was prepared to flood an entire village of firebenders. And I almost helped him do it."

Asami blinked at her. "Could you forgive him?"

"I did. I did, but it wasn't because he wanted forgiveness. He really thought he was doing the right thing. When we later met, I couldn't believe he'd changed. But he had. He was trying to be a better person. Then... he died." Asami frowned at her. "I'm not saying you should just forgive him. I can't condone his actions as they have been presented to me. No matter how effective they might be. Your feelings about this are not wrong. But. You do need time to deal with what happened. You need to take things one step at a time." Katara leant forward. "Thank you for sharing your thoughts. It is one of the best ways to deal with what has happened."

Asami shook her head. "I don't think I could ever forgive him. It's just... Korra thinks of him as a friend. She trusts him. I don't want to wreck things for her. Not now. Not when we're the only friends she has."

"A noble desire, Asami. I think no matter what happens - you need to be there for Korra. She needs selfless people like you; especially after so many years alone. Would I be right in thinking she never blamed you for what happened?"

"She didn't," Asami said. "But... Is it really selfless. I mean I-" Asami clamped her mouth shut and swallowed, and a possibility occurred to Katara. Ah. "If I beat myself up too badly - she'll think she's causing it. I can't make her think like that." Asami's shoulders slumped and the tension ran out of her. "Thank you, Katara." Asami smiled, happier now. Katara smiled back and hoped to see her again soon.

* * *

Katara glanced at the wide-eyed boy beside her. Lunch in the park was supposed to make this less formal, more relaxed. What she had not counted on was that she might have a fan. An utterly star-struck fan. She sighed.

"Bolin..."

"I still can't believe I finally got to meet you, Master Katara! You're my hero and you're so awesome and I'm sorry, but I'm so happy to meet you. And wow. You are beautiful."

Katara could not repress the grin at his words. "Is that so? Please, just call me Katara."

"And please call me Bolin," he replied.

"You've done a lot for Korra."

"Is she okay?" Bolin asked. "She's with her mom and dad right?"

"She is. And physically she's fine at the moment. The rest... is going to take some time. I have to be honest; it will take a while for her heart to heal. We are doing all we can for her and we can't do it alone. Bolin; you are one of the tiny number of friends she has. She needs people like you."

"She needs a team," Bolin exclaimed. "Just like Aang and you. I, er, called us Team Avatar."

Katara chuckled. "Team Avatar, huh? I'm not sure we even had a name for our little group. But that's part of why I want to talk to you - about you."

"About me?"

"Yes." Katara sat up straighter. "Tenzin told me how your 'Team Avatar' saved Korra. I was... amazed to hear about it. You, Mako and Asami; you were all so brave."

Bolin scratched at his head. "Yeah... Well, that's one way to put it. It was pretty scary too. Never been that scared before."

"I've read the reports - but I know full well they don't capture what it was like. Not really. Bolin; do you want to talk about it?"

Bolin shrugged. "I don't mind too much. I... I do think back to some of those moments. Like when we heard Yujin had been murdered - and Korra had just gone ourside. And... and..." He gulped and looked at Katara. "I think of all the times we nearly died and what would have happened if one of us missed or someone didn't catch the other. And the bits I'm still not sure on. Like Asami and Mako fighting." Bolin hesitated for a moment and a torrent of words and sound effects came from him. He recounted every moment of that frantic night. Katara had read all of these events on paper. But Bolin made it interesting. Bolin told them as a story. He smiled embarrassed at the end. "I... talk too much. Sorry. Thank you for listening though."

Katara shook her head, smiling. "It's fine. Talking about these things to someone else is helpful. I hope you feel better for talking to me."

Bolin paused, cocked his head to one side and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Good. So; feel free to talk to me as long as you need to. And anytime you want to talk and I'm around. You can even come visit me on air temple island."

"Oh, that would be great," Bolin exclaimed. "But... I think that's enough. For now. I'm feeling peckish now..." His gaze was drawn to a distant cart selling meat buns. "Hey, Katara? Would it be okay if I visit Korra?"

"Of course." Katara smiled. "You're welcome anytime." Bolin's face brightened. "I'm sure she'd love to see you." Bolin fiddled with his fingers. "Something, else?" she asked.

"Will... Will, Lord Zuko be there?"

Katara roared with laughter. "You want to meet him too? Zuko will be there. He's busy at the moment but I will make sure he's there when you visit."

Bolin flushed slightly. "It's okay. I already asked General Iroh for his autograph. ...do you think Lord Zuko would mind?"

"If Iroh says it's okay, it's okay," Katara said. "I'm sure Zuko would be delighted he has such a dedicated fan. Thank you for talking to me, Bolin."

"Just... one more thing?" he asked. "Can I have a hug?"

Katara chuckled. "All the hugs you want." She pulled Bolin close and hugged him.

"You know; when I used to play Team Avatar as a kid; I was always you. I'm just so glad I got to meet you."

* * *

Mako watched her carefully across the table. "Thank you for helping Korra. There are no words to expresses how thankful I am," Katara said.

"I just did the right thing, Master Katara."

"Just Katara, please." Mako looked pained, but nodded after a pause. "There are a large number of reports on what happened during the incident, and your role in what happened. The Red Lotus were amongst the world's most dangerous assassins and benders. I cannot imagine what that was like for you."

Mako finished chewing his food thoroughly before answering. "They were terrifying," he acknowledged.

"But you were so brave. You wanted to save her. You made some difficult decisions."

"Nothing more than what was in the reports. I've told them everything I can remember." Mako looked wary.

Katara resisted the urge to sigh. "Mako; this isn't just about facts. Official or otherwise. I have already talked to Asami Sato and your brother. The experience affected them both in different ways. I am concerned what effect it has had on you." So unlike his brother. Guarded, inexpressive and candid about nothing. His answers were as minimal as he could manage. He seemed to be treating the conversation like an interrogation. "I know I am a total stranger, but please believe me; being close to the Avatar has both joys and difficulties associated." She smiled. "I am in a position to offer you some grandmotherly like wisdom.

"Thank you, Katara. But I'm not sure it would do any good. Korra and I aren't really close."

Katara frowned. "Now I find that hard to believe. You risked your life for her on more than one occasion. If you weren't close, why would you do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"But you do care for her?" Katara asked.

"Of course; she needed help."

"That, at least, is good to hear," Katara said.

"And..." An opening at last? "Korra and I have more in common than I thought."

"Oh?" Katara asked.

"We both had a hard life." He glanced toward the distant clock. "Please excuse me; my shift is beginning."

Katara watched him leave, frustrated. He did not want her help. His past was a matter of record. But there must be more to him. Something that drove him to the extremes he took that night. A man full of secrets. Was his brother the only one allowed to see the real him? Or did Mako hide things from even Bolin?

* * *

It was a few more days before Tenzin ferried Katara to air temple island on Oogi. Zuko was held up, but promised to get there as quickly as he could. Three figures were zipping around the air temple grounds on air scooters. So much like he used to. They were not yet as good as he had been; none able to hold the sphere of air as long as Aang. Early days for the airbenders. Early days for the Avatar. Ikki and Jinora had grown again since she had last visited. But all of Katara's interest was held by the water tribe girl.

"I win again!" the girl shouted.

Ikki frowned as she scrambled to her feet. "How come you're so good already? You only learnt it yesterday."

"I guess it helps to have invented it in her past life," Jinora said, already perched on her scooter again.

"Nah," the water tribe girl said with a smirk. "I'm just really good at it."

Ikki caught sight of them. "Oh hey, Dad! And Gran Gran!" Ikki shouted. She and Jinora tore over to hug Katara. Katara returned the embrace and when she looked up, the water tribe girl - Korra - was staring at her. Katara studied her. She was beautiful, strong, familiar. Aang's new incarnation; the new Avatar. And suddenly something snapped into focus. Aang had managed to meet his grandchildren afterall. Katara smiled and Korra grinned.

"Avatar Korra," Katara said as she walked towards her.

"You're Katara," Korra replied. "I'm so glad to finally meet you."

* * *

.

.

.

Sorry for the delay. We would love to have some feedback for the chapter :)

Thanks to Knowledgeseeker66 for improving the TV Tropes page greatly and to Kradeiz and Tbone for continuous edits. Other contributors will be very much welcome.

The fanfic will have it's own tumblr page thesagaofavatarkorra dot t-u-m-b-l-e-r dot com. Due to a busy schedule there's nothing posted anything yet. But it will always post using the tag "TSOAK."


	22. Winds of Spring

**Book 2: Metal**

**Chapter 1 - Winds of Spring**

* * *

"Korra?"

The voice was muffled, the word recognisable but it seemed irrelevant in the comfortable darkness.

"Korra?"

The voice came again. There was something important, something she should be doing. But she was comfortable. Mostly comfortable. Actually her neck felt stiff and her head was leaning against something hard. A chill breeze drifted across her and she shivered. Movement was still far too much effort.

"Sweetheart?" The voice was accompanied by her body swaying. Something warm on her shoulder. Korra's eyes blinked open. It was still dark. Ahead, the pagoda on Air Temple island was brightly lit against the black skies. Korra glanced around, trying to get her bearings. A man, no, her father was smiling at her. "We're here," he said, his smile warm. Korra smiled back. Her body ached as she dragged herself to her feet. How much longer until she could sleep? Beyond the temple an airship hovered close to the ground, and several white robed figures milled around the grounds in addition to the various acolytes.

Someone familiar walking out of the pagoda; Pema. And off to her right; something white shot towards Korra. Naga bowled her over and Korra burst out laughing as the polar-bear dog started licking her face and neck. "Hey girl," she murmured, her voice croaky. "It's good to see you again."

"We have some rooms ready for you. If you would like to rest," Pema said with a bow.

"Please," Senna said. "It's been..." she smiled.

Pema smiled back. "I know. Korra?"

Korra rolled out from under Naga and struggled back to her feet. "Can Naga...?"

"In deference to the Avatar, Naga will be allowed inside," Pema replied.

Korra scratched her head. "Well, I don't want to cause any trouble-"

"No trouble. Please?" Pema gestured towards the pagoda and Korra followed. Her father bade her goodnight on the second floor and left her with Senna. Her mother followed Korra into another room and wrapped her in one more embrace. That last hug was swiftly followed by three others until her Korra gently pulled away from her. A new wave of exhaustion seemed to sweep over the Avatar once she saw the bed. She flopped down onto it and winced, rolling over to try and find some way to lie.

"Ow," she said as she tried lying on her side. No good. Other side? Korra clenched her teeth.

"Are you okay?" Senna asked.

"Yeah... I'll be okay. When I figure out how not to lie on anything that hurts." She rolled onto her back and stared at her mother. "Maybe I can ask if Tenzin knows how to airbend so I can sleep in the air?"

Senna blinked at her. "No... I'm not sure even he could do that." Korra winced as she wriggled on the sheets. "Here, let me," her mother said.

"Huh?" Korra blinked as her mother knelt beside her and drew a stream of water from the flask on her hip. It flowed off her fingers and spread across Korra's skin, running up under her clothes. The momentary chill of contact faded to a relaxing coolness in a moment. It felt so good. The scrapes, inflamed cuts and bruises seemed to fade away as the water ran across her skin.

"How's that?" Senna asked.

Korra fidgeted, her movements provoking nothing more than a dull ache from her limbs. "Much better. Thanks... Mom," she said.

Senna smiled. "Glad it helped. I can try and teach you how; if you like?"

"I'd like-" Korra tried to suppress the yawn that interrupted her. "-that," she finished.

"Later," Senna said. "I'll let you get some sleep." She hesitated for a moment and then leant down to kiss Korra's temple. "Sleep tight, Korra."

"I will," she mumbled as her eyes shut. But sleep now evaded Korra. The dark behind her eyes was a backdrop for unwanted vivid memories. The last glimpses of the Red Lotus as they died. Asami in agony on the ground and the desperate search for some way to heal her. Those whispered, almost final words that had escaped her as the light nearly went out of her eyes. Mako and Bolin struggling for breath, trapped with her mother below the water in a sunken ship. With a shudder, Korra flicked her eyes open. The room was dark, now lit only by a narrow band of light beneath the door. She breathed slowly for a moment, trying to not remember or imagine. Those memories would not help her sleep. She had to try and ignore them. Her friends, her family; they had survived. Her father was in the next room. Asami was safe in hospital. Bolin and Mako too.

"Korra?" her mother's voice came. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she murmured, tensing. A touch on her head. Her mother was stroking her hair, the movement comforting. Korra stifled another yawn.

"It's okay," Senna murmured. Korra could not be sure when her eyes closed, or when the sensation of her mother's hand vanished.

The moon filled her vision. It hung huge in the sky ahead of her - larger than she had ever seen it. The ocean was still, almost mirror-like as it reflected the moon's dazzling light. Her name was shouted from nearby and she looked away from the bright lights of the bending arena to her team-mates. She was stood in the waterbender position and listened as the strategy was whispered between the participants. Wait. Who were they? She was falling. Korra hit the water with a splash, but somehow the impact did not register. Water was all around her. Not cold, not warm. It was becoming unclear where she ended and the water began. The moon was visible through the rippling water and she rose up, the moon becoming larger and larger.

Floating shapes swirling around her. They looked almost like familiar glyphs, but each of them was wrong somehow. The moon's light became brighter still, the intensity almost too much. Darkness. A blink of light. No. A pulse of light as if in sync with a giant's heartbeat. The split-second sight of something, the image fading into darkness before she could register anything more than an impression. But a red glow, an eye-shaped object persisted in the darkness. Stars. A vast starfield stretched as far as she could see. Darkness again. The view from her window in the Red Lotus's hideout. The forest around Republic City. The sky at sunset as she sat on the dock at the Aang memorial island. Downtown Republic City. The view from the top of the Cabbage Corporation building. A Satomobile engine. The top of the mountain, lava visible between the trees. Republic City at sunset. The fireworks bursting in the air after the first Pro-bending match she had ever seen.

A lightning strike. Storm clouds. A billow of smoke. A vast circle of blue and swirling white. More stars. A curious structure of white and red. Darkness. A bright light flared turning the blackness to grey. Her vision filled with blobs of red. That creature again; that same glimpse of something massive and living. More stars. More than in any other moment. And in the centre of her vision a bulging oval of intensity, the edges of the object almost ethereal. A black circle, a soft white glow emanating from around it's edge. The glow faded to reveal a sphere. It was predominantly blue, green and white. It was beautiful, familiar and yet unknown; it faded into darkness. An egg rested ahead of her. With a sharp crack, the shell broke open.

Korra's eyes snapped open. She was panting, her pulse racing. Something had brushed against her side. She tensed and relaxed as she recognised Naga's breathing. Someone else was curled against her on her other side; her mother. Her breathing slowed and before she knew it her eyes had shut again.

* * *

Korra blinked awake and tried to suppress a groan. Her limbs ached, patches of her skin felt itchy and uncomfortable against the sheets. Somehow the fabric was too rough against parts of her arms. Behind her, the room's shutters did little to blot out the bright light of day. From this angle she could see up through the slats and out to the clear, blue sky beyond. It looked like a perfect day. A few distant movements, tiny white shapes against the blue. Gulls probably. How late was it? How long had she slept? Not enough. Her eyelids still felt heavy, but the room was so bright. Korra pulled the blanket over her head. Huh. That had not been there last night. She shuffled her feet. Bare skin against the sheets. Someone had removed her shoes for her. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over again.

She had killed last night. Korra's eyes opened again and stared without seeing at the woven fabric over her head. They were gone and could not come back. Did they need to die? It had not all been at her hands, but ultimately it could not have occurred if not for her. The air around her became stale and hot; Korra threw off her blanket and stared up at the ceiling. Stared up at her mother.

"Morning," Senna said, smiling.

"M-mom," Korra stuttered, her voice croaky and dry. "Hi." Senna knelt beside the bed.

"You're been asleep for two days. We made you something to eat; soup," she said as lifted a bowl of soup to where Korra could see it.

"Oh... Thanks," Korra said and frowned. Naga looked up as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I... Can I just have some water? I'm still just... tired," she said.

Senna looked at her thoughtfully for a second. "Okay. But could you please try a little?"

Korra wanted to protest, but her mother looked strangely eager for her to eat. "Sure..." she said. Senna smiled and hurried out.

"Hey, girl," Korra said as Naga padded over to her and began licking her face. "Always glad to see you in the mornings." Reaching out to take the spoon her mother provided was almost too much. How was she this tired? Wincing a little as she lifted the spoon, Korra sipped at the soup. "Yuck," she muttered. "What is this? It doesn't taste of anything. You want any of this, Naga?" The polar-bear dog bent her head away from the bowl. "Don't blame you," Korra murmured.

"Here you go," Senna said, reappearing at the door with a cup. Korra gulped the water down, thankful that it had at least something approaching a taste; unlike the soup. Her mother's eyes flicked to the bowl with the spoon submerged in it's depths. "Did you not like it?"

"Oh, no. It was fine... I'm just not hungry right now," Korra said, not wanting to insult her mother's cooking. "I'm just... tired," she said.

Senna stared at her for a long moment before nodding. "Okay; you rest up. If you need me, I'll be just downstairs. Okay?"

Korra nodded. "Okay. Thanks. Mom."

Senna smiled. Korra slumped back down and pulled the covers over her head. She sighed as she heard the door close. This still felt so strange. To have a mother and father again. For them to have always wanted to find her while she had thought them dead. The thought bled into another before she could stop it. Those panicked moments on the mountain's peak again. No. No, she could not dwell on it. Happier times. She was happy before, right? Her friends. Pro-bending. Her days out with Asami. Mom and Dad. Mom who had slept beside her in the night. Her father who had let her lean against him on the way here. He had said something - had he not? Something about Tenzin hiding everything. Hiding her. Keeping the world away from her for now. It was unnervingly familiar. But then; they were not lying to her this time. At least, she could not believe they would - not now, and not after everything else.

Her friends. Focus on her friends. They had no implicit connection back to... How were they? She should have asked. Was Asami better now? Were Mako and Bolin doing okay? They were in better shape than Asami, but still had not escaped completely unscathed. The brothers had nearly drowned. Could she go to them? Or could they come to her? Or failing that, could she just tell them she was okay? Time to ask. Korra threw back her blanket and stopped. Would she be allowed to let them know? She was being hidden; was someone checking to see what news got off the island? What could happen if she was uncovered? Korra bit her lip. She wanted to do it herself. So much of her life had been dictated to her or been for the good of someone else. Her friends were different to the others. They had not thought of her as a lost daughter, a reincarnation of a father or grandfather. She was just Korra to them. And so they deserved to hear from her personally; she should tell them herself. And directly. With a thundering heart, Korra poked through the nearby desk and came away with a few sheets of paper and envelopes.

* * *

A nerve-wracking moment she pushed off from the top of the pagoda, heart racing as she strained for any sound of discovery. And then she was clear and sailing through the air. She would need to make it to and from the city as quickly as possible even so; the longer she left it, the greater the chance her absence would be noticed. Tenzin's glider was easier to control in her calm moments, but she could not resist letting go with one hand to pat her top and check the precious cargo - the three sealed envelopes - were still there. Korra wanted to laugh despite the tension, despite the constant worry while she was away from the pagoda. She was like a thief in one of those radio plays, or at least an overly romantic suitor delivering romantic missives by moonlight. Well; that might have been true if the moon was visible. It helped her at least that the sky remained overcast. Two letters under the door of an apartment block that belonged to Future Industries. One pushed into the frame of a bedroom on the first floor of the Sato family home.

Korra felt anxious leaving the note there, wary of rain, or it being overlooked. But getting inside at this hour would be difficult, if not impossible. Hiroshi seemed to have been spooked by the Red Lotus. There were guards awake in the grounds even during the night-time hours now. She would have to trust Asami would find the note.

* * *

A knock on her door. Korra opened bleary eyes and mumbled "Come in." Her mother pushed the door open, followed by her father. They were both smiling. "Mom. Dad," she greeted them. Now what? Something about having both her parents smiling at her was making her uncomfortable. Were they waiting for her to say something else? How was this supposed to work? Wait. Asami. She had a father. Who often did not come home until the early hours and was off before they woke up. Not a good example.

"Morning, Korra. We cooked breakfast for you downstairs. You haven't had anything since yesterday, so..."

"Thanks," Korra said. She needed to enthuse. Well, not by much; she felt something close to hollow, and wanted so badly to please her mother. "How about you guys? Have you eaten?"

Her father smiled. "Yes, but I guess another portion this morning couldn't help."

"So do you want to eat with me?" she asked.

Her father nodded and gestured towards the door. Korra trailed after her parents, her mother hugging her arm after a moment. Strange. Just like Asami did. Surely it was normal; it was just she had never really questioned it when Asami did it. So why should she be concerned when her mother did too? But Bolin never did that - not even with Mako. Was it just a girl thing?

Her mouth was watering by the time they got downstairs. Something unfamiliar but tasty was filling the air with a delicious scent. Senna guided her to the stove where she filled two bowls with a mixture of noodles, seaweed and a murky soup. One bowl for Korra, one for Tonraq. "Are you not having any, mom?" Korra asked.

Senna shook her head. "I'm full. But don't let it stop you - I made it especially for you." She grinned. "Southern Water Tribe seaweed noodles. You..." She grimaced, but smiled after a moment. "You loved it when you were younger."

Her words startled Korra for a moment, but she pushed past the overwhelming feeling; the notion of a before she could not remember. Tonraq offered a pair of chopsticks, and bowl in one hand, Korra started slurping.

"This is... really good." She had not realized quite how hungry she had become and then it almost did not feel like she could eat fast enough. "Can... can I have another bowl?" she asked after no time at all.

"Of course." Senna filled the bowl almost to the top and handed it back. Korra ate slower this time, now aware that both her father and mother were watching her. She tried to ignore them and focused on not just staring back at them. "Korra... Are you feeling okay?" her mother asked.

"Hmmm?" Korra asked. "Yeah, I feel fine. I mean-" Her hand drifted to one of the multitude of bandages across her body. "They hurt a little, but it's a lot better now." They both looked concerned still - even after her assurance. "This was nothing to worry about though. It's nothing like as bad as when I broke my ribs." Korra glanced up between mouthfuls; her parents were staring at her with wide-eyed horror. Tonraq clutched Senna's hand and squeezed it tight. Oop. Might not do to be completely honest in future; especially about that. She swallowed awkwardly. "I'm fine; really. Totally fine." She gestured at her bowl. "And this is really delicious."

Tonraq still looked a little dubious but now began eating as well. "We..." He glanced at Senna. "We were worried you might not recognise us. When we saw you."

Korra smiled. "I wondered if I'd recognise you too. When Bolin told me you were here; it made me nervous. But somehow, when I saw you, I knew you were my mom and dad."

"I knew too," Senna said. "As soon as we saw you; even though it's been so long." Senna blinked rapidly, brushing at her eyes with her fingers. Korra stepped forward but her mother shook her head. "It's fine. I'm fine." She breathed and broke into a grin. "You were just this high when we last... saw you." She held her hand out in the air just below her waist. So small. Korra stared at the distance trying to remember what it had been like to be that young and that small. To learn her parents were gone, or whatever lie she had been fed at the time. The silence stretched out until Tonraq coughed.

"Korra. We... You... Fourteen years is a long time. If we ever come over too strong or too distant, we're sorry. We're just... getting used to this."

"Me too," Korra added. "Me... too."

Tonraq nodded. "If there's... anything you want to know about or talk to us about we'll listen or tell you what you want to know. But if you don't want to bring up the past. Just let us know. Okay?"

Korra smiled faintly. "Thank you. There's not much I want to talk about back there. But..." She grinned. "Do you want to know how I got here?" She spoke quickly as she saw Senna tense up. "It's not a bad story. No one attacked me or anything. Though, I did have to jump out of a window... Um." Korra spoke hurriedly to head off a protest from her mother. The tale became increasingly verbose. Almost every moment from her vision of Aang to the moment she saw them get off the airship. Little moments she held back, little moments with Asami felt oddly personal to relate so easily, some of the things she was curious about but no one seemed to discuss. Both of them looked dubious when the smuggling and gang parts of the story came up and she downplayed them as best she could. In turn they told her of Mako and Bolin's rescue, the frantic escape from the sunken vessel. They were probably also leaving detail out. But no matter; it remained incredible. How much effort and risk her friends had put themselves through - just for her.

* * *

It turned out the new Avatar could not walk past an acolyte without them bowing low and smiling. Most seemed on the verge of saying something, but with a hasty glance behind them to the pagoda, they remained silent. Maybe a stroll in the temple grounds had not been the best idea Senna mused to herself. The family had also fallen silent again, the thread of conversation somehow hard to maintain. Were they really that awkward, or was this still so new it was difficult to know how to act? Were each of the family now troubled with their own, personal worry? They turned a corner and found Pema filling a basket with flowers. She smiled at the trio. "Korra. It's so good to see you up and about," she said. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine," Korra replied. "Just... getting used to things."

"We all are," Senna added, trying to remain positive.

"Do you need some help?" Tonraq asked as Pema squatted to grab the basket's handle.

Pema shook her head. "It's just some flowers. Nothing too heavy," she said with a touch of effort as she straightened. "These are... " She blinked and stared at Korra for a moment, before lowering her gaze. "For the police and the United Forces. For those injured..."

Senna felt rather than saw Korra flinch, and Pema must have realised she had hit a potential sore spot. She blurted out an apology and rushed away. No. Do not dwell on that. If anything, focus on the oddity. How surreal it felt to have a daughter again. One that she had not raised, not cared for all her life. She remembered giving birth, the first few years of joy, the horror and it's slow fade to a dull ache of losing her. Now she was here, having skipped over the intervening years to be presented to them again as an adult. Korra at least initiated a new conversation and asked about her parents. Why they lived in the South, her heritage. Tiny, almost insignificant questions that could only be of interest because she had never known the answers to them.

They relaxed as they wandered, conversations branching and carrying on more naturally. Her father's role as a fisherman lead them to discuss Naga, and Korra's friendship with her. Senna bit her lip several times as Korra described life with the polar-bear dog. How much of her time revolved around her pet, and how little with the Red Lotus. At least; that was her inference. Silly. Why would she want Korra to have spent more time with those people? But it was hard to match Korra's remembered delight of diving with Naga, exploring with Naga, seeing other animals and moments with Naga. So little interaction with people. They truly had thought of her as nothing more than a thing to be used.

Had Korra even slept alone as a child? No one to tell her stories, to care for her when nightmares haunted her? She looked well, but had her diet been a good one, or had it been designed to assist with her strength? How much of her physique was due to her intended role? What had it been like when Korra lost her baby teeth? Had it been explained to her or had she been comforted or...? So many questions. And almost none she really wanted the answers for.

Questions on top of questions. How much of her childish stubbornness maintained through the passing years? Actually, that was easy - she could not have been less than stubborn to rebel as she had. To flee her captors. But; did they hurt her? Yell at her? The Red Lotus were little known these days, but Senna could well remember reports of their brutality when they made their move all those years ago. Senna shook her head. She had tuned out. Korra was enthusing about Republic City; how it contrasted to the frozen base she had fled. Her friends came up again; those same three names. The Red Lotus were only ever 'them'. Senna took it as a good sign. And still more names; more people who had been important to her daughter after her arrival; Toza, Hasook, Hiroshi, Yujin and a whole hoard of other names Senna eventually realised were the Sato family's staff.

How about birthdays? Did Korra know when hers was? She would be seventeen now, with her eighteenth birthday due in just a few weeks. Where had her clothes come from? Who had had that embarrassing talk, the one she and Tonraq should have had? When Korra's body began to be affected by puberty who explained why she was changing, periods, sex, pregnancy? Her mind was running on and on and she was getting more and more angry.

No. She could not keep worrying about this. But... Had she loved her captors? Thought of them like her parents? Had their deaths affected Korra more than she had been letting on? No. Korra was back with them. Things were awkward, but Korra seemed unwilling to expend any thought on her abductors. She needed to take things slow. What they could do for Korra in the present was more important than all the things she had missed out on. Ahead of her Korra smiled and Senna's worries evaporated. Even if it was just for a moment, it was worth it. But how long could they have? Eventually, Korra's destiny would take her elsewhere. Her role as the Avatar was inescapable.

* * *

Tenzin gave Korra and her family a good long while before disrupting their meal. Ordinarily he would have insisted that the visiting family share dinner with his, but this was far from an ordinary situation. Korra and her parents ate by themselves as they learned about each other. And, it could not be avoided, but there were some subjects he wished to avoid Jinora, Ikki and Meelo from overhearing.

"My mother, Zuko and my sister will be arriving to visit soon," Tenzin said as a preamble.

Korra stared at him. "Katara is coming here?"

Tenzin smiled. "Yes, yes she is. She has some matters to deal with in the city currently, but she will come to the island soon. And I don't doubt she is looking forward to seeing you too. I imagine she will be happy to discuss anything you wish."

"Um. About that. Tenzin? How does this Avatar thing work?" Korra asked. "I know I need more practice at airbending - and later metal and lightningbending. But; I was lost for so long and people were wondering, but now I'm found so...?"

Tenzin sighed. "I would have preferred to leave some aspects of your nature for later discussion, but since you asked... Well. This is an unusual time for you. But I do not think there is a need to rush into your role immediately."

"Other Avatars... They weren't told about their identity until they were sixteen," Senna added.

"That's the idea at least. My father was something of an exception there," Tenzin murmured.

"But it is only meant to be after they've begun their training. You weren't even given a chance to live normally before that. They took it-" Senna cut herself off.

"Mom? It's okay," Korra said.

"I... We, were planning to help you with water bending naturally. Tenzin was always going to teach you airbending. We can still keep with that. But when you're ready. When you decide you are. And if you need us. I..." She smiled. "I would like to see what you can do on your own."

Korra frowned and ducked her head. "I... Will I ever really be? I..." She swallowed. "I attacked the chief of the water tribe. I need to take responsibility for that and anything that happened because of it."

Tonraq took her hand. "Unalaq is in stable condition, but sadly not yet conscious. His... family," he said with difficulty. "They're recovering too." He glanced at Senna who nodded. "There's more Korra. Unalaq; he's my... brother. " Korra stared at him in alarm.

"He was my..." she said.

"Your uncle, yes," Tonraq said with a nod. "He was their with your aunt and cousins." The colour drained from Korra's face. "Don't worry," Tonraq added hastily. "The Water Tribe is still fine. Your aunt, Malina, has spoken to them. They are sympathetic to your situation. They know about the mitigating factors." He smiled. "They are also glad you returned."

"I need to apologize," Korra said, her brow furrowing.

"We can visit the hospital," Senna quickly added. "That attack was not your fault. Tenzin is trying to ensure no one holds you responsible for what those people tried to make you do."

Korra nodded slowly. "But after that... I do want to be ready. I... kind of have been trained since I was three." Her smile felt a little hollow but she carried on. "I always loved being the Avatar. I accepted it as my duty and my destiny."

"Just know that you're not alone," Tonraq said.

"I... I know." Korra smiled, this one more genuine. "If... if I was to learn airbending. I would have to stay here, wouldn't I?"

Tenzin nodded. "Yes. It is however up to you. This was once your home. My father created this island. You have as much right to be here as I or any of my family."

"I'm not about to steal your home, Tenzin," Korra said quickly. "And its so easy to forget I kind of did these things before - especially since I can't remember them at all." She was silent for a moment. "Are there any rules?"

Tenzin smiled. "Rules? As Avatar, as the reincarnation of Avatar Aang I think you could write them yourself."

"You know what I mean. Somehow I suspect you'll treat me as any other acolyte in training. So what are the restrictions? How intense will the training be? Do I get time off? Can I..." She glanced out the window and back towards the city. "Can I visit my friends?"

Tenzin mulled over his answer for a moment. "There is no basis for a training schedule at present. We are still figuring out how best to train air acolytes regardless and the tiny number of airbenders in the world. There is no need to rush. Had you come to me at a different stage of your development - I might have considered making you an acolyte. Not now though. Not after everything you have done and suffered." He fidgeted. "We have other issues to discuss." He glanced nervously at Tonraq and Senna. "Korra; we feel that you are the only one who can decide what happens now. Do you want the world to know about you? The public knows the Avatar is found and the Red Lotus has been defeated. But your identity remains a mystery - outside of a few individuals who figured it out themselves."

Korra grinned. "Asami," she murmured. "Are the Red Lotus really gone?" she asked in a louder voice and Senna twitched at the name.

"The majority are dead. Most died in the fighting. The ring-leaders - those most responsible - are all now deceased. Zaheer..." Korra scowled at his name. "Left his body," Tenzin finished. "The organisation is near powerless now. There is no reason to fear them any longer."

"I'm not afraid," Korra said, her teeth clenched. "I just don't want them to bother me again." She breathed. "I want to start airbending as soon as possible."

"Of course," Tenzin said, cheered by her enthusiasm.

"And when I have, I could fight the Earth Queen and make her stop oppressing people. And share her wealth. And then somehow stop the wars in the Earth Kingdom. It'll be a lot to do..." She trailed off and looked warily at the adults staring at her.

"Korra..." Senna said and shook her head.

"It is... not quite so easy," Tenzin said. "I am loathe to ask, but how much of that notion is from the Red Lotus?"

Korra frowned. "Too much," she said with a sigh after a long pause.

Tenzin nodded. "The Avatar is not expected to solve all the problems in the world. Your intentions are commendable but the situation will not be easily resolved. There is more to your role than simply bending. You must undertake a large amount of spiritual training-"

"I've had enough meditation thanks to Zaheer," Korra said a little too sharply. "Not again." Her eyes flashed with frustration. Tenzin held his hands up placatingly. Korra blinked. "I'm... sorry," she said. She glanced around. "I think I need some air. Please... excuse me." Korra darted from the room, Senna and Tonraq following after a moment.

* * *

Korra perched on a cliff a short distance from the pagoda. Even here the statue of Aang was impressive. Beyond it the pro-bending arena was brightly lit in the evening sky. The memories of the mountain found her again. Why did it matter so much? They were gone. Even Tenzin confirmed that Zaheer was now gone. They deserved their fates. But... Why did she feel so sad? Naga flopped behind her, her body curling around Korra. There were two sets of footsteps approaching too. Mom and dad more than likely. Would it be better to talk? Before she would always seek solitude, before she never had a choice. Now; things were different. What did she want?

"Korra," Senna called. Korra turned. "Korra, we're sorry."

Korra shook her head. "Not your fault," she said.

"Do you want to be alone?" Tonraq asked as they stopped nearby.

"Tonraq," Senna said.

Korra shook her head. "It's okay. Please. Don't leave me alone." Her parents gingerly shuffled to the edge of the cliff and sat either side of her. Something broke inside her. "Every day I was told I was going to set people free and make the world just. And the best way to do that was to get rid of the leaders in the world. Anyone who oppressed anyone else had to be removed. But it went further than that. I was told I needed to wipe out the families to stop new heirs. To not leave anyone related to the Earth Queen, the Firelord, the Water Tribe chief..." She bit her lip. "Or Tenzin's family probably - not that they ever mentioned them." She laughed without mirth. "I hated them all for years. Hated people I never knew. Just because they said they were bad, and that it was their fault the world wasn't right. So I always thought; if I could just get rid of them - then everything would be okay."

Senna took her hand and laced their fingers together as Korra continued. "I'm still trying to make sense of why they needed to do this to me. Why did they lie so much? I... I wanted to ask them. At the end. On the mountain. I tried to... But nothing he said made sense. I wanted them to be honest for a change but they refused to even talk." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I thought they loved me." Senna's hand tensed against her own. "I thought they cared and were helping me. But they didn't and they weren't. It was all a lie."

"Korra," Senna spoke up. "You are far more than the Avatar to us. You are our daughter. And we love you. I know... I know that might sound similar to what... they said, but we intend to prove how we feel to you over time. We can't ask you to just blindly trust us, and your life is yours to do with what you want. But you are no weapon or tool."

"We're proud of you," Tonraq added. "So many others in history were afraid of the responsibility of being the Avatar. But you're not. You are nothing short of amazing."

Korra smiled. So many questions still, but their words made her feel so much better. She glanced at the pro-bending arena. "So... No complaints if I want to play pro-bending again, right?"

Tonraq chuckled. "Of course not."

"I haven't seen or heard a match before but I hear they're pretty exciting," Senna said.

"It's great fun." Korra glanced between them. "Can you come? To watch me play?"

Tonraq fidgeted. "We'll try. We need to avoid being identified as your parents - I... might have been quite public about claims that my daughter was the Avatar in the past. If all else fails we will listen to you on the radio."

"Thank you," Korra said. But what then? Bolin had mentioned something about Aang travelling the world to find bending teachers. In doing so he found his friends - his own team Avatar and together they defeated the Firelord. Would Asami, Mako and Bolin come with her? They had lives and roots here. She would love them to come along, but could she really ask or expect that of them? On the other hand she was not meant to stay here. Everyone said they would be there for her, but could she really escape being left alone in the future? Was that her fate?

* * *

The next morning brought familiar faces to the island; the grey-haired metalbender cop leader and Kuvira. This time they were formerly introduced.

"Avatar Korra, this is Lin Beifong. I believe you met... briefly the other night," Tenzin said. "Lin, this is Avatar Korra."

"Hi," Korra said feeling nervous.

"Avatar Korra." Lin glanced at Tenzin. "I'm not sure if he told you, but I am the daughter of Toph Beifong; one of Avatar Aang's companions." Lin smiled. "They were good friends. It is a honor to meet you, Avatar Korra. The police will offer you as much assistance as they are able." She winked. "Just stay on the right side of the law, okay?"

Korra blinked. "T-thank you. I'm... sorry I attacked you."

Lin shook her head. "The situation was unstable. We could have handled it better ourselves. Please believe me; I am not holding it against you." She bowed. "Tenzin? A word?"

"Of course. Excuse please." The pair walked towards the pagoda, leaving Korra with Kuvira. This felt a little awkward.

"So... Hi?" Korra tried.

"Hello again, Avatar Korra," Kuvira replied.

"Just Korra please."

Kuvira nodded. "I have something for you. Your friend Bolin asked me to pass it along." Kuvira held up a metal box. With a flick of her wrist the lid opened revealing a single yellow flower and a letter.

"Thank you. It's... beautiful." Korra remarked as she took the two items. No one had given her a gift like this before.

"I'm not all that familiar with flora, but I believe that one is called a daffodil."

Korra smiled and opened the note. And blinked. Squinting, the letters just about made sense. They looked painstakingly formed and very deliberate.

'Dearest Korra. Thank you for your letter. Mako and me are fine. I'm glad you are with your family. Hope we can see each other soon. Just want to say I was happy. If you want I will be there for you in Team Avatar. Your friends. Bolin and'

There was a smudged pawprint beside Bolin's name; Pabu.

"Are they really both okay?" Korra asked.

"The brothers?" Kuvira asked. "There was nothing seriously wrong with them when they came in. Might have started a few rumours thanks to the chief appearing in their apartment block with a bunch of cops, but otherwise they'll live. Though we have provided the two of them and Asami Sato with some psychological therapy."

"And they're not in trouble right?" Korra asked, worried.

"Should they be?" Kuvira asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. No," Korra said quickly. "Wait; when you say therapy; what do you mean?"

Kuvira frowned. "Like... mind healing I guess. Its a newer idea admittedly. Its supposed to help people put into bad situations and lived through them but saw or did things they would rather not have. Much like your friends; just because they lived doesn't mean they're anything like okay with what happened. That said it's new - and from what I've heard it didn't go that well for them. Hopefully a more experienced healer will do a better job."

"Thank you," Korra said and noticed the bandages on Kuvira's arm. "Sorry I hurt you back then too."

Kuvira shook her head. "All part of the job. Plus how many other people get to say they've gone one on one with the Avatar? And almost had the upper hand?" Kuvira was grinning. "This is a badge of honor."

"You were good," Korra smiled. "Using metal like that. Would you... object if I asked you to maybe teach me how to do that at some point?"

"I would be honored," Kuvira said with a bow. "From what I have heard the choice of teachers is solely at the discretion of the Avatar, so if you wish, I will do so. Though, if you come to Zaofu you may also be able to learn from my mentor." Kuvira smiled. "Lin's sister."

"Sorry, I thought you lived here?"

"This is my first visit. I'm heading home in a few days. But here;" She plucked a metal sheet from her belt and before Korra could blink it had warped into a flower. "I don't know when we will meet again, so I'll give you this for now."

"Thank you." Two flowers now. "That's an amazing skill." Korra smiled at Kuvira who grinned back.

"Kuvira! I'm going to head back now if you're coming," Lin called from the beach. "Sorry Korra; I'll catch up with you another time."

"Guess this is goodbye for now," Korra said.

"Yeah. But we'll meet again." Kuvira paused. "You know; I'd love a rematch. Someday."

Korra grinned. "I think I could arrange that. And to make it fair I'll stick to one element."

"Don't underestimate me; I coped with two before."

Korra laughed. "Well, okay. Deal. Until next time."

* * *

Children were still somewhat new. In an abstract sense she knew what they were. Thanks to her time with Asami she was used to their presence around the city. But interacting with them? That was something unfamiliar. To her surprise the time she spent with them became fun fast. Part of her training or just playing with airbending? Either way she was grateful. At their request, she blasted Jinora, Ikki and Meelo up into the air, leaving them responsible for breaking their falls to land safely. Now she could control wind there was a sense of completeness. How had she coped without it for so long before?

Ikki was insistent on demonstrating a strange skill to her; something she called the air scooter. The concept was easy to grasp and soon they were racing around the pagoda grounds. Korra had just surged to her inevitable victory once again when Ikki and Jinora ran to meet an elderly stranger whom they called Gran Gran. Korra stared at her for a few moments and something clicked.

"Avatar Korra," the woman said as she walked towards her.

"You're Katara," Korra replied. "I'm so glad to finally meet you." Aang's wife; the person who knew him better than anyone else in the world.

Talking to Katara was surprisingly easy. So natural. She just felt familiar. Katara knew so much about Korra; Korra in turn had such a vast number of questions to ask Katara. How she met Aang, how she trained him to waterbend, how she faced Azula. So many strange parallels between Aang's life and her own. If only Katara had been her waterbending teacher instead of Ming. And Katara was even willing to teach healing.

"What was Aang like?" Korra asked. Katara looked confused. "I mean; as an Avatar."

"Ah," Katara smiled. "He was very gentle. Very peaceful." She related a variant on the story Korra had heard from Bolin; seemingly Katara's own personal version of meeting Aang. By the time she finished, Korra was frowning. "Something wrong?"

"No..." Korra said. "He just sounds so different... to me."

"And why does that concern you?"

"Because... I'm him... in some sense, right? And I'm nothing like him. I just wish I could be half as good. I mean; by the time he was twelve he had already saved the world. I've not even come close."

Katara sighed. "Just because you are the reincarnation of the Avatar does not mean you will be anything like Aang. Each Avatar is distinct from their predecessors. You may be a reincarnation but you will also always be you. Each Avatar is unique." Katara stared at her for a moment. "Would it surprise you to learn that Aang was dissimilar to Roku? Or that a former Avatar was left no choice but to kill?"

Korra blinked. "It... would. I thought..."

"That all Avatar's were pacifists? Hardly. Aang was raised by the air nomads. Their philosophy shaped much of Aang's own. He never wished to dishonor his ancestors, and to that end he found a way to defeat the Firelord without taking his life. Not all Avatars are as high minded. Stories are everywhere Korra. The Red Lotus fed you one. Bolin as well meaning as he was gave you a very different interpretation of the Avatars. The world is in flux; the situations that Aang dealt with will be so very different to yours. You have already done a great thing however."

Korra felt confused. "I... did?"

"You refused to kill when ordered. You resisted and decided instead to do what was right. Be proud of that achievement."

"But... I almost did..."

Katara shook her head. "That doesn't matter. When the moment came you could not, could you?" Korra shook her head. "This is what makes you different to them. Despite every influence they had on you, they could not change who you are. You made the right choices. When they attacked, up there on the mountain; did you wish to hurt them or to protect your loved ones?"

Korra smiled. "Protection."

"As far as I, as far as Aang would be concerned, that was the correct decision. And you did protect your friends. You succeeded. That the Red Lotus died because of that protection will weigh on you. It is... troubling to plan to take a life. Something you must bear. But; your actions when the moment comes speaks volumes. You did not set out to kill those four. Their deaths were their own doing."

"Katara?" Korra frowned.

Katara smiled. "I know what the desire for vengeance feels like, Korra. I have been there too."

Korra changed the subject. "Um... Katara? When the metalbenders were trying to restrain me... and then later when Bolin was falling and when Asami was dying..." She licked her lips, choosing her words. "I felt this... rush inside me. I was stronger. Just for those little moments."

Katara nodded. "The Avatar State. It is part of your nature; the combined power of all your past lives. Every Avatar since the beginning - all mustered to assist with what you needed - no, wanted in that moment. With proper spiritual training you will be able to master and even control it. In doing so you will be a fully realized Avatar; stronger even then you are now. And..." Katara smiled again. "You will be able to speak at will to your past selves."

Korra ducked her head. "I'd... like that. It's just... Spiritual training. I had a lot of that... before. I've tried, but it just makes me think of... him. But I don't want to think of him. I want to do the training. I thought if I just let him go, and stop thinking about them I could be free, but..."

"They haunt you. Yes; would that I was not also familiar with that too. You need time, Korra. There is no rush however. Trust yourself as the Avatar. I believed in Aang and now I believe in you. You are not alone; spiritually or physically." She glanced towards the Pagoda. Korra followed her gaze; her mother and father were strolling arm in arm. "How does it feel?" she asked. "Being back with your family?"

Korra thought the question over for a moment. "Happy of course. It's been so long. And it's so different. I thought I belonged before, but it's different here. Different being with my friends, my parents, Tenzin, you..."

Katara smiled. "In a sense we are your family. We might not have something like blood to link us, but I would say what we do share is stronger than that. Something so strong it transcends a life-time. No matter what happens you will always have us. We were there for Aang. Those that remain and your new friends will be there for you. You will always have a home."

"Thank you," Korra said. Asami must be rubbing off on her; she hugged Katara, pleased when the older woman hugged her back. Everyone wanted to help her and be there for her. Things would be okay.

* * *

The benders trembled, their hands bound behind their backs, thick sacks over their heads.

"Let me see them."

His subordinates revealed the men's heads, leaving them trembling in the harsh light of the warehouse. "What do you want?" one of them snarled, his face contorted with rage. "When I get loose, you'll-"

"You will do nothing," he said. Stepping closer. The man looked wary, but soon returned to anger.

"Coward," another said. "Hiding behind a mask?"

A thin smile - not that they could see. "Not hiding. Someone very much like you scarred me in the past. Just like you did to that family. Tell me, how old was that girl?"

The first man barely twitched. "What's it to you? You ain't with the cops."

"No. No, I am not. I will, however, pass judgement in their stead."

"Kill us, and our boss will raze this place to the ground," the second man growled.

"Kill you?" He laughed. "Why would I want to do that? Far better to strive for equality, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about? You one of those Equalists?"

"In a manner of speaking," he replied.

"Yeah, well, nice idea, but too bad; you ain't ever going to stop me bending."

"Oh; I wouldn't be too sure," he said, stepping closer.

"Get off me," the first man snarled as fingers pressed against the man's skull, moving to compensate for the frantic movements to shake him off. It only took a moment. Just a twitch deep inside him and it was done. The man jerked his head back. "What was that?"

"A show of power."

The man smirked. "I ain't impressed."

"I think you might be. Now. I believe you wished some revenge?" His lieutenant stepped behind the man and cut the rope binding his hands. "By all means; attack."

The man blinked, looking wary. "Well; if you insist." He flung his hands out in front of him. Nothing happened. The man looked confused, his expression rapidly shifting to worry. He thrust his hands out again. "Chi blocking, huh?"

"Oh, no. Nothing as simple as that," he said. "Chi blocking is temporary. I have caused a more permanent effect."

The man laughed. "Like that's even possible."

"Time will prove that. Now, I believe I need to see to your friends..." Another two presses against the other men's skulls. "You are of course free to go. And free to come back if you do wish to challenge me. I suspect you might have other concerns when the time comes."

The three men were unsteady on their feet, each looked pale, each moving their hands in very simple firebending techniques that failed to produce even a tiny flame. "We'll be back," their leader said. "We'll be back and we'll burn this place to the ground."

"You are welcome to try." The men turned and fled.

"Amon," the lieutenant called. He jerked his head back. The distant sound of a Satomobile grew louder. A recent model. Expensive. A single passenger in the driver's seat; face hidden beneath a mask.

"Amon?" the man asked.

"And you are?" he replied.

"One sympathetic to your cause." Amon did not respond. "Listen; I want to rid the world of bending as much as you. I believe in your message. Things are becoming desperate. It is time for drastic measures." He struggled with a bag beside him on the seat. "Here. Ten million yuan. Consider it a gift." Amon blinked furiously. Such a donation. So much it could be used for. There were so many donating to his cause; both large and small. This dwarfed the others combined. More money than they saw in a year. At the precise point they could use it to push the tipping point. The Avatar found but hidden - not yet any kind of threat. "Use it well," the man said. "If I am pleased with your results then you can expect an amount ten-fold in the coming months. We can provide more; weapons the like of which the United Forces and the Earth Kingdom have never seen."

"Interesting," Amon said at last. "I am... curious as to who you could be. Or who you might represent."

"Later," the man said. "Later. For now... This is what we can offer." He pulled another bag open and slipped a thick leather glove onto his hand. With a blaze of light and a sharp crack a bolt of lightning leapt from his palm to the metal wall of the warehouse.

"Most impressive," Amon said staring at the blackened damage on the far wall.

"I have more. And information; the Avatar is a seventeen year old girl named Korra. She is the daughter of Chief Tonraq. Currently she is living on air temple island. And this," he said, holding a photo out. "-is what she looks like."

The photograph showed four people. Two men and two women. The women were seated on chairs, the men behind. The face of the woman on the left had been obliterated by thick, black ink, but it was the other woman who held Amon's attention. Looking faintly startled, a water tribe girl stared out of the image.

"Avatar Korra," Amon said.

* * *

z

z

z

Thank you for the reviews last week. I'm surprised how many of you follow the fanfic and glad it was back. We were certainly motivated by your feedback.

"Katara's Story" was an emotional chapter for me to write too, especially that I got reminded of my own late grandpa.

Since we're happy, we're planning to add some cameos for the long time reviewers and TV Tropes editors. Kradeiz, Tbone511, Knowledgeseeker66 will have cameos and we're planning give more to others so it helps to let us know if you're reading through a feedback. We love them all no matter how long or short they are. To tumblr users out here, updates will be posted on thesagaofavatarkorra blog.

Again, thank you for supporting us!


	23. Behind The Mask

**Book 2: Metal**

**Chapter 2 - Behind The Mask**

* * *

Korra fidgeted. She was never going to be used to airbender robes; too breezy, too light. They had one advantage though; air was able to flow close to her skin - a constant reminder of the element. The rotating fans on the other hand were frustrating. A basic airbender drill; one Jinora could do without problem. But whenever Korra tried she was slammed into a succession of wood until she was flung head over heels out the other side. Given a completely fair situation the fans would not stand a chance. Fire and earth bending would make short work of them but the knowledge they were a vintage mechanism from years ago stayed her hand. Korra grumbled as she got to her feet and stomped around to the other side of device once again. Tenzin looked worried.

"I think that's enough for the day."

"One more shot, c'mon?" Korra replied.

Tenzin shook his head. "No. You're on edge, Korra. You need to be calmer. You're just going to frustrate yourself further. There is no hurry; try again tomorrow."

"But... I wanted to get further now." Korra scowled, stiffened and sighed. "I must sound so petulent."

Tenzin shook his head. "I can understand your frustrations, but there is more to consider. Look." He nodded behind her. A red dragon was swooping through the air, heading right for the island.

"I thought they were all gone?" Korra murmured as the creature drew closer. "Wait. Bolin said... Is that Zuko?"

"Yes," Tenzin replied. He stepped around her as the dragon slowed. It settled onto the ground, the blast of air whipping around both of them. An old man with white hair slid from the back of the dragon. Behind him a younger man in a military uniform took his time getting down.

"Good to see you again, Tenzin," the old man said.

Tenzin bowed. "And you, Zuko." He smiled and gestured to Korra. "And this is Avatar Korra."

"Avatar Korra," Zuko bowed low. "It is an honor to finally meet you."

Korra stared at him for a moment before politeness kicked in and she bowed back. This was the man the Red Lotus claimed ruled the Fire Nation with an iron fist? He was so calm, so sedate, unhurried. He seemed even kind somehow.

"You're Firelord Ozai's son..." Her eyes widened as she realised what she said. She shook her head hurriedly as Zuko glanced up and frowned. "Sorry. I mean; you're Aang's friend."

Zuko smiled. "Yes." He straightened. "Though both are true. I am the son of former Firelord Ozai." He paused, regarding her for a moment. "But I come to you more as a good friend of Avatar Aang than as my father's son." He smiled, the expression warm and open.

"I've heard so many stories about you. I mean, I have this friend..." She trailed off as Zuko's smile grew wider.

"I think I have heard of this friend of yours. Iroh? Is she talking about my fan?"

"I would be surprised if she meant anyone else." The other man said and bowed to her.

"Korra, this is my grandson, Iroh."

"It is an honor to meet you," Iroh added.

Korra bowed and in a moment of nervousness added "Hi," as she straightened up. He fit with worrying precision to how she imagined the romantic lead in one of Asami's radio plays would look like. Just like in "Rose of Ba Sing Se" or something. That the leading lady of that particular drama would fall instantly in love with someone like Iroh was not a stretch. Wait. Korra frowned. "Have we met before?"

"Briefly. Though I would not be surprised if you overlooked me. I arrived on the mountain at the same time as your parents. I do apologize for our delay in reaching you."

"No, no," Korra said, raising her hands. "It's fine. You guys were right on time to take care of Asami. Thank you for everything you did."

Iroh nodded. "We are at your service Avatar Korra."

"Zuko," a voice called from behind them. "And Iroh." Katara was smiling at the newcomers who greeted her in turn. "Good to see you are both getting acquainted with the new Avatar." She glanced at Korra. "They're not giving you a hard time are they?"

Korra shook her head. "I'm just pleased to meet Aang's firebending teacher." She leant to one side and looked past Zuko. "Also; never thought I'd ever see a dragon."

"He's called Druk," Zuko said, turning to regard the creature. "He has been a good friend for a long time now." Naga padded up to the dragon and sniffed at his flanks. Druk regarded Naga for a long moment before ignoring her. "He was with me... " Zuko frowned. "Sorry, memories. He was with me the last time I had an adventure with Aang. We managed to find an island with enough active volcanos to begin a new dragon colony." He smiled. "If you would like to see how it has developed I would be happy to show you if you ever visit the Fire Nation. You would be an honored guest."

Korra grinned. "I think I will have to take you up on that offer at some point." Bolin's stories were one thing, but hearing Zuko speak was something else. Here was someone who had - like Katara - seen what Aang did first-hand. And visiting the Fire Nation was something she had talked to Asami about a number of times. Asami was very keen on visiting some specific island too. Ember Island maybe? It had black sand and was strikingly beautiful from what she had said.

"It's life-changing, believe me," Katara said, provoking a chuckle from Zuko.

Korra blinked. "It is?"

"Old in-joke," Katara said with a smile. "Did you ever arrange a better one with Toph?"

Zuko grinned. "Eventually. After years and years and years of complaints."

"Uncle Zuko!" Ikki raced over and hugged Zuko, soon followed by Jinora and Meelo. While he looked frail, he was still strong; the children did not even faze him.

"Hello you three. You've all grown. Again."

"They always do," Katara commented.

"Ah, now I believe I had something for the three of you. Iroh?"

Iroh assumed a shocked expression. He slapped at his uniform with comic exaggeration. "I think we forgot to pack them!"

Zuko frowned. "In which case you must now swim back to the city and buy some new treats."

"Wait!" Iroh exclaimed and he delved into a bag on Druk's side. Iroh heaved an overly dramatic sigh of relief. "Here they are!"

The children jumped up and down as Iroh distributed packets of sweets to the trio. "Flameos!" Meelo yelled as he began chomping. It was oddly reminiscent of feeding goldfish at the aquarium.

"Thanks Uncle Zuko," the children chorused.

"Korra, Korra, Korra," Ikki while chewing on a Flameo. "Did you know that Avatar Roku was Zuko's great grandfather?"

Korra blinked. "Ah, no, I didn't... Wait. Does this mean you're related to me too? Sort of?" Zuko nodded.

"So," Ikki said. "If me, Jinora and Meelo are your grandkids." She pointed at Korra. "Then Uncle Zuko is like your great-grandkid in your past life." She grinned. "That's both weird and amazing."

Korra smiled. "I wonder how many grandkids I technically have?"

"Kyoshi, Yangchen and Kuruk didn't have any descendants as far as we know," Jinora said solemnly as she passed Korra one of her candies. "After that records are less clear and the family trees are spread too wide."

"Huh. Well I guess that narrows it down a little," Korra replied as she popped the candy in her mouth. She winced slightly at the taste. That was unexpected; sweet and spicy.

"Well, it's nearly lunch-time," Katara said. "Would the two of you care to join us?"

Korra had never been at a meal with so many people before. Or one so loud, with so many disparate conversations all overlapping around the table. So different to the Red Lotus. So different to Asami's home where it would often be the two of them with the occasional silent servant waiting nearby. She had almost forgotten the dart when her parents asked Iroh about it. In a curiously exasperated tone he assured them it was nothing to be concerned about. Zuko and Iroh left not long after lunch, promising the assistance of the White Lotus if she needed it. Korra bit back the desire to ask about lightning bending. Later perhaps. When they knew each other a little better.

"Grandfather? The scroll?" Iroh said when they were sat on Druk's back.

"Ah." Zuko smiled and patted his robes. "I almost forgot." He passed a narrow scroll down to Korra. "For Bolin. Please let him know I am honored to have him as an admirer."

Korra stared at it for a moment. She could ask Bolin when she saw him. "I'll make sure he knows."

"Until next time Korra; I am so pleased to finally meet you."

* * *

Some meetings were happy occasions. It was fun to meet Tenzin's siblings; General Kya and Commander Bumi, the two of them so different to their brother. Their paths seemed to have much more flexibility and freedom than Tenzin's own. The pair talked about their organisation with pride, relating how Sokka and Zuko started it shortly after the founding of Republic City. If given the chance, Korra would have replayed that meeting a thousand times. A million if it meant avoiding the next meeting.

"Sweetie? It'll be fine," Tonraq said, resting his hand on her shoulder. He studied her face. "You don't have to do this. I can talk to him, or do you want me to come in...?"

Korra shook her head. "No. It's... fine. I can do this." She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Her aunt opened the door. A lump formed in Korra's throat and she struggled to speak.

"Korra," Malina said, her voice almost emotionless. "Thank you for visiting us. Please, come in."

"Aunt... Malina," Korra blurted after too long a pause. She smiled weakly at the other woman. "Um... is... Una- Uncle okay?" Her heart thundered in her chest.

"He's fine. He's been waiting to talk to you. And he's been looking forward to your visit."

Malina at least put her at ease quickly. The older woman had greeted her openly, with no hint of spite or anger in her eyes or any of her actions. Korra wished she was not trying to be certain that there was no hidden agenda or Malina was truly as friendly as she appeared; there was a certain emotionless air to her. Korra glanced at her father once more before following Malina inside. She tried not to tense up as the door banged shut behind her. The still bed-ridden Unalaq was all too familiar to her, and it was impossible to repress the shiver as she met his gaze. Last time he had been broken and pleading, desperate in the wreckage of the mansion. Her hands had been hot with fire. Now they clenched nervously at her sides, her palms slick with sweat. He scrutinized her, his expression serious.

"Korra," he said after too long a pause. "How are you?" Much like his wife, his tone was not especially expressive.

"I'm... okay," she said. "I'm so sorry." She blinked, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of her handiwork; the end result of her unprovoked attack. "Please, please forgive me." She was not sure what she said after that, the apology pouring out of her, her voice growing quieter and quieter. Her parents would have stopped her by now; assured her it was not her fault. Not these two; they listened silently as she poured her heart out. She jumped at the touch on her shoulder when she finally ran out of words.

"Korra, we... we forgive you," Malina said. "We are grateful for your actions."

Unalaq was nodding behind her. "You saved me from the Red Lotus. I owe you my life." He shook his head. "And I should be the one to apologize. Even though I ruled the North, I failed to notice you hidden there. I was not able to rescue from those people despite all my power. I failed as an Uncle. At least our family is whole again." As much as he claimed to be pleased about it, the emotion did not seem to have reached his eyes. He was oddly cagey about the Spirit World even after he brought it up in conversation a little later. There was a curious wariness about the subject when he mentioned it, and ultimately did not say much in regards to it. He offered Korra a longer discussion once he was out of hospital - and about Harmonic Convergence and how it related to her role as the Avatar; she had to be ready. Therefore mastering airbending was a must. At least Unalaq and Malina tried to act pleased at meeting her. Somehow, Korra knew that ever since she learned the two nuisance water tribe intruders in the Fire Ferrets's dressing room were her cousins, that this was going to be tense.

"Greetings cousin," Eska said in a flat tone, her emotionless eyes staring at her. Somehow the words were inflected with ice and scorn - and if not hate - at least a less than stellar opinion of Korra.

"Greetings," Desna added. He seemed more direct, no hidden meaning in his speech, but Korra could not shake her wariness of him.

"Hi, Eska... Desna," Korra said, smiling and keeping her tone as jovial as possible. "I'm sorry about before. If I had known..."

"Your apology is unnecessary cousin. You did not move to strike at us because of a personal grievance with us. If you had, we would have had a legitimate grievance. You were unaware, no?" Eska asked pointedly.

"No," Korra said hastily. "I really did not know."

"Then please do not feel obligated to beg our forgiveness."

"Agreed," Desna added. "As much as it... sucks," he said savoring the word. "To have a burn scar - at least it was not on my face. Nothing personal."

"I'm... just glad the two of you are okay."

"As are we," Eska said.

"Still alive," Desna added with a nod.

At least the pointed, near aggressive tone seemed to leave Eska's voice as they talked. They seemed near emotionless; much like their parents. Unless she missed her guess, they were close to her age too. How odd it would have been to spend time in their company. Still; even if she had to apologise for the attack, they still owed Bolin an apology for their behaviour after the pro-bending match. Korra was almost glad the twins seemed to rapidly lose interest in her. Of all the people she talked to in Republic City, these two were the ones she had the least idea of how to even begin communicating with. Korra sighed as she left their hospital room, jumping as Tenzin and her parents hurried her along the corridor. The media were close by Tenzin said as they moved faster. Through another set of doors and into a quieter corridor where Korra came perilously close to knocking over a man on crutches.

"Ah, Avatar Korra," the man said.

Korra stopped dead and stared at him. He looked familiar, but she could not place him. And how did he know her name?

"Tarrlok," Tenzin greeted the man, his voice tight. He did not seem best pleased. "Korra, this is Councilman Tarrlok." Tarrlok bowed and then offered Korra his hand. She shook it, still trying to place him. Ah. He had been at the manor, though she had not attacked him - unless her memory was faulty. There was something off about how he looked at her, his gaze unsettling. "Tarrlok is the representative of the Water Tribe within Republic City," Tenzin added.

"I am... so glad you are back with us, Avatar," Tarrlok said, putting his other hand on top of hers. "You are exactly what the city needs right now," he said, his smile unnerving. She jerked her hand back. Tenzin was frowning and her father looked like he was getting angry.

"I... hope I can be of service," Korra said, trying to sound polite.

Her father stepped close to her. "And that will only be once she has finished her training. Right now, she needs to be left in peace."

Tarrlok's smiled did not falter. "I fully understand. Until next time, Avatar Korra."

* * *

Someone was waving as Oogi swooped in to land on Air Temple Island. A very familiar earthbender.

"Bolin!" Korra yelled as she waved back. She scrambled off the air bison's back and hugged Bolin. "What brings you over here?"

"Do I need a reason? Just visiting my favorite Avatar," Bolin said, grinning.

"Favorite?" Korra tried to suppress her grin as she pulled away, folded her arms and pouted. "You've been seeing other Avatars behind my back?"

Bolin's laugh was more nervous than she would have expected. "No. I just... reckon - well - hope, that you'll be the only one I meet in my lifetime. And you wind up being the best one ever."

Korra laughed. "Ah, Bolin. I missed you."

"We missed you too, right Pabu?" The fire ferret jumped from his shoulder and scrambled up onto Korra's. She scratched at his back as he chirped happily.

"Good to see you too, Pabu. Thank you for your note." She turned back to Bolin. "And thank you for the flower."

"M-my pleasure," Bolin said.

"How's Mako doing?"

"He's fine. But super-busy at work. He works all day, comes home and just sleeps!"

"Huh," Korra scratched Naga's head. "He really got into a work ethic didn't he?"

"Yeah. But never mind that; how are you?"

Korra grinned. "I'm good. Getting used to having parents still. Oh, and I met Katara; she was awesome-"

"Me too," Bolin said his grin growing wider.

"And I met- Oh. I have a surprise for you."

Bolin frowned. "A surprise?"

"Yep, c'mon. I left it upstairs." Korra grabbed Bolin's hand and tugged him along behind her as she worked through the pagoda to her room. People seemed oddly curious about Bolin. Had none of these acolytes seen him last time? Bolin seemed to be getting nervous too. Her room had some strange effect on him as well; he seemed anxious just standing there. He was also rather pointedly not looking at her bed. Was there something wrong with it? Korra glanced at the bed. It looked just as it always did. Huh. Her night clothes. She had forgotten to put them away again. No matter. Rummaging in her desk she extracted the thin scroll. "Here you go. A gift from a legend I think it is fair to say."

Bolin pulled open the scroll and gasped. "You got this from Zuko! This is Zuko's autograph! This is... is... amazing. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me ever! Mako has to see this when he gets home. I know he secretly likes Zuko too, he just refuses to admit it."

Korra peered over Bolin's shoulder. Zuko had not gifted Bolin with just an autograph. A flowing hand had rendered a whole message in calligraphy.

'To Bolin; It is with great honor that I write this message for you. To be so appreciated from those who came after our time and who still remember us so well is humbling. I hope that you - like us - can build a brighter future on the present with the help of all those around you. Please - continue to help the Avatar if she asks you. Zuko'

Bolin was still grinning at the scroll as Korra sat on her bed and cradled Pabu in her arm. "Hey, Korra? Can I ask you something?" he asked after probably his twelfth read of the note.

"Sure."

"I was talking to Asami on the phone yesterday-"

"Is she okay?" Korra interrupted.

"Oh, she's fine. She's trying to juggle some stuff - she wanted to come here today but things got in the way at home. Anyway; she said as long as the everyone on the team still wants to, the Fire Ferrets will still compete in pro-bending. So I was wondering if you... wanted or could keep going?"

"I'm still going to play." Korra grinned. "But, I will have to cut back on training due to Avatar stuff. Hopefully I'll still be good enough to play."

"I'm sure that's fine. I mean; Asami knows you have family stuff to worry about now. And being the Avatar. And I can tell Toza and Hasook and... Yeah; so if you want to skip training, that'll be fine."

"I'm not stopping altogether," Korra assured him. "Plus I have to put on a good show; my mom and dad are going to try and watch. Or failing that, they're going to listen in."

"Then we'll have to make sure we all try our best." Bolin sighed. "To tell the truth, I've missed the training."

"Me too. Oh; it might be a bit late today, but want to go see Asami tomorrow maybe?" Korra asked. "Just... worried about her," she added.

"Oh sure. I think it'll be okay - for you anyway. Mister Sato's gotten very strict with visitors to the house recently. Ever since..."

"Yeah," Korra said with a wince. "It's fine. I'll tell her you were worried too."

"Thanks."

* * *

The sunflower had wilted. In a few more days there would be nothing option, but to throw the flower away. At least it had persisted longer than most of the others. All aside from Iroh's peonies; they remained unchanged day after day and would continue to - at least until Winter came. Asami sighed. At least Korra had visited. Twice if you counted the nocturnal occasion she delivered her note. The one Asami actually saw was not quite what she had hoped for. Korra flanked by parents, Tenzin and assorted air acolytes. They had presented her as the Avatar - not simply Korra. Not Korra who used to sleep here every night. Again Asami debated phoning air temple island. They had a phone line and she could use that reasonably sure no one was listening in. At least it had allowed her to talk to Bolin. How was Korra today? Was she still wanting to play pro-bending? It had been two long weeks since their first victory - the next was scheduled for the following week. Despite the chaos of the Red Lotus, the match fixtures had not shifted that much, suffering only a brief hiatus.

And she should at least be glad that her own health had improved. She had a lot more freedom of movement now, and at last an okay to actually get out of the house; though strenuous activities were still be avoided. Asami flushed crimson at the thought, her reddened face worrying the doctor. Why, oh why had she immediately thought of that? She shook her head. Okay. So time to get downstairs. Asami stretched, tensing for a moment but relieved when the movement provoked no pain. Much better.

Her father was just outside her door. "Dad," Asami said blinking. "I didn't realise you were home today."

"I took a day off. It's good to see you up and about."

Asami resisted the urge to glare. "I'm fine. I am tougher than I look," she said as she brushed past him, heading for the kitchen. Hiroshi trailed after her.

"I know, sweetie," he said. "I'm looking forward to telling everyone you're fine. Everyone's worried about you and asking after you at work..."

Asami smiled. "Well, I'm looking forward to getting back there. It is certainly not fun being cooped up here."

"There's no hurry though," Hiroshi said quickly. "You should take as long as you need."

"But I want to. And I want to thank the people who sent me flowers. And I need to sort out invitations for my birthday." She paused. "And I'm going to visit Korra."

"I thought you sent her a letter last week?"

Asami whirled around. "Not that same. How can you think that's the same? Writing to someone is not the same as seeing them and spending time with them."

"I know, I know," Hiroshi said quickly with a sigh. "Who would have thought you really did meet her all those years ago? And the Avatar on top of that."

Asami blinked, surprised at his lack of hostility. Ever since the Red Lotus's attack, her father had been distinctly down on benders in general. But now he was talking about the Avatar with none of his ever-present hostility. "I thought it was just wishful thinking."

Hiroshi looked at her oddly. "Is she... still on that island with the airbenders?" There was a strange forced nonchalance to the question.

"Yes... She's being taught how to airbend." She paused and smiled. "You know what? I'll visit her today. Do you want to come along?"

"Ah, no," Hiroshi said, ducking his head. "Please say thank you though - for saving your life in particular. It is something of an honor to have assisted with Avatar. If I could I would, but work being as it is..."

"I thought you had the day off?" Asami said, confused.

"I do, yes. But sweetie, given you are up and about and well, and off to visit your friend; well. I have things I can do at the office I have been putting off." He smiled. "I don't want to intrude on your time with your friend. Have fun and please let her know she is welcome here any time."

* * *

The nervousness was close to painful now as the boat neared air temple island. She could have called ahead. Should have called ahead. What if Korra was out at some function or a visit. Function? Asami what are you thinking about? She sighed. And now she was thinking in third person. This was not going to be a bad meeting. There was no way that Korra would have gone to the extremes of delivering that note under cover of darkness if she had no interest in meeting her. If she did not care for her. And yet; that last visit at the mansion had been so perfunctory, so official, so... distant. Then again, it would be difficult to greet Korra properly with a whole audience watching. Someone would figure her out if she did.

Her stomach lurched. An audience. What was she thinking? If Korra was here then in all probability so were her father and mother. And Tenzin and Pema. And Jinorra, Ikki and Meelo. Not to mention several members of the White Lotus and some air acolytes. Oh. Wonderful. So far from being able to see Korra on her terms, she had just pilotted a boat across the channel to have a run-through of the same situation once again, just in a different place. Okay. No. She could not do this right now. Turn the boat around, hope no one noticed she had even been here and rethink how to do this another time. A quiet, personal time.

Asami was looking around the boat for a blanket or a shawl or anything she could put on her head when the voice called out. "Asami!"

Her heart skipped a beat, her stomach twisted still further. Her knees felt weak and her head felt light. Too late. She glanced up. Korra was stood on the docks, alone and waving. And she was smiling. Go, go, go. Asami guided the boat over as fast as she dared, wary that at any moment an unwanted third party would appear on the path leading off to the pagoda. No one yet. The dock nearly in reach. Oh, but she had to tie the boat up first and that was taking too long. Still no one. Boat secured. Step onto the dock. Korra holding her arms out. Korra holding her arms out for her. Asami reminded herself that kissing might be a little too forward as she stepped into the embrace. She tried to hide the lurch as she ducked her head, aiming for Korra's shoulder as her friend's arms encircled her. It was both a relief and something of a disappointment when she felt Korra's head on her shoulder. No firm touch steering their faces together, no touch of lips. Asami wanted to sigh. She could not keep thinking like this. But this little moment; this was bliss.

The hug did not help as Korra squeezed her tighter and Asami squeezed back as hard as she could. It felt too good. After an eternity that was still too short, Korra let go and stepped back. She was grinning. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"Spur of the moment. Just got a clear bill of health from the doctor. No strenuous activities though," Asami said as she grinned.

Korra nodded. "I'll bear that in mind if I hug you."

Asami shook her head. "Don't worry about that. I can take it. Just no running today, please." Still no one else. "So... How are you today?"

"Me? I'm pretty good," Korra replied. She glanced back towards the pagoda. "Actually, annoyed. Airbending is hard."

Asami laughed. "You were doing pretty good with that glider, though."

"Yeah..." Korra said, scratching her cheek. "I wasn't thinking too hard when I did that though. Fine detail is so much fiddlier." Korra blinked. "Look at me, I'm a terrible host. Are you thirsty? Hungry? We had lunch a little while ago, but I can make something for you if you like?"

"Just... a bit of water. Please?" Asami replied.

"Sure. C'mon." They strolled back towards the house, the tension slowly leaving Asami. This had been better. But she needed more; more excuses to visit. And just more time. The pagoda would have other people; probably Korra's parents at a minimum. She could face them easier now. Three more hours before she should head home. Four if she really pushed it. Next time she would bring a gift, but Korra did not seem to mind in the slightest. She seemed happy just for Asami to be there. Asami's spirits soared and she tried to stop smiling quite so much.

* * *

"Asami!" Bolin waved as he ran up to the Satomobile, still wearing his pro-bending uniform.

"Sorry I took so long," she replied. "The traffic was terrible today. Were you waiting long?"

Bolin shook his head as he clambered into the front seat. "Only a few minutes." He had procured a bouquet of flowers from somewhere. "Let's go see Pema's new baby."

Asami laughed. "Another descendant of Aang." She glanced at Bolin. "You know Korra will say she has another grand-kid now, right?" Bolin laughed. The traffic really began building up. It had been bad enough getting here, but this was even worse; the packed streets were packed. She sighed. "Just what is going on today...?" Asami clicked on the radio.

"-an estimated three thousand people have gathered protesting against the presence of benders within Republic City. Tensions are running high and the mood of the crowd has been exacerbated by the still recent actions of the Red Lotus, not to mention ongoing gang violence and reports of non-bender suppression. Most visible in the protests are the group calling themselves 'The Equalists'. In addition, we have received word that this protest is occurring simultaneously with protests in several Earth Kingdom cities. Further-"

Asami clicked the radio off. The sounds of Satomobile engines all around them almost blotted it out, but Asami caught chanting somewhere in the distance. It was getting louder. Bolin sank lower into his seat as the protesters began marching between the cars. Some held signs depicting elemental symbols slashed through with black paint. Others contained a curiously familiar image; a masked man. It was naggingly familiar and Asami could not drag her eyes away as she tried to place it.

"The Avatar is obsolete," a man yelled nearby, followed by other calls.

"Down with bender supremacy."

"End segregation."

Asami trembled with anger as she ducked her head. Bolin look petrified beside her. The march of people and the shouts went on and on; almost a never-ending stream of hatred. And when the chanters had gone, it still took ages for the traffic to actually start moving. She wanted to say... something. Shout back at the accusations and hate. Comfort Bolin somehow. Bending was not the problem - those who directed it against others and used it maliciously were. Would this still be happening if Korra was not hidden? Did she know about this kind of thing - and if then, what would she do about it? Asami tried to put her worries about of her mind as she crept along the streets in the Satomobile, trying to recapture the expectation and excitement of seeing Pema and Tenzin's baby.

* * *

He was late. Mako cursed as he skidded around the corner and hurried up another flight of stairs. Why did these matches have to start so close to the end of his shift? That would have been okay if not for the train leaving the station a full two minutes early. Still; he was at least here. Ready to watch the Fire Ferrets's second match. Maybe he could have asked to go with Asami? No. Something had changed between them since that night. And it was not hard to figure out what. Still, thanks to that he was now sat in the general public seating and not in the private box. The one he could just about see from here. Was she looking at him? Mako ducked in his seat a little, focusing all his attention on the as yet unoccupied playing area. He was late and they had not even started yet. How typical.

Mako cheered with the crowd sometime later as Bolin scored another point for his team. He would have to talk to Bolin though. So many inefficient movements and a fundamental lack of teamwork was hampering the Fire Ferrets. Still, Korra's firebending was no less brutally effective. If she was always like this it was a good thing they left the slums behind; the place would be burnt out inside of a week. Bolin at least was showing marked improvement - now less obviously amateurish contrasted with their opponents. Mako wondered idly if Korra was giving him some pointers.

Shame about Hasook; he was now clearly the weakest player on the team. And from what Bolin insisted on telling him while he tried to sleep, not best suited to the game. The man had so many obligations outside of pro-bending, the others were likely to leave him behind in skill terms in the near future. The stray seductive thought; even though he said no before. If Hasook quit, could he join in his place? Play pro-bending with the others? No. No. Of course not. For him to join, he would need to take the firebender position. For Korra to stay too she would have to take the waterbender position. And then she would be outed to the world. Exactly what she did not want right now.

What was it like though? To be down there in the arena, so many people around you, watching you, doing as he did and scrutinizing every move you made? Korra and Bolin certainly seemed to enjoy it. It had to be fun, right? To be victorious and hug so intensely like that. Should he have rejected Asami's offer before? Still unclear. There was a tinge of regret, but how would it have impacted his other job? And how might it have affected things now after she had seen what he was capable of? Assuming that his hypothetical time wound up anything like his present of course. He put the thought out of his head as he whooped and applauded with the crowd. The Fire Ferrets secured their second victory in a new blaze of glory. But unlike the first time, he left with the crowd, surrounded by strangers as they filed away from the stadium. No doubt the team would be celebrating in their dressing room again. It would have been nice to be there with them; toast a new success. Mako shook his head and headed for home. His place was not with them; not anymore.

* * *

Mako scowled as he scrubbed the black paw print on the carpet. It had been there weeks now, and Bolin routinely failed to ever try and clean it up. He looked up as the door clicked open. "Hey."

"Hey," Bolin replied.

"Congrats on winning," Mako said as he scrubbed. "That was an awesome match."

"Yeah." Mako blinked and looked up at his brother. He looked distracted.

"Have you eaten dinner-"

"Mako can we talk?" Bolin interrupted.

"Sure," Mako said sitting back on his haunches. This was not going to be good.

Bolin opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Ever since that night... You and Asami haven't been talking. I know you had a fight, but I didn't think it was too serious. And I thought, hey Mako's just busy - and that's why he never sent a get well note to Asami or Korra. Or visited either of them." Bolin looked down at him. "Mako; what happened?"

Mako sighed and squirted some bleach onto the stain. No avoiding this. "She got freaked out when I got that Red Lotus goon to confess."

"That I figured out," Bolin said. "There's gotta be something else."

"You remember what it was like right? With Zolt and Shady Shin? How they do business? They got us to threaten people. They got us to hurt people. And sometimes we do that and then threaten a step further." He sighed. "Asami figured I wasn't that kind of person. Guess I proved her wrong."

"What about me though? Don't I deserve to know the truth?" Mako frowned at him, and as bluntly as possible, described his actions on the beach. With each word, Bolin's face fell further and Mako felt a little worse. "You were desperate," Bolin protested when Mko fell silent. "You wanted to save Senna and Tonraq," he said.

Mako shook his head. "Doesn't make up for it. I'm a very, bad man who apparently has kept in Asami's good graces just barely enough to not have me tossed out of here. Maybe it's more for your benefit than mine. And don't think this was the only time. I had to know it worked and how, and for how long. I've heard... it hurts like nothing else, Bolin. People offer you anything to stop. I never did. I scarred people too, burned them - just like what happened to mom and dad. And I never told you any of it. Well," he said, throwing the scrubbing brush down. One paw print gone. "No more lies." Bolin was staring at the ground in silence. "You want to ask if I ever killed anyone, right?" Mako plucked up the brush and started on the next paw print. "I haven't. I came close once. I couldn't though." Mako sighed. "So I made a deal. I win at the bending arenas and give up my winnings so I don't have to do enforcer work." Mako smiled as he scrubbed. "And that was all good until she wiped the floor with me." He scrubbed harder as he muttered. "Bet it was just fun and games to her. Someone with that much privilege and that much talent." Bolin was still silent. Mako did not want to look up as he moved to another paw print. He raised his voice. "If Asami hadn't been there. Well. If you and Korra weren't there and you hadn't helped me... Well; I doubt we could even have this conversation."

Bolin's voice started quiet but increased in volume. Mako winced at the sound. "Any more secrets you've kept?"

Mako kept scrubbing the carpet. "Not anymore; that's all of them." He paused. "I'm sorry Bolin."

His brother was silent for a long moment before he exhaled. "We can... We can fix this. Together. I can help. Let me help?"

Mako shook his head. "Not that simple. It's all part of why Chief Beifong wanted a chat. She doesn't trust me. Thinks I'm bad for Korra. So I stayed away."

Bolin dithered, his boots just about visible out of the corner of Mako's eye. He took one step forward and then span on his heel and stormed out of the apartment, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

At least he still knew Bolin; his brother had not gone far. He stared out at the vista of Republic City, and did not react as Mako walked closer. He was ignoring him.

"Bolin." Silence. "Hey, talk to me."

Bolin let out an angry breath. "It's because I can't take care of myself isn't it? You did all this because I'd get myself in trouble. Right? Right?" Bolin turned slightly, his eyes glistening with tears. "You did all that to risk your life because I was too busy listening to the radio."

Mako gingerly reached out to rub Bolin's back. He did not react; Mako kept rubbing. "It's... not like that. Not at all. You have nothing to apologize for. What I did... it was my choice. It's not your fault."

"I could have helped. I would have fought to rescue you. But..." he slumped on the railing. "I'd probably get myself killed though." He paused. "But you should have still told me the truth. I know you just want to protect me, but we're supposed to be a family."

Mako winced. "Yeah. You're right. I'm... sorry. I should have been more honest. I... promise I won't keep anything like that from you. Ever again."

"Okay." Bolin smiled as he wiped at his eyes. "Make sure you keep that promise. I won't be as forgiving next time."

Mako smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"And I'll talk to Asami - explain your side of the story."

Mako shook his head. "Don't worry about that. Asami isn't about to take it out on me. She's still my boss. She doesn't need to understand."

"She'd forgive you though."

"Even if she did, things won't be the same. They can't be. I've done too many terrible things. Can't take them back."

Bolin looked exasperated. "But we have a new life now. We're not criminals. And... you're a good person, Mako. Asami needs to realize that too."

"C'mon, Bolin. I was never close to Asami. She did what she did that time for her own motives. And this is not a dig at you, but don't go thinking she's some kind of unrequited love of my life. We are never going to be close; we're too different socially. She's the heiress; I'm the sort of lucky slum-dweller. Best I can hope for is to serve her. That's what I'm doing. But I can't be her friend. She doesn't need me. Neither does Korra."

"Mako. Don't put yourself down so much. Korra does need us. You're one of her only friends; she needs you too. Just... give yourself a chance."

Mako sighed. "I don't know. But I'll try."

Bolin grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. "We'll get through this together. You're never alone... okay? I'll be here for you."

The team's third match. And this time there was no way Mako could make it before it ended. No choice then. He tuned the radio in and began cooking as the match unfurled in his mind's eye. Korra scored a point right after evading an attack from the other team's water bender. This was going to be a close match. And then right in the middle of Shiro Shinobi's mounting excitement the radio fell silent with a burst of static. Scowling, Mako stalked towards the radio. Maybe it was not quite tuned correctly? He froze as a cold voice emanated from the radio.

"Good evening, citizens of Republic City and the Earth Kingdom. I... do apologize for interrupting your spots coverage, but I feel my message is of far greater importance. I am Amon, leader of the Equalists. As you are no doubt aware, a group of benders known as the Red Lotus attacked and killed during a meeting of the city council. Amongst their victims were council members Kim and Chiyo. Non-benders who posed no threat to individuals of their skills. And yet the Red Lotus murdered them in cold blood. How long must the people of the world endure such atrocities from benders in society? How can you feel safe in your homes when there are those all around you who can martial fire, water or earth in the blink of an eye? Do you even know which of your friends and neighbours are benders? These privileged members of our society have repeatedly proven themselves unfit to co-exist with those who share no such gifts. Remember; it was not long ago when the Firelord attempted to scour the world. We refuse to allow a situation like that to occur ever again. We wish equality across all the tribes. We will make all equal." The voice paused. "Heed our words, Avatar; you will not be able to stop our revolution. You will not be able to remain hidden for long. You will come crashing down with the rest of the benders. We will end the era of benders - forever."

Amon fell silent and with a howl of static Shiro was speaking again. "...and Korra has scored the winning point. A neat victory. This girl will surely be the next pro-bending superstar. She came out of nowhere and is completely unfazed by the professional players. Please, ladies and gentlemen, keep your eyes on this rising young talent..."

Mako flicked the radio off. Not again. Not now. The Equalists. He had never really thought much about them before. He snorted. And why should be worry? How could they possibly deal with the Avatar? Mako took a deep breath. Leave it to the police. After that stunt they were going to get a lot more scrutiny than they had been. There was no way the Equalists could know who Korra was... right? The secret was known to a pretty select group. Were they all trust-worthy? Tenzin and his family, Korra's parents, Asami and Bolin - naturally. Who else? Maybe fifty people total. But even if the Equalists knew who she was, what could they do to her? This was not like the Red Lotus. The memory made him shiver. Conflict and fighting were not new; but that had been something else. The trio of benders almost beyond anything he had seen before. And he had willingly walked into that and involved himself.

"No greater honor than helping the Avatar, huh?" he said to himself. His gaze drifted to Bolin's scroll; the one carefully pinned above his bed. Why had he not asked for the autograph too? Zuko had been one of his idols growing up. He had been offered the chance from Iroh but had passed it up. Mako shook his head. What was he hoping for? To join Korra and Bolin on some fool Team Avatar crusade around the world? That was not how it worked. Aang was Bolin's model for everything - the previous Avatars had been so very different. And if Korra needed one, there would be a better firebender than him to take his place. But if she asked? What then? No. No use dwelling on fantasies. He clicked the radio back on, wanting noise. Just something to distract. Sounded like the news.

"My firebender boyfriend kept threatening to burn me if I tried to break up with him."

"Waterbender fisherman routinely take all the fish leaving next to nothing for the non-bender workers."

"I worked years to pay off my housing loans. Then some punk earthbender teens destroyed it in minutes."

Mako felt a chill sweep through him. The radio announcer rallied as well, mentioning a pro-Avatar rally. Triple the attendance of the Equalists.

"Without the Avatar, Ozai would have destroyed the world."

"...would have been trapped if not for the earthbenders..."

"...is our tradition, part of our culture and heritage for thousands of years. To dismiss or try to prevent that is to suppress our own identity..."

"...rhetoric, not dissimilar to the historic arguments put forward by Firelord Sozin to justify his annihilation of the Air Nomads..."

"...bending is instrumental in the empowerment of Water Tribe women within Republic City. The skills allow them to escape arranged marriages and make use of opportunities..."

"...absolutely absurd; no one asked to be born a bender..."

"...exploited for as long as historical records exist..."

Mako smiled. So many people rallying behind an Avatar they had not yet seen. And such a rejection of the Equalist's creedo. He reached to shut the radio off, halted by a new burst of static.

"My fellow Equalists." That same voice. "As you have no doubt heard, benders still hold a high regard in society. However, I urge your to cheer that we have taken our first steps towards equality. The Agni Kai triads have had their bending taken from them this very night. They are now equal. All those who have oppressed will have justice meted out against them. Consider this our declaration of war against the Earth Kingdom families and their private bender armies; the Fas, the Matous, Qins. Heed us every bending gang within Republic City; Lightning Bolt Zolt, Shady Shin, Viper. All will have their bending taken from them. Await us... Avatar."

Bolin should be home by now. But then again; with that rally traffic might be slow. Mako fidgeted. He wanted to stay up and make sure Bolin got home okay, but he needed sleep for work. Mako checked the door was locked, pulling the mechanism back to let it relock to assure himself. A quick note to Bolin about food and then bed. Better check the door one last time.

* * *

Mako blinked as his alarm went off. Bolin was awake, dressed and just finishing up breakfast.

"Morning," Mako mumbled.

"Ah, morning," Bolin smiled.

"Where are you off to? Training?"

Bolin shook his head. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I have a date."

Mako blinked and grinned. "Good for you. Took you long enough. I'm sure you and Korra'll have a great time."

"It's not with Korra."

"Wait? What? It's not?" Mako stared at his brother. "Then who?"

"Secret," Bolin smirked.

"But I thought you liked Korra."

"I do," he sighed. "But it's never going to happen. Dating teammates is forbidden. Remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought... Your radio shows always go in for love against the odds... I just thought... Nevermind. That sucks though. Though hang on; surely the Avatar could, you know, 'bend' the rules for you?" he grinned. Bolin's expression remained serious. "Okay." He tried to gather his thoughts. "I doubt Asami would object though." A curious thought struck Mako and he frowned. Where had that come from?

"Korra's too busy. She's got Avatar training on top of bending training. I can't distract from that or time with her family. I mean, maybe if I was her earthbending trainer..."

Mako smiled. "Well, yes, Aang did marry his waterbending teacher."

"Yeah, but... It's not going to happen with us. She already knows earthbending. I gotta live with how things are. At least I can still be her friend. So. I met someone else and I'm going to see how things go."

Mako appraised him for a second. "You've really grown up, bro. Now get out there and knock her... It is her right?" Bolin nodded. "Because I don't care if you want to date guys, okay?"

Bolin smiled. "It's a girl, Mako." He glanced at the clock. "Woah. I better get going. See ya."

Mako dragged himself out of bed and was almost at the bathroom when someone pounded on the door. "What did you-" Korra was stood in the doorway holding a glider.

"Mako; we need to talk." Mako stumbled back and Korra slammed the door behind her.

"And good morning to you Korra," Mako said stifling a yawn. He tried to not think about how he was currently half-naked in his apartment with a water-tribe princess. No, the Avatar. No, his... friend? He had not yet got as far as shaving. "To what do I owe you this visit?"

"My parents told me what Chief Beifong told them about what you told her about what happened on that night..." Korra trailed off frowning.

"So-"

Korra interrupted. "So, I'm going to talk to Chief Beifong. She has no right to keep my friends away."

Mako blinked. "Hey, no, what? It's not like we've been forbidden to talk or anything." He cast around. "See? No police."

"I know what you did," Korra said in a quiet voice. Mako froze. "I... I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. I'd have helped if I'd been there. And knew how." Her expression was blank. "I can't feel sorry for them. Not after what they did."

So the Avatar was on his side apparently. Great. And when they come to write the great tale of Avatar Korra, would his contributions be an ends justify the means mindset? Chief Beifong had been right. What could he say to this? Nothing. Same reason he turned down the dinner from her parents. Okay. Been thinking about this too long. "Korra; what about your parents? Won't they be worried you left the island?"

"Why? It's not like I ran away." She looked annoyed.

"Okay, yes, but do they know that? Where you went, that you're not there..."

Korra shifted her stance. "I told them I was going to visit my friends. And I would be back soon." Korra's eyes flicked away as she spoke, and Mako focussed on the glider. Some economical truth usage he suspected.

"You did fly here right?"

"Yeah, but no one saw me," Korra said. "I would be going way too fast for them to identify me. No one knows I'm here."

Mako held up a finger and opened the door. A motley crew of men from the apartment block jumped and hurried away from crouched positions near the door. "No one, huh? You know your identity is a secret, right?"

Korra scowled. "So? There are one hundred and thirty Korras in the city. Asami helped me check that out." She smiled. "You should see all those names. Hundreds of Bolins and Makos and Asamis. Besides; no one is going to hunt me down like... they kept telling me. Aang was so loved by everyone. I've got Tenzin on my side. And Kya and Bumi from the United Forces. I'm related to the chief of the water tribe, and I've talked to Zuko. The only enemy I have is the Earth Queen."

Mako stared at her. "Do radios not work on air temple island?"

"Signal's a bit glitchy, but... what are you talking about?"

"You don't even want to know," Mako murmured.

"What?" Korra asked.

"Nothing. Look, how are you planning on getting back?" Mako asked. Korra tapped the glider against the floor. Mako sighed. "And look how that turned out for stealth. All those guys saw you. And I'm going to get in trouble for having a woman in here."

"Fine. You don't want me to be here, I'll go." Korra headed for the door.

"Wait!" Mako called. "I'll help you get back. Just give me... a minute," he said trying to find a clean shirt and some socks.

"I don't need your help."

Quick. Think fast. "The train," he blurted. Korra stopped and turned to look back at him. Mako smiled. "You never got to try the train did you?"

"I didn't," she admitted.

"So. If you give me..." Five minutes, better make it thirty seconds. "Five seconds, I will come with you."

"...fair deal," Korra said, sniffing.

Mako threw himself into the bathroom and changed at a rate of knots. "Here put this on," he said passing her a scarf and hat.

"Do I need to?" Korra asked. Mako nodded. As she pulled the scarf over her face he opened the door.

"What do you lot want?" he asked.

"Well, we..."

"What do you want?" Korra boomed.

Haru blinked and stuttered "Are you the Avatar?"

"No more questions," Mako said as he lead the way through the crowd.

The train in Mako's memory was clean. The windows were like crystal sheets, the scenery whizzing by perfectly visible. He used to know exactly when the announcer would speak and tell them there were approaching the next station. He could still read the map at a glance at least. Thirteen years had taken its toll on the interior however. The train was crowded, the windows murkier and the announcer barely audible. Still, this was fun. And Korra was just like he used to be.

"Are we there yet?" she asked again as the train began slowing.

"No. Four more stops."

"How long is that?" she asked.

"Five minutes I think-"

"I'm going to see the end of the train then," Korra said. She set off down the train, swaying a long with it as it moved along the tracks. It took her almost no time at all to reach the end and begin heading back. "Found it," she said, pleased with herself.

From the last stop, it was only a few minutes walk down to the dock. Mako rummaged in his pockets. "Here," he said, holding out a few yuan. "This ought to be enough to get you back across."

"Mako... I can't take this," she said. "I'll just swim or waterbend."

Mako sighed as he took the coins back. "Suit yourself. I did offer though." He spotted an icecream vendor. "How about an ice cream then? My treat?"

Korra selected papaya from the choices on offer - not one of Mako's favorites. She stared at the orange ice cream for a long moment before cautiously licking it. And in a rush she began devouring it. She glanced up at him after a moment, ice cream smeared around her lips. "Oh. Sorry. Did you want some Mako? There's still some left." She held out what was left of the cone.

"Korra... people don't usually share ice cream. You enjoy that. But thanks for the offer." She looked at him.

"You know; we should got out some time. Just the two of us." Her gaze drifted to the ocean and the statue of Aang. Was she asking him out?

"What do you mean... go out?" he asked cautiously.

"You know; spend time together. I went to see that mountain with Bolin the first day we were together. That was such an amazing sight. And we see each other during training all the time. And I was always going out with Asami. We went everywhere; the zoo, the aquarium, up one of the tall buildings." Korra flushed a little. "Once we went to this... club I think? Where there were all these super pretty boys and they just talked to us and had cake and drank tea for hours." Korra blinked. "Anyway. You and I never did anything like that. So, what do you say?"

"Not sure I'd have gone to the host club," Mako muttered and fidgeted. "Maybe," he said in a louder voice. "I mean, sure, but you know; the more the merrier right?" he said in a louder voice.

Korra frowned. Wrong answer it seemed. "Fine. Whatever. Thanks for this... cold papaya stuff." She stuffed the remains of the cone into her mouth and chomped it. "See you some time, Mako," she said over her shoulder as she headed for the water.

Mako sighed. "Korra?" She looked back. "Next time... Next time you want to talk, just send me a letter okay? Then we can arrange to meet somewhere - anywhere you like. Just the two of us; just like you asked. I'm... sorry I haven't talked to you since that night. It's just with work and stuff, and I just... didn't want to get in the way."

Some of the tension evaporated from Korra. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I just... reacted badly I guess." She unwound the scarf and removed his hat. Mako tried to ignore the splodge of ice cream on the scarf as she handed them back.

"Don't worry too much. Those guys back at my place? They're good people. I know them." Though just what he was going to tell them would be difficult. "I'll make sure I get to your next game."

"Thanks. And you know; you're allowed over to the island too. If you want to visit. I mean, I don't like enforcing it as a rule, but it kind of is my island. So no one can stop you going." She smiled and hopped off the dock, vanishing beneath the water.

Mako stared down at the ripples Korra left in her wake. He was late for work, but that was beside the point right now. Maybe he should finally reply to Tonraq and Senna - and say thank you.

* * *

q

q

q

We would love to hear your feedback on this chapter guys! We love reviews no matter how short or long they are.

Sorry for not being able to list you guys last chapters, but thank you for the reviews! Kudos to these reviewers:

**Tbone511,TheDreamChaser, Fritz Niemann, WiseGirl9859, CN7, gaguilar001, Brytte Mystere, 16, Kradeiz, LadyMorph18, TwiddledSpire, ****mustaine666**

I think it's the first time I heard some of you guys talk, and we're happy to hear from readers. You certainly motivate us to write.

**At TwiddledSpire**: "What was the process you used to write the story? Like - did you go back to the original Legend of Korra and take notes of what opportunities in plot and character were missed and want to them flesh out?"

We're glad to hear from you and we hope to see more of your feedback in the future. As for our answer to your question - the fanfiction was born out of several things. Missed opportunities are certainly some of the most important factors in determining the Saga's storyline and our plans for the characters. At the end of the story I plan to tell the story behind this fanfic.

**At ****mustaine666**

We're glad to see a review from you for the first time! Thank you! Yes, we really do our best to flesh out the world and the characters. We will really focus on character development between the main characters.

We actually love your input! Please don't hesitate to say your thoughts. I can say is that we will certainly explore the setting and it includes social and historical issues. The story itself will prove Zaheer right or wrong - or somewhere in between. Like the case with Mako's actions, our story will explore the "ends" and "means" mindsets.

True – like in canon, all Zaheer and co. wanted was to abolish the ones on top regardless of consequences. But if they started at the common people, they won't be able to go anywhere by the time the Harmonic Convergence arrives.

**At Kradeiz**

As usual we are always thankful for your reviews. We're glad that we didn't disappoint you! We'll do our best to make the story the best it can be.

**At gaguilar001**

You mentioned friendship between Mako and Korra - yes we will develop that greatly. Very much.

**On some of the discussion I've seen regarding the story:**

**On Korra being easily forgiven:**

All of the people who are now protecting Korra were somehow connected to Aang and the Gaang. They feel that they failed to protect Korra and they blame themselves for not being able to eliminate the Red Lotus 20 years before the current events. They felt it's their responsibility that the Red Lotus was able to use her for an assassination attempt. In a way they were all trying to make it up for Korra- if they had only rescued her, she would have lived with her parents and grew up normally.

** Kuvira's sexuality?**

You'll find out, but I do recommend reading more chapters of Book 2 before making assumptions.

** Was "spring" in Chapter 1 literal or symbolic? And flowers.**

Both. The Book 1 and the beginning of Book 2 is the end of spring, and it's also a new beginning for Korra. The flower Bolin gave to Korra, the daffodil, symbolizes spring in China.

Peonies also symbolize spring- also bravery, wealth and nobility.

The flower Kuvira gave to Korra is a lotus, similar to the domes of Zaofu.

** Ghazan suffering the most horrible fate among the Red Lotus despite being the nicest to Korra**

I've seen a discussion about this and it is indeed true that Ghazan was the one kindest to Korra in the Red Lotus. I can see why some readers might feel that he doesn't deserve it.

My answer for that is this: despite all the kindness Ghazan gave to Korra, in the mountain he tried to kill her with lava. Just imagine if he succeeded- Korra would have died horribly. He just died the same way he intended to kill Korra with.

If you're interested in lava death; it's pretty much the same as dying with fire. It's not something like drowning into boiling water.

** Was it Manu's fault that the Red Lotus plan fell apart? Was he stupid? Shouldn't Zaheer have told his agents of his full plan?**

It's very much motivating to us writers to see people having different interpretations of the work! We loved the discussion that the characters' choices are generating. I have an answer to this issue:

Manu and Shi are in Air Temple Island not just to supply information but to physically stop Tenzin in case he'll try to interfere with the assassination. Hiding under the cover of an air acolyte and warning Zaheer secretly wouldn't do the job, as Zaheer and the three core members will be busy with the assassination and wouldn't be able to handle Tenzin. If Manu and Shi just warned Zaheer, it wouldn't stop Tenzin from asking the help of people like Lin and Iroh who would be capable of fighting the group.

If it also helps for a discussion - Iroh was a target for assassination too. After all, he's the crown prince of the Fire Nation and it's not as if the Red Lotus didn't try to kill him before. So if Korra succeeded with Unalaq, Iroh is next to be killed.

So Manu and Shi are supposed to trap Tenzin in his island until the assassination plan is finished. They never expected that they would be defeated by three random people - Mako, Bolin and Asami. Even if they were defeated, nobody, even Zaheer, would expect someone like Mako be capable of extracting information. Mako's actions were completely random and something Zaheer never saw coming.

Then shouldn't Zaheer have kept the plans away from his agents? No. Manu and Shi were supposed to use the knowledge of Korra's parents being hostages just in case Tenzin defeats them tries to get help. The two of them can use Senna and Tonraq as leverage too.

Mako really ruined things for them! I think the better question is; what would have happened if Mako didn't use torture? How would that night turn out? What compelled Mako to do such as thing?

There's a lot of ifs in that night, and I think these are the most crucial ones:

What if Korra decided to kill Unalaq? If she did, then the next is Iroh. Will she succeed? If she does then what's next?

Consider this: if Mako, Bolin and Asami decided to go to Lin first in the police station. There are RL agents in the police that is prepared to attack them. Lin was allowed to operate in secret because Tenzin called her personally. However; if Ghazan didn't cut the telephone lines, then Lin could have acted sooner and the attempt on Unalaq could have turned very differently.

This is the same with Iroh - there are agents watching him and prepared to stop him just in case he interferes. This happened offscreen after Asami called him the second time.

What if Mako didn't torture Manu and learned the Red Lotus plans? Then Korra's parents would be captured. Then what?

What if Korra learns her parents were hostages? I don't know. Would she obey the Red Lotus?

What if Korra didn't confront Red Lotus on the mountain? What if she just stayed in Air Temple Island let the military take care of Zaheer?

So many what ifs actually. What if the Krew went to Lin first? What if they went to Iroh first? The agents in the police and the military are much more than the two in Tenzin's island. What if the Krew separated? Say Bolin goes to Iroh, Asami to Tenzin and Mako to Lin- what would have happened? What if Korra succeeded with Unalaq then when she is to target Iroh she found out her friends were there? Who would she chose? The Red Lotus or her friends? An interesting alternate event.

I would love to see a discussion thread about the Book 1 finale if there are any- if that would be possible for this website or TV tropes.

** Zaheer's original plan**

Everything that happened in the finale is planned for the next year during the Harmonic Convergence where a special leaders' meeting would take place. Firelord Izumi, Suyin and more autonomous Earth Kingdom state leaders would have been there along with the council and Unalaq's family. The agents in the island, the police and the military have been there for years. Due to Korra running away, making friends, learning about Aang and having doubts, the Red Lotus had to advance the plan and settle with Unalaq's family being the primary targets.

It would have been like this: Korra attacks in this meeting. Lin would be trapped in the police station fighting the agents. Likewise, the agents in the military would prevent Iroh from helping his mother- and he's the next target. In one night, Korra would have killed two nation heads, their heirs, the council and several state leaders.

** Would we be consistent in the Avatar mythology? How about the origins of bending? Spirit World?**

I don't think canon is contradictory in terms of bending origins. The lionturtles gave bending to people, but it was the animals and the moon that taught people how to bend. For example - Katara can bend water but she mentioned in ATLA in Book 1 that she wants to train to be a waterbender. Wan, who is the first firebender, is also superior to the others who just throw fire around without techniques.

As for the Spirit World… well we can't say what we plan but like we said in the author's notes before, our version of the Harmonic Convergence will be different. I think the Spirit World is really diverse like the real world - so it can be pretty or really scary. It can also be a trip to a memory lane like how Roku and Aang interacted in ATLA.

** When will the Harmonic Convergence take place?**

The HC will take place in the next year in this story. We do not follow canon's timeline and we created our own. The Winter Festival that takes place next chapter is our invention and unique to the fanfiction. It's not the same as the Spirits Glacier's festival that takes place during the South Pole's winter solstice. Speaking of the South Pole, the winter solstice there takes place around June 21 and this is the summer solstice in the North Pole. They have opposite seasons.

**Some notes and headcanons for the Avatar universe- **

**Mako's theme **\- The first character whom I had a musical "theme" for is actually Mako. His theme is _Ovelia's Worries_ piano version (Final Fantasy Tactics).

**Avatar property **\- All past Avatar property and relics belong to the current Avatar by Republic City law, except if the past Avatar has immediate family members. Air Temple belongs to Katara for example, but the moment she passes away or Tenzin decided to move out then the island belongs to Korra.

**Korra's money - **She's paid as a member of the Fire Ferrets. Asami made bank accounts for her and Bolin, and Mako has one too as an employee of Future Industries.

**Citizenship - **The Fire Nation, Republic City and the Northern Water Tribe has laws for citizenship and official records. Mako and Bolin has some records, especially that Mako entered school. In the case of the Water Tribe, the rules apply more in the North as the South has a more loose form of government with several chieftains (like Tonraq). For the Earth Kingdom, the "citizenship" depends on the states and cities. Most people in the EK have no official records. Ba Sing Se has different citizen classes and segregated by rings. There's no formal Air Nation- Air Acolytes can be a citizen of any country.

Dual citizenship is also present- although it only applies to Republic City residents. Examples: Katara, Kya, Tenzin, Bumi, Sokka's family (RC and Water Tribe), Iroh and Hiroshi (RC and Fire Nation), Toph, Lin and Suyin (RC and Zaofu/EK).

Fire Nation and Upper Ring Ba Sing Se citizenship are the most difficult to acquire with very specific requirements.

**Timeline**

Four days and three weeks of May - Book 1

**Book 2**

**Last week of May (Last month of spring)**

Night 0 - Korra defeats the RL, Book 2 begins

Day 1 - Korra turtles inside her room and just sleeps.

Day 2 - Korra eats, talks to her parents and writes some notes, still turtling.

Mako, Asami and Bolin talks to therapists but it didn't go really well. Especially with Mako.

Night 2 - Korra delivers the notes

Day 3 (morning) - Korra meets Kuvira and Lin again, Asami sees the note.

Afternoon - Katara arrives and goes straight to the meeting. Tenzin informed her of Korra still recovering. Then she goes to Asami. Then to Bolin (late afternoon), then to Mako (evening).

Night - Korra's dinner with Tenzin, Katara stayed in Zuko's villa discussing some important things (maybe like how the White Lotus were such epic failures in locating Korra and locating possible remnants of the RL)

Day 4

Morning - Tenzin fetches Katara from Zuko's place and Korra finally meets her

Bolin, Mako and Asami give more testimonies to the police.

Day 5

(Morning) Zuko and Iroh visits Air Temple Island

(Afternoon) Korra visits Unalaq

Bolin tries to visit Asami and fails, calls her instead.

Day 7

Korra meets Bumi and Kya

Korra visits Unalaq

Bolin visits Korra

Day 8

Korra visits Asami with her parents and acolytes

**Month of June (Start of summer)**

Day 13

Asami visits Korra in the island.

Day 18

Pema gives birth to Rohan

Day 21

Fire Ferret's second match

Day 24

Fire Ferret's third match

Day 25 since Red Lotus attack

Korra visits Mako


	24. Winter Festival

**Book 2: Metal**

**Chapter 3 - Winter Festival**

* * *

Asami pushed back with her feet, the swing shifting a little in the still warm afternoon sun. At least the heat of the day was past and evening was coming. Far better than being out in the blazing heat of midday. How did people cope? Or even like being that hot? Ahead a group of children clambered across a metal climbing frame while others ran in circles around it. There were races, some kind of war, two kids with sticks which she suspected should be swords; one long and thin, the other chunky. Something like that might have tempted her to run around in the mid-day sun in the past; when all she could do was look enviously from a car window as her father drove her into the city - never once allowing her to mingle as these children were able to. Her hands tightened on the chains. She would have done anything to join in those glimpsed moments. Even something like just sitting on this swing was new to her, another part of a childhood she never had. Did none of her friends - her real friends and not just the children of her father's array of business connections - have anything approaching a happy childhood? Hers had not been terrible by any stretch. Lonely, yes, but comfortable. Nothing like the horrors that loomed large in Korra's, Bolin's, M-

"Asami."

She glanced up. Impeccable timing it seemed. "Hello, Mako," she said. He was still wearing his Future Industries uniform and ducked his head away from her gaze. They had not spoken in weeks, and yet despite the distance but the horror of that night still felt alarmingly fresh. This was going to be as bad as she expected. No. She pushed the feeling away; she had agreed to this meeting. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said. A pause. "And you?"

"I'm also fine," she said with a nod and ran out of things to say. Mako also made no move to prolong something approaching a conversation. So this was going well. No. They could not just be silent. They had to maintain at least politeness. Mako - as much as he was reprehensible - remained one of the only friends Korra had. He was also one of the only people around Asami's age she was half-way comfortable talking to. Had been comfortable talking to. If only he had not… It was impossible to deny there were certain extenuating circumstances for his actions. Bolin had pleaded Mako's case across a bowl of noodles at Narook's in a hushed voice. He begged for her understanding, inadvertently reminding her of her promise of assistance. Nevertheless the situation remained troubling.

A spur of the moment impulse to bail Mako from jail. One it was not hard to feel a little regret for. It made her feel naive now. She had not seen him for who he was; instead he had been a youth who was little more than a victim of poverty. One she decided to gift with a fresh start, give him a way to pull himself and his brother up to something better. But then; he was more than that. Or perhaps less? His past was more than just trivial illegal activities to make ends meet. Her own fault for assuming it went little further than their first encounter; mugging, pick-pocketing and theft. But it was so much worse. Dark secrets on top of dark secrets. And her father correct in his spot assessment of the person she had trusted. Him with all his biases and prejudices proved correct and her with her belief proven wrong. But Bolin only served to confuse matters; he had no inhibitions about painting a particularly vivid depiction of life in the slums and what they had to do to survive. She felt torn, still unwilling to forgive Mako, but unable to hurt Bolin. But could things ever get back to how they were?

Asami talked to Korra about the situation a few weeks ago. It had come about via an unexpected route; Chief Beifong's treatment of Mako was not to her liking - and to Korra's mind - unfair. A few stray words caught Asami's attention. Korra had asked Mako out it sounded like. At least she did not seem to understand any of the implications her request contained. At least Mako seemed disinterested in the offer; he did not seem to be a rival for Korra's slightly infuriatingly hard to pin down affections. Korra soon settled on a new plan; get things back to how they were - just like Bolin wanted too. Sweep the problems under the carpet or thrash them out right away; she did not seem to mind - as long as they got back to being a quartet. A happy quartet. Team Avatar.

"Asami! Mako!" A cheery voice called. Asami tried not to heave a sigh of relief as Bolin strode towards them, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He looked red, sweat coating his forehead.

"You're late," Mako said in a stern tone.

"I had to meet Haruhi quickly and then we went for a drink, and we were getting on really well, and I lost track of time, and she's just so easy to talk to and..." Bolin trailed off, smiling awkwardly.

Mako sighed. "This was your idea. Asami's busy, I'm busy, we don't need to hear about your girlfriend."

Asami almost said something, but wound up glaring at Mako. She caught Bolin looking a little hurt out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry. I won't take up any more of your time than I need to," he said. "Okay, so, next month, the Southern Water Tribe celebrates the end of winter. This will be the eighteenth one since Korra was born - and her birthday falls during it. So she's going to be heading back home with her family." He glanced between them. "I hope I'm not mistaken and she invited both of you to go to the South Pole too?"

"She did," Asami said with a slight sinking feeling. Of course Bolin and Mako were invited too. She had been too distracted by the invitation to think critically. Too taken with the idea of an exotic holiday with Korra. Too distracted by what a situation might allow for. Mako nodded.

"Okay; I know things aren't the same anymore. We all know what the problems are, but right now that doesn't matter. This is for Korra and it's super important too. It's her first birthday, like, ever. It might be the only one she gets before she really has to start with Avatar stuff. So we need to be with her. Even if it's just this once. She invited us and she's not going to want us around or have much fun if we're refusing to talk to each other. Or can't even look at each other. But we can't just pretend either; we won't be able to keep it up the whole time."

Asami sighed. "Okay. Bolin? Give me and Mako a minute? Please?"

"Sure," Bolin said, restraining a grin. "Take as long as you need."

Bolin dropped his bag and raced across the grass. From the distant shouts and exclamations, it sounded like some of the kids recognized him from pro-bending and swarmed him.

"I'll tell Korra I can't come," Mako said abruptly. "I can make up some excuse - even better if you can help with it-"

"No, Mako," Asami said calmly. "Korra invited you; it's her birthday and you are important to her. You can't turn her down. And if you tried for that kind of excuse, don't think for a second that I won't then be persuaded to do something from my position. I would be expected to pull strings to get you that time off."

Mako shuffled his feet. "If you want me to come along, I'll come, but-"

"So this is about what I want?" Mako glanced up and ducked his head again when he met her gaze. "This is about what Korra wants. No matter what you decide, I'll go regardless - for her." She stressed the last word.

Mako sighed, his voice annoyed. "I didn't mean it like that. I... she's my friend too - despite me trying to stay away, she wants me around for some reason. But I can't ruin this for her. Or you. You've done so much for me and Bolin, and I... Yeah." He swallowed. "Bolin's still on his Team Avatar thing. Korra seems to want it too. I don't think I'm the kind of person for that, but I think Korra needs you at least. For whatever might be coming."

Asami stared at him for a long moment.

"... you never made it to some of the games did you?" Mako shook his head. "Listened on the radio?" Mako nodded. "So you heard... him, then?" Mako nodded again. "Well, I would be surprised if you managed to miss any of his announcements... I don't know how much Bolin told you, but things are getting worse for Korra. She's still mending after the Red Lotus. Now this is happening."

"I... couldn't... I didn't tell…" Mako shook his head again. "Does she know?"

"To an extent. Radio broadcasts are being filtered as per Tenzin's instructions. They're been downplaying the state of the protests as well. There's always some at the pro-bending arena so she knows it's happening but not the extent. Not how many people apparently hate her simply for what she is. Her parents are doing their best to stop her worrying about them. And I'm not sure that's the best plan, but at the same time, I don't want her to know. She told me after surviving the Red Lotus, she can take on anything. She's not afraid anymore, but that just makes me worried. It'll be too easy for her to make a mistake." Asami sighed again.

Mako looked up and this time did not look away. "I'm worried about her too." His eyes widened. "This is why she's going south isn't it?"

Asami nodded. "A week there - for us. But then-" She bit her lip and kept talking quickly. "Korra will be staying there until things calm down."

Mako frowned. "What about her training?"

"Tenzin can get there without too much trouble on a regular basis," Asami shrugged.

Mako fell silent for a moment. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Mako said. "I'll do my best. But if she does notice, and I don't doubt she will - she'll... yeah."

"We can find ways," Asami said.

Mako nodded. "And... for what it's worth; I'm really sorry for everything."

* * *

"Korra!" Bolin yelled, pointing down towards the water, Pabu clinging tight to his shirt as he leant over the rail. "Flying jellyfish!"

Korra put her hand on Naga's back - a gentle but firm warning against her pet flinging herself off the side of the boat. It felt different to encounter the ocean like this. It was nothing she had not seen before, but something about it changed when accompanied with family and friends. And not in a small bubble of air being propelled through inky blackness by unseen and unknown forces. A movement in the waves caught her attention.

"Hammerhead tuna there," she said.

Bolin pointed further out. "Humpback ray."

"Turtle shrimp!"

"Whale Snake!"

This was turning into a contest. Korra sound found herself outclassed; Bolin's knowledge was incredible. He claimed it all came from the Geographic Discovery channel on the radio - the one Asami always skipped over when seeing what else was on. "Those must be vivid descriptions if you can get them all from just the radio," Korra said, impressed. She tried to remember all the creatures Bolin had pointed out, but it seemed impossible. How did he remember all that?

The temperature dropped rapidly as they moved south; from the overbearing heat of Republic City to a pleasant coolness, to biting, freezing winds. It was not long until they were all dressed in thick parkas, hugging themselves to keep warm while they stomped their feet. Asami was the first to catch sight of the Southern Water Tribe and pointed to the sliver of white on the horizon. Scale was hard to work out at this distance but Korra was unprepared for the vastness as it just kept getting bigger and bigger. The city was huge; it stretched for miles to the left and right. While seemingly smaller than the sprawling metropolis of Republic City, it still remained an arresting spectacle, helped in no small part by how much was carved from ice. Korra stared.

"All of these are my tribesmen?" she asked. Her father nodded. "I was... Well. I thought it would be tents and kayaks?"

Senna smiled. "It was. Before Sokka and before Katara. And until Ozai was defeated. Now we're so much bigger. We don't actually live here; our home is in a fishing village a bit further along the coast. You'll see it - soon." She coughed and turned back. "And we at least still live in tents."

* * *

"Here we go," Tonraq said. Three tents; one for mom and dad, one for Mako and Bolin, and one for her, Naga and Asami. Her father had explained how there was no concept of private land in the South, nor a truly permanent settlement. Because of the festival they were camped in the outskirts of the capital in amongst so many other tents; other visitors from the South, visitors from the North and further afield. The chill air was nothing to her, but the trio from Republic City were visibly struggling in the cold. There was a periodic flicker of light from Mako; a split-second glimpse of flame every now and again.

Bolin's teeth chattered. "How do you take a bath in this kind of place?" He shivered as a gust of wind blew past them.

"Same way as in Republic City?" Korra said.

"And the water doesn't just freeze?" he asked.

"No. I'm sure we can get you a bath if you want. Can we?" Korra asked Senna. She nodded.

Bolin shook his head. "No. Don't worry. I'm not taking anything off here."

Dinner was brief as they huddled around a fire and ate lobster clam soup, Bolin often perilously close to igniting himself on the small cooking fire. The trip had taken a lot out of all of them, so an early night and an early start was agreed on; Tonraq suggested fishing as their first activity.

There was a moment when Korra wondered if Naga might be exiled outside the tent, but the polar bear dog had little trouble curling up inside at one end. Her flank made for an ideal, heated pillow. She had missed this. Missed having her sleep beside her. And she was sleeping with Asami again. The other girl squirmed a bit beside her, unused to the packed snow beneath them but she soon settled and fell asleep.

Korra was back in the mansion. Unalaq pleaded for his life and she ignored him. With a rush, flames shot from her hands and engulfed him. Only it was not Unalaq anymore. Now it was her father disappearing into the flames as a new face stared up from the lava forming in the rock floor. Ghazan stared at her, his eyes unblinking as the lava engulfed him.

Korra sat up with a gasp. The cold air felt wonderful for a moment, but the chill set in almost immediately and left her shivering. She was drenched with sweat.

"Korra?" Asami stirred beside her. "Hey, Korra? Are you okay?"

"... nightmare," she replied after a pause.

"Want to talk about it?"

Korra considered the question for a moment. She sighed. "It was... them."

"Korra," Asami said in a soft tone. She sat up and shuffled closer, wrapping her arms around the Avatar. "They're gone, Korra. You're here, I'm here, and Naga's here. None of them are."

"I know," Korra breathed, her body still tense, despite the comforting presence of Asami. "I just don't want to think about them anymore. I want to move on, but then in the night..." She sighed. "Can't I just forget everything before Republic City?"

Asami's forehead pressed against the side of her head, her voice low. "We can't get rid of our painful memories. I know it's painful some times, but we need them. They're part of who we are, as terrible as they are. But; we can also make new memories. We can make happier ones."

Korra nodded. "Yeah that sounds good. Let's do that." She twisted around a little and hugged Asami back. "Thank you," she murmured. There were happier memories; her parents, her friends, new people, new places. But she still wanted more.

* * *

A fishing trip turned out to be more fun than expected - after a slightly frustrating start. She and Asami shared a kayak with Tonraq. Thanks to his experience, the boat barely rolled at all. Of course, it might also be due to water bending; that at least would explain how Bolin and Mako stayed even close to upright. Their boat was forever tipping to the right or left and the pair were nowhere close to in-sync. Bolin's panicked shouts would always draw her father's attention and after a moment they would be settled again. Maybe if they put the spears down while they paddled? Tonraq had given them each one and informed them that the Water Tribe insisted all men learn spear fishing. He added that traditionally no father would ever let a daughter marry a man without the skill. Asami seemed oddly fixated on that little speech. "Of course," Tonraq said in a quieter voice to Asami and Korra, "It's also vital for Water Tribe women to learn too. Men are so often unreliable," he said with a smile.

Fishing was hard. Korra huffed and declared the task impossible after seven attempts left her with a sodden sleeve and no fish. If Naga were here, this would be a breeze. Asami on the otherhand, gave herself over to the task with an astonishing display of concentration and precision. Korra almost wanted to laugh as Asami tentatively prodded the water with gentle movements, moving nothing close to fast enough. It was not quite as funny on the third try when Asami brought up an impaled grouper. She looked smug as she turned back to Korra, showing off her catch. Maybe it was just as well she was the Avatar; Korra doubted she would be cut out for fishing. Healing perhaps, but what would she have done if things had been different? She caught sight of Mako and forgot the speculation.

Mako was oddly just as calm and patient as Asami. He looked incredibly serious, not even looking her way when she called out to him. With a sudden jab, Mako brought up a fat eel. Bolin and Asami applauded. Korra hefted her spear - she was not going to be outdone by the boys. Bolin at least looked confident, but soon started making excuses for his apparent lack of success and looked down-right embarrassed after a while. While she was not the worst in the group, it did not feel right to look down on Bolin. Okay. He was not giving up; neither should she. Korra picked up her spear again and after several wild stabs at nothing eventually struck a fish.

"Yes!" she shouted as she hauled the spear up. Bolin looked disappointed nearby. "Practice Bolin. Don't give up!"

Mako did not take his eyes from the water. "Just think of it being like finding a girlfriend," he said as he thrust his spear forward again.

"You know; I'm not sure if that's positive reinforcement or criticism?" Mako declined to answer.

Tonraq smiled. "Don't worry Bolin; it takes years to master spear fishing. That these three have done so well in so little time is extraordinary. However." He tipped his basket so they could see the contents. Twice times the collected catch of the four friends combined. "This is due to experience. I think we have more than enough for a meal. If there are no objections, shall we go back?"

Senna had already begun preparing a feast when they returned. Noodles and seaweed stood ready; all they needed was the fish. Under Tonraq's instruction and with a few specific pointers they prepared all the catches. This at least was familiar territory; Korra had prepared her own fish before. Bolin caught on quickly feeding little scraps to Pabu as he perched on his shoulder. That left Mako and Asami to struggle with their own fish. Neither seemed entirely enamoured of the process, and Mako in particular was having trouble with the eel. Tonraq and Senna helped both; Senna showing Asami how to gut the fish cleanly, Tonraq instructing Mako on the finer points of doing anything with an eel.

Cooking at least was easy with two firebenders in the group. Mako was exceptionally controlled with fire it turned out and seemed familiar with cooking it to perfection. Asami looked oddly wary as he did so. Strange. Korra resisted the urge to show off, knowing full well her flames were nowhere near as precise. Her focus had been on fire as a weapon more than a tool. The thought brought back a fragment of her nightmare. Korra pushed it away and concentrated on keeping the fire burning hot enough to boil the water. Food done, they moved to the table.

"Now, we have food; Happy eighteenth birthday, Korra!" Senna said with a cheer. Her friends and family joined in.

"It's… it's today?" Korra asked feeling a little embarassed with them all staring at her. Her cheeks felt like they were burning.

"We wanted to surprise you," Tonraq said.

"The last time we did this..." Senna shook her head and hugged her daughter. "Happy birthday, sweetie." She kissed her cheek.

"So... this is a birthday party?" Korra asked with a nervous laugh. "So it's not just when you're born?"

"Like Rohan?" Asami asked. "No, every year."

"Wow." Senna was wiping her eyes. "Mom? You okay?"

She nodded. "Yes," her voice was slightly strained. "I'm just... We haven't done this properly since you were three." Korra hugged her and rubbed her back. "I'm fine," Senna sniffed as she pulled away. "I'm fine." She reached under the table. "Here; your present." She withdrew a large rectangular object covered with shiny paper.

"I... I get presents?" Korra asked incredulous.

"You do," Asami was smiling. And Bolin. Even Mako was grinning. "Just to you know, you need to get Rohan something else next year too."

"Oh, so this means on your birthdays..." Korra nodded. "Got it." She looked down at the gift. "So, I get to open this one?"

"And some more," Asami added.

"Go on," Senna added.

"Okay!" Korra tore the paper to reveal a plain cardboard box. So far, so unexciting. And inside? Something soft. Something blue. Korra pulled at it and it kept going. It took a moment to make sense of fabric she was holding.

"A dress," she said wonderingly.

"Traditional water tribe dress," Senna added. "Your father and I made it."

Tonraq coughed. "I just got the materials. Your mother is the real talent."

"Mom, Dad, it's beautiful," Korra said, carefully refolding it into the box. "Thank you." It was somewhat reminiscent of some dresses she had seen back in Republic City, but distinctly different. So much more personal.

"This one's from me," Asami said, holding a much smaller, shiny, red box. It glittered in the fire light. Korra slid the lid off and peered at the contents. It was... Was... What was it? "Oh, sorry, Korra," Asami said. "It's a hair pin. I thought you would look good with it in your hair." She looked faintly nervous despite the wide smile. Now the object made sense and Korra smiled.

"Thank you Asami! I'll make sure I wear it at your birthday." There was a moment of confusion on Asami's face but then she was smiling again.

"You're coming to my birthday?"

"Of course!" She held her arms out and Asami hugged her.

"Thank you," Asami mumured.

"This is mine," Mako said, holding out a still smaller box. Inside; a sheet of paper. Mako; last of the big spenders. Wait.

"Gift certificate. 100 Yuan. Redeemable at any Republic City bookstore?"

Mako looked strangely shy. "You didn't have to read out the value..."

"Oh. I'm sorry-"

Mako shook his head. "It's okay. Just get whatever you want with it."

"Thanks Mako." Korra leant across the table to hug him. Bolin was almost bouncing up and down as he held out the largest box.

"And this is mine," Bolin said.

Korra slid the lid off. "Oh. Wow... Did you?"

Bolin nodded. "All by myself."

"This must have taken..." Korra trailed off.

"What is it?" Senna asked, peering towards the box. Korra lifted the first doll out and faced it towards her mother. Senna grinned. "Awww. It looks just like you!" she laughed. Korra turned the doll to face each the others in turn.

"That's adorable," Asami said, staring at the miniature Korra.

"And here's one of you," Korra said lifting the next doll out. Asami blinked and grinned at Bolin. "And one of Bolin and Mako." The dolls had oversized heads and were knitted. The Bolin doll's smile was huge; Korra herself had something like a smirk and Asami's smile was red. The Mako doll just looked stern. Korra giggled. "It looks just like you, Mako," she said.

"Oh, come on. I don't look that like," he said.

To the group's further enjoyment, Mako assumed a stern expression perfectly mimicking the dolls. "Thank you for my Team Avatar dolls, Bolin." Korra said and hugged him,

She stared at the dolls. Where to keep them? On her desk? Or maybe they could sleep in bed with her?

* * *

Korra stared down at Mako. "You're not coming?"

She was not making this easy. He was supposed to just be here to not cause any fusses. Asami was going to relax a lot more if he was not around all the time. If he went and acted like nothing was wrong, Asami was going to tense up and Korra was going to pick up on that. Need to stick with the excuse and run out the time here as fast as possible.

"Sorry, Korra. I'm just feeling lethargic. It must be the cold. You three can go; don't worry about me."

Korra frowned. "I'm not sure it'll be as much fun without you."

"Or me," Bolin sighed. "I think I need to keep Mako company if he is feeling ill."

"No," Mako shook his head. "You go Bolin."

"We could all stay," Korra said. "Not fair if we're off having fun. I mean, we don't have to go."

"No." Bolin said and sat beside Mako. Korra's face fell. "It's okay, Korra. I promise I'll be there soon. I just want to make sure Mako's okay, then I'll be right there with you."

"Okay," Korra said after a long pause. "In case you feel better," she said, passing two tickets for unlimited rides to the pair. "Don't take too long; see you soon, Bolin."

Mako waited for Korra's footsteps to fade away. "You should have gone with them," he said. "When was the last time you got to go to a fair?"

"It's fine," Bolin said, leaning back. "I didn't want to leave you looking miserable. And faking an illness. Really Mako?"

"Clearly I'm not cut out to be an actor," Mako said darkly.

"You seem fine if your life is on the line. Every other time." Bolin shrugged. "Anyway. We can still go. We just need to stay out of sight. Then if it comes to it we can say we did go, we just never found them."

"Bolin; Asami doesn't hate you."

"Or you. It's just... different. Awkward maybe?" Bolin tilted his head to one side.

"And Korra wanted you to be there. You like spending time with her. Even if you claim to be dating this Haruhi-"

"Haruhi is very real thank you." Bolin looked haughty. "I like her very much. And we are dating. And no I'm not answering any personal questions. And if you're desperate to meet her, then just know she'll be coming to Asami's party."

"Oh, like I can go to that one?" Mako asked.

"I'm pretty sure Asami is inviting you regardless."

Mako shook his head. "Anyway. Whatever this thing with Haruhi is, you're clearly not over Korra. You are... a little bit obvious."

"Then this is for the best. I should focus on Haruhi now. And if I have to choose between you and Korra, you know who I'd choose. The sooner I can get over my crush, the better."

"Seriously Bolin, if you like her that much all you really need to do is quit pro-bending. ...not that that isn't also a problem." He sighed. "Who thought that rule was a good idea?"

"Mako? Bolin? Are you two okay?" A voice called from outside.

"Yes Senna, thank you," Bolin called.

Senna peered into the tent. "Korra mentioned you weren't feeling great Mako. If you want to come to the kitchen, I made some seaweed soup. There should be enough for both of you."

Mako did a lethargic impression of being under the weather until they got to the kitchen. So much work to keep up this pretense. Eat soup, get back, wait. Bolin finished his bowl in seconds. "Thanks Senna. Oh. Damn - I forgot something in my tent. I'll be back in a bit. Bye." He raced from the kitchen before Mako could say anything. A set-up then. Just as well, he had given this scenario a little bit of forethought.

"How have you been finding the south?" Senna asked casually.

"It's cold." Mako frowned. Oh, fantastic. "...and beautiful." What was wrong with him?

Senna seemed completely at ease and ladled herself a bowl of soup. "Tonraq and I have been talking. We'd like to celebrate Korra's birthday in the South every-year. If she's okay with that."

"I can't imagine she'd object," Mako murmured.

"We'd love to have you come back again as well."

Mako blinked. "Er, thanks. I..."

Senna kept on talking. "Chief Beifong has talked to us."

And there it was. "I can't say I'm shocked."

"We didn't think she was being especially fair." Was it really like this? Were the only two people in the world who understood what a horrible thing he had done Asami and Chief Beifong?

"She treated me well. She didn't arrest me at least."

Senna swallowed some more soup. "I told Lin that if you were the Avatar instead of Korra, she wouldn't have reacted the same way. Or, say if Korra was not the Avatar. Just some other watertribe girl the Red Lotus raised to their own ends. Would anyone care so much about what you did?" She put her spoon down and looked at him. "I can't imagine the life of an eight year-old raising his brother in the streets. To survive on your own; you were strong."

"At the cost of and kind of honor. I did a lot of shameful things. My parents wouldn't be proud of me. Neither am I," he added after a pause.

Senna sighed. "You can't take any of it back; that's true. You needed help and there was no one there to offer it. We could not have this conversation if you had not decided to help us."

"I might have gotten the information another way."

Senna nodded. "True. But we don't know that. We just have to cope with how things are."

"And Bolin was always there for me."

Senna smiled. "A family is wonderful. But it's not the only group of people who care for you. You are clearly not a child, Mako, but... If you need a mother or father; we would volunteer for the position." Her hand stroked across his cheek. Unreal. What could he even say to that?

"Thank you. ...thank you. I promise you, I'll never let Korra down."

* * *

"Are they in the tent?"

Bolin glanced at Tonraq. "Yep!"

"So he's cornered?"

Bolin nodded. "No hope of escape sir."

Tonraq stared at the city lights for a long moment. "You know; you can catch up with Korra and Asami if you like?"

Bolin shook his head. "I'm fine here."

Tonraq sighed. "I understand. If Unalaq and I were in the same situation... Let's just say it would not be much different."

"I just can't leave Mako like that," Bolin grinned.

"You're all going to be alright. But you need time; no one came out of that mess without being affected. And at least you have kept the group together. Friendship is vital - though so few seem to believe in it as strongly as you do." Memories of Bolin's own father were blurred by distance and time. He was just as talkative as Bolin - that much he could remember. Also the fixation on both listening to and telling stories. "When..." Tonraq glanced at him. "When Korra was taken, we... we wanted more children. So that when she came back, she would have brothers and sisters." He winced. "As you might suspect, nothing came of that." He rested his hand on Bolin's shoulder. "Still, I think she would have done well to have a brother like you."

Brother. Korra's brother. There was a rightness to it, but in the same moment a need to protest the sentiment. He could not simply be Korra's brother; she was nothing like he imagined a sister would be to him.

"Maybe..." he ventured. "Maybe if my parents were still around, we would have had a sister too."

Tonraq chuckled. "Possibly." He glanced ahead. "Ah. Looks like Senna has finished with Mako."

"Then I should go fetch him. Thank you, Tonraq."

"Not at all, Bolin."

Bolin wondered if he knew more about Korra's family than she did now. It seemed unlikely Tonraq would be quite so candid about his and Senna's hopes after Korra's kidnap in conversation with his daughter. Nor that there were strains between him and Unalaq. So much like with Mako. Speaking of which.

Mako was scribbling something in his journal when Bolin pushed his way into their tent. His brother's eyes were reddened and he jumped as Bolin greeted him.

"So, want to go to the fair now?"

Mako looked at him steadily and sighed. "Yeah. Let's... let's go."

Bolin grinned. "I knew she would get through to you." Mako rolled his eyes, but could not prevent a grin. "Still got the tickets?" Bolin asked.

"Yep." They set off across the ice. Bolin studied his brother for a moment and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" Mako said, widening the gap between them.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my own brother?"

Mako snorted. "Whatever."

* * *

The carnival was huge and bright and loud. People and things were everywhere. Games and food and entertainments all jammed into the a tiny area that nevertheless sprawled over a huge distance. Asami plucked sweets from stalls and gave them to Korra; ice cream scoops, cotton candy, balls of dough coated with sugar. Korra did not think she could ever get tired of sugar; the taste remained so intense and so new. The closest they had in the North had been dry fruits - and those were only ever on special occasions.

Asami did not seem to stop smiling as they rushed between attractions. They dived into a photobooth; unlike the portrait at Asami's house, neither of them were at their best - something exemplified when Asami urged her to pull a funny face before the flash of white light. That was going to take some time to get back she was told.

Off to one side of the carnival was an oval sheet of ice. People with bladed boots skated across the frozen surface. It took Asami some time to explain that she needed to wear specific shoes - no matter how good a water bender she was - to get the full enjoyment from this activity. Ice skating did not seem immediately practical. She was now less stable, her feet wobbling and straining her ankles. She trod awkwardly over the snow bank and stepped onto the ice.

"Okay, so now you're steady." Korra wobbled and Asami reached out to hold her shoulder. "Mostly steady, you just need to push forward like this." Asami demonstrated and sent herself shooting off across the ice. As she neared the barrier she made a tight turn and now slid backwards to come to rest just beside it. "You try."

Korra gave one last helpless glance at Naga before trying to mimic Asami's movements. This part was easy. Use this blade at ninety degrees and push forward. She was moving. It felt so different moving like this. Faster than she could on her own feet when skating over ice. She slid across the surface seemingly without resistance. Okay. So now how did Asami do this next bit? Korra tried to turn herself in the same way but the blade jarred against something on the ice and with a jolt she fell sideways. "Ow," she said, the chill of the ice below her surprisingly colder than the air around them.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked shuffling a little forward.

"Yeah. Guess I need more practice, huh?" Asami reached down and pulled her up.

"I was just showing off. Let's stick to simpler things for now, okay?"

Asami was patient as Korra got to grips with turning, slowing herself down and just keeping up her momentum. Soon the pair were circling the rink, hand in hand, Naga trailing behind them on her claws. Korra glanced at the crowds as they skated across the ice. Some people were arranged around the edge of the ice-rink just watching the skaters. It reminded her a little of pro-bending. People watching; so many different mixtures of young and old from all the tribes.

Skating proved tiring, and blisters were apparently a big risk with ice skating. Hobbling a little, Korra and Asami went on a curious ride called "Uncle Iroh's teacups" which involved spinning them in hide speed circles as they clung onto a rail. Korra felt a little out of place since everyone else on the ride seemed half her age or less, but she could not deny it was fun. Asami certainly seemed to be getting a kick out of it as well. The "Carousel of Honor" was a baffling rotating disc where they sat on wooden ostrich-horses attached to poles; they dipped in a rhythm as the whole thing rotated. It felt a little like it should be competitive, but there was no way for Korra to urge her mount onwards. A ride boasting a mural of Aang promised airbender gliding, though ultimately it was less fun than her own experiences on Tenzin's glider. Asami seemed to enjoy it a little though as they wizzed along wires closer to the ground.

A large portrait of Sokka advertised an entire boat mounted on what looked like a pendulum. It swung back and forth, people shouting as it swung them high up into the air to come down again and upwards again in the other direction. The screaming made more sense when they were onboard, a heavy bar across their laps as the boat picked up momentum. Korra found herself shouting along with everyone else, her stomach near heaving. Asami remained silent and kept a tight hold of her arm. And she was the one who wanted to try the ride.

Finally; a ride with Katara's image on it. A younger Katara at least. It was called the Octosquid. "So," Korra said as they were strapped in. "This thing we're in rotates?" Asami nodded. "Then the octoquid's arms move up and down?"

"Yep!"

"Then the octosquid rotates as well?"

Asami smiled. "Still want to try?"

"And then some," Korra said as the car started to move. They were both giggling helplessly when they got off the ride, swaying a little from momentum. Her good mood was somewhat tempered by the family ahead of them; Bolin and Mako had missed out. Well, Bolin at least - if he made it here. Hopefully he would find them at some point.

* * *

"Horror Caves," Korra read and frowned. "There's no queue."

"Well, it is a horror attraction," Asami said. "Basically; you go in and the staff try and scare you. Kinda like a test of courage."

"Okay, now I'm interested." A couple exited the attraction just ahead, a sobbing girl and her boyfriend who was trying to comfort her. "Wow; that must be effective," she said, eyeing up the two ice tunnels ahead of them.

"It'll be fun!" Asami exclaimed, taking Korra's arm. "Two please," she said to the guy outside the entrance.

"Two coming right up. My name's Kurade and I'm here to help you if you need it. The maze is not to be taken lightly. Best time for getting through it is eight minutes eleven seconds. If you beat it, you'll become the record holder. Just so you know if you haven't come out within fifteen minutes we'll have to send someone in to find you."

"Is it really that dangerous?" Korra asked.

Kurade shook his head. "Nothing that can hurt you, but we try to reduce risk of exposure. There's no heat back there." He glanced between them. "And if you are capable of it, no bending please. It takes weeks to produce this maze. We don't want it damaged. You ready? Good. Have fun!"

The snow crunched under their feet as they shuffled inside. The glow and noise from the carnival faded away leaving nothing but the howl of icy wind and moonlight. They turned a corner to encounter something huge and hulking in front of them. Asami screamed and clung to Korra's arm. Another movement above them, gone before Korra could focus.

"Asami are you okay?" Korra asked looking down at her friend who had her arms wrapped tight around her arm. She blinked, looked up and smiled.

"Of course. I feel safe with you." Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder and they set off again. Every noise, every movement, whether wind whistling through a crack in the ice-wall or someone very obviously in a costume just made Asami cling to her once again. It was not unpleasant, but it was slowing them down. Korra needed to beat the record. And it was a little awkward to walk like that. Another blast of icy wind and the ice shook around them. Korra looked around in a panic. There was a wrench on her arm and Asami was gone. Before she could take another step the maze whirled around her. She was alone.

* * *

"Korra?" Asami tried. Nothing. "Korra?" The chill of the night air was much stronger here. A wall of ice now stood where Korra had been only moments before. She sighed. Well. Standing here was not doing her any good. Neither was waiting for rescue. Still, missing opportunity to play up her fears as an excuse to hold Korra was disappointing. And she was so warm even in this temperature. Was that an Avatar thing or a Korra thing? Maybe something to ask Katara at some point. She flushed. Oh it was because she knew her better than Zuko and she knew two Avatars. That she might know for a much more intimate reason… Asami shook her head.

She picked the nearest path and started walking. Sinister sculptures of ice leered at her from every surface. It unnerved her a little even though she knew they were all artificial. The scarers were probably waterbenders too - and deliberately split them up.

"You... are... perfect. I will take you home."

Asami spun around at the voice. Nothing. Okay; that was creepy. The wind howled above her, the temperature seeming to drop further. Okay. Need to get out of here. She walked faster. The tunnel ahead seemed to plunge into darkness. Not good. But no choice. Still nothing visible behind her, but the last thing she wanted to do was find out where that voice had come from. Something bumped into her and let out a blood-curdling scream. A curiously familiar scream.

"Bolin?" Asami asked. Wait. If he was here, then...

"Asami!" Bolin exclaimed. He heaved a sigh of relief. I thought you were a spirit!"

"If I was I could get out of here much faster. Are you okay?"

"I can't find Mako," Bolin blurted, glancing around nervously.

"He'll be fine," Asami said. "Let's... let's go find the exit. Hopefully Korra and Mako will be there. If not, we'll wait for them. And we could race for it if you like?"

"Oh no, no, no," Bolin shook his head vigorously. "Please. Don't leave me here."

"Bolin... Don't worry, I won't." Asami hugged him quickly.

"You will suffer..." the voice from before spoke again. Bolin trembled in her arms.

"Bolin? Bolin? It's okay. It's not real. They're just actresses."

"They are really good ones," Bolin said, his eyes wide. "It's like something on Dark Spirits - which I keep listening to even if it's hard to sleep after. But those are fake and on the radio. This is really happening!"

"They're not real spirits, Bolin," Asami said smiling. "And no matter what they say about Dark Spirits they always make it all up."

"They might be real here though!"

"Have you ever seen a spirit?" she asked.

"Yes!"

Asami blinked. "You have?"

"Yeah; remember that tree our shack was connected to? It was haunted. I kept telling Mako but he wouldn't believe me. Sometimes there were these... things near the vines. And during the solstice they were really clear..."

"Interesting," Asami said. "I've always wanted to see a spirit. Though, you'd think I would have by now; the Sato estate used to be a cemetery."

"Really?" Bolin whimpered.

"Urban legend at least. I never did ask my dad. And I never saw anything either. I doubt you did either when you were there."

"Death will come to you..."

Bolin glanced nervously in the direction of the voice. "Did you hear the episode about Pafi and Sanqtu? They liked to drag children to the depths of the ice. And then make human sushi out of them. If you hear them chuckle to themselves, that's it."

Asami frowned. "I must have missed that episode. What did you think of the one with the secret library and the owl-"

"I will bury you!" This time the voice was screeching and a white figure raced towards them. Asami's scream started before she realized, her voice chorusing with Bolin's as they raced away from the figure as fast as they could.

* * *

"Mako?"

He jumped and looked around warily, his expression softening. "Don't scare me like that Korra."

"I didn't mean to. The tunnels keep changing and I've lost Asami somewhere. Hope she's okay," Korra replied.

Mako nodded. "I lost Bolin back there too."

"Fufufufufu."

Something flashed by above them. "What was that?" Mako asked.

"Probably a spirit," Korra replied, glancing around the area.

"They're not real," Mako said with a touch of irritation. "They're just people in costume."

"How can you be so sure?" Korra asked glancing into a darkened tunnel.

"I've never seen a spirit before and I refuse to believe I will do at a carnival of all places."

"I... haven't seen any either," Korra said. "Even though... you know. I figure I'll meet one at some point. Or would I just attract them or something? Especially... somewhere like this." Silence. The wind had stopped for a moment. As it gusted once more Bolin's scream echoed through the corridor. "I guess he's okay... for now."

"He's fine," Mako insisted. "He's just spooked."

"You know, Jinora leant me this scroll about this spirit called Pafi. Through her whole life she was peaceful and calm until she fell in love with a water tribe girl. She loved her so much she became the girl's guardian spirit and protected her from harm. Thing is, she could only do that when the girl was near the water. So, one day when she wasn't, some men attacked her. It was pretty horrible and she came out of the experience very different to how she went in. And it went on; even afterwards the men would try and make others hate her too."

A movement above them. Mako glanced up. Nothing

"When Pafi learned what happened, she left the sea and started hunting. She went wherever there was water and vowed to never forgive those responsible, but she had no idea who to blame. So she attacks any unsuspecting man she finds and drags him under the ice. Eventually she'll find the right ones, but even if she does or has, she still won't stop. No one ever sees it happen or what happens to them. The last thing people nearby hear is the tremendous scream that the victim makes."

"I will hate forever. Never forgive them."

Something cold touched his cheek. He jumped at the contact and whirled around to catch a glimpse of blue eyes staring at him from the darkness. "Did you see that?" he hissed.

Korra seemed to be shaking. "No. I didn't see anything." Was she laughing?

"It isn't funny."

"No. You're right. There is another part to that story too; Pafi's friend - Sanqtu. She lives in the dark, and when she saw Pafi in despair, Sanqtu went looking for the girl she loved; she wanted to bring her back to Pafi. But Sanqtu didn't know who she was looking for either, so she just grabs every water tribe woman she finds who's on their own. She was a different kind of spirit to Pafi; Sanqtu haunts the shadows; wherever it is darkest. Her victims just vanish in the deep shadows. But Sanqtu never quite understood humans; she did the same as Pafi and dragged them under the ice. And as time went on she amassed more and more of potential girls to show Pafi if she ever came back. And she never has."

"So horrible."

"Some claim that the men and women the two capture never get reincarnated either and their screams of terror and pain can be heard on the ice at night," Korra said, seeming to relish the story.

Two screams in unison somewhere in the distance; Bolin and Asami.

"Kill... Kill..."

"That," Mako said, ignoring the other voice. "Sounded like the other two. It's somewhere..." He glanced around. "Korra?" Nothing. "Korra?" No sign of her. The ice groaned around him and then something else approached. The cold was becoming unbearable. He needed to see. Mako flicked a ball of flame into life on his hand. Heat. Light. A tunnel to the left. Simple. A shadowy figure loomed from the darkened edges of the chamber, accompanied by a splash of water. His fireball extinguished.

The shadowy mass said only "No cheating," before it vanished and Mako was wet, cold and alone again.

* * *

Ice tunnels were familiar. She had explored longer and more complex ones than these hundreds of times. The ones she explored of her and Naga's own volition were so much more complex than something obviously artificial like these. She sped through the tunnels, darting around statues and avoiding the people in costume. Soon the lights and sounds of the carnival were visible once more. She was out. And the first it seemed.

"Congrats, Miss," Kurade said. "Nine minutes exactly. You did pretty well."

Korra clicked her tongue. "Shouldn't have spent so long spooking Mako. Might have beaten the record."

"You can try again... if you like," he offered.

Korra shook her head. "Asami! Bolin! Mako!" she called down the exit passage. Nothing. Minutes passed and Korra was about to go back in just to hurry them up, when-

"We're almost there. You can open your eyes," Asami was saying. She smiled at Korra as Bolin held onto her arm and shuffled beside her.

"What took you guys so long?" Korra asked.

"Korra?" Bolin asked, his eyes snapping open. He looked very pale.

"As promised - I got you out." Asami glanced at Korra. "Bolin does not cope well with this kind of thing."

"Are you okay?" Korra asked. He nodded. "How about you?" she asked Asami.

"That was great," Asami grinned.

"Heh. Yeah, pretty creepy," Korra concurred. She startling chuckling. "I ran into Mako and you should have seen how scared he was. He was denying it the whole time, but he jumped at every little noise..." She trailed off. "Are you really okay Bolin?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I promise." Bolin did not look his best still.

"We all get scared, Bolin."

"Your friend has about a minute to go," Kurade put in.

"Oh come on," Korra said. "Can't you go a bit early? I want to see him escorted out by the staff."

Kurade shook his head. "Can't for another minute."

Mako almost got rescued. Almost. A few moments before the time-limit, Mako panted as he stumbled out of the exit and flopped onto the snow. "Finally!" Korra exclaimed.

"Fourteen minutes fifty-four seconds. Pretty bad, guy."

Mako waved a vague hand at him.

"We almost put in a missing person announcement," Bolin said, gaining confidence. "Name: Mako. Six-heads tall firebender. Red scarf. Spiky hair. If anyone sees him please tell him his younger brother is looking for him." Bolin chuckled.

"Mako... did you cheat?" Korra asked as she helped him to his feet.

"You tried to attack a spirit?" Bolin asked.

Mako shook his head. "Too cold, too dark."

Korra sighed. "Well, let me just try..." She bent the water out of his clothes, leaving him at least dry, if still cold.

* * *

The carnival was beginning to wind down as they walked back towards the centre. The children and family groups were all gone leaving only the older attendees and a few couples. There were at least a few attractions still running even now; something called the Varrick Wheel towered over the carnival.

The ride was only two to a section; Korra and Asami took one, Bolin and Mako took the other. From outside it looked sedate and gentle, but when in motion the wheel was surprisingly fast and it seemed to rise far higher than it looked from ground level. Fireworks lit up the sky to her left and Asami leant her head against her shoulder. Whenever Korra glanced at her, Asami would just meet her gaze and smile. It was so warm sitting like this. So comfortable. She could keep on doing this forever.

As the wheel peaked, Bolin and Mako became visible for a few moments before the wheel turned downward. Bolin looked ecstatic as he stared towards the fireworks. Mako was smiling too. And was he holding Bolin down? On the next time they reached the top, Bolin was looking back and waving.

"Hey, Korra!"

She waved and smiled back each time. And it was for want of a better measurement an indicator of the wheels' rotation; seeing Bolin. She looked forward to it each rotation. This was happiness. If only they could stay together. But it was complicated. Aang's story seemed so simple, or there seemed little problem with his friends leaving everything behind to join him on his journey. For Asami, Bolin and Mako there was an intricate spread of connections and responsibilities holding them to Republic City. She could not make them do anything. But at least they all came here. They had spent her first birthday with her.

* * *

Asami seemed determined to keep touching her. As they walked back from the carnival she kept their arms linked together. Not that Korra would object; it was oddly comforting, intimate. They bade the brothers goodnight, thank yous and hugs from Korra to both Mako and Bolin. They skipped Tonraq and Senna's tent; it was late and there was no light inside - they had to be asleep by now. Asami looked tired, but she seemed faintly restless. Her eyes were hooded and her fingers were forever finding an excuse to seek out Korra's skin. And each touch was so warm it was impossible to ignore. It felt good.

"Thank you," Korra said as she finished changing and struggled into her sleeping bag beside Asami. Her friend was watching her intently, her expression soft, head laid back against Naga.

"What for?" she asked, her words and movements languid. There was a softness to her words Korra did not think she had heard before.

"Coming here with me. Going to the carnival. Going on those rides. Putting up with Mako. Being my friend. Telling me about Republic City..." Korra trailed off. "Okay, that came out slightly weird. Thank you for today."

Asami smiled. "You're very welcome. I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Korra settled back, leaning her head against Naga. "And thank you for the cuddles, and the hugs, and looking out for me, my clothes, the food, explaining things..." She smiled and glanced at her companion. "Thank you for the hair pin. Sorry I was slow."

Asami shook her head. "It's quite alright." She looked a little flushed, a little breathless.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked.

Asami blinked, her smile not quite comfortable. "Of course. I'm here. You're here. I... I missed this. Ever since..."

"Me too. I mean, my mom slept beside me a few nights. And Naga," she said, patting the polar-bear dog. "But it wasn't the same as with you." Silence.

"Korra?"

"Asami?"

Asami sat up a little, turning to face her. "You... you are going to come back to Republic City eventually, right?"

"Of course. I doubt you'll have your birthday down here."

"Mmmm. I meant, later. You know. When things are settled?"

"Asami, I will be back. There's too much in Republic City that's important to me. I can't just leave it behind. And I need to carry on with Aang's legacy and-"

Asami was suddenly very close. Something incredibly soft was pressed against Korra's lips, a warm hand against her cheek. What was happening? She tried to make something of the sensory overload. Asami's perfume was all she could smell, the softness on her lips and warm hand on her cheeks all she could feel. No; there was more. Asami's weight pressing down on her. Asami's eye tight closed right in front of her, the rest of the tent just about visible past her head. Something clicked and it made sense. Asami was kissing her. Korra had tensed up at some point and now she relaxed slowly, sinking back against Naga a little more, Asami following her downwards without breaking her connection. So this was kissing. It felt…

Asami lifted her head, her eyes opening a fraction. "Sorry," she breathed. Korra felt frazzled and could only stare back. "I... had... No. I wanted to. Just once in case you don't come back." Korra's reached up, trembling fingers touching her own lips, the sensation entirely different to Asami's lips.

"I... I... will come back," Korra tried.

"I know." Asami smiled weakly. "Are... are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so?" Korra replied. "I... I've never done that before."

"I know," Asami said, watching her intently.

"Not your first time then?" Asami shook her head. "I did wonder..."

"Do you… mind?" Asami asked.

Korra shook her head. "It did feel… nice."

"Korra;" Asami took a deep breath. "I like you. I think I've liked you since we met. In the snow. Okay, maybe not quite that long. Doesn't matter. Ever since we found each other in Republic City, you're all I can think about. I know this is sudden, I know after this week there'll be a break, but I'd really like to be with you. Like this. And I want to keep doing what we were doing, but I want more too. I... I want to kiss you again."

Korra smiled, her heart racing and as she spoke there was a bursting sensation behind her ribs. "I'd like to kiss you too." A momentary fear that she was saying the wrong thing.

Asami's mouth twitched into a smile and Korra's worry evaporated. The other girl leaned closer. This time one of Asami's arms was around Korra, Asami's other hand tangled in Korra's hair. The Avatar embraced her too, her hands resting against Asami's back. Her eyes had closed as their lips met and now there was just sensation. The air smelled of Asami, all she could feel was Asami. The faint tickle of air as Asami breathed through her nose while their lips stayed together. The heat and weight of her body next to her own, hand on her back, hand in her hair. Bliss.

Her first birthday. Her first birthday gifts. Her first kiss. Kisses.

Korra opened her eyes, sleep evading her. Asami was curled against her fast asleep, her arms lose over Korra. It was warm and comfortable in the tent. The embraces seem to have filled the air with heat; Korra felt almost felt too warm. Was that why she having trouble drifting off? The kissing had been... Well. That was a sensation she had never experienced before. Her cheeks burned at the memory. It had been more than just lips touching lips. Kissing Asami had provoked sensations elsewhere in her body. Nothing new, but it had never been that intense before. Never because of someone specific like that. If she had the nerve she might... Okay. Not thinking about that right now. Korra sighed. Had Asami really liked her that long? And that much? She enjoyed spending time with Asami but had never expected it to change into something like this. What did it mean for them? What did it mean for the Avatar? As far as she knew there was no rule against it; Aang had married afterall and Avatars long before him had done the same.

She glanced at the girl slumbering beside her, her lips still smiling. Korra was not sure she could have made the first move like that; to initiate a kiss. How certain had Asami been before trying that? When had she decided to? She had to have been confident that Korra would respond positively. What if she had not? Would she have lost Asami as a friend? Could kissing feel wrong? The moment had been so intense, so unlike anything else. It had felt good, but could it be better with someone else? What would it be like to kiss others? Were she and Asami now girlfriends, or was this a moment of passion - not unlike some of the late-night shows Asami would sometimes listen to with the volume right down.

Korra sighed again. Too many questions and awkward ones too; no easy answers. And who really could she talk to about this?

"Korra?" Asami murmured blearily.

"I'm here," she replied.

"Are you still okay?"

Korra nodded. "I am. Just woke up for some reason."

Asami wriggled around slightly and leaned up to kiss her cheek. "Go to sleep sweetie. We've got lots to do tomorrow." Smiling, Asami wriggled into Korra's side. Good advice. Korra fidgeted a little so she lay on her side behind Asami, their bodies fitting together. No need to think too hard about this. See where things go. Enjoy the kissing while it lasted.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to the following reviewers last chapter:**

Kradeiz, Casot Goniar, Mustaine666, TBone511, EricaPhoenix, WiseGirl, TwiddleSpire, Fritz Niemann

Kradeiz- Kurade is your cameo 3

**Yay! Mako POV, we're glad to see him. Mako and Korra's friendship:**

I'm happy that Mako's POV is welcomed! I was actually incredibly worried since I know the fandom's attitude towards him. We will give him a lot of focus on this book, his relationships with the main characters are incredibly important. And yes- he'll spend more quality time with Korra, very quality time.

**Romances and pairings?**

Comment still stands: the story is long, any pairing or pairings may happen. We're roughly just 30-35% finished. There are more characters to meet and to be developed. We have planned long-term arcs for individuals and their relationship with others. Relationships are intended to be unique from one another and some can be dynamic.

**How about the focus on friendships? Korra and Asami is…**

One thing we can promise; we will not repeat what happened in canon where hearts are broken and the narrative treated that as comedy or fodder for ship wars while more important stuff happens. But please, like we said we don't want to discuss canon so I hope the reviews will be about the chapter rather than what you think of canon.

I know a lot of people are adverse to a love triangle similar to the one in canon, and that will not happen. So I hope the next chapter, _**The Heiress**_, will be… yeah that chapter is… very… well you'll find out next week.

In general, we will deal with issues about characters growing up and finding their place in the world. Relationships, whatever their nature are, will be important for each character.

**The Equalists? and oppression on non-benders?**

We have plans for them. Our approach will be different from canon and we will include some important political discussions. Also Equalists in our fanfic are also different so whatever discussion that happens here is not always applicable to canon.

**Bolin?**

Like we said with other characters - he'll do a lot of things he didn't do in canon. Sanctum and I are aware that readers have certain expectations for him because of canon so we have special plans for him.

**Who is the deuteragonist of the fanfic?**

Book 1 it's Asami

Book 2: may be different character

Book 3: may be different character

**Erica Phoenix-**

Korra is not having some formal therapy sessions like her Team Avatar because the approach towards her is completely different. Katara and her parents is living in Air Temple Island to be there for her.

**Fritz Niemann-**

I'm glad you noticed the dynamic between Mako and Asami! It is one of our goals to make parallel storylines and contrast characters like that. Mako and Asami didn't even talk in that chapter but a story can be told about their differences. Mako will be foil to all the main characters in one way or another.

**mustaine666-**

Thanks for your views! I really can't comment much with politics since I might spoil the future content of the fanfiction. I can assure you the fanfic will address some political problems in canon or unique to our fanfic. Also, I can't give out my opinions on the series since it might affect the readers' expectations.


	25. The Heiress

**Book 2: Metal**

**Chapter 4 - The Heiress**

* * *

A whirlwind romance. Asami cocked an eyebrow as she stared at her reflection, her lips curling into a smile. So many kisses. So many snatched moments alone, so many moments to find some excuse to touch. And maybe nothing... much more than that, but even just those fleeting moments of physical contact had been wondrous. Kisses in the far South. Kisses as soon as they were away from parents and other prying eyes. More kisses when Korra arrived in Republic City again two days previous. Long kisses, brief kisses, fun kisses, sensual kisses. Accompanied by exploring hands and just once with less clothes than normal. Not that she gone all the way with Korra - not yet - but it had been so pleasing to see beneath her girlfriend's top again, to actually touch and caress. To lie skin against skin, wearing almost nothing. What would have Korra done if she had gone just that little further? No. Korra had never done anything like it before; Asami did not want to rush her. For a moment she almost regretted those previous passionate moments of ecstasy; the men and women she had shared a bed with so that she might experience it all for the first time with Korra. Although; no. She would not want to have given up the pleasure, and wishing away her experience might hamper them later if they both had no idea what they were doing.

Asami blinked. She was zoning out. And blushing. Time for that later. Later. She smiled. Tonight? On her birthday? Maybe. Asami glanced around wanting to cough to distract from the direction her thoughts had taken but there was no one to see her. Right. For now; she needed to get ready. Okay. Lipstick; deep red. Gown; violet. Perfume; floral scent just about detectable on the air. Hair; styled and set an hour before. She was missing... something. Ah; an accessory. She looked down to her dressing table, sifting through her jewelry box. This pearl? Asami frowned. Maybe not. Maybe something darker?

"Yuuko?" she asked.

Yuuko peered into the room, her arms full of towels and hair styling paraphenalia. "Yes, ma'am?"

Asami held up the pearl and an ebony choker. "Clear or black do you think?"

Yuuko squinted at Asami's hands for a long moment. "The pearl," she decided after a moment.

"Thanks," Asami replied and pinned it to her dress. This year would be perfect. This would be the best birthday ever. So far it looked to be more or less similar to every prior one; a lavish party; one where her father's associate's progeny usually held centre-stage. Dressing up for the occasion was at least was always fun. The party less so. Well; there always had been at least her few genuine friends, her pen pals, occasionally a lover, but by and large the party was nothing more than a massive networking situation for business leaders in Republic City. But this time; Korra would be there. And with her a small but meaningful group of others - people she was looking forward to seeing and spending time with. Not that the networking was not also quite interesting - there was just a sense that even now on apparently her special day, she was unable to put down that aspect of her life.

Asami studied her reflection once more, tilting her head this way and that to check her makeup, her hair, the line of her dress. A different look to earlier - her first photoshoot for a woman's magazine rather than the teen ones she was annually obliged to appear in. The adult experience was far removed from any she'd had before; that had all been fun and upbeat, and once a semi-disastrous fake flirting scene with some thin Fire Nation youth who rarely took his eyes from the camera - certainly never deigning to look at his companion. The woman's magazine shoot had all been about her, and almost entirely in a business setting. That ought to help get her name out; both here and in the Fire Nation.

Yuuko pushed Asami's bedroom door open. "Korra, Senna and Tonraq have arrived, ma'am."

"Thank you," Asami said, grinning. Early - just like she had asked. Would that it could have just been Korra, but that kind of division was going to raise more questions. See where the night took things. Okay. Last look in the mirror. Still perfect. Time to greet her very first guests. "Korra!" she exclaimed as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Senna and Tonraq still looked a little uneasy being in the mansion, but Korra only had eyes for her. It felt like she was towering over the trio in her heels; their clothes while formal were much more subdued than Asami's. Not that Korra did not look anything short of stunning in her watertribe dress; the very same one her mother got her for her birthday. "You look amazing," Asami said as she hugged Korra and kissed her cheek.

Korra flushed and smiled. "You too."

A knock at the door interrupted any further discussion; Mako, Bolin and... ah! Presumably Haruhi. Not a surprise at this trio either. The brothers looked good in the suits she sent specifically for the occasion. Haruhi was in a knee-length pink dress with a rose on her chest, her hair long, narrow, and black.

"I believe you know my brother," Bolin said, with a wave of his hand after a brief hug from Asami. "And myself. But I would like to introduce you and Korra. And Senna and Tonraq to... Haruhi!"

Asami smiled at the girl. "Nice to finally meet you, Haruhi. I've heard a lot about you."

Haruhi tilted her head slightly and shot her a dazzling smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. And a very happy birthday." Asami frowned. There was something oddly familiar about the girl. She had seen her... somewhere. Pro-bending? No. Work? No. Some shop in the city? Probably. Asami almost thought she had seen her at that host club, but those occasions were always to stare at the boys. Maybe she should have paid more attention to the female clientele as well... Though that had always felt as if it would be nothing more than a non-starter. "And it's amazing to meet you too, Korra," Haruhi was smiling at her now. "I'm always listening to your games."

"Oh, thanks. I mean, hi, nice to meet you." Korra frowned. "Bolin; don't you get some tickets to the games? She could come watch couldn't she?"

"Oh, no, no," Haruhi said quickly. "I'm always at work when your matches are."

"Where do you work?" Korra asked.

"Oh, I..." Haruhi's eyes went out of focus for a moment. "Bookshop," she blurted. "I work in a bookshop."

"Oh?" Korra asked. "I'll say hi if I see you. I think I still have some of Mako's gift token to use up."

At Korra's glance, all attention shifted to Mako. He fidgeted uncomfortably. "So... Happy birthday, Asami."

"Thank you," she said with a slight nod. "I love the hair."

"He spent hours copying General Iroh's haircut," Bolin added with a smirk. Mako coughed, his cheeks reddening and he looked away.

"Korra, Asami, you look... beautiful." Bolin glanced at Haruhi quickly. "So do you." His eyes flicked to Senna. "And you too."

"We have gifts!" Korra exclaimed, turning to grab something from the chair behind her. Mako leant forward and held out an oddly shaped soft parcel. He looked more nervous than normal as Asami tore at the paper. A bag. A... familiar looking bag. "Thank you, Mako."

"I... wanted to return a lost item. I hope it's enough like the... you know." His gaze darted to Haruhi for a moment.

Asami stared at the bag, unexpectedly touched. It was the same. If not her bag than a very close double. The bag they ripped from her hands that night on the docks. Lao Tzu if she remembered correctly. "Thank you. It's a very thoughtful gift."

"Ah, but you won't guess what we got you," Bolin said holding a thin, flat object.

"What you got her," Haruhi interjected. "I would have prepared something but-"

"Don't worry," Asami said, taking the present from Bolin. "I'm not about to start throwing people out if they didn't get me a present. Not yet anyway." She grinned and tore through the wrapping to reveal a disc record of The Philosophy Majors's album Laghima's Breakdown. She already owned the album naturally, but this one was slightly different. Scrawled across the cover was a message in black ink which read: 'Happy Birthday Asami!' It was signed by Yomi Takanashi. Asami's hands trembled. "Is this really...?"

Bolin noded. "Yep. And if you listen to Kashiwa Radio tomorrow at one o'clock, there's a greeting waiting for you my lady," he said with a flourish.

"Wow. You really go all out on birthdays don't you?" Haruhi observed.

"I do my best," Bolin said with another flourish. Haruhi giggled.

"I look forward to mine then," Haruhi said.

"Thank you, Bolin. This is... Thank you," Asami said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"This is mine," Korra said and handed her a rectangular present. It looked to be painstakingly wrapped, and unlike the other two presents was not sealed with tape, but had instead been carefully folded into place. The paper was thick parchment, and Asami could not bring herself to tear it. Inside was a red, patterned box and inside that was a single, peach-coloured pearl. Asami stared at it.

Korra coughed. "I was thinking what I could get you and I was really stuck for ages. Then Dad took me diving a few weeks back and we found these oysters and inside one of them I found that and I thought you might like it-" She broke off as Asami hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. She fought the desire for something more personal.

"Thank you, Korra. I love it." Asami sighed, smiling and turned to Korra's parents. She drew in a rushed breath. "Sorry, it took a while to get to you. Thank you for coming."

"Not at all," Senna replied.

"We're very grateful for the invitation," Tonraq added.

"Now," Asami said, glancing at Haruhi quickly. "Due to various reasons we have seated you two away from the others..."

"Of course," Tonraq rumbled.

Another knock on the door cut the conversation short. Tenzin and his family had arrived; the hall, as large as it was, was beginning to get crowded. Rohan stared around in bewilderment at those around him as everyone peered at the baby in Pema's arms. It was not long after when the floodgates opened and guests arrived in droves and the air filled with chatter. The Lims spoke to her for a brief moment before rushing off to find Hiroshi. The Onodas looked like they were planning on monopolizing the entire evening with meandering unfocused non-sequitors. Then there were the Singhs, the Tomoes, the Sakuras, the Akemis, the Nagatos, the Hiiragis, the Suzumiyas, the Takatsukis, the Hanekawas, the Asahinas, the Mikis, the Kirisames, the Takamachis, the Geinzuburusu, the Suturaifus, the Rokuharutsu... the list went on and on. When Asami looked around Korra's little group - well, Team Avatar plus Haruhi, Senna and Tonraq were nowhere to be seen. Hopefully they understood her obligation to greet all these people and they were all having a good time elsewhere.

"Asami. If I could steal you away," Hiroshi said abruptly behind her. Usual drill; every year. Time to say hello to the business partners. "Asami, this is Suyin Beifong,"

Asami shook her hand. Lin's sister and a major supplier of metal to Future Industries. "A pleasure to meet you," Asami said.

"Likewise," Suyin replied. "These are my children; Opal, Wing and Wei Beifong." Asami shook each of their hands in turn. "And I believe you have met Kuvira?"

"Yes," Asami smiled but shook Kuvira's hand regardless. "It's good to see you again. And thank you once again for everything you did."

"Just doing my job," Kuvira smiled. "Lucky I was there at the time."

Suyin looked questioningly at her for a moment before realization dawned and she smiled. "Asami dear; is there any chance you would be open to a dance tribute from Kuvira later on?" Asami caught the surprised look between Kuvira and Suyin but did not comment on it.

"Oh, well, yes. If Kuvira wants to of course."

"Of course she does," Suyin said with a wave of her hand. "Don't you, Kuvira?"

"Yes," Kuvira replied a little distantly.

"There are others waiting," Hiroshi said in a low voice.

"If you would excuse me for now, hopefully I will see you all later?" Asami moved away from the contingent representing Zaofu to find herself face to face with one of the council. Tarrlok. Something about his smile put her on edge, but her father was all smiles and unconcerned. "Miss Sato," he said, lifting her hand to kiss it.

"Councilman Tarrlok. It is good to see you again," she said even as she tugged her hand back and resisted the urge to wipe it against her dress.

"And you both," he replied. "As always, I am very grateful for your past campaign contributions."

A familiar face caught her eye. Perfect. "Sorry, if you can excuse me, I must say hello to the chief of police," Asami said, not letting her smile falter as she hurried to Lin who had arrived accompanied by Kya.

"Happy birthday, Asami," Lin said.

"Happy birthday," Kya echoed. At times it felt like she should know them better; they had met numerous times on air temple island, but all Asami's attention had been on Korra. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Thank you," she replied. "Is... Bumi also coming?"

"I think he was planning too, but I haven't seen him in a few hours. When we left the island both he and Tenzin were still there," Kya commented.

"Thinking about it, we were in that tea shop for a lot longer than intended," Lin mused. "Just as well we could get changed-" Her eyes widened. "I mean. Bumi might show up. Happy birthday," she said again in a louder voice.

Asami smirked and leant closer to Lin. "You don't have to worry. I won't say anything about you two."

"I... don't know... Oh never mind," Lin said with a roll of her eyes. Her cheeks reddened slightly. "So yes. Now you know." Asami just caught Kya's hand brushing against Lin's. "But, Miss sato, don't think I haven't noticed something about you too." Lin grinned.

Asami could not stop her smile. "Why Ms Beifong, I am sure I don't know what you're implying." She glanced around. "Still I hope you both have a good time," Asami added as she moved onto the next guest.

* * *

After an eternity of greeting guests it was time to see them all over again with herself as the centre of attention. Shuffled around into a backroom briefly, she emerged into the mansion's ballroom under a spotlight to officially start the party. Not that the lack of official start had diminished a lot of the guest's desire for food and drink, but she had to go through the motions regardless. At least her speech had more variance this year. She was able to thank the continuing success of the Fire Ferrets, add some new families to her thanks; notably Tenzin and Korra's. Hiroshi gave a typically florid speech, so much like every previous one but as always different. She really did need to figure out who he paid to write this stuff and possibly get it changed in the interim. It was all positive at least, but at times it just seemed a little excessive. A little too saccharine. And constantly harking back to her mother did not seem the done thing - as much as he liked to stress how amazing she was to succeed without one. Which felt less impressive contrasted to Korra, Mako and Bolin who survived without parents or indeed riches. Still, it would be bad not to hug Hiroshi when he finished. When he called her beautiful, intelligent, talented and was positive she would surpass all his greatness. Now; time for her present. Somewhere out in the darkened room a ripple of applause started, slowly spreading until the room was filled with the sound of clapping. As her eyes widened she caught glimpses of familiar faces in the crowd; Korra, Bolin, Mako, Kuvira, Tenzin and his family. And so many more.

Hiroshi stepped close to her chair, the grandiose, almost throne-like piece of furniture he insisted she sit in. He tapped his microphone as a second spotlight enveloped him and waved his hands at the crowd, trying to persuade them to settle.

"Thank you, thank you," he said, smiling. "Now, I have something very special for you Asami - a first for you and a first for the whole world." A servant marched out onto the stage, her back stiff as she carried something covered by a white cloth. "If you will, Asami?" Hiroshi said. Asami whipped the cloth back. An ouroboros loop of black material adorned with tiny cars was penned in by minature fences and a collection of what looked like buildings near the centre. She blinked and the nature of the present became clear. It was a scale model of a racetrack. She frowned. Future Industries was stamped on a side on one of the buildings. Her eyes widened. He had designed and built this for her? In secret? Hiroshi's smile was triumphant. "Presenting to you, my dear daughter; the Future Industries Asami Sato racetrack. Where Satomobiles from every manufacturer in the world will compete in a contest of mechanical expertise." He knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her as the audience cheered. "Happy birthday, Asami," he said.

"Thank you," Asami responded, staring over his shoulder at the model. "It's... it's beautiful. I love it."

Hiroshi smiled as he pulled away. "But that's not all. I have another gift." He paused. "Well, no. I suppose, not so much a gift, as your birth-right. In any case, I leave the choice of accepting it to you." Asami sat up straighter. He was doing this now? She was ready. Had been ready for so long. But to announce in public like this? All the responsibility, the changes to her life; people would know eventually anyway.

She stood up and shouted to her father. "Yes. Of course I will." She darted over to him and hugged him while tears streamed from her eyes.

Hiroshi took her hand and stepped back so they were side by side. "And with that, I am pleased to announce that my daughter will now hold the position of vice president in Future Industries. To that end she will now be in charge of the Defense Development branch." Hiroshi smiled. "For those that don't know, our company, for it is now our - not my - company, is the top contractor to the United Forces. And this is what Asami will now be in charge of. Assuming you still want to?" Asami nodded vigorously, unable to speak for a moment. "She accepts!" A roar of applause rushed through the hall and Asami could do nothing but stand there smiling. "I believe we have some representatives here...?" A new spotlight picked out a table off to the left. "There they are, folks. General Kya, Bumi and General Iroh."

The trio stood and bowed to Asami and then to the audience. Iroh held up his hand for silence. "On behalf of the United Forces, we look forward to working with Miss Sato and the continued partnership of Future Industries and the United Forces." He plucked his glass from the table. "A toast; to Asami Sato."

The audience echoed the motion and raised their own glasses, each toasting her. It was incredible. Not dissimilar to other years, but so much had changed and was changing. It felt so much more staggering now. And before she could process it all it was time for the dancing. Sato family tradition dictated she select one partner for each year of her life to date. Three were already set; her father of course - he representing both himself and her mother to take two of the nineteen places. He swept her around the dance floor as the audience watched. Two songs later, and there was no way Asami was going to delay her next partner; Korra. Not completely comfortable with the dance, she was nevertheless strong and lively. Also a touch forceful and the one to lead the dance; a waltz - something Asami had prepped her for just the other day. Not that she minded in the slightest. For every lapse in grace and refinement, Korra made up with raw energy. Bolin was her next choice; a seeming natural dancer. He added his own moves to the routine, spinning her around, though ultimately he was much less forceful than Korra.

"Can... can I dance for Haruhi too?" Bolin asked.

Asami blinked at him. "Uh, sure. I suppose if my father can get away with it. I don't mind dancing with her too if she wants to...?"

Bolin shook his head. "She doesn't want to be the centre of attention right now. But she asked and so; here I am." He glanced over his shoulder and gave a thumbs up to the still maddeningly familiar girl as the next dance began. For a moment Asami wondered if it would be possible to subtly hint to Korra to take someone else's position as well, but it would be hard without being very, very obvious. Five dances down; fourteen to go. Friends and familiar faces first; Hasook, Toza, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Tonraq, Senna, Katara, Takeshi and Saionji. Two more. A cluster of attractive men kept looking expectantly whenever one song finished, always looking a little disgruntled as the next one began and Asami choose someone else. Well, all but one. Kyoya seemed very interested in Haruhi for some reason, a faint smile twisting his lips. Meanwhile the gorgeous but over-reacting Tamaki looked to be weeping closeby, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru either comforting or mocking him as per their tendencies. Mitsukuni looked unfazed and Takashi looked more or less bored. Same as always.

No. She could not dance with them. Not today. Wait. Most of her choices outside of Tenzin and Tonraq - and technically Korra but few in the room were to know - had been unimportant people in their social circles. But. Did it matter? Her birthday, her choices. Too much of the evening had already been consumed by talking to the important people - and more later would be as well. She glanced around the room. Who to choose at the close here. Wait. There; black and white - her last two partners. Kuvira's white dress with the silver lining looked ever more gorgeous as she approached, the metal bender raising an eyebrow at her. Suyin seemed excited her protoge had been picked, but the girl herself remained calm.

Kuvira left the others behind in terms of dancing skill. Never a foot wrong, always perfectly in sync with the music. But it was more than that. There was strength behind every one of her actions. She carried and moved around and alongside Asami without a falter. Asami was faintly aware that this was being watched more closely than even the dance with her father; even hushed whispered conversations stopped as everyone watched in amazement at the level of skill exhibited. It was like being carried by the wind, each movement seeming natural, each reaction to her partner effortless. And before she realized, the song was over and the hall was filled with excited applause. Kuvira bowed to her and then to all the on-lookers, melting back into the crowd as Asami was left with one final dance for this portion of the evening. She met his amber eyes as she walked towards him, his black uniform contrasting sharply with the multitude of other colours.

"May I have this dance?" she asked General Iroh.

He smiled. "It would be my pleasure." There was a ripple of murmuring around them as he acquiesced, as he reached inside his uniform and withdrew a single, red rose. Asami blinked. That was... unexpected. She stared at the flower and looked into his eyes again as nearby people gasped and chattered about the romantic connotations of the rich heiress and the general. It did seem like something right out of a romance plot. She took the flower.

"Thank you," she said. "It's beautiful."

Iroh was not as expert a dancer as Kuvira, but he knew precisely what he was doing. And Asami was not sure she looked away from him for a second of the dance. Less energetic than Korra, less flambouyant than Bolin, less perfect than Kuvira, but somehow the dance with Iroh was the most vivid. She never lost herself in the music or in remembering how to move with him. They simply danced, nothing more. And yet somehow afterward it was if every moment had been etched into her memory.

* * *

"And with that dance, I declare the floor open to all!" Hiroshi said. The moment the applause died down, Suyin spoke up.

"I request that Kuvira dance first." A low murmuring swept the audience. Suyin smiled. "For those not familiar with her skills, Kuvira has become known as the Jewel of Zaofu. I know you have already seen her dance once tonight, but if we can convince her one more time?"

The audience applauded, cheered and whooped excitedly. With an almost imperceptible roll of her eyes, Kuvira strode out into the centre of the dancefloor. A singular spotlight picked out the metalbender as she strode forwards and waited. Korra had been ready to declare Asami the most beautiful woman present earlier, but now she could not safely say she would not nominate Kuvira for that position instead. Or if nothing else, make it a tie between them. The dress changed so much of how she looked. In memory Kuvira was always in uniform, always holding herself to attention; ready for the fight, ready to do what was necessary. It was so striking to see her in white. Long flowing sleeves of transparent silk ran down her arms, her low-cut dress revealing much of her neck and shoulders, her skin dusted with glitter. The bright, shining points across her whole body matched her shoes. They glittered as she moved, the click of her heels clearly audible even over the crowd. Her hair was in a braid for a change and held in place with silvery metal clips. Something sparkled when she blinked too; her eyes had been dusted with silver eyeshadow and tiny white crystals.

Kuvira cleared her throat. She had no microphone but her voice was perfectly clear even in the vastness of the room. "For a long time the Fujian province has had a tradition of offering a specific dance performance in honor of native maidens once they come of age. The practice has it's roots in the aftermath of many wars between the Nam and Fu tribes. The conflict between the tribes lasted many, many years and both sides increasingly desperately sought a way to resolve the fighting. When they eventually brokered peace after decades of war it was with the marriage of a child nominated from within each of the tribes. As neat a solution as it sounds, neither tribe were entirely willing to back down on their behaviour; the peace agreement was only in effect as long as the Nam tribe child, Tsubasa, lived. On each successive year she lived, the two tribes joined together in a dance performance for her birthday in celebration of their temporary harmony." Kuvira's gaze swept around the room. "This practice was more successful than anticipated; Tsubasa lived just shy of one hundred years, and by the time of her death all hatred between the tribe had been extinguished." There was some low chuckling from the audience. "But those who live in the province still honor Tsubasa and each maiden as they come of age. For this occasion only, I shall now perform the dance performed on Tsubasa's birthday for a non native of the Fujian region. Miss Sato."

Kuvira bowed, took a deep breath, held it, and raised her right leg upwards as she lifted herself up onto the toes of left foot. With almost imperceptible trembling, Kuvira's right foot was now level with her head. The music began while she held the pose; a slow and sonorous piece. Kuvira's movements were all languid but seemed to require contortions beyond those comfortable for a human.

"Ouch," Bolin muttered close by. "That looks like it would hurt." Haruhi snickered beside him, drawing Korra's attention away from Kuvira for just a moment. She frowned at the pair.

Mako hushed them as Kuvira pushed herself up into the air, her leg still raised. The momentum from her left leg sent her into a spin, and she landed without a trace of awkwardness, her heel striking the floor with a heavy click. It almost looked like she fell, but there was no falter in Kuvira's movements. It was all part of the dance; she was under complete control. Kuvira let her left leg slide behind her as she let her right down from its position.

"Ow." Bolin winced.

"Wow," Korra breathed. Kuvira swung herself in an arc and sprang from the floor onto both feet again. With a flick of her wrist, her sash came undone and wafted in the air after her hand movements. She darted around the floor, sash trailing, circling and arcing patterns in the air. She was moving like no earthbender Korra had seen. The element was all about sturdiness and weight over speed; hence why it was the slowest but hardest hitting. But Kuvira was moving like she was skating on ice. She had the speed and lightness of an airbender. She was as graceful as a waterbender. There had been more than one trip to see theatre shows with spectacular dancers when she lived with Asami, but this was something else. Kuvira was more impressive than any professional dancer in the theatres of Republic City. With a flick of her wrist, the sash curled around Kuvira's waist again, and the metal clips from her hair were in her hands. Metal bending too then; the clips merged into a shining metal ribbon, the motion and movement somewhat different to her sash. Despite the lack of support, her braid never came undone even as it followed all her movements across the floor. The metal ribbon flickered through the air at a frenzied pace and curled into Kuvira's palm. She clapped one hand on top of the other and as she seperated them, a sword formed in the gap. The bladed edge did not last long and it soon twisted into a flower. Just like the one Kuvira have given Korra during her convalescence.

Korra cheered and applauded with the crowd as the reverb from the last beat of the drum echoed in the hall. Kuvira smiled and bowed low, turning to face each section of the audience in turn - each area applauding louder as she did so. Around her people began to chant 'More', the word picked up and repeated back by an increasing number of people. Even Asami and Bolin joined in.

Kuvira held up her hands and waited for the crowd to quieten.

"I will be honored to dance again." The crowd erupted into new cheers. It was short lived as Kuvira held her hands up and shook her head. "However," she said as the crowd quietened. "Our traditions require me to dance with a different partner in a subsequent performance. Since I had no partner before, now I must choose someone to accompany me."

Kuvira was smiling knowingly as the crowd shuffled their feet, low muttering filling the hall. Several people pushed their way closer to the front of the crowd; younger men and women, all staring at Kuvira, each trying to catch her eye. She did not look at any of them; instead Kuvira's gaze swept across the crowd and settled onto Korra.

Korra blinked and looked all around her before looking back to Kuvira. She pointed at herself and Kuvira nodded. "Korra, may I dance with you?" she asked.

"I… I would love to," she called back. "Dance, I mean. But… I don't have much practice?" she said, grinning weakly, aware of the awed looks all around her. The crowd's attention was on her rather than Kuvira. The metalbender strode forward, the crowd parting in front of her. She clasped Korra's hand and raised it.

"Just follow my lead," she said in a low voice and with a gentle tug, Korra found herself being lead back out onto the dance floor and in full view of everyone. The crowd began applauding again. Bolin was shouting something behind her.

Her back felt stiff, her feet awkward and uncoordinated but Kuvira did not let go of her hand. Once they were in the centre of the cleared space she turned to face Korra.

"Kuvira?" Korra asked in a low voice. "I know I danced with Asami before, but I'm not sure I can do what you... do?"

"Don't worry," Kuvira smiled, her voice just audible over the applauding onlookers. "Just show off your firebending forms. People do know you as a member of the Fire Ferrets after all. Think of this like a duel. So; we begin by bowing."

Kuvira bowed low, Korra mimicking the motion a second later. Just like the drills with Jinora. Despite Kuvira's advice, water bending forms seemed more appropriate to the occasion. The music swelled and the dance began. Korra reacted to each of Kuvira's movements in turn, careful not to actually bend. At least with water bending forms, she could not inadvertently let lose a flame volley or something like that. A tsungi horn joined the music and the beat increased. She could cope and soon found herself getting lost in the beat. Kuvira's sash was in her hand again as it twirled through the air. She leapt up, her head thrown back, her back and body arching into a crescent. She twirled through the air, once, twice, Korra unable to take her eyes from the spectacle, her own movements mere after-thoughts; clumsy and uncoordinated.

Kuvira's hands were on her waist. "Hold onto me," she said grinning. Korra smiled back. "And just keep looking at me, or you'll get dizzy."

Korra stared into her eyes as Kuvira shifted closer. This was fun, intense, different. Kuvira's hands tightened on her waist and spun them around. The room whirled into a blur around her and all she could see with any clarity was Kuvira, still holding onto her. It was like one of those carnival rides, but this felt faster. Safer. There was something more comforting about Kuvira's hands holding onto her rather than the crude mechanical devices that kept them strapped into their seats. She still felt safe even as Kuvira used one hand to undo her sash again, her other hand still holding tight to Korra's waist. The thin silk sash formed a circle around them, the end rippling through the air with the speed of their spin. Kuvira's hand twitched and now the sash encircled Korra's waist.

"Ready?" Kuvira asked.

Ready for what? "Sure," Korra replied. Better to trust her.

Kuvira's hand tightened and the world jolted into focus. Kuvira still span on her feet, her hand still gripping the sash. The fabric caught and Korra span in the opposite direction to Kuvira and the world blurred again. But there was nothing to centre her attention on this time. She alone was at the centre of the whirl. Her feet jarred against each other and it felt like she was off-balance on a slope. The sash was gone and the ground was who knew where at this stage. A brief glimpse of Kuvira looking worried and darting forward. She fell heavily back against something that shifted but held firm.

"You alright?" a voice asked. Korra looked up, her head spinning. Mako.

"Yeah... I think so," she mumbled as she waited for the sense the ground was tilting to fade.

"Korra!" Kuvira said rushing up to them. "Korra, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried that last bit when you'd never done it before. Are you feeling okay?"

Korra smiled. "I'll... be okay. It's fine." She giggled. "Just... Wow. That was so much fun; I never knew dancing could be quite like that." Korra took Kuvira's hand. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Kuvira smiled. "I had a lot of fun too. But it's not over yet." Kuvira straightened and addressed the room. "Earth Kingdom tradition dictates that whoever catches a falling dancer must then dance with them next. Assuming they're able. Korra?"

"I'm able. Mako?"

"I don't know..."

"Ah," Kuvira said. "Since Mako is of the Fire Nation, then-"

"He'll do it!" Bolin said, pushing through the crowd to them. "He's half Earth Kingdom after all. That totally counts." He smiled at the onlookers. "Come on guys! I think they need some encouragement." He winked at Korra and started chanting Mako's name. The crowd soon joined in, all chorusing his name.

"Bolin..." Mako muttered.

"Oh, come on, Mako," Korra said, wobbling a little but confident enough to take his hand. With only a weak protest he followed her to the centre of the floor. A new wave of applause and cheering spread through the crowd.

"Just so you know, I haven't done this since I was a kid," Mako warned, his gaze flicking across the crowd. He stared hard at something before turning back to face her. Korra looked; Asami. She waved and Korra smiled, waving back. Okay. So, little embarrassed after stumbling. No. Think of this like pro-bending. She coped fine in front of crowds before. She had relished their attention and cheers. Korra looked back at Mako. Huh. It had not been so clear before how different their heights were until they were stood face to face like this. She had to look up to meet his gaze and see his... pretty amber eyes. They almost looked like fire. A fire bender to his core it seemed. Korra stared. Had they always looked like that? Mako looked embarrased for a moment and tensed up. Then - just as with her dance with Kuvira - the music started, the tempo slow, and his body relaxed.

"So... what do we do this time?" Korra asked.

"You dragged me here, but you don't-" Mako scowled and shook his head. "Okay. Okay, I know this one dance; the Kataango." He smiled. "It's the dance that your predecessor had with Katara. It's... been a while but... Basically I'll firebend and you fight it with whatever you want."

"I can totally do that."

The drums reverberated and that was a good a signal as any to begin. Mako and Korra circled each other. A little awkward; both were on edge, waiting for the other to make the first move. Mako kept eyeing the crowd nervously. Bolin was whooping and cheering alongside Haruhi. More instruments joined the drums and Korra found a comfortable rhythm. Fire bending was almost second nature to her. When Mako kicked she ducked. When she kicked back she expected him to mimic her. To her utter amazement Mako sprang up into the air, twisting as he moved to land still facing her. The crowd cheered around them as the gradually sped up and became more and more intense. While Kuvira's movements were all light and graceful, Mako's exuded power at every step. He constantly moved, somersaulted and leapt. He covered vast stretches of the floor in seconds, some movements more after-images than perceptible dance moves. What would it look to actually bend elements with the dance moves? For Mako to produce red fire as be span in the air, twirling fast and for longer than expected? She could compliment with blue water. Like ribbons of red and blue all around them. Korra wanted to see that. Maybe one day. When her secret was out.

Mako rushed forward, hands clutching Korra's as he leant into her. She leant back. Kuvira had seemed more or less equal in weight to her; Mako by contrast was obviously heavier. He remained in the centre as once again Korra found herself spun around. No sash to pull a complicated move like Kuvira this time; all they did was spin. With a crash the music ended and Mako screeched to a halt a second later. Korra kept moving, but this time there was a hand beneath her back to stop her from hitting the floor. Mako pulled her back up to him and Korra smiled. "That... was fun," she said in between heavy breaths.

"Yeah." Mako broke into a grin as he breathed hard staring back into her eyes. The crowd applauded around them, people whistled and her cheeks felt hot. Korra ducked her head at some nearby giggling.

"Thank you," Korra murmured as she stepped back. Something had changed with this dance and now other couples were finally stepping onto the floor, the band already starting on a new piece. But the urge to dance was still there. One more dance and then maybe a break. If she danced with Bolin then he would be the last of her close friends for her to pair up with this evening. Time to dance with him. Korra excused herself from Mako and headed towards-

"Miss? Can I dance with you?" Korra blinked at the stranger.

"Um, sure. Well, maybe later okay? I just want to dance with-" Her heart sank. Bolin had lead Haruhi out onto the floor and the pair were now dancing too, chatting away as they moved. Maybe later then? "Ah. Hey, you?" Korra asked the stranger.

"Um, Brock," the guy with short spiky hair and a flushed expression corrected.

"Brock, sure," Korra smiled. "Let's go then." Just this dance, then she would go ask Bolin. She kept turning to keep an eye on both Bolin and Haruhi as they danced, Brock frowning as she kept staring over her shoulder. Haruhi was smiling. Bolin was smiling. Korra somehow just did not feel capable of it. She wanted to be... there. And make Bolin smile too.

* * *

Korra picked at a bowl of fruit as she watched Bolin and Haruhi commence a fifth dance. How long as this going to take?

"Oh wow! You're Korra of the Fire Ferrets!" Korra jumped and turned to find a stranger staring at her in awe.

"Yeah," she said, turning back - unwilling to look away from the dancers for too long and miss her chance.

"I'm Noreji and I have been listening to all your games and I'm probably your biggest fan! I mean, I know the team is more than just you, but you're definitely the best player." The stranger lapsed into silence for a moment. "Can I have your autograph?" They held up a blank sheet of paper and a pen.

"Oh, sure," Korra said, smiling. She dragged her gaze from the dance floor and scribbled her name on the sheet of paper. Noreji stared at it for a moment, thanked her and vanished back into the crowd. Same as always. Having fans was a curious situation. Korra was faintly aware of the concept; that there were people who more than simply liking watching pro-bending invested themselves in the outcome of the game. That they hoped she and the Fire Ferrets would prevail over the opposing team - over all the opposing teams. But it seemed to be more than that; they wanted to know about her, talk to her about her life outside of pro-bending. Not content to just watch her play but learn more things about her. Noreji at least did not pester her with the usual questions regarding her somewhat mysterious past. Korra had taken to always giving the same somewhat vague answer; she had come from a remote collection of tents in the far north - somewhere without even a name. She got bored with life there so she took a chance and came to Republic City. The story grew firmer and more concrete here; Asami Sato found her on a charity outing and impressed with her bending prowess decided to form a team to compete in the pro-bending leagues. Oh and while, yes, she did share a name with that kidnapped daughter of Chief Tonraq, so did a huge number of other girls so no conclusions should be drawn from that. The lie became easier and easier to tell with practice; the first few times she almost forgot to express her hope that Tonraq and Senna might one day be reunited with their daughter - whether or not she even was the Avatar.

Noreji had either mentioned her to someone else or other people recognised her from pro-bending. She fended off a few more requests for autographs, repeated the same tired lines and hoped vainly to meet someone new - someone who wasn't just interested due to her pro-bending career. Okay. Bolin and Haruhi were no longer on the dance floor. Good. No, not good. They were at the sweets table now. Haruhi was laughing at something as Bolin grinned, her hand resting against his chest. This was all wrong; Bolin had barely talked to her all night. Bolin had always wanted to talk to her before; she had had a better conversation with Mako today and he typically tried to avoid her at all costs. All she wanted to get Bolin on his own for a little while. Korra huffed and turned her back on them. Her mother and father had taken to the floor, murmuring to each other as they danced. Lin and Kya seemed to be inseparable ever since they arrived. Bumi was laughing as he wobbled across the floor; Jinora and Ikki clinging to an arm, Meelo on his shoulders. And... who was that interrupting her parents dance? Oh. Mako. Korra smiled as he danced with Senna.

Asami was somehow still smiling across the way. Hiroshi had been ushering her from person to person since the night began. This was so different to Korra's birthday. So many more people. So much formality. Asami had seemed to enjoy the quiet family occasion before. But then she also enjoyed this crowded, lavish affair. Given the choice, which would Korra rather? The quiet probably. It should at least exclude someone like Asami's current conversational partner; Tarrlok. Asami seemed about as fond of conversing with him as Korra had been in that brief meeting in the hospital. But Asami never stopped talking or moving onto someone else. Who was she with now? The name escaped Korra but her next conversational partner looked very much like that super-rich investor she saw in the paper every now and again. Someone Ikari maybe? Asami seemed to be pretty amazing at this socialising thing. Was the Avatar allowed to be that personable to people? Former Avatars certainly resolved trouble and calmed situations down, but would it be best to cultivate all these alliances and meetings before things went wrong? At times like this Asami seemed so much older than nineteen - or at least more mature. She talked and engaged in the same kind of inane contentless blather a lot of the older people did, but people still hung on her every word. And she did it all with a smile on her face and remained polite to a fault. Somehow it all made her feel like a child. There was an odd gulf between her and Bolin, and Mako and Asami. Youth versus maturity. Or maybe just fun versus serious. Not that Asami was serious all the time. Not like Mako.

Bumi strode towards her, kids still hanging onto him. "Hey Korra."

"Hi, Bumi. Hi kids."

"Korra," they chorused.

Bumi groaned and trying to shift Meelo to a more comfortable position. "You seen Kya? I reckon it's her turn with this lot. I need a sit down. It's like the time I had to carry three platypus bears through the mountains..."

Korra smiled and interrupted before the anecdote could really get going. "I think she's with Lin."

Bumi stared down. "Any chance you can let me go fetch your aunt?"

"Nope!" Ikki said. Jinora however let go of his arm and wandered to the nearby food.

Bumi sighed. "Korra? Any chance you can get my sister?"

"Sure." Lin and Kya were at least nearby, airbending training coming in handy as she weaved between the dancing couples.

"Korra!" Lin said in surprise. "You... want to dance with one of us?"

"Not... right now," Korra said. "I've come for Kya actually."

"So you do want to dance with me?" Kya asked, looking a little flushed.

"Again; not right now. Your brother sent me to pass the kids off to their next victim," Korra replied jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

Kya peered past her. "Is it really my turn again already?"

"'Friad so," Korra said.

Kya sighed. "Sorry, Lin. I'll catch up soon."

"I'll be waiting," Lin replied as Kya set off towards Bumi. She coughed. "Korra, I suppose you might be wondering why I've spent so much time with Kya this evening..."

"Not really," Korra smiled. "You're not that subtle."

Lin sniffed. "So you say. You neither."

Korra blinked. "And... what do you mean by that?"

Lin smiled. "Let's just say I think you could take a starring role in a certain episode of Do You Remember? Maybe the one about the waterbender and the heiress?" She cocked an eyebrow and Korra felt her cheeks flush.

"It's... not like I'm embarrassed, but..."

Lin held up her hand. "Say no more. I know how it is. So, we'll just both just keep quiet about what we know. Okay?"

Korra nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now, while Kya babysits, I think I am going to get dessert."

Korra headed back the way she came passing Kya on the way. "How does Bumi keep up with this lot?" she muttered as she dragged two airbender kids and had Meelo across her shoulders. The older waterbender studied Korra for a moment. "I could make do this you know."

"You could, but I think you might get in trouble," Korra noted, backing away.

"Bah," Kya said. "You owe me later on then. You are not exempt from looking after the kids."

"I'll look forward to it," Korra replied glancing at the grinning children. Stepping past Kya, she noticed Kuvira and one of the Beifong children leaving the dance floor just ahead.

"Kuvira," she called.

"Korra," Kuvira smiled as she looked back. She gestured to her companion. "May I introduce you to Opal Beifong. Opal, this is... Korra." Kuvira trailed off as Opal's smile grew wider.

"It's really you isn't it? I..." she glanced around quickly. "I promise I won't tell," she stage-whispered.

"I would appreciate it."

"And... would I be able to dance with you?" Opal asked.

"Oh. Sure," Korra said, glancing around. Neither Bolin nor Haruhi were in sight. "But... I'm about at my limit on dancing ability."

"Not to worry," Kuvira said. "I'll give you some pointers. Opal?"

They stuck to the edge of the floor, Kuvira calling out some specific actions, the directions seemingly at odds with momentum at times, but after only a few moments where she wound up stood on Opal's foot, Korra got the hang of the different dance style. Opal got tired fast and the trio clustered close to the food table.

"I'm still amazed by your dance before," Korra said. "It was... well... amazing. And beautiful."

"Thank you," Kuvira replied. "The result of a lot of practice I assure you. I am glad you liked it though."

"Liked it? I loved it! Those moves, how you held yourself." Korra stared at Kuvira's leg. "Does it hurt? I mean when you lift your leg that high and...?"

Kuvira smiled. "I've been doing it since I was a kid. Might have hurt once but I can't remember. Could be I'm naturally flexible."

Opal chewed on some fruit. "I tried doing the splits once after watching her. It ended amazingly badly and the less said about that the better."

"I remember that!" Kuvira started chuckling. "Weren't you like, ten? And you were doing it like this..." Kuvira widened her stance, sinking towards the floor, her legs awkwardly splayed.

"Stop it! Don't embarrass me in front of the-" Opal mouthed the word 'Avatar'.

"Okay, okay." Kuvira winked at Korra. "I'll tell you later." Korra laughed. "So. Any idea if you can make it to Zaofu some time soon?"

Korra considered the question for a moment. "Not sure yet. I will tell you when I do though. When things are a bit quieter maybe?"

"Just let me know when. We can show you the sights, right Opal?" Kuvira said.

Opal nodded. "The best time to go is during the arts and culture week. We have this big festival with rides and attractions. And there's music and dancing - perfect since you seem to like it so much. All the tribes of the Fujian province come together for it. And you can see Kuvira win the dance contest for a third year in a row!"

"Wow..." Korra breathed.

"Try to win, Opal, try," Kuvira insisted, trying not to look smug. Opal raised an eyebrow. "You never know. But..." She sighed. "This year I aim to get a higher score - or a perfect score at last. That's been my goal since the start," Kuvira said.

"Your dance before looked pretty perfect," Korra said.

"Thank you. But I did make mistakes. And I really should have been more careful when I twirled you," Kuvira replied.

Korra shook her head. "Don't worry! At least Mako caught me. Still, that festival sounds great. The Southern Water Tribe has something a bit like that. I expect the Earth Kingdom's is pretty different."

"Ah, we have lots of-"

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Suyin interrupted, resting her hands on Kuvira's shoulders. There was a momentary tension in Kuvira before she relaxed.

"Suyin," Kuvira said.

"And this is Korra I presume?" Suyin beamed at her and winked. So she knew too. Made sense.

"Ms Beifong," Korra bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Kuvira has been telling me all about the delights of Zaofu."

"Oh how wonderful!" Suyin exclaimed. "You really must come and visit. However; while it's so good to see you all having fun, but if I may, I would like to borrow Kuvira to introduce her to this just darling group I've met. Oh, mister Lorunzu! I'll be right there! Please excuse us."

"Opal, Korra," Kuvira nodded before being ushered across the floor.

"You know; you look a lot like your mom," Korra commented once they were out of earshot.

Opal smiled. "I get that a lot."

"So do I oddly enough." Korra glanced around. No one seemed to be paying them much attention. "You'd think that might give me away a little, but..." She trailed off.

They smiled and lapsed into silence for a moment. Something drew Opal's attention away. "Interesting..."

"Interesting?"

Opal nodded ahead of her. Asami was engaged - and Korra was not sure the word had been so aptly utilised before - in conversation with a Water Tribe man kitted out in Earth Kingdom attire. A hunched woman with glasses was stood nearby, a pen rushing a mile a minute across a small notepad in her hands. "The guy talking to Asami?" Korra blinked. "Did he just throw that breadstick over her shoulder?"

"Yeah... That's Varrick. He's head of trains, transport and security technology in Zaofu. Basically... he's like our Mister Sato. Just without the family. And less of an attention span. He has these really grandiose plans about building a trainline between Republic City and Zaofu. He could do it too." Opal sighed. "I just don't like him that much."

"He seems... Energetic," Korra commented. "Wait. Varrick? Does he produce fair ground rides?"

"Amongst other things. Lot of people seem to like him." Opal shook her head. "I don't though. I hate how he treats his assistant - that girl with the pad. She's Zhu Li. All she does is follow him around and do whatever he tells her to."

"That's pretty bad," Korra said, frowning. Asami had moved on from Varrick, who was now talking to someone else. A passerby tried to talk to Zhu Li, but she paid no attention as Varrick began raiding the table and started blathering at another guest.

Opal touched Korra's arm. "Korra? Do you mind if I go for now? I want to see if I can get Zhu Li to dance. At least try and give her something fun to do tonight."

"Sure. Go right ahead. It was really nice meeting you," Korra said.

"And you," Opal smiled.

Okay. Enough of a rest. And as much fun as it was to meet all these people, it was time to get back to the dancefloor. Her heart sank a little. Bolin and Haruhi had started dancing again and were engaged in smiling conversation some distance away. Okay. So, if not Bolin - well; she may as well help Kya - at least before she was lumbered with the kids at an inopportune moment. The waterbender heaved a sigh of relief as she passed Jinora and Ikki to Korra and pulled Meelo from her back. Korra's slightly awkward dancing with Tenzin's children soon included their father and later Bumi. He briefly leapt to attention when Iroh came to join with the laughing group, but Iroh swiftly waved him to relax as he took a turn with the laughing Jinora and Ikki. Opal returned from an unsuccessful attempt to lure Zhu Li, and she and Korra put Kuvira's dance lessons into practice. When Mako and Kya wandered over, Korra thought he might want to dance with Opal, but to her surprise, he asked to dance with Korra again. They broke away from the family cluster as Katara wandered into the mix, leaving Mako and Korra to swoop around the dance floor. Korra looked away whenever they neared Bolin, and Asami always took note to wave when they strayed close to her. At least she had managed to dance with everyone but Bolin; he did not seem to want to dance with her and all his attention was fixated on Haruhi. This was better, Korra concluded. She was having a good time with everyone instead of focusing all her attention on just one person like he was.

* * *

What a night. What a party. New responsibilities made people more eager to talk to her than in previous years. Though Asami did have to wonder how much of that was attempts to get a beneficial situation for their benefit? No. It would not do to be too cynical. It had all been good fun. A few less pleasant attendees, but for the most part everyone conversation had been useful. But now the party was winding down; most of the guests on their way home or in the process of gathering things together to head for home. She waved goodbye to the somewhat cryptic Suzumiyas and their less than patient daughter who had haughtily declared herself bored at the start of the evening and whose mood had seemed to only get worse. At least she had been playing with those other kids. Or doing something with the other kids while that one boy seemed to be trying to play at referee.

"Asami!" Bolin called as he rushed up to her and interrupted her thought process. "Have you seen Korra?"

Asami shook her head. "Not recently. Last time I saw her, she was talking to the Beifongs. Is something wrong?"

"Ah, nothing too bad. I, er..." He scratched at his head. "I never danced with her. I was just talking to Haruhi and before I knew it the evening was gone."

Asami glanced around. "Where is your date?"

"Ah, she had to go home early for work tomorrow. And since she's gone, I figured I could dance with Korra."

Asami nodded. "Fair enough." She peered into the crowd. "Maybe she's over there?" Bolin rushed off.

"Asami, dear," Suyin Beifong announced loudly making Asami jump.

"Ms Beifong," Asami replied bowing.

"Thank you for a simply delightful evening, but we really must be going. We hope to see you again next year, unless you decide to visit Zaofu?"

"I would love to," Asami said. "If my schedule allows for it." She smiled at Kuvira. "Thank you again for that tribute. It was quite beautiful."

Kuvira nodded. "My pleasure Miss Sato."

More guests left, the remaining people more obviously clustered in little groups around the edge of the room. She had not yet seen him leave, but where was-

"Miss Sato. I am afraid if I am any later I may be considered AWOL."

Asami smiled and turned to Iroh. "Then I shan't keep you any later; thank you for the rose."

"And thank you for both inviting me and the wonderful evening. I had a great time. I do look forward to working with you in the coming weeks."

"As do I," Asami replied with a smile. She watched him go and said goodbye to more and more guests as the crowd thinned. And there, nursing a drink by herself; Korra. Asami berated herself; she had neglected her. "Hey," she called as she walked over.

"Asami," Korra grinned.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Asami asked as she sat down beside her.

"Oh yeah," Korra replied with a grin. "I mean, I was a little overwhelmed at first, but I met so many new people. And the dancing; that was just amazing."

"That it was." She trailed off and watched a few more people leave. "Oh, Bolin was looking for you," Asami added.

"He was? Oh," Korra said. She muttered something that might have been 'Too late'.

Asami frowned. Time to change topic. "I feel overwhelmed still."

"You do? Oh, all that stuff your dad gave you?" Korra asked, her mood seeming to lift with the change in subject.

"Yeah. All these new responsibilities and these things I need to do. I mean; it's exciting, but there's so much I've got to do now, so many people depending on me."

"Just so long as you remember to sleep. Don't wind up like your dad," Korra commented.

"Urgh. Yeah, don't want that. If you ever see me go more than a day without sleep, then I demand you put me to bed." Oh, no, no, no. That was supposed to be an innocent comment. Hopefully Korra would not pick up on the potential insinuation.

"Will do," Korra replied. Sounded like the thought had not even crossed her mind. The Avatar sighed. "I know how you feel though. I'm not far off the end of my airbending training either. After that... It seems to vary from Avatar to Avatar."

"You'll be fine, sweetie," Asami said. "Though. Sorry, but I still have duties this evening. I ought to say goodbye to the stragglers. What are your plans for the night? We can put you up here if you like, or...?"

"A sleepover would be fun, but I'm supposed to be doing some drills with Tenzin early tomorrow. I should probably go with him and my parents when they leave. I'll be back soon though."

Asami smiled. "Just come find me before you do go." She kissed Korra on the cheek. "Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

* * *

The next morning was a chance for Asami to properly look through her array of presents. The most common gift was minor variations on expensive perfumes - each from limited runs of extremely rare flowers. A few guests brought framed art and jewelry. The Beifong family left a metal sculpture produced by Huan Beifong. It looked like nothing more than a metallic tornado but Suyin insisted it symbolized the power of femininity. Asami stared at it again with breakfast and tried to puzzle the object out. Nope; still could not see it. Metal whirlwind it was; it looked like something a metal bender might produce if they were also an airbender. Asami blinked. So, something like Korra could produce if she was so inclined. Could she bend metal? Asami made a mental note to ask her the next time they met up. Tenzin and his family had gifted her with a prized Air Nomad medallion. Once it had been given to Avatar Yangchen's best friend in the whole world; Tsuruya. Tenzin had concluded it was a tradition best retained and so gifted it to Avatar Korra's best friend. This last part was delivered in hasty whispers with a wary glance around him. Possibly a bit overzealously paranoid. His children had each produced hand-made birthday cards; ones that Asami carefully kept seperate from the mass produced - if still expensive - cards from everyone else.

Korra's pearl would look great in a bracelet she decided. That needed to go to a jeweler sometime soon. It was so touching that Korra would dive like that to get her something so beautiful from the undersea world. Wait. Bolin. She glanced at the clock. Still a few hours before his promised personal message. She have would need to remember to tune the radio in with plenty of time to spare. And just where had Mako picked up such a close match to the stolen bag? Curious. Presumably it was not the same bag and she would hope not stolen- Someone knocked on the door derailing her train of thought.

"Come in," she called. Takeshi entered the room with a hawk perched on his arm.

"This hawk just arrived for you, ma'am," he said. "From General Iroh," he said with emphasis. He held a small bag in his other hand. Inside was a beautiful, embroidered cloth wrapped around a small box. Just what the prince sent her? Inside was an astonishingly beautiful silver necklace with an unfamiliar stone at the centre. A note was tucked into the edge of the padded box; 'Asami, When I was younger I often accompanied my grandfather when he visited the dragon colonies. On one visit I found this stone inside a caldera they nested in. I had forgotten I ever picked it up until you reminded me of it last night. And so I feel you deserve to wear such a magnificent jewel. Once again; happy birthday.'

Asami lifted the necklace out and stared at it. Not great for a day at the office; too expensive, too delicate, too likely to attract attention. But the next time she attended a formal event; she would ensure she wore this. Smiling she carefully replaced the necklace and hid the box in amongst her other jewelry. Now; to work.

* * *

The United Forces base was unfamiliar territory. Despite never having visited before, everyone seemed to recognise her. No one on the base seemed ignorant of the fact that she was now their liason with Future Industries. Officials made sure to at least shake her hand and greet her. A few pressed for quieter meetings in the future to discuss this and that, some new project that had gained notice and they were interested in developing prototypes and potentially scaled up production. Asami agreed to them all, arranging the dates stretching over the course of the next two months. Today however, her father had arranged numerous interviews, media people snapping photographs as she was lead around the compound. Every other second felt like a photo opportunity. Asami estimated there must be more pictures of her taken now than during the entirety of her photoshoot the previous day.

Next were the interviews, a huge array of publications wanting her to answer a number of questions. The most commonly asked was her reasoning for accepting the role. Apparently career progression was not enough. Fortunately Asami had prepared some more involved replies.

"I want to help the Avatar." The journalist looked at her expectantly and Asami continued. "I don't think we should leave the burden of resolving world crises to one person as happened throughout history. We are fortunate to have someone like the Avatar but she do everything and surely she is human too. The world is changing every day and we are fast finding new potential in invention and technology. With that I feel we should begin to rely less and less on bending and human endurance. I want my generation to be the one that improves the lives of everyone in the world."

She smiled, giving the journalist a moment to finish scribbling notes. Her father seemed pleased and nodded from his corner of the room. He was proud of her; proud of her convictions, her certainty and her answer.

"Okay," the journalist asked. "So what are your plans for future development?"

"I think in the past there has been far too much focus on weaponry within the United Forces. I am far more interested in mobility and safety of the United Forces troops and their humanitarian efforts. The drive towards all-terrain vehicles, airships capable of operating in gale-force winds will be central to assist with evacuations and supply runs. Water filtration and housing are also vital factors in these efforts, and I feel have been overlooked in terms of their importance. We already have enough ways of attacking an enemy; let's focus on helping those who need our help."

Lunch was yet another photo opportunity; the cuisine a major step up from what she swiftly gathered was typically available on the base - outside catering it seemed. She snuck out after an hour and sat in her Satomobile to hear Bolin's message. Iroh found her there shortly afterward and offered her a tour of the base. As much as she had thrived while photographed and grilled about her plans, a quiet moment with Iroh was unexpectedly refreshing. He had no specific plan besides wandering. They strolled past the barracks, offices, facilities and the gigantic hangers where the airships floated. Asami replied to Iroh's questions and comments even as she tallied improvements to be made, streamlined designs, alternate ideas.

"And here," Iroh said, "Is our subterranean division." He gestured at a group of earthbenders running through a drill. They formed a queue each ready and waiting for their turn to, smash sections of rock and moving the debris in precise grid formations as they dug down towards a goal.

"All earthbenders?" Asami asked.

"Naturally. Unless...?"

"We have been working on scaling drills recently at F.I.," Asami commented watching the men move rock and earth, their faces streaked with sweat. "At a large enough size they should be able to crush that kind of rock without much trouble. And without relying on the endurance of your benders. As good as that may be," she added as Iroh frowned.

"I apologise, Miss Sato. It's just the expectation is we rely on the abilities of a soldier rather than a fallible mechanical device."

"I'm aware of the mindset," Asami said smoothly. "I see it as a chance to combine the two and play to the strength of both. The drill allows the benders time to rest and recharge. Exhaustion is the number one delaying factor in many rescues is it not?"

"Yeah... yeah," Iroh said, nodding.

"So why not ensure that a mix of benders and non-benders can assist with rescues?"

Iroh laughed. "I love it. Ah, Miss Sato, why can't the Equalists say something like that rather than all this anti-bender rhetoric?"

"I'm not sure I like being compared to them," Asami said, her chest tightening and a chill sweeping up her spine.

Iroh's smile vanished. "I do apologise." He looked worried. "I know they have caused..." he glanced around. "Your... 'friend' more than a little stress. It was a purely philosophical observation. For all their calls for equality, all the Equalists seem to do is rail against the benders in society. And these lofty claims about taking bending away; something we have not yet been able to corroborate. They've attacked criminal gangs only so far and none have come forward about losing their abilities." He smiled. "Still, it is remarkable; you - a non-bender too - wish to work to ensure that both are capable of performing the same task with mechanical enhancements. A far better philosophy I must say."

Asami smiled and glanced away from him. "Thank you. I doubt I could convince them of that sadly."

"You may unfortunately be right. They are caught up with rhetoric and aggression rather than trying to find the common ground." Iroh glanced around again. "Let's not dwell on this. There is still more to see here, and I have no stomach for them or their antics."

They stroll on further and approached the docks.

"Those are sea-rescue vessels?" Asami asked pointing to a rank of ships, their decks piled high with timber.

"Yes. You have another idea for improvement?" Iroh cocked an eyebrow.

"Hundreds I think. But for these; rubber."

"Rubber?" Iroh asked confused.

"Yes. Made thin, it can form air-tight spaces that can be filled with air. At the moment we'd need an airbender to inflate them quick enough - good luck given their scarcity - but we might be able to engineer pumps instead." Asami folded her arms.

Iroh looked at her for a second. "So... You propose that rather than using wood to keep the craft from sinking, we use inflatable rubber. Is that capable of supporting an entire vessel?"

Asami nodded. "It certainly is. And you would require less flotation devices then the amount of lumber you currently carry. Lighter, more compact, durable. You'll be able to move faster and have a better shot at keeping something like your battleships afloat."

Iroh chuckled. "Very appealing. I do rather hope to avoid any of my fleet being at risk from sinking however."

"Never hurts to be prepared."

"Indeed not."

* * *

Evening had arrived at speed, and the sky was dark by the time Iroh walked her back to her Satomobile. "How was your first visit to the base, Miss Sato?" he asked.

"It was very informative and I enjoyed it immensely." She leant against the door. "I have a better appreciation of how I will direct our development programs in the future. Thank you for the tour... General Iroh." Her head buzzed with ideas and invention.

"Iroh... if you please." Iroh inclined his head and smiled. "My pleasure, Miss Sato."

She stared at him for a moment. "Asami, if you also please," she said staring into his amber eyes. Just like Mako's they were the colour of flame.

"Asami then. When it is convenient, I would wish to talk more about your ideas." He blinked. "We can now if you are able? My work hours ended some time ago, and I know a great coffee shop nearby." He smiled.

"A coffee would be greatly appreciated; it's been a long day." She smiled. Iroh listened to her every word as she talked on the way to the tiny coffee shop. It was down a side-street not far from the base; a little run-down, but clean and the smell of coffee was not as over-powering as other places in the city. Coffee in hand she soon found herself expounding on more and more grandiose plans. Non-lethal restraint methods, flying craft smaller and more maneuverable than airships, the shock glove prototype. Three coffees in and they were discussing United Forces benefits and pay; the conversation more natural and less of a rambling lecture of the insides of her head. She seized on charity work when he mentioned it and suddenly all these half forgotten plans about helping slum children tumbled out of her mouth. And Iroh was with her every step of the way, advising on what the United Forces could and could not conceivably do - at least not without major changes from further up the chain of command. At some point it became more personal; what he could and could not do - depending on his role and schedule. It soon became clear they needed further meetings to discuss ideas and projects. It made sense to arrange them now; ensure they could fit both their schedules around each other to ensure they could accomplish everything.

Asami glanced at her watch surprised by the late hour. "I should really get home to eat," she said. "Unless this place offers food too? I... This is fun. I mean," she said, swallowing, "I kind of like it here."

"It does do food," Iroh said, smiling. "The cook does a mean bowl of noodles."

"Then; would you like to join me for dinner?" Asami asked.

"I would be delighted."

Iroh tried to pay afterward, but Asami insisted she handle it. She was the one who had talked for so long after all and suggested dinner. He gave in after a protracted attempt at chivalry, and with more coffee the conversation turned to each other.

"Why are you in the United Forces?" Asami asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Iroh asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Not really," Asami said. "It's just; you're the prince of the Fire Nation. Shouldn't you be in some lavish job until your mother steps down or something?"

Iroh smiled. "I think that was the expectation. But no one counted on me meeting Bumi."

"Bumi?" Asami blinked. "As in Tenzin's brother?"

"The same. He inspired me. There he was, son of the Avatar, but he was part of this huge organisation that was dedicated to helping everyone in the world. He was looking beyond the tribes to the whole world. Or..." Iroh smiled. "Maybe it was when he told me about carrying these platypus bears across a mountain range. He had so many stories, so many adventures. I think that's what appealed to me most when I was younger. Either way, meeting him got me thinking. I wanted to do what he did. He could have relied on the fact he was Avatar Aang's son, but he made his own way in the world. Just like his sister Kya. And I wanted to do something for myself like they did; not just rely on what my grandfather and mother's statuses conferred on me." He stared down at his coffee for a moment. "But it was Aang's death that really motivated me to go for it." He leant back in his seat. "So after university, I enlisted and worked my way up. Lot of help along the way; lot of people helped get me here."

Asami smiled. "I want something similar. I mean; I could just relax and enjoy everything my father achieved and gave me, but I want to give something back. I want to help the rest of the world too; not just those in Republic City. It's been... Wow. Too long since I last left. That was..." She bit her lip. When she met Korra she completed silently. "I would like to travel. And I'd love adventures. Not sure I'm suited to the kind Bumi had."

Iroh chuckled. "The United Forces has bases all over the world; the Fire Nation is particularly beautiful this time of year. I have some leave coming up if you would like a personal tour?"

Asami smiled. "I'll certainly consider it. But... there's so much I need to get sorted first." She sighed and stood. "Time I got home. I don't want to be late on my second day."

"If you like, I can give you a lift? I mean, if you don't feel safe driving alone."

Asami smirked. "I'll be fine. Don't act like my father; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Do you want a lift though? It's a fair trek back to your base."

Iroh smiled. "Ah, but one of my perks is I'm not consigned to the barracks. My apartment is just around the corner."

"I think you'll be able to get home unharmed then," Asami said. "I'll bid you goodnight though." She paused one hand on the door. "And thank you for the necklace. It really is quite stunning."

"My pleasure... Asami."

* * *

"Korra!" Asami exclaimed as she opened the door. She kissed her on the cheek as had become their standard greeting. Any other kind of kissing was restricted to behind a locked door. Korra wondered vaguely if there would be any of that this evening. It was always nice, but it seemed somehow unimportant when she had such pressing news hanging over her. She needed to tell Asami. But it seemed a shame to stop her smiling like that.

"Asami," she said with a smile she did not feel and kissed her back. Dinner was already laid out when they reached the dining room, and by long-standing tradition, the staff left them alone.

"It feels like it's been ages since I last saw you," Asami said as she tucked into the meal.

"It has been a while. I think you've been busy," Korra noted.

Asami nodded. "I have. I'm sorry."

Korra shook her head. "It's fine. I've been doing so many airbending drills lately too. We've both been busy." That seemed to cheer Asami up and she smiled. "Do you enjoy it?" Asami lifted one eyebrow as she slurped her noodles. "Your new role?" Korra clarified.

"The job?" Asami nodded. "It's going really well. It's like I've found my purpose in life. Like you've always known yours, but I just found mine and-"

"Asami, my uncle wants me to train in the North," Korra blurted, interrupting her.

Asami blinked slowly. "Oh. Okay." She frowned. "That shouldn't take that long should it?"

Korra fidgeted. "Well, no, but..." She shrugged helplessly. "I hate spiritual training so much, but its not really optional for the Avatar."

"I know. It's fine, you know. If you have to do it, you have to do it."

"Yeah..." Korra glanced away. "But then Tenzin wants me to visit all the air temples."

Asami put her chopsticks down. "That's definitely a longer trip. From what I remember they're always in the corners of maps; that really will be a lot of travelling." She brightened. "Do you need an airship? I can loan you one no problem now if it'd help."

Korra sighed. "Thanks. But I think Tenzin would want us to take Oogi."

Asami was staring at her. "Korra? Are you okay?"

No choice now. "Not... completely," she said.

"What is it?" Asami's voice had gotten softer, a worried edge creeping into her words.

"I..." Korra swallowed. "I don't know if I can keep pro-bending. I don't think I can stay on as part of the Fire Ferrets. I'm allowed to stay on until the end of the championships, but after that... There's no way I can make it back for the next season."

Asami smiled, the expression not completely genuine; she looked worried. "There'll be more seasons after that too."

"I... I know. But what if I never have the time to play? Or have to keep quitting? Ditch the team right before the finals or something. I might need to be out saving the world every day. Everyone will know who I am. I mean, would they even let the Avatar participate in pro-bending?" she asked.

"Well," Asami said. "If she only used one element, I suppose no one could object..."

"Yeah. I suppose so. But; like you said. This is my destiny, this is my purpose. I'm the Avatar, but even then I can't do everything. I have to what's needed." Korra fell silent.

"You'll always be welcome here, Korra," Asami replied, voice just above a whisper.

"Thanks." Korra shook her head. "Sorry. I'm just going to miss Republic City. And all the things I've done here. And the people. I'll miss Bolin and Hasook and Mako. And Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan. And Iroh and Zuko and Kya and Bumi. And you. I'll miss you Asami. You... me... It's been nothing like anything else. I'll miss our times together."

Asami sighed and reached out a hand to her; Korra took it, hands squeezing tight. "We'll go out again. Soon as you get back into town. We'll go out again just like old times."

"I'd like that," Korra murmured. A stray thought. She had to ask. "Hey, Asami?"

"Korra?"

"Do... you want to come with me?"

Asami blinked. "Go with you?"

"Yeah. To the North. To all the temples. I mean, I know it might be a bit boring, but we could have fun in between the meditation stuff. And I'd much rather talk to you than Tenzin and..." She smiled. "What do you say?"

Asami bit her lip. "Korra. I... I mean, I'm honored you'd ask me." Korra's heart sank and her hand loosened. "But I can't. At least not yet. I've just taken this job, and there's all these projects I need to get started on, and it'll make the world so much better and..." She trailed off. "I could catch up, maybe?" She smiled. "If you let me know where you are, when things calm down and get back to normal, I can come visit. I could take a holiday. With an airship I could get to you in no time."

"Okay." Korra's voice cracked and she winced. "Okay," she repeated, her voice firmer. "Sounds like the best compromise."

"I really am sorry, Korra," Asami said plaintively. The fingers of her other hand stroked across an exotic necklace. A birthday present? Korra did not remember seeing it amongst the multitude of gifts from the party. "If you'd asked before my father-"

Korra shook her head. "It's fine. It wasn't fair of me to ask."

"Oh, it was. I really don't mind. I just... I can't be on Team Avatar. Not yet anyway," she smiled. "I'll get there, I want to be a member. And I want to help you in any way I can."

"Thanks," Korra said.

Conversation was awkward after that. It seemed somehow difficult to keep their dialogue going and there were long silences between across the dinner table. They retired to the lounge, the door locked as always but the kiss they felt off somehow. But it was not just her; something about it seemed to make Asami uncomfortable too and they wound up checking the other was okay, over and over again. And they tried kissing again and again, always something awkward in their movements. Neither of them seemed to be able to get comfortable on the sofa. Time passed at a glacial pace but was gone before Korra knew it in the same moment and it was time to leave. Her goodnight on the mansion steps was less intense than it had ever been.

"Sorry for... before," Asami said. "Not sure I'm feeling one hundred percent," she added, her hand clutched over her stomach.

Korra mimicked the action. "Yeah. Me too. I'll... I'll see you soon. Goodnight, Asami."

"Goodnight, Korra."

* * *

q

q

q

q

q

**Sorry for one week of delay! Stuff happened and now we're back.** Many of your questions is or will be answered by the story itself so this author's notes will be really short. But damn, this is the longest chapter yet with the most number of characters.

**Thank you for the reviews! I love seeing new people!** It's very motivating for us- especially that Book 2 is the most difficult to write. I know some of you might feel the start is a bit slow- but this is because Book 2 and Book 3 are two parts of a whole so we take our time.

Noreji is Knowledgeseeker66's cameo!

I can say that I'm pleased with the variety responses from the last chapter- I was actually afraid of seeing the same reaction. Sanctum and I have been discussing how the last scene will be received and I must say the reception was interesting. We do not aim for the characters to be predictable and "likeable," we want them to be human, complicated and flawed. We do not write just to use tropes or fit the characters into a mold of an idealized story.

**Tbone511**

My degree isn't psychology, but I did take a some basic classes back in college.

**On warnings:**

We can't really give warnings I'm sorry, but I do understand that some things can upset us. I know the feeling quite well and as much as possible I don't like making others feel the same. If it helps - you can skip the portions that make you uncomfortable.

**Republic City government in our fic:**

Since Tarrlok mentioned elections here's how RC's system goes: world leaders except the queen delegate council members. Unalaq delegated Tarrlok, Izumi has her delegate, the South chieftains choose theirs, and then Aang used to delegate an air acolyte when Tenzin was young. For the Earth Kingdom - the four members of a council would invite a state leader of their choosing. The elections refer to the election for the chairperson, and only council members can be voted as chair. Tarrlok won the recent elections held while Korra was in the South.

Only those who can read and write and 18 years of age can register as voters, but literacy rate in the poor areas of Republic City is quite low.


	26. Arena

**Book 2: Metal**

**Chapter 5 - Arena**

* * *

What would have been any other training day, instead unexpectedly resulted in just Bolin and Korra running through their drills in the gym. Hasook was absent yet again and Toza had taken a rare day off. The lack of other people gave the evening session an unnerving feel. Too many echoes, too many loud noises from him and Korra. Anything could be creeping around here under the cover of the noise they were making. Bolin shook his head. What was he afraid of? Korra did not seem fazed in the slightest, single mindedly punching flameburst after flameburst against the target. Mechanical, unthinking, her face blank. Bolin frowned.

"Korra?" he asked. "Hey, is there something wrong?"

Korra's fist paused in mid-air. Without looking at him she said "I need to leave Republic City. Again. For training with my uncle." She resumed her punching as she spoke.

Bolin's heart skipped a beat. His throat felt strangled as he replied. "Oh... When are you...?"

"After the championships," Korra said, carrying on with her drill.

"Oh, so this week," Bolin said, stuck for anything more helpful to tell her.

"I'm..." Korra stopped, her arms limp, the weight of the world on her back. "I'm quitting the team as well."

Korra was leaving him. He was being left behind as time drew their little group apart from each other. No. Rather it was more a side-effect of the group's ages. How much had changed as the result of a singular day, the precise number of years between Korra and Asami's births and now? Too much. But it was not just them. Mako had just been promoted; a change that required longer hours and shifts at the weekends. Whole days went by when he never even saw his brother awake or talked to him. It had been longer still since he last saw Asami in person, let alone talked to her. She, on the other hand, was the talk of the whole city; the beautiful heiress, CEO in training, on the cover of magazines for both business and fashion. And increasingly linked to General Iroh in the gossip columns. And Korra was the Avatar. No surprise that her training might draw her away from Republic City eventually. But it had always been in the future, and always distant. Never this close. Never this soon. Chance thought; what if he joined the White Lotus? Would that let him stick with her, or would she have no need of them at all now? No. That felt futile.

"We'll... I'll be sorry to see you go." Bolin sighed. "We had fun though? Right?"

"We did." Korra made a passable attempt at a smile. "This was... I was happy. I'm going to miss it."

"Does... Asami know?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah." Korra twitched. "I told her... last time I visited."

For some reason this felt unfair. Asami always knew what was happening with Korra first. Had Korra asked Asami to go with her. Could she ask him? Just say 'Do you want to come with me?' But why would she? Her duties, her role did not need him. Aang had been a special case; he needed Katara, Toph and Zuko to teach him the different types of bending. What could he teach Korra? She was the one giving him advice on earthbending. He had done next to nothing when the Red Lotus attacked them; Asami had fought Zaheer while he had thrown rocks. And could he even say yes if she did ask? Drop everything, his life, pro-bending and go with her? Leave Mako behind on his own? No. He was needed here.

"It's... not like we're never going to see each other again... right?" Bolin said, hoping.

Korra nodded slowly. "Yeah... Yeah, I'll make sure I come back."

"There we go," Bolin said.

"Yeah. But after the air temples, after I've done everything... I don't know. I might just... see what's out there. Do... Avatar stuff. Maybe come back here and take out that masked guy... If he wants a fight, he should just challenge me. I'll see what Tenzin says after we're done with the air temples." She turned to him. "Bolin, do you-" She frowned and fell silent.

"Do I...?" Bolin asked.

Korra shook her head. "Nothing. Random thought. Just a... Never mind. Just wondering about the next time we meet up."

The click of the lights turning off echoed through the gym. It felt like a harbinger of something more, something else approaching them. They had to get out. Before the darkness reached them. "Korra? Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

Korra blinked. "Where did you have in mind?"

"Well," Bolin said, beginning to edge towards his bag and away from the darkened halls outside the training room. "Have you ever seen the park at night?"

* * *

They remained silent as they wandered across the grass. Korra did not mind, her head still whirling with so many different things. At least they were fewer people around; mostly adults at this time of day and some of those couples. Korra looked away from them, unwilling to see affection right now. She kept pace with Bolin, not really paying attention to their direction until the glow ahead of them became inescapable. The fountain by day was a fascinating water feature; she and Asami had stopped beside it for lunch more than once. Paddling in its waters had been wonderful on the hotter days; the cool water soothing tired feet. Now it looked more ethereal, lit up brightly against the growing darkness as the night deepened. It even affected the water; glowing, coloured arcs of water sprang through the air, the sound of them hitting the water familiar, soothing. Something about the movements and the colour put her in mind of the Northern Lights. That had always been a breath-taking sight when they manifested.

Bolin was still silent when Korra perched on the edge of the fountain, looking out towards the darkening park. "So... How's things with Haruhi?" she asked.

"Oh. Oh. Um." Bolin scratched his head. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone just yet, but we're not together anymore."

"What?" Korra looked over at him. Bolin grinned, seemingly embarrassed. "Did you dump her?" Bolin shook his head. "Did she dump you?"

"No. It's nothing to worry about. Really," Bolin stressed holding his hands up. "We're still friends and we plan to keep that up too. She's going to be my first ever pen pal."

"Oh. Okay. Good. I think," Korra said frowning. "But what happened?"

"Her university application got accepted; she's going to study law at the University of the West!" Korra looked blankly at him. "It's in the Fire Nation; best university for law in the world. And she got a full scholarship so she can afford to go. She figured she could get in, but the costs... She thought she'd have to go to university here. Not that it's bad, but its just not as good, and then this came up and..."

"So never expected she'd have to leave you. I... You don't seem that upset?"

"Of course I am," Bolin exclaimed. "Well. Disappointed we can't be together, but excited for her. We had a lot of fun times together. But this has always been her dream. She was going to study law wherever she went, but that place was her dream goal. So when the university got back to her..." He smiled. "I'll be okay. Really. It's such an amazing opportunity for her, and at least we can still be friends."

"Friends..." Korra echoed.

"Korra, are you okay?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it's just..." She trailed off and sighed.

"This is about the Avatar training isn't it? Or... something else? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Korra fidgeted. "Well. Yes and no. It's... complicated. I'm just trying to get it clear in my head." She glanced at him. Bolin watched her, waiting patiently. "It's like... Everyone's going their own way. Asami has her job and it's taking up almost all her time. She's at the base every other day and she's even talking about moving out and finding somewhere closer. Mako I haven't seen in weeks. And then there's you. I... I guess I kind of just assumed you were going to stay here and keep playing pro-bending and just... be with Haruhi." She stared out into the park again. "I'm just kind of selfish I guess. I wanted Team Avatar - just like Aang had, just like you told me about. I love it here and I missed the city when I went South. And I'm afraid too; can things even go back to how they used to be?"

"You're not selfish at all!" Bolin exclaimed. "Well. If you are then we both are; I never wanted us to change how things were either."

Korra finally smiled properly. "You too?"

"Yeah. I mean I always had Mako, but when we met you and Asami and Hasook and Toza and your parents, and I met Haruhi... I think that was the happiest I ever was; these past few months are the best in my whole life." Bolin looked like he might start crying.

"You really mean all that?" Korra asked.

"I do. With all my heart. I just don't know what life would have been like if I hadn't met you." Bolin touched her shoulder.

"Thank you." Korra leant forward, pressing her lips against his cheek for a moment. "Thank you. I guess... I guess it's about the same for me. If I hadn't met you and Mako in that alley..."

"H-however," Bolin stuttered, his face reddened. "Things change. People change."

Korra nodded. "Yeah. Can't just be kids forever. It's just... It's sooner than I expected. And I thought I would be surer."

Bolin squeezed her shoulder. "You'll get through this. You'll make the right choice. Me? I'm still in the middle of figuring out what I even want to do with my life. If I'm destined for something, I have no idea what it is."

"I guess maybe it's worse not to know then. I've always known my destiny. And I always wanted it too. Wanted to help save the world. Even if it started so wrong, I just wanted to help everyone. But... They... never made it that clear how. Well, they had their way which... Yeah. They hid so much; but talking to you and Mako and Asami and Tenzin helped me so much. I almost think I understand it now; no Avatar is ever the same as another. We're all different people and we all deal with being the Avatar in different ways. I just hope I can still be a good Avatar." Korra's hand curled in her ponytail.

"Korra? To me you'll always be my favorite Avatar. And I'm certain you'll the best one ever. People keep saying being the hero isn't everything it's cracked up to be, but its worth it. Aang lived a long, happy life with Katara and his family and friends. We can do that too; doesn't matter that you have Avatar stuff to contend with. We won't all be in the same place and together, but when you need us, we'll be there. You've got your Team Avatar."

Korra felt her cheeks flushing. "Thanks, Bolin. You... I... I feel better." She fidgeted again. "But I think I can't sit here any longer. C'mon." They strolled away from the fountain and towards the playground. "Never got to play on any of this when I was younger," she noted, staring at the swings.

"Aww! That's a real shame. Mako and me; we played here all the time as kids. It's... Well. A bit different. That spongy stuff under the climbing-frame is new. We just had solid rock."

"Sounds risky," Korra said.

"Earthbender," Bolin pointed at himself.

"Well, yes." Korra said. "What about the Fire and Waterbenders? And the non-benders?"

Bolin stared at the metal bars. "...yeah. That does sound amazingly dangerous like that." He shook his head.

"Okay. I might be too heavy for this, but I want to try." Korra glanced around and started towards the swings. "Just be ready to run if something breaks."

"You'll be fine. Those things can take an adult no problem. I know for a fact Asami was fine." He bowed and gestured to the nearest swing. "I believe this is your seat, my lady."

"Why, thank you, kind sir," Korra replied in her most formal voice. She laughed as she sat on the swing, tense at first but soon relaxing as the swing took her weight. She pushed back with her legs and let gravity swing her forward. "Always wanted to try this when I was here with Asami, but there were always so many kids around. Just felt embarrassing to try."

Bolin settled into the next swing and timed his movements to coincide with hers. "You know; I always wanted to come back and do this too. But I always think it's better to let the kids have their time on it. Only fair, since they don't get to play pro-bending either."

They swung in silence, in unison, the air rushing past them. Korra glanced at Bolin and used a burst of airbending to send them both just a little higher. If Bolin noticed he did not say anything. "So, Bolin. When's your birthday again? And Mako's for that matter?" There also remained the question of just what to get the two brothers as presents. Handmade - like Bolin had for her - was so appealing, but she was terrible at that kind of thing. There had been one or two disastrous attempts at projects while she lived with Asami. But it would mean so much more to give them something utterly personal, not just bought from a store.

"Same date; we celebrate them on the first day of the year."

Three weeks then. Wait. "So you were both born on the same day? Quite a coincidence."

Bolin shook his head. "No - just a tradition in our family. Mako was actually born around that time, and I was sometime in the spring. Hey; did you know though? A firebender born in winter is super rare?"

"Did not know that," Korra commented. "But... I'm going to miss both your birthdays. I'll be with my Uncle by then."

"Doesn't matter!" Bolin cried as he leapt off his seat at the high point of the next swing. "As long as you think of us then; that's enough." He darted forward and onto a ladder like structure suspended about his height off the ground. Bolin swiftly swung himself along the bars to the other side. "Six seconds!" He beamed at Korra. "I beat my old record!" He curled his arm, emphasizing his biceps. "C'mon," he said beckoning. "I reckon the lemur bars will be a piece of rice cake for you!"

Korra smiled and leapt off the swing in the same way as Bolin, but landed more gracefully before walking over to the lemur bars. Grabbing the first bar, Korra heaved herself up so she was inverted above the bars and resting on her hands. That was the hard bit; getting across the remaining distance? Easy.

"Wow!" Bolin stared at her open-mouthed when she landed beside him after five seconds. "You... beat my record on your first try. And in reverse." He started clapping and shaking his head. "Korra; you are the strongest person in the world."

Korra smiled and mimicked his arm curl. "So, now I've proven I'm super strong, now what?"

Bolin pointed. "See-saw?"

Korra took her position at the opposite end to Bolin and they bounced up and down with alternating thuds. "I feel a little silly," she said, glancing around. There was at least no one nearby to see two members of the Fire Ferrets on the wooden plank.

"But are you having fun?" Bolin asked, wincing very slightly as the beam smacked down at his end and he bounced up again.

"Of course I am," Korra replied, unable to prevent her grin from spreading across her face.

"That's all that matters," Bolin replied. "Hey. Korra?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think, maybe after all your Avatar stuff and the training and you're next in the city... Do you want to climb that mountain again?"

"Which mountain?" Korra asked as a chill spread through her.

"Oh! The one the morning after we met. The one we saw the sunrise from, remember?"

Relief. "Oh, that one! Now I remember. That was the first time I saw the whole city. That was amazing."

"We could maybe have a picnic up there, or camp or something and watch the sunrise again. See the whole city just like before."

Korra cocked her head to one side. "Yeah," she said. "That sounds... Let's do that when I get back." Bolin grinned and instead of pushing up again, stayed pressed against the ground. Korra dangled in the air. "Hey, c'mon! Let me down."

"You can try Avatar," he said looking very pleased with himself.

"Oh I can, can I?" she asked. The rock beneath Bolin pushed upwards, sending him into the air and Korra towards the ground.

"Hey." Bolin looked flustered up in the air.

"Need a hand, earthbender?" Korra asked. Without waiting for a reply she lowered the rock and Bolin bumped to the ground.

"Oof." Bolin rolled off and staggered to his feet, rubbing his rump. "Okay. Now your choice."

"Slide then," Korra said and ran off towards it, Bolin on her heels. This was so much more awkward than the other activities; the steps were near painfully narrow and the slide itself barely wide enough for her to sit on. Korra persevered and soon slid down, coming off the end with slightly more force than intended and winding up on her back. She rolled out the way as Bolin hurtled down the slide to land in his own jumbled heap on the ground. Korra ran back around for another go.

Could time possibly just pause like this? Just let her spend time having fun and laughing? Forget her destiny, forget what she needed to do for the world and just relax? They strolled from the park and grabbed some fried rice from a vendor just outside. Playing around was more tiring than she realized. Well, she also had not eaten since practice which hopefully explained the three boxes of rice she polished off. And Bolin's fourth. He won this round, though came a distant second in their belching contest. They strolled towards the docks, Korra's pace slowing as she drew closer and closer to the sea; towards airtemple island.

"Okay," Bolin said. "So who would win; hippogator or sharkgator?"

Korra considered the question. "On land or in the sea?"

"A lagoon near the coast; neither has the terrain advantage," he replied.

"Okay. So is the sharkgator male or female?"

"Ah, female," Bolin said quickly.

"And time of year?" Korra asked.

"Oh, you're checking if she's guarding her eggs. Clever... Summer then. She hasn't laid then yet."

"I reckon the sharkgator then. Once it gets the hippogator out into deep enough water its basically over."

Bolin studied her for a long moment. "Good call. That makes sense. Okay; so how about rhinophant versus sabremammoth?" It went on, animal after animal versus each other. They agree on some, disagreed vehemently on others. They ran through topics, sports, food, the current plotline in one of Bolin's radio shows that seemed to have provoked a heated debate in listeners. From what Korra could glean in between the unfamiliar terminology and slightly unhelpful contractions was that the exciting new couple had somehow won out over a long developed but never actually reached logical couple. The names rang a distant bell, and while she had no kind of stake in the outcome, it was amusing to watch Bolin's fixation and his investment in the lives of these fictional people. They ran out of dock far too quickly. Nowhere else to walk. Well; unless she wanted to freeze the sea-water and stroll back to airtemple island with Bolin. Tempting, but...

"Guess this is me, then," Korra said turning to face Bolin.

"Guess so," he replied. "Unless you want to backtrack and talk some more?"

Korra smiled. "Most other days I'd say sure. But I have training tomorrow, and our final match is the day after. Then I'm heading North. I need sleep. So do you if we want to win." She almost asked again; do you want to come too? No. Still selfish. Might disrupt things for their last chance to perform as a team. Best leave it for now. There was at least that picnic to look forward to when she got back. Along with doing... something with Asami. And somehow those little promises rang false now. "Bolin, can I ask you something real quick?"

"Sure."

"I..." She frowned. "I'm not sure how to even say this. Me and Asami... Lately we've been... kissing?" Bolin's eyes widened.

"Oh, of course. That makes sense," he said, sagging slightly. "I should have known she was your partner."

Korra hummed an affirmative. "Not that I really get that."

"Get it?" Bolin asked.

"Well...," Korra said. "I just don't quite know how to act?"

"Oh. Well," Bolin said, flushing a little. "Depends how things are between you."

"Oh well, we've kissed loads." Bolin's flush deepend. Korra watched his expression with interest as he looked away. "And it's... It feels so good. Do you...?" She shook her head. "And I like doing it. But we tried the other day and somehow it didn't feel good anymore. Asami said she felt ill... And so did I. But I didn't. But... While its nice, I just don't think I'm doing it right."

Bolin's face screwed up for a second before he coughed. "I'm not sure doing it right is that much of a concern. I imagine. Um. Sorry, I'm not entirely sure what you mean?"

"Well... It's like, when I'm with Asami, I'm all she sees. Or I used to be. Until the other day she was always watching me, always finding some reason to hold hands, or touch my shoulder or hug me. And when we started kissing, then it was any excuse to kiss. And that seemed like it was everything to her. Nothing else seemed to matter. It... It sort of felt good? But at the same time so overwhelming. It's... How did you feel the first time we played pro-bending in the arena? With an audience?"

"Nervous," Bolin said. "Excited, but nervous and worried about doing something wrong."

Korra nodded. "I was more or less the same. Well, it's like that when I'm with her and we're kissing. But there's no audience, but... Asami's there and she's... It's like she wants something more and she's holding herself back, and I keep wanting to make her smile because then she kisses me and that feels wonderful and when she smiles it's the best thing in the world, but at the same time... It's like I'm there playing that first game again. Hoping I don't screw up. But I don't know the rules! So it's good but at the same time I just want it to be over, and then I miss it and think it'll be fine next time but it is for a moment, but then all the nervous comes back and it feels the same. Good but like I could make the wrong move at any moment." Korra fell silent.

"Basically you want to know what to do and how you should be doing it?" Bolin asked, trying to act calm.

"Yeah," Korra said.

Bolin sighed. "Korra, there are hundreds and thousands of pieces of advice for couples. The good ones always come out the same in the end. You have to talk to the other person. Really talk to them." Bolin shot her a tiny smile. "I can't help you sorry. You need to talk to Asami about this."

"Makes sense," she replied after a pause. "She does know what happened and it is all about her. Thanks," she said. "For listening. I... I just didn't know how to or even who to talk to about all this. And I didn't want to ask her... I thought it might upset her."

"No problem. You know I'm always willing to listen if you need to talk to someone. Or chat. Chatting is good. Hey, if you want we can be pen pals. If you buy a hawk somewhere we can write to each other. Just like me and Haruhi. So if you ever feel sad or troubled, well, we can't really have that much fun, but as much as possible on paper."

Korra grinned. "You know, I'm really going to miss you." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, pleased to feel his arms embrace her back. She kissed his cheek again, pausing to watch the redness suffuse through his cheek. She stepped back and glanced around. "Now I really need to get back. Goodnight Bolin."

"Goodnight Korra. And sweet dreams." He looked a little breathless.

Korra smiled. "Sweet dreams to you too." She stepped off the dock and let the waters close over her head. What would it be like to have a sleepover with Bolin? To be like with Asami, talk in the dead of night, cuddle, keep each other warm? Naga would be there too of course. And Pabu. Korra started forward along the seafloor. It was supposed to be different - between boys and girls, but did it really mean the same things were not possible like that? It would have been nice. Maybe they could try when she got back. Maybe on their camping trip. She could tell Bolin they only needed one tent; she could share just like she had with Asami.

* * *

"Asami?" Korra asked once Hiroshi left the room after unusually bringing the tea for them. "Can we talk?"

Asami's hand halted, her cup halfway to her lips, her whole arm trembling. No. No, it could not be happening. Korra could not have picked that up. "Of course. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us," Korra said, sipping her drink.

Asami's mouth went dry. "What... about us?" she croaked.

"About how we are. I'm... I'm not sure what I'm doing?" Korra said.

"Did I rush you?" Asami asked, setting her cup down a little harder than intended, the clink painfully loud. "Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

Korra almost shook her head and paused. She looked at Asami for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe? I... I feel kind of overwhelmed at times."

Something snapped and Asami's eyes flooded with tears. "Korra, I'm so sorry."

"Asami?" Korra asked alarmed. She took a few awkward steps towards her as Asami flinched away.

"No," Asami sobbed. "No... You can't... Not like this."

"I... can't?" Korra sounded worried. "Asami, what's wrong?"

"I... I took advantage of you," Asami spluttered, the dark fear that found her in the dead of the night now exposed, the feeling she always dismissed by the light of day unavoidable.

"You did? Asami, you're... I don't understand what's wrong?"

"That's what's wrong," Asami said, sorrow twisting her throat tighter as her tears streaked down her cheeks. "I... I wanted you. And I didn't even talk about how I felt. I just kissed you. Kept on kissing you and never once said anything about... us."

"I enjoyed it though," Korra retorted.

"Doesn't matter," Asami said with a slight shake of her head. "You... I didn't want you to leave me. I wanted to keep you all to myself. But... Now you're going and I can't come and it's not the same now. It's not as terrifying as it was before."

"You said you were busy with your job..."

"Korra," Asami said, sniffing and leaning forward. "If you'd asked me that question the day before my birthday I would have come with you without question. If you'd asked when we were in the South I would have said yes. I... What my dad gave me... It... It changed me. It made me look at everything differently. But I never stopped to think about you."

Korra blinked. "That's fine. Isn't it? You shouldn't feel like you're leaving me out. I wasn't even thinking about what was happening with you. Asami; you want to help everyone with what you can do. What I want is unimportant next to that."

"No!" Asami exclaimed, stifling her voice in the same moment, fearing concern from the staff. Her voice sounded harsh, her words quavering. "If you're my girlfriend, my partner, anything like that, I shouldn't just forget about you. I never stopped thinking about you until-" Asami bit back that truth. "Before I knew it I forgot about you. I..." Asami gulped. "I thought I loved you. I thought we were destined to be together. But... I don't think we are. I... I would be different, if we were."

"But... But you've done so much for me and I've done so little for you. The kissing; it seemed to make you happy?" Korra asked.

"It did," Asami sniffed, the pain in her chest subsiding a little, her eyes clearing slightly. "But I thought you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"I did."

"But it didn't mean the same to you. Did it?"

"I guess not," Korra said taking another sip of tea as she slouched. "Maybe I'm... Maybe I'm not ready for this kind of thing?"

"Maybe," Asami agreed. "And I still could have talked to you. Should have talked to you after the first time. Before the first time. Korra, I'm not sure I'm what you need right now." A new wave of tears flooded her eyes. "You don't need romance right now, and you don't need me. "

"Don't say that," Korra said sharply.

"But..." Asami muttered, her voice breaking.

"No. I... I don't get this relationship stuff. Not really. I know about love, but it's all these super-old stories or those shows you and Bolin listen to. And maybe that'll change later on. But I did enjoy what we did. And I don't regret asking you to come with me. I... You are the first person I ever kissed. And I love spending time with you. Asami; you're my best friend in the whole world. And I never want to lose that."

Asami sniffed. "I don't want to lose that either. So, I'll-"

Korra interrupted her. "So, I'm going to go away, knowing my friend is going to be okay when I'm gone. So I can talk to her when I get back. And we'll see how things are when that does happen. And she'll know she's always my friend, and it doesn't matter what she did, or what she thinks she did, or how complicated anything is. She was my first, well, human friend, and I can't lose her. And I want her to be happy. However she can be. And if she needs me for that then when I get back we'll talk about that too." Korra grinned. "Maybe I'll have grown up enough by then. Maybe I'll be ready. For now-" She sighed. "For now I just have to be the Avatar. I need to get that right first; what they did, I'm still working it all out."

Asami could not stop the tear-stained grin at her words. "I'll try and take care of your friend as much as possible."

"Good." Korra said, nodding. "And while it's not what she wants to do, I would love it if she could also keep an eye on my other friends. I know you don't mind Bolin, but please keep an eye on Mako for me."

"Okay." A mild penance given everything else.

"And Kuvira and Opal if you do run into them."

"I will." Asami took a shuddering breath and smiled brightly. "I'm s-"

"No," Korra said, shaking her head. "No more apologies. You've beaten yourself up quite enough. I could have stopped you. I could have said something sooner. But I didn't."

"You are a wonderful Avatar you know," Asami said, sniffing.

"People seem to like saying that," Korra replied. "Hope I can live up to everyone's expectations."

"You will. I... I'm going to be a little selfish now too; I want you to do whatever you need to be the best you can. I'll always be your friend no matter what." She grinned at Korra who smiled back. "Oh what is the-" Asami said, glancing at the clock. "We should probably get off to the game. There's a couple of thousand other people who have tremendously high expectations of you."

"How could I forget?" Korra exclaimed, jostling her cup over. "Oh. Asami, I'm sorr-."

"I'm not allowed to apologise neither are you. Best friends forever?"

"Best friends forever," Korra replied. "I... I will miss you when I'm gone. I'm not trying to be confusing. It's just... You're the reason I came here and you helped me so much. It's... I'm already looking forward to coming back. I wish I didn't need to go. But," Korra sighed. "That's how it goes when you're the Avatar."

* * *

Two hours to the match and people were already flooding into the arena. Bolin stared out at the arena as more and more people took their seats.

"Sorry I'm late," Korra said as she burst into the changing room.

"Afternoon tea at Asami's that good?" Mako asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was perfectly pleasant, thank you," Korra replied coolly. "And we set off in plenty of time. Just the traffic was murder." She brightened. "But; I saw Kuvira just outside. Want to say hi, Bolin?"

"Oh. Sure!" he said.

"How about you Mako?" Korra asked.

"I'll stay here. I'll let Asami know where you are if- When she gets here," he corrected quickly.

"Thanks." Kuvira was waiting not far down the corridor. "You came!" Korra smiled.

Kuvira turned from the window with a nod. "Korra, Bolin, it's been too long." She gestured to her companions; a tall man with glasses Bolin did not recognise, and-

"Opal!" Korra exclaimed and threw her arms around the girl. "I didn't think you could make it?"

Opal hugged her back. "Neither did I! But how could I not be here for this? Soon as Kuvira got her tickets I dropped everything and told her I was coming along no matter what. Hi Bolin," she added over Korra's shoulder.

"Hi Opal" he replied.

"Opal went so far as to bribe me to have one of the tickets-" Kuvira began. Opal scowled at her. The one stranger in their midst cleared his throat.

"Oop," Opal said, letting go of Korra.

"Bolin, Korra, this is..." Kuvira said, gesturing to her companion.

"Bataar Beifong." As with so many of late, Bataar took a hasty glance around him before adding. "It is a pleasure to meet you Avatar Korra." So this was the eldest Beifong. At Asami's party Bolin had wound up talking and briefly dancing with Wei Beifong who mentioned his introverted brother had declined the invitation to the event. Oddly there had been no mention of him in conjunction with Kuvira.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Korra said. "My friend, Bolin," Korra said.

"Hi," Bolin replied with a small wave.

"Your team mate?" Bataar asked with a smile.

"Yep," Korra said.

"So are you two?" Bolin pointed between Kuvira and Bataar quickly.

Kuvira leant closer to Korra and Bolin. "He's been listening to your games with me. I made a bet with myself that if you guys reached the finals I'd ask him out."

Bolin chuckled. "Good thing we made it here then."

"So what happens if we win?" Korra asked, looking smug.

"I don't believe I actually planned that far ahead." She glanced back at Bataar. "What do you want if they win? Gotta be something... heftier or at least more important than just a first date, don't you think?" Bataar flushed and shuffled his feet. "I'm sure I can think of something," she continued rolling her eyes as she turned back. "Men," she mouthed before raising her voice. "Opal's been prepared for this trip for ages now-"

"Kuvira," Opal interrupted in a warning tone.

"She even knocked on my door yesterday, all kitted out with backpack and all her luggage asking when the airship was leaving." Kuvira was smiling as Opal became more and more frustrated, her face flushed with embarrassment. Kuvira mimicked Opal's voice. "'Kuvira! Why aren't you dressed! The airship's leaving in ten minutes!'"

"How was I supposed to know you wanted to set off at night?" Opal asked. "And why do you so delight in embarrassing me this much?"

Kuvira pinched one of Opal's cheeks. "Because you're so cute."

"She's got a point," Korra said. Opal growled at them and pushed Kuvira's hand away. "It's fine to be excited though. For our first match I was ready and in uniform two hours early."

"And I managed five," Bolin interjected.

Kuvira rolled her eyes again. "Honestly. None of you have any kind of patience. That or you're just all over-prepared. Possibly a good thing for you though," Kuvira mused looking at Korra. "Take out the problem before it becomes a problem. Pre-emptive strike and all."

"Hmmm. Maybe," Korra replied.

"Anyway!" Opal interrupted. "I'm not the biggest pro-bending fan." Kuvira spluttered but Opal ignored her. "But I do love listening to you all. So I made this." Opal pulled a large scroll from her back and unfurled it. Written in huge letters was 'Go Fire Ferrets! We Love You in Zaofu!'

"It's... subtle," Korra observed.

Opal flushed. "Can I get you to sign it later? And you Bolin?" she asked.

"I'd be honored to," Korra said.

"As would I. We can probably get Hasook and Toza to sign it too. And Asami if we can get hold of her," Bolin added. "That way you get the whole team."

"That would be awesome," Opal breathed.

"Later though. We need to get you to your seats before the match begins. You get the special guest seats," Korra said, leading the way.

* * *

The colour had started draining out of Korra's face on the way back to the changing room. By the time they reached the door she was becoming unsteady and anything beyond dropping onto the bench seemed beyond her. She muttered something about dizziness and not feeling so good as she hunched over, her breathing wheezing and shallow. When she had not moved in five minutes, Mako darted out to locate Asami while Hasook fiddled uselessly with his helmet and Toza started checking off symptoms against a reference book. Mako reappeared a few minutes later.

"Asami's trying to get the start delayed a bit," he said.

"Did you eat or drink anything unusual?" Toza asked Korra with a sigh as he snapped his book shut.

"Nothing."

"What's the last thing you ate today?" Mako asked.

"Tea and rice crackers. With Asami. At her house," Korra replied in between heavy breaths.

Mako scratched at his head. "Is it... Could it be... Um. Your moon cycles?"

"No," Korra spluttered and groaned. "Not that."

Asami pushed the changing room door open. "How is she?"

"The same," Mako said, his voice on edge. "How about the game?"

"I've got us a short reprieve, but they're not prepared to halt everything," Asami replied. She sat beside Korra and put her hand on her back after a moment of hesitation. "Korra?"

"Asami," Korra mumbled.

"We'll get your mother to take you home," Toza said. "You can't play like this."

"No!" Korra said urgently. "Not... her. I mean, I don't want her to worry. And we can't risk it. Not here." Bolin caught the glances from the others. It remained possible the link to Senna might give away her identity.

"We should get you to a hospital at least," Asami said, pressing her hand against her forehead. "Come on, swe- Korra. You're burning up."

Korra shivered and shook her head. "No. I need to play first." Bolin glanced out at the arena. Standing room only out there. Hiroshi was in his box, tapping his hands against his legs and... looking everywhere except the changing area. Bolin tried to get his attention but he never looked their way. Could have done with his help. Kuvira, Bataar and Opal were in the next box, the trio too busy talking, Opal's banner unfurled and legible even at this distance. Shame neither Tenzin nor Jinora could make it back from the North in time for today. Korra got to her feet shakily, leaning hard on Asami as they stood up. "I'll be fine," Korra said. "This is just another battle, and I need to win it."

"I really don't think you should play," Asami said, gripping her hand.

Korra sighed, the sound followed a moment later by another shudder that made Asami's face pale. "It's not like my... Life on the line. I've felt worse and still won." With a visible strain, Korra pulled herself up straight and smacked her fist into her palm. "I can do this."

"She can," Bolin said. Encouragement would help her. "Korra's tough. She's going to kick Tahno's butt personally." No one else joined in his somewhat lacklustre encouragement, but Hasook at least pulled his helmet on and nodded to Bolin. "Korra?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll... Wanted to get that guy for a while."

Bolin tried to ignore the shiver that wracked Korra's body.

Korra at least looked like she was okay out in the arena. The glare of the light on her visor hid her expression, but she was upright and had her balance. Asami joined Hiroshi in their box, sitting forward with her eyes never leaving Korra. Mako was with Kuvira, Opal and Bataar, seemingly explaining the situation hastily. Opal looked shocked. The Fire Ferrets could do this right? The championship match was a little different to a normal league games. Of the three rounds, the first two were typical knock-outs, while the third required the claiming of all territories of both teams within a ten minute time-frame. The Wolfbats sauntered into the arena, waving and appealing to the ground, greeted by alternating cheers and boos; much as with the Fire Ferrets. Bolin glanced nervously at Korra. Her arch-nemesis, the man that had fuelled so much of her training was standing right there and she had said nothing.

"So you losers actually made it?" Tahno said with a mocking laugh. "I'm so glad you decided to make our victory so easy."

"S...shut up," Korra said, her voice trembling.

Tahno blinked, a slow smile spreading across his face. "That the best you can do, Korra?" And here I thought you were the only one of these bozos actually worthy of being on the team. You carried these jokers, and..." He frowned. "You look like you can barely stand up. What's that? Pressure getting to you?"

"Shut up," Korra growled.

"That's more like it," Tahno said mocking. "If it was too easy, people just aren't going to believe we won fairly."

The referee interrupted them and the game began. Korra could still play. Bolin was thankful for a full two seconds before he took two blasts of water and a rock disc to his chest. Now he needed to concentrate on what the other team was doing. Korra was at least still bending. She was probably one of the best players ever. But not today. Today she was sluggish, awkward, her movements over-exaggerated and obvious. Tahno mocked her as she was knocked down first and sent hurtling off the back of the arena in both the first two rounds. The Wolfbats were trouncing the team. As soon as Korra went, Hasook followed a moment later, and there was simply no way for Bolin to survive three on one. The last round. That was what they had to concentrate on. Hold their territories at least. At least aim for a tie.

Korra collapsed after three minutes and a disastrous performance. One Fire Ferret territory left, the crowd silent all around, the Wolfbats mocking her. Bolin called for a time-out and unclipped Korra's helmet. She was shivering harder than ever, her skin coated in sweat. "I... I can't get up," she said, her voice breaking.

"Hey, Ferrets? You actually going to even try and face us?" Tahno called.

"Just back off, Tahno," Hasook yelled. "She's sick."

"Yeah, right," Tahno replied with a dismissive gesture.

"Bolin?" Korra asked in a quiet voice, her gaze locked on the arena floor. "Get Mako. He's still listed as my substitute right?"

"Korra..." Bolin began. "But this was your game. This was what we worked for. It's..." He did not want to say the rest. The last game they would have as a team.

Korra shook her head. "Not... mine. Ours. Team. We're a team. Team has to win. Even if without me."

Bolin tried to form some kind of dismissal of her argument and failed. "Okay." He squeezed her shoulder. "You did great. Today wasn't the best, but you helped get us here." Bolin pulled off his helmet, caught both Asami and Mako's attention and gestured to the changing area. "Ref?"

"She ready yet?" he called back.

Bolin shook his head. "We want to substitute."

Tahno burst out laughing. "Yeah like that'll help."

The referee scowled. "You don't want to just concede? I mean, you can sub if you want, it's just..."

"We're subbing," Bolin said defiantly. "Hasook?"

They pulled Korra to her feet as gently as possible and walked her back to the changing area. "What are you doing?" Mako asked as they sat Korra on the bench.

"Korra wants you to take her position," Bolin said to Mako.

"Me? Are you serious? In the championship?" He waved his hands angrily. "You'll lose."

"We might Mako. But it's we. If you're on the team, you're one of the Fire Ferrets," Bolin said.

"Mako. Please," Korra croaked. Asami crouched beside her, and put her hand against her forehead again. She jerked back in shock.

Mako stared at Korra for a moment longer before replying. "Fine. I'll try."

"You know you can do this," Bolin said as Mako pulled his uniform from the locker.

"Subbing while she was in the South is one thing. This," Mako gestured to the packed arena. "This is something else. Those teams were weak."

Bolin sighed. "Mako; would you ever, in a million years expect to survive being sunk in a boat out in the bay?"

"No." He scowled.

Bolin continued. "And go up against a terrorist group and some of the best and most dangerous benders in the world?"

"No," he said with vehemence as he pulled the uniform into place.

"So you can see what I'm getting at? Tahno is small fry compared to them. You just have to believe in yourself."

Mako turned to face him. "Yeah, but that was a fight to the end. No rules. This. This has rules. And points."

Bolin sighed. "Look. Just this one time, use your big ol'brain to work out how we can win this, not why we'll lose."

Mako sighed and stared out at the still strutting Wolfbats. "Okay. Their firebender is limping. Korra hit him pretty hard earlier and it must have been worse than it looked. Tahno's going to be more confident since I'm not on the usual roster, and he'll be pissed that Korra isn't there. I think we can use all that."

"So..." Bolin said, following his gaze. "We annoy Tahno until he makes a mistake?"

"Exactly."

Mako walked back out with Bolin and Hasook. "Now substituting for Korra; Mako as firebender," the announcer boomed.

"Oh, now what do we have here?" Tahno growled. "I get the spare? Was I just too much for her to handle?"

"Save it, Tahno." Mako said. Bolin grinned. "You're lucky she's feeling out of it right now."

"Yeah, I bet. Worst firebender I've ever seen." Tahno studied him for a moment. "Sorry. Second worst. She has to have won something. You on the other hand..."

The match restarted. Hasook was blasted out of the ring in seconds, leaving it down to just him and Mako. As predicted, the Wolfbats threw everything they had at Bolin, ignoring Mako at first. Mako blasted all three out of the ring in a few moments. One territory forward. The next bout was a more even split; Hasook caught their firebender off-guard while the Wolfbats focused all their attention on Mako and Bolin. They were going to win this. They were going to win this for Korra. It was like slipping back into a familiar role. Just like their time on the streets. They each knew how the other would behave, moved to guard or reinforce the other. Mako was grinning as he threw volley after volley at Tahno.

The tide changed slowly, the Wolfbats becoming increasingly desperate, increasingly more hasty. In the eighth minute the situation was completely inverted. The Wolfbats clung to a single territory and the Fire Ferrets made short work of them. With one final lunge, Bolin sent Tahno spinning out of the arena and into the water below. It took a long moment before the roar from the audience, the applause, the feel of Hasook and Mako hugging him actually made sense. It had been all but impossible just minutes before, but somehow, they had done it. They had won. They had won the championships and even defeated the favorites. They were the greatest pro-bending team in the world. Bolin raised his hands to cheer with everyone else when a shudder ran through him. Pain exploded across his back and down his arms. His legs collapsed under him as the air turned blue. The applause broke up, the air filled with screams and shouts as he fell to the floor, his vision going black.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asami asked as Korra staggered out of the toilet cubicle.

"I feel... better," she croaked. Her stomach lurched. "Excuse me," she said and slammed the door closed again, kneeling on the cold, tiled floor. The noises she made were embarrassing; at least Asami seemed to be trying to mask them.

"What are your plans for later?" Asami asked Kuvira outside the door.

"I'm not sure actually. We need to sort dinner out at some point..."

"Why not come back to our place?" Asami offered. "Bataar and Opal are naturally welcome to join us."

"Okay," Kuvira said, sounding pleased. "I'll let them know."

"Where are you staying as well? Just so I know what to do about getting you home," Asami asked.

"Some place, I think it was the Ohtori Hotel? It's just a few blocks away."

"Oh. Well, might be a bit of a trek. Unless you want to stay over? We have plenty of room. And a pool..."

Korra tuned the rest out as her stomach heaved. This was horrible. There was nothing else to throw up, but her stomach still tried. The only time close to this was when she ate a whole load of raw oysters. Wrong time of month for her moon cycles to have anything like this kind of effect, and even then, nothing like this had ever happened before. Could it randomly start? She did not think so. So what caused all this? What was different today? With a deep breath Korra stood again and staggered to the sink.

"Better?" Asami asked.

"Hopefully," Korra said as she stared at the pale, dishevelled figure in the mirror. She looked terrible. Running both taps, Korra rubbed some water into her face. She was soaked with sweat; worse than any workout she had ever had. She needed to change and soon. But first; they had to see the end of the match. Mako ought to be ready by now. "I... I think I'm okay to go back. And watch," she added hastily as she noticed Asami's frown.

"Okay." She checked her watch. "They should still be playing. I hope," she added. "Then we're getting someone to take a look at you. Just in case."

Korra forced herself to walk back as quickly as possible. As she was now, she could have played so much better against the Wolfbats. She could have slugged Tahno with a fireball to the face, just like she always wanted to. No. While it would have been nice to be there as they won, the important thing was that the team won; that the Fire Ferrets were victorious. It was not just about her; it was about all of them. Mako could do it in her place. The excited roar of the crowd rolled over them as they re-entered the changing room. Toza grinned at them.

"They just don't know what to make of Mako out there," he said.

"How's the match going?" Korra asked, leaning over the rail beside him.

"It's going our way. Just need to see if they can do it in time," Toza replied.

"Go Mako!" Korra called, her voice, her voice likely lost in the roar. Her grip on the bar grew tighter and tighter as the match went on until... "They won!" Asami and Kuvira whooped behind her as Korra yelled as loud as she could. "We won!"

Blue sparks enveloped Mako and Bolin. They crashed to the ground and did not get up. With a disconcerting crack, blue crackles rippled through the water pools below the arena, leaving Tahno and his team mates floating, motionless.

"We're under attack," Kuvira yelled, and she grunted as the door flew open. Something heavy clattered to the floor a moment later. Korra whipped around as two masked men backed aware from Kuvira. Curious discs with weighted wires lay on the floor, each wrapped in sheet metal from Kuvira's bracelets. The metalbender whipped metal links around the men's hands and feet, overbalancing them easily. Masked men were all over the arena now, the cracks of electrical discharge audible over the screams and shouts. Some of the audience ran, others tried to retaliate, though all fell to the ground in showers of sparks. Just like Mako and Bolin.

Korra turned back as she heard fabric tearing. Asami had grabbed the end of her dress and ripped two ragged slits into the fabric as more masked men entered the room. The heiress fought them hand to hand, Kuvira metalbent and Korra firebent. The assailants were no match for the three of them. "I'm going to make sure my father's okay," Asami yelled as she darted out of the room.

"Be careful," Korra yelled after her. "Wait, I'll-"

"Korra!" Kuvira interrupted as the sound of breaking glass drew Korra's gaze back to the arena again. The glass panels in the ceiling had smashed and a new wave of masked men were descending into the chamber on wires. "Korra, we need to get moving," Kuvira insisted as the central section of the area shifted and a new group of figures rose into view. She knew him immediately. Or more accurately she knew that mask. It was him; leader of the Equalists. The man who preached anti-bender rhetoric. Amon. The screams began to die down, the jolts of electricity becoming more and more infrequent. One of the spotlights swung across the arena and pointed at the Fire Ferrets changing room. Korra shielded her eyes from the glare. "What is he..." Kuvira trailed off as a man with goggles handed Amon a microphone.

"To the non-benders who have come to watch this testament to the gross excessiveness and power worship that is pro-bending, I wish to draw your attention to Korra of the Fire Ferrets." The mask hid any change in his expression, but Korra was sure his eyes narrowed. "Or should I say; Avatar Korra of the Fire Ferrets." Korra's heart skipped a beat and her stomach lurched again, the pain almost making her bend double. "The spirits endowed me with many gifts; amongst them knowledge. Knowledge of the Avatar's identity. She has been here for so long, hiding in plain sight. The Avatar; the most powerful being in the world has been a member of the Fire Ferrets since their inception. How can you support her? How can you support bending? As I understood it, the Avatar was supposed to help the world equally. She is supposed to be a member of all tribes. And yet; she is here. Playing at being a firebender."

"Korra..." Kuvira murmured.

"What other conclusion can we deduce than her willing participation in bending supremacy with her involvement in this sport? To all non-benders of the world; witness this. Witness the Avatar's implicit involvement in your suppression. And come to us; we extend our welcome to every member of Republic City. We will correct the injustice in society." Three figures were forced to their knees beside him. "The Avatar is no longer necessary; I am now the bridge between our world and the spirit world. The spirits have spoken to me and made clear that humankind was should not bend elements to their will. That they no longer need this ability."

"Korra," Kuvira said more forcibly, Korra unable to take her eyes from the masked man, even as he turned to regard his captives. Her secret was gone. Even if the radio broadcast had been halted, there were too many people in the arena who must have heard him speak. But what did he mean the spirits had told him?

"The spirits have gifted me with a rare ability; the ability to take away someone's bending ability. As I shall now demonstrate with the Wolfbats." It was chillingly fascinating to see Tahno look up petrified as Amon pressed his fingers against his skull and then repeat that action with his teammates. "I have Equalised your opponents, Avatar," Amon said, looking back to her. "Their history of cheating, or bribery and corruption makes them poor role-models. Now they are as mundane as every other non-bender." Could he really do it? Removing someone's ability to bend was not impossible. Tenzin had told her that aspect of Aang's story - one of the moments known to only a handful. But could this man, could Amon really be capable of something only the Avatar had ever done? "I am tempted to perform the same... service to your teammates," Amon said, chuckling. "Before I fully replace you as the bridge between the worlds."

"Korra. I'm going to get more metal. Do what you have to," Kuvira said, and she swung herself up to the audience seats.

Korra took a deep breath. No need to hide anymore. She pushed forward, flames bursting from her fists as she flew over the open space to land on the arena at the opposite end to Amon. "How... good of you to join me," Amon said. "Will you willingly surrender your role?"

Korra scowled. "Never." She lunged forward but found her blows blocked by the man with goggles. He held two tonfas, each sparking with stored electricity. One touch of those and she was probably going to wind up on the floor and vulnerable. She hopped backwards, pausing only to flick other Equalists away with a combination of air and waterbending. Korra sent them all splashing down into the water. It would not last; the lifts would get them back up here in a matter of moments. She jerked to one side and dodged yet another blow from the goggle wearing Equalist, trying to sort her options when Kuvira landed beside her with a thump. She was wearing extra metal bender belts over her shoulder and she immediately began flicking sheets of metal at the Equalist underling. While Kuvira fought him, Korra darted past to confront Amon directly. Okay. If he really could take bending away it was not immediate. She just had to keep his hands away from her head. Korra swung a fist at his face. And missed. She frowned and tried again. Another miss. There was a weird tension in her arms whenever she came even close to striking him. Her attempts to attack with her bending proved likewise futile. Her first water whip missed by a wide arc, and her attempt at airbending did little more than rumple his clothes.

"Korra!" Asami called. She darted across the connecting bridge as it slid into place. She stumbled to a halt not far from Amon. "It can't be. What are you doing with my glove?" Asami demanded as she rushed at Amon. Something pushed Korra back, the tension in her arms, no, her whole body lifting. Amon caught Asami's attack lazily and electricity crackled across her. She shrieked and fell limply to the floor. A sheet of metal sped past Korra, slicing open one of the ropes that restrained Bolin. He was was groggy but pulled his ropes away and removed Mako's in another moment.

"Don't worry about me," Kuvira called over the sound of metal hitting metal and the crackle of electricity. "Get him!"

Unfair, but necessary; Korra, Bolin and Mako versus Amon. But there was something strange about him. Almost like there was an invisible field around him. Any blows, and bending that even came close to him would miss and be diverted elsewhere. However much force Korra put into her attacks, nothing was touching the man. But the tide of battle was changing. Metalbenders were flooding into the arena and the Equalist forces were slowly pushed back. Asami pulled herself painfully back to her feet, frazzled but awake. With a final push, Kuvira sent the man with goggles over the side of the arena, leaving Amon surrounded. Kuvira's wires whipped out and encircled Amon's waist. Odd. The man did not even react.

"You're going down," Korra said, smirking.

"Not just yet," Amon said. He held his hand up and Kuvira's wires loosened.

"What?" the metalbender gasped.

A new wire descended from above and Amon grabbed hold of it. He zipped up into the air, other Equalists ascending all around him; even the man with goggles, hauled up from well below the platform they were on. Kuvira's head whipped around and she shot a wire up to catch hold of one of the Equalists and hauled herself upwards. "Stay here," Korra yelled as she blasted herself upwards on her flame jets. She grabbed for the nearest Equalist, pulled them from their cable and let them fall back into the water pits. The cable jolted just as she cleared the shattered ceiling of the arena and with a lurch it came loose from the airship hovering above them. She was at the wrong angle to use her firejets. Korra just had to pivot a bit further- A length of steel cable wrapped around her waist. Kuvira. The metalbender grimaced as she hung halfway between the airship and Korra. With a wrench, Kuvira threw Korra upwards and past her. Korra grabbed hold of the airship's side as Kuvira joined her a moment later. They were clinging to the airship Amon had boarded. Another airship was getting up to speed some distance away.

"Ready to take down the Equalists?" Kuvira yelled over roar of the engine.

"Am I ever?" Korra replied.

"I'm going to destroy the engines first." She paused. "You can't metal bend can you?" Korra shook her head. "Okay. Just be ready for a rough landing."

Korra followed Kuvira as she scrambled up the airship and towards the tail. The metalbender planted her feet firmly on the hull and with grasping fingers reached down towards the engines. With a screech of metal the airship quietened and faltered. A jolt ran through the craft and it began to lis, falling back towards the bending arena. Almost too late, Korra airbent a blast of wind to push the craft clear of the building. The bending arena was safe, but at the cost of aiming their trajectory squarely at the parking lot. Too late to airbend or earth bend. Korra winced, the impact almost jostling her over as the airship smashed into the ground and obliterated hundreds of Satomobiles.

"Good landing," Kuvira observed.

"Not my best," Korra muttered. "C'mon," she said, curling her arm around Kuvira's waist. "Let's get him." She flicked a burst of air to waft them gently to the ground as a second wave of police arrived at the arena. Survivors of the airship crash began crawling out of the debris. A few vanished into darkness and over the side of the railings bordering the arena, but most got free only to sit and wait expectantly. And amongst them; Amon. With a feeling of victory Korra strode over to him and tore off his mask. An Earth Kingdom stranger smiled up at her.

"Think you're still so tough?" Korra asked. The man's grin grew bigger. "You're in big trouble, Amon."

"I do apologise," the man said. The voice was all wrong. "But my name is Watanuki."

* * *

Asami stared in shock after Amon. The shock gloves. Her shock gloves. They had been shelved for safety concerns, the designs locked in a cabinet in her office. And yet, that man had a fully working version. The thought started an inexorable chain of logic. Someone at Future Industries was connected to the Equalists. There was someone in her employ that had stolen or developed their technology and given it to people who did little but spout hatred. Tahno was sobbing nearby.

"Can't do it," he sobbed. "Just can't..."

"Tahno? Tahno!" Asami said as she crouched beside him. "Are sure it's not just chi-blocking?"

Tahno stared at her confused. "How would I know? Never been chi-blocked."

Asami grimaced. "I guess you wouldn't then. I guess we'll know if it doesn't wear off. You have about two hours? I think?"

"I heard two hours," Bolin said.

"Two hours," Tahno echoed miserably.

"Even then there might be something we can do for you. If you come to Future Industries we can have the doctors take a look," Asami offered. The noise above diminished.

"The airship's coming down," Mako said, still staring upwards.

"That's the one Korra's on," Bolin exclaimed.

"Not alot we can from here." They left the Wolfbats, almost inconsolable but clinging to their one hope. What would they do if the time-limit passed? What was the longest a chi-blocked bender had taken to regain their abilities? Asami shook her head. She needed to research. And it might become more pressing if Amon had been telling the truth. And just who was supplying the Equalists.

"Dad!" Asami exclaimed as he staggered from their private box. He looked suitably furious.

"This was not supposed to happen," he muttered, his eyes widening as he noticed Bolin and Mako.

"I know. We should have never let the Equalists get to a position where they could terrorize the whole city like this," Asami said, her eyes checking for any other threats in the area.

Bolin rushed from the nearby window. "The airships gone down just outside. Asami!"

"Right. You going to be okay, dad?" she asked Hiroshi.

"Yes, yes," he said, distracted.

She left him behind, Mako and Bolin on her heels. They burst from the building and raced to the side of the arena. The wreckage of the airship took up most of the parking lot. Asami heaved a sigh of relief; Kuvira and Korra were both safe. So was Naga; she had slipped out of her harness and was now standing with Kuvira and Korra. And there was someone with them, his hands bound with metal. Maybe it was all over before it really started.

"Korra!" she called and hugged Korra when she reached her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, sounding distracted. Both Bolin and Mako hugged her a moment later. "That was pretty close."

"Thanks for saving us once again too," Mako said.

"Kuvira!" Two voices shouted from behind; Opal and Bataar picking over debris to hug Kuvira. "You're okay!" Opal exclaimed.

"Thanks to our esteemed Avatar," Kuvira said. "Afraid that's not our little secret anymore is it?"

"Guess not," Korra said sadly. "I mean, I could deny it, but..."

"Its not going to be believable," Asami commented shaking her head.

"Well," Bolin said, smiling. "At least now we can admit we're all on Team Avatar! Look at us! Earth." He pointed to himself. "Fire." He pointed to Mako. "Metal." He pointed to Kuvira. "Also metal?" he asked pointing to Bataar who shook his head "No elements then," he said as he pointed at Bataar, Asami and Opal. "Aaaaand; the Avatar herself!" He pointed at Korra. "If we just had an airbender we'd be all set."

"I'm Team Avatar?" Kuvira asked smiling. Bolin nodded. "Thank you. Even if it's just this once, I'm honored."

"As am I," Bataar put in. "Though I'm not sure I know you all well enough to be one of the team."

"Well, I like it," Opal said smiling.

Asami felt weirdly happy. Team Avatar; she had been one of the first.

"I might have known." A voice interrupted. "Find a fire, massive destruction and you lot grouped together. Had to be another Avatar stunt." They turned to find Lin looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Lin," Korra smiled.

"Avatar," she replied. Her gaze flicked to Opal and Kuvira. "You both okay?" They nodded. Lin stared past them to the restrained man. "At least you captured Amon right?"

"No." Korra shook her head. "All we got was a decoy."

"I'd like... No. I need to ask him some questions." Asami said stepping forward.

"Lin?" Korra asked.

"Ask away. Me and Kuvira'll let you know if he's lying."

"Where did you get the shock gloves?" she asked. "And the tonfas?"

The man smiled. "We have powerful allies Miss Sato. One of them is well known to you."

His words chilled her. "Who are they? Someone in Future Industries? Someone in the United Forces?" Her voice faltered as she spoke. "Give me his- a name?"

The man shook his head.

"He's telling the truth," Kuvira said, Lin nodding beside her. "He's not quite answering the question but you do know whoever he means."

"Tell me. There's a reward in it for you if you do."Nothing. "I'm sure Chief Beifong can cut you a deal if you turn on the others." Asami asked hoping that Lin would not contradict her. For a moment the idea of lightning sprang to mind. Give the man to Mako and let him use that odious technique again. Asami shuddered, disgusted with her own thoughts. No. No, she could not possibly condone something like that.

Korra strode forward instead and grabbed the man's collar. "Listen, punk. See this polar bear dog?" She gestured at Naga. "Tell Asami what she wants to know or you're getting fed to her."

The man barely blinked, just continued to smile blandly at her.

"Korra? No," Asami said. "Let the police handle this."

Lin hauled the man to his feet. She called over her shoulder. "Someone get this guy to headquarters. No one's allowed to talk to him without me present."

"How did Amon know who I was though?" Korra asked as they watched the man placed in the back of a police vehicle.

"I hate to say it, but I think this was all planned," Mako said. "Someone must have betrayed you."

Lin snorted. "Obviously. Question is how many people could have let your secret slip?"

"Too many," Korra said vaguely.

"No. It's more than that though," Mako insisted. "I think Korra was poisoned too."

"That would also be my conclusion based on this evening's events," Kuvira said.

"Poisoned?" Lin asked. "Why? How?"

"You really think I was poisoned?" Korra asked.

"You were feeling awful earlier, right?" Asami asked.

"Yeah; weak and cold and nauseous."

"And ever experienced that before?" Kuvira asked.

Korra shook her head. "Never."

"And you felt better when you threw everything up?" Korra flushed but nodded. Mako continued. "Sounds like poison. Not a lethal dose, but enough to weaken you. Too much of a coincidence it happened right when the Equalists attacked. If they hadn't, I might suspect the Wolfbats, but now... This was a trap," Mako said gravely. "Whoever gave you that poison thought you wouldn't back out of that game."

"They wanted us to lose quickly?" Korra asked, frowning. Mako nodded.

"What did you eat today?" Lin asked.

"Tea and rice crackers at Asami's just before the game. Lunch was on airtemple island. So was breakfast." Korra said, thinking.

"So we're looking at one of the Sato's servants or one of the acolytes. At least that narrows our suspects substantially," said Lin.

Asami shivered. Either option was horrifying. The Red Lotus might have had a traitor in Tenzin's midst, but for there to be another - and belonging to a different group? But did that mean the culprit was more likely to be found in her household? Was her judge of character so poor after all?

"Okay. This might sound a little weird but; could Naga trace the poison?" Mako asked.

"You want Naga to sniff my barf?" Korra asked recoiling from him.

"I was thinking your breath should be enough," Mako said quickly.

Korra looked at him quizzically for a moment before approaching Naga. "Okay Naga. I want you to find this." She breathed onto the polar bear dog.

"Nice thinking, kid," Lin murmured.

"Thank you, ma'am," he replied.

Naga turned away from Korra, her nose twitching in the air. She sniffed the air and ground for a moment and then padded towards Hiroshi Sato who was walking towards the group. Naga halted and began growling.

"Naga, wrong person!" Bolin called. "That's Mister Sato!"

Hiroshi backed away from Naga as she bared her teeth and snarled. "Get this animal away from me," he demanded.

"Sorry!" Korra called. "Come on girl. Come on. That's Asami's father... Bolin? Can you...?"

Bolin stroked Naga's head as Korra steered the polar bear dog away. "Easy girl."

Naga did not seem to be calming down at all. Was it one of the servants who prepared her father's clothes? That narrowed the suspects even further. Asami felt ill. It had to be someone in her household. Lin approached Hiroshi.

"Mister Sato, I do apologise for the disruption, but I believe it is in our best interest to search your home tonight," she said.

"I agree," Asami said. "I don't want to think anyone on our staff can be an Equalist, but..."

Hiroshi shook his head. "This is absolutely absurd. Is it even legal? To take the slim evidence of that animal's nose. I... I have to consult my lawyer."

Asami frowned. "Dad? It's okay. The Equalists aren't going to care about us. Though..." Asami winced. "It hurts this has happened. Again."

"It's our only lead too," Korra added. "But we'll catch whoever is responsible."

"Ridiculous," Hiroshi replied and stormed away. The attack on the arena must have shaken him badly. Asami stared at her father's retreating form.

"While I know you all want to help, this is a police matter. So you leave this to us," Lin said. "Hopefully the culprit doesn't know we even have a lead just yet. We'll resume tomorrow. And Korra, I don't envy you what tomorrow might bring. Get some rest and talk to Tenzin. Talk to Katara."

"How about you?" Kuvira asked.

"Me? I have a mountain of paperwork to fill out," Lin said with a weary grin.

"Want a hand?"

Lin shook her head. "Look after your guests Kuvira." She gestured to Opal and Baatar. "I'll update you on things in the morning."

"Don't think I can take you up on your offer tonight after all," Kuvira told Asami.

"Pity," she said. "Next time."

"What about Tahno?" Korra asked. "I'm still... Is it possible?"

"Only time will tell," Asami commented. "It could still just be chi-blocking."

"Hopefully," Korra said.

"We'll get him checked out at the hospital anyway," Lin said. "I might ask Katara to check him over if he still can't bend in the morning."

* * *

The drive home to the mansion was sombre and awkward. Hiroshi stayed silent and scowling the entire time, his eyes flicking to the mirror and back to the police cars following. Lin's assistants checked through the mansion while two metalbenders stood guard in the living room.

"We're aiming for as little disruption as possible, Mister Sato. We just want samples of tea leaves and maybe condiments. Should have brought Naga really," she mused. With a shrug she added. "Maybe tomorrow."

"At least this will make us feel safer," Asami told Hiroshi as Lin went to check on progress.

"Yes, safer," he said, his fingers gripping the edge of the sofa.

Officer Chang came to question them a few minutes later. How were their servants selected, was there anything in their histories that they knew of that might be in some way relevant? Asami fetched the records they kept on the hires and any applicants. Hiroshi's scowl only deepened when the events of thirteen years ago came up; the night the Agni Kai broke into the mansion.

Asami was about to respond to Chang when the lights clicked off. She glanced around. The lights in the hallway were gone too and the room was now lit only by moonlight. A shower of sparks illuminated Chang writhing in agony for a moment before she fell heavily to the floor. Asami scrambled backwards. That looked like something the Equalists had used. She needed to get out. Her father needed to get out. Why would the Equalists come here? Was her father okay?

Her neck felt stiff. No. Not simply stiff. She could not move it. Her feet were rooted to the spot, her movement halted while she was on her toes. She gasped at the air, her breathing awkward. What was happening? Fear? She had never felt this before. She tried to bring her hand to her neck; but it was like something was holding her there. Her arm would not move. Her posture was wrong and she stood, pained, barely able to breath, unable to move as the moonlight illuminated a masked man. Amon was standing right in front of her. She had to get away. She had to run. Amon lifted his hand and darkness enveloped her.

* * *

**How old is Iroh?**

Sanctum and I have been talking and we realized we are writing him with different ages in our mind, we just reached a compromise- Iroh is in his late twenties. We'll make some edits to clarify this. In the fic he's not 36 years old like the one listed in the wikia, that age is the one from the commentaries where Asami was supposed to be 29. Since this is an AU we can do anything, and I intended him to be a kid in the Red Lotus flashback because if he's a teen back then, he and Azula would have fried the group.

**Last notes: I know the last three chapters have stirred some mixed reactions and we expected that. Not everyone is going to be happy with some of the things that we have decided in this story. We've always reminded everyone that romance isn't the focus and anyone can end up with anyone. Again, as romance isn't the focus- I would like to remind everyone again that given the events of this chapter there are more surprises down the line, and Book 2 and Book 3 are much darker than Book 1.**

**I hope to see all of you until the bitter end, but we understand if you want to discontinue. After all, fanfiction is about getting what you want, but we can't give what everyone wants. I do want to say this confidently- Book 3 Lightning is the best book if you are searching for intense drama, action, friendships and character development. Those are the things you will get.**

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter!**


	27. Escape From Republic City

**Book 2: Metal**

**Chapter 6- Escape From Republic City**

* * *

Bolin tensed as someone hammered on the apartment door. It was hard not to be paranoid; not after this evening's events anyway. Taking a deep breath he paused, ready to slam the door closed if it turned out the Equalists were actually out in the hallway. Whoever was out there hammered on the door again. No avoiding it. Bolin pulled the door open.

"Kuvira?" he asked. She was not smiling. "Come in, come in." He looked past her, checking for masked assailants who might have tailed her.

Kuvira stepped inside and surveyed the interior with a glance, her gaze pausing on the inquisitive Mako. "Asami has been kidnapped," she said abruptly

"She... Wait, what? What do you mean?" Bolin asked.

"Precisely what I just said; the Equalists have abducted her."

"Woah," Bolin said, leaning back against the wall. "Hang on, why would they want her?"

Kuvira sighed. "I suspect her connection to Korra for the most part. Bolin, Mako this is not going to be easy. This whole situation is rapidly turning into a huge mess. Hiroshi Sato is in league with the Equalists." She paused as the brothers gasped. "Lin lost him at his mansion when he escaped on an airship. He took Asami with him. As far as we know she did not go willingly, but-"

"No." Bolin shook his head. "There's no way Asami's an Equalist."

"I would be inclined to agree," Kuvira said with a nod. "Her father is another matter entirely." She sighed. "Unfortunately I have conflicting accounts of the incident and Lin is not one of the witnesses. Officer Aung reported Asami was carried unconcious onto the airship. Officer Dan on the other hand related that she wide awake and ran onto the craft alongside her father."

"No. It's just not possible. Asami can't be in league with them," Mako said. "I... I don't want to believe it, but it's easier to believe Hiroshi might have been..."

"Too easy I think; his intolerance of benders is a matter of some note. Particularly after his daughter's recent tangle with the Red Lotus," Kuvira agreed. "I suspect their actions provoked him into increased action." She sighed. "Not that we know how long he's been involved. For all we know, it's been since the very start."

"Do you know where they went? Is anyone going to after them?" Bolin asked.

"We know the general heading, but that airship... Looks like Hiroshi's been slowing public demonstrations of his advancements. Lin said it moved like lightning. It was last seen heading into the Earth Kingdom; we have scattered reports of sentries confirming the trajectory but nothing after that. We have patrols out searching for it, but the pilot could have changed course at any point. The potential area for their destination is huge. So not only is the technological king of the city in league with an anti-bending cult, but we don't even know just what he could have potentially cooked up for them."

"Does... Does... Korra know?" Bolin asked.

Kuvira nodded. "Opal and Baatar went to air temple island an hour ago." She sighed again. "I just wish there was more to tell you, but that's where we are. I'll try and keep you in the loop, but for now; stay safe. We doubt the Equalists are going to try something so public so soon, but..."

"Thank you," Mako said.

"Yeah..." Bolin added distracted.

They sat in silence after Kuvira left, each trapped by their own thoughts until it was time for sleep. Not that sleep was possible. Bolin stared at the ceiling for long, long hours, his eyes tired, but nothing in the blackness behind his eyelids was remotely comforting. Mako got up as dawn broke muttering something about needing to distract himself. Bolin roused himself as well but was left with nothing to do until the morning news came on. When it did it felt so strange to both have lived through the same events first hand and then hear them again retold by another. Little bits missed and there were minor embellishments to the story. The Fire Ferrets's victory had been overshadowed by both the Equalist attack and revelation that Korra was the Avatar. Bolin's heart sank after the announcer confirmed the Wolfbats were now bereft of all bending ability after an extensive checkup; Amon had been telling the truth. His threat, what he could do to any of them, was uncomfortably real.

"In the wake of this attack, Lin Beifong lead a task force to the private home of Hiroshi Sato following a lead relating to the Equalists and an attack on the Avatar. The police chief has since confirmed that there was no suspicion of Mister Sato or his daughter. Asami Sato's involvement at the time. However, the power was cut to the home and several police officers were assaulted by unknown assailants. Sato was last seen fleeing the scene in an airship along with his daughter. Officers have subsequently discovered a hidden and now abandoned hangar beneath the Sato's private race-track where new weaponry was developed for Equalist forces. Chief Beifong has remained carefully neutral in her announcements; she has indicated neither support nor condemnation of the family and their actions at this time. However we can exclusively reveal a troubling connection; Asami Sato is a close, personal friend of Avatar Korra, and manager of the Fire Ferrets. A weapon utilized by the man identified only as Amon during the attack on the pro-bending arena has been confirmed to have been masterminded and designed by Miss Sato herself. Councilman Tenzin has released a statement insisting on Miss Sato's innocence, but current evidence does not seem to be in her favor."

Bolin sighed, his stomach growling. He began cooking breakfast as the topic shifted; a crowd had gathered in the park to show support for Avatar Korra as they now knew her. There was wide-spread condemnation of Amon's decision to reveal Korra's identity, to say nothing of to his unprovoked attack and attempt to undermine an in-training Avatar. All media contact with Korra was currently forbidden as decreed by an emergency meeting of the city council. The announcer made an appeal for public opinions on the Avatar and what the public wished to say to her or ask her. All information relating to Korra's team mates was likewise of interest to the broadcaster - as were any other friends Korra might have.

A little later in the broadcast councilman Tarrlok was quoted as having received evidence that Asami Sato had been trained in chi-blocking techniques. These sessions had been organised and run by citizens now suspected of having close ties to the Equalists. Designs for many of the weapons in use by the forces responsible for storming the bending arena were discovered in Asami's private chambers at the Sato mansion, along with a rough sketch of Amon's mask. Tarrlok was unswerving in his certainty that Asami was a prominent member of the orginsation who used her friendship with Korra as cover to secretly undermine her. Bolin was quivering with anger when the quote ended, relieved at least a little when the announcer revealed General Iroh had released a counter statement in the last few minutes flatly contradicting Tarrlok's; he too condemned the Equalists's actions but insisted that Asami was a staunch ally of the Avatar.

A kind of strange calm settled over Bolin as he cleaned up after breakfast. Nothing seemed quite real as he clicked the radio off, silencing the announcer in mid-sentence as she said something about Future Industries. He had to get to Korra and to see if she was okay. Too late he remembered the appeal for information regarding those with a connection to Korra; a list that included him. He dithered at the door. Would be even be able to get to her? What if someone recognised him? Better to stay here. No. He could not simply hide away.

In the hall outside. Han as the only other person capable of reading the paper was the centre of attention at the moment. Bolin snagged another copy, trying to concentrate on the print.

"Hey, Bolin," Haru called as he sidled up to him. No reporters here as far as Bolin could tell. Looked like his friends were not about to sell him out either. At least not yet. "What's it say?" Haru asked gesturing at the paper.

"The headline..." Bolin concentrated on the glyphs. "It's something about the Avatar, the Equalists and the Satos. Not surprising really. Stuff that was all over the radio."

Haru crept a little closer. "Did you know?"

"Know?" Bolin asked.

"That she - I mean, Korra? Did you know?" Haru asked,

Bolin considered how best to answer the question for a long moment. Best to be honest. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. Sorry."

Haru shook his head. "We... wondered. When she visited Mako one time... That must have been pretty cool?" Haru shot him a toothy grin.

Bolin smiled back. "Yeah... It was something alright."

"What about our boss though?"

Bolin shook his head. "I don't believe it. Asami could never be in league with them. You should have seen her when we got stopped by one of their rallies. And... she did know about Korra as well. But she figured it out herself. And she..." Bolin's eyes widened and he snapped his mouth shut. The sheer damage that could be wrought with the knowledge that there was some kind of romantic relationship between Korra and Asami would be devastating. Even if his friends could be trusted with his secrets, something like that was too big.

"I hope so. But... If she was... I mean; Mister Sato ran away didn't he? And... Miss Sato went with him?" Haru said.

"I... heard a conflicting version," Bolin said, frowning. "But... Yeah. You're worried about us, aren't you? If they're gone, what happens to Future Industries? What happens then?" He stared around the corridor. Future Industries was now inextricably linked to a terrorist organisation. Was there any hope they might get through this without also being tarnished? What would happen to their jobs, their homes? His stable, comfortable life now felt so tenuos. He had to do something.

* * *

The docks were packed with journalists. Police patrolboats floated in a wide ring around air temple island and Lin Beifong was currently blocking anyone getting to the hire boats. She shouted through a megaphone that the island was private property and anyone found trying to evade the blockade would find themselves in jail. Increasing numbers of reporters recognised him as he pushed through the crowd and more and more people yelled questions at him in the din. What did he know, when did he know it? Had Asami tried to contact him? Had Asami used any threats against him or the team? How did it feel to be hired as camoflauge? He ignored them all, trying to push forward, relieved when Lin spotted him and pulled him from the crowd with a flick of her wires. Bolin cringed just behing the police cordon and wondered how many times his photo had been taken. Would he be in the paper tomorrow? Bolin of the Fire Ferrets one of only a handful still allowed access to the Avatar? Had he known her secret? What did he know about the illicit affair of the Avatar and her Equalist Lover? Bolin shook his head vigorously. Not going to think about that. If he did, he was going to wind up blurting it out. A police boat carried him out to the island and away from the press. Ikki met him on the dock and pointed him to the opposite side of the island where Korra was holed up.

The Avatar stared out into the open sea, Naga curled beside her. "Korra!" She looked at him but said nothing. Now he was closer he could see her eyes darkened from lack of sleep, her unkempt hair and strained expression. "Hey, are you... Well, no you're obviously not okay, but I need to say something, because I'm concerned about you and..." He took a breath. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," Korra said with a grimace. "I've been listening to the news..."

"Me too."

"And that's part of the problem. We're sitting here and while we do that, Hiroshi is taking Asami further and further away."

"The police... I... They're doing their best. I bet the United Forces are helping out too." Bolin said, trying to stay positive.

"I... Yeah. I hope so. I... I want them to do something though. No one's mentioned actually going after Asami. And the longer they leave it..."

"Well," Bolin said, blinking. "Maybe if you asked them to try?"

Korra's expression brightened a little. "I could. Wait; that's a fantastic idea! I am the Avatar." She grabbed his shoulder and pulled Bolin closer. "Do you know how to get to the base from here?"

"Well, y-yes," he said. This was not what seemed like the best plan given the current circumstances. No. It remained possible that this would be alright. "Should we tell-."

"Let's go then," Korra interrupted as she whistled. Naga bounded forward and dove into the water. Korra's hand was tight around his wrist as she leapt forward, dragging him with her and into the water.

* * *

The guards stared at Naga with wary expressions, the sight of the polar bear dog sufficient to delay their attentions from focussing on the two people riding on her back for a good few moments. Korra slid from Naga's back, closely followed by Bolin as the polar bear dog shook herself dry.

"I am Avatar Korra," Korra said, starting forward. "And I am here to see General Iroh. Where is he?" The men stared at her, taking a moment to react.

"Just a... Ma'am," one said saluting, as the other darted for the nearest phone. "We can't just let you onto the base."

"I doubt you could stop me," Korra said, folding her arms. The guard gulped.

"I-I'm afraid we cannot let unauthorized personnel into the base..."

"It's okay," the other guard called. "General Iroh has granted you permission. I-if you would follow me?"

Military people stopped and stared at them as they crossed the base. Once this might have been almost flattering; people recognising them as members of the Fire Ferrets. Not now; there were enough photos of her on file to make clear to everyone just what Avatar Korra looked like. There were an awful lot of salutes, doors, locks, gates and wide stretches of empty concrete before they were standing in front of Iroh in his office. He looked up from some papers and a large mug of coffee. From the look of him, he had had about as much sleep as Korra.

"General Iroh," Bolin said.

"Avatar Korra, Bolin. I-"

"You heard about the attack last night?" Korra interrupted.

Iroh blinked and took a large sip of his coffee. "Of course I have."

"And according to the radio you know about Asami's abduction?"

Iroh's face darkened. "Yes," he said, his voice low.

"Then why are you just sat here? When are we going to attack Amon and get her back?"

Iroh sighed. "This is a... difficult situation. At the moment protocol dictates that the affair should be handled by Republic City police in it's initial phases. Lin is doing her best to resolve this and we need to let her get on with her job."

Korra shook her head. "You're not making any sense. They're not in the city anymore; they're in the Earth Kingdom! What good are the cops going to do when they're all here? We need to get after them. We're losing time!"

"Korra," Iroh thumped his mug down onto the desk, the coffee spilling over the side. "We can't just attack. For one thing we have no idea where they went. For another, we cannot simply go into Earth Kingdom territory or any other tribe's without permission from a state leader." He held up his hand. "Now, don't worry. We have spoken to Suyin Beifong already and she promises-"

"But the Equalists are dangerous!" Korra insisted. "Their leader is capable of taking people's bending away! Doesn't that scare you? If he gets to you then no more firebending. They have all those weapons no one's seen before. But you have a whole army out there who are here and all I read about you doing is sinking pirate ships. The Equalists are far more dangerous." She stared at him for a moment. "Don't you care about her? You've been working with her for weeks haven't you? You do that, but you just sit here and wait for the police to go rescue her?"

Iroh's mouth twitched. "Korra. Do not for a second think this is easy for me. But I have a duty. I swore an oath. How do we not know this is not some elaborate bluff? And that if we went charging off after the Satos, the Equalists would not then attack the city? Or maybe this is a front to incite war with the Earth Kingdom? It's far too risky."

"This from the prince of the Fire Nation? You have connections; use them. Threaten them. Demand her back."

Iroh shook his head. "No, I can't just do that. You don't understand. I'm completely the wrong person for this problem. Until we learn any different, all we know is that the Equalists in the form of Hiroshi Sato and some others fled to the Earth Kingdom. Thanks to conflicting reports we are unsure if Asami went voluntarily or was abducted. Because of that the police cannot simply consider this a kidnapping case. Regardless; I can't get involved unless - as I said before - our assistance is formerly requested. And given the Earth Queen has been anything but supportive of the United Forces we could be waiting a very long time."

Korra growled. "But this is... You're just giving me reasons for not doing something. And they don't make sense!"

"Look; I'll level with you." Iroh sat up straighter. "If I could possibly do it, I would send the fleet into the Earth Kingdom territory this second. I'd mobilize all our troops. And I might just get away with that if I was from the Water Tribe or I was an Air nomad or an Earth Kingdom prince. But; I'm from the Fire Nation and I'm Fire Lord Ozai's great-grandson." He held her gaze. "You know full well what he did to the Earth Kingdom, what he did to the world and what he tried to do after that. We have so many problems today stemming from what he did and what his father did. If I storm into the Earth Kingdom far too many people will assume it is history is repeating itself. The risk of triggering a world-wide war is far too great. And that's not even taking into account what my grandfather did. Annexing the territory Republic City was built on was fine when Aang was around. When he passed on there was suddenly a lot of regret about allowing the city's construction and it's location. There are people with long memories in the Earth Kingdom. They are very aware of every action my family ever inflicted upon them. I cannot possibly add to that list by flouting the treaties and sending my troops into the Earth Kingdom. In the end would I be any better than my great-grandfather? The Earth Queen will not tolerate it."

Of course. "The Earth Queen? But that's precisely why you need to fix the issue! Repair the damage and help the people by crushing the Equalists!"

"No. I have no right to use my power like that. I cannot force it on them."

"Iroh-" Korra began.

"Wait." Iroh beckoned her forward. "I am doing something. There are... others like the White Lotus who made promises when your predecessor fought my great-grandfather." He sat back. "In addition I have sent a letter and our ambassador to the Earth Queen to appraise her of the situation-"

Korra lashed out with her foot. The desk flipped; papers flew into the air in a confused mass. Iroh's mug fell to the floor and smashed. A hawk she had not noticed before panicked and flew close by. "Why do you care more about the Earth Queen than Asami?"

Iroh stared at her, his expression softening from anger to... pity? He sighed and hunched over, moving sheets of paper. He pulled a framed picture from the floor, the glass broken and the image now splattered with coffee. He winced, but carefully cleared the debris away. That was his mother's picture. He repeated the action a moment later, retrieving an image of Zuko and another woman. Korra's anger was boiling away and embarrassment was swiftly taking it's place. She glanced at Bolin who stared back wide-eyed. Korra ducked her head. She needed to get out.

"We're very sorry, general," Bolin said as she pulled the door open.

"It's alright Bolin." Iroh sighed. Korra froze for a moment as she stepped from Iroh's office. Every person in the room outside was staring at her. Had heard everything. She sprinted out of the building.

* * *

Korra was not far from the general's office. She had set herself down on the edge of the dock with Naga, her legs dangling off the side. Various military types stared at her as they wandered about their business.

"Korra?" he asked as he settled onto the dock a little apart from her.

She sighed. "I... I was a complete jerk back there." She twitched and tears streamed from her eyes. "I know all about his family but I expected him to just storm in and rescue her. And then when he mentioned the Earth Queen. Oh Bolin. I... I hated her, have hated her for years. I don't even know what she looks like! I just... When they told me about the corrupt leaders... She was always the worst somehow. She was the one I most wanted to get rid of. And... and I've never stopped hating her." Korra swiped at her eyes. "How can I hate her so much? And I was just unfair to him. I should apologise. He... He's been so nice to me. Him and his grandfather."

"I think he understands," Bolin said, glancing back the way they came. "He... He was taking it hard too." Korra looked worried. "But... like he was saying; the Beifongs - they'll do something. Kuvira is heading back there soon and she must be able to help."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right." Korra gazed down towards the ocean, still crying. "I... I just lost my temper. I just... She's my friend. She's my first friend. Except for Naga. And they're saying she was only pretending? That she's an Equalist? No. That's not Asami. We... There's just no way," she insisted, her tone sharpening. "She's been abducted and it's her father's fault. Asami had nothing to do with that attack. Amon attacked her in the arena. She couldn't have had anything to do with the poison either." Korra stopped. "Hiroshi must have done that too. I thought it was odd he brought the tea, but I-" Korra broke off. "She's alone with them right now. I... I'm just glad she's not a bender. They can't- He can't take it away like with Tahno. But I don't want to think about what they might do to her. Because of me. Bolin; what if she's waiting for us to rescue her? What if she's waiting for the moment we'll burst in and it'll be over, and it won't because we're sat here and there's nothing we can do and-" The rest of Korra's sentence was unintelligble under her sobbing.

Bolin shuffled closer, gingerly putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Korra leant against him limply, and then slowly moved her arms to embrace him, nuzzling her head into his shoulder as her sobs wracked her body. "We'll find her," Bolin said, rubbing her back. "She's amazing. She's strong. If there's anyone on team Avatar we can believe in - other than you of course - it's Asami." Korra's arms tightened and Bolin echoed the motion. He glanced around at approaching footsteps; Iroh.

"Korra?" he asked. "Korra, about before-"

Korra drew away from Bolin and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry Iroh. I... I was wrong. Sorry for... well, everything."

Iroh shook his head and handed her his handkerchief. "No. It's nothing compared to the current situation. I... I was just concerned if you were okay?"

Korra made a sound that sounded like a laugh and a cough. "As okay as I can be right now."

Iroh nodded. "Look, I know its not too much help, but I cannot believe for a moment that Hiroshi would let anything happen to Asami. He's a horrible man to be sure, but he is if nothing else fiercesomely protective of his daughter. She will be kept safe I am certain."

Bolin nodded too. "He's right, Korra. You saw what he was like after the Red Lotus. And what Asami said he was like after... You know, before." Korra nodded, wiping her eyes again. "He probably took her because he would be too worried to leave her behind. It... It would be kind of sweet. If it didn't sound like he thinks he owns her."

"I suppose..."

"Korra," Iroh said. "I understand how you feel. If my best friend was missing, I wouldn't rest until I knew she was safe."

"Oh," Bolin said, his eyes wide. "Um, it might be more complicated? See, Asami is Korra's girlfriend."

"I know-" Iroh broke off his eyes widening. "She... She is? I..." He gaped at Korra but swiftly recovered. "I see. I did not know Asami as well as I thought."

"We're not girlfriends," Korra broke in. "At least, not anymore," she added after a pause. "Now we're just friends-"

"You broke up?" Bolin interrupted. "When?" He glanced up at Iroh as the general took a panicked step backwards.

"Yesterday. Right before the match. I took your advice and talked to her. We agreed we're, well, I'm not ready for a relationship-"

"I... I honestly never knew," Iroh insisted. "I... just hope I was not some form of catalyst. Please believe me, I had no idea..."

"Why would you be...?" Bolin trailed off as Iroh's non-sequitor made sense. "General Iroh; are you dating Asami?"

"No. Well, not yet." He smiled a little awkwardly. "I want to. I did make my interest known and Asami did not rebuff me. Then again, she never mentioned her involvement with Korra, so..."

"The roses. I... I should have noticed that." She looked up at him. "The necklace was yours too wasn't it?" Her fingers traced a pattern across her neck. "The silver one with the gem that looked like it was filled with fire?" Iroh nodded. "It was a good choice. It suited her and she... she liked it. And the chocolates. Those were really tasty. And no wonder you sent so many." Korra looked worried. "Does this mean I can't spend time with her?"

"No!" Iroh said. "It doesn't work like that." He eyed her. "But you probably shouldn't do some of the things you did while you were her girlfriend."

"Oh. Oh! Yeah. Not doing that... But; can the three of us hang out when we get her back? And the others; Asami, me, Mako, Bolin. You I suppose."

"Of course, and I look forward to it. For now... I promise you both; I'll do something. I'll let you know whatever I learn as soon as I hear it. Unfortunately we are still unable to do anything but wait at present." He sighed. "In the absence of a better plan would you like to wait in my office for now? I have really good coffee," he added earnestly.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," Korra said.

By the time they reached Iroh's office, a new desk was already setup. The atmosphere was much more pleasant, and Bolin glanced around the room with interest. Several hawks were perched along one wall. When Iroh excused himself to attend to some business, he and Korra spent a long while staring at the multitude of photos on display. Here a picture of his family and friends. There a picture of Fire Lord Izumi and Iroh in regular clothes and looking decidedly relaxed. At some point Iroh had spent time with the Kyoshi warriors. In another he was sat on the back of a dragon. The day stretched on, each minute an hour, each hour a day and the day seeming like a whole month. They briefly left the base with Iroh to have more different coffee in a nearby shop; the general personally vouched for the staff's discretion given their identities. And later as the evening darkened the sky, Korra and Bolin reluctantly left the base, hoping there would be something tomorrow.

* * *

Mako's face was bruised and his right eye was swollen shut when he came home the next day.

"What happened to your face?" Bolin exclaimed.

"I tried to quit inventively," Mako replied, slumping down onto his futon.

"What?" Bolin asked.

"The company is falling apart now that the Sato's are missing. I went and got myself fired before things got too out of hand."

"Fired? Oh, no Mako. No, no, no." Bolin shook his head. "What exactly happened?"

Mako sighed. "Bunch of executives arrived at the plant and told us we were getting new bosses. Chao told me they were actually from Cabbage Corp and they've staged a hostile take-over. The share price of Future Industries collapsed yesterday and apparently everyone panicked and tried to distance themselves from a known Equalist sympathiser. Cabbage Corp bought everything that hit the market and now my division isn't even part of the same company anymore. That part I might have been able to live with." Mako scowled. "But then they started insulting Asami; calling her an anti-bender and a traitor. So I told them to shut up. After everything Asami did for every person at that plant, I couldn't let them say that."

A lot of the financial stuff went right over Bolin's head, but the gist seemed to be that Future Industries was in trouble and Cabbage Corp was taking advantage of the situation. "...and then they beat you up?"

"Yes and no." Mako winced. "I kinda started it."

"Mako..." Bolin said.

"I was trying to defend Asami," he exclaimed. "Some of my former colleagues were a bit too willing to side with the new bosses and tried to score points off me." He stared at Bolin. "They called me the Sato boytoy; Asami's fail-safe when no one else would do. I... I just lost it." Mako swallowed. "No right to insult her like that." He grinned. "You should have seen it though. Not one of them had ever been in a real fight."

"So what about that," Bolin gestured to his eye. "The guards take it out on you?"

"Nah. It was Toji surprisingly. The guards were on my side. Good number of people were still loyal to Asami. Chao quit with me. So did Aunt Baba and Samboon. Loads of us. No one worth a damn wanted to work with anyone who was stealing Asami's company out from under her."

"Um. Okay," Bolin said. "Good for justice, but not so good for us. What happens now?"

Mako rolled over. "Don't worry. This place? We were given it, we're not just here with Asami's permission. If anyone tries to force us out, we can go to court. And we'll win."

"Okay," Bolin replied, still wary.

"And I... I'll help find Asami too. I have an idea, but we'll need Korra."

Korra was once again on the cliff-side when Bolin and Mako arrived on air temple island the next day. The scrum of press was noticeably lessened, not so many almost willing to run the police blockade for an exclusive, though they were still both exposed to a barrage of questions and shouted speculation. Korra noticed their approach when they found her.

"Hey guys," she sighed.

"Hey," Mako and Bolin replied.

"You heard the news this morning?" Korra asked.

"That Hiroshi was funneling company funds somewhere? And the Earth Kingdom treaties mean no one knows who has access to them? Yeah we caught that bit," Mako replied.

Korra shook her head. "There was some after that too. They're... They keep accusing Asami of stuff. Of designing the Equalist's weapons again. And now they're saying she seduced Iroh to maintain her cover." She swallowed. "Tarrlok's taking any opportunity to make her look bad."

"I... I wish i was more surprised; he's a major stock-holder in Cabbage Corp," Mako replied. Korra at least looked as confused as Bolin felt. "It means he's got a hand in the running of the company. As Future Industries does worse, Cabbage Corp picks up. Tarrlok stands to get even richer by making Asami and her company look bad."

"He..." Korra bit her lip. "He's said since she's in league with them, the kidnapping reports are being dismissed. No one is going to even try a rescue mission." Korra sighed. "I don't get it. After everything she's done for the city, they've just turned on her."

"Comes back to money I'm afraid," Mako said. "Hiroshi had majority control of Future Industries. With him out of the way the bank and the council can seize the company - apart from the parts Cabbage Corp made off with. And no one will say a thing as it'll cut off funding to the Equalists and who would oject to that?"

"Do... you understand much of this?" Korra asked Bolin.

"I think so. Rich people are going to take all of Asami and Hiroshi's stuff," he summarized.

"Huh," Korra said. "I should pay them a visit then." She clenched her fists.

"That is really not going to do us any good," Bolin replied quickly. "What they're doing is horrible but legal. Asami doesn't even have the law on her side right now."

"Then we need to prove she's innocent," Korra replied.

"And that's why we're here," Mako said. "I have an idea-"

"Mako; no," Bolin interrupted. "I don't think-"

"I'm in," Korra said. "I don't care what it is, I'm in."

Mako took a deep breath. "I'm going to talk to some old... aquaintances. The gang leaders haven't all been caught by Amon yet. If anyone knows what's happening around here - the less than legit stuff, its that lot. It's... well, a terrible idea, but the only chance we've got."

"Then let's go," Korra said and Bolin's heart sank. He remained vague on just how this plan was even supposed to work. Shady Shin in particular would be less than pleased to see them. Even if they had Korra with them. But there was no point resisting as the Avatar grabbed both their wrists and dragged them off the cliff with her as she leapt for the ocean.

* * *

It was so strange to be back in the slums. The sights, the sounds, the smells. That was something he could have comfortably gone without ever experiencing again. Hopefully this would never become the norm again. Mako clenched his hands as he stepped into the warehouse. Zolt, Shin and Viper looked up, their men clustered nearby, gazes constantly checking the entrances. Unusually for their guards, they were all outfitted with physical weaponry. All benders too, but the gangs were not taking any chances. Mako tried to repress the shudder that ran through him along with the fractured memories of before - the ones he tried to never think about.

"Mako," Shin said, standing. "What a delight. And your brother. And the Avatar! How good of you all to visit us." The men's nerves got worse when Shin mentioned Korra's identity. Good. "It's been... Wow. Quite a while since we last saw you Mako. You've moved up in the world from what I hear on the radio. Such a shame that your place on your little team got overshadowed isn't it?"

"Enough." Mako straightened. "I need to know everything you three know about the Equalists."

"And why would we help you?" Zolt drawled. "We're no friends of the Avatar."

"No, but most of you are benders and you know what Amon can do," Mako replied.

"Plus," Korra stepped forward. "Mess with me and I will blast you to Lin Beifong this instant. You know who I am. I doubt you want to really see what I can do."

Viper sighed. "Relax Avatar. Mako reign her in a little." Korra bristled at his words.

Shin carrying on blithely as if Viper had not just upset Korra. "Yeah," he said, sitting back down with a grin. "It's been so long and this is hello? We're not so stupid as to fight her. Not again. And not now she doesn't have to pretend to just be a firebender. Tell me Mako, you taught her the to the trick lightning yet?" Shin grinned. "Pretty handy thing to know... 'specially for her. Rare I hear for Avatars to get that one."

"We don't have time for this," Korra interrupted.

"You may not have time, but we got plenty now the Equalists have cleared out. Tell me, Mako. Why do you care? What's big enough to get you to come back here? Is it really the rich Heiress? You sleeping with her, is that it?"

Bolin shuffled his feet somewhere behind him, but Mako paid him no mind. "No," he growled. "She's my friend and I owe her... Does it have to be more than that?"

Zolt leant his head to one side, studying Mako. "I thought I understood you, Mako, but no. Why you care about her still? Oh. Let me guess; you ain't sleeping with her yet, but yah got plans to shack up with her?" He chuckled.

Mako fought the wave of panic, the need to flee. He had to see this through. "Do you know anything or not?"

"What exactly is in it for us?" Shin asked.

"Getting rid of the Equalists," Korra said. "You need more?"

"It would help," Viper said. "They were a nuisance but we worked around them. And now they're gone. All the way to Waharu." His eyes widened a moment and he looked away from Mako. A lead.

"You... don't know do you anything do you?" Mako asked.

"What do you mean?" Shin asked.

"There's nothing to tell," he re-stated.

Shin regarded him for a long moment. "Maybe there is. Maybe there isn't. We still need recompense."

"No," Mako said shaking his head. "Price is too high. We're leaving."

"You're welcome to come back you know, Mako. Any time, all forgiven," Shin called as they walked away.

"No!" Bolin said. Mako turned to find his brother glaring at the gang leaders. "None of you can come near him ever again!"

Zolt, Viper and Shin paused for a moment before erupting into laughter. "What's all this Mako?" Shin asked. "Your brother now your bodyguard?"

"So what if he is?" Korra replied before Mako could. "You heard what he said. Go near Mako again and you'll have to deal with both of us," she added. "I know what you've done - to these two and others. Don't for a second think I'm not dangerous. I am not Aang; push me and I will kill. You wouldn't be the first."

* * *

"Why don't we just set the police on them?" Korra asked as they left the slums.

"Won't do any good. They've all been arrested more than once and it never sticks. There's corrupt officers on the force, disappearing witnesses, framing innocents; it's hard to get them to jail, let alone keep them there," Mako replied.

"Does Lin know all this?"

"Of course," Mako replied. "But there's not a lot she can do. She'll fire the officers who can be bribed when she finds them, but the courts are the big issue. Too easy to buy their way out."

"It's like the Red Lotus; Lin mentioned they had people in the police," Bolin noted.

Korra sighed. "Problem forty-two for the Avatar," she muttered.

"I'm not sure you could do much. It's a police matter; you don't have to sort everything. There are more important things," Mako said.

She glared at him. "I'll solve every problem that upsets me. Or involves my friends," she added in a quieter voice.

"This is what makes you a great Avatar," Bolin said. "You were awesome back there," he added, smiling.

Korra shot him a crooked grin. "So were you. You stood up for your brother."

"Ah, thanks. Not sure how seriously they took me though."

Korra shook her head. "Doesn't matter. And I meant it; they don't listen to you and they'll regret it." She glanced back the way they came. "I could just go and knock their heads together right now."

"Leave them be. But; thank you. Both," Mako said quickly.

"Its fine. Just let me know if they try anything." Korra sighed again. "At least we know one thing."

"We do?" Bolin asked. "I thought..."

"Waharu," Korra said. Mako nodded. "It's a forest in the Earth Kingdom. Not great, but a start at least."

"Its about what I hoped for from a street gang. I'm going there - see what I can find. If Asami's there... I'll bring her home," Mako said.

"I'm going too. Can't just sit here while she's out there. We'll bring her home together," Bolin added.

"Did we just... lose a few months?" Korra demanded. "This is just like when we first met; I'm right here. And you two are going to be going with me."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea?" Mako said. "You were going North, right?"

"I am not going off to pursue spiritual training while Asami is kidnapped. For one I will never be able to focus, and for another, she's my friend. The longer we leave it the harder it becomes for us to find her. I don't know what's happened and I'm not sure I want to think about it. I need her back. We all need her back." Korra folded her arms.

"Okay, but I kinda agree with Mako?" Bolin said. "We don't know how long this will take..."

"You're on form today, Bolin," Korra said. "Usually you take my side."

"It's not like that-" Bolin tried to protest.

"If I remember my geography right, Waharu forest is about ten days from here on foot," Korra said. She rolled her eyes at Mako's expression. "Yes I had to learn Earth Kingdom topology! It was very, very boring. But I do know exactly where it is. The world isn't going to end if I vanish off for two weeks. We'll find Asami and as soon as we do, I'll come back. Plus-" Korra grinned. "You'll have a much harder time finding Asami without Naga."

"Are your parents going to be at all okay with this?" Mako asked.

"I'll talk to them. They should understand. If not... They may be my parents, but Asami is Asami. I refuse to let her suffer."

* * *

"Dad!" Jinora shouted excitedly as she stared around the secluded cavern. "It's the Spirit Oasis! It's where Princess Yue ascended to become the new moon spirit!"

Tenzin could not repress his grin as his daughter leant over the pool and stared at the circling spirits. To chose to come here rather than see the Fire Ferret's victory; an unexpected choice for someone her age. His pride was tempered a little by Jinora's insistence that since they repeated the games on the radio later she did not need to be there to hear the match, but it was gratifying nontheless.

"Tenzin, Jinora," a voice called from behind them. Unalaq. "I apologise for keeping you waiting."

Tenzin bowed. "Unalaq. Please, there is no need to apologise. Jinora has been admiring the Oasis."

"I am pleased you are so interested. Is this your first time in the North, Jinora?"

"Yes sir. It's... It's just amazing," Jinora was grinning.

"The most spiritual place in the Northern Water Tribe. And a place of both tragedy and rebirth." Unalaq inclined his head. "Apologies. You are well aquainted with the events that occurred here."

"Yep," Jinora said. "But this is still the most spiritual place I have ever been."

"I wish times were better for you to appreciate it more." Unalaq's expression grew more serious. "But I have serious concerns for the Avatar. When I talked with Korra, I... I noticed she has a particular dislike for spiritual training."

"Yes," Tenzin agreed. "It seems to stem from the Red Lotus."

"Quite. And I am therefore at a loss as to how to deal with that problem." He swallowed. "Especially as... Zaheer is in the spirit world." He looked warily at Tenzin.

"What?" Tenzin gasped. "I knew he had left his body, but..."

"I would not have expected to find him there. It was... an unpleasant discovery." Unalaq's hand drifted to his arm and the worst of his former injuries."He is still strong, stronger than many who find their way there. His actions are coldly deliberate. I have... spoken to him. And he knows Korra cannot avoid him forever, and that she must arrive in his vicinity eventually. Tenzin; we need to do something. If he remains, then Korra's training... The Avatar State will be beyond her."

"I know," Tenzin said. "Zaheer may be harmless for now, but as soon Korra enters the spirit world..." He sighed. "Korra has been reluctant to discuss much of his contribution to her training. From what I have picked up, he taught her a warped version of the Air Nomad beliefs. She has heard only fractured words from Aang; you know full well how important an Avatar's past lives are."

"Indeed," Unalaq agreed.

Tenzin frowned. "This is particularly badly timed. Harmonic Convergence is too close."

"Quite so. And spiritual energy has been increasing at both portals in quantities completely out of line with the last century's observations. I have tried to keep your mother appraised of the situation, but things are changing more rapidly than anticipated."

"Is Harmonic Convergence really going to happen that soon?" Jinora asked.

"You have been taught about it?" Unalaq asked, surprised.

"Yes. Well, only that it happens every ten thousand years when the planets align. And cosmic power pours down onto the planet." Jinora looked at him questioningly as she mimed the events. "It begins with the summer solstice in the North" She pointed to the ground. "And the winter solstice in the south." Jinora pointed into the distance.

Tenzin smiled. "That is just about all we do know about it. Sorry, Jinora. There isn't anything else to tell."

"Indeed. Even the majority of spirits are too young to remember the events of it's last occurence," Unalaq said. "At least those willing to talk to humans. The older spirits are difficult to locate and often actively hostile towards our intrusions. There are well-regarded theories relating to it however; legend has it that the portals at both poles were once open and that they lead directly to the spirit world allowing humans to physically enter. History does not record how or when the portals closed, though the Avatar - the first Avatar - is often considered the reason. The appearance of someone wielding all four elements coincides with the sealing of the portals, the disappearance of the lion turtles and the founding of the four nations. It is not a stretch to conclude that Harmonic Convergence figures into those events in some way. In our... discussion-" Unalaq winced. "Zaheer spoke of the event as a restoration of the natural order; the return of a time when spirits and humans live together once more. If it this is truly what will occur we must prepare Korra to deal with the event as best we can. If nothing else she must make contact with her past lives. Preferably even with someone so distant as the first. Though I... am not aware of a single Avatar in the last five hundred years who made contact with them."

Tenzin sighed. "And it remains troubling we do not even know their name. There are hints however.

"Oh?" Unalaq asked. "I was unaware there was even that much."

"It remains only speculation but there are a few records. We think the first Avatar originated from the tribe who would come to found the Fire Nation - at least based this is the favored interpretation of the depictions in the Sun Warriors temple. The first recorded earthbenders, Oma and Shu, also hint at the first Avatar. Some of the carvings in the Cave of Two Lovers are estimated to be close to nine thousand years old and amongst these is a depiction of what might very well be the first Avatar. And there is one avenue yet to be explored. Though I doubt we can make use of it."

"What is it?" Jinora asked.

"Wan Shi Tong's library. There have long been rumours that somewhere within his collection there is a scroll describing the first Avatar and circumstances that lead to their unique ability. But..."

"I see," Unalaq replied. "A pity."

"Um?" Jinora asked.

"The last humans to speak to Wan Shi Tong were my father and his friends." Tenzin shot Jinora a grim smile. "They learned about the day of Black Sun there but in doing so enraged it's owner. He sank his library beneath the desert sands and refused all of my father's subsequent attempts to apologise and make peace. He is somewhat unforgiving."

"Can't we just dig it out?" Jinora asked.

"Would that it were that simple," Tenzin said smiling.

"It... It may be nothing, but there is something else I have recently learned from the spirit world. You are familiar with the tree of time I take it?" Unalaq asked.

"Naturally. But it is inaccessible at present and has been for a long portion of recorded history," Tenzin replied.

"By chance I spoke to a spirit named Koh and the tree came up in our conversation. Koh fears the tree - or rather what it holds."

"What it holds?" Tenzin asked. "There is something inside it?"

Unalaq nodded. "A powerful dark spirit, something more powerful and more dangerous than anything else in the spirit world. Koh insists that this entity has been awaiting Harmonic Convergence, but will tell me nothing further of it's history, why it waits or how it came to be trapped there," Unalaq said. "Information is scarce and those who know a fraction of it are reluctant to speak. I know only that it is an ancient force, something almost beyond a spirit. I fear even the Avatar would have difficulty coping with it's escape."

Tenzin sighed. "And as if that was not enough; we have these strange reports from Republic City that this Equalist leader - Amon - is able to take away bending. He's claiming his powers were granted to him by the spirits." He shook his head. "I thought my father was the only one capable of that."

"Your father spirit bended if I remember correctly," Unalaq said. "We know bending is spiritual but it transpires it is not wholely separate from the body. We have studied both animal and human benders in an ongoing quest for knowledge and understanding. Our aim was to improve our healing capabilities. As abhorrent as their skills are considered, bloodbenders have proved vital in the mapping and understanding of the biological mechanics of living organisms. Thanks to them we know of points where spirit and the body intersect; what we have traditionally called chi points. The spirit bending effect might be replicable by severing these same chi points via bloodbending." Unalaq shook his head. "We have not dared experiment along these lines; we do not know if the effect is reversible and I have yet to see a single case where it has been performed. What does Master Katara think of this Amon and his actions?"

"She's anxious to examine an afflicted bender, but until we do we remain in the dark."

"Is Korra... troubled?" Unalaq asked.

Tenzin shook his head. "No. She's more impatient about delays to her training. Once that is over with she has expressed the desire to defeat the Equalists; she thinks that because she defeated the Red Lotus she can defeat anyone." He sighed. "Her over confidence troubles me more than anything."

* * *

Tenzin could only stare at the note again when he arrived back in Republic City. Pema rubbed his back, her head on his shoulder as he read over the few words once again:

'Tenzin. I have gone with Mako and Bolin to find Asami. I need to find her as soon as possible. Please don't worry - I'll be back in a few weeks to finish my training. Sorry I left before I finished, but I'll make it up to you and Unalaq. Your student, Korra. P.S. I will keep Mako and Bolin safe. When I find Asami I will keep her safe too. We will all see you again soon.'

* * *

v

v

v

**Again I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and gave us their support. We would really love some feedback, one lines and short comments are wonderful to us so please let us know if you're still reading. It means a lot to us to know our readers and like I said before- some will have cameos in the future. Thanks again!**


	28. Storm Clouds

**Book 2: Metal**

**Storm Clouds**

* * *

Asami's head swam as the door slammed shut. The world around her rumbled and trembled, a distant roaring overwhelming her hearing. Her hands twitched and to her relief her fingers flexed. She clenched her fists as she tried to will herself to sit up. A few seconds of straining got her nowhere. At least she was no longer frozen in place - the thought made her whole body tense. Amon. Where was he? Where had he taken her? Was her father okay?

"Amon!" Her father's voice. "You assured me she would be unharmed." No. She had to be half asleep or mishearing the words.

"I caused no damage. I merely rendered her unconcious to ease your flight." That voice. Different to the one in the arena, but familiar. Far too familiar. The preacher on the radio. Amon. "You asked for my help. I rendered it. Or would you rather I left her to deal with the aftermath?"

A long pause. "No," he father replied miserably. "I..." It was his voice. He was here.

"Never wanted her involved; I am well aware. Your failure tonight caused this change of plans."

"My failure?" her father roared. "I did precisely as you asked. She was near collapse right from the start." Her father was aiding the Equalists.

"Then maybe we should blame your daughter? I understand she assisted the Avatar."

Another long pause. "Please. Leave her out of this."

"I am fully prepared to. As long as you render aid to the cause. We must now adapt to what has happened, not dwell on what failed."

"Can I see her now?" Hiroshi asked. Asami's body tensed again, ready to attack.

"No. She will likely not recover for a few hours. In the meantime, I would like your assistance in the next stages of our plans."

Footsteps faded into the distance, into that muted roar. Airship, Asami realized. She was on the Equalist's airship.

* * *

The overcast morning skies of Republic City were brightening faster than Korra had expected. It felt so much later in the day, though the majority of the city's populace still seemed to be asleep. She pushed the final round of supplies into Naga's saddle bags, and turned back to her parents. Senna and Tonraq huddled in the doorway of the pagoda, shivering in the chill morning air.

"I guess this is it," Korra said, feeling a little awkward still.

"I guess so," Senna said, nodding. Korra stepped forward and hugged her mother, her mother's grip tighter than expected. "Promise you'll take care of yourself and you'll come back soon?"

"I will," Korra replied and her father hugged them both.

"You know..." Tonraq stopped himself. "Do what you need to do. I'll talk to my brother."

"Thank you."

Senna let go of Korra and proceeded to hug Mako and Bolin in turn. "Take care. Both of you."

"We will," Mako replied. "I'll keep an eye on them both."

"And I'll keep an eye on you two," Korra replied with a sigh. She clambered onto Naga, Mako and Bolin scrambling up behind. With one final goodbye, Korra urged Naga forward and into the water. It was second nature now to expand the bubble of air around them as Naga clambered across the bottom of the channel. They saw only scattered traffic in the city as Naga raced through deserted streets and into the slums. One last time hopefully; they were soon through, past the fences and the border patrols. Out into the forest. Out of the city.

* * *

Wide open spaces were once an ever present part of day to day life for Korra - though those always used to be white. Maybe with some blue spots and very occasionally some grey rocks. Republic City itself was a mishmash of vibrant colour. Or at least it should have been; for some reason in memory the city was predominantly a paler grey. White and blue and grey. Never green. Not like this. Rice paddies stretched out all around them as they left the forest behind.

"It's like the world's biggest garden," Bolin said after a while. "I mean; Asami's were huge, but this is something else."

"It doesn't look that much like it," Mako replied, wind whipping the maps he had been studying since they hit the forest. "Someone's garden would be more carefully arranged. This is a lot more chaotic. A lot more natural."

The first night was the strangest; so different to the chatter and movements of that night in the slums. So different to the almost total silence of the Sato mansion. So different to air temple island. No gently lapping waves as constant background in the deep night. Here insects buzzed incessantly and bullfrogs croaked in the distance. Even the swaying of the trees in the most gentle breeze produced unexpectedly loud rustles and creaks. The effect was at least soothing; if circumstances were different this would be a fantastic experience. Asami's absence would forever temper any enjoyment Korra could get out of these moments. The Earth Kingdom seemed almost inconceivably huge; Bolin commented it occupied more land mass than the other three nations combined. It felt like it; a day of Naga running across the landscape, tracing the path of a river as it cut through the landscape, and they seemed to have covered almost no distance at all. The city was still visible, but distant, somehow tiny. Ahead were more hills and rice paddies; they would not see their destination for close to a week. At the least the river provided plentiful water and fish for Naga to catch.

But, thoughts came back to Asami all too often. How was she? Was she still in transit or might she and her captors have arrived at their destination by now? Did she have enough faith to hope they were coming for her? Korra hoped Asami clung to that thought at least. Dinner was a hurried, slightly bungled meal of noodles and spices. It seemed like a tiny portion of their supplies, but Mako seemed reluctant to even part with enough dried noodles to comfortably fill the three of them. He did at least light the pile of fire wood in the small depression Bolin had formed. The flickering flames had a strange hypnotic effect hard to look away from. Bolin began toying with a rock close to the flames, jerking his hand back at the heat of it.

"Hey, Korra?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah Bolin?" she replied.

"Can you... I mean, if you get a chance, could you teach me to lavabend?"

Korra almost smiled. "Afraid you're talking to the wrong Avatar. That's not something I was able to pick up. I do remember the principles though; might help you?" she added hurriedly as Bolin's face fell.

"But..." Bolin frowned. "I remember you lavabending before? Or was it something else?"

"Oh that," Korra said with something like a laugh, even as the memory chilled her. "That was firebending and earthbending at the same time. Little bit different. Same effect admittedly. And that's definitely an Avatar only trick."

"Ohhh," Bolin said. "So," he said shuffling forward a little, getting a little closer to her. "How... does lavabending work?"

"It's..." Korra scrambled on the ground for a decent sized rock to hold up. "You have to think of the rock as more than just one solid object. Try to think of it as thousands of tiny parts all locked together. In some rocks the parts are so loose they crumble - like sand. In others they're locked really tightly and that's what makes them so strong. But; if you can focus on those tiny parts, you can try and move them individually. Move them fast enough and they get hot. Get them hot enough and the rock melts. Leaving you with lava and hopefully somewhere to put it so it won't incinerate you."

"Oh," Bolin said, blinking. "That's so... simple? It's like when you can hit rocks together and get sparks, right?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah. Like that. Lavabending's a specialized skill from what I remember. Very few people can do it. I mean-" Korra held the rock between her palms and concentrated. With a sharp crack the rock split neatly down the middle. "-that's what happens when I try. It's possible I'm doing it wrong. Or maybe I can't. But I keep practicing just in case. Maybe I'll get it right one day."

Bolin scrabbled for his own rock and clasped it in his hands. Nothing happened; the rock did not even split. "Guess I'm not one of the lucky ones either."

Korra patted his back. "Don't give up so quick. G-" She stumbled on the name, the final memory, the dream coming back in the same instant. "Ghazan... he told me he spent years learning and then perfecting the technique. It's not going to be something you can just pick up like that."

Bolin nodded. "I guess so. Never know unless you keep trying."

* * *

Days passed. After making camp and dinner near a wooded grove, Mako got the firewood stacked another fire as the sky darkened. He turned as he stretched the cramp out of his back. And the first thing he saw when turning around? Korra's open bag. Was that a bra hanging out the top? Nope. Not thinking about that. Not speculating or looking any closer. Well. Presumably Korra skipped any discussions with her mother about keeping her underwear out of sight. Right. Not looking at Korra's bag. At least Bolin's just had food hanging out of it and dirty dishes stacked beside it. Mako paused.

"Bolin? You had the noodles before right?" he asked eyeing the pile of washing up.

"Yep," Bolin called from nearby,

"And the casserole?" Mako nudged the dish with his foot.

"Uh-huh," Bolin answered in a slightly quieter tone.

Mako resisted the urge to sigh. "Bolin, I know you're a growing... boy, but we are going to have to ration the food."

"No complaints from me, Mom."

Mako glanced over his shoulder. "What did you call me?"

"Nothing!"

Mako groaned and span around to glare at his brother. "Look at all this mess! You've just left your stuff all over the place. This campsite looks awful."

"Mako, stop stressing. What's the problem? We'll sort it out tomorrow when we head off," Korra said lazily.

"You know that when you get to eighteen you're technically an adult right? You can buy your own sake or get married or thrown in jail. But you can't just leave your stuff on the ground with your... Your..." Why was this so hard? "Clothes," he concluded awkwardly. "Hanging out of your bag."

Korra leant over to one side and stared past him. "Okay; what's eating you Mako? It's just a bra. I have a whole load of them. If I lose one, it's not the end of the world."

"No, it's... Oh never mind," Mako said, stalking off to grab at the dirty dishes.

The supplies would last for two weeks with two meals a day. More than enough for now, and finding somewhere to get more supplies ought to be pretty easy. Even if that failed, Naga was great at catching fish and allowed them to move faster than they could walk. Money-wise, there was enough Yuan for a few days of pricier lodging than Mako had ever seen within Republic City. Provided they all shared one room. More if it was cheaper in the Earth Kingdom they could hold out for longer. Which in turn would affect the food budget, but they would still cope without issue for a month with their current funds. And hopefully the trip would not come even close to that length. If it did, well; the emergency money hidden in his shoe and the other cache in the lining of his bag might be necessary. This pursuit of Asami was so expensive; so much for his dreams of Satomobile ownership. No; Asami's life, her friendship with Korra - those took priority over material possessions.

Night-time felt a little awkward; they just lay around the dying embers of the fire together. Should Korra sleep separate? Or at least have more privacy? She had made no fuss since they met her; she had even slept in the shack with Bolin. But should he make her the offer? No. That would just sound awkward - especially at this stage. Still, getting Korra away from them for a little while would be helpful; he needed to talk to Bolin about how much money he brought. Although - if they ran out of money maybe they could get jobs. Mako wanted to sigh. Did he have to overthink everything? How long did he think this escapade was going to take again? Well, perhaps Korra could use her Avatar status in some way? No. It had to be a better idea to avoid drawing too much attention. It seemed somehow appropriate that the most powerful person was nothing close to rich. But then, that notion was coloured thanks to Aang - he had been a monk after all. Korra had none; there was nothing to stop her being rich and the Avatar. Mako paused. Had any of them managed that?

It felt a little childish to be jealous as he watched his companions' slumber. Korra slept curled into Naga's side, the polar-bear dog's legs embracing her as if Korra were her pup. Bolin and Pabu slept similarly with Bolin curled around his fire ferret. And he slept alone; no pet to keep him company. Maybe if he liked animals more? Mako sighed. It would just be nice to have someone to cuddle in the dark like this. As much as Pabu was fun to have around, he doubted he could stand to let a fire ferret use his shirt as some kind of home.

The sight of Korra doing her laundry the next day sparked an unexpected memory; Bolin had been certain she could find a job in the slums as a laundry lady. He had been righter than he realized. Korra did her clothes in a decidedly unique fashion. After throwing her clothes into the river she forced the river into a waterspout spinning clothes around at high speed. Her clothing swooped and soared above the river until the last trickles of moisture were gone. Mako wrung his own shirt out again, and contemplated asking if Korra could use her abilities on that too.

* * *

There were some wonderful things outside the city. Everything seemed so different. Quieter, peaceful, beautiful. If circumstances were different this would be near perfect. If Asami was not in danger. However the countryside also boasted danger. And neither Korra and Bolin seemed to have the slightest interest in self-preservation.

"Bolin, stop!" Mako yelled. His brother was half-way up a nearby tree, his face and arms heavily covered with protective cloth. He was now perilously close to a beehive. "Korra, make him stop that! He's going to get hurt."

"You can do it Bolin! Don't stop now!" Korra ignored, and did not even turn to look at, Mako.

"Sorry Mako," Bolin called. "I promised Korra some honey." He at least gave the impression of a guilty shrug as he continued his clambering. Mako's breath hitched in his lungs. He was going to have to move quickly when the bees swarmed him. Smoke should be a good deterrent. Mako glanced around for something to burn, some green leaves ought to do it. He stopped with a jolt as he looked back; Bolin had amazingly already extracted a honeycomb and not been stung once it seemed. He successfully navigated his way back down the tree with one hand and squeezed the stolen honey into a bowl. "Lunch," he said with a smile as he presented the dish to Korra.

Somehow the topic turned to horror stories over lunch. Korra related a bewildering number of creepy tales; a spirit who lurked beneath beds, one who induced nightmares at will, a three-headed dog guarding some variety of mystical stone, one who guarded its home with a fierce intensity; the list went on. It was at least fortunate the sun was high in the sky. If Bolin trembled like that in broad daylight, he would have been out of his wits come the night-time. Honestly; why did he like these kinds of stories so much when they always made him afraid? Korra eventually ran out of tales to relate and stared at Mako. "Do you know any?"

"I don't actually know any stories - not like you do, but there was this rumour in the slums that used to creep people out. It was all about this bloodbender," he said chomping down on a berry and beginning to feel a little nauseous. The idea of fresh fruit dipped in honey had sounded good at first. By this stage the meal was somewhat sickly.

"Oh!" Bolin exclaimed. "I remember that. He bends the blood out of people's bodies in the middle of the night. And in the morning their corpses are found with blood coming out of their nose and ears!"

"You really believe that?" Korra asked.

Bolin shrugged. "Bloodbending's been done. Plenty of waterbenders in the slums. Might be true - I did used to hear it a lot."

"Yeah," Mako said. "And you never slept well for the next three days because of it."

"Ming... She couldn't do it. She tried to teach me the principles, but it was next to impossible for her. And I never got anywhere with it," Korra said. "I... I asked Katara about it. She told me about Hama."

"Oh!" Bolin exclaimed. "The one she met in the Fire Nation! The dramas of that bit are always so creepy."

Mako prodded the fire with a stick. "Yeah. But it always made me feel a little sorry for her."

"Sorry for her?" Bolin asked. "She was a bloodbender, Mako! She was luring people away in the night!"

"Yeah. But she was... reacting to what happened. The Fire Nation-" A bitter note entered his voice. "-they imprisoned her. And her friends. She wanted freedom." He sighed. "But. Yeah; what she did... There's no forgiving that."

Korra nodded. "Yeah. And I... don't know if the radio plays said anything about it, but she did teach Katara. And she... She was never sure about it. She kind of regrets it, but admitted it was helpful in healing. Not that she does bloodbend," she hastily added. "Just... She knows more about the body because of it."

"Plus, it's kind of illegal in Republic City. I would bet Toph and Katara are the major reason for that," Mako added. "I heard a few waterbenders figure it out every now and again. Most of them won't admit to knowing how, but the ones who get caught..." He grimaced. "I hear one's been imprisoned for eleven years now. Her arrest was a huge thing back then given how many people died. Plus no Aang to take her bending away."

Bolin frowned. "So how do they even keep her in prison? Shouldn't she be able to get out at any point?"

"You're forgetting the limits," Mako said. "They steer clear of her when it's a full-moon. The rest of the time she isn't capable of doing anything like as bad."

"Wonder if I can learn energybending. You know; like Aang did," Korra mused. "That'd be seriously handy."

"Not sure anyone's even capable of teaching you that one," Bolin said. "But still... If we did meet a bloodbender; what would we do? I mean, Katara only beat Hama because she could bloodbend too."

Korra grimaced. "Well. I can't. And I don't really want to try and find out if I can." She stared up into the sky. "I don't know; maybe fire breath? I ought to be able move my mouth still. Right?" She blinked. "Oh. Lightning ought to do the trick."

"I doubt that'd work," Mako said. "From what I know, once you're bloodbent, you get stuck in whatever position you were in. I doubt they'd let you conveniently get into the right stance beforehand."

"So is bloodbending the only way?" Korra looked nervous. "A one-on-one fight?" She sighed. "Need to pay attention to the moon then. I don't want to fight any waterbenders when it's full."

Korra and Bolin seemed to have conceived of the worst contest imaginable: think of yet another new thing to make him more disgusted or annoyed than he had ever been before. The delayed sneezing contest as they held blossoms against their noses. Whose earthworm was longest - Mako ignored the innuendo of the link his brain made. The mightiest mosquito killer. After a while he began seriously entertaining sneaking away from camp while they slept. But there were other moments. Such as the time they left the valleys behind and reached the vast rolling plains. Korra gaped at the open space, Bolin drawing her attention back to the micro-scale by pointing out the grasshoppers chirping all around them. That lead to a new competition; who could catch the most. Bolin won by a good margin, though they looked the happiest as they released the captured insects en masse. The hoard of insects took to the air as Korra yelled "Freedom."

As the sky darkened they reached a sloped hill. Naga, Pabu, Bolin and Korra delighted in rolling down it over and over again. The air was soon filled with yells as they sped up, and laughter as they reached the bottom, too dizzy to even stand. Sitting beside the pile of baggage, Mako shook his head and turned back to his journal.

Dear journal. I hope these two idiots realize they're meant for each other. At some point anyway. I've never seen anyone do these little contests with Bolin so readily. And while I haven't known Korra as long, she just... clicks with him? She always seems relaxed around him. It's just... which one of them is going to make the first move? It's not like pro-bending is in the way anymore, from what Bo said, whatever was going on with Asami was sort of over even before her dad took her. Maybe that's why nothing's happening; they're having fun right now, but she's... Well. We just hope she's okay. She will be. And we'll get her back. Then idiot 1 can ask idiot 2 out and they can have a massively stupid date and realize how much they actually like each other. They'll have fun. And since there's no pro-bending, I can't see either of them having a problem.

Wait. Mako blinked. Where were the pair? A bush near the bottom of the hill was shaking. They... They couldn't. Could they? Two people giggled in the distance. Okay. Probably nothing.

"Let me see that," Korra said. "Huh. It's not as big as I thought it was." She sounded disappointed. Mako glanced around. He could not be around for this. There was no way he was listening to this. So, apparently idiot 1 and idiot 2 had jumped forward far further than he would have expected. Good for them, less good for him. Was this the first time? Of course it was the first time - given what Korra said. It had to be Bolin's. What if she got pregnant? Did Avatars have magic contraception? Could water benders... Mako derailed that line of thought as fast as he could. Probably though. Well, with practice and a lot of focus. No. Why was he still thinking about this?

"Sorry to disappoint," Bolin replied. He did not sound terribly happy. Okay. So maybe nothing was going to happen.

"Hey, don't worry." A pause. "It looks nice." Korra's voice trailed off as the bush shook vigorously. He was still sat here. Was he a voyeur then? No. He was leaving right now. Pretend he had no idea what happened when they came back later.

"Korra, that's awesome. You're doing really good."

Had they forgotten him? Could he just plug his ears and hope they would get this out of their system and go elsewhere in future? At least it would cut down on accomodation costs. Well. No; it would increase them. One room for the couple and one for him. And should he really be facilitating them like that?

"Urgh," Korra said. "I need to wash my hands after this."

Nope. Leaving. Mako stood up as Korra rose from behind the bush, wiping sweat from her brow. "Hey Mako." She grinned.

Bolin staggered as he stood a moment later. "My legs are cramping."

"I'm not surprised; that was not a comfortable position."

Mako coughed. "So. Sorry if I disturbed you guys or anything."

"Oh, no. It's fine. We found yams!" Bolin said with a smile.

Korra was holding some too. "I found four! They're pretty hard to pull and I got really sticky. But your brother's a great teacher."

Mako blinked and sighed. "Yams. Right. I thought you two were... Nevermind."

"What?" Bolin asked.

"Nothing," Mako replied.

"Hmmm." Bolin frowned, his thoughts distracted after a moment. He grinned. "Still, Korra is a super-fast learner."

"He's a good teacher," Korra smirked, nodding to Bolin.

"And she's talented," Bolin added as the pair clambered up the hill.

"He's supportive."

"Enthusiastic."

"Encouraging."

Idiots. Mako smiled.

* * *

Sitting between Mako and Korra did not always seem like the best plan as they rode on Naga.

"Hey, Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"Teach me lightningbending?" Korra asked.

"No."

"Why no?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"It's dangerous," Mako replied.

"All bending is dangerous," Korra protested. "Especially firebending. Mom told me I accidentally set the tent on fire when I was really young." She paused. "You think I can't handle it, is that it?"

Mako squirmed behind him. "It's not that. I just... I'm not sure I should be your teacher like that. Zuko or Iroh; those are the kinds of people you should learn from. They'd be honored to do it too."

"Yeah, but they're way behind us now and I don't know when I'll next see them. You're here."

"Also?" Bolin interjected. "Zuko never actually used lightning. At least not as far as any records are concerned. In all the dramas and stories he only ever redirects it. His sister... She's still the best in the whole world."

"Zuko's sister?" Korra asked.

"Uh-huh; Azula."

"She's... She's the one who took Ba Sing Se right?" Korra asked.

"Yep. Nearly killed Aang too."

"What happened to her?" Korra glanced over her shoulder again.

"Not totally sure. She's not allowed out of the Fire Nation; that much I know. I think it'd have been hard to miss if she died; lot of people are looking forward to that," Bolin said.

"That's horrible."

"Kinda. But she did plenty of horrible things back then." They rode on in silence, the sky darkening as they rode.

"Mako..." Korra tried again.

"No," Mako replied.

"All you have to do is show me how it works. I've seen you do it. I just... want to see it again. I can figure it out myself after that."

"No, no and no," Mako said, his body tense against Bolin's back.

"Come on!" Korra pleaded.

"No."

"Didn't Iroh once demonstrate it in your school?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Bolin pressed. "Wasn't it cool or something?"

Mako was silent for a moment. "Yeah it was cool. It was just... Amazing. I can still remember everything he said." Mako made a vague attempt at impersonating Iroh's voice. "Don't try yet. Learn when you're older. Learn from a trusted master if you must." Mako dropped back to his normal voice. "Then he had us chanting lightning is dangerous for five minutes. And the horror story of how some of his classmates died when they messed with it in a swimming pool. Scared a load of the students. No one figured lightning was awesome after that."

Korra sighed. "I trust you Mako. And I'm an adult. And the Avatar. I know about lightning and water - I'm not stupid enough to fool around with it like that."

"No." Korra growled. "Korra? Look, I'm flattered you think I can do this, but I am not any kind of master. And I have absolutely no confidence in teaching you it - no matter what they said back in the city. Lightning is just... risky. It'll explode when you do it wrong. Do it right and you still risk frying your heart. It's the fastest thing I've ever seen and it kills at roughly the same speed. One tiny mistake and someone dies. Because here's the real risk; it won't necessarily go where you point it. Lightning goes where it wants - if you're lucky its where you want it. Sees to vary based on terrain..."

"I am so glad I can't do it at all. And I really don't want to get hit by it," Bolin added just as the heavens opened with a roar.

"Rain!" Korra yelled. She sounded excited. Sliding from Naga's back she started dancing around in the downpour, freezing swathes of rain into ice as she moved. Bolin leapt from Naga's back, Mako following him a second later as they dug their cloaks from the saddlebags and sheltered under them.

"I hate this," Mako said with a frown at the sky.

Bolin barely heard him as Korra charged across muddy grass. She was smiling. A genuine smile; the first since Asami's abduction. "First time in the rain?" he called to her.

"Not really," Korra shouted back, as she sent another wave of tiny icicles to the ground. "This is... different. It never rained in the North - just snowed. There were rainy days in the city, but nothing like this."

"Here," Bolin said offering Mako his cloak. "Keep yourself dry." Mako blinked at him for a moment, before a warm smile appeared on his lips.

"Have fun," he said as he wrapped the other cloak around himself, shifting his footing.

Korra was freezing the puddles when Bolin reached her. Ice crystals piled up on the muddy ground, snowflakes and icy paths left in Korra's wake. She froze large areas and began skating across the surface. Bolin bent a rock trail nearby; just to give them somewhere solid to stand that wasn't going to turn into a sucking mud quagmire. Korra contemplated mud monsters to terrorize unwary travelers, but Mako pointed out they would collapse within minutes.

"The rain tastes different here," Korra said as she finally seemed to run out of energy. She licked her lips and threw her head back, her mouth open to catch more falling drops.

"You're right," Bolin said after a moment as he mimicked her action.

"It's really hard to keep looking up..." Korra said. "Okay; contest. Who can keep looking up the longest in the rain?"

"I take that challenge!" Bolin said.

"Okay. Three, two, one, go!"

Bolin stared up, not so much seeing but more feeling the water droplets as they struck him. On his forehead, mouth, nose, ear, shoulder, just below his eye. The first drop to his his eye hurt more than expected. But he needed to endure. The flicker of light and rumbling sound made him blink.

"What was that?" Korra asked, looking around warily.

"Thunder. You never heard it before?" Mako asked.

"Of course I have. It's... It's just a bit different like this-" She broke off as lightning flickered again. "Wow," she added staring at the sky. Naga was whimpering nearby, her whole body shaking. "Easy girl," Korra said even as the roll of thunder made her jump. She stroked her hand across Naga's head, whispering soothingly into the polar bear dog's ear.

"Guys?" Mako asked. "I think we should stop with play-time. We don't want to get struck by lightning."

* * *

The damp clothes and resulting chill only lasted a short while. Korra soon began bending the water out of their clothes as Bolin tore the sticky chunks of mud away. The downpour threatened to soak them again until Korra bent the air above them. Travel became much more comfortable after that; a dry spot in the middle of the deluge. It was close to an hour later when they found the village - and the old woman with the umbrella waiting for them.

"Greetings young visitors," the woman smiled. "I am Aunt Meng."

"Hi," Korra said. "I'm Korra; these are Mako and Bolin." The trio bowed.

Meng looked at them and smiled. "I had expected you to arrive earlier."

"You... were expecting us?" Mako frowned, looking nervously around the area. Bolin followed his gaze. Nothing. Well, no Equalist troops closing in on them at least. Just other villagers sheltering in porches, all watching them with interest. A little creepy; though at least Meng's smile was friendly.

"Yesterday's clouds informed me that three visitors would arrive in our village today. Although those same clouds made it sound like you would be here nearer lunchtime." She shot a scowl up to the heavens. "And would avoid the rain. Still, they were correct about you arriving, if not the time." Meng shrugged. "Come; you are welcome here."

"You're a fortune-teller?" Bolin asked.

"And inn-keeper," Meng said with a flourish. "I have prepared a room for the three of you. No need to worry about paying; you are honored guests."

The inn was warm, dry and filled with helpful staff. Nothing like what Mako had been talking about with dread up until now. Hot tea and dry robes made Bolin feel so much better. Still. It was a little disquieting that he, Korra and Mako were the youngest people around. Where were the kids? The teenagers? Anyone below fifty? Well, except for Meng's protege; Tsuruya.

"The night is still long," Meng said as they relaxed, sated, warm and comfortable after their meal. "Do you wish me to tell you your fortunes?"

"Our futures?" Korra asked.

"Never tried?" Bolin asked.

Korra shook her head. "There was a stall at the festival but we- I didn't try it."

"Well then. Let's give it a go. Mako, you should get in on this too." Mako opened his mouth to protest. "And before you start; its just a bit of fun."

"Fine," Mako grumbled.

Meng lead them into another room and settled down in front of a fire in the centre. She waved her customers to sit opposite. "I will begin with the oldest. The oracle bones will tell me your future." With a flourish she swept the bones into the fire. "Yes... yes! I see it now. Mako; your fate is tied to the Avatar's!"

Bolin's thoughts flashed in an unwanted direction, Mako and Korra holding hands. With kids. Married and settled down. Him visiting as often as he could, never able to stop staring at the still vibrant Avatar. The one who laughed at his jokes and confided everything in. The smile when Mako turned to look at Korra for a long moment before turning back to Meng jolted his nerves. Of course he would have to stand by his brother no matter how he felt. Say it was all for the best. Move on and find someone new. He had done it before. He could do it again. But would he ever really be able to forget her? He blinked, forcing himself to concentrate as Mako grumbled. "Bit vague isn't it? I mean; everyone's fate is tied to the Avatar. Anything a little more specific?"

Meng rolled her eyes. "Most people would kill for that kind of prediction. Fine. Look; see the phoenix symbol there?"

Mako leaned over. "No."

"There," Meng said pointing into the flames. Mako shrugged. "It's one of the rarest anyone can receive. Though..." She looked at Mako with narrowed eyes. "It can represent many different things." Mako snorted. "Duty, loyalty, compassion, resilience," Meng carried on ignoring him. "Rising from the ashes. On it's own it is a yang. With a dragon it becomes yin." Mako shaking off his past misdeeds, dating Asami - where was Iroh though? His brother could fulfill that foolish day-dream he had back when they snatched Asami's purse. Just like the gangsters thought.

"So... that's good, right?" Mako asked.

Meng sighed. "It can be." She eyed the fire. "No more for you; the bones are gone. Young lady?" Korra sat up straighter as Meng threw more bones into the flames. "You will be involved in a great battle that will brig a new era."

Korra smiled. "Sounds challenging. Hope I win."

"Yep," Bolin put in. Korra facing down... who precisely? The Earth Queen's army sounded decent enough. She would tear through them with her Avatar powers. Bring about peace the world over and go one better than Aang.

"But that's like the least surprising thing for you," Mako said. "I'd be surprised if she told you you were going to have a quiet and fulfilling life." And with a humble earthbender husband. Bolin shook his head.

"Oh!" Meng said grinning. "You are going to be so lucky, my dear. See these markings?" Korra peered into the flames. "A pair of butterflies; your love life will have a happy outcome."

Korra grinned. "That's an awesome fortune," Bolin added. The two of them blissfully happy together. Husband of the Avatar - that would be nice. Or... Or would she be with Asami? Asami conquering the technological and business world and Korra master of the spiritual. Was there anything they would not be able to do?

"I can... Yes! I can almost see who it will be!" Meng leant in closer, Korra leaning to see more, Bolin unable to not try and make out what Meng was looking at too. Where was it? "There!" Meng said. "Almost, almost!"

With a crack, a burst of flame rose from the fire and the observers sat back hurriedly. "Well?" Korra asked. Bolin's heart thundering in his chest. Male or female?

Meng shook her head. "The flames were too hot; the bones broke apart before I could see clearly. It might have... No. I would want to be sure before I told you anything."

"Thanks Mako," Korra said in a sarcastic tone as she glared at Mako.

"Hey, don't blame me! I could have just sat this out. I never wanted a fortune the first place." He scowled at Bolin who tried to shrug nonchalantly. Just how would his fortune tie with Korra's?

"So you can't see anything more?" Bolin asked, just to be sure he could hope.

"This type of prophecy is rare. Even if I tried again, I doubt I would see any more."

"It's fine. It's my future and it'll happen because of what I do," Korra said with a smile. "Though..." Her expression turned serious. "Can you see the future of someone not here?"

"I... what do you mean?" Meng asked.

"We have a friend who... She's a long way off and we don't know how she's doing," Bolin said, not sure how much to say.

Korra nodded. "Her name is Asami and we're worried. Can you... Can you tell us where she is?"

Meng hummed to herself. "Not really how it works, but... I can try. Is there a picture or something she owns? Don't worry, you'll get it back. I only burn the bones."

Korra hurried to their room and came back with a photograph. It was of a captured moment at the Winter festival and it was hard to ignore just how close Asami and Korra were standing to each other.

"Such beauty," Meng said, watching Korra's face.

"Yes..." Korra murmured.

"You're going to be surprised," she said in a quiet voice. Bolin blinked at Meng. Had she really said that? Neither Korra nor Mako had reacted. What did that mean? That Asami and Korra would be together? Or did it mean they would not? "Ah. Something at least," Meng said in a louder voice as the bones darkened in the flames. "I am impressed... Oh. Oh, my; a dragon."

"Which means?" Mako wearily asked.

"Just like your own fortune; a lot of things. Adaptability and transformation for the main part." She looked at him levelly. "Yang to the phoenix. Often indicative of couples and spouses. Care to comment?" Maybe Asami really would wind up with Mako?

"I think you must have the wrong idea; nothing like that with me and Asami." He glanced around. "Help me out guys? You know she's twitchy around me."

"Yeah, we know Mako. She..." Bolin blinked. It could still be Mako. But if he insisted. "...must be someone else's yang?"

"That's great, but where is she?" Korra asked.

"I'm sorry," Meng said. "I mostly do love fortunes, and this is a weak reading so removed from the subject. Locating someone is very different. Still; she's lucky to have three people who care so much for her." She turned to Bolin. "And finally; Bolin."

Bolin swallowed hastily. "What do you see?" Was Korra his future? Was anyone? Maybe... Maybe he would get back with Haruhi?

Meng stared into the flames, her face neutral. She frowned, tilting her head to either side, looking puzzled for a moment. Meng grinned. "I can't see anything."

Bolin was not sure what to feel. "Is that good? Or bad?"

"Both and neither. It means your future is not set in stone. You have no destiny Bolin. What your future holds will come about by your own hand and no one else's. You have far more power over your tale than most could ever dream. Relish the chances this life gives you; it will all come down to you in the end."

No destiny. But in a way it meant any destiny. He could do anything then. His own radio drama; one he could write, produce, direct and star in. Or he could be a general in the United Forces, rallying his troops behind the Avatar to bring peace. He... Bolin's heart surged. He could be with Korra. There was nothing to stop him. He could be with her. And if he did; Korra's fortune promised a happy outcome. All he needed to do was pluck up the nerve to say something. He the radio star, his wife the Avatar.

* * *

Bolin stared up at the ceiling from his futon. To his left was Mako, and to his right was Korra. He sighed.

"Can't sleep either?" Korra whispered.

"Yeah," Bolin jumped but soon settled.

"I thought it was just me," Mako added with a sigh. The three of them chuckled.

"How far from Waharu are we now?" Bolin asked.

"Two days," Korra replied.

They lapsed into silence again. Bolin still did not feel tired in the slightest. Mako's breathing seemed pretty regular now. Korra was staring at the ceiling again.

"Hey Korra? What do you think about Aunt Meng?"

"I don't know," Korra said. "I... I always knew I had a destiny as the Avatar. What I want more is to know how to be a good Avatar. That's the thing no one seems to have the first idea about and I've no clue how to start."

"You're a good Avatar," Bolin said.

Korra smiled. "I haven't done anything yet though."

"You defeated the Red Lotus? They were horrible people."

"Yeah, but that's just one thing. Once we rescue Asami and I beat Amon - I really do need to finish training." Korra rolled over to face him. "Remember when we talked before... Before Asami was taken? In the park that night?"

"I do."

"I was so afraid of things changing and leaving the city. But here we are; everything changed and I left anyway. I... I never wanted this, like we are, trying to find Asami, but I wanted you to all come with me."

Bolin smiled. "You just had to ask, you know. I would have said yes." Once he might have felt he was needed more in Republic City. But now; this was where he wanted and needed to be. By the Avatar's side.

"You would?" Korra blinked at him.

"Of course." Korra chuckled, clamping her hand over her mouth. "What's so funny?" Bolin asked.

"I was going to ask you," she said between gasps. "I thought it would be selfish with everything you had there. And Haruhi. But even when you told me you guys broke up, I still didn't think I could. So... thanks. It means... It means a lot that you would come with me."

"Korra; I'll happily go anywhere with you." His heart thundered in his chest as Korra squirmed closer, curling both her arms around his arm. Bolin lay perfectly still, barely wanting to risk breathing. Was that Mako snickering from his other side? Korra was so warm, and she seemed to fall asleep immediately.

* * *

Airship design was not exactly varied. There were only so many places to put a control room that make the slightest bit of sense. So unless Hiroshi had radically changed the layout of this airship, Asami had a good idea of where it was. The waiting had been the worst part. Days of observing work patterns and patrol routes. Every time footsteps came anywhere near her cabin, she feared it was her father. Even Amon might be preferable. Asami shook her head. Stick to the plan.

Two women would pass through this hall right about now. Then a huge man whose name she never caught would check the room a few minutes later. Time enough. Moving as quietly as possible on the metal floor, Asami sneaked into the communication room. At least she could still remember air temple island's frequency - there few places as guaranteed of help as them. If only she knew how far they had flown.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A voice called from behind her. Great. A loose variable. The woman tried to grab Asami, but years of self-defence training meant she was faster. A spate of chiblocking and the woman was unconcious on the floor. Too much time gone. Now to make the call and get clear before anyone noticed or found the unconcious woman.

The radio came alive with a burst of static, helpfully punctuated by the crack of a nearby lightning strike. Not good. "Come in air temple island," Asami said. Nothing in response but fizzing static. The thunder rattled the windows, the sound overwhelming the sound of rain on the glass for a moment. Asami clicked the transmit button again. "Come in air temple island. Tenzin? Jinora? Pema? Anyone? This is Asami Sato. Please, respond." She let go, straining her ears to hear something in the swirling static. Nothing. She hung on, waiting. This was her one chance. Neither Hiroshi nor Amon were going to let her roam so freely after this stunt. No. She needed to escape and soon. If this failed; she needed a way off the airship and would have to deal with getting herself back to civilization. With a sigh, Asami replaced the radio. Her heart skipped a beat as she turned; Amon was in the doorway.

"The rain makes you unable to communicate with anyone or anything," he said. Asami glared at him. Time to get it over with - whatever the punishment was for this transgression. Show no fear. He interrupted her before she could speak. "The rain cannot fall forever though. When it stops, you have my permission to try again." What did he just say? Her surprise must have shown on her face despite her best efforts. "I am curious as to whom you wish to contact. The police? Or the United Forces?" It sounded like he was smiling under that mask. "Iroh cannot come for you. You are not that important." Asami said nothing. "And I really would not object to a police pursuit. The metalbenders do need to be shown the errors of their ways just like the rest." He held her gaze for another moment before calling a name over his shoulder. "I believe Miss Sato has no business in this room. Could you please escort her to her quarters?"

He laid a hand on her arm as she passed him. "I assure you, I mean you no harm, Miss Sato. You are under my protection, under the spirit's protection if that is any aid in calming you. Just as all non-benders are. Your family have made our glorious revolution possible. Your designs are magnificent anti-bender weaponry. I must thank you." Asami pulled her arm away and tried to keep her hands steady as she was lead from the room.

* * *

"Asami," Hiroshi said as he stepped into her cabin minutes later.

"Get out!" Asami yelled.

"Asami, please. We have to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. Leave me alone." She eyed him. "Or stay. You paid for defence classes. I can just as easily use them on you."

Hiroshi slumped. "I'm sorry Asami. I never intended-"

"Sorry?" Asami seethed. "Never intended? Just what did you think you were doing?"

"I never wanted you involved," Hiroshi snapped. "You think I wanted you fighting benders with the rest of this lot?" Hiroshi took a deep breath and his voice quietened, his face still flushed. "I... you know how I feel about benders." Asami snorted. "I let you have your probending team because it made you happy. I let Korra live with us even though I thought she was a firebender. I-" he grimaced. "But I cannot ignore a second group of criminal benders invading our home. I can't ignore them killing Yujin. And almost you. You nearly died at their hands. I refuse to risk your safety any more."

"My safety? You let me be happy? I guess that makes you a wonderful father. Just...you're with the group who wants to bring Korra down. You know, my g- friend, the Avatar?" Asami stared at him. "You poisoned her."

"There is nothing personal about any of this. The Avatar is a symbol, a focal point for bending. It... remains unfortunate that it was someone close to you," Hiroshi at least looked troubled. "But she is not blameless. People have suffered from what she stands for."

"She wanted to help people. She wanted peace." She fell silent, her father unable to respond. "It was all lies, wasn't it? All another piece of cover to hide you. Pro-bending, the party, my promotion. You must have loved it when Iroh gave me that rose. How could my father possibly be an anti-bender? When the Fire Lord's son took an interest in his daughter." A new anger broiled inside. "I could have done you such a good favor you know dad?" Venom dripped from her words. "If I'd slept with Korra - no, if I'd married her - I don't think even this stunt would have made anyone think you were on the Equalist's side." Asami leant back triumphant. "Shocked yet?"

Hiroshi sighed. "I am... well aware of just how close the two of you were getting."

Asami sniffed. "I was barely trying to hide anything. Still, I've gone further - much further before."

"Do not think I am somehow ignorant of your past affairs," Hiroshi said, his voice level.

"What do you mean?" Asami said in a trembling voice.

"Yomiko? Such a sweet girl. Yuki - her father confided to me that the girl was besotted with you. Yumi, Sachiko, Sei, Shimako, Toko, Yoko, Noriko, Yoshino, Rei, Eriko, Kanako. Yes; I have been well aware of all your lovers over the last few years."

"What?" Asami whispered. "But. You... You..."

"Let them happen? Why should I stop you? You're my daughter, independent and proud. You weren't going to wind up pregnant. And not one of them was a bender. Safe, contained relationships. No scandal - it would have destroyed either side. If I forbade it you would find a way around the issue; I am aware of how you think, Asami. Oh, I knew what you were up to when your friends slept over, or you vanished off at parties. But none of them were anything like the ones who took your mother. Korra... Korra would have given me pause."

"I wish I'd slept with Mako now," Asami scowled. "Did I do a better job of hiding the men then? You didn't mention either of them."

Hiroshi frowned. "You... There were?" His gaze strayed to her stomach. "At least you were sensible."

Asami growled. "Don't you care who they were? Don't you want their names to add to your little list? Of course I was sensible - I refuse to give up on what I've been doing to have a child. So you think I'm somehow mature enough to have sex, but not necessarily enough to use contraception?" Her finger nails cut into her palms. "It feels like I've only ever kept one secret from you and it's two boys names! Or do you want to know everything I did with them and to them? The girls are okay are they? How about the kinds of things men and women like to do? I enjoyed it; so did they." She tried to grin through her anger.

Hiroshi's face was dark. "Its far too late now. Your firebender prince did not shock me either. He was perfectly placed to secure your future. I am just glad he acted on his own without prompting. He could give you everything you ever need. You would be royalty and protected, free to do what you desired. He could give you a better life than I."

"But he's still a bender," Asami said frowning and confused.

"For now. That would not have persisted after the marriage. Amon would pay him a visit, and your husband would be no different than you are. Perfect; a perfectly equal pair."

Asami's mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to put her horror into words. "How can you be so... cold?" she asked at last.

"Because I have to be. You must survive the revolution even if I do not. You were not meant to be here; you would have been safe back in the city and living a normal life." Hiroshi shook his head. "But I couldn't leave you. Not when my cover was gone. We are forever one moment from the brink thanks to our shareholders. In your capacity as partner to the company you would not have lasted more than a few days after I left." He smiled. "Do not worry though; Future Industries might be lost, but your mother left your inheritance in Ba Sing Se. More than enough to make a fresh start."

"Do... Do you expect me to be happy about any of this? My entire life has been about what you wanted for me. Never what I wanted. You don't own me. And you let my girlfriends happen? I couldn't even rebel by sleeping with them? Why is it always about money with you? How do you know I could not have survived without you? What could I possibly gain from you? You've taken me from my friends, my home, my life..."

"Your so-called friends would leave you in the end. The slum benders only cared about what you could do for them. Iroh might have been interested but the daughter of the one funding the Equalists? He's not going to stand for that. You'd be disgraced when he left you. Korra would be hounded until she jailed you for betraying her trust. The heiress of the family disgraced. You would have lost everything. And who would be there to pick up the pieces? No one. You could go to the air acolytes if it came to it. But their power will be over in the blink of an eye. Please, believe me Asami, I just wanted to protect you-"

The sound of Asami's slap rang in the air. "Stop it," Asami said her breathing heavy. Hiroshi opened his mouth and Asami slapped him again. "I hate you."

"Asami..." Hiroshi tried.

"I hate you!" she screamed. "My whole life; you've always done something to make it miserable. I was happy. I was really happy. Friends, romance without complicated strings back to you. And you took it all away and never even asked me. My life is ruined. And it's because of you. I hate you." Asami slapped him again.

"Asami, please..." He broke off, his speech becoming garbled as his face went blank.

"Dad?" Asami paused. He slumped down to the floor. "Dad?" Hiroshi lay still and did not respond. She stumbled to the cabin door and yelled "Someone? Anyone? Help me! My father! He's..."

"Your father has suffered a stroke," Amon said levelly as Asami stared at her father's unconscious body. His chest labored and moved as a handful of machines kept him alive.

"Is he... Will he...?"

"Your father may survive..." Amon fidgeted. "But our resources are not enough. If we reach Ba Sing Se we can procure better medical care for him. However... We are not scheduled to arrive in the city for a few weeks. Speed is imperative with his condition. If you were... willing to assist we might reach aid faster."

"What... what would I need to do?" Asami asked, her hand trembling on the bed beside Hiroshi. Regret flooded her. She could not forgive her father, but this?

"There is nothing to fear. I do not intend to ask you to attack any benders. We have fewer well trained engineers than I would like. Assist with repairs and technical procedures and our down-times will be much shorter." Amon shrugged. "A simple equation."

"And..." Asami swallowed. "If we went back?"

"There is nothing back there for you. Your father is a wanted criminal. You stand accused of aiding both him and us. Miss Sato; the choice is yours. Aid us or allow your father to die."

* * *

The rain finally stopped the next morning but the villager's hospitality persisted. Naga was soon laden with food and medical supplies. Meng even waded through the deep mud to say goodbye.

"I... have a confession. I should have mentioned it yesterday, but I... I was enjoying myself. It was so good to see you again," she said to Korra.

"Again?" Korra shook her head. "I'm really sorry, but I don't remember you at all."

Meng smiled. "I don't blame you. It was seventy years ago, and you were called Aang back then."

"Aang was here?" Korra asked. "Wait, you knew who I was the whole time?"

"Yes. I..." Meng chuckled. "I had the biggest crush on him. He had his fortune read by my mentor, Wu."

"Um... Well, I haven't talked to my past selves yet. But do you want me to...?"

"No, no!" Meng said. "Its been too long. And he barely noticed me at the time. He was absolutely fixated on his future wife - annoyed Wu somewhat."

"Katara was here too?" Bolin asked.

Meng nodded. "And Sokka."

"So... what was Aang's fortune?" Korra asked.

"He was told something not dissimilar to you; great battle in the future. I do wonder if its always true for the Avatar. If... If you ever do recall this, in future and you feel like coming back? Please tell Tsuruya or her successor that the bones always predict that for you."

"I'll try to remember," Korra said, smiling. "I hope I, well, they are able to."

Meng smiled. "I owe those three a lot. They saved us from the volcano." She gestured to the nearby mountain. "Wu never predicted the eruption that Aang prevented. He stressed that not everything can be seen through divination." She glanced at Bolin. "And Wu told him what I told you Bolin; your destiny is yours to shape." Bolin grinned. "It has been a pleasure to meet you." She bowed and shuffled away.

Korra stared back towards the mountain again. "What's that... Over the volcano?"

Bolin peered in the direction she pointed. "Oh. That's a rainbow. They sometimes appear after the rain."

"How far is is? I'd love to see it up close."

"No one ever touched a rainbow, Korra," Mako said.

"Yeah. If you go after it, it moves away," Bolin agreed.

"Well, if I did it quick enough," Korra mused as Tsuruya approached.

"Avatar Korra? A hawk arrived for you." The girl held out a message tube along with a red hawk on her arm.

_Dear Avatar Korra, Bolin and Mako. I hope this note finds you. You have done a good job of dropping out of sight. To keep you appraised of events: I have numerous operatives engaged in the search for Asami. We have captured some Equalists members so far. Those willing to talk at least indicate she is being treated well and is being kept safe. They were under strict rules to allow no harm to come to her. Unfortunately the rapidity of their movement makes tracking them or capturing the main force incredibly difficult and impossible respectively. A list of suspected Equalist camps is attached and I hope the provisions accompanying this will aid you. I will send another hawk if I learn anything further. For now, please take Archimicarus (or Archie) with you and use her to contact me if necessary. I apologise I am unable to help in person, but I will do everything I can from here._

_Please take care and remain safe. Iroh._

Korra glanced at the attached list and scowled. "They've left Waharu already."

"At least we have more leads," Bolin said as he opened the provisions bag. "Wow."

"Wow... What is... Wow." Mako stared into the bag and pulled out huge handfuls of Yuan.

"Is it a lot?" Korra asked. It was all Bolin could do to nod. With a screech a new hawk swooped out of the sky and nestled onto Naga's back. This one was pale blue and carried another message from Iroh:

_I realize I did not explain how hawks work. I do not know if any of you has made use of them before. They cannot just find people otherwise locating Asami would be trivial._

The letter continued on specifying various conditions for using the hawks as messengers. The birds could locate towns and both Archie and the blue hawk (named Azula) could identify Naga. Despite the initial short-comings, the birds would quickly familiarize themselves with those utilizing them. And fortunately among Iroh's collection was one bird that had ferried numerous messages to Asami. Iroh added a post-script at the bottom of the note.

_Please don't tell anyone I'm assisting you or conducting this search. I stand to get in a lot of trouble with various mutual acquaintances._

"So Iroh is part of team Avatar and he's not even here!" Bolin said. "Three more members!"

"Three?" Mako asked.

"Archie and Azula!" Bolin said. "Oh. And I can use Azula to be penpals with Iroh. What do you think Azula?" The hawk screeched.

"I do have to wonder about Iroh," Mako said.

"How he named his hawk after his great Aunt?" Korra asked.

"Yeah... Plus given what I heard about her. Well, up to him. Okay." He unfurled the map. "We are here, and the nearest possible base is in... Territory of Zaofu?"

"Isn't that Kuvira's city?" Korra asked.

* * *

v

v

v

**Again, thank you to all the reviews lask week. I hope to see a variety of feedback and reader insights inspire us a lot and even help us realize new things. Feedback also allows us to clarify things unclear. Please tell us if you liked some parts or lines, if you have theories, speculation, objections or anything you would want to let us know. Like what I have said last book; reviews motivate me to write so this fanfic will be finished faster with more reader participation.**


	29. The City of Metal

**Book 2: Metal**

**Chapter 8 - The City of Metal**

* * *

Suyin was already awake when Kuvira reached the dining room.

"Su?" she asked. "You're up early."

"And good morning to you too Kuvira." Suyin smiled. "This isn't so much out of choice as necessity. I got a report of a large, white dog-like creature spotted in this area." Her finger jabbed down onto the map she had unfurled across the table-top.

"Korra," Kuvira said, stepping closer and checking the region Suyin had indicated.

Suyin nodded. "Unless someone else is roaming the countryside on a polar-bear dog. Want to see if you can find her?"

"With pleasure," Kuvira said, fighting back a grin.

"Oh, and take Wing and Wei with you; they're being restless," Suyin said as she leant back against the table sipping her tea.

"They're always restless," Kuvira said half distractedly as she studied the map.

"Yes, well. This should help." Suyin sighed. "It would be nice to have a more precise location but without air bison I guess we're stuck with what we have. And Tenzin can't spare the time to help either."

"So Republic City is still not in the best of ways?" Kuvira asked as she straightened up. "And that's not even considering the Avatar has seemingly gone missing again. Three times in just under two hundred years..."

"If you find her somehow frozen in a snow drift, you are to bring her back here and thaw her," Suyin said with a frown.

Kuvira chuckled. "Yes, ma'am. Hopefully we'll be back before lunch."

"Have fun," Suyin replied. "I, meanwhile, have to deal with some Equalist recruiters security picked up. Honestly; they tried that here of all places?"

There was no immediate urgency to locating the Avatar; it was not as if the world descended into chaos every-time one vanished. Yes; Aang's disappearance was swiftly followed by the obliteration of the air nomads, but nothing like that had occurred following Korra's absence. The world needed to have more faith in itself; people could stand on their own - provided they had good leadership of course. And unity; something to bring everyone together. The Red Lotus; their whole ethos was so alien to her, so wrong. How could they have hoped to succeed?

In the garden outside Baatar focused his undivided attention on what looked like an over-sized engine. He was fiddling with something, his hands somewhere inside the mechanism. Kuvira walked up behind him, Baatar not reacting in the slightest. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Good morning, Baatar!" she said loudly.

Baatar jumped, trying to turn to see how had surprised him. He sagged slightly. "Kuvira! That was... surprising." His heart was racing in his chest.

"Is everyone up so early this morning?" she asked.

"Everyone? I just... A new idea came to me last night so I wanted to get started on this," he replied, patting the hulking form of his project.

Kuvira rested her chin on his shoulder and scrutinized the engine. "It looks very similar to yesterday."

Baatar smiled. "It does. From the outside anyway. However; internally so much has changed. I increased the intake vents and..." Kuvira zoned out a little as Baatar rambled, his pulse fast and excited. It was oddly cute seeing him so impassioned and focused. Kuvira blinked as Baatar repeated his question. "Any reason you're up so early?"

"Me? I'm always up at this time." She sighed. "But, I do have work to do. I have to go find the Avatar. Again. At least this time she shouldn't run or attack me."

* * *

Kuvira stamped down hard on the rock and closed her eyes. The vibrations through the mud and rock rebounded on distant objects, their forms and natures becoming clear to her for a flickering moment. Animals scurried in the undergrowth and under the ground. Some observed these strange smelling giants that occasionally intruded into their domain while others fled at their mere scent. There were animals in hollow logs. Animals up in the trees. The sensation of leaves falling to the ground. There. Footsteps. Distant. Not too far.

"They're close," she said, opening her eyes.

Wei peered at the ground. "Good job you can do that. I can't make out anything on the trail."

Wing sighed. "And the broken branches? Those are just coincidental, yeah?"

Wei flushed slightly and looked higher. "Oh." He coughed. "How close are they?"

"Close enough to sense but too far for the polar-bear dog to bark at us, I assume?" Wing replied. He peered into the forest.

"How about a race?" Wei suggested.

"A race to the Avatar?" Kuvira asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"If you want. Ready? Go!" Kuvira was already shooting a wire up to the nearest tree as she said the last word. The other two were just behind her, but she still had the lead. She leapt from tree to tree with well practiced skill, the forest easy to negotiate. Kuvira paused on a branch. Was it worth dropping down to check on her bearing?

"No, we have been here. Look." Korra - and nearby.

"What?" Another voice snapped. Mako.

"The giant mushroom?"

Mako sighed. "Yes, its a giant mushroom. We've seen loads of them."

"No," Korra said forcefully. "We've seen the same one loads of times. We are going in circles!"

"Yeah, but this map. Look, it says..."

Kuvira bit back a smile as she swung towards the speakers. No sooner had she landed on a convenient branch, Naga barked a greeting.

"What is it, girl?" Korra followed Naga's gaze. "Oh, Kuvira! Are we glad to see you!"

"Korra," Kuvira said with a nod as she jumped to the ground. Wing and Wei were a fraction of a moment behind her. "Looks like I won," she said smiling at the brothers.

"Don't see why you're so please; it didn't mean anything," Wing muttered.

"Hey Kuvira," Bolin called. "And Wing and Wei! Hi guys!"

"Korra. Mako. Bolin," Wei greeted them with a nod as he reached the ground.

Korra blinked and frowned, leaning away from Kuvira, flattening herself against Naga's side. "You're not... Are you here to take us back to Republic City? Just to warn you, we have no intention of going back until we find Asami." She raised her hands in a fighting stance.

Kuvira shook her head. "No, no. Relax. We received reports that you might be in the area, but we're not going to try and deliver you home." Kuvira tilted her head to one side. "And like we could make the Avatar do anything?" Korra smiled at that. "But, you should know Lin is worried, the Sato's reputation is beyond ruined and the whole city is upset their Avatar has gone walkabout."

Korra sighed. "I am not their Avatar. And we just want to get Asami back safe and sound. Also, while it's a really tempting notion, I have been repeatedly-" She threw a quick glare at Mako. "- advised that bursting into their base, beating up all the Equalists and flat out killing Amon is a bad plan."

Mako spun around. "Hey, you never mentioned killing him before."

"Mako! It's... a figure of speech?" Korra scratched at her cheek and sighed. "Fine. I'll do the bring him to justice thing."

Wei stepped forward. "What do you know of their bases?"

Mako opened his mouth, but Bolin spoke over him. "Mako got some great information from his... our... um. Former extra-legal acquaintances. We've been to three bases so far but they'd been abandoned already. There's one near the Jing river though."

Suspicious. Extra-legal? A fancy way of saying underworld. Mako seemed to be having some trouble leaving his past behind completely. No matter. "The Jing camp has also been abandoned. We found it yesterday."

Korra's shoulders slumped. "No..."

"That was our last lead," Bolin exclaimed.

"Yep," Mako said scowling.

"Don't worry." Kuvira said quickly. "We've been looking for Asami too; Lin doesn't believe half the stuff being said about Asami right now. Su's had us looking for any trace of the Equalists."

Korra smiled. "Thanks. It... It means a lot to us."

"Also?" Wing added. "If you were heading to the Jing river, you're miles off course."

"If you kept on this trail I figure eventually you three would also need a rescue. Not that I mind rescuing the Avatar. And her friends of course." Did Wei just wink at Bolin?

"But this map..." Mako said flapping the paper.

"Let me see." Kuvira whipped the map out of his hand in one smooth motion. She blinked. Detailed. Far, far too detailed for maps most civilians could get hold of. "Just where did you get these?" And where had that hawk on Mako's shoulder come from?

A hasty exchange of glances between the trio from Republic City. "Bookstore," Mako said with a wince. His response made Bolin giggle.

"Bolin," Mako hissed.

"I'm sorry," Bolin chuckled. "That was so much like when Haruhi got asked where she worked..." He trailed off. "Oh." His eyes widened. "She didn't work in a bookshop did she?"

"No." Kuvira said and eyed Mako. There was no chance he had gotten these from any bookshop either; the change in his pulse confirmed her suspicion.

"So where did she work?" Bolin asked Korra.

"I don't know. She was your girlfriend!" Korra exclaimed. "Wait. I think Asami said she recognised her from somewhere. You should ask her when we find her."

"Bookstore?" Wing asked peering over Kuvira's shoulder. "Huh. Well. Wherever-" The trio were about to protest but Wing kept on talking. "-you got these from, you were reading them all wrong. Also they're out of date; the railroad is missing. And that forest is still there," he said pointing at the paper.

"So what now?" Bolin asked looking between Mako and Korra, oddly nervous.

"We could scout the area? If we were pointed in the right direction?" Mako asked, looking plaintively at Kuvira.

Korra nodded. "Yeah. If you're looking for Equalist camps, we want to come along."

Kuvira refolded the map and held it out. "While you are welcome to assist us. However for now, we recommend and indeed invite you to return to Zaofu with us. We should get an update from the other scouting teams later today. There may be some new information." Mako took the map from Kuvira's hands.

"Yeah, come back with us. We promise you'll love the city." Was Wei staring at Bolin? "I'll... We'll show you around."

"None of you visited us before, right?" Wing asked.

Korra shook her head. "I haven't. And if these two have they've somehow never mentioned it. But..." Korra fidgeted. "We'll lose time. Asami might get moved again."

"It is a risk admittedly. But we risk losing more time if we wander randomly. We offer exquisite food and soft beds. How long since you last had either?" Kuvira said, gesturing towards Zaofu

"Too long," Bolin put in quickly, his stomach rumbling.

* * *

Zaofu was beautiful when they arrived a few hours later. Despite their glowing endorsements, neither Opal nor Kuvira had done the city justice. Korra stared around her. The vast metal domes of Zaofu were reminiscent of the flower Kuvira had formed for her months before. The streets were clean, free from both litter and crowds. And despite the metal architecture, Zaofu seemed to have more greenery, more plants, flowers and trees per street than the whole of Republic City. The populace watched them with interest and it was starting to get a little embarassing. Even though Kuvira, Wing and Wei had flecks of mud marring their clothes, it seemed inconsequential next to the mud her own clothing had picked up. She wanted to get out of sight and not muddy up the city simply by walking throught it. Suyin was waiting on the steps of her home when the group arrived.

"Korra! Such a delight for the Avatar to visit our humble city. And these must be Asami's other friends?" she asked looking past Korra.

"Yep!" Bolin said with a bow.

"You did... briefly meet them at the Sato's," Kuvira said a little too quietly.

"Please, come. We have plenty of room, and the chef was already planning something new and exciting for dinner," Suyin said either not hearing or choosing to ignore the comment. The group trailed after her into what was in essense a metallic palace. Baatar greeted them with a wave and a smile, and he introduced them to his father and another child; Huan. Opal did a double-take as she wandered through the hall and then flung herself at Korra who caught the heavy text book Opal had flung into the air. She curled her spare arm around Opal.

"It's good to see you too, Opal," Korra said shifting the book around in her hand.

"You could have told me!" Opal glared over her shoulder.

"I thought you would still be asleep. Or does everyone now get up at the crack of dawn?" Kuvira replied.

"'Earth Studies'?" Korra asked, peering at the book's spine.

Opal stepped back and nodded. "My course at the university. Might not be a metalbender, but I do like all that kind of stuff. Mostly theoretical though." Korra leafed through a few pages, finding herself soon lost in the morass of calculations and unfamiliar terms.

"Hope it goes well," she said as she handed the book back and turned to Suyin. "Kuvira mentioned you might have gotten word from the other scouts?"

"All business this Avatar!" Suyin said with a laugh. "We haven't had all the reports in, but rest assured they are doing everything they can to find the Equalists and Miss Sato. And more importantly trying to ensure they aren't noticed while doing so. If we spook them, well, we have start all over again." Suyin smiled. "So rest up, try and relax until we know anything more."

"We'll... try. Well. Kuvira did offer to teach me metalbending?" Korra said.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Please do. What a delight; my protege a teacher to the Avatar! Kuvira? Would you mind showing Korra and her friends around?" Suyin asked.

"Not at all. Please," Kuvira said gesturing and lead the visitors further into the palace.

"And please join us for dinner tomorrow," Suyin said. "My schedule is a mess today and on top of that I have to go interrogate Equalist recruiters. I'll let you know if they know anything, but they seem to capable of little but spouting that nuisance propaganda."

"We'll arrange something so you can talk to your parents as well. Don't worry about Su; she won't let on that we did find you or that you're here," Kuvira said as they walked on. The spare rooms were more sparse than the Sato mansion, but much more modern than air temple island's facilities. Kuvira pointed out one or two specific landmarks on a vast map of the city. Mako seemed particularly intrigued with the library, while Bolin requested to tag along with Korra's training.

* * *

"Metalbending is at it's core very focused earthbending of the form I suspect you are already familiar. But rather then trying to influence the whole form, you need to focus on the earth within the metal; the impurities. Despite the name of the discipline, metal itself remains impossible to bend. The impurities however are not. Move the impurities and the metal must move with them; this is the essential essence of all metalbending; Toph Beifong's greatest discovery." Kuvira smiled and held up a sheet of shimmering metal. "The single limitation with metal bending we have found to date is platinum. No metalbender has ever influenced the metal; we are fortunate then that it is exceptionally rare. Gold and silver are the next trickiest respectively - those can be manipulated but it is awkward and inelegant. The difficultly scales through every known metallic element beneath them; from bronze to..." Kuvira indicated a curious black rock on a nearby pedestal. "For practice and for initial training we use this." Kuvira held the rock up. "This may look unfamiliar, and its origins may sound peculiar; this is a fragment of space rock. Our visitor from space is unlike any other rock on our world. This material has many metallic attributes but is exceptionally close to pure rock. It is perfect for first timers." Kuvira moved her hands, the rock flattening into something almost fluid. A twist of her fingers and the rock looked almost squid-like, tentacles jutting out from a large mass. Kuvira clapped her hands together and held them out to Korra. When she parted her hands a slightly uneven oval rested in her palms. "Now; you try."

"I hope I can do this," Korra said as she took the rock. "It'd be nice to be able to do it. Not convinced I can do lavabending, so this'll be something of a consolation..." She focused on the rock, the rock elements starkly obvious. Okay. Now to move them. The rock quivered on her hand but stayed in the same shape.

"According to Toph's own account, Aang was not capable of metalbending either. Su has speculated that his personality was so far removed from an earthbenders that he simply could not focus as he needed to," Kuvira said.

"Then I want to be the first Avatar to do it," Korra grimaced as she focused on the rock again. With a quiet crack the rock shattered. "Damn."

"No, no. Excellent," Kuvira said. Korra looked up at her in surprise. "You just metalbent. Breaking it still requires the manipulation of the physical structures therein. The rock has broken; it must have been bent. So, in my capacity as a metalbender, I can hereby confirm you have the distinction of being the first metalbending Avatar in the world."

"Woo hoo!" Korra shouted throwing her hands in the air. "Bolin, did you see that? Metalbending!"

Bolin grinned. "I knew you could do it."

"You want to try?" Kuvira asked. She threw a space rock over to him. "You never know Bolin. It helps to start with this and work up."

"I want to try another. How about that one?" Korra pointed at a larger rock set on a pedastal.

"By all means," Kuvira said. "Remember the principles from before, but this time try to move the earth more smoothly. Push it into place rather than wrenching it. It requires more force than earthbending, but if you apply too much, the rock will split again."

"Okay." Korra took a deep breath. The rock molded under her fingers, each movement accompanied by a metallic creak. There was no crack of destruction this time; instead the metal moved where she wanted it. Mostly. It was like handling thick clay. A few moments later and she had a very large, very malformed flower resting on her hand. "What do you think?"

Kuvira whistled. "I'm impressed. That's the fastest I've ever seen anyone pick up metalbending."

Korra scratched at her cheek. "Thanks." She turned to check on Bolin who looked less than enthused. "Hey, Bolin? Are you okay?"

"Fine! Totally fine!" he said as he squeezed his own rock even tighter. The tension went out of his arms and he sighed. "I'm... I'm not sure I'm cut out for metalbending."

"Don't sell yourself short," Kuvira said. "Other metalbenders had no idea they were capable for years. Practice as much as you like." She sidled closer to him and side-eyed Korra. "Between you and me, I think our Avatar here has it easier since she's got centuries of earthbending experience to draw on."

"Hey! I can hear you you know?" Korra protested.

Bolin offered a weak smile and refocused on his rock. Still nothing. He looked disappointed. Ah. No wonder; he had told her he admired Toph the most out of Aang's group. Korra bit back her smile. Did he realize that with his personality and interests, he was the most like Aang himself? Wrong element, but he had all the traits of an air nomad; art appreciation, animal-lover, friendly, cheerful. Would that make him happy? Before she could speak, Bolin sighed and thumped the rock down on the nearest pedestal. "Might as well face it; I'm never going to be able to do it."

"Don't loose help Bolin. We'll practice together. If I can figure it out, so can you," Korra insisted.

"It'd be... nice. But what if I just can't? Like lavabending? Metalbending would have been so useful against the Red Lotus. And the Equalists."

"Equalists..." Korra sighed. "Asami."

"I hope I'm not speaking out of turn and I know I only met her a few times," Kuvira said, shuffling her feet. "But I... we are all worried about her. And not simply for the business angle; though that has not been fun when things started going wrong for Future Industries. But at her birthday..." Kuvira shook her head. "No one had a bad thing to say about her, and I can't see her being so close to the Avatar and not being a good person. And now..." She trailed off.

"Her life is kinda wrecked," Korra finished, nodding. "She didn't deserve any of this."

"No. And I appreciate once again that it's difficult to not worry. And that even the scout's reports might not help with that depending on what they say." Kuvira grinned. "However; I can offer to help you release some stress and tension - if you want to."

"It... it might help. What did you have in mind?" Korra asked.

"Sparring; you did accept the idea a while back," Kuvira said.

"I did. And... Yeah. Sounds interesting." She glanced at Bolin. "You want to come too?"

"You'd be more than welcome; we can take turns," Kuvira offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but... I'm happy to just watch," Bolin replied.

* * *

The gym was empty except for the three of them. Perfect. Korra pulled her boots off and bounced on her feet, limbering herself up. Kuvira removed the bulkier parts of her uniform and took her place opposite. "I'll give you the choice; which element should I use?" Korra asked.

"Which is your favorite?" Kuvira replied.

"None. Avatar," Korra said pointing at herself. "Balance and impartiality is my thing."

Kuvira studied her, eyes sweeping across her to focus on her arms. "You used fire and earth against me last time. I've fought so many waterbenders..." Kuvira grinned. "Air. I pick air. I have never had the chance to fight against an airbender. Maybe I should have asked Tenzin..." she shook her head.

Korra smirked. "Good choice. I'm still newest at that one. Not gotten into a real fight with it either. All I do is drills and breathing exercises with Tenzin." Korra raised her fists. "Bring it on."

"First some rules; the one who brings down her opponent scores," Kuvira said as she dropped into a ready stance

"And remember ladies," Bolin called from the scoreboard. "Fair and clean fight; referee Bolin is keeping a close eye."

"Feels like a real match. With scores, referees and everything," Korra said. "What's the limit?" she asked.

"Five falls?" Kuvira suggested.

"How about five pins?" Korra offered.

"Make it ten."

"Deal."

"No holding back, okay?" Kuvira asked.

"Should be fun."

"Go!" Bolin called. Korra blasted a funnel of air at Kuvira, but she ducked under the jet in the same moment and hurtled forwards on a wave of rock. One arm around Korra's waist and she was on the floor with Kuvira pinning her.

"You... have gotten a lot better than last time," Korra said, too stunned to move for a moment.

"Been training just to beat you, Avatar," Kuvira replied with a sly grin.

"Good to see your fighting spirit. You haven't seen mine though."

"Then show me," Kuvira said.

Kuvira was not an opponent to underestimate. As Bolin called for them to start she punched a rock from the floor and shot it forwards. Korra was ready this time and dropped to the floor. The rock whistled over her head, and it was a simple matter to whip Kuvira's feet out from under her and push herself forward to pin her this time. It seemed only sporting to help Kuvira to her feet afterward. "Enough of a warm up do you reckon?"

"Yeah. I think I'm ready to go all out. How about you try a different element this time?" Kuvira asked.

"This is so intense!" Bolin yelled from the distance. "I love it!"

Blasts of water, fire, earth and air shot around the arena. With each round, Korra cycled to a new element. Water and fire gave Kuvira the greatest issues when Korra pressed them into use, and she was exceptionally hard to keep up with even one on one utilizing rock. Air felt like the weakest of her skill-set, and Kuvira seemed to have no trouble pushing through her attacks and defences.

"And that's victory for Kuvira!" Bolin called out.

"I won this time, Avatar. Guess that makes us even," Kuvira sounded close to taunting her.

"Another round. You only won one more of these than I did. Bolin! Reset the score!" Korra huffed.

"You want to start from scratch? Fine!"

Korra had a feel for Kuvira now, how she thought, how she used the earth. Where her strengths were and where her weaknesses. Earth remained the trickiest to use against her, but even she was not insurmountable; a few of Ghazan's more complex and exotic moves surprised her. The other three elements were easier to use against Kuvira. Korra was breathing hard but grinning as she stood back up after her tenth win. "Had enough? She asked.

Kuvira clambered to her feet. "You still only won by one point. How about..." Kuvira stared at her arms again. "How about no bending?"

"Oh," Korra grinned. "Now this ought to be interesting. No elements, just one-on-one between two women." She glanced over to Bolin. "One more time!"

It was surprising how easily this training came back. How to incapacitate an opponent, disarm them, trip them, throw them. All part of her training. It had seemed futile at the time; she was the Avatar - she could use bending against her opponents. Now it was unexpectedly coming in handy. But it was not quite enough. Kuvira was police trained and much more recently than her. Towards the end of her days in the North the Red Lotus had been solely focused on bending. All her skills and techniques were at least two decades out of step with her opponent's. It was difficult to know how to deal with a few of Kuvira's more unexpected attacks.

After many victories on both sides, Kuvira flopped side-ways after one particularly challenging victory and just lay beside Korra as they both panted. Even the air felt warm now. "One more!" Korra said.

"If you can still stand up."

"I can totally..." Korra tried to sit up, winced and flopped back. "Maybe this is enough for today."

"We can do it again tomorrow if you want?" Kuvira offered.

"Deal." Korra tilted her head back. "Thanks for keeping score, Bolin."

"No problem! It was great watching you too. I'll let you get cleaned up - I'm going to catch up with Mako." Korra stared at the ceiling as the echo of Bolin's footsteps died away.

"I... I'm getting sleepy. If I'm not careful I'm just going to doze off here."

Kuvira hummed agreement. "Me too." Neither of them made any attempt at moving.

"Kuvira?"

"Korra?"

"This is the first time I ever got to spar like this. I... well, it was part of my training. But just for fun like this... Never had that before."

Kuvira chuckled. "I've never sparred quite like that either. Most fun I've had since... Well. Most fun in ages I think it's safe to say."

Korra looked to her side to find Kuvira smiling at her and smiled back. "But who won the third round?" Korra asked, peering at the scoreboard. 0-0. Bolin must have reset it.

"Can't... remember," Kuvira said.

"Okay. We can't leave it like this. Arm-wrestling! One final round, sudden death!" Korra said.

"Urgh," Kuvira groaned as she rolled onto her stomach, but smiled as she clasped Korra's hand. "Okay. On three? One, two, three!"

The match was nothing severe and despite some half-hearted straining, they both quickly found themselves laughing too hard to carry on. "Okay. We'll settle this tomorrow then."

"Deal," Kuvira said, dropping her head onto the floor.

"Tomorrow," Korra muttered, her eyes widening. "Oh. Hey. Can you help me with something?"

Kuvira peered at her. "Sure. But I need a shower first."

* * *

Bolin glanced around cautiously before taking a step back to stare at the huge metal statue of Toph. Whoever had created it had made her look so beautiful, so amazing. This whole city was so cool. Just like how Kuvira fought. Simply amazing. Since Toph's daughter trained Kuvira then that must be something close to how skilled the first metalbender had been. The sparring had been nothing like Bolin had seen before. Probending was nothing like as tactile and close as that had been. She was almost... Huh. She was almost like a upcoming rival in a radio series; like the sports dramas where the girls from two different schools fight it out in the championships - and it comes down to one final game; their last chance to do so until graduation. And whole sections would be the flashbacks and how the rivals used to be friends and their journey to reach the current point.

Maybe best not to think like that; he would likely end up in the overlooked friend, hoping the object of his affections noticed him and getting so upset when Korra got injured in the final. And sobbing like fury when she soldiered on to victory. Though; in some stories he would be able to confess his feelings right at the end regardless of victory or failure with about a fifty-fifty chance of reciprocation. Hopefully the happy ending where the complexities of graduation and getting to the same university was not impossible. No. He was not just a character in a radio drama; Korra seemed happy to have him around. She always seemed to enjoy their little games on the way here. Bolin blinked. He had been wandering and not paying any attention to where he was going. Where was he now? Ah. The library.

"Hey Mako," Bolin whispered once he located his brother.

"Yeah...?" Mako asked not looking away from his book.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Your day been fun?" Bolin asked.

"Pretty good," Mako replied stiffling a yawn. "How about yours?"

"Also good. I got to see Kuvira and Korra spar for hours. That was just... you have to see them do it all over again tomorrow," Bolin exclaimed.

Mako's lips curled into a thin smile. "I'll consider it."

"So," Bolin said looking around. "How are you and Baatar doing?"

Mako blinked and finally looked up from his book. "Me and Baatar? What are you talking about?"

"You have been in the library with him for some hours, Mako."

"I have?" Mako glanced around. "He's here?" Bolin pointed towards a tall stack of books nearby. "Bolin? That's a pile of books."

"And he's behind it," Bolin said. "You didn't know?"

"Nope!" Mako said as he stared at his book again. Okay, Mako was being no fun at all. Bolin stared at the bookshelves for a few moments. Better to leave him to it, maybe wait for Korra and Kuvira to get cleaned up.

* * *

"Hey Bolin!"

Bolin stopped stroking Pabu's head and turned to find one of Suyin's sons jogging towards him. "Oh, hi, Wing?" he tried.

"It's Wei," the teenager corrected with a chuckle.

"Oh. I'm sorry..." Bolin said as he scratched his head.

"It's fine," Wei said, waving his hand. "Happens all the time."

"That must get weird. Me and Mako never get that. Some people have a hard time believing we're related," Bolin admitted.

Wei tilted his head to one side. "There's times when I wish me and Wing were like that, but: twins." He glanced around. "Where is your brother? And Korra and Kuvira for that matter?"

Bolin nodded to the library. "Mako's there. Korra and Kuvira just finished this amazing session in the gym."

Wei smirked. "The two of them seem to get on really well. Even more so if Opal's with them from what I heard."

"Yep!" Bolin said. "They scrapped to ten pins three times! I guess Korra found her destined rival."

"What like in a radio show?" Wei asked.

"Well, hopefully not quite like that." Bolin said quickly. "They seem to get on so well," Bolin said, trying not to think of the darker plotlines than sports rivals.

"Yeah," Wei nodded. "Kuvira always gets so bored with sparring. No one can match her."

"Just as well she met Korra." Bolin grinned. "Earth's the trickiest element for her, but Korra can do really well with the other three elements. Then they just started wrestling. I..." No. It was a good thing. "I feel like it's really the start of something between them. Of course they've got on wonderfully well ever since we met her." Pabu squeaked. "That's right Pabu! They are such good friends."

"I..." Wei swallowed. "I really like your... pet. Is he a fire ferret?" Bolin nodded. "Like your team!" Wei said grinning.

"Yep. He's my best animal friend."

"He looks... fluffy. Um. Bolin? Can I touch your ferret?" Wei asked, a trace of nervousness in his voice.

"Um, oh sure," he replied, lifting Pabu from his shoulder and holding him out to Wei.

"Oh he is soft," Wei said, running his fingers through Pabu's fur. "This is amazing. Where did you get him?"

"Ah, er." Bolin coughed. "Okay, I'm not proud of this and I'm going to be honest because I left all this behind and its my past and I'm not terribly proud of it." Bolin took a deep breath. "Me and Mako might have stolen him from a pet shop. It... It was quite an adventure." Bolin broke into a grin and Wei smiled back.

"You know," he murmured. "You look... gorgeous when you smile." Wei said, still stroking Pabu but staring into Bolin's eyes.

"Oh, thanks..." Bolin said. "You have a nice smile too."

Wei hummed appreciatively. "Hey; want to go somewhere this evening?"

* * *

"Mako?" Bolin said as he closed the door to their room and leant back against it.

"Yeah?"

"I think I just went on a date."

"Congrats. I'm surprised you plucked up the courage to ask Korra at this point. How'd it go?" Mako said not looking up from his book.

"It wasn't Korra. Why do you always assume it's Korra?" Bolin asked.

Mako looked up and smiled at him. "No reason what so ever. So," he said turning a page. "Who was the lucky lady this time?"

"Wei."

Mako looked up again. "Wei? As in Wei Beifong?" Bolin nodded. "You went on a date with Wei Beifong?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Mako turned back to his book. "Did you have fun?"

"Well. Yeah. But... I didn't really know it was a date when I agreed to it, and... He just wanted to know everything about me, and kept asking how long I would stay in the city and was there anywhere I wanted to go, and could he show me around..."

"Well, surprise date or no, sounds like you have a good time," Mako observed.

"I... I think I need your advice though." Mako looked up again.

"This is really not my field, I'm sorry brother. But I assume you're not rushing into things, so dating will be pretty similar to Haruhi. After that... Not sure who you'd ask," Mako said, shrugging.

"Ah, well, you see, that's it. How... How do I tell him I'm not interested?" Bolin asked.

"So not that great a date?" Mako asked.

"Well. I gotta say, I hadn't thought about it before, and I did when I was talking to him at dinner, and on the way home, and I don't think I'm into guys. I just don't want to run away and hide and not talk to him anymore. I did have fun," Bolin said as he fidgeted.

"Well, I think you should just tell him. Basic relationship advice whoever you're dating or not dating. Be upfront and honest about your feelings. Don't try to spare their feelings by lying about being attracted or not attracted to someone," Mako looked back down at his book.

"Mako... How did you get so good at relationships? You spent so much of last year heartbroken when-"

"Bolin! I have read this page ten times now. I'm trying to read." Mako flexed the spine of his book. "And you asked me for advice. I do not particularly want to discuss my somewhat checkered past."

* * *

Bolin sighed as he rolled over in bed. He needed to at least try or he was never going to sleep. He gripped the metal frame of his bed and concentrated. Even just making the frame break, or bend a little would be enough. Then he could sleep secure in the knowledge that he could metalbend. Nothing. He gritted his teeth and pushed with all his might. Still nothing. Bolin sighed. Maybe he just could not do it. But if not, what was he doing here? Looking for Asami, yes. But beyond that? Mako had the library. Korra had Kuvira and their fighting to keep them occupied. Even Opal had her studies. What did he have? Well. He could have had Wei, but it had been nothing like with Haruhi and nothing like Korra. He was nothing close to as smart as Asami or Mako. His strength did not come close to Korra or Kuvira. He loved so much to call them Team Avatar, but what could he possibly bring to the group?

In the past; well. Aang was obviously the hero. Katara was the mother, the healer, the spirit of vengeance and justice and possessor of one of the most powerful and awful waterbending techniques known. Toph was the toughest and originator of a whole new technique. Zuko was the mature older brother-type and drama prince. And Sokka was funny, Suki was the eleventh hour helper. He was nothing like any of them; just a mediocre earthbender. Not great and not terrible. Not as funny as Sokka, not as tough as Toph. Nowhere close to as mature as any of them. No talent like Katara or Suki. Appa carried them and Uncle Iroh gave them advice. Was he Momo? No, surely that was Pabu. Bolin rolled over and sighed again, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

Bolin flopped onto his back again. Sleep was not happening. Maybe now would be a good time to respond to Iroh's letter? It was still a little unbelievable; General Iroh of the United Forces, son of Fire Lord Izumi and grandson of former Fire Lord Zuko was his penpal. It had been nerve-wracking to pen the first letter, unsure of just what to say as an opener. And before he knew what he was scribbling, he had described their meeting with Wu and her fortunes. The response arrived the day before meeting Kuvira and he had read it more than ten times already. Iroh's handwriting was so neat. And that was before he got to the actual content. He pulled the rumpled paper from his bag and read it all over again.

Bolin, I must say I am flattered by your request, and oddly, I think you may be the first person to ask for such a thing. So, I am very new at this and please excuse any mistakes I might make. It will be a pleasure to converse with you.

Success! And Iroh even made sure to answer his question:

I did once have my fortune told when I was much younger. They even used the same method which should make the comparison in fortunes easier! The oracle bones indicated that I was a turtleduck - not quite what I had hoped for. I was then forced to endure some tense embarassment with my friends. They could not openly mock me thanks to social standings, but neither could I let on that the answer was so disappointing. Ultimately I never asked why I was represented by that kind of animal. Also: please don't tell anyone else about this (No, not even Asami when you find her). It will be our secret!

There went that theory. Bolin glanced over at Mako. It could still be Asami and Mako as a couple then. What would or even could change things so much to allow that to happen? If Iroh had had the phoenix that would have settled things. He turned back to the letter. His day at the base and how busy it kept him, their preparedness to guard the city against... Well, Iroh could not really point to a specific threat, but they remained ready. Bolin was to assure Korra things were still fine in her absence if she was aware of the letters and Iroh was oddly interested in a description of their journey to date - especially the scenery. Bolin still did not feel tired. Time to reply then!

Dear Iroh, thank you so much for replying! I promise to take your turtleduck secret to the grave. In fact you can destroy this letter once you've read it to protect the knowledge. I will burn it from your letter as well! Though; I think it's a great animal - it's so gentle normally but if you hurt it's flock it comes over all vicious and vengeful. Not that I wanted to imply you're like that!

Once he started writing it seemed hard to stop. Words flowed out of him and he scrawled across the paper, covering their route from the city, across the plains and via Wu's town. He mentioned the day in Zaofu, the sparring match, his unexpected date, everything. He was yawning every other moment towards the end and his eyes were drooping despite his best efforts. At least he now felt tired. Bolin carefully folded both letters away, intent on sending his as soon as Azula returned. Contentedly he flopped back onto his pillow.

It seemed no more than a moment later when his eyes flew open again. Sunlight streamed through the window and someone was knocking at the door. Korra, Kuvira and Opal were on the other side, grinning at him.

"Morning!" Korra said.

"Morning Korra. You... seem in a good mood today?" Bolin said, confused.

"We are making some progress on the Equalist camps," Kuvira put in. "Nothing solid yet though."

"If it goes well we can go check them out once the reports are in," Korra said. "But... That's not why we're here."

"So much noise," Mako muttered as he staggered to the door.

"Ah good. You're up too," Korra seemed a little giddy. "You know what today is, right?"

"Tuesday?" Mako asked he glanced at Bolin who shrugged.

"Well, yes. It is Tuesday. It's also the start of the year! So happy birthday to both of you!" Korra said throwing her arms around the two of them and Opal hugged them both as Korra stepped back.

Kuvira simply nodded and waved one hand. "Happy birthday," she said.

"Mako!" Bolin stared at his brother with huge eyes. "I can't believe we forgot our birthday. I'm... finally seventeen! Happy birthday to us!"

"Happy birthday to us," Mako more or less said as he stifled another yawn and forced his eyes wider.

"And..." Korra started to sing off-key. "It's a happy, happy birthday to Mako. It's a jolly, jolly birthday to Bolin."

"Kuvira," Opal glowered as she shook a tambourine in time to the song. "You promised to sing too."

Kuvira rolled her eyes but began singing. She was at least in-tune, but with little enthusiasm in her voice. "Another year, hooray..."

"Another year away!" Korra sang louder, her voice slipping off-pitch.

They came together on the last line. "It's your special day so be gay! Be gay!" Korra and Opal shook their hands as they concluded, Kuvira, limply waving behind them.

"Okay, so, let's get breakfast. Then I have a surprise for both of you." She studied them both critically. "And change into something comfortable; we're heading to the gym afterward." She smiled. "Kuvira and I have prepared something for you both."

* * *

They sat in a smaller room than the usual dining hall while Kuvira and Opal went off elsewhere. Closer, more intimate than that huge room. Korra vanished off once the brothers sat down and came back with a large bowl on a tray. "I wasn't sure what you'd like best so... Opal and Kuvira helped me cook some noodles. First time I cooked anything without mom's help, so I apologize right now if they're not great."

"Smells good," Mako said, reaching for the noodles.

"Hey. Special day. I'll do that," Korra said as she slapped his hand and scooped a good amount of noodles into his bowl.

"Thanks."

"And for Bolin," she said as she repeated the action and sat back to watch them both. A moment of nervousness swept over Bolin. No. He should not be nervous about Korra's cooking. Not when she had gone to all this effort. He slurped a first mouthful of noodles and glanced at Mako. It was good. Really good.

"Korra; thank you. This is delicious," Mako said. Korra's smile widened.

"This is the bestest, most delicious, most good-smelling noodles I've ever had. Thank you! You're the best," Bolin added. "Shitake mushrooms are my favorite!"

"It's kind of in honor of the first meal you ever cooked me. You had nothing but were still willing to make me food. I... I never forgot that. You were so different to what I was expecting; everyone was supposed to be cold and hostile and scary - or that was what I kept getting told. I needed to repay it somehow; so I did this. Happy birthday again." She leant forward and kissed Mako's cheek. Bolin tried to play it cool when Korra repeated the action on him, but the sensation crumbled his nerves. The warmth of her lips, her body so close to his, her scent. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. He hastily ate more noodles and they seemed to taste even better somehow.

"You... you didn't have to repay us," Bolin said after a slightly too long pause. "What matters is we're friends. Thank you." Korra's smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. This was the most amazing birthday ever. The first time since he was six that anyone celebrated it other than Mako. And on top of that, Korra had given him a present. It was sort of a pity that it had been food and there would be nothing to hang onto. Almost nothing. Bolin resolved to never forget this moment ever.

* * *

Opal and Kuvira were waiting for them in the gym, Kuvira in work-out gear.

"So. Just what is this surprise?" Mako asked eyeing the others.

"A team grappling match!" Korra exclaimed. "We... we'll start with Team Korra and Bolin versus Team Kuvira and Mako!"

"How about Opal?" Bolin asked.

"I'm just keep score," Opal replied as she hurried out of the ring. "No way am I going to be any good at this. I'll just watch. And referee I suppose."

"Opal!" Kuvira called. "We'll go easy on you!"

"No chance! I remember the last time you went easy on me. That bruise didn't heal for two weeks!" Opal called back.

Kuvira smirked. "Well, I guess it goes without saying that I'll fight Korra," Kuvira said to Mako. "You and can take care of your brother."

"Sorry, no," Bolin shook his head, his body tensed.

Kuvira blinked. "I'm sorry? Did I miss something?"

"Mako and me... We... can't hurt each other," Bolin said.

"Yeah," Mako said, hands clenching at his side.

"It's friendly you know? It's not like you're going to actually hurt each other. Right?" Korra asked.

Bolin shuffled his feet. "We... It just might go too far."

Kuvira raised an eyebrow. "You two..." She gestured between them. "You don't do the sibling thing?"

"Sibling thing?" Korra asked.

"Yeah; like Wing and Wei. They get annoyed at each other and start scrapping. Had to break them up loads of times. They fight over the silliest things. So... you two don't?" Kuvira asked.

"I'd appreciate not being stereotyped; not all brothers are like that," Mako said.

Korra looked downcast. "So we can't do it then?"

"Well. Easiest solution would be to let them go on the same team. So guys versus the ladies," Kuvira said with another smirk. Bolin could feel his cheeks reddening. Fighting against a woman with bending was one thing. This... Well. If it was anything like the grappling yesterday there remained a huge, huge risk of hands winding up somewhere awkward, being very, very close to the other person. And if he wound up anything like how Kuvira and Korra ended most of their matches with one on top of the other, well... His body was going to betray him and that would be embarrassing as both Kuvira and Opal were here. And Korra as well, but maybe she would be okay with that. Bolin shook his head hurriedly. He could not just be so blatant when they had not even talked first. Mako seemed impossibly blase about this.

"Sounds fine. I'll take Bolin, if you're okay with Mako?" Korra asked. As far as he could tell no one saw him jump when she said that. "And remember; this is all friendly, guys." Korra held out her hand, Kuvira placing hers on top. Then Mako and finally Bolin. "Let's settle this," Korra said.

Korra was overwhelmingly strong. Even if he had been at full capacity and not aware of just how intimate these stances were getting, how good Korra's hand felt when it was doing nothing but press -aggressively - into his back, she would have still won without a problem. Breathing was becoming a chore. As was ensuring to check just where he was grabbing at Korra to not touch somewhere massively too intimate for how things currently stood between them. Was this simultaneously the best and worst thing ever? Best; Korra's body was literally pressed against his. She was trying to throw him to the ground, yes, but it still felt... On the other-hand, there was a hard line of how things stood. And if he accidentally touched her- No. He needed help. Bolin caught Mako's eye.

"Hey, Korra? Korra!" Mako said stepping back from Kuvira.

"Yeah?" Korra asked, still focused.

"Ease up on him," he was trying not to chuckle, Bolin could tell. "Let me fight you and Bolin can take on Kuvira." For a moment Bolin felt relief. He tensed right back up when Kuvira stifled a smirk. She had a look on her face that said she knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry Bolin. Did I hurt you?" Korra asked, leaning in far too close.

"N-no!" he replied. "I'm fine.

"Sorry I was so rough. Next time I'll be gentler." Bolin's knees almost gave out. Head out of gutter, Bolin.

"Okay, Korra," Mako said, grinning. "Come on. I'm your opponent now."

The fight with Kuvira was easier. Still the close proximity, still the worry of a hand winding up in the wrong place. But; less risky. Less world destroying if an accident did happen. She was still overwhelmingly stronger than him though. Kuvira won in seconds.

* * *

Kuvira remained ambivalent on long hair. Getting it cut was never fun - hair-styles were the least of her concerns, but no one really seemed to like the seemingly easy directive of just make it shorter. So she had to walk in with some idea of how she wanted it to fit some mysterious aesthetic she cared little for. Skipping that was at least something. But agonisingly drying all this hair was tedious and eating up a lot of time. And waking up in the morning with it stuck to her face was unpleasant. And when it seemed to be some kind of super-insulator on hot days and would catch on everything as she tried to keep it away from her neck. But in the cold it let in the chill without hindrance. She could get it all cut off. That would be so much easier. The knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She peered out the peep-hole. Korra and Naga. Korra was dressed in a white top and baggy blue pants was grinning, her teeth huge with the distortion. Kuvira opened the door.

"Korra?"

"Hey Kuvira."

"What brings you here?"

"Ah, I was kind of hoping to see where you lived. Opal - oh she'll be dropping by after she's done with homework - mentioned you lived here. Unless I'm intriuding?"

"No, not at all. Come in. I managed to miss showing you my home yesterday."

"It's fine. Can Naga...?"

Kuvira eyed the polar-bear dog for a moment. "Sure," she said, stepping back to let them both inside.

Korra peered around the sparsely furnished house. "I can't imagine living alone," she said. "Always had someone nearby."

"I think I'm far too used to it," Kuvira replied. "It's good for peace and quiet. Plus no one to bother you when you want to to focus on your hobbies and personal stuff."

"Oh, I hope I'm not-"

"It's still fine, Korra," Kuvira insisted with a smile. "I'm happy for you to visit."

"So..." Korra said gazing around the room. "If you don't mind me asking; where are your parents?"

"Not in Zaofu. I was... adopted shall we say. Don't actually remember them; I was given away when I was very young," Kuvira said.

"Oh!" Korra span. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ask something like that."

"It's fine. Don't be so jumpy. Here, sit down." Kuvira perched on her chair and started drying her hair again as Korra slumped on the opposite chair. "If I objected to the question I wouldn't answer. And I don't know why it happened, but I've always been happy here. Su took me in, took care of me, taught me metalbending. She's something like a mother and I'm grateful to have her."

Korra nodded a little awkwardly, glancing around the room again. "Is it okay to look at your stuff?"

"Feel free."

Korra darted from her chair and studied the picture frames on the wall. "Diploma of the Arts, University of Zaofu. Master of Dance and History. First class with honors. Wow... Wait. How old are you?"

"Eighteen as of three months back."

Korra laughed. "We were born in the same month then. But wow - you already finished university already? I thought people did that when they were twenty-one or older?"

"Differs from place to place," Kuvira said with a shrug. "Education varies wildly the world over and it depends on the subject too." She smiled. "Though honestly? I skipped some grades in school so I was over and done with it all well before the typical age." She rubbed at her hair. "I know you never got the chance, and the brothers didn't either. But Asami; did she study engineering? She seemed... well, brilliant. Just wondering if she'd done similar."

"She didn't," Korra said. "Her dad-" She winced. "-had her home-schooled for years. Never got to go to university either; all that stuff she knows she never learnt from the classroom."

"Remarkable," Kuvira said. "Do you ever think about it?"

"About what? Oh. University?" Korra smiled over her shoulder. "Don't really have the free time to worry about it."

"I know. I mean, if you weren't the Avatar? If you were just another waterbender, or maybe not even that?" Kuvir asked. "Would you go? And if you did, what would you do?"

Korra stayed silent for a long moment. "I... I don't know. I... I have to admit that outside of pro-bending and being the Avatar I'm not sure I actually have interests. Certainly not any academic ones I can think of. I know I don't get on well with geography, even if I remember it. Politics I think I'm too volatile for. I can't even conceive of what I would be doing for the rest of my life without bending. But..." She gestured to the diploma. "You knew. Or figured it out. History and dance; sounds unusual. Was it?"

"Not unheard of, but an odd combination," Kuvira admitted.

Korra smiled. "I still have never seen anyone dance half as well as you. Hope I do get to see another one of your performances."

"Thank you. I will always appreciate your attendance if you are able. And with that..." Kuvira nodded towards the diploma. "I was just fortunate I could pursue my passion like that."

Korra moved on and studied the framed traditional prints. "There are antiques I guess?" Kuvira nodded. "Do you love this kind of art too?"

"Well, I like those more for their meanings. That's why my degree had the history aspect; I love the kingdom's culture and history. Each of those pieces has a story to tell. It's... odd I find. One hundred years ago someone can make a pot. And to them its just a pot, not worth that much, they make loads everyday. But this one pot, it survives - or rather, it endures. All the other pots break or crack or get lost, but this one in particular survives the world and everything it throws at it. And a century later someone recognizes it for what it is, who made it and where it came from. And now it's not just a pot. Now it's a priceless artefact; irreplaceable and even if someone made an identical pot, it would be no kind of replacement."

Korra was nodding. "A very weighty concept. Never thought of it like that."

"Sorry," Kuvira smiled. "I get too caught up in history really easily."

Korra shook her head. "It's fine. I love hearing about this. How about this one?"

Korra seemed to listen intently to everything Kuvira said. At her request she elaborated with increasing detail about sections of history and how they intersected with others. Korra asked only a few questions, often seeming to be using Kuvira's knowledge to fill in missing sections of her own. Kuvira bit her tongue when she touched on the founding of Republic City and the Fire Nation royal family. Korra had more than one friend in the family line. Unfortunate, and her predecessor had much to answer for in that regard. But she Korra; not Aang. Kuvira could not blame her for his actions.

* * *

Korra pulled the door open at the knock while Kuvira fetched a drink from the kitchen. A surprised but pleased Opal was waiting outside. She was wearing a blue camisole and leggings. Instead of a polar-bear dog, she had brought a badgermole plushie with her. "Opal! We've been waiting. Homework all done?"

"Yep! Free for the rest of the evening," she said as she flopped onto the sofa.

"Well, what's left of it," Kuvira commented leaning against the kitchen door with two glasses of water in her hands. "Wait. You two were planning on sleeping here weren't you?"

Korra grinned and nodded. "Sleep over with Korra!" Opal exclaimed.

Kuvira sighed. "I have precisely one bed. And we can barely both fit in that," she said pointedly to Opal. "Not sure why you're so keen for a third. And that plushie."

"Aw, come on, Kuvira! Where's your sense of adventure? Korra could totally fit in too," Opal said.

Korra held up her hand. "I promise I can take up almost no space."

Kuvira was fighting to keep the grin from her face. She sighed even as she smiled. "Fine. We'll try!"

"Woo!" Korra said.

"But if we can't, someone has to go on the sofa."

"Not me!" Korra shouted. "I'm claiming my space." She hefted Opal up. "And I'm taking her with me. Bed time!"

Opal giggled as Korra skipped towards the bedroom and dropped her onto the bed. The impact of a high-speed plushie was just enough to push her off balance so she fell on top of Opal. Not that Korra really could not recover; it was just more fun this way. Opal squirmed underneath her, flinching as Korra started tickling.

"Korra! S-stop!" Opal gasped out between breaths.

"How do you get to be so cute?" Korra asked as Opal tried to curl away from Korra's fingers.

"I'll... I'll get you for this," she tried to say. "Kuvira! Rescue me! Please!"

Something strong, almost like steel bars pinned Korra's arms back. "Hey!" Kuvira was behind her.

"She did ask," Kuvira murmured.

"Now; revenge!" Opal said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Hey, this is unfair!" Korra exclaimed as she tried to twist away from Opal's fingers. After far too long she was able to wrench from Kuvira's grasp and managed to trip her onto the bed. "Okay. Now my revenge!" Kuvira tried to wriggle away, also laughing, but her expression was not quite as fun as Opal's had been. Korra soon tired and flopped onto the bed beside Kuvira. "That was fun."

"Yeah..." Opal said, hugging her plushie.

Kuvira sighed. "If we've finished with the tickling?"

"Fine," Opal glared.

"I'll get the light. Oh. Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me something to see by?" Kuvira asked.

"Oh sure." Korra sparked a small ball of flame in the palm of her hand as Kuvira switched the lights off and made her way back to the bed.

"Okay; Korra you go in the middle. I'll take this side," Kuvira pointed. "Opal can sleep that side. Tadakichi will have to sleep on the floor."

"No way!" Opal said hugging the plushie tighter.

"Well then move over a little more." With a lot of fidgeting and pressing against one another, they all managed to settle onto the bed. It was warm under the blanket, the girl either side of Korra so warm against her side.

"You really love that plushie don't you?" Korra asked after a moment.

"Of course. Kuvira gave me it when I was seven," Opal replied.

"You did?" Korra said half over her shoulder.

"She really wanted it. It was the top prize at the darts booth. She tried ten times and didn't come close. She was sobbing her eyes out and-"

"Every-time," Opal huffed. "Every-time you find a way to pick on me. You don't have to tell Korra all that."

Kuvira ignored her. "And she said 'Kuvira; I want that badgermole. Please help me get it'. So I did."

"That's really sweet," Korra said.

"It was," Opal said, curling away from Korra a little. She fidgeted and flipped over to face Korra, curling an arm beneath her neck and a leg up over her hips. "This okay?" she muttered.

Korra hummed an affirmative. "Different. Hey; I wonder how it would be if Asami were here too."

"I doubt we could manage. The bed would be extremely crowded," Kuvira said with a dead-pan tone. "I'd need a whole second bed for us."

"More cuddling though," Opal said, her embrace tightening against Korra for a moment.

"And would you really want other people around if you were in bed with Asami?" Kuvira asked.

"Yes," Korra said without a pause.

Kuvira chuckled. "You're cute too."

"You know; I've slept beside Mako and Bolin, but never like this. Not this close. Do... does it feel different doing this with boys?" Korra asked.

"Couldn't say; never tried," Kuvira replied.

"Oh, you're also a virgin- Oh. Wait, I just assumed you only liked boys. Maybe girls too- No, wait, you were on a date with Baatar right? So..." Korra trailed off.

"Korra, it's fine. And I'm a virgin too," Kuvira said.

Korra nodded. "Then we're very similar. I thought... Well. I thought I was unusual compared to everyone else. Opal?"

Opal twitched against her. "Same again; virgin."

"I don't think there's anything particularly noteworthy about the age of one's first experience," Kuvira said. "I know of some people who never tried and are fine with it."

"I suppose... Oh!" Korra smacked her head with her spare hand, the other curled under Opal's shoulders. "I bet it would be something like when we were grappling earlier!"

"With less trying to throw each other to the ground. Or is this some sex thing my innocent mind has missed?" Opal asked. "If it's that much like wrestling I really have misunderstood the principles of sex."

"No, I think there's less of that," Kuvira said. "But if you're really so curious, why not just ask Mako or Bolin to share the bed with you?"

"Well. I could. But, I just... It's different? I mean. When we asked to sleepover and share your bed; you didn't think we wanted to come here to... you know, have sex or anything right?" Korra asked.

Kuvira chuckled. "Quite so; if you had I'm not entirely sure what I would have said. I doubt we would have wound up like this though."

"But..." Korra said. "If Asami had said that to me. Well, I would have known what she was thinking."

"And you would have said...?" Opal prompted.

"I would have felt very conflicted. I would have... wanted to but at the same time not wanted to. Right now, I don't think I would feel ready if that makes any sense? Still, that's academic now." Korra paused to regather her thoughts. "But if Mako or Bolin were here... They would feel different." Kuvira seemed to tense against her side. "I... if I was in bed with Asami, and we... we wanted to have sex..." She licked her lips considering her next words. "I would have some idea of what it would be like. I mean; I've seen Asami naked."

"Oh?" Opal asked. "But you just said you hadn't slept with her. In any sense of the word."

"I haven't," Korra said as she grinned. "We... We... The day before her birthday we wound up kissing in her room, and she kept touching under my top and that felt good, so I touched her the same way, then she took her shirt off and she helped take mine off and... Then it was dinner time and we had to get dressed really quickly.. But I just meant there was this one time we shared a bath when I was living with her. She wasn't shy at all when she got undressed, and I kept staring at her and she didn't shy away of anything. I'd... never seen anyone like that before. She was... beautiful. And she was always hugging me, so I know what it would be like to be that intimate with her arms around me. I just... don't know what sex would be like with her. I know what it would be like before we started but..."

"I... I can see what you're getting at," Opal said in a slightly tense voice.

"But with Mako and Bolin. That's... it's all uncharted territory, you know? I've seen men without their tops, so I know what their chests looks like. And I've read they're not as soft there. Not like me or Asami. Or either of you I guess. But lower then that. I've read stuff about a guy's... you know."

"The word you are looking for is penis," Kuvira said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Korra said. "I've read that their-" Hasty swallow. "-penis is usually soft. But when they have sex it gets hard. Really hard. But I can't imagine that at all. I don't know what it looks like. Well, I've seen animal ones. But I don't know if they look that similar to human ones. I guess they must be a bit like them but..."

"I don't know how they look either," Kuvira said.

"Me neither," said Opal.

"Asami does," Korra said. "And I was going to ask her at some point. What it looked like. How it... feels. You know to touch? Is it different when it's soft and when it's hard? And..." She squirmed a little, blood flow making her aware of her own body and it's reaction to her thoughts. "And what it's like when they're lying on top of you or you're on top of them. Or however! Asami has all these books I read and they... They were really graphic about what you do when you have sex. And it tried to describe it. But... I could never quite imagine what it felt like - I wondered if they were written thinking you did know." Korra fidgeted. "I know he gets all hard and... you do some stuff to him and he does other stuff to you. Then you're ready and it's time and you're going to have sex with him. But I don't know what it feels like when he goes inside you-" Kuvira twisted away from her. Korra fell silent. "Are you okay?" she asked after a pause.

"Fine," Kuvira replied. "Just... Not a conversation I particularly wanted to have."

"Oh. Oh! I'm sorry," Korra said.

"It's fine. How would you know? Just... It's all my university friends ever seemed to talk about," Kuvira replied.

"I don't mind," Opal said, sounding a little breathless.

"Yeah, but we have to be fair to our host for invading her bed," Korra said. Opal made a quiet annoyed noise in her throat. "Maybe we should just sleep."

Kuvira sighed. "Please. Don't worry about me. I've been through all this before."

"I'm not stopping just for that." Korra squirmed. "Shouldn't have talked about it so much. Any more and... yeah. Genuinely tired now! Sleep is sounding good." She leant over to kiss Opal's cheek. A shock ran right through her from her lips to her stomach and further down. Their lips had touched. Not properly; just the corner of Opal's mouth, but the sensation had been incredible. Reminiscent. How good that had felt when Asami did it. And suddenly stopping seemed like a less than sensible plan. Why had she given up that? She jerked back, unsure of how Opal would react and sat up. "Sorry! Sorry; I just wanted to give you a goodnight... kiss..." Korra trailed off.

"Well..." Opal looked flushed in the dim light as she sat up as well. "You certainly did that. And... and... it's okay." Opal's gaze kept flicking up to meet her own.

"Hey, Opal? Can I... can I try again?" Opal turned her cheek to Korra. "No. I meant... a proper kiss. On the lips." Korra bit her lip.

"Lips?" Opal echoed, her mouth dropping open. Behind her Kuvira rolled over.

"I'd... like to try kissing you," Korra said.

"O-okay," Opal said. Korra leant towards her, one hand on Opal's cheek to guide her. Opal tensed as their lips met, but her eyes soon slid shut and her body seemed to melt against Korra's. Korra shut her own eyes, trying to remember everything Asami had done with her, to replicate it now for Opal. She felt different to Asami, and where Asami had seemed to guide these moments, Opal seemed happy to let Korra set the pace. She sat back after a breathless, passionate moment, Opal's face darkly flushed. "That... that was nice," she said, trembling fingers touching her lips. Korra tried to not chuckle at the similarity. "You... you kiss differently," Opal noted.

"Still good though?" Opal nodded vigorously and Korra grinned.

"I had no idea you'd kissed anyone Opal," Kuvira commented. "Still, this is unexpected. Hope you can both cope with long-distance relationships. Unless you plan on moving here, Korra?"

"It's just a kiss," Korra said, Opal's vigorous nod visible out the corner of her eye. "Now your turn," she said as she turned to Kuvira.

"Me? Why?"

"I... I want to see what it's like. I want to kiss all my friends." Korra blinked. "But if you're uncomfortable, it's fine."

Kuvira sighed. "It's not so much I'm uncomfortable, it's more I haven't done it before and I really don't know what I'm doing."

"Not even on your date?" Korra asked.

"No. I haven't even kissed Baatar," Kuvira answered.

Korra frowned. "Oh, I thought... Nevermind. You saw me and Opal right?" Kuvira nodded. "And while I am admittedly new to this, I have had quite a bit of experience."

"And you are very, very good," Opal said hugging Tadakichi tight.

"Unless... Is this going to cause a problem for you?" Korra asked.

"For me? Why?" Kuvira looked puzzled.

"You're with Baatar right?"

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "As you said mere moments ago, it's just a kiss. I'm not about to let it derail everything I have with him." Korra smiled as she leant down. "Okay, just when you're-" Korra's lips cut Kuvira off.

Like Opal, Kuvira tensed as their lips met. Unlike Opal, the tension never quite left Kuvira, though she did at least relax after a moment. Korra lifted her head to find Kuvira breathing heavier. "Okay?"

Kuvira licked her lips, considering. "It was enjoyable. Not to dismiss your skills," she added hastily. "It's just... new."

"As long as you did like it," Korra said.

"I did."

Korra grinned. "My second and third kisses; Opal and Kuvira. So, having kissed you goodnight; night!"

Opal smiled. "Good night Korra," she said, arm and leg now embracing Korra again.

"First Asami, now you two. I wonder what it would be like with Mako and Bolin?" Korra asked.

Kuvira sighed. "Why don't you just ask to try with them? I doubt they'd object too much."

"Yeah, but they're always together. And the times when I'm with Bolin? We always wind up having too much fun for me to be in anything like the right mood. I want to try with him, but I just don't want to stop what we're doing to ask. I'll figure something out eventually. I want to try kissing all of Team Avatar."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! To be honest I I know we lost readers because of some of our writing decisions, so it means a lot to know the people still reading this fanfic. We would any review no matter how long or short they are! I get motivated by usernames appearing on the review page. **


	30. A Use For A Saved Life

**Book 2: Metal**

**Chapter 9 - A Use For A Saved Life**

* * *

_He lay on his back, staring up through the barred window and towards the moon. The sight of it was always a comfort here. Possibly the only one he still had. The others in the cell slept as close to soundly as possible given their situation. What was it like in the outside world now? How long since he had last been able to walk free? His earliest memories were hazy; a father, a mother. A brother playing with him in the snow. They rode on the otter-penguins together. But between those fragments of his past was nothing but void. Slivers of memories without context, and the repetive sound of two words; Republic City. Those were the last words his brother had spoken to him. Or were they? Had those words been spoken to him - had they once had meaning or were they just the product of a fevered dream; a hope for something better? He closed his eyes and rolled over, willing himself to sleep._

_He was on a ship, the ocean stretching all around him, an endless plain of blue-green. The water shifted towards blue; the split between sea and sky invisible. He reached down to the ocean waves, calling them, moving them with the motions of his hands. The water bent to his will, producing choppier waves and causing tendrils of water to separate from the mass. Water was his to manipulate. His skill. The waves now rocked the boat. Waves all around him. Waves above him. The water was black. Darkness spread in all directions and the water - if it even was water now - would no longer submit to him._

_His eyes snapped open at the pounding on the cell door. "Up," barked the Dai Li agent; a different one today - not that it made any difference. For any slight hint of individuality, the agents still all acted near identically. Demanding they wake when fast asleep, subjecting them to harsh uncompromising training. Then pitting them against each other. It had become his life. Not today though; today at least was the final test. A brutal competition; only the toughest able to graduate. Those who survived with their lives intact and could still stand unsupported. Any weakness and it was the end. To graduate was to become one of Prince Gao's secret waterbender army - ready to face the world and do anything he asked. These others who scrambled from their beds, blinking sleep away with years of experience; just how many of these men and women could hope to survive?_

_The others fell around him as he persevered. He knew both of their names; their past name, before this life, whispered secrets in the darkness of the first few days. Against the rules. Forbidden knowledge. A past shared that ensured punishment for all. He remembered though. The old names and those the Dai Li granted them. He had been with them all so long, spent so many years training. They shared a common past of ignorance. None could remember the before with much clarity. Their lives began down here; in the dark. But he would remember them. Mayumi gasped from the ground, the tip of his icespike coated in blood as she gasped and struggled for air._

_"Amon," she said, eyes closing for a moment as pain wracked her._

_He glanced around, judging, weighing options. Distance of the other combatants. How many still lived. Acceptable. He crouched beside her. "Yes?"_

_"Please. Please... don't forget about me," she pleaded, her breathing hurried as she choked out her words._

_"I won't. I promise I will always remember you." Another name for his list._

_He was breathing hard when the Dai Li finally halted them. What was now left of them. They stood rigidly in place as training dictated as Dai Li operatives moved silently between them and took the dead with them. Ayato, Harukka, Kublai, Ling, Norra, Mamoru, Masayoshi, Nayeli and Shinobu; they were still standing. Ready to now fight for Prince Gao; the man who would be the next Earth King. They would be the ones to go outside. Who would see the world again. After the endless years in the catacombs - he would fulfill his purpose; as a weapon of the Earth Kingdom. It seemed a small price to pay for the open air._

* * *

_Something was wrong. When the Dai Li arrived in the hours just past midnight it was not to allow their ascension to the world above. Instead, daggers flashed through the air, the survivors impaled and dying all over again. Was this his end? The final end despite every sacrifice, every effort he strived for? Would it have been easier to fall sooner? To avoid the taste of freedom only to have it snatched away so late? No. He would not let it end here. But there was no water. There was no way to fight back. Screams and pain rang out around him. Water. There had to be water. Sweat. Not enough. Think. The moon was shining brightly above him. If he just had water, if there was just a nearby source; then he could fight back. But there was none. The Dai Li were too smart to allow them something as useful as water._

_Blood splattered across the floor, flowing out of bodies, pooling on the uneven floor. Blood. There was water in blood. He seized the chance. It was different, slower, awkward, but the blood still responded. He could control it; it froze into grizzly red spikes. Not enough. Dai Li chains pinned him even as he tried to strike. He needed more. More? There was blood inside him. Blood inside the Dai Li. He reached out. The chains relaxed on him as the Dai Li's eyes went wide, as they stared in panic and their movements halted. The chains dropped around him and now he could move his hands more freely, the expressions of agony on his opponent's faces intensifying. Why had the notion never occurred before? To turn these sadist's bodies against themselves. Enough; the effort was exhausting, the blood difficult to maintain a grip on. He pushed; the Dai Li flying to smash against the cell walls. Held in place by the force of his will. Held in place by blood. Their noses bled, the impression of water within their bodies confusing, unfocused. How badly damaged were they?_

_"Why?" he asked the nearest agent._

_The Dai Li retched, gulping air as she replied. "Prince Gao..." Her eyes screwed up for a second and he eased the pressure on her. "...dead," she gasped. "Hou-Ting ordered elimination. Please. Don't... kill."_

_"Amon!" He glanced over his shoulder at Nayeli. "Don't kill her. Not yet anyway. Make her show us the way out first." Made sense. Behind her a few other survivors were getting to their feet. All wounded. And so few. No matter. Thanks to his new found ability they could escape._

_The Dai Li directed them through the passages until at last; fresh air. He ended her life and stepped up into the outside. Ba Sing Se. So this was the city. Riddled with soldiers and in a state of chaos. Three princes died this night; three claimants to the throne eliminated by attackers unknown. A queen now held the throne. A queen intent on their death. A queen arresting suspected rebels almost at random; those falling prey to her now swung by their necks as a warning to others. Not that the warning mattered in the event of suspicion of rebellion. The city was still full of people. So many houses, so many homes. They could not stay here. There had to be somewhere better for them. The name came back, the one he could never forget. Republic City._

* * *

"Dad?" Asami tried. Nothing. "Dad?" A pulse of hope in her stomach. Had his eyelids really just twitched a little in response? "Dad?" There. A twitch. Maybe he could hear her. Did he recognise her voice? A knock on the door made her jump. Ai.

"Amon has requested the pleasure of your company, Miss Sato." Ai was smiling.

"Not sure if I feel up to it," Asami replied.

"He was hoping to discuss possible treatments for Mister Sato," Ai replied.

Asami sighed. "Okay. I'll come. I'll be back later, dad," she added to her father. How long had it been now since she had last been out of the infirmary? It felt like weeks, a nebulous time of watching, waiting for her father to wake up and terrible food. It felt wrong to leave him, not least when he was lying in that bed thanks to her. Ai left her alone at Amon's door. Okay. She was not afraid of the Equalist leader. He answered immediately when she knocked and bade her enter. Amon had a larger room than her own; a table set for two stood in the middle, and he was waiting beside it.

"Miss Sato. I am honored you accepted my request," Amon said, his voice soft, almost seductive. He gestured to the chair opposite him and closest to the door. "Please. Sit. And if at all possible, I hope you can relax."

"It's not the easiest here," Asami said, stepping closer, nerves screaming at her. She had spent far longer in his presence than she ever wanted. She tolerated him so far to get care for her father. Quite why he treated her so gently was unclear - there was not one shred of hostility in his behaviour towards her.

"You may have the seat nearest the door. The same door that you have not locked. It would be trivial for you to slip away if need be. I... wish only to talk."

Asami conceded the logic and sat down, Amon sitting opposite her a moment later. "Is this really going to be dinner? Or do you just intend to watch me eat?" she asked.

"While I hide my face-" Amon pulled his mask upwards exposing his mouth. "-this is only a mask." His skin was dark. Who was he really? "We remain so grateful to Future Industries's assistance and your father made so much of our movement's recent successes possible. It would be remiss of us to not grant him the best treatment available and in addition extend our thanks to his daughter. I do hope your stay with us has been comfortable, Miss Sato."

"As comfortable as I could be since I'm your captive," she replied taking a bite of her meal. It was good.

"Miss Sato, we both know that is untrue - even if it might have been accurate once. Your father may have brought you to us, but you chose to stay with him. You are here voluntarily," Amon said with a smile as he sipped at his wine.

"Only until he gets treatment in Ba Sing Se. Your end of the bargain," Asami said, unnerved by Amon's smile, taking another bite of her dinner to mask any reaction.

"Yes of course. I am above all a man of honor. I will keep my end of the bargain."

"Honor? You? I don't see how your terrorist methods had even a shred of honor in them," Asami put her cutlery down with slightly too much force.

Amon licked his lips. "Revolutions are often branded as terrorism or extremism or even evil by those who hold power when they occur. I stress as I always have that our concern is injustice towards non-benders. Our goal is not death or the destruction of anything physical. We seek only the elimination of the system that allows benders to remain in the positions of power - the one allowing those individuals to wreak suffering on so many innocents." Asami put her cutlery down and sat back. "You are... not hungry?" Amon asked.

"No. Not anymore. I... I don't understand what you're claiming," she said.

Amon was silent for a moment. "I will show you." He stood up. "Please, accompany me and I will show you the truth. Unless you do not wish to face it?"

Asami stood too. "No. I want to see your truth. Though I must question how much truth I can expect from a man wearing a mask."

He sounded amused. "I wear this mask that it might be a symbol as the leader of our movement. Not as a person. Quite the reverse of the Avatars for example. Please," Amon gestured to the door. Asami followed him as he walked outside to the main camp. The ground was muddy and awkward to walk on. "I remain curious as to why you are unable to understand our philosophy, Miss Sato?"

Asami considered the question for a moment. "Well. Bending is not the cause of suffering - individual people are either good or evil. I'm..." She trailed off. Just what was Mako to her anymore? A friend? Things had mellowed certainly, but friends? "I mean, I know benders who lost their parents and suffered because of other benders. Even Korra had that happen. They're still victims even if they can also bend."

Amon hummed. "I believe you inferred those brothers in addition to the Avatar in your answer. Miss Sato, I was aware of them; have known of them for some time - long before they came into contact with you. Tell me - in your estimation - if they were not benders, do you think they could have survived on the streets? If you do not, I would ask what you think then of all the other children who do not have bending?"

Asami frowned. "I'm... confused. Are you under-estimating non-benders? But your organization, you, it's all non-benders."

Amon sighed. "You still under-estimate the problems bending causes. I shall attempt to explain. The younger one; nothing remarkable there. An earthbender of no note-"

"There is far more to Bolin than that," Asami interjected.

"The older one," Amon continued ignoring her. "He is rather different. Were you aware that Mako was well known to the police long before you ever came to know him? That he has been associated with both Shady Shin and Zolt?" Amon glanced at her. "I see you know at least some of it. Two of the most dangerous gang leaders in Republic City. Triads who raise children to do their dirty work. And Mako. You know, of course, that he is capable of lightningbending, and therefore you must also know how he came to that knowledge and why." Asami shivered. "Child benders working for adult benders. And because Mako held within him both the skill to bend fire and the potential to bend lightning he was abused and exploited. Your... acquaintance became a tool of oppression in the slums. And had you not intervened, he would have gone on to recruit other children. The cycle would continue and perpetuate."

"But I did intervene. I broke that cycle. By your logic all we would need to do is take care of those forced into the slums. And..." She frowned. "Didn't you just say Mako would have had less chance of survival if he could not bend at all?"

"Without bending all would be equal. No oppression of others, each could survive equally. In a world free of bending, in the world I shall bring about, no one will have an... unnatural advantage between the oppressors and the oppressed."

"Wealth," Asami snapped. "The wealthy will still be capable of oppressing the poor," she said.

"Miss Sato; we call ourselves the Equalists for a reason. As much as your status helps us for the moment, you cannot be allowed to remain in your lofty position forever. We will Equalise everyone," Amon replied.

"But you're not giving anyone a choice. Does anyone want to have their bending taken away? And all your example shows is that benders oppress other benders! It's like during the war; airbenders wiped out, earthbenders subjugated by the Fire Nation. Again; that was oppression due to bending not lack of it."

Amon stopped to stare at her. "And do you expect me to believe that the death of the airbenders was selective? That they destroyed only those with bending? Please. They eradicated the family lines to prevent the tribe resurfacing. And the entire Earth Kingdom was subjugated, not simply the benders. Firebenders suppressed the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Water Tribe. Firebenders eradicated the Air Nation; and Souzin's comet gave them the power to do so."

"But..." Asami protested. "They were obeying the Fire Lord's orders. Bending had nothing to do with his power."

"But those flames, the ability to call up fire as they did; these were the flames that burned the Air Nation. Many have told me swords would be just as effective, but it is harder to eradicate an entire people with swords is it not? Without the threat of the Avatar, why would the Fire Lord even go to such an effort?" Amon chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Asami asked.

"I find ironic given your own history that you should be so... well acquainted with the man in line to become the Fire Lord."

Asami glared at him. "I judge him by what he does. Not his bending or his family history."

"But that cannot scale, Miss Sato. We must concern ourselves with the well-being of the many. Your father's, no, your company: it provides people with jobs and yet; I understand it was less than keen on the employment of benders?" Amon asked.

Asami scowled. "My father's decision."

"And a brave one. I find it curious the one notable exception to your father's rule was Mako. In any case, your company flourished while not relying on bending. Think of everything you accomplished. Now consider everything the world could have if we all stopped relying on bending?"

"That wasn't what I wanted," Asami muttered. "I wanted both." She sighed and raised her voice. "But bending isn't something people have a choice over. They're born with it - you can't blame them for their parents."

"Quite. But neither can I champion non-bender parents for not passing a cursed gift to their offspring. They are still born into a world where some children have a clear advantage. When the revolution is complete everyone will be equal. The wealthy will have no more money than the poor. The benders and non-benders will be no different. There will be no more bending, and we will have no need for an all powerful being. Your friend Korra will be nothing more than a young woman born of a particular tribe; just as you are. Is that not better? Rather then expecting her to bear responsibilities for the whole world simply because she alone is capable of bending all the elements?" Amon asked.

"The Avatar has always used her powers for the world. The past Avatars saved us. Korra is working for the good of us all," Asami insisted.

"The good of us all?" Amon strode to a nearby tent and flung it open. "Look at this world right now." His voice had become harsh. Asami gasped, looking away, the afterimages caught in her eyes. Fire-scarred children. So many. "The cycle of suffering is ever on-going. Your views are that of the privileged few. You lost your mother to benders, but you did not suffer as others have done. You stayed inside your mansion, safe and sound. You could never see the problems of the world - not really. Everything was handed to you on a silver platter. You think you know how things are, how things should be thanks to your books and your lessons?" Amon strode over to her. "You know nothing of the true suffering; neither in Republic City nor the Earth Kingdom. Do not for a second think that your views are more relevant because you helped two poor benders." He walked back to the tent. "Imagine for a moment that your father was not wealthy. Imagine you had no education. Could you survive on the streets? With no bending, what could you hope to provide the gangs?" He stepped into the tent. Asami dithered for a moment before following him.

The children inside and the carers greeted Amon warmly. He knew all their names, asked how each was doing. No. He was still in the wrong. She would help these children - as soon as she escaped his clutches.

"Miss Sato," Amon said as they left the tent a short while later. "I offer another example. I once met a boy from the North. Thanks to his parents, he held a terrible power. Because of his ability, his father raised him to be a killer, nothing more than a tool to be wielded against others. He was forced to perform unspeakable acts of aggression on others. That boy suffered and became a monster. The happy innocent child he once was was gone. Now he holds a new name, his monstrous nature behind it. Would it not have been better of the boy to not be capable of bending? Thus ensuring he could have been saved? Is it such a good idea to allow someone like that to persist?" Asami said nothing. "He lives still. I leave it for you to ponder." Amon gestured behind her. "Lieutenant? Please escort Miss Sato back to the infirmary?" Amon stalked away and Asami found the goggle-wearing Equalist had arrived at some unseen point.

"Miss Sato," the Lieutenant said, gesturing. She walked beside him. "I... I know you don't feel safe her. But we do mean you no harm," he said. "The spirits favor Amon, who in turn favors you. The spirits will protect you, Miss Sato."

Asami scowled. "Don't give me that. You only want me here because of my skills and my wealth." Asami glanced back in the direction Amon had vanished. "You are no better than the gangs in the end. Using what someone has against someone else."

The Lieutenant frowned. "We have done nothing but take the bending from individuals - people who would kill others with their bending."

"For now. And later?" Asami shot back.

"Eventually everyone, but it is for their own good. Why can't you understand us? We might have prevented the incident where your mother-"

"Stop," Asami demanded as they entered the infirmary. "Don't you dare use my mother for your twisted ideals," she said in a voice shaking with rage.

"Very well," the Lieutenant said stiffly. He turned to leave and stopped. "You should know then that my mother, my father, my sisters; they were all killed by earthbenders. All buried alive. My whole family is an example of what we must fight against. Please do not judge me like that."

"I understand your pain. But this isn't going to bring them back," Asami snapped as she stared at her father. "And nothing you can tell me will make me join your cause."

"How can you still side with benders? After your suffering. After my suffering. After those kids' suffering? I hope it is not too late for you Miss Sato. You are... a promising individual. You could lead society after the revolution. I believe you could bring us into a new era."

He left and Asami sank into the chair beside the bed. They had a kernel of a point in amongst their rhetoric. But it was not enough; Amon was leading his followers into a disaster. Forcibly altering another person was no way to solve problems. It was as awful as the actions of the Dai Li in Aang's day. The world needed Change, but not like this. They needed to change the laws, reform society. Could the council not discuss this? Next time he tried to convince her, she would be ready. She would hit back with new ideas, new ways to help the world. Ones that did not require wiping out bending.

The people here; so many of them just needed help. It... it felt wrong to feel sorry for them; most could have gone to the shelters for help if they needed it, or found work through the company. Her father was willing to fund the group but not take on all the homeless and destitute? Asami scowled at her father's unconscious body. It would have been so much better that way. No violence or terrorism; equality through understanding, caring, helping. Amon was wrong and she could prove it. But she needed to escape first - escape with her father.

There was something at the window. A hawk. Satchi. Asami let out a shuddering breath, checking that the door was closed. She opened the window and the hawk hopped in, regarding her. Asami grinned. Iroh had found her. Not precisely, but the hawk could at least lead him here. She just needed a way to reply. No paper in here. Fetching some and leaving the hawk here was far too risky. Taking it with her would be worse. Quick. Before anyone came in. Her necklace? Too valuable. Ah; an earring. Proof enough to someone with wit that the hawk had found her.

* * *

Iroh stared through the one-way mirror and into the interrogation room. It was lit by a single lamp above the man's head. The same man refused to talk the previous day no matter what Iroh promised or asked him. A tough prisoner. Hopefully today would be different.

"How is our guest?" Iroh asked.

"He has refused all food and water since yesterday," the guard replied. The horrifically loud shriek of a woman in pain sounded, accompanied by something grinding.

"And how long has he been hearing that?"

"About two hours now," the guard said.

"Hopefully long enough." Iroh hummed to himself and walked through to the cell. "Good morning... mister Equalist. I am afraid that since you have so far refused to provide your name and you do not appear to be in any known list of criminals or criminal affiliates, I must continue to be impersonal." Iroh folded his arms. "Now. You are going to tell me everything you know about Amon and Hiroshi Sato."

The Equalist sneered. "No. You may as well get started with the torture. Or what does the Earth Queen call it? Enhanced interrogation techniques?"

Iroh sighed and shook his head. "Your courage is admirable, as is your loyalty. I must, however, recommend that you talk. Your life is worth so much more than the information you hold."

Another shriek of pain from nearby; the woman yelling that she could never betray Amon. The scream became an octave higher and then silenced. The grinding noise carried on for a few moments and halted. Iroh glanced at his prisoner and then towards the wall that seperated this cell from the next. Someone knocked on the door and another soldier looked in. "Sir! The prisoner could not go on any further, sir."

Iroh sighed. "Well, she lasted longer than I expected. Thank you. Please make the usual arrangements?" He turned back to the Equalist. "She was a lot like you. Endured to the bitter end and took her secrets to the grave. I offer you one last chance to avoid anything like her fate."

The Equalist looked wary but shook his head. "Food and water no longer have any meaning for me; why should physical suffering?"

"Very well." Iroh pulled the door open. "Proceed as instructed." Two soldiers marched into the cell. The first blindfolded the Equalist who started straining against his bonds. The second soldier released the bonds on his arms and pushed his hands flat onto the table. "The machine if you please." A third soldier entered the room with a blender. Iroh tried not to smile. Theatrics was everything now and corpsing now would ruin the effect. At Iroh's nod the solider switched the device on. "You will now tell me everything you know about Amon and Hiroshi Sato. Or... I think we will begin with the fingers this time? We tried toes last time and it just took too long..."

"No," the Equalist replied, but his voice was far from certain now. Especially amusing give the battered device was hardly capable of crushing ice. At Iroh's nod, the blender's setting the soldier increased the blender's speed..

"Proceed," Iroh said. The second soldier lifted up the Equalist's hand.

"Stop," the man shouted. "I'll... I'll tell you."

"Thank you," Iroh said. "Blood is so tiresome to get out of my uniforms. Please. Continue. Tell me about your meetings.

"We just meet in warehouses. They're set in advance on rotation. There's a leaflet stand in the park to inform us if any of the sites are compromised," the man spluttered, tears running down his cheeks.

"I shall require those locations later. Let's see; what happened at the pro-bending arena?" Iroh asked.

"Mister Sato gave the Avatar a poison. It was supposed to make her collapse at the end of the game. We never expected the substitute. She was supposed to have been dealt with then."

"Just as well the Avatar has friends then," Iroh murmured. "What has Hiroshi given your organization?"

"Mostly money. Some of the weapons are from his company. He mostly dealt with Amon directly."

"Where are your main forces in the city?"

"Underground. Disused sewer expansion and underground rail," the Equalist said.

"Ah. Yes, I know where you mean." Iroh nodded to the soldier with the blender who hurried out. "Your organization's plan then?"

"Overthrow the council and establish an anti-bending regime." Iroh blinked and raised an eyebrow at the second solider. He shrugged. Just as absurd as he thought. "We have allies in Junon, Gongaga, Utai and Ba Sing Se."

"Where have the Equalists gone if not there?"

"I... I don't know. I swear I don't know."

Iroh hummed. "Hiroshi's daughter; quick!"

"Our orders are she is not to be harmed. The spirits commanded Amon himself to leave her unharmed. I don't know where she is either."

Iroh regarded him for a few moments. "Well, I suspect we have learned all we can from him. I will leave the rest to you two?"

"No!" The Equalist screamed as his blindfold was removed and a cup of tea was placed in front of him. "What? You want me to poison myself?" he asked in a shaking voice.

"Hardly," Iroh said. "It's for your nerves. We will turn you over to the police shortly - and Chief Bei Fong has assured me no harm will come to you under her care. You are involved in numerous illegal activities, but if you accept the punishments under our legal system you have an opportunity to start over. Now, if you will excuse me?"

Iroh walked to the next cell along. Private Aiko was sipping tea and rubbing her throat. She leapt to attention when she noticed him. "Sir," she croaked.

"At ease, at ease. A commendable performance Aiko. Very convincing."

"Thank you, sir," she replied, her voice hoarse. "I'm still surprised this method is so effective."

"Fear is very reliable," Iroh said with a grin.

* * *

It was dark by the time he got back to his office. He had turned down a few requests to share a drink with various members of his staff. Retrieving his maps of the Earth Kingdom he plotted a few specific points as he sipped at a cup of tea and dialed a phone number.

"Suyin?"

"Iroh?" she replied blearily. "You get something?"

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot it must be later over there," Iroh winced.

"It's fine," Suyin stifled a yawn. "What do you have?"

"A few Equalist camps in your neck of the woods. If you could...?"

"Say no more," Suyin replied. "Just let me have them."

Iroh rattled off the list of names. "Let me know if you find anything."

"Will do. Night, Iroh."

He pushed some more markers onto the map, started writing a note to the Kyoshi warriors with one hand as he dialed Kya's number with his other.

"Kya?"

"Iroh?"

"I need you here for a meeting tomorrow with the rest of the officers. I'm hoping for the council to request a meeting on the Equalist presence still in the city, but..." Iroh trailed off.

"Yeah," Kya drawled. "But then there's Tarrlok."

"There's Tarrlok," Iroh agreed. "Can you talk to Tenzin when he gets back?"

"Sure. Family get togethers rarely attract attention."

"Thank you. Goodnight," Iroh said as he put the receiver down.

Instructions written, hawk dispatched, getting tired. Maybe coffee would be a better plan. Or a nap. He could stand to sleep for a few hours. He jerked upright as the phone rang.

"Yes?" he asked.

"General Iroh!" Ah, Bumi. "Korra and her friends have left the city."

Iroh blinked and tried to focus. "She what?"

"She's gone after Asami with those bending brothers. I got a call from Pema - her parents just let them go. Katara's not interested in going after them either, but Tenzin probably will once he's back. Do you think we should go after them too? I can take a small squad and track them. While I reckon we can get the brothers back here, I'm not sure I want to try dragging the Avatar back."

"Leave them to it. You're not going to be able to stop her at this point."

"Well, yeah. But is that still a good idea?" Bumi asked.

Three teenagers in the Earth Kingdom on a polar-bear dog. He could try and persuade her to turn back and leave it to them. What did she think she could do going out there? Then again, if he flew out to meet them, could he be sure she would not trash his airship in the same manner as his desk? "We don't have a choice. Korra's parents are the important ones here - not Pema as much as she does care. They won't get that far and we can pick them up when they do get stuck. They're going to be easy to find after-all. But we have to let them fail first."

"Yeah... okay. So what now?"

Iroh smiled. "Sleep is sounding good." He yawned.

"I like that idea. Goonight general."

"Goodnight," Iroh replied.

* * *

Two days later Iroh sighed as Tenzin thumped his fist on the table. "We have to go after her," Tenzin said. "Amon is out there somewhere. Harmonic Convergence is next year! Korra needs spiritual preparation immediately."

"Tenzin, calm," Kya said. "Senna already told us she said she'd be back in a few weeks."

"Which still gives her ample time to deal with matters more appropriate for the Avatar. Unfortunately for now, the Equalists have landed us in this mess," Iroh said. "So we have to deal with it."

"I don't see why you're so surprised, Tenzin," Kya added. "She's just doing what she was meant to: her own Avatar journey."

"And that's fine is it?" Tenzin asked sharply.

Kya nodded. "Seems like a natural order; the Red Lotus certainly screwed that up."

"While I agree with Kya, I admit I am concerned," Lin added.

"We should all be," Tenzin said. "Why are you so willing to just let her roam as she pleases?"

"She needs more time to be herself," Kya said. "She needs... She needs to decide her own destiny," Kya said nodding. "And for now, she's decided it's to go after Amon."

"No. She needs to finish her training and seek guidance from her past lives," Tenzin said.

Iroh sighed again. "It seems most people are demanding the Avatar solve this issue immediately. But this is not something any other Avatar has had to contend with as far as I am aware. And that, I'm afraid, is the result of your father, Tenzin, Kya."

Tenzin narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not accusing him per se," Iroh replied, raising his hands quickly. "And he could not have foreseen what happened, but we have to face facts: never before in history has there been such a mix of benders and non-benders of different tribes in such an intensely urban environment. My grandfather must also bear some responsibility. This is a problem our predecessors introduced and while the former Avatar was involved, we should handle this ourselves rather than expect the Avatar to enforce laws on lightningbending registration, domestic violence, earthbending zones and the like. The past was different. One rogue earthbender was only going to cause limited damage. Now we have apartment blocks and skyscrapers. One earthbender can injure or kill a huge number of people in no time at all. Even if her goal is merely mischief - something as minor as a delay in a transit system could hold people up for hours. We are so defined by time in this era."

Tenzin was silent for a moment. "You truly believe than that chasing Amon is the better option for her? There is danger for her out there. No one else might think she needs to be stopped, but I certainly do."

"She defeated the Red Lotus; she's more than capable. I just worry about arrogance," Lin added.

"But remember the arena," Kya said. "She and her little band are perfectly capable of acting together. Don't forget dad - how they had to keep avoiding Azula." Iroh stifled a chuckle at the vision of Azula as she was now chasing Korra. That could not end well for the Avatar.

"Yes, but this is still so different. Amon can take someone's bending away. Not one of his victims has regained their abilities and mom cannot heal it. I do not want to contemplate what would transpire if he did that to Korra," Tenzin said.

"Have faith. She said she thinks she's getting somewhere. I'm still certain its just a different form of chi-blocking. We'll overcome it." Kya sighed. "Your great-aunt keeps cropping up today," she glanced at Iroh and back to Tenzin. "But remember what Azula did to dad? What if Amon can do something similar - and a lot more subtle."

"Well that's something. But... Do we really believe the spirits granted him that power?" Lin asked.

"It... it remains frustratingly possible. But I would have thought it would be recorded somewhere - would have occurred sooner in recorded history if so," Tenzin replied. "I am also very curious as to just how that occurred."

"And here we all thought that only Avatars could take away bending. My great-grandfather remains the most prominent example," Iroh said.

"So we can't rely on history at all. If no one mentioned taking bending away then no one knows how to give it back, right?" Lin asked. Iroh shook his head.

"Which is why Korra must be protected from Amon," Tenzin said.

"Tenzin, as laudable as your goal is, you forget who you are talking about. Korra is not going to come willingly. The Red Lotus's reach is further than you might want to consider. She will not volunatarily submit to a new prison," Iroh said smoothly

"I am not suggesting a prison, Iroh," Tenzin said forcibly.

"I know," Iroh replied. "But just think about how she will see it."

"I bet she's had enough of orders by this point," Kya mused. "She's a teenager. And not an airbender," she looked pointedly at Tenzin. "We need to remember that. She's living her life for a change - let her. Her successes and failures are more important than us trying to impart wisdom on her." Lin smiled at her.

Tenzin sighed. "I suppose you have a point. It's just... we spent so long looking for her. To lose her again is..."

"The Equalists are nothing compared to the Red Lotus. Their recent actions are invasive and horrifying, but their ideology is so weak. They have support but it remains the minority," Lin pointed out.

Iroh fidgeted. "They are doomed to fail regardless."

"What do you mean?" Tenzin demanded. "If they should debend everyone, well..."

Iroh sighed. "Amon cannot operate at a larger enough scale to remove bending from everyone in the world. Even if he did, he can do little but surpress it for a generation. Do not forget; benders are born to non-bender parents and vice-versa - as you are no doubt aware thanks to your brother Kya, Tenzin. The notion of bending suppression is absurd; it cannot last. Bending is knowledge - even if it is held secret it will become public knowledge evedntually. Even in my family; the oldest ancestor in my dynasty is Sumika who invented the concept of lightningbending and usurped Firelord Akemiya. But now lightningbending is known to thousands who work in the powerplants. None of those have founded their own dynasties; there is no system that benders have constructed to aid benders - the advantages are not social constructs. The Equalists are oversimplifying the real world to reduce the argument to benders versus nonbenders.

Kya smiled. "I doubt Amon would want an academic debate with you, Iroh. Though I'm curious; what would you say if Amon accused Sozin of genocide? How could you defend firebending used to extinguish near an entire nation?"

"By pointing out that by that logic comets and the moon are evil. Without Sozin's comet the firebenders would not have been strong enough. Without the moon we would have no bloodbenders. And I don't think we need reminding of what happened when the moon-spirit was killed. But Sozin; he nears responsibility for his actions - his evil far outstrips anyone else's," Iroh said.

"I must agree," Tenzin said. "Amon is not committing genocide, but his path is similar to Sozin's."

"On that note; when's the comet next due? Thirty years? How are you going to handle that?" Kya asked.

"I'm... open to suggestions?" Iroh said. "I have no solid ideas yet, and we will need something when the time comes. Perhaps Korra can help."

"How much easier would this be if Hiroshi Sato was not funding the Equalists?" Lin asked. "If only they'd just stayed this annoying fringe group who slowly dwindled away."

"They were lucky he had compatible politics," Iroh said. "But at least their original plan failed. I suspect that since the funds from Future Industries are now inaccessible, they will turn to Yasuko Sato's wealth. Which, if I remember correctly is bequeathed solely to her daughter. So, I think we can safely conclude we know why she is with them. And that the group will eventually wind up in Ba Sing Se."

"We just need to know when," Tenzin said.

Iroh nodded. "And the kind of reception they might expect. What is it like here?"

"The sympathizers say they've drawn attention to bender violence in the city. Other civil groups have denounced them; certainly the Peace Army and the Non-Bender society have made public their lack of connection. Both have enabled legislation to be introduced," Tenzin said.

"Ah, yes. They do have some good ideas from what I remember. No firebending and earthbending zones. Fishing regulation. Harsher punishment for bending violence. Better public education. Oh, and the need for more non-benders on the police force," Iroh said.

"We've been discussing it for a while," Lin said. "The women's desk has been encouraging victims of domestic and sexual assault to come forward. Reports of both are on the rise. Not-" she said quickly. "-to imply these crimes are on the rise, just that we have a better idea of their frequency. We are thinking of a specific department for bender violence. It might help."

"And in the meantime; the Equalists threaten the destruction of all civic groups as now they are all suspected of being aligned with the Equalists," Kya said. "Attempts to mitigate bending relating crime are being seen as supporting the Equalist agenda."

"What about them as vigilantes? They are still operating like that I assume?" Iroh asked.

"They have made things a little easier with the triads - as much as it pains me to admit that. If it wasn't for the hate-speech and threatening Korra, the weapons, the war. Well, Basically everything they're doing, I'd be tempted to say let them take care of our gang problem," Lin said.

"And while that happens, Tarrlok is making things worse. His task-forces have induced Equalists to become more violent. The attacks on bending schools is on the rise. Meanwhile, the anti-Equalist task-force is targeting random chiblockers. There are curfews on the non-bending public and people are getting angry," Tenzin grumbled.

"And I would suspect a lot of innocent people are winding up in prison. He's polarizing the city; some on the Equalists's side and some on Tarrlok's," Lin added.

Tenzin sighed. "Is there no way I can just elect you all to the council? This is more insightful and nuanced than anything that comes out of those meetings."

"I doubt my mother would approve, and politically I would be awkward," Iroh said sitting back.

"Someone has to run the police," Lin said.

"Oh I could totally!" Kya said. "Would be handy..." She glanced at Lin. "But you want to give Bumi a promotion?" she asked Tenzin.

"Nevermind," Tenzin breathed. "I can dream."

"I need to ask about Asami Sato," Iroh said. "We are trusting Suyin as much as possible, but it's not as if she can really do much outside of Zaofu. How is she doing in legal terms?"

"Currently - if she is convicted - she's looking at a sentence of twenty years minimum. This is very much worst case though, and I'm pretty sure Korra on her side could get her out of all of it. As to whether she'll have anything left by then - that's another matter entirely," Lin said.

* * *

Iroh stared at the map again. Polar-bear dog. Three people; one firebender, one earthbender and the Avatar. No experience in anything like this. No. Think logically. The most likely place they would reach first would be Makapu in a few days time. He had promised Korra information - and he kept his promises. They could do with some money too. What next? Letter from the Future Industries Health Division workers; the impending merger was going to dissolve the group and they will soon be out of a job. Same thing for the Women's Association - the Sato Shelters had all but lost their funding. Everyone was looking to him. This was not the time to feel overwhelmed. He just needed to talk to them all. In turn.

The next day one of his hawks returned; Satchi. She bore an earring he did not recognise, but the style was clear enough. Assuming Satchi did not return to the Yamayuri in the interim, the earring could only have come from Asami. Iroh traced two paths along the map; this one Korra, the other the the co-ordinates Kira had called in. The Yamayuri must be at Giha road by now, and they had been tasked with sending Satchi into the Gokongwei's Land. Two days to return to him... Iroh's fingers swept across the map. She had to be near Quiapo. He scrawled a circle around the area. Not that close to Korra, but a new lead to provide them if nothing else. Korra had to be close to Zaofu by now; he needed to send her something more - and reply to Bolin's letter.

* * *

"Yue?" Iroh asked his accountant. "Where did all this money come from?" He was staring at the account figures and trying to make sense of them.

"If you have money it's easy to make money," Yue replied lazily over the phone. "You are... well. I don't know if you're the richest in the city, but you're pretty independently wealthy."

"And... say I wanted Future Industries stock. How much can my account in Monde bank buy?"

Yue was silent for a moment. "About twelve percent if that's all of it."

"And if I add the..." Iroh peered at the paper. "Kilitia and Valendia banks?"

"Another ten," Yue replied.

Iroh sighed. Less than he would have liked. "Okay - buy what you can. Prioritize the divisions with the most at risk workers. Uh... Okay, I don't know business, but can I do that?"

"This much money, sure," Yue replied. "I can even have the workers pledge allegiance to you if you want?"

"No," Iroh said with a sigh. "Now what's happening with the Sato estate?" he asked.

"Bank seized it - currently up for auction. No stated starting bid, but the rumors have it at... Wow. Something of a bargain."

"Buy that too. Keep all the workers employed if possible," Iroh said.

"Iroh? This is one seriously expensive girlfriend you have," Yue said.

"She's not my girlfriend. People are assuming things. We haven't even been on a date," Iroh insisted.

"I know, I know. This is all honorable stuff. But... You really want to buy a big mansion like that, and keep the staff on with no one to serve? Feels like a waste," Yue said.

"Well, you can stay over if it makes you feel better. Or, I don't know, make a rota for the staff and have them serve each other. Just keep them and the mansion together," Iroh said.

Yue sounded like she was smiling. "But if I lived there... I'd be so lonely," she said. "Maybe if a certain... someone could... ah-" Her voice had quietened to a breathy whisper. "-join me there..."

"Yue," Iroh said rolling his eyes. "I order you to go buy a dog. Or a cat. Or some form of living creature to take up your time. I'll even pay for it."

Yue sighed and fell silent. The sound of a calculator being worked on and- "Um. Iroh?"

"This had better be something in your capacity as either an accountant or a lawyer," he said in a stern tone.

"It is!" Yue coughed. "Well, okay, this isn't either, but it's relevant. So; in no way should you take this as advice, but you want to save everyone? Buy both companies."

"I... I can do that?" Iroh asked. He scrutinized his report. "I didn't think I had anything close to enough?"

"Sure you do. More than enough in the Royal Bank. Reckon you could own a quarter of the city like that if you were so inclined," Yue said.

Iroh paused. "No. No I can't do that. Not for personal reasons. And we would need my mother's signature. Because that would be a fun conversation-"

"Wait, I can hear her voice already..." Yue deepened her voice. "'Mother, I need a bigger allowance'." Her voice rose to a higher pitch. "'And why is that my son?'" Deep voice again. "'Mother, I met this lady and I really must buy both her company and its chief competitor'." High pitch. "'How much do you need my most cherished son? I'm afraid I can't spare much more than a million Yuan without eating into your allowance for next month'." She laughed down the phone-line.

"Well, when you put it like that, sure why, not Yue?" Iroh asked with another roll of his eyes.

"Oh. Not now. I want to see you do it. In person!" Yue said quickly. "Well. From a safe vantage point."

"Why wait? I have this whole other phone line that connected directly to the palace. I can call right now... And have your line patched through..." Iroh said, smirking.

"No, I don't think I like that idea," Yue added more hurriedly. "I'm kidding - I know full well that money's for the Fire Nation."

"And people are going to be seriously worried if the royal family just swoops in and buys two rival companies like that."

"Yeah. A girl can dream though, right?" Yue asked. "It would be the pinnacle of my career."

Twenty-two percent. Tarrlok and allies would still own the majority. Asami and Hiroshi's shares had already been seized; an emergency measure to protect the worker's welfare. A convenient lie. More than likely the money was going to Tarrlok's next campaign. He should have done this sooner - maybe he could have obtained more. Hindsight. And no point dwelling on the past like that.

"Is there any way for Asami to get the company back?" he asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know. This is one of the messiest situations I've ever seen. I can't prove it, but I know Tarrlok has been up to shady stuff this entire time. The seizing of the Sato assets was all legal and above board. However; the sale of his shares to his allies is some grey area stuff that becomes less and less acceptable depending on her eventual sentencing. It's possible we could get it into the legal system and in front of a judge, but we would need to get all charges against her dropped first. And that is a whole other issue." Yue fell silent.

"I hope Kira or Korra can bring her back then. If all else fails... Make preparations for asylum status. Fire Nation is priority, but inform Chief Tonraq too - he's not about to turn her away."

"Got it. You want me to add Kyoshi island? Grandma Suki's following what's happening and she loves this stuff still." Yue fell silent and Iroh could hear the smile. "I guess you still haven't told Uncle Tenzin you're helping our Avatar to stay out of sight?"

"No. No, I have't told him. And I would like to keep it that way too."

"I can see that," Yue said. "He's not going to be best pleased you're helping her dangerous adventure." Yue chuckled.

"No one can stop her. Not really. Better to help as best I can than let them wander lost in the wilderness. I know more or less where they are, and having the Yamayuri keep an eye on them really helps," Iroh said.

"Well, that's neat and all. But what if Amon finds her first?" Yue asked.

"Unlikely, but certainly not the best case scenario. Hopefully Kira will get Asami out first so we can avoid the confrontation; then Korra can go do her training and we'll handle the Equalists."

"Good luck to her. Hey, when do I get to meet her?" Yue asked.

"Next time you're in the city I reckon. For now - I need to get on with things. Talk to you later."

Iroh leant back on his chair. Wait. There was another way to get hold of Future Industries, or potentially majority control. "Yoko?" He called.

"Yes, sir?" His secretary responded.

"I'll need a list of all Future Industries shareholders - specifically those from the Fire Nation. Once you have that, please send them each a letter telling them I would like a quiet word with them." Iroh grinned.

* * *

Ai scribbled some more notes on her pad as she read over Hiroshi's charts. There was paper here - just under lock and key. Ai glanced at her, and Asami tried to divert her attention.

"Is my father going to be okay?" she asked.

"I'm no doctor, Miss Sato. From what I have picked up he might be. Talking apparently helps cases like these." Ai turned towards her. "You should be fine though; the two of you seem very close."

Close? Her father and her? He has always been busy, too busy to spend time at home or play with her. But by the same account, he had been her mentor in every part of her life. For every one of her achievements, he was the bedrock Asami built upon. But had he really cared for her, or was she here because she was the heiress? Because she alone could inherit her mother's money? "He's... He's the only family I have," she said after a pause.

"I know you're not here out of choice Miss Sato. I don't know how you feel about the situation. But..." She held out her arm. "See this?" Her finger stroked across blotchy marks marring the length of her arms. "My father. He was a firebender. Used to hurt me and my brother a lot. But... even with that I loved him. If he was sick, I would be where you are."

"Where is he now? If that's okay?" Asami asked.

"He's home," Ai smiled. "Amon took his bending away; he can't hurt my brother or me anymore."

"Is that why you joined?"

"Yep," Ai beamed at her. "He saved him and we're free now. Isn't it amazing? I hope... I hope your father will heal. I'll take care of him as long as I can. He's so important to the revolution. Once we get to Ba Sing Se; he'll be so much better with the equipment they have there. It'd be nice if he was awake to see the city when we conquer it."

It all came back to that city, and Amon had planned for it. "I'd like him to wake soon too. Is... the Revolution? Are you moving against the Earth Queen? She's... Well. I heard rumours about her. Can we win?"

"We can," Ai said. "We are so much more powerful than people suspect. Mister Sato built us new weapons. The Queen, no, the world has no idea what we can do."

"I... I never knew. I knew he worked so hard, but... If only he'd told me about this. Maybe it was just for my protection?" Asami asked, carefully not meeting Ai's gaze.

"I think so Miss Sato. Don't worry - we're in good hands. Amon will protect us. Take good care of your father in his and the spirit's stead. If you'll excuse me?" Asami nodded as Ai left the room. She counted to ten before lunging for the discarded pad. No time. Need to summarize; description of the area, number of people at the camp, weapons. No time, and too much to say. She tore the paper from the pad and crammed it under her shirt. Now just to wait for Satchi.

She had looked for the hawk day after day, hoping for the bird to reappear even in the absence of any way to give the hawk a meaningful response. So far; nothing. Time became strained again, an ongoing limbo until Satchi at last appeared again. It would be over soon she chanted to herself as she waited for the hawk to spot her. Over soon she whispered as she attached the message to the hawk's leg. Over soon as the hawk spread her wings.

Her heart skipped a beat as something struck Satchi and the hawk fell to the ground. No. The letter had Iroh's name on it. What was she thinking? Of course someone might notice the hawk. Asami clambered from the window, dropping awkwardly to the ground. No, no, no, no. She rushed forward, other Equalists moving cautiously to see what had fallen. Chiblocking worked just as well against them as anyone else. Clear path. Satchi. Note. Asami frantically tore the letter apart, fragments whipped away by the wind as she swallowed others. It had to be illegible. Satchi. The hawk struggled against the ropes that now pinned it to the ground. As Asami reached out, the hawk convulsed and lay still. The Lieutenant lifted his tonfa up and stared at her.

"Smart, Miss Sato. Now are you willing to tell me just who the hawk belongs to?" he asked. Asami stared back at him.

"This type of hawk is found everywhere in the world," one of the nearby Equalists - Miyako - commented.

The Lieutenant never looked away from Asami. "Then the sender is cautious and resourceful. I have some suspicions," he said. "His name, Miss Sato?"

Asami shook her head and stared down at Satchi. Stared at her hope as it lay dead in the mud. Once again, Ai escorted her back to her room. And as always with the utmost respect. The nurse asked if she was at all injured from the fall. Asami shook her head, but Ai checked her bruises anyway, gentle fingers examining wrists and legs. Even after actively working against them, Ai was nothing but helpful.

* * *

Ai shook Asami awake in the middle of the night.

"What happened?" Asami asked as Ai lead her through the corridors.

"Mister Sato... he... he had another attack," Ai answered.

"Is he okay?" Asami asked.

"For now. Shiki checked your father by chance - if she hadn't, he might not have made it."

In the infirmary, Hiroshi's breathing machine now made a different noise. Amon and a few nurses were waiting. "Miss Sato," Amon greeted her. "As I said originally - we shall do our best to help your father. However; if we are... hampered any further by anyone on our journey, such as your mysterious contact, well, we might not make it in time. I trust I make myself clear."

"Perfectly," Asami whispered as she tried not to shiver.

"Good. I feel I should remind you as well, Miss Sato; contacting Republic City might not help you. It would be a shame if your... friend was also accused falsely as you have been? Contact with you will be enough for such an accusation. And if that happens they will be unable to render any kind of assistance. I... I just wanted you to be aware of that."

Asami did not respond and sank into the chair beside her father's bed, her eyes streaming with tears. He was running out of time. If this happened again, she might end up alone here.

* * *

w

w

w

w

w

**Chapter 8 replies**

**That you for the reviews and they're mixed! It's pretty interesting to have different opinions. So please write reviews, we actually want criticism rather than the lack of reaction. **

**Again, thank you and thank you all for the continuous support. Reviews are food to my mind and never late! They give me better ideas and motivate me to write. Thank you for taking your time to write your reactions for past chapters. Please let us know what you think of the chapter!**


	31. The Insurgent

**Book 2: Metal**

**Chapter 10 - The Insurgent**

* * *

_They paused to rest at the edge of the city and clustered around a feeble campfire formed from the few fallen branches they could find. The fire did little to warm them and they still shivered in the chill night air._

_"I... still can't believe we're here," Kublai said at last. "That we're out… here. And we're not allied to him. Prince Gao." Amon nodded. It still felt strange; the first time they had ever spoken without fear of someone listening in._

_"No. But as much as his death allows us to be here, he is why we are not all here. We were raised as weapons. Weapons no longer needed," Amon mused staring into the flames._

_"If... if we didn't have bending," Nayeli said as she shuffled closer to the flames. "Would we have suffered in the same way?"_

_"Doubtful," Kublai said._

"_I concur," Amon said. "We suffered because of what we are. Our skills with bending; those inside the city would not be expecting an attack by waterbenders. That is why we were used."_

_"You... Amon? You... you bent their blood didn't you? I had no idea something like that was possible."_

_"Yeah, me neither," Amon said, grinning for a moment._

_"How did you do it?" Nayeli asked._

_"Same as any other bending. I merely realised there was water in their blood," Amon said with a shrug._

_"What do we do now?" Kublai asked._

_"I'm going to Republic City," Amon said staring up towards the stars._

_"Why there?" Nayeli asked._

_"Family. My parents and my brother are there. I have to find them. The Avatar - Avatar Aang; he lives there too. I have heard that he can take people's bending," Amon said._

_Kublai nodded. "Yeah, I heard that too."_

_The others answered with their own plans, their own destinations. Most wanted to locate their familes; to the North or South - or the odd few who claimed the swamps as home. Amon stared up at the moon; the source of his power. It was both his savior and the source of everything that had ever plagued him. He could not be sure his parents still lived. The time, the sheer duration of his imprisonment was unknown and unknowable. No. His brother; he at least would be able to tell him everything. He remembered his brother's name at least. Amon would find him, find the Avatar. And then he would ask Aang to take his cursed gift away._

* * *

"Ah, Mrs. Feng," Iroh said as the woman entered. He stood and gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Prince Iroh," Mrs. Feng nodded before she settled onto the chair. The older woman fidgeted in the darkened office. It was surprising how far a little theatrics went in dealing with people like her. Most of shareholders had been easy; some willingly handed stock to him as a favor, some out of allegiance, some out of fear. The shadow of both his great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather was long and surprisingly evocative. Mrs. Feng, however, was not swayed by the actions of his family in the past. A self-made business woman and according to Yue often difficult to handle if her interest diverged from her opponent's. No noble connections affected her status - just the amount of money she held and could therefore invest as she saw fit. Iroh regarded her for a few moments and leant back on his chair.

"I understand your company is acquiring the Health Division of Future Industries?" he asked.

"That is correct," Mrs. Feng said a little stiffly.

"And you intend on merging it with your own?" She nodded. "I do wonder how that could possibly happen?" Iroh asked as he sat forward. "That division is, as far as I can tell, still rightfully and legally own by one Miss Asami Sato. Seizing it before she has been found guilty of a crime is simply not legal - as far as I understand," he said with a shrug. "I am no lawyer I admit."

"Prince Iroh. As befits someone of your station, I hold you in the utmost respect." She swallowed. "I must insist however that my activities within Republic City and it's region should not trouble one such as yourself."

"Oh," Iroh said with a smile. "It's no trouble."

"Nevertheless, I contend that they are none of your business," she said, folding her hands carefully in her lap.

"A fair comment, Mrs. Feng. But..." He let his gaze stray across the office. "I am concerned. I am not a business man. I am a general. But I am aware of a few things." He looked down to his desk and shuffled a few pages. "Ah. I understand this particular division has almost three hundred employees. From what I can tell of the merger, near all of them will lose their jobs upon completion of the transaction." He looked up at the impassive Mrs. Feng. "Three hundred people, Mrs. Feng. They have families to support. What are your plans for them?"

Mrs. Feng sniffed. "As you have surmised there will no longer be any need for them. As with any business where there are too many employees for the available work, their employment with me will halt. There are other jobs in this city. Provided they are not idle, they will find other work."

"So in summary; you are effectively stealing Miss Sato's property and leaving her legally employed employees to fend for themselves in a city which has a permanent level of unemployment? Is that a fair estimation?" Iroh asked.

"This is not the Fire Nation," Mrs. Feng replied sitting up straighter in her chair. "This has no relevance to, any of your concerns. Your... power, as I understand it extends purely to the United Forces." Mrs. Feng smiled. "An organization that cannot operate without unanimous decisions from the council sessions. And I fail to see how many of them will accept using them against the civilian population."

"Mrs. Feng," Iroh said slouching again. "I do not understand how three hundred people losing their livelihood and likely their homes and families as a result need not concern me."

She watched him carefully, assessing, judging. Working out how far too push decorum and tact before his royal blood became a detriment to her instead of him. "Prince Iroh. I would appreciate this dialogue much more if you were being honest."

"Honest?" Iroh blinked and leant forward again. "Why, Mrs. Feng; whatever do you mean?"

"You have not tried to hid the increasing links between the Sato heiress-" Mrs. Feng sniffed. "-and yourself in recent months. Assuming she can even return without repercussions, you actions have the air of appealing to her better nature."

"You think I am merely trying to make the good Miss Sato think I am a nice person?" Iroh asked with a faint smile.

"Precisely. Though I cannot see what else you might hope to gain from this; the family's good name is all but destroyed now. Her presence in your affairs will only tarnish your own reputation," Mrs. Feng said, her gaze boring into him. "And with it your somewhat infamous family line."

"I am not in the business of gaining anything, Mrs. Feng," Iroh said keeping his voice steady. "I have never gained from anyone. Marriages, allegiances, friendships; these are not things I or anyone else should turn to an advantage. It is always the other way around..." He kept his gaze locked on hers. "You see my point? There are a great many advantages to remaining in my family's good graces - surely you can comprehend this? What you may be less clear on is how we handle the delicate matter of honor." Iroh smiled. "We do not favor those families that lack it."

Mrs. Feng smiled back. "I have no need of your family's good graces. I made it this far without help from you or anyone else." Slight tremor in her hand. Mrs. Feng clenched her fist, her gaze flicking to it, and back to his. Wanting to know if he had seen it. If he understood his words had found their target.

Iroh slouched again. "True. Very true, Mrs. Feng. You are quite impressive." He plucked a sheet of paper from his desk. "Or should I say you used to be?" He glanced over the top at her. "Your fear is obvious though you hide it well. You history, your past are written in your very gaze. A woman from humble beginnings who rose to riches in the Fire Nation. The kind that people use as examples of the benefits of hard work." He grinned. "Foolish people who don't recognise reality. Your rise had nothing to do with hard work."

"Prince Iroh-" Mrs. Feng began. He cut her off.

"You are seeking a way to expand your interests into Republic City. But I have my own interests here, and while you are no doubt a shrewd entity in the business world, I have tools at my disposal you could only dream of. Namely; the right to rule." He leant forward. "I can take everything from you - all legal, all above board." She recoiled pushing back against her chair as hard as she could. "It's not glamorous, its not well known, but I can do it without a moment's hesitation. I can take everything from you and you simply cannot do the same to me. No matter how powerful you might become."

"You wouldn't dare," she stuttered, hands rubbing against each other in her lap. Her smile was back in an instant. "And what of my workers, Prince Iroh?" His name sounded more sarcastic now. "If you take everything from me, what happens to them? You accuse me to so much for the Sato's workers, and yet you would do the same to mine? Because I no longer find favor with you? This is honor is it? This is compassion?"

Iroh plucked another sheet from the pile. "You do still misunderstand me, Mrs. Feng. Your workers would retain their jobs and every perk they have." He looked at her. "Your position on the other hand - that can be given to someone else. Now," Iroh said replacing the sheet on his desk. "I would rather avoid that situation so I intend to give you the opportunity to prove you are the best person to head up these companies. That you do indeed deserve to remain in that position. I may only be a general here, I may not hold any sway on the council, but in the Fire Nation; well. You know just what I can do." He glanced at another sheet. "I see that you intend to bequeath your company to your son?" Mrs. Feng nodded. "Be aware then that by the time he takes the reigns of your companies, I shall be Fire Lord. Please be aware of the potential consequences following my coronation. And no one would be able to do a thing." Mrs. Feng slumped in her chair. She opened her mouth, but Iroh spoke first. "I think we have said all we need to, Mrs. Feng. You're dismissed."

Mrs. Feng stumbled to her feet. "I will give you the stock."

Iroh shook his head. "An unnecessary gift, Mrs. Feng. I will buy them from you. At half the market price."

She bowed awkwardly and hurried from the room, mumbling an apology. Iroh slumped back in his chair and groped for his coffee. A bit cooler than he liked but acceptable. At least most of the stockholders were easier to threaten, and Fire Nation citizens were typically weak when pressed. The Earth Kingdom investors on the other hand; no influence there. And it was not going to take too long before Tarrlok figured out Iroh was gaining majority control.

* * *

"Dad?" Asami tried again. Nothing. She was running out of things to say. Asami could just repeat herself, but would that be worse for him? So many memories recounted in this room; the good memories with her mother - everything Asami could still remember about her. How she tucked the younger Asami into bed, read her bedtime stories as her eyes grew heavy, teaching her what every type of penguin was, her first swimming lessons. Asami sighed. Could she have prevented this? She had kept herself so safe through her early years. There had been no friendships with benders - at least not with anyone she knew was a bender - until Korra, Mako and Bolin of course. She had succeeded in everything her father asked of her. What had done this to him? Her mother, and the fire benders so many years ago? The Red Lotus and their unfortunate echo of that dark time? Were they the reason? It was easier to blame them. Korra was not at fault; it was the Red Lotus who caused this.

But could she have saved him. What had he sought from the Equalists? Could she have done something differently? When he was healed they would talk. Then she would find out why. If he did not... No. Asami shook her head. Not going to go down that route. He was going to live, she was certain. He loved her and she loved him. She needed to keep talking. Asami stifled a yawn. Just needed to rest her eyes for a moment.

Someone was shaking her awake as a soft voice called her name. "Asami Sato?"

"Hmmm?" She said, every muscle tensing. The room was dark, but she could just about make out the person standing beside her. Not Ai; someone new. She had deep red makeup surrounded her eyes - and if Asami was right, the other three figures nearby boasted a similar look. One had opened the door a thin slit and was staring out of it. Something clicked. Kyoshi warriors.

"You are Asami Sato?" The first girl asked again. Asami nodded. "We are here to rescue you at Prince Iroh's request. We must go - now." Rescue. She was being rescued. Her hand jarred against the bed as she sat up. Her father.

"My father. Please, he has to come too," Asami said.

The girl's gaze flicked to the bed and the mechanisms surrounding it. "Miss Sato. I'm sorry. We can't possibly lift that equipment. My apologies, but we will only able to rescue you."

"Then leave me," Asami said. "Tell Iroh I'm okay, but I can't leave my father behind."

"Miss Sato, please," the first girl insisted. "This may be your only chance-"

"They are coming," the one from the door said quietly and drew further into the room. The rest of the Kyoshi warriors assumed combat stances.

"Be ready," the leader said as she turned from Asami.

Five Equalists at the door. The one at the back turned and fled immediately. Four to go. The light clicked on. Chiblockers versus chiblockers. But not fair; the Equalists had her shock gloves, tonfas and other gadgetry. The Kyoshi warriors fought with fans or bare-handed. They squared off with ease; each Equalist facing a lone Kyoshi warrior. Fingers jabbed at vulnerable spots on both, blows blocked and deflected. The Kyoshi Warriors were legendary, but whoever had trained the Equalists was not far removed from the same level of skill. The girl who had been keeping watch was able to throw her opponent into the corner with a few careful moves; he did not get up. Asami backed away a little, keeping her body between the ensuing fight and her father. She wanted to help; almost moving when one of the Kyoshi Warriors had her legs swept out from underneath her and fell to the ground. But the moment her opponent struck her with an electrified rod was too much.

Asami darted to the corner and pulled a far too familiar shock-glove from the unconscious body. She grabbed the attacking Equalist, pulling him away by his arm and brought the glove down onto his chest, the electric shock triggering automatically. The man convulsed and his back arched away from the warrior who panted on the ground. The man somehow took hold of her arm in the confusion.

"Please... stop..." he grunted through clenched teeth, his hand still tight around her wrist.

"Let go of me," she growled trying to pry his fingers from her arm. The shock glove was still powered up, blue electricity crackling across his form. He kept begging her to stop, and she made no move to draw her hand back and break the connection. After an eternity he went limp, his fingers loosening under her fingers. The Equalist dropped heavily to the floor. Asami's heart pounded in her chest. Too loud. Was he still alive? Had she killed him? She ducked closer, peering at the man. He was still breathing. A relief, but... This was all too familiar. Too much like that night on air temple island. Why had she not stopped?

"Thank you," the Kyoshi warrior said as she pushed herself back onto her feet. An alarm bell was ringing in the distance. The fifth Equalist must have raised the alarm.

"Go. Now. I'm sorry, but I can't leave him." Asami stared around at them, settling on the leader. "Please go. They'll be coming."

"We do not want to give up on you, Miss Sato," the leader said.

"Kira? We have to move. This is no kind of rescue when she's on their side," one of the others said. She stared at Asami coldly.

"I'm not-" she began. Another Kyoshi warrior cut her off.

"She's not worth it."

"Stop," Kira said. "We do as Iroh asked." She stared at Asami. "If you will not come with us now, we will try again when… if able. However; refuse the second time, and we cannot spend any more time on you. I am sorry." With a gesture, the Kyoshi warriors clambered out of the window, heading up not down. Asami's knees trembled and she collapsed to the floor. She had refused a rescue. Four women risked their lives to find her, to reach her and she told them to leave without her.

"Dad?" she asked, her voice trembling. "I did the right thing... didn't I?"

* * *

Iroh took a deep breath before knocking on Tarrlok's door. "Come in."

Tarrlok rose to his feet as Iroh closed the door behind him. "Chairman Tarrlok," he said with a curt nod.

"General Iroh," Tarrlok replied with a smile and a nod. The smile did not reach his eyes, which looked at him with a curious intensity. "Please," he gestured to a chair in front of his desk. An uncomfortable similarity. "I trust you are well?"

"I remain in good health," Iroh replied. Quite why Tarrlok was even putting up this pretense was unclear. He had to know what Iroh was up to by this point. Had to recognise that Iroh was close to a serious challenge to his plans. "And yourself?"

"No complaints, no complaints!" Tarrlok exclaimed as he sat at his desk. "Tea?" he offered, gesturing to the pot on his desk.

"No. Thank you," Iroh replied. The desire to throw hot liquid at the waterbender would be too tempting. Though unlikely to actually reach him.

"Do you mind if I...?" Tarrlok asked. Iroh shook his head. Tarrlok poured himself a cup of tea, his movements calculated, exaggerated, deliberate. How long as this going to take?

"I was looking at your service record General," Tarrlok said as he put the pot back on it's stand. "You are the youngest to hold your rank. Of course the distinction is less impressive once we factor in just how young the United Forces is. Why in terms of some organizations it is more akin to an age associated with rebellious teenagers. Or possibly even a child who wants something it cannot have." He smiled. I mean, of course, just in terms of the approximate ages," he quickly added.

"Of course," Iroh replied coolly.

"After all, your competency and skills rival no one else in the organization. As young as it is, it remains obvious you are the best commander within the organization." Tarrlok's smile vanished. "But you have disappointed me, General."

"Oh?"

"Quite how a woman could charm you after so many dedicated years of service. How she could..." He smiled. "...convince you of her lies so easily."

"Councilman Tarrlok," Iroh stared back keeping his face blank. "I respectfully request that my private affairs do not form part of this conversation."

"Private? Private?" Tarrlok raised his voice. "You have been defending her in the press, General. An action which seems anything but private in my experience." He grabbed at a newspaper on his desk. "And defending the Avatar as well." He glared at Iroh. "You would defend someone raised by the Red Lotus? Someone whose upbringing can have done little but blunt her capacity for rational thought and make her crave luxuries she was once deprived of? I find myself hard pushed to excuse her most recent decisions." He dropped the paper. "Still, dangle a few months - I believe - of decadence thanks to those..." He smirked. "-Equalists. I am not sure I want to know what they intended to do with her. But how easily her loyalty was bought; by money, and if certain rumors are to believed, a certain physical persuasion on behalf of the daughter?" Iroh carefully remained silent. "And now she has abandoned her responsibilities for this so-called friend."

"You wish to discuss the Equalists, councilman?" Iroh asked blandly.

"No. No, while they concern me, they are of no concern of yours General. I have another matter I believe is more appropriate for you. I expect that you have heard of the Silph company? And their recent woes and the capture of many of their sailors by pirates in the Sulu sea?" Tarrlok asked, watching him intently.

"Naturally, sir. It is amongst many reports I have received lately," Iroh replied. "I believe Major Silver is-"

Tarrlok interrupted. "Well, I know that a few reports have gone... astray of late. I regret to inform you that Major Silver has been forced to withdraw from his assignment due to personal reasons. In his absence, I believe this is a situation best handled by you General." Tarrlok held up a folder. Iroh considered refusing to take it for a moment, but the display of rebellion would get him nowhere. He took the folder and flipped it open. One-hundred and forty-five sailors captured and currently held prisoner on their own ship.

"You request my assistance in liberating the crew?" Iroh asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. In addition you are to defeat and destroy the Aqua Pirates. Collectively they are responsible for over a billion Yuan in lost property, are directly linked to hundreds of deaths and the sinking of at least a dozen vessels. I charge you with making the Sulu Sea safe again, Iroh." Tarrlok smiled.

"Sir, I will do my best sir." He snapped a salute.

"Dismissed," Tarrlok said, his grinning widening ever so slightly as Iroh turned and stalked from the room. Two months at sea - he would need to set off with the fleet tomorrow morning. And no choice but to obey. Even if saying no would not a massive political disaster, it would be uncomfortable to leave the Silph company sailors without any kind of help. If only Tarrlok's motivation was not so transparently obvious. He knew it, and Tarrlok knew it. Shuffle Iroh quietly out of the way completely legally and above board. Remove his meddling from Future Industries. Iroh smiled even as he walked away. Tarrlok had at least tipped his hand; he was well aware that Iroh could see through his action. But in doing so, he confirmed what Yue had implied and what he himself suspected; Tarrlok was working to his own agenda - one that pitted him against Asami Sato.

* * *

Satchi was late. Too late. Iroh stared out of the window, drumming his fingers against the room's wooden panneling. An unfortunately good chance the Equalists had captured or killed her. Which in turn meant they had not moved from their prior location. And that Asami was still there. Not smart. A letter filled with fake information would have been much more effective than silencing the communication route. Iroh sighed. They remained as reactionary as they always had been. They would change now though; more cautious and the Yamayuri would have a harder time finding them. Maybe it was just as well he had resisted the urge to tell Asami that rescue was imminent and the Kyoshi Warriors would be with her soon. He glanced at his desk. A vital errand to run before it was too late. No time like the present. He pulled the folder from the drawer and went for a quick wander along the docks.

There was no one around as he set the folder ablaze, letting the wind whip the ashes and illegible scraps of paper away. He glanced around at footsteps. "You're two days late."

Yue blanched but smiled. The resemblance to her mother was remarkable, but she had her late father's eyes. "Sorry." She stared at the mass that disintegrated in his hands. "What're you burning?"

"Everything we've been working on. List of Future Industries stockholders, court documents, contracts, bank statements, financial reports, receipts." Iroh smiled. "Mostly just paranoid. Didn't want anyone finding it if they raided by office while I'm away."

"You're leaving? Now? But-"

Iroh held up his hands. "I know. I know. The reality of the situation is painfully obvious."

"And you can't just take that stuff with you?" Yue asked.

"Would be wrong to be distracted from the mission. Don't want any casualties. Too many people's lives depending on me." He glanced around. "So, have the Yamayuri found anything?"

Yue shook her head. "Nothing really helpful. You got that map I sent?"

"Yes, thank you for that," Iroh smiled. "I'm sending it on to Korra. Ah. On that note, here." He took a box from under his arm and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Bolin's letters. I figured out Korra's route from them. I... I should burn them, but it would be more of a waste than the rest. They're very sweet." He walked back towards his office. "And while I remember, let's get that map sent."

Yue smiled. "I'll take good care of them," she said and hugged the box to her chest.

"And... How are you with potential danger?" Iroh asked as he strode along.

"Listening intently," Yue replied.

"I need you to dig deeper into Councilman Tarrlok. Past, property, just what he does own, legal... and not so legal activities. Everything. You know what I'm after," Iroh said.

"Oh, this will be fun," Yue said, her smile becoming more gleeful. "It'll take me some time though."

"Take as long as you need," Iroh said. "Just ensure that come the next election he does not win. I want to watch his political ambitions crash and burn."

"Oh - that reminds me so much of that play; crush your enemies! See them driven before you! And..." Yue frowned. "Hear the lamentations of his women?" She tilted her head to one side. "Does he have women?"

"That's for you to find out. But the first two are what I'm more interested in," Iroh said rolling his eyes.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. Pretty sure there's gotta be something but... Eh. We'll see." Her expression got more serious. "I... tried to make a case for Miss Sato's defense. It's a start but it's a serious uphill battle."

Iroh sighed. "I figured as much. Please, just do everything you can - and if you need anything, you know how to get hold of me - use the usual routes as much as possible, but if you need to, just get hold of me however you can."

Yue waited until he closed his office door behind them. "Iroh; I know you're a good guy and all, but seriously. Never seen you do this for any one person before, for this girl."

Iroh smiled, plucked the folded map from his desk and walked to his hawks. "I'm sure you're familiar with the story of my great Aunt Azula," he said as he tied the map to the hawk's leg. "The person my pet here is named for."

"She's kinda infamous, Iroh," Yue said. "Not really seeing the connection here though."

"A fair comment. She's quite different to Asami - not least that while Asami is an innocent, Azula... Well, she did some bad things."

"Something of an understatement there."

"But the stories do bear similarities; two young women full of promise whose futures were ruined by the actions of their fathers," Iroh said as he picked Azula up and walked her to the window. "Geat Aunt Azula; well, she spent so much of her life waiting to be free. And it wasn't until she was old and half forgotten before she could even try. She spent years in sadness and regret, isolated from the world." He pulled the window open and with a screech, Azula flapped her wings and flew away. Iroh turned to Yue. "I cannot let the same thing happen to Asami."

"I'll do my best. Promise. I..." she glanced at him. "Might have to bill you for accommodation?" she said.

Iroh hummed and dug in his pocket. "Here," he said, tossing her the keys to his apartment. "My apartment - as usual."

"Oh nice. I am totally raiding your fridge tonight."

"You're welcome to any of it. Hopefully I'll be back in about two months," Iroh said.

"You leaving now?" Yue asked.

"Few hours, but essentially, yes."

"Take care then," Yue said. "See you in two months. I'll try not to wreck your apartment."

"I don't really care what you do; just find out what you can about Tarrlok," Iroh said.

Yue nodded. "Will do. See ya."

Two months at sea; never before had the thought of spending more time on a mission been less palatable than staying close to home. If they could capture the pirates quickly and rescue the sailors... No. He needed to do this methodically and by the book. No casualties. Assuming that there was anything to come back to. As long as Asami was safe. As long as Korra, Mako and Bolin were safe. That was all he could hope for.

A screech made him jump; a returned hawk. The Yamayuri. Iroh frowned as he read the note. Asami refused the rescue? Ah, her father. Not a scenario they had considered. Difficult to work around. At least the Yamayuri intended to try again. He scribbled down a response as the last of the crew made their way towards the ship - Work with the Avatar if possible - attached it and let the hawk fly. And now there was nothing more he could do.

* * *

"I understand you had some visitors," Amon said as he stared down at Hiroshi.

"...yes," Asami answered, feeling wretched.

"The Kyoshi Warriors are skilled combatants. And-" He turned to face her. "Non-benders. A pity then they they have chosen to ally against the spirits and with... someone else. The same someone you tried to communicate with you?" Asami said nothing. "No matter." He crossed to the window and stared out. "I doubt they will not try again."

"Once more," Asami said, her hands clutching her father's. The only reason she had stayed, the only reason she had refused rescue.

"Is that all? The problem with mercenaries then; their dedication is to a paying employer." Amon chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Asami asked, her patience running thin.

"Is it not so striking? That your rescuers can only muster the energy to attempt your rescue once more when those who serve with me will stop at nothing to see our goals met?" Amon chuckled again. "Money and favors are such crude methods compared to believe."

Asami looked up at him, frowning. Something sounded off with his statement. "What did you-?"

He cut her off. "In any case. I do not wish to risk another altercation. We can win with superior numbers, but our opponents strike from the shadows like cowards. The spirits now decree we must move the camp. We grew too complacent." He strode to the door. "This may delay our arrival in Ba Sing Se, Miss Sato."

"Please," Asami groaned. "No more vague threats. Are we going to the city or not?"

Amon turned back to face her. "You impatience fascinates me, Miss Sato. I have been clear on what I would need to deliver your father into the better care he requires faster."

"Improving the airships," Asami replied with a nod.

"Quite," Amon said tightly. "Though I require the modifications to only be performed on one. The other I want you to sabotage. It will... help throw off our pursuers and mean we can take a more direct route to Ba Sing Se."

OOOOOOOO

"I cannot believe that our own Kuvira was the teacher of the first metalbending Avatar!" Su exclaimed over dinner. "I only wish I was there to see it myself," she added. Korra smiled and concentrated on eating not sure what else to say. Beside her Kuvira shot a quick embarrassed glance at Korra, inciting a soft giggle from Opal beside her. Despite the crowded tables, some of the attendees were quieter than others at dinner. Baatar Junior said almost as little as his father or Huan. Opal was much more talkative, but focused more on regaling her mother with her current reading and what she would be doing next on her course. There was a reminder too - again Opal murmured almost under her breath - that there would be a trip to the Fire Nation to visit some volcanic sites soon. Su took that remark as a chance to springboard onto a glowing endorsement of Ember Island and how she really did need to organize another family trip there this year. And if possible taking Korra, Bolin and Mako with them. And Asami of course - after the rescue.

"The last time we visited, Kuvira was in a dance contest and had to stay behind. She won, of course." Su beamed at her. "I didn't need to mention you would be welcome to, did I?" she asked.

"I did not like to presume," Kuvira said. "Thank you for the invitation. I will endeavour to attend this time."

Korra smiled, slightly embarrassed by Kuvira looking a little tired. Sharing a bed with her and Opal had turned out to be more fun than expected; they had kept a similar arrangement for subsequent nights. No more kissing however, as tempting as it was to ask Opal for another go. Well, maybe if she could get her on her own this time. They baandoned Kuvira's bed after the first partly sleepless night in favor of a futon on the floor, the trio sleeping beside each other.

As dinner completed, both Mako and Bolin were invited to accompany Wing and Wei for a boy's night out or something, leaving Korra without any real plans for the evening. Later would be stopping by Kuvira's house, but for now... Maybe now was the time to find Opal and somewhere private. Finding Opal was easy. But all thoughts of kissing evaporated when Korra factored in the familiar looking hawk Opal carried.

"I... don't think this came from your parents," Opal noted with a frown. "I'm quite curious as to who did send it," she asked. "If I even try to check, this thing tries to bite me." Opal reached for the bird's leg, hastily snatching her fingers back as the hawk lunged. "See?"

"Ah, it's um..." Dammit. "Well, he doesn't want it widely known, but Bolin has a penpal."

"A penpal?" Opal asked blinking.

"Yeah. And I'm telling you this in confidence. Anyway; he and Bolin send messages to each other a few times a week," Korra said. "But seriously - don't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Well, like I said, Bolin doesn't want it that well known, but he's a little embarrassed about it. You see..." Sorry Bolin. "He's a rich, handsome, older guy. Bolin would like to keep this secret between them... If you catch my meaning."

"Oh... Oh!" Opal's cheeks reddened. "I... I had no idea. Oh! Poor Wei," she added.

"Poor Wei?"

"He's got this super-crush on Bolin. He confessed to him but Bolin turned him down. Wei thought he'd got Bolin all wrong," Opal said. "But it's okay. I won't tell anyone until Bolin says something first." She held out Azula. "I guess you should look after this... for now? I need to get on with my reading for the night. See you later, okay?"

"Okay - see you later Opal," Korra said, the hawk easily moved to her shoulder. Azula did not mind her investigating the note. She waited until the Opal was out of sight before unfolding the paper as fast as possible.

Iroh had wrapped the note around something hard; an earring - and one identical to the pair Asami had been wearing... On the night of the pro-bending final. How did Iroh get this? Had he found her? She read the note hastily, her heart sinking. Not found her, but he knew where she was - as of a few days ago anyway. But his ability to provide information would shortly halt; Tarrlok had ordered him out to sea and communication would be near impossible. Included was a new map - the Nanjing province. According to the note, his secretive operatives were already in the area at least. More help could only be helpful Korra decided.

* * *

"Kuvira, I need to go there," Korra said as Kuvira blinked at the end of her hasty summary.

"Okay, okay. Look; I know it's hard to just sit around and wait for information, but the patrol scouts know the area better than any of you. If you just run off and get lost - well. Not sure how long it would take to find you. Look. You still need to wait. I know it's hard, but you can't just rush off. Find something to take your mind off this. And if you need to pass the time, I'm always happy to talk."

Korra was about to protest, but she slumped. "Fine. So… Let's talk," she said despondently.

Kuvira smiled "Hey, it'll be okay. And it just so happens I know a great place to talk. Come on," she said, leading Korra to her motorbike. "We can ride there. You ever tried one of these?" she asked.

Korra shook her head. "Asami had one, but I never got a chance."

"No time like the present then." Kuvira passed her a helmet and pulled one on herself. "How are you with speeds?"

"I do like going fast," Korra answered almost wistfully.

"Fast it is then," Kuvira said as she twisted the throttle.

"Woah!" Korra exclaimed, tightening her hold on Kuvira, her arms around the other woman.

"Hold on tight," Kuvira called over her shoulder as they sped around corners leaning over first to one side and then the other. "Don't want to get seen by too many people. And the police would not be best pleased about this," she added.

The city passed by in a blur, Kuvira utterly flawless in her driving ability. They zipped down alleyways, gliding around obstacles, shooting along back-streets, noisy but by the time the few people Korra saw even glanced up, they were past and around another corner. It was a shame when the ride ended so soon and Kuvira pulled up at the park.

"That was... that was amazing!" Korra said. "So very cool," she added.

Kuvira smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it. I don't do that as often as I should," Kuvira noted.

"So, this is Zaofu's park?" Korra asked, staring around the wide open area.

Kuvira nodded. "Yep."

Unlike the park in Republic City, Zaofu's park remained brightly lit even in the night-time; no patches of darkness where darkened lampposts meant pools of deep shadow. Along with grass, trees and a small river, the grounds boasted numerous metallic sculptures. A children's playground seemed to comprise an astonishing complex tangle of metal; far more intricate and elaborate than the one in Republic City. A bridge across a pond offered a look at the world in minature; the Earth Kingdom formed from grass, the air nomad territories patches of yellow sand, clear crystals clustered at either end indicated the water tribe lands. And formed from red clay; the Fire Nation. But it was more than just the land; miniature replicas of Ba Sing Se, Republic City, Zaofu, the Northern Water Tribe jutted up out of the terrain in metallic form. It was tiny but also huge; there was still so much of the world she had simply never seen.

"It's so big," Korra breathed.

"That's the world," Kuvira replied with a nod.

"How much have it have you seen?" Korra asked.

"Just Zaofu and Republic City. Why do you ask?" Kuvira asked.

Korra shook her head. "No real reason. Just realized how much there is to see in the world. Did you stay here out of love for your home, or is travelling just not your thing?" she asked.

"Zaofu's all I've known all my life," Kuvira said. "I feel like I belong here. And there's always something I need to do - the city needs me, so it's... hard I guess to leave it for any time. It was odd to stay for as long as I did in Republic City."

"So every-time you visited us, you were just hankering to get back here were you?" Korra asked.

"A bit," Kuvira admitted. "I still had fun spending time with you though," she replied. "But, in all seriousness, I feel like the Beifong family is my own. They're always been so good to me."

Korra nodded. "Great to have a place you truly belong. I... I think I understand that. But I don't think that's me. I loved living with Asami. And living on airtemple island. My parents - I mean, my home in South; that was great to see too. But I don't think I have just one place. As long as I'm with people... I think I'm happy anywhere. I'd be perfectly happy to stay here; especially with you and Opal. But I still don't think I'd stay forever."

"I'm... I'm touched," Kuvira said smiling. "I think you're... No, you are; my first friend from somewhere other than Zaofu and who isn't a Beifong."

You're one of my very few friends full stop," Korra said. "Hey; you know you asked me about what I would have done if I wasn't the Avatar? I'm kind of curious about something like that for you. But more for the future?"

"Such as?" Kuvria asked.

"Like, what do you want to do?" Korra asked.

"Ah. Well, I was thinking trying to get to the head of the police force. And be a dancer as well, teach children to how to as well. And at some point adopt some children - you know, have my own family. Like what happened to me. I... I don't like the idea of children abandoned or feeling unloved. I just hope I can be as good a mother as Su was to me."

"You know I've been meaning to ask," Korra said. "What is Su like? I mean, I have met her but never for that long. I'm just... not sure about what I think of her?"

Kuvira smiled wanly. "I can understand that. She is... I consider her my mother first and foremost. An amazing woman who copes with five kids and an entire city to run and on top of that gets involved in so many different forms of dancing. She's so respectful of tradition, but she's always pushing for progress. All this," Kuvira waved her hands around the park and gestured up to the immense domes above. "This city is what every other city could be, no, should be like. I... I keep wondering how much better everything would be if the Earth Queen was even a little like Su."

Korra nodded. At least she had successfully stopped herself from just blurting out the same indoctrinated response to a mere mention of the Earth Queen. Su sounded so different to her own mother. She seemed to prefer staying at home in the quiet rural village with her father. Kuvira seemed so much like Su's daughter despite the lack of familial connection. And yet; Korra was so different to her own parents. Odd. She shook herself. "So... you and Baatar?"

"Me and Baatar?" Kuvira shot back. "Wait, this isn't going to turn into another k-"

"No, no," Korra said hurriedly, feeling her cheeks get hotter. "I was just wondering. You're together, right?"

Kuvira nodded. "Insomuch as we can be."

"So, do you... are you... Are you going to marry him?"

Kuvira smiled. "Well, that's a bit further down the line, given together isn't quite as strong a word as I think a marriage discussion calls for, but if things go well... probably."

"I'll look expect it eventually then. Kuvira Beifong." Korra nodded. "Sounds good."

"You think?" Kuvira asked.

"Of course. But then, you're already basically part of the family. Just don't have the name yet," Korra said.

"So what about you?" Kuvira asked. "Plan on getting hitched one day? Or..." Kuvira's forehead wrinkled. "Of course Aang got married!" she muttered. "Still; even if you didn't; would you want a partner or kids one day?"

"Not... something I've thought much about," Korra admitted. "I get so hung up on just being the Avatar, I never really stop to think about that kind of thing. Then again, being raised by four wackos seems to do that to you. I... I just don't know about that kind of thing yet. I'm... still finding my way. As you might have noticed."

"Yeah, I got that impression. You should just take your time. Su didn't start her family until she was in her thirties. Everyone's different though. You might not ever decide to have a family," Kuvira said.

"I know. Right now I'm just hung up on finding Asami. Then I gotta finish my training, travel the world, do... Avatar stuff." Kuvira would be welcome to come too. But she seemed far too happy here. "I made a list though. Of all the stuff in the world I need to fix. Just hope I can get it finished."

"You will. And; I don't like being away from the city, but Korra; seriously if you never need my help, just ask and I'll be there for you."

Korra smiled. "Thanks Kuvira."

* * *

"Any new leads?" Kuvira asked the next day.

One of the scouts, Tibon, stepped forward. "No Equalist camps found in Zaofu. As far as we can tell they have all moved to the Nanjing Province."

"Well, we should go there then," Kuvira said.

Su sighed. "No. No, I'm sorry Kuvira, but we simply cannot keep doing this."

"Why?" Kuvira asked. "We have a lead, and we must be capable of over-powering the Equalists."

"Kuvira," Su said sharply. "Have you somehow forgotten who rules that province?"

Kuvira froze for a moment and nodded. "The Matou family."

"Yes," Su said with a sigh. "And while the Equalists would likely be unable to defend themselves against us, the Matou's army could do so easily. And they are still very bitter about the asylum we granted their former citizens."

"What about Korra though? You promised her aid with this. Is there no way we could even negotiate some kind of temporary truce?" Kuvira asked.

Su fidgeted. "I can try. But do you really think they would grant us leave to enter their lands for a singular person like that?"

"The Equalists are our common enemy. We should work together to defeat them, no matter our history," Kuvira insisted.

"I expect that instead they will feel they can take care of the Equalists in their own territory. I have no right to meddle. As long as they respect our borders, we must respect theirs. I know it's painful, but we did everything we could for Korra and Asami."

"And what do I tell Korra?" Kuvira asked, trying not to just clench her teeth.

"Nothing. At least not today. We'll..." Su glanced away. "We'll tell her when Tenzin and Lin arrive in the morning."

"How... long have they known?" Kuvira asked.

"Since she set foot in the city. Kuvira, as much as you think Korra knows what she's doing, Tenzin knows her better than either of us. Hopefully he can convince her to give up this... quest and do what she's meant to," Su said.

"It's never about her," Kuvira muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Su asked.

"Nothing. I'll... I won't say anything," she said as she clenched her fists and walked away.

* * *

Kuvira stared at the map of the Nanjing area. Reportedly the rulers were corrupt and sadistically cruel. That at least was the most consistent claim she had heard from those who sought asylum in Zaofu. She almost wished she did not have a personal connection to the state, but it was inescapable. Her parents were born there. She was born there. Kuvira sighed. Beside the point. Once again Su had refused to do something - content to just watch, wait and shelter those who came asking for help, but doing nothing for those others unable to. Su had always championed the desire to help the citizens of the Earth Kingdom, but that each had their own place - somewhere to use their talents. A place they fitted. Zaofu needed Kuvira - there could be little doubt about that. She wanted to serve her city - and in doing so she served the Earth Kingdom. The doubts would not stop though. Were there people out there who needed her more? Zaofu was peaceful and prosperous. It was not the same for the rest of the Kingdom.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts; Korra in her nightwear again. "Korra," Kuvira put on a smile. "No Opal?"

"She said she might come by - if she gets finished in time. She got a mountain of coursework to do today," Korra replied. "Are you okay though? I mean I can go if you want?"

"No, no, it's fine," Kuvira said quickly.

"It's just you weren't at dinner..."

"Ah. Just ate too much earlier," Kuvira lied.

It was calmer, quieter, so much more subdued without Opal here. She still had not arrived by bedtime; just the two of them tonight. Kuvira tried to put the heavy stuff out of her head. The Avatar was happy and smiling. The present was more important. Kuvira watched her mess with her pillows as she got comfortable. What an unexpected friend; the Avatar. And Kuvira even had a minor role in breaking her away from the Red Lotus. Destiny never figured into her life, but it seemed clear there was a choice before her. While she was content in Zaofu, there was this odd sense of... boredom? A nagging feeling and a need to do... something. It had intensified earlier and did not seem to be fading even as time wore on. Tempering it slightly was guilt - could she leave the city without telling Su? And if she did, what would then become of her situation with Baatar? No. Korra deserved to know what the situation was. Kuvira had to say something.

"Korra?"

"Kuvira?" Korra asked raising herself up a little. She seemed to be taking advantage of Opal's absence by spreading out under the covers.

"When you ran from the Red Lotus... How did you decide to do that? I mean, what made you choose to do that?" Kuvira asked.

"Guess it never did come up," Korra murmured. "I... I got fed up of feeling trapped," she said in a louder voice. "I wanted to see the world. And I wanted to decide things for myself, not keep getting told what to do over and over again. And... I figure Aang had a hand in it. He told me to go to Republic City."

Years of frustration combined with a spiritual visitation. Could she do the same without some kind of mystical interference? The idea of exploring beyond Zaofu had occurred to her before, but... The obedience and loyalty was deeply ingrained. It felt as if she was somehow ungrateful to Su, and Kuvira was anything but impulsive. Going outside seemed so risky, and so much could be waiting for her. However.

"Korra, I... I need to tell you something. Something not good."

"Yeah?" Korra asked.

"There are no Equalists left in Zaofu. As far as we known they're in Nanjing, but Su won't go after them." Kuvira held her breath.

"I don't understand," Korra said frowning.

"The Beifongs are on pretty bad terms with the family who rules the territory. Asami's just one person, so Su... gave up on her."

Korra's face fell and soon shifted into a glare. "Then I'm going on my own. I'll take Mako and Bolin. We're not from Zaofu - Su is not our mother. We'll go after her regardless of what she thinks." She sat up.

"You need to go as soon as possible. ...Tenzin and Lin will be here tomorrow." Kuvira tensed.

"Can't trust anyone, can I? Thank you," she said. "Thank you for telling me. We have to find her. It's not like Tenzin could change my mind, but I just don't want to deal with that right now." Korra took a few quick steps and stopped. "Kuvira? I know it might get you in trouble, but is there any way you can help us get out of the city?"

Kuvira nodded. "I will." Her answer surprised her. She had not even paused to consider it for a moment.

Sneaking around at night was easy and how to get to the brother's room well known to them both. That did not, however, explain why Korra was insistent on opening the window to get in.

"Korra, what are you doing?" Kuvira asked.

"Shush," Korra hissed. "I just always wanted to do this." She struggled over the sill and dropped silently inside, Kuvira just behind her. Pabu noticed them both and chirped, waking Bolin up in a moment.

"What?!" he shouted.

"Who's there?" Mako demanded, a flame dagger flickering into life in his hand.

"Relax you two, it's just me," Korra said.

"Korra?" Bolin relaxed and Korra poked at his sleep mussed hair. "And Kuvira? Okay, what's happening?" The explanation took only a few moments, and Mako began packing well before she finished.

"Kuvira? Thanks for everything. We'll... we'll get out on our own. No sense in getting you in trouble," Korra said.

"Thanks for letting us know," Mako added.

"And tell Su we're so grateful for their hospitality," Bolin said. "And we're sorry to go like this."

"And apologise to Opal for me," Korra said. "I would have liked to say goodbye, but..." She opened her arms. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll go." The rush in her stomach. The slight uncertainty of if it was the right idea, but the desire had been overwhelming. "I want to come too. Give me a few minutes to get my things."

"You want to go to Nanjing with us?" Korra asked.

"Yes. And you have no reason to feel responsible. This is my decision."

* * *

One note did not seem enough. Kuvira wrote one to Su explaining she was helping the Avatar and apologising for doing so behind her back. All she could do was hope for Su's forgiveness later on - and that she would still be welcome on Zaofu. Another note for Baatar. The most difficult note to write - Kuvira was unsure what to say to him. Just what did one say to a lover, not least so early in their relationship where so little had happened between them? She said she miss him at least, another apology for fleeing the city, the insistence she had to go to make peace with her doubts. She put the note in the hollow trunk Baatar left her notes ever sine their courtship began. Kuvira left a note for Opal with it - a promise to return, an apology from herself and Korra, and a promise of another sleepover if Opal could forgive them in the future.

"Relying a lot on other people's generosity, Kuvira," she muttered as she walked quickly to where Korra and the others were waiting.

The bike was far too noisy for stealth at present, but it would be useful later. Korra suggested using Naga to drag it and A few steel cables attached it to the polar-bear dog. A quick burst of Earthbending from the three capable of it, and then Kuvira and Korra metalbent to get them outside of the metal dome.

Kuvira blinked outside under the starry skies. The area around Zaofu was near silent in the night-time. Behind them, metallic domes gleamed in the moonlight; small, peaceful worlds trapped within metallic containers. The worry of her actions was fading and a new excitement was building. It was like her first ever dance competition all over again. Terrifying but at the same time exhilarating. Like when she used to fight other benders, unsure of victory. Before it became rote and easy. It was like the bending arenas, the same places she had fought Mako originally. Kuvira smiled. It was that same feeling; the times she fought the Avatar, the lure of the unknown. She had made the right decision.

* * *

W

W

W

**Thank you Kradeiz and Guest for the review last chapter. Are… others still reading this? It's getting awfully quiet and sad around here [rolls down the floor and curls myself in a ball]. At least let me know if you guys didn't like the chapter or something. One liners would be enough. **

**Tibon is Tbone511's cameo! Thanks for all the reviews and TvT edits!**

**"Yamayuri" the name of the squad of the Kyoshi Warriors. **

**Kradeiz:**

In the last chapter Asami raced to get the letter from the bird's feet before the Equalists does. Sorry if that wasn't clear!


	32. Liberation

**Book 2: Metal**

**Chapter 11: Liberation**

* * *

_Amon stared up at the huge statue of Avatar Aang as the boat chugged into the harbor. At last he was here. At last he could have his wish. Would that his arrival in the city have been better. Uniformed guards asked for papers, identification, proof of his existence on the docks. He fought them off, the nearby sea providing ample water to use for the purpose. It would have been easier to use blood bending, but he did not want to rely on it's power too often. It did not matter though, the expertise his years of training had drilled into him made evading the guards easy. It did not take long for him to lose his pursuers in the tangle of streets that branched away from the quayside._

_A nerve-wracking hour gave way to an increasing feeling of safety even as the lusture of Republic City faded. How could there be so many poor people here? So many suffering, lying in the open, begging for help and all but ignored by those who passed on by? It have been better here; fairer, less corrupt than the Earth Kingdom. But no; there was suffering even here - in the Avatar's own city. Amon had no money and there seemed to be none prepared to offer him assistance; no shelter to be had without the local currency. When he finally tired, he slumped in an alleyway, hoping he had tucked himself out of the way sufficiently to escape much notice._

_He needed so much. Food and shelter and both required money. The concern of finding both his brother and the Avatar seemed secondary for now. How could he possibly find either? All he had was his brother's name, a near useless fact in a city of this scale. What would he even look like now? Would he, could he remember his brother still? Would shared memories be enough for recognition? Amon rested his head against the rough wall of the alley and let his eyes slide closed. Just to rest, just for now. Then he would seek out something better. The Avatar would be easier - his location would be well known._

_"Hey!" A voice. Amon shifted his head, his neck sore, but comfortable enough to remain as he was. "Hey, tough guy!" The voice repeated, a harsher tone seeping into it. "What do you think you're doing here?" The voice was angry, near snarling and female. Amon opened his eyes. A semi-circle of strangers surrounded him. He tried to speak but the probable leader cut him off as he opened his mouth to reply. "This is our turf, you know?" Amon tried to speak again but she barely paused. "You should know we ain't that hospitable."_

_"Sorry," Amon mumbled at last. "I-"_

_"Didn't know? Didn't know? No one don't know that. So-" She grinned, the effect unnerving with her broken teeth. "We's going to make sure you remember." The women flanking her stepped forward, their hands raised in a typical firebender attack stance. Amon was still groggy with sleep, but the threat was enough to jolt him to at least alertness. There was a pool of water nearby. Simple enough to draw it to him and use it to shield against the fireballs the women punched towards him. His body hurt, though it was nothing new or strange - he had coped with sleeplessness and virtually no sleep under the Dai Li. But he was supposedly free now - and yet nothing seemed to have changed. Unprovoked attacks as he slept. No more. He froze his attacker's hands together where he could, capturing other's legs in an ice sheet that soon covered the alley-way. He almost formed an ice-spike, ready to attack her leader as she screamed obscenities at him, but he relented. Too much killing. The memory of blood below Ba Sing Se was still too vivid in memory. The Dai Li had trained him to be a weapon, to kill; the very thing he now strove to distance himself from. Better to run._

_"That's right! Run! Run while you can," the leader screamed. "We remember your face, waterbender! You don't cross the Garlyle Gana and get away!" He ran on, unable to evade her last shout as he rounded a corner. "We get you while you sleep next time!" He ran for two blocks before slowing and forced himself to keep moving. Just like training._

_In the days that followed, Amon tried to never stay in the same place for too long. A quick burst of waterbending made the roofs of nearby buildings a decent place to huddle during the night. It seemed to minimize discovery by the gang - the Garlyle Gana - or any other for the most part. Amon scavenged food from open windows, trash heaps and when he had the chance, from the river that flowed through the heart of the city. The rhythm of Republic City became discernable, comfortable and he grew accustomed to it, began moving to it's beat. There was work to be had it became clear, and money to be made - if you knew where to go and who to talk to. Shady work, hidden away in the shadowed underbelly of the city. The Garlyle Gana hounded him whenever they found him and they always did eventually. A hideous eventuality, always forcing Amon away from the half-way comfortable place he had last found. What could he do? Circumstances trapped him in a repetitive cycle of empty stomachs, the first vestiges of a normal life and then forced out into the cold to repeat the process again, to find those he could rely on for just a while to give him enough to subsist._

_His patience was only so finite. The night the gang attacked him as he huddled on a roof-top hoping for sleep after they had once again chased from his last paying job, he could not contain his frustration. Blood bending kept the gang pinned to the roof as he stepped between then, lifting their money and other valuables. It was tempting to eliminate them as they lay pinned and helpless, but his mantra came unbidden. He would defy his part. Amon berated himself as he ran from the building and relaxed his hold on their blood; little good could result from his actions. The few jobs he would previously have expected to be perpetually available seemed to dry up. It remained possible that he had exhausted this avenue of opportunity, but rumors of his ability seemed to have outpaced him within the slums. Those he now met recognized him for what he was; lethal in a way that few others could ever be. Bloodbenders were always feared, always distrusted. It seemed no surprise the few in recorded history lashed out at those around them. The Garlyle Gana quickly put a price on his head, a decent price. Still others speculated that whoever defeated the Bloodbender - as he was now known - would rule the city once they disposed of him. He had become legendary. Not what he wanted. Amon merely wanted to find his brother, find the Avatar. Ensure he could never bend again._

_Amon almost attacked the next group on sight when they approached. Between fighting the Garlyle Gana and other money-hungry opportunists, it was simpler to treat everyone as potentially hostile by default. Their leader talked him down, offering employment, protection even. Work with them - Granas - and the Garlyle Gana's threat neutralized. The man even offered a chance to strike back against the gang, eliminate a nuisance group who no one would miss. Amon rejected the offer but was too tired to protest too much, reserving enough strength to strike if this was something other than genuine. He slept fitfully on a comfortable bed that night, unable to fully relax fully. Not yet. Granas held up their end of the deal. There was no attempt on him, the lock on his door was strong. After a week Amon slept properly for the first time in a month._

_Fitting into the Granas Gang was easy, and he was soon able to make if not friends, then at least acquaintances among the ranks. It was from them he first learned of the Avatar's sickness; Aang was currently undergoing healing by his wife. The news was distressing but Amon remained optimistic - Katara's abilities were close to legendary. After the healing then he could talk to the Avatar. Ask him, no, beg him to take his bending away - sever the last connection with his past and free him. But Aang never seemed to get better - he stayed sick and Amon stopped asking each day for more news of him. Instead he waited, hoping, anxious for any news. Until a morning some six months after his arrival in Republic city; people panicked, others howled and sobbed. There was discontent everywhere, a city in mourning. He grabbed a passerby and demanded to know what was going on._

_"Avatar Aang," the woman sobbed. "He's... dead."_

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Kuvira asked sharply. Bolin and Korra stopped laughing in stages, the serious expression on Kuvira's face not softening. Of course it would not. Before it had just been the three of them. As the eldest, Mako had seemingly assumed the role of the leader. He had arranged schedules, selected their routes based on Iroh's recommendations, called time to eat meals, who did what chore, kept them from sleeping in until around lunch-time every-day. Not that his rule was anything like absolute; there was only so much he could do when Korra or Bolin decided to defy him and go off to do whatever they wanted. However, things were so much more different now a fourth member was travelling with them. Kuvira was calmer and more patient than Mako. She raised her voice less often, but took much more direct control of the group. It had become a running joke between Korra and Bolin to refer to Mako as 'Mom', but Kuvira seemed to now exude an aura where acting silly around her would be astonishingly embarrassing - something like a sterner mom, Korra speculated. Korra wondered for the first day just where the slightly less serious Kuvira had gone. She surmised that Opal was the missing ingredient - maybe they should have brought her along as well. Too late now; returning to Zaofu would almost certainly just turn her over to Tenzin or at least lead to some very fraught discussions. In any case, the last few days since they left Zaofu had been more disciplined than any prior.

"We have been investigating," Korra said, tempering her laughter a little at her friend's serious expression. "We found what was making that noise all night. Turns out if was an owl!" She spluttered and laughed again, Bolin joining in.

"We..." He wheezed. "We found it's nest. It was pretty high up one of the trees. Really shy creature."

"And... it has chicks!" Korra grinned, widening her eyes at Kuvira.

Kuvira returned her stare impassively. "I remind you there was a chance - and there still is - that the owl call was nothing more than a fake call from a bandit group. They might have been trying to separate our group to make an attack easier."

"O-oh," Korra said, swallowing awkwardly as she tried to stop her laughter.

Kuvira let the silence continue for a moment longer before speaking again. "Korra, Bolin; I'm not saying you shouldn't go off to look at things. Just... let me know where you're going. It's dangerous around here - and beyond fifty strides I can't sense your movements anymore."

Korra looked at Mako who looked up from his cooking, shrugged and shook his head. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. We'll remember for the future," she said as she flopped on the ground beside the fire. Bolin sat beside her and Kuvira followed suit.

"Hey, Kuvira?" Bolin asked after a moment of silence. "Have you ever tried getting your fortune read?" he asked.

Kuvira blinked. "Odd question."

"Sorry," Bolin said, ducking his head. "Just we all did before we got to Zaofu and she used fire and..."

"It's fine," Kuvira said, smiling. "I have actually. It was a few years back - Opal's idea. Wing and Wei were all for it, but I wasn't that keen."

"And?" Korra prompted.

Kuvira chuckled. "If I remember right... Wei was told not to fall in love with a man with a mole on his right shoulder. Said man would reportedly break his heart..." Kuvira stared at Bolin. "You... wouldn't happen to have a mole there would you, Bolin?" she asked. Bolin shook his head to the others' amusement. "Wing on the other hand, he got less precise predictions. Something to do with cactii - and if I remember right that was all to do with success in agriculture or something like that."

"Okay. And you and Opal?" Bolin asked.

Kuvira stared at the sky for a moment. "Opal got a strange one about looking for a pink hill with treasures at the top. And I got an owl." Kuvira smiled. "The fortuneteller had no idea what it meant - mine or Opal's. He said he'd never that as a fortune before..."

Bolin fidgeted. "So it's probably not to do with the one we found before?"

Kuvira laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure. He said it could be anything and nothing since he had no idea how to interpret it. Your owl nest could easily fit the bill."

* * *

Kuvira, it turned out, preferred a regimented, consistent sleep schedule over the sporadic and when they felt tired enough pattern Korra had been adhering to before. Kuvira went to sleep and woke the next morning at exactly the same time day-in, day-out. Korra felt a little guilty for so thoroughly distrupting this routine during her sleepovers, but Kuvira had never once so much as grumbled about it. Seemed like she had enjoyed it despite herself. Unlike Korra it also turned out Kuvira was something of a morning person; far, far too chipper in the cold light of the rising sun. It did not take long for Korra and the others to find themselves following Kuvira's sleep patterns; no matter how much Korra and Bolin tried to lower their voices, Kuvira would stir from her tent, fix them with a look that Korra interpreted as 'Shush' and then disappear back inside. Kuvira was exceptionally sensitive to sound it seemed. Or maybe it was just the vibrations. Either way, it meant no more night-time laughter for Korra and Bolin - and since they could not even talk, there was little to do after Kuvira went to sleep but also go to sleep themselves. The increasingly low temperatures and icy winds did little to deter huddling in tents in the dead of night.

* * *

Korra was floating in the air, her arms invisibly held out to either side of her. An ice spike floated in front of her, it's tip almost scratching the skin of her throat. She tried to breath shallowly, convinced a deep breath would scratch against the projectile and that would be the end of her. A vast black sphere lay below her. It rested at the bottom of a crater larger than anything she had seen, oceans sliding over the rim to wash down into the cavernous hollow. The wind shifted and clouds rolled across the landscape and hid the sphere from view. Something massive rose up to meet her, clouds washing away from it's form as it moved. It was a dazzlingly white figure; feminine and naked, it's back arched as it rose. It struggled to straighten before her and just as Korra was about to glimpse the giant's face it fell forward and slumped over, the figure's hair hiding any detail of it's probable face. Muscles the size of roads tensed and stopped it from collapsing back into the clouds. With horrible, deliberate slowness the figure straightened again, her face slowly sliding into view. Korra tried to wrest herself away from the sight as it rose, but she could do nothing but float above the clouds. Ming Hua stared at her, her eyes wrong, little more than black holes with a flaring red spot at the centre. Massive hands moved to close around her on either side. Korra spoke her name in panic and the figure blinked; now it was P'Li and her eyes normal. Korra screamed as the gigantic P'Li spoke her name in a voice that promised nothing but horror.

"Korra!" A voice was calling her. Her eyes snapped open, her heart racing. Kuvira was leaning into her tent, her hand hovering just above her shoulder.

Korra licked her lips and swallowed, her mouth and throat were dry. "Kuvira?" her voice cracked as she spoke.

"I was worried." Kuvira frowned. "I... I felt your heartbeat speed up and got worried. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Nightmare," Korra said taking a deep breath as she sat up, shivering. "Just another nightmare."

"Oh." Kuvira relaxed. "Do... do they happen a lot?" she asked.

Korra nodded. "On and off. Ever since..." The image of the giant Ming and P'Li came unbidden. "-since they died. Not as often now, but I was hoping they were gone for good."

Kuvira wriggled into the tent and sat beside her. "Do you want me to make you some tea? Or something that might help you sleep peacefully?"

Korra shook her head. "I'm fine. Thank you though." She had never had nightmares when sleeping with Kuvira and Opal. If Kuvira stayed here, she could be sure her dreams would be pleasant - or if nothing else there would be a presence here if her dreams forced her awake again. But how to ask? Somehow it felt a different situation out here, but she needed someone and Naga was too big to fit in the tent.

Kuvira tilted her head to one side. "You sure? I'm happy to listen if you need to talk. You can tell me anything."

"Can't fool you can I?" Korra asked with a grin. "I was just wondering if I could sleep in your tent. Just for tonight," she added hurriedly.

Kuvira watched her for a moment. "Tell you what, I'll stay here. Just give me a sec to get my blankets."

"Oh. I don't want to be awkward..." Korra said.

"It's fine," Kuvira said with a smile. "Just hold on a moment."

Thank you," Korra smiled.

It was better with Kuvira sleeping beside her. Unlike Opal and how Korra assumed Asami would be, Kuvira was not a touchy person when sleeping beside someone. She seemed quite content to just lie beside her, even if the narrow confines of the tent forced them to lay so close togther. It was as if Kuvira was always on guard, like there was some invisible barrier that separated her from everyone else. But Korra remembered Kuvira's smile as she extinguished the light. The smile that said it was going to be okay, that let her know that no matter what happened, she was in control of the situation.

* * *

"Remember; metal is harder than rock and yet, unlike rock it can flow like water," Kuvira said as Korra worked the space rock between her hands.

"Interesting," Korra said as she concentrated. "You need to be more stubborn to soften metal."

"True," Kuvira said with a smile. "I'm not a waterbender, but from what I know, some aspects of metalbending are very similar. Once you grasp this notion you can then apply it to bend metal to create almost anything you want. Something harder, more permament and sharper than ice can ever be."

"Looking forward to it," Korra said through gritted teeth as she shifted the space rock in her hands.

"Good. Very good," Kuvira said as the metal molded in Korra's hands. "Okay. Now I want you to try passing it to me. Just like with earthbending, but try to keep the rock fluid like I do. Ready?" Kuvira asked. Korra nodded. She shot the metal towards Kuvira in a steady arc. Kuvira caught it in mid-air, never letting her hands actually touch it's surface. The rock became roughly spherical, seeming almost liquid like as it did. With a flick of her hands, the ball was sent to Korra who caught it in the same manner. It was not as graceful; it took a lot more concentration to keep the ball floating as Kuvira did. The mass threatened to solidify without her very conscious effort, but forcing all her concentration onto the object, she at least managed to keep it in roughty the same state. Korra sent it back to Kuvira as quickly and as gracefully as she could.

It became easier as they went on. One hundred passes. Two hundred. They kepy going, slowly speeding up, the fluid ball easier to maintain as they went. It became easy. Too easy. Korra fumbled a pass and with a dull thud the metal fell towards the ground and bounced painfully off her foot. "Ow," Korra exclaimed through clenched teeth as she hopped clutching the injured foot.

"Are you okay?" Kuvira asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine," Korra replied, wincing as she put the foot back on the ground. "I'm okay to keep going."

"I think we might be able to get to a thousand passes if we keep up like that," Kuvira said, floating the metal back to between her hands.

"Yeah - we can. And I wasn't happy with the seven-hundred and eighty-ninth pass either." Korra grinned. "We should go faster too."

"As long as you can handle it," Kuvira said.

"And..." Korra scratched at her head. "Can you give me some pointers on precision stuff? Like making a flower as neat as yours?"

"That's pretty advanced. And the major advice at your skill level is to simply keep on practicing. Much as with all bending." Kuvira shrugged. "And still you're best off working on making simple shapes and blades - that kind of thing. Here, like this-" Kuvira reformed the metal into a sword blade, a perfect sphere, a plate and with a smile, into one of her flowers once again. Korra took the direction to keep on practicing to heart and vowed to practiced at least once per day. A perfect sphere was her goal for now. That ought to be easy - making a sphere out of clay was no problem. The same trick with metal was nowhere close to as easy, and her attempts always came out looking somewhat like potatoes.

"And I've got to get you to let me have a go on your bike," Korra grinned.

"I'm certainly not adverse to you just moving it with metalbending," Kuvira said. "We need to find a better place to try that. This area is anything but flat."

Something else to look forward to later. Bolin liked to watch her practice sessions at first, but he soon stopped doing that and never even talked about her practice. Mako took her to one side at a convenient moment; metalbending was something Bolin had been trying to do ever sine he was a child. A skill he remained frustratingly unable to do. And that seeming lack of ability made him feel down; his idol - Toph - had discovered and taught the skill. He was unable to even perform the basics. He seemed to be doing something however; Korra often found him focusing intently on a lump of rock. He would always hide his efforts when discovered - whatever he was trying, it seemed to embarass him to even try.

* * *

Bolin leant over to Korra as Mako and Kuvira enjoyed a heated debate on which path they should now follow at the fork in the road.

"Korra?"

"Bolin?" she replied.

"I think mom is winning the argument," he said.

"Which mom? We have two here," Korra said, keeping her voice low and watching as Kuvira gestured to the left and Mako gestured to the right. One path ran through the woods while the other went across open fields alongside a stream. One was longer yet safer, the other shorter but far riskier from what she understood - passing far closer to a village then they had been doing so far. One came at the recommendation of Iroh; the other Kuvira was adamant was the better choice based on her appraisal of the maps.

"...good point," Bolin said trying to stifle a chuckle.

Mako turned back to them and Bolin straightened up trying to look innocent. "May we should vote?"

"This is not a democracy, Mako," Kuvira said. "One of these routes is clearly sensible, and the other unnecessarily cautious. We do not need to judge on popularity."

"I disagree," Mako replied. "So; left or right guys?"

"We have wasted half an hour on this - we should be moving. We go left," Kuvira said.

"Why not let the Avatar decide?" Mako asked.

Korra fidgeted. Whichever way she chose would feel like a betrayal of the other. If only they could just plow through the middle. It was possible - a combination of fire and earthbending would make it possible. Possible but utterly exhausting - and not necessarily going to take them where they needed to go. She opened her mouth to stall for time, but Kuvira cut her off.

"Let's just toss a coin then."

Korra smiled. "Sounds fair. Call it!" Mako started to protest but Korra had already fished a coin from her bag and flipped it into the air.

"Tails," Kuvira called as they watched it arc through the air and drop to the ground. Tails.

"Fine," Mako replied annoyed as they began trudging along the left-hand path. The chosen route took them steadily uphill and onto a mountain path. The trees still provided a dense screen to keep them under cover at least. Pity about the steepness of the climb. Even Kuvira looked to be having second thoughts on the choice as she pushed her bike up the incline, her hands twitching at times to propel it forward with metalbending. Some of the tension seemed to leave the group as they walked for an hour. Maybe the shorter route was fine. Wait. Panicked voices somewhere ahead of them. Naga barked.

"No! Please, stop!" A pleading voice shouted, close to desperate.

Kuvira stamped her foot and closed her eyes. "There," she said pointing just off the path. "Come on," she called as she pushed through the foliage.

Korra burst thought the treeline just behind Kuvira. They were on a high plateau overlooking a deep valley. Three uniformed men had paused in what appeared to be the alternate beating of a boy and girl. Earth cones restrained both children, the rock covering them up to their shoulders. Korra took in the whole scene in a moment. "Stop!" she yelled.

One of the men turned around. "Travelers? Best you walk away now."

"Yeah," one of the others added. "This is Matou family business."

"I didn't realize the Matou's were in the habit of beating children," Kuvira said frowning, her fists clenched tight at her sides.

"These two are Equalist sympathizers," the first man said, spitting as he gestured at them. "They've been hiding operatives in their homes."

"No!" The girl called. "We... we didn't."

"Whether they've been helping the Equalists or not, they still don't deserve this," Korra said stalking forwards, her expression murderous.

"You one of them too?" the second man sneered. "We got more Equalists, guys." He cracked his knuckles. "Just as well we can handle the ones we find however we want," he smirked.

"Oh, I'm no Equalist," Korra said and stomped on the rocky ground. Rock surged up from the plateau and engulfed the men in Earth cones of their own. "But I can't stand by and let you do this."

Kuvira and Bolin broke open the kid's earth cones, shattering the rock and clawing the rubble away from them both. "Thank you," the boy said.

"This is treason," the first man called.

"Shut up," Korra said.

"But we are guilty..." The girl stared at Korra with a desperate expression. "We... we did help them," she added, shifting her feet.

"Nana!" the boy hissed.

"No, Hatchi," Nana replied. "We hid them. But they didn't force us and we don't believe in what they do. They just begged us to hide them, and we'd seen what happened to the others like them..."

"Irrelevant," the second man yelled. "All treason is to be dealt with as we see fit."

"I thought I told you to shut up," Korra snarled.

"We cannot allow the Equalists to do as they please," the first man said. "We are losing too many earthbenders to them."

"Still doesn't justify doing anything like this to two kids," Kuvira said.

"It's... It's not just this," Hatchi said. "They've always been like this. The Equalists are just the latest excuse."

"You miserable whelp!" the second man shouted. "How dare you!"

Korra stalked closer. "Do you want me to shut you up a bit more permanently?"

The man sneered at her. "You think you can?"

"Watch me," she said and pulled the rock over his mouth. The man's expression became panicked and it took him a while to realize his nose was not covered. "Anyone else want to keep them quiet?" The other two men hastily shook their heads.

"...I've heard reports of the Matou family. But always second hand," Kuvira said.

"What do they do?" Korra asked.

"Over-work their subjects, raise punitively high taxes, prevent refugees from leaving the region..." She glanced at Hatchi. "How much is true?"

"All of it..." Nana whispered as she shuddered.

Korra clenched her trembling fists. These people needed her help; they needed the Avatar. "I need to help them."

"How?" Mako asked.

"I tell them who I am," Korra said.

"And just who do you think you are?" the first man said.

"The Avatar," Korra said. The man blinked in surprise and tried to back away from her. Nana and Hatchi took trembling steps forward.

"We... we'd heard you had been found..." Hatchi said, wide-eyed.

"This must be a sign," Nana said.

Mako sighed behind her. "Korra, you know as soon as you leave they'll just go back to how they always have been," he said.

"So you think she should just leave them to suffer?" Kuvira asked. "Charming, Mako."

"It's not like that," Mako replied hotly. "But this is going to seriously eat into our time - and we've dawdled enough as it is. The situation is going to be anything but simple and a quick conversation with the Matou family isn't going to change all that much. We need to prioritize finding Asami."

"It's so easy for us, isn't it?" Kuvira sighed. "As pragmatic as that sounds, I doubt these people even have that kind of luxury of time. I say we help now. Korra has a unique position to argue from." She glanced at her.

Injustice - one of the things she was specifically supposed to fix. "Kuvira's right. This is exactly what I'm meant to be doing. We'll talk to the Matou family." She turned to the men. "You three; if you want to avoid dealing with one very angry Avatar, you will take me to them - now."

* * *

The land felt deceptive. As they walked on they found an increasing amount of farmland and workers tending to the fields. And nothing seemed out of place or like the slave-labor camps Korra had been anticipating based on Kuvira, Nana and Hatchi's stories. The workers were smiling, healthy and happy. They called out and greeted the party as they passed, all calm. If it was an act it was a very good one. Korra caught Kuvira's eye who almost imperceptibly shrugged. Something was wrong here. The three men walked ahead of the group, their hands locked behind their backs with metallic strips from Kuvira's seeming unending supply. After the first few mocking dismissals of the children's words, Kuvira had said something to the trio in a low voice Korra had not caught that kept them trudging silently forward ever since. The sun was beginning to set by the time the men had guided them to Nanjing and lead them through the streets to a walled mansion. Their assistance was almost unnecessary; there could be no question as to where the Matous' lived. A stiff-backed servant greeting the group at the entrance, her eyes looking at the group with disdain until Korra spoke,

"Tell the Matous' that the Avatar would like a word with them - in particular about their employees here," she jerked a thumb at the men. "If they think it's okay for them to beat up kids then I'll just have to show them how much I disagree."

The servant's eyes went wide and she vanished into the house for a moment. Upon her return with two other servants she ordered the trio around to the back of house. One servant accompanied them and the other lead Nana and Hatchi to who knew were. Korra was about to protest when the first servant told her the Matous' would be with them momentarily. Naga and Kuvira's bike were stuck outside for now. She lead the group into the receiving room. After a very short wait, Lady Matou and her husband arrived to welcome them to the mansion. There was not the slightest trace of malice in their expressions or speech; they were almost suspiciously hospitable.

"We are honored to meet you, Avatar Korra," Lady Matou said. Her eyes caught Korra's attention; amber - typical of Fire Nation natives. That seemed like an odd to find here in the heart of the Earth Kingdom.

"Thank you," Korra said bluntly. "I need to speak with you regarding an important matter," she added.

"Yes," Lady Matou smiled. "We are well aware of the situation. Yet it is not a simple or quick topic to discuss." Her gaze swept across the group. "If you would like, perhaps you would you care to join us for dinner? I feel it makes conversation so much simpler and we will have ample time to discuss your concerns."

Korra stuttered for a moment, her stomach growling. "I, we, yes," she said. Even as she felt hungry, the thought of actually eating food here was unpalatable. Who knew what chain of events had brought it to the table? She followed the Matous' into the dining room regardless - she could talk without eating at least. She spoke up as they settled at the table. "Your men assaulted two helpless children. How can you let this happen? Do you think it's somehow okay because you own the land? Or is it because you have money and so you can treat people however you want?" She glared at Lady Matou. "As the Avatar, I demand you put a stop to this cruelty immediately."

Lady Matou sipped at her wine while her husband spoke up. "I have been informed of the particulars of the incident. I must say I was shocked to hear it had occurred. The men in question will now be dealt with for their cruelty."

"We were particularly alarmed to learn they had taken to hurting children," Lady Matou said smoothly, as she replaced her wine glass. "We owe you a great deal for saving them and uncovering this abuse. I can assure you we will investigate this incident and any like it to ensure they do not happen again. In addition we apologize for our ignorance of just what has been happening within our lands." She bowed her head low over the table.

Korra blinked. The couple's responses had derailed her anger. Korra expected to shout and demand change from authority figures who would blandly dismiss her concerns, or who would see no problem with the suffering of their citizens. But instead these people promised to fix the problem and even solemnly apologized for the mistake. Had she reacted too hastily to the children's claims? "Make sure you hold to that," she said, not quite sure of herself.

"We promise you we will, Avatar Korra. You humble us with your compassion," Lady Matou said bowing again. "We are pleased to meet you as well - though I do not quite understand why you were passing through our lands hidden as you were?"

"I'm still in training," Korra said, resisting the urge to explain everything.

"And with such varied companions," Lady Matou smiled. "Tell me, have any of you visited the Earth Kingdom before?"

"First time," Bolin said smiling. Kuvira and Mako looked wary despite the seeming warmth of Lady Matou's words. "The countryside around here is so beautiful."

"Thank you - Bolin was it?" He nodded. "Thank you, Bolin," Lady Matou said. "But what does bring the Avatar of all people to our kingdom?"

Mako answered for her as she tried to think of a response that did not include Asami or Zaofu. "The Avatar is dealing with the Equalists and we're here to aid her." He glanced between Lady Matou and her husband. "You have heard about them right? I mean, your... men? Whoever they were they accused Nana and Hatchi of aiding them. Sorry," he said with a frown. "Just what capacity do they work for you in?"

"Ah yes, the Equalists," Lady Matou said slowly, ignoring the latter part of Mako's question. "They have caused innumerable suffering across the land with their warped mindset."

"What are they doing here?" Korra asked.

"I would suspect they did precisely what you would expect them to do; they have been attacking earthbending schools and terrorized any students they found there. We have lost many of our best miners and farmers to their accursed ability. We find them wandering like lost children after being taken; unable to tell us where, but they have all been changed by what they did. And those same people lost their livelihoods and any ability to support their families."

"Did they send you a warning or anything?" Korra asked.

"Yeah; from what we've seen they have some reason or other behind their attacks. They like publicity; can't see random farmers and miners really getting them that," Mako observed.

"From what I understand of their... credo," Lady Matou said with distaste, "I do not believe they needed any more reason than what they simply are. They seek to strip bending from everyone in the world, do they not? Those same farmers and miners are no more or less important than any other bender to them. Still, the selection they made was seemingly peculiar. Perhaps they believe earthbenders have additional advantages over the non-benders? It is just a pity that their choices disproportionally affect our industry."

"And just what is your industry?" Kuvira spoke up. "You've mentioned farming and mining, but I'm still at a loss as to what either produces in this region specifically."

"Why, sugar and ore," Lady Matou said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The remainder of the meal was nothing short of awkward. Korra was eating with total strangers - people she had only just accused of cruelty. How much of this was her own feelings and how much was Zaheer's teachings? The smiling helpfulness of the Matous was disarming, but at least Kuvira and Mako seemed to know what to say or ask next - each unexpected direction slowing the couple's responses. The conversation roamed from the Equalists, the situation in the Matou's province to how their specific trade agreements worked. Bolin would occasionally interject some humor into proceedings, but seemed like her, not sure of just how to respond to the Matou's words and assurances. Based on everything she learned the situation before she expected rich families exploiting the poor for their own ends. But to listen to the Matous reminded Korra of the Beifongs; the Matous ran schools, the water system, roads, protected the populace. The seeming simple situation she anticipated before arriving had grown so much more complex. It was close to dusk and the Matous insisted that they spend the night - just something to thank the Avatar for her actions.

* * *

Kuvira held up her hand as the servant closed the door to their shared room. Korra looked at her quizzically, Naga mimicking her action - the polar-bear dog had been unexpectedly allowed inside after dinner. After a short pause, Kuvira slammed her foot against the floor and closed her eyes. She concentrated, Korra itching to ask what was wrong. "The Matous' are lying," she said as she opened her eyes.

"What?" Korra asked.

"Their heartbeats. I felt them. They flinched every-time you mentioned the cruelty. It's almost like... they know it's happening, but they're deliberately acting as if they were ignorant," Kuvira said.

"I... I couldn't quite believe them," Korra said. "There was something wrong." There was a knock on the window; Mako and Bolin perched on the roof and peering in.

"Korra! The Matou's are lying," Mako said as she pulled the window open.

Korra blinked as Mako and Bolin struggled into the room. "You can detect lies too?"

"What? No. No, I've just... I've dealt with people who lie like that before. They're hiding something, I promise you," Mako insisted as Bolin muttered something about the corridor being just as effective and that Mako did not have to try and mimic Korra's stealthy intrusion to their room in Zaofu.

"We need to know more," Kuvira said. "I want to find Hatchi and Nana. I'm worried about what might happen to them. And those men we stopped. And we need to find the rest of the populace. I can't believe those farms we saw are genuine. And we need to do it without the Matous noticing - I want to see what it's truly like here."

Sneaking Naga out of the mansion was the hardest part in the end. Kuvira, Mako and Bolin went out the window and scrambled down the outside of the mansion without problem. The fading light hid them pretty well, even as a few external lights around the mansion flickered into life. "We could go through the window," Korra murmured to Naga. "But I doubt that kind of earthbending would be especially subtle." Naga stared at her and yawned. "I know you'd rather stay here and sleep, but I'm not leaving you in their clutches. Come on, let's try and get you onto the roof."

It was easy enough from the roof. Airbending was proving to be extremely versatile and let her float Naga and herself down to the ground in near silence. Easy enough - just not especially subtle. Fortunately no one seemed to have noticed.

"Where do we start?" Korra asked as they crouched in a pool of shadow near the mansion.

"We should find Hatchi and Nana - if they're not back there," Bolin suggested. Korra followed his gaze; the mansion. If it came to it, they would have to go in and get them out.

"Okay, girl," Korra said. "Take us to Hatchi and Nana!" Naga sniffed at the air and Korra put a restraining hand on her back ready to stop her charging into the mansion if they were still there. Half to her surprise and half to her relief, Naga sniffed at the ground and started moving away from the mansion. The streets were quiet. Too quiet. Korra frowned. There was almost no night-life. No one to avoid seeing them. A few glimpses of other people in the distance, but otherwise Nanjing felt close to deserted. The eeriness persisted as Naga pointed them towards a huge, silent factory just on the edge of the town. "Here?" Korra gazed up at the imposing building. Naga whined an affirmative.

"What are they doing in a factory?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know and I don't think we'll like it. Come on; we'll check it out while you two babysit Naga," Mako said.

"Hey, I thought Korra was in charge here?" Kuvira asked.

"Too later," Mako said and darted away, sticking close to the factory wall, Bolin shadowing behind him. They crept around to the entrance and disappeared inside.

"This will all be for nothing if they get caught," Kuvira murmured.

"Have some faith. They know what they're doing," Korra replied. They lapsed into silence, Korra's fingers tangling with Naga's fur as they waited. The bothers returned far quicker than she would have expected.

"There's no one there," Bolin said flatly, staring back at the seemingly vacant building.

"Wrong place?" Korra asked glancing at Naga. She had never been that wrong before.

"Not sure, but something doesn't add up. There's no one there, but they can't have been gone long. They've got smelted ore and kilns; both are still red hot," Mako added. "Someone at least was there very recently, but we didn't see any sign of them."

"I don't suppose there were barracks or any form of accommodation inside?" Korra asked.

Bolin shook his head. "Nothing like that; it's basically just one big room. If they were still in there, they'd have to camp beside the walls; they'd fry if they were anywhere else."

"They have to be keeping them somewhere else," Mako said. "And that includes Hatchi and Nana it seems."

"I agree and I don't like this one bit. What are those kids doing here of all places? I wonder..." Kuvira stamped her foot. "I think... yes! There's something below the factory." She sighed. "I really could use more practice at this," she murmured. "I can sense tunnels - lots of tunnels down there. And I think... some heartbeats. There's definitely something and some people down there."

"How do we know it's not just a mine?" Bolin asked.

"Mines aren't laid out anything like this," Kuvira replied. "And usually they're in the mountains or where there's a good supply of mineral. Not in the middle of a town like this - and not in ground that seems to just be rock as far as I can sense."

"Any idea where it comes out?" Korra asked.

Kuvira shook her head. "Not from here. I need to be a bit closer." The group moved closer, Kuvira stamping her foot down at periodic intervals. "Ah. I think... Yes! There's a tunnel that connects to the surface at the far side of the factory."

"Let's take a look then," Korra said. They crept around the outside of the building, staying as close as possible to the outer wall and darting across the few well lit areas.

"There," Kuvira pointed towards a metal hatch set nearly flush into the rocky ground near a small roofed structure open on all sides. She stamped her foot again. "Hide," she hissed, ushering the others back around the corner and to safety. Korra turned back as an armored woman pushed her way out of the hatch and was soon followed by three others. The quartet of women took up stations within the nearby structure and looked out into the night.

"How do we want to do this? Earthbend down to the tunnels or go for the hatch?" Korra asked.

"There's a good chance they have earthbender's employed. They'd sense us digging like that. They might even know we're wandering around, but I would have expected them to accost us if that was the case," Kuvira said. "The hatch seems the best plan."

"I think we need a distraction though." Korra gazed around and found herself staring at the brothers. "Mako? Bolin? Want to run interference?" Korra asked, smiling

"...and just what does that mean?" Mako asked.

"Well, you know those female guards?" Korra asked. "I think you should charm them. Consider this payback for leaving us to wait while you checked the place out."

"Charm them?" Mako protested. "What makes you think that would even work. They're trained, disciplined workers. No one's going to fall for that kind of thing."

"Some might," Kuvira said with a shrug. "Even if it's just one or two, it's less to worry about. Especially if you can get the ones looking towards the hatch interested."

"And we can't all go down there. The more people the harder it is to hide and stay quiet," Korra added. "Plus we're counting on you Bolin. Anything goes wrong, I want you to uncover the tunnels and get us out of there as fast as you can."

"Yes ma'am," Bolin said saluting her.

"Okay, but still - what do you expect us to do? Walk up to them and say 'Hey, sexy lady. Want to help me beat up Equalists'?" Mako said flippantly.

"I've heard you use worse chat-up lines before," Bolin said grinning.

"Shut up."

"Look, don't say anything so amazingly terrible," Kuvira said, rolling her eyes. "Just go... I don't know, go and take a dip in that stream." She gestured to the nearby water course. "Try to act natural."

"And take Naga with you," Korra added.

"Right when the sun is setting? You want us to go frolick in a stream at sunset?" Mako asked.

"You've never heard of skinny-dipping?" Korra asked.

"This ought to be easy. Come on, Mako," Bolin said grabbing his brother's arm. Mako made some half-hearted attempts to resist as they circled back around the factory. Kuvira and Korra stayed beside the building, leaving Mako, Bolin and Naga to continue towards the stream. Bolin made exaggerated gestures and from the little she could hear at this distance, it sounded like Bolin was engaging in some less than subtle dialogue similar to that found in those romance novels Asami had. Korra watched, her breath catching in her throat as Bolin opened his shirt in a slow, almost seductive slow way. Mako on the other hand just pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the ground. Nothing she had not seen before, but just the act of removing clothes was somehow distractingly different - something she had found with Asami when she got undressed for the shared bath. Asami. The person she was looking for. But then; the two brother's currently shirtless. A few guards took notice of the attractive men sort of frolicking in the nearby stream. Well. One was frolicking, the other seemed faintly bored. They shouted and one approached. The conversation was inaudible at this distance, but Bolin's smile and words soon made her posture relax.

"It's working," Kuvira hissed.

"Yeah..." Korra said, still staring at both of the brothers.

"Korra! You're not supposed to be getting distracted." Kuvira appraised her for a moment. "Sexy half-naked people do it for you, huh?"

"Never mind." Korra shook her head and they circled the factory the other way. The fourth guard had gone to see just what was going on in the stream as they arrived and Korra followed Kuvira as she darted across to the hatch.

"Come on," Kuvira said as she pulled the metal cover open. It was almost pitch-black inside, but the tunnel was not deep. Korra jumped down after Kuvira and pulled the hatch closed behind her, hoping no one had heard the noise. The hatch cut off the last of their light and the refreshing wind. The tunnel was claustrophobic and the air tasted stale, every sounded echoing. There was a murmur of voices in the distance. "Any chance of some light?" Kuvira asked.

"Here," Korra said and a small ball of fire burst into life on her hand; just enough to give them light to see by.

Kuvira quickly stomped the ground again. "This way," Kuvira said, gesturing down the tunnel - it ran back towards the factory. The murmuring voices grew louder fast and after a few twists and turns they found a side-tunnel blocked by thick metal bars set into the rock. A tell-tale rippling of the bars at the tops and bottoms indicated these were regularly earthbent Kuvira observed. And beyond the bars; people. A crowded culdesac full of people; thin, dirty and deathly afraid. As soon as they caught a glimpse of the fire they squirmed further away from the bars.

"Avatar Korra?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hatchi?" Korra replied as the cell filled with mumbling questions and entreaties for the Avatar to help them. Hatchi scrambled up to the bars and Nana struggled through the knot of people to stand beside her brother. "Why are you here?" Korra asked.

"Because we told you about Matous," Nana replied, clinging to the bars.

"Oh Nana," Korra said. "I'm so sorry."

"We cannot let them get away with this. Why have they done this to the rest of you?" Kuvira demanded.

"Amon... He took our bending. And after that - we couldn't pay our debt to the Matou's anymore. So we had to work for them instead," a voice came from somewhere behind the children.

"Korra, help me with this," Kuvira said gesturing to the bars. They bent the cell open with a creak of metal. "You are all free. Tell me; are there more imprisoned like this?"

* * *

Bolin had just about gotten into the rhythm of splashing water across his chest and rubbing it into his skin, much to the appreciation of the guards. At first they had demanded to know who he was, but mentioning that they were guests of the Matous had placated them immediately. His plan to wash in nature as he found himself saying seemed more palatable to the guards then he might have expected. It was a little uncomfortable to be on the receiving end of such intense looks. Not unfamiliar; audiences for pro-bending and especially the final were far larger than this, but the proximity and small number of watchers was very different. He did his best to ignore them, but broke into a grin whenever he did wind up catching one of their gazes. The charade came to an abrupt end as the hatch blasted out of the ground and came crashing down onto the factor roof. The guards swore and ran back towards the factory. Kuvira and Kuvira stood at the now exposed tunnel entrance and as the guards scrambled to attack, the pair moved in unison to seal all four of them into earthcones with barely a glance. After a pause people began clambering out of the hole, lead by Hatchi and Nana. All those who followed them were dirty, thin and desperately unwell.

"People of Nanjing," Kuvira roared at the top of her voice. "Your subjugation and imprisonment ends here. The Avatar has vowed to free everyone imprisoned against their will. We will move against Matous and all those who have done this to you. I know you are scared, tired and hungry. But we must unite against your oppressors!"

Everyone listened to her with rapt attention, even Korra. The people surged to follow Kuvira as guided by Nana she stalked to another factory. The pattern repeated through the night-time hours. Imprison the guards in rock and break open another hatch to another filthy and airless tunnel set into the ground. Each time more prisoners cried with joy as they clambered up into the open air and freedom. Kuvira and Korra kept working all night, the land around Nanking littered with imprisoned guards and sporadic divisions of the Matou's army. By the time day-break arrived, they had finally run out of prisons to crack open.

"All that remains are the leaders! The ones ultimately responsible for this!" Kuvira yelled as she lead the incensed procession towards the Matou's mansion. The crowd slowed as they approached but Kuvira remaind unfazed. She slammed the doors open and marched inside. A matter of minutes later she re-appeared and shoved the bewildered, cringing Matous one by one out into the morning light and full view of their freed populace. The crowd grew more daring, more confident, drawing closer and closer to the terrified family. Shouts, curses and gestures filled the air. And out of the hostility and rage a call to kill the family was radpily echoed. The former prisoners chanted death as Kuvira circled the Matous' like a predator with her prey.

A sobbing Lady Matou noticed Korra and crawled forward, reaching out for her. "Avatar Korra! Please! I beg you; don't let us die. Not like this." Her children had trailed after her and were clinging to her, terrified and lost in the midst of the baying crowd. This was unfair; the children should not see this - she could not blame them for their parent's actions. But could he do anything for them in the midst of a mob like this? Surely Korra would do the right thing. He could trust her. Where was Mako? Bolin caught sight of him; he looked just as worried and scared as he felt. The hollow feeling in his stomach deepened. The situation was uncomfortable and unpleasant.

Kuvira stepped forward and the crowd quietened. "Do you hear your people, Lady Matou?" she sneered. "Your loyal populace is anything but loyal. They ask for your death." The crowd roared their approval. Kuvira let them shout for a few moments and held her hands up for quiet. "People died because of you Lady Matou," she said, her voice cold. "Because of your greed. And yet, somehow you expect mercy? After everything you and your family have done? Many of these people you see before you lost their children, their brothers, their sisters, friends, husbands, wives to your factories, to their prisons. You humbled and shamed them. Until the Avatar came to them. She freed them and I listened as they told me their stories. They are not the first; I have heard what the survivors who reach Zaofu say about you and your lands. But it was nothing compared to what I found here, to what I heard here." Kuvira stamped down, a tremor rippling out from the impact, many in the crowd wavering at the shock-wave. "You don't deserve to live any longer," Kuvira said as the crowd roared their approval. Lady Matou slumped forward, sobbing harder than ever, her arms clutching her children as the noise of the frenzied crowd overwhelmed her unintelligible speech. Kuvira blended her of her metal strips together, sharpening it to a razor-sharp edge. Bolin moved to shout, to halt proceedings, but Korra got there first.

"Kuvira, stop!" Her voice carried even though she was not shouting. "All of you; stop." She glanced around at them all. "You will gain nothing by killing them. You will only cause more strife by taking this route." She gestured to the Matous'. "Look at them; they've already lost. There is no need to go any further."

"There is. They deserve punishment," Kuvira said quietly, her calmer voice almost as bad as the roar she had used to rally the crowd. "If you let them go they will find somewhere to hide and repeat their crimes. They can still live in luxury after all they have done. There must be justice." The crowd roared once more.

Korra shook her head. "No." The crowd slowly quietened. "Justice does not mean taking their lives. It... It won't make anything better." Kuvira was about to protest when her eyes widened a little but Korra did not notice. She stared down at Lady Matou who looked fearfully up at her. "Lady Matou; take your family and leave this place forver. Ensure you never return here. In case you are tempted; if I ever learn of your family returning here or influencing anyone else to repeat your actions here, I will pay you another visit. And I will be much less lenient next time."

"Thank you, Avatar Korra," Lady Matou gulped. She and the rest of her family scrambled to their feet and all bowed to her. "We... we swear we will never return to Nanjing," Lady Matou said.

Lord Matou cleared his throat. "My humblest apologies Avatar Korra, but at least allow us to take some provisions?" Lord Matou begged. "A few things to allow our surival once we have left our home?" he asked.

"Fine," Korra said. "Be quick."

Kuvira looked like she was going to protest as the family's servants pushed through the crowd and bowed to the disgraced family. "My lord; we request to accompany you," their leader said.

"You are not their belongings," Kuvira snapped, glaring at the group.

"She's right. You're free; you don't need to serve them anymore. You can live life as you wish," Korra added.

"And I chose to serve them." The servant met her gaze without wavering. "It... It has been my purpose all my life. I... I don't want to live a life without that purpose," the servant replied, the others nodding along with him.

Korra seemed about to protest but sagged instead. "Fine. Do whatever you want. Just ensure you leave with them. Before noon," she added staring at the Matous'. "If you dawdle past the deadline, I will not guarantee your safety." The family thanked her, bowing again and stumbled back into the mansion, servants trailing after them. Korra cursed as she saw the family force their way through the crowd once more in their carriage. The trio of men who attacked Nana and Hatchi walked freely beside them, numerous servants and guards trailing after them. Each of the Matou family and their associates seemingly carried as much as they could. As the carriage rattled down the road, the crowd, Nana and Hatchi with them, surged into the mansion, tearing at walls, gold and other valuables abandoned by the family.

"Korra..." She was staring at the mansion as the Nanjing citizens seemed on the verge of tearing the structure apart. "I think you made the right decision," Bolin said.

"We could have ended it," Kuvira said. "I... I have trouble believing the Matou's will keep their word."

"If it happens, I am prepared to fight them again." Korra looked wary, while all emotion seemed to have bled away from Kuvira. She seemed about to say something, but instead Kuvira relaxed with a sigh.

"I know. And I thank you for that. Sorry about the threat. You're the Avatar; I should trust you on these things."

Korra shook her head. "I'm not always right. You're right about a lot of things..." They watched in silence as the crowd looted the mansion. Once that would have been him and Mako as well. Grabbing what they could, not caring about who had to be pushed aside to hang onto something vital, something worth more to the gang. Fights were beginning to break out, people fighting over the trinkets and valuables. "This is wrong..." Korra murmured. She raised her voice. "Everyone; stop!" The looters ignored her. "I said stop!" she said and slammed her foot into the ground, mimicking Kuvira's. The tremor shocked everyone into silence. "This... this is wrong. We should-"

"The Avatar decrees that all valuables are to be passed to the elders of the village. Then Avatar Korra will ensure all items are divided equally among the families," Kuvira shouted, interrupting Korra.

The looters quickly calmed, nodding as they began to pile the valuables near Korra. No one would dare defy the Avatar. But was it Korra in charge, or Kuvira? Kuvira seemed to keep attributing things to Korra. He lost his train of thought as the pile of plundered items grew. The Matou's had so much; paintings, scrolls, even antique furniture with a distinctly Fire Nation look to it.

"Is... Was the Matou family from the Fire Nation?" Bolin asked Mako.

Kuvira spoke before Mako could. "The family is originally from the Earth Kingdom. That changed when Souzin attacked. With their power threatened, the Matous' did what they felt was necessary to maintain their power; they married into the enemy. The family became responsible for supplying the various Fire Nation invaders and allowed them to maintain their power and become inextricably linked to such a powerful tribe. Win-win for them."

"But... that was over so long ago," Bolin said. "Why are they still doing this?"

"Profit. Pure and simple. Tell me, where do you think their ore and sugar winds up?" Kuvira asked.

"Republic City," Mako interjected. "The factory owners use it to make whatever they need to, but they get it cheap because the Matous sell it cheap. And that's because they weren't paying their workers and still turn profits."

"Precisely," Kuvira nodded. "And don't forget, most of those factories are owned by Fire Nation families." She expression darkened. "Conquerors and traitors profit from slavery - something that is still occurring."

"It... it makes more sense now," Korra said. "I... I always heard the Earth Queen hated Republic City, but she turns a blind eye to this?" Korra gestured at the town and scowled. "It's money again isn't it? Because they pay taxes and she gives them nobility. These people are literally suffering for status."

"Good thing the Avatar helped these people, right?" Bolin interjected. Korra looked less enthusiastic than he would have liked. "Sorry," he added.

Korra shook her head. "No. It's fine. It's just... hard to take all this in. It's one thing to think this kind of thing is happening - but to see it like this..."

"We... we used to hear stories." Bolin shook his head. "This is so much worse," he said. "I thought they might be exaggerating, but... Reminds me of what Kiko told about his life in the Chou province... Everywhere seems to have somewhere no one wants to live and it's awful. Even the Republic City slums are considered a step up from other places... And well, you know how bad they are."

"Yeah," Korra said.

"Always believe the stories," Mako said. "Reality is rarely not terrible."

* * *

With the Matou family gone, the province had no leader. Once they finished helping divide the reclaimed treasures of the Matous, the majority of the citizens took the opportunity to flee to the neighboring regions leaving behind only those who tended the farms and the mines. Korra refused to simply leave things as they were and engaged the remaining elders in dialogue. The Matou's reign had been well over one hundred years now - no one could remember a time when they had not ruled the region. All turned to the Avatar for guidance but she was unable to think of what advice to give them. Kuvira offered her own suggestion; each village should elect it's own leader and control their own resources. And if it became necessary they should band together to repel any who would attempt something like the Matous had in the future. A sound plan - just one that missed that no one could rely on the Matou's connections and deals. It would be hard to sell the ore and sugar at a fairer price when the buyers enjoyed such massive discounting previously. Kuvira had no choice but suggest Zaofu and Suyin as starting points for the process.

Wonderful. Disrupt an entire region and then when things get complicated just leave it for Suyin to sort out. This had all become far too complicated and Kuvira was inextricably embroiled too. If they had taken the other route - his route - they might have avoided all of this. Mako stared at Kuvira. Had she influenced the coin toss? It was impossible to tell - only a metalbender could know, and Korra had said nothing. Had she wanted to come here? It would be wrong to bemoan having helped these people, to free them - but what would the cost be them in the end? What would the cost be to Asami for any and all delays in their tailing the Equalists? The priority now was just to moving again, to continue what they should be doing; finding Asami. And yet Kuvira seemed like an unmovable mountain holding them back, determined to point them in another direction before resuming the intended course.

"There's another village we should help," Kuvira said. "Amon's camp is just beyond the Littner range, and the Quiapo village is nearby. The Gokongwei family holds sway there."

"We're losing time! Mako snapped. "Korra can come back to all these places when we've found Asami. And after she's finished her training. We can find someone else with a better idea of how to deal with these situations peacefully."

Kuvira glared at him. "Are you saying the Avatar can't do her job when people need her most? She does not need people dictating her actions like that."

"Okay, but Korra? I just think it's a bad idea to keep on going like this. The situation has been like this for so long that one more day-"

"Correct," Kuvira snapped. "It has been like this for one hundred years and nothing changed. We have a chance to change things now-"

"Korra, Mako, please," Korra interrupted. "I don't think either of you are wrong. Mako; I could never regret freeing the people from the Matous."

"Neither do I," Mako said quietly. "But-"

"But," Korra interrupted firmly. "You're right. If we don't hurry, there is a risk we will lose the Equalists and Asami. Kuvira; she's my friend, and if I hadn't met her... I doubt we would be talking like this."

"Fine," Kuvira said. She sat back. "Can I just see the map again please?" Mako handed it to her and she stared at it for a few moments. "Any chance I can know where you really got this from?"

"Sorry," Korra grimaced. "We'd get them into so much trouble. It's not we don't trust you, we just... promised..."

"Fair enough," Kuvira nodded. "Look; the nearest place that needs help is Yajiro village. If we take this route-" Kuvira's finger skimmed across the map. "-instead of travelling around this mountain, we can cut the trip down to one day instead of three. That way we can help the village out and go after Asami at the same time." She smiled.

Mako stared at the map and the route she indicated. Iroh's preferred routes seemed to have one principle thing in common - something Kuvira's recommendation earlier and now were conflicting with; they ensured the risk of running into anyone else was minimal. Iroh's routes kept them away from larger settlements and only grazing the edges to find somewhere to stay or find food. Harder work and tougher terrain, but stealthier. The Nanjing villagers had all seen the Avatar, all heard what had been done in her name and now they had dispersed into the rest of the country. Their presence in the Earth Kingdom would be obvious now. Mako frowned. Why had he not realized this earlier? Invoking the Avatar's name just drew attention to them.

"Sounds good," Korra said. "I can't see much of a reason to not do it. Win-win, don't you think?" Korra grinned. "How about you Bolin?" Mako glanced at his brother. He had said very little during the preceding conversation.

"I trust your decision," he said. "But..."

"But?" Korra blinked at him.

Bolin shot Mako a helpless look. "If we go to the village... Can we leave faster? And maybe talk more and convince the Gokongwei family to not enslave people and then we wouldn't have to fight and no one has to risk being killed?"

"A commendable mindset,"Kuvira grinned.

Bolin smiled and Mako scowled. "Yeah, and if we go to that village, even more people are going to know Korra is there. And how long until the Equalists find out she's here? What if they run faster because of it?" he asked.

Bolin's expression had turned serious. "Oh. Mako's right," he said quietly.

"Korra was the one who wanted the prisoners freed from the Matous. She gave them hope. That's not something to ever regret. You helped us, Mako. Don't for a second think that Korra did not do the right thing. We shouldn't discourage her from saving people," Kuvira said.

"The Equalists will eventually run out of hiding places," Korra said studying the map. "They can't run forever. Look." She stabbed her finger down on the map. "Beyond here is the desert and south is the swamp. And that's a terrible hiding place. So... How long would an airship's fuel last?"

"Three days maximum. Assuming they just go straight," Kuvira answered. "Though that doesn't take into account the need to cool the engines every ten hours or so. Factor in maintenance and likely night travel to minimize detection and they can't get that far ahead of us even with an advantage like that."

"It... it's not likely they have a real gas station and they have been running away from the Beifongs and switching camps for the past few weeks..." Korra stared at the map. "If we take Kuvira's route, we should arrive at the camp during the day and even if they do flee, it'll be the middle of the day. Much easier to ask for sightings and figuring out their heading."

"What if they go across the desert?" Bolin asked.

"Good question," Kuvira said. "If they do that during the day, they cannot possibly be prepared for the departure. Their base would have to be cleared in a hurry. They would make any number of mistakes. All we'd need to do then is conduct a very fast and very effective search operation. We'd find them in no time."

"Yeah," Korra said, nodding. "We'll catch up with them... And if Asami hears we're around, we'll be able to give her hope too. Right Mako?" Kuvira looked optimistic.

He sighed. "Okay, yes. But we do need to be careful."

"We will Mako," Korra grinned. He still felt uneasy. The situation seemed to be far too much to what Kuvira wanted rather than theirs. The mission was to rescue Asami, but Kuvira wanted more and Korra was giving it to her. Not that she should ignore the suffering of others. She was too good an Avatar it seemed.

* * *

A stranger approached them the next morning as they prepared to head out. "Excuse me? Miss Metalbender?" the man asked Kuvira.

"It really could be..." a woman murmured just behind him.

"I'm sorry are you talking to me?" Kuvira asked.

"Yes," the man replied. "I apologize if I am mistaken but by chance are you Vira and Kulli's daughter?" he asked.

"Never heard of them, sorry," Kuvira said. The man's expression fell.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked. "You look so much like Vira," she said. "And you are a metalbender." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "May I ask if you were raised in Zaofu?"

"I... I was," Kuvira said, frowning. She stopped piling her gear onto her bike and turned to the couple. "It's my home."

"Then your name must be Kuvira." The man grinned as Kuvira looked startled. "Vira and Kulli's long, lost daughter."

"And she's all grown up," the woman added with wonderment. "How long has it been now?" she asked.

Was this some kind of trap? She had tried not to think of her parents. But this couple seemed so calm, so different from what she expected of the people living in the cruel regime of the Matous'. "You know my mother and father?" Kuvira asked.

"Of course we did; we're your mother's cousins," the woman said with a smile. "We remember the day you were born so well..."

"Where... where are they? Are they here?" Kuvira glanced around. Not here. She did not want to meet them now, did not want a distraction now she was on the verge of helping another village.

The man's face fell. "Oh... you don't know?"

"No..." Kuvira frowned. "Know what?"

"I'm so sorry; they're no longer with us. They passed away. Five years ago now. Would you like to see their grave?" the woman asked. "It's not far - and is symbolic only." She pointed to a nearby mountain peak. "There were no bodies," she added.

"I... I..." Kuvira flinched and looked around warily.

"Go if you like Kuvira," Korra said. "We'll wait."

Kuvira stared at the ground for a moment. "Please. Can you come too?"

Korra paused a moment and nodded. The elderly couple lead them away from the town and towards a mountain path. "What happened?" The knowledge of her apparent's death stung more than she might have ever expected. "Why did they give me away?" Kuvira blurted.

"They didn't want to," the man said.

"They loved you Kuvira," the woman added. "So much so they didn't want to see you suffer. When it turned out you could metalbend - the youngest in the region at age three - they knew they had to get you away from the Matous."

The man nodded and continued. "They were going to flee to Zaofu with you, but they couldn't make the journey - they were already so weak from just keeping you well-fed. They had to give you to someone else to carry there. They... they never wanted you to come back. It's why... they did what they had to."

The couple started talking about her parent's life, but Kuvira barely heard them. She almost did not notice when they halted. She had expected gravestones, some kind of marker. There was something here, but not what she expected; two tall trees standing close together, the names Vira and Kulli carved into the bark.

Kuvira felt dazed. "I thought... I... I never wanted to see them... I... I didn't know." She wandered closer to the tree, her fingers stroking across the gouges that made up her parent's name in the tree. Her knees gaze out and she dropped to the ground in front of the trees. The tears surprised her, but once she began crying it was hard to stop. Pain and sadness welled up and threatened to overflow her. Her stomach hurt, the pain making her double up as sorrow ate away inside her. Arms embraced her from behind; Korra. She should not show weakness like this - not in front of the Avatar. But the tears simply would not stop, and she let Korra coax her around into an embrace as she sobbed. The Avatar whispered comforting, soothing words as she stroke her hair, but they seemed too distant to touch the hollow inside. She pulled away from Korra and wiped her tears away.

"You okay?" Korra asked.

"Yes..." Kuvira said. Even her voice felt sore, hurt by the pain. "Thank you. And thank you both," she said to the man and woman. "If you ever need help... Suyin Beifong in Zaofu will be more than willing to help you."

* * *

After the long hike Korra stayed in her tent as night fell, unwilling to leave her on her own. Kuvira let the Avatar embrace her as she dozed. The brothers were talking in low voices nearby, still painfully audible to her. They, like Korra, worried about her. Korra had offered conversation if she wanted it; something Kuvira had thanked her for, but preferred to remain silent for now. The chorus of conflicting thoughts inside her head was achingly loud. So many thoughts. Korra was so powerful and potentially terrifying if riled in the right way. But she was compassionate and so warm. Kuvira could not help but be grateful, but something still seemed to be gnawing away at her deep inside. It hurt to find she had lost so much, hated so much when love motivated all her parent's actions. She could have been happy with her family. Had the Matous not happened. Had the Earth Queen not ruled for as long as she did. Change. The kingdom needed change. Change and justice. She needed to set things right - and with the Avatar's help she could. She would make history.

* * *

w

w

w

w

w

**Wow it's great to see all of you! New names! But last week's reviews really made me happy. So did you like this chapter too or not? Please let me know, I could wait for them so no need to rush.**

Great thanks to: **Guests, Kradeiz, QueenF, Tbone511,Shadowman20, TrojanHalks2012,aamoon13, Pokemon Go. **I want to give all of you cameos in the future so please comment!

**Delay in publishing and hiatus**

Well as we explained before, real life happenings disrupt schedule. I was ill thrice since Book 2 began so my writing slowed down (plus longer chapters and more personal factors.)

**Iroh**

His relationship with his family, and will be touched on (hopefully explored) in Book 3 where his involvement with the story becomes much more significant, and tied to his role as the prince of the Fire Nation. As for now; the last chapter is Iroh's final appearance for this book.

I do have some ideas for a one-shot about his younger days and his relationship with Azula, but it depends if I'll find time and motivation for it. It will be part of the Saga universe but it won't be included in the main fanfic. Yes Shadowman20 - Mrs. Feng is a direct reference to Long Feng in ATLA.

**Yue**

Yes QueenF, she is Sokka and Suki's granddaughter. She first appeared in Aang's funeral.

Prologue: _There was a momentary wail when Suki and Sokka's granddaughter Yue complained she could not stand with her grandmother in the ceremonies. Katara smiled at her niece and along with Sokka and his daughter, Hikari, coaxed her away, offering to stay with her. Yue grudgingly accepted._

She was also alluded to when Iroh and Korra talked about Asami.

Chapter 6: _"Korra," Iroh said. "I understand how you feel. If my best friend was missing, I wouldn't rest until I knew she was safe."_

Last chapter is also her last appearance for this book, and we'll see her again in Book 3.

**Business/Politics**

Well I understand if some people are bored with them! If Korra is reading this fanfic she'd have the same reaction so don't hesitate to tell me if this stuff are not interesting. On the contrary, some readers love this stuff. It's interesting to see different feedback!

If Korra was with Iroh during the meeting with Tarrlok she would have yelled and slammed the desk with her fist. Interestingly; Korra and Iroh are complete opposites more than any pair in the fanfic and hopefully I'll explore more of that in the future.

**Humor**

We will do our best to balance things; I can at least guarantee there are lighthearted moments in the future from the characters we focus on.

**Extra Notes about corporations for anyone interested:**

Sorry for the other chapter if it was somehow confusing, I forgot that corporations and their workings aren't common knowledge. And a little explanation on how the business angle works for those unfamiliar with corporations: Future Industries is not owned 100% by Hiroshi Sato, just a like a lot of corporations in real life. These are what stocks/shares are- they are sold to other investors who can finance the company and take part of the profit. The larger percentage you own, the more profit you earn and the more your vote counts in the decisions regarding the company.

When Hiroshi and Asami disappeared, around 65% of the stocks of Future Industries were left to be seized by the government, and the rest were uncertain and fearful of being branded as Equalists that a majority sold their stocks at a very low price. Tarrlok however, sells what he seized to his allies or gives them away as favor. That's why Iroh's been buying these leftover stocks and finding ways to acquire those held by Tarrlok's allies. If and _if _Iroh gets 51% of Future Industries, he gains more than half of the "vote" in decision-making.

Yeah, canon made it appear that owning and running a company is so simple but it's really complicated.


	33. The Warning

**Book 2: Metal**

**Chapter 12 - The Warning**

* * *

_The passage of time had grown vague; life continued but there was no longer any expectation of a goal in his future. Aang was dead. And with him went the route to be rid of his bending. The next Avatar might be able to help, but how long would he need to wait until they were ready? A woman - Katha - had joined the group Amon was assigned to. She was useful for her healing prowess - something she could do with waterbending. Useful for an organization which risked injury so often. Aang's wife was a waterbender too. And Amon. But he had only ever used his skills for pain and damage. Never to heal. The two wound up talking after the first day, both relaxed, no expectation of anything, no need to prove anything. The lethal comparing notes. She had been a nurse who killed her patients after losing her passion for her job and eventually hating those dependent on her. She was flippant and offhand about doing so; it had simply been a matter of messing with the dosages of their medications she said. It was easy at first, blamable on mistakes but she had done it too often, the mistakes by the end were too big. The police were probably after her now. She grinned at Amon; a wanted serial killer - rare to find; especially a female one. The casualness of her speech unnerved him but he could not pretend he was any better. At least there would be no patients for her to prey on here._

_The Dai Li had ground a great deal of information about human anatomy into his memory. Vulnerable points to strike at to disable a foe. The organs to puncture for a quick, silent death. But had he only ever known half the story? Could he have repaired just as easily as he had destroyed? Amon had never tried. Even if he could, it was only effective at the physical level. Spiritual damage was beyond anyone's remit - except perhaps the Avatar. Only he could cure the disease that was bending - as much as it formed the basis of his livelihood, it still frustrated he was capable of utilizing it. Katha idly commented on a later conversation she wished the moon spirit had given her bloodbending; no need for something that could leave a trail like messed up medications. She smirked; it was possible they would have never found her if she had that particular talent. Katha continued to accompany him as they carried out the gang's orders. Other benders brought other skills; the firebenders were taught lightningbending to torture as needed or simply utilized their basic skills to burn down homes and businesses. It was unpleasant but necessary. There was no one else to help him - not anymore. He could tolerate the actions of the people around him, the actions of the whole organization - it's methods of inciting fear and the threat of violence. Until the day he realized the gang had gone further than he was comfortable with. Amon had noticed an influx of younger children within the organisation. It seemed almost charitable on the part of the leaders - take the homeless off the street and give them shelter and something approaching a family. The major downside to the action was their induction into a criminal lifestyle but given no one else deemed helping the children a worthwhile goal, it seemed wrong to criticize. That was at least until the depths that the children fell to became clear. The room full of children ordered to attack a bound man at the urging of older men; too similar, too familiar. The gang were training them to kill; just as the Dai Li had done to him. Enough._

_He walked away from the gang, from Katha, from comfort, from all he had known. Amon told no one and gave no indication he was leaving. He walked away at the start of the day and never went back. Hiding was vital; he had given the gang his real name, not Amon - he would need to assume the Dai Li's name for himself once more. Someone might still recognize him; a mask solved that issue. No waterbending or bloodbending in public. Hopefully it would be enough. The first night and the month that followed was the worst part. The wrench of sleeping rough again was almost enough to make him go back. No. He had to resist. The gang were no better than the Dai Li. Amon endured and as time went on it became quickly easier. His thoughts turned to his brother for the first time in a long while; what could have happened to him?_

* * *

_So many stories to so many different people. So many justifications for the mask and why he insisted on wearing it. They all worked for the most part. The grisslier the story and more eager he was to demonstrate the extent of his injuries the less keen people were to see what actually lay beneath the mask. He had worried at first, taking the time to paint scars and burns into his skin with makeup each morning, but it seemed he had found the tipping point between grotesque and something people might be curious about. It had been years since he left Granas behind. Years since he had seen anyone in the group. He took odd jobs as he had when he first arrived in Republic City. It was easier without the hounding presence of the Garyle Gana to keep him forever moving. Life was not wonderful but remained at least livable._

_The change was by chance. He recognized the start of the script - the cliches, the expected words that began harassment of some innocent victim here in the slums. Two men had cornered a woman and seemed to be propositioning her. Amon lurked nearby weighing up his options. Not getting involved had served him well so far, but he had never normally been this close, able to step in without a moment's delay. A second later and it became clear his involvement was not required. The woman caught the men's hands and pushed them away from her, the bursts of flames they generated blasting chunks from a nearby wall. She jabbed into their sides with two fingers and both benders collapsed to the ground. They swore and vowed revenge as she smirked and ran. Amon gave chase, stepping over the still struggling gang members - no one he knew, but their allegiance might still come close to his former than he would like. He did not stop even as they swore at him too. The woman was fully aware of the pursuit. Amon rounded a corner and found her waiting._

_"You want to try too?" she asked, smirking as she held her fingers up._

_"No," Amon shook his head. "I just wanted to know how you did that?"_

_"Chiblocking," the woman said, still watching him carefully. Watching the mask. "You never seen it before?" Amon shook his head. "You jab the right place with just enough pressure and you can stop someone's arm, leg or..." She grinned. "-their bending. For a while at least."_

_"I... I had no idea," Amon replied. So close to an answer and apparently common knowledge. "Can... can it be done permanently?" he asked._

_"Hah. That would be helpful wouldn't it? Keep those guys away from me for good." She glanced at him and frowned. "You serious? You are aren't you?" Amon nodded. "Well, bad news whoever you are. As far as I know it's not possible, okay? Look; it's only going to keep those two down so long so I'm leaving. You want to know more, find one of the clubs. There's a lot around for the non-benders," she glanced around. "I gotta go. It's been fun. And if you get any thoughts of looking for me again, don't."_

_"Thank you," Amon called as she darted away._

* * *

_Amon lashed out with his foot and the man crumpled in pain. An assault was nothing new to him by now, but he avoided these moments if he could. This man however had the misfortune of being the first to do so after he finished reading everything the chiblocking club had in scroll-form. This firebender was no problem, certainly not when there were no witnesses. He stepped closer to the man, locking him in place with his bloodbending - the skill remaining horrible potent, terrible but useful. Chi-points, chakra-points. If he remembered the targets and the diagrams, they lay here... and here and ranged from about here... to here. He could feel them as blood pulsed around the man's body. He wanted to know. Had to know if it was possible. His fingers pushed into the man's side. Amon closed his eyes. There was a chi point in the same place as a large blood vessel. Interesting. A savage jab with blood bending and the chi-point collapsed._

_"What..." the man gulped._

_"Silence," Amon intoned. There were too many chi-points. It would take far too long to sever them all. Chakra points then. Less of these, but still more than he was willing to deal with. How about the head? The top of the chakra flow. His fingers traced over the man's skull. Yes. Here. The point all the others seemed to connect to, hidden beneath a layer of bone. Focus. It was almost a bursting sensation from within the man as he bent his blood. He checked carefully. The point was gone. Needed to be certain. Amon leaned over and jabbed his fingers into another chi-point. It was reduced, weak, but increased in blood flow as he watched. He checked the chakra again. It remained as it had. It was not growing stronger. Time to find out. Amon stepped back and released his hold on the man's blood._

_"You... what did you do?" the man demanded._

_"An experiment. Thank you for your participation," Amon answered. The man scowled and struggled to his feet._

_"Well. Guess I better pay you back," the man said punching forward. No fire exploded from his fist. Startled the man repeated his action. "It's... it's not working," the man blinked, becoming fearful. "Well..." he said, swallowing. "Just chi-blocking. Won't take long."_

_"Take all the time you need," Amon replied, smiling behind his mask._

_The man kept punching forward to no avail. "So you're better than most. Don't matter. I'll still get you," he yelled as Amon started walking away. "When I can firebend again you're dead. You hear me? Dead!" Amon did not stop, just kept walking away unhurried. He later learned the man did regain his bending - much later. It took close to a week before he was able but it was still far longer than any other known instance of chiblocking. Amon changed the style of his mask, seeking something plainer, simpler. Even though he could deal with the man without issue, he avoided another encounter. Practice and refinement was what he needed now. He was very close to his goal. As long as it kept prolonging the ability to bend's return. Weeks, months, years, decades. If he could push the duration to a century it would be as if the ability was permanently gone. Amon had discovered Aang's secret; he could take bending away just as the Avatar could - or at least would be able to. Katha's words came back to him. The moon spirit granting waterbending. The moon spirit granting blood bending. The spirits; they must have wanted him to have this dark gift, to use it to cleanse the world. And once he eradicated every trace of bending, he could be at peace. He would never use bending again; would never have cause to use it ever again if no one else was able._

* * *

The encounter with the Gokongwei was far less worrying than the Matous'. Mako reflected that the family might simply be more inherently sensible. Though hearing of just what had happened with the Matous' must have helped somewhat; the family arranged a meeting with Korra and the village elders immediately upon their arrival. The elder's terms were sensible and easy; no more cruelty, the family's sons were absolutely forbidden to harass the women of the village and divide the profits from the Gokongwei owned factories equally between the villages. If things were different, the situation might have made him feel proud. As it was, Kuvira was taking charge of the situation once again. And she demanded more than the elders. She wanted to know about the family's connections back to Republic City - and the reasons behind their private army of over one hundred earth, fire and waterbenders. Mercenaries. Kuvira wanted them gone.

"Are you suggesting we remove our sole protection from Equalist threats?" the patriarch asked calmly. "Just due to some... isolated cases of cruelty by individuals? I understand your goal here, but without them we will leave ourselves vulnerable to the Equalists. More earthbenders will lose their bending and then we will face both the Equalists and increased bandit attacks."

His daughter chimed in. "While we have not suffered bandit attacks for two months now, their last attack was on the granaries. Ten people died in the assault. We cannot simply dismantle our army and leave the populace vulnerable like that. The mercenaries are a defensive measure for our people."

Both sides had a point. The family needed its power to protect the people - but in doing so those providing that protection were oppressing the citizens. Mako waited for Korra's thoughts, but as was becoming typical, Kuvira got there first. "Just get rid of the hired benders," she said. "Send them back - mercenaries like them won't have any empathy for their countrymen. The Earth Kingdom should be able to protect itself. Let us all work together instead and not rely on any outsiders." Mako bit back a sigh. This situation was nowhere close to as pressing than the Matous'. It remained possible the Gokongwei's were lying about the instances of cruelty, but there was nothing like the horrible calm and self-deprecation the Matous' had exhibited. The route here had been so very different too. Bustling streets, no prisons - Kuvira had stamped her foot all over the town until satisfied, but did speculate - loudly - about secretive prisons elsewhere in the province. It earned her some strange looks, but no one mentioned anything like that. People just seemed more relaxed by comparison. This did not need the Avatar or her name to resolve problems. All this posturing and arrangements seemed more like a desire to redistribute the family's wealth. Unequal finances were bad, but could the region cope with a complete alteration to the economics?

The patriarch was nodding. "It would be preferable to rely on my own citizens like that."

"Suyin Beifong in Zaofu would be willing to offer you support as well," Kuvira said, leaning forward eagerly. Did she ever stop to listen to what she said? How often she seemed determined to leave things for Suyin to sort? Zaofu had facilities and resources plenty, but could there would be a limit to what they could cope with - the region was not infinite.

"...very well," the patriarch said after a long pause. "The hired mercenaries are to have their contracts terminated."

"Father-" his daughter protested.

"No," he replied. "As Kuvira said, we will protect ourselves and request assistance from Zaofu. We as members of the Earth Kingdom will help each other."

Had Kuvira bothered considering the fallout from that? At the announcement scarcely an hour later the mercenaries complained about losing their jobs. Fair, but as mercenaries stable employment was not really the done thing. Worse were the men and women who had started families here. The announcement lead to tearful goodbyes, pregnant and new mothers seeing their husbands and children's father's sent away. Mothers had to leave youngsters with their fathers or risk taking them back to the city; there was no way they could make the trip as they were. The Gokongwei family at least offered support for the shattered families, though there were so many angry glares thrown towards the Avatar after the announcement. She took them personally, but Kuvira paid them little attention and seemed more than happy with this conclusion. The family extended them an invitation to stay for the night - a sound plan given the feeling of hostility running through the populace. Korra just seemed to simply be glad it was over and retired to bed early, while Kuvira insisted on talking to the family for hours longer. The history of the land seemed to fascinate her in a way that bewildered Mako. No, more like it worried him. There was something else at work here, something he needed to know about just what Kuvira was doing and thinking.

Kuvira took longer to finish than he would like, and his legs ached by the time she arrived in the corridor leading to their rooms. He had been waiting a long time. "Mako," she said blinking. "I didn't think you'd still be up."

"Can't sleep. How about you? You were talking for ages," Mako replied.

Kuvira waved a hand dismissively. "Oh that. I was just asking them about the Earth Kingdom's royal family. Some interesting tidbits; family lines, princes, princesses, alliances..." She smiled. "Did you know the Gokongwei's married their eldest son to Princess Yu?"

"Not interested." Mako shook his head. "In fact, I don't care what your plan is. Just let Korra find Asami. This shortcut has taken longer than the long route."

"Plan? I don't have a plan," Kuvira said frowning. "I was just asking about the monarchy. They're the rulers of the whole kingdom but Su just ignores them for the most part. And it's not like we have media like in Republic City - so updates are pretty slow. I'm... sorry about the delays, but Korra was the one who decided to come here. I'm not forcing her to do anything am I?" Mako reluctantly shook his head. "And as much as we didn't need to, I do think these meetings have been necessary."

"I know, but..." Mako trailed off. How to put his thoughts into words? She was watching him, not intently, but not calmly either. She was lying, he was sure of it. But he had no proof. And she would know immediately if he lied. "I just hope we can find Asami soon." He wanted to groan, but he could not let her win like that.

Kuvira grinned. "Me too. I promised to help, and I'll do my best."

* * *

The more time went on, the less and less viable the Red Lotus's methods seemed to become. Korra had almost no idea about the economy or how something of that nature functioned. In the past the solution had seemed easy; eliminate the corrupt, violent, evil leader and watch the world correct now the problem was gone. But things were so much more complicated; there was a system hidden in plain sight and it affected everything. And conversely everything else seemed to affect it, and even evil seemed to depend on just where you were in relation to someone else. Korra shivered. Just what would have happened if she had successfully assassinated her uncle? If she killed the firelord? One province felt almost too complicated for her to handle; the complexity of the world must be immense. She still knew so little. Korra shook her head. She would learn from Kuvira who seemed to understand everything. Next time, she would sit in with the discussions, get more involved. At least another town had been helped; they bid goodbye to the Gokongwei's - no threat needed to be directed against them as it had with the Matous. It was only a day's trek until the Equalist camp now. They left Kuvira's bike in the village, useless for the kind of stealth they would likely need to employ, and set out. It was mid-afternoon when Naga's head jerked up as they approached the forest - the last major obstacle on the route - and a bison swooped out of the sky in a rush of wind. Korra's heart sank.

"Tenzin?" she asked, slowing Naga to a halt, her heart sinking. "How did you find us?"

Tenzin looked tired and weary. "Through a lot of searching. Your name, the presence of the Avatar, is spreading through the entire Earth Kingdom. I had difficulty finding you until I overheard a rumor in Quiapo village that the Avatar has begun bringing down ruling families. It... concerned me."

"At least they have hope now. They know the Avatar is back and she'll help them," Korra replied.

Tenzin frowned. "Korra; you're being rash." He glanced past her. "As are the rest of you. You guarded your identity so well, but now people are becoming increasingly aware of what you've been doing," Tenzin said hotly. "It is time to go back."

"I can't go back yet. We're so close to finding Asami. Their camp is just the other side of this forest." Korra held his gaze. Tenzin sighed.

"Can we talk? Please?" Tenzin gestured away from the others.

"Fine," Korra said. "Wait here," she said to her friends as she stalked after Tenzin. "Just so you know, nothing you can say is going to stop me. I can't sit around and meditate while people are suffering. I've had enough. They've been waiting for me for years and I wasn't there for them. But I'm not about to just ignore my training - I said I would go back and I will. After I find Asami. It's more important than some rearrangement of the stars."

"It could be a lot more than that," Tenzin said stiffly. "The spirits have been anticipating this event for a long time, Korra. My father considered it the most difficult task an Avatar could ever hope to face." He paused and held her gaze. "Korra, it is hard to stress the importance of this time. You will be only the second recorded Avatar ever to experience Harmonic Convergence and we know almost nothing about the event itself. Please consider the weight of this situation."

Korra sighed. "Okay, I get that its important. Just... so is this. Let me finish helping these people. Two more villages and Asami. Just two more. We have to go to Xiaoping and Jeju and that's it. It's not going to take that long."

Tenzin shook his head. "You're still not thinking these things through. This is exceptionally unwise; you are not ready for problems like these."

"So you don't trust me? Is that it?"

"Not, it's not that-" Tenzin began.

"So you think what I did was wrong?" Korra scowled. "I helped liberate people from a brutal dictator."

Tenzin looked impassive. "Your compassion is admirable, Korra. But you still need more guidance; these situations are never straight-forward."

Korra shook her head. "Guidance from you? More people telling me what I should be doing? Making sure I just do what I'm told like some obedient weapon?"

"Not like that," Tenzin said, his expression falling. "Your training... eventually it would allow you to contact your past lives and control the Avatar state. It would allow you to draw on a font of wisdom ten thousand years old. And after that-" He met her gaze. "After that, your decisions will be solely yours. But for now - we need to help you. Just for a little longer." He sighed. "...look for Asami. Find her. Then come with me to the North Pole. Your uncle has been waiting for you."

"Thank you," Korra said and started walking back to the others.

"But please allow me to come with you," Tenzin said.

"What?" She span on her heel. "You don't think I can do this? You want to keep an eye on me so I don't run off and do something else after I found Asami?" The anger burned in her belly.

"Fine," Tenzin snapped, calming after a moment. "Fine. I will give you a week. Do what you must and then return to Zaofu. I will wait for you there. If you're not back by then... I will look for you again. Just... just try to be safe."

"Thank you," Korra said tightly. "If you can tell mom and dad I'm sorry, please do. And tell my uncle I will train when I'm done." They reached Oogie and the others.

"Kuvira?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes?"

"Suyin asked me to tell you she is worried about you. I will be happy to pass on any message you may wish to send her," Tenzin said.

Kuvira smiled. "Just tell her I'm okay - and I will make her proud," she said.

* * *

Korra slumped exhausted against a fallen tree at the end of another metalbending training session. At least now she could manipulate cables; they were not as complex as she thought, but it soon became clear the real trick was precision and getting the cables to go exactly where she wanted them and not just in the general vicinity. That kind of focus was one of the things her fighting style lacked and why she had never taken to chi-blocking, no matter how bad Zaheer's punishment had been for her failure. She fidgeted, getting comfortable against the tree trunk as she stared almost unseeing at the pond in front of her. It was truly peaceful here; the trees swayed gently in the wind, bird calls sounded from all around her. But all she could think of was her last conversation with Tenzin. Why did he have to tell her what to do, why did people keep insisting on telling her what she had to do, what she needed to do? Far better to see the world as it really was through her own eyes and not anyone else's. The Red Lotus spent most of her life telling her the world was dark, bleak and hostile - so different to how beautiful she felt with Aang's family, with her own, with her friends. But it increasingly seemed that neither was wholly correct and that both were true to some degree.

"Korra?" Kuvira looked concerned and crouched down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Korra said with a sigh. "Just thinking about before. If I said the right thing to Tenzin or not. I know he cares but it always feels like he's treating me as if I'm a kid. And it's too much like with the... Red Lotus. At that time I thought I knew better than them. But when I escaped... Well, turns out I knew nothing. But after seeing the world myself... It's like there's so much more I want to know." She trailed off. "It's complicated."

"I know the feeling," Kuvira said as she sat down. Korra gave her a quizzical look. "No really. I know nothing either. All these years I was just in the classroom, listening to my teachers, reading books, debating. I memorized all this historical stuff which I adore, but real life is different. It's... No one can quite make you ready for seeing it yourself."

"Yeah..." Korra nodded. "And there's so many problems and I feel like I have to solve them all."

"But not everything is your responsibility," Kuvira said. "Some people are strong and some people are weak. The strong survive - they're all fine. Like you, Korra. But there are the others; the weak ones. They can't cope as well. But what they can do is join together. But people can't come together and unite against an enemy without a reason for doing it; something to unite them. And not if they think they're not one people who are all alike. They're at their most vulnerable when everyone is divided and separate. But-" Kuvira leaned back and stared towards the sky. "Just think of millions of people, all those millions in the Earth Kingdom with a common goal. No one would be able to stand against them."

Korra smiled. "That would be impressive. But everyone's so different and they all have their own lives and families. And the world can get scary. Hard to blame them for being afraid." And that was where she came in as the Avatar. Kuvira's words sounded like an incitement to revolution - a term vivid in it's implications from the Red Lotus's teachings. But without someone there, how likely was it that things would end up as they had with the Matous or barely restrained chaos? Would good leadership help? Fire Lord Izumi was supposedly an exceptional leader. Uncle Unalaq seemed a fair ruler too. Suyin too of course; an exceptional leader. But then there were people like the Matous, Amon, the Earth Queen. She needed to do something about them; needed to restore balance. "I just wish there weren't so many problems - or maybe that they weren't so complicated." Someone she could talk to would be good. Someone like her past selves... Korra scowled and threw a stone at the pond.

"Korra?" Kuvira asked. "Some times all it takes is one person to make a difference to the monotony. Just like when we helped all those people the Matous enslaved. Things ripple out from the change like the ripples from your rock. If we hadn't done anything the situation would have persisted for who knows how long. I know you have doubts, but I think you made the right choice. You changed things."

"It's good to know I'm not alone." Korra smiled. "I have you and Mako and Bolin. You all helped me. I think you'll make changes too. You're really smart, you have all these ideas and let's face it you can inspire people. Maybe you'll wind up ruling Zaofu one day. Or something... bigger?"

Kuvira smiled back. "Who knows?"

* * *

They had been walking for a few hours when Kuvira abruptly called for a halt. "We have guests," she said. Korra looked around seeing nothing of note within the forest. There was a rustle from somewhere in the trees above and four girls leapt down, each wearing identical green clothing. Their faces were bright white and their eyes circled in red. Korra let the tension ease slightly as the four bowed to her.

"Avatar Korra," one of them said. "We are honored to meet you. We had begun to lose hope for your arrival."

"Who are you?" Korra asked.

"We are the Yamayuri. I am Saki; this is Kira, Rika and Ogiue. We belong to the-"

"Kyoshi warriors!" Bolin exclaimed interrupting her. He glanced around. "Sorry, sorry. I'll be quiet now." He looked a little embarrassed.

"You are correct," Rika said glancing at Bolin. "Iroh requested our aid in the rescue of Miss Sato."

"Asami!" Korra exclaimed. "Is she-?"

Rika shook her head. "I regret to inform you that we have failed so far." She briefly described finding the Equalist camp and their attempt to rescue Asami, though Saki interrupted - adamant that Asami was now working directly with the enemy.

"She only wished to save her father, Saki. If she had switched sides she would not have helped us," Rika insisted. Korra scarcely heard the argument as her mind whirled. She could try healing Hiroshi. It might be enough to at least get him mobile and out of the camp. Not her first choice, but to lose one's parent was a horror she would not want to inflict on anyone. "Avatar Korra, please. We have a temporary base with a vantage point of the Equalist camp."

Korra and her companions followed them into the dense undergrowth, the Kyoshi warriors slipping through the trees without the slightest issue. Better than the rest of them. Branches were forever threatening to entangle in her hair and around her arms. Her heart surged at the thought of proximity. They were so close now. "You know, I was expecting you to all dress like Kyoshi," Korra commented to Saki as she untangled another creeper.

"Historically that was the case, but as times have moved on we have concentrated on the element of stealth instead. The make-up is one of the few things we retained from our more traditional uniform," Saki replied gesturing to her painted face. They arrived at the vantage point a short while later. It was a dense thicket on the slope of a narrow valley, high above the Equalist's camp. Too far for a lookout to detect them but still close enough to get an idea of the scale of the Equalist operation. Even from here the camp was almost daunting. Saki handed Korra a pair of binoculars.

"Do you know where Asami is?" Korra asked as her gaze swept across the camp with the instruments, trying to catch sight of her friend. Nowhere in sight.

"No," Saki said. "I regret that after our attempt to rescue Miss Sato, they moved her and her father to another location. They were formerly accommodated in one of the airship infirmaries. They moved them one night three days ago, but we cannot be certain if they are in another airship or have been moved to one of the tents."

Korra scowled, still searching, hoping she might spot her friend in the crowded camp. She checked around the edge again, close to where one of the airships moored. Wait. There was something in the trees. Korra focused; dozens of men and women with theirs arms tied behind them. Dead? They looked lifeless. A man struggled futilely against his bonds and fell limp again. Alive.

"The people in the trees..." Korra asked as she passed the binoculars to Mako.

"Earthbenders?" he asked.

"We think so," Ogiue said. "They've been like that for two days now."

"We naturally wished to rescue them too..." Rika added. "Too risky however. The whole camp is on higher alert since our attempt for Miss Sato."

Korra took the binoculars back. There were other prisoners in the camp and locked in metal cages with their arms bound behind their back. They ranged wildly in age from the elderly right down to children. "Why are they being so cruel?"

"From what we have observed only Amon is able to... take their bending," Rika said, her gaze flicking nervously about the group from Republic City. "He alone possesses the ability to take bending. And he can only do so much at any one time. There is... a queue of sorts."

"We have to help the other prisoners too," Korra said firmly.

"Of course!" Bolin said.

Kuvira took the binoculars from Korra. "I think," she said after a moment, "I have a plan. I count five airships in the area?"

"That matches our observations," Rika replied.

"I see. This many airships means this must be their fuel station. We could ignite the gasoline-"

Korra interrupted her. "No. I don't want any carnage. There are children and non-combatants down there," she said.

"-which is why we're not doing that." Kuvira smiled. "Trust me."

* * *

The Kyoshi warriors loaned both Korra and Kuvira two of their uniforms and carefully painted their faces to mimic a Kyoshi warrior's. If nothing else it would make their ability to bend a shock if anyone spotted them. Not part of the plan however. They delayed the operation until nightfall - a risk given workers were dismantling the camp but broad daylight was far too risky and security was that much tighter as a result of the former failed rescue attempt; the cover of darkness was vital. They parted ways once the sun was on the horizon; the plan was to meet back at the Yamayuri's camp afterward - but if that was unusable the next safe place was the Gokongwei's village - a very long trek through the woods at night. Korra was anxious to begin as the sky darkened horribly slowly. It was a relief just to be moving, even if stealth mandated they do so at a near glacial pace. Equalist guards perpetually patrolled the outer perimeter of the camp - the one major thing preventing them getting closer to the cages. Thanks to Saki's observations while they waited for Korra, they knew they would need to incapacitate four guards; two pairs in quick succession to give them enough time to enter the camp without raising the alarm.

The darkness thickened. Finally. A pair of guards passed nearby exactly on time. Korra sent a stream of air through the leaves - the rustling undergrowth drew the guard's attention. The pair reacted immediately, darting forward, ready to strike. There was just enough time for Ogiue and Rika to drop behind them and render them unconcious before Kuvira and Bolin tripped the next pair of guards with earthbending. Kuvira covered the four guard's mouths with metal strips to keep them quiet. Short work to divest these guards of their uniforms and provide disguises for Mako, Bolin, Ogiue and Rika. A quick dart across open ground and they were in amongst the supply crates - and the cages. Korra crept up to the nearest cell, Kuvira on her heels. Their arrival startled the prisoners and they all trying to talk at once.

Korra hissed at them to be quiet. "We're here to help you." She waved Kuvira forward and after a silent countdown they both bent the bars of the cage open as slowly as possible. The bars creaked as they shifted. Each burst of noise made them stop and check there was no rush of troops towards them. After an anxious few seconds they continued. They waved the prisoners out, Kuvira slicing at their rope bonds with sharpened metal blades and they moved onto the next cage. The liberated men, women and children sent in amongst the piles of supply crates to wait for the chance to get clear. The same process repeated for the three other cages in the area, a slowly growing collection of fire and waterbenders joining them. No alarms yet. Good. Half-way done. Now time for the people in the trees. There was less helpful cover nearby; they would be far more exposed. Mako and Bolin came with them and stood waiting at the bottom while Korra and Kuvira scaled the trees as quietly as they were able. Placing one hand over each bender's mouth, Korra shook them awake to check their health. If they seemed okay, a nod to Kuvira was the signal to cut them free. Mako and Bolin caught each bender as they fell, sawing at their bonds as quickly as they could.

"This would be easier with fire," Korra murmured as they climbed higher.

"Easier, but much more visible," Kuvira replied as they drew level with the next prisoner. Three down, some uncertain number to go. Korra peered up trying to figure it out how many more were in the tree.

"Intruders!" A voice yelled from the distance and a light flashed on washing the blackness away. "They warriors are back!" Korra blinked towards the light. Foolish; she was ruining her night vision. She looked away, trying to blink the flashing spots out of her eyes.

"Korra," Kuvira said and gestured upwards. "Use fire."

Korra nodded and shot flames at the cables above them; ten benders as far as she could see. As each fell she shot cushions of air down towards the ground, hoping her timing was right. Her heart seized as she missed one, but Bolin broke his fall with a mass of mud at the last moment. "That all of them?"

"Looks like," Kuvira replied.

"We have to get out of here," Mako called from the ground, glancing in every direction as the camp surged with activity. Korra let go of the tree, Kuvira mimicking her movement. Korra caught them both with a blast of air.

"Let us help you," one of the firebenders demanded. The Equalist troops were closing fast.

"No. Get out of here while you can," Mako demanded.

"We'll protect them," Rika said. "Get to Miss Sato; we can take care of this." Rika and Saki assumed their combat stances to await the oncoming forces. Despite Mako's recommendations several firebenders still stood with them while the others fled, marshaled along by Ogiue and Kira into darkness along the indicated route; into the forest and freedom.

"Korra! I have a plan," Kuvira shouted and tore a metal bar from one of the cages; Korra followed her example. As the first group of Equalists appeared they blasted the bar towards them and wrapped it around as many as possible. The shriek of bending metal pierced the air, but Kuvira barely paused and pulled more bars from the cages. A momentary lull saw Kuvira step forward to peer at the restrained soldiers. "Wait... Something's wrong." She peered closer, ignoring the angry words from their captives. "These troops are basically unarmed; there's none of that anti-bender gear they used in Republic City."

"Well, yeah. They won't have expected us to-"

Bolin cut her off. "Korra; the airships!"

The furthest two of the airships were rising from the ground. "Amon," Kuvira said.

"Asami," Korra added. The ships rose and began moving in opposite directions. "What was... Do you think Asami was on one of them? Naga can't smell at this distance." Korra frantically looked between the two craft.

"Go," Saki shouted. "We must protect the prisoners. We entrust you with Iroh's request."

"We'll get her back," Korra replied.

"We should split up and track both," Kuvira said. "One metal bender per group to give us the best spread of skills." She glanced between the brothers. "Bolin; you're with me. Come on; we'll take that airship." She pointed to a nearby craft. "You take that one," she called to Korra, pointing to another.

"Wait. Don't we need more of a plan for this?" Mako asked.

"No time! Just head for Zaofu if anything goes wrong. We'll meet there if all else fails," Kuvira said.

"The hawks!" Bolin exclaimed and he whistled.

"Bolin, we don't have time..." Kuvira said. "Those airships are moving faster than I like." She started running for the airship.

"We can stay in touch with the hawks though," Bolin said. "You take Azula," he said to Korra. The bird screeched at her as she lifted it to her shoulder and it dug it's talons in deeper.

"You stay safe, okay?" Mako told Bolin.

"We'll see you soon," Korra insisted.

"I will and we will!" he shouted as he sprinted after Kuvira, Archie dislodged from his shoulder and flying just behind him.

"Guess we better go too," Korra said. She whistled and started running towards the other airship; Naga caught up to them in moments. "Good girl," Korra shouted as she swung herself up onto the polar-bear dog's back and pulled Mako up a moment later.

"Still not sure about this plan," Mako said behind her as Naga ran for the boarding ramp.

"Too late now. And at least we're covering both outcomes," Korra replied as they reached the ship. The two Equalists look terrified as Naga reared up and Korra swung from behind her to knock them both unconscious. Mako helped her shove both of them onto the ground. "Get us moving!" Korra called as Mako raced for the controls and Korra hauled the ramp up. The engine's whine grew in intensity.

"The mooring lines!" Mako said as the ship jostled awkwardly.

"I'll get them," Korra shouted back as she dashed from one side of the airship to the other, leaning out of the window to flick flames at the taut ropes. They broke easily and the airship began rising.

"Okay, okay. Last saw the airship on bearing... Ah! I see them," Mako muttered as he peered into the night sky. There was a light moving away from them up ahead.

"Faster!" Korra insisted, rushing up to stand by him as he set them moving. The forest dropped away below them as the engine's sound deepend to a roar.

"I don't know how much I can do. We're operating at maximum capacity here. Airships typically need more than one pilot. We'll see how long the engines hold." Mako jabbed at the controls. "...now that I think of it, just what are we going to do if we catch up to them?" Mako asked as more detail on the fleeing airship became visible.

"Get us above them," Korra replied. "I'll jump down and get inside."

"Gotta love airbending," Mako muttered as he raised the craft's altitude.

"I'm going to try and slow them," Korra said and pushed her way up through an access panel to the top of the airship. The wind whipped around her, forcing her to blink rapidly. She bent a dead-zone in front of her to at least give her one less thing to worry about. Okay. So a fireball would force them to evade and hopefully give them a chance to get closer. She punched a fireball forward. Something had gone wrong with her timing; it almost skimmed past the vessel, but at the end of it's curve, it smashed into the airship's tail-fin.

"No..." she gasped. The flames caught. Was it possible to extinguish them from here? Wait. Why was the boarding ramp lowering? Two Equalists braced themselves in the opening with large objects cradled on their shoulders.

Korra peered forward. "Those look a lot like canons," she said slowly. "They're going to fire on us. Mako!"

She rushed for the hatch as the cables struck the airship with dull thunks. There was a sharp crack and the engines cut out. Mako jostled the controls frantically. With a lurch the cables detached from the other airship; it seemed to zip away from them as they floundered awkwardly, the front of the airship dipping towards the ground.

"Mako?" Korra asked as she pulled the hatch closed.

"They fried the controls!" He yelled as he smacked the console. "We're going down. Hang onto something!"

The airship dipped lower and lower, still moving forward towards a mass of trees. The first branches they clipped did little but make a rattling sound against the hull, but the jolt when they hit a more solid one was enough to throw both of them off their feet. More hits, momentum throwing them around the cabin as the airship seem to spin. Korra's stomach churned as they span around. With a lurch and a splash they came to rest. Korra sighed with relief and then groaned as the airship jolted and with a slow shifting roll, the airship finally stopped moving. Korra struggled to her feet wincing from her bruises and cuts, stumbling a little due to the awkward angle of the deck. With a spark a ball of flame formed on her hand. "Are we... in the swamp?" she asked staring out the window. Mako struggled up beside her.

"Looks like," he said, igniting his own flame.

Korra struck the controls with a clenched fist and screamed. They had failed Asami and now they were on their own. She had been so close. "We should have gone during the day," Korra said. "Even if was riskier."

"And been picked up in a second? No. We did the right thing. Though I... I think they expected us," Mako said as he stared at the swamp.

"Expected? How could they?" Korra asked.

"Korra? You know all those villages you helped liberate? Word travels fast," Mako said. "The Equalists heard you were close."

"I know but... " She let out a muted scream. "Let's get out of here. Unless you think you can get this thing working again?"

Mako shook his head. "The controls are dead, and I doubt it's in any shape after that landing. Not my best."

The tension finally broke and Korra smiled. "Yeah. Not your best.

"I only knew the basics! I had no idea I would end up chasing another airship," he said hotly. "Look, let's just get out of here before we sink. Good job you're a metalbender," he added.

"There is that." Korra strained and tore a hole in the side of the airship. She stared down at the swamp. "This is not going to be fun."

"Come on; sooner we start the sooner we can get out. Look; the bank is just over there." Mako pointed.

"Just over there? That's thirty meters away!" Korra exclaimed.

"Then let's get started. Sooner we get there, the sooner we can dry off." The water proved to be about chest deep, very cloudy and horribly slimy. Korra tried not to think of something large and hostile lurking in the depths of the water, just waiting for them to make the wrong move and bite down and- No. Not thinking about that. She scratched idly at her stomach, keeping her gaze focused on solid ground, keeping her other hand and the flame well out of the swamp. Naga was paddling just behind her, thrashing in the water. What was in this water? Her back was itching like crazy. The back felt... odd. Almost numb. And her skin was oddly slimy and ridged and- Her hand planted hard on her back feeling the alien organism on her skin. She jerked her hand away in horror, not wanting to touch the thing - whatever it was - but at the same time uncomfortably aware that it was under her shirt and attached to her. The tension in her back. It was not from a strain or worry; it was something on her skin. She shuddered. "Korra are you okay?" Mako's voice was impossibly distant, he frowned at her from some distance away. Korra wrenched her shirt off.

"Something on my back," she said in a quavering voice and turned to show him.

"Leeches," Mako said. "Don't try to tear them off; let me help you." He started wading towards her as fast as he could.

"No." Her voice was trembling. "We need to get out of here first." She grabbed onto Naga's saddle and pulled herself up. Korra jerked the reins and the polar-bear dog paddled forward to Mako. He scrambled up behind her, sitting well back from her. "How... how does it look?" she asked as Naga pushed forward.

"There's four," Mako said. "Don't worry, I'll get them off." Korra kept her back straight, trying not to think of the creatures there, watching the bank grow closer at a painfully slow rate. After far too long, Naga lumbered wetly onto the bank, mud dripping from her flanks. Korra jumped down, keep her back to Mako.

"Okay. Just give me a moment," he said. A flicker of fire behind her, a moment of heat, a sense of weight falling away shortly followed by three others. "Got them all." Korra sighed in relief and tensing herself turned back to see the parasites. The black tube like creatures lay on the ground, a trickle of blood seeping from one of the maws just about visible in the flickering light. Korra shivered and took a step away from them. "Thank you, Mako," she said. He was resolutely not looking at her.

"No problem."

"Everything's muddy," Korra said. "Oh Mako, your shirt."Let me take care of that..." She concentrated, pulling on the earth and water. Too hard; the shirt tore in a ragged line down the front and back, both halves drifting to the ground uselessly leaving his chest bare.

"...thanks," Mako said.

Korra dragged her gaze from his chest, covered as it was with slime and filthy water. "Sorry. At least Naga's here. And she has the rest of our stuff. I'll get you a new shirt." Azula stared at her from her perch on top of Naga - the only one not coated in some variety of mud at present. "At least the hawk made it."

"You sort yourself out," Mako said, pointedly looking away from her. He threw her bag towards her and opened his own. "Urgh. My journal got soaked." He pulled out a shirt and then threw it back in. "Half of this is soaked. And we have Bolin and Kuvira's gear here."

"So we dry things. You are a firebender, right?"

"Yeah. If we can find enough firewood in a swamp like this." Mako glanced around. "Looks like it might be the one from the stories." He frowned and pulled the map from his bag, wafting it in the air. Mud and other gunk dripped off of the front. "Okay, so, we were here and we went in this direction... and... yeah this is the swamp. Pretty big; it covers an area as large as... as Republic City."

He finally looked at her, shocked and panicky. "What do we do?" Korra whispered. "How deep are we?"

* * *

A few hours had passed since they began pursuit of the airship - a few hours since they left Korra and Mako behind. No. Bolin shook his head, peering at the airship ahead of them. If either group found Asami that was the important thing. Their route took them over a forest and across the vast desert. Time passed and they neither gained nor lost ground on the other ship. Bolin grew bored staring at the other airship and slouched on the floor stroking Pabu. Half-way through the fourth hour the engines began to falter. The airship rattled around them and Bolin scrambled to his feet.

"What's happening?" Bolin shouted as Kuvira struggled with the controls.

"I don't know." She tapped the fuel gauge. "We still have fuel and power." A warning light flicked on, glowing red in the darkened vessel. It was soon joined by a myriad of others. "Looks like there's something wrong with the airship," Kuvira growled through clenched teeth as the ship lurched under them and the engines stuttered.

"I think... we're going to crash," Bolin whispered to Pabu as another jolt swept through the deck. A new light blinked on the controls and with a bang the port engine exploded and the airship listed, carving a wide curve into the sky as it now flew in a long, lazy spiral towards the ground.

"Hang onto something," Kuvira shouted as the desert rushed up to meet them. Bolin barely had time to grab a bulkhead and get a firm grip on Pabu as the craft plowed into the sand. An eternity followed; the floor switching with the walls, the screech of the metal and the coughing death of the engine before everything was finally still again. "Bolin?" Kuvira called after far too long a silence.

"I'm alive," Bolin replied struggling to get into a comfortable enough position to stand. Pabu chirped his survival too.

Kuvira jabbed at the controls. "Useless," she said scowling. "I don't think we're going anywhere in this. Help me salvage what we can." There was little to find in the small craft; the deepening dark made locating anything difficult. By the time they gave up they came away with a handful of Yuan bills, a few repair tools, two Equalist uniforms and one small barrel of water. "Should be okay if we boil it," Kuvira mused. "At least we won't die of thirst right away."

They sat shivering against the crumpled hull as the night passed slowly, Bolin sleeping in fits and starts, sheer exhaustion lulling him to sleep for a handful of moments before the freezing air jerked him awake again. All too soon it became too bright to sleep, the dawn breaking and flooding the desert with light. The warm sun was wonderful after the night's chill. But if it was this warm already, then by mid-day...

"What do we do?" Bolin asked, inching a bit further into the shadow of the wreck.

"Currently I'm considering making a sail and crafting a skiff from our scrap here. If we can locate an oasis we can at least find water. There is a populated oasis somewhere in the desert - if we can find that we should be able to get ourselves back to civilization." Kuvira had scraped the Kyoshi warrior paint from her face and was consulting her compass. "Last I saw, the airship was heading to the Northeast. Ba Sing Se's that way."

"Should we go there after the oasis?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Kuvira scowled. Best leave her alone for now. She probably had as little sleep as he had. Best make himself useful for now; more salvage from the craft sounded the best plan. He smacked his lips trying to at least dredge up enough spit to make his mouth feel less dry. The barrel of water looked tempting, but they needed to boil it first. And then let it cool. Too long. Wait. Was that... a cactus? Bolin hurried over to it. It was. They had water in them right? So many radio dramas in the desert and the knowledgeable one always knew there was water in cacti; more than enough to keep them hydrated. Bolin dug a shard of metal out of the ground, hoping it would be strong enough. The shard cut through the cacti's flesh with ease; it's interior was cool and moist. No actual water, but he could chew the plant flesh for much the same effect. Archie screeched on his shoulder.

"Bolin! Stop. Don't eat that!" Kuvira yelled just as he gulped the first chunk of cactus. It was good. So good. Cold, wet, refreshing. He grinned at Kuvira.

"Oh that's good. You want some too? Sorry I didn't share it, but I was so thirsty..."

"That's a Sokkactus!" Kuvira shouted and smacked the top of the plant out of his hand. "It gives people..." Bolin blinked, his vision going strange. Kuvira sounded kinda sultry now. And... was she wearing a one-piece swimsuit? The white and silver skirted garment really suited her. "...their wildest dreams," Kuvira purred. Her hair was down and she looked amazing. A little how she had back in Zaofu when she was wrestling with Korra. If only she was here too. In her swimwear. On this beach. Well. Sand. Wait. Something was strange.

"Kuvira?" His words were slurred. "What? How?"

"Hey Kuvira!" Korra. Bolin whirled around to see Korra walking towards him, her hips rolling. She was wearing a baby-blue two piece swim suit and holding a beach ball. "Want that rematch now?" She glanced at him and smiled. "Want to... watch? And keep score of course."

"I'd... love too..." Bolin slurred. Keep looking at her face. Had to focus on her face. Even though she was wearing so little. No. Bad Bolin. Despite the presence of the beachball, Kuvira and Korra somehow wound up playing volleyball. Bolin tried to take his job seriously, but there was so much... motion. So many distracting movements that he forgot the score in seconds. Korra won though; she punted the ball at the beach and it exploded into fragments. Opposite him Opal cheered, her hands lost in fluttering explosions of paper. What? Korra and Kuvira shook hands and congratulated each other on the match.

"Hey, Bolin!" Mako was here too! And Asami! Who was also wearing a swimsuit. Why was Mako not wearing one too? Or him. No matter. The red swimsuit Asami wore was also pleasing, the neckline plunging down- Nope! Could not look there either.

"Hi bro. Hi Asami!"

"Bolin." Asami was suddenly right beside him. "We walked here to tell you something really important." He blinked. She was back beside Mako and holding his hand.

"We realised why we didn't get on," Mako said grinning.

"It was just a bit of sexual tension. That's all. I have totally forgiven Mako." Asami was smiling too. Well, that was wonderful, but they were being oddly distant too. They could be a bit closer to each other rather than standing almost as far apart as they could even though they were holding hands.

"So things are okay between us," Mako replied turning to smile at Asami. He took a step towards her.

"Actually better," Asami corrected taking a step forward herself.

"You see..." Mako said kneeling down.

"Mako and I..." Asami said still smiling but staring at Mako.

"We're getting married," Mako said.

"Mako is going to become Mister Sato," Asami said.

"You two?" Bolin slurred, struggling to keep his balance. "So; you're going to be my sister?" he asked.

"Yes. And... we have great news!" Asami was right in front of him clutching his hand.

"You see, Asami and me..." Mako added clapping his hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"We're having a baby!" Asami pressed both her hands over her stomach. "She's going to be a firebender. Just like her father."

"We should really think of a name," Mako mused. "How about Masami?"

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Bolin asked. "This is amazing. The best day of my life."

"Not your best day!" A voice boomed from high above. Iroh swooped out of the clouds riding on the back of a dragon. Not Druk? Weird. "Bolin, quick! I need you to help me with a special secret super-awesome mission!"

Bolin gasped. "Me? You want me to help with a special secret super-awesome mission?"

"Yes," Iroh said. "Only the very manliest of men can hope to accomplish this task, and I know of only one who could possibly fulfill the role. And that man is you Bolin!" He whistled and a green dragon swooped out of the clouds. "And to do this I have brought you your own dragon."

"I get my own dragon?" Bolin gaped at the creature. "Woohoo!" He hopped onto it's back and it immediately shot up into the sky. Pabu curled safely around his neck. "Where do we need to go?" he called to Iroh.

"Spearfishing!" Iroh said and threw a spear to Bolin. "We are going fishing in the deepest, darkest, most dangerous sea in the world." The ocean darkened beneath then and the sky was filled with storm clouds. Lightning crackled and thunder rumbled all around them and the dark waters below surged into a roaring funnel, infested with monsters.

"Are you going to go spearfishing to impress Chief Tonraq? So you can ask for Korra's hand in marriage?" Bolin asked.

"No!" Iroh called. "I'm just here to fish. Besides; Korra is like my great-great-great-grandfather." Iroh directed his dragon down towards the whirlpool and Bolin followed. Tonraq was down there and he was fighting the monsters with his spear and waterbending. He smiled as Bolin neared. "Hi Bolin. I'm just fishing for dinner. Senna is the best cook," he said conspiratorially.

"Can I please help, Tonraq, sir? I love Senna's cooking."

"Dinner will be ready for you in the South. You are now an honorary warrior of the Water Tribe. I would be honored if one day you became my son-in-law," Tonraq intoned.

"Awesome," Bolin said.

A huge snake like creature burst from the waves. "A Zolom!" Tonraq yelled. "We'll have to use the third level spells!"

Iroh immediately unleashed a firaga attack; Tonraq followed up with waterga. Bolin used quakega. Somehow. In the water. The shaking of the water unseated Bolin and he fell from the dragon, plunging into the whirlpool. He scrambled to his feet and stared around. It was dark, cold and icy here. Wherever this was. "Hello, earthbender boy." A voice sounded behind him. He knew that voice. Bolin spun round.

"Amon?" he asked. The leader of the Equalists was hanging from the ceiling wearing a silky white sheet. Black hooded figures were all around him. "What do you want?"

Amon smiled. "We need a virgin sacrifice to eliminate all bending in the world. You are the perfect candidate. The beautiful sushi roll. Far too good and pure for this world," he said. With a crunch the floor slowly split open revealing a water tank containing a sharktopus with razor-sharp metal teeth.

"Oh no. While I might be a virgin physically, I'm not one mentally," he said, backing away from the yawning chasm.

"No matter. If it rids of even half the world's benders I am willing to make the sacrifice. You will always remember the day Amon killed you as the most important of your life. For me; it is Tuesday." Amon grinned.

"Reunion is equality," the hooded figures began to chant as Bolin started to seriously run out of floor.

"No! My princess will save me!" Bolin yelled. The wall exploded with a burst of flame to reveal Korra and a blizzard in her wake. She was wearing a gown formed entirely of ice crystals, augmented with armor made entirely out of ice. She rode on the back of Naga, her eyes hidden behind sunglasses. With a flex of her muscles she revealed she held Bolin's spear now.

"I am princess Avatar Korra. And I have come to save my man," she intoned.

"Korra?" Bolin gaped. And behind her were her assistants; Mako in a blue robe with a pointed straw hat. Asami hefting a huge spanner over her shoulder, with goggles on her forehead. Jinora was wearing a white suit, carrying a microphone with sunglasses. Opal was in full plate-armor carrying a sword and Kuvira was in a plain white robe. With a hammer over her shoulder.

"Princess Avatar Korra?" Amon roared. "I will not let you!"

The battle was over in a blink of an eye, Korra defeating Amon with a thrust of her spear. The others took down the hooded figures in the same moment. Korra reached down and helped Bolin onto Naga. Then they raced off across the tundra and away from the ice castle. Finally they paused on an icy cliff overlooking the sea as the sun began setting.

"Korra, you saved me!" Bolin said, embarrassed by his slurring speech.

"Anything for you." She leant towards him and at the last moment Bolin jerked his head back and leapt down from Naga.

"Sorry Korra."

"But why?" she pleaded. "I thought you loved me?"

"I need some space," he said.

"...why?" she asked close to tears.

"I've been thinking a lot," he said. "About us and about me."

"You're breaking up with me?" Korra exclaimed. Break up? When had they been together?

"No! Not like that." Bolin waved his hands frantically. "I just realized I can't just be a man waiting for my heroine to save me..."

"But there's nothing wrong with that," Korra pouted. "Nothing wrong with a man wanting to be saved by a woman. I'll save you as often as you need, Honey-Bo."

"That's not my problem though. I'm just..." Bolin blinked. "The comic relief character. The one who tags along with his smarter, stronger and superior big brother. I get to fanboy for the sake of light-hearted moments. I don't get to make an impact on the story; all I get to do is have feelings for those around me, but no one really needs... me." He sighed. "I don't even understand what's going on. Not about the Earth Kingdom, not about the Fire Nation and certainly not Republic City. Everything is too complicated for me and I just look like a fool. So many people need help and I'm just useless. I need serious character development and a good individual arc. Even then... Doesn't mean you'll feel the same way for me. I'm weak and I don't have any good talents. As much as I would love to be your loyal, dutiful husband who would cook everyday and take care of our kids, make your house a home and love you forever; I... I just don't deserve you Korra."

He turned back to catch one final glimpse of Korra's distressed face before the blizzard obliterated the sight of her. "Bolin!" Kuvira yelled. He turned; there was some kind of huge fish monster behind her. "We need to run. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him away. The fish monster pursued, slipping easily through the snow. It's mouth loomed wide open and then they were inside.

* * *

Kuvira groaned as she sat up. Her memory came back in a second and she jerked around. The fish had been too fast, leaping and swimming through the sand. She had never sen anything like that before. It had swallowed them. Just... this did not look like the inside of a fish. It was too light. And there were a lot of vines everywhere. And... stone floors, a ceiling. Shelves. Kuvira blinked again. Was this a library? Bolin was lying beside her and she shook him hurriedly. No response. He was still breathing at least. She pried his eyes open; his pupils were still dilated. The cactus hallucinogens must still in his system. A noise made her look up; a fox peered at her from a doorway and scampered away. Then something else was there. It was hard to look at, much less describe. The entity seemed to be constantly in flux, never settling on one form. There were momentary impressions of a man, limbs, a scribbling hand, a woman, multiple hands, an eye, tentacles, blue fire, a triangle, red ice, void. Kuvira closed her eyes and tried to steady her nerves. "You are in the spirit world," a whispery voice said. Interesting.

Kuvira kept her eyes closed. "How do we get back?" she asked, trying to remain as respectful as possible. "Where are we?"

A sensation of laughter. "Figure that out yourself. You have stumbled upon the great library of Wan Shi Tong. All knowledge is here. All is free for you to seek."

This part of the Avatar's memoirs she remembered very well. "Aren't humans forbidden from entering this place?" she asked.

"Wan Shi Tong will not be back for some time. Take as much... time as you need. Exploring this place, searching is your only hope. And who knows? I might feel benevolent later on. Help you. I might even take you back myself," the entity said.

"Thank you..." she said. Something about the spirit made her reluctant to trust it. There was a movement ahead of her and Kuvira risked looking. It was gone. She sighed. It was dangerous to simply be here. Bolin stirred beside her.

"Are we in a library?" Bolin slurred. "So huge..."

"Pretty much," Kuvira said. "You stay here. If you do move, don't get lost. I'm going to have a look around."

"I'm going to wait here," Bolin said. "With this fox friend." He waved vaguely at thin air. She would have to trust he would be okay for now. Kuvira wandered the halls, keeping the route back to the room with Bolin fresh in her mind. This place was far larger than Republic City's library, larger than Zaofu's. And so full of knowledge. Where should she even start? An engraved plaque at the end of the nearest shelf indicated it was Earth Kingdom history. Tempting but now was not the time. She walked on. Spirit world. This would do. Kuvira pulled a volume from the shelf, unsure where to even start.

"Wise decision," a new voice commented. Kuvira turned back. An huge owl-like figure peered at her. "Of all the people brought here these past years, you remain the only one who thought to seek this section."

Kuvira bowed. "Wan Shi Tong," she said. "I am humbled to be in your presence. And I beg your forgiveness. A rogue spirit transported us here. Please believe me; we - my companion and I - we never intended to enter this place. All we want to do is leave and no longer disturb you. We do not wish to defile your great library."

She straightened up to see the owl blinking at her. "A wise answer human. Perhaps you are interesting enough for conversation?"

"Great spirit, a mere human like me cannot possibly offer anything to you," Kuvira said.

"True, you are but a mere child in comparison. I have lived for millennia. So few humans see this and so many are arrogant," Wan Shi Tong preened.

"We humans are truly low," Kuvira agreed.

"Yet you do not speak as they do." The owl blinked. "Or are wise enough to choose your words with care." Kuvira said nothing. "I noticed your interest in my collection on what you humans call the Earth Kingdom. Why does it interest you? The truth; now."

"I am... passionate about it's history." Lying here could easily be fatal. "It has more territory, culture, diversity and history than the other three nations combined."

"I see," Wan Shi Tong appraised her. He began quizzing her on dynasties, conquerors, leaders, cultures, anything and everything about the tribe. The owl seemed impressed with how easily she answered every one of his questions. It was almost like being at school again. "Ah, but so repetitive is it not?" the owl asked at last. "So much history, so similar. Humans never learn and the cycle spins on endlessly. Could nothing new happen to the Earth Kingdom?"

"Unity," Kuvira answered. "The one thing that never happened ever before. If I am able I will unite the entire kingdom as one nation." Impossible; a dream. But her dream.

"Tell me more, human," Wan Shi Tong asked.

* * *

Bolin wavered a moment and fell against the shelf. Still not right. Where was Kuvira? He needed to find her. Bolin called her name out as he wandered. Oh. There she was. Was... was she talking to a giant owl? A spirit? Or a rare animal? The owl was replying. He remembered; Wan Shi Tong. Library. He ducked behind a bookcase. Why? They should be safe. Well. Last time humans were here it had not ended well. He risked looking around the shelves.

"This discussion has been fascinating," Wan Shi Tong said. "You... you might yet finally give the world a new story. Very promising." The owl's head turned until it stared right at Bolin. The angle of the spirit's neck did not look right. "Is this your companion?"

"Yes," Kuvira replied. Wan Shi Tong moved faster than Bolin thought possible, covering the intervening distance in a moment. The owl stood over him, looming over him. Staring at him. Like a predator with it's prey. "My companion cannot easily read the books here. He will be unable to take anything with him when he leaves."

"Why are you here?" the owl asked Bolin.

Bolin gulped. "I... want to rescue... my friend. From the Equalists."

"I see. Uninteresting... and mostly harmless. I've seen too much of your kind in history. Eager to battle, always seeking glory and dreaming of love. Heads filled with stupid dreams. Know this then." The owl leant in closer. "There is no destiny waiting for you. Your kind end up dropping like flies and the best you can hope for is that the end will be quick and... relatively painless."

"Oh Great Wan Shi Tong," Kuvira said behind the spirit. "We thank you for the wisdom and the warning." Bolin sagged back onto the sand. He glanced around. They were in the desert again; no sign of the library anywhere. "Are you okay?" Kuvira asked.

"I think so. Was that... real?" he asked.

"Yes." She helped him to his feet. "While Wan Shi Tong had a past grievance against Avatar Aang, I was able to convince him to let us go."

"That's awesome!" Bolin exclaimed. "How did you-"

"Bolin we need to get moving," Kuvira interjected. "We need to get to Ba Sing Se."

"Oh, after the airship?"

"Yes. And if Amon is there, Mako and Korra will go there too," Kuvira said. "If not, we will be able to find a way back to Zaofu there."

"Okay." He felt a little dizzy still. Ba Sing Se; the grand city. The place where his father's family were from

"Don't worry Bolin. As long as you're with me, nothing bad will happen," Kuvira said laying a hand on his shoulder.

Relief flooded through him. "Thanks, Kuvira."

* * *

w

w

w

**Thanks for the reviewers last week: an-earl, DreadKing73, Kradeiz, The Detective of South East, aamoon-13, Tbone511, TrojanHalks2012, Nachtkast, TheDreamChaser. I'd like to know all of you guys better and know which ones are reading weekly, so please keep reviewing!**

**Shadowman20, where were you? I was expecting you last chapter, especially with your Kuvira theories. Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Kuvira and metalbending**

Kuvira's aunt saying she started metalbending at three years old may seem unbelievable, but note that Kuvira herself didn't confirm this. So it's possible Kuvira's parents were paranoid on Kuvira's earthbending since talent benders are used by the Matou family, or Kuvira bent metal by accident. Eitherway Kuvira didn't understand the principles at three years old and most likely forgot about whatever she did naturally. Without Suyin, Kuvira won't be able to learn metalbending and her natural skills won't do. However, personally, I don't mind if another earthbender is born to exceed Toph's talent. Whether or not Kuvira's skills and potential in this fanfic are or will be enough to surpass Toph's is something I can't answer. Maybe, maybe not.

**Iroh and action**

Good point on the stark contrast of his introduction through combat versus most of this story this book taking place behind his desk. I can't give a hint on what we'll do with him, but I can at least guarantee he'll do a lot very important stuff outside his office. We'll also get to know him more personally in Book 3. Like I stated in the past chapters, Iroh is one of the top ten most important characters in the fanfic.

As for his "desk story" I intended that Iroh's power and capabilities in Chapter 10-11 will come through in a different way. As much as Amon liked to rant about firebending, most stuff Iroh was able to do (extract important information about Equalists, coordinate with Suyin in scouting her territory, be the main financier and facilitator of Korra's EK trip and the Kyoshi Warriors' mission, save Future Industries employees from unemployment, and start a plot against Tarrlok) has nothing to do with his firebending. All of this he accomplished through talking and writing- and the only instance we saw him firebend in Book 2 was when he burned documents. So yeah, I meant to explore what power is. Like Sozin genocide that were discussed by both Iroh and Amon; was it really firebending that killed a civilization? Or the fact that Sozin was just evil and has the power to command an army to commit the genocide? I also meant to contrast him to Korra; at this point Iroh deals with what is unexciting, complicated and concealed as he sat on his chair while Korra goes on with her outdoor adventure in the vast Earth Kingdom.

**See you guys next week! At this point we've finished more than 50% of the fanfic. Thank you for being with us!**


	34. Crystal Skies

**Book 2: Metal**

**Chapter 13 - Crystal Skies**

* * *

Korra fidgeted again, her gaze roaming across the darkness all around them. They had been so close to finding to getting Asami back. Now they were here and Asami was either also somewhere in the swamp or wherever Bolin and Kuvira were. They had to get moving. "We should get out of here soon," she said. "The other airship must have landed somewhere."

"Yeah but where?" Mako was an indistinct form on her left. "They could have gone anywhere. I'm not even sure just where in the swamp we are."

Korra paused for a long moment. "So... What do we do?"

"I don't know." He sounded annoyed. "I don't know anything anymore. I used to. I thought the plan was pretty simple; go find Asami and bring her home. I didn't think we'd be spreading your name around the Earth Kingdom. But we did. Yours and Kuvira's. Possibly mine and Bolin's too - not that anyone cares about us. And now I'm trying to think of a way to fix this mess."

"Oh, so it's my fault," Korra snapped back. "My fault we're in a swamp and who know's where? And helping all those people was a fault was it?"

"I'm not blaming you," Mako said hastily, stressing the last word. "I'm just taking stock of the whole situation. Look; it happened and now we have to deal with it. We helped people. That was good. It also alerted Amon to our proximity. That was amazingly bad. If we hadn't detoured, we might have gotten to Asami in time. And now we have to look for her and Kuvira and Bolin. I..." He blinked. "I hope he's going to be okay."

"He's with Kuvira. He'll be fine," Korra replied.

"Oh that's fine. As long as he's with Kuvira, no harm can come to him!"

"Great. Be sarcastic then! Why don't you just come out and say it? You would have told me the right things to do the whole time and I should have paid no attention to Kuvira. Go right ahead; it's better than this fake niceness." Korra glared in his direction.

Mako got to his feet and grabbed at his shirt beside the fire. "I'm going to look around. Stay here and don't get lost. I don't want to have to come looking for you," he said as he strode away pulling his shirt over his head.

How dare he just walk away after that? Korra opened her mouth to yell a retort. And stopped. Something was wrong and somehow Mako was already out of earshot. No. Not he had not simply moved away. There was no trace of him at all. She was certain he had taken no more than five steps and now... Now she could not hear him at all. "Mako?" She peered ahead. There was something dark and vaguely humanoid just about visible there. She blinked. The shadowed form she assumed was Mako was gone. "Mako? Where are you?" Nothing. She stumbled to her feet.

"And where did you come from?" A voice sneered behind her. Korra span around. Ming Hua glared at her, her mouth twitching into an unpleasant grin. The darkness had gone; instead she was standing in a blue shimmering rocky cavern. Some kind of organic lattice hung high above her.

"I... don't know..." Korra stammered, taking a step away from apparition. "I... I control myself now. Leave me to it."

"'Leave you to it?'" another voice echoed. Korra whirled around to find Zaheer watching her. "I don't know what you mean."

"I've moved on. I don't listen to you anymore," Korra tried.

"But you're lost." The voice was somehow warmer, gentle. Unlike the last time she saw her. P'Li was to her left. "You need guidance. You need to be directed."

"No," Korra murmured, not wanting the next person.

"We gave you purpose," the final voice said. Ghazan. Flames and lava consumed him even as she watched, his voice wrecked, raspy and choking.

"No..." Korra breathed. "Not again." She could not move. Korra checked each of the Red Lotus in turn. Zaheer seemed vacant, empty. P'Li and Ming were gone. And the flames still consumed Ghazan.

"We'll meet again, Avatar." Korra whirled to face Zaheer. He lay crumpled on the floor but somehow still spoke. "Harmonic Convergence approaches. I will be waiting." Korra gasped as Naga barked, frighteningly loud, Azula adding a screech from her perch on Naga's back.

"Naga!" Korra gasped. She had wandered from their makeshift campsite somehow, and was now tangled in a mass of vines. If Mako had wandered away and become distracted like her... "Mako!" she called. No answer. "Naga..." Korra said as she rested a trembling hand against her flank. "Can you find Mako?" Naga sniffed at the air and then the vines. Her head jerked to either side, uncertain. With a faint bark she began padding towards... something. Past the fire, Korra pausing a minute to pull her shirt on. Korra followed in her wake and caught sight something red up ahead. Surely it could not be anyone else. "Mako!" She called. Still no response. He was sitting in a shallow pool, his arms wrapped around his legs. He looked oddly vulnerable. "Mako!" She tried shaking him. "Are you alright?"

Mako blinked and looked around in a panic. "Korra!" His eyes widened and he shuffled away from her. "Are... are you real?" he whispered, his eyes wide.

"Of course I'm real," she replied. Confusing, but her response seemed to relieve him.

"I've seen... I'm seeing... things," he said. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

"Yeah..." she said. "Me too."

Mako ducked his head for a moment. "Korra? What did you see?"

Korra hesitated a moment before answering. "The Red Lotus. All of them. I... I keep having nightmares about them. But... it was different this time. I... I wasn't asleep." They had been more vivid than the nightmares.

"Yeah... Here it's... different," Mako said and fell silent.

"Mako? Can I ask what you saw?"

"Mom... dad..." He shivered. "A lot of things." He hunched in tighter.

"Do... so you want to talk about it?" Korra asked.

Mako shook his head. "Thanks. I'm... fine. Seriously. Just worried. We won't get anywhere if we keep getting distracted... like this."

"Guess we have to make sure we stick together," Korra said. "We should try and get some sleep and make a start in the morning - when it's lighter." They followed Naga back to their campsite, glancing around them with worry every step they took. Some scavenging turned up a meager supply of dry wood; better than nothing. The morning light was disappointing; there was no hint of which way they should go. If only she still had Tenzin's glider, or one of her own. Korra shook her head - she needed to make do with the present. Selecting a tall tree she clambered up for a better view. No good - nothing but green visible in all directions. Except. There. One tree far bigger and more prominent than any other. The only usable landmark visible - as good a direction as any.

The day seemed passed in a haze. Talking was too much effort - it was all Korra could do to keep putting one foot in front of another, pushing inexorably forward. But that only left her open to all her thoughts and all her doubts; it was her fault she failed. Why had she fought with Mako like that? She wanted to cringe with embarrassment and there was not even the vestige of a defense for what she had said to him. Korra blinked. A figure just to her left; an Equalist? She jerked her head around. Amon was standing ankle deep in the swamp, watching her.

"Amon," she growled and darted forward. Somehow she could not reach him. Every movement she made towards him saw him recede away at the same pace. "Stop running you coward!" she snarled, even as it became clear that Amon did not appear to move to stay away from her. Mako was somewhere behind her now. He would catch up. She was certain.

"Korra?" A worried and very familiar voice behind her. Asami sobbed on the ground, her make-up running and coating her cheeks with inky blackness. "Korra, please! Help me! I need you!" she pleaded.

"Asami," Korra whispered. "Asami," she said louder. She was here. Somehow Asami was here, and this at least would be fine. She rushed forward, but something forestalled her. Something had caught her wrist and jerked her off her feet.

"Korra!" Mako yelled at her. Where had he come from? "It's not real."

"Asami!" Korra called, looking back towards the sobbing girl. She was gone and there was not a single trace of her. Korra strained against him, desperate for a glimpse of Asami again. Nothing. She sagged against Mako, her strength leaving her. He kept hold of her hand.

"We stay close, okay?" he said.

Korra nodded and tagged along behind Mako as they walked. Phantom figures appeared sporadically all around them, pleading, begging for help from her. She ignored them as much as she wanted to help them all. Asami, mom, dad. Bolin. And there were those who goaded her; Amon, the Red Lotus, Tarrlok, the cartoonish form of an imagined Earth Queen. She ignored them all, clinging to Mako's hand as much as he clung to hers and it was all they could do to just kept walking forwards. What was Mako seeing out there in the swamp? What was it offering or threatening him with? The day seemed to carry on forever; at length the illusions diminshed and mercifully halted. The sun climbed with awful slowness overhead and the humid , cloying heat intensified. It was exhausting to move in the sweltering temperatures and that massive tree got no closer. But at some uncertain point the sun began sinking, turning redder as it approached the horizon and the gloom of the swamp grew. The air cooled, but never quite to a comfortable temperature. They would need to stop again, build another fire, wait for the next morning. It was as if they were stuck in the same moment - and somewhere outside of it Asami, Bolin and Kuvira were drifting away from them. Every moment that passed meant they got further and further away. But what else could they do? They needed to escape the swamp. Somehow.

* * *

Bolin rolled over and stared at the sky wrapping his arms tighter around him. Pabu chirped beside him and scampered up to curl on his chest. Archie shifted a bit on his perch made up of their supplies, preened himself and stopped moving again. The stars looked different here. There were so many, and even the familiar pinpricks of light were so much clearer. The sky was so much vaster, wider and denser than he had ever seen above Republic City. What was that phrase people used about it? Light pollution or something? But as magnificent as the sight was, it did not distract from what felt like was missing. It was far too quiet; the silence was near oppressive. Before there was always something. The creak of a floorboard, a passing car outside, the low hum of distant conversation seemingly no matter the hour. Even away from the city there had been the wind stirring the leaves on the trees and the furtive noises of animals. And of course the familiar night-time shifts and mumbles from Korra, Mako and Naga. Not here. He fidgeted, wondering how best to break the silence. "Kuvira?" he asked after a long pause. He glanced at his companion.

She sighed. "Yes, Bolin?"

"Is it okay to... talk?" Kuvira stared at him. "I mean, can we talk about... stuff?" She lifted one eyebrow. Okay, so that was more or less an indication he should keep going. But now what? He rolled back and stared upwards. "What do you think the stars are?"

Kuvira fidgeted, the movements clear in the stillness. She started chuckling. "Interesting topic."

"Ah, er, yeah," Bolin said. He fell silent.

Kuvira sighed again. "I like to think of them as vast lumps of metals; maybe silver or gold. Or platinum. More metal than we've ever seen before."

Bolin stared at her. Kuvira kept looking up into the open sky. "That's... Well. I thought they were something like huge crystals," he said.

"And yet, you keep insisting you loved Toph the most," Kuvira said, looking over to him.

"Um? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Didn't you ever read that story about Sokka from back then? How he forged his sword out of space rock? And Toph confirmed it was literally rock? I think... I think that's all that's out there. And the earth and metalbenders; one day we'll get up there and we'll be the ones to see what it's like. We're the ideal people to go see what it's like out there." She raised her arm, her fingers reaching towards the heaven. She smiled and let her arm drop.

"Wow..." He shook his head. "How did I forget about that...?" They could still be different. The stars could be crystals and the space rocks something else. From what he did remember of Sokka and Toph's accounts the rock had been dark, dull and nothing like a shining star. "Metalbending..." Bolin murmured after a moment. "Do... do you think there might be a specific reason why I can't?" he asked. "Is it hereditary? Or spiritual or something?" He stared upwards. "I've always wanted to, but it never works."

"I'm no sage, Bolin," Kuvira answered. "But... I think it has something to do with yourself. All the little bits and pieces that make you you."

"So..." Bolin said. "If I discover myself... There's a possibility I can metalbend?"

"As far as I understand it, yes," Kuvira replied. "Earth is the most diverse of the four elements. Everyone thinks so highly of metal because it's newer, but really, there's an earth element meant for everyone."

"Okay, I'm not sure what you mean by earth element?" Bolin asked.

"Earth isn't just earth," Kuvira said. "There's dirt - where plants, animals and humans live. There's rock like in mountains. Sand like you're lying on; where there's too little or too much water. Sometimes you can see yourself in the earth and that... that might well be your element."

"So deep..." Bolin murmured.

Kuvira smiled. "Bending is both spiritual and physical. You heard what I said to Korra didn't you? You don't bend the metal, you bend the earth inside the metal. That's the physical. The spiritual side is to do with your nature. That's why Korra could pick it up so quickly; she's stubborn and unyielding."

The description sounded nothing like him. So that must be why it was so difficult. "Can... can you tell me about the other earth elements? Maybe I'm destined for one of them."

Kuvira blinked. "Let's see. There's crystal which is exceptionally rare. Tough, beautiful, capable of illuminating the darkest places. But... while they are the toughest rock, they're brittle. No one can bend them - they just break. How does that sound?"

"Not like me," Bolin replied with a grimace. It sounded more like Korra - especially the first part.

"What else?" Kuvira mused. "Lava; rarest and most powerful. I don't have the first idea how to do that. The principles are easy to understand but so hard to apply. I don't know anyone who has."

"Korra does!" Bolin interrupted. "Well, did. One of the Red Lotus guys... he could."

"Almost a shame we can't ask him." Almost. "Only one in a generation is capable from what I've heard. The last one died more than a century ago."

"And I can't do it either!" Bolin said. "I tried and it just... didn't work."

"I know the feeling. What else? Ah. There are other forms still; mud, precious stones and..." Kuvira snickered.

Bolin frowned. "What is it?"

"The last type - so soft and soothing. People use it as baby powder," Kuvira wrapped her arms around herself, her body shaking.

"You're laughing because you think that's my element aren't you? Baby powder?" Bolin glared at her.

Kuvira gasped for air. "If it's what defines you, you need to embrace it. Fighting against it will do you no good at all."

"I'm fine with it!" Bolin said forcing a laugh. "Thank you," he said after a moment. "This means a lot to me. I always wanted to have an earthbending master - I just wound up learning from other kids. This is the first time someone taught me something that made me think deeper about earth like that."

Kuvira eyed him. "And when I was talking about crystals... you were thinking about Korra."

"Well..." Bolin said quickly. "I mean, it kinda fits her. With her personality, her strength, beauty..."

Kuvira sighed. "Just tell me you like her!" Bolin's heart skipped a beat. "It's so obvious! Everyone can tell you know. Opal, Wing and Wei have this running bet on when you're going to ask her out."

"They what? I mean," Bolin coughed. "It was... It was just infatuation when we first met. We're really good friends now. Nothing more."

Kuvira rolled over and twisted so she was facing him, her head on her hand. She looked somewhat smug. "Are you sure you don't want to be more than friends with her?" she teased.

Her words were like bending the rock out of mud. Diluted, hidden, but there. Now she had tugged it all back to the surface where he could feel it all and see it all again. Korra. She was different in his mind's eye now. Not like when they first met. Nor was he thinking of asking her out, kissing her, or... anything else. Like that frustrating hallucination. It was different. A flicker of a thought; Korra in the traditional water tribe wedding attire stood beside him. No, no no. "It's complicated," he said. "When we were probending we weren't allowed to date team-mates. At all. Then she got busy with Avatar training, and then I found out she had that thing with Asami, and now we're here. And we need to find Asami, defeat Amon and help the Earth Kingdom. Who knows? Maybe Korra and Asami will pick up again?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But when you weren't probending," Kuvira asked watching him carefully. "You could have told her then."

"Asami still," Bolin said. "Plus I bet we'll be back to probending after we find her. And seriously? I have no chance with Korra at all-" Kuvira reached forward and flicked his forehead. "Ow. What was that for?" He asked as he sat up.

"Lie detector. You're not being honest with me or yourself," Kuvira replied lazily.

"This is amazingly unfair," Bolin pointed out.

"I'm trying to help you." Kuvira shrugged. "Look. You said you weren't able to date Korra while you were probending, right?"

"Yeah?" Bolin replied.

"Then why not start courting her?" Kuvira's grin took a sly turn. "Exploit the loopholes!"

"Courtship?" Bolin spluttered. "I... I don't know how you do that," he said mumbling. He knew about dating. Every radio show he ever listened to had dating somewhere. Except for that one sent at the South Pole with the shape-shifting spirit. He shivered; that one show had lead to some sleepless nights and a certain wariness about everyone for a month. But otherwise there was always a couple somewhere. Was courtship that different to dating? It came up a few times in the dramas, but always as an older, outmoded thing only done by older characters or those fixated on tradition. Certainly almost no one in Republic City bothered with it anymore. That said, even marriage itself was becoming less popular.

"Oh come on Bolin!" Kuvira said. "How do you think? You walk up to Korra, if she's with other people you ask to talk to her in private. Then you say 'Hey, I really like you, could we start courting?' If she says yes, then you tell her parents you're going to visit them to talk to them about it. Okay, so the next bit might be less clear; you need to dress up as smartly as you can, get some flowers, and wine or something expensive to eat. And you have dinner with her parents. Have a good meal, make witty conversation, make them laugh but keep your jokes clean. Then you tell them that you want to court Korra." Kuvira grimaced. "That said, at this point you have to hope they think its a good idea. If they say yes, you can come back again and they'll welcome you. If no... Well, you're best off asking why and find out if there is a way to correct things. Unless they're really progressive they'll go with that; otherwise they'll tell you it's all up to Korra."

"Doesn't seem so bad..." Bolin murmured. As much as Tonraq looked intimidating physically, he was at least really easy to talk to, and Senna seemed amazingly friendly.

"Indeed. Love is a lot like... war!" Kuvira said.

"War?" Bolin asked, very confused.

"Yeah. It can be a vicious battle. You had a chance before. Remember the Fire Nation prince?"

"Iroh," Bolin corrected.

"Yeah, him. Did you see what he did at Asami's birthday?" Bolin blinked at her. Kuvira sighed. "He was wearing black. It made him stand out in the crowd. Plus he was speaking on behalf of the United Forces - plus given her new role there was no way she was not going to notice him. Smart move. Smart tactic. And... what did you think of his secret weapon? The rose; he had to gamble for the best time to strike and he found it when she asked him to dance. There the two of them were, in front of everyone. He attacked - blam!" Kuvira smacked her hand down onto the sand. "He shot straight for her heart. Typical Fire Nation royalty." Kuvira looked thoughtful. "I wonder if his title intimidated her into accepting that rose? It's one thing to refuse a suitor; rejecting royalty? That would make her look pretty bad. I hadn't thought about it before... Yes... I can see through his tactics." Was she joking or was she actually accusing Iroh of manipulating Asami? From what he had seen, Iroh was not doing anything like that. Then again; Kuvira was not subtle about her dislike for the actions of anyone in Zuko's family. "If you had allied yourself with him, you could have developed a joint strategy. Fight united then divide and conquer. While Asami was distracted by the prince, you could sneak behind her and carry away the water tribe princess for yourself." Kuvira smiled.

Good thing he never tried to compete with Iroh. The prince would be a worthy rival for Korra if things had wound up like that. And one very nasty love triangle as well. If he got involved it would be a quadrangle; much rarer and even harder to resolve in a non-disastrous way. Tough choice for Asami; Korra was beautiful and the Avatar. Iroh on the other hand was a prince and amazingly rich. And then there was him. Just... Bolin. Well, one choice seemed obviously better. So maybe if he had been allied to Iroh it would have helped. Something still felt wrong; it was a little uncomfortable to act as Kuvira was suggesting - to deliberately separate Asami and Korra like that. "Um. Kuvira? I... I don't think I could do that kind of thing. It just seems... wrong." That just sounded weak. "And more importantly, I was with Haruhi at the time! And we were... fine. I think. I wasn't about to just dump her either."

Kuvira waved her hand dismissively. "I'm pretty certain you like Korra more. Unless you're just settling for less because she was safer."

But Haruhi was awesome. He almost protested but bit back the response. She was right though; he still wanted Korra even back then, but it still felt so bad to think of Haruhi as somehow lesser. And the situation was more than just choosing between two wonderful girls. "But it's still complicated. I mean what if Korra had said no? And-" Kuvira moaned as her head lolled. "No, hear me out. We were all messed up after the Red Lotus. It was after that that things got... different. Then everyone seemed to just move on with their own lives and I didn't feel I was quite ready to be in a relationship. I just... wanted to keep Team Avatar together. Y'know, be like when we celebrated our first probending win."

Kuvira looked up at him and smiled. "Fair enough; quite mature of you."

"Can... can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," Kuvira said. "Like...?"

"I don't know... Likes, disliked, dreams? Something like that?" Bolin said hastily, just wanting to get away from romance discussions.

"Okay, so, what are your dreams then?" Kuvira asked.

"Well," Bolin frowned. "Being part of Team Avatar was my dream. And, er, that kind of happened. Meeting Korra on the other-hand was like a dream come true." And Aunt Meng told him his history was his own. Her words had filled him with hope; he could be anything, do anything. A famous radio star or a United Forces general. No longer though; Wan Shi Tong had crumpled that optimism. The spirit had been fierce, direct and assertive. Maybe his head did have nothing but stupid dreams in it.

"Is that it?" Kuvira asked sharply. "You don't want anything else?"

"Well..." Bolin fidgeted. What was he good at? "Maybe I'll keep on pro-bending. And hopefully Mako will play too. We made a great team."

"That you did," Kuvira said. "If you do, I'll keep listening and I'll try to make it to the games if I'm in the area."

"Kuvira?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask something a little... personal?"

Kuvira frowned. "... okay?"

"Do you dislike Mako because he's a firebender?" He had wanted to ask the question ever since they defeated the Matous. Especially when every interaction between Kuvira and Mako since had seemed increasingly hostile. It did not seem to help that the Matous could be traced directly back to the Fire Nation.

She looked confused. "Where did you get that idea?"

Bolin squirmed. "I just got the feeling you two don't get on all that well. And when we visited that town-"

"He never told you?" Kuvira was frowning more now.

"Told me what?" Bolin asked.

"...do you remember a time he came home really badly beaten up? From being in the bending arena?"

Bolin struggled to think. "No... Wait. When we met Asami he'd been really badly injured before the police caught him. How... how did you know about that? Wait; did you arrest him?"

"No. I'm the one who did that to him," she grimaced.

"What?"

"Yeah. We had a match and he lost. Didn't know until much later how much trouble it got him into."

"Another awesome lady Mako's managed to get in trouble with," Bolin said with a sigh.

"Another? Oh. Asami. She... she never took to the torture thing, right?" Kuvira asked.

"Yeah. And I don't think they can ever quite be friends after that." He hung his head. "I was so immature about that too. I just wanted everything to go back to being the same as they used to."

"Ah," Kuvira sat up. "So, that's why you haven't told Korra."

"Kind of," Bolin replied. "I just don't want to make things complicated. I mean, I like Korra, but if I wind up changing things too much, it'll all get more awkward. Right now... Right now, I just want Team Avatar back together. We need Asami back. Then... maybe things will get better."

Kuvira smiled gently. "You really love this Team Avatar thing don't you? But... What if the others don't feel the same as you?"

"I... I do worry about that sometimes," Bolin answered. "But ever since mom and dad died, it's just been me and Mako. I had other friends, but they never stayed all that long. Not an easy life. But... now my family seems huge. Thanks to meeting Korra I met Asami, Senna, Tonraq, Tenzin, his family, you, Suyin, Wing, Wei, both Baatars, Opal... I'm in this much bigger family now, and it's all I ever wanted. And I don't think I've ever seen Mako happier either. When Asami gave us a home and Mako a job, it was like my brother finally got a sense of dignity. And when he was around Korra it was like he felt safe. No one ever treated him with that much generosity or protected him like that before."

"You're pretty insightful," Kuvira said wonderingly. "While I never got to see your Team Avatar properly like that, I can see how much it means to you."

Bolin smiled. "I'm sure not everyone sees it that way, but I guess as long as we're friends, it'll be okay. I know we don't have any kind of formal membership for the team, but I'm glad you're around."

"To be honest?" Kuvira smiled. "I'm glad I wound up with you guys too."

* * *

Korra shifted her head to the side. There. One singular star visible through the leafy canopy above them. Gloom surrounded them on all sides, the circling fireflies and their own fire driving the deeper darkness back to the edges of what passed for their camp. The night was noisy. Bullfrogs and crickets chirped incessantly all around them; this was so very different to the city. The place where all the distant sound reduced to a homogeneous muted roar; something she swiftly learned to tune out when it was time for sleep. Korra shifted her head again, searching for her formerly comfortable spot on Naga's flank. Mako was nearby, laying flat on his back using his scarf as a pillow. Like her he was staring up towards the canopy.

"Hey, Mako," she called.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think stars really are?" she asked, imagining the mass of shining points beyond the canopy.

He turned to look at her, confused. "What kind of question is that?"

"The question I'm asking you." She sighed. "I don't feel tired enough yet. I wanted to pass the time."

Mako smirked. "Well. I think they're like balls of fire. Something like the sun, but smaller."

"Fire, huh?" Korra mused. "I think I read a scroll that said the stars are spirits friendly with the moon and enemies of the sun."

Mako raised his eyebrows. "And you believe that?"

Korra shrugged. "It's about as likely as your huge balls of fire. When we find a spirit, we'll ask them." She fell silent, wondering how best to phrase the next question. "Hey, Mako?"

"Yeah?" he sounded weary.

"Is it okay to talk?"

"You are already," he noted.

"I know, but could we talk, you know, about stuff?" she asked.

"What stuff?"

Korra swallowed. "Well, we could talk about you, for example."

Mako turned to stare at her. "Me? Why?"

Korra smiled. "We rarely get the chance to talk - just the two of us. I mean; I've known you a while but we don't really know each other do we? Almost everything I know about you is from Bolin. So, we can get to know each other better."

"And just what did Bolin say about me?" Mako asked.

"A lot. Like your scarf was your dad's and you used to pretend it was actually flames when you were a kid. And when you were younger you would always want to be Zuko and wound up playing Sokka. And you love to read and taught him how to read from the newspaper. And you always took care of him and love each other."

Mako shrugged. "Sounds like he covered it all then. Not a lot I can add to that."

"Yes there is!" Korra insisted. "We're going to ask each other questions. If you answer mine, I'll answer yours."

"What could you possibly want to know about me?" Mako asked with a sigh.

Korra thought for a few moments. "Okay; what do you enjoy?"

"Reading." He fell silent.

"...and now ask me something?" Korra prompted.

"Oh. Oh... Um. Ah. What did you buy with that gift certificate?"

Korra's face heated up. "A... romance... novel," she said.

"You bought what?" he asked blinking at her.

"I do regret that decision as well. It seemed like a good idea at the time and everyone was raving about it, but... Asami..." She bit her lip. "Asami had all these really good ones and I wanted something new. Something I hadn't read. She didn't have... that one, so I figured I'd try it."

Mako smirked. "Let me guess; cliched love triangle?"

"Actually no," Korra said with a grimace. "It's about this completely innocent girl who meets this handsome, rich guy who's a bit of a jerk to her and then gets super-obsessed with her. And he's so awful to her and she hates him but then she keeps sleeping with him and he ties her up and whips her, and..." Korra broke off. "I stopped reading about there. The guy was basically a predator. Even the bedroom scenes were awful."

"See, this is why I steer clear of romance novels. Radio dramas. Plays. Bascially anything about romance." Mako smiled. "Your turn."

Korra gazed at the ground, thinking hard. She clenched her teeth, almost growling with impatience. "I can't think of anything!"

Mako cocked his head to one side. "So you don't actually want to know anything about me?"

"No, I mean, yes. I mean... I want to know..." Korra sighed. "I'm really bad at these kinds of conversations." She glanced around in desperation. "Okay; favorite fruit?"

Mako smiled. "Tough one. Just one or can I pick a few?"

The conversation carried on in fits and starts. Probing conversations with Mako were not easy and everything felt a little awkward and difficult. He was so guarded; the conversation kept stalling as the topic ended and Korra had to keep furiously thinking up new ones. "So what's your favorite story? You know, like a drama, a play, a book...?"

"I particularly liked Zuko's parts of Avatar Aang's story," Mako replied. Korra waited for him to continue. He did not. She wanted to hear what he liked in the epic tale. He squirmed a little under her gaze. "It's very inspiring," he added.

"... is that it?" she asked.

"What? It's not like you don't know the story yourself," Mako replied. If she asked Bolin he would tell her his favorite bits complete with booming narration, sound effects and a spot of acting out specific moments and characters. Fun, exciting and a little awe-inspiring. Bolin would be a fantastic actor. He should be one. She made a mental note to tell him that when she next saw him. When he told stories her mind would always wander and she could just about see the moments as he did. He could make her laugh too; silly faces, impersonations, little comments. Asami talked about a few of the love stories she particularly liked as well. And when she related it, her eyes got all dreamy and her cheeks reddened. It was like... well, it was like something out of those romance books - like Asami had just fallen in love right in front of her. And when she spoke, she could feel all those emotions, and when things strayed into the more intimate areas, Korra's body would always respond warmly and the need to touch had grown. The most those moments had lead to was a bit of kissing; but wait a moment. Had Asami been trying to insinuate something there? Nudge her towards maybe recreating those moments with the two of them as the participants?

Kuvira was different again. Everything had so much meaning, so much worth to her. Korra found herself questioning so many truths and certainties after discussions with her. Mako though; he was just brief. Shallow. Kind of cute, but boring and awkward. At least his stories were short; Tenzin had a habit of being just as unengaging but taking five times as long over it. Actually, on the subject of Zuko. "Okay... Favorite firebending technique Zuko used?" she asked.

Mako frowned. "Well, I never saw him firebend myself, so I'm not sure. I'd love to see him perform the Dragon Dance though. The stories only briefly touch on that."

Interesting. Zuko had mentioned visiting the dragons. Ah; Zuko's family had invented lightningbending, but Zuko himself never used the technique. And somehow a load of people in Republic City knew how to do it too. "How did you learn about lightningbending?" Korra asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Mako said flatly.

"Why not?" Korra leant forward.

"Do you want to talk about the Red Lotus?" Mako shot back.

"Why... why did you..." Korra shook her head. "Mako, I didn't know it was something that hurt you like that. You never said anything about it. Sorry for bothering you." She walked away from the camp, frustrated and angry. Try to show concern and he just threw it all back in her face. Why was he like that? They were friends supposedly. So much easier to spend time with Bolin and Asami, and yet so difficult with him. Korra found a comfortable spot near a shallow pool a few minutes away and settled back against a tree. The fireflies seemed to multiply reflected in the water and she could see the moon shining high above through a large break in the canopy.

"Korra!" Mako called pushing through the undergrowth. "There you are. Korra, I'm... I'm sorry. That was out of line." Korra stayed silent. Was it really his fault or hers? She had pushed the issue again and again. Was she just being selfish. Something touched her shoulder. Mako's hand. "Sorry. I was... insensitive," he said.

Korra shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. I asked without thinking again." They both lapsed into silence. With a few grumbles, Mako sat down beside Korra.

"Korra. I... You and Bolin. I always run away when you try to talk to me. I... I know you guys care and I'm so thankful you do."

"I'm glad you know we do care. But, seriously; if you don't want to talk about something, or don't want to talk , just tell me. Be honest." Korra glanced at him. He was watching the pool ahead of him.

"I like talking with you. It's just... I don't usually talk about myself like that. But. I'll try. I promise." Before she could reply, Mako continued. "As for your earlier question; my teachers were really terrible people. Learning lightningbending was a painful experience." He fell silent.

"Did they hurt you?" Korra asked after a pause.

"Yeah. A lot. Not the worst part though. It was why they wanted us to learn how to do it." Mako was shivering now, his voice becoming quieter as he spoke. "And what they did if you refused to learn how."

This was a mistake. She should have just accepted him not wanting to discuss the matter, but a strange curiosity gripped her. "Did they hurt Bolin too?"

"They did." Korra gulped. "And they threatened more if I continued to disobey."

"Mako... I... I think I would have done the same as you," Korra said. "If the Red Lotus used my parents against me... They tried, I mean, they were going to. If you and Bolin hadn't rescued them, maybe it would be me doing horrible things to keep them alive. I... I'm not sure how I would have reacted in your place. So... don't beat yourself up over it."

"Yeah, but you were kidnapped." Mako scowled. "I walked into Shady Shin's hideout and told them I wanted to join. I have to take responsibility for my actions."

But had he really had that much of a choice? "Why did you do it then? I mean, why did you join?"

"Survival. We needed something to protect us; me and Bolin. At first we figured food and shelter would be enough, but you need more than just that in the slums. I mean, I couldn't wait to grow up when I was younger. I was going to be stronger and smarter. I was going to make everything better. And I was wrong. They were waiting for exactly that, they wanted that. Made you a better tool for them. A better weapon."

"I... I know what that's like," Korra muttered, shuddering.

"Then things went really bad. So I tried to quit Zolt's group, but you don't just walk away from those kind of people. Afer the firebending they taught lightningbending. And because they do all that, if you leave they expect to get paid for your training if you leave. If you don't they still expect you to pay, but by doing stuff for them. Like burning houses. People lost everything they had thanks to me." Mako took a deep breath. "It got worse. They tried to teach a lot of us lightningbending, but I'm the only one who managed in the end. So, every-time they needed to get information out of someone, they got me to... persuade them." He let out a shuddering breath. "First few times? I was sick afterward, but I had to keep doing it. I stopped being sick. And if I didn't do it... Well, I don't need to spell it out do I?" He swallowed, his voice shaking. "Then one day I realized I was turning into someone I didn't want to be. I didn't want to lose who I was. It was like I was dying, and if I kept on going Bolin would have lost his brother. I'd have lost him too." He smiled wanly. "That's my biggest fear. So; I looked for a way to earn money for Zolt and Shin some other way. And that turned out to be in the arenas. That went fine... until I lost and got arrested. And that's how Asami came to get me out of jail. You lived know the rest. Just... since our parents died, no one has shown me as much kindness as she did. I... I couldn't believe it at first. I stole her bag and there she was helping me get on my feet. I figured, I would show her it was worth it, that she did the right thing by showing me kindness, and maybe I could repay her?" He sighed. "Might have worked. If I hadn't tortured that Red Lotus to get information."

"Mako..." Korra kept her voice soft. "If you hadn't, I don't know what would have happened to my parents."

"It was still wrong," Mako insisted. "I betrayed Asami. She trusted me and I hurt her. There had to have been a better way; some way of not letting Asami or Bolin down." He leant back. "There are times when I wonder what would have happened if I'd fought back against the triads. I never tried, just gave up without a fight. I was... just scared of what they might do to me. Or to Bolin. But if I had and I'd won; I would have gotten away from them. I wouldn't have done any of the horrible things they made me do."

"Mako," Korra laid her hand on his arm. "The only reason I escaped the Red Lotus in the end was because you helped me. If you hadn't been there for me, I don't know how things would have turned out. I... I might have ended up killing a lot of people." What might it have been like to flee from the North earlier? She might have met Bolin and Mako sooner than she had. And perhaps even helped them. "We can't change the past - and I would feel terrible if I was in your position, but if it helps... I owe everything to you, Bolin and Asami. Everyone who's helped me. I needed to be saved; and you all did just that." If only she could have done the same for him.

* * *

Spending a lot of time with Bolin seemed to ultimately translate to a lot of talking with him. Better than boredom at least, and it was at least enjoyable. How different would it be if she had taken Korra with her and sent the two brothers off together? That would have been fun. With Mako? Less so - more awkward and not a good combination. Still, it might have pushed Bolin's situation with Korra forward a little more. His conversation with her had by now meandered onto likes and dislikes. Food, color, fashion, idols. Bolin was into... well... pop culture in general it felt like. She on the other hand focused more on history and social studies. Not a great mix, though some historical dramas did at least overlap. At least he seemed to have no romantic designs on her at all. Good; that would have just made the situation even more awkward. Bolin liked to enthuse about his favorite characters in stories and how awesome they were - except for the villains. She learned a lot from listening to him; romantic entanglements, specific events, and potential plot developments. It was easy to enough to keep the conversation going without really paying attention to what he was saying - not that she wanted to stop him when he was so passionate.

"Then there was this one story about a boy who wanted to impress his crush. He asked her to meet him at a water tower at night and they could see all the stars so clearly. I bet it was just like this. Anyway; he told her he wanted to be a soldier so he could take care of her if she ever needed him to... And that's great because he's making up for this thing that happened when they were kids but she forgot all about it. But then things go really wrong and it's so complicated and they don't see each other for years. But then he meets her again and everyone thinks they'll hook up. But... he meets this other girl with green eyes. And she sells flowers." There was a surprising amount to learn about people from talking to Bolin. How they could get so passionate and fixate on such simple things. How small so many ambitions were, where owning a Satomobile formed the pinnacle of someone's entire life - that was everything they ever wanted and dreamed of. How easily they believed in myths and legends - and the Avatar. How was it so easy for them to lack passion about the things that actually mattered in this world? How could they be so ignorant of imperialism, historical determinism and nationalism? Bolin was grinning. "And you'd think that would be the start of their romance, but no, he buys a flower and goes off on his way. I mean, it would be almost impossible to meet her again in a city that big with that many people. And he... Well, I can't say, but he needs to get going only he takes one more job. And because of that he winds up nearly falling on top of her the next day. And she's so interested in him and asks him to be her bodyguard - if she'll go on a date with him."

More love triangles. Wretched, demonic shapes that they were. Honestly; nothing good ever came from triangles. If only Bolin could analyze the realities that truly mattered rather than the lives of fictional people. No. Not fair to blame Bolin; he never had the same chances as her, never had the opportunity to go to school - just like so many others in the Earth Kingdom. Even then so many of the schools were not well run and failed to even remotely encourage critical thinking. Others were still patterned on outmoded Fire Nation curriculum which many considered superior. And those same educated people would flock to Republic City or the Fire Nation expecting a comfortable life. The Earth Kingdom in turn remained progressively stunted.

"Kuvira?" Bolin asked again.

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm sorry Bolin. What did you ask?" Kuvira asked.

"I was wondering what your dreams were?" he asked.

"Dreams?" Kuvira smiled.

"Not just a goal or something you might realistically do. The big things. If... you know what I mean," Bolin said.

"I think I know. Well. I want to make a real difference to the Earth Kingdom; make it a better place. I want to see the day when there are no poor, or at least no one unable to feed themselves. When no one is oppressed or exploited." An honest answer.

Bolin stared at her wide-eyed. "That is an amazing dream!" he exclaimed. "I got shivers! No wonder Wan Shi Tong wanted to talk to you."

Kuvira smiled. "We can all change history. We just need to start with a vision."

"You're going to be someone great," Bolin said. "A great hero - and one they'll make radio plays about."

Heroes; the kind who could take on an entire army and win single-handedly. But always the most righteous, the most fair or the most just. The ones who survived, the ones people flocked to. The ones later able to commission scribes and poets and artists to chronicle their achievements. They survived, but in the end it was more the rulers who decided if they would or not. And not all heroes were equal. Some might lead peasant revolts and wind up causing more deaths. Things went badly if an Avatar sided with the rulers - as Kyoshi once had. Benevolent rulers tended to die by the sword of their allies rather than that of an enemy. Those were the worst betrayals - selling someone out for such brief, transitory gains. Those events usually lead to uncaring, corrupt rulers who left their kingdoms to decay around them. "The Earth Kingdom needs more than a hero Bolin." Kuvira paused. "I think it actually doesn't need one at all... It needs a hand of justice. No. Something like an iron fist."

"An iron fist?" Bolin asked, frowning.

"A strong leader capable of total control. Someone who can deliver a swift, effective judgement. And one that is for the good of all citizens. Someone who can produce the best possible results."

"Sounds scary..."

"Yes. Yes, precisely." Kuvira smiled. "They need to be loved and feared in the same moment."

"So... sort of like a queen. Like a Fire Lord?"

"No. It has to be someone with no desire for riches or someone who remains always impartial. They can never favor family or friends, only the entire nation. The power must not be hereditary or come from material wealth. Someone without those legacies must be chosen to decide what is best for the future and not simply act to appease the present. Along the way the elite Earth Kingdom families will have their power stripped from them and all of it returned to the people. The leader must be willing to purge enemies and detractors without mercy. They must be able to mobilize the people into working towards a greater goal."

"And that is-" Bolin began.

"No divisions within the Earth Kingdom. No states; just one single nation united together. No one to work for a family anymore but for the entire nation; they will be all the same family. Individuals will put the nation above their own selfish needs." Kuvira paused. "We need a leader like that to make the vision a reality."

Bolin scratched his cheek. "Hard to find a leader like that. Not sure I ever knew someone like that." Bolin stared at the sand for a moment. "I think I head of one person who tried to unite the Earth Kingdom; that guy Kyoshi defeated? The villain in the story of the founding of Kyoshi island."

"Ah, you mean Chin the Conqueror?" Kuvira asked. "Hmmm. He was selfish and stupid. What possessed him to challenge the Avatar of all people to a duel and have the fainest hope he could win? Only a fool would think to try that kind of thing. It is no wonder he lost."

"So what kind of person would you think could do it?" Bolin asked.

"Someone who doesn't repeat history. Someone who could do something no one had ever seen before. The great leaders aren't born leaders. They take on their role thanks to their situations. They are all made by the time they live in. When they become the person a nation needs."

"Born and not made. Isn't that changing who you are?" Bolin asked.

Kuvira smiled. "A bit. But people cling to their own selves too much. If you want to change the world, you must first change yourself. Become someone more powerful; powerful enough to make an impact. Some are born with power, some have it granted. And some seize it for themselves." Change. It would begin in the heart of the Kingdom. It would begin in Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Mako felt lighter. To his relief Korra was neither too pitying nor too forgiving. It was surprising how effective it was to have someone listen - especially when that person understood him as Korra had. Talking to Bolin was easier, but he rarely took a side other than Mako's. So different to share secrets and get a new reaction to them. Senna had been so supportive and for a brief moment in her home in the South it had felt like he had a mother again. "Korra... thanks," he said, wincing. It did not seem to even come close to covering the enormity of his feelings. "I... I wasn't used to talking about it. Thank you... Thank you for listening." His throat was sore; he had talked more than normal.

"And thanks for talking," Korra smiled. "As long as you don't mind, I'd like to keep on talking?"

Mako shook his head. "Fine by me. Anything in particular?"

"Well, something happier at least," Korra replied. The conversation proceeded to ramble through so many topics. Favorite foods - and now Korra wanted to try his cooking. Mako mentioned a nuisance extra molar that was somehow still growing at the back of his jaw. Korra laughingly admitted she had pulled all her baby teeth out in frustration when she was much younger, something that made Mako wince. Korra's eyes really lit up when she talked about the animals in the North - just like Bolin she adored them. Neither of them were good at singing or art - Mako in particular bemoaned his inability to draw anything. Korra arched her back as the conversation lulled once more, but it was different now. It was not him giving short answers to her questions; they had reached a natural stopping point and seemed comfortable in the silence that followed. "Getting a cramp sitting like this. Let's walk around a bit." The moonlight produced a natural trail for them to follow, fireflies dancing in the darkened air all around them. As long as they were together, surely they could cope with any more illusions the swamp might throw at them. "The fireflies are really pretty," Korra said, the green glows forever moving in the air.

"They are," Mako said. "If I remember right, they have a mother tree or something. Want to look for it?" Korra grinned and nodded.

So much suffering in his past. But there were light-hearted moments too. Korra would like those. He remained unconvinced by his skill as a story-teller, but Korra was nothing but an attentive listener. Making her smile made everything seem worthwhile and her laughter was beautiful. No wonder Bolin kept bringing it up.

"Mako?" Korra asked in a lull in his stories. "What are your dreams?" She skipped across a line of rocks, the motion forming ripples in the pond below.

"Depends on the current situation and how plausible it is," he replied as he followed her.

"Dreams don't have to be possible," Korra said. "That's why they're dreams. Bolin was very firm on this point." She glanced back over her shoulder.

For the short period he had been in school, Mako had the impression that dreams were about good grades. Maybe being a doctor or a lawyer or a businessman. Or if your skill lay in bending, the police or United Forces were ideal goals. The especially skilled dreamed of making it to pro-bending. What had his dream been back then? "I... I really don't know," he said. "I... I probably used to, but after we lost our parents... First I wanted to be a cop. You know to catch the guys who killed them."

"So why not do it?" she asked.

"Korra, I have a criminal record. No way are they going to let me be a cop."

"Avatar," Korra replied pointing at herself. "I'm sure I could help you. Or make other people consider you."

Mako blinked. "Isn't that abusing your power a little?" he asked.

"Maybe a little. But... You deserve as much of a chance as everyone else. I just want to make them give it to you. And for what it's worth, I think you would make a great cop. It's only thanks to the world injustices you didn't get to. And that's my job to fix."

Mako laughed. "Well, even with the Avatar on-side, as far as I know there's a written exam and I missed ten years of school."

"You just need a chance to catch up. I don't know. Is there a crash course or something? I mean, I'm sure we could send you back to school, but I doubt you'd like that." She snickered at at him. "Maybe not the best plan. Plus I bet you don't really need it. You're pretty smart."

"Maybe. How about you though?" Mako asked. "What's your dream?"

"Me? Be the Avatar. No. Be a great Avatar. Travel the world, help more people and make it all better. All the past Avatars did something different - they're all so different. There's no Fire Lord for me to defeat, but I just want to do something worthwhile." Korra stared up at the stars.

"You will Korra, you're awesome," Mako said.

"Maybe... But awesome isn't always enough. I... I learn new things everyday. I understand more. Like the world is more than what the Red Lotus said. But it's also more than what Tenzin taught me."

"Okay, so question," Mako said. "I know you are really dedicated to your career-"

"Just like you," Korra interjected.

Mako laughed. "Yeah. I guess I am. But... do you have other goals? Things not linked to being the Avatar?"

Korra mused for a moment. "Actually yes. When we get Asami back and get her home, I want to prove her innocent and help her get Future Industries back. Then I'm going to make Tarrlok pay for bad-mouthing her. Possibly via punching."

Mako smiled. "Sounds good. But I meant more for fun."

"That would be fun! Okay, okay, I know what you mean. So... we all need to go back to the South for my birthday next year. Maybe even take Kuvira, Opal and the Beifongs too. What do you think? We can visit the fair and that horror cave again." She smirked. "Unless you're too scared?"

"I'll be fine... I liked it," he said repressing a shiver.

Korra's eyes widened. "Wait, I have a great idea. You, me and Bolin can play probending together. Hasook quit after the attack and he was planning on getting married anyway. Once Asami's back the Fire Ferrets can have a comeback. You'll be the firebender and I'll be the waterbender. We'll be unstoppable."

"Sounds like overkill to me. The committee might ban us. You might get disqualified for being over-qualified." Korra laughed. "And no one would want to watch since we'd just win all the time."

"The other teams need to be stronger then!" Korra said. "Maybe Kuvira, Kya and Iroh can have their own team. They'd be pretty challenging."

"No Chief Beifong?" Mako asked.

"Ah. But who would her team-mates be? Hmmm... Katara and Zuko maybe?"

"Interesting match-up," Mako replied. If they were agile or fit enough to even try. Korra continued to contemplate curious team combinations. Even the Red Lotus made an appearance on her list - though she was adamant she would trounce them in moments. Bitter, but hopefully she was working through some pent up frustrations. She moved on; all male teams, all female teams. If Toph was around she could go with Zuko and Katara; the old Team Avatar. Was Firelord Izumi a firebender? How about the Earth Queen? If so; Izumi, Hou Ting and Unalaq? The world leaders. Korra stopped, her next idea dying on her lips as they reached the mother tree.

"Wow," Korra breathed. "This is... amazing. Mako, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him closer. The tree stood in the centre of a small grove, the night sky visible all around it. In some moments it was not clear which points of light were stars and which were fireflies. Crawling insects covered the entire surface of the tree, the green glow illuminating the trunk and the branches. The light augmented the shining moonlight; the pale light washed out the tops of the leaves while the underside intensified to green. Swarms of insects flew in the air, circling around the tree, points of green light that constantly shifted, illuminating detail around the grove for a moment before allowing it to slide back into shadow. He remembered to breath and turned to see all the shifting points of light. "If only we had a camera. My parents would love to see this." Korra wandered the scene, her hand drifting towards the fireflies which raced out of the way well before she made contact. She smiled at their movements, and Mako trailed a little behind her, under the scintillating green glow in this beautiful spot. Korra moved her arms gently over her head. It took him a moment to figure out the meaning; she was airbending. A gentle breeze stirred the entire grove, the heat of the stifling air fading a little as the leaves rustled and the new air current buoyed the fireflies along. Korra kept being and wafted the fireflies into an orbit around the tree. She smiled to him as she moved, and he could not help smiling back. "I... kind of want to go faster, but I'm worried about hurting them," she admitted as she let her arms drop to her sides. The breeze diminished and soon faded.

"They'll probably be dizzy anyway after you spun them like that." He pointed. "Look; they're not flying straight at all." Korra laughed. She reached up and trailed her hand through the fireflies. Her cupped hand caught one of the tiny insects. Korra drew it closer, staring down at the tiny insect. It was as if she had plucked a star from the sky.

"Here Mako," Korra said, holding her hand out. Mako brought his hands up to take the insect. The green glow filled his hand and after a moment the firefly flew off his hand to join the mass circling overhead. He looked down just in time to see Korra step forward and squeeze him in a tight hug. Mako blinked. How should he react? He gingerly let his arms settle onto her back.

"Korra?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's the hug for?" Mako asked.

"Because I wanted one, and I figured you could do with one too."

"Okay..." Mako said uncertain.

"And to say thanks for talking to me," Korra added.

"It's okay. And thank you for listening," Mako said. "You're... you're a good friend."

"I'm here if you ever need to let anything out. ...actually I think I just made you talk?" Korra asked, lifting her head.

He looked into her eyes. "Both, I think. I don't mind." She squeezed him tighter.

* * *

Naga barked a few moments later making them both jump, accompanied once again by Azula's screech. The polar-bear dog had seemingly gotten bored waiting. "Sorry girl," Korra said scratching Naga's head. "We'll come back now." The quartet trailed back to their camp and the trip seemed to take an interminable amount of time. Mako silently thanked Naga; without her, he was not confident they would have found their way back at all. Heading out into the swamp had been a silly plan. But would he have passed up seeing the tree and Korra in the midst of the fireflies? No. No he would not. Never. To miss such a sight... Exhaustion seemed to be settling over them as they walked. Korra was mumbling something about how to expand probending in the future to allow for airbenders on the teams, every other word slurred. Might be interesting to hear that idea when she was more awake. Korra was staggering by the time they reached the camp and as Naga flopped down, she flopped onto her, nuzzling her face into the polar-bear dog's flank. Mako had just about gotten himself settled on the opposite side of the fire when Korra spoke up.

"Mako... Here..." she waved vaguely at the air beside her.

"I prefer lying down like this," he replied.

"It's warm," she said. "Just... try. Sleep on ground if you don't like..." she slurred as her eyes threatened to close.

Mako dithered for a moment. It certainly sounded more pleasant than just sleeping on the ground. "Okay," he said eventually. He carefully sat beside Korra, ensuring he did not touch her as he lay back against Naga. "This is... pretty fluffy," he said, fidgeting a little. Naga was like some huge heated pillow, and her breathing was swiftly lulling him asleep. Korra was dozing already. Mako glanced up and stopped. Naga had resumed the position she had settled in before they went further into the swamp. There was a break in the canopy just above; a single star visible in the sky. Must have been what incited the conversation before. Mako closed his eyes and waited to see if he really could fall asleep like this. Dreams were a rarity. Usually Mako never remembered anything of his dreams. But here they were vivid. Nothing interesting; the lights of Republic City, a snowy tundra, the ocean and a vividly green forest. Peaceful, tranquil. Mako blinked awake. The sky was still dark and the fire was still burning. He felt warmer. Oh. Korra had slid against Naga and her head was now resting on his shoulder. His pulse accelerated; so close to Korra and the memory of the hug, of her body pressed against him was still so vivid. He tried to steady his nerves as he closed his eyes and hoped he could sleep again without disturbing her.

* * *

w

w

w

w

w

**Thank you Guest, EnderAcePhoenix, Kradeiz, Tbone511, kill3rdarren, QueenF, gaguilar001, Shadowman20, TrojanHalks2012, jamiegc, DreadKing73 for the reviews last week.**

**Where is Varrick? Where is X?**

Shadowman; we understand why Varrick is very popular but the reason he isn't prominent in the story is the same principle we apply on other characters; there's no reason for him to be in the storyline as it is. The main driver of the plot is Korra and her Team Avatar, and the wordcount is spent on them. If Katara, Jinora, Senna and Tonraq have no reason to be in Korra's current plot, they won't be in it.

Maybe he could have been inserted in the Future Industries plotline then but it won't really be relevant. Varrick could have bought some of the leftover Future Industries stocks, but then Iroh just buys his shares at a better price. The conversation won't be wacky and fun because Varrick would find Iroh intimidating.

It's not like we don't know what we'll do with these characters, but they simply can't offer anything relevant to the storyline we planned. And Saga is an AU and therefore what was in canon may not be found here, or what was lacking in canon is expanded here.

**Wasn't Lin with Tenzin?**

Thanks for asking Tbone! Yes she was, but she stayed in Zaofu to help Su with Nanjing province refugees.

**Announcement:**

**There will be no update on October 16-17 due to real life stuff. Here are the following remaining chapters and their release dates:**

**Chapter 14: The Tale of Two Lovers - Oct 3-4 **

**~BREAK~**

**Chapter 15: Eve of the Revolution - Oct. 23-24**

**Chapter 16: Team Avatar - Oct. 30-31**

**Chapter 17: Kuvira's Decision - Nov. 6-7**

**Chapter 18 (Book 2: Metal Finale) - Nov. 13-14**

**Book 3's release date depends on the reaction on these last Book 2 chapters. **As I promised I will finish this story to the bitter end, but reviews are like chocolate bars that keep me energized. I wind up writing faster with more audience reaction. As for progress report: I have written ZERO complete chapters for Book 3, though I have written some important scenes in chapters 3,5,6,8,9,10 and beyond. I won't publish Book 3 unless I finish the first six chapters.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my dog Brindie. Our gentle and loving pitbull for 11 years. RIP.


	35. The Tale of Two Lovers

**Book 2: Metal**

**Chapter 14- The Tale of Two Lovers**

* * *

A day of skimming across the blazing hot desert sands, careful questions at the oasis and finally: an airship headed to Ba Sing Se. Getting on board had not been a particular problem - the security on tourist lines was not exactly heavy. Bolin had initially tried to convince her they should pay for the tickets, but Kuvira was unswerving in her assertion that they might need the little money they had. Hanging on to as much of it as possible for the uncertainties ahead was the better idea. They huddled behind some crates at the far end of the cargo hold, determined to wait the voyage out.

"Kuvira?" Bolin asked in a low voice once the airship rumbled into life. "Have you ever been to Ba Sing Se?"

"No," she said a bit more wearily then she intended. Right now she just wanted some quiet to think in.

"Um, so, where do you want to go... specifically?" he asked.

"A lot of places..." She glanced over at him in the gloom. "Why? Is there somewhere you want to go?"

Bolin scratched at his head. "Well. This might sound a little ridiculous, but... Okay, so, we are looking for Asami, but there's this chance some of my family are still living in the city. My dad came from Ba Sing Se you see."

A difficult and almost futile goal. But something to distract him like that would be extremely beneficial - and a family was somewhere safe to leave him while she took care of the next steps. "You should have said." Kuvira smiled. "Maybe we can find them. Anything else that might help us locate them?"

"You'll... really help me?" Bolin asked. He looked surprised.

Kuvira smiled and nodded. "Of course I'll help."

Bolin smiled back. "T-thanks. Wow. You are pretty amazing Kuvira. Though, maybe it would be better to wait until we've found Asami first and defeated Amon?"

Sensible questions from a less than sensible individual. He had come frustratingly close to something she wanted him well away from by asking that question. "Given the state of our finances we need somewhere inexpensive to stay. Ba Sing Se is gigantic, and if we can locate your family we will have a good point of contact for Mako and Korra especially as we don't know how long we'll be in the city. And won't it be a nice surprise for Mako to find his family waiting for him when he does get there?"

"Oh!" Bolin was staring at her in amazement. "He'll be so thrilled. I can't wait to see his face when he meets them too."

"So..." Kuvira said while Bolin seemed to be busily imagining the meeting. "What do we have to go on?"

"Well; Mako told me dad's family was from somewhere in the lower ring. And my grandfather was called Tsien and my grandmother was Yin. Oh, and grandfather was a captain in King Kuei's army during the war." He looked at her nervously. "Is that enough?"

Kuvira smiled. "It's something to go on at least - we would be unlikely to run into them by chance."

"This is... Well. I never thought I'd really get to do it." Bolin was practically quivering. "I don't know if they even know we exist." Korra would have been preferable at this stage, but at least Bolin was going to be easier to handle than Mako.

* * *

The airship set down in a prosperous area of Ba Sing Se. From the ground it was difficult to grasp the sheer scale of the city. It would have been nice to see the approach to the city, but there was always later. Everyone was so well dressed, the produce on stalls looked really good and everyone looked well-fed. A good start; now to find someone willing to give them information, or failing find something in the ranks of tourist information on display. There was a decent map of the city in the tourist information building and an expert on the Ba Sing Se's history.

"Okay," the man said peering at Bolin over his desk. "It would be easiest if you could tell me what battalion your grandfather was enlisted in."

"Um." Bolin frowned. Mako never mentioned anything like that. "I... don't know. He was an earthbender though. If that helps?"

The man stared at him levelly. "Son, you are talking one of literally thousands of enlisted men who are all also earthbenders."

"Well this would have been something like fifty years ago..." Bolin trailed off under the man's scrutiny.

"Thousands of men," he repeated slowly, his face growing thunderous.

"We'll try not to keep you," Kuvira interrupted. "Is there housing for veterans? If so we can look there for ourselves - no matter how many we have to check."

The man nodded. "Works for me." He pulled a smaller scale map of the city onto the desk and circled a section of the lower ring. Half a day's walk and according to the man now mostly populated with descendants of the veterans in question. To Bolin's surprise, Kuvira was all too eager to set off right away. They made their way through the city, moving away from the central hub and towards the outer walls, the pristine paved streets giving way to broken stone roads and - finally - to large stretches of mud. The walls and buildings were all old and increasingly stained. The housing block looked even less than promising when they arrived. It was far larger than Bolin imagined, stretching on for a considerable distance and occupying something close to a city block of Republic City. The building was decades old and showed clear signs of wear and tear; once it might have been pristine and desirable. Now it paled contrasted with his and Mako's apartment. The entire block seemed occupied and from a few glimpses in open doorways it seemed multiple families crammed into spaces designed for one. There was very little choice but to ask people directly: did anyone know anything about Hsien and Yin?

Very few helpful leads; no one above middle-age still seemed to be in the area any more. Many seemed on the lookout for an easy scam, something Kuvira could fortuitously detect and block the moment anyone tried something. A few vague memories sent them wandering in one direction, and another few equally vague comments lead them back the way they came. It seemed futile, seemed pointless, and Bolin was about ready to give up. Kuvira - strangely - was not and had taken to the quest with unexpected gusto. And at last it paid off. The sun had dropped behind the city walls when one young boy - who was very thoroughly picking his nose - pointed them towards Grandma Yin; the woman with the largest family in the entire block. He gestured to a door on the second floor of the building and wandered back to the streets to resume lounging. Okay. So. Here they were. In his head, this moment would see him with Mako. Maybe with his girlfriend or fiancee beside him. Ah to be here with Korra. But no. No, wrong to think like that. He would have never made it this far and gotten to this moment without Kuvira. "Ready?" she asked as he dithered.

"Think so," Bolin answered. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A young man answered and Bolin hastily swallowed his nerves. "Hi, I'm Bolin..." He blinked. That was not at all helpful. "I'm the son of San and Naoki and I'm looking for my grandparents Hsien and Yin and someone..." he trailed off as the stranger turned away. No good?

"Hey everyone!" The man was shouting back into the apartment. "San's son is here!" The next moments were something of a blur. There were people. So many people in the apartment. And every single one of them was delighted to see him. Everyone was smiling and both he and Kuvira were ushered inside. All these people; they all looked a bit like Mako and a bit like himself; this had to be home. After all these years he was finally here. So many people to meet, so many names. He could not possibly remember them all; every aunt, uncle, cousin, second cousin and so on. "Grandma!" the man - now tentatively identified as Tu - shouted upstairs. After a few moments and some creaking floorboards from above an elderly woman descended the stairs. Once she caught sight of him looked nothing short of delighted. A short while later she declared it time for dinner. Kuvira was very rapidly a subject of interest, and as much as Bolin insisted she was just a friend, he caught more than one knowing look from his now extended family. It was tough to relate everything; he had started out with the good parts of life, probending, Mako, Korra, Asami. But he could not avoid mentioning life in the slums or what directly lead to that; the death of his parents.

It had all started so happily, but now everyone was crying. No one had ever known or been able to find out anything about the son who left them. The emotions of the others soon got to him and Bolin wound up crying along with them, the whole family crowding in on itself to hug everyone. So strange even now; once Mako had been all the family he had left. Now there was an entire room of them. Any more serious talk was thoroughly disrupted with wonder as the younger cousins realized that he was the same Bolin who played in the Fire Ferrets. It turned out the family had cheered for him in the finals. Mako was a constant fascination, the family eager to meet him - another lost member of the family and a firebender on top of that. The talking never seemed to stop, though before Bolin knew it, night had fallen and it was time for the youngsters and many of the others to head for bed. No one really wanted to leave, but the older family members were insistent and shooed them up to the next floor and the bedrooms. Bolin half wanted to protest, but was at last able to relax and spread out a little more. Grandma Yin was one of those who remained and discussion inevitably turned back to serious topics. Like why he was here. A simplified version of events would do for now - though he could not resist bringing up Korra in her capacity as the Avatar.

"You guys do know about the Equalists right?" Bolin asked as he concluded the simplified version mostly focused on finding Asami. The mention of the group's name seemed to trouble his family.

After a long pause and many hasty glances, Tu eventually replied. "You should avoid mentioning... them while you're in the city."

"What? Why?" Bolin asked, glancing at Kuvira. She seemed extremely interested in this development.

Tu licked his lips, eyes glancing all around. "People who talk about... you know who? They tend to disappear. One day they're here, the next gone. People have been saying it's the Dai Li." He muttered the name nervously. "'Course, some of them then disappear too." He swallowed. "So we try not to talk about it."

"Why would the Dai Li was to suppress knowledge about the Equalists?" Kuvira asked, breaking her long silence. The family twitched; she was using two taboo names so casually.

"We don't know," one of his aunts answered. "There's a rumor that the Queen is worried about them inciting a rebellion." She shrugged. "And because of that she doesn't want people talking about them."

"Queen Hou Ting simply wants to ensure the city remains peaceful," Grandma Yin added with a touch of force. "It can only be like that if people are more obedient."

"Grandmother Yin," Kuvira said. "With all due respect, I am a member of the police force in... my respective region. While I can fully sympathize with harsh enforcement of rules for city safety, kidnapping people on the basis of gossip is too much. And make no mistake, the Equalists are a threat." Her words seemed to unnerve all the others in the room. More than one glanced towards one corner of the room; a framed picture of the queen was hanging on prominent display there.

Grandma Yin waved her hand dismissively. "Those people must have done something. They were probably trying to join up and were all awful people who we can't have running freely in the streets. The Queen would only punish those who deserve punishment. Really, it is disrespectful to question her decrees like this."

"And yet, I do wonder where all her wealth originates," Kuvira mused looking past everyone at something only she seemed able to see. "She has rather a lot for a kingdom that seems forever struggling to get out of poverty."

"She simply inherited her father's wealth-" Grandma's Yin tone had gotten very sharp.

One of Bolin's uncles interjected. "Mother, please. The children are sleeping." He swallowed hastily. "Kuvira is a visitor. She doesn't know the Queen anything like as well as you do."

Kuvira hastily ducked her head. "I apologize. I meant no disrespect Grandmother Yin," she said. "Especially as I am a guest in your home."

"See mother?" Another aunt. "She is respectful, but young. Very young. She has a lot to learn about life in Ba Sing Se."

Kuvira's words were not matching her body language. She was tense and seemed to be holding a lot of anger in check. No one else seemed aware of the tension Kuvira was almost exuding. She smiled, the expression shallow and did not reach her eyes. "To be honest, I would very much like to meet the Queen. It would be a tremendous honor - and I don't doubt I would gain a valuable alteration to my perspective."

Grandma Yin smiled warmly and she relaxed. "Oh, surely it would. To be in her presence..." She looked at the portrait with something approaching awe. "I saw her at her coronation. She wore a golden robe and just looked so radiant when the crown was placed on her head. I will never forget that day; how she paraded through the streets and we chanted. Oh to have been part of that, to hear all of us chanting, 'Long live the queen!'" Kuvira was soon able to shift the conversation back to the adventures of Team Avatar and Republic City. So many questions about life there and then the topic returned to San. Tu retrieved the sole letter the family ever received from Bolin and Mako's father which included the same family photograph Bolin had - all the family had ever known of them. Bolin continued adding in missed detail; San in his role as a gardner and Naoki as a language teacher. The conversation eventually peterred out as everyone yawned and muttered something about getting up in the morning.

Bolin and Kuvira wound up in the communal room after repeatedly turning down offers of a room to themselves. They had been given the best futons despite trying to leave them to the family. Eveyone else insisted the mats would be fine, and Bolin did have to wonder how much difference they would make when the futons were so threadbare. His family dozed off quickly, but Kuvira remained awake and stared up at the ceiling. She had covered it well, but talking about the Queen had made Kuvira furious.

"Bolin?" she whispered after a short while.

"Kuvira?" Bolin replied, giving up his pretense at sleep.

"I have to tell you something." She rolled over, her lips almost brushing his ear. "I'm going to investigate the Equalists. Tomorrow."

"Sounds good. When do we-"

Kuvira shushed him. "I know you want to help and find Asami, but I need you to do something important while I'm gone. I have a message prepared." She slipped a rolled up piece of paper into his hand. "Use Archie to send this to Zaofu - to Opal - and find out if Mako and Korra are there. Wait for a response. If it's negative, I want you to find out where they are. You should start with the major cities to the southwest of the Gokongwei area. I know it'll take a while, but we need to find them and as fast as possible. Can I trust you to do this?" she asked.

"Leave it to me," Bolin said. "I'll find them. But... how do I contact you?"

"You don't," Kuvira said. "But don't worry - I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay," he replied as Kuvira smiled and rolled onto her back, finally closing her eyes. Maybe he should go with her anyway? No. Kuvira would be fine; she was dependable and competent. Her task suited him perfectly - plus he would probably just get in the way if he went with her.

* * *

Morning. Time to press on. They had already lost a day back-tracking to the wreck of the airship for salvage. Now they had to repeat the same trek forwards once again and recover the lost ground. At least Korra had now provided a compass bearing; she mentioned a method Kuvira had taught her, and after a few moments of fiddling was able to conclusively point to the North. Which helped somewhat, but since there was no way to ascertain just where they were within the swamp; the information did not really change the situation. Mako suppressed a sigh as he studied the map again and tried to calculate the airship's speed and direction. If they went North-West they would follow the path that Kuvira and Bolin's airship took. Though that did not help with where the other airship had gone - and last they'd seen it, it was heading South-West. Naga barked and it took him a moment to understand. Something was here. Spirits? Equalists? Someone else? He hastily dropped the map and stood ready by Korra not wanting to deal with a new threat on top of the swamp's illusions. The undergrowth rustled and the strangest people he had ever seen emerged. Their clothes were pieces of moss, leaves and bark strung together with lengths of creeper. Mako tried to steady his nerves even as the strangers approached without a shred of hostility in their movements.

"Hey," the woman in the lead nodded to them. "You two okay?" she asked.

"Um. Yes," Korra replied and Naga relaxed beside her. If Naga was not worried about them, that should be indication enough.

"Saw your airship crash," one of the men said. "Took us a while to reach you - other one was closer."

"Either of you hurt?" The woman asked coming closer. "I can heal if you need it."

Korra shook her head. "We're okay, thanks."

"At least you two'll talk to us. Them others just ran."

"Others?" Mako asked. "Wait, do you mean the other airship?"

"The one we were chasing?" Korra added. The woman shrugged.

"Maybe. Alls I know is we saw an airship crash over in that direction." The man gestured South-West. "We tried to help but them others ran as soon as we got there," he said. "Mighty suspicious types too; all done up in black uniforms. Don't rate their chances in the swamp wearing all that stuff."

"Was..." Korra swallowed. "Was there a woman with long wavy hair? Green eyes and very beautiful?"

"Nah," the woman shook her head. "Just men. Would remember someone like her," she added wistfully. "But we checked over the whole thing and didn't find anyone else."

"She did go the other way," Korra breathed. And hopefully Bolin and Kuvira were not far behind Asami. "Kuvira should be able to handle the situation."

"Hopefully..." Mako said.

"You two got plans?" the woman asked. "Us swampbenders gonna get what we can from your ship." She blinked. "Assuming you don't want it anymore?"

"No," Mako said. "Take it. It's not even ours. But... what would you want it for?" Mako asked.

"Sell stuff in the village." She grinned. "Times keep changing. Once we was cut off from the rest of the world; now we talk to outsiders a lot more," the woman replied.

"If... if you're going to a village, could you show us the way?" Korra asked. "We are somewhat... lost." She smiled awkwardly.

"No skin off my nose. C'mon. Want to get back before sundown. Name's Cheng," the woman said as she set off towards the crash site.

"Mako, Korra," Mako replied when Korra failed speak up and seemingly deep in thought. He sidled up to her as they walked, glancing around at their new companions. "You okay?"

"I think so," Korra said. "It's... swampbenders."

"I had vaguely heard of them, but I had no idea they were still around," Mako replied.

"No," Korra said shaking her head. She lowered her voice. "Ming... I asked P'Li about her past once. After she told me, I asked Ming about hers. She... she said she came from a swamp."

Mako glanced around nervously. Running into a distant relative of the armless waterbender was the last thing he wanted right now. "I figure we should keep quiet about that for now," he said. The trek was quicker back to the airship; as much as Mako had tried to keep them moving in a straight line, it seemed they had strayed all over the swamp and taken vastly longer than they could have. The swampbenders were there within an hour. "Cheng?" Mako asked as he helped her heft a metal plate.

"What's up, Mako?"

"I... We've been seeing... things? In the swamp?" She stared at him. "Familiar faces, people." He tried to ignore the bloodied Bolin just beyond her; the figure sobbed as he sank onto the ground. "I heard about the stories, but... Why is the swamp like this?"

"Spiritual place the swamp," Cheng said after a pause. "See things from the past, the present and even the future when you're here." She shrugged. "Get used to ignoring it, I guess."

Mako shivered. The apparition behind Cheng had mercifully faded. All he could hope was that it was from the past somehow. He tried not to think too hard about a plausible when for the sight. "I never expected it to be so vivid," Korra put in as she hefted a metal plate by herself. "Why does it show us these things? Is it trying to play with our memories?"

Cheng shook her head. "Swamp.. different to what you might be thinking. It's more than just mud, water and trees. The swamp's kind of all one thing. All this around you; all linked back to the same tree." She gestured to the larger tree; their landmark. "Gurus say the roots kept on growing as time went on. And eventually it grew right into the spirit world. 'Cause of that the swamp gets all kinda stuff from collective memories. So some of that stuff from the spirit world - it leaks out of the tree and into the swamp."

"Lot of outsiders like to come here. Say it's a spiritual pilgrimage," a man whose name Mako had missed interjected. "Try and understand the nature of the Banyan tree. All say they're after enlightenment."

"And some come here to die. Lot of skeletons in the swamp; but the ground never takes em," Cheng said.

"We didn't see any skeletons," Korra murmured.

"Be nice to know their names at least. We found someone just the other day too; elderly blind woman. Kinda want to know who she was, but how would we? But if we could..." Cheng said. "At least we coulda let their families know." She sighed. "This is all too depressing. I reckon we should stop for lunch."

They ate with the swampbenders beside a campfire; a meal consisting of fish, a frog and some jelly-like moss. Mako was unsure of the food at first but Korra ate with such gusto it had to be safe. Unexpectedly delicious. "Where is the closest city?" Mako asked afterwards. "I know we asked to go with you to the village, but thinking about it, we need to get a message out via hawk and it's going to have a hard time navigating without a larger settlement."

"Back in my dad's time, the swamp was a lot smaller," Cheng said. "Near doubled in size the last seventy years. Some major villages and towns had to be abandoned when the swamp got too close." She smiled. "No matter. Nearest city's Omashu."

"Omashu? We're that close?" Korra asked staring out into the swamp. Had she seen something?

"Close is a relative term," Cheng warned. "But yeah."

"How long until we can get there?"

"Three days to cross the swamp," one of the men replied. "Assuming you don't get lost and find a direct route." Korra groaned and the man smiled. "Unless you take the secret way. There's an underground river. Connects to the Cave of Two Lovers and Omashu's a day's walk once you get there."

"Sounds good," Korra replied. "We'll do that."

"But how do we get there? What if we get lost?" Mako asked.

"Firebender ain't you?" Cheng asked. "No problem then. Just follow the main tunnel when you get there; you'll know you found it - there's a load of murals there." She eyed him for a moment. "Or if you want to do it properly, let it get real dark and wait for the crystals to start glowing. They'll guide you right there."

"I... Bolin mentioned something about crystals," Mako said. "I think I would rather chance fire though."

"We'll show you to the river," Cheng said. "After that, just follow it underground and you'll be fine."

"Thank you," Korra said. "Thanks for everything."

Cheng shook her head. "No problem. Been a long time since we last got visitors. Come back, any time."

* * *

Mako peered forward into the gloom, lifting his hand higher to see if things would be any clearer. Korra was experimenting by shouting and waiting for the echoes to reverberate. "Korra!" Mako growled.

"What?"

"Stop that. We don't know what kind of creatures live down here, and I would rather not find out," Mako said, straining his ears for movements other than their own.

"Ah, the darkness getting to you again?" Korra teased.

"It's not that- Ah!" Mako said hurrying forward. "Murals!" he exclaimed as he brought his hand closer to the carvings. "We are on the right track."

"These are the story of Oma and Shu?" Korra asked as she peered at the ancient murals in the light of her own flame.

"Yeah. I remember some stuff about the legend..." He glanced at Korra. "Bolin used to listen to an overly dramatic version. Though I'm pretty sure it had more singing and dancing badgermoles than the real one. It ended - as they always do - with Omashu's creation after the tragedy."

"Yeah," Korra said peering intently at the carvings. "Far too happy... Oma and Shu from warring villages, but against all odds they somehow fell in love. They used to meet in secret in badgermole caves and thanks to observing them the couple became the first earthbenders." Her fingers traced just above the next carving. "The tunnels were made extremely complex so anyone trying to follow would be lost forever." She moved on. "One day Shu never appeared. Oma waited and waited, carving messages into the walls for Shu. She hoped he was just delayed." Korra swallowed as she moved onto the next panel. "Shu never came. Oma later learned he fell in battle. Even as her sorrow threatened to consume her, she marched into the middle of the battlefield and unleashed a display of earthbending that terrified everyone present. Oma ended the war in a moment and now the city of Omashu stands there as a testament to Oma and Shu's love and peace." She blinked. "So... It's not there to represent the tragedy." She walked onto the final panel and read the inscription. "Love is brightest in the dark."

"...what happened to Oma afterward?" Mako asked.

Korra heaved a sigh. "I don't know. And this doesn't say. I kinda wanted to know more about what happened when she lost the love of her life. But... if there's nothing here or anywhere else it must have been somewhat uneventful."

"Shame. As much as I don't really care for romance stuff, I prefer stories where people move on. Especially after the tragedies and the messy break-ups," Mako said. "Honestly one of Bolin's..." He trailed off; Korra did not appear to have heard him.

"Hey... Look at this," Korra said gesturing to a wall. "I think this is one of Oma's messages."

"What does it say?" Mako squinted. "The writing... what characters are those? I can't read it at all."

"They're an old glyph set. I think... It says something to the effect of: 'My love; I will always wait for you. I will come to this place every-day. You are my light in the dark, my reason for living. I will wait in darkness for you until you come'." Korra fell silent and walked a bit further on. Inscriptions covered the walls alongside, carvings and occasionally some crystals. Then a patch of smooth, featureless rock. "Look at this!" Korra exclaimed.

"There's... nothing there?" Mako said, confused.

"Exactly," Korra looked pleased. "The wall is meant for us to add our own messages." She started earthbending, her face a mask of concentration.

"Korra? Are you sure about this?" Mako asked. "This is supposed to be a monument isn't it?"

"We're not ruining anything," Korra replied through clenched teeth. "And how is it different to the ones who made the Oman and Shu murals? They started this." She let out a held breath. "There."

Mako peered at the wall. Two stick figures were clearly visible in the firelight. One had spiky hair and a scarf, while the other had a pony-tail. He figured the circle with the four stick legs and an additional stick on one side was Naga. Her head looked vaguely rat-like. "So that's me, you and Naga?" Mako asked.

"Yep." Mako smirked and unable to stop himself started giggling. "And just what is so funny?" Korra demanded.

"Your art style..." Mako said between laughter. "Is interesting."

"At least you could tell it was you!" Korra huffed. She flicked her hands at the wall and scored a message onto the rock.

Mako tried to suppress his giggles. "'Avatar Korra was here'?" he asked.

"How's that?" she said looking pleased with herself.

"Not bad. But here; learn from the expert." Mako concentrated a super-hot flame on his finger-tip and used it to write as well as if he was holding a brush.

"'Mako was here too'," Korra read. "That's really neat writing."

"How we used to do it back in the city," Mako boasted. "Now you know how my stuff looks, I 'll treat you to anything I can afford if you can find all of my graffitti in Republic City."

"Oh, I am so doing that once we're back," Korra said.

"Don't forget: all of it. Want any clues?" Mako asked as Korra mimicked his trick with the fire.

"Maybe. Right now, I'm just happy to be taught by the expert." She wrote more and more on the wall. _Team Avatar Korra: Bolin, Mako, Asami Sato, Kuvira, Opal, Naga, Pabu._ Mako added _Amon sucks_ below that. Korra quickly wrote _We miss you Asami!_ "Oh!" she said. _Dear Bolin, Mako loves you very much_ was soon scorched into the rock. Korra grinned at Mako who raised an eyebrow. She added _Best Moms and Dads_ along with various names. _Senna and Tonraq, Tenzin and Pema_. Mako added _San and Naoki_ Korra smiled as she wrote _Hi Kuvira! Hi Bolin!_ and Mako added _Bolin, what's up?_ Things started getting silly after a while. Korra wrote something about desserts being false and _Aerith lives_. "At least Bolin keeps insisting she does," Korra said with a shrug. They reluctantly left the wall, covered as it now was with blackened writing. A short distance further down the corridor they narrowly avoided badegermoles crushing them as they carved intersecting routes through their tunnel. "Those are some pretty powerful earthbenders," Korra said warily. "Are they friends or not?" she asked. The badgermoles paused in their tunneling and began retracing their movements, sniffing the air as they did so.

"Bolin told me they're very territorial, so I don't think so," Mako replied, watching the creatures warily.

"So, we might need to fight them? I don't really want to..."

Mako sighed. "No. We need to sing."

"Sing?" Korra blinked. "Why?"

"Badgermoles love music. They get friendly if you sing them a song they like."

"Huh." Korra stared at the badgermoles. "Well, I'll try. There's a song Asami really liked." She cleared her throat and began warbling off-key. "_I am pretty, I know. I am rich. I have fabulous hair so boys beware-_" She broke off and glared at Mako as he doubled over laughing. He broke off at the angry growl from one of the badgermoles. "And just what was wrong?" Korra demanded.

"You're completely out of tune."

"Oh, am I?" Korra glared at him. "Then you try."

"Okay. Ah. This is one of Bolin's favorites. _Someday my princess will come and away to her palace we'll go. In happiness we will sing and the wedding gongs will ring-_" he broke off as Korra collapsed to the ground clutching her stomach.

"Mako, you are the worst singer I've ever heard."

"Other than you, you mean," Mako retorted.

"Denial! You're in denial!" Korra chanted. Another angry growl from the badgermoles and Naga responded in kind. "Seems like the badgermoles hate your voice more."

"Whatever," Mako said.

"So... should we try and outrun them? Korra asked.

"Might be for the best," Mako said. "The singing isn't cutting it. On three. One, two, three!" They raced down the tunnel and swung up onto Naga when they got a chance. The polar-bear dog breezed past the badgermoles who started pursuing them. "Faster," Mako said glancing back as the clawed paws of the creatures started getting closer.

"We're nearly out," Korra called behind him. They shot out of the end of the tunnel, whooping and laughing as the badgermoles paused, reluctant to leave the underground. With a last sniff the creatures turned away from the cave entrance and moved out of sight. Naga kept running at full speed until the cave was out of sight and Korra pulled back on her reins. They slowed to a gentle trot, following a narrow mountain pass. "Hey... is that Omashu?" she asked as they rounded a corner. Mako looked past her.

"Yep. That's the place," he said.

"It looks... different to what I expected? I thought it was all made out of stone, but it looks a lot more modern," Korra said.

"Time keeps moving on; and everywhere wants to be the next Republic City," Mako replied. They reached Omashu within an hour; a massive banner above the main gates declared it the 'City of Love'.

* * *

First things first. They needed to get a letter to Zaofu to find out what the situation currently was. Omashu had to be big enough for Azula to find her way to and from it without problem. Mako scribbled his note down, and paused. Who was it best to talk to? If Tenzin found out no doubt he would just show up. Though, it might do them some good to have a counter-balance to Kuvira. No. He was being overly critical of her and it was not as if she had done anything untoward as yet. Just something about her behavior seemed wrong somehow. No matter. The note was best to go to Opal for now. He clipped it to Azula's leg and let the hawk fly off. Now to find somewhere to wait. At least they still had all the money. Wait. Did Kuvira and Bolin have anything at all? They had split up so hastily and with no planning whatsoever they might well have nothing. Hopefully Bolin would be okay. No. Nothing he could do for now. At least Kuvira was so ruthlessly competent she would keep him safe. He parted from Korra to gather supplies for a forward journey on Naga - based on the last direction it would be towards Ba Sing Se, but it depended on what message Azula might bring back. Korra took some money and went to sort the accommodation. They met up some hours later at a statue of Oma and Shu and Korra guided him back to the inn. Mako glanced around at the increasingly lurid and shabby nature of the city block they were walking into.

"Korra? What is this?" he asked when they arrived at the so-called inn.

"An inn," Korra said looking pleased with herself. They had stopped outside a nondescript four-story building with room prices listed outside. The prices included a three hourly rate. He tried not to despair.

"This is a love hotel," Mako said.

"A what? Still an inn. And this was literally the only place I could find a room. The lady who runs it is super-friendly. And it's got beds, baths, breakfast. And... anything else we could want. Apparently. I'm not sure how it can have everything but now I'm curious. And the owner... she was a bit weird at first until I told her I was getting it for us both. Then she wanted to know how many blocks of three hours we wanted. What's up with that?"

Mako felt the blood drain from his face. "So you have literally no idea what this place is for?"

"...if the answer to this is not sleeping, I'm afraid I really don't understand the question."

"Let's try and find somewhere else," Mako said. "I'm sure there has to be somewhere else in a city this big."

"Not that I could find. There might be somewhere else. I suppose. But why bother? I already paid and everything," Korra said grinning. "It'd be such a waste."

"...fine," Mako said swallowing. This was going to be uncomfortable. There was a well-stocked stable to leave Naga in. Mako glanced around at the other mounts hungrily munching at provided food trying not to imagine what their owners were currently doing. The garish interior of the love hotel felt decidedly unsubtle. So much pink, so many fluffy coverings. Blushing, smiling couples were hurrying further into the hotel or sauntering back out again looking relaxed and extremely pleased with themselves. It looked like Korra might slowly be catching on as she stared around at the people, but she kept on moving, still undeterred. At least there was no one around when they reached their room. And predictably it contained one single bed.

"She said it was for two people!" Korra protested.

"It is. They are expecting us both to get into the same one," Mako sighed.

"Oh. Cultural differences I guess." Korra appraised the bed. "We can totally both fit fine. And it's not like we've never slept in the same room before."

"Well, yes, but-"

A knock at the door interrupted him and Korra opened it before he could stop her. "Room service! I hope I'm not- Ah, I caught you just in time." A woman, probably the proprietor, was holding a tray with two teapots and two cups.

"Oh, the tea!" Korra exclaimed. "I'd forgotten about that. Look Mako! Free tea!"

And somewhat essential; birth control was huge for places like this. "Here's one for you miss," the woman said passing Korra a cup.

She sipped it. "Oh, that's tasty."

"And one for you, sir." She held out a differently coloured cup - presumably from the other teapot.

"Oh, no thanks. I'll be... fine." He fidgeted. No way did he need this.

The woman beckoned him closer. "Trust me, sir. It's very potent. Some of my clients have described it like being a bullcock during mating season." She winked. "She'll be so impressed with your... stamina," the woman said with a salacious smile. "A real night to remember."

"I'm sorry," Mako said feeling his cheeks heat up. "Thank you for the offer, but I will be fine. Without. It." He coughed. There had to be a better way to phrase that. The woman seemed amused by his blunder.

"Well, if you insist. Most of my clients don't have that kind of confidence. You intrigue me." She grinned. "Have fun you two," the woman said as she left. "You might want another cup in about twelve hours," she said to Korra. "If you plan to stay on, just let me know."

"Oh. Okay..." Korra said as the door closed. "You didn't want the tea?" she asked. "It was really tasty."

"... you really don't know what that's for?"

"Should I?" Korra asked as she took another sip. "I might ask her what's in this. And I'm having that second cup." Okay. In a love hotel, with a seemingly innocent Avatar who has just drunk the proscribed dose of contraception. At least she was not getting pregnant whatever happened. Mako shook himself. Nothing was going to happen. Right? "Oh wow," Korra said poking her head into the adjacent room. "The bathroom looks amazing." She prodded the curtain-less window beside the bathroom door. "Not sure what this is about." Korra shrugged. "I'm going to have a shower. I can't wait to get all this swamp water off me."

"Okay..." Mako said. He glanced around the room, taking stock of its facilities. Bed obviously. And cabinets containing who knew what, a record player no doubt stocked with any number of explicit titles, a lot of soft furnishings and- To his immense surprise he found himself staring at Korra's back through the window as she pulled her shirt over her head and undid her bra. The fading bruises of the leeches were still vivid and dark on her skin. Mako jumped and hastily looked away from the overly convenient window. Right into a mirror providing him with a glimpse of a half-naked Korra pulling her pants and underwear off. No. No, he could not stare at her naked like this. Mako perched on the bed and stared at the floor. This was going to be a very long night. Bolin would probably love being in his position right this second.

* * *

Post-shower - now dressed in her night-wear - Korra dismissed Mako's repeated attempts to sleep anywhere but the bed and pulled him under the covers with her. "I said there was plenty of space," she said. "See? You have that side, I'll take this side." She squirmed under the covers, relishing the soft mattress beneath them. It had been so long since she had anything close to this level of comfort. Idly she tugged at her shirt and toyed with the idea of just removing it. The tea and shower had been warmer than she thought. Her cheeks felt flushed and she just felt... warm. Warmth was welling up from inside and even her skin felt hot. "Oh hey. There's a mirror in the ceiling." She stared up at herself looking down. Her cheeks did look distinctly red.

"Yeah..." Mako murmured, rolling onto his side away from her.

"So... whoever is on the bottom... they can see what the one at the top does?" Korra giggled, her reflection mimicking the action.

"I suppose..." Mako said.

Korra squirmed around a bit more. "Hey; the flooring is... Is that all earth?" She looked over the side. "It's... Oh!" She found a card pinned on the floor. If an earthbender was so inclined they could set the ground vibrating by bending the sand below. Korra reached out and started the process. A rumbling vibration spread through the bed, the buzzing oddly fun. There seemed to be more stuff down here. The bedside table contained a few curious objects whose purpose was not immediately obvious; several bottles of something clear slippery substance in amongst them. And a selection of scrolls plastered with lurid text and warnings about the reader's age. Korra idly drew the top one out and unrolled it. A man and a woman faced each other. They started kissing and then starting taking their clothes off. Korra's gaze darted from image to image as the couple rapidly shed all of their clothes. There was some text beneath each image; whether dialogue or story she did not care. There was some odd positioning of heads in relation to the other person's body - something both of them seemed to enjoy. Then the man was lying between the woman's legs and his- "Oh!" Korra exclaimed, feeling her eyes widen and her cheeks blaze. She glanced up to see Mako watching her. Korra grinned and glanced back down at the scroll, unfurling it further. So that's what it was like. "I never really knew what sex looked like. I mean, I read all these descriptions but I never got the sense of it. Not like this... Wow," she swallowed, unwinding the scroll further. "I never knew you could get anything like this." She looked up at Mako. "Want to see?"

"No. Thank you," Mako said, rolling onto his back. He looked a little flushed.

"Mako?"

"Korra?" he replied.

"Are you still a virgin?" she asked.

"Am I what?" he said hastily.

"Just curious. No need to be shy if you're curious," she smiled at him. "If you don't want this one, I'm sure one of the others will be interesting..."

"I'm not a virgin, Korra. And I can live without seeing those things," he said with a huff. "I've had more than one relationship."

"Oh," Korra said and shuffled closer. "Serious girlfriends, or one-night stand girlfriends? You know, like Asami does. At least they never sounded that serious when she mentioned other girls before.."

"It's not the done thing to discuss someone's sex life like that," Mako said hotly. "I don't know, maybe Asami's comfortable with it-"

"Well. We can talk about yours instead..." A multitude of questions came to mind - formed out of every past discussion and ever moment of curiosity. Was it true about penis' getting hard - no wait, the illustration was pretty clear about that. But then, what the illustration did not make clear was if it really was soft and floppy normally. And that it only got hard when the man was ready to have sex? How did it get soft again? What positions did Mako try and how many times had he done it and each of them? A vision then; the mattress beneath her back, Mako on top of her, both of them naked. And he was between her legs and- Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and now Mako was looking at her with narrowed, suspicious eyes. Had he somehow not worried about the girl getting pregnant? Was there an easy way to not get pregnant? None of the protagnists in the romance novels ever seemed to worry about the possibility and they never got pregnant - no matter how many times they had sex. Maybe it was not that easy. Maybe it took more than one time to get pregnant. Weird thoughts of Tenzin and Pema now. Nope; not thinking about that. She stared at Mako. Could she ask to see... it? Just what his looked like. Men had hair down there too right? And was it really true their balls needed support like breasts did? It had to hurt when they bounced. "Have you done it with guys too?" was somehow the question she eventually blurted out.

"No," Mako said bluntly.

"Do you want to try?"

"No-" Korra raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Okay, so I have wondered about it... I just think I like girls more." She kept smiling at him and Mako fidgeted. "Okay, so I admit some guys are cute but... no I never wanted to try that with them."

Korra giggled. "Fair enough, just wondering. Hey, do you know if Bolin's still a virgin?"

Mako shrugged. "Think so. I never got the impression things with Haruhi got all that fair. You could ask him yourself." He rolled away from her again.

"Yeah, okay. When I next get a chance." The temptation to hug him from behind now was hard to resist. To be as close to him as she had been with Asami those times. Like with Opal and Kuvira. She wriggled forward, pressing her chest against his back, hooking her leg over his and wrapped her arm around him. He tried to glance back.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to hug you. You're... really warm you know. I guess all firebenders are like this." She glanced up; they looked so cute like this. She wriggled closer still and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You smell so much better now too. And I really didn't peek either." It might have answered her question if she had though.

"How long do you intend to hang onto me like this?" Mako said after a pause.

"As long as I want to."

"I can't sleep like this though." He wriggled but she clung a little tighter. "C'mon, let me go."

"You'll have to do better then that," Korra said. He tried to stand, but that gave her an opening to hook her other leg around him. He turned as she pulled him back down, his hands sinking into the mattress on either side of her, his hips on top of hers. He was getting redder and so was she judging by her reflection. "If you can break free from this I'll leave you alone." He just stared at her. "I'm bored! I want another grappling match."

"And I want sleep," Mako replied grumpily. He pulled away but she tightened her legs around him. With a jerk he flung himself backwards, but she was ready and moved with him. Now she was sitting on his lap and able to wrap her arms around his neck. With a smile she pushed him onto his back.

"Can you break free?" she asked, straddling him.

"You are very strong. I concede defeat. You have won!" Mako said with mock enthusiasm. He sighed. "Now can I go to sleep? Grappling time is over."

"Aw come on; you didn't even try. This was no fun."

"Well, you're just too strong for me," Mako said.

"Fine." Korra pouted and then brightened. "Can I at least have my reward?" she asked.

"Reward?" Mako blinked at her. "What reward?"

"This," she said and darted forward to press her lips against his. Not quite right; much like with Opal she just caught the edge of his mouth. Korra sat up again.

"What was that?" Mako asked as he pushed himself back into a sitting position.

"A kiss. Did you somehow skip those with your partners? Just get right onto the sex?" Korra asked.

"No... I've kissed before. I just don't understand why you kissed me."

"I just wanted to know what it would be like. I..." she looked into his eyes. "I want to kiss you again." She leant forward, thrilled by the sensation as her lips made contact. Mako did not react at first but after a moment his head tilted a little and his lips moved against hers. Oh, that felt good. The heat of his lips, their softness against her own. A need was beginning to form deep within her. Just like with Asami before the interruptions. A need that might have become impossible to ignore if she had kept going with Opal. But this was different. Mako seemed as experienced as Asami with respect to kissing but the experience was so different. There was the tiny nuisance scratching of his stubble against her skin, though that was offset now his hands had come to rest on her back. Mako pulled her closer as his hands inched down her back; in another moment they would be at the edge of her shirt and then... Then he might touch underneath. Just like Asami had.

Korra arched her back, trying to coax him to go further, wanting, needing him to touch her directly. She could not help the short moan as his fingers skimmed across her exposed skin, playing with the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her pants. Her fingers ran over the back of his neck and she slid them down the back of his collar wanting to feel more of his skin. He smelt of the soap from the bathroom; different again to Asami whose skin always smelt so faintly of her perfume. So different to Opal. Korra wanted more. She pulled back for a moment.

"Korra..." Mako said hazily as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Mako," she replied softy as her gaze flicked across his bare chest and she darted forward to kiss him again. Her arms were around his neck once more, but now she could touch him directly. His skin blazed beneath her fingertips and her hands slid across his back, feeling the assortment of scars in his skin. She stroked along his spine, his back stiffening in response to her touch. His hands were back on her back a moment later, but he did not mimic her action much to her disappointment. She was on the verge of shedding her own top when his hands pushed underneath her shirt and stroked up her back. Korra could not supress another moan. Mako's tongue flicked against hers for a moment, and his body had definitely started to react. Oh. Oh that was different. It was not direct contact - not yet - more something she could almost feel and could not help but be aware of it. She wanted to press against it, see how it felt against her through the thin fabrics she was wearing. Or maybe how it felt without any fabric in the way. The thought made her quiver. No, this first, feel it like this first. If she just wriggled a bit closer then...

Mako pulled away, panting hard. "Korra, enough. We... we have to stop. Before we get too far."

She stared at him, wanting to continue, wanting to get closer. She moved forward but he backed away. She needed this. Needed to resume the kiss, make that untouchable itch more unbearable before finally, and magnificently, relieving it. "Too far?" she asked, as out of breath as he was. Caring about breathing was the last thing on her mind while kissing.

"You know what I mean," he said, glancing away from her.

"Mako..." She wanted him. Right now. "I don't mind if you're my first." Had she really just said that?

"Did... Do you seriously mean that?" Mako gulped. Was she really ready? More kissing sounded good still. And if she kept kissing she would want him to touch her more, but did she really want to go the whole way? "Because I... I think that tea, this room, that scroll is influencing your decisions. I'm not sure you are really into this or into me like that. I think... I think you're only offering because I'm here. You... you shouldn't just not mind if I'm your first. You should want to do it Korra. And... Nevermind. I'm going to have to say no though."

Korra ducked her head, trying to ignore the impulses still shooting through her, the blazing itch that seemed to be consuming her thoughts. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable," she said concentrating hard, trying not to stare at his body. A glance at his face and the uneasiness in his eyes was hard to miss.

"It's not you, Korra. You're... well, really attractive. No. More than that; you're really hot. And we're friends, we get on... But."

"But?" Korra prompted.

"But my last relationship ended kinda messily. And because of that I vowed not to sleep with someone I wasn't in love with ever again. And I mean love love. Not like a friend, as... I do love you Korra. But only as a friend. And I don't just want sex for fun, I want it to mean something."

"I think I understand..." Korra murmured, as she sat back and let her arms drop from around his neck. There was a thick smell in the air now, a lustful scent that seemed somehow awkward now things had halted. "I... I love you too. As a f-friend I mean," she said.

"Thank you. And I'm not saying you have to do what I'm doing. Have as much sex as you feel like having Korra. Just... when you're ready. And unless things change an awful lot, I don't think it'll be with me." Mako fidgeted a bit and Korra let herself slide off his lap and onto the bed. He pulled his shirt back on and flopped onto the bed, staring up at the mirrored ceiling.

"Did... did you like the kiss?" Korra asked.

"I did... You kiss," he flushed a little. "Very well. How about you?"

"Oh, it was great," Korra said as she lay down, trying not to squirm too much. Her body was still all worked up and she needed to at least try and ignore it. "Really good. I... I would have kept going. If you hadn't stopped me. I think. And... you're the first... guy I ever kissed."

"First? Kind of an honor," Mako smiled. "Though let me guess; your first ever kiss was with Asami?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I think almost everyone figured us out. And first kisses too. Opal and Kuvira were after her," Korra said wistfully. "Hey Mako?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Bolin would agree to kiss me too?" Korra asked. Mako started chuckling. "What's so funny? What is the thought of him kissing me that absurd?"

"No. Not in the slightest. Of course he'll agree to kiss you. Just ask him next time you can get a bit of privacy. Trust me, he'll be thrilled," Mako said.

"I'll look forward to that."

"And don't hold back. Kiss him with everything you've got," he added.

"Are you telling me to have sex with your brother?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No. Well, no, I didn't mean like that. Just... Just give it your all and see what happens."

Korra hummed. "Okay. I might need some practice first..."

"No. I'm not helping with that," Mako deadpanned.

Korra laughed loudly. "Just kidding." They were silent for a few moments. "Mako? You still awake?"

"Regrettably," Mako said wearily.

"I was thinking about love. So... sorry but I'm curious. What you said before; did you not love your girlfriends when you slept with them? And does that mean you've never fallen in love?" Korra asked.

"It's not quite like that. I did love my ex-girlfriends. But compared to some couples, it seemed... pretty weak. Nothing like the kind in those radio dramas of Bolin's. And I wouldn't say I fell in love exactly. It was more-" He cut himself off. "I just don't think I ever experience this true love stuff. But now... I think I want something more like that from a relationship now rather than what I was doing. Or at least, to really care about the person and not just think they're attractive."

"And get the same feelings in return?" Korra asked.

"Yep," Mako said with a smile.

"Do you think... Do you think there's someone out there, who's... not so much waiting for you, but is like someone you're destined to be with?" Korra asked.

"I don't believe in destiny. I believe in choices," Mako said.

"You're going to choose who you fall in love with?" Korra asked propping herself up on her elbow to look at him. "I don't think you really get a choice in the matter. Heart not the head." Her other hand pressed over her heart for a moment and then tapped her head. "At least... that's what I've heard from Asami and Bolin," she added.

"I didn't mean that," Mako said quickly. "I meant, finding someone to love shouldn't be the end of things. It should be a beginning. And falling for someone doesn't mean you have to be with them. Or doesn't mean you should or will be together forever. And in some cases its pretty bad to wind up like that." Korra hummed to herself. "What?"

"...I just don't understand how you can have all these ex-girlfriends if you're so good with the love advice now. I mean, I'm really new to relationship stuff. So... I have to ask. Why did you break up with them? What happened; did you fight or something? Did they cheat on you, or did you cheat on them?" She trailed off. "Am I asking too much?"

Mako grimaced. "I... I made a lot of mistakes. I was young and trying to figure stuff out - much like you. I needed to act more maturely than I was. My exes too to be honest. We just weren't ready to tackle certain problems together and wound up rushing into things, kissed more than talked, spent more time in bed than actually finding out about each other in terms of anything but the most shallow of things. It all kind of just burnt out." He looked at her. "Over and over again. Things you figure out over time as things go wrong or go right and then go wrong."

"And now? You ready to try again?"

"I'd like to think so," Mako said. "But it's still not going to be with you, Korra."

"Awwww," Korra pouted. "Hey?"

"Yes?" Mako replied.

"I bet next time it'll be for real. And whoever she is, she'll be so lucky to have you," Korra looked kind of wistful.

Mako chuckled. "Whatever makes you think that?"

"Gut feeling. I am the Avatar. Plus you're smart, have awesome skills, you're mature and are very handsome."

"Thanks..." Mako said blinking. "I guess I could say the same for you. Minus the handsome part. Substitute beautiful."

"Awww, thanks Mako."

"And... are you looking for love?" he asked.

"I... don't know," Korra said. "I... want to see what it's like. Sex and love. See what its like to fall in love and see what its like to have sex. Combining both would be even better. I think? But... falling in love has to be wonderful doesn't it? So many love stories; happy, sad and anything in between. Bolin's always talking about love in dramas, I just wonder if something so fantastic can actually exist? But then Aang and Katara's story was so beautiful and it was so much like some of the legends."

"Well, from my limited personal experience, I would say romance stories are always exaggerated and too good to be true. Reality is less picturesque."

"Doesn't hurt to dream though, does it?" Korra asked.

"Maybe. The unexpected still happens. I mean," Mako grinned. "If you asked me a year ago if I thought I would be in bed in a love hotel with the Avatar after I kissed her, I would have told you it was absolutely impossible for someone like me."

Korra laughed. They talked idly, the pauses between questions and responses becoming longer and longer. Talking to Mako was almost like unearthing buried treasure; a lot of effort, but it was more rewarding then it initially seemed. So much to discover between this and the night in the swamp. The conversation grew more personal; Mako's memories of his mother and father - far more detailed than what Bolin held onto. His mother was protective but encouraging. A smart woman who loved to read. His father on the other hand was talkative and fun; capable of spinning the most elaborate bedtime stories to send his kids off to sleep with fantastic imagery in their heads. Sounds like their kids took right after them. Mako eventually asked to sleep again and bid her goodnight. She was half-tempted to kiss his cheek, but they'd agreed on a distance to at least allow sleeping. Best to leave him alone now. She stared at his lips, unable to forget the feel of them against her own not long before. No. He had said no. Korra sighed.

Sex remained a theoretical concept, and one still to experience. There seemed to be a substantial difference when experiencing it, depending if she was with a man or a woman. Making love with Asami would assuredly be very different to having sex with Mako. And one potential partner did not seem to have a greater appeal than the other. Both intrigued her. Both would surely be different. There were some fundamental anatomy differences for one thing - though based on Asami's books there was a way to compensate it seemed. Oh. So that's what those things in the cabinet were. Curious; a momentary temptation and Korra thought better of it. Was it necessary to choose in the end though? Did it have to be a woman or a man? Could it be both? An interesting thought; lying here with Opal and Mako, Asami and Bolin, Opal and Kuvira, Opal and Asami. Maybe Opal and Bolin. Not Mako and Asami though; that was never going to work. She had never formerly thought about it like that. Or was it best to wait for love, like Mako was?

Did it have to grow into more? Would people expect her to start her own family? The notion felt so foreign, so alien. Her own children, new people forming inside her and whom she had to carry and care for. Of course for that to happen she would have to sleep with a man. The sensations of Mako's body so close to hers, pressed so tight against hers came again and she squirmed again, tried not to shake the bed too much and disturb Mako. Or what if it had been Bolin? She still wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss him. Kiss him, have sex with someone. This whole building existed specifically to allow couples to have sex. How many people all around her were doing it right this second? Was it so good people did it over and over and over again? Well, logically, yes, otherwise the popularity of it would be so much less. Was it possible to start a family if there was no man? If she took Asami or Opal or Kuvira as her partner? But to have them pressed on top of her like Mako or for her to straddle them. What would that be like? No. She was thinking about family. Well, there was adoption, but even then: what kind of mother would she be? A son like Meelo was a terrifying prospect, though a child like Jinora, Ikki or Rowan sounded fine - at least she figured she could cope with raising someone like them. At least there was not an expectation for her like Aang no doubt had to tackle. The necessity of repopulating - and he alone able to. How many kids could a woman have? Was it even possible to take care of kids and be the Avatar? Could she? Would she be able to raise children and be a good mother? Korra glanced over at her bed-mate. Mako was fast asleep. They had agreed to stay on opposite sides of the bed, but she just wanted to be close to him. She wriggled slowly across the mattress until she was almost touching him and until she could feel how warm he was. "Thank you, Mako," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Being at the centre of attention in a social setting was still so very new even the next morning. Grandma Yin was amazingly proud of him and paraded him around her elderly friends, boasting about his turn as a probender in the Fire Ferrets. And in between he was fielding several dozen questions from his younger cousins on all aspects of life in Republic City. A lot of that was the unfortunate downplaying of some of the outlandish ideals the kids had picked up; that the city promised a better life for everyone. While it was true Republic City had radio stars, probending stars, skyscrapers, technology and thousands of people from other tribes, it was not the halcyon, easy life the kids described. Bolin was stuck; he did not want to discourage them and crush their dreams, but he did not want to have them go there and experience how difficult life could be first hand. Meanwhile. the family's paranoia started to get to him. Some aspects of the Equalist attack in Republic City had made the news but people changed the subject quickly in the presence of a stranger if anyone dared speak about it at all. The day passed easily enough, and Kuvira made no move to make contact. If Korra and Mako had gotten to Zaofu then Archie would be due back tomorrow or the day after. Nothing to worry about. Three days later and Bolin was getting worried. No response, no Archie, no Kuvira. Where had she gone? He covered for her saying she was also visiting relatives elsewhere and would be back soon. And there was nothing he could do but wait. The Kuvira addressed the note directly to Opal - she should respond in kind rather then running to Tenzin and have him swoop into the city with Oogie. On the evening of the third day he was helping clean up after dinner and almost missed the radio broadcast at first. It a few took long moments for him to remember where he had heard that same voice before.

"Greetings citizens of Ba Sing Se. I speak now to those non-benders within the city walls. Rejoice; for the time is at hand when thanks to the spirits I shall make everyone in this city equal. For there to be no more benders-" the signal cut out, an announcer hurriedly apologising for the childish prank. Bolin could not supress the shiver of familiarity and his family were very much not assured. Grandma Yin still held her faith in the Earth Queen, but even she did not seem how to deal with the incident. The broadcast marked a tipping point. If there had been rumours before about people plucked from the streets, they paled into the events of the next day as the police swarmed into the area and began arresting a huge number of suspected Equalist allies. Men and women dragged away demanding to know why, others begging for their lives. Scuffles broke out and angry shouts filled the streets. Bolin looked on from the balcony, unsure how to respond as one of his cousins arrived home in tears.

"Yanyu? What? What is it?" Tu asked.

"Lee," she sobbed. "He joked about the Equalists and the police... They started hitting him. Please, do something!" Bolin started moving before he realized he had and rushed out into the chaos of the streets. Fighting two policemen was easy, and it seemed somehow absurd how well he was doing against the pair. These were weak earthbenders. Probending or advice from the actual Avatar? No matter. It was him versus the police; no one else was at all willing to step into help. Most hung back watching while others took advantage of him as a distraction and hurried away from the confrontations. It was only after the second officer fell and a distant figure demanded he stay where he was that Bolin realized he was in trouble.

"Lee, Yanyu, hide!" he said as he ran from the approaching figure. "Stay indoors!" he called over his shoulder. The police would recognize his face and going straight back to his family might plunge them all into trouble. How could he do that to them when they had been so warm, so open and so welcoming? He needed to hide for now. Remain calm and wait for Archie. And if possible lead the police on a false trail - just like being back in the slums again. If Mako had been here, he could lead the cops in a different direction to confound them before doubling back over the rooftops to meet him. Usually that split the pursuers and it was simple to lose them in the slums. Doing this kind of thing alone was much less fun - though at least no one was that close to him. He stopped thirty minutes later, ducking into a narrow alley as he awaited pursuit, his heart hammering in his chest. Nothing to do now but wait and run again if necessary.

Hours passed. It had to be okay now, right? Bolin checked the street and seeing no one in uniform he cautiously headed back towards his family. Maybe cook he could cook for the whole family when he got there. That was going to be a lot of food- Wait. There was something behind him. More figures in dark clothing and wide hats dropped from above. He could take on one opponent, but there were three here. He could still cope. Wait. His attacks were all missing and he was soon on the defensive; unlike the police these were superior benders. Something clipped the back of head and darkness seemed to swallow him in a moment.

* * *

Bolin jerked into wakefulness. He could not move; thick rope around his waist prevented any movement. Someone was moving in the darkness nearby.

"What do you want with me?" he rasped, his mouth parched. "Is this about the police? I'm sorry, but they shouldn't have attacked Lee."

"That does not concern us." A voice said from somewhere ahead of him. "We worry that you defended someone and convinced others he is not allied with the Equalists."

"But he's not," Bolin insisted.

"Not our concern either," the voice replied. A bright light flicked on. The voice droned out a phrase it proceeded to repeat: "There are no Equalists in Ba Sing Se."

* * *

w

w

w

w

w

**Thanks for the reviews aamoon13, kill3darren, Guest, Kradeiz, Tbone511, Dreadking73,Shadowman20**

I am comforted by the condolences for my dog Brindie, thank you.

**Is this a rehash of Book 2: Earth of ATLA?**

There are similarities but the finale of Book 2 is decided upon before even the fanfic was published, so it's something…

**TSOAK would NOT publish next week. It will resume on the 23rd/24th of October as we enter the final arc of Book 2: Metal.**

**Please review, even comments on the last chapters will be very much welcome!**


	36. Eve Of The Revolution

**Book: Metal**

**Chapter 15 - Eve of The Revolution**

* * *

"There are no Equalists in Ba Sing Se. There are no Equalists in Ba Sing Se." The voice droned on and on, the point of light painful in its intensity. Bolin squirmed, the chair hard against his back, his rope bonds biting into him. His mouth felt parched and his head pulsed with pain. What were they doing? How long had this been going on for now? No Equalists... No. They were here. He and Kuvira had followed them here. And they had Asami. He needed to find her. At least Pabu should be safe back with Grandma Yin. No Equalists... No! Bolin clenched his teeth. He had to hang on. Somewhere in the distance something shifted. Movements, impressions of voices and shouts of alarm. Then; a mass of people moving hurriedly. A door was flung open somewhere beyond the light and between startled blinks he caught impressions of the darkened stone room. A figure surprisingly close to him who whirled in surprise to address the intruder.

"We're under attack!" the newcomer said breathlessly. "Equalists," he added.

"Equalists?" the other man in the room queried in an angry tone. "How close?"

"They're in the main access tunnel. Hundreds of them."

With an exasperated sigh and a sharp crack the lamp extinguished and for a moment Bolin in darkness. Equalists? Here? Bolin struggled in his chair, his bonds no weaker than when he first tried. The Equalist attack should at least mean he could get out of this room. At the same time it might mean he wound up in Amon's clutches. Was either better right now? Dim lighting flickered into life all around the room, and the Dai Li figure gestured at him. With a screech of metal on stone, Bolin's chair moved forwards. "Make sure everyone is prepared," the older Dai Li who had been droning said.

"Of course," the other man replied.

The Dai Li dragged Bolin out of the room, down a dingy, damp corridor to jail cell. The man severed his rope bonds roughly, but before he could rub feeling back into his limbs or even attempt earthbending, the door ahead of him was flung open. A glimpse of hopeful, curious faces as he fell inside. Every expression darkened in the same moment, a singular spark of hope extinguished as the door clanged shut and locked with a screech of metal. Who were these people? And why were they imprisoned? He had to get out. Get free. But the walls, floor and ceiling; all metal. Nothing for him to use. There was nothing he could do. Bolin slumped back against the wall, relieved at least to be out of that light. The others imprisoned with him crowded against the bars, eager to see what was coming as the sounds of conflict grew louder by the second.

* * *

The Kyoshi warriors had come back for her. Asami strove to hide the fluttering excitement the nurses's words evoked in her chest. The disappointment tempered the emotion easily; as much as they had tried, the attempt had come a fraction too late. Could she have gone with them this time though? They had some form of assistance - or so the nurses said from the garbled reports of the aftermath and those left behind at the camp. Maybe their companions could have managed to get her father away too. Or maybe they could have simply rescued him and left her behind to face Amon alone. Asami sneered to herself. Why were they even hanging onto her? A few modifications and some sabotage did not justify the expense of keeping her around and alive in addition to ferrying her father too. She was worthless, had been worthless since Amon dragged her from the mansion. For the first time in a long while her thoughts turned to Korra. How had she handled the public accusations? Republic City still thought of her as a criminal, a willing participant with the Equalist's plans. A turn-coat waiting to betray the Avatar at a the right moment, a cold-hearted seductress who used her wiles to make Korra lower her guard and allow her to get closer than anyone else. No. Korra would not believe that for a moment. Would she? No. Asami needed to believe Korra would not be convinced by any of the slanderous accusations made about her. But how about Mako and Bolin?

Were the trio safe back in Republic City? Were the Equalists attacking the capital even now? It had been a while since she had last convinced herself to listen to the radio. At least with Amon here there was no way for anyone back there to lose their bending. Korra, Mako and Bolin would still have their bending. And not just because Amon would be unable to stay quiet if he had successfully stripped the ability from Korra. Asami sighed. It seemed all too likely her friends knew she had turned down the first rescue attempt. The Kyoshi warriors would have responded to Iroh. And Iroh could easily have communicated with Korra. What would he or Korra have made of her refusal to flee? Would they conclude - like that one Kyoshi warrior - that she was now aligned against them? That the Equalists had somehow swayed her in the past weeks? Or perhaps she had always had the inclination to seek the elimination of bending? She smiled for a moment. Iroh telling her he wished all Equalists were like her; the desire to not have to rely on bending rather than seeking it's elimination. Pity the people here had driven the mind-set to the extreme necessity of the latter.

There was a faint tremor in the deck. They must have reached their next destination; the airship was docking. Asami sighed. And just where were they now? Predictably enough, Amon entered the infirmary a few minutes later - the nurses saluting as he passed.

"Miss Sato," Amon greeted her.

"Amon," she said, her throat tight.

"I must thank you for your continued patience. It is with the greatest pleasure I can inform you we have arrived in Ba Sing Se."

Asami jumped to her feet. "Then-"

"Yes." Amon gestured to the nurses. "Please see Mister Sato delivered to the medical team." The nurses nodded and began disconnecting the equipment. Within moments they were able to wheel the bed and its patient out of the room.

"I'm going with him," Asami said. Amon's hand closed on her arm, halting her in her tracks.

"Not just yet, Miss Sato. Please; allow the doctors to examine him first. I have... another matter I require your assistance with. Do not worry; your father is now in the best hands imaginable," Amon said coolly. Asami cast one last glance at her father's bed as it vanished down the corridor.

"Alright," she said. The familiar drone of the airship's engines had already faded and the craft's running lights were off as she walked down the gangplank. The airship rested in the centre of a dimly lit, walled compound. It looked somewhat like they were in a wealthy residential area but it was too dark to see much of the city at present. It felt as is it was somewhere just past midnight. The realization felt strange; she had not cared about the time of day for almost a month now. Hordes of Equalists were unloading equipment from the airship and ferrying it down a steep slope under the ground. Amon guided her away from the underground entrance and towards a cluster of nearby buildings. He halted as a old man flanked by curious guards in green uniforms and wide-brimmed hats approached them.

"Amon," the man said smiling. His gaze immediately flicked to her and his grin widened almost imperceptibly. Asami resisted the urge to shiver.

"Kwan," Amon replied with a nod. "Miss Sato, this is Magistrate Kwan."

Kwan bowed to her. "Miss Sato. A pleasure to finally meet you." She nodded vaguely, glancing towards the underground for a hint of where her father wound up. "I trust your trip was comfortable?"

"As much as it could be," Asami replied distractedly.

"Good, good," Kwan said. "Now, if I might have a word with you Miss Sato, Amon?"

Asami blinked and looked at him. "What is this about?"

Kwan looked around, seeming nervous. "Please." He gestured towards the structure nearby. "Let us go somewhere more private. I suspect you are tired after your long trip; I will provide refreshments."

"Thank you, Kwan," Amon replied. He pressed his hand into the small of her back. Not much display of force, but a touch more intimate than felt comfortable. Asami repressed another shiver, and trailed after Kwan, Amon at her side. How could she have remained with him for so long? Kwan seemed no better, something fake in every one of his movements. The old man lead them inside to a room reminiscent of an office. Cabinets and drawers filled the walls, and a single sheet of paper lay on the desk. Kwan took a seat on the opposite side of the table and gestured Amon and Asami into the chairs facing it.

"Tea?" he asked.

"Please," Amon said.

"No. Thank you," Asami replied, eyeing the paper. Kwan smiled.

"Some tea for Amon. And in the absence of tea; for you Miss Sato." He pushed the paper forward. Familiar. A moment of distance and memories of her old life came flooding back. A bank document. Unexpected but so mundane in this would be office and in the early hours of the morning. Here the amounts, there the destination and- Asami blinked at the source account and re-read the page from the start. The described transaction would transfer every single yuan of her inheritance into Kwan's account. The document was all but complete - it lacked only her thumbprint and a signature.

"What... What is this?" She was almost ready to laugh. Asami re-read the paper. There was no other way to interpret the text as written. So, this was what they needed her for. For all Amon's ideals about equality and compassion, for all her father's supposed importance, this was why she was still here. This was why her father still lived. The personal fortune of the Tan family - all that remained of her mother's name and birthright - the Equalists wanted her money. If she completed the form everything really was lost. The last bright spot she clung to, the little fantasies of somehow getting the money and leaving everything behind to at least try and start again. Had Amon not taken enough from her that he now wanted this too? But faced with the paper it was hard to feel much of anything. Did it matter if she lost this now too? If it truly was all she had left, what good could it do her now? Why hang on? No. She would not simply roll over for Amon, not simply give in to the man who took everything. "I should have known this would be what I was needed for."

Amon sighed. "How quickly you forget, Miss Sato. I gave you permission to leave us-"

"At the expense of leaving my father with you," she snapped in response.

"-several times. Yet you chose to remain," Amon continued without missing a beat. "You are here because you did not take the opportunities offered to you. And you refused a rescue mission on behalf of some... mysterious savior. Magistrate Kwan here has gone to great lengths to hide us and provide facilities for the care and protection of your father. It is on account of his dedication to the cause that he has done so until now. As vast as his fortune is, he cannot continue indefinitely. Kwan requires additional resources."

"So my inheritance was the price all along," Asami said, her chest numb.

"Miss Sato, you misunderstand the situation. With your contribution-" Kwan's smile was too large, too perfect, too hungry for comfort. "-I will be able to provide your father with the best doctors in the city. And I swear on my life I will do everything in my power to help him recover." he had placed his hand over his heart and was looking at her earnestly.

"This would not be a bad arrangement for you, Miss Sato," Amon added.

Asami licked her lips and cleared her throat. "Won't anyone be suspicious, that I, a wanted criminal, was somehow able to sign this document? And why can't I just hire these same doctors?"

Kwan smiled and leant back in his chair. "I can easily pass it off as a result of the Ba Sing Se police arresting you, and that you personally paid a hefty sum for your release. You would have been remaindered into custody of the Fire Nation royal family for your crimes but-" He chuckled. "The diplomatic procedure would take time and you might easily be lost in the cracks as paper-work went missing. You are free to refuse - if you think as a wanted felon you could possibly find, contact and hire people to help you."

His smile was not comforting. If this was all they needed her for, she would quickly become disposable. Whatever had kept her alive up until this point would be gone and she would be useless to Amon. She needed time. "My father first." She stared into Kwan's eyes. "I will sign this document when my father is in a good condition. When he's healthy."

Kwan's next smile was faker than any of the others, a frown almost forming on his brow. "Miss Sato, you must be aware that I am not making a request of you."

"My condition stands," Asami shot back. Kwan's hand slammed onto the table.

"I asked you nicely," he growled, all pretense at charm gone. "But you didn't seem to like that, did you? Don't think for a second this is the only way." His next smile reminded her of some underwater predatory creature, its prey helpless and cornered. "I can just as easily accomplish this with nothing more than your dead body. No one wants to let money languish in some account no one can get at. Be sensible. Bloodshed is so unnecessary. But if it comes to it..."

Asami sat rigid, forcing her features into a mask and not reacting to the outburst or the threat. There was no protection to be had. If she did not sign the document, she and her father would certainly die. If she did sign, well... hopefully at least either she or her father would live. The pit in her stomach deepened. This was still bad, wrong and irrevocable. Permanent. The end of everything she had known, her whole life changing beyond recognition. If freedom was even possible anymore she would face it with nothing more than the clothes on her back. Less even; she would need to hide, disguise herself. Cut her hair short, change her style, her clothes. Food. No. If Bolin and Mako could survive with nothing, so could she. But the cost to not sign was far too high.

At least her hand did not tremble as she picked up the pen and scrawled her name on the indicated line. She jammed her thumb into the ink pad with a little too much force. Maybe - if she was lucky - the print would be illegible and they would have to prepare a whole new document. No such luck; her thumb print was crisp and clear on the paper. Should have deliberately smeared it on the paper. No. Even that might not have been enough. For a moment she wanted to snatch the paper up and tear it into confetti, but instead she forced herself to sit back and set the pen carefully down on the desk. Kwan plucked the paper up and peered at her signature. "Wise choice, Miss Sato. If you will both excuse me?" No choice at all.

Amon nodded, but Asami just stared ahead, all the implications of what she had just done still churning through her head. "Miss Sato."

"Yes?" Her voice sounded unnaturally calm. She should be shivering, crying, pleading, trying to strangle the maddening individual beside her. But she did not. Asami replied as if this was any other occasion she had spoken to Amon.

"I need you to do something for me, if you are willing to help us further."

Why not? She had nothing to lose. "Of course," she said, biting off the words, ignoring the prickle of tears in her eyes.

"Good. There are specific communication channels in use across the city. I would like to be able to take control of them as and when it becomes necessary." Just like back in Republic City then. That voice, preaching to everyone who would listen. She wanted to squirm away from the man, refuse this request. She could not possibly assist him, help with his terrorist endeavor. But if she refused; she had little more to offer beyond her technical skills. No choice.

"Fine," she said, trying not to clench her teeth.

"Excellent," Amon said. "You can begin in the morning, for now-"

"I'll start now," Asami interrupted, blinking rapidly. She forced a charming smile. "Why wait?"

"Commendable, Miss Sato." Amon sounded pleased. "Commendable. This way." He lead her out of Kwan's office and under the ground. The underground chambers echoed with footsteps and people moving. How much was down here? They entered a tall building nearby; a massive warehouse. Strange, squat metallic figures stood in ranks inside.

"What... what are those?" she asked, peering at the strange mechanisms. There were like nothing she had ever seen before. No; not quite. They looked like something her father had idly sketched close to a decade ago. The reality was cold and imposing. The figures looked sinister in a way she could not quite articulate.

"Your father's greatest work," Amon replied. "Mechatanks. Pure platinum. They are invulnerable to earth and firebenders. The tire tracks are rubber and the interior is fully insulated making them invulnerable to lightningbending. Their strength is theoretically enough to resist water based attacks and the cockpits are water-tight. In addition they are capable of generating electrical charges sufficient to incapacitate any bender. Their mechanical strength is enough to smash through stone. I think it is somewhat fitting that they will now protect their creator." There had to be a weakness in the design. Some oversight. But she could not think of one, could not even see a place to start looking. Nothing else the Equalist's demonstrated came remotely close to the horrific potential of these machines. Amon kept on walking and she followed, trying not to keep looking back at the machines; the mechatanks.

At the far end of the building was rank upon rank of shelving. "Cables, relays. I want to override any frequency within the city. There are technical notes from the original construction here. These maps of the city will indicate the relay towers." He gestured at the shelves as he spoke. "I trust you will not... displease me. Now if you will excuse me; I have other... business to attend to. Carry out my request and nothing shall befall you. Please," he beckoned to a nearby Equalist guard. "When you tire inform this man and he will show you to your room." Amon turned to the guard. "Please find a suitable room for Miss Sato in our... guest suite." It sounded like he was smiling and close to laughing. Asami turned away to stare at the components and the maps.

Layers upon layers in the city. Equalist camps hidden in between them and interlinked with a bewildering web of tunnels. It was hard to concentrate now. She had to escape. She had left it far too late now. Find a way to escape with her father and tell Korra. No, tell anyone who would listen each and every one of Amon's secrets. That he lied to everyone. And after; she needed to go somewhere, anywhere. Somewhere she and her father could have peace. Somewhere no one would ever think to look for them. Somewhere they could rebuild their lives as much as they were able, starting with absolutely nothing.

In the days that followed, Asami stalked along endless corridors, her Equalist guard duty ever trailing behind her as she dragged cables and wired them into the necessary networks. The man was there to keep her on the right path. But he was not Amon; he missed so many little things. Her wiring was more complicated than it needed to be, terminated in odd places and doubled back on itself. Amon's second network flowed to two nexuses; a control panel in Kwan's warehouse and, much more secretively, to Asami's room.

* * *

Amon had long since stopped trying to recall the names of his subordinates. Names were a luxury for later. When the revolution was complete. For now, masks made them impossible or perhaps simply unnecessary. At least no one seemed to expect him to remember. A messenger interrupted his conversation with Kwan . "Sir; we've defeated and captured Dai Li operatives in the Kansai and Ghanzou districts. The tunnel systems in both regions are now under our complete control."

"Excellent," Amon replied, smiling beneath the mask. "We should expect the Dai Li to begin their retaliation soon. See that this news is cascaded out to the other division leaders." The other man dithered. "Something else?" Amon asked.

"When we took the tunnels we found large numbers of imprisoned Earth Kingdom citizens. They were captured under suspicion of Equalist sympathies but none are aligned to our cause. According to the prisoners, the Dai Li have been suppressing any knowledge of our organization."

"Noted." Amon waved the man away and turned to Kwan. "You assured me the Dai Li would be ignorant of our presence until our operations began? How can this have happened?"

"If your numbers had not grown so vast then yes, that would have been the case. As it is, there are thousands following you now." Kwan shrugged. "It was simply not possible to suppress any and all rumors with so many at work. I can assure you: the Dai Li know nothing of our current location."

Amon refrained from responding. Kwan and his Dai Li associates had been so easily bought with Hiroshi Sato's wealth. Amon was not so naive to be unaware of Kwan's ultimate goal; escape the Earth Kingdom as the revolution occurred and buy citizenship in the Fire Nation. Somewhat futile; the Fire Nation would be their next target after the Earth Kingdom - any weath Kwan had now would only be his for a short while. Still, he would allow him to have a short while of being a little richer than he was at present. For now at least the man had hidden them from the Queen while they prepared. Expensive, but necessarily vital to the operation. And an easy cover; the Queen so quickly bought into the lie Kwan spun about constructing an earthbending sporting arena and was currently engaged in heavy excavations the foundations she had left the site well alone to facilitate a hasty construction. Kwan liked to brag about the revenue the arena would rake in - something that delighted the monarch no end. Absurd man; so excited over purely imaginary money - money he would not only not receive, but that he had no intention of passing onto the Queen. And it was not as if he gained much from insisting on the Tan family inheritance; Asami's wealth was a drop in the ocean next to the man's existing finances. But a deal was a deal.

Another Equalist burst into the room. "Sir. We found one of the Avatar's companions among the Dai Li prisoners."

Amon leant forward. "Which?"

"The earthbender; Bolin."

Was the Avatar here too then? As per the last broadcast from the decoy airship, Korra had pursued them to the south rather than utilising the sabotaged vessel. The crew had failed to report in for some time now - and it remained plausible the Avatar had indeed made it to the city. More plausible than whoever had been on the decoy vessel. Hard for the Avatar to be easily reunited with her companions and thus an interesting turn of events. He had another pawn in the game now. He toyed with the idea of having Bolin brought here and taking a certain enjoyment in suppressing his bending. No. Let the boy think they had overlooked him for now. Find a better use for him as the opportunity arose. The lieutenant entered the room. "We stand ready."

"Excellent. Tell me, how is the riot in the Sichuan district? I would prefer it if it could possibly coincided with the Queen's speech," Amon said.

"I shall ensure it does. Mei's unit is already in place and I can add others," the lieutenant replied. "Magistrate Wang has hired some three hundred men to add to the confusion. More than enough to distract the imperial troops."

"Sir? The earthbender?" the first Equalist asked.

"Earthbender?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Bolin," Amon replied.

"Then the Avatar-"

"Might be here, yes," Amon replied. "Leave him for now. If she is here, the Avatar will inevitably come looking for him. And when she does, we will have the perfect opportunity. The moment she confronts me..." Amon smiled. "We will be able to show the whole of Ba Sing Se the moment she fails. The moment all the Avatars fail."

"What about the Sato woman?" the Lieutenant asked.

Amon shrugged. "She belongs to us now. Do not mention Bolin unless necessary." He paused. "Curious. I wonder if she could possibly betray her friends again? Her father is such useful leverage." And keeping him like that would necessitate ensuring Hiroshi stayed unconscious for longer still. Small price for the boon of his daughter's skills. Her paternal love made her weak and she clung so futilely to the hope of his recovery, never suspecting Hiroshi should have recovered long before. Whatever did she think of his repeated visits to his bedside? Some romantic notion of care no doubt. Maybe when the revolution was over; maybe then Hiroshi could re-awaken. A repayment - less than what she had paid. No. What she deserved. If not for her then the Avatar might be dealt with already. Regardless, it would be enough to keep her quiet.

"She has given us all her resources now. Why do you hang onto her?" Kwan asked.

"Never eliminate a piece before it's value is completely expended, Kwan. You are clearly not a military man." Kwan sniffed, annoyed by the comment. "Miss Sato still has her uses. And thanks to her father's continued incapacity, I will see her provide the recompense for his past failure. Thanks to her we do not control either of the capitals." He cut himself off. The role came first. "At least..." Amon smiled. "At least when the city falls to us, our operatives in Republic City can take solace in our new bastion of enlightenment and freedom. There are few places better designed for defense than here."

"The anti-monarchy groups help," the lieutenant added.

"They do," Amon almost laughed. "So zealous. Willing to do anything to remove the Queen from power. We know the members?" The lieutenant nodded. "Good. Ensure they are restrained once the revolution has commenced. Any benders in the group are to be dealt with first. Bring them to me as soon as we have control."

* * *

Kuvira slapped her foot against the ground and closed her eyes. Another tunnel right below her. Another place to investigate. Ba Sing Se was simple enough to figure out - with seismic sense at least. The tunnels were here to conceal secrets from the public. Secrets for how many generations now? Su had once told her of Toph's mission to sweep the city forty years previous and search for any remnants of the Dai Li remaining. For a decade or more the organization was all but extinct. But time moved inevitably on; the Avatar died and Toph was who knew where by now. With no restraints Hou Ting's influence grew and from all Kuvira witnessed, it seemed the Dai Li thrived under her.

A few well placed queries, some casual conversation, and holding her emotions in check; sufficient payments for the information necessary. The hierarchy under the Queen was not terribly complex and there was as yet no direct heir to the throne. In the event of her removal as Queen, control would temporarily pass to the government as they figured out which branch of the family tree to pluck their new ruler from. Kuvira scowled. Their new, possibly inept, likely corrupt and definitively ineffective ruler. She was not about to let that happen again.

Kuvira shook her head and with a quick glance around, levered up the nearest access panel. No sensations of movement from below. No one here just yet. Kuvira dropped inside and sealed the panel shut behind her. A moment to visualize the city. A map right now would make this so much easier, but the chances of one mapping this network beneath the streets was unlikely. She would need to work with what she knew. Kuvira aligned herself with the street above. Behind her was the outer edge of Ba Sing Se and Bolin. Ahead of her was the palace and the heart of the city. Kuvira strode forward, staying light on her feet. The Dai Li were supposedly expert earthbenders; it should not take much to draw their attention. She carried on walking and met no one. Kuvira frowned. It seemed so unlikely she could have so completely evaded detection, but still the tunnels remained quiet. Nothing. Not even when she slammed her foot down to check the surrounding area again. Nothing nearby. Surely the Dai Li would have noticed her by now?

The Gokongwei's confirmed the organization was still here and active. Unlike her predecessor, Hou Ting had taken direct control of the organization while on the throne. She at least had that much sense to keep such a devastating secret force under her remit; a pity that her sense had a knock-on cost to the rest of the kingdom. Wait. Movement ahead. Kuvira flattened herself against the tunnel wall a few steps from where it intersected into a larger passageway. Dai Li. But they were not coming for her. They did not even glance in her direction. Something had happened, something far more pressing than a singular intruder. Kuvira trailed after the group, hanging back far enough to avoid obvious detection. Faint sounds echoed off the wall, shrieks of pain, fizzles of electricity; the sounds of conflict. The Dai Li ahead of her moved increasingly faster and at the tunnel's end, sprinted around a corner and into battle. Kuvira paused in the tunnel and peered after them.

The Equalists. She had finally found them. Masked troops were advancing through the cavern beyond; many swiftly knocked down by Dai Li attacks, but there were more Equalists behind them. Sparks and bolos rushed through the air, rock hands and rough stone chunks flung in response. For a moment the battle seemed equal. Then the tide turned. The Dai Li were losing; they fought bitterly but in between the cracks of electricity, it became clear that the earthbenders were falling faster than the Equalists. Kuvira slapped her foot down again. There was a panel nearby; a good enough hiding place. One final check on the battle; and she darted into the concealed pit, closing the panel behind her. Placing both hands on the rock panel above her she concentrated. The battle came alive via sensation, the whispers of shouts, the slam of footsteps and bodies on the rock floor. The wrenching tear as rock ripped from the ground to form new projectiles. She needed to know more; needed to know just what the Equalist's planned to do here. Remove bending naturally. But why operate in the tunnels? Amon revelled in spectacle before; what kept him lurking in the dark? She expected rumours, some hints of a goal. But people were extremely hestiant to say anything about the Equalists. How long had Amon been in the city, and just how many could he have laid his hands on in that interim?

A decision; her goals more closely aligned with the Equalists than the Dai Li right now. Kuvira smirked. So strange; the Equalists remained a fundamental risk; she could not afford to lose her abilities for a moment. And yet; they would remove these more dangerous member of the Queen's forces for her. Time passed and the battle above quietened, the movements slowing, and the frenzy fading. Unconscious Dai Li breathing fitfully. Equalists began dragging prisoners away, others moving off further down the tunnels. Patience. Wait for the right target. There; a lone Equalist heading back up the tunnel she had followed. An earth cone to pin them, a blow to the back of the head to render them unconscious. Simple. The uniform fit well enough; Kuvira dumped her clothes into the concealed pit and dragged the woman to a side tunnel. The uniform should be disguise enough - at least until someone found the missing Equalist. Hopefully she would be elsewhere by then. In the maze of tunnels down here it could be days before the anyone found the woman - if Kuvira was lucky.

Kuvira walked as if she belonged to the Equalists. Confidence was key; do nothing to attract attention. It was strange to move within in among the group now, the people she despised. Su had gotten much from the captured spies in Zaofu, but the internal dynamics had been a mystery until now. It became quickly clear there were no ranks, nothing to distinguish one Equalist from the next. No one was more important than anyone else. Somehow appropriate; equalize bending, equalize the organization. And yet; Amon was still the unquestioned leader of the group. Kuvira resisted the urge to sigh; the group seemed inherently hypocritical. Now; hopefully someone would let slip what she needed to know - asking directly felt too risky. The Equalists still in the area were sweeping through a series of chambers branching off from the main tunnel. The buzz of conversation ahead slowly resolved into coherency.

"Hey, release us too!" a voice called. The floors, walls and ceiling were all metal here. Deep alcoves lined each side of the corridor, each boundered by metal bars and filled with people. Prisoners of the Dai Li.

"Shut up," an Equalist snarled, smacking his hand against the bars. "We'll let you out soon as Amon has cleansed you." The prisoner flinched and cowered away, the others in the cell mimicking his action as they tried to get as far away from the Equalists as they could. Benders. Wait. The crowd shifted, revealing a familiar person slumped on the ground. Bolin. She forced herself to act casual. Why was he here? He should be with his family and out of the way. And hopefully in a position to meet and distract Korra with his feelings. It ought to be a natural escalation after everything she had said. Now this. Rescuing him was possible, but she could not easily do so with this many Equalists. Plentiful metal but... Wait. Asami should be here too; the airship she was on would have come here. And she, more than anyone else, might be a better route to the information Kuvira craved. But who was Asami aligned with at present? Korra insisted Asami could not possibly be with the Equalists. Maybe she was right. But maybe not. Maybe Asami was now aligned against the Avatar; there were studies on kidnapping cases were such a thing had happened. Either way, it did not matter too much. Bolin was innocent enough to ask for the information without thinking; based on every conversation on the way here, the pair had to be close enough for Asami to not think twice about why he was asking. If Kuvira primed him with the right question.

The bulk of the Equalists were moving away now, heading back down the tunnels, the prisoners still cowering away from the bars. Bolin did not even look up. Good. Kuvira followed the group; they moved too freely, too confidently to be always on edge. Wherever they were going was a safe haven - and one hidden by someone with power and influence in the city. Most likely the result of bribing one or more of the officials? Based on the Kyoshi warrior's summary of events, if Asami was here, she would be close to her father. And her father - unless miraculously recovered - still required medical care. Simple. Kuvira made her movements stiffer. She clutched an arm against her side and deliberately labored her breathing.

Few even glanced at her as she exited the tunnels into an artificial cavern nearby. A few pained words to a nearby Equalist soon sent her towards the infirmary. She limped and stumbled towards the squat, two story building convincingly enough, but staking out the centre itself was just going to draw attention as to was going in. There were more Dai Li panels here; all empty of any waiting surprises. No Dai Li waiting patiently to strike when the Equalists lead expected it. Something of a shame; more chaos would be an even better mask for her movements. At least the Equalists could have no idea these were here. Easy to slip inside the closest and wait. Her breathing sounded so loud in the confined space; she ignored it, concentrating only on what she could feel through the rock. There. A set of footsteps, a flutter of a heartbeat. One she felt a few times before; unmistakable. Asami Sato was walking nearby.

* * *

The door flew open and Asami jumped. Equalists rushed into the room and dropped other wounded members onto the spare beds as they groaned and grimaced with pain.

"What...?" Asami asked.

"Apologies, MIss Sato," Ai said as she hurried into after them. "The common ward is full; this was intended for another general ward before you arrived." She grimaced as she turned to the nearest bed.

"What happened to them?" Asami asked, staring at the sucession of injuries.

"The Dai Li," Ai replied grimly.

"Can... can I help?" she asked as the occupants of the beds writhed and groaned.

"Oh! Yes," Ai said brightly. "Please."

It was a repayment of sorts - for everything Ai, Kaji, Akira and Reki had done over the past weeks. Without them, her father might never have even made it here, might not have survived when the stroke left him immobile on the deck. There was no way Asami could agree with the Equalist ethos but she refused to stand idly by and allow people to suffer while she did nothing.

Asami kept working as long as she was able, but at last she could not stop yawning. It had been hours, and yet Ai was still going. Asami apologized and stumbled away from the infirmary. She was too tired to do any good anymore, but the others - they were nothing short of amazing. If only they were not aligned with Amon. If only they had not succumbed to a prejudice. Her room here was not far, but by the time she reached it, it felt too troublesome to do more than kick her boots off. She slumped on her bed and after a moment of forcing her eyes to stay open, sat up and clicked the hidden radio on. This particular channel one was wired to a microphone she had secreted in the rafters of her father's medical ward. Once more, Asami regretted not getting a similar device into Amon's lair or Kwan's office. Possibly for the best; doing either massively increased the risk of detection. The resulting audio from the infirmary was faint and almost lost in the babble of voices, but if she concentrated, she could just about make out a conversation.

"Dai Li have a load of prisoners," one voice said with a sharp wince on the last syllable.

"Yeah," a second voice agreed. "We let all the non-benders out... But we figured we'd leave the rest for Amon."

"Naturally," Ai said brightly. "Could you just- thanks."

"That Sato woman; she's not coming back, right?" the first voice asked.

"Oh - I don't think so - press here please. Great. Now... There we go! I think she's exhausted herself," Ai replied. A pause. "What? You still don't trust her?" Another pause. "Oh, come on! Look how much she did for all your comrades. She's totally on our side now." Asami smiled. At least Ai believed in her. Shame it was a lie. No matter what happened, she wanted to ensure Ai had a good life after this was over.

"Can't be too careful," the second voice said. "And look; don't tell anyone this, but Wang told me they found her earthbender friend earlier."

"The Fire Ferret?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, that's him," the first voice said. "Can't remember the guy's name, but Yukina said she recognized him right off. What is he doing here?" A long pause, the sounds of the other conversations in the ward too faint to make out.

"Maybe it means the Avatar is here," Ai said at last.

"Doesn't matter if she is." That sounded like Akira. "Amon'll take care of her this time." He chuckled. "Now that is a fight I would pay to see."

"Bit sick isn't it?" the first voice. "Not like she has any chance." He started laughing too. The second voice joined in too.

"Enough of that," Ai said sharply. "The Avatar's... just misguided," she said. "And chained to the past. It shouldn't be a fight. It's more like it'll be her freedom. Amon will free her too."

Asami barely heard the rest of the conversation and soon clicked the radio off. It could only be Bolin. How? How could he possibly be here? Wait. The second rescue; the Kyoshi warriors had reinforcements that time - and if the chatter was to be believed, their forces included two men. No. That did not necessarily follow; the organization had long since allowed men, ever since Sokka became the first. She could still hope; there was still a chance. Mako and Bolin could have come for her. And if they were here, could Korra be here too?

* * *

News of her assistance in the infirmary seemed to ripple through the ranks. The Equalists grew increasingly relaxed around Asami and she did as little as she could to provoke any curiosity or suspicion. Or perhaps it was because her direct usefulness to the cause was over. Sure, she could wire in the communication channel just as Amon wanted, but it was not something only she could do. Either way; she could probably run away without problem now. Possibly even escape successfully, but to what end? Inevitable arrest, trial and absolutely no means of defending herself. That was what awaited her outside; an exchange of one prison for another. She did not want that. Asami continued to work, and held onto hope.

Her apparent subservience made the double-edged nature of her task that much easier. More wires than necessary, better connections, more interlinks. More movements in and around the Equalist staging area. More chances to observe, though none of it comforting. The Equalists were stockpiling explosives. Asami almost did a double-take when she first saw the crates stamped with stark warnings. Just what did they have planned? Why did they have mining explosives; whose use was primarily for carving deep into the mountainside and removing the very tops of mountains? There was enough here to destroy a mountain; more than enough to level the entire city.

Asami needed to know why. Had to know what they planned. The lack of active observation gave her opportunity to smuggle a few necessities into her room. A mask, a black uniform, a shock glove. The device still induced bitter feelings; her self-defence design used to suppress and incapacitate benders. No. Not now. She had so much to apologize and atone for. At least now it was simple enough to now pass herself off as just another Equalist. Her guard barely glanced as she strode out of the block her room was in - just another Equalist now. All she had to do was move as casually as she could. Everyone underestimated her; no one thought she had any spirit left. She had plenty and a rebellious streak besides.

Asami sauntered back towards the stacked crates of explosives and the pair of Equalists currently wiring detonators into material from the crate. "Hey, that's pretty awesome," she said in an awkward, broad water tribe accent.

The female Equalist glanced up at her. "You think?"

"Yeah," Asami said emphatically. "Wish I got to do that kind of thing. All I get to do is scrub the toilets." She glanced around. "Just between us, that Sato woman's a pig. The state she leaves that place in..."

"Urgh." The male Equalist snickered. "I feel ya, sister. But this here's a job for the professionals."

"Yeah," the female Equalist added. "We mess this up... Well. First we all die. Then we leave a massive, massive hold under Kwan's construction site. Then we'd have to deal with Amon. And I don't think being dead is going to stop him getting to us. Spirits'll help him hunt us down and... Yeah. Don't want to find out what happens then. We only got one shot at this."

"So," Asami said leaning against a crate, breaking down the components in her head. All Future Industries stock. All benign - at least intended to be so. She tried not to think of just what she was leaning against. "What we gonna blow up?"

"The palace. Gonna tear that whole thing down to rubble. Big bang," the man said chuckling. "Real big bang," he stressed.

Asami suppressed the shiver that ran through her. "Wow." Her throat felt tight. "Hope I get to see it go."

The Equalists did not seem to notice her trembling. "I almost guarantee you will. Hopefully. Well. Depends on what the Queen says when Amon gets to her. Or maybe Amon'll give the order anyways. Or the spirits'll tell him to do it." He looked up at her. "And if you don't mind?" He gestured at the half-assembled bomb. "I want to blow up the palace not myself. You mind letting us concentrate and go someplace else?"

"Yeah, we all have our jobs. Get back to your toilets."

"Sorry," Asami said and hastily wandered away. Blow up the palace? That was far worse than she had ever suspected Amon would go. He was always preaching about equality and peace. At worst perhaps Amon might have laboriously dragged every bender in the city dragged in front of him to do what he did. But it seemed there was another plan at work here, and helping Amon was accruing a greater and greater cost. What had she facilitated with those handful of favors he had asked for? All those little fixes to help get her father here faster. No. It had been to help Amon get here faster and she had not even noticed.

Bolin. Bolin needed her help. But so did her father. Maybe... Maybe it would be possible to get them both out. Bolin could help her. If he could get them somewhere secluded down here, at least he could then earthbend them out of here. It would take a while and they would be in darkness almost the entire time, but if she pushed the bed and Bolin tunneled... No one would be able to find them or track them. Her heart skipped a beat. Korra. Korra would come looking for Bolin, she was sure. Did she still believe in her enough? Would Korra take Asami too if she came for him?

* * *

More chatter on the wires. Reports of operations, progress through the tunnels, the number of Dai Li operatives captured. There; an odd report. An Equalist who lost her uniform sometime during a pitched skirmish with the Dai Li. Asami tensed for a second, but soon relaxed. They were not referring to the stolen uniform folded beneath her bed. The discussion seemed to relate to a more recent event - one inw which the Equalists were sure they had captured all the Dai Li. The timing was terrible. Now they would be checking Equalists more closely. Her disguise was not worth a thing without familiarity with the Equalists. She had not even thought of a false name and it was not as if she could trust that pair working on the bombs to vouch for her.

But there was a traitor or some saboteur within the Equalist ranks - or at least that was how it seemed. Who was it? A Kyoshi warrior? Korra? Mako? Mako was highly likely; he would come for his brother no matter the cost. But a Dai Li spy was much more likely. She scanned the frequencies for a short while longer and reluctantly shut the audio off. Whoever the intruder was, they had successfully vanished into the mass of other Equalists. She needed to know more, but if she hung on any longer then someone would notice her absence from her father's side. It was still vital to avoid unnecessary attention.

No change in her father when she reached him. She was numb to the sight now following the depressing succession of day after unchanging day. And no one paid her any kind of attention for a moment. She was just part of the background now. Or was she just assumed to be on-side? Her lack of retaliation might be evidence enough. Asami slumped into the chair beside her father. She could kill him right now. Kill him this very moment and no one would ever know. Asami shivered. Where had that thought come from? She could not possibly kill her father - never. As easy as it would be to end his life right here and now. No. No. Not after so long and so much effort to bring him here, to get him here fast. Enough. She needed to get away from him, away from the others. Asami was a day ahead of the wiring anyway - she could afford to just lie in her room and try to escape her thoughts. The nurses remained busy with a new wave of the injured as she left; there was nothing more to do until the next wave of Dai Li tunnels fell.

Asami trudged back to her room. Odd. It had been so long since her Equalist guards had bothered to trail after her. They had apparently abruptly decided to restart. Asami grimaced. Had someone noticed her? Her subterfuge uncovered? What had given her away? The unusual wiring? The stolen uniform? Or had Amon somehow seen the inside of her head and noticed that murderous impulse from a moment before? No. Amon could not simply read her thoughts; he would not have let her get this far if he could see into her mind. Asami repressed a sigh. Best to deal with this situation however as best she could. Remain calm. She walked home, closed the door and scrambled for her shock glove. Asami blinked and stared at the weapon. Why had she grabbed for it? She was not about to attack one of the guards. Best to take it off. Pretend nothing was wrong. But somehow she did not and nothing happened. There was no knocking at the door, and no one burst into her room. Had she been mistaken? No. There was someone outside in the corridor now. A brief stamp of a foot, a pause and the door opened. Asami tensed. A woman Equalist pushed her way inside. The stranger stared at Asami for a moment and hurriedly closed the door. What was this? Korra? No.

"Asami Sato," Kuvira said by way of a greeting as she pulled the mask off.

"Kuvira?" Asami gaped. She remembered the weapon on her hand after a moment and scrambled for the shock glove's off switch. "Why... why are you...?"

"I came to rescue you, naturally," she replied. So Kuvira was one of the Kyoshi warrior's reinforcements. Was Korra the other? "Well, unless you've been swayed to the Equalists..." Kuvira trailed off and her hands twitched at her sides.

"No," Asami said loudly.

Kuvira winced and shushed her. "There are people all around us. Try not to attract attention! I will take your answer though."

Another rescue. Still the matter of her father, and now... "Kuvira, they have Bolin. We need to help him too. Is... Is... Korra here?"

Kuvira summarized the situation in brisk terms. She knew about Bolin. Korra and Mako should be in Zaofu by now. Asami listened with a sinking heart. Kuvira had been on the airship she sabotaged - and as a result she, Korra, Bolin and Mako were all separated and in trouble. But... they had come for her, all of them: they had come to rescue her Asami realized with a thrill of excitement. But should they have? They had no idea what was in store for them here. "Asami, the Equalists have been on high alert ever since I got here. While I agree we need to rescue Bolin, we cannot do so like this. We need- Wait; someone's coming."

Asami panicked for a second. No. She knew what to do. Practice, a set sequence in her head. She could do it. Asami stripped the shock glove from her hand and flung it beneath the bed. Asami cursed silently. She had never imagined another person would be here and needed hiding. Kuvira glanced around the room hastily. The bed was too low to hide a person, there was no cupboard, the window was small and too much traffic passed close by. "Kuvira take your clothes off!" Asami said as she pulled her shirt over her head, and started on the rest of her clothes, her fingers fumbling with buttons and clasps. Need to be quick.

Kuvira blinked at her. "Do what?"

"Get naked and start moaning as loudly as you can," Asami hissed. "I need a reason for you to be here that no one is going to ask awkward questions about." Her fingers scrambled for the button Kuvira's pants. Understanding seemed to cross Kuvira's face. She let out a deep groan. "Good," Asami hissed. "But a bit more like this." She gasped out a throaty moan as Kuvira stripped the Equalist shirt off and dispensed with her underwear. Their clothes came to rest strewn in heaps across the floor. It gave the right impression at least. Someone began pounding on the door. "Onto the bed." Asami tugged Kuvira into her arms and fell back onto the mattress. A little awkward like this, someone she barely knew lying between her legs; cool skin and overly tense muscles against her own. She tried to relax a little, but the situation was nothing close to erotic. "Moan," Asami breathed as she wrapped her arms around Kuvira's back.

Kuvira let out another breathy moan as the knocking continued. "I hope this is going to work," she commented, as she squirmed uncomfortably on top of Asami.

"It will," Asami replied in a soft voice and tried to ignore the feel of Kuvira's chest against her own, the feel of their legs against each other. "What?" she called towards the door with as much impatience and annoyance as she could.

"Miss Sato-" a voice began.

"Go away," she yelled back.

"Miss Sato, we need to check-"

"I said go away! Don't come in here!" Kuvira raised an eyebrow; Asami tugged her head down to her shoulder.

"Break it down," a muffled voice said from the corridor.

"Ready?" Asami whispered.

"As much as I can be," Kuvira said. Her whole body was tense.

The door flew open with a splintering crash and Asami screamed. She pushed Kuvira off her and grabbed for the sheets. Kuvira mimicked her action and they awkwardly tried to cover themselves. The trio of Equalist troops stared hard at them for a second before looking away awkwardly. "What is this?!" Asami yelled. "What? You want to watch? Perverts!"

"Out, everyone out," the lead Equalist said. He paused in the doorway, facing away from them. "Apologies... Miss Sato. We... were looking for an intruder." He swallowed awkwardly. "I... Yeah." He pulled the door to and his footsteps faded away down the corridor. Asami held her breath for a few more seconds before finally relaxing and flopping back against the bed.

"Impressive," Kuvira said a second later. She clambered off the bed and immediately began dressing. "Very impressive improvisation. I doubt they'll be back anytime soon. Shame this isn't likely to work again."

Asami sighed. "I know. And I apologize for doing that." She idly watched Kuvira for a moment as the other woman rapidly pulled on her uniform. Asami shook herself and looked away as she drew the blanket around her shoulders.

Kuvira shook her head. "No need to apologise. Very effective, and I'm not sure I had any kind of better plan." She shrugged her shirt on. "While we have a chance right now and little risk of being interrupted; what do you know of the Equalist's plans? What do they intend to do here?" Kuvira blinked. "And have their plans for the Av- for Korra changed at all?"

"Revolution," Asami stared up at her. "Amon plans to overthrow the Queen. It's going to happen soon... And there is a strong possibility they'll destroy the palace - dependent on the queen they said."

Kuvira's eyes narrowed. "That palace is centuries old. And they're threatening to just blow it up?" She made an angry noise in her throat. "We have to stop them. And we need Korra to help us. I have been trying to get in contact with her." Kuvira sighed. "If only Bolin wasn't captured - he might have joined up with her by now. If Amon recognised him-"

"Some of the Equalists know who he is, so I doubt Amon is ignorant," Asami interrupted.

"Then it is likely Bolin will be used against Korra." Kuvira stared at her. "I have to ask before we can go any further; are you committed to stopping them?"

"Bolin's my friend." Asami said hastily. "But I'm... I'm scared. I don't know what to do anymore. Amon needs to be stopped, but my father needs me. I can't just leave him." Her face contorted with sorrow and her eyes filled with tears. "Please. Can we take my father with us? If we have a plan... Maybe Korra-"

She broke off as Kuvira's hand struck her cheek, the sharp noise of the impact ringing in the air. "Fool," Kuvira muttered angrily. "You are nothing but a selfish fool." Asami raised a trembling hand to her cheek, the skin hot and stinging. "You disappoint me Asami Sato. Korra and her friends dropped everything to chase after you. They risked their lives trying to save you from Amon. From your father's co-conspirators. And yet you insist we drag him with us when we try to save you?" Asami could not bring herself to say anything. "If Korra was here and she forced you to chose between your father and freedom; which would you choose? The Equalists or freedom?"

All Asami wanted was to apologize to him. Have one last conversation with her father. Kuvira glared at her and continued speaking. "It does not seem a hard choice; your father helped terrorize an entire city. He poisoned the Avatar - the girl you at least seemed to be once be besotted with. He kidnapped you and helped fund this whole organization - one that you insist you oppose. And yet; you still care for this man?" Kuvira shook her head. "I cannot begin to understand you Asami Sato. But say your father recovers? What then? Will he now side against the Equalists, or will be once again side against Korra? And what about after? When the revolution is over, what life can there possibly be for him? You think he - and you - can possibly live happily ever after now?" Her most secret thoughts on Kuvira's lips. They sounded so fantastical, so impossible like this. So childish. "Your choice, Miss Sato. Go down with your father, or save yourself. You have no other options."

Bolin. Asami blinked. The earnest boy who loved everything and everyone, somehow caught up in this mess. Thanks to her. She could not let him suffer for her mistakes. Asami cleared her throat. "The Equalists are going to wait for Amon to address them in just over an hour and a half. It'll be our best chance to free Bolin. And... and I'll try and hack the communication tower. I should be able to get in touch with Zaofu at least. If Korra's there, we can warn her or ask for help."

Kuvira smiled.

* * *

Finally. After two days of wandering the city, reading all the scrolls in the room and getting herself flustered all over again. Two days of killing time. Two days of innuendo and sly comments from the inn owner. Two days worth of unexpectedly tasty contraceptive tea. After what seemed like an eternity, they had a response from Zaofu. The note on Azula's leg was from Opal in her overly neat, tiny handwriting. She related that she had received a similar message to their's via Archie; an excitable note half written by Kuvira and half-written by Bolin. The pair had made it to Ba Sing Se some days after the Equalists. Asami should be there. Korra smiled as she read the note and passed it to the bemused Mako.

"Seriously?" he stared at the letter. "'Dear Mako, I found Gradma and the rest of our family'. Korra, this is... amazing!"

"Amazing or not, we need to get moving." Korra said flinging their supplies into the bag. "Can't waste anymore time." She paused "I'll... I'll miss the room," Korra said taking one last glance around the overly pink room.

"I won't," Mako growled as he stalked past her. Mako has refused the tea every single day. The owner never seemed to know if she should be worried or impressed with him. "I might finally get a decent's night sleep."

"Sorry..." Korra said.

"Sorry? What did you do? I meant all the moaning from... everyone else," Mako said. "Honestly I think some of them are competing to see how can be the loudest."

"Oh," Korra said. "Yeah. I mean, I'm sorry for getting us this place to begin with."

Mako sighed. "Well. At least we're away from it now. Now we just need to find when the next airship is headed over there," he said as they retrieved Naga from the stables.

Korra shrugged. "I was thinking we'd try a more direct approach."

"Which is what?" Mako asked baffled.

* * *

"I am Avatar Korra. I humbly request your assistance in a mission of the utmost urgency. Please take this airship to Ba Sing Se immediately." Korra stared down at the captain who blinked at her. He dithered but nodded after a moment. Korra grinned at Mako who just sighed.

"Nothing like subtlety is there?" Mako asked.

"Right now, subtlety is over-rated." She stared out the window as the airship raised up and left people shouting in confusion on the ground. "Mako; we can pay something for our unscheduled flight, right?"

Mako scowled and rummaged in his bag. "Yeah... Hope this goes some way to cover the cost..."

Korra tuned him out as she watched Omashu fall away below them. This journey had gone on so long now. At least now they were again definitely headed towards Asami. And Bolin and Kuvira. She needed to end everything in Ba Sing Se. Deal with Amon once and for all. Save Asami. Deal with the rest of the Equalists. Maybe deal with the Earth Queen. No. She was still thinking like the Red Lotus. Try and ruffle as few feathers as possible while they did this. Get Team Avatar back together, save her friend and defeat Amon. Just that.

The airship swept low over the swamp. Korra peered down looking for either the swampbenders or the airship wreckage, but saw neither in amongst the tangle of trees and vines that shielded most of the ground from view. Beyond the vast reaches of the swamp was an almost endless sea of sand and rolling sand-dunes. The great desert; the scale of it was staggering. But even that ended eventually, and the sand flowed at last into the ocean. A few hours later the very tops of Ba Sing se were visible in the distance, the sheer size of the city daunting even as far off as they were. "Wow," she breathed.

"Wow is right," Mako said beside her. "No matter what pictures you see or what anyone tells you..." He shook his head. "I know it's the biggest city in the world. But I just... never thought it would be that big."

"And our friends are somewhere down there," Korra murmured.

The city was almost overwhelming the moment they landed. Almost. So much to see happening all around them and people so many people. It took a few attempts to get someone to pause long enough for her to ask how they could find the address from Bolin's letter. A few more attempts to find someone who recognized the address and could point them in the right direction. "Ready for this?" Korra asked as the helpful woman vanished back into the crowd and Korra ran over the instructions one more time. "You're going to meet all your family after all."

Mako looked pensive. "Ready as I think I ever could be."

They followed the streets, the crowd thinning as they went and moved towards the outer edges of the city. Korra's gaze drifted to a display of vintage Water Tribe artifacts in a shop on one side of the street. When she looked up again she could not be sure what the previous step in the instructions had been.

Korra stared at the street. "Okay. Did she say left at the end of here? Or was it right?"

"I... don't remember," Mako said, frowning. "There was definitely one left involved."

"Mako; there were three left turns..." Korra trailed off and looked back up the street. "Or four? Maybe? Maybe it was the third left before then the second right..."

"Let's find someone else to at least point us in the right direction," Mako said with a sigh.

"I've got a better idea." Korra grinned and patted Naga's flanks. "You remember what Bolin smells like, right girl?"

Naga barked an affirmative and Korra scrambled up onto her back. A weary Mako climbed up behind her. "We could have just done this back there, you know."

"I know," Korra replied as Naga started forward. "But I don't want to just rely on Naga like that. And she deserves a rest just as much as we do." The polar-bear dog trailed after Bolin's scent, and from what Korra remembered of the instructions they seemed to be heading in the right direction. It was at least a relief to not trudge down the stone streets on foot and Naga was moving far faster than they could have. They should be there well before evening and be able to plan out what to do next for finding Asami and Amon. "Hey, I think we just passed the last landmark that woman gave us," Korra said. She leant forward, keeping watch for the large multi-storied building described by both the stranger and Bolin.

One building ahead of them looked promising but instead of heading for it, Naga abruptly veered off down a sequence of alley-ways and moved away from the area. Korra frowned as Naga picked up speed. Odd. Well, maybe Bolin was in the habit of strolling down these alleyways and the route would eventually lead them back to the family home. One reason not to use Naga for this kind of thing. Or was she losing her touch? Korra tried to remember Polar-bear dog life-expectancy was Naga getting old? No. She was still moving fast and seemed excitable and full of life. But how could she be so wrong and how could Bolin be so far removed from where he had claimed? Mako voiced his own wariness after the first hour and during the third Korra considered calling a halt to Naga's tracking. Before she could, Naga stopped in front of a solid stone wall and barked at it.

"Hey, hey, girl? Bolin isn't here. ...is he?" Naga barked again. "Okay, now I'm confused." Korra dropped down off Naga and pushed against the wall. It did not move in the slightest; solid and complete. Earthbending would take care of it in a moment, but why would Bolin hide somewhere only accessible with earthbending? A sudden chill swept through her. Earthbenders in Ba Sing Se. The Dai Li. Too close for comfort. "It's not like Bolin could have left his scent here," she said trying to assure herself.

Mako hummed. "How about Kuvira? She's here too, right?"

Korra glanced at Naga. "How about it girl? Can you smell Kuvira?" And please do not just lead them to another blank wall. Earthbending through them would be no problem, but she would rather know what was on the other side first. The polar-bear dog sniffed around for a moment before sitting back on her haunches and barked in the opposite direction. "So, she's not here. And Bolin is apparently." Korra stared at the wall for a moment. "Hey, Naga? How about people? Are there any people here?" Naga sniffed around again and began to paw at the ground. "Something there, girl?" Korra grimaced but scooped the mud away from around Naga's paw. A deep layer of muck and then stone underneath. Stone foundation of the street? No, something more. The slab was larger than other paving slabs and hinged along one edge. "There's something here."

Mako peered over her shoulder. "Looks like a trap door. For earthbenders."

That same horrible notion of what might have happened. Bolin might be in serious trouble. "Then let's see why Naga thinks Bolin's down here." Korra said hurriedly as she bent the slab open. The stone floor was not far below and after a quick listen it seemed as though the coast was clear. Korra dropped into a wide tunnel and Naga squeezed through after her. Mako paused and glanced around before following and Korra bent the hatch closed again. "Okay girl; still smell Bolin?" Naga sniffed at the air and barked loudly, the sound echoing. Korra shushed her even as she grinned. "Okay girl, lead on."

* * *

Asami was breathing hard by the time they reached the cells, a trail of unconscious Equalists in their wake. If she lived through this, she was getting more exercise. Three times a week. Being on Team Avatar was exhausting. Did Aang's group have to do all this running? Probably not. They had Aang's air bison afterall. If she could possibly persuade Tenzin to donate one, or just insist Korra take on for additional transport... Asami shook her head. Now was not the time. Kuvira checked the passage way behind them and with a wave of her hand, gestured Asami forward. "This one?" Asami asked when she caught her breath and paused beside the first of the underground jail cells. Kuvira nodded. She was not even slightly tired. Asami gritted her teeth. She was not going to spend this time wheezing and feeling terrible. They were rescuing Bolin. Cautiously she approached the bars and peered inside. A sea of strangers peered out at her, curious and nervous at her appearance.

"Is that... Amon?" one muttered.

"Don't be absurd; Amon's a man," another prisoner replied.

"Maybe she's here to take us to him," a third voice said in a quavering voice. The prisoners erupted into plaintive pleading as they backed away from the bars.

"Please," Asami called. "I'm not with the Equalists! I'm just looking for my friend! Please! Listen to me! I'm-"

"Asami!" Bolin called and pushed through the mass of people in the opposite direction to them. He hauled himself closer to the bars and stared at her wonderingly. "Asami! Asami! You're... Wait. We were supposed to be rescuing you, weren't we?" He sighed. "Can't believe you wound up rescuing me when I was helping rescue you."

Asami smiled. "Oh Bolin." She took his hand, the contact so wonderful after so long without her friend. There were some scrapes on his cheeks and foreheard, but other than those and the dark rings under his eyes, Bolin looked just fine. "We're getting you out."

"We?" Bolin glanced around. "Kuvira! Oh... Oh I'm sorry. I wound up getting caught. Well. Guess you figured that, huh?"

Kuvira rolled her eyes. "Next time, if I leave you somewhere with a mission, stay there." She studied him for a few moments. "I figure, maybe it couldn't be helped. Okay, listen up, all of you. We're getting you out of there." With a series of hand gestures the cell door crumpled like paper and Kuvira pulled it from the door frame. It fell to the floor with a loud crash. Nervous at first, but soon confident, the prisoners poured out of the cell, excited babbling still tempered with fear their rescuers might turn against them. Asami caught Bolin's hand again as he stepped out and pulled him into a hug. Bolin squeezed her back and Asami felt the familiar prickle of tears in her eyes and immediately began sobbing into his shoulder. It had been so long since anyone had exhibited anything like this much warmth towards her. Since she had last had this chance at sharing another's warmth. "Missed you," Bolin murmured.

"Me too." Asami said smiling as she wiped her eyes. "You and everyone else."

Kuvira turned away from and addressed the crowd. "All of you; you are now free. Please get out of here and if you are able get clear of the city. If you follow this tunnel until you see daylight you will find yourselves in the outer ring of the city. Alone you may be recaptured, but together; you will have no problems with either the Dai Li or the Equalists." The prisoners cheered and began to stumble along the tunnel en masse. "We need to move," Kuvira said as the last of the prisoners vanished around a turn. "We need another route if we want to keep moving - that crowd is just going to hold us up. If I remember..." Kuvira closed her eyes. "Yes, this way." She headed up the tunnel, Bolin and Asami walking fast just to keep pace with her.

"Bolin..." Asami said, still gripping his hand, afraid to let go, but at the same time afraid of what she was about to say. "I'm... I'm sorry. I... betrayed everyone. I helped Amon..."

"Don't say that," Bolin said, smiling. "It's not your fault."

"It is," Asami insisted. This could not just be allowed to pass without comment or penalty. "I didn't have to help them, but I did. I... How can I face Korra? I've lost the last of the little honor I had..." Asami murmured.

"Asami?" Bolin grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Please, don't do this. The moment we found out you were gone, Korra was so sad and she wanted so badly to rescue you. And me and Mako; we both felt the same. So; please don't beat yourself up. Doesn't matter what you did; what matters is we found you and we're going to get you home."

"If I still have a home..." Asami said bitterly.

Bolin opened and closed his mouth a few times. "We'll take care of that. We... I... Your home..." He sighed. "Let's get out of here first. And I assure you; we'll take care of anyone who badmouths you. Mako already started as soon as you were taken. He got in this massive fight at work because people insulted you. Of course, he got fired because of that so..."

"He... he did?" Asami felt bewildered. "He did that... for me?" How could she have kept on choosing her father over these people who cared for her so much? Friends who had dropped everything in their lives to chase after her into another kingdom. Who missed her when she was taken. They were her friends, but Asami was not sure she ever quite appreciated what that meant until now. They cared so much more than she thought. Even Mako. She... She had misjudged him. Mako was a good person. She had been unfair to him for so long now. His methods remained hard to stomach, but she needed to let that go now. And she owed him a dance on her birthday.

"And, and, Korra stormed into Iroh's office and ordered him to rescue you," Bolin said excitedly, his face becoming more animated. "Though he couldn't, because... politics I think. It was something like that. And that just made Korra angrier and then... she wound up taking out his desk."

"She what?" Asami asked, blinking.

"Kicked it way up in the air and threw everything on the floor. And Iroh was like almost unfazed. It was amazing. He just started picking stuff up off the floor. He didn't yell or anything. And then..." Bolin smiled. "We were on the docks and Iroh came to talk to us and it was like the confrontation scene in that episode of Do You Remember?" He blinked and frowned. "What was it called? Can't remember..." He shook himself. "Guess the Dai Li got some of my memories. Anyway! The one with the love triangle where it gets undone and they have the last confrontations and everyone pairs up because of it. It was so intense! And Iroh and Korra were admitting all this stuff and...I'm not sure I should have been there..."

"Um. What?" Asami asked her head feeling light. Love triangle? Confrontation? Iroh confronting Korra?

"Well; Korra challenged Iroh to an Agni Kai over you..." he trailed off as she felt the blood leave her face but at the same time a strange excitement enveloped her. Korra... challenged Iroh? Over her? "I'm kidding on the last part! But he-" Bolin cut himself off and glanced nervously at Kuvira.

Asami smiled and laughed with a touch of disappointment. Hopefully not much of the rest was true, otherwise things would be very complicated back in Republic City. "I've have like to have been there," Kuvira said. "I would have rooted for Korra. Or at least fought the prince alongside her."

"Oh, now that is a great storyline! Remind me to write all this down when I get a chance..." Bolin carried on talking excitedly. So much had happened to her friends without her and they had all done so much to try and save her. She had almost nothing to say in reply; endless days on an airship, endless days in an infirmary; nothing worth relating. A few rare moments when she helped the enemy. If only she could have been there with the others. But if she had, they would never have had those experiences - they had them because of her. Asami smiled. She had never been alone; even when it all seemed hopeless, Team Avatar had cared for her. Home seemed that much closer now. But they had to deal with Amon first; this was not over.

* * *

Naga picked up speed as she sniffed at the air and before long she was charging down the tunnel, Korra and Mako on her heels. Hopefully she had found either Bolin or Kuvira. Then at least they could get the group partially back together and start the next part of the search. Abruptly Naga screeched to a halt and hunched closer to the ground. A growl developed in her throat as she glared down the tunnel. Mako peered into the gloom ahead. "Equalists or Dai Li most likely," he said. "Neither good and it's best if Amon doesn't know we're here."

"Right," Korra said. "I'll make us a detour- Naga! Wait!" Naga darted forward as three figures, two in Equalist uniforms became visible further down the tunnel. And Naga was running right at them. When had she cultivated such a hatred for them? Wait. Naga did not look angry. She was panting and her eyes were bright. She was heading straight towards the Equalist on the right. Wait. They, no, she was not wearing a mask. Her long black hair was messy but would be beautiful if treated in the right way. And that smile - that was a smile that always made Korra's knees feel a little weak. "Asami?" Korra gasped. "Asami!" she yelled, forgetting herself, stealth, everything else. Korra started running towards her. With a whoop Asami grinned and started forward, but Naga reached her first. With a grunt Asami fell back onto the stone floor, Naga licking at her face vigorously as Asami squirmed and tried to push the polar-bear dog away.

"Naga," she said with gasping laughs. "It's great to see you too." She giggled. "Someone... help!"

"Hey, girl, just, give us... a... moment," Korra said as she gently pushed Naga's head away and offered Asami her hand. Asami hesitated for a moment but took tight hold of Korra's hand. The Avatar pulled her to her feet and into a tight embrace. With a whoop of her own, she raised Asami up and twirled her around gazing up at her eyes. They were both laughing and unable to stop looking at each other. Slightly dizzy, Korra stopped turning and let Asami's feet drop to the floor again as she kissed her cheek. And again. And Asami was kissing her cheek in return. It felt too good. If they did not stop they would get a little too close to their lips, and Korra was not certain she would care who was here if they did, would not be able to stop that kiss. No. Not the time, and after their last day together, possibly awkward. First things first. She rested her head on Asami's shoulder and hugged her tight again, glad to feel the other girl squeeze her back just as tightly. "Hi Bolin," Korra said grinning, feeling a little giddy. Bolin wiped a tear from his cheek and waved. Kuvira meanwhile looked somewhat smug while she watched them. "Hi Kuvira."

Bolin cleared his throat. "Glad you guys made it!" Bolin said. "And... did you get to meet the family?" he asked Mako.

"Not yet. Introduce me later?" Mako replied. "Glad you're okay, bro," he said and hugged Bolin. Korra smiled at them, Asami showing no sign of letting go of her. They needed this moment. Just for a little longer; finally team Avatar was whole once more.

"I... I missed you," Korra murmured into Asami's shoulder. She took a step back, Asami moving with her so she could lean against the tunnel wall, the comforting weight of Asami pressing into her. How long had it been now? How long since that tea, the last hugs hello and goodbye. How long since the last time they just spent time in each other's company and talked. How long since they last kissed? Too long since any one moment and in the same instant it did not matter in the slightest. They were together here and it was was all worth it. Korra vowed to never let someone else split their group as Amon and Hiroshi had.

Asami's body began shaking and she started sniffing as tears tears ran down her cheeks. "I missed you too." She glanced around. "All of you. And I'm... I'm so sorry. You came all this way... just for me. And after I... I could have come back sooner. But..." she tried to pull away from Korra, her arms slackening. "I helped them. I can't..."

Her words became muffled as Korra pulled her back into her arms and after a moment, Asami clung onto her again. Korra shushed her as she started sobbing and began stroking her hair. When Asami calmed a little further, Korra took her face in both her hands. Asami had lost a lot of weight since they had last seen each other. Her lips were missing the red lipstick Asami always wore and they seemed so pale and dry without the colouring. Her eyes were missing the dark eyeshadow but had gained dark rings that spoke of sleepless nights. Asami's hair was a complete state, matted, tangled and riddled with split ends. She needed a break, needed to recuperate and find herself. Become the Asami she had been before. First thing after they wrapped things up here and she would get Asami a good home-cooked meal. Then maybe let her sleep for the week or more it looked like she needed. "Asami... We're here now. I have to admit I am somewhat not a fan of your father, but you can't keep blaming yourself for caring about him or for staying with him and ensuring he was safe."

"She's right," Bolin spoke up. "I... I don't think I could have treated my parents like that. No matter what they did. And... Whatever you did, it's not as bad as the Equalists. They kidnapped you, Asami! No way would you join this lot voluntarily."

"Yeah. And when we get back, we'll sort everything out. We just need to get you someplace safe," Mako said.

"Thank you." Asami gently pulled out of Korra's arms and took a few shuffling steps towards the brothers. With a deep breath she threw her arms around the two brothers and pulled them both into a hug. "I... I can hardly believe how lucky I am to have you all as friends. Thank you."

"Anytime," Korra smiled, her expression twisting into a grimace. She blinked. "Oh. Oh Bolin, your face..."

Bolin pawed at his cheeks and winced. "It's nothing. It's fine..." he said dismissively.

Korra shook her head. "Let me... take care of it." She pulled one of the water bottles from Naga's saddlebags and stepped close to him. With a few flicks of her hands slid the water across Bolin's face and began glowing faintly. He was staring at her, his breathing faster as she concentrated on the healing. As she drew the water away, thankfully his injuries had closed up, but his face still looked red. More practice was probably in order.

"Thanks..." Bolin murmured, glancing away, his lips twitching into a smile. "Should we get moving?" he asked.

"Yeah. And first thing is I need to deal with Amon. Once and for all."

"So let's go," Kuvira said, peering up and down the corridor. Korra mimicked the action. No one in sight fortunately. For all their noise, no one seemed to have noticed them here. "Amon is planning to oust the queen. And soon. He is prepared to kill her and destroy the palace."

Korra clenched her teeth as her hands curled into fists at her side. No. Not now. She could not afford to think like the Red Lotus now; she was the Avatar. What would Aang do? "As much as I don't like her, I can't let him take over like that, and I cannot stand by if he tries to kill her. We'll, I'll... No, we'll decide what to do about her later. We need a plan for Amon first."

"I know about their operations..." Asami said as she took a deep breath. She briefly summarized everything she knew about the Equalists; weapons locations, tunnels, communication lines, allies. Mako muttered something darkly at the mention of Kwan's name but did not interrupt. Asami felt oddly proud; she had not been idle during her capture, even effectively tied in place by the presence of her father. She named names; the other corrupt officials she had caught sight of in the compound and underground chambers. Those whose wealth and power within the city could not sate them and so had turned to Amon to gain even more. Asami bit her lip before concluding her summary with the specifc location her father currently resided in.

"Asami... I'll... We'll get him away from her," Korra insisted.

"And we may well be able to treat him in Zaofu; we have some pretty advanced equipment there," Kuvira added. "I can't vouch for Amon and Kwan's doctors, but I would be extremely reluctant to trust them."

"Yeah..." Asami said.

"Though I have to warn you; if he is cured, he would have to stand trial for what he's done," Kuvira cautioned.

"I know," Asami said, trembling a little. "I... I can't keep hanging onto Am- his promise. Just... as long as my father's alive... He does need to stand trial and I don't expect anyone to forgive him easily. Thank you," she added.

"Let's see if we can do anything first," Kuvira replied

"The communication channel," Korra asked. "I... think I can use it."

"You can?" Asami asked. "Wait, what for?"

"I can't just defeat Amon. Even if we do capture him or... When we capture him," Korra said firmly. "His ideas, his... preaching can still be spread. It's... It's too damaging and risky to let people keep thinking that kind of thing. So, when I defeat him, I need to do it as the Avatar. Everyone in the city, possibly everyone in the world needs to know it's me there and that they should no longer be fooled by his lies."

"Yeah!" Bolin exclaimed. "Show the world what you can do!"

"No." Korra smiled. "What we can all do together. I have my Team Avatar with me. We'll take him down like we took the Red Lotus down. And I want everyone to know Asami helped me; a non-bender challenging Amon. They need to see the truth about her."

* * *

"Miss Sato is missing?" Amon asked the Equalist still stood at attention.

"Yes sir."

"Mister Sato?" Amon asked.

"Still in the infirmary," he replied.

Amon sighed. "But the earthbender boy is missing too, no doubt?" The Equalist nodded. "I underestimated her in that capacity. I thought she would dote on her father more. At least it worked as long as it did."

"Do you wish us to recapture her?" the man asked.

"No. What can she do now?" Amon asked. "No money, no legacy and a singular earthbender to assist her. She is the least of our concerns. If we can recapture her, so be it. If she successfully flees it is less of a concern. However; if you can, recapture the earthbender. He remains useful bait." Amon smiled behind the mask. "She completed the communication channel at least?"

"Yes sir."

"And it has been successfully tested? She completed the assigned work?" Amon asked.

"Yes sir," the Equalist nodded.

"Miss Sato may run, she might even evade us forever, but I doubt she can do that and keep the boy safe for long. If anything I expect him to make some foolish bid to protect her. Then we shall have him once again." Amon stared levelly at the man. "You have your orders. See that I am not disturbed; I will now address our brethren." Amon picked up the microphone. Finally. It was time. He waited until the door banged shut before flicking the on switch and began the speech he had waited so long to give. "My brothers and sisters. It is now the appointed hour! The day, the hour that our glorious revolution begins! The spirits have spoken unto me once again and now insist we commence our operations. They begged me to wrest the Queen's communication channel from her. They insist she must leave her throne, whether by our hand or her own. Today we deliver our ultimatums to the corrupt heart of this city. And soon, so soon, we will begin the liberation of Ba Sing Se. We shall free the city from the curse of bending and let it stand as a testament and an example to the entire Earth Kingdom!"

He smiled as he sat back, imagining the roar of approval from his followers, from the anti-monarchy groups. The Avatar would come for him; there was no doubt. Holding the Earthbender boy would bring her more directly to him, but there was little chance the Avatar could risk allowing him to carry out his operation. And he would be waiting, ready to break the Avatar cycle and truly begin the age of Equality - all under his sole control.

* * *

Team Avatar looked as if they had a problem with not smiling all the time. This was hardly the most appropriate time or place for it, but Kuvira supposed they needed to have their moment. As long as it then allowed them to focus sufficiently. Still, after spending so long looking for Asami it made sense they indulge in a small celebration. The group had found it's missing member. And now was the time to move on and deal with the Equalists. Kuvira suppressed her sigh and impatience, gratified when Mako proved once again he was the most pragmatic of the group and pushed the conversation in the direction Kuvira desired.

"We need a plan. We can't just attack; there is absolutely no way we can defeat all the Equalists on our own. But..." He smiled. "We can damage the revolution sufficiently to let the Queen's army take out the Equalists." The others bought into his enthusiasm, everyone so swiftly fixated on Amon as the enemy. Perfect. And in the process, it would be trivial to remove the queen in the aftermath. A convenient accident, a change to the succession process and she was perfectly placed to select that successor. Kuvira would ensure the kingdom reaceived a better ruler. It did not matter who would begin the change; either Amon or Team Avatar would perform the necessary actions to cover her plans. Kuvira allowed herself a faint smile as sirens began to blare through-out the tunnels.

* * *

**w**

**w**

**w**

**Thanks to Tbone511, Wolfman217, Kradeiz, TrojanHalks, fig-aruna, Guests, Dreadking73, Shadowman20,elmundonosabe (glad to see you comment finally!), jamiegc and Fritz (are you Fritz Niemann? If it's you, I want you to know I really miss your reviews, yep I remember each one of you guys). **

I honestly expected controversy over last last week and I'm pleased that the motel scene was positively received by the majority. I read that scene over and over more than I needed to and I agree with you Kradeiz; that scene is hot! Love that comment. To anyone reviewing- just be honest and tell what you feel about something. I'm very interested in raw reactions so don't think you need to make all reviews analytical. Just tell me guys if you liked a line or a scene or something. If you just agree with other reviewers, just tell what you agree with! Thanks again, I hope to see you all next week!

It's also baffling I got a lot of new follows and faves… well let's see how you guys will react on the future chapters.

**Gandalf the Grey**

You know I always thank people for reviewing whether it's criticism or praise, but I want you to know you can also stop dicking around and use your ffnet account rather than hide under a guest review. I know who you are. I'm sure you're going to see this message because you're curious about the story but you're using the "I'll stop reading" tactic to make me feel bad about my writing decisions: It's doesn't work. I have a juicy commentary on ships and romance in the Book 2 Author's Notes that I hope you'll read.

"**Why don't you just announce a pairing?"**

Because you know… it's kinda like a spoiler? Announcing a pairing is like having summaries that would look like this:

_Book 1:Healing_ \- For the second time in two centuries, the Avatar is lost, their fate unknown. Asami Sato realizes a girl she met years before in the far North might be the person the world needs, and a young woman named Korra begins to rebel against her guardians; the Red Lotus. At the end of the story, everyone in the Red Lotus dies although Zaheer's spirit left his body. Asami x Money

_Book 2: Metal_ \- The new Avatar is found. But Korra's legend is far from over as she comes to terms with the aftermath of the Red Lotus and the new forces growing ever more prominent in the world. Amon kidnaps Asami, Hiroshi poisons Korra, Kuvira sneaks out of Zaofu, Mako goes into a love hotel with Korra. Sex almost happened! Bolin x Sokkactus

_Book 3: Lightning_ \- After Book 2, the Korra's story is still not finished! More stuff happens. Firelord Izumi talks, the Fire Nation makes its appearance, Korra meets new people, and Unalaq enters the Spirit World. Iroh x High Amounts of Patience

**On other story and character issues:**

Interesting that so many people reacted. This will be addressed more in the future especially that Book 3 is at least as long as Book 2. **I will not be writing notes after the next chapters** and just dump all of them in the Book 2 Author's Notes.


	37. Team Avatar

**Book : Metal**

**Chapter 16 - Team Avatar**

* * *

The radio crackled and the burst of static interrupting the afternoon's radio drama. The announcer paused for a moment before finally speaking in a slightly trembling voice. All citizens within Ba Sing Se should avoid the Sichuan district. Anyone still apprehended in the district now faced immediate arrest on suspicion of Equalist sympathies and allegiance to anti-monarchy groups. Amon smiled. Kwan had already ensured the deployment of far more troops than necessary to the district - and as a side-effect, reduced the upper ring Imperial guards to little more than a skeleton force. The meagre remaining group would be easily overpowered by the mecha-tanks when the time came. Everything was all going precisely as planned.

Kwan barely looked back as he scurried onto his airship - the vessel stuffed full of his combined wealth and antiquities; both that of Hiroshi Sato and everything once intended for his daughter. The airship lifted into the sky and rapidly vanished out of sight. To the Fire Nation no doubt. Perhaps it would have been better if this vessel also met with an unfortunate malfunction in transit? Too late now. And he was the one lecturing Kwan on not sacrificing a piece before it's usefulness was over. No, let Kwan leave for now. He would likely prove useful when they arrived in the Fire Nation. Money bought wealth and connections easily. Connections they would once again rely on to accomplish their grand plans.

An Equalist hurried up and bowed to him. "Amon. The Queen has announced the cancellation of her speech today."

"Has she?" Amon asked. "The excuse?"

"Official word is illness, but the prevalent rumor is that she has safety concerns," the man responded.

Amon hummed. "Then she has learnt or suspects something of our plans," Amon commented. "And yet - she will likely be unwilling to withdraw the troops from the riots. This changes the dynamic slightly. For now we proceed as planned. And we should thank the Queen; Hou-Ting has admirably demonstrated our power. What is the status of her troops?"

"The Queen can still draw on the five hundred troops held in reserve, and we still do not have a complete count of the Dai Li," the Equalist replied. "We have suffered no further resistance, but it remains possible they are in hiding. Do you want to order another sweep?"

"No." Amon shook his head. "No need. We can manage as we are. Ensure all shock gloves are fully charged before we make our move." The real power of the Equalists was numbers and technological prowess. The anti-monarchy forces within the city would unwittingly provide the cover to this next stage. A thousand strong group were on parade today. The organizers stressed peaceful protests, but there were enough specially selected newcomers among their ranks to turn the group to something more destructive. Destruction was seductive. And if the plants should happen to note the gates were not guarded, or that the guards could be easily over-powered, they would lead the way. The group should rise to the occasion alongside them. Mob called to mob; the Queen had been too greedy, too tyrannical. The city would turn on her easily. "You have your orders for when the call is made for reinforcements?"

"Yes, but... what then? We will be hard pushed to deal with the suppression of the protesters," the Equalist said.

"Do not worry. That becomes the moment we demonstrate the full power of the mecha-tanks. No bender can stop them. Let the troops think whatever they wish until then. Now; to your post." Amon turned to the man beside him. "Lieutenant; you remain in command of the mechatank battalion." The lieutenant nodded gravely, the trace of a smile on his lips. "Dispatch the bomb squad and ensure they adhere to the agreed timing," Amon said.

"What about the Avatar?"

Amon smiled again. "If she does not appear, then she will appear weak to those around the world. If she does appear... Her public defeat will be a far larger and more effective blow against all benders. Do not worry; the spirits guide my every action. I cannot be defeated by a relic of the past like her."

* * *

"Five versus a few thousand Equalists," Asami said. "Sounds... fair? Well, interesting if nothing else."

"Yeah, but we have the- Korra!" Bolin said. "And we're team Avatar!" He pointed at each member in turn. "Earth, metal, fire and..." He blinked as he pointed to Asami. "Technology?" he finished weakly.

Asami smiled at him. "I'll petition later to have a new element added," she quipped.

"Still only five people. Even Aang didn't take on the entire Fire Nation just with his friends," Mako said. "He had swampbenders for one thing." He clicked his tongue. "We could have had swampbenders!"

"Yeah; if we could foresee the future," Korra said with a sigh. "If... if possible," she said after a pause. "I want to settle this as quickly as we can. I would prefer to just take out Amon and leave the others unharmed if possible. Without him, the group has no leader and he's still the only one we know can take bending away. Without him... What can they do? They're just a group of people chanting prejudiced slogans."

"Better hope they don't believe that hard," Mako murmured. He shook his head. "But we are talking about someone planning on taking on the whole of the Queen's army."

"Who have had the equivalent of both Water Tribes and the Fire Nation's military budget spent on them ever since Hou Ting took the throne. But..." Kuvira grimaced. "Not all of them are in the city. The troops are spread around the nation. Recalling them will take a long time."

"There have to be significantly fewer Equalists. But..." Asami sighed. "My father built... things."

"Asami?" Korra asked.

"New weapons. Amon called them mechatanks. I've never seen anything like them and I doubt anyone else has either. Amon was pretty certain they would be able to face the army with them and no bender would be able to harm them." She bit her lip. "And that's not even taking into account the palace bombs."

"He might just settle for taking her hostage," Kuvira mused. "Amon could easily kill anyone he took bending from. As far as I know the Equalists have yet to kill anyone. If he does assassinate the monarch that will indicate a significant change. They must be aware that as long as they hold the Queen, the army and the Dai Li will be effectively neutralized."

Korra sighed. "Three problems then: Amon, the bombs, and these new weapons." She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated. "We... unfortunately-" she said through clenched teeth, her hands curling into fists again. "-can't let anything happen to the Earth Queen. Things'll just get messy if she dies. Like what happened with the Matou family but so much worse and so much larger." She let out a breath, trying not to make it too obvious as she forced her hands to relax.

"Yeah... And... a lot of Ba Sing Se? They're very loyal to the queen," Bolin said. He glanced at Mako. "Grandma's something of a devotee." He grinned. "Best to keep the peace."

"Grandma?" Mako murmured. "Can't wait."

"You'll love her. She's like super-sweet and everyone was asking so many questions about you, and I said you'd visit them soon and..." Bolin looked around hastily. "Sorry. After. Hey; we should go visit afterward." He smiled at Korra and Asami. "All of us."

"Looking forward to it," Korra said with a smile.

"Fantastic. Now back to the plan," Mako said. "We can't just take on one problem each - I'm not downplaying anyone's abilities, but the problems are almost beyond any one of us."

"Agreed," Kuvira said. "But I'm not convinced all three need to be neutralized. Two should suffice to allow for the Equalist's defeat. Amon remains the most risky and potentially difficult to deal with, but as Korra said - without him, the threat from the other issues is so much lesser."

Asami cleared her throat. "The mechatanks... While the design and weaponry is new, the base concepts are likely rooted in some machines we have in use at Future Industries."

"Which ones?" Mako asked.

"The Forklifts."

"Ah," Mako said nodding.

Asami continued. "I can't be certain, but my father can't have crafted them completely from scratch. And..." she cursed. "That's why the division was having so many problems last year; we were down on forklifts. Someone suspected theft, but we didn't mind too much - what could someone do with a forklift?" Asami grimaced. "If we'd known... Anyway. I think they're likely still powered by gasoline, but on top of that they'll have an electrical sub-system inside them. No way were those things purely mechanical. If we can find the battery connection, I think we can turn them into expensive piles of scrap." Asami bit her lip as she looked at Mako. "Your lightningbending... It would be ideal," she said, ignoring the chill the notion still awoke inside her.

"Just tell me what to do," Mako said gravely. "Without them... they might not be able to set the bombs if they have the Queen's forces causing problems."

"So," Asami said. "Makes sense for me and Mako to go after them together."

"Leaving three Earthbenders for the rest," Bolin said. "And Korra is going after Amon. Me and Kuvira for the bombs?"

"No. We'll be simpler; the three of us will take on Amon," Korra said. "In front of everyone."

Kuvira was nodding. "Bolin and I can handle the other Equalists near him, or at least try and keep them off you while you handle him."

"Sounds as good a plan as we're going to get." Korra glanced around at her friends. "Everyone know what they're doing? Asami knows where these mechatanks are, and... No, this isn't going to work." Korra sighed. "Do we even know where is Amon going to be?"

Asami swallowed. "Probably aiming for the Royal Podium - if... Kuvira do you know how to get there?" Kuvira nodded. "The Queen makes a weekly speech from there. It's the same system Amon had me wire everything into."

"It's a lavish, expensive stage," Kuvira said dismissively. "I've heard all about it. All the important and rich people in the city gather to watch her in person. If he's anywhere, he'll be there - and typically he'll have his supporters too."

"Thanks Asami," Korra said, smiling. Asami smiled back. "And... when you and Mako are done with the mechatanks - get to the infirmary and wait for me there. I... I'm going to try and get your father upright."

Asami gasped. "Korra, no, you don't have to-"

"Yes. I do. If nothing else he's still your father. But I'm not pardoning him either," Korra said watching Asami carefully.

She smiled gently and nodded. "Okay."

"And after that we can make use of your handiwork since you said there was a broadcast tower in Kwan's compound? We'll call Zaofu and get Tenzin involved." She glanced around again. "Everyone clear on what they're doing?" Everyone nodded.

How do we find each other after?" Kuvira asked.

"We need some meeting points," Asami agreed.

"...how about Grandma Yin's?" Bolin suggested. "We've got the address and... It's selfish, but if anything goes wrong, I want to get them to safety."

"Okay," Korra said. "We meet there. If the city gets too bad, if things go really wrong, whoever gets there first gets them to safety - no matter what. Anyone else gets there and it's empty, get out of the city as fast as you can. Agreed?" Some reluctant nods, but it was eventually unanimous. "Zaofu is our secondary meeting point. Let's hope we don't have to use it."

"One last group hug!" Bolin said. Korra almost protested, but conceded and Team Avatar huddled together. Korra tried to bit back her grin as Asami's arm slid around her waist and pulled her close. She responded in kind, catching the slightly startled but pleased look on Asami's face. "And we need a cheer!"

"A cheer?" Asami asked.

"Yeah; something like 'Go, go, Team Avatar! Fighting for justice!'" Bolin raised his fist as he spoke.

"...okay." Korra said, trying to suppress her grin. "Go, go, Team Avatar! Fighting for Justice!" she said loudly, Asami chanting in unison with her. Mako was shaking his head as he said the words and Kuvira was barely expressing an emotion as she vaguely thrust her fist upwards.

* * *

Ordinarily, the journey from the outer ring of Ba Sing Se to the inner ring would take a day or more on foot, but in her wanderings, Kuvira had uncovered an underground rail system set up by the Dai Li. Easy enough for Korra and Kuvira to use their metalbending to get the cars moving without needing the whole system powered up and active. Bolin almost suggested Mako trying lightningbending to power the track but thought better of it as his gaze fell on Asami. Just over half a day to get to their destination this way; Bolin was glad. But more room would have been nice with the five of them plus Naga.

"My destiny... is a dragon?" Asami asked, still not wanting to move far from Korra.

"Yeah!" Bolin said. "And we got told you belonged with a phoenix. Um." Bolin blinked and coughed. "Mako's a phoenix..." he said in a quiet voice.

Asami raised an eyebrow and regarded Mako. "Is he?"

Mako sighed. "Yeah. That's what she told me. I'm a bird made of fire, or something. Yay." He sighed again. "I don't know; maybe it was a prediction about us teaming up here? I don't really believe in any of this stuff."

"Perhaps it was..." Asami glanced at Korra. "How about you?"

"I get to be involved in a battle that determines the fate of the whole." Korra grinned. "Oh, not like that. Aunt Meng wants to check if this is something every Avatar hears. Aside from that she told me my love life is going to be pretty good though."

Asami's smiled widened a little. "I'm sure it will..." Korra held her gaze as she smiled back. Asami glanced at him. "How about you Bolin?"

"I got nothing," Bolin replied, unsure again how to feel about it.

"You got more than that," Mako said. Bolin looked at his surprised. "What? I don't believe in this stuff, but you do. She said you had no destiny because it's up to you. Remember?"

"It does sound pretty amazing," Korra said smiling.

"Yeah... I suppose. It's a mystery." He blinked. "I like that. A mystery life!" Ignore Wan Shi Tong's words even as they sprang to mind once more.

"Makes things more exciting," Asami said glancing up at Korra who looked down and nodded.

The pair seemed to only have eyes for each other again. They... they had broken up right? Well. Presumably it was the stress of the situation, how long since they had seen each other and a lot of other factors. Maybe not. They were almost completely fixated on each other. And not even trying to hide it. As much as he wanted that fortune to relate to him, Bolin was trying not to think about how things might relate to Korra and Asami once more. It was hardly possible his and Korra's fortunes entwined like that. And anyway! They had a mission they needed to handle. Far more important than who was dating who or destined to wind up dating who. And in the end; Team Avatar together - that was the important thing. And everyone happy.

Should he tell Asami about Iroh's involvement in their pursuit of her and the Equalists? He opened his mouth the same moment Korra asked Kuvira if she was still okay with keeping the car running. Bolin hastily bit back the words. Not a good idea with this audience. How would things be if Iroh and Kuvira met now? Kuvira still had so many grievances against the Fire Nation in general, and Iroh's family specifically. And that was back in Zaofu. Since then, well, the list had only grown longer while they had traversed the Earth Kingdom. Bolin blinked. He had zoned out and missed everything Asami had been saying. Something about what had happened since they last saw her? "I... I wish I had gone with the Yamayuri in the end," she said.

Korra wrapped her arms around her and squeezed and Asami let herself fall against Korra, her expression brightening. "We do understand you, you know? Don't beat yourself up too much."

"Maybe..." Asami murmured. "And I'm sorry I missed your two's birthday," Asami continued in a louder voice. "I'll get you both something when we..." Her expression wavered. "Well, if I can," she said quietly. "If I have anything left..."

"You don't need to get us anything!" Bolin said. "As long as you were thinking of us, that's the main thing."

Asami smiled as she twisted around so she was leaning back against Korra's chest, the Avatar's arms settling around her waist. Korra rested her head on Asami's and both wore contented smiles as their eyes slid shut. They looked so happy together like that. They clicked; they fit so nicely. Maybe this was indication enough they were going to pick up where there left things before? And if the rest of them were not present... Well. Bolin could feel the heat rush to his cheeks with the mere implication of the two of them in private. At the same time, it stung somewhat - a sense of loss, of missing out, of not taking a chance while it was there. He could have said something. But... It could not be bad if Asami was back. Got to stop thinking about this kind of thing. Focus on facing Amon again. He shuffled closer to Mako and leaned against him.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked.

Bolin ignored the curious looks he was now getting from Korra and Asami. "I missed you Mako! We were apart for a whole week," he said as he clung to his brother.

Mako sighed. "It's not like I didn't spend longer in jail a few times..." He broke off and smiled. "But... I did miss you too." He hugged Bolin back.

"Awwww," Korra and Asami chorused, glanced at each other then collapsed into giggles, still entwined. Bolin looked away as Korra kissed Asami's cheek again and Asami went for Korra's neck and her lips possibly lingered there a shade longer than necessary.

"Hey, we never told you about the desert either!" Bolin said, risking looking back to find the pair watching him again. He skimmed over the after-effects of the Sokkactus. "And then we were all on the beach and..." Now was possibly not the best time to mention he had vividly hallucinated Korra in her swimsuit. And mentioning Mako and Asami's surreal engagement felt even worse at this juncture. On the other hand. "...and Asami told me she was going to have a baby!"

Asami blinked at him and giggled. "A baby? Me?"

"Yep! A firebender too."

She laughed again. "I wonder who the father would have been..." She smiled at him. "Don't tell me though... Curious..."

"Anyway. After that Iroh brought me this dragon and we went spearfishing with Tonraq." Skipping the virgin sacrifice moment - that was unlikely to impress Korra - and finished with a description of Princess Avatar Korra.

"Princess Avatar Korra?" Asami asked and glanced at the girl hugging her. "I kind of like it."

"Yeah; Bolin was rambling something about his princess saving him. Oh and after that-" Kuvira began.

"Kuvira!" Bolin protested.

"What were you muttering about again? Oh, I remember..." Kuvira said grinning.

"Did we miss out the part where we fell into Wan Shi Tong's library?" Bolin blurted. He was still somewhat vague on precisely what had happened in there but related as much as he could. And he did not want reminding of the giant owl's harsh judgement.

"I hope this means Wan Shi Tong's at least more amenable to visitors to his library," Korra commented. "I should possibly apologise for Aang... At some point."

"Perhaps," Kuvira said distractedly.

"Still, more exciting than meeting swampbenders - as nice as they were and then going through the cave of two lovers. We ran into these badgermoles and..." Korra giggled.

"Go on," Mako sighed.

"And it turns out Mako really can't sing!" Korra chuckled, the others aside from Mako all joining in.

"So I guess you two wound up in Omashu then," Bolin asked. "What's it like?"

"Part urban and part ancient," Mako said. "All the top layers are preserved as heritage stuff, while the lower levels are all commercial."

"Oh, and there was this theatre that all it ever did was show the story of Omashu. And there were so many food shops, and souvenir shops and love hotels-" Korra rambled. Mako hushed her with wary glances at the others. Bolin's heart skipped a beat. Korra ignored him. "Oh. The love hotel," she grinned, the expression a little fake. "Good thing we avoided them, right? Mako? I mean they looked curious from outside but..."

"Yeah. Good thing we dodged that," Mako said somewhat nervously.

Asami leant back a bit to regard Korra. "What?" Korra asked.

"Nothing," she smiled. Bolin felt somewhat relieved. Though if they had almost gone into a love hotel; just what had happened between them? No, that was wrong. Nothing could have happened - look at how Korra and Asami were behaving.

Mako and Korra were similarly vague on certain aspects of their time together - a faint flush suffusing both their cheeks. Certainly nothing much else seemed to have occurred while they were in Omashu. Three days there and nothing to tell? Strange. Despite the obvious omission this was so much fun. Like old times. A calm before the storm of whatever happened when they moved against Amon. The team was complete again; the group was together and Asami was back. He needed to enjoy this now while he could and hope he could somehow be useful later on. And then they could put all this behind them and back to the comforts of home. He hugged Mako again, gratified when he felt his brother squeezed back.

* * *

There was already a large crowd in the city square by the time they arrived. Korra's heart lurched for a moment. Amon was up on the platform and speaking to a crowd that seemed to roar it's approval. The man's smooth voice filled the air with his anti-bending rhetoric. How long had this been going on for? No matter. Asami and Kuvira would fade into the crowd with the Equalist uniforms easy enough. Bolin looked like an utterly typical earth kingdom citizen. Mako and herself on the other hand were going to attract that much more attention. Korra pulled their travelling cloaks from Naga's saddlebags to at least make them stand out less.

"Naga, stay," Korra commanded as they slipped out of the underground tunnel. One last intense hug with Mako, one last lingering hug with Asami, another kiss on her cheek, a whisper from Asami of "See you later" and the pair were off to the warehouse. All Korra could do now was hope they got there before the mechatanks arrived as she ignored the heat Asami's whispering breath had invoked in her body. Not now. Amon first.

Bolin squirmed his way up a flag-pole, mimicking several others in the crowd who all tried to get a better vantage point. He was going to be their sole early warning. If additional Equalist forces or mechatanks arrived he would let her know. Bolin had worried at first if he would recognize the machines, but Asami assured him they would be impossible to miss or mistake. Kuvira vanished in between blinks; her uniform made her impossible to pick out here and she had seemed the calmest upon their arrival. She was ready to protect Korra - if she needed it. Now it came down to her. With a deep breath, Korra pushed through the crowd and slowly approaching the stage. Close enough. She let the cloak fall from her shoulders, her motion through the crowd removing it completely. It wedged somewhere in the mass behind her, and now she was visible for all to see. Concerned whispers were all around her. There were a few grunts of recognition and a shout of her name and identity, but far too slow to stop her now. A brief surge of earthbending and she was above the crowd on a column of rock - more or less level with Amon on the stage.

"Amon," she roared at the top of her voice.

He glanced at her, his words faltering his gaze became fixed on her. "Avatar Korra," he replied slowly, his words booming from around the square, halting but soon gaining confidence. "I expected nothing less than an interruption from you, but it is honestly a surprise to find you here so soon."

"I hadn't realized we had some kind of appointment. But I'm here now and you can't run away again." She jabbed a finger at him. "We end this this today." She turned to address the crowd. "To all those who follow Amon, to all those who swore allegiance; this is a fight between the two of us. Do not interfere."

"I concur," he said, his gaze sweeping across the crowd. "There is to be no interference for I need none. The spirits have given me power enough to deal with this Avatar." Amon took a step back from the podium, the microphone still clutched in his hand. "Today shall be your end, Avatar. But for me it will be but the beginning of a new glorious world of Equality."

Korra moved her earth column forwards enough to step onto the stage. So many people watching her at this very moment. So many more must be listening in over the radio. Korra almost smiled. This was just like being in the pro-bending. The difference was higher stakes, no team-mates, no referee and a man who could take her bending away. No. She had faced him in an arena before. She was not afraid; the peace of an entire kingdom rested on the outcome of this moment. "I want you to answer one question for me Amon," Korra said loudly.

"Ask, Avatar. Ask," he replied.

"Just what is your aim?"

"My aim?" Amon chuckled. "Avatar... Korra. I do not believe I have ever been... subtle or less than forthcoming regarding my every desired conclusion for my movement. I say again to all those who can hear me now. I will settle for nothing less than the complete and total eradication of bending ability from every human in this world. Together we will destroy any and all material that relates to the teaching of bending. With the spirits' aid I will ensure all are equal. And when all are equal in their abilities, we shall commence the Equalization of wealth and property. Everything will be redistributed equally across the world. And," he paused to turn back to the crowd. "I will carry out the task given to me by the spirits: the destruction of the Avatar sequence. The chain will be broken; we can no longer rely on you or your successors."

"But... This is wrong," Korra yelled back, sounding feeble to herself. "People are born with the ability to bend and people are born without. No one can control it; no one chooses to have it or not have it. But you; you've decided to just take it from people forcibly? What gives you the right?"

"The spirits!" Amon boomed with a chuckle. "And I would put the same question to any bender; who is she to have power over non-benders and to have such an advantage?" The crowd roared their approval. "Why should they be allowed to retain such an unnatural abilities?"

"Unnatural?" Korra began. "Animals can bend-"

Amon spoke over her, his amplified voice masking hers. "Benders use their 'special' skills to put themselves above others. I strive for a world where that is no longer necessary."

"Hypocrite," Korra growled. "You have weapons designed to suppress benders. None of them are designed to make lives any better. They're just designed to cause pain and destruction. You rely on the creations of Hiroshi Sato - a man scarred forever by the death of his wife thanks for firebenders. But she died because of what they did, not because they were firebenders." Amon stared at her levelly. "Hiroshi should have been more like his daughter; she strove to help people with technology." Amon started laughing. "What?" Korra demanded. "What is so funny?"

"His daughter? His daughter you say? My brethern; the Avatar invokes Asami Sato as a force for what she considers good in this world. How misguided she is! And she calls me a hypocrite. I wonder what the Avatar might say about how Miss Sato refused to be rescued. Your friend stayed with us willingly!"

"Because of her father-" Korra shouted, but Amon spoke over her again and drowned her out.

"Asami Sato was so useful to our operations. She willingly helped with repairs and technological development. Why, she even designed a number of our many weapons herself."

"Asami did nothing willingly. You haven't said anything about her father and taking advantage of his situation. Hypocrite," she spat.

"I had hoped," Amon began and raised his hands to calm the now frenzied crowd. "I had hoped the Avatar might understand the situation somewhat better. Ladies and gentlemen; Equalists and those who have yet to see the truth. Before me stands the worst Avatar to be born into our world. Useless, corrupt, weak. How can you put your faith in this Avatar? Someone captured and raised for years by the Red Lotus. Utterly cut off from the spirits-"

"What-" Korra blinked furiously, unsettled by his implication. How could he know? "What do you mean?"

"Avatar... Korra. The spirits chose me to remove the curse of bending. But that is not all I was tasked with. You, as Avatar, should be in close communion with the spirits, should know of their wishes and desires. But you remain ignorant of the spirit world do you not? You of all the Avatars have yet to visit it, yet to speak to those who dwell beyond our world. I ask you then; how can you possibly know what the spirits intend. If you could yet touch their realm, you would learn, as I have that you are an outmoded concept; a relic that is no longer necessary." Korra tried to formulate a response and Amon took advantage of her silence. "I have been given my gift in order to cleanse the world. I intend to use it as the spirits have willed it."

"No," Korra said shaking her head. "I don't care if the spirits decreed anything. This, all of this, it's still wrong. You spread nothing but fear and hatred. You are a cruel man who changes people against their own will. Instead of protecting the world, you lash out at it and those within it who have bending. All you've done is make the world worse."

"And you have done nothing at all, Avatar Korra."

She was floundering again. Amon was not going to be swayed by her arguments - he had made that abundantly clear now. This was a waste of time - no. She had to defeat him on a philosophical level in the end. The people had to know that she was the Avatar and the meaning of that distinction had not changed in ten thousand years. "Better... better than making things worse!" Korra shot back and tried not to groan. Not a good retort "And I will do something now. I will bring you down. I will stop this revolution and you will surrender. Unless you wish to fight me? Be warned - you cannot hope to beat me." Korra raised her fists and shifted into a combat stance.

Amon barely seemed to react. "Then let us fight if that is all you can understand. We shall see who the spirits favor more in our actions. We will see who the true savior of the world is."

* * *

From what he could hear below, Bolin concluded the crowd was a mix of Equalists, protestors and civilians. The Equalists were steadfastly aligned with Amon, but a lot of the others did not seem wholly sold on what he was preaching. They were however somewhat interested in the argument developing between Amon and Korra.

"So, the Avatar really has come back," an old man said. "Never thought I'd live to see Aang's reincarnation. And this guy - what was his name?" Someone seemed to murmur it out of Bolin's hearing. "Amon, eh? He's challenging her? I don't get this, but challenging the Avatar? Sounds a pretty bad idea to me."

"So he's the guy saying all that stuff on the radio?" another voice asked.

"The Avatar will win this, no contest."

The Equalists' drowned out the rest. "Down with the Avatar! Down with the Avatar!"

Korra was in trouble. And Bolin could do little but watch from here. The bursts of air and fire she shot at Amon all somehow went wide of their mark. Korra looked flustered at her inability to land a strike on the man. Even a wave of earth sent rolling through the rock platform, skewed away from the immobile man and missed him by a wide margin. Every time an attack missed, the Equalists roared their approval. And through it all, Amon did not move an inch, still holding the microphone. His voice boomed in the air, the echoes all around the square as he mocked Korra's inability to touch him. Not good. The situation was looking increasingly bleak - and so strange. Korra was an exceptional bender. As horrible as the Red Lotus had been, they were notorious as some of the finest benders in their respective elements - Ghazan was one of the only benders in history capable of lavabending. And these were the benders who taught Korra three of the four elements. Avatar Aang's son had personally taught her air-bending. Korra should be unbeatable, devastatingly skilled and powerful beyond measure. So why could she not land a strike on Amon? He was standing right in front of her.

Korra's movements looked okay. Wait. No; there was something almost indefinably wrong with her stances and attacks. At quick glance there was nothing off with her form when she moved to try earthbending again, and yet - something so simple as directing a wave of rock straight ahead somehow missed the man. Her arms; they seemed to waver the moment she unleashed her attack. A flicker of memory; Korra unable to land a strike on Amon in the bending arena. No. None of them had been able to land a hit on the man. But not for long. He swiftly fled when Team Avatar prepared to attack him together. Was it... There was not something wrong with Korra. Amon was doing something. Something he could not do against multiple opponents very easily. But what? How was he doing it? Bolin shivered. It could not truly be the spirits doing. Could it? The crowd's opinion was beginning to shift.

"The Avatar's so weak! What's taking her so long?"

"He's no bender; what's the holdup Avatar?"

"Maybe... maybe the spirits really are helping him. Maybe he is replacing her as the keeper of balance."

Bolin wanted to yell out and tell them they were wrong. The spirits could not want this. He had to keep believing in his friend. And even if it were somehow true, they could not allow Amon to continue. Not someone as callous and cruel as he was. Not someone who had caused so much chaos and pain. No. There was no way Amon could possibly be the keeper of balance. Bolin looked around. He needed to help Korra somehow. But how? Korra threw a burst of fire, a rush of air and a chunk of platform at Amon. All three attacks sailed past him and he still did not move. Three elements. She was missing the fourth; she had no water. Maybe, maybe that would help; maybe that would break whatever was holding her back. He squirmed higher up the flagpole, checking all around the area. There had to be water somewhere. Maybe Naga had some water bottled in her saddle bags.

Wait. There. A fountain. The water was not currently running but there was still some murky water in the bottom of the pool. Bolin slid to the ground and hurriedly pushed his way through the crowd, heading away from the stage. Okay. He had found water. Now how to get it to Korra. He looked around futilely. Something, anything. Nothing. No convenient bucket in sight. No waterproof container he could fill with water. He stared down at the pool. He could soak something, but how much water would that give her? Wait. If he got all his clothes wet then maybe. He knew how to get the water to her. Bolin leapt into the fountain.

* * *

"So..." Asami said as the car rushed along the track. It had been easier than expected to get Mako to channel lightning into the rail and get at least this car running. "You and Korra visited a love hotel?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"We saw love hotels, we didn't visit them," Mako sighed.

"Uh-huh?" Asami asked.

Mako scowled. "Fine. Korra didn't know what they were. So..." he sighed. "We spent three nights in this one Korra found."

"Oh..." Asami said. "Did Korra... like it?"

"She thought the room was fascinating. And she's not shy. Or especially coy about reading pornography," Mako replied.

"Not that," Asami said. "Did she like... it?"

"'It?'" Mako echoed. "Oh. Oh! No. No, no, no. We didn't."

"Not even tempted to try?" Asami asked, smiling.

"Not even once," Mako said, setting his jaw.

"Did she try?"

"Nope." Mako said, his cheeks reddening a little. "Hey, I wonder if the radio works down here?"

"Oh, no. You don't get out of questioning that easy," Asami began as Mako clicked the radio on. A moment later the announcer's description of the situation between Amon and Korra blotted the questions about love hotels right out of her mind.

* * *

They were almost to the warehouse, but Asami had to resist the urge to find a new radio. The last thing she heard before abandoning the car was that Korra was utterly unable to land a hit on Amon.

"There is something badly wrong with that," Mako said as they made their way through the tangle of corridors below ground.

Asami responded between gasped breaths. "Agree. She defeated... Red Lotus. But not him?"

"...did you see him at the pro-bending arena?" Asami shook her head. Mako looked pensive. "None of us could hit him. Something felt weird when we tried to attack him."

"Telling the truth then? Spirits supporting him?" Asami wheezed.

"I don't know. But I hope not."

"Me too," Asami said, panting. "Rather have Korra..." She sighed at Mako's expression. "Not like that. Well, a little, but. Avatar is better. And look; we're here," she said. She slumped against one of the many piles of crates stacked near the tunnel entrance as she caught her breath. A mechanical whir made her frown and taking another gulp of air, forced herself back to her feet and peered towards the warehouse. Her heart sank. The wide doors of the building were open and two mechatanks were operational. They were taking it in turns to attack several targets setup nearby. The one on the left produced an arc of flame from its left arm, while the other shot a long cable from its right. The end of the cable thumped into the target with a sickening thud and unleashed a crack of electricity that ran along its length. A sole Equalist was nearby, her gaze darting between the machines, the target and a clipboard in her hands.

"So... that's a mechatank then?" Mako asked.

"Yep," Asami said, her breathing almost back to normal.

"They don't look so tough. I figure Kuvira and Korra could make scrap out of them-"

"Platinum, Mako. They're still made of platinum," Asami said, taking a few experimental breaths. Better. "From what I've heard no metalbender - not even Toph - can deal with that."

"...right." Mako grimaced. "So how many of them do they have?" he asked.

"I didn't get a chance to count them, but I figure the number has to be higher than anyone wants," Asami said. She lead the way as they circled around the cavern to the warehouse, staying well away from the Equalist and the two functioning mechatanks. At least there were few people around at present; though there had to be people standing ready to drive the weapons. Asami paused for a moment in the doorway. She had been so distracted before it had not sunk in; there were more mechatanks here than she expected. There were dozens of the mechanical monsters and all of them capable of crushing earth, of unleashing fire and lightning at will. The irony; her father's hatred of firebenders, and his ultimate creation mimicked the master-class skill of the those benders.

"Asami..." Mako breathed suddenly, glancing back out the doorway. "We've got company." Ranks of Equalists were marching into the cavern outside.

"Quick. Get behind the ones at the back," Asami hissed as they gingerly ran through the ranks of silent machines. What to do? Think, Asami, think. They paused and huddled behind one of the tanks in the middle of the back row; as far from the door as they could manage. Asami poked at the undercarriage of the machine - as she suspected; a modified forklift base. Some differences though; the exposed sections of the vehicle were plasma cut platinum. The cost would be incredible. Could Future Industries have endured even without the public shame? The company was successful, but to afford the platinum here was absurd. Maybe her father had stolen it? Possible, but who could even provide this much platinum though some unofficial channel?

"They're going to see us at this rate," Mako said glancing towards the door as a squad of Equalists entered and busied themselves with the first rank of mechatanks. "Any ideas?"

"I'm thinking," Asami replied glancing around hastily. There. "Mako," she whispered. "You see that?" She pointed towards squat boxes in one corner of the warehouse. The hum of electrical generation was just about audible over the sounds of boots on the rock floor and the hiss of cockpits opening.

"Yeah. What is that? A generator?" he asked.

"Yep. Fry it."

Mako took a deep breath. "Get ready to run if they notice..."

"Any chance of more discretion?" Asami asked.

"Lightning is if nothing else, not discrete," Mako said. "So; unless you have some other idea, we have to risk it."

"Okay..." Asami said, tensing herself to run. Not again. Not already. She was going to die if she tried running again now. Mako planted his feet on the metal floor and began shifting his hands and arms. With a thrust forward, a brilliant, blue arc of lightning leapt from his fingers and struck the outer casing of the generator. With a fizzle the buzzing noise increased momentarily and then with a loud bang it silenced. The warehouse plunged into darkness. "Nice work," Asami said.

"Thank you," Mako replied ducking back behind the tank and looking warily forward.

The Equalists were in chaos, but someone - sounded like the Lieutenant - was calling for order. "Flashlights on. Now!" he barked.

"Didn't see that coming..." Asami said as she peered around the bulk of the mechatank towards the constantly shifting light sources. Mako ignited a small flame.

"Get that generator running again!" The Lieutenant yelled. "And get the emergency lighting on."

With a stuttering flicker, red light flooded the warehouse. Mako extinguished his flame leaving them in the red-tinged light. "So much for darkness," Asami said.

"Check the mechatanks!" the Lieutenant ordered.

"Going to have to move soon," Mako said.

"Where?" Asami asked as they drew back out of sight behind the mechatank.

"Sir; this unit is no longer operational," an Equalist called out. A few others reported similar issues. Other mechatanks were apparently functional but at less than half-charge.

"Way to go," Asami muttered.

"Huh?"

"Sounds like you got a few of them with that... Wait. I have an idea."

"Asami?"

"Any chance you can send a lightning like that through a cable instead of the air? Like..." She scrambled for the mechatank's power connector and roughly disconnected it. "This one for example?" Asami asked.

"I can try," Mako said.

"And how much lightning can you manage?" she asked.

"You mean, can I incapacitate every mechatank here?" Mako asked.

"Something like that..." Asami smiled.

"I'll do as many as I can." Mako took the cable from her and concentrated. There was a muted fizzle from the mechatank. "One down..."

They crawled behind the mechatanks one by one, Asami tearing the charging cable from each and Mako sending a blast of lightning into each mechatank. Over half the total had nearly silent fallen to their efforts when their luck finally rant out.

"Intruders!" A voice yelled.

"Out of time," Asami muttered.

"I make it about fifty. You okay to run?" Mako asked.

"Going to have to be," Asami said, clenching her teeth.

"Okay. Go!" Mako took off at a sprint, Asami on his heels. It was okay for now, but in a matter of moments she was going to have to try and ignore her lungs protest.

"Leave them for now. We will deal with them in a moment!" the Lieutenant yelled behind them. "Get in the tanks and get to Amon. Hurry!"

Mako glanced back smiling and then past her. He slowed to a halt.

"Mako?" Asami exclaimed. "Why are you...?"

"Is that...?" Mako asked. He grinned.

Asami followed his gaze. "A fuel tank... Oh. Oh," she breathed.

"Yep." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Attention all Equalists. I'm giving you thirty seconds to get away from the mechatanks. Anyone still there... Well. I'm a firebender, and that's one tempting fuel truck you have out here," Mako yelled. A moment of calm and then Equalist troops began breaking ranks. A handful of Equalists fled from the warehouse, some inside frantically scrambling with harnesses as they tried to detach themselves from their vehicles. Too many stayed beside the Lieutenant, the threat insufficient to scare them. A few hauled themselves into mechatanks and began strapping themselves in. "Can't say I didn't warn you," Mako muttered. "Time's up," he yelled as he flung a large fireball at the tanker. He immediately grabbed Asami's hand. "We need to get out of here. Now!"

Mako moved fast and she could barely keep pace with him. There was a rush of warmth behind her and as if in response, Mako stopped and propelled her ahead of him and in front of him. She was suddenly right beside him, his body so warm against hers. With a damp roar, the room flooded with light and fire, the ground shuddering beneath her feet and Mako swaying on his feet. Asami's ears rang and she blinked furiously, trying the flashing spots out of her vision. She risked a look back. The warehouse was on fire. She could not see anyone inside, the structure soon began to collapse. After a moment the whole right side crumpled and the roof fell in.

"Water! We need water!" An Equalist yelled. There were sensations of movement in the rubble; not everyone was dead. But they remained trapped in the burning debris. Asami bit her lip and looked away. No. She could not feel for them. They had delayed the mechatanks. They had done what they needed to.

"My father's still in the infirmary," Asami blurted to Mako. "This way," she said.

* * *

Nothing was working. Korra scowled as she panted. All her reserves were gone; she had nothing left. This should have been a decisive, victorious moment not an agonizing, frustrating stalemate. There were so many people watching as Amon brushed off everything the Avatar threw at him as if it was nothing. The Red Lotus had been troublesome but they had all fallen in the end. This man on the other hand; unarmed she did not seem to be able touch him. Why was she missing?

"An admirable effort, Avatar," Amon said when she bent double and panted after her last fireblast. "I hope you now understand how you are quite simply no match for me. The spirits have abandoned you. You did not listen to me, you have not listened to them; you are no longer the keeper of balance. I am." The Equalists roared their approval as he fell silent and began chanting Amon's name.

"No," Korra roared. "This is not over yet." She had to keep going. Had to defeat him. She blinked, her eyes feeling heavy. So hard to stay focused when the crowd cheered and championed her opponent like this. She glanced back at Amon just in time to see him run right at her with a shock glove on one hand.

"My turn," he hissed as he closed the distance. "This fight was becoming... dull." Korra twisted away from his out-stretched hand. Close. Far too close. The buzzing hum of the glove almost brushed her skin. Something was wrong. She felt... odd. Every movement felt slow, sluggish, fractionally delayed. She almost had to force her arms and legs to move. This was more than simple exhaustion. Somehow she was out of sync with her body. Every evasion was only just in time to avoid a direct impact and the blistering pain of electrocution. She side-stepped another flail. Not quick enough. The glove grazed her shoulder and pain wracked her whole body. She howled as she threw herself backwards, her legs still just about supporting her. Her left arm felt numb, pins and needles filling her hand and fingers. If he grazed her like that again she would be in trouble. A direct hit and it was all over.

"Korra!" Bolin was calling. "Water!" he yelled. The shout distracted Amon for a moment as Bolin scrambled onto the platform, his clothes dripping with water. Korra smiled. Something she had not been able to try. Bolin had not brought a huge amount, but there was enough to use. She quickly bent the water out of his clothes, and sent it shooting straight at Amon. He dodged it - of course he did. But then; so did a lot of pro-bending opponents. One of Hasook's favorite moves; get them to dodge the main thrust and miss the water arcing back around to strike. Korra scowled. Her aim was still off somehow, even with the water swooping around at an odd angle, it still came frustratingly close to a hit but not enough. Gritting her teeth she arced the water upwards and let go. The stream separated into droplets and splashed down on Amon. Perfect. The shock glove fizzled and crackled for a moment and with a spark it went dark.

"Thanks Bolin!" Korra called as Amon tore the device from his hand and flung it to the ground. "Look out!" she yelled. Equalists began clambering up onto the platform their attention all fixed on Bolin.

"Korra!" Kuvira sprang out of the crowd. "You concentrate on Amon; we'll take care of this lot."

Think fast. Bending was not working. So. No use in relying on that. At least she had other skills. It was almost a pain to thank Zaheer for this, but without him... Enough. Deal with Amon. Korra charged at her opponent, her good fist clenched tight. Her other arm was feeling a little better but trying to make a fist felt weird. Have to make do. Amon barely dodged the strike, his eyes blinking rapidly beneath the mask as her fist skimmed across his head. That had surprised him. Korra smirked. Close range, no room for bending. Just physical. Still risky even without the shock glove. If he caught hold of her now; she might not get free before he stole her bending. How long had it taken with Tahno? An eternity and no time at all. Not thinking about that now. Another punch; he saw that coming too. Not her knee though. It sank into his stomach with a satisfying thump and Amon gasped in pain. His eyes looked furious; he struck at her.

Amon knew how to fight. He was fast and smart; accomplished, experienced. Who or what was he? She blocked a round-house kick, the power of the blow almost too much, the arms hurting from the block. He was far bigger and heavier than she was. Her gaze swept across him. Too much armor to even try chiblocking. Brute strength was her only option. He hit out again with his fists and feet, the blows striking home. Korra suppressed the howl of pain his attack induced. Her body ached powerfully now. And something was still strange; her muscles felt odd and it was somehow as hard to punch as accurately as she wanted as it had been to bend. Still; she was landing blows now. Less margin of error at this range. Amon was not untouchable.

"Not so confident now, are you?" Korra asked as she took a deep breath, her bad arm just about locking one arm, while her arm held his other back.

"You can't beat me," Amon said. He pulled back his arm with a speed that defied belief and punched right at her eye. Korra stumbled, refusing to even grunt with the pain as the injury left her wanting to do nothing more than curl up in pain. No time for pain. She closed her eye and stared at him through her uninjured left eye. Less periphery and a flatter field of vision. Enough. With a snarl she swept his legs out from under him.

"Reckon I can still kick you," she said as her foot smacked savagely into his ribs. Amon gasped with pain but her next kick barely touched him. She almost tripped for no reason that made sense and Amon rolled away, hastily getting back onto his feet. She moved to punch but everything slowed. This was worse than before. What was doing this? The world seemed to slow, everything barely moving. Except for Amon's foot. it smashed into her knee faster than she would have thought humanly possible. Another punch and her nose crunched horribly. Something hot and wet on her lips. No. Korra forced herself upright, as she smelt nothing but blood. With a lunge she wrapped her still unresponsive arm around his neck and started punching into his mid-section as fast and as hard as she could. Blow after blow, smack after smack. Her fist felt raw but she kept going. He was not fighting back, he was not stopping her. That had to be enough; sounded like he was breathing hard now. Red was bubbling and welling up out of the mouth-hole of his mask. That mask. That horrible mask. The symbol of the Equalists. With a surge of speed and rage, Korra punched dead-centre into the mask. It shattered beneath her fist and she gasped in pain as splinters of porcelain stabbed into her hand. No stopping just yet. She pulled her hand back and punched again. Her fist pulsed with a dull throb of pain, accentuated by the blazing pin-pricks of the shards of porcelain.

There had been a second crunch after the mask broke. Maybe she had broken his nose? She hoped so. The top half of the mask fell away. Amon's eyes were blue. So blue. Lower half slipped through his trembling fingers even as his hands scrambled to keep it over his face. So this was the Equalist leader. He was from the water tribe and looked maddeningly familiar. Korra was certain she had never seen him before, but there was someone else he looked like. He pulled at his hood, trying to pull it down even as he winced and the skin on his brow reddened, anger twisting his face. Something clicked. Korra punched him again, the pain of striking his bone somehow worse now. Amon staggered back, over-balanced and crashed down onto his back. Her hand was beyond pain. She did not look at it, not wanting to know how badly mangled it was. But she had been unable to resist. She had wanted to punch that face for so long. It was not the same one - not quite, but was close enough to be angry at and close enough to satisfy her desire. Amon looked far too much like Councilman Tarrlok. Amon breathed fitfully and showed no signs of getting back up.

Korra stumbled to the microphone and snatched it up. She could barely see. Her voice sounded thick and strange. "People of Ba Sing Se! Everyone on the radio; listen to me. I am Avatar korra. And I am here to bring balance to the world. This man you see before you is no savior. Amon is a charlatan. He being you nothing but warped ideals. And as your Avatar, I have defeated him. We spoke of the spirits just moments before; if they had indeed chosen him to supplant me, how could I possibly best him like that?" She took a heaving breath. "Equalists: I beg you now. Please stop your revolution!"

Korra turned back to her opponent. He glanced around fearfully, and started shuffling back on his hands away from her. All around her the combat slowed and began to halt and an eerie silence fell over the square. Everyone must be staring at them now. No; they would be staring at him. Korra tried to ready herself for another assault - or at least give the impression she was ready. All bluster. If he was capable of anything now she was not sure she could cope. But Amon did not seem at all aggressive right now. It was more like he was an animal cornered by a predator. Wait. Something was approaching. Footsteps in unison. She risked a glance behind her, the move almost enough to unbalance her. Massed ranks of Earth Kingdom soldiers had arrived. "Amon," she said turning back. "It's over. You are out-numbered. Surrender."

"Never," he snarled and scrambled for something on his belt. Korra lurched forward as it hit the ground and a cloud of black smoke burst from it. She lost sight of the Equalist leader. "Amon" Korra yelled, taking another awkward step forward. Even though her limbs were stiff and aching, she managed to bend a breeze to dissipate the smoke. No sign of him.

"Where... where is Amon?" an Equalist asked loudly. They looked around startled. Troops surrounded them on all sides. A woman in a different uniform leapt onto the stage.

"Avatar Korra," the woman shouted shouted. "We will fight with you."

"Wait," Korra called. "Let me... Let me try and talk to them again." Movement was nothing but pain. The microphone seemed to be an eternity away, and stooping to pick it up nearly unbalanced her. Bolin darted forward paused as she waved him away. Korra got herself upright again and flashed him a smile. "Equalists. I urge you to surrender. Amon has abandoned you. Give up and I will ensure your lives are spared." The clatter of metal on rock. Some of the Equalists were throwing down their weapons and raising their hands in surrender. But not all of them and not enough.

"Fight to the death! For Equality!" one Equalist roared.

"Fight for Amon," another said.

"I said stop!" Korra yelled. "It doesn't have to be this way," she pleaded. "Please. Don't do this." The earth kingdom troops pressed forward, their weapons and hands raised to attack. Korra stamped down hard onto the ground. The shockwave bewildered some people, but the Equalists were still moving intently towards the troops. "Please," Korra shouted. "Don't kill them! Just restrain them." She winced but managed to earthbend as many Equalists as she could see into Earthcones. Kuvira and Bolin joined in a moment later alongside a good number of the Earth Kingdom troops.

"Where are the mechatanks?" one of the aggressive Equalists asked, thrashing in the earth cone to look around the square. No sign of them. Korra let herself smile; Asami and Mako had to have been successful with their part.

The square was in full panic now. Several Equalists had taken hostages and seemed to be backing away to regroup nearby. Snarling, Korra lashed out with a blast of airbending, trying to knock hostages away from the Equalist captors. Most of them struggled free - a frustrating amount were out of range.

"Equalists!" A man shouted. "We make our stand here," he called as he vanished inside a nearby building. Other Equalists swarmed after him and soon flames and electric cables launched from the upper windows to strike at anyone who dared approach. The troops swiftly withdrew to a safe perimeter and a representative hurried to the platform.

"Orders sir?" he asked.

"Demolish the building," the troop commander ordered.

"No!" Korra cried out.

"Avatar Korra?" the commander asked, confused.

"Korra, if we destroy the building we can eliminate all of them," Kuvira said gently. "Please, Korra, don't prolong this. They refused to listen to you. They are all deluded. They... they don't understand you."

Korra shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Keep them inside. They can't do much harm in there. And... they can't keep going forever. They'll run out of charge and fuel soon enough. Then they'll have to worry about food and water. Please. Just wait."

The commander sighed. "You... You're probably right... I do not want to wait so long though."

"I'll try and short-cut it," Korra said, still not quite able to catch her breath. We need Amon in chains - they need to see their leader imprisoned and detained. Kuvira, Bolin, I need to find him. Can you both stay here and take care of this? Make sure no one kills any of the Equalists. If need be, tell them I would be displeased and would like to talk to them when I get back."

"Roger! Stay safe, Korra," Bolin smiled

"No one is to harm the Equalists until my return," Korra shouted. "Equalists! I will bring your precious leader to you in chains." She turned from the jeering dismissals the Equalists yelled from the windows. A quick whistle and Naga bounded over to her. "Hey girl," Korra said as she awkwardly got onto the polar-bear dog's back. "See that mask?" She nudged her Naga forward until the polar-bear dog sniffed Amon's broken mask. "I need to find him; let's go find him, girl." Naga barked and began trotting forward. Korra glanced back; the troops were waiting so far. Hopefully they would keep their word.

Not far from the stage Naga paused by a male Equalist lying slumped against the wall, his breathing shallow. Naga sniffed him for a moment and was about to move on when Korra tugged on the reigns. She slid from her back and peered closer at the Equalist. With a shiver she pulled his mask off. He was only a boy; younger than Bolin. And someone had stabbed him, his hands pressed weakly against his side, his uniform and the rock below him stained red. "Hey..." Korra said gently. "Hey, hold on; I'm going to save you."

"Mom?" the boy asked barely above a whisper, his eyes tight closed. "Is that you?"

Korra froze for a second. "Yes... yes, it's me, darling. You're going to be fine." Water. She needed water. A little in her clothes from Bolin's stunt and the splash as it struck Amon. Korra bent it onto the boy and focused. Please be enough. She almost jumped for joy as his wound closed - but his breathing was still worryingly shallow. "How do you feel?" she murmured as her fingers searched his neck for a pulse.

"Mom? Can I... Can we just... Go home?" he asked. There. A pulse, but horribly, horribly weak. Almost undetectable. Korra froze again. He had lost too much blood. Even with her healing she had gotten here too late.

Korra drew in another trembling breath. "We will darling," she said. "Soon. We'll go home... soon. Just... just rest for now. For me. Here." She gathered him into her arms and held him close to her. The boy whimpered, but a trace of a smile appeared on his lips. She could feel his heart well enough, all she could feel of his life anymore. And then it was gone. She stayed holding him for a long moment, afraid to let go, not wanting to let go. Who was he? She did not even know his name. Avoiding looking at his face she checked his pockets quickly and found nothing to identify him. A hint, all she needed was one hint, some way to find the boy's mother. Nothing. This nameless Equalist had died in a street and no one would ever know. No. She would remember this. This was the end result of Amon's actions. He created the Equalists, and he brought the situation to this point. His followers deserved second chances - especially those like this boy. How many were simply misguided? How many wanted justice and could find no other way to seek it? And how many had waited for her and given up waiting? How much was her fault. She stumbled to Naga. "We'll find him, girl. We'll find him."

* * *

Kuvira stared at the building the Equalists had holed up in. A dozen earthbenders could destroy be building in moments. A waste to hold them here like this. So many had already died, still lay dead around her. What did a few more matter? The Avatar forgave too easily. Kuvira shook her head. A movement caught her eye; an earth kingdom soldier, effortlessly metal-bending a metal bar around one of the detained Equalists.

"Fine metalbending..." Kuvira looked over his uniform for his rank. "Captain," she said when she found it. "I am Kuvira of Zaofu."

The man bowed. "Captain Song at your service. We are all so honored to work with the Avatar and her companions." He gestured to another trooper who walked the captured Equalist away.

Kuvira glanced around and stepped closer to Song. "Captain Song... can I trust you?"

"What do you mean?" Song frowned.

Kuvira gestured to the Equalist controlled building. When he looked in it's direction, she snatched his sword from where it hung on his hip. She stepped closer as he turned to look at her in confusion. "A quick stab and I could puncture your lung," Kuvira said in a low voice. "Now. I would rather not have to do that, so I will ask: are you prepared to fight for the Queen? Are you prepared to lay down your life for her?"

"Is... is this a test?" Song asked in a low voice, his expression a mixture of anger and wariness.

"Perhaps." Kuvira smiled slightly. "Perhaps I am working with the Equalists and looking for an ally. Or perhaps I am loyal to the Avatar and testing your nerve." She widened her smile. "Or perhaps I am something else. Now; answer. But be warned; the wrong answer will lead directly to your demise." Song winced.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "My life is dedicated to Queen Hou Ting and the Earth Kingdom," he said at last.

"Good." Kuvira stepped back and Song sagged in relief. With a flick of her wrist she held the sword out to him, hilt first. "I can trust you to aid the Avatar then. Bolin!"

"Yeah, Kuvira?" Bolin asked as he jogged over.

"We have to talk. Captain Song?" She gestured away from the troops and still restrained Equalists.

"All of you, keep careful watch and keep the area clear," Song shouted as he trailed after Kuvira and Bolin.

"I have learned of a new plot against the Earth Queen," Kuvira murmured, looking carefully around her. "A division of the Equalists is even now ready to commence the next stage of their attack. They intend to strike directly at the Queen - with explosives." Kuvira held up her hand as Song opened his mouth. "There are additional complications. I believe there are traitors in the palace guard." Kuvira paused. "Maybe now you understand my need for theatrics. I need to be sure who I can trust."

"I... I do not care for your method, but I see your logic," Song replied and sighed. "We must act immediately."

"But... Didn't Korra stop them?" Bolin asked.

"She stopped this group," Kuvira said quickly. "There are other divisions within the Equalists; many given orders to continue even in the absence of directives from Amon. I fear they may be planting the bombs as we speak. As you say, Captain. We must act immediately. And with the Avatar pursuing Amon, I feel we should take this matter into our own hands."

"You can count on me," Song said. "There are a few I know in the ranks whose loyalty is unimpeachable. They are all true comrades, and have never wavered in their oaths to the crown. If we are to trust anyone, it is them."

More individuals alongside her was risky, but their presence could be helpful. "I would ask you to select those you can trust for our mission. Captain; if I understand procedures correctly, the royal family will likely have been moved to a safe room somewhere within the palace grounds?"

"Yes, that is correct," Song replied. "But-"

"How I know is immaterial right now. What matters is that they are safe for now. But if the bomb threat cannot be neutralized... Captain, we will need to move them elsewhere. If possible I would like the Avatar to protect them once she has dealt with Amon. It is imperative we find their hiding place; if we cannot disarm the bombs, it will be the only chance they have.

* * *

Light felt warm on his naked skin. How long since he had last removed his mask in the open like this? How long since his face had last been seen? No. No, this could not be happening now - not now after so long. Amon clutched at his face, trying to ease the pain of the Avatar's savage attacks. Hide it from the light. Hide it from the people. They would know him as a member of the water tribe now, but his ability to bend - no one could know that. If the fight had not been so public, his the Avatar had not taken to such base attacks, then his bloodbending might have kept him safe. He could have stopped her heart in a moment, but to do so... He would lose his followers and the Avatar would escape him. She would be reborn again and even if the revolution was successful she would be back. Unless. Unless he killed her when she entered the Avatar state. She had not triggered such a massive power - surely she could have? It might have been worth the risk if she was in the Avatar State. No. The power and abiities of an Avatar using that were legendary. He could not be certain bloodbending would even be possible at that juncture. Better to hide. Better to escape. Try to gather the rest of his forces, and find the source of the mechatanks delay. Victory was still possible.

* * *

A trail of unconcious palace guards lead them right to the bombs. The Equalists were not subtle - presumably counting on the distraction elsewhere to let them work uninterrupted. The few operatives they encountered were restrained by metal strips and earthcones almost before they could react. Easy. Even their bombs and methods were not complex. Wires trailed through corridors and terminated in small devices jammed into the foundations of the castle. Kuvira and Bolin traced the cables through a few dead-ends and double-backs until it lead them to a basement storage room. A squat, metallic device sat in the midst of a web of wiring, one thick cable snaking up to splice into an electrical cable.

"So this is the trigger?" Bolin asked, peering at the centre of the web.

"Yes - I've seen a lot of these in Republic City," Kuvira said, crouching down beside it. "The design is a little unusual but nothing I cannot cope with."

"Probably should leave this to you then," Bolin said, taking a step backward. He scratched his head "What can I do though?"

"Can you keep watch?" Kuvira asked. "Make sure no one stops us - especially any Equalists. We might have easily overlooked someone." She licked her lips. "This is very delicate and it is critical I get this right. I need to concentrate." She stared at the bomb. "I'll meet you outside - just make sure the coast is clear."

"Yes Ma'am," he replied. He sounded a little nervous and hurried from the room. More theatrics. So obedient, so loyal. Bolin was useful - even if never to the use she intended. Kuvira turned back to the bomb. She, Bolin, Song and his trusted companions had gotten here in more than enough time. And she refrained from mentioning to Bolin that the circuit was incomplete and the bomb not primed to begin it's countdown. It seemed as if Amon's defeat had thrown all the Equalist plans completely out of alignment. The Republic City police force had trained her in how to defuse a bomb; challenging, intricate work. So easy to invert the methods. So easy to finish the bomb. Kuvira finished making the last few connections and the countdown timer sprang into life. One and a half hours. And less chance of disruption now; as far as the others knew the device was inert. The explosives were sufficient to destroy the palace and reduce a good section of the surrounding upper ring to gravel. A painful sacrifice; to lose so many historical artifacts. Necessary though; the palace was a symbol. It's destruction would have meaning. Stage one was complete. Now to find the monarchy.

Kuvira took a deep breath as she left the room and smiled as Bolin jumped. "Did- Are- Is?" he asked, interrupted from his painstaking checks of the corridor.

"I successfully disarmed it, if that's what you wanted to know," Kuvira said.

Bolin heaved another sigh of relief. "We did it then!"

"Almost," Kuvira replied. "We need to ensure the Queen and the rest of the royal family are okay. There may be operatives lying in wait for them to re-emerge."

"We should see it Song found them!" Bolin said and darted down the corridor. Kuvira followed at a slower pace. No. Risky to take too long; one and a half hours was both an eternity and no time at all.

Bolin was talking to Song when Kuvira caught up with him. "Hey Kuvira, Song found out-" he yelled as Song shushed him hastily. "Sorry!" Bolin said, looking around panicked.

"Kuvira." Song bowed. "We have located the hidden room the Queen uses for her protection. There is a secondary tunnel leading from the main garden back below the palace. Once the situation is resolved, I feel we should enforce a separate location for events like these."

"An excellent idea, Captain," Kuvira said. "And excellent work besides. The bomb has been dealt with; we should move the Queen to a temporary location until the Avatar returns."

They reached the tunnel entrance in a few moments; the access hatch hidden beneath an overly elaborate and expensive sub-dial. Kuvira directed Song and his men into the passage first, but halted Bolin as he moved to follow them.

"Bolin; you don't have to help with this anymore. Song and I will be more than sufficient." Kuvira watched him carefully.

"But-" he started.

Kuvira shook her head. "No. Korra needs you. Team Avatar needs you. I'll finish up with this and join you all soon."

"...fine," Bolin said after a pause. "Just wanted to do something to make Grandma proud of me."

"I'm sure she already is. Go take Mako to visit her. I'll be by soon." She smiled at him, her hand brushing his cheek for a moment before she dropped through the hatch.

* * *

Amon's voice boomed in the air and Bolin stumbled to a halt.

"Queen Hou-Ting; wherever you are, I will find you. Your tyrannical rule cannot be allowed to persist. You, like all benders must be equalized."

His voice sounded oddly thick. Korra must have done some major damage to him when she punched him. Wait. Kuvira could not have heard that message underground. She would have no way of knowing he was coming. Had Amon doubled back to the square? Would that mean he had returned to the trapped Equalists? Bolin dithered. He could stay here; guard the entrance from Amon. No. No, he should be with the others and ready to guard the Queen. Like Song had vowed. It was what his Grandma would expect of him. Bolin smiled. He could make her so proud even now. He would make Kuvira proud. And Korra; as much as she hated the Earth Queen, she did not want her to fall into Amon's clutches. He had risked his life before when they faced the Red Lotus. He would do so again. And this time it could not be anything to do with his crush on Korra. This time he was doing it because it was right. And because someone had to stop Amon. Bolin retraced his steps at a run and jumped through the hatch.

* * *

w

w

w

**Thanks for the reviews last week: Dreadking73, Tbone511, Kradeiz, Jamiegc, Shadowman20, Elmundonosabe**


	38. Kuvira's Decision

**Book 2: Metal**

**Chapter 17 - Kuvira's Decision**

* * *

Mako growled in frustration as the Equalist's jab hit home and his arm went limp. So much for bending. Asami whirled a moment later, her shock glove sparking as it struck the Equalist and sent them falling to the floor.

"You okay?" she panted.

"Not going to be bending for a while," he replied.

Asami ripped the shock glove off the fallen Equalist. Mako twitched; more Equalists were heading down the corridor towards them. "Here," she said.

"Thanks." Half charge left. They could not keep going on like this indefinitely. At least these Equalists had none of the group's projectile weaponry. "How much further?"

"Not far. We take this corridor to the end and-" The Equalists were on them. Crackles of electricity, grunts of impact. He remained at a disadvantage currently - he was still in his own closed. The Equalist uniforms had padding to prevent chiblocking attempts. He botched the timing on his first few swipes with the glove, the crackle of electricity catching his wrist and leaving his hand full of pins and needles. He caught on and dealt his second and third hits correctly on successive Equalists. Palm flat against their chest for a moment - ample time for the electricity to incapacitate them - then lift away.

"Okay. Let's go while we can," Mako said. He grabbed Asami's hand and tugged her along behind him. She stumbled and breathed like it was her last, but just about kept up. "Which way?" he asked. Asami nodded to a door to the right. "Locked," Mako concluded, as it refused to slide open.

Asami wheezed, waved him behind her and started prying a panel off the wall. More footsteps behind them. Mako turned around to find another group of Equalists heading right for them. "Keep... them... distracted..." Asami gasped as she dropped the panel to the floor.

"Will do," Mako said with a smirk. The rhythm was familiar now. Strike, retreat, turn, dodge, strike. "I have to hand it to you Asami," Mako said.

"Hmmm?" Asami grunted behind him as she fiddled with the door.

"This is much easier than lightningbending."

Asami let out a wheezing laugh and with a faint rush of air the door slid open. "Okay, quick!"

Mako dropped the Equalists to the floor and scrambled through, another set of Equalists on his heels. Asami was already pulling the panel out of the door-frame. "Can't they just do what you did?"

"Could," Asami said, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she pulled at something inside the panel. She twisted her hand and something fell heavily. "Can't now," she said, standing up. "Should... hold them for a bit," she said taking a deep breath.

"Lead on," Mako said. Asami started trotting forward, moving fast, but not running. They stumbled to a halt as a voice rang through the air.

"Equalists of Ba Sing Se. The Avatar has lied to you. The Avatar is deluded. You must all continue to fight for our cause. We are so close to our victory. The Avatar hid the truth from you before, but her dishonesty will be exposed soon. Soon she will fail. Soon she will no longer be the Avatar. Remain faithful - her time is almost over." Amon's voice sounded thicker, awkward. Something had certainly changed from what they had last heard.

"Sounds like Korra did something," Mako said, smiling.

"I never doubted her for a second," Asami replied. "But it sounds like he escaped her."

There was a screech of metal and renewed sounds of pursuit behind them. Mako span around. A new group of Equalists, the Lieutenant at their head. "Amon believes in us," he snarled. "We believe in the future."

"He's a fraud," Asami yelled back.

The Lieutenant shook his head, glancing to his companions. "Don't listen to her. She never had faith." He stared into her eyes. "You betrayed us, Miss Sato. We offered you everything and you threw it all away for your so-called bender friends. Well, not it is too late and we will not forgive you. Capture them!" he barked. The Equalists rushed forward. Mako checked his glove's power level as he darted towards them. Quarter charge. Hopefully one of the Equalists had a glove with more charge he could grab in the next lull. No. Get to the next lull first. Then worry about that.

These Equalists were different. Better trained, more fluid in their movements. Faster. Still all vulnerable to an electrical charge in their chest, but the trick was getting them into a position where he could slam his hand into place and trigger the current. Tricky, but not impossible. As well trained as they were, they had never fought in the bending pits; they had never subbed for the Fire Ferrets; they had never taken on the Red Lotus and won.

Asami's face looked red, and she was sweating horribly but she charged head-long at the Lieutenant who blinked uselessly at her for a moment. He lashed out with his tonfas, the ends circled with a crackling charge. Asami ducked out of the way and left him swinging at air. Mako almost smiled. Asami just needed more stamina; then she would be a force to reckon with. He dropped back onto his hands to avoid another attempt at chi-blocking and bounced right back up to drop the Equalist to the floor with another well aimed charge.

The Lieutenant was snarling as Asami ducked and dodged around his swipes and jabs. With a graceful piourette, she wound up behind him and with a tug, the connection to one of his tonfas came away from the clunky, heavy battery he carried on his back. She smiled but lunged for the floor as he swung the inert tonfa at her. No longer electrified but still usable as a weapon.

Three more Equalists. A sweeping kick sent two down to the floor but the fourth surprised him when their hand closed on his wrist and halted his lunge. Their mask hid their expression, but Mako suspected they figured they had won. Not that easily. Mako grabbed hold of the Equalist's shirt, remembering back to all his martial arts training, and spun the them around, tripping the man to the floor. He let them pull him down along with them, the momentum enough to drive his arm forward. Something snapped beneath him. A rib? No time to worry. A burst of electricity and the Equalist lay still.

Mako looked up just in time to see Asami tear the second tonfa connection from its socket, pull the weapon from the Lieutenant's hand and smackhim over the head with it. The man crumpled to the ground and lay still. Mako struggled to his feet. "You okay?"

Asami nodded. "Think so. Come on."

The medical centre was a few moments away, and apparently deserted. Mako glanced around at the unmade and seemingly hastily vacated beds. "Where are they?"

"Must have got out after something happened. But it's not like there would be anything these patients could have done..." She trailed off. "Dad!" Asami hurried forward and burst into another ward. She stopped dead.

Ahead Hiroshi Sato lay, still unconscious on a bed, surrounded by medical equipment. A lone nurse was standing over him and staring down at him. She looked up in surprise as the door banged open. "Miss Sato..." She shivered.

"Ai," Asami breathed. "Where... where is everyone?"

"They left. They all left," Ai replied. "We... we heard the Queen's army. They made an announcement. They're going to wipe us out. I... I told them not to run. I told them the revolution needs them - all of them. But they didn't listen. They just... ran."

"Ai..." Asami sighed. The nurse turned away from them and back to Hiroshi. Asami crossed quietly to the bed and stood beside her. Mako followed, looking away as he got closer. It did not look good for Hiroshi. How long had he been like this? Was the equipment all that kept him alive now - and in a state he could actually come back from? Or was he done for and they were only delaying the inevitable? With a sniff, Ai turned from the bed and took a few uneven steps and slumped onto a nearby bed.

"Mako," Asami's voice was barely above a whisper. She did not look at him. "Amon... I think he's still using the communication channels. If you go out of here, take a right and run for maybe two minutes... You'll see a junction box with a load of wires running into it. Please. Destroy it. As much as you're able." She glanced up. "Mako; we have to stop him. Cut that and he'll stop sending people to die."

Not far, but. "We need to stick together, Asami."

"Please, Mako. I need to do something first. And we need to be quick." She smiled. "You know I can't run that far." She had a point. Asami gently took her father's limp hand.

"I can't just leave you here," he tried again.

Asami shook her head. "Don't worry about me." She glanced behind her. "Ai won't hurt me. No one else can follow us. I know my way around the tunnels better then you." She licked her lips. "I'll meet you in a few minutes. It'll take me a while to walk it, but..." She shook her head again. "Please." He grip tightened on Hiroshi's hand. Oh.

"I... I can help," Mako said, his voice on the verge of trembling. "You don't have to do this."

A tear trickled down Asami's cheek. "Thank you, Mako." She sniffed. "But this is my choice. I... I need to do this."

"Alright." Some tension evaporated and a weight seemed to shift. He put his hand on her back. "Stay safe. And I'll see you... soon. Just... take as long as you need. And... we'll get through this. We'll get through this together."

"Thank you," Asami said. "But... Don't wait for me either. Get to Korra. Keep her safe. And..." She bit her lip. "Keep yourself safe too."

"I will." Mako turned from the bed and started running, not once looking back. Out of the door and to the right. His step almost faltered. She was not planning on killing herself was she? No. No. This was too near for her to do something so foolish. And she would not want to break Korra's heart like that. The first minute passed in agonizing slowness as he ran. Second minute. Control room. Box. Wires. His hands twitched. Felt like the chiblocking had worn off.

Lightning bending would be best. The junction box blackened and sparked under the stream of electricity he shot from his palms. How long until he destroyed it? As long as he could manage might be necessary. He kept going until exhaustion finally overcame his ability to resist and he stopped, his arms feeling useless and limp. He panted in the ozone-scented air. Wait. Something was outside. Something heavy. Mako flinched and rechecked his shock glove. Empty. Should have tried to charge it with lightningbending first. Was that even possible? Pure physical attacks then. He took a few deep breaths and sprang from the door to come face to face with his opponent.

She barked happily and licked his face. "Naga?" he spluttered.

"Oh, it was Mako!" Korra said, her voice thick. "Clever girl," she added, patting Naga on her head. "But we really should be looking for Amon." Naga barked.

"Korra!" Mako exclaimed and gaped at her. Her right eye looked black and was swollen shut. Blood from innumerable scratches, welts, and a bloodied nose coated her face. Her nose. It looked like it might be at the wrong angle. Not massively, just enough to catch his eye. Just enough to look wrong. And she was grimacing. Abruptly her expression shifted into a smile.

"Hi Mako," she said.

"Korra..." he tried again. "Are you okay?"

"Of course!" Korra said with a seemingly inappropriate flippancy. Her expression darkened for a moment and she turned her head away from him and spat blood to the floor. Mako looked away; there was something white in the mass of red.

"Your... your nose is bleeding," he tried.

"It is?" Korra's fingers smeared blood across her face. "Huh. Must have missed that." She shrugged. "I'll heal it later. Where's Asami?"

"She... she's just sorting things out. With her dad." Mako fidgeted. How to get that across but also deter her from going back there?

Korra nodded. "Yeah... I... I thought she might," she said. "Hope she's going to be okay..."

"You knew?" he asked.

"I... I did. She never said, but..." Korra ducked her head. "Maybe I should see how she is..."

"There's... someone else with her," Mako said. "Asami seemed to trust them."

"Okay." Korra nodded again. "I'll trust Asami know's what's best for her right now." She blinked. "I've been tracking Amon. His trail lead us here."

Mako turned and peered at the room behind them. "He's not in there, if that's what you mean."

"Yeah, figured you might have noticed if he was. Maybe there's something to give us a lead?" Korra pushed past him, Mako following close behind her. The junction box still crackled and sparked on the wall ahead of them, wisps of smoke streaming off the damaged device. "Here," Korra said. He had not even stopped to look behind him when he first entered the room; a control panel, a microphone and banks of switches on the opposite wall. A bloodied note was lying on top of them. "'Avatar Korra; Do not think you have even come close to besting me. I hereby challenge you to a duel to prove whom the spirits favor. There will be no interruptions, no assistance. The two of us, fighting alone. I await you in the crystal caverns...'" Korra trailed off, her eyes flicking down the page.

Silently she passed the note to Mako. The instructions were unnervingly precise. "Are... are you going to go?"

"If he wants a duel, then he's getting a duel." Korra smirked. "Guess he doesn't want to lose in public. Again."

Mako shook his head. "It could easily be a trap and-"

Korra interrupted him. "And if I don't go, he'll flee. He'll be able to start all over again. Find more people to dupe, spread more hate. No. It has to end. And... those catacombs are directly underneath the Queen's palace if I remember right. Even if he can't be trusted to play fair; he'll still go for the Queen. And I doubt he wants his revolution to succeed if he's not around to lead it."

"Just in case," Mako blurted. "Just in case, let me go and make sure it's fair."

Korra stared at him for a moment. "Okay. But you can't interfere."

"I won't," Mako replied.

Korra patted Naga on the back. "Naga? Go find Asami. Keep her safe for me. Okay?" Naga barked. "Good girl! I'll see you soon. Okay?"

* * *

"I... I knew you wouldn't betray us," Ai murmured as Mako's footsteps faded away.

Asami sighed and turned to face her. Ai was hunched away from Asami, looking over her shoulder. "Ai, I was never your ally. I stand with the Avatar against Amon. I want to end this madness. I'm here because of my father."

"You... you... deceived me? So you never... never believed in Equality?" Ai sniffed, her eyes welling up with tears. "So you're with them. The benders? I thought... I thought you were my friend," Ai spluttered.

"I am." Asami sighed. "I am. But, I needed to survive. Amon has been lying-"

"No!" Ai said savagely, getting to her feet. "I don't want to hear any more of your lies!"

"Ai," Asami snapped. "Listen to me. I cannot agree with the extremes of your philosophies, but I understand why you believed them. There is a discussion to be had on this point - later. But. Ai, I do care for you. And you need to go. The Queen's army is merciless. If they catch you..." Asami trailed off.

"No. Amon will save me," Ai insisted.

"No he won't!" Asami growled. "Did you not hear the radio? The Avatar challenged him in public."

"She did," Ai nodded.

"And?"

"She... she beat him," Ai said miserably.

"I thought so." Asami breathed deeply, trying not to let her excitement get the best of her. Korra had won.

"She beat him without bending," Ai murmured.

"Interesting. And where is Amon now? Not here. He sent you all on to attack and left you. He's abandoned you. Just like he abandoned my father as soon as he no longer needed him. He has not given you - any of you - a second thought." Ai did no reply and after a moment, sank to the floor, leaning her head back against the bed. She started sobbing. Asami's resolve wavered. She needed comforting, but... No time. "Ai..." she began gently. "I need you to tell me the truth. Is... is there any way my father will wake up?"

Ai was quiet for a moment. "...I... I don't think so." She sniffed as Asami's heart sank. "I mean, if he keeps on going, if the machines are left on... There's always a chance he might wake up. I couldn't hope to tell you when. But by now, he probably won't be able to move ever again - not without healing and..." Ai trailed off, sniffing noisily. "Amon... he... he told me to keep watching him. And..." She shuddered. "He told me I should encourage you. And that he would find a cure. But..." Ai looked up at her, her cheeks stained with tears. "He just gets worse and worse. Even here. Even after everything we did. I..." She bit her lip. "I don't know if the others did something? I couldn't... I would never..." She swallowed. "We... we could have tried a healer. It might have worked but..." Ai bit her lip. "It's not how we do things."

Enough. Her voice did not tremble as she spoke. "Ai. Please, get out while you still can. Leave this place. Go somewhere, anywhere. Just... don't associate with the Equalists."

"But they're... they're like my family. I don't have much to go back to..." Ai mumbled.

"What about your brother? Your father?" Asami asked.

AI laughed bitterly. "And what could I do for them? I left them promising change. I can't go back like this with everything still the same."

"Yes you can. Here." Asami hastily removed her left earring and strode over to her. "Take this. Sell it. I..." She blinked. Through it all, she had had this single earring and her locket with her. Every time she thought she lost everything she had had some unknown value hanging from her ear and from her neck. This, more than anything else, was truly the last of her past life - there was no way she could ever give up the locket. "...I don't know what it's worth," she said with a gulp. "But it'll help you. Survive, Ai. Leave while you can. My room - there's some clothes there - take them. And if we can... If you want... Please. I'd like to see you again. At some point."

Ai stared at the earring wonderingly and hauled herself to her feet. Her hands shook as she took the jewelry. With a few faltering steps she began walking away, stopped and turned back. "Thank you," she said. "I'm... sorry for what I said."

Asami shook her head. "No. It was fair. I did-"

Ai held her hand up. "No. Please. Let me apologize." She clutched the earring in both hands against her chest. "Thank you. And... If we do meet again. I hope it's happier." She bowed. "Thank you, Miss Sato."

"Asami," Asami corrected with a smile. "Next time, you have to call me 'Asami'"

"Okay," Ai said, staring into her eyes. She almost smiled as she turned and ran for the door. Ai paused and looked back one last time before vanishing down the hallway. Asami sighed. Only the faint whirs and beeps of the medical equipment were audible anymore. Asami stared down at the bed as the tears welled up in her eyes.

This too had to end. Her friends were waiting and she had wasted so long already. It was unfair to continue to be a burden on them. For peace; they needed to end the madness. How had it come to this? The family had been so happy - once. When did it go wrong? Was it really the firebenders? In memory at least her father was so loving, so sweet, so full of laughter.

"Dad?" He did not - could not - reply. "Do you remember when we went to Ember Island with mom?" A futile effort. But she needed to try. Once more. Try to reach him - and do so with the happiest memories she had of the family together. "I'll never forget it. You carried me on your shoulders and we went to the beach. That was when you taught me to swim." Asami smiled even as the tears kept trailing down her face. "Mom kept taking pictures of us and she almost dropped the camera in the ocean a few times." She chuckled. "And we made a sand Satomobile. Do you remember? That was the best model ever. You said we could make it for real one day, but somehow we never got around to that. I..." She trailed off.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if we stayed there. If we'd moved to Ember Island. Maybe... Maybe Mom would be alive." A normal life; she might have gone to school, made friends, shared common interests. But then; she might never have met Korra the second time. Never met Bolin or Mako. Never fought the Red Lotus, founded a pro-bending team. Asami shook her head savagely. No point dwelling on what might have been.

"I... I wish everything had stayed happy. Like when I was younger. But... all these things..." Would he like to go back? Maybe Ember Island would be good for him. Maybe he would remember who he used to be. She could get a job in a hospital there and look after him. Until he was better. No. It was doing her no good to keep on hoping. There was no way to get him back to the Fire Nation and Ember Island. If all this equipment could not save him, could Korra? Should she? Her father might live at the expense of someone else. Someone else who would be better for the world. And if he did live, what then? Their name ruined, their legacy destroyed, their company seized. If he woke, he would bear those sins just as she would. Once Hiroshi Sato had been full of life. So busy for someone of his age. A brilliant mind constantly generating and churning out new ideas. He did not deserve to live like this - should not have to live on like this.

"I... I have to go now. I can't stay with you any longer. And..." She shivered. "I can't agree with that you did... or... or... for-" Her voice broke and it took a few moments for her to speak again. "You hurt so many people - and some of them are so important to me. You did bad things, wrong things. But this? I never wanted this. Never this." She took his hand again. "You're the only father I have. And I want you to know, I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me any longer. I'll be fine. I'll survive. But I have to go..."

Asami leant over the bed, her body trembling. She clutched the side of the bed to stop her shaking hand as she kissed his temple and stroked his face. "I... I have to do this," she said. Her other hand was eerily steady as she took hold of the plug. "Goodbye, dad." She closed her eyes and tore the plug from its socket. The machine wheezed its last and fell silent. Asami let out a strangled gasp and clutched at her father's body and sobbed. His chest was still, his heart silent. She needed to go, but it was hard to pull away. She wanted to reconnect the machine, get him breathing and his heart beating again, but... No. Too late. Her stomach churned and her head felt light. She was going to have to live with this decision.

Someone approached. Asami panicked and spun around, sagging back against the bed with a gasp. "Naga," she said smiling. The polar-bear dog padded over to her and began licking her face. She put her arms around Naga's neck and sobbed into her fur. "Thank you, Naga," Asami murmured after an eternity of grief. "I'll... I'll be okay. Let's go... Let's find Korra and the others."

* * *

He kept leaving bloody fingerprints on the page as he scribbled his challenge and the route. His hand ached, but at last he finished. No one saw him slip deeper into the Dai Li tunnels. Amon breathed through his mouth, the sound uncomfortably loud in the stillness underground. Time passed and he saw no one. Heard nothing but his breathing. Maybe the Equalist forces on the surface had been victorious. Maybe they still fought as he commanded. Maybe the army defeated them and all now lay dead or waiting for execution. It did not matter anymore. After seeing the mechatank warehouse aflame, Amon knew that all he could hope for was to strip the Avatar of her powers. To do that at least would show his power; would show how little they needed someone like her.

The tunnel became steeper and he descended further into the earth. The surroundings began to look more and more familiar. There a jail cell where the Dai Li kept imprisoned benders. Here a room too similar to comfort to the dormintory he shared in his youth, where he slept and where he had killed Dai Li to ensure both he and his companions could live. Ayato, Harukka, Kublai, Ling, Norra, Mamoru, Masayoshi, Nayeli and Shinobu. Once he had remembered all the names here. Now he could only remember those who survived the final test. Mayumi had fallen there. And there were those that died as Hou Ting took the throne. Ayato, Harukka, Norra and Shinobu. The ones who died in a room like this one. Or perhaps it even had been this room? Amon shook his head.

Defeating Korra was all he could do now. No Hiroshi to design weapons and fund the organization. No Kwan with his political ties, influence and wealth. But - at least when it was over; his brother still lived. Tarrlok was all he had left. Amon carried on down the tunnel. He was nearly to the Crystal Catacombs; almost directly below the palace.

* * *

"Be careful," Kuvira murmured. "There will be a Dai Li presence here."

"I... I still have difficulty excepting that they are real," Song said, shaking his head. He gestured his other three companions ahead to the next junction.

"Too real," Kuvira grimaced as they padded past them. "They are responsible for a large number of the missing people within the city. And they imprison anyone who-" Kuvira cut herself off. It would not do to be entirely honest with her opinion of the queen at this juncture. "-who is a threat to the Dai Li as an organization," she finished, trying to keep her tone consistent. "No one must be allowed to criticize them or attempt to turn the Queen against them."

"If we speak with the queen..." Song said. "Maybe, she can take action? Like her father before her?"

Kuvira nodded. "We have a chance," she said. She slammed her foot onto the ground. The tunnels were maze-like; crossing and recrossing through each other. Fortunately, she knew precisely where they needed to go. There were three exits to the maze; the palace gardens, the queen's secret chamber and the crystal catacombs. Potentially even the same location as from accounts of Avatar Aang's time in the city. The location Princess Azula nearly killed him. Or, rather, the place she successfully killed him. Without Katara, he would never have survived.

"I am still... awed that I can assist you," Song said.

Kuvira smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, Captain?"

"Well, yes. To be here with you - who was mentored by Suyin Beifong, daughter of Toph Beifong..." he shook his head. "Truly, this is the greatest honor I could hope to achieve - assisting you and serving the Avatar." Song was smiling.

"You have earned it, Captain," Kuvira said. "And I am honored to be assisted by such an outstanding metal bender and member of the Queen's forces." So much like Bolin. So naive and idealistic. A tremor in the ground. "Quick. They are coming," she hissed. Four Dai Li rounded a corner and dropped into combat stances. Song rushed forward, his companions following him. The Dai Li said nothing, retaliating immediately. Kuvira's pulse raced. Now. "Captain! Keep them busy!"

"Go," he said with nod of his head. "We'll handle this." Kuvira raced past the Dai Li and Song opened a path for her. One of the Dai Li lashed out to grab her, but Song's sword blocked the attempt. Now she was on her own. Perfect. Another Dai Li ahead. Easy to restrain with a metal strip. A blow to the head and she had his uniform. She was so close now. Another stamp on the ground after pulling the slightly too large clothes on. The skirmish raged behind her - hopefully occupying both sides for long enough. Ahead was the bunker. No need for stealth now; she was just another Dai Li come to protect her queen. All she could see of the bunker once she reached it was a metal wall that spanned the width of the corridor. A heavy metal door was the only break in the smooth surface. Simple for a metal bender. The lock gave her no problems and she pulled the metal hatch open with a few gestures.

Inside a handful of Dai Li immediately assumed combat stances. So much for duping them. "You are not one of us," one said, stepping forward aggressively.

"Who are you woman? Speak?" another demanded.

Kuvira stepped forward, forcing her hands to keep still at her sides. Rock floor beneath her feet. "I am Kuvira; one of the Avatar Korra's companions." She smiled faintly. "I am sure you are aware of the current circumstances." A radio was just about audible inside; the tinny voice relating that Korra had defeated Amon and the Equalists were falling in droves to the army. Hou Ting pushed her way through the Dai Li to scowl at Kuvira.

"How did you find out about this place?" she demanded. "What business does this... companion of the Avatar have here?" All around her were her family. Brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews and a few other people Kuvira did not recognize. Teenagers lounging on sofas while the city threatened to tear itself apart. Heirs to the throne, every one of them. The Dai Li resumed their hostile stance, chains pointed at her. At her heart if she observed correctly.

"I simply wished to talk to my queen," Kuvira said keep her voice neutral. "I have waited to meet you for so long." Kuvira bowed low.

The Queen snorted. "To talk? Very well," she said wearily. "Quite why you wait until an attempt on my sovereignty is in progress I do not know." She stared at her. "Unless you are an assassin? Come to extinguish me?" The Dai Li nearby tensed. "You would fail before you began."

Kuvira laughed. Smart, but futile. The Queen underestimated her. "Perhaps I am. Or I might be an ally. If it's the former, you do not seem as worried as you should be."

The Queen's expression darkened. "Get to the point. I will not tolerate this arrogance. I may not be so benevolent shortly." She eyed Kuvira for a moment. "You are fortunate I have even deigned to give you this opportunity."

"What gives you the right to rule?" Kuvira's voice sounded painfully loud in the stillness of the room.

"Gives me the right?" The Queen shook her head. "No one gave me the right. It is mine; I simply have that right."

Kuvira shuffled her feet. "Not the answer I hoped for. This... I think that this discussion will take too long to have in full," Kuvira said, keeping track of just where everyone was out the corner of her eye. "We'll set aside a few things, I think."

"Set aside?" The Queen glared at her. "Just what are you setting aside? Tiresome girl!"

"Well, little things. Your family did not found the kingdom for one. Your lineage can be directly traced back to an insurgence centuries ago and something that directly lead-" Kuvira shut her mouth, her teeth clicking together. "Never mind. I will ask my main question."

The queen's rapidly reddening face calmed. "At last." The Queen sighed. "If you are fortunate you might live through this."

"Why do you need the palace? Why do you need so much gold? Does having so many lumps of metal and so many gemstones make you happy? When will you have enough?" Kuvira asked.

The Queen laughed, the noise more like a bark than an expression of humor. "Foolish question, girl! They are mine because they belong to me. No one is born equal in this world. The lives of peasants mean little compared to the people in this room. It is the nature of this world; I am the queen - all that is in my domain belongs to me. Why should I not have it where I can see it? What good is owning so much gold, so many gemstones if they are all elsewhere and unusable?"

"Is it worth the sweat and tears of the populace though? Is it worth so that everyone must suffer? I thought the Queen should love her kingdom? You... you don't seem to care in the slightest," Kuvira said.

The Queen twitched and started laughing again. She clutched her stomach as she giggled. "I don't serve anyone, girl. They all serve me. What strange upbringing did you have to not know that?"

Kuvira ignored the question and carried on. "For someone who claims to own the Earth Kingdom, you turn a blind eye to numerous actions by citizens of the Fire Nation and Republic City. They exploit your resources and people. But it seems as long as they pay their taxes you are content to let them do as they please. From this I can only conclude your army is nothing more than a bluff; a threat to never be used. Or is it more? Is it to only be used inside the kingdom - never to defend it, but to keep it in check?"

"That is too far," the Queen growled. "I will not tolerate any more insults from-" The Queen's expression was serious again as Kuvira interrupted her.

"You deserve insults!" Kuvira hissed. "You; someone who inherited so much power based solely on your family. All your privilege comes from the actions of your ancestors - you stand here on the back of blood and countless lives. On suffering, corruption and murder. But for what? You are no different from the Fire Nation monarchy. Power belongs to those with the will to lead; to those who would serve their nation before herself. You are a poor ruler Hou Ting. Beyond redemption and nothing but a disgusting, gluttonous pig!" Kuvira was shouting by the end of her rant.

"Death! Death to her! Questioning her queen on matters even the imbeciles and peasants know. Well, girl. I answered your questions. Your reward... Death I think is a fine reward," the Queen said with a malicious smile.

"Death?" Kuvira laughed as the Dai Li closed ranks around the queen. "Why? Why would you order me to die? Or did you order someone to kill me." Kuvira took a step back. She turned to the woman beside her. "You... You are Princess Yu?" The Gokongwei's daughter-in-law. Making the man beside her the family's son.

"Yes?" Yu asked with a frown.

"Princess... Yu," Kuvira said, ignoring the Dai Li, ignoring the seething queen. "What would you say if I told you you would soon be the nation's new queen?"

Yu blinked and stepped away from her. "Absurd. Absurd! Are you... threatening my Aunt?"

So loyal. Tragic, or perhaps she was too cowardly to seize an opportunity. Kuvira turned to address the room. "Does anyone here wish to be the next King or Queen?" No one spoke up. They all looked fearful. "Does anyone want to change the Earth Kingdom? To make it better?"

"I-I do," a prince stuttered raising his hand. Lies. There was no conviction in either his voice or his expression.

"Enough, you arrogant wench!" the Queen shrieked. "You have used your station, your familiarity with the Avatar to gain your audience. But do not think for a moment that can keep you safe. Arrest her! We will see her executed in public."

The chains were first. Easy. She redirected the sharpened points into floor and ceiling, blunted in rock, soft furnishings and wood carvings. Concern crossed the Dai Li's expressions. They dropped the chains to the floor and tried again; now rock hands. Pitiful. They exploded in the air easily enough. "Do you not feel anything for the people?" Kuvira asked as she stared around the room. Another rock hand; it span away with a gesture and smashed against a wall. "None of you has a problem with how Hou Ting operates?" The chains again; wrenched free from rock to spill shards of rock on the floor; from the wood to scatter splinters across opulent rugs. Just as easy to deflect a second time. "None of you desire to build a united and powerful nation?" No one spoke, just silently watched as the Dai Li lashed out again. "I take your silence as evidence of your devotion to Hou Ting."

"Incompetent fools!" The Queen yelled. "Can you do nothing to her? And you," she pointed at Kuvira. "You think you can threaten us, and walk away from this? I will offer you a final chance. If you refuse this, then your head will be placed on a pike outside the palace to remind everyone of what happens when you insult the queen."

Kuvira sniggered. "I refuse." She snorted. "Royalty, all of you. All our so called leaders; you're all exactly the same. I hoped for more from my own, but... There is too much greed. Too much ignorance of the plight of the kingdom. Your selfishness has ruined this kingdom and you do not even care as it rots with you inside it. No one in this room should be allowed to live."

"I am the Queen," the Queen said, quivering. "You have no right to harm me."

Kuvira calmly reached for her sword and drew it. "Wait!" A panicked prince. He pushed through the others towards her. "We can pay you. As much as you want. We can settle things calmly. We-" The blade slid through his skin with barely any resistance. His eyes got wider, the last word dead on his lips. With a grunt, Kuvira pulled the blade free and let the prince fall back to the floor. Red tarnished the metal blade. A scream split the air, soon followed by others. Some scrambled for swords, while others scrambled over the top of other people and away from her. A handful tried to earthbend her. The efforts were pitiful and weak. A few ran for the door and found themselves in earth cones, the door swinging shut in front of them. Kuvira smiled. The Dai Li charged her, but even they soon fell to a few swipes with the blade.

She stalked around the room. Some shivered and hid their faces away, others pleaded for their lives or the lives of loved ones. A few lashed out with desperate frantic attacks. A few caught her; nicks and cuts only. Nothing to worry about. Nothing mattered except their removal now. A quick stab or a swipe across a throat. They all died in the same way, so easily. Their privilege gave them no immunity to cold steel, no survival chance against someone with the will to end them. A blade killed them, same as the lowest peasant - how could they ever think themselves better or different? The floor became sticky underfoot when she was almost done. Blood coated her uniform, her face. It formed matted clumps in her hair, the blood from every swipe coming to rest against her somehow. It did not matter. A whimper drew her attention. In the midst of the bloodshed, she had somehow left the Queen still cowering and huddled at the back of the room. Time to correct that mistake. Hou Ting screamed as Kuvira walked slowly towards her. Her reign was at an end and Kuvira would ensure it ended with justice.

* * *

Bolin looked both ways up the passageway. Again. This place was like a maze. How far to... well, anything? He carried on forward, trying to keep himself aligned with what he remembered from above ground. The palace had to be about there, so, he was- He paused in the dim light. Bodies lay slumped against the walls, blood everywhere.

"Captain Song!" Bolin cried and rushed over to him. The man was still breathing; the others nearby did not look in such a good state. Song's men plus four Dai Li. "I'll help-"

"No," Song said, his voice quavering. "Help Kuvira. Dai Li... Some are with the Equalists. Queen ahead. She needs your help. Don't worry about me Bolin. I... I just need to rest."

Bolin shook his head. "No. I can't just leave you here. Let me get you outside first..."

Song pushed him away and slowly rose to his feet. "Go, now," he hissed. "Kuvira might be fighting them this moment. ...You're the only one who can. And please; tell her I'm sorry," he said.

"No. You have nothing to apologize for. I'll... I'll do my best. Good luck." Reluctantly Bolin turned away and ran up the corridor. Amon was coming here too. Why did Song refuse him like that? Bolin almost groaned. That should have been obvious. Song was a man of honor. If Bolin helped him outside it would taint his pride - especially if it came at the cost of the Queen's survival. The Queen was of the utmost importance right now. For honor, for duty. The right thing to do. The corridor curved around gradually and he passed an unconscious man stripped of his clothes. The tunnel eventually terminated in a metal wall with a hatch set into the centre. Was Kuvira inside? His heart skipped a beat as a shriek came from inside. He stepped forward, his fingers about to start pulling the hatch open when it sprang open in his hands. A Dai Li woman fell towards him. He caught her, cradling the woman in his arms.

"The Queen..." she spluttered and fell limp. No pulse.

"Kuvira!" Bolin shouted as he laid the woman on the ground as carefully as he could. He rushed through the hatch and stopped. There were bodies everywhere. Some lay limp inside earthcones near the door. Others lay slumped on sofas and tables, on the floor. So much blood. Every surface seemed to have at least some flecks of red on it and the floor was slick with it. Every single body bore an obvious and gory wound. A strangled gurgle drew his attention and he blinked scarcely able to believe his eyes. Kuvira stepped back from a man knelt on the floor and pulled a sword from him. What? Kuvira was wearing a Dai Li uniform, the cloth splattered and stained with blood. No. No, this could not be happening. He looked around the room. Where were the assassins? Who were all these people? He paused. This was the royal family. Up ahead was a woman slumped on her back, a circlet of gold lying beside her. She looked unnervingly familiar. The same face as the portrait in Grandma's apartment. Her vacant eyes stared at nothing, her blood pooling around her. Bolin shivered. The Earth Queen was dead. He looked around again. Where were the assassins? His gaze fell on Kuvira. No. But the question was unavoidable. Did she do this?

"I thought I told you to find the Avatar," Kuvira said in a frustrated tone as she continued to stare down at the body in front of her. She sighed. "I did not want you to see this." She turned around, her expression unreadable. A noise drew her attention; a spluttering cough and a wheezing breath. Kuvira stalked forward and with a lunge, buried her sword into another man's chest. He fell silent immediately.

"W-w-why?" Bolin stuttered, unable to move.

"It was necessary. For the Earth Kingdom." Kuvira shook her head. "This family, all of them; they let injustice prevail. No one, not one of them was prepared to change... anything. But the kingdom cannot survive like that; it cannot be left to continue that. The kingdom has to change. And since they could not and would not; well, I had to make the change myself."

Who was this? This was not Kuvira - the hero, kind, compassionate, brave and inspiring; that was Kuvira. His friend. A member of Team Avatar. The bloodied person before him was someone else. No. The sense of it had been there all along; her anger towards the Earth Queen, the fury when they liberated prisoners. But, why... How could she do this? His eyes prickled and flooded. No. Kuvira was a good person. This was something else; something who just looked like her. He shook his head. "What... what happened? This is all wrong! You're... you..."

"I became who I needed to be," Kuvira said calmly, surveying the sea of bodies. "Who the world needs. If I did not do this, then no one would." She stepped over a fallen prince and stalked towards Bolin with calm, measured footsteps. "You should not have seen this. No one should ever have seen this. No one would ever need know. The family would be gone - so tragic. And from the ashes of destruction, from such a loss to the royal family... There would be so very few options for the next leader."

He needed to get away. Needed to take one step back. He could not even do that. His heart raced in his chest. "Kuvira... Are..." he shivered, unable to get the rest of the question out. A nagging thought he wanted to voice but it seemed somehow irrelevant: just how was no one ever supposed to see this? Someone would find it eventually.

"I cannot hope you will keep this secret, Bolin," Kuvira said still walking forward. "And I cannot have you turn the Avatar against me. If she learned about this... Well... I do not doubt I would find myself with a powerful opponent. Too powerful to cope with." She smiled, the expression not comforting. "She truly is fond of you, Bolin. If she had to choose between us..." Kuvira ducked her head. "She'd choose you."

"You... you deceived us! You were just using Korra?" Bolin asked, trying not to stare at the stained blade, unable to even contemplate Kuvira's comment.

"A mutually beneficial arrangement. You gained assistance for your rescue. You gained a family. I... I did not want to involve you. You brought this on yourself. You should have listened, you should have learned. Wan Shi Tong tried to warn you." Kuvira licked her lips. "I really did want you and Korra to be together; she can't last with Asami Sato, Mako would be little better. You would have worked so well together..." Kuvira shook her head. "I tried to keep you away from this, I tried to spare you, I tried to give you a happy ending; the least I could do for you." Her face darkened and she scowled. "If you were only a little more obedient, I wouldn't have to do this." She raised the sword.

"No, Kuvira. Please stop," Bolin begged.

"I will be quick, Bolin. You cannot hope to win. I promise to be quick. It is... the least I can do." Kuvira darted forward. Bolin blinked, standing still, foolishly watching as she rushed him. Some vestige of control came back. He twisted away. Almost too late. The sword blade caught his side, his torso ablaze with pain. Ignore it. No time to hurt right now. Get away. Escape was paramount. He ran for the door. Something hooked his leg. He tried to stay upright, but he had been moving too fast, the floor too slippery. Bolin crashed onto the blood-stained tiles, hands scrambling for purchase. Where was she? A metal plate slammed against his eyes. He rolled over and started hauling himself backwards on one hand, trying to use the other to ward him from an attack.

"No... Kuvira please."

Footsteps. He pulled at the plate, agonisingly slowly pulling it from his eyes, the metal scratching his face as he wrenched it free. Kuvira was standing over him and the blade was coming. He rolled away, the blade caught the edge his leg, the blade slicing painfully into him. How bad was the wound? The floor was slippery, the stone tiles covered in blood. He twisted over onto his back, trying to pull himself away from her. Kuvira advanced slowly, inexorably, the sword clutched tight in her hand. Bolin clawed at the floor. He could not hurt her; not Kuvira. No matter what she had done. If he could just get the sword away from her. He flung his hand out and sent a section of the floor spinning towards her. Kuvira blinked, her expression faltering for a second. The rock smacked into her hand with a crunch and a snap.

Kuvira howled, one hand clutching the other, the sword somewhere behind her. Bolin breathed, almost ready to smile. Kuvira glared at him and he quivered. With a snarl she threw her hands out in front of her - one finger bent at an odd angle - and the ground trembled around him. What was she doing? With a series of snaps and the grinding of stone against stone, the floor disintegrated under him. Bolin looked up panicked and for a second his gaze met Kuvira's as she stared down at him. He fell back, and kept falling, the floor coming apart all around him. He tried to cling to something, anything, but it was like trying to find a handhold in gravel. The last he saw of Kuvira was a cold, expressionless face as the ground closed in above him and shut out the light.

* * *

"Didn't have to see that, didn't have to see that," Kuvira repeated over and over again. If he had just done as she asked, then... Too late now. She could not hope to save him if he knew the truth. Kuvira staggered a little as she retraced her route through the tunnel. The smell of blood was nauseating. She had to get out of this uniform. Do not dwell on all the deaths; it was all for the betterment of the kingdom. Focus. Next step was to get to the communication tower and contact Zaofu. She needed Suyin. Now was the best chance for the Beifong family, for the entire Earth kingdom. If Suyin was on the throne... Kuvira laughed. The rightful leader for the Earth Kingdom. Everything would be better when she ascended.

Bolin was dead. Was he not? Kuvira paused and glanced back the passageway towards the hatch. She had dropped him so far down into that pit, collapsed that fine powdery rock on top of him, before piling on the large rock fragments. He must be dead; suffocated or crushed beneath a mountain of rock. Even if he was still alive - somehow - the bombs would surely finish him off. The massed tons of the palace and the caves all compressed down. His heart. She had been in so much pain she never stopped to check if his heart was still beating when she left. If he might have survived that onslaught. Foolish. Best to check now; tie up the loose ends before any problems developed.

"Another Dai Li?" a voice asked. Kuvira whirled around and froze in place, almost choking at the sight. A water tribe man - no, this could only be Amon - was right in front of her and she could not move a muscle. "Too many of you. Too many too far from the spirits." He chuckled and regarded her. Neither of her arms of her legs would bend. If she could just move, maybe she could kill him too. Kill him, get free and play at concern for Bolin's unexplained absence. Then there would be mourning as time passed and he remained missing. Korra would be sad. Mako would be sad. Asami would be sad. But it was necessary. Go through the motions and miss him as the others would. Amon was an unnecessary complication. If the Avatar could not deal with him then she would. But she could not move. How? Was he doing this? "Practice," he muttered as he stared through her. "Practice... For her..."

Something forced her limbs to move, even as she tried to resist the pull. She found herself kneeling in front of him, her breathing coming in shallow gasps. "It comes back so easily..." he murmured. "Do not worry, you will be free soon." Kuvira tried to scream, tried to attack, tried to move, tried to bend. Nothing. She could no nothing as his fingers stroked across her head. No. No, he could not do this. Not now. Not when she had come so far. His fingers jammed down hard and the world muted around her. "It is done," he said, sounding smug. He stepped away. And she lost track of him. She felt different. Something indefinable, something she had never been aware was even there was now gone. The mysterious weight, the impossible pressure on her arms and legs lifted, but she had no idea where he was to even contemplate retaliation. She was numb. So numb; every part of her seeming devoid of sensation. What had he done? She slumped backwards, her back crashing into a solid surface. What was this? Her hands shook as she brought them up to explore the mass behind her. It... it almost felt like rock. But that could not be rock. Rock was familiar, warm, an extension of herself. This, whatever it was, was cold, immobile, inert. No. Do not think that. She let her hand drop to the ground. It looked like rock below her. But like the mass behind her, it felt wrong. There was no sensation of foot-steps below her, but she could hear them, retreating in the near distance. She could not feel anything. Closing her eyes, she slapped the floor. Nothing.

* * *

Korra was just ahead of him as they ran through the corridors. "Mako, I found someone else," Korra said, kneeling beside a single collapsed Dai Li agent. After the Earth army bodies and the fallen Dai Li, Mako was beginning to fear the worst. Blood stained the woman's clothes and she was staring ahead, her hands tracing across the rocky floor. Korra pulled the hat to one side. "Kuvira?" she asked. "Are... are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you injured? I'll, I'll heal you. Just hang on."

Why was Kuvira here? Was Bolin here too? Kuvira shook her head. "I'm... I'm not wounded. I..." She glanced around wildly and then looked up at him. "I... I stopped the bombs," she blurted.

"That's great," Korra said, smiling.

"Where's Bolin?" Mako asked. "And... what happened to you?"

"I had to defend myself," Kuvira said quietly. "And we... we got separated. Sorry." She looked away, staring down at the floor again and shuddered, curling both arms against her chest.

"How-" Mako began, certain something was wrong. She was avoiding something.

"Amon went that way," Kuvira interrupted, pointing. Her hand trembled. He frowned.

"Mako and I will take care of him. Let's get you somewhere safe first," Korra said, glancing at the indicated direction. She paused and looked at him. Looked like Korra noticed it too. Something was very wrong.

"No," Kuvira shook her head. "K... take him down. Please." Kuvira shivered and slammed her fist into the rock. "He... he took my bending," she said horribly quietly. "He took it..." Her face contorted and she began to cry.

"Hey, no, it's..." Korra drew Kuvira into her arms. "Oh, Kuvira," Korra murmured. "It's going to be okay," she said. "Aang... he could energy bend, right? Maybe... Maybe so can I. No, I know I'll be able to. I can fix this; if Amon and Aang can take bending away, then it has to be reversible." Kuvira did not reply and continued to sob into her shoulder.

Mako grimaced. Kuvira had lost so much in a single moment. No; Amon had stolen so much from her. She did not deserve this; not after helping to keep Bolin safe. The leader of the Equalists had reduced her to a sobbing mess. He had never seen Kuvira like this; she seemed... broken somehow. She did not deserve this. But there was nothing he could say. Korra remained adamant she could fix the situation - hopefully Kuvira could believe in her enough to wait. "Kuvira... Korra, I'm sorry. But we need to go. We need to end this."

Kuvira twitched and pulled away from Korra, her eyes now ablaze with anger. "He's right," she snarled, the vehemence startling. "Go. Take care of him. I... I can still take care of myself." Kuvira hauled herself unsteadily to her feet, her hand held out to keep her steady. She flinched and pulled it back as it touched the rock wall and then gingerly rested her shoulder against it. "I can fight without my bending, remember?"

Korra paused for a second before standing. "Okay. But I want you to get out of there. Stay safe, and we'll see you soon. Head for Bolin's Grandma's. We'll take care of Amon," Korra said. "Let's go, Mako," She hurried down the passage Kuvira indicated.

Mako looked back as he followed Korra. Kuvira watched them go, her face still furious as they left her behind. Another victim of the man's warped mind. They would need to take Amon down together. And Korra would be able to restore bending to Kuvira. Restore bending to all Amon's victims. Bolin... Mako shook his head. His brother could take care of himself. Have faith. Bolin too would be safer in a world where Amon was no longer a threat. Mako just hoped he was okay.

* * *

v

v

v

Thank you for your reviews. Acknowledgements and Author's Notes to follow.

Book 2 Metal ends next week on** Chapter 18- Crystal Catacombs**


	39. Crystal Catacombs

**Book 2: Metal**

**Final Chapter - Crystal Catacombs**

* * *

Korra studied the letter again. "Crystal catacombs, huh?" She glanced at Mako. "Where Aang almost died."

"A lot happened there," Mako said, staring dead ahead down the tunnel. He did not look at her, but related one version of the events; subtley different to the ones she heard prior. About Zuko betraying his Uncle and siding with Azula, the death of Jet and most critically of all - Katara saving Aang with the vial of spirit water. The one from the pool at the North Pole.

"It would be handy to have some of that around," Korra joked. "If it can revive the dead..." She trailed off. "If it could do that..." Korra shook her head. "I asked Katara about that; she was pretty certain it was a one time thing."

Mako smiled. "And on top of that it was for exceptionally rare circumstances. The water was blessed by Princess Yue as she left the world... And Aang; well the world likes to hang onto Avatars if it can. I wouldn't want to put my faith in it any other time. Though... who knows? Maybe it was just water and it was Katara who brought him back. She did love him afterall."

"Mmm..." Korra hummed. "When you put it like that. But would it have worked if she hadn't believed it was special?"

"I don't think anyone's going to be willing to testing that hypothesis," Mako replied.

The tunnel continued down, deeper and deeper under the ground. Where were they now? How far had they gone? After turning a corner, they found the tunnel lined with barred cells. Cells filled with skeletons. Korra sucked in a hissing breath. "What is this?"

Mako peered into the chambers. "Some kind of prison? Rather out of the way down here." With a spark he bent a ball of fire onto his palm, the light turning the bones a dull yellow. The skeletons lay on top of each other in messy heaps. In among the bones and scraps of fabric were knives, swords and chains with sharpened ends. "Looks like a massacre. None of them died peacefully."

Korra shivered. Who were these people? The tunnel was dark, coated with dust and cobwebs. A single, clear track indicated that their quarry had passed by here, but before him no one had visited in years. She walked on a little further. The next room along was somewhat office like; the trail did not lead inside. She bent her own light source and peered in amongst the debris. Stacks of papers all faded, water damaged and obscured by dark brown stains she did not like to dwell on. From what was legible in a cramped hand was the repeated mentions of "Water Tribe" along with a classification of some sort, sorting a list of what might be names into either weak or excellent. "Mako..." Korra called. He charged into the room a moment later, sighing in relief as his gaze met hers. "I think..." She shuddered. "These... these might be the missing Water Tribe children. The ones kidnapped before..." Them, once again. "The ones who went missing all those years before the Red Lotus took me. But..."

"But these ones never made it," Mako finished for her, nodding. "Could be. It's... it's far too plausible," he added.

"We... we need to come back," Korra said. "We need to lay them to rest. Properly. Not like that."

"Yeah," Mako said looking at the wall dividing the office from the cell. "Not like that." They moved on, leaving the cells and skeletons behind them. "Hey, Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"Bolin was with Kuvira, right? And the two of them were with you when you fought Amon, right?" Mako asked.

"Yeah," Korra said. "I asked them to stay with the Earth Kingdom troops and make sure no one tried to just kill the Equalists who were resisting." She blinked. "So... How... Ah. Maybe Kuvira decided someone needed to take care of the bombs?" They needed to move faster; if they took too long the troops might lose patience and just wipe out the Equalists.

"Maybe..." Mako said, frowning.

"What?" Korra asked.

"I'm... just worried." He looked at her with an exasperated expression. "I know, I know. I... I just want to know where he is. That's all."

"He's fine," Korra said. "You know Bolin. Smart, capable. And even if he did get himself lost somewhere, he knows where to meet up better than we do."

"I know," Mako said wearily. "It's just... I worry whenever we're not together. Even after all these years... Still don't like having no idea where he is."

"I am amazed he managed to date Haruhi, you know. What with you being all protective..." Korra smirked.

"Knock it off," Mako growled.

"Sorry," Korra said. "I'm sorry. I know how much he means to you - after everything you've been through."

"It's okay. Just... Asami has Naga. And Kuvira... Even now, you know she can take care of herself..."

Korra put her hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine." A flash of the boy dying in her arms. No. Must not think about that. Bolin would be fine.

"Hey Korra? After this..." Mako sighed. "The whole world's going to change. No matter what you do. Our lives will change - will keep on changing. People know who you are, and Amon can't be the only person with a grudge against the Avatar." He shook his head. "I can't see this ending prettily - at least not for a while. Ba Sing Se with an uprising. We have to hope we're right about taking down Amon stopping the Equalists. And then there's everyone else in the world who needs you."

No going back. Ever since Amon revealed her identity to the world. "At least..." She smiled. "Everything is clearer now. I know where I need to start when this is finished." Finally go North with Tenzin; complete her training with Unalaq. Learn to communicate with the spirits. And when she came back; help the Earth Kingdom. Confront the Queen - her teeth clenching for a moment - and save everyone from her oppression. Sort the problems in Republic City, and then tackle the Fire Nation. The Northern Water Tribe might be doable during her training. Oh. And whatever Harmonic Convergence actually was. It felt almost like too much like that, but, no. One problem at a time. Not everything at once. Korra smiled. There was the camping trip to be had with Bolin first too. "Guess I really do need to quit probending. Shame we never got a chance to play on the same side."

"Yeah. And even though we were rescuing Asami, I had fun the way here. When this is over..." Mako began. "If you still need me- Well. If you want me around at all, even though I'm not half as strong as you, but... I'll help the Avatar if she needs it." He looked a little embarrassed, his silence awkward. "Look; if you need or want my help - ever, just ask." Korra laughed out loud. "Sorry I ever suggested it," Mako grimaced.

"No, no. Thank you, Mako." She caught his skeptical look. "No, really. It... it means a lot." She smiled and after a pause he smiled back. The burden, the need and effort to save the world seemed less; the responsibility felt somehow lighter. Having friends made everything better. "And you know, everything I've done so far was because of you and the others. I'm really glad you're on Team Avatar, Mako."

Mako scratched his head. "I... You know? I used to think all this Team Avatar stuff really wasn't for me. I just thought it was all one of Bolin's radio shows or one of his fantasies. I mean, I know Aang had his friends, but I never figured I was cut out for that kind of thing - not after everything I've done. But now... Now, I think he was right all along. Never should have doubted him - that was me being way too pessimistic. Because I kinda of like being on the team and being with you. The... the whole Team Avatar thing."

"Well, I like having you around too."

* * *

The tunnel opened out into a vast cavern, the entire area suffused with a soft green light. Korra stared around at the massive crystals embedded in the walls. "Just like the fireflies," she murmured. She dropped her gaze. "Amon is here somewhere."

"I don't like this," Mako muttered staring around the cavern.

"We can't back down now-" Korra began.

"I know," Mako interrupted. "And I'm not saying you shouldn't face him. It's just... We should separate. If there's a trap here, then we need to at least watch each other's back. I'm going on ahead and-"

"No." Korra shook her head. "No. I'm going on ahead. This is my fight."

Mako tensed and then sighed. "Sorry. I'm sorry. This is your fight. I..." He smiled. "I just worry too much sometimes."

"All the time, Mako," Korra said.

Mako grimaced. "Look, just don't come back with another black eye, okay?"

Korra laughed. "I will do my very best. Thanks for keeping an eye out for me though." She paused and winced. "Okay not the best time for that saying. Still; thanks. And... you know? You smile more now."

"I do?" Mako blinked.

"Yeah. You always used to be so serious and so... I don't know. But you're calmer now," Korra said.

"Huh," Mako replied.

"Must be that love hotel," Korra smirked.

"I am never, ever, going to be able to get past that am I?" Mako asked wearily.

"Nope!" Korra said, her grin widening.

"Fine," Mako grunted. His expression softened. "Go get him."

She did not glance back as she moved past him and further into the catacombs. There were several pools fed from a large stream running through the centre; that would be helpful. She traced it back to the waterfall cascading from above. So many crystals. Korra paused beside one. She had never even tried to bend a crystal before. Could she? Korra blinked as the crystal moved as easily as any other rock. Apparently, yes. Unexpectedly easy. Four elements in various forms available on her whim. She was ready. But Amon asked for this arena. What could he be planning when she had all she needed to hand like this? "Amon!" she called. "I'm here, Amon. Show yourself!"

Quiet, punctuated only by the distant splash of the waterfall and the rush of the stream. Then; footsteps. A man stepped out from a shadowed nook. His hood had been pulled back, his face - like hers - untouched and uncleaned after their last encounter. A water tribe man. "Avatar Korra," he said, nodding at her.

"Amon. Glad you actually are here. I was wondering if you'd run away. Again," she said pointedly. He smiled in response but said nothing more. The insult did not seem to faze him. "I'm willing to give you another chance," she said. "Surrender and I will not harm you. Refuse and I won't hesitate to beat you into the floor again." Unwanted memory of the boy she found in the street. How cold he had been when he- No. Not thinking about that now. Nor the Equalists holed up near the square. Deal with Amon first and as quickly as possible. Wait. Korra's fists clenched in frustration. Amon had started laughing. "What's so funny? You... You do remember you lost before, right?"

"Oh, my memory of the incident is vivid, Avatar. But the fight is not over," Amon said as he caught his breath.

"Not quite how I remember it. But we need to finish this. The Equalists are dying out there." Amon shrugged and Korra scowled. "Don't you care about their lives?" A chunk of rock tore free from the ground almost without effort and - at her gesture - flew through the air right at his head. Amon stepped to the side and the rock missed. It bounced and rattled in among the crystals until it lay still. "I will make you care about them. I will show them how you lead them right to this senseless revolution of yours!"

Korra sprang forward and sprinted at her opponent. Repeat what she did before. Get close and strike. Do not let him even try whatever strange spirit magic made her bending miss him. Panic crossed Amon's face and he moved backward, keeping her away from him. A roll of thunder high above them, a loud roar followed by a sustained boom. The ground beneath her shook nearly over-balancing her and the air filled with noise. The bombs? Then Kuvira... failed? The cavern shook, the ceiling cracking and splintering. Shards of crystal and massive chunks of rock broke free and began to rain down to the floor. Amon swayed on his feet but swiftly steadied himself. "Is this why we're here?" Korra yelled.

"This is not my doing," Amon shook his head as he retreated, shouting above the fading explosion. "But it is proof enough of Equality. You call it senseless, but they gave their lives for the cause, for the equality they all sought, they all deserved. Theirs was a true, righteous cause. While you - the Avatar - you stand at a privileged position and preach about balance. So easy when you are... No. When you were the most powerful being in the world. The spirits-"

Korra scowled as streams of dust fell from the cavern roof and punched a fireball at him. He dodged to one side and she shot a column of water in his direction. He twisted beneath the cascade from the stream. "I don't care if the spirits have chosen you. When I'm done with you I am going to have a serious discussion with them. This will not be tolerated." She paused and Amon halted after widening the gap between them a little more. "You lost, Amon. The revolution never happened. But you would still order your followers to fight to the death? You'd still destroy the palace?"

"What of it?" Amon asked.

"I will put a stop to it. I'm going to drag you out there and force you to order your forces to surrender," Korra snarled. She whipped a burst of air towards him, following that up with hurled chunks of rock and crystal. He side-stepped and ducked each attack.

"Their sacrifices shall not be in vain. The idea is the key, Avatar. The notion of Equality. It has been planted in the minds of everyone who ever heard my message. Regardless of how willing they are to believe, the concept has taken root. It will prove almost impossible to remove and thus will propagate throughout history. Even if I fall there will be others in the future. The revolution shall pass into the next generation and each successive generation until it finally succeeds."

"These are people, Amon," Korra yelled. "Not just pieces in a game you play with them. You cannot sacrifice them for your own selfish dreams." Another blast of fire - it missed him just as the others hand. And he was keeping well away from her. No chance to hit him directly either.

Amon looked smug. Was he over-confident? Was he toying with her? Again, just like on the podium? "I only toil and strive for an ideal world. For a world of Equality." His smiled widened and his eyes narrowed. "For a world without the Avatar. Without you."

"You think you can replace me as the keeper of balance?" Korra shook her head. "No. I am going to replace you. I'll save everyone - including all the people you deceived. And I will make the world a better place for them."

Korra braced herself to run, to punch him once again. Force her way through all the sluggish weirdness, through whatever he did to slow her down so much. She charged and Amon did not move. Here it came; she had closed the distance - close enough to strike. Her fist slowed down. Keep pushing. Something was wrong. Her fist halted completely. She had only a moment of panic before her body twisted and she gasped in pain. Her spine was stiff, her muscles all rigid. A weight pressed down from above, invisibly pushing her to the floor. Her legs bent and she knelt down, staring up as Amon came closer, his hands reaching for her head. No. How could he... No.

A brilliant bolt of blue crackled from her left. "Korra!" Mako yelled. She could move her eyes at least and watch as he ran towards her, lightning arcing from his hands. A blast struck Amon who hissed through his teeth but remained standing. He flicked his hand and Mako stopped running. He glanced around frantically and then impossibly smashed into the cave wall. Need to make use of Mako's distraction and attack. She braced to smack Amon and still could not move. The pressure on her back increased, new weight on her shoulders pushing her down. Amon was right in front of her. His fingers touched her head, tracing across her hair until-. The air was gone. She was going to suffocate. What had happened to all the air? She drew in a gasping breath involuntarily, desperately trying not to. She could still breath, the air cool in her lungs. But there was no sensation against her skin; nothing in the gasping breaths she took but coldness. The stream was gone. It had only been just behind her a moment ago, but now... And the cavern had changed somehow. A strange alien substance was beneath her painfully bent legs.

Amon stepped away. "Be grateful Avatar. I have cleansed you." The pressure lifted and her muscles relaxed. She did not hear the rest of his words. Her legs did not feel capable of raising her, her arms were like leaden weights. The pressure was gone. Where was the air? The water? The earth? Amon was right in front of her. Attack now and finish it. No choice but to strike. Her arms took a life-age to respond, to complete the motions and thrust forward. Her arms could not reach him at this distance. She gathered her strength and punched forward, bending a ball of fire right at him. No fire emanated from her fists. She pulled back again, the movement too slow and repeated the attack. Nothing. Panic now. She tried a third time. Nothing. Amon he- No. He had touched her. No. She could not feel the air anymore. No. She could not feel the water. No. She could not feel the earth. No. She could not produce fire. No. It was over. Everything was over. She had lost.

* * *

Bolin's back slammed into rock. Had to move. He scrambled onto his front as tiny fragments of rock showered down all around and onto him. No time. He bent the rock ahead of him, hauling himself forward as his wound ached and throbbed in his side, his leg stinging. Was he far enough in? No way to tell. He could still move his legs; a good sign. The pit behind him sounded like it was filling up fast, the light already poor and fading rapidly. Some of the gravel spilled into his tunnel, the debris closing over his hand. He could not sit still. Bolin pushed on, forcing himself to dig further into the rock and away from Kuvira. He burrowed until the grinding force finally silenced - due to distance or the end of Kuvira's action he could not know. At least the increasingly huge rocks had ceased to fall.

He let out a panicked breath and let his head rest back against the wall of his tunnel for a moment. The tiny crevice he had carved was silent except for his own panicked breathing in the pitch-black darkness. His wound throbbed and he pressed his arm into his side and let out a low groan at the contact, clenching his teeth to hiss the pain out. Best not to cause too much noise. Would she notice? Would she find him down here?

Bolin could not go back up. Not yet anyway. How long would she be up there? How long until she sensed his heartbeat and plowed down through the rock towards him? Or would she not even bother with something so direct; easy enough to compress the aperture he sat in flat with him inside. No. He could not let that happen. Bolin had to get away. He squirmed, disorientated in the darkness. Was he facing away from Kuvira or towards her? Or at some other angle? No way to tell. He had to do something though. With one arm clamped against his side he began clawing at the rock. It did not feel like he imagined the pit he had fallen into would; that at least meant he was not heading right back the way he came. But where was he even headed now? Did it matter? What was above him? No. Escape was the important thing. He needed to get away, get free before he died of thirst. Bolin almost laughed. Assuming he did not bleed to death first. Or run out of air. Bolin tried to take shallower breaths. So many ways to die in this hole.

The exertion of movement was too much and he drew in a gulp of air. Try to make it last. Keep going. If all else failed, keep digging for now and then try to burrow up and hope for the best. When he could be sure he was away from Kuvira. Assuming she was not just stalking him above ground ready to dispose of him when he surfaced. "Should have asked someone about seismic sensing," Bolin muttered to himself. "No. Probably can't do that either. I'm the powdered rock type." And for that matter why would she bother letting him try and escape? She would waste no more time than she needed.

What would Mako do if he died? He had always thought his brother would be the one to lose his life first. Bolin never anticipated leaving anyone behind to mourn his loss. Well, maybe a partner - sometime in the future. A momentary memory of Korra. Bolin shook his head. "Be nice... To say goodbye," he said, still plowing through the rocks. So many things he wanted to, no, needed to say. So much he could have said any other time - time he took for granted. "Thank you, Mako," Bolin said. "Thank you for... everything."

How could they have parted with only a hand-wave between them? Why had he been so certain they would see each other again, never doubted for a minute they would meet up with Korra victorious? He had not even hugged his brother goodbye. He should have hugged Korra too.

"Korra?" he murmured. "I..." He sighed. "I want to tell you I love you. But I can't just say that, can I? Korra, I like you. And I... I want to go out with you."

Then she would turn him down and be so sympathetic. And Asami would look at him with big eyes, commiserating him, while she... Bolin sighed. At least he would have said it. So much to say and he had left it all too late to say. But there were still others; Senna, Tonraq, Tenzin, Iroh, Grandma Yin and every one of his relatives. Even Haruhi; what would they feel like if he never came back? Would they have a funeral for him? Mako in mourning clothes, carrying that picture of him from the night the Red Lotus came for Korra. Or maybe that one of him and Haruhi when they went out just before Asami's party. Bolin blinked, still nothing to see but his eyes were streaming. Dust and grit. Must be. But what if no one knew what happened? He took a shuddering panicked breath.

No. Calm down. He could do this. He forced his hand forward. Kuvira tried to kill him. The fact remained unavoidable; and it was because he saw what she had done. Korra. Korra needed to know about Kuvira's murders. How? Keep on digging. The only possible way out. No one was going to find him or rescue him here. If he could find an underground river, or a tunnel, or something; maybe he would have a chance. Wait. Something faint nearby.

Bolin stopped burrowing and strained his hearing. The noise came again. There was something... no. Someone nearby. And they were screaming. His heart pounded in his chest. A woman screaming. Below him. There was something and someone below him. He dug straight down, no longer tired. Could it be Kuvira? His hand paused. Could she be killing other people down there? He stopped, braced in the shaft he had dug. The noise came again. It sounded like fighting. It sounded like... Korra. Was Mako there too? Another voice, muted and muffled by the rock. His brother.

"Korra!" He yelled. "Mako!" He dug faster. He would tell them both everything the moment he could. His hand plunged into the rock and straight-through it into cool air. He braced himself against the shaft and peered through the broken rock. A cavern lay below him. Not far to the ground. Bolin took a deep breath - the cool air wonderfully sweet - and pushed forward. He landed heavier than intended and at an awkward angle. He groaned with the pain but pushed himself up into a sitting position, his whole side in agony. Where was this? Glowing crystals everywhere. A flicker of blue ahead. Lightning. Mako.

* * *

Korra drew in panicked, shallow breaths as the strange force plucked her from the ground. Amon stared at her intently, his hands like claws in front of him. With a flick she hurtled up towards the crystal embedded cavern roof. The impact winded her and before she could think or even try to move she plummeted towards the ground. Korra shrieked with pain as she smashed into the rock. Her mind whirled even as her body ached. It was faint, it was almost unnoticeable but it was there. When he lifted her, the water moved first. Her last meal moving awkwardly against her stomach, the tears from her eyes, caught and drawn up by invisible threads.

She was bleeding again. Blood. The key to it all. "Blood..." she muttered, her face pressed awkwardly against the rock. "Blood. You're a bloodbender! A waterbender!" she yelled. "The spirits didn't grant you any powers!" The man had deluded the world with lies upon lies.

"You're wrong, Avatar," Amon loomed over her. "Where do you think bending comes from? The moon spirit granted me the ability to bloodbend, to use that to block your bending. Such a rare skill - do you think it arbitrary and accidental it should wind up in me?" he shook his head as he chuckled. "I... I was chosen by the spirits for my cause. And you." His expression turned serious. Amon was scowling at her. "You have ruined everything!" His hands gestured her up into the air again and slammed her against the rock floor. "Any chance of freedom from benders, from you and your perpetual rebirth, all gone. I wanted us to evolve. I wanted us to leave the past behind!"

"No," Korra gasped through gritted teeth, suppressing a groan. "You're still a hypocrite and a liar! You took parts of people away from them! You don't even care for your followers. All you care about is your ideals!" Amon stared at her and said nothing. Everything seemed to hurt. Why was he prolonging this? No. Could he be trying to trigger the Avatar State? Was he trying to break the cycle? Could she even do anything if it happened? No. She could not let him destroy the Avatar. Better to die now and give the world a chance in the future than let him eradicate the chain now.

"You... you say I do not care?" Amon asked, his voice low. He crouched beside her. "You know... nothing of true suffering." He leant closer, his face contorting. "How could you possibly understand my suffering?" he bellowed.

He was one of the missing Water Tribe children - one who survived the processes that had claimed the caged remains above. He had to be. It made sense and yet excused nothing. No justification at all. "Nothing gives you the right to inflict suffering on others. You could have ended this. You chose to keep it going," Korra said.

"Wrong." Amon shook his head. "So wrong! I am continuing until there is nothing, until it is ended. I will end your cycle. Because of my innate abilities I was imprisoned, snatched from my family. Trained to kill, forced to murder even my few friends. Tell me, Avatar... No. Tell, me... Korra. What else was responsible for the theft of my childhood by the Dai Li other than my bending? Surely you of all people must be able to sympathize with my plight. If you had no bending, if you were not the Avatar - would you not have been spared the Red Lotus?" He stood up. "Bending is a curse, Avatar. Here in the Earth Kingdom and even in Republic City. In every settlement you care to mention. Everywhere in this world it brings sorrow. You have seen what those who wish to control it will do. You have seen the suffering it causes. It is a curse - and one I can eliminate. The spirits chose me. The spirits want to eliminate the power to oppress from this world. All equal."

"Amon," Mako shouted from somewhere outside her field of vision. A fireball streaked overhead, the blast missing Amon significantly. "You... How can you be so wrong?" He was growling his words. "You know you aren't the only one who suffered because of others. It doesn't make you right-" Mako broke off.

Korra risked twisting her head around. Mako hung in mid-air, his body straining, his throat gasping for air. He drifted towards Amon as he gestured. "Amon," Mako struggled as he floated. "You, Korra, me. Same past. I'm..." He struggled, his voice tight. "No one important. But... different from you. Better than you." His eyes screwed shut as Amon gestured. Mako let out a sob of pain.

"Better?" Amon asked. "Pray, explain this better to me."

"We never gave up," Mako gasped. "Never gave up hope. Not like you. I... I pity you, Amon. You are nothing but a deceiver. Lied to your followers. Alone."

"I'm not alone," Amon snarled and dragged Mako closer. "I will cleanse you from your curse, young firebender."

"It's no curse. Gift. And..." he swallowed. "I use it to protect my loved ones." Mako was almost beside Amon now and Korra could do nothing. Not Mako too. Amon grinned and Mako took a deep breath. He let it out in a rush. Fire erupted from his mouth in a wave that swept over Amon.

Mako fell out of the air as Amon screamed in pain, his clothes, his hair alight. "Korra!" Mako yelled. She struggled to move, her arms and legs not responding. Amon stumbled away from her, moving towards the waterfall. His shriek echoed around the cavern until it cut off as he plunged into the water. Amon thrashed in the pool for a moment, vanishing below the surface. Something floated up a moment later and remained motionless. Was he dead?

"Korra?" Mako asked sounding near panicked. He lifted her into his arms, his hand on her cheek. So warm. "Korra? Please, say something."

"Hey Mako," she managed eventually. She smiled, her arm awkward and stiff eventually bent enough that she could touch his hand. "He... he took my bending." Korra shuddered despite Mako's warmth. "Can't... It's over. I can't go on like this. Need to... need to move on."

"No," Mako said fiercely. "You can't just give up. It's... it'll be okay," he continued. "We'll find a way to get your bending back. There has to be some way. If he can take it away, someone else has to be able to give it back. We'll just have to find the person who can. And when we do everything will be okay. We'll find Bolin, find Asami and Kuvira and we'll all go home. Together. All of us. You just need to hang on for now." He pulled her upright, his arms around her waist. Her own arms felt impossibly heavy but she hugged him back wanting to believe him. Doubt festered deep inside. Korra opened her eyes and gasped, a new shiver wracking her body. Amon was on his feet and staring at her.

"No..." she murmured. Mako tensed in her arms.

"Amon?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Wait here. This is still your fight, Korra. But right now, Team Avatar is going to take your place. I'm going to end this." Mako let her slide to the floor before she could protest. He ran forward, his stance shifting into one she had only glimpsed a handful of times. Lightningbending. Crackles of blue light, blue electricity ran through his whole body. The sparks lit up the chamber as the blue glow overwhelmed the green. His hand moved back, ready to strike.

Amon struck first. A column of water swept towards Mako, it's base the pool Amon still stood in. Mako vanished behind the column as it rushed at him. The blue glow exploded into a painful white flash. Korra closed her eyes involuntarily, the afterimage of the cavern burned into her vision. Water splashed down as a fizzling crackle and a loud snap echoed in the chamber. Silence. The echoes faded away as the rock above her seemed to groan in response. Something heavy hit wet rock, followed a second later by a similar sound further away. Korra blinked her eyes open, trying to see beyond the flashing lights.

Two men lay motionless on the ground. What had happened? Mako was on his back, the cavern floor black around him and filled with barely moving pinpricks of green light. She felt dizzy as she sat up, but struggled to stand regardless. Too much. She fell forward onto her hands. Crawl. She could crawl. The rock was cold and strange beneath her hands; she ignored it.

"Mako?" Korra called. No response. She crawled closer to him. Why was he not moving? "Mako?" Nothing. She was close enough to see him properly now. His chest was not moving. Touch him. He needed physical contact. She inched closer and took his hand as she finally reached him. Nothing. No reaction. Asleep? Awkwardly she sat up, and gasping with effort, painfully lifted him into her arms. Her battered hand traced across the skin to his neck. No pulse. "Mako?" she tried again as the first sob wracked her. "No..." Her vision blurred and she swiped at her eyes with her fingers, nothing stemming the tears. "Mako!" she screamed. He lay in her arms, his eyes closed, his heart not beating, silent and still. No. She needed to wake him, just get him awake and everything would be fine. He was still warm. "Come on, Mako," she said jiggling him in her arms.

It was not going to work. Korra shivered as her body choked out another sob. Pain and hatred. Grief and sorrow. Mako could not be dead. He was young, he was good, he had reformed. Bolin. Bolin needed him. His brother... No, Mako should not die; Amon deserved this. His fault. Amon would pay.

The world turned white. Her limbs strengthened, more than she thought possible. The pain from her injuries faded away. She could heal him. Asami had been near death and she had healed her. Korra dipped her hand into the pool of water surrounding Mako and tried to guide it across his skin. The water ran off of him, leaving tiny trails on his face. Korra scowled and repeated the movement. Same result. She plunged both hands into the water and pressed them wetly against his face, willing him to live with every ounce of strength. Nothing. The water did not glow. It was cold on her hands, feeling somehow alien. She pressed harder. Nothing. Amon had killed him. She glared over at his fallen form and laid Mako on the ground as gracefully as she could. Other business to attend to. Korra walked forward, her teeth clenched, ready, willing and able to murder. Her footsteps quickened and she ran towards the man, ready to kill. Amon did not react. She skidded to a halt a few steps away from him. Amon still lay face down in the water. She gasped and with trembling hands turned him over. He was not breathing; Mako had killed him.

"No..." a voice groaned from behind her. Korra's breath caught in her throat. No. Not like this. "No!" the voice repeated. Bolin. Korra whirled around. Bolin limped across the cavern and collapsed onto his knees beside Mako. He began shaking his brother's body. "Mako! Mako!" he cried, his eyes streaming with tears. "Wake up!"

The Avatar State faded, the white glow extinguished. Her legs could no longer support her any longer and she slammed hard into the ground. The pain was distant, somehow other and no longer any concern of hers. She tried to stand, tried to get back to the brothers, but she had no strength anymore. Quivering she forced herself to crawl forward. Her arms nearly buckled with every movement, her own tears dripping to the ground, her knees in agony. Too much. She slumped forward and wailed. He did not seem to hear her. Bolin just kept calling brother's name over and over again. "Please wake up," he murmured.

Korra struggled and continued crawling as something lurched high above them and with a loud crack, the roof fractured further. It jolted and shifted, the sound of each movement reverberating around the cavern. "Bolin!" she yelled over the din, glancing up towards the juddering ceiling. He clung to Mako, sobbing and shivering. "Bolin," she tried again.

"Korra," he mumbled not able to look away from his brother. "Mako won't wake up. Please... He needs to wake up!"

Korra forced her arm to Mako's wrist. Maybe she had done it wrong before? Maybe she was too stunned from the bloodbending. No. No pulse. She tried his neck again, straining to feel something, anything. Mako's heart was still not beating. His chest was still. Too late. She swallowed the new wave of grief. Not now. Later. "Bolin. We have... We have to go." He did not look at her. "Please, Bolin. The cave-"

"I'm not leaving without him," Bolin said, clinging tighter to his brother's body.

Was it even possible to take Mako with them? She would be able to do little more than drag him at best. Was Bolin in any better shape? He had what looked like a nasty cut in his side and another in his leg. How? No. Not the time. Mako. It was painful but they could not take Mako too if they hoped to leave before the cave collapsed. "Bolin, please."

"Korra, you go," Bolin said. "I can't leave him. We're... we're always together. We promised that. We won't ever leave the other behind."

"He's gone, Bolin!" Korra yelled over the renewed din as the a grinding shifting of rock sounded high above them, the noise punctuated with the splintering crack of damaged crystals. "Mako's... gone..." she trailed off in the abrupt silence a moment later.

Bolin shook his head. "Then I can't go either. I'll die with him!" Bolin bent forward, hugging his brother tighter. "Korra... Sorry, but... please leave me."

"No." Korra forced herself forward so she embraced Bolin from behind and buried her face into his shoulder. "I won't." She squeezed tighter, warm blood on her arms. "Do you think you don't matter to me? I can't just leave you here. Bolin... Don't give up. Don't... Please..." She licked her lips. "I know it's selfish, but please, don't leave me too. I want us to... to..." Stay together. She gasped as Bolin's hand laid on top of her. Larger, calloused, warm. She twisted her wrist to try and clutch at his fingers. "Please," she pleaded. "I don't want to lose you. If you won't go, neither will I!" She squeezed tighter. "It might be for the best," she added glancing up to the wobbling rock ceiling.

He looked over at her, watching her just out of the corner of his eye. He looked calmer, but his eyes were still streaming, his whole body shaking. Korra loosened her grip as Bolin slid Mako slowly to the ground. A distant sound; Naga. Naga! Wonderful timing. They could use the polar-bear dog to carry Mako back. "Bolin; Naga's here. She... she can carry Mako." Memory; the three of them on Naga's back as they left Republic City. The three of them would never be able to do that again. Bolin shook his head and folded Mako's arms across his chest. Was he...? He was. Bolin was leaving Mako behind.

Mako looked at peace. As if he was just sleeping. "Mako... goodbye," Bolin said, stroking his hand down his brother's face. Korra mimicked the action, startled at how cold Mako felt now. Bolin turned away, as he started crying again. "I'm... I'm sorry Korra. I'll go." He stood up shakily, took a few hesitant steps and paused. He was breathing hard and trying to stop crying. With a groan, Korra got to her feet trying not to simply collapse again. Standing was almost impossible. She staggered over to Bolin and almost fell into him. She had to hang onto his shoulder just to stay upright.

"Don't apologize," she said. "I'm... I'm the one I should be sorry. I couldn't protect him." But she could still protect Bolin. "I'm here. I'll always be here." He stared at her, still weeping and Korra leant forward pressing her lips into his. Bolin started, but calmed a moment later, the tickling sensation of his breathing on her face. He relaxed against her, the tremors wracking his body fading away. He would be okay. A startlingly loud crack made her look up in shock. It was as if the entire roof of the cave was coming down. A massive section broke broke free and dropped without a sound. Bolin threw his hands up and caught the chunk of rock in mid-air. With a grunt he sank down onto one knee as chunks of rock and crystal shattered onto the ground all around him. It was too much for a single earthbender. Korra reached out to help, her hands stopping uselessly in the air. There was nothing she could do to help.

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked. His teeth clenched together, his whole body straining as the chunk of rock wobbled above him. "Korra, go now. I'll keep this up."

"No... I'm not leaving you either," Korra said. Something tugged at her shirt. She resisted the pull, but a second stronger tug pulled her backwards. She staggered and fell. Naga barked at her. "Naga, don't-"

"Naga!" Bolin roared. "Get Korra out of here!" Naga's teeth in the back of her shirt, dragging her away from Bolin.

"Bolin!" she called. His arms were shaking.

"Don't..." He grimaced. "Don't worry about me." His voice sounded strained. "I'll get out. I promise!" Something forced his eyes open; he looked panicked. He opened his mouth as something fell loudly nearby obliterating his words. The impact was swiftly followed by further rockfalls, and clouds of dust thrown up into the air, obscuring Bolin. Something heavy fell nearby and Korra's heart constricted. She peered frantically at the dust, barely feeling the impacts of the smaller rocks as they struck her. She lay, crumped on the floor, Naga tugging at her shirt. In front of her was nothing but a mass of crystal and rock. Where was Bolin?

"Bolin!" she screamed as the scene made sense. He did not respond, the own voice echoing around the cavern. "He's trapped under there Naga. We have to get him out." Korra lunged forward as Naga seized her shirt again and pulled her back. "Naga, no!" Korra screamed. "Go back!" she commanded. The polar-bear dog ignored her. She struggled, barely able to move as Naga hoisted her up and began picking her way out of the collapsing cavern. "Let me go!" Korra sobbed as she hung helplessly from the polar-bear dog's mouth.

* * *

Korra barely glanced at the cracked, ruined and flame-wreathed palace as they emerged above ground. A new rumbling tremor knocked Naga from her feet and sent Korra tumbling across the plaza, unable to stop herself. Korra glanced around in the fire-lit gloom of the night, almost missing the low wall collapsing onto her. She tried to bend the stone away, but could do nothing to stop the fragments slamming into her hands. Something knocked against her head, jarring painfully.

It was later somehow. Naga was barking furiously and someone was responding to her. A familiar voice spoke distantly but she could not even try to remember who it was. A shifting presence nearby, the debris moving under their feet. Scrambling movements. Someone so close by. The debris above her cleared away with agonizing slowness as she caught a glimpse of the black sky above. Someone was calling her name. The voice; she knew the voice. Asami. "Korra!" she cried, her face tear-stained face overjoyed. "Korra," she repeated as she reached to embrace her, partly pulling her from the debris. "Are you alright?"

Kuvira staggered into view behind Asami, glancing around frantically in the chaos. Korra pulled away from Asami and looked back towards the tunnel entrance. She could not even see it. Rubble everywhere, clouds of dust swirling in the air. No hint there was even anything there. "Bolin!" she yelled. "I'm here! Can you hear me?" Her hands scrabbled across the debris, trying to free herself from the rock still pinning her legs. But as much as she strained, she was still unable to bend the rock. She was unable to even push them aside. Korra scowled. She was not this weak. "Asami! Help me get him out!" Korra wrenched one leg and then the other from under the debris. Without waiting for a response she started crawling forward, looking for the way down to the cavern. She glanced back to rally Asami and Kuvira. And stopped. Asami was on her knees crying, her head in her hands. Kuvira stared at the ground vacantly.

No. Korra clenched her teeth. She would not give up yet. If she kept calling, he might hear her. He could follow the sound of her voice. "Bolin!" she called. Still no answer.

"Korra?" Kuvira said as she knelt beside her, her hand on Korra's shoulder. "We have to go. The city is in panic and we..." She grimaced. "We are going to have difficulties defending ourselves."

"Then go. Take Asami and get out of here. I'm staying-" People were running nearby.

"The mobs..." Asami said approaching them, her voice cracking. "Korra, you can't stay," she said and tugged at her arm.

Korra wrenched her arm free and turned away. "I can still fight. And I am not leaving Bolin behind." She took a deep breath and tried to stand again.

Asami's voice sounded strangled behind her. "Korra... I'm sorry but..." Something jabbed into her side, the other side, the nape of her neck, her knee joint. Her body lost all sensation and Korra slumped forward. The pain was gone - for now. But now she really was unable to move, she flopped - feeling boneless - onto her back. "Kuvira?" Asami gestured to Korra's feet. Asami stared down into her eyes as she took Korra's shoulders. "Korra, I'm... sorry."

Kuvira lifted Korra her onto Naga's back with Asami's help, Kuvira trying to use only one hand. The other she kept clenched at her side, but reluctantly used it to balance Korra. Korra refused to make things easy as she writhed, trying to lash out, trying to resist. Tried to do anything. She was so helpless, so weak and now chiblocked. Amon had taken her bending, and now Asami had robbed her of movement. Korra glared at Asami as she smiled weakly and took Naga's reigns. Korra sat wedged between her two companions, still trying to even begin moving. With a jolt Naga started running. "Asami... Kuvira... We can go back," Korra tried. Anger was not helping; be calmer. They cared about Bolin; they had to want to save him too. "We can't just... just leave him there." Her neck felt too weak to support her head, but she was able to glance back awkwardly. A mob, all armed with swords, staves and knives was crowding into the plaza as the flames in the palace washed higher and higher. More armed people in the streets as Naga ran on. People fighting everywhere. Dai Li, Equalists, civilians, soldiers. Asami flicked Naga's reigns, directing them away from the mobs - towards the outer ring of the city. "Where...?" Korra asked.

"Communication tower," Asami replied. "We need... we need help."

Battle cries all around them. "Avenge Amon! Down with the Avatar!"

A hoard of Earth Kingdom soldiers charged into a group Equalists. Korra wanted to shout out, to stop them, but they were behind her before she could speak. Her memory caught up as she tried to defuse the conflict with bending; her arms would not move. And even if they did; nothing would happen. She bit back the wail of despair and slammed herself into Asami's back.

Asami and Naga did not even pause when they reached the compound, Korra almost beyond caring where they were. Naga rammed into the doors at the bottom of the communication tower and rushed up the steps, panting as her claws clacked on the metal floors. The room at the top was mercifully empty but soon seemed crowded as Asami sealed the doors with the four of them inside. "We'll be safe here. The doors are platinum..." She trailed off. Korra remained silent. "Here," Asami said as she tried to guide Korra down from Naga. Korra wriggled, slipping out of Asami's arms and crashed to the floor. She winced, but refused to even grunt in pain. Asami knelt beside her. "Korra, I'm sorry." She paused a moment, her voice sounding more pleading. "Korra? I'm sorry we took you away, but the streets are dangerous and you're in no shape to do anything. Kuvira's..." Asami swallowed. "And it's not as if I can do much. But if we can wait for it to calm down..." Her hand touched Korra's shoulder. Korra shrugged it off and pulled away, cold fury rushing through her.

"You should have left me," she muttered.

"Korra-" Asami began.

"No! How could you make me abandon him?" she yelled, staring towards the corner of the room, unmoving from where she had fallen. "I would have fought all those people if that's what it took. I would have dug him out with my bare hands. How... How could you take me away? I... I promised to protect him and Mako..." The tears welled up again and she collapsed to the floor.

"Mako?" Asami asked. "Where is he?"

"He's... gone!" Korra said fiercely. "He's gone," she whispered. "Bolin was there. Alone. I... I promised..." Korra curled in on herself, her chest hurting. Bolin had to still be alive. Had to be. But what good would that do when she did not have the strength to rescue him? The chiblocking was fading fast and the pain returning just as rapidly. Her wounds stung, and her own blood covered so much of her. She stared at her stretched out in front of her; Bolin's blood was on her too. The thought jolted her and she gasped, trying not to dwell on the realization. But what else was there? Even when healed, cleaned up and no longer hurt her bending would still be gone. She flinched, scowling at nothing. No. She did not need bending to dig Bolin out.

"I'm sorry Korra," Asami tried. "I don't want to... I can't lose you too. I-" Korra glanced up. Asami looked away as tears streamed down her face. Kuvira looked on blankly.

"Leave me alone," Korra said, turning away from them both. Too much to handle. How had this gone so wrong? Why had it turned out like this? Mako was dead, and Bolin... It was all her fault. Everyone who had died was because of her, because of what she had done. She had failed the very people she vowed to save. Korra sobbed on the cold metal floor, hugging herself tighter.

* * *

Kuvira stared back towards the royal palace. The thundering rumble as the rest of the bombs exploded was just about audible here, and the tremor that swept through the floor unmistakable. The damaged and burnt royal palace collapsed in on itself, sending a massive plume of dust up into the night sky. Fool Equalists; the first bomb exploding out of sequence like that. She glanced around at Korra. It could easily have buried the Avatar before she could return her bending. Not that it mattered anymore - that avenue was now blocked to her. Kuvira scowled. Asami had sent a short message before slumping back against the console, her head in her hands. Zaofu would hopefully respond - and soon. Kuvira glanced at Korra again. No way to interrogate her now and find out just what she might know. It certainly sounded like Bolin somehow survived her best efforts to dispose of him. Somewhat impressive of the Earthbender.

Kuvira surpressed her grin. At least Korra was not behaving as if she knew what Bolin had seen. Maybe he died before he could pass on that detail. Or was she simply aware Bolin was in, around or under the palace? Kuvira shook her head. No matter. No loose end there. But how had Bolin survived at all? Earthbender. He was quicker than she had ever given him credit. No matter. His demise before he could relate anything was convenient enough. Both brothers who might have swayed the Avatar against her; both dead. Kuvira turned back to the window before either of her companions would notice her smile. Mako would have possibly needed dealing with eventually, but Bolin? He would have kept the Avatar's attentions focused where she needed them. A helpful prop. One now lost. No matter - perhaps better this way. Not even Sato was in the Avatar's good graces now. If she could remain Korra's sole 'friend'-

A movement below. Equalists near the base of the tower. Troublesome. "Equalists below us," she said. No response from the other two. "I'll take care of them. Don't worry about me." She approached Korra and reached for her shoulder. Korra flinched away before she made contact. Best to leave her be; her behavior... Had Amon taken her bending too? "Asami," Kuvira barked. Asami looked up, her eyes streaming. "Lock the door behind me." It would be better to be out there, doing something. Not in here listening to the Avatar and Sato crying.

The door slammed shut and the locks slid into place as soon as she left. Sounded like Sato had slumped just inside too. It ought to keep them safe. Did that matter? What good was Sato now she had nothing? What good was an Avatar without bending? She was more useful dead than living now. It would be easy to remove her from this world and remove Sato in the same moment. The next Avatar would be from the Earth Kingdom. She could find the next incarnation, sway them before... Kuvira blinked. No. That was how the Red Lotus worked. And their failure was oh so recent. Leave the Avatar for now; the stolen bending might yet prove less than permanent. There was hope for them both. For now; she had the Equalists to deal with. Kuvira rushed down the stairs, ignoring the jarring sensation of metal underfoot and the cold unknowable substance beneath her one good hand. She drew her sword a little awkwardly with her left hand as she stepped onto the street. Not as strong, but she had trained to fight in the absence of her good hand. And even without the need for bending.

Kuvira grinned. No need for mercy, no need for grace now. Equalists lunged to attack her and she lashed out with the blade, stabbing through armor and slashing at exposed skin. What little confidence they had soon left the Equalists; their nominal leader called for a hasty retreat. Bettered by a single person without bending and a blade in her off-hand. The Equalists truly were pitiful. Kuvira stamped onto the ground, trying to contain the fleeing group. Nothing. She clicked her tongue in frustration. Maybe Korra could have restored her bending. If Amon had not gotten to her first. Amon. Kuvira snarled. She raced after the retreating Equalists. Hate. She slashed at the legs of the slower Equalists, dropping the to the ground so she could take their lives. They would pay in the absence of their leader - she would deal with him later.

One by one the Equalists fell to her. She remained formidable without her bending. Her enemies were so weak. So dependent on these toys of Hiroshi Sato. More blood. More hateful blood in the air and on her sword, the scent cloying, disgusting. Kuvira moved on. The last Equalist slumped at the end of a dead-end and pleaded for his life. Kuvira barely paused as she slid the blade through one lung and then the other. No stomach for the gurgling choking noise the man made as he struggled to breath and she left him to gasp futilely at the air all alone. How many more Equalists? How long could she go on? Kuvira staggered to the end of the alley. The shadows were pitch-black now, her latest crime hidden in the deep pools of shadow. The air felt warm. How many fires were there now? The air above the city seemed to glow redly with the flames.. Riots and bombs and revolution. The city was suffering. Kuvira sagged against the alley wall. Where now? Back to the Avatar or seek out more Equalists? Perhaps make an attempt at Amon himself? Or perhaps use this chance to slip away and suppose that the future would progress as desired. Perhaps Amon had been below the palace. Maybe Korra had defeated him. Had Asami's call got out?

A movement behind her. Kuvira span around, sword held ready. Glowing eyes in the darkness. Kuvira frowned as they moved closer. A pale-coloured fox stepped out of the shadows. A fox? In Ba Sing Se? She stared at it. It looked somehow familiar. Too familiar. The fox flicked it's head, turned and padded back down the alley. Back towards the dead-end. Just where was it leading her? Kuvira glanced around again. She did not want to go back to the communication tower and play at sorrow to keep up the pretense she missed the two brothers. Seeking more Equalists and Amon required more energy than she had right now. The fox offered something else. Taking a deep breath, Kuvira pushed herself up from the wall and padded after the creature.

The fox stopped half-way down the alley and looked back. "I accept your invitation," she said. The fox barked, watching as she drew closer. When she was three steps away from it, the fox darted further forward and back into shadow. Kuvira followed. The bodies were gone, she noted idly as she walked. By the second time the fox darted away she had walked further than the alley was long. Interesting. The distant sounds of the baying mob, the heat from the fires and the smoke filled air all faded away. Nothing to see or hear save for her own footsteps and a fox leading her elsewhere. Kuvira resisted the urge to look back. Just what would she see? The fox barked and she increased her pace. Soon she was wading through a strange clinging mist that swirled around her ankles. The sky looked paler and there was a breeze almost like a whispering voice blowing past her. The fox was right ahead of her again. But now it sat facing her, watching her inscrutably. She bowed to it, the fox dipping it's own head in response.

"Impressive act, Kuvira," a voice said behind her. "You exceeded every one of my expectations." More familiar. Kuvira turned. Wan Shi Tong loomed over her, his expression as unreadable as ever. A smaller figure stood beside him; a pale-skinned man with a heavy robe of red and black. They were standing in the middle of a vast plain, mist obscuring the ground, the sky dark but free of stars.

"Wan Shi Tong," Kuvira bowed. "I am humbled you would seek me out and summon me like this." Her gaze flicked involuntarily to the other figure who smiled back at her.

"Your manners remain excellent, Kuvira." Wan Shi Tong ruffled his feathers. "However, you were not brought here to meet me." Wan Shi Tong looked significantly at the figure beside him.

The stranger, the pale man was suddenly right beside her. She had not even seen him move. He smiled at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kuvira." He bowed. "I am Vaatu."

* * *

-.


	40. Book 3 Preview and Book 2 Alternate

**Note: Author's Notes on the writing process, trivia and some commentaries are moved to thesagaofavatarkorra Tumblr page, accessible to anyone. **

**Thank's for the reviews:**

**Tbone511, Emeline, DreadKing73, TheDreamChaser, Shadowman20, Kradeiz, Elmundonosabe, Fritz Niemann, CCSG, Chrosis, TrojanHalks2012, Jamiegc, Guest, RockSunner, WitchDoctor7**

It means a lot to me to know your reactions, really it's amazing how a lot of people are with us in this fanfiction journey. I really hope that I could know your thoughts about the finale chapter if possible, it's never late to post a review. Another book down and another to go. All of these wouldn't be possible if you are not with us.

And thanks to Tbone511 and Kradeiz for TV Trope edits (plus continuous support!) If you guys would ever edit more, I request that all the events in the Book 2 finale be under spoilers even if the story ends. And Chaot1k Shadow 5 I wish to know you, thanks for the finale edit. I hope you edit more!

To write an alternate ending for Book 2 has been one of my ideas for a while now to dampen all the emotions I'm feeling. Maybe I can give a happier ending. But there's too much things to be undone. If Amon's water didn't hit Mako. If Mako's lightning didn't hit Amon. If Bolin escapes that cave to meet Kuvira again. If Bolin didn't go down the bunker to help Kuvira. If Kuvira made a different decision. If Korra went with Tenzin and let the Kyoshi Warriors try to rescue Asami again. If Asami escaped with the Kyoshi Warriors. If Korra didn't agree with Kuvira to go to the Matou family's land. If Kuvira didn't decide to escape Zaofu. If the Equalist that Iroh interrogated didn't spill anything. If Korra went to the North instead of rescuing Asami. If Asami wasn't abducted. If Hiroshi wasn't outed as an ally of Amon. If Zaheer wasn't able to injure Asami. If the Red Lotus didn't attack Asami's mansion. And more.

So changing Book 2's ending is changing Book 2 itself. **Here's a scenario where one event changes everything and opened up a different story-path:**

**Book 2: Metal AU**

Mako stared at the headstone Hiroshi shared with Yasuko. Fire Nation custom was cremation after death, but given the past trauma for the Sato family, Mako was not in the least part surprised to find this had been Hiroshi's decision for himself and his wife. At least they were together here. White clad servants ringed the grave alongside other friends from Hiroshi's life. It was odd to see it like this; for all his industry and for all his success, Hiroshi knew so few on a truly personal level - none of the purely business associates had made more than a token show of sorrow to the daughter he left behind. Nearby Asami sobbed, Korra's arms wrapped around her as the earth was shoveled on top of the coffin. Mako glanced beside him; Bolin looked close to tears. Mako touched his shoulder comfortingly and Bolin smiled at the gesture.

Tragedy. Asami was now an orphan, the events of the last week still somewhat confusing. Hiroshi Sato reported missing from his home one Monday evening and then found dead in a parking lot early Thursday morning. Kidnapping was the obvious conclusion but there had been no demands for ransom and no actual specific reason to kidnap the head of Future Industries like that. The autopsy indicated Hiroshi simply died of a heart attack mere hours before his discovery. Presumably the ordeal had taken it's toll on him.

Mako glanced around. While not strictly friends, Tenzin, his family, Lin Beifong and General Iroh had put in appearances. It seemed odd that it had been mere weeks since Asami's birthday party when everyone had been happy. Now each was in mourning. It hurt to see Asami so upset. He knew full well the pain of losing a parent. Bolin approached the still sobbing Asami and held out his arms. She clung to him much like she had with Korra. It would be nice to offer the same comfort, show he did care, but... No. Not possible. Maybe he could say something? He caught her gaze as she stepped away from Bolin and taking a deep breath he hurried over, his stomach churning.

"Asami... I'm so sorry for your loss." Did he sound sincere enough? Was that enough of a consolation without seeming overly familiar or overly distant. He tensed, ready to endure a bad reaction. Asami offered him a sad smile.

"Thank you, Mako. This... All of this. It means a lot to me." Her eyes welled up with tears again and Korra was beside her in a moment, arms around her, murmuring gently into her ear.

Mako bit back his own tears, sparked in sympathy for Asami's. "I'm not sure Asami can drive like this," Bolin said watching the two girls walk away from the grave. "I'm, going to help. You coming?" Mako shook his head.

"Just get them home safe," he said, his voice feeling like it was on the verge of breaking. Bolin smiled and hurried after the pair. Mako could not hear the conversation from here, but Bolin's offer seemed to have been accepted. Asami and Korra clambered into the back of the Satomobile, Bolin behind the wheel. Mako turned away. To his surprise Chief Beifong was watching him.

"Mako," she said before he could comment. "I... I need to talk to you about something. You got a moment?"

Mako's body tensed. "Sure. I guess..."

Lin smiled and sighed. "Relax! This has nothing to do with your... former misdemeanors. Well mostly." Lin shook her head. "Nevermind. This is something a bit more pressing."

"Related to Mister Sato's death I presume?"

Lin nodded. "Exactly. I didn't want to say anything in front of Miss Sato. But... Any thoughts about this situation?"

"I..." He glanced at her. Was she testing him? "There has to be more to it. No way was Hiroshi Sato of all people going to be kidnapped and then the criminals not even demanding a ransom. With the worth of Future Industries... They could have been rich forever. There has to be some other reason why he was taken."

"Our conclusion too." Lin glanced around and leaned closer. "We have reason to believe the Equalists are our kidnappers."

"The Equalists?" Mako exclaimed.

Lin flinched and glanced around hurriedly. "Keep it down! But yes. It doesn't look like a kidnapping per se..." Lin sighed. "I figured you would be the easiest to talk to right now and you as a friend of the Avatar should know this, because eventually she will find out and given her connection to Miss Sato... So; we know Mister Sato did die of a heart attack - completely genuine, no hint of anything untoward. We don't think he was held against his will, but something went badly wrong and the Equalists found themselves with a dead body they could not cope with. And we are pretty certain there is some connection there they wanted to avoid exposing."

"Did Asami know?" Mako asked, silently berating himself for the question.

"No. There is no evidence that Miss Sato knew, condoned or played any part in whatever her father was up to. And I don't think she wants to know right now," Lin replied. "Nor the Avatar - yet anyway. She needs downtime still, what with the Red Lotus mess."

"Probably for the best," Mako nodded. "But... why are you telling me this?"

"Kid, I'm offering you a chance to help us. The leader of the group - calls himself Amon - we need to take him down. You have a good knowledge of the underworld, plus you have the Avatar's ear - for better or worse." Lin winced. "Don't tell her I said that. Anyway, I'm organizing a task force and I wondered if you wanted in."

"I'm... honored. But confused," Mako said frowning.

"Your good friend the Avatar promised me that you were reformed. If I can't trust her, I'm not sure who I can. Besides; tell anyone about this and you're in real trouble. Way too easy to get you locked up for a good couple of years, and we can't risk this operation. This is a secret alliance between the police and military. Call us paranoid but we're operating completely off-radar. No one outside of those involved knows. After some of the Red Lotus fallout, we want to keep things quiet until we're ready."

Tarrlok. They were hiding this from Tarrlok and Korra. "I'll need to quit my job," he said out loud.

"Understood. We'll figure out something to tell Miss Sato and the company," Lin said.

"I'll... Yeah, I'll help you," Mako said.

"Good." Lin beamed at him. "That's about all I can say for now. We'll give you a call when it's time. Don't quit your job just yet." Lin waved and wandered away. Mako turned back, Asami's Satomobile nowhere in sight, the vast expanse of the city filling his vision. He could do this.

* * *

The party was amazing and Bolin was still on a high from that wonderful moment when the buzzer sounded and the announcer yelled out that the Fire Ferrets were the victors. They had won the Probending championships and now they were celebrating at the Sato mansion. Still a shame Hasook and Tonza were busy, but Opal, Kuvira and Bataar more than made up for their absence.

"Mako!" Asami was smiling at his brother. "Try some of the curry. It's really good!"

Mako blinked. He had been idly shifting rice around his bowl, trying not to meet anyone's eyes. "Oh. Okay." Bolin nudged the bowl a bit closer to him and Mako spooned some of the curry into his bowl. "Pretty good," he offered a few moments later. "This is... yeah." Bolin smirked and turned his attention back to their host. For someone grieving, Asami was amazing. So strong. She had had a rough time at first, but she seemed to power out of her mourning period, refusing to let anything stand in her way. Winning the championship had put her in a fantastic mood.

"So," Asami said as she stood up. "We all know why we're here. Cheers to the Fire Ferrets!" She lifted her glass, the others mimicking the motion. Asami's expression darkened a little. "And... We have to bid goodbye to Korra."

"Goodbye?" Opal asked glancing between Asami and Korra. Mako looked equally mystified.

Mako leaned closer to him. "You knew?"

Bolin nodded. "Korra told me a few days ago. Can't be helped," he murmured with a shrug.

"Yeah," Korra said to Opal slouching back in her chair. "This Avatar stuff is a lot of work. I have to head up North for some more training. Then Tenzin wants to tour all the Air Temples. It's... It's necessary," Korra said with a smile. "And hey all of you; no looking so glum. I'll be back."

"I suppose the legends gloss over so much," Kuvira said. "It always seemed like Aang's training was the exception."

"It might still be," Korra said. "But I'm doing the same because of how things are. Over time... Well, the next Avatar should have it easier."

"Our invitation to Zaofu stands remember Korra," Kuvira said. "If you get a chance during your training I would urge you to stop by." She blinked and glanced around the table. "All of you. It would be a fine location for a meetup if Korra needs to take a break."

Opal was smiling. "And we can show you all the sights!"

"Sounds good," Korra said. " And Mako? When I get back we are going to try probending on the same side. Hasook's been talking of retiring, I don't have to hide anymore, so I can take water and you can take fire."

"Sure," Mako looked like he was fighting off a grin. "Still not convinced I'm cut out for it, but we'll give it a shot."

The evening wore on and Bolin tried to ignore the distracting similarities to a similar gathering the evening the Red Lotus came for Korra. Moreso when the photographer crowded the seven of them together, for another picture. No. This was nothing like that last time. Things would be okay. Bolin wondered for days after about the picture, delighted when it finally came. Unlike the picture last time, in this one Mako was actually smiling.

**Up Next**

** Book 3: Lightning**


	41. The Child of Earth and Fire

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Prologue: The Child of Earth and Fire**

* * *

_"Mako!"_

_Mako paused, just about to start running. His fingers twisted in in his scarf as he turned around. He wanted to get this over with fast - succeed or failure would be fine. Just as long as the immensity of what he was planning no longer hung over him. Bolin trotted up to him, constantly checking around them both. "What?" Mako asked, a little blunter than he intended. This was unusual. Well, as unusual as anything could be in this situation, so soon after the deaths of their parents. But until this moment, Bolin had never ventured outside of the shadowed alleyway._

_"Please don't go," Bolin blurted, his hands together, his fingers twisting against each other._

_Mako clenched the scarf a little tighter. "I'm coming back. Just like I told you. I just need to get us something to eat." This was getting tiresome. Everyday Bolin begged him to stay. Never once had he given any thought to how they would actually survive if Mako did not head off on his own. But every other time as soon as he left the alley the conversation was over; Bolin had been too scared to follow. Would it be remotely fair to demonstrate the necessity of his leaving? Make clear just how badly they would both fair after a day with nothing to eat. He did not want to; it hardly seemed fair._

_"But..." Bolin's fists clenched as he fisted his shirt and stared at the ground. "I... get scared when you're not here. I just don't want you to leave me..." His voice was pleading, almost on the cusp of tears._

_Bolin's voice should have made him more sympathetic, more susceptible to his request. But not now; not after too little sleep and too little to eat. Instead Mako tried to resist the impulse to scowl. His stomach was empty and neither of them had bathed in more than a week. The itching was rapidly beoming overwhelming as they tried to sleep under filthy blankets. Bolin crying was going to be the last straw; he was on the verge of shouting at his brother and pouring out all his frustrations. But it seemed so futile; it would only be temporary. Getting angry at Bolin would help nothing. They had to stay together, they had to survive together. And they would soon starve if he stayed. "Bolin, I need to get some food."_

_"Then I'm coming too," Bolin said quietly, his fingers whitening from his grip in his shirt._

_No good. Especially not when he was intent on climbing the Laundry Lady's fence to get at her peach tree. The activity that was going to require speed, stealth and determination. Not that Bolin would know that was where today's food was originating. Mako was going to claim he found a crate tumbled off the back of a cart. Just another lie to add to the long list of everything he was certain Bolin was not ready to hear. As to was his certainty they could survive on the streets; he had promised more than once that they could - and fiercely hoped it as he waited for exhaustion to send him to sleep each night. "It's too dangerous for you to come. Just... hide here and I'll be back soon. I promise."_

_"How long will you be?" Bolin asked, beginning to sniff. His grip on the shirt was loosening._

_"What? I don't know." Mako fidgeted, anxious to just get moving, his fingers brushing the scarf once again. Dad's scarf. "Soon. Before you even know it." He paused before speaking again, almost not wanting to push the conversation in the right direction. Unfair but it might make things easier. "Mom said to be a good boy, right?" Bolin nodded mutely. "And are you a good boy?"_

_"Yes..." Bolin murmured._

_"Then you can wait for me here. It'll..." Mako trailed off almost distracted by his memories. He gripped the scarf, the garment pulling tight around his neck. "It'll be just like before. You know, when Mom went to work and we had to wait for her to come back to have dinner?" Bolin nodded. "Then... Do the same for me. Please?"_

_"O-okay, Mako. Please come back soon..." Bolin smiled awkwardly. He retreated a few steps to the entrance to the alley and waved. Mako seized his chance and pivoted on his heel. He did not hear the sound of pursuit - he had gotten through it seemed._

* * *

_Mako was breathing hard as he staggered to a halt just shy of the alleyway. His arms still cradled as close to as many peaches as he could grab. He glanced behind him; still no sign of anyone following him. It had almost seemed too easy creeping across the grass and plucking the fruit from the tree. The vacant windows of the house reminded him uncomfortably of eyes. He had been expecting to hear an angry shout every second he spent pulling the fruit off the branches. Still; it looked like no one had followed him and he was not about to risk going back there for a good long while. Possibly ever. A scuffle made him look around in a panic, too twitchy, too worried about capture. He relaxed in a moment. It was his brother; Bolin had crept from the alley. "You were gone so long!" he exclaimed as he hugged Mako, scarcely looking at the food. Mako leant his body away, trying to ensure the fruit did not get squashed._

_"I was quick," Mako said shaking his head._

_"Felt really long," Bolin muttered. "It's scary here alone..."_

_Mako sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Even now I'm here?" Bolin shook his head, smiling as he did so. "And you waited just like I asked so you get food!" Mako grinned, raising his arms. Now Bolin looked at the literal fruits of his labor and it made it all worth it to see Bolin's eyes light up. When had they last had peaches? So long ago. The pair retreated back into the alley and began chomping through the small pile of fruit. Not quite ripe, but more than edible. Much better than the stuff they had been scavenging from the bins. It was still amazing just how much people threw out and how edible a surprising amount was. Mako glanced around the alley. The alley had changed; looked like Bolin had been practicing his earthbending. Several rough pillars and arches of dirt thrust up from the ground. All low, barely above waist high. Mako nodded to the structures. "What's that?"_

_"I made a house," Bolin said grinning. He wiped peach juice from his chin with the hem of his shirt and gestured towards the ground. Two new twists of earth sprang up from the ground. With a look of intense concentration, Bolin moved his hands closer together, the ends of the twists meeting and merging together. Mako squinted and tilted his head to one side. No matter how he stared, he could make no sense of the construction. "See?" Bolin said. Mako nodded vaguely. "That's the front door," Bolin said pointing to the joined twists of dirt. "And that's the kitchen and that's our bedroom." He seemed pleased with his efforts as he pointed to the various rooms of his make-believe home._

_"Isn't it a bit small?" Mako asked, tilting his head to one side again. "How do we fit in there?"_

_Bolin scampered over to the structure tentatively identified as his bedroom and crawled into the small space. He grinned back at Mako from the tiny dirt cave. "I fit fine!"_

_"And what about me?" Mako asked with a sigh. He put down the untouched peach he had been holding. Best leave them for later or tomorrow if possible. If it meant he did not need to go steal more food, it would be worthwhile._

_"There's still some space. Come on!" Bolin called. Mako trudged towards him; what was Bolin was doing? His brother patted the ground beside him and with some carefully shuffling, Mako managed to get under the structure alongside Bolin. They huddled pretty close; he did not dare brush against the column of earth. All of Bolin's constructions looked like they would collapse with the slightest knock._

_"You should get undressed," Bolin said._

_"I don't think that's the best-" Mako began._

_"Your scarf," Bolin said. Mako blinked at him for a moment and silently untied the scarf. He almost put it on the ground, but thought better of the dirt and let it fall onto his chest. They lay, side by side for a few moments, staring up towards the clear blue sky. "Time to get up! Mako! It's time for school!" Bolin suddenly announced as he wriggled back out from the bedroom. So they were playing a game._

_Mako faked a yawn. "I don't want to get up just yet..." he said and rolled away onto his side. A few hours sleep right now actually sounded pretty good. Last night had been hard and no easier than the nights proceeding it. Tonight was unlikely to be any easier._

_"No! You gotta get up Mako. You'll be late." Mako rolled over and found Bolin standing over him with his hands on his hips - just like his mother had._

_"Alright, alright," Mako said and struggled back out from the 'bedroom'. Suddenly getting up was just as hard it had been before school._

_"Oh! Breakfast," Bolin said and hurried to the 'kitchen'. "I'll cook while you get yourself ready." Bolin's hands swept through empty air. He might be boiling rice or noodles from all Mako could make out. Mako retied his scarf with exaggerated slowness and headed for the 'kitchen'. Bolin turned to Mako again. "It's done!" He held his hand out, Bolin's fingers splayed as if they were cupping something._

_Mako paused for a moment and took the imaginary bowl. He mimed scraping his chopsticks together before beginning to eat the supposed noodles. A few mouthfuls ought to do it. "Delicious. Well, guess I better be heading out..." Mako said. "I'll see you later, Bolin." Like when he started school and Bolin had been still a little too young._

_"Wait!" Bolin exclaimed. He held out both hands together now. "You forgot your lunchbox," he said. "I made your favorites." Mako smiled as he plucked the imaginary object up. "Okay. Now you can go. Bye-bye Mako!" Bolin waved vigorously as Mako ducked under the 'front door'._

_He tried to figure out what he was going to do next. Leaving Bolin here and going out into the streets really did not sound a very good plan at all. If they were playing, he could just pretend he had been at school all day. Mako settled for two circuits of Bolin's imaginary house in the end, while Bolin busied himself in one of the 'rooms'. "I'm back," Mako called as he ducked back under the 'door'._

_"You're back!" Bolin exclaimed, bouncing on his heels. "Hi! I cooked dinner." He grinned._

_Mako sniffed the air, trying to imagine something other than garbage and the leftover peaches. "Smells good," Mako said. "What is it?"_

_"Dumplings and egg. It's ready right now! Sit down, sit down." He settled, cross-legged onto the floor gesturing at Mako to sit opposite. They both mimed eating, Mako doing his best to ignore how badly he would prefer to be eating real dumplings and egg. "And now time for bed." No desire for pretend washing up it seemed. Bolin's face fell._

_"Bolin?" Mako asked, nervous._

_"Before... before we sleep..." Bolin sniffed, his face scrunching up as his eyes threatened to overflow with tears. "I.. I want Mom," he sobbed abruptly. "I want mom and dad!" he wailed. Mako grimaced. Again. It was not going to do either of them any good. No matter how much he cried, they would never be able to come back. Why did he keep doing this? How could he not understand the situation? How could he cry so much? Mako's eyes prickled in sympathy. No. He could not break down and cry as well. He had to be strong. Strong for both of them. It was his job to keep them both safe._

_Mako shuffled forward on his knees and hugged his brother as tight as he could. There was nothing he could say. Nothing that could really make Bolin feel any better. Nothing true. He could lie of course; promise Bolin all kinds of fanciful futures. But it felt wrong to keep doing so when nothing was going to change their circumstances in the slightest. And if he gave in and cried as well, he was not sure he would be able to stop. Bolin sobbed against his shoulder, the wracks of his body lessening, the sound of his crying softening a little. After a moment he lay limply pressed against Mako's shoulder. "Mako?" Bolin asked barely audible in between his sniffs._

_"Yeah, Bolin?"_

_"Can... can you tell me a story?"_

_Mako smiled. "What kind of a story?"_

_Bolin pulled away from him, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "The one about how Zuko got his dragon. Dad said he'd tell me when I was older. Did... did he tell you it first?"_

_Dad never had. His fingers twisted in his scarf once again. Somehow Mako had never been old enough for that story either. There was nothing to tell. But Bolin looked so hopeful, so eager - it would be a shame to tell him he did not know it either. "Let's see..." What was he doing? Could he even hope to remember the detail of an event when he knew absolutely nothing about? Obviously not. So did he intend to just make something up to fill in the details? The latter was preferable, but could he even do it. One way to find out. Mako took a deep breath. "Well, it, er, started..." Mako coughed. "The story starts..." Get on with it. "...when Zuko rescued a helpless creature. It was, ah..." Mako glanced around frantically, searching for inspiration. Something other than a turtleduck. It was always a turtleduck in what seemed like every single story. Even Bolin would get tired of yet another turtleduck story. His mind drew a blank even as he frantically tried to think. Dirtweasel? Mudbear? Neither of those were real. "...a turtleduck," he said after what seemed like an eternity. He resisted the urge to wince at the predictable nature of the story already. The creatures were so cute, so clumsy, so much a part of Dad's bedtime stories. Had to keep going. "He stopped a hawk from eating it." Bolin was at least enthralled, his eyes widening at the potential danger._

_"Zuko did not know how lucky he was. The hawk really wanted to eat the turtleduck, but no matter what it said, no matter how much it begged and no matter how much it swooped and threatened Zuko, he never gave the turtleduck up. Eventually - after one hundred hours - the hawk gave up. Zuko was able to talk to the turtleduck properly and it was then he found out the turtleduck was friends with a mighty dragon." Something of a narrative dead-end there. Wait. "The dragon - who could talk to Zuko even though the turtleduck couldn't - she asked for Zuko's help. When Zuko talked to the turtleduck it never replied, but the dragon arrived a few seconds later and quacked at the dragon - who then thanked Zuko. Anyway, the dragon - she really wanted a secret treasure, and she knew she could trust Zuko because he rescued the turtleduck." What was the story mom and dad liked to tell? The search for a hidden treasure in a cave - one of his favorites, and not one Bolin knew if he remembered right. Could he use that? He needed something and nothing else was coming to mind. "The dragon told Zuko about a cave she was too big for." Mako grinned. "And the turtleduck was too small to help carry what was inside, so it was good they found Zuko as he was just the right size to get inside and carry the treasure out." So far so good. "So Zuko went into the cave to try and get the treasure."_

_"What was the treasure?" Bolin asked, leaning forward, his eyes wide._

_"It's a big secret. If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Okay?" Bolin nodded, rapt with attention as he leant forward. "Okay. You promised, remember? It was a giant gold statue. It was... as tall as the tree outside our house." So massive, such a part of their home. And now gone - just like everything else._

_"Wow..." Bolin breathed._

_"So, the dragon, pleased that she had found the treasure decided to come back for it later - they needed help getting the statue out. Zuko was able to carry out some smaller statues - a bit smaller than he was. The dragon wanted those too. And to say thank you, she gave Zuko an egg. It was a big egg; bigger than an ostrich-horse egg. Bigger than a dragon egg. And the dragons didn't know where it came from. So it was a special egg - just for Zuko. The dragon told Zuko they did not understand how to get it to hatch - all they knew was only true love can crack it's shell," Mako said, miming the egg with his hands._

_"So, did Zuko know how to hatch it?" Bolin asked._

_"Sure did!" Mako replied. "He kissed the egg and as soon as he did so it broke open. Inside was a teeny, tiny dragon - different to all the other dragons in the world. Zuko was pleased that he had his own pet dragon and the tiny dragon loved him and thought Zuko was her father. Zuko took the dragon home and kept her as a pet as she got larger and larger. The end."_

_"So that same dragon got big enough for him to ride on?" Bolin asked._

_"Yeah. And they became best friends - and still are." A happy ending. Bolin preferred those. Mako would need to think of more; the same story could only hold his brother's interest for so long. Retelling it over and over again would be no fun for either of them. Bolin smiled as he curled up on what passed for their beds. A sliver of guilt shot through Mako as he lay down. He had stolen the peaches, broken the law for the first time. If only he could be certain it would be the last. But... was it so bad? Laundry lady had so many peach trees and peaches; he had not taken that many. Not really. It still felt bad; no more stealing then. At least unless it was impossible to avoid. But then... He needed to get their family portrait. Mom and Dad had been ready to collect it when-. There was no way he could afford to buy it - not now, and the guy who ran the shop was not the charitable type. There was every chance he would need to steal that too. But then; what if the cops found out? Could he wind up going to jail? And if he did, what would happen to Bolin? Best avoid them for now - wait until he could be sure no one would catch him._

_Maybe if he could get some seeds, they could start growing their own fruit. A garden of food just for them sounded pretty good. No more stealing then. Not there though; the alleyway was so small, so cramped and so shaded. He was certain plants needed sunlight. Maybe it would be better to move close to the forest? They could live like the tribesmen then and hunt for food as they needed it. No need to steal there either. Just... how did they get there? He would figure it out. Tomorrow. It was something they could do tomorrow. And if at all possible they should try and find the creek again. They could wash and swim... If they could find it again. If then it might be just like when mom and dad took them._

_So many things to do as well; find more food, get better shelter. Take a bath and find money somehow. Make up new stories for Bolin. School seemed more trouble then it was worth - assuming he could even try and find his way back. He would miss it, but... they needed to live first. At least he could try and teach Bolin to read. His eyes grew heavy as he contemplated the best places to get food for the next few days. After they found the creek._

* * *

_So many hours, so many strangers he had talked to as Bolin hid behind him. Those strangers offered no help or in some cases just vague directions. There were fortunately some who provided more precise directions and those had at last lead them to the creek. Mako's feet ached; the last few miles increasingly painful. Bolin must be suffering similarly given how tired he looked and how awkwardly he was hobbling. It seemed worth it at least now they were here. It was like stepping back into a memory. The creek's clear water rushing through the grove - just as he remembered it._

_"Mako... help me?" Bolin fumbled with the knots of his tunic and despite his own exhaustion, Mako untied the cords. Surely Bolin was capable of undressing himself? Mako had never been quite this hopeless; he had dressed himself before he was even six years old. Mako winced as Bolin's tunic loosened; a nasty rash covered his back. No doubt his own was similarly afflicted - they both needed to bathe. Bolin poked his bare toe into the rushing water and withdrew it hurriedly. "Cold."_

_Mako finished removing his clothes, the scarf folded neatly on top of the pile and tested the water himself; it felt like ice on his sore feet. Which would be worse in the end; the constant itching or a short while in cold water? He shuddered at the thought of pulling his filthy clothes on again. Cold water had to be better. "Nothing I can do about it," he said._

_"You can!" Bolin exclaimed, smiling. "You can use firebending to heat up the water!"_

_Mako shook his head violently. "I can't do that for a whole spring." He bent a flame on his palm. "Look; how small is this compared to all that water."_

_"But it's so cold..." Bolin replied, his teeth chattering._

_Mako stared down at the water and tested it once again. Still cold. If he did nothing there was no way Bolin was going to get in the water - at least not ahead of him. He was the older brother; he should be the role-model. His turn first then. Taking a deep breath, Mako jumped forward. The water chilled his limbs, his torso as he plunged into it. He let out a spluttering gasp as the cold rushed through him. The world overrated being clean. No. Mako shivered, wafting his arms around, willing his body to get used to the temperature. "It's not deep," he told Bolin. "You'll be fine." Bolin dithered on the shore. "You'll be fine," Mako stressed. Bolin nodded and after closing his eyes leapt into the water. He remained standing, not letting his whole body submerge as Mako had; the water only came as high as his waist. His eyes bulged._

_"Cold!" he shrieked and began heading back for the shore._

_"No, no, no," Mako said, grabbing his brother's wrist. "I got ya now." He pulled his brother down towards the water; he lost his footing and plunged into the water. He sat up spluttering and thrashing, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering violently._

_"Mako..." Bolin shivered. "Cold. Please... heat the water?"_

_"Not right now," Mako said, shaking his head. "I'll make a fire as soon as we've gotten clean and washed the clothes. Okay?"_

_Bolin shivered for a moment and then reluctantly nodded._

_Mercifully it did not take long for his body to adjust to the temperature and Bolin seemed to forget about the cold soon after. Mako rubbed water through his short hair, the cool water feeling even colder on his scalp. After digging through the stones lining the creek, he turned up a suitable rock for scrubbing at his skin. It hurt more than the similar items his parents used to have, but there was little choice. Bolin was... Mako frowned. He was scooping up handfuls of water in his palms and letting it wet his hair. No good at all. "Bolin..." Mako began._

_"What?"_

_"Not like that. Like this." Mako wet his fingers and rubbed fiercely at his scalp. He teased hid fingers through his hair, trying to tease out all the knots. "And after, dip your head in the water. Like this." Mako laid back letting his hair dip into the water, the air cool against his exposed chest. Bolin made a vague attempt to replicate the demonstration and only the back of his head touched the water. How was Bolin not getting this? Mako had learned all of this on his own - so could his brother._

_"How about this?" Bolin asked, tilting his head at his brother as he rubbed his fingers across his scalp._

_Mako scowled. "Sit here," he said fiercely, pointing at a large rock submerged in the creek. Bolin meekly did as he instructed without another murmur. The water came up to just below his neck; his head was the only thing clear of the water. Mako poured water onto Bolin's head. This was how dad used to do it; he began running his fingers through his brother's hair._

_"Ow," Bolin winced as Mako tugged at a tangle of hair._

_"Sorry," he muttered as he teased the knot apart. He could not be sure when Bolin started humming, but it was oddly comforting to listen to. Just a half-forgotten nursery rhyme about a goose and her chicks. At least Bolin had some idea how to clean the rest of him._

_Mako left him to it while he sorted the laundry. Starting with his scarf. Rinse thoroughly in the rushing water, scrub with whatever he could to loosen the stains, rinse again and finally dry with firebending. He was gentler with the scarf than the rest of his clothes. At least everything looked better and hopefully would itch a lot less now. A splash drew his attention behind him; Bolin was stacking rocks in the creek, blowing bubbles and generally messing around. What was he doing? Did he think this was fun? He should be helping clean the clothes. Mako opened his mouth to chastise Bolin and stopped. It seemed wrong somehow to stop Bolin from playing; he seemed so happy. More animated and more care-free than Mako had seen him since..._

_The day was heating up. Maybe firebending was not strictly necessary. Mako sagged onto the bank, pleased with himself and his accomplishments. He dithered for a moment and retied the scarf around his neck. At least they had both washed, done the laundry and all without the slightest help from an adult. The story would amaze the other kids at school. Well, they would if he ever had a chance to tell them. If he did go back. Impossible right now. In a year's time? Maybe._

_"Mako!" Bolin called. "Look what I made." His brother grinned and gestured to a wall of rocks across the water; Bolin had made a dam. The creek beyond reduced a little, though the water threatened to topple Bolin's walls._

_"Looks good," Mako smiled. His stomach rumbled. Food then. He glanced around. No net. Well; his scarf might do - for now. It would need washing afterward, but did the job well enough. Awkward, fumbling; the slimy fish evading his grasp more times than he would like. At last he managed to capture a good number of frogfishes. Fewer than they spotted, but enough to at least feel like they had eaten. They roasted easily enough over the small fire; tasty but a little salt would have helped immensely. Mako broke the silence as they munched. "Bolin?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Next time..." It seemed a shame to stop him playing. But Bolin needed to learn how to do this for himself too - he should not have to do everything. "Next time you're going to wash your clothes. Okay?"_

_"O-okay."_

_"And get undressed and wash your hair. Okay?"_

_"Okay." Bolin nodded. "I promise."_

_Walking back seemed like far too much effort; Mako made the decision to spend the night in the forest. It was peaceful here; no one to run from, no one to avoid. Maybe... Was it possible for them to live out here? Away from the bustling city and the threats? Live naturally from the forest - be like the tribesmen?_

_Mako began to change his mind almost as soon as the sun sank below the horizon and as the darkness descended. The crickets began their chorus in earnest as the night wore on. It was pleasant enough at first, unusual, strangely comforting despite the newness. But the noise did not seem like it would ever abate and was soon joined by other calls and noises out in the forest. Just what kind of creature was making those sounds? Was it something large enough to eat them? Something poisonous? Venomous perhaps? There were snakes in the forests - they had learned about them in school. Some grew to be worryingly large. More than capable of eating full grown adults. Two kids were not going to give them any issues. Mako shivered. And it would not do to think about the stories about blood sucking monsters lurking in the less trafficked regions. Mako clenched his eyes tight and thought about something - anything - else._

_Bolin broke down first and begged to go back when the darkness really settled onto them. Mako put up a token resistance to the idea, but was just as eager to leave as his trembling brother. No streetlights here. No Satomobiles. No people. Lonely and scarier than expected. "Let's go back," Mako said quietly as he bent a small flame onto his hand. He took Bolin's hand and together they made their way back into the city, towards the lights and sounds of the populace._

* * *

_When winter came they had to move to escape the freezing wind. The frigid breeze was so cold they took any shelter they could; the best was behind one of the big apartment blocks. Both brothers shivered in spite of the fire they desperately maintained. Old furniture, old newspapers. Scraps and cast-offs; anything that they found capable of burning was piled high and burnt. Anything found later was soon added to the dwindling flames. But no matter how high the fire it seemed to barely diminish the intense winter chill. Was it even producing heat? Mako huddled a little closer to the flames. It was hard not to day-dream about their old life on days like this. When it was cold they would be inside; arms and legs under the kotatsu, cozy, warm and comfortable. That sounded so good right now; reality unfortunately left them with a weak fire and a howling wind. Bolin huddled closer to him._

_"What are you doing?" Mako asked. He slipped his hands from his blanket and drew his scarf a little tighter around his throat._

_"You're warm!" Bolin replied as he tightened his grip and buried his nose on Mako's shoulder. His toes inched a few dangerously closer to the flames. Mako was about to caution him when Bolin spoke. "Mako?"_

_"Yeah?" He kept an eye on Bolin's foot. Surely he would not let it touch the flames? But then having flames engulf a limb seemed almost tempting in the cold air._

_"Jing..." Bolin lifted his head and gazed into the flames. "She said she's going to move away and live with her grandma."_

_Mako blinked. "Who is Jing?"_

_"A girl." Mako waited for him to continue; Bolin seemed to be figuring out what to say next. "She played hide and seek with me yesterday when you went out for food. Oh! You can join in next time if you like."_

_"Maybe." Another raid and more theft took precedence - he still no other choice for a solution to their situation. At least Bolin still had no idea what he was doing. Wait, grandma? "What about her grandma?"_

_"Well," Bolin said. "When she said that, I wondered about our grandma. Could we maybe go live with her? Like Jing is going to?"_

_"Which one?" Mako asked. Bolin blinked at him and Mako sighed. "We have two grandma's," he said. "And one is in the Fire Nation and one is Ba Sing Se."_

_"Oh!" Bolin looked excited. "So can we go to one of them?"_

_"No."_

_Bolin looked heart-broken. "But... why?"_

_"It's too far," Mako replied. "We'd need to go by ship or by train to have even the first chance."_

_"So why don't we do that?" Bolin asked, sounding annoyed._

_"We have no money so we'd have to sneak on-board-"_

_"We could do that," Bolin interrupted. Just as well he did not know about the theft; Bolin seemed far too eager to resort to those methods._

_"Well, yeah," Mako said. "We could." He needed to get away from this idea. "But I don't have any idea what their addresses are. Do you?" Bolin shook his head. "Do... do you remember our address?"_

_Bolin stifled a yawn as he nodded. "Lot fourteen, block ten. Crane Street, Akiharaba, District Six, Republic City," he recited without a pause._

_"I... I'm impressed," Mako said, fighting the smile at his brother's impressive memory recall. "If you could have done that for our grandma..." He sighed. "Not that we even know if they know about us." Or what happened to mom and dad. A family sounded wonderful right now. Someone to go to, someone who would welcome them home. To just have a home to go to in the first place. At least Bolin was here with him; he could not begin to imagine how things would be without him. And that had almost been the case; on that fateful day Mako had not wanted his brother to tag along. He should have been at home, not running around with his brother. Mako had been so close to losing him too; thankfully mom had insisted Bolin could go with him. No. Mako bit back the tears. Not dwelling on that hypothetical situation._

_But what if things were different? What if he had died too and now Bolin was all alone? Would his brother have even the first chance of surviving on the streets by himself? Mako hugged Bolin closer to him; his brother did not resist and squirmed closer still. What would Bolin do if he died? It remained more probable, possible - far shorter of impossible that he would like. Horrifying thought, but the idea of Bolin left alone and unloved for was worse. "Bolin?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Okay, I want you to really listen to me now. We... we talked about what to do if we ever get separated." Bolin opened his mouth to recite Mako's instructions. Mako kept talking. "But if it's worse then that-" Bolin pulled away from him. "Just in case," Mako said hurriedly._

_"Please don't say things like that," Bolin begged, his voice muffled by the blanket._

_"I don't want to, but I want you to be safe. We need a plan if nothing else. So. Please. If anything does happen to me, I want you to head for the shelters on the other side of town. There's a chance someone will be able to take care of you there..."_

_Bolin nodded though his eyes were watering. "Why... why are you saying things like that. You're scaring me Mako..."_

_Mako resisted the urge to growl. He kept his voice gentle but firm. "When Mom and Dad... died, we didn't know what to do. We had to keep ourselves safe. We've made it this far, but it could have gone wrong. We... we can't tell what will happen in the future, but... You have to survive even if I don't. You need to okay? You can do it."_

_"But... I... I don't want to think about that," Bolin looked closer to tears again. So immature at times. Surely grown-ups considered this kind of thing? "What if I died instead?" Bolin blurted._

_"You're not going to die young," Mako replied quickly._

_"But you said..."_

_"Doesn't matter." Mako shook his head. "I will not let that happen." This was a bad idea to even talk about. The thought of Bolin dying... No. Mako could not bring himself to think about it. And he would ensure it never did happen. Any and all sacrifices would be fine if it just kept him alive. "Let's... let's not talk about it anymore. Okay?" They never discussed the situation again._

* * *

_Bolin glanced around as Mako stepped through the door of the shack, the radio blaring at full volume. "Mako! Zuko is going to be crowned Firelord!" He sniffed. "I always end up crying when I listen to this." Behind him the slightly crackly voice of the actor playing Zuko insisted that the Avatar was the true hero. A roar of applause and a surge of dramatic music and the actor spoke again, Bolin reciting the line beat for beat as he did so. "War has left the world scorched and divided, but with Avatar Aang's help we can rebuilt it and nations will finally live in peace!"_

_Mako settled down beside the door to wait the broadcast out. The music took on a romantic style as the omniscient narrator describing a quiet gathering of friends in Ba Sing Se. Aang and Katara slipped away to share their first, proper, kiss. Bolin sniffed. "This part always makes me cry." How many times had Bolin listened to this and in doing so ensured that he heard it too? Far too many to count. The music would swell in just a second - there. "It's amazing to think Aang found his true love when he was just twelve!" Bolin gazed at the radio. "I'm thirteen and I still don't have a girlfriend." He sighed._

_"Clearly terrible," Mako said nonchalantly. It was better than dwelling on what today had entailed. How could he inform his own brother that not only did he know how to lightningbend now, the intent for it's use was to extract information from others? He eyed Bolin as he stared at the radio. Was Bolin growin up okay? He had carefully kept him away from the gang and his jobs, but could he remain as innocent as he should be? If he made a mistake Bolin would wind up like him. Mako scowled. No. His brother must never wind up like that._

_"The wedding!" Bolin grinned at him. Mako smiled hurriedly in response. Bolin almost frowned, but thankfully Bolin glanced away again to concentrate on the radio. At least he could still find enjoyment in the dramas. That and optimism; things would get better - that was the common theme in so many. "Mako... You don't look so happy. Oh. Oh!" Bolin grimaced. "Don't tell me; you wanted Zuko and Katara-"_

_"No," Mako interrupted with a little more force than he wanted. He rolled onto his side away from Bolin and traced the path of the lightning in his arms with his fingertips. The radio play drew to an end, the announcer reading out the cast list. So many. And writers, musicians, researchers, directors. The next radio play started; this one about a slightly clumsy, good-hearted archer living in Republic City. It did not seem to grab Bolin's attention in quite the same way as the Avatar one._

_"Something wrong?" Bolin asked shuffling a little closer._

_"Tired," Mako replied. Bolin began chattering about the radio. He resisted the urge to sigh and just tried to let Bolin's words flow over him. His brother enthused about the dramatization of Avatar Aang's life all over again. Bolin's voice blotted out the archer muttering something bizarre about arrows returning to him when something snapped inside Mako._

_"Bolin; why do you like repeating the stories you've heard over and over again?"_

_Bolin was quiet for a moment before responding in a quieter tone. "Because the characters are awesome. And it's fun. And... and I like to experience their emotions over and over again. It's... it's not like the others. This one really happened."_

_Mako sighed. "I'm sure some of it got exaggerated though."_

_"No, no. I bet it's all true." He was quiet for a moment. "I... I like listening to them because they're amazing. Meeting someone who'll change your life forever. Having adventures all over the world! Growing stronger and stronger and making more friends! Defeating evil and helping people!" Bolin's voice had grown steadily louder but now softened. "And falling in love..."_

_"Not everyone gets stories like that," Mako replied quickly, bitter. "I'm not going to get anything like that. Those dramas play on people's fantasies to get them hooked - they know deep down they're never getting anything like that in real life. I don't think I'm due a happy ending." He glanced at his brother. "You are though."_

_"Why... why are you so negative?" Bolin asked, his voice quavering. "It's not a happy ending if you're not included. And..." Bolin sighed. "I know I'm not cut out to be someone so amazing like Toph, and it's not like anyone knows where the next Avatar is... Or if we even get to meet them. And even then; yeah - I'm not going to be in Team Avatar. But... but, I don't think my life is going to be like this forever. I'm not going to be stuck here in the same place with the same people. It's going to get better - for both of us. I'm going to be happy, we both are. And we're going to get a happy ending together." He sighed. "I know what you're going to say. I'm being unrealistic and an idiot-"_

_"Don't say that," Mako said sharply, rolling over to face his brother. "Sorry... sorry for being snarky. I just... can't believe as easily as you can. It's just me being me. But don't you stop being positive. I like you just the way you are."_

_"It's okay, Mako. Sorry for being so sensitive. But..." Bolin frowned. "I do need to be more realistic..."_

_"And I need to be more positive," Mako grinned. "Listen; whatever your dream, I don't want you to ever give up. I think people like you are meant to do what they believe in. All those heroes in stories; they'd never succeed unless they believed in what they do. I don't believe in much, but one thing I do believe in is you." Bolin smiled. "So make sure you keep on towards your happy ending. If it includes me; well, then I guess it's good for me too."_

_But maybe it was more complicated. Maybe the two of them were just destined to walk different paths. Different but not distant; winding up too far from Bolin sounded a horrible fate._

* * *

_"Hey, Mako?"_

_Mako considering faking sleep for a moment. No; that would only serve to delay whatever Bolin wanted. "What?"_

_"Are you asleep?"_

_Silly question. "No," he replied with an exasperated sigh._

_"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Unexpectedly perceptive. The girl - whoever she was - had been on his mind ever since she walked away in that alley. Mako rolled over to look at Bolin; his brother held both his hands up. "I know, I know. It didn't feel right this time."_

_Mako rolled away again. "We needed to do it to survive." The same justification over and over again. "Like you said. She's rich. She can stand to lose her purse." And yet no other victim had ever chased them, or smashed their car up trying to pursue them. None of them had looked quite so breathtaking either._

_"Her purse and her necklace," Bolin amended._

_"Right," Mako said, distracted. Why had he snatched that too? Her purse had more than enough. The necklace... "And if she's carrying around that much cash..." He trailed off. "It's not like she's not the first person we've mugged."_

_"Yeah, but she looked pretty upset." Was he trying to make him feel worse? Every other person they mugged they never discussed. Why was she different?_

_Mako rolled onto his back. "I bet all of them look upset. If we ever stopped to care." Never looking back; he had learned that when stealing fruit. The step up to mugging only reinforced that he simply could not deal with seeing the aftermath. It gave him too much to think about, too much to regret._

_Bolin sighed. "You know we can't afford to think like that. It's not like we have many other options. She was just a little different to normal; no one else has ever chased us that far. Did you see how angry she looked when she drove after us?" She had been furious. Gorgeous and angry - like a vengeful spirit. "And I don't think we ever robbed a hottie like her before. Ah, she was something else. Drop dead gorgeous, beautiful hair..."_

_"Yeah," Mako murmured, picturing the girl under better circumstances; at home in some elegant, refined home. Maybe across from him at dinner, slipping into his room much later when everyone else was asleep. She would be into the finer things; would actually own the expensive lingerie he snuck looks at from time to time. There she would be by his bed, wearing something almost sheer, red, lacy, low-cut-. He fumbled in his jacket urgently as he tried to escape his thoughts. The necklace was still in his inside pocket. He stared at it properly for the first time as he pulled it out; black cord, gold locket suspended in the middle._

_"You kept that?" Bolin exclaimed. Mako nodded vaguely, still staring at the jewelry. "Oh, Mako. What if Shin finds out?"_

_Mako sighed; the least of their worries all things considered. "Relax. Shin's not going to find out. The purse was enough. He didn't need this too."_

_"Yeah, but, if we gave him that too, maybe we'd have enough money for three days instead of two. Instead, we're poorer and you're suddenly concerned with random people you don't even know."_

_Mako ignored him. He was right of course; the locket was likely worth as much as he the purse. He must have assumed something like that when he brushed the girl's throat and took it. Odd curiosity now; just what was inside? A significant other maybe? Boy or girl, someone like her surely had one. He fumbled with the locket; it clicked open to reveal a narrow photograph depicting a woman. Whoever she was she bore more than a passing resemblance to their victim. A smiling dark-haired child stared out at him from her mother's lap. Their frozen smiles made his blood run cold. If he felt bad before, it was nothing compared to what this memento must mean to their vicrim. He held it out to Bolin, trying to keep his voice level. "I think this needs to go back to it's owner. We shouldn't have taken it."_

_"We nothing, Mako. You chose to pull that off her neck."_

_"Fine," Mako snapped. He jammed the locket back into his jacket. His fault. All his fault. His victim, his moment of impulse. "Yeah, I took it from her. Should have just gone for the purse and gotten out of there."_

_Bolin threw up his hands. "Well, too late now. She knows you're the one who took it. If you take it back to her, do you really think she's going to pat you on the head and say thank you and that'll be the end of it? She's rich, Mako! The cops'll be over you in a heartbeat." Bolin sat up a bit straighter. "Wait a minute. I know she was gorgeous, but-."_

_"What are you-." Too perceptive._

_"Do you think she'll fall for your dashing figure and fall head over heels for you? Give you a kiss as a reformed criminal who's seen the error of his ways?" Bolin leant forward._

_"Knock it off," Mako growled. His brother was righter than he would like. But after seeing that image, his feelings felt confused. More guilt than lust now. "You don't have to help me. I'll do it and deal with the consequences." He stared up at the ceiling._

_Bolin chuckled. "So Mako's a good guy and he's just been pretending all along?" Bolin leaned back. "Thing is, getting back to her isn't going to be easy. I mean, if you at least if you knew where she lived you could try and drop it off anonymously, but you don't have the first idea. Maybe if you'd reached this conclusion earlier we could have looked through her purse."_

_"I'll figure out a way," Mako said. Should have looked in her purse while they had it. Too many spur of the moment decisions and now where were they?_

_"What's this? Is this the start of a forbidden love story?" Bolin's voice rose in volume, adopting a deeper tone somewhat akin to a radio serial. Mako grinned despite himself; Bolin was practically a natural at this. "Mako, the poor street orphan falls in love with a high society dame. Against the wishes of the beautiful girl's esteemed father, mother, grandfather, grandmother and indeed Uncle, they elope together." Bolin became more animated, Pabu leaping for safety from his lap. The fire ferret darted around to the other side of Mako and watchedin quiet terror. "The girl's family, incensed by their actions summons an army of benders to got after them and tear the couple apart."_

_Mako was smiling. "And then what? Guy dies and the girl builds a city she names after the two of them?" Radio dramas tended to go the same way afterall; far too popular a conclusion to tragic romance._

_"No," Bolin shook his head. "That would be so cliché. I'm thinking of something... grander." He fell silent, a glint in his eye._

_"And this grander thing is?" So easy to get sucked into these little day-dreams of his._

_Bolin stretched his hand out in front of him and described a wide arc in the air. "The Avatar."_

_"The Avatar?" Of all the unexpected twists; Bolin was descending into the magic fix everything plot-point._

_"Yes. The lost Avatar comes in at the last moment and defeats all the benders. She saves the day, chastises the girl's parents, and ushers in a new era of peace and equality. And she ensures the poor street-orphan and his dashing brother have somewhere decent to live. Mako marries the dame, his brother marries the gorgeous Avatar and everyone lives happily ever after." Bolin looked distinctly pleased with himself._

_"I'm sure that's more of a cliché than my idea," Mako replied. It remained a good image; a happy ever after for them all. Shame it could never happen._

* * *

_Bolin, peeked back around the corner. "There's a damsel in distress right over there," he said. Mako glanced too and winced at the sight - a water-tribe girl surrounded on three sides by the Akai gang. Unfortunate._

_"Bolin; don't you know who they are? That's the Akai gang."_

_"So? She needs our help. And maybe we can talk to them. Criminal to criminal." Bolin frowned. "I thought you were turning over a new leaf?"_

_A new life was one thing. Tangling with the Akai? Something very different. "It's not that simple. We can't just walk away from how we've survived." He peered around the corner again. Too many to really consider taking by himself - and they were all firebenders. Maybe if the girl was a half-decent waterbender; that would at least give them the makeup of a probending team. Not terribly helpful; a probending formation and absolutely no practice or communication. Still; even overcoming that obstacle going up against them was not a pleasant prospect. A good day was not hearing what horrible thing they had done this time in their rapid escalation of destruction and hostility. A good week was not seeing or hearing about the gang at all. "And them? They're not criminal like us. You must have heard some of the rumors by now."_

_"Wait, you mean-. Oh," Bolin gasped. "Well, now we really need to do something."_

_They had to be pragmatic. It was unfortunate but the water-tribe girl was on her own. "No. It's very sad, but we will get ourselves toasted if we just wander up to them and tell them to leave her alone. Don't be a hero. Sure fire way to get yourself dead."_

_"You think they'd go that far?"_

_Mako considered their reputation. More than a few stories Bolin had never heard - not something he wanted to relate. "Maybe. Maybe not." Illustrate with the mildest he could think of. "But Shin did tell me they burn the hands of their enemies. Burn them to the bone."_

_Bolin shook his head. "And so you're just going to leave her? Let them do whatever-."_

_The scream echoed down the alley and Bolin darted forward the moment it started. Mako was about to call him back but thought better of it; too late now. It was not like he could just let Bolin rush in alone. At least the gang looked confused. But not because of them. To his surprise she caught their attacks and flung them back. Wisps of fire splashed across the attackers. The girl was good. Far too good. A firebender with at least one watertribe parent. She kept herself between her attackers and a large white animal who barked and snarled as the fireballs crashed and sizzled in the alley. Her stamina was incredible; the girl was punching fireball after fireball at the gang._

* * *

_"Thank you for interrupting a fight I had completely under control," the girl replied with a sarcastic tone._

_So much for rescuing her. "Fine. Do it your way." Mako tried to resist adding anything. She looked too condescending for him to keep his mouth shut for long. "But if you want an easier time here, don't use the alleys, don't wander the streets at night, and don't trust people until you know them," Mako replied glancing around as he tried to check no one had pursued them._

_"Okay." The girl smirked at him, setting his teeth on edge. "I'll start by not trusting you."_

_Mako growled and threw up his hands. What was with her? "I guess I walked into that one. But if you do want one bit of advice; go find the Sato shelters. They only admit women. They're the safest place for you to stay overnight if you don't have anywhere else. C'mon, Bolin."_

_Mako turned away but Bolin did not move. "Mako," he said. Mako tried not to sigh; his brother - infatuated in a moment. "You know those shelters are the other side of the city. She's new here. How is she ever going to find them? And she's going to attract all kinds of attention dressed like that."_

_"Look; Bolin is it?" The girl's glare was finally directed at something other than him. "Talk to me if you want to talk to me, don't talk to him. And what do you mean 'dressed like that?" the girl asked. Bolin flushed and gestured to her chest. There was not much to see; the bandages around her chest were thick and hid her anatomy. Mako had seen more candid views of girls daily with the gang. He winced; too blase about something so intimate. "So? I don't get what the problem is. I'll be fine on my own. I'll find these shelters. If they really do exist."_

_Bolin cleared his throat. "Hey, um, hi?" Turning over a new leaf was one thing. Rescuing absurdly competent fire benders on the street was something else. Nor did it currently seem worth the effort. "We, we, we." Bolin coughed. "We just wanted to help you. We're not bad guys, I promise. You look tired. And when was the last time you ate anything?"_

_Mako sighed. "Bolin-," he began. They could barely scrape together enough to keep them fed as it was._

_"I..." the girl trailed off._

_"So. I think food is the first order of business. Our house isn't far from here, and I don't like to brag, but I'm a pretty awesome cook. My noodles are to die for."_

_Mako smirked. Bolin had come into his own as their cook these last few years. "Possibly a bit of hyperbole, but they are pretty good."_

_"See? Even my brother appreciates my cooking." The girl's stomach gurgled. "I think that settles the argument," he said, folding his arms. "Oh." He held his hand out. "I'm Bolin."_

_"Yeah, I kinda picked up on that," the girl replied, a ghost of a smile appearing as she shook his hand. Bolin turned to his brother. "Mako, introduce yourself."_

_She did not trust him - not yet. But they were stuck with her for now. He introduced himself as he shook her hand. "Care to tell us your name?"_

_The girl hesitated for a moment. "I'm Korra."_

* * *

"Korra..." His voice sounded slurred, awkward. Bolin's eyes flicked open and he groaned as his head throbbed with pain. The noise was shockingly loud. He was alive again it seemed. Or was that still? The cavern was still lit by a soft, green glow. He giggled despite himself. Still lucky it seemed. Had the whole cavern roof had collapsed on him? Sure looked like it. Who knew he possessed that kind of speed; the ability to crack the rocks open even as they fell on him. Stopped them from crushing him or Mako. Maybe fate intervened? A small gesture to make up for the loss of his brother? Or someone else? Korra. Where was she?

"Korra!" he shouted, the din hideous. He winced as the volume of his shout made his head splinter with pain again. It took a long moment before he could open his eyes again. Was Korra also trapped down here? "Korra!" he tried again, straining to hear her response. Nothing. She would have gotten out, had to have gotten out. Naga was with her and there was no way the Avatar could have succumbed to something so trivial as the cavern collapsing. The Avatar State would have kept her alive and gotten her out of there. Wait; had she lost her bending? She... she was having trouble just before in those awful moments before the cavern collapsed. Korra was not just hurt and clearly suffering a huge amount of pain, but it had been as if some vital part of her was missing.

She would have still got out. And she must have heard his last frantic yell; not to trust Kuvira. He could scarcely begin to recite what she had done; he had only had time to say what he needed to. She would figure out the rest; Korra would bring her to justice. He could leave that loose end to her, die here and know Korra was safe and she would ensure Kuvira was punished.

Korra was safe, right? Maybe he should make sure - just check she was coping okay without him and Mako. Just quickly before he let go. With a pained grunt he got to his feet. His side still ached from Kuvira's attack. Walking to the nearest wall was almost beyond him, his feet threatening to give out under him. He leant against the rock, wheezing painfully for a few moments before making a few half-hearted swipes with his good arm. It did not go so well; the tunnel - such that it was - collapsed within moments. Maybe try somewhere else? He staggered towards another wall, stumbling to a halt after a narrow miss with a crystal column. Should be paying more attention to the ceiling. If nothing else he had learned crystal bending did not seem to be one of his skills. How could he get out?

Still breathing. How long could he expect to keep doing that? As large as the chamber was the air supply was finite. And then? Death. The final end. How much time did he still have? Bolin stumbled, the pain was too great. He crouched and managed a wincing crawl back over to where Mako lay unmoving. His body was so cold, so still. So unlike Mako. He should be with his brother. They would wait for the rest of the cavern to collapse and bury them together. It was not as if he could get out before the inevitable. They would be together in life and together in death. And if they were lucky the spirits might let them be reborn at the same time. Maybe even as siblings or twins. Bolin smiled. That at least would be something. Maybe he could speed the process up - crack the ceiling above and pour the rock down on top of them.

He glanced at his brother. Mako would not approve. He would tell him not to give up. In slum fights, in probending, he always pressed to keep on going. Even when he tried dating and got turned down again and again. "You'd tell me not to give up, wouldn't you?" Bolin asked his brother. But why even try? There was absolutely no hope for him - not now. Not like this. "Don't give up," Bolin repeated the mantra. What else would Mako say if he were here? He would make sure Bolin was okay, make sure he had what he needed. Did Bolin need money? Yes, Bolin needed money. Mako still had his wallet; he gingerly extracted it from his pocket. There was a small fortune in here. Mako would want him to take it, keep himself fed and clothed. Make sure he got home. But... was this not robbing the dead? No. Mako surely wanted him to have it. And the spare money in his boot. No. No, that was going too far. Mako still needed something. That would remain his.

Funeral arrangements were never a topic of conversation for the brothers. Fire Nation tradition was cremation - Bolin knew that much at least. If only he was a firebender; then maybe he could give Mako the send-off he deserved. He glanced around the cavern. Not traditional in the slightest, but it was at least very beautiful down here. A beautiful grave from his brother. If Mako were here he would point out it was a free grave; a free beautiful, unique grave just for him. And would not end up costing him Yuan. Bargain. Mako loved bargains; they let them save for the future. For their dreams.

"Don't give up!" Bolin said, almost smiling. A funeral for Mako sounded oddly good right now. To properly lay him to rest, to say goodbye. Korra would come of course; she would be so sad Mako was gone. And Asami. A few months ago and she might not have been there; at least now the pair had made amends. She would be sad too. Senna and Tonraq would come too of course. Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Roan were also assured attendants. Hasook and Toza would at least try to make it unless something got in the way. Their friends from the apartment - all Mako's co-workers; everyone who knew him and loved him. Just how many would come to grieve for him? More than he might have ever imagined. A remembrance for Mako was fitting. Shame it was an impossible dream; best just to leave him here - in his crystal grave.

Dad's scarf. Mom had sewn it so long ago; one of the only mementos they had of him. It was, always had been Mako's. But, it might be all he had left to remember his brother. Mako would insist he take it too - as much as it seemed better to leave it with it's owner. It would suit Mako so much better; red rarely suited earthbenders. Bolin carefully unwound the scarf from his brother and tied it around his neck. "I'll wash it, Mako. And mend the tears. I'll... I'll take good care of it."

This was goodbye then. Last he would ever see of his brother; slumbering peacefully in this crystal cavern. It was a shame to go, but each moment he delayed risked the cavern falling in on them. He risked making Korra wait longer and she might stop expecting him to return. He could not keep her waiting much longer. Or Grandma. Or any of their friends. "Mako? I need to go... Thank you for everything. I love you." Bolin kissed his brother's forehead, one hand gripping the scarf tightly. "Goodbye." So many things left unsaid, but now was not the time.

Bolin struggled to the nearest cavern wall, the pain still almost unbearable. Almost. He ran his hand over the rough surface. There had to be some way out of here. Some way back to the surface and light. Air, food, medicine. But if this went wrong at all - would he end up crushed and alone? Bolin studied the wall. This side at least looked to be a little more stable than the other. How about heading to the North? He glanced around. And just which way was North? No idea. Whichever direction he chose he might end up anywhere just tunneling into the rock. This spot was good as any other right now. Maybe he would hit a water table and drown. Or hit metal and become stuck. If he hit a sewer; well, it would smell terrible, be extremely unlikely, but that should prove a decent route to the surface. Air and dehydration were his biggest worries.

"Don't give up!" he said fiercely as he sank his hands into the rock. This way. Onwards and upwards. A few more swipes and the tunnel held - for now. He shuffled forward, clawing at the rock as rhythmically as he could. Bolin resisted the urge to look back. Better to just keep staring ahead and push on. The green glow behind began to fade and after a while there was only darkness.

* * *

_.

_.

_.

**We're now at the final book of the saga. Please let me know if you made it this far, it would mean a lot to me. I need to know how many people came back to read our story. **

**Next: **_**Chapter 1 -**__**The Fall **_


	42. The Fall

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Chapter 1 – The Fall**

* * *

Opal stared out across the damaged and still burning vastness of Ba Sing Se. The sun was near invisible behind the heavy cloud banks stretching as far as she could see. The great palace at the centre of the city was no more - a crumpled heap of rubble in the innermost ring was the only sign of its existence. Vast columns of smoke stretched high into the sky from fires across the entire metropolis. People still fought in the streets; flag waving mobs charged to clash with other mobs. Opal shivered; she could not begin to imagine what it was like down there. For now. But the distance could not last for long; they needed to get on the ground. The last transmission from anyone in anything resembling a position of power had been yesterday. The broadcast; short, clipped and barely audible had reported the certain death of the Earth Queen following the destruction of the palace. Cries for help and opportunist broadcasters using the chaos to decry or champion events within the city punctuated the airwaves. None of that mattered; save the one message directed specifically at the Beifong family.

"Still nothing from Miss Sato?" Suyin asked sharply as she strode onto the bridge.

Bataar sighed and turned from his place at the controls. "No, mother. And I still can't figure out where she radioed from. They could be anywhere."

Suyin cursed under her breath. "Keep trying." Opal excused herself as Bataar clicked the radio to transmit again and in clear, measure tones asked for Asami to respond on his specified frequency. They needed to find Asami; she must be with or know where Korra and the others were. And if the radio transmissions ceased, it stood to reason they could not for some reason. Far too many possibilities and few of them comforting. She sighed angrily and paused as a realization struck her. There was another way.

Opal hurried back to her cabin, Azula screeching a welcome as she banged the door open. "Azula." She smiled at the hawk. The note she scribbled hastily was nothing substantial, nothing deep. Just a missive to Korra, Kuvira, Bolin, Mako and- Opal hesitated, cursed and added Asami's name. Now was not the time for social grace or worrying that she barely knew the girl. Her pen threatening to splutter ink and force her to start all over again. No. It would be clear enough. 'Hope you're okay' she wrote. 'Please tell us where you are - we are ready to get you out of here'. She tied the paper to Azula's leg and carried the bird to the window. "Okay girl, find Korra. Find Kuvira. Or Bolin and Mako and..." Opal sighed. "You know what to do. Just find them."

Azula shrieked a confirmation and leapt from her arm with a flurry of wing beats. The hawk circled the airship once and then swooped down into the city and Opal soon lost sight of her. She spent some minutes anxiously waiting for the hawk to reappear. Foolish; she could not expect the bird to return quickly. As the first splatters of rain fell she slammed the window shut. Just in time - the heavens opened a moment later and lightning streaked across the sky. Opal shivered, glad at least she was in the airship and not out there. Nothing to do now but wait and watch for Azula's return.

* * *

As night fell over the city the radio transmissions all ceased one after another. Opal had been sitting anxiously with the others on the bridge as the night wore on. The muddied voices of earlier were gone now, replaced by whistling static and the distant roar of empty airwaves. She strained to make out something - anything in the white noise. More than once she had been certain she heard Kuvira and Korra's voices. But in the same moment she leant forward to hear better, she lost them in the garbled static. No one else spoke, no one else seemed to have heard what she did. She was taking the random noise and fitting it to her own pattern.

Rain poured seemingly unendingly down upon the airship, the beat of the raindrops on the hull oddly melodic. Tensions slowly relaxed as the night wore on and the rain continued. It was impossible to remain ready indefinitely. Her brothers had been in armor and with cables to hand; but a few hours of waiting saw the gradual removal of the bulkier items. Wing started reading while Wei stared absently out of the window. Could he even see anything out there? They had been ready to leave a moment's noise - but only if it came to it. Only if they heard anything. Opal stared out of a window on the other side of the bridge. From what was visible at this height, it would still close to deadly to go down there.

Morning - at last - brought a change. "Unidentified airship," a voice crackled from the radio. "We request immediate confirmation of your place of origin, current allegiance and identity of crew."

"Finally," Suyin muttered as she stood stiffly and stretched before grabbing the microphone. "This is Suyin Beifong of Zaofu. Our presence was requested to facilitate the retrieval of a citizen of my state. To whom am I talking?" she asked as she wandered closer to the window.

There was a pause and the radio crackled again. "This is General Yeun, and I am in command here."

"Yeah, right," Suyin muttered with her finger off the transmit button. "Is there a problem, General?" she asked, pressing down again.

"Not at present, but I must advise against you landing at the moment. If I may inquire as to who you are here to collect and any idea where they might be...?" Yeun asked.

"Not over an open channel like this," Suyin said. "We'll discuss that in person. I'll be in touch shortly." The general spluttered a response but something overwhelmed his voice and he vanished in the swirling static. "We can't let them know about Korra... Varrick, Bataar?" she called. Bataar looked up from the instruments, while Varrick was apparently engaged in something tiny, square and involving a bewildering number of springs.

"Yes, mother?" Bataar answered. Varrick did not seem to hear, but at least Zhu Li turned to face Su. She'd relate back to Varrick Opal supposed.

"Keep trying to raise them," Suyin said.

"And you?" Opal asked.

"I need to assure the general we are not here to take control of the city from him," Suyin said.

"Is... is that really a risk?" Zhu Li asked.

Suyin smiled thinly. "If as supposed we are now in a situation where we have no immediate royal heir a lot of people will eager to position themselves so that they can step in as an interim ruler. The problem is that interim is usually longer than it ever should be. I have no desire to control the kingdom, but many will assume that I do - and that our presence here is to stake our claim on this wounded city," Suyin said. "I need to talk to this Yeun. I don't know if he can be trusted, but... We need help to find Korra and the others, and we need to make sure we can do that with some degree of safety. If I don't..." Suyin grimaced. "I have little doubt that there are enough loyal men with the skills to take down this craft and in doing so kill everyone on board. We do not have much in the way of defences up here." Suyin strode towards the rear of the airship. "You two," she said gesturing at two guards. "With me, the rest of you wait here. I hope to be back by noon. If I do not return by nightfall, try to raise Yeun. Two days is the longest you should wait - if still nothing then save yourselves."

"Mom..." Opal began.

Suyin shook her head. "Stay safe. And trust me." Then she was gone. After that listening for voices in the static ceased to hold even moderate entertainment value. Opal stared out the window with increasing agitation. Bataar and Zhu Li took it in turns at the radio calling for any one of Korra's friends to respond. Varrick fiddled with the circuitry, claiming he had a great idea of how he could increase the range and power. After a few hours Opal trudged back to her cabin to doze and wait for anything to happen. She must have dozed off; her eyes blinked open at a frantic pounding on her cabin door.

"Who is it?" she slurred through sleep number lips.

"It's Zhu Li. Miss Beifong... I think..." She sounded panicked. Opal staggered from her bed and wrenched the door open. Zhu Li was cradling something in her arms; it took a few moments for Opal to recognise it as the bleeding form of Azula.

"What-" she began, the arrow protruding from the hawk's leg evidence enough of what had befallen her.

"Miss Beifong," Zhu Li said in a trembling voice. "She... she flew into my window. It wasn't open - the sound, she was in pain..."

"Get her to the doctor," Opal said, pointing Zhu Li ahead of her and following on her heels as they moved further into the airship. The doctor protested naturally; her expertise was humans not animals. She was reluctant to go near or touch the heavily bleeding hawk.

"Doctor; this bird has done sterling service to our family. I expect you to treat her as you would any of the rest of us," Opal said forcibly. The doctor held her gaze for a moment, sighed and with some muttered calculations injected the hawk with a sedative.

"Can't guarantee that'll work or even if the dose is right. But..." the doctor trailed off.

"Something is always better than nothing," Opal said. "Thank you." She stared at the now unconscious Azula as the doctor carefully extracted the arrow. "Who could have done this?" Opal asked.

"Rebels. Equalists. Military. Could be anyone," Zhu Li said beside her. "I must apologize Miss Beifong. I was concerned about the- the hawk. She had a message." She held out a rolled sheet of paper.

Opal unrolled the paper as fast as she could. Unfamiliar handwriting; not Kuvira and not Bolin's hand. She skimmed to the end. Asami Sato. Not enough to relax yet; still so many unknowns and this marked the second time Asami had reached out to the world - unlike the others. There was little else to the note - a set of co-ordinates and a brief mention of both Kuvira and Korra. Nothing about the brothers - where could they be? "We need to check this," Opal said. "Hopefully they're still there." Hasty explanations on the bridge, compass readings and a short course on the navigation charts. Asami's grid co-ordinates were not far away at all.

"Shouldn't we wait for mother?" Bataar asked.

"You really want to leave Kuvira and Korra down there any longer?" Opal asked. Bataar shook his head hurriedly. "We'll get right back here when we have them." A few minutes flight would be all it took. So why had Azula taken so long? "And why didn't she reply to the radio?" Opal asked as the airship moved towards the co-ordinates.

"Signal problem," Varrick grunted as he jammed a screwdriver deep inside the console. "More than likely a power loss at their end," he muttered as he jabbed at the radio internals again. "Don't recall seeing many electric lights last night."

Opal nodded. "Yeah. The city was dark."

"There you go; no power, no radio. We're lucky we got anything from them at all," Varrick said.

"Then Yeun?"

Zhu Li spoke up. "It is possible there is still power in isolated, fortified areas. Just... the main grid may be offline."

"In any case," Wing interrupted. "We should go get them. Me and Wei ought to be able to cope with whatever's down there."

"Yeah. Then we can get out of here when mom gets back," Wei added, slipping his armor back on.

"Then I'm coming too," Opal said.

"Hey, woah, no. Way too dangerous," Wing said, holding up his hands.

"No. I'm going with you. I'm tired of just sitting around here and waiting. And I trust you to keep me safe. Plus when we find them... We'll have the Avatar on our side!"

Wei opened his mouth to protest and shrugged. "Fine. Don't think we could stop you anyway."

"I... I wish to accompany you too," Zhu Li said in a quiet voice. "If that would be okay, sir?"

"Hmm?" Varrick said vaguely. "Oh sure. Just be back in time for my three o'clock brainstorming." he said. Zhu Li's eyes narrowed very slightly.

"I will ensure my attendance," she said.

* * *

Descending by wires to the ground was nerve-wracking and maybe a little thrilling. Zipping through the air, the ground rushing up towards them... If it was not a descent into the ruins of Ba Sing Se, this could almost be fun. As it was, in this ravaged city, the idea of having fun seemed somehow wrong. There was no one in sight when they landed. The smell of smoke was near obliterated by a new, noxious scent that clung to the air. Too many worrying possibilities for the source - Opal could only hope she was wrong. The city felt near deserted, an eerie quiet filling the air. Every step the quartet took seemed to reverberate from the walls as they picked their way through the debris.

Asami's note specified a nearby compound. A singular tower jutted up from the centre of the grounds, the outer walls and everything within burned, broken and almost destroyed. The doors at the base of the tower still stood on their hinges, easily pushing open with a touch. Opal shivered; blood seemed to splatter across every surface inside; just what had happened here? Were they even now too late? Wing and Wei crept up the stairs, moving near silently, Opal and Zhu Li trying to step as lightly as they, both casting wary looks back down to where the tower doors stood open. At Wing's nod - he and Wei holding cables ready - Opal knocked on the door at the very top - nowhere else to go. A long pause, movements from inside, a scuffling at the door and-

"Kuvira!" Opal gasped, leaping for her friend and wrapping her arms around her. "Are you okay?" she asked as she stepped back only now recognising the state Kuvira was in. She looked haggard, her skin gleaming with sweat. Her muscles were still amazing; but... Where were her clothes? Kuvira was wearing nothing save her bra and a pair of shorts. Her fingers were filthy and her hair pulled back into a messy pony-tail. And when she reached for Opal, she did so with only one arm. Opal glanced at Kuvira's limp arm and started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," Kuvira murmured and grimaced. "Doesn't hurt quite as much as it did."

"How...?"

"Doesn't matter," Kuvira said, stepping away from her and walking into the room. A pile of bloodied rags lay beside Naga who lay curled around Korra. She was okay. Opal took a few tentative steps forward.

"Korra?" she murmured.

Korra blinked and looked up; her eye swollen and purple, her face covered with bruises. She stared at her seemingly without comprehension for a long moment. "Opal," Korra murmured eventually.

"Korra," Opal gasped as she knelt beside her. Korra winced as Opal ran her fingers gingerly across her arms, nose, and ribs. Nothing broken as far as she could tell, but the Avatar was in a lot of pain. Where were the others? Opal glanced around. Asami Sato sat against the far wall, her arms wrapped around her legs. Zhu Li had knelt beside her, checking much like Opal was - fingers gently probing. Odd. Asami's gaze was firmly avoiding Korra; even as Zhu Li gentled tilted her head this way and that. What had happened?

"They okay?" Wing asked from the doorway.

"Miss Sato is fine," Zhu Li said.

"Korra's hurt but it's not too bad," Opal added. "We should get them out of here."

"Better now then when anyone gets back," Kuvira added. "I don't want... We need to get out of here," she said with a resigned sigh.

"Miss Sato?" Asami looked up at Zhu Li blankly. "Come with me. Please. I will help you to the airship." Asami nodded and let Zhu Li pull her to her feet.

"Korra?" Opal tried. "Come on - we should go too. We'll get you to the doctor." She glanced around the room. No. She could not have overlooked them. Neither Bolin nor Mako were here. "Where are the other two? Where's Bolin and Mako?"

Korra started as she asked her question and sat up straighter. "Wing, Wei; Bolin needs your help."

Asami shivered in Zhu Li's loose grip and wobbled on her feet. "Uh, sure," Wing said.

"Korra..." Kuvira said.

"I don't want to hear it," Korra snapped. "We have to try. I- We need them to try."

Kuvira sighed. "We should get Miss Sato out of here first," Kuvira said, a strange edge to her voice. "I'll go with Wei and get her to safety and then... If we can still make it back..."

"Fine." Confused looks between the rescue team. Opal opened her mouth to ask the burning question as Korra staggered to her feet and limped to the stairs. "Thanks," she muttered through clenched teeth. "Get back as fast as you can."

* * *

"Here," Korra shouted as she scrambled up a pile of debris. The others were not moving with anything like the urgency the situation demanded. Opal kept staring around the ruined courtyard in confusion and fear. Wing and Wei were calmer, but no less tense and kept wary eyes trained on every route into and out of the area. So exposed out here; she had not been outside in days. Korra had gotten used to the comforting bulk of Naga curled around her and Kuvira's excursions outside. And the silent other in the room; the one she still could not bear to talk to. The airship felt a mile away, not even visible from here, but she could not afford to let this chance go. "Please..." she pleased. "Just... try." It had only been three days. He could still be alive down there, waiting, hoping for rescue. Trapped with no one but Mako and... him.

Kuvira sighed. "Korra. There's no chance he survived, I'm sorry but it's been too long..."

"Bolin could have survived!" Korra snapped, her hands clenching into fists. She unconciously reached out to the earth and rock beneath her, tried to get the feel of it again. But she felt nothing; however much she tried to claw at the debris she still could not bend.

"You're being childish," Kuvira snapped, her face reddening. "You have to face reality. He did not survive."

"He could and he has. We need to help him," Korra retorted. "Why are you so willing to just leave him to die? If we do nothing it's as good as killing himself. Then we'll all be responsible. You, me-" She gestured wildly at Wing and Wei. "We'll all be the reason he died. Do you want his death on his conscience?"

"Korra-" Kuvira began, her voice softening, her expression losing it's angry edge.

"Do you?!" Korra shouted, feeling near to tears again.

"She's right," Wing said quietly. "She's right," he added a bit louder. Korra let out a breath. "We have to try. He could have lived through it. Wei?" His brother nodded and they both planted their feet firmly as Korra skittered down the heap, breathlessly waiting for them to start.

The initial fragments, stones and dust shifted easily enough and formed a messy pile nearby. The larger blocks of fallen masonry took an increasingly long time for the earthbenders to shift. The brothers slowly shed sections of their armor; before long they were both stripped to the waist and soaked with sweat. But they kept going no matter how hard and labored their breathing had become. The pile of debris growing larger and larger nearby. Still too slow though. Korra paced frantically on the lip of the hole as the twins slowly dug downwards. Staying still was impossible now there was a chance. She glanced at Kuvira who looked pointedly away from the proceedings. Keeping watch or embarrassed with her outburst. She had not said a word since they started digging.

With a muffled shift, a section of rock slid back and fell away. Korra peered past the brothers; a cavity of sorts. No Bolin and too small for him to be hiding within and escaping their sight. The thick smell of mud wafted out of the passage way. Wing looked up to her and Korra could think of nothing more to say aside from repeating her plea for them to keep going. Without a word he turned back and with Wei strode forward. Together the two earthbenders began bending rock encrusted mud out of the way. Korra and the others would have to keep pace with them; they were too far below ground now. Korra sat on the lip of the hole, about to jump down when the the tunnel shook and collapsed onto the two earthbenders.

"Wing! Wei!" Opal gasped. Korra's hands clawed the air, desperate to help. Nothing. She scrambled forward, pulling at the collapsed rock and earth. Two more. Had she just lost two more lives? More people who died because of her? Opal and Kuvira were beside her pulling at the rocks; three non-benders desperate to save two earthbenders. A tremor in the ground. Korra paused and to her relief the collapsed tunnel shifted and pushed back. Mud coated both twins mud but they were otherwise unharmed. Wing panted as he sat on the firmer ground of the initial tunnel while Wei glanced back at the collapsed passage.

"We'll try again," Wei said as he rolled his head and stretched his arms. "If we change the angle of the tunnel..."

"Dangerous," Kuvira said in a low voice. "Far too dangerous."

Korra glanced at her; she was staring at Wing and Wei. They were not directly related but constituted part of her family. How close had Korra come to ensuring Kuvira lost them. She felt sick. Wing shook his head but Korra spoke before he could. "Stop. Don't..." She swallowed painfully, not wanting to continued but needing too. How close had these two been to death? "Don't go back down there." She fell forward, a fresh wave of sadness erupting from deep inside. Her eyes flooded with tears and she sobbed all over again. A timid hand on her shoulder, and a gentle embrace. Korra closed her eyes, hands gripping the arm around her. Opal's voice murmured sympathies in her ear, but she could barely hear them. Was it over? Was it really impossible? Or was she really willing to risk other lives to save his?

"Bolin, he's... he's a good earthbender," Wei said. Korra opened her tear-stained eyes; Wei was staring at Wing, who nodded as his brother spoke. "And he's not the type to give up. Maybe he got himself out."

"Yeah," Wing said. "He... he could do it."

Faith? Or just to give her some hope. Faith - please let it be faith. Korra nodded vaguely at their suggestion. "Maybe... maybe he went to his family?"

"He has family here?" Opal asked in surprise.

"Yeah... Lower ring," Korra said, wiping her eyes fiercely.

"I know where the apartment is," Kuvira confirmed. "We... It was a place to meet up - if anything went wrong."

"Yeah," Korra sniffed. "And this went pretty wrong."

Opal let go of Korra and clapped her hands together. "Okay. Korra; we should get back to the airship and get you and Kuvira cleaned up. And when Mom gets back, we'll convince her to take you to Bolin's family. Know where to go by air?"

"I can get us there," Kuvira confirmed. Overwhelming guilt; Kuvira was being ruthlessly pragmatic. Essential in this situation. Korra had let sentimentality overrule her common sense.

"Good. So. Let's go back. For now?" Opal asked.

Korra nodded, wiped her eyes again and let Opal pull her to her feet. She did not want to let go of Opal's hand as they walked, and Opal did not seem to mind in the least. Slim comfort in the contact. Wing and Wei darted down streets ahead of them checking this way and that. Every other street they slapped their feet on the ground they closed their eyes. There did not seem to be anyone nearby - or at least none the brothers could sense.

Kuvira seemed as lost as she was; she mimicked the twin's actions the first few times they stamped, always looking frustrated in the immediate next moment. She was as powerless as Korra. It must be as frustrating and awkward for her to have Wing and Wei help ferry them both up to the airship. Just a few days before the two of them would have zipped up the wires under their own power. Now they were helpless without another metalbender.

For a moment when she stepped onto the airship deck, Korra felt comfortable. It faded within the hour. Waiting up here, in a craft capable of flying straight to where Bolin might be was even more frustrating than watching the others exert themselves. One hour bled into another. Asami was wherever Zhu Li had put her, Varrick's assistant patiently handing him tools as he fiddled with the radio on the bridge. By some unspoken agreement, there was very little discussion when they came on-board. Baatar nodded a greeting as Opal talked to him in a low voice. He called for Mako over the radio after that until Su returned three hours after they stopped the tunnel.

Suyin enveloped both Korra and Kuvira in bone-crushing hugs; Korra could not help herself and cried all over again. Kuvira oddly seemed more distracted than anything else. Su waved away questions of her meeting with Yeun and immediately ordered them to Bolin's family's apartment. Kuvira rattling off the co-ordinates with an unexpected preciseness. Korra moved to the bow of the airship and stared out of the window, as the craft headed towards the outer edge of the city.

Her heart sank as they neared their destination. Hope and excitement extinguished; below them where Kuvira insisted the apartment had once stood was invisible beneath thick clouds of billowing smoke and hints of flames. They could catch nothing more than glimpses of the streets; Korra did not want to go down there. Nor did anyone else make the move to investigate either. Could there even be an apartment left down there? What else had she expected? Just as with the upper rings, the lower rings reflected Ba Sing Se as it was now; full of smoke and fire and ruin. And she could do nothing to help.

* * *

Kuvira flexed her right hand absently mindedly and winced. It was at least a little better now - and should heal fine eventually. She leant against the window frame. How good it was to wear clothing not coated in blood and not wander around in just her underwear. How good to see the city changing; to begin the process of becoming something new. Ozai had not been entirely misguided - even if his method was absurd at the scale he conducted it.

The Earth Kingdom was going to change - and it was all thanks to her; the right person in the right place. The monarchy was gone, the citizen's free of their oppression. And yet; still that empty feeling deep inside where once she had been full, certain of the world around her. Still the numbness of leaning against the airship, walking in the streets and feeling... nothing. No rock, no metal, no earth. A necessary sacrifice. And yet; still hope. Vaatu-

Someone knocked on the door. Momentary disorientation that never seemed like would fade. Kuvira was not used to surprise. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me," Su replied.

"Come in."

Su pushed the door open. "Kuvira..." she said and held her arms out. Act natural; Kuvira stepped into the embrace. "Are you feeling any better?" Su asked.

"I... I do." Kuvira blinked. An honest answer; best to keep to those when dealing with Su. "Strange, isn't it?"

"Perhaps. It could be shock still..." Su regarded her for a moment and sighed. "Kuvira... About your bending... We'll... we'll find a way to restore it along with the Avatar's. I don't know how but... We should talk to Katara."

"Thank you," Kuvira said and hugged Su again, relishing the warmth she emanated. The next stage in her plan was vital. And if Korra could stop fixating on Bolin for two seconds, maybe she could try and get hold of Aang. Or else; maybe Katara really did have some idea on how to undo Amon's actions. For now; Su needed a nudge in the right direction. Maybe she should have taken acting in the past; it seemed so trivial to dupe everyone. She deliberately shivered and with a few hasty blinks, made her eyes water. She let out a strangled sob.

"Kuvira?" Su asked concerned.

"I... I failed," she said, forming the words a little awkwardly. "I tried to save the queen, but I... I was too late." Another sob and Su's comforting arm on her back. True - just not quite in the way Su would interpret her words.

"Kuvira, it's okay," Su said in a soft voice. "You can't blame yourself. No one foresaw the revolution or the depths to which the Equalists would go. You fought bravely and did all you could. I'm just thankful that you're safe."

"But the kingdom," Kuvira said, rubbing her eyes. "What about the kingdom?"

"It's going to get worse before it gets any better," Su said, glancing past her to the window. "People are still confused and panicky. I doubt anyone has that clear of an idea what happened here. Nothing but a few nobles and generals trying to hold things together."

"Can we do anything? I mean, can you?" Kuvira dropped her gaze to the deck, resisting the urge to smile. "You could take control; you could lead the kingdom."

Su fidgeted. "The situation is unstable. We're not safe here for the moment."

"But Zaofu is so strong. We... we could help them," Kuvira said, pressing the point.

"Yes. Yes we could. And we will. But not just us. We need others. For now we are going to concentrate on getting Korra somewhere safe." She took a step towards the window. "But don't worry; I will discuss this with Tenzin. I can only hope Chief Unalaq and Firelord Izumi can offer counsel in the coming weeks." Kuvira grimaced at the latter's name and chanced a look. Su was still staring down at the city - her reaction went unnoticed. "Without the queen - and if what I heard is correct - without all but the most distant branches of the royal family tree, perhaps the kingdom would be best served with a new system."

A start, if not as positive as she might have hoped. Possibilities spread out ahead of them. A swift return to Ba Sing Se with the armies of Zaofu in tow would be ideal. Not something she could or needed to assist with. Plant the seeds of ideas and wait for them to take hold. Cultivate her seedlings and take care of herself for now; she needed rest after the last few days. Let the other militaries clash and bicker over the land and control. Let them smash against one another and eliminate themselves. It would make things easier when it was her turn to lead the army and crush all who would obstruct Su's glorious reign.

* * *

The silence kept her awake. Asami had not slept properly in almost five days. The oppressive silence of Zaofu was jarring after the constant hum of the airship, the never-ending din of the Equalist staging area and the torturous time huddled at the top of the communication tower. As the city fell the streets had filled with shouts and destruction, the radio blaring a constant shriek of static. Sleep had been impossible. She curled up tighter on the soft mattress. A luxury she had not enjoyed for so long now. A luxury she did not deserve. Death stalked her; her father dead by her own hand. Bolin and Mako lost beneath who knew how much rubble thanks to her. The city scoured, burnt and destroyed. And she had helped put the groundwork in place. Had helped Amon. Korra's fury came back as it always did just as she thought she was past the memory. Three days of pointed, accusatory silence. Fair; she deserved it. She had killed so many people now.

Someone knocked on the door. Tempting to just ignore it and hope they left. Another knock and the door opened slightly. "Asami?" Suyin Beifong peered into the room.

"Ms Beifong," Asami croaked as she struggled upright, her limbs stiff and sore.

Suyin smiled. "I'm sorry to bother you..."

Asami shook her head. "It's... it's fine."

"Are you okay?" Su asked.

"As much as I could be," Asami said.

"Good." Her expression turned serious. "I know things are difficult," Suyin said. "And I wish circumstances were different. I cannot imagine what you have experienced these past few days, but I cannot sugar-coat your situation. You must leave Zaofu as soon as possible."

"But-" Asami said, her eyes widening, her stomach dropping. She needed time; time to think, time to re-centre herself. No such luxury it seemed.

Su held up her hand. "Let me be clear. I am not above harboring those who are clearly innocent. This is not a personal decision; I would much rather you stayed here." Su took a deep breath. "Several of your father's business partners are based in Zaofu, and despite all my efforts they have become aware we brought you back from Ba Sing Se. Fortunately they are not sure quite where you are staying, but that situation will not last long. Asami; I don't know what they hope to accomplish by coming after you. And the best case scenario is that if they caught you they would hand you straight to the Republic City authorities and start legal proceedings. I do not want to speculate on the worst case."

Asami tried to speak, tried to form words. Just as things seemed at their lowest, it seemed some other fragment or unseen complexity from her past bubbled to the surface. And each forced her even further into the mire that was now her life. Su continued. "Tenzin and I have been talking. You have friends Asami." She took a step closer and lowered her voice. "We can arrange for you to go to Kyoshi island. A close friend of Aang's is more than willing to shelter you there; the Kyoshi will guard you like one of their own. Or, if it is more appealing, Master Katara is anxious that you remain safe - while you will not be as well protected, the Southern Water Tribe is willing to shelter you. And lastly; the Fire Nation is willing to grant you political asylum inside their borders - I think we both know who is offering that opportunity. The choice is yours Asami."

"Thank... thank you," Asami said. "I... I need to think."

Su smiled tightly. "Please let me know as soon as you have made your decision. And choose quickly. I am certain I can still guarantee an escape for two day's time in complete secrecy. After that we are risking detection and capture." She reached out to grip Asami's shoulder. "This will be temporary, I promise. We're all working to clear your name and get your life back. But we need time. And... so do you. I know this is a lot to take in but..." Asami barely heard her leave as she sank back onto the bed.

Running away and separating herself from her friends by choice rather than the actions of Amon. She would be even more alone this time. None of the destinations sounded appealing. Kyoshi island meant a risk of running across the Yamayuri; would they even tolerate her presence after her actions? Facing Katara now after being an integral link in the process that lost the Avatar her power was impossible - too much guilt. Too many happy memories in the South; moments now tarnished by her own actions. And her father's family; they still lived in the Fire Nation. And it was impossible to ignore that such a blanket offer of sanctuary from the nation meant a high level of interference; Iroh. He was still willing to help even after she had complicated attempts at her own rescue. How could she possibly accept his help now?

Time wore on, faster than seemed possible; no time at all until she needed to choose - and until she needed to leave. Which would she least want to avoid? How could she make the right choice now after so many other terrible choices? So many loved ones hurt; Korra the worst of them all. Or not; Bolin and Mako were gone - and their deaths were her biggest mistakes. She no longer deserved help or friends - and if she removed herself then they would be able to concentrate on important matters. Surely the Earth Kingdom and restoring the Avatar's bending was far more pressing than what passed for her life. Clearing the name of a woman who intentionally left herself in danger and aided the enemy? Why should they bother? Asami Sato had no future; her name was nothing but a curse. It was unfair to hamper them with her problems; she would make her own way.

Asami scribbled two hasty notes, one sealed in an envelope for Korra's eyes alone, the other apologising to Suyin. But where should she go? A whole world to vanish in and she could not even think of where to start. Somewhere no one knew her and there was no history, no memories - that was vital. She had spare clothes and a little money; scavenged from here and there over the last few days. Not enough for long term, but at least enough to get her moving - to get her away.

Asami tip-toed through the palace, meeting no one in the early hours of the morning. The city awoke around her as she walked, the streets slowly filling with people and traffic - even now at this early hour. No recognition yet, but how long could that last? Asami Sato was still obviously Asami Sato even if her makeup hadn't been a concern in a month and her hair was a mess. She could walk away from the city - but how far would she get? Where was the nearest city? Maybe it would be best to get out of this Kingdom altogether. But how?

A glimpse of a name; Sakura Fisheries. That meant a ship or at least the coast. And the ships could go anywhere. "Excuse me," she asked the driver, avoiding his gaze as best she could and hoping he would not recognise her. He glanced at her blandly; looked like her luck was holding. For now. "Where are you going?"

The man blinked. "You looking for work or checking on our stock?"

"Stock?" she tried, confused.

"Thought everyone here knew our produce comes from Coral Bay. Guaranteed." It was away from here. Far away.

"Please. Can you take me with you? I... I have a ship to catch. I can pay..." Some. Not much.

The man regarded her for a long moment. "Sure, hop in back. Have to wait an hour but then you can tag along..."

* * *

Opal peered around the door; Korra glanced at her for a moment, and waved her forwards before her gaze dragged back to the note. 'Korra, I'm so sorry for everything and I hope the rest of your life will be better. I love you, but I know you can no longer love me. Goodbye. Asami' How many times had she already re-read the same few words? How could it have come to this? She had driven Asami away. Where was she now? Where would she go? She had lost Mako and Bolin already; she could not bear to lose Asami too. "Opal," Korra said, interrupting her friend - she had been speaking about... something. "Can we go search for her?"

"For Asami?" Opal asked blinking. "Mom already sent some people to get her back. Depends if they make it there in time. If the one sighting we have was right and she did head for Coral bay..." Opal shook her head. "The port has ships that go all over the world there. She could be anywhere by now."

"But..." Korra frowned. "If you... If they find her. Just... tell me. As soon as you can. Please." Korra shivered. It could not be too late. She could mend this, fix this, get back at least something of before. Even if Asami had stopped her before; prevented her from trying to rescue Bolin. It had been a foolish notion to resist, to blame her - she could recognise that now; even the benders could not cope with the collapsed cavern.

"I will. I promise," Opal said.

"It's... it's my fault," Korra said, her eyes prickling with tears. "She... she just lost her father and she was trying to keep me safe and... and I was just a jerk to her. All she wanted to do was care for me and I pushed her away." The sob choked out of her before she could stop it. She hunched over, the letter crumpling beneath her arms.

Opal was beside her in a moment and threw her arms around her. "It's okay, Korra, it's okay. All of this... It's... it's hard for everyone. Asami can't possibly hate you; she's just... Like you said; it's difficult for her too. She's lost. All of us are..." Opal's grip tightened. One of her only remaining friends; along with Naga and Kuvira. Kuvira; she needed to apologise. The voice of reason and she had just yelled at her. If she lost her and Opal; then she really would have no one left.

"Is Kuvira...?" Korra asked. One of the only people who might know what it felt like to go through this.

"About as well as you I think," Opal said. "And... I can't begin to imagine that it's like to have lost her bending as you did. She's been hold up in her room - just like you."

It would be hard to face Kuvira. Even now after those three days in the communication tower and at the ruins of the palace. To not be able to do what she promised; no way she could restore bending like this. No hope for help from a useless Avatar. And after everything Kuvira had done for her; all her advice, training and help. And for what?

Korra sank back onto her bed and dozed fitfully through the rest of day. Never able to quite fall asleep - as soon as she dozed off she would jolt awake with a start. Opal brought a few meals on heated trays; Korra picked at the food, never hungry enough to actually eat much. The morning merged with afternoon and after a life-age and a blink of an eye it was evening. Her stomach felt empty and painful, but eating... Too much. Dinner was too painful; aparalettuce soup. That first meal at Asami's mansion. Fun times; no manners, an eating contest with Bolin. Bolin. Her eyes flooded once again. She was wasting food. If Mako were here, he would have scolded her by now. So many people hungry and unfed and here she was wasting food.

It still felt wrong to have left Ba Sing Se without Bolin. What if he was still trapped underground? Running out of air or water. Or else slowly starving to death, slowly losing all his strength, unable to move or continue his desperate bid to survive as he wasted away. Or maybe he managed to struggle to the surface, only to lose his life to one of the gangs now running rampant through the streets. He needed her help. But no one cared enough. Everyone else seemed certain he must have died. Were they right? Was she wrong? Opal thankfully interrupted her run-away imagination sometime after dinner when she arrived with more ointment for her patchwork of cuts and bruises "Korra?" she said softly as she rubbed the ointment into her skin. "Your mom and dad are on their way here with Tenzin. They'll be here the day after tomorrow."

"Mom..." Korra breathed. If not for her friends she might never have met them. "Thank you Opal." Her parents; she needed them. Two days; too long to wait. "Opal," she said rolling over to look up at her companion. "Can you stay here tonight? Just... I don't want to be alone."

Opal tilted her head to one side and smiled softly. "Okay."

"Thank you." Opal excused herself for a short while and returned clutching a pillow and wearing her nightgown. So much like that first sleepover with Kuvira. Opal interrupted her before she could ask. "I asked Kuvira if she wanted to join us. I thought... maybe it would do you both some good."

"She didn't want to, did she?" Korra asked.

Opal shook her head. "Just wanted to be alone. Hope you're okay with just me."

"Of course I am!" Korra insisted. Thank you." Kuvira curled around Opal as they lay on the mattress; the warmth of her friend a least a tiny comfort in the uncomfortable darkness of the night. But it still did not work; Korra lay awake, her mind whirling as Opal gently snored in her arms.

* * *

The moment her parents rushed and embraced her, showering her with kisses felt all too familiar. Tenzin remained a little distant, but returned the hug when Korra finally pulled away from her mother to approach him. She broke down and apologised with a new wave of tears for allowing Amon to take her bending. Tenzin murmured to she should not worry and that she must never blame herself for his actions. His hand was a comforting weight on her shoulder. Soon enough they were on the back of Oogi again. Just like the aftermath of the Red Lotus all over again. No Bolin or Mako to worry about. Asami was who knew where. Even waving to Opal and the twins felt more than she was capable of. Korra leaned over the saddle on Oogi's back to call to Opal just as Tenzin opened his mouth to urge Oogi into flight.

"Please. If, no, when he comes. Please tell me as soon as he gets here. I don't care what he says, tell me," Korra insisted. Opal held her gaze and nodded.

"Soon as he gets here, I'll tell you."

Not much, but one of her fears was partially absolved. Now she just had to worry about getting here fast enough when the message from Opal reached her. No. If the message from Opal ever reached her. She wanted to be optimistic, but it was hard to ignore the unwanted probability Bolin's death was far more probable than his survival.

Were they retracing Asami's steps as they flew to Coral Bay and boarded their ship? Was she here? No. She would be long gone by now. Korra could not help the impulse; once her parents settled she wandered around the ship - just checking. Asami was unlikely to be on this water tribe vessel headed to the South. But there was a chance. Always a chance. No trace of her anywhere. Korra trudged back to her parent's cabin. Hard to ignore this had been happier last time; the first time she went home.

The voyage was so lonely. No Asami to cuddle with and chat in the night, who delighted in holding her hand and whose baggage took so long to store. No Bolin to spot fish with, to laugh with. No Mako to be distant yet provide so much warmth. Naga at least was still here - sent by truck well ahead of her parent's arrival - but so much like her, the polar-bear dog remained silent and seemingly contemplative. No Pabu to keep him company either. A chill gripped Korra's heart; just where was the fire ferret? He had been with Bolin when they parted - Pabu must have made it to Ba Sing Se. So... Korra put the horrific possibilities out of her mind.

Her parent's tent felt bewildering without the others, the household so quiet, so empty. Her mother and father filled silence with upbeat chatter. Each took pains to veer away from specific subjects as they needed. More than a few topics were taboo; friends, the Earth Kingdom, bending, the Avatar. It left little of note to talk about; their conversations became increasingly vapid and meaningless. Somehow reminiscent of those first mornings at air temple island; her mother cooking her meals, tending to her wounds, but always gingerly, always unsure of the boundaries. Smiles, embraces, comforting words - but always restrained. But while that had been new, exciting and a slow growth of discovery, now none of it seemed to really touch her. There was no optimism this time; before her friends had been in the city but distant, though she knew she would see them soon enough. Now they were gone forever. There was no chance of Mako or Bolin visiting. Asami was near impossible if she ever cwas found or wanted to be. Opal and Kuvira might still be friends but the distance was gigantic. Her parents and home would have to take priority for now.

The space behind her eyes filled with flames. Glimpses of a mask and Amon talking cryptically. The gentle green glow of those catacombs. Bolin's face as he wept over his brother's body, his last desperate, pleading words as the cavern collapsed onto them. Mako in the swamp, surrounded by fireflies, lit entirely by their gentle green glow. Korra reached out, barely able to move, her limbs like lead. She felt crushingly heavy, even breathing was a labor unlike any she had faced before. With a gasp she blinked awake, gasping at the air, her sheets soaked with sweat. She squirmed unable to get comfortable in the damp. Korra crawled off her mat and flipped it over. As she flopped back down, something damp and hot smushed against her cheek. Korra started, but soon relaxed; Naga. The polar-bear dog began lapping at her face and she gradually relaxed snuggling closer to her pet. Almost asleep and her parents started talking.

"Did Korra eat anything?" Her father, very faint on the other side of the wall. Korra wriggled a little closer, straining her hearing.

"Barely." Her mother siged. "But she she had some of the soup and a bit of bread. At least her injuries are healing well."

Silence - a long drawn out silence. "How could this happen?" Tonraq demanded suddenly. Naga's heavy breathing obliterated his next few words as her head nuzzled Korra's ear. She gestured the polar bear dog away a little and gently pushed her muzzle so she could hear.

"Does Tenzin still not know what to tell his children?" Senna asked.

"No. And I am not sure what I would do in his position either," Tonraq replied. "And I don't know what to say to Korra either." They both wanted to help so badly. But she was not sure how they could even begin or what she would want them to say to her. "They were only..."

"Mako was nineteen, and Bolin was seventeen," her mother replied. Korra's heart lurched as Senna spoke each name.

"Not even half as old as us." Tonraq's voice grew angrier. "We should never have let them go."

"We had no choice. They weren't going to not go because we told them." Alone. If she had been alone; they would have never had to die. Maybe she would have not survived but at least she would not be here at the cost of them both. "I... I found Mako's journal. It was in amongst the bags." Korra's heart lurched again - of course. She had forgotten all about his periodic scribbling.

"Senna, I don't think-"

"It's important," Senna interrupted. "Those children had no family outside of us. Mako... he was happy being with Korra like that. Never happier." Korra's vision blurred and she curled in on herself again.

"Is that better then?" Her father sounded bitter. "Happy at the time and wishing for a future that never came?"

Her mother's voice seemed to waver as she replied. "No. Of course it doesn't. But it's all that's left. I... We... could have, no, should have gotten to know them better. But they're gone now. And Korra... She's lost more than ever now. We're all she has left now."

"We have to be strong for her," Tonraq said. "She's strong; we need to be too."

"I know she's strong," Senna replied, her voice stressed. "But she still doesn't deserve this. Not after everything else." Her voice wavered and it sounded like she was crying too. Her father's words were too low to make out, but Korra hoped he was comforting her. She shuffled back onto her mat. Her parents still believed in her. Somehow; even though she was little more than a disappointment to the whole world - at least they had faith in her.

* * *

Kuvira flexed her hand. It had healed rapidly over the course of the last few weeks - courtesy of a few different healers. Just in time for this meeing with the world leaders. She scowled as she surveyed the room; Unalaq, his son and daughter. Not a problem and as expected. Tenzin, Tarrlok and a few nervous looking Earth Kingdom leaders. Tenzin at least she had time for; the others had little place here. And lastly; Firelord Izumi and her son. Why were they here? They had no business or right to be present for this discussion. She resisted the urge to clench her teeth. The Fire Nation could not have continued interference or influence upon the Earth kingdom - she would not tolerate it, especially not at this critical first stage. Her fists clenched tight beneath the table. Vital she not say anything. Hold her tongue. Wait until it was her turn to speak - and then say only what she needed to. Everything else would come later.

Suyin called on her early on in the meeting; as one of the few first hand witnesses of any authority her role in relaying the chaos from ground-level was not a surprise. The latter part of her tale required some creative omissions and alterations. Specifically the meeting in the spirit world; while it was incredibly doubtful Vaatu's name would mean anything to anyone present, it remained risky to speak openly of the entity. Easily omitted though; she began her tale with her arrival in Ba Sing Se - Bolin in tow. A few embellishments and alterations - most dove-tailing into the excuses fed to Bolin were enough to hide her agenda to anyone not prying too closely. And honestly; who would care about a slight discrepancy in her activities just before the city fell?

"...and that is when I uncovered the plot to assassinate the queen and destroy the royal palace," she said. Her voice quavered as she spoke - practiced alone and far from witnesses ever since the date of this meeting had been set. Essential practice - and yet it all came so easily, so naturally. "I... I tried to stop them. But..." A sniff, a dab of her eye. Hasty swallow and keep going; her voice breaking just a little - and they were all hanging on her every word. "I was too late. I... I can only beg for forgiveness." So many held breaths as she relayed the final few moments of Mako and Bolin; Korra's words rather than her own to supplement the narrative. Easier for her use; these had the emotion she might not be able to fake herself. The loss of Korra's bending; her own frustration and sadness was at least real enough for that.

"Kuvira, again, there is no need to apologise," Suyin said as Kuvira reluctantly retook her seat. Kuvira nodded vaguely, fixing her gaze on the table and avoiding everyone else's eyes. Let them think she was half-broken and damaged from her ordeal. Let them think that losing her bending had decimated her life. They did not need to know she was nothing like those other victims of the Equalists. She tuned out the rest of the meeting; it was only when Tarrlok started condemning the Equalists she started paying attention again.

"Such a miserable group," he sneered. "Failing here meant they took their fight to Ba Sing Se. What of this leader, this..." he gestured vaguely. "This Amon? The man must be apprehended with the utmost haste."

"Avatar Korra as unswerving in her certainty that he died at the hands of Mako," Kuvira replied, meeting his gaze for a moment and looking away. "As Kuvira has already informed you. We have no reason to doubt her." At least this was what drew Tarrlok's interest - not the slightly dubious narrative to excuse Bolin's death and her movements as the palace collapsed.

Tarrlok sighed. "So you say. But the Avatar is not and was not in the best condition at the time. I shall remain skeptical until a body is found. We should put our stock in concrete proof rather instead of second hand reports."

So fake. So... disappointed? Had Tarrlok convinced himself he could catch the Equalist leader? No prize, no show of power for his next election? Kuvira opened her mouth to retort.

"Avatar Korra is a poor liar Tarrlok," Tenzin said. "She has not lied about these events. Nor is there a reason she would. Nor should you doubt Kuvira; her testimony tallies with what Korra told me."

"So you say. But I hear that there is some confusion over one of those we have listed as dead? The Avatar seemed initially adamant that this... Bolin was it? Was alive?" Tarrlok fiddled with some papers.

"Do not confuse her hope for confusion," Tenzin said, his words hot and angry. "There is a chance he might live. Do not begrudge her this one hope."

"I am doing nothing of the sort. I merely wish to establish an accurate version of events." He leant forward. "Miss... Kuvira." He smiled. "From your testimony you admit that you came into contact and worked alongside Miss Sato during these events?"

"Yes," Kuvira said, keeping her frustration at the redundancy of his question in check.

"I am surprised to be honest. Miss Sato is still heavily implicated in an allegiance with the Equalists. That she should join forces with the Avatar is certainly curious. Unless... Did she know she was on the losing side?"

"My impression and encounters with Miss Sato do not tally with your own Councilman," Kuvira said smoothly. This Tarrlok seemed unable to grasp that his apparent desire for the destruction of Sato was extremely short-sighted. "I can only surmise that coercion was employed to keep Miss Sato under their control. The ill-health of her father proved a powerful motivator from what I saw of the situation. But; it is not my place to discuss her motivations. These questions should be put to her." Sato was meaningless to her now. Clearly innocent but of no concern for her purposes. Defending her was only going to serve to drag her down as well. No money, no reputation. What could possibly be still of any use?

"Tarrlok, this is completely irrelevant to our discussion," Tenzin broke in.

"I disagree; this is absolutely relevant," Tarrlok replied, his voice rising. "The Avatar considers Miss Sato an ally, and her actions remain extremely suspect and that concerns me. Changing sides in Ba Sing Se does not absolve her of her previous crimes. I am only concerned for the Avatar. We should not allow someone with such seditious thoughts to have access to someone as powerful as the Avatar. A corrupted Avatar is not a prospect I relish." Tenzin tried to interrupt but Tarrlok kept going. "Tell me, Miss Beifong. Where is Miss Sato? The sooner we can commence her trial..." Too long a pause, too big a smile. He was looking forward to her failure. Too certain she would; the deck stacked against her long before she was even in his clutches. "The sooner we can clear her of suspicion."

Suyin fidgeted on her chair. "I do not know," she said simply, her voice tight and clipped.

Tarrlok frowned. "You don't know?" he said, his voice quietening.

"She fled Zaofu with no hint of her destination. Our last lead was that she was headed to Coral Bay. After that... No one has seen or will admit to having seen her. She could be anywhere."

"What?" Tarrlok snarled. "You have allowed a dangerous criminal to escape?"

"Allowed nothing," Suyin snapped back. "All I hear is accusations against the girl and no proof. I did not detain her, this is true, but it is not my place to throw someone in a jail cell at your say-so. Dangerous criminal? The woman just lost her father and endured just as much as Kuvira and Korra."

"Well. I hope you are willing to bear the consequences," Tarrlok said, still furious. "If she starts a new Equalist plot, if she instead targets the Fire Nation..." He glanced at Iroh who pointedly ignored him and sipped at his coffee. The general had not said a word this entire time. If his family had been different she might have admired his restraint.

"Councilman Tarrlok," Izumi said with force - not as cool as her son. Kuvira's hands clenched again. "We are here to discuss the crisis in the Earth Kingdom, not someone suspected of aiding the Equalists. We must discuss the situation as it stands rather than some fanciful, nebulous future threat. I suggest we return to the topic at hand and end discussion of Asami Sato's whereabouts." A chorus of agreements came from around the table; Unalaq, Tenzin, the Earth Kingdom representatives. It was sensible; Sato meant little. But would the agreement have come so quickly if another had voiced it? The Fire Nation's reach and influence was greater than any other's. Izumi glanced at the paper in front of her. "If the reports I have read are correct people are fleeing what is left of Ba Sing Se to seek shelter in other provinces, while others are opportunisitically insisting on a tenuous but binding connection to the royal bloodline. The need for help is dire - both for the refugees and government within the kingdom."

"General Yeun is currently in control of half the Kingdom's army and stationed in Ba Sing Se. His forces are doing their best to at least ensure order is maintained," Suyin said. "The remainder however remains under direct authority of both General Kang and Lady Sung." She sighed. "All three have made claims to the throne."

One of the Earth Kingdom representatives spoke up. "As leader of the Woo family, I speak on behalf of the Quang province. We will support General Yeun's claim to the throne; he is the son of King Kuei's second cousion - Lady Hua. I call for Yeun to be officially recognised as the new Earth King. His family is well established and a line of successors is available."

Kuvira's nails dug into her palm. Yeun? The link was so tenuous. Support via interconnecting marriage alliances. They did not care about the kingdom; they only saw what the Queen had and that there was a chance to gain it for themselves. So ill-suited when compared to Su.

"Lady Woo," Izumi said calmly. "It would be more beneficial if you could convince General Yeun to visit Republic City first. Then we can discuss his claim to the throne."

Lady Woo smiled. "I'm afraid that will be difficult until Ba Sing Se is stabilized - as Miss Beifong reported, he is trying to maintain order. The situation there has not changed..."

Missing the point. Instability was terrible; this did not need reinforcement. Self-interest and regional control again. Nothing about the wider kingdom. "If I might speak?" Kuvira interrupted Woo.

"Please," Unalaq said. Woo glanced at her; he looked furious.

"The Earth Kingdom needs a strong leader. A strong figure, someone who might unite the nation. Someone who will do good for the whole nation not simply Ba Sing Se." Woo bristled at her words, but the others were nodding along as she spoke. "A distant claim to the throne and blood ties do not make one a good leader. This practice of hereditary ruling is absurd."

Woo spluttered. "Now see here-"

Kuvira kept on speaking. "There is an obvious candidate for the role:" She gestured to Suyin. "Suyin Beifong should be the new leader of the kingdom."

Suyin looked around in surprise as the table erupted into condemnations and support for the idea. "Kuvira-" she began hotly.

"Su, I just want what is best for the people. You are exactly the type of leader the kingdom needs. You don't have to look any further than Zaofu for proof."

Unalaq glanced around the table. "I realise this may be something of a surprise Su, but your thoughts?"

Su took a deep breath and stood up. "I am... deeply honored by my student's faith in my ability to lead. And I can understand why she believes I should take up this position." Kuvira's heart lurched and Su's hands tensed against the tabletop. "I must however, decline." Another chorus of conflicting outbursts. Su held her hand up and waited for silence. "I will not and cannot seize power. I am willing and prepared to aid the kingdom in any way I can during its recovery. I pledge all Zaofu's resources efforts to the cause, but I will not rule over the kingdom and over any of the other families. I am unwavering on this point." Her gaze swept across the assembled representatives. "Thank you, but I have made my decision," she said as she took her seat.

Why? Why did she refuse? It would be so easy to reach out and take the opportunity. "No one else is as capable!" Kuvira said loudly. "Or deserving," she added in a quieter voice.

"I know you have noble intentions at heart. But - Kuvira - lasting peace is much more important. The kingdom is still in mourning and now is the wrong time to disrupt the traditions and family lines. We must show that the old royal family still exists in some capacity. Do not worry; I refuse to back out of my offer: Zaofu will help. I will negotiate with the other families and together we will all help stabilize Ba Sing Se." Suyin took a deep breath. "And so, I think it best Zaofu also support General Yeun's claim." Kuvira slumped back in her chair. How could this happen?

She barely heard the discussion after that; so much speculation on the arrangements for Yeun's coronation. The matter seemed settled without even a real debate. Without pressing Su into the role destined for her. Talks of the risks of foreign oppressors dictating the future of the kingdom. Repeating the same mistakes - over and over again. The resulting discussions did not interest her at all; food supplies, rehabilitation of the city. Unalaq promising a team of healers to help handle injuries and disease. The United Forces dedicated to delivering aid - with the limitation that they not support any family with a claim to the throne. All such short-sighted and short-term solutions. Meaningless. Su... Su betrayed her. All she wanted now was for the meeting to be over. Nothing to concern herself about until- Finally; something interesting: the Avatar. "Master Katara is still devoting herself to finding a method of undoing Amon's actions," Tenzin said, smiling. "She extends her offer of aid to you Kuvira."

"Thank you," Kuvira said, trying to force her voice to remain level and not even hint at her inner turmoil. "But I would rather she focus on healing the A- Korra first." There was another method for her; he had been certain even if he could not do it himself. Katara would hopefully either not figure out the method or take so long it was far, far too late when she got there.

"A gracious and humbling attitude." Unalaq smiled at her. "In the meantime I have been communing with the spirits. Harmonic Convergence will commence in a few months. There is a chance the event will also help Korra," Unalaq said. And Vaatu, Kuvira added silently to herself. So much optimism and support for the Avatar - Tarrlok seemingly the only exception. But it was never about her really - it was because of her predecessor.

* * *

"Miss Kuvira? Might I have a word?" Iroh. Remain polite; even now. Even with him.

"Yes, general?" Kuvira replied, trying to keep her tone as pleasant as possible.

"I'm sorry to rake over something you have already related, but... You were with Bolin? In Ba Sing Se?" Kuvira nodded. "I... I wish to know anything more. Anything you might have not thought worth mentioning?"

"He... he died." There was little more to say. Even if she wanted to admit tossing him into a pit only for the man to crawl back to Korra immediately.

Iroh smiled. "Sadly I am all too aware of that. I just want to understand what happened. In his last moments... He was... a friend."

Consistency was vital with this portion of her tale. It must not vary between witnesses. The deviated tale she told people omitted the visit to Wan Shi Tong's library - even if it still touched on the night she lost her bending and her time in the tunnels beneath the palace. "Bolin came with me to protect the queen. Unfortunately the Dai Li considered us threats and we wound up separated. I... I cannot help after that. I only know what Korra told me - that he made it into the catacombs somehow. And that he was there when Mako died." Iroh's expression dropped. "They were buried together. Tragic, but he died doing what he believed was right."

"I... I see," Iroh said. "That... I... I apologise."

"Apologise?" Kuvira asked. He sounded sincere. To a point; there was an edge buried deep in his voice. Whether he was genuinely concerned or not was hard to divine, but if she did not know better, she would think he was suspicious of her story. Very dangerous.

"I can only imagine you would not wish to dwell on those experiences over and over again." From someone else that might have sounded mocking. Iroh at least seemed sincere. This one she would need to watch more carefully than she supposed.

"I... I will be okay. Bolin was a friend. And everyone who counted him as a friend deserves to know what happened - what he tried to do. I count myself as both fortunate and unfortunate I could not be there with him at the end as Korra was. He deserved to be with someone, but I would not wish to see what Korra did." She smiled weakly, satisfied that Iroh while suspicious would have little to find fault with in every lie that left her mouth. "I was not aware he was your friend? He never spoke of you."

"It was still fairly new. I would have liked to know him better..." Iroh glanced at the floor. There. Too calculated, too much intent to tug at her heartstrings. He might have no idea she was responsible for his end, but he suspected there was something more than she was saying - but could not in good grace interrogate her.

"Such a brave man. And so devoted to Team Avatar. A hero; both he and Mako. They didn't not deserve what happened," Kuvira said in earnest, pressing her advantage.

"At least we remember them," Iroh said with a heavy sigh. "Thank you, Miss Kuvira. I know my family history is... colourful to say the least. It's why I feel I have no right to speak at these meetings. Between us though;" Iroh's voice dropped an octave. "I agree; Suyin is the ideal candidate to rule the kingdom. She should have accepted the suggestion. I am glad you spoke up." The absolute last thing she wanted to discuss with him - even if he of all people recognised how much sense her argument made. Iroh bowed and politely excused himself.

If she still had her bending he would be dead by now. Him and his mother. No guards here - or at least no one obvious. No one to stop her. Paint the halls with their blood, just like she had with Hou Ting. Bring that family line to an end as well; watch as another nation imploded leaving it ready for reconstruction. Why stop with just the Earth Queen? Remove the Fire Lord and her heirs - and then move onto the heads of the Water Tribe. And eliminate Tenzin; less troubling than Azulon's actions - the airbenders would still persist without him. But the Fire Nation; they would be next, and they would suffer for everything they had ever done. Iroh was still walking away; almost out of sight now. "And you're first," she hissed to herself. Ah, to break the prince. Too inquisitive for his own good. She could make it slow, take her time destroying him. With her metalbending back and him in the South - or the North, there would be little to stop her making him die over as long a time as she possibly could.

"Kuvira?" Su's voice broke through her daydream. Kuvira hurried to her ready to apologise and seek forgiveness for speaking up as she did. This was going to be tedious and speaking to Su seemed like a pain; no matter - it was essential she return to Zaofu.

* * *

Another morning; her mother shook her awake as usual and asked if she was okay. Of course she was. At least as long as she ignored the fact that two of her friends being dead, another missing and her bending - her nature as the Avatar stripped away from her. This was her life now. Numbed and empty. Simple, peaceful, maddening. She ate breakfast with her parents, watched her father kiss her mother goodbye as he went out to fish. And like every other morning he invited her to go with him. And just like every other morning, Korra declined. The idea of being so close to so much water without even a hint of control made her uncomfortable. Silly; Asami had loved the water and she could not bend. Why was she so wary?

Her mother bustled around as she did her chores and started hanging kelp to dry. Korra felt helpless and useless. She needed something to do. Naga's saddlebags still remained untouched in the corner. Everything they had been carrying when they arrived in Ba Sing Se. Not quite everything; Mako and Bolin's bags were gone. The journal? Surely that had not gone too. But if everything else was gone- Korra spotted it near her mother's sewing box and shuffled over to it.

'This is Mako's journal. If you're reading this you have no respect of someone's private property. Or maybe I lost it. Or maybe I'm dead. Bolin; if this is you, stop right now. I'll know and I'll be angry. Unless I really am dead.' Korra read on a few sentences, but it was too difficult to keep going. She closed the book half-way through the first paragraph. Too much of him laid bare on that page, too personal and too open. There was so much he had never spoken out loud. She replaced the book and frantically looked for something else to distract her. She could not bear to be alone with her thoughts with nothing to distract her.

A movement outside; a team of dogs rushed into view pulling a sled behind them. Korra blinked. Was that Katara? It was. She gasped, grateful for the visit - no matter what the circumstance - and dashed outside. Katara was busily sorting food for the dogs as Korra trudged through the snow. "Korra!" Katara called as she looked around, smiling. She had not smiled like that the last time she visited. Could she have good news?

Katara held her arms out to her and Korra hugged her tightly. They had not met many times all things considered, but Korra felt so close to the older waterbender. Some unconscious echo from Aang? Perhaps. It did not matter right now - the comfort was too good to question but in the same moment the pained hollow feeling inside intensified. Katara believed in her before - and not long after that Korra left Republic City feeling utterly confident and strong. And now here she was, defeated and powerless. "How are you feeling?" Katara asked, her hand stroking across Korra's cheek.

"As good as I can..." Korra smiled sadly, waiting, hoping for what she might tell her.

Katara drew back a little, clasping Korra's shoulders. "I wanted to be more certain first, but you need this. Korra; I have found a way to heal you."

* * *

w

w

w

TSOAK published a day earlier because I was on an out of town trip. I got mugged the first day, but it was fun.

Thanks for the reviews: **Guest, RockSunner, Tbone511, Kradeiz, Elmundonosabe, DreadKing73, Tntbattle, Shadowman20, Chaot1kShadow5. I'm truly happy to see you all come back and read the continuation of TSOAK.** Thank you for sticking with us!

I guess I need to address the elephant in the room: Mako. So much more can be said when we finish the story, but I can confirm that the last chapter is Mako's last POV. I also considered chapter completely in Bolin's POV and it would have a different effect, but I wanted to contrast the brothers and make parallels between the first and the last scenes.

On the phoenix Aunt Meng's fortunetelling can have different interpretations, and Mako's predicted destiny can be true or false depending on how you look at it.

Book 3: story-telling would be a bit different. It is _not linear _and have a few separated subplots. Again; Korra will disappear in a few chapters, and other characters would have the same treatment as well. It's merely a matter of being in different locations rather than reduced significance to the story.

Next Chapter: _Spirits Within_


	43. Spirits Within

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Chapter 2- Spirits Within**

* * *

Korra lay back, staring up at the ceiling as Katara shuffled around the tub. "So," she said, her voice quavering slightly. "I'm here. In the tub."

Katara glanced over at her. "I have a pretty good idea what Amon was doing. It looks like he was damaging chi points." She sighed. "I would just like to be sure and have a success. Tahno at least has shown marked improvement physically though his bending is still absent - no matter how much he strains himself. But I am still hopeful he'll regain his abilities. But to think this was possible with bloodbending..." Katara shook her head. "At first I thought it was just an extreme form of chi blocking but..." She held her hand up, her fingers twitching into a shape horribly familiar. The same one Amon had use to touch her head and take everything away. She shivered, the water trembling around her. Katara dropped her hand. "Sorry. I am ashamed I did not realise what he was doing sooner."

"It's not your fault," Korra blurted. "I... I should have thought of that too." The sorrow washed over her again. "If I had... Mako; he never would have had to fight him. And Bolin-"

"Nobody could have expected a bloodbender who does not need the full moon," Katara interrupted sharply. Her expression softened a moment later. "Especially one who espoused a strictly anti-bender mindset."

"A liar." Korra closed her eyes and tried to stop the shudder that ran through her body. "A liar who lead his own followers towards nothing but death. There... there was this boy. I... I found him when I chased Amon. He... he died and I couldn't stop it. He called me mom and I let him. I... I'm a liar too."

"Korra?" A hand stroked across her cheek and Korra opened her eyes. Katara was smiling at her gently. "Not all lies are bad. It sounds like you did the right thing there. But you cannot take responsibility for all of those deaths. Neither can you blame them all on Amon." Katara stood and stretched. "Every one of the so-called Equalists made their own choice to follow Amon. They were circumstances, justifications. Perhaps Amon's ideals blinded them to the truth. No matter. They chose to participate in that chaos. They chose to kill."

"But..." Korra squirmed in frustration. "Not all of them were bad. Some deserved a second chance."

"True," Katara said, nodding. "But you are still not responsible for their choices. You defeated Amon - publicly I might add - and shattered his ideology as successfully as you shattered his mask. You stopped the revolution. You stopped his flow of hatred. You have saved countless lives."

"But not the ones that mattered." Korra twisted away. "I couldn't save my friends. I couldn't do anything for Mako when Amon attacked him. I should have been able to do something - even without my bending." Her vision grew watery and she blinked, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her voice cracked. "Bolin... He... he was buried. Right in front of me. And I didn't do anything."

"You did everything you could-"

"No!" Korra thrashed her head from side to side. "I could have done something more. I could have faced Amon and not let Mako do it instead. I could have dragged Bolin away. I could have sent him home before there was even a risk." She sniffed and took a deep, shuddering breath. "They both had so many dreams. Mako wanted so much for Bolin, his life was turning around. Bolin... he loved... everyone. He believed in us all, in Team Avatar more than anyone else." Katara did not move. "I don't know what to feel anymore," Korra said. "Part of me... I should... I need. He's not coming back. I need to get used to that. I just... there was always a chance. I just wanted, no, needed him to be alive." Korra rolled over to face Katara. "Did... Is there...?"

Katara sighed, her face dropping. "I could not tell you anything with any kind of authority. I can neither give you hope nor tell you to move on. I am sorry."

"No. I should be sorry. You... It must be tiring to hear me talk about them over and over again ever since."

"No." Korra glanced up, Katara was smiling again. "Releasing your feelings is helping you heal Korra. I am more than happy to talk with you about them. Please; never feel you are unable to discuss these aspects of your life with me." The words died in her throat. She could not say now what she still believed deep down. Worst Avatar in the world.

The healing played out just as it had every other day. Every day, the same time in the pool, the same glow from Katara's hands. The same lack of bending by the end. There was no precedence, no time-scale to follow. What of her though? How long could the world afford to be without the Avatar? Would it not be better to advance the cycle? Let the Earth Kingdom heir begin their training?

* * *

The days blended into one. How long now since the fall of Ba Sing Se? Since she lost Mako and Bolin? Since she lost Asami. Since she had last seen Kuvira or Opal? The moon's phase must have shifted more than one hundred times by now. She should be able to figure out the duration in days, but the mathematics felt beyond her in this moment.

Her uncle arrived with the solstice and without warning; this was no official visit. Unalaq arrived by a private boat and stressed he was there was there as an uncle and not the leader of the Water Tribe. He accompanied Korra on her next visit to Katara, drawing the older woman to one side asking to try something. Katara looked sceptical but invited him to try. The water glowed where Unalaq's hand came into contact with it, the glow suffusing through the whole pool and enveloping her.

"Do you feel any different?" Unalaq asked as he crouched beside the pool. "Are you able to bend?"

Korra concentrated. She did not feel any different. As was frustratingly expected she could not bend either. "What... what did you do?" Korra asked.

"It is a spirit purification technique. I... I hoped it would have some affect on your chi points and your chakra flow but..." Unalaq shook his head. "This level of physical healing is beyond me. Master Katara; I must leave this to you - I have complete faith in your abilities."

"Thank you for trying," Katara smiled at him.

"I would... I would like to know how to do that... later," Korra said.

"And I will be more than willing to teach you. When..." he trailed off.

"When I can bend?" Korra finished.

"Yes. That and after Harmonic Convergence has finished. It has already begun although it is currently only in it's earliest stages. The cosmic energies have begun pouring down from the sky but they will not truly intensify until the solstice next year. For now the spirits at the North and South poles are becoming more restless. It would not be surprising if they continued to appear more often." Unalaq looked pensive.

"What... Is something going to happen?" Korra asked.

Unalaq smiled weakly. "We cannot be certain. We know very little about this event. What we do know however is that many spirits are anticipating the return of much older, powerful spirits we know almost nothing about." He shook his head and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry Korra; Malina and I are working to handle some of the... rogue spirits," he said carefully. "Just focus on healing. Be the Avatar when you're ready."

He bid them both goodbye and promised another visit in the future. Unalaq said nothing about her going North as they had planned. Korra tried to ignore the conclusion. Her uncle conversing with the spirits. That should should have been her job. If she had trained in the North and not gone after Asami, perhaps she would be able to. The possibility she would not be ready by the next solstice was terrifying. Had Unalaq lost faith in her or at least the possibility of her regaining her abilities anytime soon? No bending, no spiritual abilities of any kind and utterly unable to help. She needed to though; both the human and spirit worlds were undergoing something huge and she could not do a thing. She barely noticed Katara beginning the healing once more.

"The first Avatar without bending..." she murmured. Korra stiffened a moment later as Katara looked at her; she had not meant to speak out loud.

"We will recover it; I promise you," Katara said. "Please. Do not give up hope. Retain your faith. You are making good progress."

"How is the Earth Kingdom?" Korra blurted. She glanced at Katara's eyes fearfully. "The truth. Please. I... I can take it."

Katara nodded as she moved her hands towards Korra's head. "Several families are still fighting for control of the throne. The United Forces continues to deliver food and medicine to afflicted areas within in the region. Evacuation of refugees to former Air Nomad territories has begun." Katara smiled. "Kya is in charge of that."

What was it Iroh said once? The United Forces did not have the right to interfere in political conflict. A new chill in her chest. While Iroh could not she was the one who should be. Restoring balance to the world - her sole purpose; the reason for her reincarnation. And because her bending was gone people were suffering. How many died each minute, each second while she lay here and waited for Katara to miraculously undo Amon's handiwork?

"Did you hear about the meeting of the world leaders?" Katara asked. Korra shook her head. "Nor did I. It is not fun to be in the dark like this, to think the world might have changed without out knowing. For all we know the Earth Kingdom might be split into smaller fiefdoms by now. Or perhaps there is a new King or Queen? At least then the nation will not be as unbalanced as it has been. I hope that we merely need to wait." Waiting, just waiting was hard. Impossibly so - to try and cling to such thin hope.

Asami was still missing. Every time a letter arrived from Republic City for her her heart leapt at the possibility of something - anything about her vanished friend. And every time the letter contained nothing more than occasional mentions of a few stray leads as to her current location. And an awkward reminder the authorities' zeal to reclaim her was little diminished. She tried to resign herself to disappointment, but it never worked - each letter was the same let-down all over again. Asami was gone because of her, because she was a terrible friend. Maybe it was better like this; maybe Asami was happier wherever she was - no Avatar to drag her into these messes. She probably had landed on her feet and everything was fine. Even Kuvira and Opal were better off without her.

* * *

Korra needed to be more useful at home. She helped mom cook, sew, clean and every other domestic chore she could. Senna smiled and together they completed tasks in half the time it took her alone. So routine - and always something she could do without bending. Her mother tried not to bend near her; she insisted on doing all the washing by hand despite how much faster bending would make it. She was taking longer because of her; Korra tried harder. Tonraq struggled with flints in the pitch black darkness of the night; once she could have done that with a snap of her fingers. Later the same night Korra struggled with the flints, striking them against each other creating short bursts of sparks. But never enough to create fire.

Her father still offered to take her with him as he went about his day; fishing and diving. Korra always refused. Difficult to be around other people like this. Her answer pained him - as much as he tried to hide it. He surprised her one day with an offer to see go look at the native wildlife. No waterbending - he promised. She could not disappoint him again, even if her first impulse was to curl up on her sleeping mat and just sleep. They walked for an hour and settled onto an icy outcrop miles from the settlement - seemingly miles from anyone. Ahead of them the sea was an unbroken blue expanse, the wind whipping around the two of them. A whalerus burst up from the ocean in a crash of spray and splashed back into the water.

"There!" Tonraq said excitedly leaning forward a little. "Did you see that Korra?"

"I'm not sure..." Korra said peering towards the white waters left in the animal's wake.

"She had children; two calves." He smiled. "They both looked healthy." He pointed; two smaller shadows flanked the grey shape of the whalerus.

"Yeah... Yeah they do," she said.

"Come on," her father said after a long pause. "Lot's more to see." He took her hand and did not let go as they walked through the snow. They kept a fair distance from the seals nesting further along the cliffs. It would be unwise, to spook them or the penguins who squawked and waddled around their own nests. A few shifting shapes slowly revealed themselves as arctic turtles leaving their clutch of eggs in heaped clumps of snow. Korra listened with half an ear as her father talked on and on about the different species and their behaviours. "Here," he said suddenly, holding something out to her.

Korra clasped her hands together as he deposited a penguin chick into her hands. It chirped and glanced around, it's gaze whipping this way and that. And she felt nothing. "Small," she said swallowing awkwardly, almost afraid to move for fear of hurting the creature by accident. Once this would have made her smile. It would have certainly amazed Bolin if he was here. But now nothing seemed to make her the slightest bit happy. Her father never seemed to stop talking - now asking if she was hungry or thirsty. Korra glanced around as she lowered the chick to the ground. The sun was past midday but it was still some time until nightfall. But did she want to keep going forward and feel nothing or just hide away again? "I am a bit peckish?" she volunteered.

"Okay sweetie," he said as he hugged her. "Let's go home." He kept smiling.

And after everything he had done she was unable to do the smallest thing that would make him happy as well. No doubt mom would hear about all this and be rightly disappointed. She would tell Katara who would tell Tenzin and then everyone would know. Everyone cared so much for her but she just disappointed them all and let them down. What if... What if she ran away on Naga? No more burdening of her parents with her uselessness. But... could she survive like that? She had failed to even start a fire with flints. Fishing was beyond her without bending. And it was impossible to ignore the new sadness her leaving would cause her parents. Nor was it possible to ignore the jarring familiarity; she had run from the Red Lotus and wound up here. She could not go. But it was clear she was useless here. Useless to her parents and useless to the world. Even more useless alone.

* * *

Her birthday. A year now and she had lost everything within that time. But how long could it have been since she lost... everything? The celebration was simple, plain. Quieter than last time. It was not how she imagined her birthday the year before. Not that she had much of an idea what she would have done. Another trip to the festival would have been fun. If the others were here at least. They figured large and prominently in the hypothetical birthday that was not here, that was not now. Her mother cooked her something tasty for dinner. It smelt good. It tasted better. It did not begin to make her feel happy. Conversation was tense, certain things taboo. No one wanted to invoke last year, but there were no other birthdays to draw upon. The resulting meal was quiet and only interrupted by awkward, stilted words.

The letters and gifts from Republic City helped a little. Jinora wrote about her training. Ikki and Meelo both included clumsy drawings which provoked a momentary smile. Pema's note excitedly told her of Roan's first word. Each asked if she was okay - hoped she would be or could be okay. But to reply to them all; the task seemed almost impossibly vast. Surely one note to the family would be thanks enough? A second package turned out to contain some of her things. It distracted her long enough that a furtive conversation between her mother and the air acolytes delivering the packages passed right by her. By the time she took notice the acolytes seemed cowed and apologetic. They left before she could even try and listen to them. So much for that. Korra turned to the selection of books Tenzin had included. Some she had read. Others had not yet been even started. Here was one loaned from Asami she had looked forward to a lifetime ago. There was one of the many she have bought with Mako's book token. Korra shoved them back into the box as she blinked back fresh tears.

Night held little relief. A distant boom woke her up. It was soon followed by others. No. They were, they should be too far to hear the festival here. But the cracks and explosions continued, she half expected to see distant flashes of light illuminating the side of the tent for a moment before fading away. Dreams. They had to be dreams. Day of happiness with her friends a year ago in the south. That first kiss with Asami in this same tent and those that followed, the thrill of touch and the heated excitement at being that close and intimate. How they slept curled and cuddled together blissfully with Mako and Bolin sleeping so close by. Sleep was evading her. Korra sat up, frustrated. Maybe she could read until she felt tired? She dug lazily through the boxes. Nothing interesting; nothing she felt like reading. Wait. There were more boxes; she had seen them arrive.

Korra could barely see and opened her hand - and winced. It was always the same. A split second when she tried to summon flame by reflex; an action that failed just as it had every time since Ba Sing Se. More frustration. She grabbed the lantern and lit it with a match, her fingers fumbling with the unfamiliar actions. Better. The remainder of the boxes seemed to be in the other tent. Why had they not mentioned these to her? Was there something here they did not want her to see? The first box; letters. Fire Ferret fans, well-wishers - all cheering for a speedy recovery for the Avatar. More people she had let down. Below the forest of pages was her pro-bending uniform. It would be good to wear it again. But then what would she do? She could not hope to play. A broken promise to play probending with Mako.

Tiny mementos filled the next box. Ticket subs, programs. A paper bag. A little curio she expressed an interest in, and Asami, smiling, had bought for her on a whim. Thousands of memories, real, imagined, sense and actual in this box. She moved on, not able to face Asami just yet. The next box contained nothing beyond four dolls. Korra stopped and stared at the dolls. The dolls stared back, vacant eyes watching her as they grinned. A present one year ago. She had even forgotten these. At some point the lamp light faded and the dark felt oppressive in its absence, the chill air seeping into her bones. Korra shivered. The warmth was gone. It would never come back. She could barely see the dolls, but knew they still stared back. Infinitely patient. Infinitely happy but empty. The dead kept her company.

Korra cradled the four dolls in her arms. Her birthday present from Bolin. Another broken promise there; no seeing the sunrise on that cliff overlooking Republic City now. She glanced down again, catching sight of the doll's mostly happy faces staring up at her. Korra winced and looked away. If only she could smile back. The sight of them had once again made her eyes prickle with tears and she blinked furiously. Keep on going. The path was nothing close to straight and difficult to see in the starlight but soon enough - yet far too quickly - she arrived at the top of the cliff. The wind rushed around her and she shivered, her arms tightening around the dolls. The pain blossomed in her chest once again and she sank to her knees. She hugged the dolls tighter still. How could she even consider this? No. She had to do it. Moving on was essential to healing, to coming to terms with what had happened. To no longer feeling like this. Korra could no longer cope with the reminders. They had to go.

Without looking she grabbed at one of the dolls and threw it over-arm. A spark of horror as the doll left her hand, as the horror of what she had done became clear. Korra fought back a frantic impulse to rescue the doll before it dropped. It hardly seemed necessary; her legs would not move. Which doll was it? She followed the doll's trajectory, the tiny object turning as it fell, just barely visible in the dim light. Mako. It was Mako. She had thrown him away first. Korra glanced away as he fell below the edge of the cliff. Oddly fitting he was first. Team Avatar was gone. Impossible, over, no more. These... things kept reminding her of a past only capable of hurting her now. She needed to be rid of them. She needed to accept her new life, her new role.

She took another doll from the bundle, glancing at it as she did. Asami. The pretty doll soon fell towards the ocean. It... it had been fun to be together with her before. So many shared experiences. So much more they could have discovered together. No more. They would never do anything like that ever again. There was no going back to that. Bolin was the third to drop to the water, the final impact hidden by the bulk of the cliff. She did not want to see him or indeed any of them them bobbing in the surf, still smiling as salt-water soaked and ruined them. He had made these objects; the dolls she adored when she received them, but now only caused her pain. Korra choked back a sob. What kind of friend was she to throw these away after her had to have spent so long making them? Gone to so much effort just for her and she tossed them all aside. No. It did not matter. It was not as if he was here to hate her for what she had done. It was not like he even could be.

Korra snatched up the last doll. Herself. She was... smiling. Bad depiction, Bolin. A less than accurate version of the worst Avatar in the entire cycle. The only Avatar ever to lose their bending, and without that she was little more than a figurehead. Little more use than the doll itself. Why not put that in her place? End herself now and let the doll be the Avatar for as long as it took for them to find the Earth Kingdom child. No use hanging on for however many years and decades she had left to her. Korra glanced at the cliff edge and shuffled closer. Not looking at the base of the cliff. Not looking at the dolls. Was it high enough here? If she leapt now, could she possibly survive? It would help. Leave the doll here for all the good it could do in her stead. Her death must be more helpful to the world than her remaining here. Some would be sad she was gone. But so many had gone before she could and left her in despair. It was unfair to expect her to carry on without them. It was unfair to deny the world the Avatar - a true Avatar. The world did not need her any longer.

If she ended everything in this moment... The cycle could go on. She could be reborn, reincarnated into someone better. No. To kill herself; that was to give up. How pathetic. She stared down at her own doll. Still smiling at her. No. With all her strength, Korra hurled the doll forwards and into the sea. The snow lurched beneath her. The cliff was suddenly above her, the wind rushing against her back. So she was to end after-all. Her end. Ironic; just as she resisted the urge. Fear now; death was only moments away. Sadness washed through her. Sorry Mom. Sorry Dad. Her back smashed against something and the cold enveloped her. So cold. Darkness washed her vision clean of the night sky.

* * *

Korra gasped, chill air rushing into her lungs. The air against her face was freezing cold. Her body shuddered and a ragged cough racked her. Spluttering, she thrashed as water welled up from inside her. Her limbs tired near immediately in the frigid water. Too much effort to keep herself above the waterline; her limbs felt like lead. She could not hope to keep on going. She was going to sink back and drown. Something snagged her jacket. Something large. Korra twisted around the effort almost beyond her. Naga tightened her grip on her parka and started pulling her towards the shore. "Naga," she murmured as her teeth chattered.

The air seemed colder, the snow almost warm when she struggled onto the shore. Her limbs shook as a wave of dizziness swept through her. Naga heaved herself out of the water and shook herself off. In moments she curled around Korra. The cold of her damp fur rapidly gave way to her companion's heat. Korra ran her fingers along Naga's flank and huddled closer, seeking as much warmth as she could. "Thank you..." she managed as her teeth clicked together. Naga licked her face and she smiled.

The next thing she was aware of was her father shouting and the ice cracking nearby. Her mother's voice joined his; both were calling her name. They were to her even before she could lift her head - her skull weighing more than the world - from the warmth damp of Naga. Arms thrown around her, bodies cold from the chill air. Hugs, kisses and weeping. Time became vague. She remembered movement, a desperate exchange of her soaked parka for her father's even as she shivered in the night air and he shivered worse refusing to take it back as much as she insisted. Movement across the ice. Apologies and assurances. It would not have been fair to die. She needed to live; for her parents at least.

Warmth. Intense warmth. A fire nearby, her mother fussing around her and tugging at her clothes. Fresh burst of cold as the soaked material made contact with another patch of skin. Then the momentary relief as it moved away. Not enough; the fire felt too distant. She was dizzy but the feeling soon cleared as the warmth invaded her. Her clothes were gone, her mother tugging her into a sitting position as she slipped a dry shirt around her shoulders and fumbled with the buttons. "I can do it..." she slurred. Her mother's hands tensed for a moment and she backed away, fussing, rummaging elsewhere in the room. "Mom?" Korra asked. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... fall." She looked around at her mother and then away. Senna was weeping, brushing tears from her eyes even as she finally retrieved a new pair of pants.

Senna grabbed her hand as she passed more clothes to Korra. "Please don't leave us," she begged. "We love you so much. We... we can't lose you again. So please, don't give up."

She almost had. Been at the brink before the fall. "I'm not..." she protested. It sounded so weak in her ears. "I didn't jump. It was an accident. I'm... I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Okay," her mother said, a hand against her cheek, so warm. How cold must she be for her mother's hand to be that warm? "Just... next time you go swimming at night, take Naga with you again. Okay?" She smiled as fresh tears sprang from her eyes.

"A better diving spot might be a good plan too," Korra replied, smiling weakly. No one had mentioned the dolls and she was not about to.

"Korra?"

"Mom?" Korra asked.

Her mother stroked a hand across her face and kissed her forehead. "I know... I know you've been through so much." She opened and closed her mouth a few times, her fingers knotting in her lap. Korra waited, urging her to keep going. Senna swallowed and smiled. "No matter what happens, please know you are precious to us. You mean more to your father and I than anything else in the world. And nothing can change that." She leant forward and wrapped her arms around Korra.

"Thanks mom," Korra said, feeling her mother's warmth against her still near frozen body. It would be impossible not to be grateful for this; grateful for another night and a moment like this. This was what she wanted, what she needed. And would need it again tomorrow and every other day after. It should not be over for her; there was so much more in the world. Mako was gone. Bolin was... Korra swallowed. He was gone too. They would not be coming back, but life was not over. She just needed to live one day at a time. Senna fussed around her for a while longer before setting her own sleeping mat beside Korra's and curling beside her. Korra shuffled closer, the cold seeming to cling to her limbs despite her best efforts.

She stood on a rooftop in Republic City. Nearby a hollow metal tower thrust up from the ground. Curious; full of holes, bare metal concealing little of the city beyond it. Thick vines twisted around, through and across the tower. She turned; vines held the entire city in their grip. A movement somewhere below; a turtleduck boat moving sedately across the lake. Peaceful. Something was falling down around her. Rain? No. She focused, the objects moving too fast for her to focus on. Korra reached out, the vast rain of objects brushing or bouncing off her hand. She snagged one clumsily and brought it closer.

Paper. Words. Admit one for: The tale of the Paper Sisters. Keepsakes. Her keepsakes of time in Republic City, her time with Asami. All falling past her. She could reach out and grab at them but she could not hope to hold onto them all, to save everything. She needed to choose. But the memories fell in a torrent and she could not see what each was until she took it. And in that moment so many others would pass by. She could not hope to hang onto them all. She needed to go. She needed to go to the tower. There was someone there. Someone waiting for her. Korra peered, balancing precariously on the edge of the building. The figure turned; the blue stripe on the back of his bald head terminating in an arrow in the centre of his forehead. Aang.

He was here at last. Aang could help her. She opened her mouth to call out and found herself blinking awake in the sunlight. The hope, the optimism of seeing Aang evaporated. She was still as broken as before; no bending. No friends - she had divested herself of even their placeholders last night.

* * *

Katara sat back and smiled. "Done."

"Done?" Korra asked, momentarily disorientated and blinking up at her.

"I have undone everything Amon did to you. Your chi-points are back to peak condition," she replied.

Korra sat up and took a deep breath. What if it still did not work? No. It would work. This time. She punched forward, her fist clenching as tight as possible. Nothing. She shivered. "It... it didn't work..." Korra stared at Katara. "Why can't I bend?"

Katara's expression had become graver. "I can see only one possible solution," she said slowly.

"What? Katara, I'll do anything." Korra bit her lip. "I just want my bending back."

"It's not a story you hear very often - that it happened at all embarrassed him enough - but during the war, there was a time when Zuko lost his ability to firebend." Katara smiled. "Pretty inconvenient; he had only just convinced us he was no longer our enemy and he was trying to start teaching Aang. It transpired in the end that Zuko had lost his passion." She held Korra's gaze. "I believe a similar issue may be afflicting you."

"I've lost my passion?" Korra asked.

Katara shook her head. "Not necessarily quite like that. Bending is both physical and spiritual. Your physical connection to the elements has been restored. The spiritual link... that is something beyond my ability to recreate. From my limited experience it is wholly personal and these matters are beyond my understanding. You should talk to Tenzin; he is after all the only airbending master in the world."

"I'll do anything," Korra replied fiercely. "I..." she bit the words off. No. She should tell her. "I saw Aang... In my dream."

Katara smiled. "He must be trying to reach you; I would guess your dreams are the only avenue open to him at present."

"I hope I can talk to him properly this time..." Korra's mind raced as she dried herself off. A hug, another hug, three more hugs for Katara. She had done all she could. Her recovery buoyed her parent's spirits almost as much as her own. They were happy, but sad it meant her leaving all over again though neither was about to stand in her way. Senna helped her pack her things and be ready to leave at first opportunity. It was so strange to have spent so long here; all those months miserable and doing little.

A new spark deep inside; excitement and hope. Chances, opportunities; a way to recover her bending. To help the Earth Kingdom and atone for all her mistakes. Korra winced at the thought; she would need her bending back before she could really do anything. Tenzin arrived as quickly as he could.

"As my mother said, the spiritual connection to bending is deeply personal," Tenzin said as Korra fidgeted, eager to start the path to reclaiming her bending - whatever it was. "I cannot be certain, but I think visiting a strongly spiritual place will help; Korra, I think we need to get you to a spiritual place-."

"Then let's go!" Korra grabbed her bags and started stomping towards Oogi. Tenzin made a slight groan and Korra vaguely heard her mother offer him a cup of tea before he left again. Korra slung her first bag onto Oogi and turned to find her father holding the second. "Dad, I can do it," she said.

He grinned. "And use it as an excuse to flex your muscles."

Korra grinned, grabbed the bag and hefted it in one hand. "Yeah - been a while. Some exercise sounds fun. Next time... we need to go out together." Next time they could go fishing together. Go diving together. Go sledding together. An optimistic future.

"Looking forward to it," he said, his smile more genuine than it had been since she arrived.

Her mother trudged through the snow holding another bundle, Tenzin a weary few paces behind her. "Just a few of your favourites for the trip..." she said as she handed the bundle to Korra. She peered into the bundle as Tenzin flicked himself up onto the airbison.

"Oh wow... Thanks mom. Oh." She glanced from the snacks to her now concerned mother. Korra winced and glanced up at Tenzin. "Are shark jerkies okay to have in the temple?"

"Ideally no..." Tenzin said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot," Senna said.

Tenzin shook his head. "Don't worry; if it's good for Korra's health we can make an exception. Her recovery is vital." He stroked his beard. "Still. Might be best to eat it outside the temple - away from the other acolyte's eyes."

Korra smiled. "Hidden meat. I can live with that." Last few things to check; Korra opened her bag. Her wad of clothes barely contained in the bag were all neatly tucked into each other and folded. "You folded my things?"

"They needed it," Senna said with a huff. "Your bag bulged. Much more space efficient this way."

"But folding takes ages," Korra whined. "Thank you," she added after a pause.

"You're welcome but don't get used to it. Next time you come home you're not leaving until all your clothes are neatly folded." Senna folded her arms.

"Fine..." Korra held out her arms to her mother. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Take care, sweetie," Senna said hugging her tightly. "Take as long as you need. We love you."

"We do," Tonraq added as he hugged them both.

"I love you too," Korra said. When would she see them next? This journey was now so uncertain, but next time; next time she would be smiling when she saw them. "Hey, where's Naga?" Korra looked around; the polar-bear dog nowhere in sight. "Naga!" she called. They needed to get going before the next snowstorm, but she could not leave without saying goodbye to her best friend.

A muffled bark sounded nearby. Naga lumbered towards her, her fur soaked and something dark in her mouth. "What is it girl-" Naga opened her mouth, several objects tumbling to the snow. Damp, possibly ruined by the saltwater, coated with seaweed but recognisable. The dyes might have faded but she could not fail to recognise the dolls Bolin made her.

"Are those…?" Senna asked.

"Yeah... they are," Korra said as she stooped to pick them up. "I never should have thrown them away." She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Thank you," she told Naga as she hugged the dolls to her chest. They were coming too. Leaving Naga behind was a new wrench; the polar bear dog had been her constant companion all this time; to leave her behind now... No choice though; Oogi would not be able to ferry her too. Korra hugged, murmuring her thanks all over again and promising a swift return.

* * *

"Aren't we going the wrong way?" Korra asked as Oogi rushed through the air, the sea stretching as far as she could see in every direction. "I'm supposed to be going to train with my uncle right? We seem to be going more east than north." She glanced up towards the sun. "Unless the sun is broken…"

"Going North was the plan. But I don't know if Unalaq can help with this aspect of your recovery. He is far more experienced with the spirits than I, but for now we need to help you regain your spiritual roots. If you can communicate with my father then I have little doubt the rest of Unalaq's training will be that much easier. So we are going to the Southern Air Temple."

"Presumably not just because it's closest?" Korra asked.

"Indeed. The south was special for Aang; he first felt a connection to his predecessor there. I am sure the same will be true for you," Tenzin replied.

A hope at least. Someone to talk to. Someone she had waited so long to talk with. Leaving her parents was always hard; and it hurt them terribly to see her go again. No avoiding it though.

Korra stared down at the temple as they neared; the mist shrouded the depths beneath the temple grounds. People. So many people. Korra frowned. "Tenzin? I didn't think there would be anyone here..."

"There are always acolytes here - even if there are not yet any airbenders. The Air Nation may be tiny at present but our numbers will grow over time as my family expands. It is best that we prepare for the future. Volunteers tend the grounds and maintain the temple buildings. However; there are more here than normal - Kya and Bumi have been assisting with the evacuation of Earth Kingdom refugees." Tenzin pulled on the reigns and directed Oogi lower. A very visible, very striking reminder of what she needed to do.

The acolytes treated her like royalty; treated Tenzin like an important spirit come to earth at last - and an especially fragile one at that. None of the fawning worship lasted all that long when Kya and Bumi arrived to greet them.

"Korra!" Kya embraced her without a pause. "So good to see you. Are you...?" She let the question hang unspoken.

Korra shook her head. "That's why we're here."

Kya glanced at Tenzin. "I am counting on dad's spiritual awakening here to help us," he said by way of explanation.

"At least it can't hurt," Bumi said. "You want to rest or anything? We can offer some refreshment - nothing fancy given the situation. We're spread thin caring for the refugees as it is."

"I'd... I'd like to get started right away. If that's okay?" Korra asked.

Tenzin paused "You should make a start and see if you can establish the connection without me. I need to talk to the acolytes first. Kya; can you and Bumi take her to see predecessors?"

"My predecessors?" Korra asked.

"In a sense. I just want you to try and feel the spiritual connection. I will join you later." He turned on his heel and threaded his way through the crowded grounds.

"C'mon kid. Time to meet the ancestors," Bumi said with a sigh. He and Kya pushed through the crowds ahead of her and she trailed behind them. Navigating became easier when they reached the temple; the tents and other temporary refugee structures had not quite spread into the temple as yet. "But, if more refugees arrive - well. Living before the dead - what's happening now over the future…" Bumi said. "At least there's only something like thirty acolytes here officially," he remarked.

"Tenzin's very fond of reminding us that thousands of monks once lived here." Kya gestured to a group working on a blackened section of wall. "And there's still loads of repair-work to be done. That lot are restoring the murals the Fire Nation destroyed." She stopped outside a door. "Here we are..." she said as she pushed the door open.

Korra stepped past her and into the gigantic circular chamber beyond. It spiralled up and up, hundreds of statues filling the walls, all staring down at her. No; these were not just statues. These were past Avatars - every one of her past selves arrayed here. The spiral of statues ended at the centre of the room; Kyoshi, Roku, Aang and… an empty spot in the very centre. So that was where her statue would to stand. Or would have been been before Amon.

"Feel anything?" Kya asked after a long silence.

"Kinda..." Korra frowned. "Not something I think I can describe. But... these... all of these..."

"Past lives," Bumi put in. "Yeah; Tenzin liked to talk about 'em a lot. Depending on how you look at it, these are our ancestors too. Not that I'm trying to muscle in on the Avatar's legacy… Still; figure it must be different for you. Us ordinary types never get to know about our pasts in quite the same way."

Was she truly destined to join to this collection? Would she hold the centre spot, or should it remain perpetually empty to indicate the next Avatar in the chain? Would the acolytes shuffle each statue along the spiral to open up more room for her and her successor? Every Avatar was here; no matter how much or how little they accomplished in their lifetime. Korra stared towards the ceiling. Was there the first Avatar somewhere up there? What did they look like? How would the next Avatar feel when they came face to face with her statue? Would her legacy be as the Avatar who lost her bending? No. She could get it back; she was going to live up to her legacy.

* * *

Meditation. Again. Days, weeks. Just how long had this gone on for now? It was hard to stay patient. So much effort and nothing happened. No communication with Aang and certainly no entrance to the Spirit World. But she could not give up. Not now. This was the only avenue left open to her. There was at least a sense of progress; she dreamed of Aang more and more every day. And each day Tenzin tried to guide her into the spirit world. SO far unsuccessfully, but he kept trying - day after day. Korra grit her teeth and focused as much as she could. But the experience was uncomfortable and draining. An unpleasant spike of familiarity; how much all this reminded her of Zaheer's training.

Endless lectures of Air Nomad philosophy; that had Zaheer's speciality. Spirit training was assuredly not her favourite aspect of training, but she had always been afraid to disappoint her teacher. She wanted him to be proud of her. Fear and yearning all mixed together. He was nothing like Tenzin - and yet thinking of him was unavoidable when making the comparison. Korra opened her eyes and sighed in frustration. "It's not use!" she clenched her fists. "No matter how hard I try I keep thinking of him."

"Zaheer?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah. Even now he's holding me back." The world needed her and she was letting him haunt her. They needed to get past this, get to the spirit world, talk to Aang, get her bending back. So simple to say; so hard to do. "I've gotten nowhere in weeks!"

"Stop," Tenzin said firmly. "Clear your mind of worries. Be free from the world. Focus on your spirit."

"That's the problem," Korra replied. "I can't clear my mind. Zaheer is getting in the way." She sighed and fell silent.

"Korra?"

"It's not just him. It's..." She swallowed. "The people who need me - I think about them a lot too. My lost friends. I... I was doing better the other day. But as soon as I think of them - it just sweeps everything away." She shook her head. "I can't stop it."

Tenzin nodded and pushed himself to his feet. "Take a break for now. Rest for the rest of the day and we'll try again tomorrow."

Korra sighed. "Alright. Just so you know, this is going to take decades at this rate."

"No." Tenzin rested his hand on her shoulder. "Admitting to what is holding you back is a good thing. You will not be able to let go of your worries by running from them. You can only let go when you accept them for what they are."

Accept that Mako was gone. Accept that Asami left her behind. Accept she failed Kuvira. Accept Bolin was not coming back. Accept they would not longer be here. Too much to just accept. Too much to keep giving up hope on. She wandered back to her room as her mind whirled. The dolls stared at her as she opened the door. Korra closed it behind her and leant against it. "Aang; where are you?"

It was lonely here. No Asami. No Mako or Bolin. No Kuvira or Opal. Naga was a painful absence after all these months; her smell, her soft fur, her affection - all missing. Korra flopped onto the bed and shut her eyes. Sleep seemed to evade her. She could not be sure when the rain started - only that the noise was oddly comforting while she was inside and away from the falling water. She had to leave; this was too much for her. Being the Avatar - that was great, but the expectations that went with it were less appealing. She had to go. A brief note, her things neatly packed along with her robes.

She addressed the message to Monk Gyatso. He would find it easy enough in the morning and she would be far from here then. She snuck through the temple her glider in one hand. Getting to Appa would be easy. Where then? The whole world to flee into but where to start? Maybe Kuzon in the Fire Nation? As much as Bumi was appealing, that felt like the first place they would check and he wanted to avoid that for as long as possible. Maybe even forever.

The rain was freezing as she urged Appa higher and further into the storm. The wind howled, thunder rumbling all around them. A streak of lightning blinded her for a moment and she was falling. Down, down, faster and faster. She barely felt the moment she hit the water, but it was impossible to miss the world becoming cold and dark. No air. No way to breathe. She struggled but could not even claw herself upwards. She had to survive. A flare of light; her tattoos glowed bright blue in the dark. Everything turned white, the glare painful in the dark.

Korra blinked awake panting hard. The room was silent except for her laboured breathing; no rain, no storm, no lightning. Aang's memories; they had to be his. This was something new; more vivid than any dream she had had before. "This is a good sign; you're connecting to him," Tenzin said the next morning.

"But why is it only in my dreams?" Korra asked.

He stroked his beard. "There are few possibilities and one that I think makes sense for you; your mind is most at peace while you slumber."

"So..." Korra frowned. "Why can't I just go to the spirit world while I'm asleep?" She looked at him. "I like it more than meditation anyway."

Tenzin chuckled. "You sound like me when I was younger. I asked dad the exact same thing. The problem is you can't control yourself while you're asleep. Control is vital. You must control your spirit to enter the spirit world. But once you have mastered it, you will be capable of guiding others so they can enter with you."

"Just like you?" Korra asked.

"Just like me; dad took me when I was half your age. It took me years to learn how to enter by myself," Tenzin said.

More practice. She had to make this as easy for Tenzin as possible. Some days were markedly worse than others, but she persevered. Let her mind be free. Be at peace. Trust Tenzin. Focus on the one spirit she wanted to meet. Let go of her friends, her failure, her family, the world. Think only of Aang.

When it finally happened, she barely noticed. A moment before she had been sat in the lotus position and now she was standing, wavering on a square of black stone beneath a dull, green tinged sky. She turned around, the view identical in every direction - save for Tenzin nearby with his eyes closed. Wait; Tenzin. "Tenzin..." she started.

He sighed and opened his eyes, smiling as he did so. "We have finally made it."

Korra sagged and then whooped - the noise echoing oddly. "Finally!" She twirled on the spot again. "So this is it?" She ventured towards the edge; a cliff of black stone extended down before terminating somewhere far below. A floating black cube?

"This is indeed it. But be cautious. Stay with me no matter what. Understand?" Korra nodded slowly. "This place is dangerous."

"Dangerous?" she asked frowning. There was nothing here.

"Clear your mind," Tenzin said sharply. "Focus on-"

"Aang, yes. Can we find him here?"

"You can. And only you," Tenzin said. "Try calling to him. Be sure of why you want to meet him and what has allowed you to contact him. The spirit world connects to your spirit; it can be easily influenced by your emotions and thoughts. If you do not remain calm… Never-mind. We endeavour to avoid that situation."

"Okay..." Aang spoke to her first while she was a captive of the Red Lotus. No, rather it was when she began to airbend, when she hid that little truth from Zaheer. Freedom; that had been her desire then. But because of the Red Lotus, because of Zaheer, she had neglected spiritual training; neglected this aspect of who she was. Because of him. She should be able to draw on her past lives, but after training her to kill, after the willingness to leave her to freeze to death in the snow...

The harsh cold of the snow beneath her arms and legs. The places where it had melted slightly from her own heat and now soaked into her clothing chilling her further. Her cheek stinging from his hand, the air freezing as it whipped and eddied across her. The sky darkened, the air heavy, snow falling all around her.

"Korra," an unwanted voice spoke. Korra whirled, the sensation of lying in the snow fading leaving only a faint ache in it's wake. A dead man stood in front of her.

"Zaheer," she murmured, her heart racing. She glanced around. Where was Tenzin?

"I have been waiting so long," Zaheer said, his lips sliding into a smile. "I must congratulate you on finally making it here."

"No thanks to you," Korra snapped back. No. Calm. She let him go, let all the Red Lotus go. "Leave me alone. We're through." Anger bubbled inside her. She turned on her heel and walked away, the feel of his gaze on her back urging her to move faster and faster. She just needed to get away from him. Korra broke into a run and- Zaheer was in front of her. Korra stumbled to a halt and turned away from him again.

"As am I," Zaheer said casually behind her. "But, why the rush? It's been quite a while since we last spoke. I would like to know what happened... after. How was the world Korra?" He faded from view. "Was it good?" he asked leering out of the dark right in front of her.

Her tongue felt thick, the fear he induced still far too potent. No. "Better without you and the Red Lotus!" she replied. Not enough conviction. Not now after Ba Sing Se.

"How is being the Avatar?" Zaheer asked suddenly beside her.

"I'm..." A failure. No. She could not admit that. Not to him. But the world was in chaos because she failed. She could not let him know that. He must not win. "It's not easy." Korra shook her head. "But I'm not alone. I finally have my parents. And they care for me and love me. And I have a teacher who isn't just training me to kill. Not someone like you and the others." Korra swallowed hastily. "You're evil. You tried to make me into a weapon." Zaheer did not react; his face was devoid of emotion or even a trace of remorse. "I never wanted to see you again," Korra said in a quiet voice. "But now... now I'm glad I could tell you." Zaheer had a familiar look on his face; like the past. She was the angry child who disappointed him.

"And where are these friends of yours now?" Zaheer was sneering. "Not here. You are alone. Just as I am."

"They..." He did not deserve her answer. Asami, Bolin, Mako, Kuvira, Naga, Opal. He could not know; he only meant her alone in the spirit world. But it felt the question included the human world too. She could lie. No, he watched her too closely, knew her far too well. She was like an open book before him; such a hateful sensation. Unable to hide anything from him. Zaheer smiled. Smug. "I've lost a lot..." Korra said at length. "But I'm not giving up. I will bring balance to the world. I am the Avatar; not the killer you wanted me to be."

"Interesting. We're alone you and I. Similar but different. You've become so weak. See what relying on your friends and your family has done to you. See what turning your back on me did to the world. After all we taught you, you're nothing more than a helpless girl playing Avatar. You refuse to see the truth of this world. You have been blinded by your desire to be loved; foolish child."

They had been through this before. The world may have its dark side, its cruelty and fear, but the Red Lotus did nothing but make it worse. The Queen dead and Ba Sing Se had fallen; just like they wanted. "No. Even if I am wrong, I'm still righter than you." She glared at him, frustrated as he smiled and closed the distance between them. Zaheer's hand locked around her arm. "What?!" Korra gasped. She tried to bend fire; no good still. She clawed at his hand but his grip was like iron.

"So disappointing. You are hopeless. So hopeless. I..." He sighed. "I almost do not wish to inflict this suffering upon you, but you remain a necessary sacrifice for the good of this world. You are weak here; your continued inability to grow spiritually is your downfall. Look," he growled. The black cube was gone and now they stood at the edge of a fog-filled valley. "This is the fog of Lost Souls. If you enter..." he grinned. "You will never find your way back out. You will relive your nightmares over and over again for the rest of time." His voice became harsh. "The end of the Avatar cycle. Goodbye Korra."

Zaheer pulled her forward, shoved her past him. She scrabbled to grab him, managing to snag the front his tunic. "If I'm going there; so are you!" she hissed as they toppled over the edge. The gratifying sight of Zaheer's shocked expression was enough of a consolation as they plummeted through the fog.

* * *

"...weak Avatar. Couldn't even save your friends." The voice was disconcertingly familiar but she could not place it.

"Forget about being the Avatar; the world doesn't need you." Was that mom's voice?

"Weak little girl. Not a good choice for the Avatar." Dad?

"Disappointing reincarnation; Aang should not have died so young." Katara sounded vicious. Korra opened her eyes. The ground was dark red rock below her; a thick mist was all she could see in every direction.

"I've tried to be your friend." Asami's voice. She stood nearby, not meeting Korra's gaze and staring at the ground. "You... you sent me away. Selfish child; and after everything I did for you. If I hadn't met you again my life would have been so much better. Without you the Red Lotus would never have come to my home. I would still have my father. Now I have nothing. Thanks, Korra," Asami's voice concluded sarcastically as a curl of fog hid her from view.

"Asami..." she wheezed. She was already gone. Bolin stepped out of the fog to her left. Blood and mud splattered his torn clothing. Korra avoided looking at the painful gash in his side and the other wounds visible in unwanted glimpses.

"My biggest mistake? Helping you in that alley. Should have listened to Mako and left you alone. Instead I got us both involved. You were the worst thing in my life," he said. He stood in place, glaring at her and faded into the fog.

"Bolin," she spluttered, taking a faltering step towards where he had been.

"He's dead because of you." A voice behind her. She turned, dreading the sight. Mako; his skin pale and his eyes lifeless. "I should have stopped him. But now he's dead. All because of you! He deserved better. And for you to be jealous of him?" Mako clicked his tongue. "It would have been better if you just pushed him away. Better than him dying. You said you'd protect us!"

"Mako," she tried.

"Do you know what really hurts?" Korra turned to find Bolin standing closer, the wounds deep and- She looked away from the grotesque sight. "My death was so painful. I saw Mako die and before I knew if I was left all alone. You left me. Left me to run out of air with every breath I took. Do you know how it feels to suffocate like that? All alone with only my brother's dead body for company? I begged you to help. I wanted you to save me. You didn't. You left me to die!"

Korra slumped, her eyes overflowing with tears. A murmur of wind; Korra chanced looking up. The fog was gone, replaced somehow with an alleyway. So very reminiscent of the ones in Republic City. The air felt thick and sluggish. There was a gang surrounding her - the same people confronting her all over again. And like last time Naga was at her back. She fought. The motion was tiresome but something compelled her to keep going however much she wanted to stop. All she wanted was to sit back down and cry. Two new figures approaching; Mako and Bolin. The gang was gone. Naga was gone. Just the three of them now.

"Hey, um, hi?" Bolin said. "We, we, we..." he coughed. "We just wanted to help you. We're not bad guys. I promise!" He tilted his head to one side. "You look tired. And when did you last eat anything?" Her past repeating; her stomach hollow. Her last meal had been whenever the Red Lotus last fed her. Bolin held his hand out. "I'm Bolin." He nudged Mako. "Hey, Mako, introduce yourself."

She could just walk away now. Leave the pair alone, never befriend them, never drag them into her problems, never form a Team Avatar. Maybe that would be better than losing them later when it hurt more. "Leave me alone," she whispered. Walk away. The first step was the hardest, but those that followed came easier. Better this way.

More visions whispering, yelling, circling presences she could never focus on. The air filled with their voices. Korra was awful and weak. She wanted to go back to the alley still. Wanted to see Mako and Bolin's faces again. Tell them everything and apologise. Tell them she loved them. But... no. They would still be better off without her. What if she never met them. If she had stayed in the ice and cold? The alley faded from sight as snow coated the space around her. She was freezing. Korra hugged herself tighter as she shivered uncontrollably.

The North Wilds. Four silhouettes approaching; two men and two women. Too familiar. Korra scrambled to her feet and tried to stagger away with awkward, uneven steps through the snow. "I'm not coming back!" she yelled desperately. "Get away from me!"

Each step seemed to cover less distance, the approaching figures closer every time she glanced back. She was somehow closer to the ground, her limbs weirdly short. Another figure nearby in the snow; Asami but younger. Like she had been back when they first met. She huddled in the snow, her arms wrapped around her body, frozen tears plastering her cheeks. If she never met her... She might not die here - at least her later life would not include her. Korra ran away from child. Could not look back. Something else approached; Naga. The polar-bear pup stared at her. Korra swallowed another scream and ran from her too. Ran from everyone.

"We really aren't bad!" Bolin's voice abruptly sounded again. "I really do want to help." Korra ran faster, Bolin matching her pace a step behind her. Another set of footsteps crunching in the snow - were both coming after her? "Korra!" She stopped abruptly. Bolin repeated her name in a softer voice. She turned back. "Please... please don't run away from us." Bolin was staring at her, his expression pleading. "Why are you pushing us away?"

"Bolin..." she started her voice cracking.

"You'll always be my favourite Avatar. And I'm certain you'll be the best ever. People keep saying being the hero isn't everything it's cracked up to be, but it's worth it." Bolin fell silent.

"I'm... I'm so sorry," Korra said. "I failed..."

"When this is over... If you still need me- Well. If you want me around at all, even though I'm not half as strong as you, but... I'll help the Avatar if she needs it," Mako added.

"I want you to be around," Korra said, shivering. "I want you to be here!" she yelled.

"We won't all be in the same place and together, but when you need us, we'll be there. You've got your Team Avatar," Bolin said. A rush of wind and snow swept the brothers from her sight.

So optimistic. And the words could no longer be true as they once were. Once they had given her hope; before they died. No. They had hope right until the end. They believed in her. She could not simply throw their memory away and give up. Mako and Bolin were right in front of her; but in the same moment she was alone. It was not them; they were nothing more than illusions, echos of her own mind. The brothers could not be angry ghosts who blamed her. They were her friends. Korra sank onto the ground, curling around herself. The visions returned in greater numbers, the air filled with their voices. She was terrible, weak. It should end.

No. Remember the good things. Remember everything good or positive her friends and family had actually told her. She had to regain the people who loved her. They were all waiting for her. Something shifted; the snow was hard rock beneath her, the air warmer. A green glow all around her; the crystal catacombs. The ground shook and the world collapsed, shattering apart as a brighter green glow seeped up through cracks in the rocks. "Korra!" A new voice called. Clearer than the others.

"I'm here!" she said, forcing herself to her feet. Tenzin had come after her. "Where are you?"

"I'll find you," the voice replied. A wind billowed around her and the fog cleared. A bison floated in the air over head.

"Tenzin!" Korra yelled. He reached down from the bison and Korra reached up to clasp his hand. The moment they touched it was like a spark of lightning snapped through her, the clinging chill of the snow fading from her. And then she was struggling up onto the bison's back. She glanced down to the fog below; the hole she escaped from swiftly refilled. "Thank you," she sighed in relief and slumped forward to hug Tenzin.

"Korra?" The voice was unfamiliar. That wasn't Tenzin.

Korra looked up and shuffled away. A bald man, his head marked with a blue arrow and a beard was sitting opposite her."Avatar Aang," she whispered.

Aang smiled. "It's good to finally meet you."

* * *

The landscape was different below them; rolling fields, groves of trees and fields of flowers. A beautiful sight and one she would have stared at in wonder - if not for the presence of Aang. "You look a lot like him."

"Tenzin? Surely it's more he looks a lot like me," Aang asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Maybe. Your beard is better certainly," Korra admitted.

"I can't really comment on my son's fashion sense," Aang shrugged.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me. I would have been stuck there forever otherwise..." Korra trailed off.

"I only came because you called me," Aang said.

"But I... didn't?" Korra asked, confused.

"You did," Aang insisted.

"I really didn't," Korra shot back.

"Did," Aang stuck his tongue out.

"You heard me calling you?" Korra asked.

"Well, no. I mean, I don't really remember," Aang admitted looking sheepish. "But I knew I had to be there. And I knew you would be there. Guess it's all part of the spiritual connection…"

Korra smiled. "I did want to talk to you. You kept talking to me but I could never reply. And now you're here and I'm safe because you found me."

"Who's to say it was me? Maybe you just found a part of yourself previously hidden." He leant back against the bison saddle. "So. Now we're talking - what do you want to talk about?"

Where to even start? Pinpointing where everything had gone wrong seemed close to impossible. Too many individual decisions each contributing to the tragedy of Ba Sing Se. She told him, in fits and starts, tangents to explain people, places and events of her life as the Avatar. He did not immediately reply when she finished. "You were pretty amazing though," she told Aang. "Your entire nation wiped out, but you still rose up to defeat Ozai. And you were just thirteen!" So much better than waiting until she was seventeen and just what happened as a result.

"And a hundred- No, one hundred and thirteen years late for what I was supposed to be doing." He grinned. "But… About Ba Sing Se... I understand how you feel; there were so many times I wondered if I might have saved my fellow air nomads if I had not run away."

Korra sighed. "You still saved the world. You ended the war."

"But if I hadn't run away I might have been able to stop it happening altogether. I used to think about that a lot. I can't ever know if I made the right choice. Yes, I would never have met Katara but... Hard to forgive yourself from running away after realising that. But I had to learn to let go; if I had not been able to, I would not be able to move forward. I would not be capable of becoming what the world needed," Aang said. "Would you run away if you were in my place? How would you have handled the threat of Fire Lord Sozin?"

Korra frowned. "I would... train. Train until I was the best. Then storm his palace and put an end to him. Permanently." Simple.

"We did try that..." Aang said. "But I wasn't comfortable with the idea of permanently ending him as you said. Typical airbender," he said smiling. "I tend to avoid things."

Korra smirked and smacked her fist into her hand. "I face 'em head on." She froze, her heart lurching and sighed. "Which... is why I'm a failure. I so badly wanted to be the Avatar and fight bad guys. But in the end I'm just bluff and action. Even if I succeed for a while... It all crashes down in the end."

"Don't say that." Aang leant forward earnestly. "It would be pretty boring if we always came out the same way. We need to be a product of the world not forcing a legacy of former lives upon it. I think that's the reason we come out so different," Aang mused. "You should talk to Kyoshi sometime. You two would get along so well."

"Kyoshi was an inspiration," Korra said smiling. "Unlike me. The world doesn't need someone like me anymore. I figured I could do everything because of what I am, but without my bending..." Her smile became grimmer. "A naive girl who thought she could make a difference if she hit things hard enough. Even if I do get my bending back, there are so many others who understand the world better than me."

"You know..." Aang said, leaning back. "I'm not the best waterbender I know. Katara was far, far better than I could ever hope to be. Still is actually. You know the stories about Zuko and me learning and relearning firebending together? He can still do things I could never get the hang of. And forget about earthbending!" Aang grinned. "Toph remains unrivalled in her skill. She created a whole new technique! Ghazan is a poor show by comparison - however rare his skill was. But it's not just bending; Sokka is funner than I am, Suki was far better at fighting." He tilted his head to one side. "I'm not good at writing, or public speaking. Other people are better than me at all kinds of things. Remember that; being the Avatar is not about being better than everyone else. It's about balance."

He glanced up above them; Korra followed his gaze. He was staring at the clouds. "Zuko told me something once. I think he got it from his Uncle; air that is free, water that is flowing, earth that is sturdy, fire that is-" He broke off as he caught sight of her. She hastily tried to rearrange her expression. Not quick enough. "You'll get your bending back," Aang said quietly.

They lapsed into silence. But his words made some sort of sense. Kuvira was a greater earthbender and metalbender than her; as much as she tried to keep up with her, as much as she trained it all came so much more naturally to Kuvira. Mako was capable of lightningbending. Asami could make things Korra was never quite sure she even understood the basics of. Bolin was an amazing eater. Her second family; all better than her at specific things. She smiled sadly. "But I don't have a single element to bend anymore. And my team, my Team Avatar is gone. All because of me."

Aang was silent for a moment. "The air nomads; why were they wiped out? Who was responsible?" he asked.

"Fire Lord Sozin. He wanted to rule the world, so he killed them all - trying to get at you," Korra replied.

"So, I ask again; who was responsible for the loss of your friends?"

She was. No. Aang was watching her. He did not consider himself responsible for their destruction. Aang was trying to tell her something, trying to teach her. Mako fought to protect his loved ones; he loved her as a friend. Bolin kept her safe. It was her fault, but- No. The brothers had gone to Ba Sing Se to fight, to save Asami, aid Korra in her fight against Amon. Amon. He was the one who started the revolution. Who spread chaos. Who she and her friends fought. She would have died to keep them safe. Just as they had. They did what they believed was right. Rose to the challenge and fought bravely. "My friends... they fought to the end," she said slowly. "They wanted a better world too; they knew what it was like to live in fear and suffering. They believed in... me." Korra blinked. "I'm... I've... I've let them down haven't I? But not the way I thought." Aang was nodding. "They believed in me and I'm moping over them. I threw away their sacrifices..." She swallowed. "I need to be strong like them."

Aang smiled. "One would not know strength without knowing weakness. Both are part of us. It's okay to mourn. We mourn because we value that which we lost. We mourn to accept the past and eventually move on." Aang gestured and the bison descended towards a flower-covered meadow. "This area is connected to the Southern Air Temple. If you call for Tenzin he will hear you here."

"Don't you want to talk to him?" Korra asked.

Aang shook his head, smiling. "You see me here because I am part of you. To everyone else, I am long dead. Well, actually, I'm you. Remember?"

Korra laughed. "Keep forgetting that bit. Makes sense."

"And thanks to that I've been talking to my family through you for some time now." He glanced around and motioned her closer. "If you really want to let them talk to me; find and wear my old clothes. I can reappear through you by using them."

"Really?" Korra asked. Aang nodded.

"Kyoshi did it to me once. Kind of messed up a trial but it worked out okay in the end." Aang smiled. "Long story."

"Another time perhaps. Kind of want to see you in Kyoshi's outfit," Korra said.

"I was beautiful!" Aang said. "Katara looked better though," he added looking wistful.

"She still looks good," Korra agreed.

"Beauty that transcends a lifetime."

"Can we... talk in the future?" Korra asked.

"It would be my... well, your pleasure. I can share some great stories about Sokka. And show you more of the spirit world. Appa and I will be your tour-guides. Right, Appa?" The bison mooed.

"But how do I do it next time?" Korra pressed.

"Spiritual training I'm afraid. I know you don't like it, and I know you find it boring, but... that's the only way," Aang replied. "Especially if you want to come here without Tenzin."

"I had a feeling that might be it," Korra replied. "But, if it means being able to talk to you, it'll be worth it. Thank you. Really. I feel... lighter. This helped a lot. I... I still feel sad, but I know I can do this. I'll promise I will become as good an Avatar as you were." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I believe in you," Aang murmured. "And I am already proud of you as my successor. Remember; you will never be alone." He cupped her face with his hands and brought their foreheads together. "I am inside you. So is every other past Avatar. We will always be with you." A wind sprang up from nowhere bringing a cloud of autumn leaves in it's wake. The rush of rustling red hid Aang from her sight for a moment and when they were past, so was Aang.

"Korra!" Tenzin called from behind her. Korra turned to find him running towards her. "There you are! You... disappeared. Those leaves… where did they come from?"

"Your father," Korra grinned as Tenzin blinked at her. "I did it, Tenzin! I met Aang!" Just saying those words was an exhilarating feeling. "I met him!" She related a rapid digest of her time since her arrival.

"Korra... Dad..." Tenzin said staring past her into the vastness of the spirit world - there was no sign of Aang she could see. "I'm glad you could finally meet him," he said at last.

"So am I..." Korra said. "He's not quite what I was expecting."

Tenzin smiled. "Something I believe a lot of people said through-out his life. Many underestimated him thanks to his young age and later the strength of his convictions." Tenzin sighed. "So he restored your bending?"

Korra's heart lurched. "I... I forgot to ask. I just got distracted talking to him. Aang!" she shouted. "I need you!" Nothing. No reply, no reappearance of her predecessor. "I need to find him."

"Next time," Tenzin said. "Being here too long is not good for our bodies."

"I wasted the opportunity," Korra said bitterly.

"No," Tenzin said firmly. "Achieving entrance here, talking to my father, these are all successes to be celebrated. But we cannot lose sight of the constraints our presence here induces."

Korra nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, I know. And I do feel hungry I suppose..."

* * *

Korra opened her eyes. Her body felt a little stiff… Wait. Something was different.

"I'm... I'm sorry about Zaheer," Tenzin said. "I wanted to keep you at peace. I never expected to lose you-"

Korra shook her head, trying to focus on what was different, Tenzin's words distracting her. "It's okay." She smiled sadly. "Zaheer's gone now - I got the impression he's not getting out of that fog without someone like Aang to lend a hand. But... If he ever came back I think I can handle him now." She smiled, properly and a faint breeze brushed against her skin. How long since she had last felt a breeze like this? Almost without realising it, she wound it around herself. Korra gasped and reached out, scooping the wisps of wind into a small ball of air in her hands. The sphere rolled and juddered, the currents and eddies quite visible against her skin. After so long, and seemingly so easily: "I... I can airbend," she whispered. Korra glanced up to Tenzin.

"Remarkable..." Tenzin said. "And the other elements?"

Korra splayed her fingers against the rock beneath her. Nothing. She strained her senses for nearby water; nothing. And finally she tried to ignite a flame on her hand. It failed to appear. "Just... air it seems. Maybe Aang..."

"Korra," Tenzin interrupted. "I think you regained your airbending thanks to the spiritual connection here; this is Aang's birthplace."

Korra nodded slowly. "So, you think I can only regain air here? And it's because of Aang?"

Tenzin nodded. "We can try another element tomorrow - in case it is a delayed reaction. But if not-"

"Then we go North. But first... first we have to tell mom and dad. And Katara!" Korra reached out and tugged a current of wind, rolling it down into a ball; her first air scooter in so long. "I have to let them know I'm one step closer to being the Avatar."

* * *

u

u

u

Oh sorry for worrying you; I wasn't mugged. My wallet just got stolen from my pocket! Sorry for the wrong choice of words.

Also thanks for correcting us for the word "decimated."

Thanks for the reviews last week! Although how do I say this… I'm sad I didn't hear from the others. I felt a little lonely not to see you guys again. Note that we writers don't see which readers still read our fanfic, so the only way we know is through a reaction. I always fear that this someone stopped reading and I remember each one of you so please post something! It's the last book and I've been writing almost daily for more than a year now and very tiring, so please lend us a hand!

Last note: some things in canon are done here because we avoid repeating stuff. I mean in canon, Tenzin can't go to the Spirit World, but here he can because we're not going to write a spiritual arc for him. The same applies to many of the changes we did in TSOAK- this is an alternate universe and we aim to do storylines and development that weren't done in canon/untapped potential so as much as possible we're creating new stuff.

**_Next Chapter: Embers Part 1. _**_Embers _is a single chapter but split into two because of its length. See you next week!


	44. Embers Part 1

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Chapter 3 - Embers Part 1**

* * *

_"Asami!" She stirred in her sleep, the voice urgent, panicked but somehow distant. The voice came again and now she was jostled by something that shook her. Asami blinked awake; her father was pulling her out of her bed with clumsy movements. There was something strange about him, something wrong with the light in her room. Was it morning already? She rubbed at her sleep sticky eyes even as he shifted her in his arms. Had he been crying? She rubbed harder at her eyes, the itching not diminishing in the slightest._

_"Dad?" she asked as her father wrenched the bedroom door open. A wave of heat swept over her, the air becoming thick and choking. Her lungs burned. She stared uncomprehendingly at the fire as her father fumbled for a towel and tied it over her mouth. Her eyes stung, tears spilling down her cheeks no matter how much she frantically rubbed them. A momentary glimpse of the room opposite; it had been completely lost to flames. Wait. That was mom and dad's room. "Where's Mom?" she asked, her voice uncertain. The crackle of the fire was frighteningly loud. Something shifted in the distant and the fire roared in response._

_"Mister Hiroshi!" a new voice yelled. Two of the servants stumbled down the corridor, towels clasped tight over their mouths. "You're okay sir! Please, this way!" Her father followed mutely in the flickering red light. The smoke lessened as her father made his way awkwardly down the stairs, refusing any attempts for them to take Asami. The front doors stood wide open and the remaining servants all seemed to be outside. Some lay on the grass, others tending to them. A sizable group also clutched towels and scarfs over their mouths as they darted back inside the flaming building and returned with paintings, ornaments and papers._

_Her father's legs gave out when they reached the grass and he set her down a little too heavily. The heat from the fire was almost lost in the chill night air, but she could still feel it on the backs of her hands. "Are you okay?" Dad asked as he stared at her. She nodded, staring back as he glanced across her. The fire had been hot - too hot for her liking but the cold was helping. Her father's face looked so red, his eyes swollen and dripping tears. Without another word he pulled her into his arms, his chest wheezing and he started crying as he clutched her tigher. Asami stared over his shoulder at the house as fire danced and flickered in the windows, as the plume of smoke rose endlessly into the sky. Why was he so upset? But more importantly where was mom?_

_"Where's mom?" she asked, staring at the milling figures, some reduced to mere silhouettes, not even a hint of her mother's presence in sight._

_"Asami..." Dad's voice sounded wet. He sniffed, breathing heavily against her neck. "Asami, your mother is... She's gone."_

* * *

"Asami!" The voice dragged her back out of unconsciousness for a moment. Too sleepy. She let the lull of dreams pull her back. The voice came again accompanied by a hand that shook her roughly. "Get up. Now!"

"Huh?" she blinked blearily at Yufi. The short-haired girl of Fire Nation descent smiled thinly.

"You need to get up. The ship's docking." Behind her Yuna - a water-tribe girl with dichromatic eyes had almost finished slinging her array of bags onto her shoulders, straining against the weight. The two people she had talked to in Coral Bay; who had agreed to let them follow her onto the vessel in the dead of night. Other stowaways in the gloomy hold were pulling on overcoats and gathering their baggage into their hands, a few of the younger ones already darting out of hatches and onto the deck.

"Can't we just wait until we stop?" Asami asked with a groan, her head still fuzzy, a headache pulsing at the back of her skull.

"No," Yufi replied emphatically. "If immigration catch us we're going to get deported. And that takes way too long. Plus you could wind up anywhere. If you're lucky you wind up somewhere near Republic City. Unlucky..." Yufi shivered. "Might wind up at the edge of Northern Water Tribe territory. No reason to go up there. Saw it happen to this one girl..." She shook her head and glanced behind her. "Come on; if you're coming we need to go now before we get left behind."

Asami struggled to her feet and shambled after Yufi, her whole body still stiff from the metal floor. "Where are we?" she hissed as Yufi listened at the doorway. She did not respond and after a moment Asami pressed her ear closer to the hatch. Footsteps on metal; and moving away from the sounds of it.

"Best outcome possible - we did get the right ship. Asami, we made it to the Fire Nation," Yufi said with a grin. "We've really hit the jackpot. Assuming we do the next bit right."

"Fire Nation!?" Asami exclaimed. Yufi shushed her with frantically waved hands; she glanced out the hatch quickly and ducked back in.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"I don't want to go to the Fire Nation," Asami said in a quieter voice. "I need to get to the Xi province-"

"Xi province?" Yufi asked bemused. "What do you want to go there for? Seriously Asami, did you hit your head? This is so much better - we made it to the richest country in the world. What is there in the Xi province?" The entire point; not that she could tell Yufi. The further away from anyone or anything familiar would be better. Coming to the Fire Nation was the complete opposite goal. "This is seriously the best place we could possibly wind up. All that's left is to get in and..." Yufi tensed and pulled the door open. She looked both ways. "All clear. Time to go!" Yufi darted forward and Asami ran with her. Straight to the rail. Other stowaways flipped themselves over further down the deck and they plunged the short distance into the water below. "Don't think, jump!" Yufi said as she flung herself over the rail.

Asami's hands clamped tight to the side of the boat. Decision time. If she stayed here she would lose Yufi and Yuna; the people who amounted to the closest things she had to friends right now. But if she went with them... No. Not thinking about the recent past and what now lay behind her. She needed the two of them. But to keep going meant throwing herself into the water. Asami peered over; little to see in the dark. How deep was it here? Some of the stowaways had surfaced - just about visible in the moonlight. They were now paddling towards the shore - well away from the brightly lit dock ahead of the ship. Where was... There! Yufi was swimming alongside the boat, not quite fast enough - she was being slowly left behind. Despite Asami's reluctance, Yufi was smiling and gesturing urgently for her to follow. She should go. Asami needed to go. But to wind up in the Fire Nation; that had never been part of the plan. Maybe... The sound of heavy boots on the deck again; someone was coming her way. Asami panicked. Stay and face capture or jump and chance freedom with Yufi and Yuna. Asami took a deep breath and vaulted over the rail. Black, icy-cold water enveloped her.

The cold helped and stripped away the last vestiges of sleep. She kicked her legs hard and resurfaced, sucking in a desperately needed breath as she did so. The ship was moving faster than she had seen from the water; it was already well away from her. She trod water for a moment, the ship's wake threatening to break over her head for a frantic few minutes. Best not to think about predatory creatures in deep water. Definitely not thinking about that. Yufi was just about visible ahead of her swimming towards the beach. It was almost tempted to dispense with some of her clothes; as much as she would rather not arrive in the Fire Nation in just her underwear, her borrowed Zoafu outfit was really hampering her movements. No. She was not that far from the shore. Plus no one else was stripping off - they all struggled through the water, dragging their belongings with them.

She almost changed her mind as she tried to stand up when her feet brushed the sand. Trying to get upright was awkward; her clothes hung off her like lead weights, the damp cloth against her back unpleasant in the chill air. Fight the impulse to just curl up and will herself warm. She had to keep moving. Clusters of movement in the darkness all around her; she was not alone. The other stowaways were dragging themselves onto the shore, staggering across the sand much like she was. Where was Yufi? "Patrol!" a voice yelled in panic. That sounded like Yuna. Asami whirled around, trying to pinpoint the source of the panic. Brightly lit boats were zipping across the bay, heading right for them. "Run!" Definitely Yuna. She darted past Asami, Yufi on her heels. No better option; Asami forced herself to follow, ignoring the awkward slap of her shirt against her back and the sagging cloth of her pants constantly threatening to trip her.

People were moving all around her in the darkness, the awful sound of the boat's motors growing louder with each passing second. Demands for them all to halt and surrender barked out as light swept across the beach. A momentary glimpse as she rounded a corner and the beach gave way to paved streets. For a moment she, Yufi and Yuna were alongside two other refugees. Asami had never caught their names but mentally referred to them as "Shadow" and "Dread" courtesy of the tattoos across their heads. Two new figures burst out of the darkness and slammed into the men tackling them to the ground. Asami's heart leapt and she resisted the urge to look back as they fell behind them. The desire to look back was almost overwhelming; to check there was no one behind her waiting to reach out and trip her too. Might she end up with some name carved into her forehead for all to see? Tired now; her lungs were burning and her chest heaved. "Shouldn't we help them?" Yuna asked from just ahead, staring back past Asami.

Yufi shook her head hurriedly. "We'll all be caught it you do. Can't afford to feel bad about it yet; we need to save ourselves first." Yuna nodded reluctantly and kept running. Asami struggled, throwing everything she had into keeping up with the pair. Her lack of stamina was still proving troublesome - and her wet clothes were making this twice as difficult as normal. Should have just stripped off and run like that. Too late now; now she just needed to keep up until they were far enough away to slow down and rest. She could not afford to endanger the duo by being a burden. It was doubtful Yufi would treat her any different to Shadow or Dread if she did fall prey to the patrol. Please not much further.

Would it be so bad to fail here? To get out of the Fire Nation as soon as she could? Anywhere would be good as a destination at this stage. Except for Republic City - unlikely since they constantly deported refugees as it was - or one of the water tribes. Tarrlok would not have much difficult getting hold of her if she wound up in his own tribe. Off the beach now. Running on actual street was much easier, soaked clothes still slapping against her skin. How long could she expect to keep going? A left, a right, another left and Yufi pressed herself against the nearest wall. Yuna and Asami copied her a moment later. They stood, waiting, listening for sounds of pursuit as Asami struggled to regain her breath as quietly as possible. After a seeming eternity, Yufi relaxed and let out a loud breath.

"Think we're good," she smiled. Asami sank to her hands and knees; she spluttered and wheezed as she gasped at much needed air. "Yunie? Grab that barrel? I'll get something to burn."

"What... about..." Asami wheezed, the next word obliterated as her lungs seemed to fill with sand.

"Get your breath back first," Yufi said as she swept up loose items from the ground and emptied them into the empty drum as Yuna dragged it into position. She dropped a flaming match inside and the narrow alleyway became visible in vivid reds and yellows. Asami more or less had her breath under control at last. Felt terrible, but she could breath. It was only a little wearying to get back to her feet. At least the flames were wonderfully warm on her face, and the heat slowly penetrated the chill of her sodden outfit. This was the Fire Nation then. A new chance, a new start. First things first; get a job, get somewhere to live. If possible craft a new identity; leave Asami Sato behind, leave the everything from before in the past.

Finding a job should be easy; she had a lot to offer in terms of skills. Asami frowned. Wait. That was not how it worked for everyone else was it? She had so many skills and the ability to cope with anything that happened at Future Industries, but she had no proof of those skills. And if she did it would be unusable; Asami Sato was no more. No; it would be fine. She could demonstrate those skills - driving and repairing cars, Operating machinery, design work, managerial overseeing. Her stomach rumbled provoking smiles from the other two. She could try checking the trash for leftovers. No. That was too far, too desperate and the mere thought left her feeling queasy.

The enormity of the situation crashed down on her as her certainty evaporated. Just where was she going to go? How much was rent here? What remained of her meager funds should be enough to keep her fed for a week, but after that things got more complicated. And that was solely in terms of food. While the packet of crackers she bought in the port had stretched to a week in the end, that was not a trick she could rely on or really wanted to. Too many nights desperately ignoring the need to eat something and not enough sleep afterwards. She needed an income fast.

Fear of discovery kept their voices quiet. "I know this is Fire Nation," Asami said in a lull. "But just where are we?"

"Tsubiku Bay," Yuna said. Even Yufi blinked at her when she answered. "It was on the newspaper you burned," she added rolling her eyes. Yuna had relayed her past back on the boat while Yufi slept in the night; her home had wrecked by a calamity in the past. Nothing for her to go back to. Yufi on the other hand claimed she was the former daughter of a wealthy landlord - a former heiress and fated for great things. That was until her father struck a hugely one-sided argument with an electric company desperate to lay claim to his land. Her father accepted a flawed and unfair deal without question for reasons beyond his daughter's comprehension. There was no way Yufi could stomach staying after that. A series of amusing and less than amusing anecdotes eventually lead her to meeting Yuna.

"How about you?" Yufi asked - the most inquisitive of the duo. "What's your story?"

Where to even begin? Honesty did not seem wise; to admit she was the disgraced Sato heiress would do her few favors. Nor would the other events that brought her to this moment; killing her father, losing the brothers to the collapsing cavern, leaving her best friend- no, lover behind without a word... Her eyes prickled with tears. "Can I... I... I don't want to talk about it. Not yet." Pathetic. So pathetic. Her legs gave out as she sobbed, trying not to fall into the scorching metal of the barrel as the tears streamed down her face. Not one word and she was already feeling sorry for herself. How weak, how pathetic was she? A comforting hand settled on her back, uncomfortable through her soaked shirt. "You don't have to say anything," Yuna said softly.

"Sorry," Asami sniffed as she smiled weakly at the other woman crouching beside her. She felt both better and worse; finally she had come to terms with her recent past, but at the same time the evening became awkward as she tried her eyes. She had known these two for only a few days now; would they be her friends, her new friends? Or was she latched onto them through a complete lack of choice and loyalties lasted as long as it took to get themselves settled? Time would tell.

* * *

Asami put on her best smile as she stepped into the factory's reception. Hair as styled as well as she could with cold water and the dregs of shampoo. Clothes forced into as presentable shape as they could be. Makeup had been tough; a night-time raid to the trash behind a few cosmetics shops got her tiny samples discarded for whatever reason. She looked as good as she might expect in these cirucmstances.

"Excuse me..." she began to the man barking orders into the hive of activity beyond the nice facade. "I was wondering if you have an opening for a laborer or a mechanic?" The man glanced at her - disconcertingly his gaze roamed up and down her body. No. Resist the comments, the urge to dismiss him out of hand; she had nothing to fall back on and no one knew who she was. Asami described with as much detail and enthusiasm as she could what skills she held. Professional terms, the odd bit of obscure jargon. The man looked somehow less than impressed however. "I can demonstrate anything if you want-"

"Whether you got the skills or not - not my problem lady. You might be the best engineer in the world, but I need something to know you belong here. So; level with me; you got your papers with you?"

"Papers?" Asami frowned, her confidence evaporating with every passing second.

The man lifted an eyebrow and scowled. "Yeah. Proof of residency, citizenship. Fire Nation identification."

"I..." Asami's stomach clenched painfully. Would any excuse be good enough? Leaving them behind would at best buy her time but not enough to work around the problem. Loss in a fire was better but then the question became why she had not obtained new identification. Eaten by molerats, lost over the side of a ship. Nothing would work - it all came back to her lacking them. She had overheard and caught sob stories and insistence before - as relaxed as Republic City was by comparison, employees needed some proof of identity. Failing to provide it was always noted and always a worry.

"Look." The man leant forward slightly. "The mere fact I had to explain that tells me everything I need to know. You ain't from around here, and likely did not come here officially. Now that's not necessarily a bad thing - I can see why you came here. Problem you got is you ain't here by the most honest means." He held up his hands. "I ain't about to rat you out - I feel for you. But there is no way I can hire you for anything without costing me everything. See, this place is for jobs for Fire Nation citizens. Here we take care of our own."

The irony; her father a Fire Nation citizen of some standing. She belonged here; these were her people. But at the same time, this was the same heritage she had left behind when she walked away from Zaofu. It hardly seemed even worthwhile to try and save face, to insist on another explanation, leave and never come back. The latter was unavoidable. She bowed awkwardly, her face flushing as she walked from the factory as quickly as she could.

The next few hours were a daze. She roamed the industrial sectors, eyeing prospective workplaces, knowing how to do everything the workers were doing - faster, better, stronger. And as much as her heart leapt at the sight of an Earth Kingdom citizen or a Water Tribe in amongst the workers, it was impossible to ignore those in charge were always Fire Nation. She paid token attention to the tangled route she took - or at least how to get back to the alley where Yufi and Yuna planned to reconvene; getting lost would be the icing on the cake if she forgot her way back.

The factories beside the docks were a fraction better - at least once she had found the courage to ask questions in the early afternoon. The first place - a near deafening steel mill insisted on papers once more. The man was clearly not being honest; more than a few of his workers looked around in discomfort as he demanded her identification. She could press, but not worth the risk. Another actually offered her a job; the factory teemed with scrawny men and women but the money was insulting. Asami hurried away. The next threatened to report her and the one after had a pack of leering men who advised she capitalize on her looks and find some women's work. Just wait around the docks until it got dark enough and steer clear of the cops... Too many winks and knowing looks. Asami shivered at the thought, the risks and how many resorted to such measures. She left, the man chuckling and asking for discounts as she hurried away.

A whole day and nothing. Asami trailed home and found Yufi and Yuna preparing to get a free hand-out nearby. There were at least charitable people willing to hand out free porridge for the city's homeless.

"You refused a job?" Yufi exclaimed as they slowly moved forward. Asami glanced around nervously; no one else seemed to care.

"It was less than half of the minimum wage," Asami said, the offer - still her best - irking her.

"Asami," Yuna sighed. "I know how you feel - I really do - but half minimum wage is better than nothing at all. Or..." She glanced down at her body. "Selling yourself."

"I don't want to be exploited," Asami said scowling. "I deserve better. I'm not a slave."

"Maybe not," Yufi said glaring. "But you are stupid!"

"I'm just trying for the best choice!" Asami said.

"No, stupid," Yufi said. "You don't believe me. Well, we'll see how you feel after you've had a few days on this stuff." Yufi muttered something and shook her head. Asami blanched; her pride had caused a fight with her new friend. Yuna glanced at her and nodded vaguely. Should have taken the job.

"I expected the Fire Nation to be better than this," Asami mumbled. "It was supposed to be so easy to live here." She frowned at the confusion on both Yufi and Yuna's faces. "What?"

"It's..." Yuna began, biting her lip.

"It's better than where we came from," Yufi said. "Even this porridge; didn't get anything like it back there." She shivered. "But we're here now. And one day I'm going to get to Caldera City. It's supposed to be so beautiful and all the rich people live there. Hey, we should all go when we can."

At least the conversation had veered from her prideful mistake earlier. But did they understand how rich Caldera city could be? Imported Fire Nation clothes sold at a premium compared to those made in Republic City. And how many had she owned once? Not really thinking or understanding just how much money they cost? She could have fed herself for three months on the cost of just one of her old dresses.

The next day Yufi found bar work. Asami smiled and cheered along with Yuna but could not help the envious feeling that ate away inside her. She had never once considered looking there, capitalizing on her looks but not in the same way those leering men yesterday suggested. Her skills; she wanted to keep using them - do something practical again. Find a place with machines and ideas; a place she could shine just like in Future Industries. The situation was at least half-way bearable since Yuna had not managed to secure a job either. Nor had she made a concerted move to gain one but had instead become distracted with a broken lute rescued from the trash behind a music shop. It was missing a few strings, and tuning it was a less than precise art, but by late afternoon she had earned some Yuan by singing in the park.

She had a marvelous voice, and it was not hard to see how she had earned her money. But it was incredibly unstable. And Asami could not help but wish she had considered the idea; people praised her singing for years. But did she have the nerve to go with Yuna and sing in public? No. Yuna had found a way to get money. That was not her path either. It was not as if Yuna would be the most successful of the three; so far it was Yufi, but eventually Asami would make it. She was certain.

A few more days and her money was near gone. Asking Yufi or Yuna while an option seemed a bad idea; repaying it quickly would be next to impossible and an admission that she was being too picky. She needed a job; at least something for now - she could move to another one when she was no longer frittering everything she owned away just staying alive. Impossible to sleep as night drew on; the nature of her situation was too big to ignore and it overshadowed everything else. Her skin itched and she resisted the urge to claw at the worst of it with broken nails. Just rubbing with a wet towel as she hastily looked around for perverts was nothing close to enough. She wanted soap and running water. She wanted a bath and those scented oils. She wanted a bed, or at least a futon. Just something soft to lie on inside and safe from the world.

Asami wanted to sleep without being ready to move the moment a cop or a gang came too close and spooked them. If nothing else, somewhere that was clean. She could get something like that - or at least start towards it by getting a job. Her fingers brushed the locket around her neck. Silver; had to be worth something. Thousand Yuan if she was lucky and could find someone willing to give her it's actual value. No. That was still too far. She slipped her hand away glancing at the slumbering forms of the other two. Had they seen? She could not be too careful - while she had no one else, she knew so little about these too. Would they refuse to steal in order to live? She was going back to the factory tomorrow. She would work for half minimum wage. No less; anything so long as she had work.

* * *

Asami swept the floor as best she could, her attention split between her actual role and the assembly line nearby. They were assembling Satomobile parts. Not the best quality and not designs she had seen before - these were all somewhat crude, cheap variants. Not the kind Future Industries would have ever used. But she knew exactly what they were and what they could do. It would be good to settle onto the benches alongside the others; help make the parts - improve on the hundreds of defects and errors visible even from this distance. Then she could meet and smile with other company representatives and convince them to pay for them. She sighed. She was not allowed anywhere near the assembly line while it was in operation. Instead all she could do was watch and sweep. Dark, sticky grease stuck in the bristles of her broom and there was no other alternative but to pluck the gunk out by hand. It always left her fingers coated with a foul-smelling taint which proved nearly impossible to remove no matter how hard she scrubbed. The first day she snuck outside to gasp at the fresh air every hour and returning to work for another admonishment about unauthorized breaks. The factory reeked of burning copper and melting rubber. She could feel it in the air, feel it going into her lungs; sticking to her skin and hair. The water she mopped the floors with was filthy even before she began to clean; she could barely stomach looking at it by the time she finished and poured it into the foul-smelling drain outside.

At least she had a job; better than nothing. She had money; barely enough but enough to theoretically live on. Hopefully once things settled she could start saving when each day did not necessitate another expense and an unforeseen expenditure. Maybe she could eventually get her citizenship and with that a better job. And eventually; her own business all over again. No. Not wise to get too far ahead. Just needed to take things one step at a time for now. She could do it.

Asami - along with Yufi and Yuna - had eventually found a room in a worker's dormintory near the docks. Technically it was for single workers from near the provinces, but in groups of migrants crowded into every room. A terrible place for children, and yet there were so many here, running through the halls in the daylight hours, sobbing from pain or hunger in the night. Hot water ran for a few hours each day and there was always a skirmish in the mornings to get in the queue early enough to at least enjoy the lukewarm remnants before even that gave out. The light switches gave her a shock whenever she pressed them, the pipes swelled and dripped rust-coloured water, the windows leaked during heavy rain and misted over the second anyone was in the room. The added condensation from one night forever threatened to darken the wall beneath it still further. She had seen insects and molerats everywhere - inside and outside the building. There was no fire escape, no safety features - in a fire they would be lucky to even wake up before a blaze consumed the entire building. But none of that seemed to matter; it was a home. At least, more of one than the streets. The door was sturdy enough and locked securely. The first night she slept better than she had in ages, the nighttime noises only bothering her later on in the first week. Asami's nerves shredded the first time a Fire Nation patrol visited; they never came into the rooms ultimately. This was normal; the landlady paid the smiling officers from a roll of Yuan and sent them on their way. The next day she was at their door and demanded rent. So it went for every other room.

The trio of girls had sleeping mats on the floor of cramped the single room, just about enough space for them all to lie down and tip-toe past each other for the bathroom. A stove in the corner limited what they could cook themselves and a makeshift washing line offered a solitary location for Yufi and Yuna to hang their work-clothes. Asami reluctantly hung her stained overalls beside their vastly more fashionable outfits. Home. Similar size to the infirmary on an airship. Except no unconcious father she could not leave and no spare bed to sleep on. And no hawks promising rescue at the window. Asami checked every morning - nothing.

The factory closed each week for one weekend day. No work but as if to make up for it also the day she got paid. The sum was almost nothing in the end. When she factored in what she owed in terms of rent for the room and the meager food she could afford, she had almost nothing left. Saving would take a million years - give or take a century. And this had to last her two weeks until her next pay-day. And to think; once it would be nothing to spend ten times this on a meal with Korra. Every-day for a time and then at least once a week when they both became busier with their respective careers. Korra. As much as she missed her terribly, she was still too painful to think about that or dwell on. Some nights she could no longer resist and imagined lying in her bed back home, Korra curled around her and the two of them dozing in each other's arms. The illusion shattered a moment later as Yufi made some horrible snorting noise in her throat and rolled over. She was still here; no Korra and two near strangers sleeping on filthy mats.

No. Concentrate. Practicalities. Buying food from vendors was far too expensive; cooking her own would at least cut down on her outgoings even if the results never looked appetizing when Yuna cooked. She was losing her taste for pre-packed crackers, so she needed to do something. Asami blinked. She had no idea how to cook. Some of it had to be simple; heat something until it was hot - that was at least the right idea. But to actually cook; even when she was with the Equalists she never had to make her own food. Or wash dishes. Or know how much things would cost to buy and what was a sensible amount per item. She could ask Yuna about it all; ask her to teach her - if she was willing of course. If nothing else maybe she could give her the gist of he basics. But; risky. What would they think of her then? The girl with the past she did not want to talk about who knew nothing practical. That would make it more obvious the kind of background she came from. No. She would make up something else. Maybe she came from the provinces? Somewhere odd where there was no food outside of root-crops? No. Terrible excuse.

Food was going to remain a problem. After that; transportation costs had not factored into any of her calculations. Commuting was beyond her - all those bus numbers, all those fares and how did one even read the timetables? Walking at least was good for her - and cheaper. Assuming she did not wear through her shoes faster because of that decision. Two hours of walking - one there, one back - everyday. At least it would build stamina. And on top of that she needed soap and shampoo to get the horrible factory air off her skin each day. What remained did scarcely seem worth the effort. Shampoo was too expensive.

When she was sure both her friends were asleep, Asami stealthily took Yufi's knife from it's sheath. A shard of glass at the right angle gave her enough of an angle that she could check her work. With a deep breath, she wrenched the knife awkwardly through her hair. The severed strands fell in messy piles all around her and her eyes rapidly filled with tears. The girl who stared out of the shard was not her. But it was too late now; she had to keep going - leaving her hair first cut would look ridiculous. Keep on cutting. Her hair had never been short before - not once in her life. A newer Asami was cutting the old Asami away with awkward motions as she severed thick, tangled, forever dirty hair. Better this way; less to clean, less chance of anyone recognising her now. The gorgeous, perfectly made-up Asami Sato with short hair? Ludicrous to claim that this person could be her. Impossible - Asami Sato had long, flowing, beautiful hair; she was never once seen in public without flawless make-up. Asami Sato would never walk for an hour just to get to her destination. Never have messily cut, short hair or sallow cheeks or to not have touched make-up for a fortnight.

Asami stared at her new self, tilting her head this way and that to make sure the cut looked about even. More tears now. The past was gone. The Sato name could no longer be hers. Korra could no longer be hers. Now she was someone new. Asami scooped up the loose hair and bundled it inside a scarf; maybe... maybe she could sell it for making a wig. Just a slight bonus to help her get started - anything to keep life going.

* * *

Life carried on. Work, sleep, work, sleep. One day off a week. Somehow she had enough strength, enough stamina to hold her hand up when her neighbours asked if anyone knew anything about Satobikes and to do a few odd jobs. Some extra food, some extra money. If nothing else just getting thanks for doing what she loved was enough. Fun, but it ate into her downtime horribly. And still barely any money - at least the food donations reduced her spending. Next time at least; it was impossible to resist gorging herself on whatever extra she got. She trusted Yufi and Yuna as much as anyone, but the idea of leaving food lying around did not seem wise here.

Her finances were meticulously calculated every day, and they always made sense in her head and yet she still could not save. Yufi claimed the payment for a residency application was close to a thousand Yuan - and even after forking out so much, it would take months for the process to complete due to the enormous backlog. Nor was the application remotely guaranteed to receive approval. There were methods to speed it up, but that needed yet more money - and knowing just who to bribe. Citizenship was more complex again; more expensive and years of residency within the Fire Nation were vital first. Not even taking into account the tax payments. Or a few million Yuan invested somewhere in the economy. Money was everything it became increasingly clear like never before.

Days flowed into weeks and then into months. Things were not improving. She still earned little more than just enough to survive; her savings always wiped out by some disaster. A larger bribe for the officer's regular visits, spoiled food, damaged overalls, an over-enthusiastic pay-day treat. She was stuck. There were loansharks, but those were out of the question - after Mako and Bolin's parents, there was no way she even wanted to risk messing with them. No choice then; long hours and hard work. Remain distant from those who wanted to befriend her or know anything more about her; Yuna pried very gently but never to the extent of making Asami uncomfortable, and even she gave up as Asami refused to admit anything. It remained difficult to trust anyone; not when there was still a price on her head.

It was at least nice to realize that people still found her attractive - without the hair, without the make-up, without the fame or the fortune. People flirted with her, the attention producing a wonderful burst of warmth in her chest for a brief moment. People who with just a little more money might be handsome or beautiful, people who would dote on her every word. In the before she could have had a different partner every night with so many so clearly lusting after her. Almost enough to make her give in to the one or two she liked the look of most. The women anyway; the men posed a distinct other risk and that was almost certainly a new level of expense to prevent. A far riskier proposition than she felt comfortable with. The daydreams about some of the girls helped distract from the past. Plus it was supposedly easiest to become a citizen via marraige; some of the younger crowd in apartments across the way had partners twice if not three times as old as they were. And that was fine apparently; as long as one of you was Fire Nation. But in the moments when she was chatting agreeably with a cute girl down the hall, when the timing was just right - either her room free for a few hours or the girl's - a water tribe girl of no little significance would appear in Asami's mind. And the guilt came back. Awkward excuses - suddenly feeling ill or remembering an urgent errand sent her scurrying away from her prospective partner.

Then Yufi left. A scribbled note was all she left behind. According to the terrible handwriting she had fallen in with some mercenaries - some slightly odd politically focused group. Asami squinted at the glyph; was that a rock-slide maybe? Either way, that just left her and Yuna. More space but at the cost of higher rent; food became blander and less appetizing. Then Yuna went too. Against extreme odds her talents had been spotted while she performed in the park - a theatre group snapped her up and offered a life on stage. Yuna leaving was a far greater strain than losing Yufi. She had been quick to anger and opinionated - fine as a friend but trying as a room-mate. Yuna was far gentler, milder, patient. She had even started entering into Asami's little fantasies as she pushed away thoughts of Korra. A pleasing day-dream; a passionate clinch while alone in the apartment and Yufi was at work was her favorite scenario. Should have asked her sooner.

New fears; she had loose acquaintances within the building, but no one she trusted like Yufi or Yuna. Asking for help or things she did not understand would attract more attention now. It was hard to sleep the first night without them; she had gotten used to Yufi's snoring and Yuna's muttering in her sleep. What now? She still remembered the addresses of her old pen-pals. Surely one of them would be able to help or at least point her in the right direction. After all it had only been- Asami blinked. Years since she had talked to some. Most she had never even met in person and she never struck up a close relationship with any of them. Why should they help her now?

She gained new room-mates; nothing like her two friends. Just names she barely remembered, in one week and out the next and now replaced by others. The next set looked like they were selling something illicit - she took every excuse to not go home until the late evening after that. She could not risk the exposure if caught by association. The pair had little respect for boundaries or privacy and pried with greater intensity than Yufi or Yuna. No amount of tears or flaky back-story would put them off. Always digging for hints and more answers. Who was she? Where had she come from? Who had she been before? Was that the flicker of recognition in their eyes as they watched her return from work and curl away from them beside the window?

Her name should be fine - Asami was common enough. She was certain she resembled none of the official or even unofficial pictures of her. She was close to half her previous weight, short hair, no make-up and working as a factory sweeper of all things. Who could possibly link her to the beautiful - if disgraced - heiress? Sleep was becoming difficult again - too nervous to doze off. She needed to get out of here. But just getting this place had needed two others. How could she possibly find somewhere else? Troubles after trouble. A week after her new room-mates arrived, something happened at work. Whispering amongst all the workers; both those on the assembly line and other cleaners like her. At first it had just seemed very typical, the kind of gossip that spread through the factory every other day. But no one would whisper to her - everyone would find excuses to get away from her and to whisper out of her hearing. She should go while she still could. Had almost convinced herself it was time to flee when her boss walked right up to her. Rare. "Asami? A word?"

"Sure," Asami said her heart thundering in her chest as she followed him - not to his office but out of the factory. Was he firing her? But she had done nothing wrong, worked as hard as anyone. Maybe it was the economy? He needed to let even the good workers go in order to cope. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the two cops waiting. "What... what is this?" Still a chance. It might be something else. Something that did not involve Republic City or the Equalists or the Avatar or Ba Sing Se. She had nothing to do with whatever her roommates were selling. "I didn't do anything," she said. Her boss barely seemed to hear her - just scowled and gestured at her.

"Asami Sato?" one of the cops asked.

"No," she replied firmly.

"You are Asami Sato? Daughter of Hiroshi Sato?"

"No," she insisted, trying to stay calm and play at confusion.

"Well," the second cop smiled, the sight oddly chilling. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind coming with us to the station to help clear things up, Miss...?" he let the question dangle in the air, his smile certain she would not have a surname to give him.

"Moon," she said quickly. "Asami Moon."

"Asami Moon, then," the first cop said. "Please. If you co-operate this should take no time at all. We just need to make sure you are who you say you are. That's all." Too much smiling. Too much knowing. Her worst fear was playing out right before her eyes.

Predictably her lies proved insubstantial within minutes of arriving at the police station. No record of an Asami Moon resident in the city. No record of an Asami Moon immigrating to the city. No record of an Asami Moon visiting the city or clearing the border checks. The first cop appealed to her better nature - he could keep on going, ask for a more thorough search of records, find a possible lost card somewhere. Or she could admit she was Asami Sato.

"My name is Asami Moon," she insisted through clenched teeth and insisted she was from an outlying province. Play for time. Delay the inevitable however she could. She was not done for just yet; but now living in a crowded jail cell did not seem to be doing all that well. What kinds of crimes lead these others here? They all stared with calculating gazes as she slunk to the furthest corner and drew herself into as small a space as possible. The bulkier women filled her with fear - especially when they stared at her and whispered to each other. Asami forced herself to keep her hand away from the locket; she could not lose it - not now. But did that matter? Eventually they would prove who she was and then her freedom would be gone. And then she would be heading back to Republic City. Ready to be publically shamed, put on trial and punished for her father's crimes. And her own of course; she had helped in whatever small way to bring down the Earth Kingdom. Her life was over; of what remained, she would probably spend all of it jail. What would Korra think of her when she found out? And Kuvira?

Time passed slower in the cell than in the factory. Two days cooped up in here, always on edge, exhausted beyond belief. Prisoners cycled in and cycled out. Her name was never called, no one came to visit and she made no move towards the bars. A scuffle just outside drew her attention on the evening of the third day. A familiar voice from work; Nomura. So he was the one who had sold her out. Bastard.

"When do I get to collect the bounty?" he snarled.

"Look, you'll get paid. Stop worrying. There's just one or two complications to deal with first," a cop answered before the door swung back and cut off the rest. Curious. Were too many people vying for the bounty? Or did no one seriously intend to pay out the amount they were offering? Nothing changed.

Two more days in the cell and then a new scuffle outside. Shouts about uniforms, presentation, standing at attention. Something big was happening just outside. An older man - he looked like he was in charge here came to the cell and in a strangely gentle tone called her name. Her fake name. He was nothing but respectful, nothing but gentle as he opened doors for her and ushered her... somewhere. The man was on edge, but was channeling nerves into politeness. He called her "Miss Moon" the entire time. Had the gambit somehow worked? Had by sheer happenstance her conjured name worked? The real Asami Moon dying with absurd convenience elsewhere and Asami slotting into her life without issue? Improbable, impossible.

Everything made sense when the man opened the last door into an interrogation room. The visiting official - for who else could rattle these cops so badly - stood up to meet her. Of course; the respect, the attention to detail. The soft touch. Prince Iroh stared gravely into her eyes. "Please, Miss... Moon." The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "Will you join me for lunch?"

* * *

A year later. Now someone else was treating her to the good meal. Hard to believe so much could change in so little time. It would have been nice to talk about Mako about this experience - when it was over at least. No chance now. Besides, the similarities ended pretty quickly; Mako had talked to her in a police station. Instead she was with Iroh in a private dining room in some restaurant somewhere - they had hurried in through a side-entrance to minimize exposure. And all the while she desperately tried not to drool at the food smells wafting around. Her stomach gurgled embarrassingly every other second. The ride here had been awkward; she did not want to talk with anyone else present - not yet. She answered every one of Iroh's questions with simple a simple yes or no. Now it was just Iroh - or would be once the waiter left the room.

"I apologise for any discomfort," Iroh began as the door closed.

"Discomfort? This?" Asami stared around. "Even the car ride was more luxury than I've had in..." she trailed off as the waiter bustled in with a starter. She picked at it delicately and then started gobbling as she shoved as much of it into her mouth as fast as possible. It tasted better than anything she could ever remember eating.

"And don't worry about the media. Your arrest..." Iroh said after a pause. "It never happened. No one knows you're here - I made sure of that."

"So, they really do think I'm Asami Moon?" Asami asked awkwardly her mouth still full. Rude, but it was too delicious to stop eating for a moment.

"They do."

"T... thank you," she replied as she painfully swallowed. The next course came pretty quickly; the rice almost beyond describing. So different to the tasteless tofu she had been subsisting on. And meat; she had forgotten just how good it tasted. Iroh reluctantly began picking at his own meal, concentrating on that rather than her. One bowl of rice finished; she switched to the next with barely a pause, conscious all the while of her slurps and half chewed food falling from her mouth. Hard to care right now.

"I know none of this was ideal, but... I'm glad I found you. I was worried. Everyone was," Iroh said, watching his plate intently.

"Everyone?" Asami said pausing in her chewing. "Even...?" Saying her name was too much.

"Everyone," Iroh confirmed with a nod. "Korra and I..." Sharp pain her chest at the name. "We exchanged some letters. She did ask me to tell you that - if I found you." He started rambling about Tenzin and his family, Tonraq and Senna. They meant something to her - they had to, but they were better off without her.

"How is Korra?" she blurted, interrupting Iroh.

Iroh was silent for a moment, and Asami feared the worst. Impossible; she could not have expected to miss Korra's death. But then; given the state she had been in. "She's... Katara's been making good progress last I heard. She's physically fine and..." He glanced up. "Katara thinks she can undo it. What Amon did."

Asami gasped, her body trembling. "Oh. Oh, oh, that's... that's so good to hear." Her eyes were watering again. She was healing. The Avatar was not done for; she could come back. "No one talked about it. After... I knew she was okay, but... That's better than I expected." She smiled. Korra might get back to her old self. Surely she could too to get back to how their old selves were together.

"Yes," Iroh said. "She's been through a lot." He fell silent for a moment.

"Please." Asami stopped chewing for a moment, steeling herself for her next words. "Don't tell her you found me. I don't want to bother her right now."

"Asami-"

"No," she said a little too loudly, a little too forcibly. "I can't... I can't face her like this. I don't want her to see me like this." She was shouting. Asami flinched and started picking at her rice again. The room was silent except for the steady sound of her chewing.

"Asami?" Iroh asked after a long silence

"Hmmm?" she said as she took another big mouthful of rice, hoping the conversation would not be about Korra.

"Why didn't you ask for my help?" Her arms froze in place. Too much rice. Eyes bigger than mouth. And what could she even say to him? She had left because she had been low, so low. She wanted to get away, did not want help. Figured they would all be better off without her no matter how badly she missed them. They would probably blame her for Mako and Bolin's deaths. Maybe he did too. "You wound up in possibly the worst place in the Fire Nation."

This was all so different to the last meal she had with Iroh. Last time she had flirted with him, smiled at him and held eye contact as much as she could. The meal had lasted hours, rambling through never-ending conversation topics. Her hair had been perfect, her make-up perfect, her clothes perfect. She had been at her prime - the most desirable batchelorette in the city; the youngest businesswoman and most accomplished of her generation.

But now there was a distance between them; something unquantifiable but vast and intimidating. This man; citizens of the Fire Nation considered being able to see him up close at all a gigantic personal achievement. How far had she fallen? Her career was gone just as her dreams. Family dead and no lover. She hastily grabbed her water glass, catching a fleeting glimpse of herself. Short, shaggy hair, dry, pale face bereft of makeup. Horrible dark bags under her eyes. So different to last time. And now she was tongue-tied; unable to feel at ease in his presence. So quiet here; no music, no other diners chatting distantly, no smiling staff.

So different now. Iroh used to look at her with desire and a trace of lust in his gaze. Never too forward, never actually making a move, but it was clear he liked her. She used to correspond pretty closely with the idealized Asami Sato who featued in all those promo pictures. Now he looked at her in a completely different; no desire, no lust. Just pity. For all that she had been through and all that weighed down on her. Pity that she should stoop to such a menial job, that she try to evade everyone rather than just asking for help. Probably thought it was her pride that sent her to Tsubiku Bay. The truth was so much more complicated.

Iroh sighed. "You don't have to say anything." She nodded fitfully, grateful he had not pressed for an answer. Iroh turned to easier subjects; how she got here - he seemed to know or guess at some of it. She wound up talking about Yufi and Yuna more than she expected. Iroh leant forward and reached for her hand. She stared at it as he made contact. "I know we haven't known each other all that long and..." He smiled sadly. "And circumstances changed more than we might have expected. But, I want to help. This place is not good for you. If you want I can take you away. Somewhere you can rest. I promise you a better place than this to live."

She almost said no. Almost wanted to go back and claw her way up from nothing without his help. But had they even left anything for her to go back to now? Would any of her few possessions still be in the dormitory? Would her job be available? It had been bad enough the first time; to go through all that without Yufi and Yuna was too daunting. "Yes." She nodded quickly, drawing her hand back from his loose grip.

"Okay. We can leave as soon as you're ready," he said. If there's anyone you want to say goodbye to?" Asami shook her head. "We'll finish the food and get going." He studied her another second. "Maybe we should get you to a doctor first..."

* * *

Asami squinted up into the clear blue sky. Cocount trees lined the road, the sun momentarily blocked by each as they drove past. An image, a memory right out of her own head; the same scenery from her youth but seen again with older, if not necessarily, wiser eyes. The air was slightly cold against her scalp; having hair this short was still so new. The sea looked crystal clear as they rounded a bend; the sand on the beach was a familiar black and even the air smelt nostalgic. "The same but different," she murmured.

"Hmmm?" Iroh glanced at her as he drove.

"This used to just be a dirt track; odd to see it as an actual road," Asami replied, smiling.

"That was quite a while back wasn't it? How old were you?" Iroh asked.

"Five."

"You have a fantastic memory then," he smiled.

"Maybe," she said. Or perhaps it was the last fun time she had with her and her family. The last trip with her mother, the last vacation she had with either parent. How could she forget? Iroh slowed and turned off the road after a few more minutes. He parked in from of a much more modest villa than she would have expected from the prince of the Fire Nation. It looked like it had been here years. She did not remember seeing it before, but the amount she might have missed at five was huge. The villa was at least nicely set back from the road. No one came out from inside. "Lord Zuko not here?" Asami asked.

"Grandfather and grandmother are currently in the capital," Iroh replied as he fished their few bags from the backseat; clothes for him and a few bits and pieces for her. He had tried valiantly to buy her things both on arrival here and back in Tsubiku Bay. She accepted a few essentials - new clothes for the most part. It was difficult to accept or rely on his aid even now. "They'll be back tomorrow." He ushered her inside and into a living room. Hundreds of framed photos lined the walls - a myriad of people and places.

"All these..." Asami trailed off.

"Guests over the years," Iroh said. Asami wandered closer. Typical she should see this one first; the first Team Avatar. Or at least the first to use the name. Smiling faces staring out of the slightly faded sepia image; Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko and Suki. Katara and Zuko were both cradling small children - more than likely Tenzin and Izumi. How odd, how surreal to see both the world's only Air Master and the current Fire Lord as small children - and she with an inflated rubber ring no less. More pictures, presumably from the same occasion. The group on the beach, playing. Asami moved on; Kyoshi warriors through the years, somehow still wearing their heavy uniform despite what looked like a blazing sun in the sky behind them. A footstep behind her. "Ah. They have their graduation ceremony here. Every year."

"Ember island has more to it than I remembered," Asami said still staring at the pictures.

"Must just have been the time of year your family was here," Iroh said and wandered away. "The Beifongs have their own home not far from here. Don't think they've used it in years though - Lin's not the type to take a break, and Su's so tied up with Zaofu I'm not sure she could stand to leave it." He paused. "And we've not even had a partial Team Avatar reunion in years. Not since the Red Lotus anyway - the first time. It should merit a happier occasion." Asami was not quite sure what to say, glad when Iroh spoke again. "Maybe... maybe we can have one for the third generation. Lin, Su, me, Tenzin and his family... Should be organising it since I'm the oldest of the generation, but..." He walked over to her again. "Things happen; life gets in the way. And even the Beifong children are in university. Where does all the time go?" He sighed. "I'll figure something out..."

"Is that you?" Asami asked pointing to a child on Aang's shoulders in another image.

Iroh leaned closer. "Looks like it. Yeah... Must have been three years old. Afraid I don't remember much of that at all."

There was only two photos at best of the new so-called Team Avatar. A shame they could not have come here at some point and joined their predecessors on the wall. Mako and Bolin might have turned out just like Sokka and Katara; two siblings growing old. Korra's own team had not endured like Aang's.

Iroh gave her a tour of the building after she finished staring at the massed collection of photos. Would there be one of her to join these others one day? Not something she felt able to ask; Asami bit back the curiosity and followed Iroh. The west wing was her in it's entireity, though Iroh took pains to show her the whole house. Zuko and Mai lived in the east wing - identical layout and arrangement and where Iroh's office was. At the back of the house a myriad of different flowers filled the large garden . Was this where the peonies he sent her came from? A secluded garage held dust-covered and faintly rusted Satomobiles; unused in some years. A framed navigation chart just inside the garage showed the layout of the island - or rather the island and the chain it belong to. Asami stared at it; here in her childhood paradise, away from everything else.

Her host excused himself shortly after the conclusion - duties at the shipyard it seemed. Still as busy as he always had been. He left her the number for his office, noted some possibilities for her entertainment along with some Yuan. She resisted but he insisted - just in case. "There's little to worry about here. Most of the island is populated by war veterans. I doubt any would recognise you or turn you in. But; you know how to get hold of me if there's trouble." He drove away with a wave, leaving her alone once again.

* * *

Walking along the beach was nostalgic. The sand was still thankfully still cool enough to walk on, her slippers gratefully discarded to feel the warmth against her skin. It was later in the day than she realized; the sun was already beginning to set. It was still hard to believe she could be back here; here where so many of her happiest memories had formed - those that related to her family at least. The impulse was sudden, but irresistible. Her home - her family's home. It was somewhere around here. On the shore, just like Zuko's. How odd to think that the two might have unknowingly crossed paths in the past; that Iroh would be visiting Zuko in the villa while she paddled in the sea. Or maybe if her mother brought her here as a baby all the while nearby Team Avatar were celebrating another reunion, the noisy party making her curious but her mother steering her away as she did not know them.

The Sato house was further inland than her memories lead her to believe. Getting here had taken a lot longer than expected. Not tired though; she grinned ruefully. All the walking in Tsubiku Bay had done wonders for her stamina. A lot of the other neighboring properties here had 'For Sale' signs stuck in the front yards, though it was painfully clear the area had been largely abandoned a long time ago. No doubt in favor of the bigger hotels and louder bars on the other side of the island. Asami walked along the row of houses peering at each one in turn. This one? No, door was the wrong colour. This? Too few floors. Wait. This one. This had been their old vacation home. More decrepit than memory; no flowers growing in the gardens any longer. A rusting, broken down Satomobile was sitting in the garage; vintage if it had been in abetter state. On a whim she tried the door. It opened with a quiet snap. Dingier inside; the sun was going down and the light was fading fast. Not a lot of time. She had to see.

Dust choked the interior Asami pulled her shirt over her nose and mouth as she hurried inside. Almost nothing still here. No memories. No trace of the Sato family. Wait. This room - the living room maybe - had pictures on the walls. Just like Zuko's home. A box of what looked like her toys rested against a moldering sofa; wooden Satomobiles spilling out of a large crate. Her father's gift to his daughter before she was capable of handling the real thing. Asami shuddered and turned her back on the toys. She carried on. A wooden crib - hers more than likely - was in an upstairs room. What had once been her parent's room had a picture of the couple as newly-weds; it looked like the island if not the house had hosted the ceremony. Asami tore it from the wall. It had to go. All of it. She hurried outside and dropped the picture and the crib onto the road. Returning inside she pulled every other picture she could find from the wall and heaped them outside. Same for the crate of Satomobiles from the living room. Any and all mementos, more objects from her distant past formed an increasingly a messy heap on the road.

She could barely see the pile when she finished; the sun was long gone, but the moon too low. Asami eyes were streaming with tears. Just the dust. Just the dust. No. It was her past. What now? Bury them on the beach? No. Less than permanent. Fire. They needed to burn. Wait - not quite all of it. She had to save her mother at least. Asami tugged a framed image from the pile; a photo portrait of her mother on her own. It must be from that last trip the family took her. In the end both her and her mother's last happy memory here. She set it carefully to one side; it would be wrong to let her mother burn again. The rest; that had to go. Her happy childhood, the pictures of her smiling from the past; all of it.

Time with Yufi had lead to her learning a number of new skills. Not that she was that good at many, but she knew more about surviving than she had a year before. Not least was how to generate fire without bending and from just rubbing two bits of wood together. It had been so easy when Yufi showed her; less so now. Asami tried vainly to mimic the actions Yufi had used but try as she might she could not produce a single spark. The sky was really darkening now. Maybe she could go and get some matches from the villa. She snorted at the absurd notion; why would the house of a firebender ever need matches? Maybe it would be best to leave it and come back tomorrow - it was unlikely anyone would find of disturb the pile. Not that she would mind if they did.

Wait. The distant sound of a satobike. Sounded like it was getting closer. Momentary blindness as the headlights swept across her and then darkness. Asami blinked through the flashing purple afterimages to identify the driver. It was Iroh; perfect timing. "Asami?" he sounded worried. "I've been looking..." Iroh shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she called as she stood and dusted herself off. "Sorry for wandering..." Asami gestured back to the house. "This was my family's"

"Ah, so this is..." he trailed off as he got closer. "I'm... sorry. If I'd known I wouldn't-"

Asami shook her head. "It's okay. I'd... I'd almost forgotten about it." She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes. Iroh passed her a handkerchief. "Thanks," she said as she dabbed at her eyes. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course," he said.

"Please," she gestued to the pile. "Burn it."

Iroh glanced at the assembled mass of memories, his face falling. "Are these your... family's things?"

"Yes. My childhood. My memories and my past. I... I want them gone. Please." Her eyes flooded with tears again and she wiped at them frantically. Iroh watched her for a moment and with a dramatic flourish the pile erupted into flames. "Thank you," she murmured as the flames lapped across her past.

Strangely soothing. Iroh encouraged her to return to the villa but she insisted on remaining as long as the pile burned; she would leave once it was all ash. Iroh settled next to her and she hugged the last photo of her mother to her chest. A hug would be really good right now; comfort, physical contact, but Iroh made no move towards her - he was too distant, too distracted by the flaming embers of the Sato family.

"Iroh... I want to forget about the past." There seemed be nothing good back there. It seemed to want to define her and now she wanted it gone. And suddenly her recent past erupted out of her; everything from the night of the Fire Ferret's victory to meeting Iroh in the police station. Iroh stiffened when she mentioned Magistrate Kwan but otherwise he patiently listened without a trace of judgement, without comment or interruption until she finished. "So," she said sniffing as she finally reached the present. "Any advice?" What could he, what could anyone possibly offer?

"I'm not really an advice type of person." He glanced at her. "I don't know quite what to say. But... I do at least hope you and Korra get to see each other and talk again. It's difficult right now, but this is far from a permanent situation. You two can have another chance at... Whatever you decide."

"She'll forgive me. I know that," Asami said. "That's just how she is. But... I don't know if I can forgive myself." She scowled. "What kind of insanity lead me to choose to stay with my father like that? I endangered the Kyoshi warriors. And because of that my friends were dragged into danger, and... and... You know what happened after." Repeating herself, picking at her biggest failings, the root cause of so many problems. She fidgeted and hugged her knees. "I still love him somehow. After everything my father has done I still love him. Even now. Pathetic right?"

"Perhaps." Asami almost laughed - at least he was honest. "But if you're pathetic, then so am I." He smiled at her. "We can't help it. We love our families no matter what. It's... it's like it's something that's both right and wrong." He sighed. "I'm not making much sense am I? And I can't imagine what it's like to be in your shoes. But I do know how it feels to love someone despite every past mistake and everything they did in the past." He was staring at the bonfire again. Just who was he talking about?

"But... I do regret loving him." Asami said, her voice steadier than she expected. "And I should have just accepted it. My father has been dying ever since my mom died. He was always changing since then. The one I... " She swallowed hastily. "-killed, in Ba Sing se. That was someone else." Any proof that her father was a good man, a good father was crumpling, curling and disintegrating in the roaring flames beside her. "Mako and Bolin deserved so much more than my father. But they died because of him. If... If I'd agreed to leave with the Kyoshi... They never would have gone to the city. They'd be safe."

"I think about it a lot too," Iroh said. "What went wrong, who was to blame. Could I have done something else to help. Was I wrong to do what I did? I've gone through it all over and over again."

"And?" Asami asked.

"And, I think things wouldn't have changed that much. Amon would take his revolution to Ba Sing Se regardless of what either of us did. He was going to do what he did with or without you. Your father helped him prepare. He needed to be stopped; and Korra would have had to face him in the end. And when that happened, would it ever be possible for Mako and Bolin to let her go without them?"

Asami shook her head. "No. They would be there too."

"They all fought to stop a revolution. And you fought with them. Neither of the brothers threw their lives away because of your mistakes. Their deaths are not your fault. I refuse to believe Bolin or - from what I know of him - Mako would ever think like that. The bombs at the palace - they must have been planned for months if not years in advance. That the five of you could disrupt Amon's plans as well as you did is nothing short of miraculous. Yes it did not work out for the best, but it could have been so much worse. The Queen..." Iroh trailed off. "I never thought Amon would go that far though. And something about it still feels off." He shook his head. "In any case - it was out of your control."

"Still not sure I can move on though," Asami said. The future was like the dying flames of the bonfire; little to look forward to in that direction.

"You need more time," Iroh insisted. He was silent for a long moment. "There's this old local - very local - legend that the sand on Ember Island soothes a person's heart. That those who life hurt could always find some respite here, and often a new shot at life. I would tend to agree with that. If things get tough I usually wind up here - and after a while I feel ready to go back out there and take on whatever's waiting. You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need. Don't feel obliged to give anything back; you are our honored guest - so if you need anything, ask."

"Thanks..." Asami said. "I mean, thank you. It's... Thanks for listening. I couldn't really talk about it before..." The only conversation after that was idle as the bonfire began to die leaving behind nothing but charred wood and curling tendrils of smoke. "Any chance you can take out the house too?" she asked as the last fires fizzled out.

"That much smoke might draw a little too much attention," he replied, smiling. "And think of the scandal; Prince Iroh commits arson on the holiday home of Asami Sato."

"Just a thought," she smiled weakly.

"Though..." Iroh turned to glance at the structure. "A bulldozer or a wrecking ball would do it. Even a jackhammer. If it would makes you feel better anyway." He glanced at her again. "An idea anyway. Listen; I... I have to go back to Republic City again soon. But my grandfather and grandmother will be here tomorrow, so you won't be here on your own. I know they're old but..."

"It'll be fine," Asami said. "I'm just happy you're letting me stay. I'm perfectly willing to help them out if they need it."

"Thank you. But... There's something else," Iroh said, his face looking more serious. "They'll be bringing someone else with them - someone very special to me. I never got the chance to tell you about her before..."

"Her?" Asami asked. "Who's coming with them?" A thought, a strange idea forming in her head. Iroh shattered it with his response.

He took a deep breath, strangely uncomfortable. "The love of my life; the best kept secret in my family."

* * *

s

s

s

Well there was two reviewer cameos in this chapter, you know who you are! Sorry you got arrested by the coast patrols. Better luck next time.

Thanks for the reviews **QueenFF, Tbone511, Kradeiz, Curiousmaq, LaSauterelle **(thanks for your first review)**, Wingedswordyunagi **(first time to hear from you)**, Shadowman20, Elmundonosabe, Dreadking73 and Guest! **Please review again, I like hearing from you guys!

**On the next few chapters:**

Yes, Anon, Korra will not be present in the coming weeks. It's more of setting up the whole situation of the world before we return to her POV, and allows us to focus on other characters and the part they will play in the final book and Korra's story. Rest assured that unlike canon, we don't have a set limit on airtime and episode count, so we will write everything necessary to bring Korra's arc into full bloom even if that means more chapters or more wordcount.

I'm actually glad you expressed your concern on Korra's upcoming absence, because I'm always glad to see people getting invested in the Korra we wrote in Saga.

**The Spirit World and the Avatar Spirit:**

Shadowman's review on the Avatar cycle continuing makes despite Korra getting lost in the Fog of Lost Souls gave me some musings. I need to explain Saga's interpretation of the Avatar Spirit; all others like Aang, Kyoshi, Roku etc. were like data stored in Raava that can be called upon and manifest in the Spirit World, but they are not independent and conscious beings. They can only manifest themselves to other people via Korra (just like Roku and Kyoshi).

So to put it in other words; the cycle can also stop if Korra's spirit is stuck in the Spirit World. Her body will die and the Avatar Spirit can't move on to the next body. At least this is Sagaverse, and canonverse may be different (if it was we're not going to keep our fanfic universe anyway).

**Seismic sense lie detector**

Does not work without proper concentration, and can be passed (Azula).

**Author's Notes would be deleted in the future **and will all be transferred to the TSOAK Tumblr page.

**The companion chapter of **_**Embers**_** is **_**Book 2 Chapter 4-**__**The Heiress**_**, **with some connection to Asami's scenes **in **_**Book 1 Chapter 5- Adventures and Misfortunes**_ as well. I recommend rereading of the chapters while waiting.

**Next Week: Embers Part 2** (more carbon emissions on the way)


	45. Embers Part 2

**Chapter 3- Embers (Part 2)**

* * *

"Lord Zuko, Lady Mai," Asami said as she bowed to the elderly couple. From here she could see Druk curled in the sun near the house and apparently sleeping.

"Please," Zuko looked a little pained as she straightened. "Just 'Zuko' is fine."

"And drop the 'Lady' for me if you please," Mai said her face serious. She held it a moment before grinning at her.

"Thank you, L- Zuko, Mai for the hospitality." Asami bowed again, calling these two by their first names feeling so awkward and she was unable her amusement. The couple bowed in response and looked expectantly to Iroh. Well, behind Iroh. A green-eyed girl peeked out from behind him and watched Asami fearfully.

"C'mon, Yuzu," Iroh chided gently as he ushered the girl out from behind him. The girl avoided Asami's gaze and stared at the floor. "Asami, I would like you to meet my daughter; Yuzu. Say hi to Asami?"

Yuzu mumbled something that might be hello but it was difficult to be certain. "It's nice to meet you, Yuzu," Asami said smiling as she bowed. Yuzu looked up and bowed back nervously, her eyes large and uncertain. Not a surprise; only people the family trusted ever got to meet her - certainly Asami had never even heard rumors of her existence. She crouched down so she was more or less on level with the girl. "I hope we get on well," she said keeping her voice soft.

Yuzu blinked at her and squirmed away, retreating back behind Iroh. About the best she could hope for; Asami was a complete stranger and Iroh's child saw so few adults so her fear was not unexpected. From what Iroh had said, anyone who did notice her quickly assumed she was Zuko's ward - a subterfuge the man seemed to quite enjoy. Mai seemed a little exasperated by her grandson. In any case, the family's deception could only last so long. Looking at close-up revealed an unmistakable resemblance to Iroh. It would not take much to put two and two together. Yuzu's eyes intrigued her the most; they were a bright green - like fresh summer grass. So different to the lighter shade of her own eyes and the Beifong's. Who was the girl's mother? Not her place or the time to ask.

Routine moved them on from the slightly awkward start soon enough; Zuko, Mai and Yuzu had been travelling and it was close to lunch time. The four of them sat down, Asami still not entirely sure how to act around the older couple or the young child. And no sooner had lunch concluded then it was time for Iroh bid them goodbye for now. Nothing tearful or any kind of lingering goodbye from Yuzu; distressingly this must be about normal for her. Just a quick hug from her father and a promise to return in two weeks.

"And we'll go to the theme park when I'm back," Iroh promised his secret daughter.

* * *

"More tea Asami?" Mai asked holding up the kettle as they seated themselves at the table, the buzz of the airship's engines fading in the distance.

"No, thank you - this is fine," Asami said holding her own half-full cup. She was still struggling with the surreal nature of the situation - sharing tea with the legendary Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai. One of Avatar Aang's companions and his firebending teacher. The other part of the group dedicated to hunting down the airbender. They were both already legends and it remained slightly bewildering that the pair were unexpectedly down to earth, kind and very calming.

"Is the house to your liking? It's been around for a good long while now. Honestly; somewhere more modern would be better than this heap." Mai sniffed, glancing around the room. "I don't know what my grandson did to convince you to settle for this place. You'd have a much more fun time on the East coast."

Asami blinked watching Mai carefully. "I think it's beautiful - the house and the area," she volunteered and smiled. "The garden especially. I kind of want some peace and quiet," she added. "Oh and my family used to have a house not that far from here." They were going to be okay with her staying here - Iroh had promised. She did not want the rowdy nightlife elsewhere promised.

"Still, he could have given you a nicer place. The shack is older than either of us. Which is quite something given how ancient we look. Right, Mai? Mai?" Zuko's grin had rapidly become fixed as he stared at his wife. She rolled her eyes and Asami was not quite sure if she should support him or her.

"Hilarious, Zuko," Mai said in a dead-pan tone. Asami smiled and hastily hid her expression with her hand.

"Yes, well." Zuko cleared his throat. "I suppose Sokka was the competent comedian. Uncle was pretty funny!" His face fell slightly. "Guess I didn't inherit that trait from grandfather either."

"And yet you spent how long with them both?" Mai retorted smiling. "Sense of humor is supposed to rub off on your companions. And it's hard to imagine your grandfather cracking many jokes."

"Must have been nice," Asami offered. They looked at her curiously. "Having those friends and adventures?" She squirmed. "I mean... I had a funny friend too. But he didn't make it out of Ba Sing Se..." Tears were prickling her eyes and she ducked her head. "Sorry," she muttered as she furiously swiped at her face.

"I hear it helps to talk about it?" Zuko said softly.

Asami glanced up at him and Mai smiled supportively. And it poured out all over again; just like she had told Iroh. Her own sad, pathetic story. Told to two living legends. She sniffed when she finished, her face beginning to burn with embarrassment. "Sorry. Not as fun as your adventures was it?"

"Ah!" Zuko nodded. "Well. Some of it was fun," Zuko peering into the depths of his tea-cup. "But alot of it was serious and a lot of it was painful at the time. I rather wasted rather a lot of time with my Uncle. And I was very impatient with him." Zuko shook his head. "No. I vowed not to dwell on that kind of thing a long time ago. But I'd like to think I can sympathize with your plight. I was adamant I could stand on my own yet I was so unsure of where to go from where I was. In the end my banishing was the best thing that could ever happen to me, but do not for a second think I thought that at the time. All I wanted was to regain my honor-"

"Always the honor," Mai muttered. "Still should have called the cat 'Honor'."

"-and ashamed of my failures." Zuko continued, ignoring her. "Something I had to confront in the Earth Kingdom."

Asami licked her lips and sat forward. "How... how did you find your way? I mean, when you lost everything?" It would not be something specific she could mimic. But a philosophy, or mindset - those she could use.

Zuko smiled. "I started to rethink my life. More than once. And I had a lot of help; not just the Avatar and his companions, but a few strangers - knowingly and unknowingly. And my Uncle of course. Even when I disrespected him he never once turned his back on me." He sighed. "But you; you're different Asami. I tried to follow my father's will and suffered for it more than once. You chose to do what was right and helped Korra."

"But... so did you," Asami replied.

"In the end. After letting far too much happen I could have stopped," Zuko replied. "I spent a long time wishing I had acted sooner." He sipped his tea. "I spent some time in the Earth Kingdom; on my own and with my uncle. I have seen first hand what it was like and still I did nothing when I was welcomed back into my family. Somehow I could forget enough to leave people at risk by bandits. To allow the division between the rich and the poor. To allow people to remain hungry or homeless. I had my honor. For a time I thought that was all I really needed."

Similar to her, but different. "But still; thanks to me Team Avatar really suffered. And now it's gone. Korra doesn't need someone like me, but she... They..." Asami shook her head. "Have to be honest; without her I feel like I lost myself." Zuko had once found his purpose in helping Avatar Aang and in doing so was able to take the title of Fire Lord. She once thought Korra was her destiny; the circumstances of their meeting fit so well to a fantastical romance. But that could not be her destiny; the Avatar had no need of someone like her. No bending; a competent fighter, but no Kyoshi Warrior. Mechanically gifted, but without the improvisation that made Sokka a legend. Without Future Industries and her fortune, who even was she but a lost girl?

"You'll find your way," Zuko said gently. "There are many paths and no one can be sure where any of them will lead in the end. What matters is you make your decisions for yourself. But do not feel you must make them alone. Your friends are important too. I would be glad to count you in that group - as much as we have only just met. But do not hesitate to ask for our help should you need it."

"You've done better than many would," Mai added. "Often starting down the path of darkness when dealing with loss is enough to seal someone's fate forever. You chose to hold onto the good despite that."

"Thank you," Asami said. "I... I needed someone to tell me that."

"And the only way is up for you now; I know it might not seem like it, you are free to do whatever you wish. And we will endeavor to help as much as she can," Mai said smiling.

Asami grinned in reply. "Thanks." A movement caught her gaze through the window. Towering piles of sand surrounded Yuzu on all sides. She sat in the sandpit and glanced around at the other columns until her gaze met Asami's for a moment. Her smile vanished and she glanced away guiltily. Was she afraid she would get in trouble for playing with earth like that?

* * *

Children wanted friends. Or at least Asami knew she had always wanted friends. Her childhood had been significantly lacking many people she could consider friends at all. Frustratingly brief moments in childhood and early teens - no one she could really call a friend. Yes there had been a string of lovers, but none of them formed anything like the bond she saw others share. Well. There was one exception; the few hours in the freezing cold with Korra when she did not even know her name. She could take solace in that. But Yuzu by contrast did not even appear to have that much. Her mere existence was secretive which did not help, but without her father friends should not hurt. It quickly became clear there was a distinct lack of any children in the aging community nearby. There were children elsewhere on the island, but too distant to easily meet with.

Not completely true; there were children walking near the house at irregular intervals but it swiftly became clear these were with their parents and in the process of visiting elderly relatives. Zuko commented on the first day he always slightly bewildered by modern thinking. When he was younger everything was much more traditional; families living in large houses together. Now it had become habit for the younger generation to chose to live by themselves in the larger cities. Her father certainly corresponded to the newer generation. Asami sighed and snapped her book shut. She had read the same page three times and managed to zone out every time. Maybe she was hungry.

Yuzu was fiddling with something in the yard as Asami wandered past to the kitchen. The small girl fumbled with the object and put it down beside her for a moment. A broken kite; Yuzu plucked it up and began industriously wrapping bandages around the damaged frame. Pretty resourceful for her age, but it was unlikely to fly well repaired like that. "What happened?" Asami asked as she stepped down out of the house. Yuzu jumped and stared at her with intense suspicion for a long moment. Nervously she held the kite out towards to Asami after clambering awkwardly to her feet.

"It broke..." she said looking away from the older woman.

"Well that's no good. And you're trying to fix it?" Yuzu nodded. "Would it be okay if I help you?" Asami asked. Yuzu stared at her for a long moment before nodding. Asami sat down and Yuzu wandered closer. She crouched down and passed the broken kite to Asami. It was pretty cheaply made and not not well designed; the bamboo of the frame was far too thin and the whole thing was nowhere close to well balanced. It would barely tolerate a strong gust, and be incredibly hard to keep aloft. "Yuzu? I don't think this can be fixed." Yuzu looked at her in shock, her eyelids blinking fast. Don't cry. Please don't cry. "But, I can make you a better one." Yuzu looked at her curiously. "I'll make you one that won't break. Does that sound good?" Yuzu smiled and nodded. Progress.

As she rummaged through the garage, Asami wondered how this had never occurred to her before; toys. Future Industries could have expanded in this direction too. Of course it would have been the subject of meetings, endless debate and delays, but there was no technical stumbling block. And so much variety; current Satomobile fashion ensured an endless succession of shiny black cars and the occasional bright pink one destined for some other heiress. Strange. Until meeting Iroh's daughter she just would never have considered the potential. And now she could not stop thinking; Satomobiles like her father used to make but for all children. Ships- Dolls. She could make Korra dolls; a whole series of Avatar dolls. Bolin would have loved that. The thought made her sad for a moment and she realized she had drifted off when Yuzu tugged her sleeve. Better stay in the present.

Fixing the kite was no trouble at all. Making it sturdier and better took longer, but she finished well before Yuzu showed any signs of boredom. The two of them took the newly crafted toy to the beach, the white fabric of the sail now bearing a stylized red dragon. Yuzu stumbled and ran along the beach as Asami helped push the kite up into the air. And for the first time Asami wished she could airbend - keep the little girl entranced and her kite aloft. No. This was fine too; Yuzu giggled and tugged at the string as the kite danced in the air currents. The moment marked a major turning point; Yuzu was far more eager to talk to her after that, and became increasingly forward around her. She would come and visit Asami just before lunch each day and asked for more toys. Asami quickly anticipated the visits and made sure she was not in the middle of a chapter when she heard the tentative knock on her door. Cars, trains and ships; Asami made them all and delighted Yuzu with each and every one. After the first boat Yuzu asked for a model of her father's ship specifically. A Yamamoto battleship? No problem. Four decks, turrets, fire canons - done. All from a few bits of spare wood and scrap metal - the edges carefully sanded to avoid injury. Asami eyed it critically in the workshop and considered running a few wires through it to make it fully powered. But then Yuzu could not play with it in the bath with her other ship. The cars and trains also wound up swimming through the hot water regularly.

"Safety first," she murmured to herself. The old Future Industries motto.

Iroh took to visiting every other week, and doted on his daughter during these times. The sack of toys he brought put Asami's efforts to shame - she did not have much to work with and was reluctant to ask for money to buy better material. It was heart-warming when Yuzu seemed determined to value both sets equally. The young girl was oddly insistent that Iroh see and admire her curious sand mounds, but only after ushering Zuko, Mai and Asami out of the way. Asami sat with her back to the wall in her room, her ears straining, but she could not make out a word that passed between father and daughter. The pair went out shortly after - and like every other day he was back home, Iroh would take Yuzu off somewhere on the island; often to the beach. He would always go out with sunglasses and a fake beard in place. At a quick glance no one would suspect who he was. Father and daughter would reappear at sunset, Yuzu sleepily rubbing her eyes at his side. A few times the pair went out with camping equipment and stayed somewhere overnight, Yuzu desperate to tell the rest of the household about the stars. Quality over quantity at least but the situation was still unfair to Yuzu; she saw her father so infrequently. Understandable perhaps - the constant juggle between the United Forces, the Fire Nation and as a father. It always hurt her when he left again.

Something was happening out there. Iroh was taking increasingly longer and longer return between visits and he stayed for shorter and shorter times. No matter how much it upset Yuzu, he always left the house with a promise to return as soon as he could, never able to be specific about just when that would be. After a full two months without visits he began sending sending letters. The three adults took it in turns to read Iroh's words to Yuzu; Zuko doing a terrible impersonation of his grandson as he did. He always looked pained after reading the other pages of the letters. When Yuzu was sleeping he mentioned the ever worsening situation in the Earth Kingdom. There was other news too - some specific to her. Or at least it felt like Iroh included it just for her. Really it was important to the world, but Asami allowed herself one indulgence that this was about her instead; Korra was still recovering. It came as part of worse news; the situation in the Earth Kingdom meant the United Forces were being stretched thin. Asami slept so badly that night and for the rest of the week she asked to not hear anything of the outside world for a long while.

Her reputation in the area was beginning to spread. Not for who she had been; no one realized or asked why she - a young twenty-something - was staying with the Fire Lord, his wife and their ward. Asami had been initially unsure what to say when a neighbor asked what it was like as their carer. She must have covered her surprise well enough as there was no further prying into the details. Asami insisted she was fine with her role. It was not completely a lie either; helping around the house at least gave her something to do. While the elderly couple was more than happy to hire contractors, Asami insisted she take charge and make improvements and repairs personally. The phone wires needed replacing. The electrical system looked about as old as the house itself - as impossible as that was - and even the water pipes were in serious need to replacement. Asami quickly got to work doing everything the couple's 'useless' grandson had been unable to.

This was good. Better than her life in Tsubiku Bay. Not just better accomodation and no need to scrimp and save just to eat, but she was no longer looking over her shoulder every other minute. The fear of discovery was so much less here. And she enjoyed this work far more than sweeping. Asami had a purpose here, closer to what she wanted but still so different. She was not simply mopping and sweeping in a factory choked with toxic fumes. The neighboring families grew envious of her modernization's and after prying details out of her over time she soon became inundated with requests for errands and improvements. More work, more uses of her skills. She took on every request willingly. And as much as she tried to turn down payment for them, the families insisted and she had more money than she had in months. A drop in the ocean for most, but most handed her a year's salary for her last job in exchange for simply rewiring a light switch.

Dignity. That was the difference between Tsubiku Bay and here. Here she had a job with dignity. The old people living nearby needed help - a lot of help as they aged and many had no family to look after them or family so distant they could not. They came from all walks of life - and among them were a large number of war veterans; people who carried sins just as she did. But somehow their sins did not hold them back and Asami vowed to stop allowing hers to do the same to her.

Her life was soon full; Satomobile maintenance, chauffeuring, shopping. Many of the elderly still remembered the end of the war and what life was like back then; modern advancements confused or seemed unnecessary to them. As she worked more, more people approached with offers and requests. Her reputation spread by word of mouth and she did it all. In her calmer moments she would sketch toy ideas and a few cursory ideas for improved flying craft. In others she was constantly in motion. It had been too long. The money piled up at a surprising speed; she wanted for so little and there was nothing much to spend it on. Zuko and Mai kept the house well stocked with food and repeatedly refused any attempt for her to pay for her stay.

Then someone said the fateful words and a truly good use for the money came to mind. A friend of one of her first and most loyal customers remarked there were a number of vacant stores in the resorts he owned around the island. She was welcome to make one of them her own. Her own shop; a little space on the island where she could work from. Her real second chance - the start of something new and wholly her own. No need to rely on anyone again, no need to inherit anything from her father. Start fresh and work her way up all over again. It would come at a price; she could not really stay with Zuko, Mai and Yuzu - too far to walk, and commuting was still a pain. But neither could she rely on them forever more. Best to tell them as soon as possible Iroh was due home next week. The sooner they knew the sooner she could begin her new life.

* * *

Iroh made it back in time for the Ember Island Festival, much to the relief of Zuko and Mai who fretted as the day drew closer. Their grandson arrived with a few gifts for Yuzu just like always. More of a surprise was Asami's invitation to attend the festival with him and Yuzu. "Thank you for the invitation," Asami told Iroh. "But I have nothing to wear..." She gestured at her own non-descript outfit. She had repeatedly failed to go and buy anything new for some time now, not wanting to see the kinds of things she would have bought without question before now beyond her reach.

"Not to worry," Iroh said as he held out a paper bag - one of the few he kept back from the mass of presents for his daughter. Asami took it and peeked inside. Folded silk? Ah! "Yes, I got you a yukata," he said as she looked at him on the verge of asking the question. "So; want to come along?"

"I think I have to now," Asami said, crushing the bag to her chest. "I mean otherwise you kind of wasted this on me."

"You don't have to though," Iroh said. "The yukata is just to give you the choice - you are welcome to waste my money and stay here. But if you do want to come along - the mask is optional too," he said digging through another bag. "Me on the other hand; if anyone sees me..." He pulled the smiling demon mask over his face.

"There goes your chance to enjoy it like a commoner?" Asami completed his thought.

"Right," he said and lifted the mask up a little to grin at her. "Still want to come with us?"

"Yes I do," Asami said emphatically. "Just give me a moment?" She changed as hastily as she could, the yukata fitting perfectly. Zuko and Mai left while she was changing - Iroh said something about them helping to facilitate some of the rituals. The three of them headed out of the house, the sky just beginning to darken. How much like a family did they see? Husband, wife and excited daughter. Asami shook her head.

By the time they arrived at the shrine, the festival was in full swing. Paper lanterns hung on ropes crisscrossing the pathways and gave the grounds a golden glow as night continued to fall. Every corner - whether a stall or a post - seemed to have a pinwheel attached lazily turning in the faint breeze. A menagerie of origami animals were on display, but the dragons easily out-numbered every other species. Was all of Ember Island here? So many people, and so many hidden behind masks like her and Iroh. Common designs and rarer ones; spirits and legendary characters the most popular by repetition. Asami double-took when she caught a glimpse of Korra in the throngs. She took a hasty breath as an Aang tapped her on the shoulder; just a mask - the Avatar not as popular as other designs. How would Korra feel if she knew she was already that important to people?

Asami had never attended a festival like this but read about them in her books often enough. They were popular settings in radio dramas and plays for big dramatic confessions or moments of drama. Real life blew the staged experiences away; so much more overwhelming to actually encounter. The heat from so many people so close together, the noise of hundreds of happy people, the myriad smells of so many different cooking foods. Shops and stalls lined the path; some sold masks like hers and Iroh's, others sold grilled seafood and other treats. The spices made her eyes water - that marked her out as new here or at least inexperienced with the festival. No one else seemed fazed by the tickling smoke some of the cooking gave off. Still other stalls boasted carnival games much like those in the South.

"Daddy?" Yuzu tugged at Iroh's sleeve and pointed at a sign ahead of them. "Can we watch 'The Boy in the Iceburg'?" she asked. Asami blinked. An Avatar Aang play and if she remembered correctly the longest enduring of them. Possibly the least accurate too.

"Um, sweetie." Iroh sounded panicked but was trying to keep his voice level. How many times had he had to endure it? "We were going to watch the Lion Dance later, weren't we?"

"Yes...?" Yuzu replied.

"If we go to see that play we won't get to see that. The play's pretty long and we don't want to miss the dancing, do we?" Iroh asked.

"No!" Yuzu said. She stared at the sign for another moment. "Can we see it later?"

"I'm sure at some point..." Iroh said.

Yuzu beamed at him and skipped away from the theatre as Iroh heaved a sigh of relief.

"Zuko mentioned seeing that play not longer after it came out," Asami commented glancing back at the sign. "And Mai said he refused to ever take her to see it. That's the one where Ozai won wasn't it?"

Iroh glanced around and pulled his mask up, exposing his face. Asami took a deep breath and did the same. Why? Unlike Iroh she had never hidden herself away. "It was. The company decided to rewrite the ending to something more like reality when my grandfather took the throne. Might have seemed a bit bad taste to keep the old version. These days Ozai and Azula are the villains and Aang won." Iroh glanced around and leaned closer to Asami. "It's still horribly acted, badly scripted and not exactly accurate on more than one point. But I think that's why people like it for some strange reason."

"I heard Toph loved it," Asami said. Bolin had enthused about this slightly obscure fact on more than one occasion.

"Oh she did," Iroh replied. "Grandfather assures me that she used to visit annually to watch it. You... you've seen it?"

"Not that one, but I've seen a version in Republic City. They said it was the same script," Asami replied. "Kind of curious to see if this one really is the same."

"Just to check; Toph was a huge burly guy?"

"Yep." Asami nodded.

"Well." Iroh glanced around. "Apparently after the war they recast the play to put someone who looked a bit closer to Toph in the cast. And I think that lasted a month or two until Toph's first visit. She went backstage part-way through and all she would say after was that she asked them very strongly to cast like they always had before."

"And no one knows...?" Asami asked.

"Nope," Iroh replied. "But the part was recast the next day and the practice stuck ever since. Grandfather said she thought the whole thing was hilarious from start to finish. He was less keen but never tampered with the production," Iroh said.

"Was it the inaccuracy that got to him or the bad acting?" Asami asked.

"The former, but it was more specifically the production is insistent there was something between him and Katara. Well, more than something - the two fell in love and became lovers in secret."

Asami's eyes widened. "I can see that being a little uncomfortable to sit through."

"He laughs about it now, but the first time Team Avatar saw that show..." Iroh shook his head. "Toph wasn't the only one to interfere - in the name of decreasing accuracy anyway. Katara visited the show at one stage a few years later and ever since any hinting about her crushing on Zuko kind of vanished from the script."

"You're doing a terrible job of dissuading me from wanting to watch it you know," Asami said grinning. "I may have to visit one of these days."

Iroh laughed. "Well, if nothing I say can persuade you otherwise, actually seeing it might. Just hope they never get it into their head to put you on stage..." He trailed off as Asami shivered. "I'm so sorry," he said. "That was thoughtless."

"No, no," Asami said, trying to not let her memories and fears overcome her. "I think I would be quite glad if that lot gave me the same treatment as Aang. It sounds... better."

"Let's get you something to eat," Iroh said hurriedly. "You haven't had dinner yet, right?"

"No," Asami said. The food when Iroh was able to push his way to one of the stalls was good. Some deep-fried dumplings with something chewy inside. The hot food in her belly countered against the chill his voice had awoken. Maybe it would be better; maybe the play would be a nicer version of her past - one where she did better. Woefully inaccurate sounded better than accurate right now.

The rides and atmosphere were reminiscent of the Winter Festival and the tension in her belly began to unwind. Different region, same kind of joy; spending time with family, friends, lovers. All of them enjoying the evening together. So many smiles and excited children. Firebender performances as opposed to waterbenders. A huge bonfire stood at the heart of the grounds. The crackling flames were mesmerizing - continuously fed by firebenders approaching the burning mass to add a burst of flame from their own bodies. As per custom, Iroh followed everyone else's example, Asami half-wishing she could as well. And no one noticed the prince adding his flame to the fire - why should they; it was no different to anyone else's.

"Daddy?" Yuzu asked as they walked away from the fire.

"Yes Yuzu?"

"If Auntie Azula added her blue fire would it turn violet?" she asked.

Iroh laughed. "Oh that would be a sight. Unfortunately I don't think fire combines like paint, but I'm sure it would be pretty. I don't think she ever came here. Maybe we can convince her next year."

"Okay!" Yuzu nodded. "You'll come next year won't you?"

"I would love to," Asami said. Yuzu grinned at her.

"Dancing!" she said as she darted forward again, Iroh and Asami following close behind her. "Can we dance too?" she asked staring at the assembled mass of people moving to the music. Another tradition traced back to a curious student in a school who insisted on wearing a headband. Many claimed it had been Aang while in the Fire Nation, but the truth mattered less than the legacy it produced.

"We can. Asami?" Iroh asked.

"I'm not much of a dancer. Except the formal stuff," she said.

"You'll be fine," Iroh said tugging her gently with him and Yuzu as they moved out from the crowd. "Just listen to the beat and move your body."

How long since she had last danced? It must have been on her birthday. Very few chances since then; work, the Fire Ferrets, getting kidnapped. Her body seemed stiff, unpracticed. The beat was clear enough, but actually moving in time with it seemed impossible. She was about to give up more than once before noticing Yuzu bouncing around without a care in the world, enjoying herself. Iroh mimicked his daughter's awkward movements - much to the amusement of several onlookers. If only they knew. Asami took a deep breath and danced. The movements, the motion and the rhythm came back as she pushed herself onward. Too long; never quite aware before just how fun this all was.

Yuzu tired first, her seemingly endless energy eventually running out. She tugged her father's sleeve again and they left the dancers to carry on without them. Iroh glanced at his watch. "They should be ready," he murmured. "Asami, we have a tradition to take care of. If you would like to accompany us to the river?" Asami nodded and they pushed their way back through the festival and into the quieter areas at the edge. Ahead of them Zuko and Mai were standing with a number of other people beside the river. Candles were drifting along in the current on the backs of tiny floats made from wood and banana leaves. Some people cried as they let their floats drift away into the increasingly crowded river. Others watched in complete silence while a few added tiny notes to their own float.

"Seen this before?" Iroh asked.

"I did. Well, I've seen it a few times in Republic City. From a distance. Dad refused to join in so I was never entirely sure what it was about," Asami said carefully.

"It's a tribute for the departed," Iroh said as he approached a table with the individual components of the floats laid out. "Every year we remember those we lost. According to legend the tradition began after a tsunami destroyed a village further down the coast. The people who survived believed the spirits of those who died might be able to find their way back here if they lit fires to guide them." Iroh smiled. "They wanted to keep them close until it was time to be reborn. Better than being lost to the sea and winding up who knew where."

"So that's what it was." Sad and beautiful. "The ceremony in Republic City was so much smaller scale."

"I can't forget the first time..." Iroh said fiddling with the paper he took from the table. "It was the night of Avatar Aang's funeral. The river was covered with fire when the mourners were done. The Yue bay looked like a sea of stars with so many tributes."

Zuko and Mai were on the opposite bank, bowing to well-wishers as they prepared their own individual candles and notes. How many for Zuko's friends now? He had outlived so many. Which one was Aang's, which Sokka's? His uncle's? Did his father merit one? How about his mother? Mai had her own candles and when Asami looked back to her companions Iroh had finished writing three notes; two for himself and one for Yuzu. He handed the lit floats to Yuzu who lowered both into the water with exaggerated care and let them drift away.

Asami turned to the table and hastily plucked up her own sheet of paper. Four people who seemed to fit the conditions for this ceremony. Well, three people she might want to honor with this tradition - and the other who hurt her so badly. Two candles and two names; Mako and Bolin on two separate slips of paper and she bit back her tears as she attached them to the candles. Iroh wordlessly ignited the floats as Asami held them out to him. She paused just before setting them adrift. String, string. Nothing at hand; time to improvise. She pulled the lace from her boot and quickly tied the two floats together. "You two need to stay together," she said as her voice broke. The floats settled onto the water, never straying from the other as they floated down the river. They merged into the mass of floats and candles; it was not long until she could no longer pick the brothers out from the mass.

Her mother's name and candle was easy to complete - an old, familiar loss. She let it float just like the other two, the pain familiar, old. Should she light the last one; his one even after everything he had done? Yes. Move on and forgive, not let him rule her actions any longer. She let it float away a significant time after her mother's - and maybe she was seeing things. The flickering flames soon blended into one afterall. But she was certain her father's candle bumped against her mother's a little way down the river and the two stayed together. These had not been bound with a lace like the brothers but they wound up like that regardless. She was finally letting all of them go.

* * *

The night wore on and Yuzu eventually ran out of energy. Zuko and Mai insisted on taking her back and getting themselves to bed; Iroh and Asami were firmly told to enjoy the rest of the night. The pair wandered away from the still active festival and down to the shoreline. The night was wonderfully warm and Iroh was somehow easier to talk to now. Little questions about the festivals and the various traditions. Asami almost did not dare ask about the Earth Kingdom situation, but pushed herself forward; she had let go of guilt. And the topic finally changed to her life. Their stroll had brought them back to the house and after checking she was not tired, Iroh asked her to wait for him. He returned moments later as Asami stared up at the stars with a bundle of firewood, some sake and surprisingly, a guitar. They sat on either side of the fire, looking down the beach to the softly lapping surf.

"I like it here," Asami said after sipping at her sake. "And I'm ready to try and start over again. But I still want to stay here."

Iroh smiled. "Glad you like it."

"Like it? I love this place! The beaches, the people, the weather, the food. Everything. And I can fill in for what the island doesn't have; a really good mechanic. How have you lot managed for so long without one I don't know." She glanced at Iroh who just smiled in response. "Iroh; I was... thinking about starting my own shop."

"That would be a great idea," he said. "But... are you sure you want to do that here? There's plenty for you in the capital - your skills will be in huge demand."

Asami shook her life. "I've... I've lost my appetite for the big city. I like this, I want this more now."

Iroh nodded. "When do you plan to start?"

"After the festival. I don't have much so there's little to pack. And I found a good place to setup. It's over on Crystal Beach. I..." She smiled. "I was going to tell you - all of you - when you got here, but... Seemed wrong when you were all enjoying yourselves."

"Perfectly understandable," Iroh said sipping his drink. "Any reason why you went for Crystal Beach?"

"You mean aside from the owner of the place letting me work off my rent instead of paying it?" Asami grinned. "Well, they've got white sand over there. As much as I like the black sand, there is something about the more traditional colour. Plus it's even more of a retiree place than here so no one's going to recognize me. And then there's the highway..." Asami trailed off.

"Makes sense. Plus..." He leant a little closer. "There's a gorgeous lifeguard stationed there."

"Oh, you mean Kurako?" Asami said without thinking. "Currently single and-" Her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks burning. "Why did you bring her up?"

"I had a feeling she might contribute to your reason for going there," Iroh said swigging his sake and leaning back watching her.

"Do you know her or something?" Asami asked feeling a little embarassed.

"Everyone on the island at least knows of her; she was crowned Miss Ember last year." Iroh winked at her.

"I'm not surprised; she's stunning. Those legs, those hips, that long dark hair, her chest..." Asami coughed hurriedly trying not to imagine the lifeguard wearing a little bit less. "I hear she's a sweetheart," Asami said hurriedly. "Little bit shy but everyone seems to love her. Those eyes are so remarkable; never seen anyone else with wine-coloured eyes. And her lips..."

"You have good taste in women," Iroh smirked. "But; I don't think she's assured of victory next year. Not if you enter."

"Oh that would be great wouldn't it? What a headline; 'Wanted Equalist Enters Miss Ember Island Contest'." Iroh thought her beautiful? Even now? Her hair was at least manageable and washed but not styled. She had not bothered with makeup since arriving and her clothes were a far cry from the city fashions. No. She was thinking of moving out. Focus. "I need help though."

"I can introduce you to Kurako. Or maybe the other way around. You'd make a good couple."

"Really?! That would be great. I mean, if you can, but don't feel you have to." Asami babbled and shook her head. "But that's not what I meant. I need papers and legal permits and..."

"And you are in a difficult situation with those," Iroh said nodding. "I think I can sort them; if I leave your surname off - or you can go back to Moon if you want - and no one will suss you."

"Thank you. But..." Asami bit her lip. Always thinking about it, but never saying it before. "I'm considering changing my whole name too. I could leave the Asami part behind as well."

Iroh flinched, trying to cover his reaction by pouring more sake. "May I ask why?"

"I... I want to get away from my past. All of it. I want to be someone else now. And... as long as I'm Asami, I'm his daughter. If I can get rid of the name, then there's nothing to connect us. Asami can disappear." Asami glanced at Iroh who was looking away from her.

"If that will give you peace..." he said not looking at her.

"Its cowardly, I know. But..." Asami sighed. "You've given me time to look at myself, really look at myself. I'm not strong, not like other people are. But if I can start again I can be strong from the start."

"You're no coward, Asami," Iroh said. "And you're stronger than you give yourself credit for. You've continued to smile despite everything. You have hope for the future. I think that's amazing. I think you're amazing..."

Asami smiled. He was wrong, but it felt nice for someone to have such faith in her. "Do you mind if I ask you a question? It's... it's a little personal."

"Go right ahead," Iroh said.

"If you had a chance to choose something for yourself - not something you were born with - what would it be? Or would you rather be the prince?" Asami asked.

Iroh was silent for a moment. "I've asked myself those questions once before. I found my answer - I would be a soldier. What I wanted to be more than anything else. More than..." Iroh trailed off.

"More than?"

"Being a prince," Iroh replied.

"But..." Asami frowned. "You're both."

"Can't keep doing that," Iroh said as he picked up his guitar and strummed it a few times. He was going to take over his mother's throne. Back to the Fire Nation and leaving his life in Republic City forever. "Though. I did consider becoming an ambassador in a few years. Might improve the image of my country. Good preparation too." How long since she had been that certain of her future? Knowing what it would bring and involve. Jealous now; Iroh had so many options despite implying his family was a limiting factor. No. No jealousy; be happy for him - he had found his path in life. Why would she want to take that away from him?

"But would you choose not to be Firelord...?" Asami asked.

"Difficult question. And to be honest I don't have any answers for that one. But... I'd change my name if I could. I think you can appreciate the mindset." Iroh glanced at her.

"You don't like your name?" she asked feeling foolish the moment she blurted it out. Of course that was not the reason.

"No." He glanced around as if his family were hiding in the sand dunes nearby. "I understand why my grandfather named me after his uncle, but that puts something of an onus on me. I have a legacy to fulfill because of that. Just because we both have the same name and are in this family. I probably won't end up like him, but it feels like they want me to. Follow in his footsteps - I don't want to do that. But..." He smiled and strummed the guitar again. "I kinda did anyway. I'm a general - just like he was. But it was never my intent to be like him - at least I don't think that's why I did it. But there are times when people use my name; its never clear if people mean me or him they mean. So... my own name would be better. They named Azula after her grandfather but changed it; so why not me?" He strummed the guitar again. "So I can see why you want to change your name too. Still, I feel a bit ungrateful - I was named after her hero of Ba Sing Se and the man seen as Zuko's guiding light. I... I can't imagine what it's like to be in your situation."

They were opposites then; he wanted Republic City and a soldier's life; she wanted the quiet tranquility of Ember Island. The silence stretched on. "When... when I leave. I can still come visit your family can't I?" Asami asked.

"Of course! They'd be thrilled for you to come back. And you are still welcome to stay as long as you like." Another strum on the guitar. A nice idea, but she was still the outsider, someone who had no place in this family home. She was not Zuko and Mai's adopted granddaughter or Yuzu's mother. And despite the flirting once, she was not Iroh's partner. Being with him was easy and comfortable but there was still something awkward between them.

"And if you need me to take care of Yuzu or just to give Zuko and Mai a break... She's starting school next year isn't she?"

"She is and... thank you for the offer but..." Iroh looked pained. "She's... not going to attend school here. We'll be back as often as we can, but..."

"Oh." Of course Yuzu was not going to attend school here. She would be in the capital, in a fancy boarding school or something. It was happening already; her planned comforting life, the people around her she expected to count on were already planning to leave her behind where she could follow but with such risks in doing so. It would have been nice to tutor Yuzu, but a better school would be better for her.

"Yeah," Iroh said sighing. "She's moving to Republic City next year." Asami nodded, trying not to let her misgivings show on her face as she sipped her sake. "I miss her enough as it is. And she should never have been expected to grow up like she has without either parent. But that's going to change. I just... I missed so much. Her first words, first steps. I... " He winced. "I missed two birthdays. Absolutely appalling and unforgivable. No way to make that up - not really."

"I'm sure you could," Asami said.

"Maybe one day." They fell silent again; late but Asami still felt wide awake.

"What time is it?" she asked to break the silence.

Iroh fumbled in his yukata and withdrew his pocket watch. He squinted at the clock face. "Almost midnight." He blinked. "Midnight. I almost forgot."

"Forgot?" Asami asked.

"Fireworks," Iroh said scrambling to his feet. "It'll take ages to get back there. You can never seem them from here either." Iroh whirled around to stare at the house. "Asami?"

"Yes?"

"Ever ridden a dragon?"

Asami laughed. "Strangely enough, no!"

"Want to?" Iroh held his hand out. "We can get a great view of the fireworks from the sky."

"I..." Yes. "Yes," she said and took his hand. So surreal to receive the offer. Dragons remained near mythic creatures even with Zuko's frequently sighted in Republic City. Only the Fire Nation monarchy and the Avatars ever had a chance to encounter the creatures directly. To let this opportunity go... Worries about the temperature in the air evaporated when Asami stroked her hand across Druk's flank. He was amazingly warm; his scales unexpectedly soft against her skin. She expected him to be all spikes and rock-like hide, not like this.

"Grandfather might not quite approve of this, but..." Iroh smirked. "He doesn't have to know." He settled himself onto Druk's back and Asami clambered up just behind him. "Hang on tight," Iroh said as he flicked the reins.

At the first wing-beat Asami's balance wobbled and her stomach lurched as Druk heaved himself higher into the sky. She trembled at the height as she glanced down; this was so different to the airships. There she understand the mathematics, material composition, fault tolerances and manufacturing process all contributing to keeping her aloft. Here she could do little but put all her faith went into another living organism.

"You okay?" Iroh called over his shoulder. "We can go lower if you want-"

"No!" Asami called back. "This is..." Scary but exhilarating. "This is great!" Asami laughed. No windshield to hold the rush of air back. No seat-belts. Nothing but Druk. The dragon flapped his wings a few more times and glided forwards.

"The river is just down there," Iroh shouted and pointed.

Momentary dizziness as she looked. It passed quickly enough; the thin line cutting across the beach was still bright with candles, individual points of light spread out in the sea past it. "Amazing," she breathed. "Hey... Can we go higher?" she asked. What was she thinking? As beautiful as it was, she was still only just coping with this. Iroh glanced back, smiled and flicked the reins again. Druk growled and beat his wings. The island shrank below them.

"I can ask Zuko to borrow Druk again tomorrow; the island looks great by day as well," Iroh said.

"What's that?" Asami pointed over his shoulder towards a mass of lights in the distance.

"Carnival I should think," Iroh replied. "You want to look?"

"Yeah!" Asami said. "And go faster!"

"Faster you say?" Iroh sounded amused. "Hold on..."

Druk's wings beat faster for a second and then he started tipping forward. Her stomach lurched for a moment and then she was in danger of leaving it behind. They rushed towards the ground, the air blasting past them, Druk's wings rigid to either side of them. Asami screamed with the thrill of it, sucking in a breath as Druk swooped out of his dive and rose back into the air again. "Wow," she said, her voice hoarse.

"You have to be the only person I have ever known who wanted higher and faster on the back of a dragon," Iroh said. "At least the only one who said that on their first ever ride."

"Really?" This was amazing. Flying by dragon was so different to the airships. Airships were so contained, so segmented from the air all around the craft. This was better. This was the best way to travel. Just like Team Avatar on the back of Appa.

"Okay; fireworks should be-" She could not hear the rest of his words as a flower of light exploded below them, the boom reverberating through the air. More bursts of sparks and other booms swiftly followed. Odd to be above the fireworks. So different to see them like this. More fireworks, the explosion of each obscuring the resounding boom of the previous. Each painted the air a different colour as they brightened and swiftly faded away. Streams and bursts of colour burst into brilliance and faded as they fell back towards Ember island.

"Iroh?"

"Asami?"

"I have... a crazy idea," Asami said. Absurd, dangerous, but Iroh just smiled when she told him.

"Let's try."

Maybe it was the sake. Maybe it was starting a new life, or preparing for it to be not quite what she hoped. Maybe it was being on the back of a dragon with Iroh. Who could really say. At Iroh's command, Druk hovered in the air waiting for the next round of explosions. Streaks of light from the ground; their cue. Druk dived down towards them, the explosion of colour appearing right ahead of them. The dragon swept straight through the sparks, Iroh directing them away from them with flicks of his arms and fingers. It was only for a moment, almost missed in a blink of her eyes but it was enough. A cloud of different coloured sparks enveloped Iroh, Druk and Asami. It was like nothing Asami had ever seen before. They burst through the cloud at a breathtaking pace and Druk pulled back up from his dive as Asami laughed harder and freer than she had in years.

* * *

Asami was still laughing as the dragon settled onto the beach and even Iroh was grinning. "That's going to make the papers tomorrow," he said. "It'll be funny if they think that was grandfather. Better than them recognising me..."

Asami leant back against Druk and gazed up at the stars. "Don't worry so much. It's not like we ruined anything. And I bet the crowd loved it."

Iroh sighed. "I know, I know. It's just..." He smiled. "Too paranoid for my own good."

"In any case; thank you Iroh." She craned her neck back and patted Druk's neck. "Thank you Druk." The dragon growled softly in response.

"Ready to turn in?" he asked.

"Still not tired," Asami replied.

"Another walk then?" Iroh asked. Asami nodded. They walked along the beach. No one around. Silent except for the gentle wash of the sea against the beach. No lights, torches or lamps in sight. Just the candles; some caught in the wash near the shore, some drifting out into the bay and the open sea beyond. But the warm of the day was fading and the night was growing colder; Asami wrapped her arms around herself.

"Asami?" Iroh held out his hand and she took it in both of hers. He was so warm. Thoughtful. With a burst the heat seemed to percolate right through her.

"If you like I can take you out on Druk tomorrow at sunrise. And..." There was a glint in his eye. "Druk's faster during the day."

Asami smiled. "Looking forward to that," she said. "Faster would be quite something. How high can he go?"

"As high as low clouds," Iroh said. "Don't like to as it's pretty cold at that altitude - not so good for him."

"Well. You don't have to go that high, but I would like to see the island from up there." More questions; just what was Druk capable of? Flight was so much different to driving. Roads were two dimensional and limited; the sky offered three dimensions and far fewer restrictions. And seemingly no limit on speed.

"Can I try and fly him?" Asami asked.

"Maybe one day. It's not so much a skill - there is a bit of that - but first you need to bond with him. And that can take a few years. But if that goes fine..." Iroh trailed off. Patience then. Or maybe she could create something she could fly.

Was there a chance for them even now? They would soon go their separate ways. Once their futures seemed intertwined but it no longer felt as if it would or even could. So many what ifs and might have beens. What would like be life if nothing had gone wrong? If dinner and flirting in Republic City turned into dates and romance? What if they had been together? Would she have become Yuzu's mother? No. No point thinking about it now.

Two people walking on the beach hand in hand; just like Zuko and Mai. Druk. Dragon. What had Korra told her the fortune teller said about her? A dragon had apparently been the symbol of her destiny. Had she meant this? Perhaps. If so, tonight must have seen it fulfilled - these moments they would never have again and never meant to last. If this was her destiny, she was not getting a love story - hers was different. Asami gripped Iroh's hand a little tighter. He looked at her curiously and she shook her head, smiling. This was a story of kindness; of making new, happy memories. Was it then her conclusion? Was she destined to sit out the rest of Korra's life and be happy here? She could live with that. Or was it instead the start of a new phase in her life? Who knew what Crystal Bay held. What mattered now was this night, this moment. What happened next was entirely of her choosing - she would forge her own destiny from now on.

* * *

Asami was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Iroh stalked up the beach, Zuko and Mai left behind him and struggling to follow. Despite the chill of the morning air Iroh was shirtless, the cold not seeming to faze him in the slightest. The screech of the hawk had torn her from her sleep and she was still unsure quite what the bird's arrival meant to cause such a commotion this early, to cause Iroh to tear down the beach to greet it in such a rush.

"Iroh..." she began.

"I have to leave," he said brusquely.

"What? Why?"

"A note from the..." He paused. "Great Uniter," he said with a touch of exasperation. "I have been... invited to negotiate the freedom of some three hundred Fire Nation citizens in the Earth Kingdom." Asami drew in a sharp breath. "I have to leave immediately."

"Iroh," Zuko said, his face grim. He and Mai had only just caught up with him. "Stay. I can go in your place."

Iroh shook his head and glanced back at his grandfather. "The summons called for me specifically. And if I do not agree with the negotiation it will surely dishonor the entire nation, to say nothing of our family. If I don't go, who else can save them?"

Zuko grimaced but said nothing. "Be careful," Mai said sternly. "I still do not trust this 'Great Uniter'."

"Neither do I," Iroh said. "But rest assured, I will check with mother before doing anything."

No one could persuade Iroh not to leave - Mai and Zuko repeatedly trying to dissuade him. Even Asami tried to appeal to the importance of remaining here. Nothing could stack against three hundred lives - no one should stop him trying to save so many. It did not displace the fear that something could go wrong; that the 'Great Uniter' was more troubling than supposed. Iroh skipped breakfast and holed up in his office as he made some calls.

He reappeared wearing his United Forces uniform and Asami was unable to ignore the knot forming in her stomach. Why? No, she knew. After Ba Sing Se it was difficult to be certain her friends could cope with whatever situation they found themelves in - not like she might have once. Mako and Bolin died. Iroh might suffer the same fate. The airship swooped out of the sky all too soon - right on schedule. Asami stood beside both Zuko and Mai as they could do nothing but watch Iroh leave without even being able to bid his daughter farewell, and to who knew what in the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

_.

_.

_.

**Thanks for the review; Tbone511, Shadowman20, Kradeiz, Curiousmaq, Wingedswordyunagi, and Onetruefirelord. Please review again!**

Kradeiz;

I'm glad you noticed all the details and the parallels! _The Beach _reference is deliberate and the bonfire scene where Asami burned her family's things is the first scene written for Book 3. As for Asami cutting her hair it's somewhat of a coincidence with Korra Alone, but it's more of being practical. We've planned _Embers _since Book 1 and it's one of the first chapters in Book 3 that was envisioned, so a lot of scenes involving Asami is written with this chapter in mind. I can tell more when the story ends.

Yes Shadowman, the original title of this chapter is _Asami Alone _but I like the current title better and fits the theme of her arc. So; how did Iroh find Asami?

He does his desk job like always. To elaborate; Asami headed to Coral Bay and Iroh can look at the information of all the ships in that port in a span of days. Then he maps all locations and stop-overs. Earth Kingdom he can't do anything, but Fire Nation very much yes. He writes a bunch of letters and phones a number of government officials in different FN districts to alert him if Asami Sato is sighted.

**Next Chapter: **_**The Great Uniter**_


	46. The Great Uniter

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Chapter 4 - The Great Uniter**

* * *

_"I am Vaatu." The pale man continued to smile at her, the unchanging expression slowly unnerving her._

"_Pardon my ignorance great spirit, but if I might I humbly request to ask; who am I speaking with?" Kuvira asked as she kept her voice level._

_Vaatu chuckled deep in his throat, the smile unchanging, his eyes blank and seemingly empty. "Impressive manners. Very impressive." He glanced at Wan Shi Tong. "A most excellent choice all things considered." The owl ruffled his feathers. "However, do not feel obligated to persist with them as you have. I wish to move beyond such formalities," he said casually waving his hand. He seemed to move in between blinks of her eye and now stood further back than he had a moment before. "I am the spirit of chaos," he said as he bowed with a flourish._

"_Is the chaos of Ba Sing Se to your liking then?" Kuvira asked quickly. Her actions in the city must have drawn this Vaatu's attention. No; why would Wan Shi Tong be present if this was not somehow connected to their meeting in the desert?_

"_It is. It is what allows me to make myself known to you," Vaatu replied. He moved in between another blink of her eye and stepped out from behind the larger mass of Wan Shi Tong. _

_Kuvira glanced at the owl before carefully voicing her next question. "Why did you seek me out?"_

_Vaatu was smiling once more. "I merely require an… ally. Yes, that is the word you humans use. An ally to aid me in a certain matter. Wan Shi Tong has watched for a long while for one so worthy; and never before has he encountered one so suitable as you, Kuvira. Certainly no other individual has been able to wreak the havoc on the scale you achieved with such minor interventions. You have proven yourself well."_

_An ally of chaos. Appealing, but meaningless. Chaos was more of a state than a goal; by it's nature it could not persist indefinitely. Chaos would fade. "I mean no disrespect Vaatu, but I wish to clarify that the chaos in Ba Sing Se was not for the sake of it. It is purely to facilitate a change in the Earth- In the human world."_

_Vaatu chuckled somewhere behind her. Kuvira turned smoothly to face him again, refusing to show surprise at his movements and words. "Your human affairs are so endlessly fascinating. Oh, yes, we do watch. And spirits are not as different as some like to pretend." Wan Shi Tong shuffled his feet and sniffed with what sounded like annoyance somewhere behind her. "My desire for an ally of chaos is that I might defeat an old rival."_

"_A rival?" Kuvira asked. "What could a mere human offer to assist with such a task? It is not as if I even possess the ability to earthbend. Surely a waterbender would be better placed to fight spirits…" Kuvira shook her head. The Earth Kingdom needed her urgently - tangling with spirits would only serve to distract her. She did not have time for this. "I would need my bending back before I could even hope to help you." A faint hope - if he could restore it then perhaps as a fair trade she would see what he asked of her._

"_Such a task is not within my power," Vaatu said solemnly. Kuvira frowned, about to protest when the spirit continued talking. "But I assure you that regaining your ability remains possible. Once you have your bending back..." Vaatu trailed off and repeated the word a few more times as if it were unfamiliar. "When it is restored I will be able grant you a power greater than that of even the one you know as the Avatar." His speech grew more aggressive as he spoke, the last words a sneer. "Far more than her," he whispered. _

_Kuvira's eyes widened, hope almost overriding the need for caution. These were spirits, entities who could range from honest and harmless to frightful nightmare entities that few wished to even hear of. She had no seismic sense at the moment; there was no way to tell if he was lying. And that was even assuming that Vaatu's feet really did touch the ground - the speed and distance of his movements suggested he might not be what he seemed. Was it even possible to sense deceit from a spirit? Regardless; she could no trust him simply on his word. "A most generous offer. But surely there is a price?" Kuvira asked._

_Vaatu smiled thinly. "The price will be your aid as I have said. Defeat my rival and your part will be complete. Nothing more and nothing less." He stared at her for a moment, suddenly at her side and whispering harshly in her ear. His breath was odorless, his breath hot and warming her in the suddenly chill area. "Do you not desire the power for yourself? We are merely helping the other."_

_The Earth Kingdom glorious and whole; the nation the most powerful in the world. Kuvira shook her head. "But I do not desire anything personally. I care only for the good of my people and my land. I do not desire chaos, only change."_

_Vaatu smirked, standing before her again. "You truly are so different from the rest of your kind." He tilted his head to one side and regarded her carefully. "A fantastical dream; huge and grand. Inspiring. And yet the dreamer is a creature who is nothing." His voice had turned savage, the force of insult almost enough to make her take a step back. She wanted to retort, lash out at this creature. No bending - and to fight a spirit with hands and feet seemed nothing short of futile - especially here in their world. Vaatu kept on talking. "You caused this chaos that holds Ba Sing Se in it's clutches. You fanned the flames of it's origins by eliminating the ruler and the web that tied those like her together. Chaos is easy. Order is difficult. And restoring that requires power of your own; you have nothing."_

"_You're wrong," Kuvira snapped back. "All I need to do is steer those with power and potential in the right direction."_

_Vaatu laughed, the sound echoing, his laugh washing over her again and again. "Very well! I permit you to try. But I am certain we will talk again. That which you humans know as Harmonic Convergence commences begins next year. We will meet then, when the cosmic power starts pouring down from the heavens." Just like Korra had been telling her. But unlike the Avatar, Vaatu was inviting her to participate in the events. "Such astonishing power could be yours and yours alone. Try as you will. But should you fail with nothing but your own powers, then seek me in the Si Wong desert in the next solstice; I will be waiting."_

_The air flickered and Vaatu was gone. Kuvira whirled around; Wan Shi Tong was gone too. The vast open space of the spirit world had vanished in the same moment. She was standing at the end of an alley, the dead bodies of her victims at her feet._

* * *

Kuvira blinked awake, for a moment disorientated about time and place. The sensation of herself as a human pin-cushion returned in moments. The pins did not hurt, but every minor flex of her muscles twitched the needles in her skin and ensured she was aware of their presence. She sighed as she tried to relax. How long had she been asleep? Su stepped into her field of vision.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"As good as can be expected," Kuvira replied.

"The healer says you're making good progress," Su continued looking away from her.

"Still can't bend though." Kuvira swallowed as she twitched again and resisted the urge to clench her fists. "The sooner I heal the better. I need to help with the kingdom." Somehow and in any way she could. Taking control of an army would be a possibility. Lead them to take back strategic positions. Foolish notion; what army could she lead? She had nothing - no power, no allies, no bending. And in this conflict the sole fact either side concerned themselves with was self-preservation and self-interest. So short-sighted and so selfish. Was she the only one who desired real change?

Su sighed. "Kuvira. I know my decision frustrated you. But I cannot allow the Beifong name to be tarnished." Her voice hitched; Su had still not forgiven her for the meeting in Republic City.

"I know. And I'm sorry," Kuvira said forcing as much emotion as she could muster into the words. "I understand why you refused," she added. Convenient lies to prevent awkward questions and mask the continued evolution of her plotting. Su was a poor choice of leader for the Earth Kingdom; she could see that now. Why had she been so certain Su was best choice? She was hopeless. There were better choices. And all Kuvira needed her bending back. Maybe not even that; if she could not lead than at least she could begin the process of change elsewhere. If she eliminated the Fire Nation royal family it would bring them down to the same level as the Earth Kingdom. Both starting from scratch - so much fairer that way. A harsh but fair justice for all that they had done. But it would be meaningless if the Fire Nation fell and the Earth Kingdom remained in ruins, never taking advantage of the situation provided. If she had her bending, if she was stronger, could she even lead? Perhaps. But how could she trust Vaatu? No. She would not turn to him. He could not give her bending back; there must then be some way for her to regain her own power.

* * *

Needles in her skin. Over and over again, every-day the same process and the same lack of appreciable progress. And everyday, the needles made her think of Vaatu. Involuntary, strange and unavoidable. Somehow the pale man appeared in her mind's eye the moment the needle entered her. The memory of that meeting and that place dominated her thoughts. Try as she might, Kuvira was never able to truly put the spirit out of her mind.

In the moments between acupuncture she gathered information, planning and preparing as best she could for the next step. So much rested on regaining her bending - and yet so far there had been no progress on that front. At least the Avatar faired little better; Opal had been writing to her and the Avatar had yet to regain even one element. So tiring to continually muster sufficient fake enthusiasm and concern over Opal's letters. The Avatar had fallen into depression, and remained lonely and frustrated. She was out of the way for now; there remained the chance she would get in the way of the plan. But she could not simply tell Opal she no longer cared. Losing her as an accomplice would be disastrous at this stage.

Su was willing to keep Kuvira informed as the skirmishes and battles continued to rage across the country. All her fault; and while she was effectively trapped and helpless, Yeun and Kang were tearing the country apart. And caught between them were the true rulers of the kingdom; the people. They fled in panic as the giants thrashed and struggled, scurrying to safety as armies trampled across their lands. In the wake of the behemoths, well-placed but relatively minor families echoed the skirmishes to lay claim to anything the giants did not concern themselves with. Lady Sung currently held the eastern provinces. From what Kuvira could see, she was was biding her time until either Yeun or Kang emerged victorious over the other. But she was ready and poised to strike - viper quick - at Ba Sing Se as soon as the opportunity arose.

Opal burst into one of the acupuncture sessions in a whirl of excitement when she received the news of Korra's healing. She frantically recited the relevant portion of the letter as Kuvira felt her hopes raise but at the same time she was wary. And as Opal continued to read, it sounded like her excitement was somewhat premature. It was not as if Korra could bend as yet. Repairing the chakra points was a stunning achievement, but that healing could not have granted her the ability to restore bending and not the Avatar's own skill with the elements. Opal was eventually chased out but not until she thrust a second page - notes from Master Katara at Kuvira's doctor. The woman studied the note and agreed to try working in the indicated direction from their next session.

Something was different. Too soon to know if it would work, but as the needles pierced her skin, she did not relive her meeting with Vaatu. Was this truly progress of a sort or had she finally gained a greater control of her mental state? More patience, more healing, more relaxation. Her injuries and loss of bending had seen her placed on administrative leave. There was little to do but train her body and meditate; Kuvira spend an increasing amount of time on both.

The first day something changed it was like a switch had snapped closed in her head. Something jolted and she felt fuller than before. Kuvira gasped, reaching out carefully with her mind to check she was feeling correctly and not simply deluding herself. The needles were vivid and clear in her skin; before she only felt them with movement. Now she could feel them lying still. Either the acupuncturist had made a mistake or she was feeling the individual pins themselves.

More. She needed to feel more. The table beneath her was metal; as was the floor as she struggled to her feet as quickly as possible. She could feel metal again. The sense was dulled, vague, so much fainter than memory lead her to believe, but unmistakably there. Kuvira ran from the room, ignoring the acupuncturist's cries of protest. Each slap of her bare foot on the metal floor felt better than it had in months. The sensations through her foot were too vague, too confused to make sense of. Metal would take time. For now she needed to touch the base element. She darted past the bewildered Opal at a sprint. The tiny needles continually caught against Kuvira's clothes and her limbs as she moved, but she could not stop, could not care right now. Outside; she dithered for a frantic moment and dove for the nearest patch of soil. She plunged her fingers deep into the moist dirt, feeling it. How had she coped with out it, without the earth like this?

"Kuvira?" Opal asked from behind her. Kuvira did not look round and instead gestured at a nearby rock. It took close to all her energy, but at last the rock trembled, rattled and finally floated smoothly towards Kuvira. She let it hover for a moment and with a swipe, she sent it blasting up and away from the city, vanishing into the brilliant blue of the sky. "Your bending..." Opal trailed off and Kuvira turned to smile at her. "This... This is amazing," Opal said. "Kuvira can bend again!" she yelled.

"Not enough," Kuvira said through gritted teeth as she gestured at the nearest metal bench. Nothing. No, a faint response from the metal. She scrambled forward, groaning in frustration as she pushed and pulled the metal. Exhausting, agonizing but eventually it shifted under her will. The needles were still catching all over her body, catching everywhere. With a last burst of effort she pushed them out and let them rain down onto the ground all around her.

"It'll get better. I'm sure of it," Opal said as she crouched beside her. "Hopefully this means Korra's bending will be back soon. I can't wait for her to get back on her feet!"

"Hopefully," Kuvira echoed, barely listening to her excitable friend.

"Do you think we could visit her?" Opal asked. Kuvira blinked and looked at her carefully. Why now? "We should check if she's alright," Opal said slowly. "She... she replies to my letters, but it's always so short. Hardly two sentences some days." She looked at Kuvira expectantly.

The Avatar would likely still be bothersome; still bemoaning the loss of her friends. And without her bending what good was she? Kuvira shook her head. "I'm sorry Opal. I can't go. Not like this, not when I can bend again and she cannot. I can't burden her with that too."

Opal nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. Yeah you're right. We should just give her space for now. I'll keep on writing - and just let me know if you want me to add anything. But when she's all better; lets go visit her!"

"We will," Kuvira said smiling.

* * *

The metal sheet crumpled awkwardly and the resulting metal mass looked little like the flower she intended it to be. Kuvira let it fall to the floor and flexed the fingers on her bad hand. Patience, practice. She could bend again - that if nothing else was a massive accomplishment for now. Her ability had regrown in leaps and bounds; full recovery could not be more than a few weeks away - a month at the most. In the meantime she would pledge herself to Su; pretend she was the obedient student everyone assumed. It would not to do let anyone know just how fast she was recovering.

Her Earthbending restored; what now? What next for her plans? She could infiltrate the Fire Nation and execute the royal family. Kuvira smiled at the idea; all she really required was them assembled in one place again - and there would be some event before long. Or perhaps she could simply wait for their next visit to Republic City to attend the next leader's meeting? But what then? Success with such an assassination would almost inevitably result in death mere moments later. As strong as she was she would be facing other benders and protectors. No Equalists to mask her actions this time, no convenient bombs that only needed to be kept ticking down. Death would not mean the end of her dream, but would prevent her from guiding or directing the outcome.

Kuvira flopped onto her sofa and stared at her artifact collection, her gaze drifting from them to her shelves. A wealth of information - gathered at some cost and over years, but as extensive as it was it represented but a drop in the ocean compared to Wan Shi Tong's resources. Not that the owl understood the importance of holding so much information or even used it; he was too fixated on acquiring knowledge and the cyclical nature of history. He never used the acres of books in his domain.

Wan Shi Tong. Kuvira stared up at the ceiling. What were the chances of her meeting him like that? Was it truly nothing beyond pure coincidence she and Bolin fell into his library? That the spirit's nature as a gate was happenstance? But even if that were true, for what purpose could it serve? Vaatu had hinted that Wan Shi Tong recommended her, but could that be the reason it happened at all?

Kuvira sighed. The world of the Spirits was not something she wanted to expend a lot of thought on. Leave that to the Avatar. The real world concerned her more. The queen was dead, but the gambit with Su had gone nowhere. Nevertheless, it was not over yet. She would not give up until the kingdom was safe. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Baatar?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Good day, Kuvira. I was wondering..." He hefted a picnic basket. "...if you might join me for lunch?"

Glint of hope in his eye. How long since she had last thought about this man with anything like romantic interest? Months and untold miles. Back when she would have followed Su to whatever end she desired. Before Amon and Vaatu. Before she destroyed the queen and her lineage. Simpler times. "Sure," she said. Better then racking her brain for ideas; she needed a break. They talked idly as they walked to Kuvira's favorite park - Baatar had been paying attention it seemed. Her sort of boyfriend spread the blanket not far from the gigantic mural of the world and set out the contents of the basket within easy reach. Some more idle small-talk followed; discussions of the weather, Kuvira's stated bending progress, the food, until-

"Kuvira?" Ah. Whatever this was in aid of - what it really was in aid of - was about to come out. "Since Ba Sing Se you've been-"

"What?" Kuvira replied crisply. Baatar looked uneasy at her interruption.

"I... I know I can't possibly know or understand what it - what any of it was like. But I want to know if you're okay. I mean, if there's ever anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you?"

Did he hope she would break down and sob on his shoulder as he said that? Pour out her fears and worries while he remained the strong, supportive companion who would pat her on the back and whisper comfort in her ears? Did Baatar hope that he would comfort her until she pressed her lips against his? And things would progress, intensify and grow ever more intimate. Did he have fantasies where he made her gasp and pant in a passionate embrace during the night-time hours as they tangled in his sheets together? Foolish fantasy, and not appealing. Too hasty, too fast, more than seemed right somehow.

Their relationship had always been somewhat vague, an attempt at the norm rather than what felt right. The Avatar's fault, Kuvira realized. The kiss had never done anything for her, though it's effect on Opal was quite something. No; focus. Baatar. Was there truly a relationship here at all? Strong enough to hold her true secrets? How would he react to her truths? All of them? No. Play her role stil. "The Earth Kingdom is in chaos and Zaofu isn't doing as much as I could. If only..." she trailed off.

Baatar blinked; looked like her response had not been all he had hoped for. "You and mother... Did you fight?"

"Not as such," Kuvira admitted, letting the truth colour her version of events. "I'm just... unhappy with her reluctance to take up the role as leader of the kingdom. It's not just me; so many other citizens feel she should do it." Disappointment with Su had uncovered a stray thought previously overlooked. So much easier to rule from the shadows than in the open. If she could have guided Su- No. No use worrying about what might have been.

"I do," Baatar said hurriedly. "I mean, I completely agree she should be the one to take control of it all."

"You do?" Kuvira asked, hiding her grin behind a demure smile. Let him believe her naive; let him struggle along to appeal to her with an eye to sleeping with her.

Baatar nodded. "Like you, I can see what is needed; mother it seems cannot."

Another attempt at seduction, or would he truly turn on his mother? Useful either way. "I'm glad you can understand me." She smiled and he smiled back immediately. "It's not enough though." His smile froze. Still vying for her affection and attention. "I need to do something about the situation, but I can't do it alone." The double meaning ought to be irresistible to him.

"What do you need?" Anxious, over-eager. Hers. "I can help you get or or anything, Kuvira. Anything," he stressed. His motivation was her, not the kingdom. Useful, if ultimately disposable - when he could no longer assist.

"I need to go back to Ba Sing Se. Will you come with me?" she asked.

"Of course," Baatar replied, fidgeting and smiling as he did.

Baatar's picnic did not last long after that - and likely not for the reason he wanted. She needed others, not just Baatar. Past discussions lead her to one particular group of peacekeepers a group she knew full well were less than pleased at Su's refusal to step up. "Will you aid General Yeun?" one asked her as she told them of their destination.

"No. I wish to liberate the people, not take power - though it may be necessary for now to prevent the power-hungry from taking it for themselves. Ultimately I want the earth kingdom citizens to decide their own leader when they have the opportunity. General Yeun and those like him are little different to the Matou family in the Nanjing province." The start of it all. "I am sure you have heard what the Avatar found there and what I assisted her in achieving." The various peacekeepers nodded slowly. "No one should be able to stand above and oppress those weaker than themselves."

"But how?" Another metalbender asked. "You plan on fighting their army head on? Staying here feels like a waste but to take them on seems like suicide."

"Do not place so much faith in numbers," Kuvira replied coolly. "The Avatar, myself and three others crippled Amon's plan and disrupted his planned revolution, and the Equalists numbered in the thousands. Those friends were prepared to - and did - die for the cause. As am I. You can either stand with me or stay behind and hope that when the fighting settles you remain on the right side." No one spoke. "I understand you have family and friends here; I hold nothing against you if you decide to stay. I offer only opportunity; a chance to take part in history."

"Are you... are you going to take control yourself?"

"Only if it becomes unavoidable," Kuvira replied. "As I said - it might be necessary at first. For the moment, Yeun must bow to Zaofu, and Su must take responsibility for his actions in supporting his bid for the kingdom." Another silence. "I ask again; who will join me?" Every one of the peacekeepers joined Kuvira and Baatar that night as they took an airship and set sail for Ba Sing Se. It reminded her oddly of the time she left Zaofu with the Avatar. Then just as now she left a letter to Opal explaining her actions. This time however, she left nothing for Su.

* * *

The banner of the Yeun family seemed draped across every towering ruin in Ba Sing Se. It was far worse than when she had left; more buildings and walls shattered and the ground littered with their debris. The streets were still choked with ash and bodies. General Yeun might have successfully conquered the city but he seemed alarmingly content to simply let it slide into rubble. No rival banners anyone could see; Kang's army must have fled the city long before they arrived. And here she was with maybe fifty supporters - several from prominent Zaofu families and little else. Good witnesses for these next steps. Hopefully Varrick and - as expected - Zhu Li could make use of the abandoned Equalist technology once they reached it. A useful ally - Varrick would be a worrying opponent with his mind and ingenuity. "Unidentified airship; please identify yourself and state your reasons for entering Ba Sing Se airspace."

"Answer, but do not mention me. Please," Kuvira said to Baatar. "Introduce yourself as our leader."

He nodded quickly and picked up the microphone. Baatar coughed and clicked down the button. "I am Baatar Beifong of Zaofu." He looked at her and she smiled back. Baatar kept on going. "Captain of Tantalus. I request an audience with General Yeun."

"Captain Baatar, please hold while we contact the general." The line clicked off.

"We wait?" Baatar asked.

Kuvira nodded. "We wait," Kuvira confirmed as she strolled to the window. "This should not take long."

The voice on the radio returned within thirty minutes; Kuvira left acknowledgement and the rest of the call to Baatar. Yeun agreed to meet them in public. Perfect. The co-ordinates listed sent the airship close to the ruined palace at the centre of the city. A massive, sprawling complex of tents spread across the uneven ground, electrical wires crossing and criss-crossing the encampment. A man in dress uniform, flanked by two armed guards approached them as the airship set down.

"General Yeun," Baatar said as he stepped from the boarding ramp and snapped a salute.

"Captain Baatar," Yeun replied saluting back. "I understand you wish to discuss something with me?"

"Actually-" Baatar was just glancing around to her when Kuvira stepped forward.

"Thank you, no." Kuvira smiled, Yeun unbalanced by her action.

"This is irregular, Miss?" Yeun asked.

"Kuvira," she replied.

"Ah. One of the Avatar's helpers." Kuvira repressed the wince at his comment. "I should be willing to discuss anything you like. If perhaps we might go somewhere private?" he asked glancing around. Not a secure ruler.

"I would rather everyone heard this." Kuvira said as she raised her voice. "I challenge you to a duel." People all around them stopped working, now staring at her. From the corner of her eye she caught the baffled looks on Baatar and the other peacekeeper's faces. She smiled. "Do not worry; victory will be mine." Kuvira turned back to Yeun. "The winner takes control of the other's army and the loser's life is in the hands of the victor."

"What is this?" Yeun growled. "Take control of my army? Stop this nonsense girl." Kuvira grit her teeth as he spoke. "Go back to your hometown and I will pretend this never happened. If you press me I will not hestitate to end your life and take the crew of your vessel prisoner."

"This challenge is made independent of my origin and my crew; it is my personal challenge to you. As such any harm that comes to them will anger the Beifong family. Do not forget you are dealing with the family heir," Kuvira said quickly.

"Do not try to dictate terms to me. You have insulted my honor and if you persist I will have little choice but to respond with force," Yeun snarled.

"Just what I expected from a bully like you; you intend to harm these bystanders who are only here to watch? Are you afraid to fight me general?" Kuvira asked loudly. She raised her voice higher. "Is this the man you follow? Someone who would refuse a honorable duel because he looks down on women? General Yeun cannot even respect the sacred tradition of an earthbending duel!"

Yeun was seething, his neck taut and his expression grim. Somehow he growled an answer in something approaching a level tone. "Very well, madam. We-"

"You will address me as the Captain of Zaofu," Kuvira snapped, amused to see his anger increase further.

"Very well, Captain." He also spat the word. "We will duel as you have requested. The royal arena is still mostly standing. We shall convene this duel at midday."

* * *

By the time the sun was at it's zenith, it seemed the rumour had traversed the entireity of Ba Sing Se; someone in Baatar Beifong's entourage - someone calling herself the Captain of Zaofu - had challenged General Yeun. Kuvira heard the whispers as they made their way towards the arena. By the time they arrived the buzz was loud in the air, and the watched in the arena yelled support and damnation. So many vying for either side to be victorious, but the majority clearly supported Yeun. The Captain of Zaofu had challenged General Yeun to a duel - he had honored the request to demonstrate his power and his right to hold his position. A trap of her making; a rightful king was duty-bound to follow tradition and answer a challenge such as hers fairly. And he would underestimate her; the great and powerful general would have no trouble taking down a mere captain. A captain who no one else knew how far her recovery had come. They would see just how powerful she was at the conclusion of the fight.

Yeun arrived slightly later than dictated, the crowd filling the arena cheering and booing by turns. "Good luck!" Baatar shouted above the roaring crowd as Kuvira walked out to meet him. She flashed him a smile and strode out to the centre to stand beside the general as he held his hands up for quiet.

"People of Ba Sing Se, my troops, Zaofu witnesses; I ask now for your decision. The Captain of Zaofu has challenged me for control of my army. Do I show my opponent mercy or do you wish the duel to continue?" The crowd roared for the duel, her own supporters from Zaofu lending their voices to the cry. Yeun sighed. "The crowd has spoken. We duel."

Yeun glanced around in shock as Kuvira spoke up. "People of the kingdom," she said. "Thank you for your faith in me. Before you stand two leaders with differing ideals. One of us will lose today. My opponent - General Yeun - stands to honor the traditions of our kingdom. I am here to present the opportunity for a change in our nation. Do you desire the country reunited? Do you wish to end the separation of so many different member states? Do you wish to end the tyranny of one family over another? Those who would sell our land, our resources to our former conquerors?" A gratifyingly large section of the crowd boomed 'No.' "Then I offer instead an empire where power belings to those willing to sacrifice themselves for the nation. Control of our land should not be handed down to another based on wealth, privilege and blood! I promise an end to all of that if you join me in my cause." People were leaning forward as she spoke; the people hungered for what she offered.

"Your ideals are the dreams of a child," Yeun said quietly. "I will teach you a lesson."

"Let us begin," Kuvira replied. They marched to their respective points on the field and waited for the sharp crack of a rock broken by a volunteer from each side. Kuvira did not move immediately, preferring to see how Yeun would act first. The general was easy to read from his very first moves. All of his earthbending forms were strictly traditional and exactly as taught. Unchanged for thousands of years; he was no metalbender. Slow but powerful; the earthpillars he hauled up from the ground shielded him from her probing attacks and the smaller rocks she pelted him with. He counter-attacked wherever possible - a very defensive fighter. Nothing she could gauge from the ground she had not already concluded; he kept his feet firmly planted. Typical.

"Is this all you can do?" he smirked as he knocked away another projectile. Smug, self-assured. Strong and tall - just like the Queen's palace had been. And that had fallen with the proper force in the right place. Kuvira's metal plates were not useful for head-on attacks; Yeun would have no problem deflecting those as he had her other rocks. Blades had no place in this fight - close range attacking was simply not an option yet. But metal was harder than rock. His walls could break. She threw plate after plate at his pillars, eventually succeeding in breaking one. Yeun reformed it in moments, but it was more than long enough for Kuvira to advance.

He was sweating, the assured expression of before changing to a more focused, concerned look. The crowd roared and championed them both distantly. Another pillar down and now an attack at his feet. He darted out of the way - but only just. Now speed was a factor; age had slowed him in so many ways. A flick of her hand and his footing became unstable. He tottered, veering out of the area she had influenced as he headed for more solid ground. Yeun lashed out with a few more futile attacks and she took the chance to clasp both his ankles with metal plates and drew them both together.

Too proud to admit defeat yet; he would need further humiliation. Wild shots of rock from the incapacitated general; metal cables put an end to that and she pulled him to the ground. He looked up at her fiercely as he strained against his bonds and Kuvira drew her sword. "You have lost. General." She smiled as she held it close to his throat. He could end right now; all she need to was lower the sword and thrust the point into his heart. He would be dead in moments. No. Too many of his soldiers would remain loyal to him; she needed him - for now. "I offer you two chances," Kuvira said in a louder voice as she crouched down beside him, the sword blade still against his neck. "You may retain your title as King for as long as it takes you to stop bleeding. Or you may yield and pledge your allegiance to me. You are a worthy and respectful opponent. I hope you can aid me with my desire to reunite the earth kingdom." She smiled. "Die as a king or live as a servant to the people? Choose."

"I..." Yeun scowled, his arms straining against his bonds again. He struggled for a moment and sighed. "I pledge allegiance to you."

"Louder," Kuvira said softly. "Let them all hear you."

"I pledge allegiance to the Captain of Zaofu!" Yeun yelled, his face red and fierce.

A good proportion of the crowd cheered alongside the contingent from Zaofu who screamed their approval. Others seemed less pleased. Kuvira got to her feet, dragging Yeun up from his kneeling position. "Be proud General. You are a most honorable man." She raised her voice. "There is pride in upholding your family name, but there is pride too in serving the people. General Yeun has chosen a most noble path. Join me - as he has - in uniting the kingdom as one."

Baatar leapt to his feet in the stands. "All hail the Captain of Zaofu, the Great Uniter!"

The crowed chanted in unison, echoing his words. Kuvira smiled, turning slowly to face everyone in the arena. A thrill; something she had sought but been ignorant as to how to obtain it. And she wanted more. More power over others.

* * *

There was still hope for Su. That night after more and more to Yeun's men pledge allegiance to her, she wrote a brief message to Suyin informing her of Yeun's defeat and offering her control of the army she now lead. She let the hawk fly into the night and waited.

Suyin did not reply.

* * *

The mechatanks stood lifeless, and in most cases surrounded or half-buried beneath debris. "I cannot believe Yeun did not make use of them," Kuvira said as she regarded the machines.

"Too complex for an old man?" Baatar smirked as he pulled open a maintenance hatch in the side of the vehicle.

"Of a kind; if Sato and Mako did as they claimed they will not work without repair," Kuvira replied.

"Should be easy to fix though," Varrick said prising another access panel out of the machine. He tossed it casually over his shoulder and Zhu Li rushed to catch it. "Gotta hand it to that Sato guy; he knew what he was doing when designing these things. Lot of it's modular. It'll make the upgrades much easier" He glanced behind him. "Zhu Li! Survey the others. This one's got a blown capacitor - see how many others are the same." His assistant nodded and scurried to the nearest mechatank. She awkwardly prised an identical panel open and peered inside. A brief scribbled not on her clipboard and she moved onto the next. "I'm going to need to take one of them apart if you want more," Varrick said, his hands on his hips.

"Of course," Kuvira said smoothly.

"Zhu Li! Hurry up with the survey. I need you to dismantle this one." He glared after her. "Honestly, I should hire more people," he muttered.

"Varrick, I very much appreciate your support, but I have to ask: why did you decide to ally with me?" Kuvira asked.

He smirked. "I know you'd know the second I told you something that wasn't quite the truth, so I'll be honest. Suyin is the least interesting ruler I have seen in years. Even the Earth Queen was more interesting! For all the fancy technological progression the Beifong's okay, she bans three quarters of the other ideas I put to her. It's like you said in the arena; why stick with tradition when progress is better?" He slapped the side of the mechatank. "Also; I get to be involved from the start and we have Sato's work as a baseline. Unless you turn up some other genius inventor, I guess I can count on my company being your main supplier of equipment. So in the end, I'm in it for the money. Every one of your successes ought to drive my stock higher."

"And you Baatar?" Kuvira asked.

"Since as my companion noted there is little point in attempting subterfuge I will tell you. I wish to build the new empire for the sake of your hopes and dreams. And the people of course." She almost smiled at the tiny skip his heart made with his hasty addition. His motives were less than high-minded in truth. But let him think she believed him.

They turned at the sound of echoing footsteps hurriedly approaching. "General Kuvira?" General Yeun crouched down before her.

"Yeun. If you two would please excuse me?" Kuvira asked. Baatar and Varrick strolled off amongst the ranks of mechatanks discussing some technical aspect about the machines. "You may speak."

"A number of my lieutenants were... displeased with the outcome of our duel. They have begun plotting a coup to overthrow your rule." Kuvira narrowed her eyes and Yeun plowed on hastily in a low voice. "Fortunately I became aware of the attempt and halted it before it could begin." He dropped his gaze and did not look up.

"Commendable actions, general. But I do wonder why you are reporting this and not allying yourself against me?" Perhaps loyalty had it's uses if he did not even consider betraying her after his defeat.

"The vast majority of my soldiers are only too happy to adhere to your ideal and I assure you the rebellion will not succeed. I ask only that I deal with the rebellious individuals; they are good men, just… misguided." An unexpected fork; complete control was seductive. But turning on those who had only just pledged allegiance to her might hurt her perception - and she still hoped for Suyin to accept her offer.

"I shall deal with them, general. Tell me their names. In deference to your honesty I hold you responsible for each name you do not tell me and as such are spared any recriminations. But if you fail to tell me a name and an attack is made upon me... Their punishment will become yours."

"I vow they will all kneel to you as I have, General Kuvira." He licked his lips. "Or should it be Empress?"

"I grow tired of military titles and I will not take a royal titles do not fit me." She glanced around, thinking. "I am abandoning my name; instead I command all to use the name Baatar suggested. Call me 'The Great Uniter'."

* * *

How long until Su arrived here? How long until she came to deal with her wayward student and take control of the forces here? Finally - a reply from Zaofu. The first message - when it came - was a disappointment; a brief note to Baatar begging him to return home alongside Yeun. Suyin wanted protocol and diplomacy even now. Content to simply discuss matters with the world leaders well away from the heart of the conflict. Kuvira crumpled the paper when Baatar showed it to her and stared at Zaofu on the map of the kingdom. Still refusing to leave the comfort and safety of Zaofu. Still refusing to entangle herself in events as they unfolded. No choice; she needed to provoke a confrontation.

Once marshaled into company's outside Ba Sing Se the army seemed huge, but it was not enough. The majority of Yeun's army were with her, but a sizable proportion had resisted and defected; slipping into the hidden areas of the city and out into the country beyond by cover of darkness. More soldiers were vital; another public duel should allow her a takeover similar to Yeun or at least demonstrate her capability. This time she would challenge General Kang. The General responded to Kuvira's letter eagerly - no doubt convincing herself that Kuvira's defeat of Yeun was not total, or without his leadership his forces were weak. Kang still wanted to take the city; and with Yeun out of the way she likely expected wresting control to be easy.

Kang was far more arrogant than Yeun, strutting, preening and offering Kuvira none of the respect she had painstakingly earned in her victory over Yeun. "I am aware of the outcome of your last duel," she said by way of an introduction. "No matter what happens, I will refuse to bow down to you. I refuse to submit. Only one of us will walk away from this duel alive. I suggest you back down now - 'Great Uniter'," she said with a sneer and a dismissive look. "That is if you wish to preserve your life," she added.

Kuvira sighed. "Very well. I accept your terms as you have presented them to me." It was hard to hold back the excited impulses this duel presented. A fight to the death; her first. Kang was faster than Yeun. Younger, fitter, more of a fighter than a strategist than Kuvira's previous opponent. Kang was faster even than Suyin. A challenge. Kuvira fought back just as fast - exploiting every opening she could. Risky. Very risky. The fight could not last long - not until one caught the other with a lucky strike. Kang was a more interesting opponent in other ways too; another metalbender to clash with. She responded in kind with blades, a metal staff, and chains.

Cables against the chains; soon tangled and abandoned. Frustrating. But at the same time she felt oddly lighter. Better off without the cables it seemed. Kang's attacks jarred off her metal plates, none hitting her. Odd. The metal Kang was using was much more difficult to influence or control. Had it forged in some custom way for her own personal use? She could not turn it against it's wielder - but then likely neither could Kang. Kuvira fell back to earthbending. A pillar at just the right moment and then shifting the ground beneath Kang. She looked surprised for a moment; all she needed.

Kuvira sharpened the edge of her metal plate as fine as it would go and swept it towards Kang. Glimpse of her opponent blinking on confusion and shock. Then Kuvira's blade touched her skin. The edge passed through her neck with almost no resistance. Kang fell back, her head tumbling from her body as it collapsed in the dirt. No begging for her life and no concession. The arena was silent as Kuvira stood up straight.

"Former followers of General Kang. I, the Great Uniter, offer you the chance to help build something new. More than an unified empire of the earth kingdom; I offer you the chance to begin a new age."

This time all the soldiers pledged allegiance to her. The thrill again; so much power. Power that was solely hers. More. She needed more. Why had she not understood this before? Why had she been so keen to hand this all to Su?

* * *

After Kang's death, people were reluctant to duel with her and Kuvira grew frustrated. Kang was the one who insisted on a fight to the death; losing her experience had not been the optimal outcome. The lesser leaders in the kingdom began moving in the aftermath and other commanders - sensing an opportunity - sent their troops against hers. Their leadership was so different, so alien; they hid away in fortresses and distant cities and sent other people to fight and die in their place. How could people stand to follow them so willingly? How were they not seen as fearful and cowardly, staying out of danger and conducting war as if it were a game. Kuvira stood on the front-lines and lead her troops from the front. Some commanders submitted to her without challenge as their forces clashed; now four provinces - in addition to Ba Sing Se - were under her complete control. A few wealthier families soon pledged allegiance too; likely more of a matter of self-preservation than any kind of belief in what she was trying to do. They at least had their uses in persuading others, presenting a more socially acceptable face of the empire. Let them enjoy what they had; their influence and superficial power would be no more soon enough.

Loyalty was easy for her to ascertain, but difficult to muster. Still; there were some within her growing forces whose hearts never wavered, who followed her orders without question or hesitation. Some were particularly imaginatively brutal in those orders too. The idea came as she lined up the ranks of men and could pick out the most faithful from hearbeats alone. A faction within a faction; the secret power - in case she needed it. She named them the Kenpeitai. Her secret enforcers. They ranged from brutal grunts, to intelligent manipulators. The latter group were set to work tracing the royal family tree to its most tenuous and outlying branches. And if they found a living heir, another would eliminate them - as quietly as possible. If the tree culled down far enough, the route to the throne would in the end encompass the whole population; difficult to assert domination then.

The Kurage province was the first to actively rebel and resist her attempts to recruit new followers to the Earth Empire. And in doing do it lead to the first war the new nation experienced. The machinations were easy to guess at; Lady Sung's influence was strongly suspected as the primary reason for such stuff resistance. War was different. So many people living and dying in response to her orders. And not simply that; so many willing to die for their cause. So many different strategies occurring simultaneously on different fronts and across the battle-field. So different to her imagined wars; real-life was starkly vivid. The cries and noise of combat, earth and rock and metal smashing into each other as the armies fought and bent the terrain into weaponry. But through it all, no matter how many died on either side, Kuvira had never felt so alive. Her army was an instrument of her will, practically an extension to herself. Another limb, but one so much more versatile than the others. It gave her her reach and might beyond anything she had experienced before. The resurrected mechatanks rumbled behind her combatants; the mere sight of the machines was enough to terrify her opponents. Or was it her who instilled such fear. Whispers and scared words; who could stand against the Great Uniter?

The Earth Empire claimed victory in the end. Many lives lost on both sides; necessary sacrifices within Kuvira's forces. Those who surrendered had the same choice as the others; pledge allegiance to her and the empire or face immediate death. So many were willing to die for their fealty, to not even entertain marching under her banner. These were the ones who itched to leave home, to abandon their own country that they might settle in Republic City or the Fire Nation. All of them threats to the unity of the new empire. These traitors encouraged the rule of oppressors and knew nothing of their history.

Despite the choice, it was impossible to ignore that simply killing these people would be a waste; amongst their number was a large contingent of earthbenders. Some looked defiant, others ducked their heads and shivered as they waited for death. Kuvira smiled. "I promised you death, but I believe I have found another path for you. You require discipline. You need to know why we have banded together for the good of our whole kingdom. As such you must learn our reasons; so you will know the suffering others experienced as a result of the system you have allowed to perpetuate. Now you will learn what it truly means to serve a nation. Carry the Earth Empire with your labor and you might eventually earn your freedom."

Labor meant camps. A useful tool - at first. The nation benefitted from the punishment of the disloyal; from the strength of an iron fist. Imperfect still; a revolt in one camp began with a division of Sung's troops. Everyone involved was swiftly executed; no mercy to traitors. Fear was a powerful tool to keep the other former groups in line and under her direct control. There could be no change if she compromised and acquiesced to their selfish needs in any way.

"Great Uniter." Kuvira looked up from her battle plans one night. The kenpei standing before her - Akiko - waited for her response.

"Yes?" Kuvira said wearily. No point in checking they were alone; the Kenpeis only spoke out in confidence.

"There is some unease amongst your supporters because of the camps," she replied, her face calm, composed and betraying no emotion.

"Unease?" Kuvira echoed.

"They feel the the punishment is disproportionately harsh compared to their crimes."

"They do?" Kuvira asked trying not to give into her growing anger. "Which allies do you refer to?"

"They have strong ties to the Fire Nation," Akiko replied.

Of course. "I want you to arrest everyone who threatens the unity of the empire," she told Akiko with quiet fury. "Anyone who is disloyal, anyone who spreads lies; these offences earn the guilty party an automatic imprisonment." She narrowed her eyes. "Anyone with Fire Nation heritage or maintains an allegiance to a former state ruler is to be treated the same. We will re-educate these way-ward citizens." Akiko nodded. "But. I do not want their condition for imprisonment known. Disappear these criminals as quietly as you are able. I want our enemies uneasy." Another nod and Akiko was gone.

* * *

No matter how much ground she took, how many enemies she defeated it was all too slow. Reuniting the entire kingdom was going to take years and she did not yet even control a full third of the nation. And behind her, no matter how stable the foundations she put in place was a constant threat of instability. Suyin still resisted her; her former teacher sent letters to both her and Baatar. The text was little different when the two compared them; begging them both to return and give up this attempt. Opal was either ignorant or still considered Kuvira her friend. Her latest note frustrated Kuvira; the Avatar had regained airbending.

No. No now. Too much at risk to allow the Avatar to regain her abilities. Kuvira no longer needed her for any of her plans. And it was unlikely she could convinced the Avatar in a similar way to before the events of Ba Sing Se. All Kuvira's actions were far too aggressive to simply regard as the right thing to do this time. Neither would the resultant deaths sit well with the Avatar. To say nothing of her nature as an agent of balance; the Avatar would do little but maintain the status quo. Her greatest threat; and if the Avatar recovered fully she could undo everything. She needed something; needed an edge. And there was only one possible way to gain that.

* * *

Kuvira did not want to surrender control - even temporarily, but there was little choice. She could not waste time; the time of her meeting approached and it was clear she needed to keep it. At least Baatar, Varrick and Yeun would pull in different directions rather than working together; Baatar would do what he convinced himself she wanted, Yeun would rankle and try to throw off the burden of his pledge, and Varrick would do whatever was profitable. He knew full well angering her would be expensive. She refused to show emotion as she personally sailed one of their smaller airships to the Si Wong desert. No one could know where and why she was leaving; those sufficiently close to her felt able to ask directly, but they were easy enough to deflect with a cover story of a secret diplomatic mission. This could not become habit; Kuvira hoped the spirit would not keep insisting on such vague promises. She needed time; needed to know if his name would cause consternation, or what slim detail humans might know about the entity.

She arrived in the desert on the morning of the start of the Summer Solstice. Vaatu had never specified a place or precise time. Location must surely be more important; and in the absence of a definitive location, she navigated to the approximate co-ordinates of the previous airship crash. The desert glared a brilliant white in the harsh light of day, the air almost still and nothing audible above the faint warping of the airship's engine and hull. "Vaatu," she murmured as she stepped from the airship. The sky instantly dulled and the sand beneath her feet fell away to reveal barren, grey rock. A distant mountain range encircled this plane - wherever it was. All her attention focused on the growth ahead of her; a gigantic, gnarled red tree. It towered high into the sky, bare branches almost clawing at the air.

"I am pleased you decided to seek me out," Vaatu said after a moment. He was sat on one of the tree's exposed roots.

"This is the Summer Solstice," Kuvira said taking a careful step towards him. "You said Harmonic Convergence was beginning. I figured the help you needed was due."

Vaatu smiled and gazed into the distance. "The chaos rises and falls in cycle upon the world. I assume this is your doing?" he asked after a pause.

"I am not creating chaos," Kuvira said fiercely, her fists clenching tightly. "I am rebuilding the kingdom. Vaatu; you told me you could give me a power like that of the Avatar."

"Yes... And once you have destroyed my foe, you will be free to use it as you wish," Vaatu said wistfully.

"Who is this foe?" Kuvira asked watching his expression carefully.

"A spirit named Raava," Vaatu replied, his face as blank as always. She could learn nothing from watching him.

"I do not know the name," Kuvira said.

"Few do. Likely as few a number as those that might know of my identity too." He smiled again. "I will tell you some of the one I must confront. The spirit Raava is no pure spirit. Rather she has merged and fused with a mortal life-form. She resides perpetually within the human you know as the Avatar. And it is thanks to a former allegiance between a human and Raava that I became trapped here. To successfully defeat her, I intend to mimic her action," Vaatu said, looming close besider her. "When the cosmic power peaks at the time of the fourth solstice, if Raava is defeated, then I will regain everything I lost in my years of imprisonment."

"You intend to take over my body?" Kuvira asked, frowning. She could not and would not give up herself in that way. But what of the other revelations? Was that truly the mechanical property that ensured the Avatar's rebirth; that the Avatar despite her human qualities, was in the end part spirit afterall?

"If I attempted to occupy your form, your physical presence would be destroyed. The action would be absolutely pointless. I have no wish to destroy you; I need a willing host to merge myself." Vaatu was watching her carefully. So this was the cost of a power greater than that of the Avatar's; a similar situation and allowing Vaatu to fuse with her. No. No she could not trust the spirit. As much as Vaatu insisted he could not and would not simply take over her body, the risk remained if she gave him that kind of power over her. Vaatu's smiled flickered for a moment but soon returned. "I see that you cannot decide still. Or at least are reluctant to trust me. Shrewd but unnecessary; I have little to gain by tricking you. Nevertheless, I offer you a final opportunity to accept my offer; meet me here at the time of the next solstice. If you are finally ready, all my power will become yours. Together we shall smash Raava."

Kuvira blinked; she was back in the harsh brightness of the desert once more. Six months. Plenty of time to decide. If the kingdom was united by then, she might not need Vaatu; Korra would be able to do little if she was successfully entrenched as ruler. Or perhaps; was it possible to neutralize the Avatar? If all she possessed was the ability to bend air; her defeat should be simple to arrange and execute. Even if she regained earthbending, Kuvira could take solace that she had taught the Avatar metalbending; and she had never taught her all of it.

* * *

Another message from Suyin; was it even worth reading these? Kuvira almost threw it away unopened, but a sneaking curiosity stayed her hand. Just as well; this letter was the one she had waited for - one requesting an audience with the Great Uniter. Finally. Kuvira charged from her tent to find Zhu Li transcribing a list of mechatank parts. "Suyin Beifong wishes to make a formal visit. Commence arrangements for her arrival and alert me upon her arrival," Kuvira told Zhu Li. Varrick's assistant merely nodded and hurried away to make the necessary arrangements.

Suyin at least did not keep her waiting. By Kuvira's calculations the airship must have left almost as soon as the return hawk left Zaofu. Their arrival was less than two hours after Kuvira finished reading Suyin's acknowledgement. Perhaps hoping to catch her off-guard? Impossible; Kuvira had been playing this scenario over and over in her head for months, dreaming, day-dreaming and imagining every outcome, everything she or Suyin might say to each other. There could be few surprises now. Suyin it was safe to say, had not been dwelling on the meeting. She looked both surprised and disheartened as she stepped off the airship and met Kuvira's gaze. The sole change to Su's expression was a slight tightening of her eyes. Not unexpected. "Welcome to the Earth Empire," Kuvira said, her arms folded behind her back. "I am impressed with the promptness of your arrival."

"I came looking for the..." Suyin's expression turned distasteful. "Great Uniter," she said with some difficulty. "The notion that this leader might be you had occurred to me, but..." She shook her head. "I hoped I was wrong. This complicates matters."

"You do not like my new title?" Kuvira asked blandly. "I feel best befits my new goals."

"Where is my son?" Su asked, pointedly ignoring her comment.

"Helping my cause." She resisted the urge to grin as Suyin pursed her lips. "I can only offer my apologies, but when I informed him you were coming he told me he has no wish to talk to you," Kuvira said, shrugging.

"Don't lie to me," Su snapped, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Lie?" Kuvira laughed. "Come now, Su. You taught me how to spot such a subterfuge. I should be an open book to you. So I ask - did I lie when I answered?"

"No," Su replied bitterly, sagging a little. "No, you did not, but I refuse to believe you are not the principle cause for that answer."

"Was there anything else you wished to discuss?" Kuvira asked ignoring the increasingly angry tone in Suyin's voice.

"I want you to stop this," Su said taking a step forward. Kuvira did not move.

"Stop... what?" Kuvira asked, cocking her head to one side.

"The Earth Empire, this whole crusade. You are destroying the kingdom from within! This is as bad as the Fire Nation."

Kuvira laughed. "You came so far to tell me that? As if saying that in person could make a difference?"

Suyin winced. "Perhaps it was naive to think I could reach you." She shook her head. "This is still wrong. You have no right to rule over other people like this."

"No." Kuvira took a step forward and Su retreated. "You're wrong. You hide yourself away in Zaofu and ignore what happens beyond the borders. You refused to see the suffering of those all around you and when offered the chance to deliver justice to them, you advocated for a man whose sole action was to occupy what was left of Ba Sing Se. You wasted every chance you had."

"To think I once thought of you as a daughter," Su muttered looking away from her.

"Please. Do not try such manipulative trickery on me," Kuvira sneered as she advanced on her.

"It's true." Su snapped. "I loved you as much as any of my children. This, all of this - it will be your downfall. The Avatar - Korra will not tolerate this. Even if you are her friend."

Kuvira shrugged. "I do what is necessary. The kingdom will be broken down and from the ashes a new empire will rise. No one else would step up and do what is good for the nation; all anyone else concerned themselves with was their own petty goals. Who are you to speak against this? What will you do? Run back to your home and ask others to stop me? Pray the Avatar heals enough to try and murder me?"

"No." Su shifted into a combat stance. "I have heard what the Great Uniter does. I thought... No, I hoped you were just following her. The executions, the labor camps? Is that true too? Answer me!"

"I have nothing to say. Let the empire speak for itself," Kuvira replied coolly.

Suyin sighed, tears leaking from her eyes. She wiped away the tears savagely. "Then I cannot sit idly by and allow this to continue any longer. I will end this."

"Suyin... the only way to stop me is to kill me. Are you willing to go so far?" Kuvira asked.

"If that is what it takes to save you!"

Su sprang forwards, her metal plates freed from her belt and already zipping through the air. Aiming for her wrists and ankles. Easy enough to counter. Kuvira hit back with her own metal plates. No problem for Suyin either. So familiar. So predictable, somehow moreso than Yeun had been. There was nothing new in Suyin's bending; it reflected little beyond Kuvira's own fighting style. Correction; it reflected what had been her style. She had learnt much more than her teacher. Suyin was not attacking as aggressively as she could; she was pulling her punches. Foolish. Wresting control of Suyin's metal plates was easy; turning them back against their wielder the inevitable outcome. The plates snapped around her limbs with absurd ease; Su crashed to the ground, her hands and feet restrained.

"I thought of you as my mother once too," Kuvira said quietly. "But the kingdom, all the people of the Earth Empire; these are above such family ties. You bear responsibility for this outcome - the same as I." Kuvira regarded her for a moment longer. "In thanks for everything you have done for me, I will spare your life. I believe you can be reformed. When your heart is ready, you are welcome to join my cause. I do this for everyone. You were content with your capsule world back in Zaofu. You loved showing off your achievements to feed your ego." Kuvira narrowed her eyes. "But you never understood me. I am not some perfect and obedient protoge you can show off or parade around like jewelry. Unlike you, I am prepared to make sacrifices as necessary." She gestured to the nearby Kenpei. "Imprison her away from the others; a special facility as befits her past good deeds." Kuvira stalked away and paused a few steps later. "Oh. A new decree comes into operation as of now; the events that transpired today are to be known only to members of your squad and myself. Fetch Baatar and capture the crew who accompanied her."

* * *

Inevitable, unwanted but unavoidable; Opal's arrival. A note sent to Zaofu after Suyin's capture asked after the Beifong matriarch and claimed she had not arrived. This one was again addressed to Opal; it would not do to make Zaofu suspicious just let, and given the tone of Opal's other communications it seemed likely Suyin was not sharing her suspicions with her family. It was oddly difficult to just go through the expected motions to hug Opal back when she arrived and to continue the pretence of not knowing where Suyin was. "I missed you," Opal murmured, her grip tightening ever so slightly and greeted Baatar over Kuvira's shoulder.

"I missed you too," Kuvira said, resting her hands lightly against her friend's back.

"Any news on Mom? I mean after the crash...?" Opal sniffed and her whole body trembled.

"We're doing everything we can to find her," Baatar said reassuringly, the lies coming easily to him with increasing ease.

"She said she was only supposed to be looking into a few skirmishes," Opal said as she finally stepped back and wiped her eyes. "And Tibon and Tsukimi were with her. And... and... how could they just disappear? Dad hasn't slept properly in days, Wing and Wei tried searching the Nanjing province and..." Opal trailed off. "Dad's worried about you too," she said to Baatar.

"Me? I'm fine," Baatar blinked. "I'm here with Kuvira. It's safest near her."

"Thank you for the compliment," Kuvira said, smiling as gently as she could. "When you return, I would like you to assure Mister Beifong that I intend to take good care of his son. He has my word."

Opal smiled weakly. "He'll like that at least." She opened and closed her mouth a few times. "But I don't know if I should tell him? He... he doesn't know I am here. I couldn't just sit around so I sneaked out."

Kuvira frowned. "I would be surprised if he didn't know. You might be in trouble."

Opal waved the concern away. "Zaofu's kinda of overworked and short on people; border defence and looking for Su." Kuvira nodded. "And... There's some...stories in Zaofu about an Earth Empire?" Kuvira's blood ran cold and she forced her expression to remain neutral. "And someone they call the Great Uniter?"

"I have heard of the rumors," Kuvira said vaguely.

"I can't figure them out," Opal said. "Some of the stories are good and some are bad." She stared her straight in the eye. "Some say it's you and you're evil."

"Me?" Kuvira said forcing a surprised laugh from her lips.

"Yeah. Though I can't believe they would say that after all you've done for the kingdom..." Opal's heartbeat was erratic but measured. Wanting to believe in her, desperate to believe. Baatar's by contrast was faster, concerned. She would need to keep an eye on him.

"People are always afraid of violent change. This is war sadly," Kuvira said. "But people seem to overlook how much work we are doing to rebuild the nation - but without anything like the monarchy at the top."

"It does sound wonderful," Opal said. "Really, I remember those horrible stories about the queen..." She sighd. "I would help - you know I would. But, I have to find Mom first."

"Perfectly understandable," Kuvira replied. "There are many Zaofu citizens here similarly concerned by her unexplained absence. Many are leading their own searches - and know the terrain far better than you. Please put your trust and faith in them. You can stay here, if you would like. You will be the first to know if we find or learn anything."

"Thank you," Opal said. "You know... This isn't so different to Zaofu here. I was worried at first, but now I'm here, I... I actually feel safe."

"I'm glad you came to see yourself. Here, let me give you the tour..." Kuvira carefully guided Opal around the camp, directing her to visit the children left orphaned by the fighting as quickly as possible. At Kuvira's suggestion she eagerly took to a story-telling role and the children listened to her in awe as she regaled them with tales of her grandmother. Kuvira excused herself half-way through. A nod to Baatar was all it took; he would ensure she did not find out more than she needed to. A quick murmur to a few Kenpeis would see the Beifong twins watched for.

* * *

The plan was still taking too long. Reports and maps and all of it essentially indicated the same disheartening truth; the cost of the plan was too great and the time it would take to complete was massively longer than was acceptable. The Great Uniter's name was not spreading as fast or taking root as easily as it should have been. In the outlying regions she and her forces were little more than a rumour, easily dismissed and ignored. News seemed to still spread so slowly despite technological advances. How long had these people known of the loss of the Queen? Would they ever learn of how she defeated the greatest living earthbenders? Or taking Ba Sing Se? Or the five states that fell to her in quick succession?

Too little of the kingdom none of the other tribes had yet to acknowledge the Great Uniter. Harmonic Convergence was too close; sufficient time if there were no delays or problems, but the slightest delay made Vaatu's offer sound increasingly tempting. Her victory was far from certain, and there might not be enough time to take everything back especially when that included Republic City.

"Varrick," she said in frustration. The inventor was doodling something on a sketchpad his feet up on the table. "I want you to speed up the railway project and get more mechatanks into production. Immediately."

"What's the rush?" Varrick yawned. Zhu Li taking his pad as he tossed it over his shoulder. Kuvira resisted getting annoyed at him and snapping.

"The Avatar. Every moment we delay, every obstacle that slows us, she gains power. If I cannot be proclaimed the rightful ruler of the kingdom by the time she is at full strength then we stand to lose everything. Not even the Avatar is supposed to interfere with stable kingdoms." She paused. "Unless that stable nation has aspirations of obliterating the world."

"I take it we're not of the start from scratch mindset?" Varrick said idly, picking at his ear.

"Compare me to Ozai one more time Varrick and I will challenge you to a duel," Kuvira said stalking towards him. "In fact forget that; do that again and I will find a new inventor. I'm sure Miss Sato could be brought onside if we find her. And you, Varrick, I think you would make a good assistant. Or maybe we'll move straight to execution." Varrick gulped awkwardly. "Now. Tell me - greatest mind of his generation - how can I spready my name?"

"I... I..." Varrick gulped. "A mover."

"A mover?" Kuvira echoed. Varrick nodded weakly. "Go on?"

"A grand drama depicting your achievements. You'll be a legend right out of the history books," he blurted, some of his confidence returning.

"I have no wish to be a stereo-typical hero," she replied dismissively.

"Well, it's up to you, but it's easier?" Varrick cocked his head. "It'll... it'll be an epic. Hero shots of you liberating cities, crushing the cruel despots beneath your heel..." He gestured vaguely. "Stuff like that. Zhu Li, explain the thing."

Zhu Li cleared her throat. "The masses are typically thought of as simple-minded and unlikely to be receptive to the idea of a dictator as a positive force," she said in a quiet voice.

"So they would not appreciate the necessity of the iron first?" Kuvira asked and Zhu Li nodded in response. "I still do not like it."

"We can be honest, but I don't think it would go down too well," Varrick said carefully. "Larger than life and a certain kind of funny works best. Course we can do the other kind of funny for your opponents."

"Quiet," Kuvira said. Think. She needed support from the masses not the world leaders. The masses concerned themselves with survival, family and shallow, short-sighted dreams. But steered in the right direction and they would make a tremendous and difficult to remove defence against the Avatar. She would not be able to go against the will of the people - at least not easily or without controversy. How typical was Bolin? How many wanted to believe in stories and fantasy? To work for a cause? "How many Fire Nation nationals did we capture from Amamizukan?" she asked.

"Five hundred and twenty-six," Zhu Li replied automatically. "We can not be completely certain which ones are truly citizens. Many of the firebenders-"

"Enough," Kuvira said with a sigh as she held up her hand. Far more use for them than as simple laborers. "Prepare a letter for Prince Iroh." Zhu Li flipped over the sketchbook and flicked a pen from her sleeve. "Invite him to visit us to negotiate the release of his citizens..." Kuvira stared at the map for a moment. "Tell him we have three hundred."

"Three hundred?" Zhu Li echoed. "But-"

"Yes, yes," Kuvira said wearily. "It does not need to be accurate. It is bait."

"What's all this? Messing with the Fire Nation is not going to end well," Varrick said frowning. "You know the Avatar is going to be upset."

"She is not an issue yet and the benefit of provoking the prince outweighs the risks," Kuvira said. But the Avatar was a risk. Opal had not mentioned any progression since she regained airbending. This was her chance; attacking the Fire Nation royalty would become exceptionally harder if the Avatar recovered fully.

"You want war?" Varrick asked, frowning. Zhu Li stopped writing, staring down at the book as she listened, her heart fluttering with worry. Interesting.

"The Avatar won't let him declare war," Kuvira replied ignoring the assistant for now. "And I do not do this lightly. You already told me I have to be a legend." She plucked a lump of metal from the table and bent it into a short blade, the edge narrowing to razor sharpness. "How better to become legendary than by slaying the dragon?"

* * *

v

v

v

v

v

Sorry for a day of delay, real life happens!

Thanks for the reviews **RedCloakedMaiden, Shadowman20, Kradeiz, Curiousmaq, Tbone511, QueenFF and Dreadking73**. To others who didn't review please do! Better late than never, I miss you guys! It's tough to write so help me out.

_Embers_ was supposed to be _longer _and it was shortened for the pacing of the entire story, more commentary when the Saga ends.

**Asami hiding in Ember Island**

Her reputation spreading doesn't mean everyone in the island knows her. She's isolated in Zuko's retirement village (yes, the ATLA vacation house) where all the very old people live and they respect Zuko so much they would keep quiet about Asami, no matter who she appears to be. The tourist spots in Ember Island are at a different coastline. Plus, the government officials, policemen and media in the island probably had a word with the royal family first regarding Asami.

**Iroh and Yuzu **

Shadowman20- I'm delighted you are interested in the story behind Iroh's fatherhood, but I'm sorry that we will not explore it in the next chapters, although we won't abandon it completely. Iroh doesn't have his solo chapter btw. What I can say is that Yuzu was created for the sake of the story and that is connected to why she's hidden away. There are some clues about Yuzu's mother in _Embers _if you look at some details.

**Next Chapter:** _**Never Give Up Without A Fight**_


	47. Never Give Up Without A Fight

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Chapter 5 - Never Give Up Without A Fight**

* * *

"How was Ember Island?" Izumi asked as Iroh sat opposite her at the Pai Sho table. The game had been going on for some months, the two of them continuing it on the odd occasion they were in the same room like this. His mother had already made her move and was sipping at her tea as he studied the board.

"Better before the note," Iroh sighed, drumming his fingers on the table-top. "Is there any clarification? Any way of being certain the number is correct? Have they truly arrested more than five hundred firebenders arrested in Amamizukan?"

"Not firebenders," Izumi corrected. "Fire Nation citizens."

"Our wondrous Great Uniter. From the reports I've seen she's been arresting all those foreign to the area or anyone with foreign blood." Iroh scowled.

"A threat to national identity and unity reportedly," Izumi replied in a quiet voice. "And suspected to be involved with the disappearance of Suyin Beifong."

"Loved and feared; some states just roll over without a fight and others flee before her. Four city-states in the last few months. Not bad going. Not a risk at present, but..."

"But it may just be a beginning," Izumi continued as she nodded. "This isn't the first attempt at this kind of behavior; I think it doomed to failure like so many previous efforts. This one might incur a higher cost however."

"I know," Iroh sighed. "Just like when Fire Lord Kuranosuke united the Fire Nation and a million died." He shook his head. "No. It'll be worse. Far more people in the Earth Kingdom now. If the Avatar doesn't recover soon this is only going to get worse." His fist clenched on the table. "I would like to settle this peacefully - and now if possible."

"All very noble, but please use your head Iroh," Izumi said with a trace of exasperation. "She asked for you by name; the Great Uniter clearly has an agenda. At best we might hope she is looking for a stamp of approval; if we recognize her Empire, the other tribes will quickly follow our example."

Iroh nodded. "That would be my conclusion too. Though I would be reluctant to indulge her like that."

"Our constitution is clear; we require a plebiscite. If the populace accepts the Earth Empire, so must the Fire Lord," Izumi said. "It is not up to either of us."

"Does it matter? Unchecked this Empire will expand regardless of our acceptance - assuming the leader is competent. Past injustices will fuel it for long enough." He glanced out the window as he snapped down his tile and forced himself to take a long, slow breath. Relax. He had to relax.

"My father and grandfather cast long shadows..." Izumi observed. Iroh looked back from the falling Sakura blossoms to the Pai Sho table at the click of the tile being set down. Izumi studied the board for another moment before leaning back and meeting his eyes as she took another sip of her tea. Iroh studied the board. Interesting move.

"I wish I was able to fix this sooner," Izumi said as he contemplated his move. "I... I never intended the responsibility to fall onto you. No, not just you; your generation."

Iroh sighed. "Our generation, Mother. Neither of us were born during the war." Iroh plucked up a tile of his own and swiftly clicked it down onto the board. Not a great tactic; his mind was elsewhere. "But this was inevitable." He looked at her significantly. "If we don't solve this now, well. You know who will inherit it."

Izumi nodded, her expression falling. "I do not intend to stop you going." She glanced down. "But I cannot help but fear for your life," she murmured, looking uneasy.

"Why?" Iroh blinked. "I'm a soldier, mother. I'm... well, not so much now, but when I first signed up, I was in danger all the time. Were you this worried then? Sure I have my office and my apartment now, but I don't think I'm entirely safe in either. So; why should the Earth Kingdom and this Great Uniter be any different?"

"I know," Izumi said a touch forcibly. "I know." She smiled for a moment, her expression rapidly turning stern. "But the assassins... Why they target you is obvious enough. The pirates hate you for very good reasons!" She took a deep breath. "But this... leader or whatever she is; we know so little. She hates us. Us, our citizens, our entire country. We know only that of why. And we do not know her ultimate goal. What is there after unification of the earth tribe?"

Iroh smiled. "And that is what I'm going there to find out."

"Iroh, I ask you this as your mother, not as the Fire Lord. Promise me you will come back," Izumi said sharply.

He held her gaze for a longer moment before nodding. "I promise I will come back." He glanced at the clock. A little while before he needed to get going still. "Have you see Auntie today?"

"Yes, she is around. And probably avoiding you for the most part." Iroh frowned at him. "And don't let her catch you calling her 'auntie'."

"I thought she used to like..." Iroh said and smiled at his mother's exasperation. "So she's avoiding me again?" Iroh asked wincing at the though.

"It is her way," Izumi said. "She's still better informed than many like to think - and she knows you won't be here long. Nor what might be ahead of you." Izumi put her tea down and leant forward. "Iroh, goodbyes remain the hardest thing in this world for her."

"I would still like to see her. Before I go," Iroh said.

"Even with your promise?" Izumi asked.

"Even then."

* * *

The grey-haired woman crouched beside the pond, and tore a slice bread into tiny pieces. She scattered the crumbs across the cluster of turtle-ducks who happily snapped it up. Iroh had long ago heard that many considered such a scene impossible or at the very least improbable. A strange fiction designed to dampen the threat she still held; age had done little to diminish her abilities and temper. And yet here she was; the former - if only briefly - Fire Lord Azula smiling with clear enjoyment as a gaggle of turtleducks quacked and looked to her for more food. She stiffened abruptly and glanced towards him; his vantage point was not as good as he thought. She said nothing and did not flee; instead she just turned her attention back to the animals as she tore up another slice of bread.

"Aunt Azula!" he called over the contented turtleducks as he walked over to her.

"Junior," she said not looking up. Those were very young turtleducks; practically hatchlings. Had it really been that long since his last visit?

"Have you had breakfast?" he asked.

"I have," she said carefully. "You surely do not forget I prefer to eat alone?" Iroh remained silent. "Do you not have an airship to catch?" she asked finally looking at him, gaze penetrating and missing nothing. Near impossible to lie to her.

"Not yet. I have a few moments. I would like to take a walk, if you will join me. To the Sakura trees?" he reached for her arm and tried to tug her to her feet.

"I expect they'll be much the same as last year," Azula said remaining crouched. "Pink and scattering blossoms. Honestly; why do people obsess over them and watch them like that?"

"We don't know they'll be the same. And we didn't see them last year." Azula sighed and as he tugged her arm, this time she let him pull her up. Iroh slipped his arm through hers and together they walked away from the pond. "Have you been keeping up with the news? I only ever see the version Republic City puts out. But elsewhere... It's always a little different depending on which tribe is doing the writing. I haven't seen ours for a while. I kind of miss our slant."

"Boring and samey," Azula replied with a scowl. "Economy, crime, weather, celebrities. Immigration protests. Anger at the illegals. Everyday. If the date did not change, I suspect I could read the same paper for every day of the week and miss nothing. Damned illegals," she muttered.

"They don't have a lot of choice-"

"They can claim to be refugees all they like; maybe some are. Most are peasants hoping to gain riches by being here. In any case they should not become our problem," Azula snapped. "That the conversation happens at all is unacceptable."

"The tabloids were more interesting last time I was back," Iroh said, hastily changing the subject.

"Commoner nonsense," Azula waved a hand dismissively. "I do not indulge with those who claim journalistic intention and yet use it to butched our language and fixate on people who's only claim to fame is their beauty."

"While they may be a pain to read, they have a certain charm. I quite enjoyed being implicated with that lead actress in that play Heaven in the East - especially when I was in a two week war with those pirates at the time."

"Royalty is not to be trifled with," Azula scowled. "Those writers would have been executed seventy years ago."

"Times change," Iroh said blandly. "For the better I think. At least for the most part. It's good that people can express their views openly - and without threat of execution. It would just be nice to have more opinions on relevant matters and less on my alleged romantic entanglements."

Azula looked at him thoughtfully for a second. "Ah!" She chuckled.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," she grinned. "Alleged is it... I wonder. Too shrewd to let the papers get hold of that one. If you could even say..."

Iroh felt his stomach lurch and decided to play ignorant. "I'm not sure I know what you're getting at."

"Oh, I am sure you don't," she grinned. Azula always seemed a little younger when she smiled, newly energized and seemingly capable of anything. She shook her head and the moment faded. "Besides you're wrong; people were little different when I was half your age. Especially with Zuzu. Nothing changes that much. To say nothing of that time there were those rumors about myself and Ty Lee."

"Really?" Iroh asked. "I never heard about those?" he added with a frown. Ty Lee?

Azula nodded slowly, a slow smile appearing on her face. Iroh looked at her curiously for a moment, but Azula did not turn to meet his gaze and just stared ahead of them. Her expression faltered. Iroh strained his own hearing. In the distance - beneath the bird song - was the unmistakable sound of an airship's engines. Not much time left now. "You're walking into a trap."

"That is... one possibility," Iroh admitted as he smiled. "But I still have to go."

Azula nodded. "I suspected nothing could stop you. Not now. But I have no desire to hear you complain later. I warned you. And it's still a trap."

"You said the same thing when I joined the United Forces," Iroh observed

Azula opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut as a soldier jogged up to them. "I'm sorry for the interruption sir, ma'am-" The soldier's eyes widened very slightly as she stared at Azula. Her next words came in a rush. "We must depart now or risk delays," she said nervously.

"Thank you. I will be there momentarily," Iroh said. The solider snapped a salute and darted away as fast as she could. Iroh turned to Azula. "Is there any chance you can meet me at the dock? I just need to get some things from my chambers," he asked.

Azula looked at him critically for a moment and sighed. "As you wish," she replied. "As if you need a reminder of what kind of situation you are determined to walk into."

"Thanks," Iroh said as he turned and dashed back across the palace grounds. So long since he had last been in his old chambers like this. He should visit more often. There were a lot of memories here; old class photos hung on the walls. Hanamori and Shu were right now somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. Hopefully still in one piece and not captured by the Great Uniter. How long since he last slept here? No one had disturbed it - or at least not in the way indicating a search for something, but it was clearly cleaned on a regular basis someone was dusting it for him. He pulled open the cabinet with all his keepsakes in and opened the small box at eye-level.

The pearl dagger lying inside had an inscription carved into the blade; 'Never give up without a fight'. A gift from his grandfather when he turned ten; it was in turn an inherited gift once bestowed on Zuko by Iroh's name-sake. The man who tried and ultimately failed to take Ba Sing Se. The dagger was war loot; he would return it in a heartbeat if he had even the first idea of who the owner might have been. Far too high-minded thoughts at this point; he needed to focus on the present.

To his amazement, Azula was actually waiting alongside Izumi on the dock. Iroh could not help but grin as he approached the pair. "You came," he said reaching out to hug her. She was utterly stiff at first, but then abruptly relaxed and hugged him with a bone-crushing embrace a moment later.

"Foolish child," she muttered as she stepped back. "This might be the last time I see you. And yet you decide to blindly walk into this trap," Azula said dismissively.

"I'll be back. You'll see," Iroh said. Azula just hummed vaguely in response. "I promise." That got a raised eyebrow from her and a murmur of worry from his mother. "I'll be back soon, mother."

"Please make sure you do," Izumi said as she hugged him.

Iroh stood on the deck of the ship and waved as it pulled away from the dock. Izumi waved back, Azula stiff and motionless beside her and just watching him. "Better not die," he murmured to himself. She'd never forgive me." But it always a risk; this mission was nothing new, nothing more dangerous than any other mission. Yet Azula had never come to visit him before he set off like this either. No matter. Iroh went below decks to his office; the first hour occupied with writing a mass of letters that left his hand cramped by the end. He scrunched them all into a singular messenger tube and carried the hawk off above decks. While the messages would be with Yue within a day or two, he took the time to talk to her moments later after commandering the radio room.

"Iroh?" Yue asked as she finally replied.

"Yeah, it's me. I've sent you some letters; if anything happens to me please see to it that they wind up with the right people," he said fiddling with the microphone cable.

"Okay, this is new. You never prepared like this before. Why are you doing this Iroh? If you're doing this just to die it's really not worth it," Yue said.

"I don't intend to die. And if I had the choice I would not be going. But I when there are Fire Nation prisoners involved I am really not left with a choice. I'm going there - formally mind you - as head of the state. Not for my United Forces rank. The Empire's the closest thing the kingdom has to a government right now - and chances are they'll keep hold of what they have and continue to grow. I need to show we're sincere in our offers of assistance with rebuilding." He sighed. "Yes there's a risk in going, but I can't let that botch the negotiation."

"Yeah but-"

"And we've talked about this. You know I'm leaving everything to you if the worst happens," Iroh smiled imagining Yue's expression.

Yue was silent for a long moment. "You can count on me, you know that. But all the same, come back alive if you possibly can. Okay?"

"I promise I'll try. Thanks Yue." He was now prepared for anything and everything. And hopefully none of those back-up plans would activate or be necessary.

* * *

"Unidentified aircraft, we have you in visual range - please identify yourselves." The radio crackled with a curiously familiar voice. "You have entered Earth Empire airspace. Please identify yourselves. Failure to respond will be interpreted as an aggressive act and-"

"Earth Empire, this is Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation." Iroh said cutting the voice off. "I am responding to the..." He grimaced. "Great Uniter's request for negotiation."

"Understood. You have been given leave to land at the following co-ordinates" The voice rattled off a set of numbers. Iroh nodded to the pilot who noted them down and turned the airship to head for them.

"We are heading for your designated landing zone. Thank you." Iroh clicked the microphone on again. "You sound familiar. Have we met?"

There was a long pause from the radio. "Briefly. My name is Zhu Li Moon. I am surprised you remember me."

"Ah, Varrick's assistant," Iroh said recalling the forever harried looking girl.

"Yes..." she replied. "Please proceed to the co-ordinates. An envoy will come to collect you." She did not sound entirely happy. Iroh stared out the window as the airship descended. "The army is not as large as I was expecting," he commented to the pilot. "She might be bluffing." And yet every person he could see was intently watching the airship's descent with great interest. How many people here knew he was coming? This felt more and more like a trap by the second. Iroh shook his head.

Where next for the army? The surrounding land offered few choices for their next destinations. Their next steps were easy to extrapolate - at least barring a larger than expected contingent of earthbenders to just flatten the mountains. The army's arrangement was odd though; almost like it was for show. Amateurish work by their leader or was there in fact a deeper intent here? Was all this theatre to push an opponent into underestimating the Great Uniter? The airship was almost to ground-level when he spotted her; a lone figure in a cleared area in the centre of the camp. The Great Uniter presumably.

Zhu Li was waiting in front of the boarding ramp, her hands clasped together. She bowed to him as he stepped onto the ground. "Welcome to the Earth Empire, Prince Iroh." He bowed back and watched her face as he straightened up. Both her expression were carefully neutral. How much was she hiding beneath that quiet, patient exterior? "Please, this way," she said gesturing to a waiting car.

"My... companions?" Iroh asked gesturing to the contingent of United Forces staffers who had followed him out of the ship. "Are they free to accompany us?"

"Of course," Zhu Li replied in a clipped tone. Not enough room for all of them, but their presence was comforting enough. Something about this camp felt wrong somehow, even though at the same time it was about what he expected. Odd details though; everyone stopped whatever they had been doing and stared at him as their care passed. Not Zhu Li, not the Kyoshi Warriors, just him. Unsettling. Yoko grabbed his arm and bent her head close to him. "My prince; please, let me go with you," she murmured.

Iroh smiled. "Thanks, but there's no need. I must honor the terms of the negotiation."

"Be that as it may; I do not trust this... Great Uniter," she replied.

"Neither do I," Iroh said in a softer voice. "But if I don't play along, more people than just me will be in danger. So; please wait here." Yoko stared at him sternly for a moment and with a quick nod sat back. They arrived at the open space Iroh had spotted from the air; no lone figure right now. "I take it the Great Uniter is inside?"

"As you surmise, Prince Iroh," Zhu Li replied. "Please," she gestured as she walked to the tent flaps.

Iroh shot Yoko a smile and passed by Zhu Li to push his way between the tent flaps. And stopped. The tent was empty save for one person sat at a desk - the person he had anticipated since the start and yet still disturbing to find at the centre of this mess. Kuvira climbed to her feet, her expression neutral, her movements slightly stiff. "Prince Iroh," she said by way of greeting.

* * *

Iroh was being nothing but respectful. Respectful with an edge of contempt. Near impossible to pick up for those without familiarity with diplomacy, but obvious enough. He was a little too stiff, a little too wary; he had correctly identified her as an enemy. No matter. The prince bowed, Pai-Sho face in place. "Greetings Great Uniter," he said. She would not hide her feelings any longer. Kuvira remaining straight-backed. Impossible for Iroh to miss her refusal to bow but still he made no comment on her rudeness.

"Please dispense with titles," she said wearily. "And have a seat." She gestured at the chair opposite hers.

"Very well... Kuvira," he said as he took his seat. "Please call me Iroh. I am pleased we have an opportunity to talk."

"Talk?" She raised an eyebrow. "Does talking normally necessitate a full compliment of Kyoshi Warriors accompanying you?" She smiled as his eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "Your response to my original message indicated no bodyguard would be present. And yet the women who left disembarked that airship alongside you - and the one just outside this tent - I know full well who they are. Already the Fire Nation resorts to deception."

"While it is true Yoko is a Kyoshi Warrior, she is no longer my bodyguard. I employ her as my secretary - nothing more," Iroh retorted hastily, looking rattled but compensating fast.

"Gone are the days when the Kyoshi were the pride of the Earth Kingdom," Kuvira lamented. "Now they are your lapdogs." She shook her head. "Never-mind. We are hardly here to discuss them."

"Indeed," Iroh replied. "I apologize if I sound hasty, Kuvira, but I am very eager to commence negotiations." He licked his lips. "Why have you detained Fire Nation citizens? I understand unification is important for stability in the kingdom - now more than ever and the presence of Fire Nation nationals within the populace do not help with that objective. But arresting them seems a step too far. I propose repatriating these people - or else offering them refugee status in Republic City."

Smart, placating, fully aware of just what to say. "I hear you are an historical scholar?" Kuvira asked, flatly ignoring his offer.

"Amongst many other interests, that is correct," Iroh said with slight frown.

"We are similar in that regard. So, tell me; how are you with Pai-Sho?" Kuvira asked.

"I have played it in the past. I thought..."

"Humor me," Kuvira said cutting him off as she lifted a board from beside her onto the table. "I wish to talk about history a while." The board was quickly set and Kuvira made the first move. "And about your namesake; General Iroh - the brother of Fire Lord Ozai. He once laid siege to Ba Sing Se did he not?"

"You are correct," Iroh replied frowning. "That became the turning point in his life."

"Are you aware of the death-toll resulting from that siege?" Kuvira asked snapping a tile down on the board with a loud click and ignoring his unasked for comment.

"I am well aware of the results of my great-uncle's actions." Iroh clicked his own tile down in response.

"Ah, but I suspect you only know the Fire Nation's figures. The true number is almost double the one I see most often. And yet," she said, her next tile somehow louder. "He redeemed himself by-" Kuvira chuckled. "Liberating Ba Sing Se from his own country. And because of that he was granted permission to live, work and retire in the city." Her hand dropped to her belt, fingers sliding across the dagger hilt. "Should he truly have been forgiven his crimes?"

Iroh carefully placed his own tile before replying. "I would say that depends on the laws of the Earth Kingdom at the time, and the judgement of the current ruling party. From my vantage point in history I am in no position to pass judgement for either action."

"Well said," Kuvira said placing her tile on the board with a quieter motion. "But... Say someone marched into the Fire Nation and laid siege to Caldera City. Say that siege resulted in the deaths of thousands of citizens. Would a redemption be possible?"

"As per current Fire Nation law, no," Iroh replied quietly making a counter-move.

Kuvira smiled. "So your grandfather also got away with his crimes when he should have been punished severely? He was a willing participant in the eventual occupation of Ba Sing Se. Once his sister did what your namesake never managed." Iroh opened his mouth to reply and Kuvira snapped out a reply before he could protest. "Never-mind. While I recognise the betrayal and usurping of his father yielded favorable results, the fact remains that both your grandfather and Avatar Aang stole land from the Earth Kingdom. Republic City remains little more than a colony of the Fire Nation - no matter how so many wish to dress it up as something else. Your citizens thrive there and the Earth Kingdom inhabitants remain disadvantaged. And it is impossible to ignore the United Forces base of operations is located there too. That would be the orginazation you lead, would it not?"

"It would," Iroh admitted. Kuvira smiled briefly and set her tile down. "It's quite unfortunate my family's actions have such terrible consequences. All my privileges are rooted in past injustices. However-" He slid his tile onto the board quietly. "I insist that Republic City is no Fire Nation colony. They are an autonomous city-state and I must adhere to the decisions and commands of the city council. To that end; if you wish to help the people living in Republic City, I think a representative of the Earth Empire should have a seat on the council. If one is nominated, then I will vow to ensure their safety."

What madness was this? A seat on the council in that city? Republic City was the Earth Kingdom's city; eventually it would become the Empire's city. Not one of those so-called representatives deserved their seat on their so-called council. He was trying to offer her the illusion of control but keeping it for himself and his mother. "Is this your own belief? Or are you parroting what your mother tells you to?"

That seemed to rattle him a little. "My words are my own. I am a citizen of Republic Citizen; an ordinary citizen when I am there." Interesting. "But that is not the capacity I am in today."

"Would you go against your family for the sake of justice?" she asked.

"I... am not sure I understand?"

"Your grandfather spared Azula from a lifetime in prison. She was allowed to retain her title. Fire Lord Azula - sorry - former Fire Lord Azula deserved neither; the noose was all that should have awaited her after everything she did. To allow her to live in comfort into her old age is an appalling insult to the survivors of the war." His heartbeat changed ever so slightly. A nerve. Azula was a weak point? Interesting; and yet his expression did not change.

"History has been unfair to Azula," Iroh said after a pause. "She was a young girl, condemned to live the rest of her life kept away from the world for everyone's safety. And yet, a grown man who committed the same crimes was beloved by so many."

"Your namesake," Kuvira noted.

"I grow tired of history. Can we please focus on terms and not my family's affairs?"

"No," she said her fists curling beneath the table.

"Kuvira-"

"For too long your family and the Fire Nation as a whole have evaded justice thanks to their privilege. I am not willing to release any of the nationals until they serve their sentences in full as per the Earth Empire's laws."

"Yet you invited me here and I suspect most were not guilty until you made it so," Iroh replied.

"Many Earth Kingdom citizens were and are just as innocent. It does not spare them from their oppression. Freedom of the nationals comes at a price. A duel."

"This is absurd," Iroh said.

"Win and you can take them away. Lose and they will work off their crimes for a long as it takes," Kuvira said eagerly.

"This is not a negotiation. I refuse to be a part of this; name your terms and we will conduct this diplomatically."

"My dear Iroh," Kuvira smiled. "What makes you think you have a choice?" She clicked down her winning tile and sat back, surveying the board.

"Then there never was to be a negotiation," Iroh shook his head. "You wish to murder me in public, is that it?"

"Murder?" Kuvira blinked even as the thought of him finally laying dead gave her a wonderful thrill. "I apologize Iroh, but what ever do you mean?"

"Why else bring me out here? I am well aware of your passions regarding your homeland. I know how much you hate the Fire Nation; you hide it well, but you can barely stand to hear me or my mother speak. You hold us eternally accountable for the actions of our predecessors." He sighed. "Ever since the first mentions of the Great Uniter, somehow I knew it had to be you."

"And yet you came here," Kuvira said sitting forward. "Why would you do that?"

"I have to save my people. And I expected better from a new leader. I thought you could be reasoned with; a friend of Korra and a student of Suyin Beifong." He shook his head. "I expected so much more. But..." he sighed. "I propose a new deal; my people in exchange for myself."

Tempting. Such a high value hostage. But no duel; no demonstration of ability and power. No glory. He was not lying; he earnestly offered himself up as an exchange. Still; unacceptable. "Such an inflated ego," she sneered. "To consider you - an ordinary citizen of Republic City - could be worth so many lives? Your presumption is appalling. I reject your offer."

"I underestimated you then. Freedom was never a possibility was it?" Iroh asked.

"Oh, no. I remain true to my word. But there is only one way to do that," she replied.

"Duel." Kuvira nodded. "It's strange. I know you are almost certainly reading my heartbeat. And yet I don't need the same to see just how insincere you are. There's something else going on here." He reached out with another tile. Wait; the game was over. Impossible. Just what did he think he was doing? Another delightful reveal; he could not stand to lose- The tile clicked down. Kuvira resisted the urge to gape. It had surely been impossible only moments before; and yet Iroh had made his move despite her certain victory. He had won. "I have to ask; the Queen, Bolin. How much of those events was true?"

No fooling him; however much she duped everyone else. "What would be the point?" she replied after a pause. "You wouldn't believe me no matter what I had to say."

* * *

The soldiers formed a wide ring around the two of them; the less than subtle former Kyoshi warriors clustered close to Iroh opposite her. They looked anxious - seemingly resisting the urge to just drop into the combat stances that must surely be second nature to them. Oddly Iroh still did not look or all that worried even now - and from neither was his heartbeat as fast as she would expect. No matter; time to begin. "You will all now witness this duel between myself and Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation," Kuvira shouted to the crowd. Her supporters cheered all around her. "The Fire Nation continues to control us through the United Forces; an organization under the control of this man - Prince Iroh!" She pointed at Iroh. "He has challenged the Earth Empire and now it is time to demonstrate our power." The crowd roared it's approval again. "We fight for the freedom of Fire Nation citizens found living within the Earth Kingdom. If Prince Iroh wins, they will go free."

"I accept the terms," Iroh said loudly, his gaze fixed on hers. Unexpected. To actually fight had been the least expected outcome; Kuvira anticipated his objection and an attempt to reason his way out of the fight. He bowed to her stiffly, and this time she bowed back - public appearance was vital to this. Another cheer, the thrill of another moment like this in the public spot-light. She smiled as she shifted into her first stance, Iroh barely moving opposite her.

"I do not have all day, General," Kuvira said as she moved nimbly on her feet. She needed to be ready for anything. Iroh simply watched her and made no move to attack. Impatience rushed through her and with a scowl she struck forward. Billowing flames erupted out of thin air and rapidly surrounded Iroh. Every one of her offensive strikes vanished into his cloud of flames, but nothing seemed to have touched the man inside the barrier. Kuvira backed off a little. Too canny for her liking; Iroh was making a statement. Earthbending was infamous as the most defensive type of bending; even the most famous and aggressive earthbenders from recorded history were still triumphed for protecting others with their powers. And yet here was Iroh somehow using fire to resist her attacks. He made no move to kill her; he was making it clear she was the aggressor and his sole action was defense. Narrative issues; the Fire Nation should always be the aggressor.

New tactic. A rock aimed close to his head and a succession of earth pillars blasting up from the ground close to him. Just enough to draw his attention away so she could slide the earth out from under his feet. It worked; Iroh fell back. And stopped; he never hit the ground. A blast of flame from his hand was enough to get him upright again. Kuvira swept the ground again; the same trick did not even come close to working twice. As soon as his footing shifted Iroh floated up on a pillar of flame rendering the attack useless. Kuvira clenched her teeth; she needed to be more aggressive then; her metal sheets narrowed to deadly sharpness. She shot towards him easily, the fire doing nothing to counter them and he no earthbender to fear turning them against her. Alas; Iroh simply weaved out of their way without visible effort or strain. Kuvira blinked; something shiny flew towards her. She dodged, catching a glimpse of the projectile. She was a fool; he had caught her blades and sent them back against her. He smirked at how close one came to her face.

Pure earth then; more offensive attacks, Iroh still not having any trouble coping. The heat of his flames vaporized her rocks before they came close to striking him. Just how powerful was he? She had not yet swayed him or even thrown him off balance for the whole duration of the fight. He remained strong, silent and calm. Just like an Earthbender and the very antithesis of fire. And still he was maddeningly calm. Was he mocking her with this display? She drew closer to him now, the baying crowd still shouting her name in support. "Attack damn you!" she growled.

"I came to free my people, not fight pointlessly," Iroh said, hardly breathing hard. "Stop this."

She grinned and spoke in a lower tone; hopefully no one else would hear her. "You wish to save your precious Fire Nation citizenry that badly? I hate to tell you this but you can't free them. I already executed half." The lie rattled him - just as intended. Now he was ready to fight her; his eyes widened, and his lips curled into a scowl. "Want the remainder? Win this duel. The next batch will be dead by sunset."

His movements became a blur. Iroh was fast, powerful and smart. Kuvira's confidence evaporated. What was this? Nothing was working. The man did not seem to have weaknesses; either mental or physical. Iroh was attacking with everything he had; he really was trying to kill her now. No attempts to draw out or enjoy the duel. No, he was trying to end it as soon as he could. She almost caught his shoulder with her sword but he soon spun out of range and flicked a succession of fire daggers at her. One caught her shoulder; fortunate - he had aimed it at her throat. The tide changed. The dragon was more powerful than expected. No excitement now; he could easily kill her the second she made a mistake.

Not tiring either. Iroh flicked her attacks away like they were nothing. Something about him reminded her of Mako; a better than average firebender, desperate to beat her and yet still clearly holding something back. Yet the monster before her was so much worse - to consider the notion that he too was holding himself back - that this was not his full strength was horrifying. She threw herself backwards to avoid a fire blast and looked up to see the terrifying crackle of lightning around him. The man crouching in the centre of the charged air stared at her with cold, blue eyes. Burns covered her fingers and hands, every movement becoming increasingly awkward and painful. She could not lose - not now. Not to him of all people. Iroh tensed and in the moment his fingers sparked Kuvira hauled up rock to shield herself from the blast. It exploded around her, the baying of the crowd silencing momentarily.

"I tried to do this peacefully," Iroh said breathing hard as the dust began settling. "I never wanted to fight. You refused to negotiate and so you have brought all this down upon yourself."

She had to win. To do so she had to use her newest technique; the one she intended to use against the Avatar if it came to it. Now it would put an end to Iroh as well. It galled her that she was resorting to this; a frustrating proof that she underestimated him and underscoring just how desperate she was to win. No choice however. Iroh's next lightning blast obliterated her rock shield, the force of the explosion blasting her backwards in a shower of earth and rock. She let it; distance was vital for this. The greater the distance the less deadly the lightning and of course he knew that as well as she; he was rapidly trying to close the distance. His arms shifted, the first crackle of lightning already building. Now. Kuvira pushed herself to her feet.

* * *

"What's happening out there?" Opal asked as the distant roar of the crowd surged again. The kids had lost interest in her stories and were trying to peer around the guard through the tent flaps.

"Tournament between the officers." Lieutenant Chieko said looking a little uncomfortable.

"Sounds pretty intense," Opal replied. "You look like you want to go watch."

"I'm meant to stay here but..." Chieko said, glancing towards the noise.

"Go ahead," Opal said. I'll be fine with the kids. Won't we guys?" Opal asked. The kids mumbled agreement still far more interested in the outside.

"Thanks. I... I won't be long," Chieko said as she darted out of the tent.

"Okay, now where were we..." Opal said trying vainly to rally the children. Not even Grandmother could equal the vague excitement of the tournament. Someone burst into the tent. Chieko back so soon? No; unexpectedly Zhu Li stumbled inside and glanced back out of the tent in a panic.

"Opal," she wheezed as she hurried over to her, her normally composed expression lost beneath panic. "I'm... I'm sorry, but I can't trust anyone else here." She glanced improbably at the children.

"What's... what's wrong?" Opal asked, the worry on Zhu Li's face enough to evaporate comments about how this was the most they had ever talked. And now she thought about it; this had to be the first time she had ever seen the girl without Varrick.

"I need to get a message to Zuko or Airmaster Tenzin or Firelord Izumi or... Just someone with authority. Before Kuvira kills Prince Iroh," Zhu Li hissed.

"Kuvira's trying to kill Iroh?" Opal asked wanting to laugh despite the crassness of the joke. "What are you talking about? She's not like that." Zhu Li's expression did not change.

"She wants to kill him to make a point. Can't you hear them fighting?"

"Chieko said it was the officers..." Opal trailed off. "I... I can't believe she'd do this." Opal pushed past Zhu Li, the other girl grabbing at her arm as she passed.

"Don't go!" Zhu Li said trying to pull her back. "You won't be safe here if you see what she's doing!"

Opal glanced at her, Zhu Li looked desperate. She at least gave the impression she believed what she was saying. No. Impossible. Her friend would not do something like that. Fight, yes. Kill? No. "I've known Kuvira almost all my life. I can't believe she would do a thing like that." Opal wrenched her arm from the other girl's grip and before she could say anything else, she ran towards the baying crowd.

The crowd was huge, the fight in the centre completely hidden from view. Opal pushed forward, people jostling and slamming against her as she worked her way further into the scrum of bodies. Distant showers of dust and glimpses of flames gave her a sinking feeling. Fire. Opal forced her way to the front of the crowd just as Kuvira staggered backwards, her arms and hands burnt, her clothes damaged and coated in mud. Her hair had come undone and bounced awkwardly as she moved. Iroh was breathing hard, his expression stern as he glared at her. What was this?

Kuvira she still had a dancer's grace even injured like this. She was almost skating across the earth, every movement graceful and fluid. Iroh dodged the metal plates she threw and answered each of her attacks with fire. So much fire. The first crack of lightning made her jump, the noise of the crowd abating as Kuvira looked increasingly uncertain of herself. The second powerful spark seemed to shake the ground and her legs threatened to give out. She yelled out in the lull that followed the thunderous noise as the lightning split the air, but her voice was already lost amongst the cheers.

How could they keep cheering her on? If even one spark hit Kuvira she would be dead before she hit the ground. Did that strike hit? No. Opal breathed in relief. Kuvira was still upright, Iroh ready to strike again and advancing when- Kuvira did something. Opal blinked trying to make sense of cause and effect as Iroh's face contorted with pain and he staggered awkwardly. What had just happened? Kuvira had span on her heel twice in quick succession, her arms moving like no earthbending Opal had ever seen before. At the end of the second turn just as she faced Iroh again, Kuvira extended one hand towards him and swept the length of her arm with her other hand. Something flashed on the tips of her fingers. Somehow she had hurt him. Not enough to stop him; Iroh stumbled a few more steps and pulled himself into a firebending stance.

What had happened? Something fast, beyond fast. Beyond anything Kuvira was capable of. Iroh glared at his opponent and bent a new wave of fire and flicked it at her. Kuvira repeated her curious spin and hand movements again - somehow there was no sign of dizziness in her movements. Iroh gritted his teeth and clutched awkwardly at his shoulder. He was moving slower now, blood staining his side and his shoulder. He stopped counter-attacking and his whole stance changed. Iroh threw a blast of lightning at Kuvira but it missed by a wide margin. When she first saw him, Opal wondered if he looked like Ozai had in the past; a force of destruction and death. Now he was just a bleeding man trying desperately to continue. What had happened? Not blades; they had missed and there was no tell-tale glint or even a hint of protruding metal through his clothes. How had Kuvira stopped him?

Kuvira smiled and walked towards him. Sharpened metal plates whirled through the air at her gesture. No lightning from Iroh now, not much movement either. All he could muster in response was weak bursts of flames. But somehow Kuvira could still not land a hit on the prince - though the margin was slim. The bleeding was taking it's toll on Iroh, his movements awkward now. Inevitably one of the plates finally caught him. Iroh's arm bent, his face contorting with further pain and he let out an aognized grunt as his arm bent further. The sound of breaking bone seemed to echo despite the frenzied cheering of Kuvira's supporters. Opal's stomach heaved as Iroh dropped to the ground, his right arm hanging limply at his side. The Fire Nation prince panted hard, his clothes soaked with sweat and blood.

Kuvira turned to address the crowd, her voice a little breathless. "Let everyone bear witness moment. Once the Fire Nation oppressed our people and challenged all of us. They beat us and continued to beat us for over a century. Now we are stronger than them. They can be beaten and if we unite we can be more powerful that than they could ever hope to be." Kuvira looked on smiling as the crowd grew wilder. Was that Baatar behind her? Opal stared at her brother in shock as he shouted and cheered with the others. As they all called for Iroh's death. How could it have come to this? This was all so wrong. They were Toph's grandchildren. Iroh was Zuko's grandson. They were family. How could Baatar have turned on him like this? Why was Kuvira doing this? Was it truly her? Opal shivered; she had to do something. She had to stop this.

* * *

It was over. Iroh crumpled on the ground, spent. His heartbeat was weak, almost undetectable amongst the noise of the crowd. And yet he was still moving; awkwardly fishing in his pocket for a watch. He flicked it open and squinted at the clock face. Could he not see it was sunset? That it was over? She stalked closer to him, still wary, still watching for a surprise attack even now. "Any last words?"

Iroh raised his head, one eye swollen shut, defiant to the last. "You will regret this, Great Uniter. You have won this fight but this war is not something you can hope to ever truly win. The Avatar, no Korra, will defeat you. All these people who champion your cause; you are leading them to their deaths."

Not her. She flicked her hand, her metal sheets melding together to form into a solid blade, the edge sharpening to a razor's thickness. His heart raced at the sight and sound. He was afraid to die. Of course he was; his noble blood made him no more prepared for his end than anyone else. He managed to disappoint her; he looked away. Kuvira expected him to keep staring at her even as he died. Weak. A shame; less of a good show of force, but his death would be symbolic enough. Iroh kept his gaze fixed on his watch. A rush of fire consumed the device. Strange; the watch melted and she caught a glimpse of something burning. Paper? A glimpse of the edge of something blackening and curling in the fire. It crumbled to ash before she could see anything further. An unnecessary delay - enough stalling. A stab to the heart would be enough. Winning was her goal; but he did not need to die. Not if his spirit could be publically crushed. "You can still live, Prince Iroh. Beg for your life and renounce your allegiance to the Fire Lord. Pledge your life to me and I will consider letting you live on. As my prisoner."

Iroh's shoulders were shaking. Sobbing? No, this was laughter. He was laughing at her. The dagger was over his heart before she could blink; his movements shockingly fast despite his injuries. He must not kill himself; victory must be hers. She hurried forward and Iroh looked up staring right into her eyes. "Long live Fire Lord Izumi!" he snarled through bloody lips and the dagger moved...

"Stop!" A voice shrieked, Iroh glancing to it's source a second before her. The voice was familiar. Too familiar. Opal. No. No, no, no. "Please stop," Opal begged as she stumbled into the ring and placed herself between the combatants. "Kuvira, please don't kill him."

This was not a moment for her eyes; Kuvira had hoped to avoid anything like this moment. If only Opal had not seen this; then she might commit treason so readily. "You are in the way, Opal," she said quietly. "Step aside. Now."

"No." Opal glared taking a step back at her, shaking hands clenching to fists as her sides. "You won; he can't fight anymore. Everyone can see you won. You're not a killer so you need to stop."

Naive. Opal; so high-minded and so misguided. The Fire Nation royal family line had to end - and killing him would almost certainly solve that issue. Without him his mother was the last heir and future offspring easily dealt with. She would put an end to a thousand year dynasty with her own hand. "This is nothing personal," she said to Opal. "This is an old conflict between our nations. I am aware of your family's personal connection to this man, but the people call out for justice. You must not interfere." No more treason - not from Opal, not from anyone. Treason was punishable by death. But to kill Opal? It would not be easy, or rather she did not want to perform such an act. The girl shivered in front of her, her heartbeat erratic and fearful. But perhaps it would be necesary.

Opal shook her head. "Justice? This isn't justice! It's wrong and it's senseless. I... I won't ever forgive you if he dies."

"Opal-" Kuvira scowled as the barely disguised Kyoshi warriors forced their way to Iroh and tore the knife torn from his grip. She had delayed too long. Opal seemed to sag with relief as the group crowded around him. She took a trembling step away from Kuvira.

"Grandmother Toph and Fire Lord Zuko fought to end the war. They wanted peace between our nations, and they managed it. What you're doing here, this whole fight, that's the last thing they would have wanted. It is not what the Beifongs or Zaofu stand for." Opal glared at her.

It would be easiest to kill her now, prevent any further obstacles from her. No. That would not help the campaign in the slightest. The Beifong's popularity was too big, so many inspired and championing the family. Opal's death would likely remove more of her support than she could afford. And if Opal left the camp now, there was no doubt she would inform the Avatar of all of this. Near all the Zaofu citizens would side with Opal over Kuvira. Earth Empire or Fire Nation? Time to choose.

Iroh had to die. The dynasty must end. She took a step forward. The adrenaline had ebbed away and now her body ached. The Kyoshi warriors clustered closer around Iroh, already dropping into combat stances. It would be close to impossible to win at this point. She needed rest. And to destroy the Kyoshi? That would provoke Suki - another of that frustrating, close-knit family from decades ago. The Beifong family's power over Zaofu was quickly becoming a liability. They might not agree with Suyin's reluctance to become queen but there were few among her forces who did not at least respect her. The hatred towards the Fire Nation was not as much of a unifying force as she anticipated.

"Citizens of the Earth Empire!" Kuvira yelled. "Opal Beifong begs for mercy and pardon. How do you answer?" One last hope - have the people side with her. Baatar shouted for death, a good percentage of others joining him. But it was far from the majority. Hate and blood-lust were now placated, many agreeing with Opal; the fight was over.

The nearest Kyoshi warrior spoke up. "Does the Earth Empire have no honor? You could condemn an innocent man for the sins of his ancestors?" She glared at Kuvira.

Some of her supporters still shouted for death, but not enough and far short of all of them. Her decision in this moment would split her supporters regardless of the outcome. "We have learned many things today," Kuvira shouted to the crowd. "The future is bright with the passion of the next generation. Opal Beifong has upheld her beliefs of what she considers good for the empire." Her words sounded so weak, so grasping, so opportunistic. She should have sent Opal away when she arrived, not tried to show her the Empire's peaceful side. So much in ruins thanks to her risk. "The people see the wisdom of her beliefs. We will uphold mercy. Let this duel become an important chapter in our new history. On this day the Fire Nation lost and the people called for different justice though the cecessation of the Fire Nation's power over us. We are better, wiser and more civilised than they will ever be. Prince Iroh! Remember your life was spared this day because of the mercy of a girl from the Earth Empire. For all your pride and reverence to your ancestors, you are nothing. Go home with defeat; be a symbol of your nation's shame."

There were cheers at her words, but still too quiet beneath angry shouting. Too much confusion of the fight's climax, the meaning muddied and lost. The Kyoshi ushered Iroh away and began shoving their way through the crowd. Kuvira scowled at a group of Earth Empire soliders who pushed ahead of the Kyoshi and demanded the crowd to stay back. Such loyalty to the Fire nation even now. Disgusting. If she was lucky Iroh's wounds would be fatal. There was some satisfaction even if he lived; he was in a bad shape after the fight. She waved away the medics who tried to examine her arms as Baatar grabbed Opal's arm and dragged her away from the departing Kyoshi warriors. She needed to wait; appearing invincible in public was vital. For a moment she considered summoning one of the Kenpei and ordering the group to bring down the airship but relented; there was no honor that way and her success today had not been without unforeseen cost.

* * *

Baatar shoved Opal through the tent flaps at speed. "Are you out of your mind?" he snapped as she snatched her arm away from his fist and rubbed fiercely at the spot he grabbed her. Outside the tent the camp sounded like it was still in turmoil, conflicting shouts and motion all around them. "You committed treason."

"What's wrong with you? She was going to kill him. What do you and Kuvira hope to achieve like this?" Opal asked hotly, glaring at her brother.

Baatar sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. His voice was unnaturally calm when he eventually replied. "There was nothing personal in Kuvira's attack. Iroh is merely a symbol representing the reach and power of the Fire Nation across the world." She stopped listening soon after; horrible familiar words soon emanated from him. The beliefs of the Great Uniter as reported in rumor and hasty whispers back in Zaofu. Nationalistic tendencies; very different from anything she found on campus or back in Zaofu. Baatar let them tumble from his mouth in a slightly frenzied rush. Who was this man in front of her? Not the gentle brother she thought she once knew. Baatar broke off as she spoke over him. "Mother is missing and you're content with letting Kuvira try and kill someone? I hate to think how she'll take this when she finds out..."

Baatar broke off as Kuvira flung back the tent flaps and stormed inside. The bright light from outside obscured any hint of her face as Opal squinted at her. Kuvira stumbled a moment later; bandages and bruises covered her arms and she dragged her leg as she limped. "Kuvira?" Baatar asked in horror. "Are you okay?"

"Leave us," she said, not looking away from Opal.

"She can be persuaded-"

Kuvira's tone turned harsher. "Leave us. Now."

Baatar stiffened and hastily backed out of the tent. "Kuvira?" Opal asked gingerly, trying not to back away from the injured figure in front of her.

"You betrayed me," Kuvira said simply and stepped forward. Opal could see her expressionless face now.

"Betray, no..." Opal said. She swallowed hastily. Think of grandmother. "I'm just not prepared to let an innocent man die in front of me. Neither can I let my best friend - no, my sister - murder someone." Tears welled up in her eyes and soon spilled down her cheeks.

Kuvira did nothing and said nothing. Her least bandaged arm gestured and something tightened around Opal's throat. She clung to the obstruction; a metal plate was now fastened tight around her neck and rapidly getting tighter. Her fingers dug desperately at it, but Opal's nails could do nothing to the metal. She stumbled but remained upright, held aloft by her neck. "Foolish, little, girl," Kuvira said without a trace of emotion in her voice. "Sister? You humiliate me in front of my army and now you have the nerve to consider us sisters?" Kuvira shook her head. "You have brought dishonor to the Earth Empire and sided with their enemy."

Opal desperately tried to breath, her head pounding as she tried to gasp at the air. She could not take much more of this. As if in response, Kuvira loosened the collar around her neck. "Kuvira," Opal coughed wheezing painfully.

"The penalty for treason is death, but in deference to our shared past, I will commute your sentence," Kuvira said as she pulled Opal to her feet, her fingers digging into the bruise Baatar left. Opal stumbled and desperately tried to stay on her feet as Kuvira dragged her from the tent. They stopped abruptly nearby. "You!" Kuvira snapped gesturing at a passing solider. "Is this the one?" Opal blinked, still fighting for breath and peering through watery eyes. Kuvira was pointing at a familiar looking guard. The woman paled and trembled before the Great Uniter. "Is this the one I asked to keep an eye on you?"

"It wasn't her fault," Opal said desperately. "I-"

"Incompetent," Kuvira snapped. "Akiko," she growled. Another solider ran up to her and saluted. "Take this useless grunt for discipline. You are to lash her until she has learned her lesson," Kuvira said, smiling horribly. Opal tried to protest but could only cough as soldiers dragged the guard away. "Opal Beifong; if Lieutenant Chieko dies as a result of her punishment, her blood will be on your hands." Kuvira whirled around. "Zhu Li," she called loudly. Zhu Li scurried over, her gaze kept low. "Detain this prisoner; I have not yet decided what lessons she will learn." Opal's breath caught in her throat as Zhu Li stared at Kuvira for a moment too long and at last nodded. The metal plate fell away from her neck as Zhu Li bound her hands in front of her. Opal's neck throbbed but at least she could more or less breathe now, even though each breath ached. Zhu Li tugged her forward, and Opal was near powerless to not follow her.

A solider rushed past them both and Zhu Li paused, glancing behind them with barely disguised interest. "Great Uniter," the newcomer said in a panicked voice. "The Han Province camp has been destroyed," she said, her expression fearful.

"Destroyed?" Kuvira snarled. Zhu Li looked forward hurriedly and tugged Opal forward. No. She had to resist. Opal planted her feet, leaning back as Zhu Li tried to pull her forward. "What happened?"

"A revolt amongst the prisoners; some are claiming one of the prisoners was a undetected lavabender," the woman replied, her voice quavering.

"Lavabending," Kuvira chuckled darkly. "Lavabending is far too close to firebending. Hence forth it is forbidden for use by any citizen of the Earth Empire," she said in a harsh tone. "Those who do will be considered enemies of empire and Fire Nation sympathisers. Zhu Li!" The woman beside Opal stiffened at her voice.

"Yes, Great Uniter?" she said, her voice oddly calm as she looked around.

"See to it that everyone knows of this new rule. I doubt there are any more with the skill, but..." She smiled her terrible smile once more. "Anyone found possessing the skill is to be executed. Immediately."

"Very well."

"Kuvira?" Opal asked in a weak voice. "Where is my mother?" She glanced around; Kuvira did not seem to hear her and stalked away. "Kuvira!" she yelled out. Zhu Li tugged her forward and the reality of the situation became clear. The Great Uniter really did have labor camps - and it seemed likely she would experience one first hand. Opal trembled as Zhu Li looked pointedly away from her and pulled her towards her fate.

* * *

Waking up was always disorientating these days. It had been Asami's choice to move out to the apartment while Iroh was gone, but even then there was still always the moment of surprise as she found herself not on an airship, not in the shared apartment, not in the Fire Lord's vacation home, but here in her new but sparsely furnished apartment. Most of her things were still in boxes, and the place had not yet begun to feel anything like a home. It had to be though; she had to not want to reclaim everything she had back in Republic City. This was her home now - she needed to treat it as such. Asami frowned; it was still very early. What had woken her? A noise - presumably the same one responsible for waking her came again; there was a hawk at the window.

Too long since Iroh confronted the Great Uniter and too long since she had heard anything about him. Not having a radio meant she was typically a few hours behind everyone else regarding current events, but even trying to listen to an overheard device in the town was more than she could bear. And yet she wanted to know what was happening; she was not alone in quiet desperation for any news at all. From the sounds of the last anyone knew for sure he could only have been in a bad way when he fled the Earth Empire. There had been no mutterings or discussion of anything further about the prince ever since.

Asami slid the window open. The hawk screamed at her in the dull light of the early morning, a heavy message tube tied to its leg. She extracted it with care and in the time she finished rummaging in the kitchen for something to give the hawk, the creature had vanished off into the sky. The tube was oddly ornate now she had a chance to look it over; there was a wax seal over the opening. It looked a lot like Iroh's seal too. It did not take much effort to break the wax and open; inside was a long list of what looked like shares. Future Industries shares; all neatly transcribed with numbers and dates. A handful all things considered, but irrespective; if she had those it would make the company more hers than it had been in a long time. A start - at least if she had the certificates in her hands. Asami's heart raced.

"Why did he send me a list of shares?" she murmured to herself. There was another page curled around the first; a short note scribbled in Iroh's hand.

'Asami. I have known you less time than I would like, and our circumstances were never the best. Nevertheless I must thank you for all our times together and everything we shared because of that. The list included with this note is of shares I have purchased over the last few months in an attempt to prevent full control of Future Industries falling into Tarrlok's hands. I regret that as of the time I wrote this, the stock cannot be given to you - or rather if it was there is little you could do with it. For the time being the stock is held by my financial advisor Yue with instructions to safeguard it and return it to you at a time of your choosing. I am not much of a romantic man; I have had my youthful dalliances, but never have I met someone like you Asami Sato. I cherished our every moment together, and should matters resolve favorably I will see you again at some point in the next life. For now; goodbye and good luck. Iroh'

Her legs almost gave out and she stumbled into the closest wall. Not possible. Not him. Not now. He could not be dead. She let the papers and the tube fall to the floor with a clatter. Asami rushed to pull on some clothes. No way was he dead and not a peep anywhere. But she needed to check. Zuko had to know more; not just as his relative but as someone so involved in politics. Within minutes she was racing across Ember Island to Zuko's holiday home. Asami's heart sank further; the lights were on. There could be few reasons to be up this early. No. She had to be hopeful. Would they welcome her help now in this moment if the worst was true? She tapped gingerly on the door, not sure if it would be better to just turn around now and give the family space and privacy. Too late now; someone was opening the door. The last person Asami expected to see; Fire Lord Izumi looked significantly less than heart-broken.

"Miss Sato," she said smiling and shifted the bundle of peonies she was holding. The fire lord bowed to her and Asami awkwardly bowed back. "I do not believe we have had a chance to meet before today. I had been meaning to talk to you soon." She smiled. "I admit I did not expect you to come visiting so soon, so perhaps we can resolve that now." Her smiled faded. "But it seems something is troubling you. Are you okay?"

"Is... is Iroh okay?" she blurted. "I mean, it's been days since I heard anything and..."

"Oh, you found out?" Izumi sighed. "Honestly. Quite why he wanted to keep it from you I don't know. Far too much pride. Why can't a pretty girl see him in a hospital bed?"

"Hospital?" Asami asked carefully. "He's definitely not... not dead?"

"Dead? No," Izumi said confused. "Oh. Oh he would, wouldn't he?" She wilted slightly. "Typical. Thinks he's oh so clever with setting up these in the event of my death things. Then something like this. He's fine Miss Sato. He's in the hospital, here. We were going to go see him later on if you want to come?"

* * *

"You go ahead," Izumi told Asami as she cradled the vase of peonies. "I'll wait for Zuko." She stared at the attending nurse and gestured at Asami. "You are to treat her as you would me, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," the nurse said bowing.

"Good. I will see you both shortly," Izumi said, smiling to Asami.

The nurse lead Asami into a very private part of the hospital, well away from the public ward and to a room with a few Fire Nation guards on the door. The nurse waited by the guards as she opened the door and waved Asami inside. Leaving her to meet Prince Iroh on her own all over again. Iroh looked at her lazily and waved weakly.

"Hey."

"Hey," Asami said nodding in reply, unable to stop the smile curling her lips. He looked terrible; covered in bandages, an IV in one arm, generally bedraggled and struggling trying to write a letter with his left hand. But he was at least alive. Asami crossed to the window and put the peonies in the sunlight. "From your mother," she said by way of explanation.

"So you two met. They look very nice," Iroh replied. "Are you okay?" He looked at her curiously.

"I'm fine. I should really be asking you the same," Asami said.

"I'm good." He winced. "Not in danger anymore, but I need a lot of recovery. I..." he looked faintly embarrassed. "I hope you didn't get the news I died..."

"I did actually," Asami said keeping her tone light.

"Oh." Iroh glanced away.

She smiled at his embarrassment. "It was a flattering note - I must thank you for the compliments. And for buying the shares in my company. Didn't expect that either," Asami said.

"Asami, I-"

"You don't have to explain right now," she said cutting him off. "I am curious, but that letter looks more important to you right now. Need a hand with that?"

"I... I want to practice." He stared at the letter, deliberately not meeting her gaze. "It's for Korra."

Asami's heart leapt and she was suddenly very conscious of herself. "Can I ask why now?"

"She needs to know about the Great Uniter; no; she needs to know what Kuvira did to me." He looked up. "Yes, the same one who helped you in Ba Sing Se."

"But the Great Uniter..." she trailed off, unable to shake her memories of the increasingly terrifying reports coming out of the Earth Kingdom.

"Yes," Iroh nodded. Reality really had caught up now.

"What did she do to you?" Asami asked, her voice coming close to breaking.

"Here," Iroh said. He scooped up a small wooden bowl from the beside table. Something rattled and clinked inside; metal spheres.

"What are these?" Asami asked as she took the bowl.

"Something the healers dug out of me; in my arm and in my side. I think... I think Kuvira put them there." Asami frowned at him. "I know, but I can't come up with anything else. I think it's like what she does with her metal plates but faster. I didn't even see them coming. Healers reckon there were six in total; one went right through me though." Iroh sighed. "Korra needs to fight her and she needs to be ready for this."

Asami tried to reply but was unable to even choke out a vague response. Could Korra bend yet? Would metalbending save her from those spheres? The knock on the door was a relief; no answer needed, but Iroh's new visitors made her feel a little worse just by entering. Izumi, Mai, Zuko and Yuzu crowded into the room.

"Daddy!" his daughter shouted and hugged him awkwardly. "I'm going to take care of you now."

Asami shivered; too familiar, too similar. Too much like her father. She excused herself awkwardly and darted from the room.

* * *

The footsteps were close to silent, but he was well used to hearing such stealth. The tiniest hint of clothing swishing through the air, the almost inaudible touch of a padded foot on the wooden floor. He shifted his head a little and smiled. "Aunt Azula," he said out loud.

"Too late Junior," she said, looming over the foot of his bed. "If I were an assassin you would already be dead."

"I concede. Though I think even the clumsiest villain in the world could eliminate me right now," Iroh said.

"Your security is pathetic," Azula replied with a sneer.

"You came all the way here just to check up on me?" Iroh asked switching topics.

Azula glanced around the room, her eyes narrowed before replying. "Only because you didn't lose." She stared right at him. "I hear a Beifong saved your life. The youngest too if the court gossip is to be believed. Of all the people..."

"And I cannot be anything but grateful. She saved Kuvira's life too." He sighed as Azula raised an eyebrow. "She didn't have much choice - not given the kind of person Opal is. She thought I was about to take my own life."

"Fool tactic; what were you thinking?" Azula snapped.

"That I could lure her close enough to end the Great Uniter," Iroh replied, his hand fumbling to clutch the dagger beneath the sheets. "If she hadn't interfered... Well, you might not have had to make the trip, Auntie." Azula scowled at him. "And things would be simpler." He flicked the knife out to his side; Azula did not blink. The blade thumped into a tree outside; a falling leaf pinned against the trunk. Not perfect, but it would have been enough against Kuvira. A fine sight before the army overwhelmed him.

"And you would be dead; I doubt her followers would take kindly to your actions," Azula sniffed. "And had you missed?"

"I would have burned myself," Iroh nodded. But it might still have been beneficial. Perhaps his actions might have slowed the Empire even if he did not outright disrupt it. "But I survived."

"At the cost of the Beifong."

"Actually no." It was momentarily gratifying to see surprise cross Azula's face. "Yoko infiltrated the camp - without orders might I add. Opal Beifong is no longer there."

"Then this Kuvira has simply executed her," Azula looked confused. "The simpler explanations tend to be likely."

"I know that. But I also know that Kuvira has been tearing the place apart trying to find her. She got out somehow," Iroh replied.

"Be wary; this Kuvira is deceptive. This might be a smokescreen," Azula said, her hands clutching the end of his bed. Optimism; that was the key difference between them. He had to hope for the best. And he needed his arm to heal; to attack Kuvira he needed to be fast. He needed to bend lightning. The motion was awkward, difficult and he failed. "Lightningbending with only one arm?" she asked.

"Yeah," Iroh said wincing with the effort.

"The skill is rare enough as it is; to try something like that..." Azula shook her head.

"I know. Impossible, right?" This was not his fight. The Great Uniter was beyond his abilities. Only the Avatar might be able to confront and defeat her - but not without all her bending restored and without more abilities. "I need to get better."

"Izumi is not going to let you face her again. Neither am I," Azula said.

"I'm not going to fight her; I lost once, and even if I'm well, I doubt she would give me an opening like that again." He took a deep breath; it never seemed wise to discuss the Avatar around his aunt, but it was long past the time to worry about that. "Korra is going to be the one to fight her next time. And to do that, she needs to bend lightning."

* * *

w

w

w

Well there was a reason Kuvira and Iroh wore white and black in _The Heiress. _And I did say Iroh will play an important Pai Sho game, yeah.

Thank you for the reviews **Shadowman20, Kradeiz, Tbone511, Curiousmaq, Dreadking73. **I'm delighted that you are satisfied with Kuvira's development. As for Bataar Jr, the changes is more of circumstances and what is present in the TSOAK universe, especially with the differences between the versions of Suyin.

I really hope others could comment so I'll know who is still reading the fic. Don't worry about submitting a long review, I just want to know what you guys think. BTW I may be selfish but I badly want to hit a 500 review mark so help me out. The fic currently has 201 faves and that's a milestone! Thank you.

Next Chapters:

**Chapter 6:_ Bolin Alone_**

Chapter 7: _The Element of Change_

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Two Week Midseason Break

Chapter 11

Chapter 12: _The Trial_

Chapter 13- 21


	48. Bolin Alone

**Book 3:Lightning**

**Chapter 6 – Bolin Alone**

* * *

Bolin paused, his hand buried deep in the soft earth and strained his hearing. Water. Or at least an unmistakable faint trickling close by. Or he was really starting to lose it. No. Must not think like that. It had to be water. Finally. He pushed forward, scrabbling through the earth. If managed to reach it he should be able to follow it out. His hand broke through into open air, he was already moving to claw with his other hand. Nothing to grab onto or hold him back as he tumbled straight out of his tunnel and into the darkened water. Should have been more cautious, think things through more thoroughly. Too late now. More darkness, but instead of the comforting warmth of the ground he was freezing cold as he tumbled along the underground river. Had he escaped burial only to face drowning? A slight improvement but not that much better.

His lungs burned as he flailed in the water and his chest felt close to bursting. No. He had to get out. Bolin clawed at the water and thrashing his legs trying to find air. His side felt numb in the cool; a relief for now. There was something solid above him; rock not metal. Bolin nearly gasped in relief as he clung to it, the water threatening to rip him free from his handhold every moment. Just dig a little more; then he could breath. Was there likely to be air under the ground? Hard to think. He needed to be fast and he needed to dig. How much air in his lungs? No matter - he could not afford the concern right now. The rock was tough and he beat against it, beat through it with blunt, graceless movements. Needed to breath. Not yet. Soon. Had to be soon. His hand pushed into a void and the surprise was enough to make him gasp. There. The air was ice cold as it flooded his lung and he almost choked on his first breath. He wheezed and took another frantic breath as he almost slipped back down his tunnel. Whether he was out or not, he could finally breath again. But he could not rest yet. He had to get clear. Outside seemed brighter than he could stand as he widened his hole. He agonizingly drew himself up, the dark all around him confusing. Another glance up; the moon?

His clothes were sodden and covered with blood and mud. It dried on his skin, irritating him, but it was hard to care as his arms gave out and he slumped onto the ground, breathing hard. More sensations coming back, the strange silence of the city around him. The air stank of ash and spoiled meat. He forced his eyes open. The moon was a brilliant white high above him, the surrounding constellations startlingly vivid in the cloudless sky. Still no sounds. Was his hearing gone? No, he could hear his harried breathing echoing off the stone he lay on. Cold, but so tired. How long had he been digging?

Bolin blinked in the harsh sunlight. How long? The sky was blue and the scent on the air had grown less pleasant. He looked blearily around the area; he was flat on his back in a street somewhere in the city. Some of the nearby buildings were missing large sections of walls and most of the roof. He struggled up into a sitting position and shivered as he looked lower; there were other people here. And no one else was moving. Bolin stared at the people lying nearby for a long interval; not one of their chests moved. No one stirred in the bright sunlight; no one was breathing. He had slept among a mass of dead bodies. His back felt like lead, and his arms seemed made of stone. Bolin raised his head; it felt light. Too light. So difficult to keep his eyes open in the brilliant sunshine.

"Let's go. Don't like it here." Bolin blinked. His voice? Was he talking to himself? That had not sounded like him; so dry, so airy and soft. Sound advice though, but go where? To Korra. He had to find her. Find Asami. Hope one or both of them had dealt with Kuvira. If not, he would have try and help her, warn her. Bolin shivered; he did not want to see Kuvira ever again. Maybe he should not go to the meet-up point. But, Grandma was there. He could not risk his family suffering at Kuvira's hands. And Korra should be there. She was in the West. Which way was West? Opposite of the rising sun. Easy. Bolin pushed himself to his feet, his back braced against the wall. With a trembling painful step, Bolin stumbled West.

* * *

The light was hurting his eyes. Where was he? Oh, the streets. He had walked as far as he could in the day, but had stopped at some point as night fell. Must have been when his wounds started to hurt too much to cope with and his feet really started aching. He only intended to shut his eyes for a few moments, but he had somehow lost hours. Time to get moving again. The wrench almost made him pass out and he clenched his teeth at the agony and slumped back against the wall. A little more rest first. Rest and then he could keep on going. He had to find Korra and Asami. They might need him. What if Kuvira had already gotten to them? He strained but the pulse of pain stopped him. Bolin screwed his eyes tight shut as the ache throbbed in his side.

The chirp drew him around. How long had he been out this time? Bolin blinked. A fire ferret perched on his chest looking at him curiously. Rare to see in the Earth Kingdom. No, this was not just a fire ferret. Pabu! Bolin croaked the creature's name and his friend chirped excitedly. He tried to embrace his pet but the fire ferret leapt from his chest despite his protests. "At least I got to see you. Hang on, buddy. I'm coming..." Bolin slurred. He tried to shift himself upright again, but his wound blazed with pain once again and he fell back.

Bolin stirred. Was that footsteps? Friend or enemy? He had to hide, but moving seemed impossible.

"...should be in doors! Or getting out of here," a male voice was saying.

"Don't you want to know what Pabu wants?" another female voice asked.

"Not that badly. Honestly, we should be convincing- Bolin!" the first voice yelled. Footsteps thundered closer, fingers pressed against his neck. The speaker was holding their breath. "He's alive!" The voice said, painfully loudly.

"He doesn't look good," the second voice added, her tone worried.

"Bolin; can you hear me?" the first voice asked.

"Yeah... can... hear... you," Bolin replied, his tongue thick and unresponsive.

"You owe Pabu something really good," the second voice said. "He lead us right to you."

"Yeah..." Bolin breathed. "Something good." He forced his eyes open a little, the glare preventing him from seeing much of the two figures crouched beside him.

"Let's get him moving. Wasn't there a cart two streets over?" the first voice asked.

"I'll get it, you stay with him," the second voice said.

"Bolin, Bolin, stay with me," the first voice said with a frantic tone as the footsteps vanished away and Bolin's head felt heavy.

"Okay..." he said vaguely.

Very hard to keep his eyes open. Pabu lay curled on his chest again. Too comfortable here. Something was shaking him, but it was distant, so distant. Hands under his shoulders, a wrenching pain in his side; were they trying to pull him in two? Pain ran like electricity though his whole body, the shrieking wail that burst from his lips hurt his throat. More pain followed the first, voices on the edge of hearing trying to say something but he could hear nothing over the pain. He was resting on a surface again, his side blazing with agony. Time blurred. The light was dimmer when he blinked his eyes open again. The two voices were speaking nearby, the ground trembling beneath him and a dull roar emanating from below.

"He seems really shaken," the first voice said.

"I hope he can tell us something about Kuvira," the second asked. "Or where Mako is."

"Like he could tell you anything in his state. He's lost a lot of blood and I think he's got a fever. That wound in his side looks like it's infected," the first replied.

"We've got disinfectants and bandages back home at least." A pause. "Poor Bolin," the second continued. "He was so full of life before. To see him like this..." The first voice hissed at the second to be quiet. "What?" she asked with a whisper.

"I thought I heard... Never mind. It's not safe out here and this is taking longer than I'd like. I don't want to be out here at night."

"Maybe... Maybe the Avatar will save us?" the second voice said, voice full of doubts.

"Yeah, like that'll happen," the first replied. "Haven't you heard? People are saying she was under the palace when it blew." Bolin wanted to protest, wanted to tell them it was simply not true. Or at least Korra was alive when the cavern came down. Asami must have been okay as well. Both of them were somewhere. Were they injured too? The first voice sighed. "Then again, Li's convinced Amon killed her." Lies. He was one who died, not her. Him and Mako. Bolin reached an awkward, shaky handy hand to grasp his scarf.

"Jin says otherwise; his crowd says she got captured."

"And you believe that?"

"Maybe. Then again I heard-" Bolin's back tensed and he tried vainly to roll away from the next words and the horrible implications for Korra. No. Not that. No one could do that to Korra. A panicked shout mercifully distracted the horrible imaged playing out in his head. The wood beneath him thumped painfully against the back of his head and the trembling increased. An increasing number of panicked voices, people rushing around. Shouting, so many people shouting. Fire somewhere nearby. His eyes fluttered; the sky dark and covered in streams of something darker still as he caught the smell of smoke.

"I still don't want to go," an irritated voice said nearby. That sounded like Grandma.

"We have to," an exasperated response came. "The whole block is going up. Look you can go on the cart with Bolin. We need to get out of here now."

"But our home-"

"What good is it if we burn with it?" A pause. "I'm sorry Grandma."

"No, no you're right." She sighed, exasperated. The ground lurched beneath him; someone was crawling beside him. "Poor boy." His grandma's voice. She stroked her hand across his hair. "You're safe with us. We'll find that nice Kuvira and your brother when this is over." Not Kuvira. Bolin tried to correct her, but he could not even muster the strength to reply. Faint press of her lips on his brow. "Get the medicine chest at least!" Grandma said.

"But the fire..."

"He's not going to make it otherwise!" Grandma replied. The wait was agonizing but eventually something heavy thumped onto the cart beside him. Confused sounds of commotion and shouting. The heat of the flames came close to unbearable before the cart jerked forwards again, bouncing and rattling over the uneven ground. Someone pried his mouth open and forced a bitter liquid into his mouth. It burned his lips, his tongue and seemed to strip the lining of his throat. He tried to spit it back out. "Drink, please Bolin," Grandma said softly as she stroked his neck. He swallowed awkwardly, his mouth sore. Something cool stung his side, the affected area growing, this pain so much less than trying to move, but still unbearable. When would the pain end? He was too weak to ward off this attack or whatever was happening to him. The stinging began to fade and some soft pressed against his skin, over and over. With a soft noise, something warm fell across his whole body.

"Keep on going!" a voice called from behind him.

"It's fine; they're all headed for Magnolia street. There's no fire in the ahead!" another said.

Grandma's hand stroked across his hair as the world darkened faster and faster around him. But it was still light in places. The moon? Or fire? Grandma began singing as the cart trembled and lurched beneath him. The tune was oddly familiar; it sounded like the same one his father used to sing at bedtime so long ago. "Leaves from the vine... Falling slowly..." He wanted curl in on himself, the sob ruinously painful as his eyes overflowed with fresh tears. His grandma did not pause in her singing - there seemed little chance she could not see him crying. "Little soldier boy... comes marching home." His fingers pushed against the softness on top of him to tangle with the scarf around his neck. "Brave soldier boy... comes marching home." Bolin wanted to correct her; Mako would not be coming home. Not anymore.

* * *

Bolin blinked, his eyes opening and his vision focusing. Was that the wall of Ba Sing Se slowly receding? The outer wall as seen from outside the city? Wailing voices, anger and sadness all around him as the cart rumbled on. "We will come back eventually," Grandma said sternly.

"To what?" someone else nearby asked. "Our home is gone."

"We will rebuild," Grandma said with conviction. She leant forward and passed into his field of vision. "Ah, you're awake." She smiled at him.

"Bolin's come to?" Another voice asked.

Grandma loomed closer. "We need to get away for now," she whispered. "We'll look for Mako when everything is settled." But they did not need to? Bolin knew exactly where Mako was. He tried to reply, the words catching in his throat as he struggled to breath. Grandma patted his hand. "Rest, Bolin, rest. We need to find you more medicine."

More talk ahead of him. "Chin and his brother..." The voice trembled and broke off. "I heard they got hanged yesterday - just before the fires started. They were suspected of aiding General Yeun."

"Sounds like the Shan family. How about his wife and child?" That sounded like the second of his rescuers.

"Chin's? No idea."

"I'm worried about Tu. What if he gets accused too?" the woman asked.

"We should be okay now we're out of the city," the first voice replied.

"But where do we go?" the second voice asked.

"We... we could try my family?" A quiet new voice suggested.

"The Han province?" the second voice asked. "Might be worth a try - it's not too far."

"But there's so many of us; we can't all fit in your family's home," the first voice said.

Bolin blinked. The cart beneath him shuddered and rumbled. It was later in the day - or perhaps a different day, and his family were quiet, plodding along in exhausted silence. All around them and behind him were thousands of other people. Everyone seemed to be completely covered in mud, ash and blood. Many were stumbling and limping as they moved, others desperately shouldering heavy loads, their faces strained and their teeth gritted. Everyone was stumbling and shambling in the same direction as his family. Something blocked the sun for a moment. Bolin stared upwards in wonder as she airship sailed almost silently overhead, moving away from the city and to somewhere better. Must be nice up there, to fly high above the pain and exhaustion on the ground.

He blinked. Kuvira was standing over him, her teeth oddly jagged and crooked in her mouth. There was something off about the curl of her lips and the skin on her face. It was dark green and she seemed to be missing an eye. Kuvira leered down at him from her perch high above him, a spear clenched tightly in her fist. She was going to kill him, and he was too tired to even lift his hand to stop her. She darted forward, faster than he could follow, the spear jabbing forward, aimed right for his head. Bolin jerked his head and the spear missed, but in the very next moment, the cart beneath him disintegrated and he fell into-

Blink. Bolin's head lolled against the bleach white sheets and pillows. Was that Asami? She was wearing a lab coat and hunched over something in the darkened room. There was a well travelled trail cutting across the floor, the only disruption to the thick dust all around him. Bolin's head lolled as he watched her. Asami finished whatever she was doing and straightened up, her hand sliding out from beneath the sheet. Korra lay in the bed just beyond her. What had Asami been doing? Bolin's heart lurched; Korra looked blissful, her hair messy, her eyes closed and her lips curled into a satisfied smile. Asami mouthed something to her and shuffled away along the path carved in the dust. With a satisfied sigh, Korra rolled over, eyes blinking open for a moment to watch the other girl. And he could do nothing but lay there and watch.

Blink. Running water crashed down with relentless force nearby. A waterfall? He could barely hear anything except the rush of water. The air was thick and smelt terrible; somewhat like the slums at the hottest time of year. But somehow that did not matter in the slightest. Far more important was the presence of Korra sitting beside him. She was wearing her Fire Nation jacket and hugging her knees. That was how she always looked before; just after he first met her. Korra was smiling at him as he struggled to reply to her. He was doing so badly on their date. A real date now, no practice or role-play, or proxies. An actual date where he had asked her out. Almost by accident admittedly, but here they were. Why the garbage dump? It had seemed like a good idea at the time, or were they here for another reason? Had the practice date been here. He had asked her out. And brought her to a garbage dump? At least it offered a good view of the stars, and Korra did not seem to mind. Bolin frowned at the sky. No. Not stars. Crystals. They were white, not green. Brilliantly glowing white crystals embedded in the rock high above. Without warning, the sky cracked and shattered.

Lightning. Blinding light piercing everything. It had killed Mako. The torrent of water crashing into his brother in the same moment as his lightning erupted. The horrific crack of Mako's bending and the blast of light that followed. The water vaporised in a moment and the air exploded. For a moment illuminating two bodies were clearly visible caught in the mixture of lightning and water. Then time sped up and Mako fell back to the ground and lay unmoving. No. Bolin ran to him, stumbling through the rain. Had to get to the alley; he was safe - would always be safe - in the alley. He could hide away there. Bolin curled in on himself and pressed his hands over his ears. The rain fell unrelentingly; each drop as cold as ice. He had no strength left and nothing seemed to warm his body.

"Bolin?" A child's voice. "Are you feeling cold?" Bolin glanced up, his hands dropping from his ears before he thought to question how he could have heard anything with them clasped against his head. Mako stared at him. No; not Mako as he had last seen him, instead this was a younger Mako. A ball of fire flickered in his brother's hand, the flames burning brightly despite the relentless downpour. A new crack of lightning split the air and sky. When he could see again, there was no one else in the alley with him. Bolin was alone.

* * *

Blink. Some time had passed and he felt stronger. Bolin was able to agonisingly pull himself into - and stay in - an upright position when Ba Sing Se was barely visible in the distance. The march of people had thinned between now and those first glimpses. Many continued to walk even as night fell, pushing themselves to extremes as the whispers of bandits and opportunistic malcontents in the population took advantage of the helplessness accompanying sleep. More than one dead body lay beside the roadside, covered as best they could be with scraps of cloth and vegetation, and others vanished in the night-time.

The family had traced the path of a river and set themselves up in a series of small tents. Plenty of water to hand but almost no food - not when there were still hundreds of others competing for the same few resources and bandits skulking too close for comfort. Abandoning Ba Sing Se had left many penniless. But through it all, his family refused to let him walk despite his efforts and he could do little but watch the others trudge beside the cart or lie back to stare up at the sky. And every night he tried vainly to stay awake as long as possible, fearful that one member of the family would not be there when he woke.

It was a long, agonising trudge to the Han province's borders and Bolin was itching to be on his feet by the time they finally arrived. The number of people tracking with them had thinned alarmingly and Bolin was sure he had heard something unpleasant last night - the bandits had struck alarmingly close to his family. They had to get somewhere safe; the Han province seemed their only chance. A large tent city had sprung up on one bank of the river between them and the Hans. A large number of guards stood at one end of the bridge, ordering people to move on, scrutinising others, and taking aggressive stances with those who pushed their luck. Several people protested but only a handful of people made it past them and across the bridge.

Rifa who had joined the family by marriage pushed through the crowds and after an animated discussion with one of the guards hurried back to the others. "My ancestory isn't worth anything right now. We can try and get in, but we need to prove we can offer some skill, work on the land and..." She glanced significantly at Grandma. We have to pledge our loyalty to the Han family."

"What does that mean?" Bolin asked, his voice croaky.

"It means we'll be called to arms if needed," Rifa said. "No matter who the enemy is," she added quietly.

"We have little choice," Grandma observed. "Though my loyalties will always remain with the Earth throne."

"Grandma..." Rifa said, pleading. "Just for now. Just... pretend?"

"If I must," Grandma replied fidgeting awkwardly on the cart beside Bolin. "You youngsters; show them what you can do."

"I'll go," Bolin said. He shuffled to the edge of the cart and stood. His knees threatened to buckle. Standing felt almost beyond him.

"Don't strain yourself," Tu hissed at him and Grandma looked worried.

"I can do this," Bolin insisted. "None of you can bend. I'm pretty good at it. They'll want benders." He felt so weak as he limped forward. So much pain. Just walking to the guards seemed almost more than he could endure; no had to walk upright and confident as if he was healed and well. "Excuse me," Bolin said forcing his voice to remain level. "I am an experienced earthbender and former pro-bending player. I am strong and hardworking and if my family and I are allowed entrance we will pledge our allegiance to the Han family." He bowed, the move unwise as it threatened to topple him forward.

One of the guards was watching him carefully. "Okay, pro-bender. Show me something." Bolin pulled a column of earth from the ground and collapsed it in one fluid movement. He stamped on the ground sending as large a chunk of rock into the air as he could managed and with a punch sent it hurtling down river with a huge splash. The pain was almost too much and he grit his teeth as he waited for the verdict. "You do seem to have been well trained," one of the guards said, her face thoughtful. "Are you and your family prepared to work from daybreak to sunset?"

"Absolutely, ma'am," he replied automatically not even stopping to consider how tiring such a working day would be.

"Very well." She gestured to the other guards. "Welcome to the Han province."

* * *

His first fear was that the Hans would be little different to the Matous; that this was nothing more than a gigantic trap they had walked themselves into. And there was neither Korra or- He clenched his teeth. Or his brother to help if they wound up in a similar situation the unfortunates who suffered under the Matous. Such fears were swiftly waylaid when they arrived at the checkpoint on the other side of the river. The Hans quickly showed themselves as far farer and a more lenient family than the Matous. A few days of residence in a guarded tent city and a representative guided the family to the parcel of land now allocated for them to develop. Bolin stared around the landscape; bare and barren. There was nothing here and little indication that anything ever grown here outside of the wild grass stretching as far as he could see. And somehow they had to change all of this landscape into rice paddies. The Hans's guide had explained on the way here that the ongoing wars resulting from the Earth Empire's actions had blocked major supply routes. So, the ruling family was throwing all their efforts into making the province self-sufficient.

Bolin felt a sinking feeling even as he set out to begin carving the landscape. This was not what he should be doing. He needed to make sure Korra was okay. But could he really do that at the expense of his family; his newly found and loving family? No. There was no way he could simply leave them behind and run off, The family had lost almost everything in the city's fall - he would help them recover everything no matter how long it took and so he worked as hard as he could. At first the work was more than enough to keep him distracted. As the sole earthbender there was never a moment when he was not needed for some task on the developing landscape. He carving the hillsides into paddies and created a new path for the river as he ran a channel over the desolate land to the nearest tributary. It would have been even more satisfying to have done this last with Korra. Together they would have done everything so much faster.

There were so many conflicting rumors about the Avatar floating around. Everytime their cramped but comfortable house received a visitor or they needed to head to the nearest village for supplies he seemed to hear a new one. A worrying number were still reported her as dead and according to the occasional whisper, the search for her successor had already begun. The majority of gossipers insisted she still lived but badly injured and recovering in secret. The latter had to be the truth - or if not the closest to it. Thinking of Korra in pain like that was not pleasant and he found himself thinking of her long after the conversation ended anytime someone mentioned the Avatar. Maybe he could he write to Zaofu and ask if they knew any more? Possible but not easy; the Han province was so remote there were no messenger hawks available to the public. An irregular courier would collect up mail to ferry to other provinces, passing those letters onto others when she reached the limits of her journey. Slow, but in the absence of any faster methods the only option left to him.

Bolin panicked the moment he began writing. If he wrote and sent a letter to Zaofu he was running the unavoidable risk that Kuvira might be there and would know of his whereabouts. She was Opal's friend after all. Far too dangerous to risk encountering. Far better to send the letter to Tenzin back in Republic City. He at least must know what had happened to Korra. He almost did not send the letter - the sheer cost the courier demanded wiped out what little personal funds he had, but he shook himself and handed the Yuan over. It would be worth it.

After a few weeks it became clear that the Hans were elitists who luxuriated in their higher status. Very different in attitude and conduct to the Beifongs, but much like them, they at least they were fair in their treatment of those on their land. As long as Bolin's family worked, provided a good crop of rice, and did not expect charity from them, they would continue to be okay. Everyone here was very loyal to the Hans and the younger earthbenders all seemed to aspire to joining the family guard. The older people of the province increasingly vied for spots on the regional council in a bid to exert some control on the land governance. But it was the little touches that made Bolin glad that his family had made their way here. Lady Han, for example, made a habit of touring her lands each morning and insisted on greeting the villagers she passed by name. Her visits to Bolin's family's land always saw her incline her head and thank them for their continued hard work. She was even agreeable to talk to, and she mentioned that her eldest son was a doctor who helped treat the ill and infirm without charging. The family smiled and gossiped the night after; they could have easily wound up in far worse places than this province. Grandma was the only one aside from Bolin not fully swayed by the Hans's behaviour; while he worried about Korra, she was almost certainly still thinking of the home behind them and the unoccupied throne.

The work was okay; farming turned out to be unexpectedly enjoyable. Earthbending for this role was so different to the fighting of his younger days or the more recent application in pro-bending. At least his work was helping his whole family. It was strangely thrilling to nurture the tiny seedlings as they grew from the seeds he planted. The brown, barren fields grew increasingly green slowly and yet faster than he could have imagined as they worked the land. The rice paddies took shape and the work eased slightly and began to change focus. Not as much need for direct earthbending - except for replanting and some of the more outlying areas - but more maintenance of what was now there. A few nearby groups asked for his help with earthbending - his skills were sought after despite being far from the only earthbender in the province. Peaceful and simple. It seemed odd when he heard youths in the villages talking of how boring it was here and that they should seek out the thrills in a big city like Republic City.

But it was so beautiful here. Bolin liked it. His family seemed to too, even if Grandma was forever glancing in the direction of Ba Sing Se. Mako would have loved it here - when they were younger. If the two of them could have made it here, settled this land and farmed on their own. Bolin glanced back to the house. He still had not told them about his brother's fate and avoided the subject whenever possible. The mere mention of Ba Sing Se made him uncomfortable all the time and soon the topic became taboo around him. It was impossible to tell them; the thought was too big, too much to consider. Mako was gone. Korra and Asami was gone. Kuvira was horrifyingly still alive and out there somewhere. And what could he do? He was helpless and trapped on this land working just to keep his family alive. He should emulate Mako and endure.

There were other distractions. A girl about his age called Mayaya was forever watching him whenever they went into the local village. She worked in her parent's shop and always greeted him warmly. Her smile was warm and she seemed forever able to find an excuse to let her touch linger on his arm if he was buying something. Was she interested in him? So long since Bolin had thought of anyone but Korra, and so long since something like dating was possible or even a consideration. The Avatar dominated his thoughts most nights, but Mayaya… He sighed. Korra was like a fantasy; Mayaya was real and here and forever smiling at him or brushing against him. Why was he not seeing what would happen with her?

Maybe it was the constant fear at the back of his mind; the worries he could never quite quell. He still woke soaked with sweat in the middle of the night, Kuvira standing over him ready to try and finish what she started once again. In the outside world war was sweeping through other states and provinces. The rumors had been circling ever since they arrived but each new rumor seemed to be occurring a little closer to the Han province. A little closer to his family. No further solid mentions of Korra and no one said a thing about Kuvira. Maybe she was slipping back into obscurity to hide her brutal actions.

The Han family seemed concerned about the rumors but also dismissive. Their inclination was to reinforce their isolationist tendencies. The region was hard to enter as it was and remained relatively easy to defend. Why should they provoke outsiders or this Earth Empire that had arisen? Their stance was to keep the land and the people within their borders safe - and all being well they could wait out what happened in the rest of the kingdom. Fine ambition, but Bolin was in no doubt he could not stay here forever. He had to find Korra. It had been two months since the courier left and he had heard nothing. He asked if they should worry but more than one person insisted nothing was out of the ordinary. The courier had been gone as long as this before. And he really should not expect a quick response for something sent as close to the boundary of the kingdom as Republic City was.

* * *

The invitation to the wedding surprised the family. They clustered around as Grandma opened the scroll marked with the Han family's seal and listened as she read it aloud. The Han's eldest daughter was getting married - her husband to be was some well to do noble from the Fire Nation. Grandma looked surprised but swiftly hid it behind a layer of snootiness regarding the lower ranked upper class versus how the Earth Queen would have done things in this situation. The family let her complain, eager to hear of the festivities. There was to be a feast at the end of the month to honor the couple and the Han's extended the invitation to every one of their citizens. No work that day; instead there would be food, drink and dancing. The anticipation kept them going through the long weeks leading up to the wedding, a future bright spot to look forward to.

Bolin's family gasped in delight when the day finally arrived. There were tables laden with food, dancers twirling in beautiful displays, and a succession of bands performing. Villagers offered tributes to the Han family; his family donated a sack of rice - gratefully received just as everything else. And as seemed to be the prevailing impulse, everyone else in his family aside from him went to join in with the other dancers in the gaps between the hired performances. The last time he had seen so much dancing had been at Asami's birthday. He had been with Haruhi back then. How was she now? If everything had gone as she wanted she would be in the Fire Nation and well away from any mess with the Great Uniter.

At one point he wound up unexpectedly close to the soon to the engaged couple at the centre of the celebration. The would be husband - Shu - had golden eyes. Inevitably they reminded him of Mako. And on top of that he was a firebender. Jiji - his soon to be wife - had persuaded him to demonstrate his skill for the crowd. Shu was living the future Mako never had a chance at; Mako could have performed and danced just as well as Shu was as he whirled fire around himself. Well, perhaps Mako was not that graceful. Shu's movements put him in mind of Kuvira's performance at Asami's party. Just thinking of her left him gasping for breath as his chest tightened. Bolin clutched at his shirt anxiously and pushed his way through the crowd with increased urgency and stopped.

Mayaya was here. Of course she was; everyone was here. And just like always she caught his eyes on a regular basis and mouthed hello. He replied in kind, the tension in his chest unwinding a little. As the next switch between the arranged dancers finishing their routines and civilian dancers flooded into the space left behind she kept glancing back at him. And whenever he turned to meet her gaze she glanced away. Was she upset? Had he somehow done something wrong? He glanced towards her again wanting to explain or apologize but he could not find her in the crowd.

"Hey," a familiar voice said from close by. Bolin blinked rapidly and span around, calming as he found Mayaya leaning against him and grinning up at him.

"Hi? I mean; Hi," Bolin said. There was a feeling of space nearby and glancing around confirmed his family had vanished into the crowd. "Hi, Mayaya," he said unsure of himself. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you would like to dance?" She licked her lips, her eyes glancing down for a moment as she toyed with a button on the front of his shirt. "With me?" she added.

"Sorry, I'm not that good at dancing," Bolin said, her closeness unnerving and exciting him in equal measure.

"Oh." Mayaya blinked rapidly. "Then, how about I help you?"

"Help me?" Bolin asked. He glanced around; his family nowhere in sight. They had made assumptions then. Before he could say another word, Mayaya had pulled him out among the dancers.

"Just follow my lead," she said, her hand gripping his tightly.

"I'll try," Bolin said, trying to not grin quite so much. Mayaya did not care about specific dances, or steps. She moved with the beat and this at least was easy for Bolin to follow. They danced on and on, Bolin's worries and concerns gradually floating away. The next switch-over came too soon; he would have loved to keep on going.

"Don't worry," Mayaya said, still holding his hand. "We'll wait for the next one. For now… Could you keep me company?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Okay," Bolin said and followed as she lead him back through the party. They seemed to be going a bit far from everything. They had approached the treeline, far enough for the light of the fire to grow dim. How would they know when they could dance again. Then his eyes adjusted to the low light. Oh. There were other people in the shadows; men and women, women and women, men and men. He caught glimpses of the couples kissing in the flickering light, his cheeks reddening.

"Oh," Mayaya said. "I had no idea…" Her grin gave him the impression she knew exactly why people came over here. "Still, it seems like a good idea. Don't you think?" She gazed up at him, her arms curling around his neck. She looked so beautiful in the distant firelight, her body feeling wonderful pressed against his.

"It does," he admitted after a moment, guilt over Korra fighting with lust for Mayaya. She tugged his head forward and their lips met. How long since he last kissed someone? It felt so good, just the simple touch of lips. Mayaya let out a soft moan into his mouth and his body reacted, his hands sliding around her waist, her tongue slipping between his lips. And out of nowhere Korra popped into his head. His last kiss had been with her; just after Mako died. After Kuvira tried to kill him. Bolin jerked his head back, panting, his stomach churning and his chest again feeling too tight. He awkwardly pulled away from a concerned Mayaya.

"Bolin? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah… I… No," he admitted as he sank to the ground and held his head in his hands. "I'm… I'm sorry Mayaya. I can't do this with you." She stared down uncomprehendingly, her mouth opening to ask him why. Not an answer he wanted to share. "Sorry, I have to find my family. It was nice seeing you," he said hurriedly as he rushed away from her, heading deeper into the woods not really looking or caring where he was going. It felt like Mayaya's gaze continued to bore into his back as he hurried away from her, but Bolin refused the impulse to look behind him. There was nothing there for him.

Bolin stumbled to a halt and slumped some distance away, his back pressed against a tree. He glanced back to the celebrations. So many dancers, so many people having fun, but he could not have a place among them. So many families and friends, all together and happy. Mayaya who he had kissed and then fled from. Water tribe dancers, earth kingdom dancers. Both reminded him uncomfortably of people who were not here. The light of the party was still just about visible through the trees but he turned his back on it. He remembered his visit to the forest with Mako after the loss of their parents. Another bad memory; it only he could remember the food times - like the nights the three of them spent together and he was able to laugh with Korra on their way to rescue Asami. He snorted. Real good job with the rescue attempt there. A shiver wracked his body; no fire or companion here to keep him warm. He was alone once more. Bolin curled his arms around his knees and began weeping.

* * *

No reply from the courier. She was taking far longer than normal and many worried she might not have been able to make her deliveries. Had his letter reached Tenzin? Not much he could do but hang onto the hope that it had. A new work offer came his way and distracted him; the Han family were starting a new mine and there was a general call for earthbenders to work there. He would have to relocate near the border but the increased income would be more than double what the family was receiving as a result of selling their rice. He could do more good there; little call for earthbending on their land anymore. But it would mean leaving his family behind again. Bolin justified it in the end; he was not going all that far and he would be able to visit them. They were sad to see him go of course, but not one member tried to convince him to stay - they were more or less comfortable as it was. With the additional money Bolin pledged to send back the family would be in a better place that they ever had been in Ba Sing Se. Goodbye took so long; a thousand hugs and a final prolonged one with Grandma.

A new plan formed as Bolin joined hundreds of other earthbenders transported to the mountainous region close to the border. He could work this job for a few months, send some money to keep his family sustained, and maybe save enough to get himself to Republic City. Get himself back to where Korra; if she was anywhere she would be there. The new goal kept him sustained as he descended into the depths of the mines each morning. Mining was initially almost unbearably more exhausting than tending the fields. Between his breaks the work was a constant churn of earthbending, filtering the metals out from the other useless rock.

Rumours circulated and people gossiped just as they had before; some things never changed. "I hear one of the nearby provinces got invaded by some new army," one of his co-workers said, as she worked a crick in her neck.

"It'll be the Great Uniter's lot. Reckon she's got her eyes on this one too. Wants to keep adding states to her collection," another replied as he slammed his fist into the rock wall sending dust into the air. Bolin held his breath as the cloud passed. The man laughed as he straightened and caught Bolin's concerned expression. "Don't you worry, Bo," he said. "Han can defend his land well enough. 'Course it would be best if they just left us alone."

"Yeah," Bolin said unsure as he dug at the rock in front of him.

* * *

The Earth Empire army arrived within the week. A single soldier at the front carried a flag as they marched into the town; not a design he recognized. "Flag of the Earth Empire," someone murmured close by and his heart sank.

"Citizens of the Han province," the flag-bearer shouted. "This town is now under the control of the Earth Empire. Ally yourselves with us and no harm will come to you."

The few skirmishes from the guards and some of the miners ended in moments, the Earth Empire troops making short work of them. Soldiers dragged men and women away and those remaining exchanged worried glances as they went back to work. After a few more skirmishes, no one seemed willing to risk crossing the heavily armoured and armed Earth Empire soldiers. Bolin clung to his co-worker's words about the Han's defending themselves as he followed the others back into the mine. The same job, just now an Earth Empire soldier stood watching every group working here.

"Young man," a voice called to him a few days later. Bolin blinked and glanced around. A man in a Earth Empire uniform was staring at him.

"Yes sir?" Bolin asked.

The man opened his mouth to speak and another earth Empire Solider interrupted him. "Captain Goto," the new solider said. "The sergeant asks how many more?"

"Just this one I think," Goto said. He turned back to Bolin. "I see you are an excellent earthbender. We have need of more like you and I am certain you will make a fine addition to the Earth Empire army."

"Army?" he asked, confused.

Goto looked slightly frustrated by his response, his expression falling. "The Great Uniter is in need of men as strong, brave and loyal as you. Your help will be vital in uniting the Earth Kingdom into the Earth Empire. You are wasting your skills in this mine."

The idea of fighting left a sour taste in his mouth. He could not fight for someone he did not even know. No; he did not want to fight - not if he could help it. Fighting for the Han family was one thing. But this Great Uniter; he knew nothing of her. "Sir, I'm happy with my current work. I don't think I would be any good for war."

"Nonsense," Goto bristled. "This is your chance to bring honor to the Empire."

Goto's gaze bored into him. "Sir, if you don't mind. I would prefer to hear something about the... Great Uniter. It's hard to pledge loyalty to someone I know nothing about?" Stall for time and look for a way out of this.

"Ah! You wish to hear about the glories of the Great Uniter. She will inspire you far better than I ever could of course. The Great Uniter has challenged the generals for control of Ba Sing Se and defeated them single-handedly. She is a superb metalbender and protege of the Beifong family in Zaofu." Goto was smiling in a weird way, delighting in everything he said. But his words left Bolin reeling in shock, the floor seemingly about to give way beneath Bolin's feet.

"She... she... No. I won't go," Bolin said and took a few trembling steps backwards. "Leave me alone! I'm not helping K- Her," he said.

"She's the greatest leader the empire could ever hope for-" Goto said pressing his point, his smile losing warmth.

"No! She's evil! And she's not the Great Uniter, she's-" The scream of frustration stuck in his throat, the fear gripping his heart. Kuvira in charge of an army? Where was Korra in all of this?

"Arrest this one," Goto said bruskly, his moderate tone gone completely. The solider beside him snapped a sharp salute and bound Bolin's hands with a strip of metal. "This kind of behaviour is unacceptable." Goto stared around the mine as Bolin panicked. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. Your colleague here needs to be cleansed of the lies spread by the Uniter's enemies. His re-education will ensure he learns the true values of the Earth Empire."

"Don't make me go," Bolin pleaded as shivers wracked his body. "My family needs me!" Goto ignored him and stalked away, the other solider pulling him harshly by the metal strip. Outside the mine two covered trucks stood waiting; the soldier shoved Bolin into the back of the nearest. So many other people here and there was almost no room for him. Young and old, men and women. Everyone looked scared, some nursing fresh and painful looking wounds. His family; Grandma would fret when she heard nothing from him. How long would he have to stay in this camp? Was it like a jail? What did Goto mean by cleansing? His family. Bolin's heart ached. Without his income there was a risk the family would go hungry; they were fine for now, but what if Nam fell pregnant? She had been talking about it for a while.

Good behavior. That was Mako's whispered trick for getting out of jail as fast as possible. Surely that could work here too? Demonstrate he was no kind of threat, that he could claim to pledge allegiance and escape at the first opportunity. Hide his hatred of Kuvira and show them he could be a good ally. Bolin was no threat to the Empire but neither would he would join the army. Maybe all that awaited him was more work; more farming or perhaps something in a factory. The thought bouyed his spirits as he stared at the receding landscape. The thinness of his hope tore in half when the truck slowed and he befgan trembling uncontrollably.

They had arrived at a camp surrounded by high fences of barbed wire. A new soldier ordered them out of the truck with a roar and when they did not move fast enough for their liking, they started grabbing at the passengers, tripping many to the ground. A trio of female soldiers dragged all the women from the group and ordered them back onto the truck. The truck drove away despite protests and dismayed cries from the men left behind. One tried to give chase, but he was sent stumbling to the ground by a savage blow, the guard standing over him smirking. The soldiers ordered them into a line and lead through a heavy gate and inside the barbed wire. Bolin glanced around, worried; he was the youn gest in the group.

Captain Goto stalked back and forth in front of them. "Listen up, clods. For your refusal to join the Earth Empire you have been brought here to gain an appreciation for our great cause. This is your final chance to become a proud citizen of the empire. You earthbenders will embody the power of the empire. If you do not stand with us, we will consider you an enemy. Discard your fealty to the Han Family and pledge allegiance to the Great Uniter. Do this and you are free to enjoy a new life in the Earth Empire."

"No." An older earthbender further up the line stepped forward. "I will never betray the Hans and I will die with honor as part of the Han Army." He was soon joined by others who stepped up beside him and voicing their protests.

Goto's face twisted in fury. "The Hans?" he spat. "They are traitors who would sell the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation at the first opportunity!" Goto drew the sword quicker than Bolin's eyes could follow and he swiped it across the first man's neck without pausing. He repeated the motion with the next man in line. The others hurriedly stepped back and stood rigidly to attention. "Still throwing your lot in with the Hans?" Goto snarled at a the next man in the line. The earthbender shivered and shook his head hurriedly. Goto nodded, sword remaining at his side as he continued, moving closer and closer to Bolin.

There was no way he could pledge to Kuvira. Not simply because of their past, but the lack of loyalty to the Hans was inexcusable - especially after eveything they had done for him. The Great Uniter had done nothing but cause him pain - both now and back in Ba Sing Se. Life or honor? He did not want to die. Did not want to feel the blade across his throat. But neither could be bring any more dishonor to himself or his family. He could not lie right now. The old man beside him glanced at him. Bolin met his gaze. How would this man many years his elder react? "Too young," the man muttered at him. Bolin frowned and opened his mouth to ask what he meant.

Somehow the man's foot tangled around Bolin's leg and Bolin tripped to the ground. "Traitor!" the man screamed, his foot kicking Bolin's side. He winced and tried to catch the man's leg as he kicked him again. "Dishonorable wretch! Shame on you!" Bolin realized what he was doing a second too late, and before he could react, the man's lifeless body fell beside him.

"Wise decision, clod," Goto said above him. Bolin could not tear his away from the old man beside him as his eyes filled with tears, but neither could he shut out the unmistakable sounds of Goto moving further down the line and repeating his question and the brutal reply to the wrong answer. No one else had a complete stranger sacrifice their lives to save them. All too soon so many honorable men lay dead, and he was somehow still alive. He would keep his life but at the cost of his honor.

"Round up the willing," Goto barked. Rough hands pulled him to his feet and the remaining men shoved close to a flagpole. "Now prove your words clods; on your knees and bow to the flag." Something struck the back of his knees and he collapsed onto the ground. He hated Kuvira. She murdered the royal family and destroyed Ba Sing Se. Now she was responsible for taking him from the life he had painstakingly built for himself and he had to pledge himself to her. "Recite the pledge," Goto said and something smacked into his back, the blow throbbing with pain.

A clipped voice from nearby recited a few lines, Bolin desperately memorizing them, struggling to concentrate through the pain. Think of it as a radio play; he remembered them almost effortlessly. His life depended on this though and he rarely hated the plays as he hated these words. He tensed, silently apologized to the Han family, to his own, to Korra and Asami. Bolin recited the Earth Empire pledge. "I pledge my allegiance to the Great Uniter, the leader of the Earth Empire, its army and its people." Difficult to keep talking; difficult to pledge to a murderer like Kuvira. But he could resist again; that way lay pain and death. He swallowed what remained of his pride and pressed on. "We abide by the values of the Earth Empire. We abide by the precepts of selflessness and sacrifice for the greater good."

"Again," Goto barked. He joined in as they repeated themselves, his voice overwhelming the faltering voices who tried to keep up the others. "Again, louder," Goto demanded. By the time they finished, Bolin suspected they had recited the pledge a hundred times or more. His mouth was dry and his throat ached. His back was a blaze of agony; slowing or stalling saw Goto strike him the moment he paused. The words carved themselves into his memory now and he said with them with as much faked enthusiasm as he could dredge up.

"I pledge my allegiance to the Great Uniter..."

* * *

"Sir, it's my dead brother's!" Bolin protested as the soldier held his hand out. "It's all I have left-" The soldier clicked his tongue and reached forward. The man tore Mako's scarf from around his neck, the knot thankfully loose enough to avoid it tearing. The soldier tossed the article into the vast nearby pile of discarded clothes. Bolin tried vainly to hold back his tears, but as he could not help crying all over again as the man shoved him forward. Back to the barracks, all their old clothes gone; everyone was now wearing Earth Empire prison uniforms. Bolin glanced back through his tears and tried to fix the spot the red scarf lay in his memory. He had to get it back, no, he would get it back. If he ever escaped from this place. All he needed was a way to do so; that or- He grimaced. Or act like an obedient prisoner and hope they would then set him free.

Little hope though; the guards of the compound were all metalbenders and constantly watching. Bolin witnessed one escape attempt, and saw just how little ground the man covered before the guard's cables caught him. He considered digging for a while but then decided against it; the guards would feel the vibrations. He could not metal bend so there was no way to wrench a hole through the fences like the metalbenders did. And should he somehow get out of the fence and away from the guards? The badgermoles near the entrance were almost certainly intended to deal with anyone who evaded the other protections.

He wound up mining again; very similar to his work for the Hans, but this time everything he produced was for the Earth Empire and he earned nothing for his efforts. They worked longer hours than the Han's ever enforced, the food was barely enough to fill his stomach, and even minor infractions punished in the harshest possible way. Their treatment was worse than slavery; at least salvers wanted wanted useful slaves. At first it seemed perhaps they were simply discouraged to rebel. That made a sort of sense; all the beatings, the warnings and the executions. But over time it became clear their treatment was someting different and all their initial resistances grantged them was a slow death with no rewards.

Only one way out; join the Earth Empire army. But how could he know? He had recited and pledged his allegiance for who knew how many hours and still he remained in the camp. And even if the chance came; what good was a weak miner to Earth Empire army? They would only want to take the strong. Goto did not seem to want him to die fast; how long could he hang on for? Would it be better to simply end things now and save himself the prolonged agony? No. He would be letting Korra down.

Not everyone was here for the same reason. There were others like Bolin who had refused to join the Earth Empire army and who changed their mind when faced with execution. But they were far from the only ones; a worrying proportion of the prisoners were farmers and miners who refused to donate crops and metal to the Earth Empire. It seemed like any excuse would serve to bring people here; there were patterns to the stated excuses - a refusal to do what the Earth Empire wanted - but at the same time they varied so wildly. Several prisoners muttered about not donating what little money they had when the Empire marched into town or refused to salute the Earth Empire flag. So many firebenders, journalists who wrote critical essays about the Empire wound up here along with anyone found sheltering the 'guilty' or simply owning pro-royalist literature. His blood ran cold when he heard about the latter – Grandma would not survive in a camp like this. He could barely hang on, and she was so much older, so much weaker. Would she know enough to stay quiet regarding her politics if she found herself facing the empire?

The first time Bolin encountered the actual criminals was a shock. He had become used to the idea of the camp as a vindictive punishment by Captain Goto for those refusing to align themselves with the Earth Empire. That he understood. So it was bewildering to encounter those he could understand as having broken the law, or rather, those guilty of a crime deserving of punishment. Bolin was nervous any time he had to go near them. The cheating merchants and drunks were bearable, even if the former's attitudes remained despicable and the latter were always pale, trembling and suffering from withdrawal. Those convicted of theft and swindling where more worrying – even now they took every opportunity to benefit themselves at the expense of those around them. Worst were the bandits and the troublemakers. The former were not above killing and the guards were often slow to disrupt fights involving either group.

Bolin could think of far fewer unpleasant people to encounter – at least until the unexpected arrival of a group of four men. Unusually for new prisoners, the quartet knew each other and remained as distant from the other prisoners as they could. They were non-benders which eliminated some of the possible crimes, and they were clearly Earth Kingdom nationals which steered them closer to actual criminals - or people who refused to bow to the Great Uniter. And yet the group resisted any attempts at conversation and remained distant. They scowled at anyone who came close and muttered to each other in low voices. Bolin blinked awake the first night, the droning murmur of the newcomers disrupting his awkward sleeping.

"Amon will come for us, don't doubt that," one said. Bolin's heart raced at the man's words. His name was Shen if he remembered right - and it seemed he was an Equalist. That had to apply to the other three too. These men were a large part of why Mako was dead and Korra was who knew where. His blood boiled. How could they talk about Amon as a savior like that? After everything they and the people like them had done? He could do to them what they had done to Mako; take their lives in recompense. But with that thought his anger began evaporating and left him cold and ashamed. What good would revenge do now? Amon killed Mako; these men were not present. Like him they clung on as best they could and tried to survive. "Machu? Machu!" the voice hissed. "You've barely said a word all day."

"I have nothing to say," Machu replied.

"Don't even think of giving up," Shen continued. "We just need to endure – we'll show these benders how strong we are."

"What's the point," Machu hissed. "Amon turned tail and ran when she challenged him. He left us to save himself."

Shen sighed in frustration and replied in a louder voice. "We've been over this; you cannot take the lies of our enemies as the truth!"

Someone hushed him urgently. "If the benders find out who we are, they'll kill us," the new voice said. "People are already blaming us for this so-called Earth Empire." Silence for a moment. "If Amon was coming back, don't you think we would have heard something by now?"

Shen started to protest when another voice spoke over him. "I agree with Hachiko. I mean… I used to believe in him. But it's been so long… and… " A strangled gasp. It sounded like he was crying. "I just want to go home," the man sobbed.

The conversation thankfully soon died off, the sobs of the last man quietening to the soft murmur of sleep. Should he tell them what he knew? That he had seen lying Amon dead with his own eyes and that there was no hope of him coming back to rescue these men? But would it be right to destroy their hope, even if their hope rested on such an unpleasant figure? No. Nor could he risk their reaction if they discovered his connection to Korra and why he had seen what he had.

Two days later and the four men were gone. Had someone else been awake that night and heard them? Far too plausible, and yet no one seemed eager to discuss them and their fate. The last thing Bolin wanted was more death; hopefully they were in another barracks. No way to tell sadly. He rolled over on the thin sleeping mat and glanced idly out of the window. There was something by the fence; a man. Not one of the guards - he looked too unsure of himself whoever he was. He turned and Bolin's heart leapt; Wei. He got up as quietly as possible and slipped out the door. There was no specific rule about being outside this late at night, but he doubted he could trust the guards to not to make up something on the spot.

"Wei," he hissed as he hurried to the fence.

"Bolin?" Wei crept close to the fence and reached his fingers through. Bolin grabbed his hand, the physical contact glorious. Wei was close to weeping; it looked like he had lost a lot of weight. "You're alive," he said amazed, his voice only just above a whisper. "Everyone thought you were dead. Well, not everyone. Korra was certain you were okay. I..." He smiled. "She wanted to find you so badly…" Wei grinned. "I think I want to be there when she finds out."

She was waiting for him? Bolin nodded unsure quite what to say. "It's good to see you. Why are you here? Where's Wing?"

Wei slumped against the fence. "I hoped he was in there with you. We went looking for mom and got confronted by some Earth Empire guys. They seemed different from the others. I think someone mentioned they were called Kenpeis?" Wei shook his head. "Anyway, we didn't bow and scrape to the Great Uniter like they wanted, and it didn't take long for them to get nasty. Or for us to wind up here," he said his gaze flitting all around them. "Reckon they made sure we were kept separate because we're twins. First thing they told us; one tries to escape or do something funny the other is immediately executed. Bolin, I... I want to help, but..."

Bolin shook his head. "I understand. We... we can get through this - together. We're all going to go home together."

Wei's head jerked up, glancing past him. Bolin turned, following his gaze and saw nothing as Wei stamped the ground. "Guards," he hissed. "Get out of here, quick!"

"Can we meet again?" Bolin asked.

"We'll try," Wei said with a smile and a wave as he darted away.

* * *

Bolin did not see Wei for days. Got to remain optimistic. He fidgeted and rolled over again. No good; no matter which side he lay on, everything hurt. The bruises covering one side of his body pulsed with pain if he laid on them while the other grew cold in the night air. No scarf, no Pabu. Letting his back freeze seemed the only reasonable compromise. Bolin stared up towards the moon. Was Moon Spirit Yue watching over them? Did she care about their pain? Did anyone? Was there even a chance of rescue? Escape was beyond him now. So weak and the guards were far, far too strong, well fed and healthy.

Airships sailing out of blue skies; that would be nice. The whole United Forces sweeping the Earth Empire aside. The crowd cheering as the the army took care of their oppressors. Or maybe Korra would come for him. She could destroy Kuvira's whole army without a problem. She'd pull the gates apart with her metal bending. Korra cared about him. He sighed, remembering the feel of her arms around him and her body pressed against him. To be in her arms again; safe and protected by her. If she still had time of course; depended how things were with Asami. No. Korra was waiting for him; he clung to Wei's words.

Bolin grimaced, hugged his stomach as it rumbled painfully and let out a soft groan of pain. Never enough food here. "Hey," a voice said beside him. A man, no, a teenager was holding a piece of bread out to him. Bolin stared at him and the stranger gestured again. "Take it." He accepted the food with a trembling hand. Now he remembered; Tiz - the one formerly sleeping beside him - had disappeared the previous day.

"Thanks," Bolin said with his mouthful as he gratefully chewed the bread feeling guilty all the while. "Sorry," he said. Should have broken it in half.

The teenager shook his head. "It's okay. Looked like you needed it more than me." He had to be new; he still looked pretty healthy.

"I'm Bolin; guess this is the first time we talked," he said.

"Hideo," replied the teenager nodding. They talked quietly for a while; for someone new to the camps, Hideo seemed to know exactly what was happening. The conversation was familiar enough - just like the others Bolin had in the last few weeks. His new friends - though fellow sufferers would be more accurate - never tended to last long. Normally he would love to keep meeting new people, but in this circumstance it was heart-wrenching to befriend people and then all too soon never see them again. "Why'd you get sent here?"

"Refused to join the army," Bolin replied. "I don't want to fight for the Great Uniter."

"Opposite of me," Hideo grinned. "I used to be one of them." His expression turned sober. "Hate me now?"

"No," Bolin said quietly. "I'm not sure I can hate anyone who winds up here anymore." They fell silent for a moment. "Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"Not one of my finest moments," Hideo replied. "I admired her - the Great Uniter that is - at least at first. She brought down the local rulers. We all hated them so no one minded and we were all so impressed by her. She promised us equality and freedom from oppression. It all sounded so good; a unified Earth Kingdom. Pretty perfect - and... I wanted to be just like her. I figured I could be someone if I joined up. I was..." he laughed. "Trying to impress this girl I had a crush on. I thought if I got up high enough in the ranks she'd fall for me the second she saw me - you know, all successful and with a good job and a smart uniform." He sighed. "Pathetic, right?"

"No." Bolin shook his head. "I know what it's like. I'd probably do the same thing - though I bet my brother would stop me pretty quickly."

"The first time I fought though; that was something else. We won. We won and it felt great. Right up until I found out about what happened to our opponents. All their leaders were executed right then and there. Anyone who followed them was turfed into camps like this one for re-education. And... I kinda ignored it - for a while. But after a while I just couldn't live with what I knew. The Empire; the ideals are good - mostly. But we can't force people to sign up like that. Then I found out first hand they don't like you trying to quit either; they act like they own you. I tried to get away, but..." He smiled sadly. "You can pretty much guess how that went."

"Honorable."

"Me?" Bolin nodded. "Never thought I would hear that. Thanks. Wish I could tell my mother about it - and how I'm sorry for going." He trailed off and Bolin was not sure what to add. "You think there's still hope?" Hideo asked.

"I guess I still think there is. I lost my honor when... when they took me. But I still don't want to give up." And yet it felt wrong to encourage others only to see them die as a result.

"Good enough for me," Hideo said. "I'll fight to the very end."

Hideo started telling him about going home and living a simple life when the war was over. Ask the girl he liked out, and if all went well they'd get married, have a farm and just live peacefully. It was a good dream; Bolin half wished he could steal it for himself. A simple life with Korra. Bolin wanted to laugh. A simple life while married to the Avatar; was that true even if it were possible? Hideo sounded bitter when he remarked the dream was apparently selfish as it only benefitted him and not the Earth Empire as a whole. "Is it wrong to think that way?" he asked.

"No," Bolin said. He had so many dreams once. Then Mako died and he wound up here. Hideo died a few days later. A few days of getting to know each other and he was dead - lost to sickness after drinking contaminated water was the whispered reason. It seemed impossible; Hideo had been young and healthy. Now he was gone. And all he could do - like all the friends he lost was to remember each one and keep their memory alive. He needed to survive to tell others their stories. But what if he did not? Who would remember Bolin? Maybe the giant owl in the desert had been right; his dreams would amount to nothing and he would not even merit a brief mention in the future. Before long a new occupant filled the spot beside him. A new friend? Maybe, maybe not. He had not even had a chance to talk to them yet. Wait. Someone else was moving around. Kai - the youngest in the dormitory. Bolin quietly followed him and caught up with the boy just outside the building. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Kai jumped but calmed when he realized who was talking to him. He pointed at the storage house ahead of them. "I need to eat something; I'm going to starve at this rate."

"They'll kill you if they catch you," Bolin said exasperated.

"They're not going to."

"Yes, they will. Stay here and at least stay alive," Bolin said.

"What's it to you? You're not my father or my brother," Kai said sharply.

"I-" Bolin tried.

"Leave me alone," Kai said and darted into the darkness. Bolin groaned quietly and followed, desperate to not lose anyone else. Kai had almost reached the building when the first guard caught him. No, worse than that; it was Captain Goto. One punch sent Kai to the ground, the vindictive man now kneeling on his back and raining blows down upon the child. Kai was going to die; he could just stand here and do nothing. Goodbye, Korra.

"Stop!" he yelled. Goto's head snapped around to stare at him. "It's my fault he's out here. Don't punish him for my actions." So sorry, Korra. She had waited and it seemed would have to go on waiting forever. Bolin got to his knees and bowed. "I have caused offence to the Great Uniter."

"I'm not stupid," Goto's voice sneered and Bolin winced. "This is by the welp's hand; you're trying to help him for some reason." A rough hand pulled him to his feet and Bolin tensed himself for the end. A new group of guards approached and seized Kai as Goto got to his feet. "Put them in the box," Goto ordered.

A death sentence. No, he could not let it end like this with him cowering in fear. He needed to go down fighting. "Goto!" he yelled. "I want answers if I'm going to die."

Goto stared at him, his lips curling into a grin. "Ask."

"How can you do this?"

"This?" Goto asked.

"This camp, all this cruelty. It's wrong; none of these people did anything to deserve this!"

Goto stalked towards him. "I see our attempts at re-education rally did fail. Just like I expected. You truly are a lost cause. Hopeless. You and those like you threaten the unity and progress of the empire-"

"Is that all we are?" Bolin interrupted. "Tools? We have our lives and families and dreams. We all deserve to live, even if we can't fight. Or if we choose not to. Or hang onto our traditions. We shouldn't be sacrificed for the Empire. But, I don't think it is good for the Empire - or at least it's people. I think it's only good for the rulers. Like you and Kuvira."

Goto was silent for a long moment. "Throw them in," he growled. Bolin dug his heals in as they dragged him towards the metal container. His foot scraped against bits of rock and he tried to kick a decently sized one with him. He caught a rock about the size of his fist just as he was flung through the opening, the rock rattling in beside him. Goto barely spared it a glance. Of course; little he could do with it inside a metal box. "Another necessary sacrifice; your deaths will make us all stronger." Goto barked a laugh and slammed the door closed.

"How long until they let us out?" Kai asked after a moment in the darkness.

When they were dead; this was the box of death. Bolin had seen the bodies pulled out after days, but had never been clear on how they died - suffocation, dehydration or starvation. Could be any of them and it looked like he was going to find out first hand. "Doesn't matter," he replied to Kai eventually, smiling in the darkness. "I'll find a way out."

Bolin crawled to the wall and knocked on it. The metal was thick, solid, but aside from the floor the box was clear on every side. Corners; look for joints. Something in this one; a bolt not flush with the wall. Bolin scrabbled and tried to tug it free. He winced as his nail broke. Maybe try metalbending all over again? He could not give up; he was too stubborn to give up. Bolin rubbed his forehead; his head was beginning to ache. Not good; that was a bad sign if someone was ever trapped in a mine - looked like it was to be suffocation that would get him.

Would it be like falling asleep and never waking up? A painless death like that sounded fine. Maybe there would be good dreams just before the end. Something featuring Korra would be perfect. The way she looked, the way she smiled at him. Where was she now? Would she ever know what had happened to him? She might have tried to go back to his family and found them gone. Or maybe she and Asami were together with Korra's parents. They could adopt Asami into the family- He shook his head. Had to face reality. Maybe Asami married into the family instead and now she was Korra's wife.

Soft sound from close by. "Kai?"

"I don't want to die," Kai wailed.

"I don't either," Bolin said gritting his teeth. The rock. Useless against metal. What could it do? He could bounce it off the walls, maybe dent them a bit, but it was not close enough to punch through them. Nor was he strong enough to hammer the rock through the metal. Even then he would need to repeat the action enough times to make a lage enough hole to get through. And that would draw far too much attention. Sharp edges were out and useless. How about lava? Some hope. No; what was there to lose? Focus. Remember Korra's words. Earth particles moving and colliding and causing heat. Bolin concentrated. The rock did not change. Keep on going. He could not metalbend he was certain. Simple choice; wait for death or try and lavabend. He had been practicing in secret almost every day before he arrived in the campe. Never mentioned it to anyone else. Completely absurd that he could suddenly find he was a lavabender. He almost gave up more than once; he had tried this with metalbending for years and gotten nowhere. How did he think he could do the same with lava?

Kai was sobbing and Bolin clenched the rock tighter. "Ow," he gasped as the rock heated up suddenly. He dropped the stone with a heavy clang. His hands throbbed; they were dry and cracked against his cheek. He had burned them. His heart raced - a step forward. It had hurt but the rock had gotten hotter. Not enough but the first step. He held his hands near the rock and concentrated. A wave of heat washed over him. Keep going. The red light was so dull at first he could not be sure it even was light. As it brightened to orange as he pushed harder and harder.

"What is that?" Kai asked. Bolin grinned at him in the increasing light.

"I'm melting this rock."

"You're making lava?" Kai asked astonished. Bolin nodded. The heat was increasing beyond his tolerance, his hands moving further and further away from the rock. He shuffled as far back as he could, still keeping all his focus on the rock. Get it hot enough and it could melt metal. But he needed more to really do that; he needed to do something else. Pro-bending. Bolin smiled and bent the rock; compacting it down into a disc - just like in the arena. Should be hot enough by now. Bolin concentrated and sent the disc flying at the door. It sliced clean through the metal without resistance. Bolin scrambled after it as the box plunged back into darkness. He had aimed for the lock and hoped desperately he had hit his target. He kicked the door and to his relief it creaked open. Wonderful cold night air greeted them.

"Wow," Kai said stumbling after him.

"I know, right?" Bolin asked. What now? Footsteps nearby. Guards; their surprise was momentary, but they reacted with cables in a moment. Escape from one death to another? No. Bolin stamped his foot on the ground, pouring that same focus into the ground beneath him. A momentary pause and the rock flared to a molten yellow and with a second stamp, the lava flowed towards his captors. They abandoned the cables in a moment and ran in terror as the molten rock flowed aft them. "Get the others," he shouted to Kai. "Tell them I'm going to fight or die trying."

Lavabending still took a lot of concentration, none of the technique coming as easily or as naturally as earthbending. He needed more practice. The others from the dormitory soon caught up with him as he went a stream of lava into a fence rapidly melting it. Other earthbenders and firebenders were right behind him as they swept through the camp, tearing down fences and demolishing buildings as they went - ensuring they were clear of prisoners first. Some guards tried to counter-attack, but none would risk standing their ground as the lava flowed towards them. Most fled at the very first sign of molten rock. It was so different to earthbending. Was this what waterbending felt like? Earth was all about sturdiness, solidity and hardness. Lava moved; slow and heavy, but nothing like earth.

Lava had scorched his skin leaving it cracked and painful as he plowed onwards but it was hard to care. Another fence fell to the lava and Wei raced through the gap, grinning inanely. "This is sick," he said in amazement. "How are you doing that?"

"I'm not sure, and right now I don't want to know. Find Wing!" he ordered. Wei darted away.

The lava was easily influenced by gravity and flowed without hindrance down slopes towards the metalbender bunkers. More and more prisoners cheered as their captors fled in panic. Goto in contrast hauled himself up into a communication tower even as lava began to pool around it's base. "Goto!" he yelled. "Get away from there!" The man looked at him dazed but kept climbing. Bolin tried to draw the lava away but the damage was already done, the superheated stone base already melting. He turned away as the building's lower sections melted and tossed Goto into the lava.

"Bolin!" Wei shouted, Wing just behind him.

"Wing!" Bolin cried and hugged both twins. "I'm glad you're both okay."

"What now?" An earthbender asked, staring vacantly past Bolin and down to the lava - last resting place of Captain Goto below them.

"I need to find my sisters," a firebender replied. "I need to find the other camp."

"Where is it?" someone else asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find it," the man replied.

"I have to go back to home," someone else said frustrated. "I've been worried about what happened back there."

"I think we should try and get back to the Hans," Bolin said. "If they're still there we could use their help to rescue the women. If not... We'll do it ourselves." Bolin blinked. People were nodding. Were they seriously going to follow his suggestion? Was he some kind of leader to these people? He was no leader - he was just doing what he needed to; helping free the camp. Bolin spent some time destroying fences as thoroughly as he could when he heard a voice calling his name. "Bolin!" He glanced around to find Kirei – a passing acquaintance he met in the last two weeks - red faced, panting but looked very pleased with himself. "We got two of them!"

"Two?" Bolin asked, frowning.

"Two guards," Kirei said. "We figured they might know where the women are. C'mon," he gestured and ran back the way he came, Bolin just behind him. Dead bodies on the ground; guards and prisoners. He wanted to stop, wanted to cover them, but there was no time. There were jeering shouts and the smack of fists hitting skin audible ahead of him long before he reached the prostrate guards. Unnecessary – and at this stage pointless – interrogation.

"Damn the Earth Empire," their attacker snarled and his words echoed by the ragged group watching him.

"Stop!" Bolin yelled. The man paused and glanced around angrily, his expression softening a little.

"Suppose I ought to thank you, lavabender," he said.

"Then stop that. Do they even know the answer you're after?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah. Women are at the Eastern edge of the Han province," the man replied, his fingers flexing as he re-clenched his fists.

"Then let them go," Bolin said.

The man stared at him in disbelief. "You're not serious," he replied. "After everything they've done to us?" The other prisoners muttered and shouted their shared hostilities. Just like with the Matou family; finding out the horrible treatment the family inflicted had been distressing, and he could understand Kuvira's call for revenge. Korra had art least prevailed with a calmer head. He should be more like her; seek to encourage balance and fairness. Killing these men might seem fair, pay them back for the slow death he and the others had endured, but he had never had much of an appetite for death. He felt even less capable of that now. Neither Mako nor Korra would approve of seeking revenge like that.

"I am." Bolin held the man's gaze. "If we kill them, we are no better than they are. And maybe you'll feel better for a while, but it won't last. Do you really want to go back to your loved ones with blood on your hands? Do you want to go back changed even more than you are?" No one spoke. Bolin stepped towards the bruised and bleeding guards. "I have only one further question for the two of you; why are you still so loyal to the Earth Empire?"

"The Great Uniter rescued me from the Sin family," one replied. "Me and hundreds like me. She offered us life when there was nothing but unending servitude. She gave us something to believe in. She looked to the future! Unlike all of you who turn your back on progress and can only see the short-term-"

The crowd around them grew angrier, new shouts and threats pouring from the onlookers. Bolin waved them down urgently. "And you?" he asked the second guard.

"I… I never wanted this," the guard said, hanging his head. "It seemed good at first, but by the time things wound up like this, there was nothing I could do and not wind up in here with you." He shivered.

"You let them go, you risk bringing the Empire down on our heads," someone said.

Bolin shook his head. "I don't think so. They've told us more than they should. If they find out they leaked information they'll wind up in a camp just like this one." He stared at the first guard. "And I think they know more than enough to avoid that if they possibly can."

The first sneered but the second looked at him pleadingly. "Please take me with you," he begged.

"Sorry," Bolin replied. "Doesn't matter how you wound up as a guard, but no one here is going to be able to accept you after what you've done and let happen. Make your own way – both of you. We'll let you go, but don't ever let us see you again." He turned on his heel and stalked away.

Wei glanced behind them. "They're gone." He smiled. "And no one's gone after them. You're a good leader."

"Thanks," Bolin said distractedly. He was forgetting something. "We need supplies and we need to be long gone before reinforcements arrive," he said. "Let's start…" he trailed off. Scarf. He could get it back. "I'll be right back," he said and darted away. He stumbled across the camp, panic in all directions. At the first sight of Earth Empire uniforms, Bolin plunged his hands into the ground and sent a new wave of lava towards them. Fences and walls offered no resistance as he melted through them, though he was not moving as fast as he would like. For all his control over lava, it was difficult to cool and more than once he had destroyed an obstacle only to find lava as a replacement hindrance.

The mound of clothing had grown so much larger since the moment they took Mako's scarf from him. So many articles of confiscated clothing, so many hopes and dreams, mementos and memories pile high. Where had the scarf been? Bolin waded into the pile as the shouts and panic in the camp rose ever higher. He sifted through the pile with increasingly panicked desperation. Where was it? It could not be this far down could it? His heart leapt every time he caught a flash of red, but it was always a jacket or shirt, the strap of a bag or a kimono. How long could he keep looking? No; he could not stop. He needed the scarf. He needed to honor his brother. Had he somehow overlooked the scarf and thrown it to one side while searching? Maybe it had become entangled in something else and he should look through the already discarded items? No. That way left an almost unending task.

Bolin pulled a garishly coloured coat aside and also threw the scarf before his brain caught up with him. He opened his hand and stared, shivering, at the red scarf. Unmistakable. The scarf that had once been their father's, that had become Mako's, that Bolin now wore for the sake of his brother's memory. "Mako," he mumbled as he clutched the scarf tightly and quickly tied it around his neck.

* * *

The world outside the camp was barely recognisable. All they found was mile after mile of war-torn landscape; they passed several places that might once have been villages but shattered timbers and discarded stone blocks was all that now. Occasionally they ran across broken swords and damaged armor sinking slowly into the mud. The former prisoners followed the path of the Ao river; better than just setting off across the countryside without a map.

The carts ferrying the injured prisoners became swiftly mired in mud; fortunately there were a good number of earthbenders on hand to help. Bolin tried to help out – but always a moment too late it seemed; he never got a chance to bend the stuck cartwheels out of the mire. He had been walking wearily for over half a day before realising he was where his family should be - this was his land. The rice paddies he had helped carved out and irrigate were barely recognisable; desolate and barren. He stared around the landscape and shivered; there was no sign of the house anywhere. They must have got out. His family could not have survived Ba Sing Se only to fall to the Earth Empire here. He wanted so desperately to keep on looking but he forced himself to stop. There was nothing here. He had no choice but to keep on going with everyone else.

Finding a partially intact village was a relief for the two hundred strong survivors of the camp and the settlement seemed to have escaped an attack. There was still food in the houses, abandoned clothes and even intact scrolls. They fell upon the luxuries hastily gorging themselves on whatever food they could find. Wing and Wei headed up a group to keep watch on the roads into and out of the village. The Earth Empire had not come here yet – there remained the unfortunate possibility they would arrive all too soon.

Night fell and the stolen luxury was too much to give up just yet; there were enough beds for all of them in the houses. They sorted a rotating watch and scavenged enough wood for a bonfire.

"Can't help but wonder where they are," Kai murmured as he stared at the fire.

"Who?" Bolin asked beside him.

"The villagers. The people all this stuff belongs to," Kai said gesturing around the area.

Bolin glanced around thoughtfully. "I think they must have heard the Empire was on the way and just cleared out. No bodies, no graves, no fire damage and nothing that looks like an attack."

Kai nodded vaguely. "Should have done the same," he muttered. "Hey, when this is over, do you think they'll come back?"

"Most people want to go home if they can," Bolin murmured.

"Yeah," Kai said. "I… I don't know about the rest, but I want to come back. I owe these people. Whoever they were."

Bolin blinked at his companion. "That's very honorable."

"I'd feel guilty otherwise." Kai hugged his knees. Bolin glanced skywards, starting at the sound of running. Wei raced across the village, Wing on his heels.

"Something's coming," he muttered.

"Some kind of Satomobile," Wing added. "Something big. Probably more than one but…" he trailed off.

"How close?" Bolin asked.

"Few minutes," Wei said. "They'll have seen the fire by now."

"Leave it," Bolin said. "Tell everyone to get under cover and stay quiet. Don't fight them if you can help it, but…" He swallowed hastily. "Be ready too." He rushed to help ferry the still injured prisoners from around the fire into the nearest building. It seemed to take too long, and every moment he expected to hear the harsh shout of Captain Goto.

The roar of the vehicle's engines sounded shockingly loud as he dragged the last two patients into a house and crouched beside the open door. The vehicle drove slowly; a heavy armored truck. How many troops? They should be able to overwhelm them on numbers alone, but could they hope to repel an attack malnourished and weary as they were? He peered into the darkness as dark shapes emerged from the back of the truck. People in uniform; his heart sank. Wait; there was something different about the uniforms. Must be a different division they had not seen before. The leader crept closer to the fire, staring away from the flames and towards the darkened buildings. "Is there anyone there?" she called.

She turned away and Bolin caught a glimpse of the insignia stenciled onto her uniform. The United Forces. He stood up and ventured out, the leader immediately dropping into a combat stance. Bolin held up both his hands. "We're not your enemy," he said quickly. "They're with the United Forces," he said in a louder voice.

The leader's posture relaxed, her followers doing likewise. "We saw your fire," she said by way of introduction.

"Yeah, not our best plan," Bolin admitted as the other men began creeping out of hiding.

"We come in peace!" the woman yelled. More and more people slowly approached the fire, many lounging in doorways and seemingly not quite ready to trust the newcomers. "We weren't expecting to find anyone out here," she said. "I'm Captain Edea."

"Bolin," he said nodding. "Pleased to meet you."

"Where did you all come from?" Edea asked.

"The… Do you know about the Earth Empire's camps?" Bolin asked.

"Unfortunately. Oh," Edea said, her eyes widening a moment. "Then you're the ones who broke out. We were keeping an eye out for you."

"At least you found us," Bolin said grinning. His face fell. "What happened to all the people? We've not seen anyone since we left the camp…"

Edea looked grim. "The Earth Empire captured some; they were taken long before we arrived. Everyone we were able to reach we've been transporting to the coast. The Han's forces have massed at the port and as of two days ago they still held it." She glanced around. "We'll cut short our patrol and get you over there. There's a regular ship taking people to the refugee camps outside the Earth kingdom."

He left her to radio in for more vehicles and helped load the sick and injured former prisoners onto the one already there. The remaining hours until they could all take a place on one of the trucks was agonising. Dawn was just breaking as the last of the former prisoners slumped into the truck and Bolin finally felt able to cling to the back alongside Edea as the truck headed off.

"What happened to the Hans?" he asked over the noise of the engine.

"Another failure on our part; a lot of them were captured. Good chance they were executed too," she said glumly. "Some made it out to the air nomad territories but I think they lost everything in the process." Difficult to know what to say after that. They saw nothing of the Earth Empire as the truck rattled across the landscape. The countryside grew greener and less ravaged as they drew closer to the port. "General Kya's been over-seeing the evacuation. Probably missed today's group, but we'll get you out soon as we can."

The refugee camp was markedly different to the prison camp. There was hope in people's eyes here, a huge mass of people crowding behind the slim protection of the Han soldiers at the entrance. People waiting to board the next ship crowded the dock. Was his family here? If they had any sense they would have evacuated long ago, but at the same time it would be nice to see them. It was like looking for them in Ba Sing Se all over again; stopping people to ask if they had seen Grandma Yin at all. So many people shrugged off his question or said no, but he refused to give up just yet. He could have walked straight past them in some of these crowds and never noticed.

When should he just give up? He could only go on for so long before he would have no choice but to take the next available airship. There was a familiar squeak behind him and then a succession of quick pulls on his damaged clothing. Something furry brushed his cheek. Bolin stared at the fire ferret on his shoulder. "Pabu!" he shouted, hugging his friend. "It's so good to see you!" Pabu chirped in response. "Is it just you or are the others here?"

Pabu chirped again and leapt from his arms, darting into the crowd. Bolin followed his pet quickly, pushing between the people and heading for the queue on the dock. "Pabu!" someone else grumbled. "You have to… stop…" The voice trailed off and Tu was blinking at Bolin. "Bolin!" he yelled. "Bolin, Bolin!" Tu grabbed him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi, Tu," Bolin said sniffing.

"Grandma," Tu said, letting go of him and turning behind him. He shuffled to either side peering ahead of him.

"She's here?" Bolin smiled. "It's not fair to make her come to us; let's go see her," Bolin said. Tu nodded eagerly and headed off, Bolin on his heels. Grandma smiled up at them from her blanket when they reached her.

"Found him again, Pabu," she smiled. "You have a talented friend."

"Grandma. You're… you're okay," Bolin said as he dropped to his knees to hug her. "I was so worried." Bolin pulled back and looked around, worried again. "Where's everyone else? Are they…?" he asked, fearing the worse.

"They went on ahead," Tu said and Bolin heaved a sigh of relief. "Grandma insisted on staying to make sure you were okay. And I, er, wound up staying to make sure she was okay. And Pabu of course."

Grandma nodded. "I regret we had just about given up hope…"

Bolin shook his head. "It's fine. It's fine. I'm just glad you were all okay. I… I got worried."

"It's all over now. Now we can reunite," Grandma said, smiling.

"Yeah," Bolin said with a shuddering breath.

He related in very vague detail what had befallen him since he left. Both Tu and Grandma cheered his new found lavabending skill, and insisted on telling him how proud they were of him. Night was beginning to fall and Grandma was unpacking blankets for the long wait for morning as a group from the same prison as Bolin approached them.

"You're… going?" the leader asked. Mori if Bolin remembered right.

"He's the lavabender right?" a woman just behind him asked. She stared into his eyes. "Please, we need your help to free the other camp." She shuddered. "I got out, but there are so many left behind there. They need us. They need you."

Bolin glanced at Tu and Grandma; both were staring at him concerned. "We don't want to lose you again," Tu said softly.

Bolin listened. He almost did not want to; it would be so easy to refuse now and give in. All he wanted was to get on the boat and let someone else deal with the problem. He could go straight back to Republic City right now. Straight back to Korra. No. The right thing was to liberate the women's camp. "You won't. Grandma?" he said letting the blanket drop from his shoulders. "I need to stay." He plucked Pabu from his lap and handed him to Tu. "Please look after him. I can't risk him getting hurt here."

Tu held up his hands and shook his head. "No. You're coming with us."

Bolin shook his head. "I made my decision. These people need my help." A familiar face in the crowd. "Kai!" Bolin frowned. "You're not planning on going with the others are you?"

"Um." Kai scratched his cheek. "I was. I can fight too."

"No," Bolin shook his head emphatically. "You are not coming with us." He smiled. "I have a far better mission for you!"

"What is it?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"Looking after my family!" Bolin gestured to Tu and his Grandma. "They're going to meet up with the rest soon and... I figure you'd be good to keep them safe." Kai looked uncertain. "C'mon. For me?"

The teenager sighed. "For you. I'll keep an eye on them."

"Hey!" Tu protested.

"And can I beg a favor?" Bolin asked as he ducked his head.

"Another?" Tu said incredulously.

"Yeah." Tu sighed and cocked his head to one side. "When you get to Republic City, please send a letter to Tenzin on Air Temple Island. Tell him..." So much that he wanted to express. But the simpler the message, the clearer it would get through. "Just tell him I'm okay."

Tu nodded. "I can do that."

Bolin untied the scarf and held it out to his Grandma. "Please. Take it and remember me."

She shook her head. "Keep it and remember your brother." She dropped her voice lower. "I know he's gone. It would have been nice..." She shook her head again. "We'll see you soon."

"Thank you," Bolin murmured and hugged her again. With a final wave, Bolin marched away, cutting back through the crowd towards the camp entrance. Edea was directing people as he approached the medical tents. "Captain. We..." His confidence lapsed for a moment. No. He could do this. "We're going to go liberate the women's camp. Is there any chance of support?"

Edea looked at him curiously and slowly shook her head. "My duty is to the people here. I would help if you could, but..."

"I understand," Bolin said nodding. "Keep them safe."

"I will." She snapped him a salute as he walked past her, heading out of the village. Bolin paused at the perimeter and addressed the group following him. "We are going to liberate the other camp. Who's with me?" he asked as he retied Mako's scarf around his neck. There was a chorus of offers to help sounded from the remaining people. "This is going to be dangerous; we might get captured again or worse. There's no shame in staying to take care of your families; they need you."

"My whole family is in that camp!" one man called out. "I have to go." His words were soon echoed by more and more people.

"Okay," Bolin smiled. "But remember, it's just us against the Earth Empire - or, well, whoever's guarding those camps." He scratched his cheek, a little embarrassed by his clumsy wording, but no one laughed. They all looked serious and ready to face whatever lay ahead.

* * *

w

w

w

Sorry, for the delay! Real life :) Longest single chapter award! Hope you liked it, please review :)

Thank you **Guest, QueenFF, Dreadking73, Tbone511, Kradeiz, Shadowman20, RockSunner, AJ, Curiousmaq, and onetrufirelord. **I am very happy with the number of reviews last chapter, keep it up guys :)

**Chapter 7:_ The Element of Change_**


	49. The Element of Change

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Chapter 7 – The Element of Change**

* * *

"This is... not what I was expecting," Korra said as Oogi swept over the Northern Water Tribe city.

"You were expecting similar to home?" Tenzin asked as the air bison descended.

"Basically," Korra admitted after a pause. Even the capital of the Southern Water Tribe settlement felt less urban than this place. If it were not all formed from ice and snow, it come close to rivalling the scale of Republic City. Well, with vastly more buildings and infrastructure in place. The Northern city was noticeably more compact. Oogi settled down beside the palace and unable to resist the temptation, Korra used her airbending to lower herself to the ground. Airbending was becoming addictive, almost essential for her to utilise whenever she could. No one said anything. Even if they had she would not stop; it was impossible to not bend again after spending so long without being able to. She still tried to bend the other elements reflexively; and there was always a split second between her automatic reaction and realizing it would not work. Hopefully she was not going to end up switching to the opposing between mindset at random when she had control of all four elements again.

She shook herself as a welcoming party approached down the palace steps; her uncle, aunt and cousins. "Greetings Korra, Tenzin," Unalaq said bowing to them both. The others echoed his greeting; Korra and Tenzin bowing in response.

"Greetings," Korra said and frowned. "Hey, I thought Katara was meeting us here?"

"She intended to, but flew back to Republic City a few days ago," Unalaq replied, his expression rapidly turning serious. Korra glanced at Tenzin who seemed as surprised as she was. Since she regained her airbending the pair had spent an increasing amount of time in deep meditation and airbending drills.

"Did something happen?"

Unalaq paused before eventually replying. "A dear friend required urgent healing; she was forced to delay her travel here."

"I... I wish to ensure mother is okay," Tenzin said. "Korra, I trust you will be fine to remain here while I check on the situation?"

"Sure," Korra said. "I'm confused though; just who is this friend...?"

Tenzin glanced at her Uncle. He almost imperceptibly shrugged and Tenzin's back stiffened. "A companion from within the United Forces," he said after a pause.

"Oh." Korra was not entirely sure what to say to that. "Hope they're okay."

"As do I," Tenzin murmured. He left soon after lunch, leaving Korra in a strange city with no one she really knew and little to do. Her cousins still unnerved her; unfair to hold it against them, but just spending time with them was exhausting. They were both so weird, lacking energy and passion, and with no detectable trace of humor in their speech or actions. Korra was glad when it was time for bed; just trying to keep a conversation going was painful. Her thoughts drifted to them as she laid in bed, her stomach gurgling. No good. She needed something else to eaten. Korra padded quietly through the still hallways to the kitchen. She heard the crackle of the radio long before she reached the room, but had not really focused on the actual content of the broadcast, nor that it lay straight ahead of her.

Both Eska and Desna span around in a panic as she pushed the kitchen door open. Desna tried to turn off as Eska put herself between Korra and the radio. Something clicked and the disembodied words made sense. Pro-bending. They were listening to a pro-bending match. "Hi Eska, Desna," Korra said faintly amused at actual emotion on their faces - even if it was fear and panic. She acted casual, skirting around them to reach the pantry. Okay, no, they were still weird. The pair had barely moved and just swivelled their heads to follow her movements. Like owls.

"Please do not tell father," Eska blurted a moment later as Korra emerged with some slices of cold meat.

Korra regarded her for a second. "Tell your father?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or mother," Desna added. "Obviously."

"They don't want you to listen to pro-bending?" Korra asked as she fished some bread out of the open packet.

"No. Not exactly," Eska replied.

"We are being examined tomorrow," Desna said by way of explanation. Which did not help explain anything. Examined? For what? By who? Why? Wait. Tests. Exams; education. Lack of sleep was detrimental - or so she understood. At least for people not trained by the Red Lotus. Korra smiled. Her cousins were doing what she would have done - Unalaq's concern had stretched to confiscating the radios the pair had in their quarters.

Korra smiled at the twins as she finished assembling her sandwich. "I promise I won't tell. If..." They stared at her expectantly. "I can listen in too." They quickly nodded in unison and Eska clicked the radio back on. Despite the subterfuge and the lengths the two of them had gone just to listen to the radio, neither of them looked like they were enjoying it all that much. Then again, based on the brief interactions thus far, that seemed about typical. This was probably the equivalent of her yelling at the first pro-bending game she saw. Korra stopped caring about her cousin's reserved natures pretty quickly. So long since she had heard a game like this and so long since she played. It had been somehow wrong to even try to listen before; the sport always brought to mind both an absent friend and the loss of her bending. No; the loss of two friends; Mako's death stung still, but Bolin's left a deeper hurt that jarred whenever she remembered him.

She shook her head and concentrated on the radio. Korra recognised neither of the teams, unsure if they were new or it was a regional, smaller-scale team she had never run across before, and she did not want to talk over the announcer to find out. The twins remained emotionless no matter what happened, but Korra soon found herself swept up in the game and found it increasingly hard to sit still. Korra elected threw her support behind the Minai team; more than likely thanks to the make-up of the team; a firebending girl and guys for the other two positions. She almost whooped when the Minai won their round; only Eska's alarmingly cold hand over her mouth kept her quiet. "Sorry," she hissed as Eska let go. Eksa nodded, still staring unblinking at the radio.

Ultimately the Minais lost but it was a close game. Hopefully the team would not let it get them down and they would do better next time. The broadcast ended and the radio began playing a few advertisements. Some were the exact same versions she heard all the time back in Republic City; energy drinks, sportswear, some vitamin that allegedly enhanced bending performance. Some of the other pro-bending teams swore by the things, but Asami mentioned more than once they were little more than sugar pills. The news followed; Korra's heart skipped a beat. The up to the minute lead story was that Katara - founder of the healers in Republic City and widow of Avatar Aang had successfully saved Prince Iroh's life. Korra stared at the radio her mind whirling; that was why she had not arrived yet? Korra leaned closer. The prince was thankfully no longer in critical condition and set to fly back to the Fire Nation immediately. Very much against the recommendations of both Katara and every other healer in the city. Iroh had refused interviews and the press was reportedly full of speculation of just what had happened to him. The news report summarized recent events almost in response; failed negotiations, hundreds of Fire Nation citizens held captive, and - as he tried to negotiate - the injuries now afflicting Iroh. The news announcer turned to a guest in the studio; Councilwoman Tan'Yuu.

"Your thoughts on this... duel?" the announcer asked.

"I feel it is symptomatic of larger issues affecting the world at large. We seem to be experiencing a new era of world instability," Tan'Yuu replied. "It seems the descendants of Avatar Aang and his companions are still bearing the responsibility for what their parents and elder relatives did in the past. Peace is an earned state and sadly we are met with so many reminders that it is never permanent. The fact that Suyin Beifong is still missing is still of grave concern; not least despite her reluctance many believe she was best placed to take the Earth Kingdom throne. I know many are still optimistic, but the longer this situation continues, the lower the chance of finding her alive."

The announcer seemed a little taken aback at her response. "A rather grim assessment," he said hurriedly. "Many would disagree with you. You mentioned Suyin Beifong," he continued hastily. "Any thoughts on her daughter's actions? We have several eye-witness accounts that suggest without her intervention Prince Iroh would not have survived his encounter with the Great Uniter." Great Uniter?

Tan'Yuu sighed. "Opal Beifong's courage is a startling achievement. Witness after witness has reported the same version of events. But... At what cost did she intervene? We have heard nothing of her since. No news at all. There remains a worrying possibility the so-called 'Great Uniter' might have her hostage."

"Let us hope not. Councilwoman, thank you. We reached out to Lin Beifong for her thoughts, but she has so far refused to comment. Turning to other events..." Korra barely heard the radio after that, her mind whirling.

"Some say the Great Uniter's name is Kuvira," Eska said abruptly as she clicked the radio off. Korra glanced at her, but did not reply. Not an uncommon name; more to the point, Kuvira trying to kill Iroh? And suspected of kidnapping Opal? Impossible. But the rest. So much had happened and Tenzin ensured she was ignorant of current events as she trained. Bo wonder Tenzin and Unalaq had been so careful with their conversation earlier. Suyin, Opal and even Iroh had suffered thanks to the loss of her powers. Others would surely follow the longer she delayed regaining her bending. How was Kuvira coping, if people all around her whispering of her as some monstrous Great Uniter?

"I need to train-" Korra made to move; a seemingly frozen hand locking around her wrist.

"Father sleeps now," Eska said bluntly.

"It would be unwise to wake him," Desna added. "Not least that the source of your information leads back to us."

"And you promised," Eska said, matter of factly.

Korra relaxed trying to ignore the rising feeling of uselessness. "I know. I know! I just... I need to train. If I can waterbend again, maybe I can help Iroh out. Why... why didn't they tell me?"

"Not good for you," Desna said.

"Best for you at the time," Eska added. "Meditation requires peace and calm. These events?" She shook her head.

"You are anything but now, are you not?" Desna asked.

Korra nodded reluctantly. "I'm not. But I'm terrible at waiting..."

"But you must," Desna said.

"Until you regain more; you are just an airbender right now. What can you do against a metalbender?" Eska asked.

"Not a lot," Korra muttered and wandered from the room, leaving the twins behind her. She was shivering with the cold by the time she curled into her bed, her enjoyment of the pro-bending tempered savagely by the real world situation. Once Korra feared being useless and becoming a disappointment to both family and friends. But how had it been for all of them? Her thoughts have revolved solely around herself these last few months while others tried vainly to fill in for her absence and endure their own struggles alone. Kuvira and the rest of the Beifongs must be losing so much sleep over the missing Opal and Suyin. They had to still be okay - somewhere. Had to be. The Great Uniter. Who were they? Someone powerful certainly; capable of incapacitating Iroh and almost killing him. Eska mentioned a metalbender. That Eska said her name was Kuvira again made Korra wonder. No. She could not believe it. But were their paths going to cross? Was this mysterious figure to become her opponent? Like the Red Lotus, like Amon? Like Ozai?

* * *

Days later, Korra had to admit keeping the news from her was the correct decision. Whole days went by without a successful attempt to gain entry into the spirit world again. Even sitting with her Uncle in spirit oasis did not seem to help. Though perhaps it was better this way; when she reached the spirit world again, she had found her way back despite a maelstrom of emotion and worry raging inside her head. A far greater achievement than achieving the same through the peace and tranquility of the air temple. Now she was in the spirit world once more, Unalaq at her side. They stood in the middle of a high tunnel seemingly formed from long grass, the tips of each blade merging somewhere above them. A distant, bright opening was visible ahead of them; behind them the passage vanished into absolute darkness. Unnerving.

"So," Korra said, smiling. "If I go meet a water tribe Avatar this time, will my waterbending come back?" What was his name? Ah! Kuruk. Though; what was she going to say to him? A stray memory from somewhere - how he lost his wife to a spirit here. One Aang encountered too. Korra shivered. Perhaps not the best topic of conversation.

"It is certainly conceivable." Unalaq shrugged. "I cannot tell you how the process you have begun functions. You are unprecedented in the history of the Avatar." He held up his hand as she tried to protest. "This is no judgement on your ability and capabilities; already you have demonstrated exceptional skill. I mean only that no other Avatar has been placed in a position like yours." He glanced around. "Your theory however, does make sense given the timing between your encounter with Avatar Aang and your regaining of airbending." He regarded her for a long moment. "Tell me, korra; why do you think that allowed you to regain your ability?"

Korra thought carefully for a moment. "I cleared my mind and let go of the world," she said slowly. "I just focused on him - on Aang - above everything else. After... after some unpleasant memories though." Korra shook her head. "No. Those were a distraction. I think... I... I'd wanted to meet him for so long. Not just because he was my predecessor, but because he was an airbender. And it helped he was reaching out to me for so long too." Korra smiled. "Plus; air's the element of freedom and I had to let go of all these... things tying me down. Once I did that I was able to meet him."

Unalaq nodded. "A wise answer. So, to speed your full recovery, let us turn to the element of water; the element of change. But like each element it is also a symbol and there are other meanings attached to it. To some it may seem redundant to stress water is the symbol of the water tribe, but I do not agree. Water reminds us of what we are, the strength of our community and how we have endured together. Now; just as you did with air, I would now ask you to tell me what water means to you?"

The first time she bent water was past the horizon of her memories. Her mother once joked she managed it age two - after her first firebending accident. Wait. Waterbending was more than water. It's scope and influence extended to the ice and snow - water in other forms. In the most extreme cases it even stretched to blood. Otterpenguins. Death. Blood. Ming proving her point by killing right in front of her. The air turned cold and filled with falling snowflakes. Korra shivered, the icy wind whipping past her and chilling her to her bones. She glanced around; Unalaq was nowhere in sight. The grass tunnel was gone and she stood upon a seemingly endless snow-covered plain. As before; the spirit world was responding to her mental state.

"Korra; find your own way." Her uncle's voice came out of nowhere, quiet but unmistakable. She braced herself. Ming Hua, once her waterbending master, stood before her, the older woman's face twisted into a snarl. A pool of blood and, animal corpses lay piled up at her feet. No. She was not Zaheer; this was not truly Ming. This was nothing more than her memory. The realization did not help. The fear came back in full force, the same emotions, terror, anger and sorrow rapidly becoming overwhelming.

"This is how it's done," Ming said contemptuously, staring at her without blinking.

"No," Korra shook her head. Ming's expression grew more severe, but Korra resisted the urge to yell at her, say everything she felt she should have given a second chance like this. Ming, like her friends was something she needed to let go of. Korra calmed herself and turned her back to the waterbender. More blood on the snow. And instead of animal corpses there were human bodies. People she knew and recognised at a glance. Her uncle, aunt and both cousins lying lifeless in the snow. Dead by her hands, and killed in the exact same way Ming had slaughtered the penguins. The world had shifted again; Korra was standing in the broken ruins of the manor back in Republic City, the floor below her not yet cracked and obliterated by P'Li's combustion attack. Korra stumbled backwards; something wrong with her hands. They were gone; in their place were constructs formed from swirling water, an ever increasing amount of blood flowing within them.

This was the moment she came closest to killing her own family - the leaders of the water tribe. She had come so close. No. Remain calm. Her mental state was influencing all of this. Focus. What did water mean to her? A glint caught her eye. There was something bright in the blood - no; rather the blood was reflecting something bright. Korra glanced upwards and into the brilliant whiteness of the moon high above her. An ever present connection for all waterbenders. Her waterbending was at its strongest on the night of full moon. Water flows always felt different on those nights. Her right hand brushed across her belly; her own flows, her moon-blood shifted and changed thanks to its influence. And now she realised the moon had been full the night she fled the Red Lotus. Korra stretched her left hand - the one on her belly felt wrong somehow, numbed in some way - up towards the moon. Water rushed to engulf her. She thrashed frantically upwards trying to say on the surface even as it rose up with shocking speed. The white light from above grew more and more intense as the waters closed over her head and left her suspended far below the surface.

She was running out of air. Korra clawed at the water and kicked upwards as fast as she could. The brightness above her was close to overwhelming. Almost. Could she hang on long enough? Korra burst into the open air with a gasp and stared up at the unbroken blue sky above her. She caught her breath and stared upwards; where was the moon? Something shifted nearby - driftwood. She grabbed hold, her body thankful for the rest as she tried to make sense of the events. The current washed around her and seemed to turn her. There was something ahead of her. The current increased, waves threatening to break over her; it did not take long for the current to wash her up onto a sandy beach. Where was she? Korra struggled to her feet and stopped. The sandy shore was gone; it looked like she was back in the spirit oasis. She turned and stared around the enclosed valley. Not quite the same; this place was subtly different from the place Unalaq had shown her on the first day here and where they performed today's and most other meditation.

"We meet again," a voice said behind her.

Korra span around. A girl with long, flowing white hair was sat on the bank of the oasis, her legs dangling in the water and smiling at her. Beauty scarcely seemed a good enough word to describe her, and it took Korra a long moment to realize her gaze had strayed down the girl's body. She blinked and quickly looked up to meet the girl's gaze.

* * *

The Ember Island hospital staff looked ever more haggard and frantic by the day. Even just outright refusing entrance to anyone not sick was not cutting down on their workload appreciably. Several nurses were trying to direct people to lay their bouquets, get-well cards and every other kind of tribute to the sides of the path to ensure sick and injured people keep still actually get into the building. Asami sighed as she stared out the window. So many beautiful tributes; Iroh meant a lot to so many people. At this rate the hospital staff would need a bulldozer to shift the mound of cards, flowers and other tributes once Iroh was actually well again. Maybe not; it might seem a little disrespectful to just show it aside.

Alongside her own daily visits, an unexpected succession of Iroh's friends also made the trip to see him. Yue - Sokka and Suki's grandchild - showed up more than once along with various collections of high-ranked officials. The biggest surprise among these was Iroh's own father - his wife and other children in tow. Asami felt somehow awkward seeing such a divided family, but Iroh and his relatives seemed perfectly relaxed and undisturbed by it.

Things soon became significantly less peaceful in the week that followed. The Fire Nation loved Iroh; it was impossible to deny after seeing their outpouring of concern for him. But that love seemed to be fueling hate of the Great Uniter and an increased hostility to Earth Kingdom nationals living within the borders. Many made repeated and unfounded accusations of espionage, and many expressed fears that the refugees pouring out of the Earth Kingdom were infiltrators with an eye to taking over the country. Fire Lord Izumi refuted both accusations several times, but the rumors frustratingly persisted. And now there were countless protests not far from the hospital, the participants demanding justice for the prince and the capture or destruction of the Great Uniter herself. There were demands for a military intervention with the objective of utterly destroying the Earth Empire, but to her credit the Firelord refused to bow to pressure. All she would say on the matter was her involvement in an ongoing negotiation and she was absolutely determined they would avoid going to war. It was just a shame that Iroh's repeated refusal to comment on matters fed a lot of rumors; few of them good. Well, at least that would change today.

Asami watered the fifth vase of peonies as Iroh muttered something under his breath and threw something across the room. He sighed. She glanced around; he had scrunched up the latest version of his speech and hurled it towards the wastepaper basket. The projectile had fallen short by a good distance and he scowled at it for a moment before wincing and directing a string of muffled curses into his pillow. His good hand clutched at his shoulder and despite his discomfort, Asami grinned at the sight. This again. She retrieve the paper and dropped it into the bin.

"I would have thought you would know better by now," she said with a touch of weariness. Izumi looked up from her paper and rolled her eyes at her.

Iroh looked around, his teeth still gritted. "Sorry. I feel bad about having you pick up my rubbish."

"Iroh, we can move the trash closer if it would help," Izumi said.

"Then how is my shoulder going to get any better if I don't exercise it?" Iroh protested.

"Yes, because you're doing a fine job right now," Asami said swatting at his good hand. "Write."

Iroh gave her a pained smiled, flexed the fingers on his left hand and resumed his scribbling. He had gotten pretty good at using his offhand, his handwriting - while distinctly different - clear and legible. Asami finished watering the plants and by the time she got back to the bed, Iroh was re-reading his page and nodding. "Okay. I'm ready now, mother."

"I'll get the nurse," Asami said as Izumi stretched. She winced as Iroh grunted and groaned as the nurse helped him into a decent looking robe - no mean feat with his broken arm - before sitting him more or less comfortably in his wheelchair. Asami remained poised to help but the nurse was quick and methodical leaving nothing for her to do.

"You do realize this is unnecessary?" Izumi asked. "The radio personnel can set up in here easy enough." She glanced around the room. "The acoustics aren't that bad here."

"I need to be seen," Iroh said. "Not seeing me just leads to more and more rumors and anxiety." He blanched. "People are actually in all seriousness speculating she castrated me!"

"Don't forget the blinding," Asami reminded him.

"And that!" Iroh said scowling. "Not that seeing me in a wheelchair is exactly going to dissuade the idea I will never walk again-" He glanced from the chair to his legs and shook his head. "But the least I can do is assure them it will not be permanent."

"Good luck," Asami said with an awkward smile. Far too risky for her to go out in front of the press with mother and son. She should be safe enough here even at the window; all the attention was on Iroh a good distance away at the hospital entrance. The gathered crowd cheered as soon as Izumi wheeled Iroh out of the building. He was in full public mode, smiling and waving without a care in the world it seemed. He never smiled like that in private, and his expression was perfectly hiding how much pain he was in. Cameras flashed all around the pair, a few royal guards struggling to hold an adoring public back from him.

Iroh raised a hand and waited until the crowd quietened to begin speaking. Asami strained her ears and inched the window open a little more. "Citizens of the Fire Nation; I come before you today to assure you I am injured but well on the road to recovery. In addition I am expected to make a full recovery very soon." A cheer rippled through the crowd and Iroh held up his hand again, his expression turning grim. "However I must also speak to you or more serious matters. I owe you, the entire Fire Nation an apology. I have failed you and I beg forgiveness for my mistakes." Several voices in the crowd started to protest and Iroh spoke right over them. "I failed to rescue the Fire Nation citizens the Great Uniter took hostage." Hardly news, but a lot of people in the crowd seemed to take his words very badly and many began to weep. Several held banners festooned with names Asami did not recognise fluttered in the light breeze. Lost relatives and captives of Kuvira. Iroh related a brief, but otherwise mostly accurate version of his encounter with Kuvira - he withheld her name for Korra's sake - and the crowd grew increasingly angry with each word. "However," Iroh added firmly. "I will abide by Firelord Izumi's decisions; there will be no war. The Earth Kingdom needs our help not destruction. I am aware some prominent Earth Kingdom families are helping the Great Uniter but that is no reason to seek revenge upon an innocent populace."

The crowd's reaction varied from person to person. Some cheers, some angry accusations of Iroh's cowardice audible in the commotion. But through it all the Fire Lord and her son looked calm, collected and at ease. At least their faces did. Their body language practically screamed sadness and disappointment at the crowd's reaction. Izumi took Iroh's hand whispered something to him. He nodded and straightened up in his chair as he held up his hand; the crowd gradually quietened once again.

* * *

Korra simply could not look away from the stranger. The girl with white hair was nearly beyond her ability to describe in words. Her eyes, her lips, her hair. Even after so long in Republic City and the Southern Water tribe; after trekking across the Earth Kingdom and even while recovering with her parents, if anyone had asked Korra who the most beautiful woman in the world was, she would have said it was Asami. No second-guessing, no doubt, absolute certainty. Until now. This girl was almost beyond beautiful and Korra was swiftly becoming aware she had been staring at her for some time with her mouth open. Her teeth clicked together painfully audibly as she shut her mouth and looked at anything other than the girl. If she had to put her current mindset into something expressible, it would be impossible to ignore that it was nothing less than an overwhelming lust.

"Hi," she stuttered after another embarassing pause. The rest of the oasis was a far poorer sight for her to stare at; the temptation to go back to staring at the girl was intoxicating. Wait. What had she said? "What do you mean again?" Korra asked. She glanced around and her gaze locked with the girl's. Trapped again. So much for not staring at her. The girl gazed back seemingly amused but at the same time with something resembling fascination. Her expression; it was not a million miles from how Asami had looked at her after some of their most passionate embraces; especially the time they struggled out of some of their clothing.

"Only that I met you in a previous life," the girl said, not breaking eye contact. "I was once known as Yue, and you were once known as Aang. Though I never expected him to be reborn as someone so beautiful."

Korra felt her face flush. Wait. The spirit oasis. Girl with white hair. Amazingly, stunningly, beautiful girl with white hair. Her mind raced; this was the Water Tribe princess. And unless she was very much mistake, she was flirting with her. Exactly how far did bridge between the spirit world and the human world go? Could she- No. No, no, no, no. Not the time or the place. Focus. She should to be regaining bending, not seriously thinking of getting intimate with Yue. There could only be one person who shared a name with Sokka's granddaughter like that. The last of Arnook's family line. "So you are really her? The actual Princess Yue who became the moon spirit?"

Yue laughed. "I am and you are correct on both counts." She cocked her head to one side and winked. "But you are free to call me Yue." Her smile was infectious and Korra was unable to fight the smile developing on her lips.

"Thanks... Yue. Please, call me Korra."

"I will... Korra." Something about her saying her name sent an intensely pleasurable shiver down Korra's back. No! Focus. But her voice was like silk. Korra shook herself.

"Um. Yue?" Yue looked at her expectantly and Korra gulped as she hastily carried on. "I was just wondering why you appeared to me? Not that I didn't want you to, or don't want you to, or-" She added hastily as Yue's expression fell a little. Korra coughed awkwardly; this was not an easy conversation. Had she been this beautiful while she was alive too? No wonder people remembered her so vividly. Korra sighed. "I just didn't expect to meet you."

For the first time Yue looked away from Korra and stared at the sky for a moment. "I do not fully understand myself; after all, I am a spirit not a shaman." She glanced back to Korra and elicited yet another shiver. "I feel as if there is some kind of connection between us. Or at least I would guess that is the reason."

"You are the source of all waterbending, so that makes sense. Oh!" Korra blinked at her. "Can you give me waterbending back?" she asked eagerly.

Yue's smile finally faded, her expression softening and she shook her head. Korra nodded sadly. Made sense; it was not as if Aang had directly given her bending back. But when she met him, she knew what to say, had been anticipating the meeting for so long. Yue on the other hand was not someone she ever expected to meet. Their connection was unquestionable, but what could she say now? "How did it happen?" Yue asked. Korra looked up. No dazzling smile and near hypnotic gaze now. Just a slightly sad looking - if still beautiful beyond description - girl patting the ground beside her. "Tell me? Please?"

"You don't know?" Korra asked.

Yue smiled wanly. "I cannot deny I am aware of the events concerning you of late. And I might have once nudged you away from your captors..."

Korra blinked at her and slowly smiled. "That was you? I really have to thank you for your help."

"It is my pleasure," Yue said, inclining her head. "But please, tell me of your life. It is one thing to observe as I do; it is another to hear your perception of those same events." Her hand stroked across the ground again. Korra swallowed hastily and with unsteady legs and sat down beside Yue taking great pains not to brush against her. Just being this close to her was an intoxicating experience. She took a deep breath and related the recent events of her life. No matter how many times she returned to the topic, the deaths of Mako and Bolin were still far more painful than she would have expected. She caught herself more than once about to get into a tangent regarding the pair; Yue would not want to hear her moan about the loss of her friends - not least given her own sacrifice so many years ago. Relating her confrontations with Amon re-awoke the pain of being bloodbent once again.

A movement nearby; Korra glanced up and froze. Amon stood on the otherside of the oasis, staring at her. Blood coated his uncovered face and his expression furious. Too much water here; he would have no trouble attacking her. And she could not bend here. He moved, the movement familiar in a way that evoked so much dread and despair. She moved to strike back automatically and she reached for the air- Amon's attack missed her and the stream of water pulsed and blazed with a brilliant white light. Lightning. No. "Mako!" she yelled as she span around catching a glimpse of Yue was watching. Her smile was gone and her with eyes were sad. Mako was not behind her. Korra choked back a sigh. To see him die again; her dreams provided that often enough. Amon. She turned back hurriedly; the bloodbender was likewise absent. "Did... did you see?" Korra asked.

"No," Yue shook her head. "Your memories?"

"Yes. I almost saw somone important to me die all over again." She turned back to the oasis. "I've been thinking a lot about water and its meaning. For some reason it always makes me think of him."

"He seems to mean a lot to you," Yue noted.

"He did," Korra said nodding. "He kept trying to keep himself to himself, and could be brusque. But he cared about his brother so much, and... He cared about me more than I realized. I kind of threw myself at him too. I don't regret that though."

"I understand," Yue said softly. "Your words have allowed me to remember someone too."

"Who?"

"My first love. Well, actually he was my last love too." She smiled again, but regret tinged her smile. "He looked much like you did the last time I saw him."

"Sokka!" Korra exclaimed.

Yue looked surprised but nodded. "I... Should I be surprised people know of that?"

"The story's gotten pretty famous. You wound up inspiring the names of a lot of daughters," Korra said. "Sokka's grand-daughter is named after you. And..." Korra grinned. "There's a bay in Republic City named for you."

"Always odd to reflect on what we leave behind," Yue murmured.

Yue was not much like the books or the plays or even the songs depicted her. Even Sokka's first-hand account, to say nothing of the versions attributed to both Katara and Aang, did not quite capture Yue as she was here. Everyone rushed to make her the tragic heroine of that stage of Aang's journey and romanticize every one of her actions. People liked to call her the greatest princess of all time, or remark how chaste, reserved and gentle she was. Meelo and Ikki were always drawing her - Bolin and Mako probably did similar in their youth. But she was more like the brothers than how they likely thought of her. A life cut short when she was so young and before she even had a decent chance at living. The question almost escaped her lips; what was it like to die? How would Mako have felt as the electricity robbed him of life? How Bolin would feel as the rock pressed down upon him until he could take it no more? They died fighting to make the world better. No; Yue volunteered her life and become a spirit. Her experience would not resemble the moment of Bolin and Mako's death.

Korra reluctantly told Yue about Amon and the cavern collapsing. "He... he thought you gave him the ability to bloodbend. And that he was special and because of that he should cleanse the world." Yue looked startled and was about to say something when Korra interrupted her. "He was wrong. How could he not be wrong? Mako; he said his firebending was a gift - a gift he used to protect his brother." Korra stared down at the oasis. "Amon didn't have to start the Equalists. He didn't have to take people's bending away."

"I am no bender," Yue said after a pause. "But I believe I understand your meaning… There are some spirits who think that I was cursed by the moon's power since my birth as a human. It seems popular to conjecture that I was able to live as a young child solely that I might give the same power the moon granted me back to it when the time came." Yue shook her head. "I can't agree with that notion; I was not cursed, I was blessed."

"I think people like sacrifice. Its popular in romances for some reason; a couple who can't be together because one of them's dead," Korra murmured. "But no one changes the story to keep you alive. And people miss that you died in order to save the world, but you could have been selfish even then." She sighed. "The tragedy is you died so young."

"It may have been a short life – at least the human part," Yue replied. "But I cherish those years and the time I spent as a human. And now I shine my light in the night and I move the waters of the seas for every life in the human world. There does remain the possibility that perhaps I have misunderstood the world. Perhaps the moon was a curse and the moment it saved me it lead me inexorably to me leaving my mortal form. But that doesn't matter either; it was my-"

"Choice," Korra said in unison with Yue. Mako had never believed in destiny either; he considered everything that happened to him the result of a choice - his or another's. "It's not what you were given however you came into the world; it's all about how you use it while you're there. Before I could use water to heal – just like Katara still can. Maybe…" She licked her lips. "Could I then use that skill to heal the world? Does that make sense?"

Yue nodded, the brilliance and intensity of her smile returning. "You are wise Avatar Korra."

"Thanks," Korra said, still unsure quite how to take compliments from her. Her uncle's voice sounded softly in the air. How long had they been split up now? "I... I have to go. I think. My uncle's probably worried about me." Getting up was turning out to be a challenge. Leaving Yue behind was not going to be easy, and she fought the temptation to wrap her arms around her, or kiss her cheek or- Korra shook herself.

"I understand," Yue said grinning that amazing smile again. "I'm glad to have met you."

"Me too," Korra blurted and winced. How was she so bad at talking to the gorgeous girl? Even when Asami had made her feel like the most special person in the world she had never gotten quite this tongue-tied. She sighed. Gritting her teeth Korra forced herself to stand up. Safe to say she would never see the moon in the same way again. "Yue; I'll always look up to you..." She smirked. "But please don't look down on me."

Yue's grin widened and she laughed along with Korra. "Feel free to visit... whenever," Yue said, winking.

"I, er, yeah. I'd like that. I mean, I'll see..." Korra grew flustered and Yue was smiling at her again. Was she thinking the same kinds of things? Her cheeks felt like they were catching fire. "Bye!" she blurted as she opened her eyes. Momentary disorientation; same location but no Yue. Her uncle opened her eyes and looked at her expectantly. He frowned.

"Korra? Are you okay? You seem... unsettled?" he asked.

"I met princess Yue!" she exclaimed, ignoring the implication of his words. She swiftly related events. "So, if this works the same..." Korra said as she concluded her tale and she stretched her hands towards the spirit oasis. The water did not react. Korra flexed her fingers again. Nothing. "What?" she exclaimed with a sinking feeling.

* * *

"Water!" Bolin yelled and jumped forward, barely noticing the pain in his chest as he slammed into the ground. He was far too busy plunging his whole head into the water and gulping. He grinned as he resurfaced and backed off to let everyone else slake their thirst as fast as they could.

"That tasted amazingly good," Wei said as he sprawled beside on the ground beside Bolin a short distance from the spring. All around them their companions were taking full advantage of the water and a break from their trek. Wei sighed. "I do kind of wish we'd gone with the others."

"Why don't we just go to Gongaga?" someone asked on the other side of the clearing.

Bolin opened his mouth to reply but someone else beat him to it. "They and Kilika allied with Kuvira two days ago. I really don't want to risk it."

"Exactly. The Earth Empire is still looking for us. At least this way we're giving them a chance to get away," Bolin said. "At least we did what we set out to do." Liberate the woman's camp and sending the guards fleeing into the wilderness. Most of the prisoners were pointed in the direction of the United Forces - hopefully most if not all of them made it there. Meanwhile they had the far riskier task of drawing the Earth Empire's attention. They had not seen them in days - hopefully there had been enough time to let everyone else escape. He glanced around the clearing. Still felt odd to have have this group of fire and waterbenders to look up to him as a leader. Was it solely because his lavabending made them feel safe or was there something more to it? "Now we need to tell the world what's happening."

"Yeah," Wei said wearily. "Just wish Republic City wasn't so far." He winced. "It'd be nice to go home, but... I bet she has spies there."

The sky was rapidly darkening - not a good idea to keep on going in the night. Volunteers scavenged firewood and the group clustered around their fire and swapped stories, adding to and embellishing details already shared on the hike here. Even among the people following him were anti-Fire Nation sentiments; one man - Cid - told them in a hollow voice about the rape of his grandmother during Ozai's reign by a firebender causing the skill to emerge in his family line. He had no love for the Fire Prince, but neither could he condone Kuvira's attempt on his life.

Bolin felt uncomfortable as Cid continued; a number of his gripes and complaints echoed the things Kuvira had told Team Avatar. Exploitation of the Earth Kingdom by the Fire Nation via shrew capitalists and landowners. He had no love for the queen either and muttered about her doing much the same but then saddling them all with taxed on top of that and the Great Uniter was virtually the same. His hostility towards Republic City made Bolin cringe. And yet through it all he grumbled that while Korra was the obvious solution, he was unhappy with how long it was taking her to solve anything. Bolin almost protested but fell quiet as a few of the waterbenders related how their ancestors came from the swampbenders who had chosen to quit their birthplace. All these people born in the Earth Kingdom, but somehow not considered citizens - just on Kuvira's say-so. It felt in bad taste to refute the first man's comments when everyone was opening up and everyone was putting their faith in Korra.

Sleep came quickly to them all despite how cold the forest was becoming. Night time was always colder than he expected. Wing and Wei sandwiching him at least allowed him to sleep comfortably. Others in the groups favored sleeping as close as possible to the Fire benders; their innate warmth made them ideal partners here. Bolin briefly considered trying to warm the ground with his lavabending but soon decided against it. Far too risky; he still had only used the skill a handful of times, and to heat the rock but not melt it - while theoretically easy - was not something he wanted to count on just yet. Not with a great deal more practice. He must have been more tired than he thought; the next next thing he knew, it was morning and the camp was beginning to stir. His chest pressed against Wing's back; the person behind him had to be Wei. And it felt like something hard was digging into his leg.

"Wei?" Bolin asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" came the sleepy reply.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" Wei asked, raising his head in confusion.

How could he even begin to say this and not feel mortified afterward? "Um, well, your..." He knew the word. That and a hundred slang terms. Easy. But to say it? Be bluntly anatomical or use one of the prevalent slang terms?

"Oh. Sorry Bolin." The heat of Wei's body and the obstruction moved away. Bolin did not roll over but blinked in surprise as Wei waved a cucumber over his head. "I forgot I picked this up."

Bolin rolled over to find Wei grinning at him. "And stored it in your pants?"

"Bolin?" One of the rescued women approached, distracting him from whatever Wei was about to say.

"Hi, Kuroha," he replied.

"I'm not sure if it would help, but I think we're close to a train heading to Hinatasou. It should stop near here in..." She frowned at the ground and counted on her fingers. "Eight days time," she finished.

Bolin breathed out slowly. "We really should aim to get on it. Only question is; what do we do until then?" Bolin asked.

"Suppose we just hole up and hope we don't run across anyone and no one runs across us? We're pretty far into the woods here at least," Kuroha said glancing around. A good point. But just sitting here; the idea felt a little odd, even though there was no sense moving away from the train. Assuming Kuvira had not taken that over too.

The day soon became oddly unfocused. Their recent shared past had been little beyond an arduous slog from their sun-up to sun-down, trekking through mud and decimanted countryside as they walked as far as their legs would carry them. Today, they were just resting. As much as he had dreamed of no longer walking all day, his muscles felt tensed and ready to get moving all day. Maybe now would be a good chance to practice lavabending more thoroughly? Something about how he used his ability felt wrong somehow; pure, unfocused destruction, no finesse or elegance. Maybe he was just fooling himself; trying to apply waterbending aesthetic to something that remained fundamentally an earthbending skill. But he had to do something. At least he knew that any attempt to metalbender was pointless; possessing the rarer skill ensured that he would never be able to manipulate it. But what about other earthbending skills? He could practice those.

"Wing, Wei?" Bolin asked mid-afternoon as he found the twins lazing. "Is there any chance you can teach me how to use seismic sense?"

The twins looked at each other and then up at him. "Maybe," Wei said.

"Come on, guys..." Bolin protested.

Wei shook his head. "We can't tell you you can learn it - not for sure. But we'll help you try and learn. Or at least go through the basics."

"We're not as good as grandma - just so you know," Wing added.

"Seeing in the dark is really neat though." Wei grinned.

Bolin smiled. "And that's what I would like to learn the most."

He had more or less figured the basics out for himself already, but figured it would be best to let the brothers teach him from absolute basics. Sensitivity to the earth and patience were the key attributes he needed. Wei told him to think like a badgermole, and Bolin tried to not think of the cutesy side-kick in one radio play he had particularly liked as a child. Seismic sense was a rare skill; harder to cultivate than metalbending, but nothing close to as difficult as lavabending. The certainty that Korra would be terrible at this kind of thing made him smile.

"Theoretically, even water and firebenders could learn this," Wing said a little later. "But they need more practice. Can't think I've heard of anyone actually trying either." He shrugged. "Doesn't help they basically have no connection to the ground - nowhere near as sensitive to vibrations as we are. And airbenders?" Wing blinked. "Okay, so even if they were all over the place, I doubt they would take to it at all. They don't spend nearly enough time with their feet on the ground."

The first actual task Wing assigned him was a meditative drill and an instruction to listen as carefully as possible to their surroundings. In the end it felt curiously similar to life in the slums; listening out for anything and everything in the dark of the night - just him and Mako. Faint traces of the others in the group chattering all around him, the murmur of the wind through the trees and the resulting rustle of branches. But this time he was not listening for a threat, he was just listening. It put him in mind of the first radio he and Mako owned; Bolin was never able to tune it quite correctly - likely a fault with the device. In any case, the blurring of one program through another regularly Mako to distraction, though he coped just fine. It seemed simple to differentiate between the drama he was intending to listen to and the news headlines.

One whole day of listening; seven more days to go. Wing and Wei's next subject was combat training. He wondered if they were going faster for his sake, but presumably knew what they were doing. Wei tied an improvised blindfold over Bolin's eyes.

"Okay, Bolin. All you need to do is turn to face us when you sense us. We'll go easy on you but..."

"Don't go easy," Bolin said and earned a chuckle from the twins.

"Okay then..." Wei said and they both fell silent.

The ground seemed singularly insensitive. Where the two of them even there at all? Maybe he should just be content with lavabending. No. He could do this, he was sure of it. Something... there! Bolin turned, but a second too late. Wei grunted as he barged into him and sent Bolin tumbling onto the ground with a groan of pain.

"Quicker next time," Wing called from somewhere else.

"Okay," Bolin said as he got to he stumbled to his feet. This time Wing slammed into him. "Again." The ground gradually became a little easier to sense movement through. The larger problem seemed to be his reaction time. Or maybe how faint the sense was that by the time he could be sure he felt something one twin or another was practically on top of him.

"Your butt must be black and blue by now. Let's stop for today," Wei said after an uncertain length of time.

Bolin shook his head. "Please keep going," he said, ignoring the growing pain. "I know I'm not going to be able to fight her - or at least not live through it. But next time I don't want to just run like a scared child."

* * *

Yuzu insisted on helping push her father in the wheelchair, Asami only 'helping' her as they headed for the beach. "You really don't need to do this," Iroh said over his shoulder.

"Yes, but I am. And you need fresh air," she replied. His grumbling made her smile but he made no move to stop either of them pushing him forwards. This side of the island was far less touristy; no swimmers and boats. No sunbathers, shops and few holiday homes. The tiny, mostly rocky beach would not be attractive to many either. At least it was quiet here. Asami bent her head closer to Iroh. "Yuzu doesn't like the hospital smell, so its best to come here when she visits."

"Oddly, I'm not so wild about it either," Iroh said.

"So we agree this is good for both of you." She glanced down at him. "Want to get closer to the water?" Asami asked.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

Asami pushed Iroh as gently as she good. The rocky ground proved troubling and the wheelchair was forever threatening to become wedged in among the crevices of the outcrop she pushed Iroh up onto. Usually the solution was just a more forceful shove forwards, until the one snag where the chair refused to move any further. "Oop," Asami said as she struggled. She threw her weight against the chair to no avail. Now this was a little embarrassing; take Iroh out in a wheelchair and get it jammed in the rocks. "Sorry, I just-"

Iroh peered around. "Don't worry." He looked at his daughter. "Yuzu? Can you help Asami get me unstuck?"

"Iroh-" Asami began and paused. Yuzu stared at her father oddly and then glanced around furtively. She stared at Asami for a long moment and then back to her father.

"It's okay," Iroh said glancing around the area as well. Asami followed his gaze wondering what the pair were looking at; there was no one in sight. "Unless you don't want Asami to know?"

Yuzu shook her head and beckoned Asami closer. What was going on? "Secret," Yuzu whispered in earnest. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise," Asami said not quite sure where this was going. What was Iroh playing at? Yuzu smiled at her and dropped into what looked an awful like an earthbender stance; Bolin had used them all the time during pro-bending matches. The young girl twitched her arms and with a grinding jolt the rock released the wheelchair. Asami opened her mouth to comment but Yuzu was not done yet. The rough surface of the rocks shifted and became a smoother surface. A path through the debris and larger rocks formed in front of them, parallel to the highest point of the tide. "Wow," was all she could manage as Yuzu relaxed and grinned at her father.

"Well done sweetie!" Iroh smiled back at his daughter. Iroh leaned his head back and lowered his tone "I expect this is not wholely a surprise; you've spent more than enough time with her to have noticed some of the things Yuzu liked to do."

"I... I saw her playing with the sand..." Asami offered.

"Sand's a hard one for earthbenders it turns out; usually it's one they only learn when they're significantly older. This little one figured it out all on her own though. I did wonder how long it would take before you saw her doing something directly. Guess she's better at secrets then I thought." Another side to Iroh; proud father.

"Who else is in our little club?" Asami asked as she and Yuzu pushed the wheelchair forward again.

"Officially, it's just me and mother. Pretty sure grandfather and grandmother have seen or figured it out - neither has said anything. I would suspect some of the closer family retainers know as well." His expression turned serious. "We try not to let Aunt Azula know; but it's easy to underestimate her. She might well have sussed it long ago."

"So, of all the things you missed when she was growing up...?" Asami tried.

"This wasn't one of them," Iroh replied quickly. "I was the first to know she could do this." He smiled faintly. "She was always so hard to calm her down when she was a baby, and we could never figure it out. Until we came here for a holiday. Just put her on a futon on sand and she dozes straight off." Iroh glanced out to sea. "The possibility was always there of course - and I wondered, but how would I tell?" He shook his head. "That day confirmed it for me; Yuzu is first earthbender in my family for over a millenia." Asami's head was still whirling as he described covertly obtaining specific earthbender parenting books to help raise Yuzu. Keeping children from contact with the earth was unhealthy no matter how dirty they wound up becoming. "Firebender children need sunlight and heat; waterbenders need the moon and water - the sea preferably. Airbenders..." He sighed. "What we know of them anyway - mostly Avatar Aang and Tenzin's experience I admit - is that they need wind and open spaces. Makes sense really. Non-benders are so much simpler." But what must it be like to be the Avatar and connected to all the elements? Had the Red Lotus known Korra needed such variance when she was so young? A thought chilled Asami. What would it be like to have those connections and then lose them? To lose one's bending?

Asami shook her head. Still; an earthbender in the Fire Nation royal family. It felt oddly surreal given the last century or so of history. "Can I ask you something?" Yuzu, apparently trusting Asami to keep her promise, had grown tired of pushing her father and rushed off to jump on the thin strip of sand the beach offered.

Iroh stared out to sea. "About her mother?"

"No actually." Somehow she had not even thought about that aspect, though now it was hard not to the curious about just what had happened. Who was Yuzu's mother and where was she now? Why were she and Iroh no longer together? "I was wondering; is it going to be an issue for her? The earthbending I mean? She's still your heir, right?" Iroh did not answer and Asami feared she had struck a nerve.

"Yuzu will never be the Fire Lord," he said eventually making her jump.

"You don't think the people will accept her?" Asami asked as she tried to make sense of his words.

"No."

"People change Iroh. I would hope they would become even more accepting in the future," Asami said.

"It's not just that." Iroh sighed. "You asked me once if I would have chosen to not become the Fire Lord. I was not entirely honest when I replied that night. No; I wasn't honest at all. I did not wish to ruin the evening and that moment - and I apologise for that." He took a deep breath. "I was far more naive when I was younger. There is much in my life I was never able to choose and have inherited without choice - especially the privilege and the legacy of my family. But I refuse to be a prisoner of my past; I will do something no one else has been prepared to. I intend to be the Fire nation's last fire lord."

"What?" Asami asked, frowning in confusion. "What about Yuzu?" Was there an undercurrent of politics she had missed somewhere, or did her also not approve of her parentage?

Iroh sounded pained. "Neither of us can see the future, Asami. I do not know if I would want to. Right now the public would not be willing to accept Yuzu as much as it pains me to recognise this fact. An earthbender as the new Fire Lord? No. Too much of a chance, too different. Perhaps as you hope, they will be more open in the future. Perhaps the people of the Fire Nation will be less prejudiced and more keen to treat each other as equals. Maybe ancestry will cease to matter and the actions of forefathers will no longer taint their descendants. Republic City is the start of this process. A good start. But not enough. When it is time for Yuzu to take over from me, it will be impossible to ginore that the royal family is an artifact of the past; a symbol of injustice and inequality. This fact alone will be enough of an excuse for those with the ability to depose Yuzu whether the public accept her or not."

"But you, your family have served the nation so well since Zuko. The nation would be poorer without you all. Don't you want to try and make it even better," Asami protested.

"You're very kind and I wish I could have your optimism. But there will always be people who remember our roots and how we got where we did. What was done to obtain it. My family rose to power through murder and oppression. We cannot simply undo those events and we would spend the rest of our lives trying to atone for those misdeeds. But we cannot simply fear or rebel against them; Kuvira is thankfully an exceptionally rare case. But we cannot lose sight that her actions are a reaction to my family. Most simply wish for change. But Yuzu, if things continue; she would have still been raised for a role specified since birth. A role that will have no purpose when the time comes."

"And if you let her prepare for that and then remove the need, what is she to do after?" Asami completed the thought. "I... I wouldn't want that either."

Iroh nodded. "I was lucky, but Yuzu needs more than luck. My family's dynasty will end with me; I will hang on long enough to ensure a peaceful transition and then we will have no further need of royalty." He looked up at her, his expression somber. "If Kuvira had killed me I would still have changed the world. My will has provisions to ensure I am the last crown prince. Opal let the monarchy hang on a bit longer, but we will fall in the end and the people will rise up in place of us. I'm stuck in the past no matter what I try; you and Yuzu should look to the future. It's yours after-all." Iroh glanced up at her. "Maybe I should mention too that I am by far the first to consider abolishing the monarchy; there are many within the Fire Nation already voicing that opinion. Small for now, but over time... The world is different now; history no longer seems to follow the old cycles. We need look no further than the grand experiment that was Republic City."

Admirable. A wonderful dream and legacy. But how about her? Wait. Why did she keep comparing herself to him? No. She knew. Once she had dreams like his. About the future and making the world a better place. Back then she could do it too; Future Industries gave her the power to change a lot of people's lives. Staying here and changing her name - there was no way she could use it to achieve the same effect. She stared out to sea. Republic City was out there; her home and the source of so many of her memories. Like Iroh said; a place for people from all the tribes to live together; people like Mako, Bolin and Yuzu. And her too in the end. His words seemed to echo through her as they walked along the beach and Yuzu rejoined her and helped push the wheelchair.

Asami was deep in thought as they finally turned around and headed back towards the hospital. Yuzu darted down to the sand and remained parallel with them. She would stop every few steps, survey the surrounding area and then with a flourish pull a sand tower up to her shoulder height. And every-time she would call to her father and Asami; Yuzu looked delighted everytime they praised her skill and she would rush to catch up with them both again. "Is anything wrong?" Iroh asked eventually.

"Hmmm?" Asami asked still feeling a little out of it.

"You've been very quiet," he replied. "I hope my plans are not too troubling."

Asami shook her head. "No, it's not that. You just... got me thinking. Do you think Kuvira go to Republic City?"

"In the end," Iroh said. His hand reached out, miming something. Pai-Sho? "The city's presence is unacceptable for her; she wants to unite the Earth Kingdom. To her that means taking control of every parcel of land within it's borders. That includes the region that became Republic City."

"I... if only I could still do something about that. Can't anymore. I'd like to think there's still hope for me though, that I don't need to hide here forever. If I went back and faced it..." Asami trailed off. "What would happen if I went back?"

"Your trial" Iroh said brusquely. "There is no way to escape it; Tarrlok has lost none of his zeal or desire to tear you down further. He and those who challenge you in the courts will pick your life apart moment by moment and anything and everything that can be used to defame you will be used for precisely that. Going back will not just mean you face Tarrlok, but also every one of your father's competitors and investors."

"The worst penalty I face?" Asami asked her voice pained.

"A minimum of twenty years in prison." Iroh slumped slightly. "And not a damn thing I or anyone else can do for your then. At least nothing that would let you live as freely as you deserve. It would be like your time here but even here would no longer be safe."

Terrifying. Ember Island presented a peaceful sanctuary, but it was clear that she could not live out the rest of her life here in exile. Too much shame to sit here and remain safe while her loved ones risked and suffered in the rising conflict. What about her honor? The privilege left her by her father ensured she inherited both a name and sins attached. Running away further was possible, but... no. "But if I stay here, I can't protect anyone. I have to fight." Asami said. For the future; for Republic City. "I'm no princess, but I can't just abandon the workers of Future Industries any longer."

Iroh finally smiled again. "Prince Iroh pledges his allegiance to Queen Asami." He laid his hand on his chest and Asami could not help giggling at him. "But more than that I am your friend."

"As I am yours," she said smiling. Her fight was just about to begin.

* * *

The temptation to clear her head again, go to the spirit world and if she wound up finding Yue again, well... She would not complain. Katara's arrival put the idea out of her head after a week of stress. It had not been that long since they last saw each other, but still seemed like forever. She came with a present too. "From Tenzin," she said with a smile as she presented Korra with a glider-staff. "Tenzin figured since you could air-bend again you'd like to get airborne again."

"I really need to thank him," Korra said as she took the staff and flicked it open. So tempting to try it out right away, but she had other concerns at the moment. The older woman started taking Korra through waterbending drills, remarking she never expected to have to re-teach the Avatar like this. Frustratingly the drills seemed to have little effect; still no control over the water.

They both joined the rest of the family as the radio broadcast Iroh's first public announcement following his injuries. No one seemed to dare breathe as Iroh's crackly speech filled the room. Korra gritted her teeth when he mentioned the still detained Fire Nation citizens. The dissatisfaction of the crowd when Iroh insisted there would be no war made her scowl and clench her fisrs.

"Once we prided ourselves as a nation of excellence, but we cannot continue to do so and move forward if we fail to look at the path that lead us here. Much of our past history is dark and dishonorable." Iroh paused a moment. "If we attack the Earth Empire we risk repeating a dark chapter in our nation's history."

Katara chuckled. "Izumi raised him well."

"We must put our faith in the Avatar; she will bring balance to the world. If the Fire Nation were to attack the Earth Kingdom, then nothing will change." The audience at Ember Island applauded, the reporter's voice breaking a little as she sought out interviewees for sound bites. More than one person begged Korra to rescue their loved ones. Another individual was markedly critical of the Fire Lord, her son and his speech, calling the statement cowardly. The reporter kept trying to talk over him as he mocked the deferral of responsibility to Korra and the man was soon insisting each minute they wasted without action resulted in another citizen died.

"Not true," Korra growled. The Great Uniter was the killer, not Iroh or the Fire Nation. The broadcast cut back to the studio and surprisingly there were more reactions from Republic City citizens. A familiar voice among the others; Jinora.

"Korra is going to recover and she will save the day," she said earnestly.

Korra smiled. To have so much faith. Somehow the reporter had apparently not realised she was talking to Tenzin's family; they all added their own comments to the proceedings. Wait. Was that Hasook and Toza? And Lin? She felt dizzy for a moment, the cold beneath her and all around her seemed to shift. "Katara... I think I get it..." Korra murmured. To regain airbending she had to let go of her loved ones, her past and turn her focus on herself. The same should not and could not true of waterbending - no wonder the same notion, merely coming into contact with Yue had not been enough. Now it was obvious; waterbending was the exact opposite. She had to return to her loved ones and realize what they meant to her. Korra was not alone, had never been alone. So many people had been vital in helping her get to this point. Her parents, her teachers, her whole extended family and, most of all, her friends. Water; the element that saved Asami's life when they fought the Red Lotus and the element that was part of the reason Mako died. Neither good nor bad; neither purely constructive or destructive. Water hung in a balance between air and fire.

No longer could she let the pain of losing loved ones and the worry about disappointing them drag her down or hold her back. She needed to accept their love and trust to life her again. Balance. The world shifted around her. Water was the element of change and the symbol of the watertribe. She gasped as sensation came flooding back. The brittle crystalline structures of the ice all around her, the drifting flakes of the snowfall outside. But there was more; so much more. Deep below the ice, water flowed and shifted in invisible currents. The sensation was almost overwhelming; it filled her and overflowed. There was water everywhere; the moisture on her skin, in the air. And inside of her; water was an inextricable part of her and everyone. She glanced around the room, barely noticing the curious looks her family were giving her as she fidgere and squirmed. There; a good water source. Korra stretched her hand out and with a flick of her fingers drew the water from a nearby vase. "It's come back," she breathed. "I can waterbend."

* * *

"Do not worry about the spirits," Unalaq said as she prepared to leave. "Malina and I will focus on them as much as we are able."

"Thank you," Korra said and bowed to her uncle.

"I will look after the south as much as I am able," Katara added.

Korra grinned. "Thanks. I bet mom and dad would lend a hand too."

"A word of warning though," Unalaq said quickly. "While chaotic spirits have always been more than capable of harming people and other living beings, something is changing. A force I have never seen before has started corrupting them - and from numerous skrimishes it is clear that attempting to fight these spirits is a futile gesture. More than anything else they need to be purified; if we can just locate the source of the corruption..."

"Then we can stop all of them," Korra said nodding. "Let me know as soon as you learn anything." Getting all her bending back sounded the best idea before even contemplating the unknown corrupting force.

"I will, though learning more is difficult. If we only we could be sure of what is causing this..." he tailed off and shook his head.

"Time for you to continue with your journey," Katara said with a smile. "Where will you go?"

"The Earth Kingdom; I need to see what's happening for myself. And see if there's any way I can do something about this Great Uniter," Korra said. Katara flinched. "Katara? What is it?"

"Iroh... You know he faced her directly?" Korra nodded. "When I met with him in Republic City, he told me he had met her before; she assumed the title of the Great Uniter very recently. At first she was called the Captain of Zaofu." A chill rapidly built in the pit of Korra's stomach. "Korra, I wish I could tell you otherwise, but The Great Uniter is Captain Kuvira of Zaofu."

* * *

"Have you found her?" Kuvira said calmer than she felt. The soldier before her cringed.

"We have found no trace of her," he stammered, keeping his eyes averted.

"Try harder," she scowled. The soldier hastily bowed and fled from her tent in a panic. Kuvira leaned back in her chair and let out an angry sigh. How many hours now since anyone had last seen Opal Beifong? She had gone missing in the interim and was not in any of the holding cells. If wretched girl was not found soon they would have to search the camp tent by tent. And if they still could not find her? Would it be best to assume she had somehow fled? Her and some accomplice not noticed in the turmoil after the prince left?

Kuvira pulled a local map towards her and contemplated the various routes in and out of the area. If she was out there, Opal's options were narrow. A few squads ought to be able to hunt down one non-bender and at worst she would have some kind of bender with her. In any case; she could not remain unchecked. Opal was now a potent symbol - the girl who had dared stand up to the Great Uniter. The risk of defection was unacceptable. At least no one considered her dead; the world considering her a martyr would be devastating. Had Iroh planned all this? Had the Fire Nation resorted to such subterfuge, to destroy the very foundations of the Earth Empire using Opal Beifong? No. Kuvira breathed through her nose and tried to steady her nerves. No; it would have been impossible for the Prince to have sufficient foresight engineer such a situation. Opal had stayed in the camp at her invitation. "Should have sent the damned girl away," she muttered.

"You sent Zhu Li somewhere?" a voice asked. Kuvira looked up quickly and scowled at a lost-looking Varrick. She had not heard him come in.

"Out. I do not have time for you right now," Kuvira said. "Nor to worry about your assistant."

"But," Varrick tensed and shook his head. "I need her."

"Find another," Kuvira snapped. "And get out."

"No, no," Varrick shook his head. "I need her specifically."

"Varrick…" Kuvira said, putting as much anger into her tone as she could.

"She knows where the plans are! I tried looking but she must have moved them…. A new assistant is going to take years to get to her lev-"

"Plans? What plans?" Kuvira interrupted him, her eyes narrowing.

"The prototypes for the new mechatanks," Varrick said exasperated. More devastating than the existing models; Varrick had promised an awful lot with them. "I can't find any of them." He looked smug even as her stomach lurched. "Just as well no one can make sense of them except for me; they're all way too complicated. I suppose I can start from scratch if we have to. Might take a bit longer than you-"

"Get out!" Kuvira roared as she slammed her fist down onto the desk. "Get out! Don't come to me about your treacherous assistant when it might already be too late!" Varrick stared at her in terror and almost tripped over as he rushed from the tent. Kuvira seethed as she sank back into her chair. Maybe the two of them were not together. Maybe the plans would turn up. Maybe. But it seemed far too much of a coincidence. Who knew Zhu Li had sufficient backbone to pull a stunt like that? She must be the reason Opal was missing. Zhu Li was trying to defect; the two of them were together.

* * *

The Earth Empire lost nearly half of its Beifong allies in the days that followed. The number included almost all of her best metalbenders. Opal Beifong commanded a loyalty Kuvira doubted the girl even suspected. Letter after letter arrived condemning her for the results of Iroh's negotiation and all of them refused to even entertain her demands for surrender and allegiance. Kuvira tossed them aside with a snort; no matter. She tore the letter from Izumi once again extending an invitation for negotiation to pieces. Success through peaceful negotiation and was only one method of achieving her goals. If the rest of the Earth Kingdom would not bow through diplomacy, they would bow through defeat. No more challenges, no more duels. No attempts to play politics with the world. But first she had to rebuild her symbolism. The Kenpeis at least remained as ruthlessly loyal to her as ever. Kuvira ordered them to spread a new rumor among the remaining ranks; she was meditating to build new spiritual strength.

She cut off all outside communication - in particular any radio broadcast originating from Republic City. Kuvira listened to the sole device left in the camp during the night, the volume as low as she could tolerate. The news set her teeth on edge every-night; the world sided without exception with Iroh and Opal. Her hand clenched tighter on the radio after a few days of hearing their actions praised and finally shattered the device. Matters quickly became worse. A spy report two weeks later reported the Avatar was in an United Forces division near Omashu. And she was waterbending again - using her skill to heal the sick and injured. So she regained two elements now. Still weaker than she would have been had Amon not intervened. A second camp in the Han province destroyed. Lavabending again. She could not afford this; her enemies would likely seize on the situation to inspire insurgency in the remaining ranks. She ordered the other camps to double the guard and enforce harsher punishments for infractions.

"I want this lavabender," she told Akiko after her report. "Find him, wherever he is. And do not harm him. I wish to deal with him personally." The Kenpei bowed and vanished into the night.

Time was running out; the solstice was nearing. Too slow progress, her image damaged and exposed, her supporters leaving. No choice any longer; she needed to inspire her forces and make her enemies fear her. Kuvira sighed and began preparations for another trip to the Si Wong Desert. Officially Varrick, Baatar and Yeun were in charge, but the trio knew nothing of the Kenpei's watching their every move; her secret force ready to perpetuate her will in her absence.

* * *

The novelty of sitting on the train roof took a few hours to wear off. It had been oddly thrilling to dash alongside the train, the conductor refusing to outright stop, but at least gave them a chance to clamber aboard. Not that there was anywhere left inside the train, so Bolin and his companions clung as best they could to the roof as the train roared across the landscape. At least the sun was warm enough by day; night was freezing and as they huddled together as they had in the woods. Wei pressed his hands to the train roof and based on what he could hear he announced they would be in Republic City within three days.

A full week of seismic sense training. It certainly felt like he was slowly getting somewhere. Wei had excitedly dragged him to the rail a full day before the train arrived and pressed Bolin's hand against the rail.

"Feel that?" he asked as he pressed Bolin's hand against the rail. Bolin closed his eyes and concentrated. There was something there; a faint vibration in the metal.

"I think so," Bolin murmured. "There's something, though it's far away."

"Yep," Wei grinned. "The train's almost here."

The next day Bolin continued to practice, his hands pressed against the roof alongside Wing and Wei. He could feel people talking inside, the unmistakable presences of Wing and Wei beside him. Others sat on the roof, whispered conversations. There were the people inside the train, their footfalls across the metal. Most people were sedentary, though the children were almost constantly moving around. It felt a little wrong to eavesdrop on the people below him, but he had little choice; he had to keep getting better. The hawk fluttering into the train much closer to the engine barely registered upon arrival, but a few minutes later the train seemed to buzz with the news it carried.

Bolin frowned as he struggled to make out what the conversations below them. Almost, almost. There.

"-and people are saying she'll go to Omashu," a man was saying.

"I hope it's true; the Avatar really is coming here?" Bolin's heart skipped a beat. Omashu? Korra was going to Omashu? The train would be close to the city tomorrow - would it be possible for him to meet up with her there? Or if she had not yet arrived, there were worse places he could wait for her. Wait. How accurate was the information? Had it warped and changed from the note originally delivered by that hawk? He was so distracted he missed Wei's amused comment.

"What was that?" Bolin blinked as he just about registered the comment had directed at him.

Wing grinned. "I said we understand if you want to get off at Omashu."

"What do you mean?"

"Bolin, Bolin," Wei said shaking his head. "Everyone in the world knows about your crush on the Avatar. So if she's going there, well, there's no way you won't right?"

Bolin grinned, feeling a little embarrassed. "I don't think everyone in the world knows..."

"You're right," Wing said. "You still need to tell Korra. And now you have an excellent opportunity," Wing said as he slapped Bolin's back. It was hard to stop smiling after that. Bolin stared ahead of the train looking for even the first hint of Omashu.

"I'm coming, Korra," he murmured.

* * *

u

u

u

Thanks for the reviews:** Kradeiz, Shadowman20,Redcloackedmaiden, Tellemicus, Dreaking73, Tbone511, and Curiousmaq!** I hope I can hear from the others.

I'm very flattered by the reactions last week (they are not what I expected) and there's a lot to say; but probably they are better off at the end of the story. Especially with regards to the camps and the political stuff. What I can say is that our story for Bolin might not have turned out to be what many expected, but we have grand plans for him until the end of Saga. Suffice to say the reason he's listed second in the main characters is now a little bit more obvious as his personal story ties directly to the theme of the story, and he'll certainly do more things in the future.

**United Forces**

Are not allowed to fight the Earth Empire unless when evacuating civilians are being attacked. They have severely limited powers and their intervention in conflicts can have political implications.

See you next week!


	50. The Battle of Omashu

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Chapter 8 – The Battle of Omashu**

* * *

"Naga!" Korra shouted as the polar-bear dog bounded towards her. Kya was grinning, but Korra only had eyes for Naga. "Oh, I missed you girl!" Naga licked her face as Korra scratched her head. "Didn't think I'd see you here..."

"I made a point of sending a ship to pick her up. Figured you'd want some company," Kya said.

"Thank you," Korra said, her arms still wrapped around Naga's neck. "I'm sorry I left you behind..."

Naga seemed unfazed and gave Korra another slobbering lick. "I'll leave you too to get re-aquainted. Just so you know we'll be moving camp in five days."

"Okay," Korra said, the words bringing her back to earth. Moving on again. "I'm going to rest up for a bit. Want to see my tent?" she asked Naga. Naga barked what sounded like an affirmative. Salutes were still weird. Korra blinked at the soldier as she and Naga passed him. She tried to respond, but stopped half way through the motion and hastily dropped her arm back to her side. Was there any way of stopping them doing saluting? She should have said something to Kya, but Naga had been too big a distraction. The United Forces seemed like they were treating her as if she was royalty. Which might have once been true if her father had not abdicated leadership of the water tribe. Wait. Maybe she was misinterpreting the situation; they might just hold her in the same regard as Kya. That did not help much; she was no military leader or anything like a general - nor did she want to be. She wasn't even quite the Avatar yet, though with two out of three elements at least she was getting there.

"Here we are." Korra threw herself down onto what passed for her bed, Naga squirming in behind her and sniffing around curiously. She padded over to Korra and slumped beside the sleeping mat. Wait. What was that? Korra squirmed and withdrew the obstruction from beneath her back; a thick bundle of letters. From the looks of things they had been all addressed to her parents in the south at one stage. Then someone had crossed through the address and replaced it with the Southern Air Temple. Then re-directed again to the North Pole before their final redirection to the United Forces. At least they had finally reached her - though since they were only a few days from Republic City perhaps they should have just addressed them to Air Temple Island.

"Any bets on who wrote to us?" Korra asked Naga. She wanted to rifle through the pile and see if there were any with handwriting she felt sure to recognize. No. She did not want to dishearten herself before she even began. Start at the first and work her way through the pile. At least it was nice to receive letters like this. The letter from Opal made her smile vanish after a few sentences and Korra hastily checked the date; not long after Suyin went missing.

The next letter was purportedly from Iroh but bore no resemblance to the handwriting on his helpful messages while they trekked through the Earth Kingdom. Unlike Iroh's carefully formed, near printed handwriting, this one was beautiful in it's flowing calligraphy. Was this really his handwriting? How had it changed so much? Not a pleasant letter to move onto; lots of harsh words about the Great Uniter and some new technique she had employed. Korra's heart dropped a little. Iroh carried on and mentioned something about lightning fast metal, invisible to the eyes that left tiny spheres embedded in his body. Was that even possible? Like Katara he did not seem like the type to lie, and he confessed his defeat at the hands of...

"Kuvira," Korra breathed as Iroh repeated the same name as Katara. Her hands clenched the paper. "He must have been hurt pretty bad," she murmured to Naga who softly whined in response. So much so he was not sure what he was saying or writing. Or dictating given the different handwriting. It fit too; Katara admitted she healed Iroh before arriving in the North - if Iroh had been delirious when talking to her then, it would explain why she named the Great Uniter as Kuvira later on. It was even possible this other author had made a mistake when writing and used the wrong glyphs for what appeared to be Kuvira's name. Not that Korra could figure out how the error had occurred, but it was a pretty common problem. In any case, she could not, would not believe Kuvira capable of the deeds they accused the Great Uniter of.

She read through the rest of the letters, heart sinking a little. Nothing from Bolin. Nothing from Asami. Nothing from Kuvira. The first was a futile dream she knew. The second unlikely after her behaviour in Ba Sing Se. But the third? Why had Opal made the effort but not Kuvira? Korra plucked up her pen and started replying. A few letters to Zaofu, though with recent strife penned without any confidence of them arriving. The city had not fallen to the Great Uniter as far as current intelligence indicated, but the surrounding area was war-torn and communication was becoming increasingly difficult; static jammed radio waves and far too hawks died in transit. Still; hopefully either Suyin, Opal, or... Korra hesitated but scribbled Kuvira's name on her own copy of the letter. She had to trust in her friend, unless... No. Her hand cramped by the end and it was about time to get back to her duties. "You going to be okay here?" Korra asked. Naga did not answer, the polar-bear dog softly snoring. "Good girl. I'll be back a bit later."

* * *

The village had been one of several they had once passed through on their way to find Asami; back then it was nothing more than a simple farming community. Now it was one of the main refugee sites within the Earth Kingdom, in addition to operating as a relief centre for dealing with the rash of diseases now plaguing the surrounding lands. Diseases that they seemed to never be able to treat quite quick enough or quite as thoroughly as she wanted; the nearby medical tent had a line of patients extending as far as she could see - just like every other day. They needed help. And like every time she came to help there was a ripple of recognition as she stepped into the tent. Kya insisted it was good, even if the attention here - embodiment of their hopes - felt overwhelming. People brightened when they caught sight of her. Some even called out her name and title, jostling others just to catch a glimpse of her. She hurried to where the rest of the healers treated the sick, whispered hellos and thank yous as she took her place.

"The Avatar has come to save us!" an elderly woman cried as she shuffled forward for Korra's attention.

Korra shook her head. "I'm just here to help. But I will do all I can," she said. The woman bowed solemnly and told Korra what was wrong. Everything Katara had ever taught her came in handy here. She picked up little bits and pieces up from the other healers she worked beside but few could heal with water like her. After the first day Korra insisted to the crowds that the other healers were just as competent as her, the crowd seemed to accept it, but Korra still worried of people refusing to let another healer look over them, or cause delays as they insisted only the Avatar could help.

She listened as the sick and injured related their experiences and pasts. Some were reticent and reluctant to talk even after she healed them as best she could; others poured out their hearts and stories the moment she began patiently working on them. The first day had been the worst; Korra had held herself together through so many tales of sadness and lost loves ones, but as soon as night fell she needed to get out, needed to let the sorrow and pain out somehow. She crept out to the nearby woods, far from anyone and wept in the moonless darkness. It did not seem to help all that much, but somehow she was able to get back on her feet, determined to do everything she could.

More than one of her patients mentioned the Great Uniter. They never spoke her name, but told Korra how she bent the toughest metal without problem and yet fought and moved with a dancer's grace. Beautiful and cruel; destroying those who opposed and would not submit to her. So many had stories of imprisonment and executions - friends, family, strangers. Whole villages were shockingly left to starve if they remained resilient to the new leader's entreaties. During some breaks if she still had the energy she would play with the surviving children. At least she could still do something for them in the midst of the destruction and suffering. The air-scooter kept them all entertained as she chased around the camp after them. At least they still had their innocence. But how many would be orphans like Bolin and Mako? Too many. And how many would suffer as they had? Far too many

Night-time gave her the chance to meditate alone. No earthbending still, but it would come - just like the others had. Patience. Hard to be patient when she needed all the element back; two alone would not be enough to end the conflict. It was hard to concentrate through the events of the day. Naga helped the first night she was there, the warmth softness of her fur too tempting to continue meditating and forcing her concentration like that. She slept better than she had in some time, curled in Naga's paws. The effect faded too quickly; and the horrors of the day haunted her. She needed something more. Two days after Naga's arrival and Korra spotted the waxing moon. "Yue," she murmured.

* * *

Korra blinked her eyes open in the spirit world. Had it been easy due to the moon's growing presence in the sky or was she simply better at meditating now? No matter; she was here. The spirit oasis looked just how she expected it. And like she hoped, Yue was sat on the side of the pool, her legs trailing in the water. "Korra," she smiled. "I did not expect to see you again so soon." Her expression faltered. Must not be doing a good job of hiding her feels. "Is something the matter?"

"You could say that. Can I talk to you about it?" she asked.

"Of course," Yue said and patted the grass beside her. "Wait. Lie here," she said and patted her lap.

Korra blinked at her. "You want me to sit on you?"

Yue's smirk lasted a fraction of a second too long. "Your head, Korra. Rest your head here." She lay back, Yue looming over her. "Now," she stroked her fingers through Korra's hair. "I will listen to whatever you wish to tell me. Or I am willing to simply be here with you."

"Thank you," Korra murmured and closed her eyes, relishing the feel of the spirit's fingers in her hair. Slowly, but with increasing agitation the words poured out of her. The camp full of the sick and injured, the refugees and survivors, her fears for the children. All of it. Yue was silent for a long moment when Korra finally ran out of words. A soft touch on her face made her blink her eyes open.

"You have seen much sorrow," she said as her hand wiped the tears from Korra's cheek. "But you have persisted."

"I'm not sure how much longer I can keep on," Korra murmured, enjoying her touch.

"You can only continue for as long as you feel able," Yue said, fingers returning to her hair.

"But... So many people are depending on me," she protested.

"You must do what you feel is right. The Avatar represents balance in your world. Even your help must not consume all your time," Yue said.

"I don't want it to," Korra said sharply.

Yue grinned. "And for that I am grateful. Your are both wise and compassionate Korra. You have helped so many."

Korra bit her lip. "Do you mind if I come back again? When it gets too much?"

"I would be honored. You know where to find me," Yue said.

* * *

Their group moved on, seeking out more villages that needed their help as refugees flooded into them. So much work; healing, food distribution - all carried out at the behest of Republic City, the Fire nation and both water tribes. Air acolytes swooped through the air ferrying the donated food. In the night-time Korra meditated, her focus on earth-bending seeming less important than again lying her head on Yue's lap. A moment of solace and calm after a day of pain and horror from so many.

The Great Uniter held Ba Sing Se and five city states currently - roughly equal to a fifth of the overall land mass of the Earth Kingdom. The Earth Empire's specific victories were all along the southern reaches of the continent and from the reports likely to remain there. The United Forces avoided the Southern Ocean while the Empire's armada ferried troops along the coastlines. Things would change in the end; the Earth Empire had control of numerous stations along the coast, and reports were unclear if they were making in-roads along the tracks. At least the Northern states were currently safe from the Great Uniter. Still not safe for civilians; the areas were suffering through ongoing conflicts and intense fighting for control of the crown. Or perhaps they would face the Great Uniter. Would one problem take the other out? One thing at a time; she needed to be a fully realized Avatar before she could truly intervene. There was little balance to be had by simply taking out the warlords.

Korra was faintly amused - though saddened - to arrive in the Omashu area after they broke camp. "Remember here, girl?" she asked Naga. "Looks different doesn't it? We came from the other side of the mountain." She, Mako and Naga had only stayed three days last time - and spent most of their time in a love hotel. It sounded somehow surreal to think of that now. Three days in the same bed and after all that kissing the first night, and nothing had happened between them. Korra sighed. How would she feel right now if Mako had not rejected her offer? If they had spent those days entertaining themselves in the hotel room rather than re-watching the Oma and Shu play over and over again. Would it have been as good as she hope, wrapped in Mako's arms and moaning? Maybe their time would not have been so different; they had been mistaken as lovers more than once while roaming the city, arm in arm. And a few onlookers assertions of just what occurred behind closed doors would have been correct. Korra shook herself. Not good to dwell on those memories right now. Mako was still a raw feeling deep inside.

Omashu had not made a formal request from the United Forces for assistance and it was not hard to see why; the city's defences at least looked imposing. Not as strong or with a legend of impregnability as Ba Sing Se had, but Omashu had suffered and weathered numerous attacks. Would the defences still be enough now? More than likely the walls went up when the major threat the city faced was of a Fire Nation army. The situation was so different now; how could this city - any city relying on stone for defense - hope to defend against an earthbending army?

The city had taken in as many refugees as they could manage, but space within the limited was severely limited. The refugees had spilled out from the city and into numerous make-shift camps spread around outside the outer wall of the city. Well away from any defensive measures and shockingly vulnerable if the Great Uniter decided to attack. But what other choice? Kya commented that they were here to try and shift as many of the refugees back to Republic City. The healers were to prepare people for travel as best they could. Sloppier, faster work than before; it hurt to on alleviate pain enough to move the people on, but the situation was against them. Korra visited Yue each night, her friend listening as patiently as ever as she unburdended herself.

The evacuations had been in operation for just over a day when Kya hurried over to Korra as she helped a group of elderly refugees across a muddy river. "Korra; we are ordering a general retreat. Everyone is to dismantle as much as we can outside the city and push back to Gathelatio."

"Is it the empire?" Korra asked, keeping her voice low.

"Yes," Kya said, her face deadly serious. "We've received intelligence the army is heading right for us. Omashu should be okay, but the people outside..."

"How long do we have?" Korra said, shivering and glancing at the group of elderly refugees. They did not appear to have heard the discussion.

"Less than I would like; the advanced troops are coming by rail - they'll likely be here by dawn. The rest will come over-ground," Kya replied.

"So soon," Korra breathed. "But we need to help the people here don't we?"

"We do. And it pains me that we're doing this; but we don't have a choice. You know we don't have nearly enough soldiers here. We're here to guard you and the healers not fight a war." Kya stared into her eyes. "But like you said we need to help these people; and it looks like that means if we try to save all of them, we'll lose all of them. We have to help as much as we can. I am keeping the airships running until the last minute. We'll get as many people out as we can."

"I... I..." Korra sagged. It made a horrible kind of sense. "I understand," she said.

"I hoped you would. The same orders are going to all the other healers. Prioritize people to go on the airships. Really bad cases should remain here for now-" She held up her hand as Korra tried to interrupt. "We are negotiating with the king. He can take more than he says, and given the extra time the walls will provide, I want to try and get them evacuated from inside the city."

"The best we can do," Korra muttered.

"This is war I'm afraid," Kya said, her smile wan. "Our choices are limited."

Korra kept looking back as they began retreating a few hours later. Stragglers collapsed tents and bundled their belongings together. Many began limping behind the United Forces personnel and a gratifying number walked along side them. But there were far too many camped below Omashu.

* * *

Korra rolled onto her back, opened her eyes and stared vacantly at the roof of her tent. Sleep simply was not coming this evening and she could not get comfortable. Naga normally made her nod straight off, but tonight she felt too warm and her neck seemed forever at an odd angle. The temptation to slip into the spirit world once more came to mind, but she doubted she could concentrate to enough of a degree to make it there. Omashu was so close and they were running out of time before The Great Uniter arrived. Was it her? Was it really Kuvira leading the group?

"Sorry girl," Korra said somewhere past midnight. "I've got to know." Naga lifted her head as Korra dressed and grabbed her staff. "You need to stay here though," she said. Naga stared at her. "I know, I know. I'll be quick okay? I promise I'll be back." Naga lowered her head but kept watching her as she left the tent. Her confidence slipped a little half-way across the camp; she could bend air and water now, but how much water there to draw upon close to the city? There were the rivers, but her reach was not quite what it once was. She dithered for a moment and hurried to the supply tent. Four water-skins should be more than enough. Not that she had ever used one before - but then she had a tendency to default to using fire when confronted with opponents. No. She could not afford even a momentary distraction like that now. Emulate Katara; she famously only ever used one. How different her first confrontation with Amon might have been with something like this at the start of the fight. No. That way lay a never ending chain of might-have-beens and other paths no longer available to her. She had to deal with the present as she found it.

Getting clear of the camp was easy; most of the United Forces personnel were dealing with the refugees who had traveled with them. Korra flicked open the glider and bent a gust to send her sailing into the night sky and back towards Omashu. She was almost at the city when it became obvious the dark sky was not solely because of night; a column of smoke towered up from Omashu, the source fires horribly vivid in the darkness. The Earth Empire had arrived early and the figh had already begun. Korra's stomach tightened as she flew closer. There was sporadic fights in the city's lower levels; at least the Earth Empire had not only made it into the lowest ring. Kya's airships at least were still running - just as she promised. Korra swooped lower; she had to make sure as many as possible made it out.

Something odd on the battle field. Korra squinted; they looked like mechatanks. So the Earth Empire had those too; the unused Equalist weapons from Ba Sing Se given new life and sent to belch fire into Omashu. Asami had mentioned something about how the hulls were platinum to guard against both fire and metalbenders. Those things would be unpleasant to deal with. So far they seemed to be holding a perimeter around the city while ground troops flooded into the city. First things first though; putting out the fires.

Korra aimed for the wall dividing the lowest ring of the city from the one set above it. The fire was beginning to take hold, the city's earthbenders torn between destroying the buildings the fire clung to and repelling the invaders. She could help; and fortunately there was a large body of water nearby. No need for the skins just yet. Korra landed heavily, snapped her glider closed and waterbent as fast as she could. The resulting wave washed over the burning buildings and doused the flames. More and more people turned to stare at her as she continued to bend the water, submerging every flame beneath her wave. Some water left; she froze it into place over as many breaches as she could see. But she was merely half an Avatar; in the past she might have pushed the whole army back; her hasty reinforcement of the walls melted in moments after a succession of volleys from the mechatanks.

The Earth Empire soldiers flooded in through the newly exposed breaches; from the looks of things there were earthbenders amongst them. The city defenders threw barriers and obstructions as fast as they could, though some opposing force collapsed them moments later, and some constructions became malformed shapes as two evenly match benders tried to control the same rock. They could only hold the section for so long, and she could not help them directly. Korra's hands itched to earthbend and help, but it was still beyond her. Slowly, but surely the Earth Empire pushed their way further into the city. All too soon the call came for a general retreat and the defenders fell back, scrambling up into the next ring, pushing refugees and civilians before them.

Korra leapt up and used her glider to sail to the top of the city. Huge lines of refugees waited for the next available airships, soldiers barking orders in the chaos. She grabbed for whoever seemed nominally in charge. "How is the evacuation going?"

"We don't have enough airships for the population," the soldier said in frustration, annoyed at first, but his expression brightened. Just her presence seemed to give people hope. If only she felt deserving of it. "The pilots are going as fast as they can but..."

"It's not fast enough," Korra nodded. "So we need to buy more time. How many more people need to get out?"

"Nearly a thousand left. I make that ten airship loads assuming no over-crowding." He grimaced. "And not counting the city defenders."

Korra glanced up at the mass of people waiting and the shadowy forms of the airships rising above them. "Send a hawk to General Kya of the United Forces. They're not far from the city. Tell her we need more airships-"

"Belay that," a voice angrily interrupted. The King of Omashu looked haggard in the dim light, the light catching on his jewelry. He glared at Korra. "I would hope the Avatar would have more confidence or be able to drive our enemy back. But if you cannot then we will. We will repel them! We will win! The soldiers of this city will fight to their very last breath!"

Korra tried to remain calm even as she wanted to scream at the hopeless optimism. "Look down there!" she said fiercely as she pointed to the lower rings. The Earth Empire were building up speed and advancing at a startling rate. "You're losing this fight." Worried looks all around her and whispered concerns; they thought she could save them. "I'm sorry. I will help as much as I can, but I'm not a full Avatar anymore. But you can't hope to drive them back out. Not now. If you want your people to live, than ask the United Forces for help."

The king muttered something about losing honor, but nodded brusquely. "Send the hawk," he said scowling as he stared down into the flames now growing in the city.

"Thank you," Korra said. "Send the hawk now. I'll take care of the fires for now, tell your men to put everything they've got into holding this ring. There can't be many left below us and-"

"People of Omashu." The voice boomed out of every radio and echoed in the across the entire city. A shiver ran up Korra's spine and she shivered. A familiar voice. Far too familiar. Louder than she had ever heard it, but the speak was unmistakable. "I am the Great Uniter," the voice came again. "If you try to escape the city only uncertainty awaits you out there in the Earth Kingdom. You may escape today, maybe even tomorrow but there is nowhere safe forever." Korra shuddered. She sounded like she was enjoying the spectacle. What had happened? "One day you will face my forces again - however far and however long you run. Fight us and you will lose. Pledge allegiance however and all are welcome to join with me in uniting the Earth Empire. You will be under my protection as my citizens; together we will be one strong, unified nation."

Korra blinked, unsure what to do as the voice continued, still trying to persuade people. The civilians huddled nearby shuddered, some moaning with fear, others hurling obscenities at the Great Uniter. Far below them, more and more soldiers poured into the city. Where were the airships? Korra stared up; hard to see anything with the smoke obscuring the sky. The other rings where falling as she watched, more and more defenders caught by the Earth Empire as they tried to fall back. Too many survivors and a hundred or so troops. "Avatar Korra? I know you are here. I wish to... talk." Korra's blood ran cold. Had she brought the Great Uniter here? All she wanted to do was help; maybe she would have been better off staying in the south.

No. She was the Avatar and she had a duty. Her opponent could not continue. The Great Uniter - Korra could still not think of her by any other name - controlled only a single element; earth. Korra had two different elements to use - and her opponent had little experience dealing with airbenders. Korra could defeat her; challenge her to a duel as Iroh had described, watch for this technique and use both her elements to subdue her. If nothing else it would delay the inevitable and maybe allow the last people to get clear of the city before the Earth Empire reached the summit. A distant drone caught her attention; the airships were on their way back.

"Keep on evacuating. I'm going to buy you some time," Korra shouted as she ran for the edge of the ring. She stumbled to a halt; Earth Empire troops swarmed right beside them - they had made it so far so quickly and no one had noticed. Then the people they had been waiting for? Korra shuddered. She needed to end this immediately. "I am Avatar Korra!" she roared above the din. "I request an audience with the Great Uniter!" The soldiers all stared up at her, flickers of recognition on faces as they muttered her name. The fighting slowed and halted, Omashu defenders taking advantage of the pause to hurry to safety. The crowd shifted; something, no, someone was coming. The crowd parted, people backing away and crouching into a bow as a solitary figure stalked across the ring below. A woman. No. No, it was impossible to ignore the truth visible with her own eyes.

Kuvira looked up at her and smiled. She gestured and she rose up; the movement shocked Korra for a moment before realization set in. Metalbending; she was lifting herself with metalbending. There was something else there; an impression of something larger that seemed to hand above and around Kuvira like a shroud. Korra frowned and in the moment she concentrated the impression faded. Kuvira's smile did not change as she stepped onto the upper ring. "Great Uniter," Korra muttered.

"Avatar," Kuvira replied.

* * *

"More of them?" Wing asked staring past Bolin. He turned staring ahead along the tracks. A group of people were waving and shouting at the train as it approached. The train shuddered as it began slowing down; the driver seemed to have no choice given the people sitting directly on the track. They looked alarmingly like Earth Empire soldiers. "We might need to get them out of the way. Looks like a job for you," he grinned at Bolin.

"Maybe," Bolin murmured, his body tensing. It would be easy to scare them off with a little lavabending. Wait; there was something different about these uniforms. He caught Wei's arm. "The uniforms look... different?" A streak of red paint bisected the Earth Empire crest.

"Defectors?" Wing asked, frowning. "The uniforms look defaced."

"Could be a bluff," Wei added quickly. "We should be ready."

"I hope they're real," Bolin said in a shaky voice. No desire for more fighting if he could avoid it. "Wait; look there are refugees with them too."

The train continued to slow; there were still moving fast enough to zip straight past a number of people who scrambled to their feet and ran alongside the train. "Wei!" A voice called. "Wei! It's me!" A girl was keeping pace with them even as the train felt like it was coming to a halt.

"Kallen!" Wei called as he waved to her. "Good to see you!"

"Don't go to Omashu!" she blurted as the train lurched to a halt. Kallen bent double, panting.

"What?" Wei asked. "Why?"

"The Great Uniter is headed there." The name still made Bolin shiver; even her alter-ego, the name she hid behind induced dread in his stomach.

Wei sagged. "Should have known she'd head for there," he muttered as Kallen caught her breath. He slid onto his stomach and hung over the edge of the carriage. "Where should we go then?" he asked. "Is there another line we can take?"

"Kagami's good!" Kallen said. "There's a switching point a few miles further. Should be able to take you in the right direction. And we heard the United Forces are headed there too - and we're going there as soon as we can."

"You don't want to get on the train?" Bolin asked, frowning. Not that there was really enough room even on the roof anymore for more passengers

Kallen shook her head. "No. We want to find Opal first."

"Opal?" Wing and Wei said in the same moment. They leapt off the train without a pause, the whole vehicle jolting as it began to move. Bolin glanced ahead; the Earth Empire defectors had cleared the track and were helping people clamber up onto whatever handhold they could find. Wing and Wei's spaces on the roof were rapidly filled. Bolin dithered for a moment and dropped down after the twins.

"I'm coming too."

"What about Korra?" Wing asked. "I know Ku- the Great Uniter's over that way, but, c'mon, Bolin. It's Korra!"

"I know. I know! He stressed, but..." he sighed. Conflicting emotions. Fear, expectancy, loyalty. "Why are you looking for Opal?"

"You didn't hear? No one's seen her since she stopped The Great Uniter from killing Prince Iroh." Wing and Wei exchanged surprised glances with Bolin. "It back-fired on the Earth Empire; made the Great Uniter lose a lot of popularity," Kallen said.

"Which camp is she in?" Wing asked hurriedly. "We need to rescue her too. It'll be just like the other camps; Bolin can use his lavabending-"

"She's not in a camp," Kallen interrupted.

"Huh?" Wei asked blinking at her.

"As far as anyone can make out she vanished from the camp and not even the Great Uniter knows where she is now. Last we heard was that her badgerhounds had tracked her towards this area, but she had enough sense to cross a few rivers and now they've lost her scent," Kallen said.

"Bolin; I've decided - you can't come with us," We said suddenly.

Bolin started and immediately tried to protest. "But I-"

Wing shook his head. "This is about our family. We can't lose our sister too. Not after Zaofu, Baatar turning on us and whatever happened to Mom." his voice cracked as he spoke.

"But-," Bolin tried.

"No," Wei said. "If she was in a camp we'd need you. But she's out here somewhere; we've got a lot more experience in the wilderness. For Opal's sake, for yours and-" He grinned. "Even the world; Korra needs to know you're alive. It's risky, it's dangerous, but you need to go to Omashu."

"You know the Avatar?" Kallen asked as she stared at Bolin in wonder. "Wait, all of you?"

"We have talked to her once or twice. And Bolin here? He not only knows her, he-" Bolin cut Wei off with an elbow to the ribs. Wei winked at him and Bolin sighed.

Kallen was frowning. "But... the Avatar is why the Great Uniter is headed to Omashu. She found out she was helping the United Forces and..." she trailed off.

"So she needs to know what's coming for her," Wei said. "So; you go to Omashu and leave Opal to us."

"This is amazingly unfair," Bolin sighed, the worry about abandonment tempered by the rising excitement that Korra was closer than she had been to him in so long.

"Maybe." Wei grinned. "But we'll see each other again in Republic City, right?"

"Right," Bolin replied, smiling.

"Good." Wei looked at him oddly and leant forward, pressing his lips against Bolin's. Bolin started , the kiss both a surprise and arousing. His eyelids fluttered; open his eyes and pull away or continue the kiss? So different to when he had kissed Haruhi, different to kissing Korra. Unexpectedly enjoyable. He kissed back, the kiss prolonging more than he might have expected it too. His head felt dizzy and concerns about just how long they had been kissing seemed barely worth his concern until finally Wei pulled away from him. The loss of contact was almost dismaying and Bolin almost leant forward to continue but paused when he noticed Wei grinning. Bolin could not help but smile back. "Sorry. That was just in case one of us didn't make it. Last time I promise-"

"It's okay. I just never kissed a guy before..." Bolin mumbled, his head still spinning a little. His face felt flushed, and it was a little difficult to catch his breath. Not to mention how the rest of his body reacted. Hopefully no one else noticed. "That was... nice," he added awkwardly. He glanced around to find they had garnered a sizable audience including many from the camps.

Cid was grinning at him. "Hero's reward," he said with a smirk.

"Your fans will be delighted," Mari from the women's camp giggled.

"Fans?" he asked weakly.

"You're a hero Bolin! And now we have to wait who you wind up with; the Avatar or Wei here," Mari said.

"Tell you what; I'll give you an incentive..." He glanced at Mari. "You don't mind me making it more complicated do you?"

Mari shook her head. "Either way sounds good."

Wei smirked. "Okay. So, Bolin? If you haven't confessed to Korra by the time we next see you, you have to kiss me again, okay?"

"Not that much of a deterrent," Bolin murmured. Wei raised one eyebrow and Mari hopped excitedly from one foot to another. Bolin sighed. "Okay, I'll do my best to let her know."

"Nu-uh," Wei said shaking his head. "Promise?"

"I promise," Bolin said wearily. "You all going to be my witnesses I guess?" The camp survivors murmured their ascent, not everyone quite as interested in the semi-soap opera as Cid and Mari. "I guess I'll see you all in Republic City," he said.

"You will! Take care Bolin," Wei said and waved as he, Wing, Cid, Mari and the others set off across the country-side. The train was barely visible ahead of him - not long before it had to switch track. Maybe he should have stated with it until then - now he had no choice but to walk. Bolin stayed close to the tracks and began walking towards Omashu.

The journey was lonely and tedious. To his immense relief the city still standing when he arrived and there was no trace of the Earth Empire inside the city or in the surrounding area. The banner above the entrance proclaimed Omashu the city of love, and he tried hard not to see it as a good sign. The pessimistic conclusion soon seemed accurate; Korra did not seem to be here. Maybe the rumor had been wrong? A worrying possibility given the blank looks when he asked where The Avatar was. Maybe he arrived ahead of her? What to do now; go looking or trust in what he had heard and remain here until she did arrive. A few hours amongst the refugees and it became impossible to leave as he helped out as much as he could. Only so much he could do without waterbending or any medical knowledge. It took some time for the new rumour to finally reach him, but he could hardly sit still when he heard it; the Avatar had arrived a few days before and was helping the over-spill camps outside the city walls right now.

Bolin finished tending to his assumed duties as quickly as he can and sprinted for the city gate. Too late; just as he reached the outer gate it slammed shut and alarms blaring. For a moment he panicked, certain that the authorities were after him. Maybe the city had already fallen and they hid that fact to draw in more people? The moment passed; the massing troops on the walls was evidence enough; something else was coming. A few shouted commands confirmed it; the Earth Empire was here and Bolin shivered uncontrollably.

UUUUUU

"It's been a while, Avatar." Kuvira added "Korra," a moment later, almost as an after-thought. Her smile did not reach her eyes which stared at Korra with an unnerving intensity. She seemed so different to the friend Korra last saw months ago. "I am surprised - but pleasantly so - to find you here. We've been anxiously awaiting news of the Avatar's recovery these last few months-"

"Wish I could say the same," Korra blurted, her fists clenching and her heart racing. She almost regretted saying the words, but could not stop herself as she carried on talking. "It really is you. I didn't want it to be you," she said. "I thought everyone was mistaken or they were lying. Only I never stopped to wonder why they would do that. I guess I didn't want to believe you could do it." Kuvira cocked her head to one side questioningly. "It is true?"

"Is what true?" Kuvira asked lazily. "Oh this? All of this?" she said indicating her army with a swooping gesture. "I can only surmise you mean whether I am the one known as the Great Uniter. I should think that answer is obvious, though I will admit I feel it more accurate to note I was once called Kuvira but that name has little meaning for me any more."

Kuvira stepped forward and Korra stepped back. "But the things people have said about you and your followers. All those terrible things; taking over provinces, forced labor, executions. Purging fire nation and water tribe citizens in the Earth Kingdom. Were those true too?" Kuvira stared at her impassively. "Answer me!" Korra growled. She darted forward and grabbed Kuvira's uniform. "Tell me they're not true!" she hissed shaking the Great Uniter.

Kuvira wrenched her shirt from Korra's grip, hastily smoothing the rumpled fabric as she took a step back. "Typical," she said as she brushed at her uniform. "As always you have been blinded by your emotions." She took a deep breath, her expression softening. "What you have no doubt heard is propaganda designed to discredit me and my efforts. I assure you I do only what I must to liberate the people of the Earth Kingdom from their oppressors. I am bringing a revolution so that all may benefit. Just as we both did to the Matou family - it's just my current project is somewhat... bigger," she said.

"You expect me to believe they were all lying?" Korra asked hotly. "Hundreds of men, women and children? All of them?" Memories of the sick and injured, many dying even as she frantically tried to keep them alive.

"Yes," Kuvira said simply. "Had it not occurred to you that my enemies are the ones responsible for these crimes? Attributing them to me allows them to defame me."

"What enemies?" Korra asked shaking her head. "People who refuse to bow? Who don't want to be part of your empire?" Kuvira said nothing and continued to stare at her. "What about the Fire Nation citizens? The ones you asked Prince Iroh to negotiate for? The world knows what you did when he accepted your duel."

"The... citizens you are referring to were guilty of trying to incite a rebellion. There were no innocents among them; I detained them because there was no other choice. I had to keep the peace," Kuvira said with an shrug. "Is it really so surprising their prince took their side without question? He challenged me and I faced him. The truth of the matter has been twisted by many to serve their own ends - the Fire Nation prince among them." There was a seductive smoothness to her words; so easy to just believe her. No. Her response to the question about the Fire Nation hostages was a non-answer.

"Where is Opal?" Korra asked. "She stopped you fighting and then?"

"Korra, I understand you have heard upsetting things, but please believe me: I do not know where Opal is. We had a disagreement and she left of her own free will." Kuvira shrugged. She looked sincere. But how could Korra believe her - standing here at the highest point of Omashu with her troops rampaging through the streets below them. Too convenient in her excuses and reasoning. Too many question still - not least how had Omashu tried to hurt her? "It must be difficult to take in," Kuvira murmured as she stepped forward, her hand gripping Korra's shoulder. "But the Earth Empire is doing good and we are making so much progress in our bid to unify the kingdom. But there is so much we still have to do." Kuvira smiled gently. "Think of this like your predecessor; when he helped Zuko as he took the Fire Nation throne. You can do the same. Join us Korra and we can forge this nation anew. We can finally achieve peace."

The question hung in the air for too long. Seductive and tempting. If Kuvira was honest then maybe they really could change the Earth Kingdom for the better. She could regain her earthbending, learn from Kuvira and - like she said - they would be just like Zuko and Aang. If she was telling the truth. The memories of her patients refused to fade, the look in their eyes, the pain and suffering. "No," Korra said quietly. "No, not your way," she added and pulled away from Kuvira. "You goals are laudable, but nothing can justify your methods."

"There is no other way," Kuvira said, her expression hardening. She was tensing up and again there was that flare of something around her. Something vast and complex beyond anything she had felt before. It faded again.

"Yes there is," Korra said fiercely. "You said people were the most important thing in the kingdom. I've been listening to the people, Kuvira. Have you?" She gestured to Omashu. "This is not right. This city was trying to help out people running away from you. And here you are blowing holes in it and setting it on fire. All this time I thought you wanted to help the world. I even admired you for what you wanted to do." Korra shook her head. "I can't let this continue."

"Disappointing. Heart over head-" Kuvira began.

"Enough," Korra growled. "No more of your nonsense." She pointed her folded glider at Kuvira threateningly. "This ends now."

"Trying to emulate him are you?" Kuvira smiled smugly. "Your predecessor. The damage he caused to the world and yet you think he a good role model. You have the same kind of poor taste Bolin had."

"Don't say his name," Korra growled.

"What? Bolin's? It's not like avoiding it will bring him back from where you left him." Her smiled widened as Korra's fists clenched even tighter. "I never did tell you what I did before you found me in those tunnels did I?" she asked. Korra blinked. What was this? "I should apologize for that. I had intended him to keep you company after. I never wanted to hurt him, never wanted him involved."

"What are you...?" Korra murmured in quiet horror.

"He would have been so useful right now." Kuvira sighed. "A great loss. Did you never wonder how he got into that cavern? He followed me under the palace thinking he could be a hero or something out of his puerile dramas. I told him to stay away, but you were such an inspiration and he worried about me." Kuvira barked out a laugh. "That boy would follow you to the ends of the world if you let him. And that's why he died down there!" Kuvira looked too smug, too gloating. Korra's nails bit painfully into her palm. "The big idiot could not leave well enough alone-"

The punch was everything she could muster; pain, hate, anger, frustration, vengeance, revenge. She scarcely recognized the howling shout that accompanied it. Her own voice, twisted in her throat and leaving it aching and sore. The force of her fist threw Kuvira backwards and Korra gave her no chance to recover as she slammed into her and tackled her to the ground. She slammed her fists down at her so-called friend, but Kuvira had the advantage here. The ground somehow turned, her knees unable to find purchase as she slid off of Kuvira. The Great Uniter was on her feet in moments, her boot lashing out to catch Korra's chin. The pain made her vision blur and she hastily scrambled backwards and struggled to her feet. Only just in time; several metal sheets spun through the air. Korra lashed out with her staff and blasted them away. "Take it back," she demanded as she bent a blast of air at Kuvira. It knocked her backwards and slammed her onto the rock nearby.

"Where were you when Ba Sing Se was in flames?" Kuvira snarled as she scrambled to her feet. "Where were you when the Queen died and the only ones willing to lead where more like her? They did not care for the people, and we had no Avatar to turn to for help." Another barrage of metal, the wind failing to catch all of them and not slowing the remainder by close to enough; the onslaught damaged her glider in seconds.

Korra tossed it away the battered staff away. "I've come back," she hissed as she pulled a water whip from one of the skins. Easier to break the rocks like this - not so sure on the metal. "In time to save the kingdom from you."

"You want to undo it all?" Kuvira asked, panting hard. "You want to turn back time and progress? I did all this without you. We don't need you and your specialness. You do not understand the world. All you know to do is beat up the people who frustrate you. You see only the short-term. Just like a child. The future cannot arrive without sacrifices!" A barrage of rock ripped from the floor beneath them both. Korra twisted a thick thread of water around herself to act as a shield. Kuvira paused after her barrage and Korra took the opportunity to send a stream of water at Kuvira's knee and froze it in in place. Her opponent stumbled, off-balance enough to bowl her over with another blast of wind. Kuvira was down but not out; she hastily scrambled side-ways and threw herself into one of the transport chutes. She was getting away.

Korra chased after her, preferring to leap from structure to structure as she tried to keep pace with Kuvira, blasts of air and water keeping her aloft. Kuvira paused on the penultimate outer ring of the city and assumed an unusual stance. What was she trying? It looked like no earthbending or metalbending form Korra had ever seen. Nothing like fire, water or even air. Korra thudded onto the ground a good distance from Kuvira and sprinted right at her, a new water whip curling from the skin. Kuvira did not seem worried. What was she doing? Trying to taunt her? The Great Uniter completed two spins and she only realised what she was seeing as Kuvira's hand pointed right at her. There was a flicker of movement from her hand and Korra's shoulder seemed to explode with pain. Just like Iroh had said. Korra stumbled, her fingers flexing, the water whip falling to splash uselessly on the ground. It was not as bad as she had feared; her arm still seem to work. Kuvira scowled and spun around again - too far for Korra to attack in time. She leapt for a nearby pillar and pressed her back against the solid stone. What now? She could not keep hiding here, and even here was worrying; could Kuvira penetrate solid rock with her attack? Something smacked with an alarming crack into the pillar and Korra jumped, calming a second later. The attack had not penetrated the pillar. She glanced up - the pillar stood, but was now riddled with cracks and splinters. How many more could it survive? And what then? She had no choice; she needed to take Kuvira head on.

* * *

The soldier tried to push Bolin away as he sagged almost pulling Bolin over. "Leave me... save yourself," the soldier gasped.

"Not doing that sir," Bolin replied. "We haven't got far to go. See? We're almost to the top." He glanced over his shoulder down into the destruction of the city layers below them. He had helped so many up from section to section, the Earth Empire army terrifyingly close on his heels.

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can," Bolin said firmly and hauled the soldier up, half carrying, half dragging him up the steep steps. A movement above; more soldiers peering down at him.

"Hey down there!" Someone shouted. "The Avatar is commanding we all evacuate the city. Everyone is to head for the airship station!"

The Avatar? Korra was here now? "Okay!" he shouted back. "See," he said to the soldier. "Gotta do what Korra says." The man just grunted in reply. Another soldier took the man's other arm as they drew level and the three of them continued to push on through Omashu. The pain in Bolin's legs seemed to fade, the climb getting easier. She was here! He carefully left the man where the line of the airship began. "Ko- The Avatar; where is she?" he asked the nearest soldier.

"She's fighting the Great Uniter at the bottom of the city," the soldier said hurriedly, his focus past Bolin. The airships were busily filling up. "I wouldn't worry about them at the moment, just get on-board and get out of here."

"What about Korra?" Bolin said wandering away from the people waiting to board.

"She's the Avatar," the man said behind her. "She'll be fine."

Bolin shook his head. "You don't know that. I... I'm going to check on her." He turned back. "Please try and keep a ship ready. If she doesn't come back, neither will I."

"Don't be a fool!" the soldier shouted. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Her friend," Bolin said and he leapt for the nearest transport chute. He grabbed a chunk of rock to skid down the steep chute; so much like the aftermath of the fight with the Red Lotus. It was hard to miss where Korra had to be; a ring of people far below contrasted against the pale rock, and two distant figures in the centre. He lost sight of them as he reached the ring and threw himself from the chute, landing with an awkward roll. So many Earth Empire soldiers clustered around the fight, their uniforms a stark and unpleasant reminder of the recent past. He shuddered at the thought of trying to push through the crowd; but he needed a vantage point. He needed to help Korra if the situation arose. A series of crumbling pillars loomed over the fight; good enough. Bolin scrambled up with difficulty, his fingers unable to dig into the rock and instead he had to cling to be whatever handhold he could find. A bit higher. There. There were two women fighting below him; the sight both lifting his spirits and crushing them. Korra and Kuvira were here. It had been so long; one he had dearly wanted to see so badly. The other he never wanted to see again in his life.

Korra was charging at Kuvira who was in turn doing something strange; she started spinning on the spot and pointed at Korra as she darted out from behind a shattered pillar. Korra tried to dodge to one side, but what was she trying to avoid? He squinted. Kuvira scowled and span around again as the Avatar rushed forward. Korra stumbled to a halt after a few more steps and sank to her knees. Her hands pressed against her side which was rapidly reddening with blood. Bolin blinked; blood coated her shoulder too. Korra drew a stream of water across her side, her face contorted in agony as she lashed her arm forwards. Kuvira rolled away, stood and span again. Korra tensed as the spin completed, but looked more confused than hurt. Her gaze dropped. What was wrong? Her clothing looked darker, but not like she was bleeding. Kuvira repeated her motion three more times and now Korra looked panicked.

Kuvira had somehow destroyed the water skins at Korra's waist. She might be able to draw some of the water together, but the Great Uniter had as good as disarmed her. Kuvira was smiling, smug, self-assured. Korra scowled in response and with a sweep of her arm, Kuvira flew backwards and landed on her back. Korra's face was a mask of agony as she kept moving both her arms, the wind picking up all around them. The shifting dust made clear what she was doing; she was bending a torrent of air to keep Kuvira pinned in place, dust and debris raining down onto the Great Uniter who did not seem able to move. What now? If Korra stopped Kuvira could move and do who knew what. But could she hope to go on forever? He could help. The thought of coming close to Kuvira made him feel ill, but, no. He needed to help. Korra was going to win this.

Wait. Kuvira opened her eyes, her mouth twisting in fury. Her fingers clawed at the ground, sinking into the rock like sand. The sharp crack echoed around the city as the ground cracked and splintered in a widening circle around her. Korra looked concerned and took a step back as she kept on bending. There was something wrong with Kuvira; her eyes were half-closed - and in the fire light they almost looked as if they were glowing red. Kuvira raised her hand, pushing through the gale pinning her down, a metalsheet gripped between her fingers; abruptly it lashed down and the wind died. In the same moment, Korra twisted awkwardly, her feet tripping over themselves. Something sailed up in the air from Korra; what had she been carrying? Korra slammed into the rock and curled in on herself as the other object landed beside her.

"Get up," Bolin breathed. Korra did not move and reamined lying on her side as if frozen in place. What had she dropped? Bolin blinked and tried to make sense of what lay beside Korra. It looked almost like- No. It could not be. Korra looked like she was gripping her shoulder - the opposite one that had been bleeding. Bolin stared at the object, not wanting to accept that part of it was the same colour as Korra's shirt and the rest was the colour of Korra's skin.

Bolin barely remembered dropping from the pillar and shoulder-barging his way through the baying crowd. He was only faintly aware of Kuvira struggling to get to her feet as he collapsed beside the still unmoving Korra, a pool of blood beginning to develop around her. "Korra," he murmured in a shaking voice. She was bleeding badly, her eyes open and staring ahead unseeing. "Someone help! Please! Help her!" he shouted. No sympathetic faces in the crowd; all of them zealously praising the Great Uniter as a young woman lay bleeding. They had made no move towards him, but how long could that last? Korra needed help right now. Cursing he tore the sleeve from his shirt and tied it around her shoulder as tightly as he could, the blood soaking the fabric in moments. He needed to stop the bleeding. His gaze drifted to the dismembered arm again. Could a healer reattach it somehow?

Something moved behind him; Kuvira stared at him. Bruises covered her visible skin and her left eye swollen tight shut. Her good eye was wide with disbelief as he returned her gaze, his whole body trembling. He shivered uncomfortably reminded of the last time they faced each other. She turned away - she ignored him - and shouted to the crowd. "Let it be recorded today that The Great Uniter has defeated the Avatar!" She raised her fist and the crowd cheered her. "We have proved that we no longer require her or any like her. And now Omashu is now part of the great Earth Empire." She stared up towards the tip of the city and Bolin followed her gaze. He could not see any airships at present. Please let there be one more. "Those still within the city must demonstrate their loyalty. Like you all they will be treated fairly as citizens of the Earth Empire are. If not - and they choose to be an enemy - they will be dealt with as I dealt with the Avatar."

"Murderer!" Bolin growled. "You killed the Earth Queen and her family! You tried to kill Korra!" Not as much of a reaction as he might have hoped. Some of the Earth Empire watchers gasped and muttered around them, but far fewer than he hoped. Kuvira looked at his dispassionately. "She's deceiving you!" he continued. "This mess in the Earth Kingdom; she caused it all!"

"Bolin," Kuvira was staring at him. "Hand the Avatar to me and this time I will let you go free."

"Over my dead body," Bolin replied.

"Yes, well, we tried that once. I've had some practice since then," Kuvira replied smoothly. "I think I might succeed this time."

"Unless you kill me you're not getting her," Bolin yelled.

Kuvira chuckled and shook her head. "Your courage is commendable, but look around you; I have won this battle. You will both be my prisoners in moments. But I will at least offer you the chance to avoid her fate. That is at least if you demonstrate your loyalty to me."

"Don't count me out that quickly," Bolin muttered. His knees were trembling and his arms felt weak. "I'm not letting you look down on people like me. We're not expendable resources for your goals! We can't just be sacrificed for your ideals. We're not weak and we're not stupid!" He took a deep breath. "I challenge you to a duel!" he shouted as loud as he could. The crowd silenced for a moment, all eyes turning to Kuvira.

She looked surprised for a moment but then her face broke into mocking laughter. Bolin scowled at her. "Oh, Bolin, if I knew you were so keen on dying I would have made more of an effort. I have given you every chance to live and yet you persist in standing in my way. Your resilience may have brought you here, but it is with only a little regret I tell you it will take you no further. I do not back down from a duel - and I do not lose." She shifted into a combat stance. "Strike me - if you can."

With a grunt Bolin charged at her. The rock beneath his feet slid out from under him and he stumbled. He lept away from the shifting rock. He needed time for lavabending, but she was not giving him even a chance to start. It took all his effort to dodge and avoid the myriad of attacks she fired in his direction. Showing off to her troops. The crack of a rock across his forehead left him dizzy and his vision blurry. Was he bleeding? No time to worry about it. He lost sight of her in the dim light. Where was Kuvira? A movement to his left. Dodge, wait, listen, feel. There. He avoided another lunge from her and threw all his strength into a punch at the last place he sensed her. His fist connected with something and he finally blinked his vision clear. Kuvira stumbled back and with a look of rage she charged at him, her fists slamming into him over and over again.

* * *

Bolin collapsed to the ground, curling in on himself and moaning with pain. As she rained down her attack. Metal plates and rock would be too good for him, too quick. And fitting revenge; how dare he strike her? It was oddly satisfying to cause pain like this, her fists slamming into the soft parts of his body, his whimpering disgusting her. She arms tired and she got to her feet. How did he keep coming back? "It's over. Stay down, Bolin."

"Not over," Bolin muttered as he staggered to his feet, swaying dangerously as he tried to assume a combat stance. This was becoming tedious; first the Avatar, now him. Everything seemed to hurt and it was increasingly difficult to see anything. Vaatu's power should be at her finger-tips, the power adding such force to the blow that removed Korra's arm. But how had she done it? She could not be certain how she drew on it just moments before. No, she did not need it now, not against Bolin. She might have underestimated him once, but now earthbending and metalbending would do. She lashed out with a wave of rocks. He side-stepped them - only just. Kuvira scowled and threw a metal plate at him. Same again. No, she had at least drawn blood; a trickle of blood from his ear. What was she doing? Pleased she had just barely scratched him? He had to die. Bolin meanwhile had made no attempt to move, and stood stock still, his fists clenched at his side. Abruptly he dropped to the ground, both fists smashing into the rock. Strange. The rock started to glow with an increasingly bright. The ground melted.

Lava. Kuvira backed away as the intense heat washed over her. The pool of lava was small, but rapidly began to spread. Bolin had turned back to Korra; Kuvira reached out to attack and snatched her hand back as her uniform caught fire. The pool was moving inexorably towards her, the melting rock sluggish but gradually picking up speed. She took a few steps back. Not enough. Most of the troops had already fled and a burst of lava from close by sent the rest panicking. Bolin had hoisted Korra into his arms and was heading back towards the stairs up to the pinnacle of Omashu. She hurled a metal plate at him and missed by a wide margin; she could not look away from the lava for too long.

Kuvira sprinted and jumped down to the lower terrace, the lava spilling over the edge moments later. All around her the soldiers panicked and fled in all directions. Fools; they were going to trap themselves at this rate. How did one stop lava? They needed to redirect the flow - or at least slow it down even if temporarily. It would be difficult; the rock of Omashu was melting easily as the lava flowed across it. "Earthbenders!" she yelled as she backed away from the inner ring. "Earth walls. Block the flow and fall back." It was useless to pretend they held the city now - there would be little left of the lower levels at this rate, and at the speed it ate at the rock, even the upper reaches would fall.

Not enough earthbenders and not enough earth walls. The lava was flowing in between the defences and speeding up. Kuvira blinked; the lava flows were sweeping towards her. She threw up a rock wall, horrified to see it melt away in a moment. Her back pressed against the outer wall of the city - no chance but to flee. She leapt for the wall, fingers digging into the wall. Something intensely cold enveloped her foot. Dizzy for a moment, the cold vanishing in an instant, blistering heat supplanting it. Her fingers clenched and she shrieked in pain. Another cry ripped from her throat a moment later as a new wave of pain shot up her leg. Move. She had to move. She started climbing, her vision distorted by tears, her legs burning, the stench of charred flesh engulfing her sickeningly. Two hands and one foot were all she could feel - her left leg pulsed with fresh pain whenever it smacked against the rock or she tried to use it to gain a foothold. Must not look. She needed to. No. She hauled herself onto the wall, the flickering flames still sprining up from her clothing and her gaze dropped to her left leg. She could not even see her foot. No. Earthbending; dust - use it to smother the flames. Her fingers clawed at the rock and awkwardly crumbled it over her legs. The fire died, but the pain did not diminish in the slightest.

"We've got you ma'am," a voice said. Akiko. Her kenpei. Kuvira relaxed and let her carry her down from the wall and away from the city. She stared back at the glowing lower levels of Omashu, the level above the lava beginning to slide down into the destructive heat. A single airship took off from the very peak of the city. Both the Avatar and Bolin still lived. Kuvira quivered in fury. She had lost? To Bolin of all people?

"Use the mechatanks. Bring that airship down!" she ordered, her voice breaking and the pain threatening to consume her.

* * *

v

v

v

v

v

Thank you **Kradeiz, Tbone511,Curiosmaq, Shadowman20, Dreadking73 and LaSauterelle** for the reviews last week.

I wish I could hear from others I missed lately; Elmundonosabe, Trojanhalks2012, onetruefirelord, RedCloakedMaiden, RockSunner, Wingedswordyunagi, Chaot1kShadow5, AJ, aamoon13, TheDreamChaser, Fritz Niemann, WiseGirl, Mustaine666, gaguilar001. I don't know if you guys are still reading, and if you are still going on please let me know. So many have abandoned the fic or stopped reviewing since Book 1 or Book 2 and I hope I can learn if you guys are still here. If you are shy there are still the guest reviews. I need encouragement to finish this fic, every week; it's been very difficult to keep going after a year and a half of writing, it's a very tiring work and the only reward I get is reviews. So I really appreciate all reviews; don't think you need to write an entire essay for it.

**Wei's cucumber**

Is up to interpretation. *wink*

_**Chapter 9 – Love is Brightest in the Dark**__ (April 8/9)_


	51. Love is Brightest in the Dark

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Chapter 9 - Love is Brightest in the Dark**

* * *

"I need a doctor!" Bolin yelled as he stumbled up the last few steps to the pinnacle of Omashu. There was still one airship left; his only chance at salvation. The guards beside the hatch looked surprised for a moment and one darted away as the other beckoned him forward. His legs ached from running and he could not stop worrying that he had taken too long; that Korra was beyond saving. The guard re-appeared at the door, an older woman beside him.

"What's the issue?" she said backing away as Bolin stumbled into the craft.

"That's all of them. Get moving!" the other guard yelled into an intercom.

"Arm," Bolin tried to say, his lungs seeming to burn with each breath.

The woman swore. "Bring her to sick bay. Hurry!" Korra looked horribly pale, her arm wound still oozing blood despite the temporary bandage. Bolin rushed after the doctor through the crowded airship as the whine of the engines increased and the deck shifted beneath his feet. Must not drop her. The doctor barked orders as she rushed into a brightly lit room just ahead of him startling two nurses. "Put her down," she said as she rifled through a cabinet. "We need to operate," she added and the nurses hurried into action.

"Please, help her," Bolin said as he laid Korra down as gently as he could on the operating table. He stepped back and looked away as the doctor and nurses started cutting through Korra's clothes and unwound his makeshift bandage.

"We'll do whatever we can," the doctor said. "She's lost a lot of blood," the doctor muttered; she sounded less than optimistic. Bolin chanced a look back; blood covered Korra's chest. Her underwear was slick and a nurse was slicing through the straps of her bra with a practiced hand. He glanced away, caught sight of the remains of Korra's arm and winced. So many injuries. How had Kuvira caused those odd holes in her shoulder and side? Like her missing limb, these leaked blood, nurses pressing bandages against each. The Avatar had not said a word since Kuvira's attack, her eyes unfocused and vacant. Even now her gaze seemed to just drift around the room, moving from the doctor to each of the nurses and - finally - she stared at him. He met her gaze as her eyes fluttered and slid shut. Was she okay? Had she seen him? Bolin took a worried step forwards.

"Don't worry," the doctor glanced at him as she carefully pulled a bandage away and probed the hole in Korra's shoulder. "The sedatives knocked her out."

"Then-"

The doctor shook her head. "Can't promise anything. She's not out of the woods yet, but I reckon we can fix her. Bolin nodded, relief flooding through him. He looked around worriedly. Was he in the way? He needed to clear out and give them space. He took a step towards the door. "Hey!" The doctor called. "What happened down there?"

Bolin gulped and turned back to her. "I don't know exactly. Just, Ku- The Great Uniter did something and her arm..." he trailed off.

The doctor shook her head. "Not that. It's nasty but I've seen injuries like that before. Clean cut; looks like it was made with a blade. I want to know what caused these," she pointed at the hole in Korra's shoulder. Bolin shook his head. The doctor held up a metal sphere. "This was in the wound in her side." Bolin stared at the foreign object. Was this also Kuvira's doing? To penetrate Korra's body like that, the sphere must have been moving at a speed faster than he could imagine.

"I don't know what they are," he answered at last.

The doctor clicked her tongue. "Hope she doesn't do this to anyone else; nasty."

"But her arm-" Bolin started.

"Is a familiar issue," the doctor interrupted. "Check for any objects in the small wounds and suture as best you can." The nurse nodded. The medical personnel shifted a little and Bolin caught a glimpse of Korra. The remains of her arm were an ugly mess of stitches and nurses sutured the other wounds, but despite that he was painfully aware she was naked. His breath caught in his throat and he felt disgusted. He glanced away hurriedly. The airship trembled and buckled a little; everyone braced themselves for a moment and the craft settled. The doctor sighed in relief. "Think we got it all." Bolin did not move. "It's fine; there's a blanket over her," she added.

Bolin flushed a little and looked up to confirm Korra was now covered. She looked better; still pale, but she was breathing evenly. He kept his gaze away from the dip in the blanket indicating her missing arm. "She really is going to be okay?" he asked as he took Korra's remaining hand in his own, her fingers limp against his own.

"The Avatar is going to live through this. She'll need a lot of recovery time and she's not going to be awake for a few hours still." She sighed. "And the arm... I don't think I need to say anything more."

Bolin sagged against the bed. "Thank you. Doctor...?"

"Song," she said smiling. "And you are... Bolin?" He nodded. "Saw your picture after your team made it to the semi-finals of the championships." She gazed down at the slumbering girl. "Before we all found out who she was." Song shook her head. "Never thought I'd get to meet her."

Bolin opened his mouth to reply as a tremor shook the airship. "What was that?" he asked, staring around. The flight had been less than smooth so far, but this was worse.

"I don't know." Song darted to the intercom. "Bridge, what's going on? I have a patient in critical condition down here!"

"Not our biggest worry right now," came the reply. "Enemy fire incoming!" Kuvira. Bolin darted to the nearest window. Flaming masses flared up on the ground far below them and with a streak of fire hurtled up towards them. "Commence evasive manoeuvres," the voice on the bridge was saying.

"Too many incoming. All hands brace for impact!" another cried out. Something slammed into the airship and the deck tilted under Bolin's feet. He threw himself back towards the bed, just barely stopping Korra from rolling right off as Song and the nurses clung to the nearest bulkheads. "Direct hit on the port engine," the voice said.

"We're losing altitude."

"All hands brace for impact!"

Song pushed away from the bulkhead and joined Bolin beside Korra. "Hang onto her!" she called as she carefully held Korra's right shoulder and leg. Bolin gingerly held onto her other leg as the airship lurched and with a scraping crunch smashed into something. Bolin planted his feet as best he could as the shuddering in the hull threw everything from the shelves onto the floor. The floor tilted the other way slamming him against the operating table. He gasped in pain, but kept hold of Korra. Another violent lurch and the airship thankfully stilled.

"We're grounded. All hands report in," a shaky voice called over the intercom. The other areas of the ship shouted their situation and injuries. Song lurched across the messy floor to declare herself, her staff, Bolin and Korra okay.

"Now what?" Bolin asked.

"Wait for another airship or try overground I suppose," Song said. "Assuming we're not sitting turtle-ducks. Bridge; are they still firing?"

"Negative. Attacks have halted... Wait. Abandon ship; the Earth Empire army is heading right for us," the voice on the intercom said.

"Can we avoid them?" Song asked.

"Negative; there's a large contingent moving to cover the mountain's base and what looks like three squads heading our way," came the reply.

"She's after Korra," Bolin said. "We... we endangered you by coming on-board. We need to get out of here."

"Don't worry about that. I was just doing my job." Song waving her hand as she stared down at Korra. "You really think the Great Uniter is after her?"

Bolin nodded. "Possibly me too."

Song stared at him in amazement. "That so? Now just what did you do to annoy her so much?"

"Lived."

Song grinned. "Definitely approve of that tactic. Okay; so if they are looking for you..." She turned back to the intercom. "Anyone on board willing to buy us some time? We need..." she stared at Korra. "A twenty-something water-tribe girl and-" she stared at Bolin. "Same age earth kingdom guy." There were a few shouted acceptances audible. "Great, come to the infirmary." She stared at Bolin. "Now strip."

"What?" Bolin asked.

"We put two people who look like you in your clothes and send them off in the opposite direction to where you're going. The army goes after them - and hopefully doesn't just kill them on sight," Song said, pausing a moment as she rifled through what remained of Korra's clothes. She shook herself, lifted the cut and torn shirt pants from the pile and started mending the remains of Korra's clothes. "Quickly! Strip! You don't have anything I haven't seen a hundred times."

"Okay," Bolin said, still feeling nervous at just undressing in front of her and the nurses. The volunteers arrived and Song explained the situation quickly. Soon Bolin was wearing clothes a little small for him and the water-tribe girl was helping Song push Korra's limp limbs into her top.

"Scarf too," Song said holding her hand out.

"No." Bolin shook his head. "You can take the rest but not that."

Song opened her mouth to protest and closed it. "At least tell me someone on this ship has a red handkerchief," she growled.

"I'll check," the earthbender offered and darted away. Bolin unwound the scarf and pushed it into his pocket.

"Bolin; you are now personally responsible for the Avatar's health," Song said throwing bandages and disinfectant into a bag and shoved it into his arms. "Keep an eye on her. She should not be moving around right now, but we don't have much of a choice to even try and give her recovery time. Keep an eye on her shoulder, her side and arm. You see any sign of blood on the bandages then change them right away - and get to a doctor as soon as you can regardless. There's a series of tunnels cut into the mountain; you should be able to get past the army that way." She rushed to the intercom again. "Any firebenders on board?"

"Negative," came the reply. "Got a few flares and some flammable material..."

"Then this is going to be hard on you," Song said. "No light down there but not a lot of other choices. You'll have to muddle through. If the legends are true-" She shook her head. "Unless the Avatar wakes wakes up, desperate to firebend..."

"Maybe," Bolin murmured. "I think I can do it. What about you?"

"Great Uniter's after you two," Song replied with a shrug. "We'll play decoy and buy you as much time as we can."

"I..."

"No," Song said firmly, glancing at the returning earthbender who waved something red. She nodded at him. "You get her out of here and safe," she said to Bolin. "You hear me?" She turned back to the intercom. "Pilot, can you see the nearest cave entrance?"

"Just under one hundred meters away. South-West."

Song nodded. "You heard him. You two," she said pointing to the volunteers. "Head North-East as fast as you can. And hide your arm," she said to the woman, who after a moment of confusion tucked it into Korra's shirt and across her chest. "And you, go!" she said to Bolin. He hefted Korra into his arms and stumbled across the uneven deck and out into the night, the volunteers on his heels.

"Good luck!" the woman said as she and the man sprinted away from him. They vanished into the gloom and all too quickly he heard a distant shout. Bolin took the opportunity to hurry across the uneven ground towards the tunnel. He almost missed it in the dark, already tired. Should he wait here and keep an eye on things in case they needed him or-? No. Any chance of detection and he was not sure he could get away fast enough. He took a last look back at the grounded airship and headed underground.

* * *

Bolin could see nothing. Hear nothing but his and Korra's breathing; hers soft and regular, his still panicked and irregular. Had to keep Korra safe. Concentrate. He could use seismic sense here too. He stomped his foot down as hard as he could and concentrated on the sensation. The ground, the walls... he could sense them. The faint, yet insistent march of hundreds of booted feet on the mountain some distance away. He shivered; not purely out of fear - the tunnel was freezing. Had to keep moving. But how much longer in pitch blackness? There was a fork ahead; the differences between the tunnels vague with seismic sense. He chose the left fork and kept trudging forward. How long until he found his way out and where would he wind up? He just wanted to rest; still not fully recovered from the camp. And it seemed like he had taken the wrong choice at the fork; dead-end. Bolin scowled, turned around and retraced his steps. The other branch seemed to head deeper underground - had to be the right way. If not then he must have missed a major turning somewhere.

All alone in the dark. Would it have been like this if he'd gotten lost mining? Underground with almost no idea where he was or where he was going? Not paying enough attention; his toe snagged on something and he stumbled forward, Korra tumbling to the ground and rolling out of his grasp. She groaned as she hit the ground. "Korra!" he shouted, his words echoing horribly loudly into the distance. Seismic sense. Ground, walls, Korra. There. "Are you okay?" he asked. No reply. He felt gingerly over her. Her arm, her neck. She still had a pulse. He moved his hand to her face, her breath ghosting across his palm. Bolin heaved a sigh of relief. "Have to be careful," he murmured. Was her wound okay? No way he could tell even with his slightly enhanced senses. He felt at her shoulder and the stump of her arm. Neither felt wet, but his hands were so cold he was not sure. He gingerly hefted her back up and carried on, one foot carefully in front of the other.

How far had he walked? It could not be that long; not yet. But there was nothing to see and little to hear outside of his own breathing. Seismic sense laid the immediate vicinity clear to him, but his range was so limited and it was getting harder to distinguish between one rocky outcrop and another. Had to keep going. His feet were the first to start hurting, the ache slowly climbing to his ankles as he tried to settle Korra into a more comfortable position. Now his back and shoulders ached, his arms rigid beneath his friend as even his hips blossomed with new pain. Did this passage ever end? Was this the rest of his life; an eternal march forward until his legs gave out and thanks to him they would both lost deep below the earth? Just like Mako had ended his time alive. Had Bolin come so far to wind up trapped like that all over again?

Bolin's head was starting to spin, his mouth as dry as the desert sands. He blinked. A child holding a red scarf was right in front of him. Mako at about half his final age. The diminutive figure waved the red scarf over his head and shouted "I'm Zuko. I'm the Avatar's firebending master!" He struck a new pose. "And I'm going to fight my evil father and save the world!" Mako punched and kicked the air. "Avatar Aang needs our help! Toph!" Mako stared at him. "Use your metalbending and bring down that airship!"

"Aye, aye, Zuko," Bolin answered slurringly as he smiled.

"Good." Mako nodded. "Now follow me!" he turned and ran into the darkness, just about visible ahead. "Hurry! They're going to burn the Earth Kingdom!" Bolin forced his trembling, sore legs to move faster and pursue the younger Mako who held a flame in his hand. Or was it the scarf? Would Mako disappear if he fell too far behind? Mako glanced back, his voice distant but still audible. "You can do better than that Bolin!"

"What you talking about, Zuko," Bolin said in between gasping pants. "My name is Toph, not Bolin." Mako grinned at him. They would make it out of this place - Mako would make sure of it. Bolin blinked. The boy with the scarf was gone and now he could see nothing but blackness again. Bolin sighed and wavered. For a few moments the pain in his body had diminished. Now it seemed to slam onto him with renewed force. He wanted to rest. No. Bolin sighed and trudged on. No stopping yet. Far too plausible that Kuvira could sense them down here even now. They needed to be deeper. Would Korra be okay? What if- No. Korra was strong; she could survive this. But then, Mako was strong too; smart, tough and stubborn. He fought to the bitter end - never knowing it had finally been the end. He could not lose Korra too. Could not spend the rest of his days mourning a brother trapped in the crystal cavern and the girl he loved lying dead in these tunnels. That was no kind of life; it would be better to be reborn sooner if that happened.

"And maybe I could meet Mako's reincarnation like that?" he murmured. "He'd be born only a few months before me. Maybe we'll meet the new Avatar too. Won't be as good as you though." His heart lurched. "Though, you'll be from the earth kingdom next time. And if we don't stop it you'll be in a horrible place. And Kuvira... She might do what Ozai did." Bolin sighed. "Why am I so selfish? Mako sacrificed everything. Hope you're not too disappointed in me," he said to Korra. "Need to be strong. Like you and Mako."

Enough. He had to stop, if only for a moment. He lay Korra carefully to the ground and sat carefully beside her.

* * *

Kuvira's eyes flickered red. No. There was more to it than that. Something larger was there with her, above, beyond and intertwined with her. Something malevolent and hostile. As Kuvira moved, the thing behind her moved too, it's movement a fraction after hers. It's hatred of her was almost palpable, the hostility flowing from it and threatening to overwhelm her. And for a moment she almost understood why. Her arm stung, but rather than diminishing the pain deepened, pulsing and overwhelming her thoughts. Something twisted her body in the air, the pain in her arm intensifying further with every passing second. Her head pulsed with fresh agony, but it paled next to her arm. Her arm. She glanced at it; why did it hurt so much? It was right there. She could see it beside her. Blood. So much blood. A man was fighting Kuvira; a red scarf knotted around his neck. People chanted and cheered all around her. Mako? No. Mako was dead.

Korra gasped as she blinked awake. Nothing. She opened and closed her eyes a few times, the action changing nothing. She could see nothing. There was nothing to see. She waved her hands in front of her face. Her left hand anyway - something was wrong with the right and it hurt as she did so. Korra gritted her teeth and let both arms fall back. Nothing. Where was she? Dead? Not what she expected. Korra shivered, trying to wrap her arms around her for warmth. The motion made a new pulse of pain blossom in her shoulder again. Her right arm was uncomfortably sore. No. Her shoulder felt sore - both her shoulders; her right arm was completely numb while the left felt fine. She could not feel anything with her right hand. She moved her left hand to her left shoulder, and felt the mass of bandages of bandages. There was one spot on her shoulder that stung as she pressed down with her finger a little too hard. Best not do that. Something soft beneath her head. A pillow? There was someone else nearby; they felt warm from here. She tried to shuffle closer, but her body barely felt capable of anything. She felt... different. And what was wrong with her right arm? Moving it just caused more pain.

She tried to touch her hand, see if she could force a sensation in it. The frustrating impact of her fingers again cold rock grew tiresome. Korra could not find her arm. It had to be lying at an odd angle. Strange. Maybe it was... here? Again, nothing but freezing cold stone. She tried higher; wrist, forearm. Nothing. Korra felt up to her right shoulder. That was clear enough, her skin cool beneath her fingers. She shuffled her fingers across her shoulder, over a layer of bandages and onto her arm. They hit a void, her fingers touching nothing. Korra frowned and moved her hand higher. She must have misjudged the orientation of her arm. Her hand moved into thin air again. She pressed down on her shoulder and winced with pain. Gently then. She moved her fingers in slow circles, trying to gauge the limits and span of her arm as she worked lower. She hit the void again but her fingers slipped down, nowhere else for her arm to be. Korra's fingers closed over the bandages and the end of her limb. Her stomach churned as she jerked her hand away and gasped. Impossible. She felt back again, fingers retracing their movements, horror making her hand shake. Her shoulder, the top of her arm. And then a bandage-wrapped stump below. There was nothing around her shoulder. Her right arm was gone. A shuddering, agonised sob erupted from her throat as she retched, the contents of her stomach spilling awkwardly down her chin.

"Korra?" a concerned voice asked nearby. Something shuffled closer, a warm hand clutching her own. Her only hand. A new wave of nausea made her splutter uncomfortably. The voice was familiar somehow. "Korra, I'm here. Don't worry."

She gasped at the air, almost panting as her stomach clenced painfully, her body trying to retch again, the movement straining her throat. Had to reply. Her face felt awful, the stink of bile awful against her nose. She wiped her face as best she could with her left hand, bunching her shirt up to at least get the gunk off her face as she tried not to think about her instinct to use her right. What had happened? In that moment when Kuvira attacked her? That pain? "Where am I?" she said, trembling. Difficult to voice the important question - could this be undone and would she ever be the same again?

"You're safe," a familiar voice said. Too familiar, one she might have longed to hear but could never speak to her ever again. Bolin.

Was it him? Really him? If it was, it could mean little but her passing from the world of the living to beyond. She must have died. How long until she was reborn? Would she experience it? It was not as if she could recall the moment of reincarnation from previous Avatars. Korra breathed awkwardly. No wonder the Avatar kept coming back if this was what awaited you after death. Poor Mako. Poor Bolin. "Who? Who are you?" she whispered, tensing for the answer.

"Korra, it's me, Bolin," came the reply.

So she was dead. At least she got to meet him again. "Hey Bolin. Glad I got to meet you again. Would have been nice to see you though," she said. The hand gripping hers tightened.

"I'm glad too."

Death was not that scary then; not now it had happened. Cold, sad, painful, but not scary. The hollow feeling in her stomach intensified; how many people had she now let down? Mom and dad, Tenzin and his family, the entire Earth Kingdom. She failed to stop Kuvira. Would her replacement be able to stand up to her in time? Unlikely, but it was down to them now. Surely the next Avatar would have a far better chance at doing what she could not. And not lose so many friends in the process nor disappoint so many. She wanted to talk to Mako too. "Is Mako here?" she asked.

"No. He's..." Bolin broke off. "He's back where you last saw him. I had to leave him behind."

"Leave him behind?" Korra frowned. "You mean in Ba Sing Se?"

"Yeah," Bolin said quietly.

"He's dead..." she said slowly.

"Yeah."

"And you're not?"

"No. I'm alive," Bolin replied. Korra gasped, her eyes flooding with tears. Bolin was alive. Bolin was alive and he was right beside her. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could and pulled it up to her cheek. "Ow, ow, ow!" Bolin said. She loosened her grip slightly but refused to let go. Rough, cracked skin touched her face, but it was warm, oh so warm against her cheek. He was so warm. So alive.

"Bolin," she mumbled through her tears. "I thought... I thought you died." She pulled her hand from his, a new wave of guilt almost overwhelming her. "I left you there. Oh, Bolin, I left you down there and didn't- Couldn't do a thing for you. I didn't want to, but what the others said - it was horrible but it made sense. I should have had more faith in you." She gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Bolin said quickly. His hand stroked against her cheek and she jerked her head away from it.

"Forgive me," she said, turning her head away from him.

"There's nothing to forgive," he replied hurriedly. "Korra, please listen to me. I'm glad you made it out of the cavern. I never thought for one second you abandoned me. If you stayed I don't know if we could have both made it. I wanted to let you know, but I was ill, and I was scared and... I'm sorry for scaring you," Bolin said.

"I wanted to keep on waiting. I... I should have had more faith and come back for you," Korra insisted. "But I had to... No. Should have-"

"I'm here now," Bolin interrupted. "The past doesn't matter anymore. We found each other!" His hand seized hers and something soft brushed against her skin. "I almost gave up too, but I kept on hoping."

It would be so easy to keep on begging for forgiveness, hoping that he would be okay, but he did not seem to want that. He wanted to move on, but it was hard to let go of the sense of responsibility. She wanted to so badly. He was here; miraculously alive. She gently pulled her hand from his and felt up to his face, almost laughing as she did so. His eyebrows, his nose, his jaw, the thick fuzz of his stubble. Her fingers traced along the curve of his lips where he smiled and faltered at the tears on his cheeks. "I missed you," she said softly.

"I missed you too," he said his voice breathy..

"My arm," she said fearing the response.

"Sorry," he replied. "It happened too fast - I was too far away..."

Korra shivered. He was too far away now. She needed to feel more, to be warm. She needed to feel him. "Bolin?"

"Korra?"

"Come closer? Please?" A moment of hesitation, and then more warmth pressed against her side. Bolin seemed to blaze with heat and she fidgeted closer into him, ignoring the jarring pain in her shoulders. "Closer. If... if you can..." Korra murmured, staring up into the darkness, the warmth of his body like a hot bath. The urge to beg more forgiveness was impossible to resist. "I'm... I'm sorry I left you. Asami, she..." Korra winced. "She was trying to make sure I was okay and I hated her for it. She chose me over you, and you-" She sniffed. "The ceiling fell in. I wanted... I wanted to help you. But I couldn't do anything." She sobbed. "I messed up - Amon took my bending. And because of that... If he hadn't, I could have saved you back then. Even so; we should never have left you."

Bolin shook his head, the edges of his hair catching against her face. "The last thing I wanted was you or Asami getting hurt. At least... At least you got out." He was silent for a moment. "Asami wasn't in Omashu was she?"

His voice grew panicked. "No," she replied quickly. "No. I hope not." Was it possible? The city had been evacuated. If she had been there she would have escaped.

"Hope not? Is... is Asami okay?" Bolin asked.

"She was," Korra said, a painful lump now in her throat. "She was... I don't know where she is anymore. She was upset too - when I- When we lost you." She sighed. "I need to find her. I need to tell her I'm sorry too. I bet she misses you. I missed you so much. Everyone missed you. And I want to be there when they see you again."

"We can go back and see everyone together," Bolin said. "I... I would like to see everyone again."

"We will," Korra said. The silence spooked her. "How did you do it though? The twins tried to dig you out but..."

"It's a long story," Bolin replied.

Korra squirmed against him. "Do we have time? I want to know."

"I'll try." Bolin's words were oddly hypnotic as he described his painful route from the crystal cavern to the rocky tunnel they currently lay in. He stifled a yawn as he reached the end.

"Sorry for tiring you out," Korra said smiling.

"I'm okay. It's... you heard. It's been a long few... months," he finished awkwardly.

"Then rest. I'm... I'm tired too."

"I want to hear about you first," he said.

"It's not the best story..."

"Please," he asked.

"Okay." She left so much out, not wanting to admit so much of what she had and had not done. A new shiver racked her when he fell silent. "Now you really should rest. Though I think we need to be closer if we're not going to freeze to death."

"I can't get much closer sorry," Bolin said.

Korra lifted her head. "Can you put your arm under my head?"

"Oh, er, sure?" Bolin straightened his arm out, brushing through her hair. Not easy in the dark. Korra lay her head down. "That better?"

She reached out awkwardly with her left arm and tugged his arm closer to her side, letting it rest against her belly. "Now it is." Korra sighed as Bolin's warmth spread through her.

* * *

Bolin's arm was still around her when she woke up, his body warm against hers. Her pulse raced as he realized just how intimate they were being. So simple, but so wonderful to lie closely with another. This was different again to sleeping beside Asami who curled against her in much the same way. Very different to Mako who had taken pains to avoid touching her. She could almost drift off again right now, the rock floor of the tunnel uncomfortable, but bearable. So warm. It would be nice to laze longer like that, just enjoy the heat from his body. No. They could not risk delaying much longer in this cave.

"Are you awake?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah," Bolin said in a strained voice. Korra shuffled a little and winced as her sore muscles made themselves known.

"Sleep okay?" she asked. Why ask that? It was extremely uncomfortable on the rock.

"Next to you who wouldn't?" he said.

Korra smirked and tried to swat at him. She probably came nowhere close. "I will take that as a compliment though."

After a few painful attempts, Bolin was able to get her upright, though her legs trembled even as she stood still and threatened to give out with every step she took. He offered to carry her again, but Korra refused. It would be unfair to burden him, but she was unable to walk without his aid, her arm hooked around his shoulders, his around her waist. Good enough. Wait. How did they know where they were going? "Not going to light the torch?" she asked.

"Don't have one. Or a lamp. And since you can't firebend yet..." he replied.

"How are we going to find anything like this?" Korra asked, straining her eyes but seeing nothing still. No light for her eyes to even try and adapt to.

"I, um, learned seismic sense from the Beifong twins."

"Oh. Wow," she said. "Glad you did. Feels like we could wind up going in circles otherwise." She kept on walking forward, Bolin always adjusting their direction very slightly, or guiding her to a turn she could not even see was there. Was it worth seeing if she could use some water and fake-heal just to generate some light? No. Something of a waste. They fell into a rhythm eventually, Bolin walking at a pace she could comfortably maintain. "I didn't dream it, did I?" Korra blurted after a long stretch of silence. "I mean," she clarified, "Kuvira's the reason why my arm's gone isn't she?"

"She is," Bolin said after a pause. Of course; she was not someone he would want to think about much either. Nor her. The bile rose in her throat as her shoulder throbbed again. Best to focus on happier things for now.

"Before... Did you say this was a cave system near Omashu?" Korra asked.

"It is" Bolin said as he stamped his foot down. "At least the entrance was right near the city."

Korra nodded. "If we just had some light... If it's the same caves, I've been here before. Me and Mako-" she cut herself off. Might not be the best time to mention him, but it was too late now. "We- we almost got lost in here."

"You came here with Mako? When?"

"Guess I skipped that bit; it was while we were on our way to Ba Sing Se," Korra replied feeling a little odd admitting the incident. "We ran into a spot of both with badgermoles and I remembered about the singing, and we thought it would work but... Mako managed to sing so badly he upset the badgermoles." She grinned in the darkness, but faltered as memory caught up.

"He used to sing when he didn't think I could here him," Bolin said. "I'm not surprised the badgermoles didn't like it." He chuckled softly and Korra joined in. At least he still seemed okay. "So can you remember anything of the way though?" Bolin asked with complete seriousness.

"Maybe. But we could see. Both of us could firebend back then." Korra lapsed into silence. "So much easier if I could now."

"At least you got water and air back though," Bolin noted.

"Yeah. Now I need the other two." And then fight Kuvira. Red eyes. What did that mean? She needed to know more. How had Kuvira fought back against her airbending. How had she thrown that plate with so much force? Her shoulder ached sympathetically but she fought the impulse to take her arm from Bolin's shoulder to clutch it.

"You'll get them. I'm certain," Bolin said. He stumbled to a halt. "Is that..." he asked. Korra blinked. There was a spot of light in the far distance. Korra squinted. It looked like a singular crystal floating alone in the darkness. She glanced beside her. The light was almost too faint still, but she could almost see the faint outline of Bolin beside her. He looked thinner; his body bonier - no longer the fit athlete she knew back in Republic City. Too little fat and too little muscle. He glanced at her and it looked like his eyes widened, his lips curving into a smile. "When Mako died I thought I couldn't go on. I wanted to die too to be with him." Korra could not think of a response as Bolin glanced ahead again. "I might have lost my mind back then, but... I wanted to see you again, so..." He took a deep breath. "Korra; you gave me a reason to keep on going. I made it through thanks to you. I just... thought you should know."

"Then you should know you saved my life," Korra replied. Another crystal flared into brightness in the distance, another following a few seconds later, the pace of the flares of light accelerating. "Thank you." More crystals flared up, the dim light flowing towards them like an inverted river; a stream of light flowing towards them, above them and into the tunnel behind them.

"So this is what Aang meant..." Bolin said.

The bright spot of light above them entranced Korra. The crystal did not hurt to stare at, the light soothing and gentle. "Hmmm?" she replied tilting her head to see where the crystal anchored into the rock and where it's neighbours splayed out from each other.

"It was in some of the stories. He and Katara got lost down here; they got separated from the others. They found the story of Omashu but thought it meant they needed to kiss to find their way out. In the end they found out a second too soon they just had to wait for the lights to go out." Bolin flushed slightly. "There's some versions where they did kiss there though."

"Kiss," Korra murmured as she turned to her companion. His eyes were the same colour as the soft green glow lighting up the cave. She reached out with her hand and stroked across his cheek. "Bolin," she murmured.

"Korra," he breathed, his eyes sliding shut as he leant forward. Korra's eyes closed as their lips met. Her arm curled around his neck, both of his around her waist. His lips were hot and soft against her own, his hands a blazing heat against her back. A faint tickle of his breath on her face as the kiss continued. Different. No tongue. Less experienced than Asami or Mako, but somehow it felt right in this moment. Reluctantly she pulled away, her lips tingled, desperate to feel his again. But she had to be sure. Had to see him again, check he was really here.

"It's really you," she breathed before kissing leaning up to kiss him again. He was being so gentle, taking such great pains to not jostle her shoulder, his hands resting on her waist. Fears and pain seemed to just fade as they embraced. She gasped for air as Bolin pulled away again and started into her eyes. "Bolin?" she asked.

"Korra?" he breathed.

"I promise I'll never leave you again. We'll... we'll make sure we're together from now on. Okay?" Korra asked.

"Okay." He nodded. "No matter what happens, I'll be there for you." He said it so earnestly that she could not help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly as he frowned. She kissed his lips with a quick peck and then again on his cheek. "I really like that. It's... nice; knowing that I can rely on you." She sighed. "As nice as this is... I don't think we can stay here."

"Yeah," Bolin said. "Better keep moving." They walked on in contented silence, the interior of the caves painted in a washed out colour as the crystals shone. At least they could both see now. An irregular pattern in the wall caught her eye. Wait. Were those the murals she and Mako found?

"The story of Omashu," Korra breathed. She tried to point, her shoulder hurting all over again. She grit her teeth, refusing to let him see her in pain. Bolin fortunately had seen the writing and was not looking at her.

"Is this the original?" Bolin asked staring at the carvings. "I mean, I know how the story goes pretty well. Or at least the modern versions. Is this the original one? And..." He grimaced. "Now the city built in their honour is ruined. And I'm kind of responsible." Korra let go of him and bracing herself against the wall as she struggled back up the passage a short distance. "Korra?" Bolin asked.

"We... we left a message here," she said through gitted teeth as she struggled along. "Here," she said. Bolin was beside her in a moment.

"'Bolin, Mako loves you very much'," Bolin read as his fingers traced over the words. "You wrote this one, didn't you?"

"I did," Korra nodded.

He stared at the wall, his gaze flicking from one phrase to another. "It's his writing," Bolin said, his eyes watering. He smiled at each phrase in turn, until- He looked away, a shiver racking his body. Korra hurriedly read through the writing, her heart lurching when she found the likely cause. Kuvira's name. She no longer deserved to be here, to join the rest of her and Mako's tribute. Korra awkwardly reached out and smudged Kuvira's name into a dark smear on the rock.

"Maybe in a thousand years people'll see his," Korra said. Would people still talk about Team Avatar? How the brave Mako gave his life to defeat Amon, how courageous Bolin saved Korra from the Great Uniter. How Asami- No. Too painful still. "Mako needs a proper epitaph," she said quickly. "Something to let any other visitors know of his courage, sacrifice and love."

"I have an idea," Bolin said as he pulled a sharp stone from the tunnel floor. With patient, careful swipes, he began carving a reply to each of his brother's message. He was trying hard not to cry, but his laboured breathed still echoed through the cave. Every one of his replies written as if he expected Mako to one day read them - the same light tone, each little quip gaining a response. And who knew? Maybe Mako or his reincarnation might one day see these. The last reply was different though; no joking, no mocking of his graffiti, just a simple message carved into the rock. 'Mako. Bolin loves you too.'

* * *

Korra's eyes ached when they finally reached the end of the cave. The last stretch was through ankle-deep water, the tunnel choked with dangling roots and creepers that were forever getting tangled in her or Bolin's arms as they pushed them aside. It took long moments of squinting for her to be able to see anything at all. Every blink left floating spots in her vision. She squinted up at the roots; maybe they were part of the banyan tree; if so they had at least made it back to the swamp.

"Is this the same swamp as in the stories?" Bolin asked as they stumbled out into what passed for fresh air here.

"Yeah," Korra said leaning against the rocky mouth of the tunnel. "This is where Mako and me crashed," she added. Korra stared around. "I think I remember some of the way we got here. Not sure what we'll do after that."

"We have to keep moving in any case," Bolin said. Korra nodded wearily and pushed herself upright again. Maybe if they could find the swampbenders, they might be able to help them, or at least point them in the right direction. Hopefully there would be no encounter with leeches this time and- Bolin had paused beside her and was now staring at something unseen ahead.

"Kuvira!" he whispered, his whole body trembling. He moved awkwardly into a combat stance as he stepped away from Korra. "She found us. Korra, try and get away while I hold her off!"

Korra followed his gaze; she could see no sign of Kuvira. Ah. The swamp's trickery again.

"Bolin-" she began as he rushed forward. She sighed in frustration as hurried after him as fast as she could.

Bolin flung himself at his illusionary foe and splashed into a murky pool. "This is your fault," he yelled. "You tricked Korra! You killed the queen and you think you're a hero?" Korra's back tensed; an uncomfortable reminder of Kuvira's true agenda. She shook herself and gingerly waded into the pool. "I won't let you touch her!"

"Bolin!" Korra gasped as she grabbed his shoulder. "It's not real! Bolin!"

Bolin blinked and looked around hastily. "Where did she... Oh." The strength went out of his body and he sat back heavily in the waist deep water. "Sorry. She just looked so real... Just like the stories."

"This place can do that to you." Korra perched on the bank beside him. "Still hard to think of her as an enemy. Well, I suppose it is a little easier now," she said staring up at the sky.

"The world needs to know what kind of person she is," Bolin said. "I... I was thinking of trying to get a message broadcast in Republic City."

"And we will. We can't let her go on." Korra took a deep breath. "She... she almost admitted that she tried to kill you yesterday. I think she thought she had? She was taunting me but I didn't quite understand what she was saying." Anger shook her. "How could she do that? Use me? Use us?" Korra asked. Kuvira had been a different kind of friend to the others. A superior bender who challenged her. Something to aspire to, to one day being a better bender than Kuvira. Just friendly competition, just how they related to each other. Little chance of that now; at least it was now finally became clear. The loss of her friend was due to the gaining of an enemy. And one who came perilously close to defeating her. If Kuvira found her now; would she even be able to defend herself?

"I didn't know what to think either," Bolin said, one hand gripping his arm oddly. "I think she was honest for a while, but somewhere on the way to Ba Sing Se she changed." He frowned. "I think Mako suspected but..."

Korra sighed. "If only I could have healed faster. I might have been able to stop whatever happened to Opal and Su." She shook her head. "But I would have never thought she could do that to her own family. Or Iroh." Bolin looked uncomfortable. "Bolin?"

He smiled awkwardly. "Nothing." She stared at him. "Okay. I- I used to admire her. Until..." He shook his head. "Sorry, I should have told you sooner in that cave..."

"No. No, you were in no shape to tell me, and I was in no shape to hear that. You needed to mourn Mako and I had to come to terms with what she did. We were both lost back there," Korra said. "Still if we had just left her behind in Zaofu..."

"Then we might not have ever found Asami." Bolin shook his head. "It's not your fault," he insisted. "All we wanted to do was save Asami. Kuvira just took advantage of us."

"I need to pay her back then," Korra said, trying to not think about her still absent friend.

"I'm with you all the way," Bolin replied. "I promised. Remember?" Korra smiled, her grin getting larger as his stomach gurgled embarrassingly. "Maybe we should get some food first?"

"Not sure how hungry I am, but- I should eat. And I can waterbend at least." Korra leant forward and peered into the nearest pool of water. "Are there fish in there?" She shivered. "Don't want to mess with any more leeches though."

Bolin pulled a face and scrambled for dry land. "Never liked the idea of those." He edged a little further from the water and patted his damp clothing.

"Want me to check?" Korra asked. Bolin flushed and shook his head. Korra peered at the water. "Not the best part of recent events..." she murmured.

"Was any of it good?" Bolin asked. "I mean, I know it's been hard but..."

"Yeah. There were a few moments when I could just not think about losing you all. The spirit world was good I think. Well, meeting Aang and Yue-" She smiled at his confusion. "The moon spirit."

"Oh," Bolin said. "Oh!" he said his eyes widening. "Korra, that's amazing!"

"So is she. But it wasn't all good. Zaheer was unpleasant to face again." She shuddered at the memory of Bolin during her first visit with Tenzin. "The swampbenders mentioned this whole area is connected to the spirit world." Korra glanced around. "I wonder... I wonder if I can regain my earthbending here?"

"Can you do it alone?" Bolin frowned.

"Well, I'm not sure quite how it works - the other two times were very different." Korra admitted. "I need to try though. And... I need you to do something for me," she said.

"Anything," Bolin replied.

"Guard my body while I meditate. I... I don't know how long this'll take." Korra settled herself into the lotus position. "Hope this works. Never tried to get into the spirit world on my own before..."

"There's a first time for everything," Bolin replied and touched her hand. She smiled, nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

Bolin held his breath and tried not to sigh as Korra's breathing settled. He should do something useful while she meditated. As long as he kept an eye on her, he could venture a little further away right? Maybe gather some food? How long since Korra had last eaten anything? He glanced around. Foraging should be easy. He just had to remember anything odd he saw here was nothing more than an illusion. Cling to that and he would be fine. Bolin shivered. He would still rather not see Kuvira ever again. Needed to get a fire going - night was beginning to fall; without fire they would have a hard time seeing anything. Was there anything in the bag?

There was something red nearby. An illusion; a boy wearing a red scarf, a ball of flame in his hand. Bolin hastily dug through his pockets. The scarf was still there. He heaved a sigh of relief and tied it around his neck. The boy waited nearby; it was Mako. But not Mako - despite those same golden eyes staring at him, despite how familiar he looked to his memories and that vision in the tunnel. He looked so real, tangible. Without a word, the illusionary Mako ran into the foliage. Mako was leaving him behind again. Bolin chased after him without thinking. He wanted to see him again. But as fast as ran his brother forever widened the gap between them. "Don't follow me!" Mako yelled over his shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Just like when they were kids.

"Don't leave me alone!" Bolin begged, his younger self's words coming automatically.

"Stay!" his brother demanded. He kept on running and then suddenly was gone. Bolin stumbled to a halt looking around in a panic.

"Mako!" he called out. There was no trace of him. Wait. There. A flame in the darkness. Bolin peered forward. Another figure; Mako again, but older than he had been, but still younger than Bolin.

"It's dangerous here," Mako said. "Just..." He grimaced in frustration. "Just stay at home. I want you to be there when I get back. Okay?"

Bolin shook his head. "But you won't come back." Mako turned and ran again, Bolin stumbling after him. The ground gave away under his foot and he fell into a dark, murky pool of water. He struggled to the surface and looked around urgently for the light. There. He struggled to the bank and hauled himself up. Every time Mako vanished he reappeared moments later looking a little older and moving a little slower. Bolin was catching up - slowly but surely. Until at last he was stood right behind Mako, his brother facing away from him in a large clearing. "Mako," he breathed.

Mako slowly turned around. He was an adult once more; just as he had been when he arrived in Ba Sing Se. Bolin could not help the tears spilling from his eyes and he blinked furiously trying to clear his vision. His brother's eyes were as bright as the flame he carried. "Bolin," he said softly. "I have to go, and this time you really can't go with me." He sighed. "But... if you're not going to be okay on your own, there's no way I can leave you." Another echo out of the past. "Guess I have to stick around."

Every time Mako said those exact words in the past, Bolin had lied and told him he was fine, that he would be okay without him. He could not lie any more. "I used to say I would be. But Mako? I was never okay without you. I just said I was. I... I wish I never said that," he said, his voice breaking. "But... I want to try and be okay. I promise I will be okay on my own now. And I'll take care of Korra. For both of us."

"Thank you." Mako grinned and began walking away. There were other two figures in the distance. Bolin caught their faces as they turned to walk alongside Mako. "Mom, Dad?" Bolin murmured. The three figures did not look back and just kept on walking. "Goodbye," he said and watched until Mako's light faded to nothing. He was alone.

* * *

Korra opened her eyes again, her head pounding, her fingernails digging painfully into her left hand. She was getting nowhere. Her body ached from the fight and who knew how long lying on a rock floor. She clenched her teeth. Even without her body's relatively minor aches, the residual pain from her severed limb was shredding her concentration. Not that her mental state was in a good way beyond that and her mind was whirling. Giddy happiness at Bolin's surival tempered by the feelings of deep betrayal at Kuvira's new found role. Something at the edge of her vision; Kuvira looking haughty, dressed in her white and silver gown. She sneered and Korra looked away, deliberately ignoring the illusion. Rest was tempting, but the pain would be there waiting for her and ready to stop any benefit. Even then she was in little doubt her thoughts would still haunt her. And she still needed to return to the spirit world. She needed to regain earthbending somehow.

Another flicker in the distance. More illusions. Something stopped her turning away. The distant figure seemed to wear red at their throat. Mako? No. Impossible. The swamp was tricking her again. Kuvira was not enough to incite her, but Mako- It would not be him - not really. Far too little time had passed for him to even be reborn. And yet; the mystery lured her on. She would not go far, and it was not as if her meditation was going well. Korra hauled herself to her feet. The figure was smaller when she got closer and he darted away ahead of her. A boy with a red scarf. She squinted ahead; dark seemed to overwhelm the swamp so quickly and it was hard to see anything in the gloom. A flicker of light again; a spark of red, orange and yellow. The boy had conjured a ball of fire on the palm of his hand. She started towards it and it winked out.

Korra blinked. Nothing. Darkness all around. Nothing but fireflies and glimpses of moonlight between the swaying tops of the trees. She frowned and turned in a slow circle. There was something oddly familiar about this place. She took a step forward and surpressed a gasp of recognition. A tall, solitary tree in the middle of a clearing. The one the fireflies had circled, where she and Mako talked. Not as brightly lit in this moment, but unmistakably the same place. And there was someone else here; a figure hugging his knees with a red scarf around his neck.

"Bolin?" she tried.

He glanced up, his cheeks stained with tears. "Sorry Korra," he sobbed and turned away.

"Hey," she said gently and picked her way across the most solid looking ground to where he sat. She breathed heavily with the effort and slumped against the tree trunk.

"I wanted to be strong for you. Didn't want you to see me like this," he said.

"I want to be strong for you too," she said as she awkwardly crouched beside him. "I don't want you to feel alone."

Bolin sighed. "I saw him. Just now." He glanced at her.

"Mako?"

"Mako," he confirmed with a nod.

"I saw him too," she said softly.

"He ran and I chased after him. And... that really hurt. I know it wasn't him, but I still don't want him to run away from me." He drew in a shuddering breath. "Then he spoke. And... and... I said I wanted to stand up on my own but-" He swiped at his eyes. "But when he wasn't there, all I could think about was wanting him back again. I wanted the illusion back but he was already gone. It's just... so hard. Knowing he's gone but seeing him all over again." He broke off into a sob.

Korra's eyes prickled sympathetically. "I know. I know," she repeated with force. "We can't just forget him like that." Her own tears dripped down her cheeks and she turned a little away from her companion.

Bolin gasped, breathing hard for a moment. "I think it's because I thought the future would be good. That there was something for all of us there. I always had this idea that something great was waiting for me and for Mako. He never believed me, but he always told be to keep believing. Then we met you and we met Asami." Korra's breath caught in her throat, fearful to even breathe, her body tensed and close to shaking. Did he blame her? If she had not run across the two of them in that alley, might Mako still be alive? "The adventures we had were so much fun, but more than anything they made me realize how different Mako is to me. He's so much smarter and so strong. And he just... gives up so much to protect the ones he loved."

"Bolin..." Korra tried. She could not lose him too. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"But... But I still think about the same things. I still think about the future even after he died. I wanted to honor his sacrifice so I did everything I could to help people. And I thought I did something great. The people in the camps called me a hero; they wanted me to lead them, to save them. I felt special; I can lavabend. It felt like destiny." He sighed. "But I can't show him. I can't tell Mako about any of it. I wanted him to be proud of me, or how I grew up and did all these things. But he's gone... And now I wonder if he was the price? Did he have to die so I can be someone worthwhile?" Bolin shook his head. "'Cause that's just not worth it if so. But I don't have a choice. I can't go back because he can't be with me any more. I want to move on but that's the hardest bit. Korra, I love him..." Bolin trailed off and his body shook as he started crying again.

Was there even a way to comfort him without seeming horribly selfish? She could take the blame - maybe should for all of this. But an apology would seem so weak contrasted to Bolin's sorrow, and would it - could it - even begin to make things better? She glanced up; the fireflies' glow was beginning to build. "I came here with Mako," she said after a pause, her voice a little croaky. Bolin glanced at her. "I kept needling him about things, wanted to know about him and what he thought of the world and he never wanted to answer me. We were here when he opened up to me for the first time. Do you know what he said his greatest fear was?" Bolin shook his head. "It was to lose himself; he said if it ever happened, he knew it would mean he lost you."

Bolin sniffed but said nothing. "You know he loved you," Korra continued. "But he didn't want anything for that love. There was never a price attached where he was concerned. You were just the most precious person in the world to him. I finally understood that when we talked here. He didn't need to die for you to become someone; you already were someone amazing. People might think of you as a hero after what you did for them, but it wouldn't matter to him. You were already the most amazing person Mako had ever known."

Bolin smiled weakly. "I just wish I could have told him more," he said quietly.

"When I thought I lost everything, I wanted to give up too. Asami left me because I drove her away. I thought you and Mako were buried in Ba Sing Se." She glanced at him. "My parents thought... No. They knew but I never meant to." Korra swallowed. "I thought it might be better if I let the next Avatar take care of things." Bolin's body twitched and he straightened up.

"Korra..."

"It's okay," she said quickly. "You, more than anyone else, proved something to me. I was so sure I would never see you again or talk to you but... You're here." She reached out with her hand and touched his shoulder. "You're real and here and I can touch you. It's hard to lose something you love, but as long as you live there is always a chance to find happiness again." Her fingers stroked across his shoulder, flicked across his neck and cupped his cheek. She stared into his eyes for a moment and then he ducked his head.

"Korra..." His hand curled around hers and drew it to his lips. Soft warmth against her skin - just like in the cave. Korra shivered; she had not realized how cold the swamp was getting. "You're right." He smiled, a genuine Bolin smile - almost like the ones she remembered. "Thank you. I think I needed that."

They walked back to their make-shift camp, hand in hand, and as Korra settled to meditate, her mind calmed. After so much sadness and pain, at least she knew she could cling to the knowledge she had not lost everything. Hope was a warm feeling in her chest. Happiness. She concentrated and the spirit world opened around her.

* * *

V

V

V

Thank you** Dreadking73, Tbone511, Kradeiz, Curiosmaq, AJ, onetruefirelord** and **QueenFF **for your reviews.I hope I can hear from you guys again and the others as well.

**The territory Kuvira holds;**

Minor error on that one- if the whole continent is considered Kuvira conquered a fifth of the landmass but could be a full third after the Battle of Omashu. But if Republic City's territory isn't included, Kuvira has conquered a full third then half of the EK.

I apologize for the sudden decision to advance the break. The main reason was that I was scheduled for a trip at the last week of March, and this would mean there is a gap between this chapter and the next. I felt that the two chapters can't be separated for so long. Then the break worked well because of the Easter holidays.

March was a a very trying month for my family (that caused me to cancel my trip) so my writing slowed down. But again like I promised, I will finish this story.

**Next chapter: **_**Earth**_


	52. Earth

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Chapter 10 - Earth**

* * *

Korra opened her eyes. Practice seemed to have paid off - she was in the spirit world and her thoughts were not wandering. But where now? It would be easy - not to say extremely tempting - to curl up with Yue in the spirit oasis for a while and just try to not think about reality. No. Yue could not help with this next step - she could not help her regain her earthbending. But then who could? There was no exact guideline on who she might encounter who could at least put her on the right track. It remained likewise possible that her previous moments of contact with the respective spirits was not remotely necessary to regaining the elements. But twice now she had met a spirit, talked to them and regained her bending sometime after. Aang had been a move obvious connection - Yue's influence was somewhat vague, but... Korra shook her head. Focus. Earth and her connection to it. When did she first learn to earthbend?

The heat was almost overwhelming. Jagged, rock walls towered high above her, a reddened sky streaked with black clouds was visible high above her through a circular gap. The rock tube tapered into a narrow column the higher it reached, the surface coated with slow moving yellow streaks. Lava. She was on a tiny island in a lake of lava. No; this was not real. Korra focused and Ghazan was staring at her. Of all the Red Lotus he had been the most pleasant to spend time with and talk to. Different to Zaheer; different to Ming. Aside from his dedication to the cause, it felt like Ghazan might have cared about her as a person - at least had circumstances been different. But it had not been enough in the end; nothing had stopped him from joining the rest of the Red Lotus as they began their assault on Republic City. Nor had it stayed his hand during their last meeting - the last time she had seen him alive. Ghazan stood on another small rock outcrop nearby. Korra inched as close to the molten rock as she was willing to go, the heat kept her from risking a stumble into certain death.

Ghazan's face twisted into a scowl and with a flourish he gestured at the lava. The molten rock bubbled with renewed intensity and as his hand moved a wave formed up. With a flick Ghazan sent it hurtling towards her. Korra resisted the temptation to react, counter-attack or even try to escape. Remain focused. The lava passed over her, not even a faint warmth touching her skin. Nothing. The lava was not truly there. Korra blinked; the cave, the lava, Ghazan - all gone. In their place a green meadow surrounded her and she stood at the edge of a small pond filled with lotus flowers. The serenity of the scene soon ended. The pond water quivered and a series of ripples flickered across the surface, emanating seemingly out of nowhere. How to leave a mark on history; just like the discussion she had with Kuvira near the map of the world in Zaofu.

Korra stared at her former friend. Kuvira wore the uniform of the Republic City metalbenders, her eyes filled with pity. Korra glanced up, the sky was gone or hidden behind dark clouds. Tall buildings surrounded them on all sides. The first time they pond was still in front of her, the rock of the street broken and shattered around it, the surface trembling and juddering all the while. The lotus flowers turned grey - no not grey; metallic. The blossoms were turning into metal. The corrupted growths sank lower and lower in the water until they vanished from view as the pond itself darkened and became filled with rust. Metal cables like creeping vines shot out of the water and tightened around her; each leg and each arm. Korra stared at her right arm - it was still there and throbbed with pain as the cable tightened around it. Another cable circled her waist and one attached to her neck.

A layer of tarnished, strained metal covered the pond. Kuvira stood staring at her in her Great Uniter uniform - the one she wore at Omashu. She drew the sword hanging at her waist and walked towards her with careful, measured steps. Her eyes flickered red and with a snarl she lashed at Korra's arm. Fresh agony blazed in her shoulder and Korra screamed as the cables tightened all over her body. Her arm had was missing again. No. Just an illusion. Korra shivered. Her arm really was gone. But this, all of this, was all in her head. She could not let Kuvira defeat her again. Focus. This was not real; she controlled her environment. Remember the meadow. Remember the pond. The cables softened and became more vine-like again. Kuvira started moving stiffly, her movements awkward. After a moment she stopped moving altogether and crumbled apart; a pile of mud and rock tumbling down onto the green grass of the near endless meadow. The water in the pond was clear filled with lotus flowers once again. She glanced anxiously at her right arm. It was still missing.

_"But not everything is your responsibility," Kuvira said, echoing out of her memory. "Some people are strong and some people are weak. The strong survive - they're all fine. Like you, Korra. But there are the others; the weak ones. They can't cope as well. But what they can do is join together. But people can't come together and unite against an enemy without a reason for doing it; something to unite them. And not if they think they're not one people who are all alike. They're at their most vulnerable when everyone is divided and separate. But-" Kuvira leaned back and stared towards the sky. "Just think of millions of people, all those millions in the Earth Kingdom with a common goal. No one would be able to stand against them."_

_"I just wish there weren't so many problems - or maybe that they weren't so complicated." Someone she could talk to would be good. Someone like her past selves... Korra scowled and threw a stone at the pond._

_"Korra?" Kuvira asked. "Sometimes all it takes is one person to make a difference to the monotony. Just like when we helped all those people the Matous enslaved. Things ripple out from the change like the ripples from your rock. If we hadn't done anything the situation would have persisted for who knows how long. I know you have doubts, but I think you made the right choice. You changed things."_

Focus. This was more than just regaining the ability to earthbend. The entire Earth Kingdom was at stake; the people needed her. Korra sighed. Of course. It should have been obvious which spirit she should reach out to from the start. "Avatar Kyoshi," she said carefully. Before Aang and Roku as air and fire respectively, she had been the Earth Kingdom Avatar. Korra bowed. "Avatar Kyoshi; I am Avatar Korra." Kyoshi bowed back, her expression stern. The world shifted around them; Kyoshi stood at the edge of a cliff jutting out into the ocean, Korra a little closer to the rest of the land. The height from the sea was dizzying, but even at this distance she could hear the roar and crash of the ocean waves against the cliff-side. Wind whistled around them and Korra shivered in the cold air.

"What assistance do you request, Avatar Korra?" Kyoshi asked in a clipped tone. Far more serious than Aang and the little she knew of Roku. And this was the person Aang thought she could get on with? Her situation felt a little similar and yet was in essence so different to Kyoshi's. More political; like the situation with Matou's but larger, vast, intimidating and complex. The history of the Earth Kingdom was Kuvira's territory; she understood all the ins and outs far better than she.

"I face a threat in the form of someone calling themselves the Great Uniter. She is attempting to take control of the warring states within the Earth Kingdom. But her methods are unacceptable; she oppresses and forces others to bow to her through violence and intimidation. But..." Korra swallowed. Kyoshi had to know everything. "Even if she hadn't there would still be fighting and the kingdom would suffer. Avatar Kyoshi; I sought you out for advice. Should I leave Kuvira to the lands she owns but prevent her from taking any more?"

Kyoshi regarded her for a moment. "This Great Uniter appears to think similar to how I once did. Amidst the warring states the Earth King's actions were worthless and as a leader he was little short of useless. I assume you know of my past? And of Chin the Conqueror?" Korra nodded. "Good. Chin while possessing potential and achieving order in the three states he conquered, in the end went too far. I confronted him and demanded he cease."

"He challenged you... and died," Korra said.

"A fool," Kyoshi said nodding. "He hastened his death. In the end I could no more let him live - even if he did not challenge me."

Similar but different. "Would you have spared his life though? If you could have convinced him to stop?"

"I sought peaceful solutions at first. He remained persistent, and people died due to my inaction." Kyoshi sighed. "I ran out of patience eventually."

"Why not simply capture him?" Korra asked.

"And hold him where?" Kyoshi asked bluntly. "The King would have executed him without hesitation. Those who followed him would soon swear revenge in the aftermath. I considered all this and more as events played out. I could have marooned Chin on some island miles from anywhere, leaving him to a long, drawn out death. Giving him to a neutral state would likely lead to his followers staging a rescue and potentially inciting war. The man could have easily formed alliances if given to the Fire nation. No, ending him was my only sensible option."

"Oh," Korra said. Once the death of an opponent was simply a possible outcome of the battle. But Kuvira? Even after all she had done? There would be no allies for Kuvira in Republic City, but her followers might indeed stage a rescue. Would the Earth Empire pose a threat without her to lead it? Possible. But she could still suffer a defeat. And when that happened she would stand trial.

"You are troubled?" Kyoshi asked.

Korra smiled wanly. "The Great Uniter is, no, was, a friend. A dear friend, and I do want to stop her, but to kill her..." She sighed. "Sorry. I guess my situation is not that much like yours."

"The hesitation to do what must be done," Kyoshi observed.

"I just want to stop her without taking her life," Korra replied regretfully.

"You sound like your predecessor - he was determined to never kill. You, I sense, see this as subjective. You are no air nomad," Kyoshi said.

"That's true enough. My hands aren't as clean as Aang's." Korra shook her head. "My former friend is doing this - or at least I think she is - for the good of the kingdom. She killed the queen to put an end to the royal family's tyranny and while I was absent she started her attempt to unite everyone. I feel like it's my fault she was able to do that at all."

"Korra." Kyoshi sighed. "Power can belong to people in different ways and for different purposes. Some seize power for themselves or their families. Some take power for the nation. Others for a belief. In the end the reasons do not matter. That these grabs for power cause conflicts in history is what is important. You cannot stop people from realizing their potential and capitalizing on it. You of all the people alive in this moment are unique in that you have the ability to bring about balance. Your power is not for you or loved ones. It is for no nation state or political affiliation. You are the Avatar - your power is for the world." Kyoshi stared at her for a long moment. "Tell me, do you think the Great Uniter is upholding balance?"

Korra shook her head. "No. She thinks suffering and innocents dying are acceptable and necessary."

"Then why do you hesitate? Her past does not matter. Her relationship with you does not matter. She may believe she is right, but you can see from the results of her actions that she is wrong. Your duty as the Avatar is more important than your earthly attachments."

"I know... I know," Korra stressed. "I need to let go of her too. I know what I have to do, but..." She looked Kyoshi in the eye. "When Chin died, what happened to the provinces he took over?"

"The major families in the regions took control in the chaos. They were able to convince the king to become a better ruler." Somewhat unlike her situation; and did she really want to supplant Kuvira with someone else? Who might one day become as corrupt and uncaring as many claimed the Earth Queen had? "Our foes may seem similar, but the timing is critically different. I cannot hope to provide you with a truly helpful answer for your era, but I hope at least you can learn from my mistakes. I began the group you may know as the Dai Li; and I am regrettably aware of how they changed in the years after my death, They were created to establish order and preserve tradition in a time of intense instability. But I was mistaken with their creation - the notion of balance was missing. As such they were resistant to change."

"Order and preservation. Order and change," Korra murmured. "Kuvira creates chaos and upholds order via her tyranny." Kyoshi nodded. "Then I have to strike a balance between the two..." Kyoshi finally smiled and Korra grimaced. "That feels really obvious now I've said it. Of course it's about balance! Thank you," she added hastily.

"Speaking to another often helps. You are wise, young Avatar. I trust you to find your answer and I have faith your generation can learn from the mistakes of my own. I am honoured to have helped you." Kyoshi bowed and faded from her sight. Was that enough? Could she bend earth now? Impossible to tell from inside the spirit world. Time to head back. Wait. How did she do that...?

* * *

Calm. Think of the swamp and her body, still sat in the Lotus position. She could do this. Korra concentrated and after a moment glanced around hopefully. Nothing. Not too serious - not yet. Her body could survive a few days with her spirit absent. Normally anyway; she had been so weak after her confrontation with Kuvira. And what if the worst happened? Could the next Avatar be born if she had trapped herself here? Maybe, maybe her spirit would come back when it needed to? A slim hope, though it still left Bolin sat in a swamp watching her unmoving body - to say nothing of Kya and the United Forces if they were looking for her. And she would be defenceless is Kuvira attacked.

"Twinkletoes!" a voice said.

Korra span around and frowned at young-ish girl grinning at her from a rocky outcrop just taller than her. The landscape shifted to a beach seemingly formed from black sand. The sun blazed overhead in a clear blue sky. It looked nice here, wherever it was. "Can I help you?"

"I think you need my help more." She grinned. "Didn't expect you to look like this..." the girl said lazily.

This again. "I'm not Aang any-more," she sighed. Wait. "Or did you know me before...?" Korra let the question trail off.

"I know you're not Aang; you're not bald for one thing. Just..." the girl smiled. "First time I've seen you in a while."

"And you are?" Korra asked starting to lose patience.

"When I was alive I was called Toph Beifong. You might have heard of me," the girl said, pretending to study her nails.

"Toph?!" Korra gaped at her. "The Toph Beifong?"

"No," Toph replied dead-pan. "Just a Toph Beifong."

"Oh. For a moment I thought-" Korra muttered.

"-who happens to be a friend of Aang and Katara and Zuko and Sokka and started the Republic City police department." She grinned. "And discoverer of metal bending."

"Bolin is never going to let me live this one down..." Korra murmured shaking her head.

Toph cocked her head to one side. "Who's that?"

"A friend," Korra replied, frowning at Toph's amusement.

"A boyfriend?" she asked leaning forward.

"What?" Korra asked. "Wait. You can actually see me?"

"Of course," Toph said getting to her feet and balancing on the rock. "Spirit world. I was blind in the real world; being blind here doesn't make a lot of sense." She looked around conspiratorially and stage-whispered to Korra. "I don't really have eyes. Or any other body part," she added in her normal voice.

"Um, well, that does make sense." Korra shook her head. "I've wanted to meet you for a long time. And Bolin! He's been your fan since forever... Though I'm not sure how he'd take meeting you."

Toph blinked at her. "I think he must be your boyfriend. You keep mentioning him." She kept talking before Korra could protest. "Not that I know who this Bolin is, but I-" She sighed. "I need to talk to you about something, so if we can leave your current crush out of proceedings-"

"I never said- Wait a minute," Korra said quickly. "How are you here?"

"Spirit world. Do they tell new Avatars nothing?" Toph said sprawling on her rock again.

Korra sighed. "No. Why are you in the spirit world at all? You're not an Avatar. I didn't think you were particularly spiritual either."

"Oh that," Toph said, leaping up to a tree spiralling up from the ground. She crouched on the branch looking down at Korra. "Well, what does the world remember of my latter days?"

"Not a lot?" Korra tried. "You left and no one has seen you since."

For once Toph looked surprised. "Seriously? I did tell... Nevermind. Always deliver your messages yourself young Avatar. Some people are usless."

"'Young'?" Korra echoed.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm like, four times as old as you are." Toph stuck her tongue out. "Now if you're done interrupting." She cleared her throat. "I went on a spiritual pilgrimage after Aang passed away. Never had a destination in mind and didn't really care where I went." She glanced at Korra warily. "You don't tell anyone about this, but-" She sighed. "Guess you, I mean, twinkletoes dying got to me more than I wanted to admit. I couldn't stay still after. Kept worrying about when my time came and where I would be and who would be there and what would be left undone." The world shifted into something resembling the swamp. "Aang once said he first saw me in this place - in a vision. Figures I would wind up here eventually."

Toph licked her lips. "I kinda settled without realizing and started caring for the Banyan trees. Something big was beginning to happen and the spiritual energies of the world were shifting. Darkness and corruption infested the tree roots and it took me long, long years to work out how to stop the rot that was chewing everything up. Eventually I was able to trace the cause right back into the spirit world." Her face fell slightly. "Took the rest of my life, but at least someone will know what I learned. Anyone else I try to talk to thinks I'm some trickster spirit. Okay, so, some ancient spirit only knows as Vaatu is preparing to return to your world. He spreads chaos wherever he goes and he feeds on it. Right now he's trapped, but he's desperate to return."

"So that's why the spirits..." Korra murmured. "I have to tell my Uncle- he's the- never mind. No, I should be the one to deal with this Vaatu. After Kuvira I guess," she added. "Thank you."

"As I said, someone ought to benefit from my life's work. Well, the other one. Metalbending's kind of obvious," she replied.

"Do you want me to tell your family. You know, that you did pass on?" Korra asked.

"Maybe. I was expecting Zuko to do it. Eventually. I met his uncle here a whole load of times but Zuko's not been back for a long while," Toph said. "Shame really."

"I know something of your children." Korra told Toph briefly of her family's life in the last few years - painful truths too. "I will help fix this," Korra insisted. Her vision blurred and a strange dizzy spell swept over her as she held her temple.

"You okay there Twinkletoes?" Toph asked.

Korra tried to protest the nickname, but it barely felt worth it. "Not feeling so hot."

"Might have been out of your body a bit too long," Toph said peering at her. "Plus I know you've not been here all that often." She smirked suddenly. "And you're in no shape to go visit your favourite spirit."

"How do you-" Korra groaned as the ground seemed to lurch beneath her. "I suppose I do have a hard time keeping track of time here. But..." She glanced at her intact right arm. "Why do I still have my arm here?" She held up her right hand, clenching and unclenching her fist a few times.

"You lost your arm?" Toph asked staring at her. "When?"

"A few days ago," Korra said.

"What are you doing here!? Twinkletoes, your body is in no shape to be here! You need to get back to it immediately. Discussion can wait for some other time." She was beside Korra in a moment, pushing her away from the nearby tree.

"Okay, okay" Korra felt embarrassed. "But how do I do that?" Her earlier failure was what brought her face to face with Toph.

"Like I would know?" Toph said. "I died and woke up here. I guess the swamp makes it easy to get in. Huh." She stopped pushing and stared up at Korra. "Might be making it harder to get out." Korra's face must have given away her desperation. "You really need to get back to your body. Right?" Korra nodded. "Is there anyone with you?"

"This better not be the setup for more teasing," Korra protested weakly.

"What kind of person do you take me for?" Toph glared at her. "I'm not going to tease you about your love-life while you're at death's door."

"Okay. There is someone with me; Bolin. My friend." If such a word was enough to describe Bolin now. "He's important to me."

"Then get back to him. There's so much that keep us attached to the world, but loved ones are the strongest. I... I think about my family a lot, but there's no way for me to go back to them." Toph shook her head. "Go now! Before your body dies. And... if you get the chance, tell my family I'm sorry."

"I'll tell them. And I'll stop this Vaatu. Thank you." Korra closed her eyes and focused. Think of Bolin, think only of Bolin. For a moment darkness and then the swamp unfolded behind her eyelids. Korra was about to protest, but noticed the figure watching her. Bolin. "Bolin!" she called out. He did not react. As expected. Her body was right there. Would it work to just touch it...?

* * *

Bolin winced as he dropped the bundle of firewood down. Too loud. He glanced at Korra in worry. Her eyes were still shut and he heaved a sigh of relief. He sat down and clumped the wood together, stole another glance at Korra and to his surprise she was looking back at him. "Korra!" he said startled. "H-how was the spirit world?"

"Exhausting," she said with a yawn. She leaned sideways and her eyes closed again. She dozily summarized her recent experiences.

"I wish I could meet Toph..." he said as she finished.

Korra grinned. "I can try and take you back there. Sometime," Korra said. "But before I doze off, I want to try something." She reached out with her hand and made a gripping motion at the ground. Bolin's heart leapt as Korra drew a chunk of rock up from the thick undergrowth.

"You can earthbend again!" he exclaimed.

"At last," she murmured, letting the rock drop beside her. "One more." She glanced at him and her expression became worried. "Something wrong?" Korra asked.

Had to be honest with her. He had to admit that he could not even do what she had exhausted and injured. Now was not the time, but he had to know if it was possible - if she would help him. "I was wondering - not now, later - but I just wanted to know if you could help me with something?" He tried to smile, but it felt awkward and forced.

"What's the problem?" Korra asked sitting up with a succession of winces.

"You don't-" Korra shook her head and Bolin sighed. "Ever since I figured out how to lavabend, I-I can't earthbend. Like at all! If I try I just end up melting the rock - and even though I can cool it again - I can't bend earth like I used to," Bolin said. "All my life I've been able to earthbend. Until now." He shuddered. "Ever since I was in that camp. I try and just... nothing happens."

"I know what that's like," Korra said nodding, her fingers flexing as she spoke. "It's like part of you is gone and you never knew it was there until that. And you keep trying to do it and when it doesn't..." She trailed off.

"Yeah," Bolin nodded. "And you worry it won't ever come back. But, I get worried too. What if I try to earthbend instinctively and lava bend instead. I might end up hurting someone or kill-"

"You won't." Korra grinned though her expression looked weary, her eyes dark and heavy. "All we need to do is get it back."

"But I tried, and I-"

"I know," Korra interrupted. "I know," she repeated in a softer voice. "But if I can get it back, so can you."

"But Korra, you're the Avatar and-"

"No." Korra shook her head. "Please believe in yourself. You can do it. It's because of you I can earthbend again. I have to repay that favour." Bolin's cheeks felt like they were on fire and he looked away hastily. "First we need something for you to practice on," she said. Bolin chanced a look at her as she gazed around the swamp; still beautiful. Wait; was she wincing?

"Korra are you in pain?" His stomach lurched. "We don't have to do this now. Get some rest first."

Korra shook her head. "More important things right now. Ah!" She spotted something and pointed. A sapling was leaning over at an awkward angle, some of it's roots sticking up out of the soil. "Let's help her out," she said.

"Help?" Bolin asked. "Her?"

"Yes. She needs a helping hand. So - I want you to bend the ground and stabilize her," Korra said.

"But-"

Korra shook her head. "Just put your hands on the ground beside it." Bolin shuffled over to the near fallen tree and reluctantly complied. "Okay, now bend the soil so it's stable."

Bolin snatched his hands away as if the ground were on fire. "No. I... I can't. I'm going to wind up lavabending again and I'll kill it. I'll kill her." He dithered for a moment. "I can save her another way," he said and began scooping soil to anchor the sapling slightly better. Korra sighed somewhere behind him. He had disappointed her.

"Don't give up. We'll... We're going to do it together," Korra said stifling a yawn.

"Together?" Bolin asked as he stared down at his soil-covered hands. Korra groaned somewhere behind him and he twisted around to see her awkwardly wobbling towards him. "Korra?"

She held up her hand. "I'm okay," she insisted as she stepped between him and the sapling. Korra sat down a little awkwardly right in front of him with her back to him. A little too fast; her back smacked into his chest and she shuddered for a moment. "Hold on," she whispered to herself. "Put your arms around me," she said in a louder voice. Bolin's head swam - all of his fantasies coming true one after another. No. Now was not the time to get distracted. "Breathe."

"Sorry?"

"Breathe with me. When I breathe in, you breathe in. When I breathe out, you breathe out. Ready? Inhale-" Korra's back tensed against his chest, and Bolin hurriedly sucked in his own breath. "Exhale," Korra said a moment later. "Good. Again." She was warm against his chest and his legs, her body pressed against her, straining a little against him as she took each breathe. The swamp seemed to fade away and nothing seemed to matter but the girl pressed against him. "It's part of Tenzin's meditation," Korra murmured. "Now; do you trust me?"

Her hand closed over the top of his left. Cunning; if he lavabent, Korra was going to wind up burned by it. "I do," Bolin murmured. "But I don't trust myself," Bolin said, fighting the urge to move his hand from hers. She felt so warm against him.

"I trust you," Korra said. She let go of him and idly traced a finger over the loose soil. "When I was in the North, earth was always the most soothing element for me. Snow and water are always cold. Fire's dangerous and air- Well that's a much more recent addition. Earth is like none of them - and so rare. Every time I found a patch of land I had to stop and touch it, make a new connection back to the ground." Her hand settled back over his. "From what I've seen and heard since I lost my bending, every bender has a personal connections back to our specific element. I know I'm different as I have four, but it still meant I had to find my own spiritual connection back to earth. If I can, so can you. And when you find yours again, I promise you'll be able to bend just like you used to." Korra leant her head back, her head pressing into his chin. "Feel it. Experience it. Let the earth soothe you."

The earth was cool and soft beneath his fingers. He used to bend earth so much when he was younger. At first all he could make were mud balls or vague shapes he pretended were what he saw in his mind's eye. Over time he got better, the rock and earth easier to work with. Practice after practice eventually saw him forming models of buildings and houses - and once the rough outlines of Republic City itself. His earthbending had been helpful; as much as Mako could keep them warm, Bolin could use his bending to shield them both from the bitter icy winds in winter or craft a shelter against the rain. Earth saved their lives many times - without it could they have even made it this far? Korra's fingers stroked across the bakc of his hand and laced her fingers with his. "I know you're afraid to fail," she said quietly. "But I know you, Bolin. You haven't given up, not really. I still believe in you."

Focus. Earthbending helped Korra when he first met her. Earthbending allowed him to survive Ba Sing Se. It let him into the Han province and saved his family from the horrors in the aftermath of the city's fall. It ensured he could work and shape the land. It let him grow the crops his family relied on. And in the end he would return to the earth too. Earth was life. And as long as there was life, there was hope. The soil shifted under his fingers. His heart luched and he focused, pushing at the soil with as much force as he could. Slowly, but surely, the ground beneath the sapling raised it back into an upright position. "We... we did it," he breathed.

"You did it," Korra said, leaning back against him. "I didn't do anything..." She looked at the tree. "Might need a bit of water though. Let me." She held out her arm, her other shoulder working against him and a shiver ran through her. Her pulse sped up for a moment and calmed. Korra took a shuddering breath and with just her left hand, she gestured to the nearest pool and pulled a thin stream of water into the air. At her motion, it flowed into the soil at the sapling's base. "We should keep an eye on her," Korra said. "If we can come back in the future... make sure she's okay. There's no one else to do it."

"It should be fine on it's own," Bolin said. "But I'd like to as well. Our tree." He smiled and tensed as a thought struck him. "What if I can't lavabend now?" he asked. Bolin stretched his right hand for the nearest rock; half relieved, half horrified to see it quickly reduce it to lava.

"Hey, why didn't you use lavabending in the cave?" Korra asked.

"Too risky," Bolin replied. "I was too worried I'd lose control of it and it would have just made everything much worse back then. At least you can put out any run-away fires here."

Korra flicked her hand towards the swamp water and pulled a long stream of water into the air. "I can," she said, her smile widening as she glanced over her shoulder, her cheek brushing against the end of his nose. "Good combination." She yawned, her mouth gaping wide. "But for now, I think I need a nap."

* * *

They camped in the swamp for a few days, just taking the time to let Korra slowly recover her strength. Korra seemed frustrated; she spent so much time sleeping, though as much as she tried to stay awake, she dozed off incredibly easily. Sleep for her at the moment was rarely by choice. Just moving around sapped her strength so quickly, and so many activities made her unconsciously try to use her right inducing new twinges and agonised moments. Bolin made sure to tell her how much better she looked each morning; each day she stayed awake longer, the colour returning to her cheeks and with it her appetite. The swamp's illusions and visions seemed to hold off as they rested; Bolin would catch the odd distraction out of the corner of his eye but when he looked there was nothing but the swamp to see.

Despite their best efforts and the fire, they saw no sign of the swampbenders. Soon they would have no choice but to try and leave on their own. The afternoon of the fifth day panicked them both as a distant movement swiftly became something large crashing through the undergrowth. Bolin tried to decide between getting ready to defend Korra and trying to retreat further into the swamp when a polar-bear dog crashed into the clearing and rushed straight for Korra.

"Naga!" Korra cried as she embraced her pet, Naga almost collapsing onto her.

Bolin echoed her, caught by surprise as Naga turned in a moment and tackled him to the ground. "I missed you too, girl," he said as she thoroughly licked his face. "But... how are you here?"

"I left her with the United Forces," Korra said, staring back the way Naga had come. So..."

"Avatar Korra!" A voice shouted. A man and a women in United Forces outfits waded through the undergrowth.

"Hi, Fujin, Rajin," Korra said. She glanced past them. "Are we that easy to find?"

Fujin shook her head. "Doubt anyone else could. Your pet is a marvellous tracker. Ever since General Kya found you missing we've been trying to track you down."

"Did you know we'd be here?" Korra asked.

"Sort of," Fujin said. "Doctor... Song was it? She told us Bolin here was taking you into the Omashu tunnels-"

"Is she okay?" Bolin asked urgently. "And the others? The decoys and the others on the ship?"

"Some of them." Fujin shook her head. "The Earth Empire had pinned down a few groups and were taking prisoners. We were able to get some of them away. Not as many as we liked. They took your decoys."

"We owe them our lives," Korra said quietly. "We have to do something for them." Bolin nodded.

"If we can. For now we should be getting you back to the nearest camp," Rajin said. "It's going to take a while; we don't want to risk facing Earth Empire troops if we can help it though the Earth Empire wasn't advancing last we saw."

"Did something happen?" Korra asked.

"Great Uniter got herself badly injured," Fujin said. "Someone lavabent at the peak of the city. Trashed the place, but pushed the Great Uniter and her army right out. If intelligence is to be believed, they got her foot too. Seems the Empire lives and dies with it's leader"

Bolin glanced at Korra and found her staring at him. "You saved me and stopped her?"

"Korra, it was-"

"No, you saved me. You held Kuvira off. Thank you. That was..." She grinned. "Awesome." Her lips brushed his cheek and his mind went blank. Only for a moment, only a brief touch of her lips but now his face felt like it lava had scorched it.

"Awesome luck maybe; if Omashu had been built out of something else..." Bolin muttered.

Korra shook her head. "Don't sell yourself short. Lavabending is amazing all by itself." He almost said something else. Might have too if Fujin and Rajin were not present. No. Now was not the time, and it was not fair to distract Korra and make her deal with his personal feelings. Korra sighed. "Guess we should get moving. How far?"

"Should be there mid-day tomorrow. Current plan is to get the remaining forces on the next available train." Fujin stared at Bolin. "You really should be proud though; after your stunt we got people a new wave of defections. The Great Uniter is not absolute."

* * *

Korra looked exhausted moments after arriving in the hastily erected camp. Words spread like wildfire upon her arrival and person after person came begging for fogiveness in allying them themselves with Kuvira against her. Korra said the same thing to each; forgiving all those who felt they needed it as much as she insisted there was no need for forgiveness now they had broken away. She charged everyone to have the courage to stand up to Kuvira and encourage others to do the same. Many implored her, while others seemed less awed at the Avatar. The latter group were often people who admitted they supported the ideals nationalism, equality and unity for their homeland, they were unable to condone Kuvira's tyrannical rule any longer. For so many Kuvira's attempt to fight and kill the Avatar - as much as she had been long absent from the world - was the step too far. The world still believed in her and losing the representative of balance was a risk beyond any felt comfortable with.

"What about this camp?" Korra asked as the camp settled and night fell. "The one the prisoners from the airship were taken?"

"I'll see what people know," Fujin said and hurried off in the camp. She returned a few minutes later with a man and a woman. "These two used to help run the place." Both glanced away as Korra stared at them. "Hey, you can bend metal right?"

"I can," Korra said.

Fujin smiled. "Great. Wait here, I know a few people who are gonna want to talk to you." She bustled away as the two newcomers sat down.

"Hi," Korra said. "I'm Avatar Korra."

"Hojo," the man replied with a brief nod.

"Lucrecia," the woman added.

"So, the camp?" Korra started.

"It's about five miles from here," Lucrecia said. "Heavily guarded."

Hojo nodded along with her. "Started off as just a holding place for some of the Fire Nation nationals, but..."

"We were soon ordered to hold Earth Kingdom citizens - especially metalbenders if they did not swear allegiance. We ran as they were bringing in the prisoners from Omashu. It was just... too much..." Lucrecia muttered staring at the ground.

"Do they know you've switched sides?" Korra asked.

Hojo shook his head. "They might assume eventually, but we have a fair amount of freedom."

Fujin arrived with two women in tow. Korra nodded to her but kept her attention on the two defectors. "We have to do something about that camp," she said.

"With all respect Avatar Korra-" Fujin began.

"No." Korra shook her head. "I will not let this kind of thing continue."

"But you need to recover," Rajin tried from beside her.

"I do. But I also need to do this. And you forget we have a secret weapon." Her hand was warm as it touched his shoulder. "You might have heard of my friend Bolin here as one of the stars of the Fire Ferrets. But he's also the lavabender who trashed two of Kuvira's camps." Bolin could feel his cheeks burning under the people's scrutiny.

"He's the guy?" Hojo whistled.

"He's practically a legend," Lucrecia put in. "He's the only thing that kept some of them going."

"I'm not that good," Bolin blurted. "I wrecked Omashu."

"You stopped Kuvira," Korra said quickly. "The city can be rebuilt. People can't and you helped so many." She smiled at him and somehow that made it all okay. She turned to Lucrecia and Hojo. "I want you two to get us inside."

"Inside?" Hojo protested.

"Can't you just break in?" Lucrecia asked.

"Riskier. I don't want to lose anyone. We are going to get everyone out of that camp. And I want to make clear to everyone there they can stand up against the Earth Empire together. We are doing this for them. So. Are you prepared to help?" Lucrecia nodded immediately, Hojo paused a second before nodding as well. "Good. We'll need civilian clothes - the higher qualiy the better - one set for me and Bolin."

"What do you need them for?" Fujin asked.

"These two are going to hand us over as spies. We need to look like we don't fit." Korra turned to Bolin. "Are you going to be okay with this?" she asked softly.

Bolin blinked. "Of course."

"Because I know you've been to this kind of place before. If you don't want to go back, just say," Korra said carefully.

"I want to help," Bolin said with a firmness he did not entirely feel.

Korra grinned. "Just know I'm there with you this time."

Bolin smiled back as Korra turned her attention to the two women accompanying Fujin. Their wrists were bound together with a strip of metal they were having trouble removing. The few metalbenders in the camp were unable to shift it, and the few tools at their disposal failed to even scratch it. Korra studied the metal for long hours by firelight as the night gre darker. Her left hand stroked across the metal, her forehead scrunched up in concentration. Where did she find the energy? As Fujin said, she should be resting and yet she persisted. Close to midnight and Korra slid the band from the woman's wrist with a triumphant cry.

* * *

Four of them approached the prison camp in the early hours of the morning and Korra resisted the urge to rub her face. Her skin stung and itched like fury; the result a combination of multiple bee-stings and a common allergic reaction to a few plants. Their combined effect left her face swollen and looking little like she normally did. She would not evade detection by anyone who knew her, but at a quick glance no one was going to think she looked the slightest bit like Korra. Bolin got the same treatment, though both Hojo and Lucrecia avoided similar. No sense in making them unrecognisable now.

The chainlink fences of the outer edge of the camp stretched for miles, the area this camp occupied must be gigantic. How many people were in there and suffering? They would be free soon. A patrol spotted them close to the camp and at Lucrecia's insistence escorted them to the main gate and sent for the head warden of the camp. Time passed unbearably slowly, the commander slow to respond to the call. When he did arrive it was with a sneering expression as he caught sight of Lucrecia and Hojo. "Come crawling back have you? Nice to know you have at least something approaching honor. I think we have a place for you here." He gestured to a nearby guard. "Strip these two of their uniforms and put them in general population."

"Sir, I was acting under orders to track down these two United Forces spies," Hojo said quickly.

"What did you say?" the commander asked suspiciously. "These two United Forces?" His gaze flicked between Korra and Bolin as he frowned. "The boy perhaps. This girl is better off dead; what good is she with one arm and a messed up face?"

"She has important information. We were bringing her in for interrogation," Lucrecia hastily said.

"And I get stuck with them until the Great Uniter recovers." He growled. "Fine. But no special treatment. They go in general population. If they cause problems I will deny knowing anything about this so-called information they have and you'll have to deal with the consequences." He stalked away. "Open the gate," he yelled as he strode forward.

Bolin's fear seemed real enough as Hojo and Lucrecia separated them. Even now there remained the horrifying worry that the two defectors would turn traitor once more and report their true identities to the commander. No. She had to trust them. And it was not as if she would let them restrain her. With three elements at her beck and call, Bolin's renewed earthbending and lavabending, the camp would not be left standing. It still hurt to see Bolin so scared, as Hojo hustled him away from Korra and Lucrecia, shouting and sneering to match the other guards. Korra caught a last desperate glimpse from him as Lucrecia pushed her through a series of gates and into the women's half of the camp.

"In here," Lucrecia said near emotionlessly and shoved her into a low building. Fire Nation women lay in row upon row on the floor. Most just lay listlessly on their sleeping mats, only bothering to glance up at her as she crossed the room to the nearest mat. A few women were sat in little clusters watching her suspiciously, slowly resuming their conversation after deeming her no threat. Her shoulder throbbed painfully and the lack of sleep was beginning to catch up. She sat down, almost wanting to lay down to snatch a few moments of sleep. No. She could do this. Korra opened her eyes and shuffled closer to the woman lying beside her. "Hey, do you want to get out of here?" she asked quietly.

"What kind of question is that?" the woman snorted. "I ain't going nowhere. Neither are you or any of the rest of us in this camp." Her voice was loud, attracting attention for a moment. No excitement, no clinging to hope. Everyone here had already given up. Like the women at the camp, everyone's wrists were bound together by a strip of metal. And now Korra knew how to remove them.

"I am going to see to it that you go somewhere real soon," Korra said fiercely. She reached out for the metal strip and the women tried to jerk her hands away.

"What are you doing water-tribe? You think you're some kind of metalbender?" she asked.

"Maybe," Korra grinned. She hung onto the metal as hard as she could and as the woman tugged her wrists away from her she released the bond. The woman blinked in surprise at the strip of metal Korra held in her hand and stared at the indentation the restraint had left on her skin.

"How... how did you?" She stared at Korra intently. "You're her, aren't you?" Her voice was trembling. "You're the Avatar!" Her gaze strayed to the obviously empty sleeve hanging at her side. "So she really did take your arm?"

Korra grimaced. "She did. But right now, we are going to get ready to get out of this camp."

"You're going to free us?" the woman gasped.

"I am. The operation is planned for tomorrow morning - just as the sun rises." She grinned. "When all of you will just be getting stronger.

* * *

When was the last time she slept? Korra sighed. In the swamp. And she had not wanted to - so much to do and so much she needed to recover. But recent events took a huge toll on her body. She needed rest. Soon. After this camp they could hitch a ride on the train with the United Forces and just rest. One big push first. Removing every Fire Bender restraint had taken hour after hour, each bond looped loosely back over their wrists to at least give the impression it was still in place. She rubbed her eyes blearily as the sky lightened. So much of the night spent in long, breathless darts across the compound to get to the water and earthbenders rusing between roving searchlights and fearing detection by the guards. As much as the fire bender women wanted to help, Korra insisted they wait - she was the only one capable of removing the restraints.

The water and earthbenders heard the same as the firebenders. The operation would begin at dawn and they were to wait for the alarm to sound. Any moment now - Hojo and Lucrecia should be in position to sound the alarm. And by the time the guards roused, they would find some fifty firebenders and over a hundred waterbenders loose in the middle of the compound. And one very angry and very cranky Avatar. Hopefully it would be enough and hopefully they would be fast enough. Poor food left many prisoners agonisingly weak.

A few minutes after dawn and the alarm bell began ringing. "This is it," Korra yelled to the firebenders. "Take down every guard you see and once the fence is down get everyone to the men's side!"

The firebenders streamed from the building, fireballs roaring through the morning sky, knocking guards from towers and raised walkways. Non benders fell on them and restrained them with ropes and make-shift ropes. Korra hurried away from the centre and towards the outer edge; at least she had been pragmatic. There was no way she could run around the whole camp unaided. Metalbending became swiftly easier with practice; the fence crumpled revealing a delighted Naga. The polar-bear dog lumbered towards her and Korra scrambled onto her back. "Okay girl. Let's save everyone." She urged Naga forward, rushing through the fighting prisoners to the fence that bisected the camp. It fell as easily as the other.

"To the men's side!" Korra yelled, accompanied by yells from the fire and waterbenders. "Find the lavabender and stickl with him!" She urged Naga forward, looking around in a panic for Bolin or Hojo or Lucrecia. A flicker of yellow, red and orange. A blast of heat. Bolin. He moved like a water bender, the ground softening and glowing at his every gesture. Lava rushed to wreck fences and hem in the few guards who did not simply panic and run at the first sign of molten rock.

The lava made things complicated for the camp's handful of mechatanks - the most loyal of Kuvira's supporters hauling themselves into the cockpits and starting the devices up. A rain of thick mud soon rendered the vehicles near useless; the result of a combined attack by the water and earth benders. At least they had some faults; Hiroshi Sato's designs were not flawless. As the fight calmed, Korra and Naga hurried to Bolin who hauled himself up behind her. "You okay?" he asked over the chaos.

"I'm good," she smiled. "Sorry for putting you through this again."

"For the best possible cause," he replied. "Korra, the earthbenders-"

"I know," she interrupted. "She can't claim she's doing this for the good of the kingdom. Not really." So many tribes and factions of earthbenders held for refusing to swear allegiance, for accusations of aiding or abetting Fire Nation citizens. For daring to show concern at the brual methods of the Earth Empire.

"The world has to know what she is," Bolin said.

"And they will." Korra raised her voice. "Everyone! We're getting you out of here. Please, follow me. Anyone who can walk unsupported please help those who can't." Smiles and cheers flickered in amongst the now freed prisoners, hope rekindling. Naga padded forward at walking speed; Korra refused to risk anyone falling behind. They headed for the United Forces meeting point and the train. Somehow their luck held out - no sign of pursuit, no one falling behind. Korra heaved a sigh of relief as they crested a hill and saw the train tracks cutting across the countryside. She, Bolin and Naga hung back as the exhausted prisoners crowded onto the train. Would Naga even be able to fit onboard at this rate?

They almost escaped without a problem. Almost. "Avatar Korra!" Fujin yelled as the tail-end of the line of prisoners approached the train. She pointed back the way they came. Something was moving in the distance, light glinting and reflecting off of polished metal surfaces travelling at speed towards them. Korra squinted. A squad of mechatanks.

"You have to get moving," Korra said. "Get everyone on board and get out of here."

"They'll be on us before we're up to speed," Fujin said, Rajin darting past them to hurry the remaining prisoners onto the train.

"I'll get you enough time," Korra replied.

"We both will," Bolin said. Korra turned to look at him.

"It's okay. I can do this," she said softly. "Get on the train; I'll see you soon. I promise."

"But... we already made a promise," Bolin said. "Never going leave each other behind again. Right?"

Korra studied him for a moment. "We did. I'm sorry." She glanced down to Fujin. "Keep them safe and get them to the city. We're going to hold them back for as long as possible."

Fujin nodded and sprinted towards the front of the train. By the time she ran back the carriages had jolted against each other and the train was slowly beginning to move. "Good luck," Fujin said as Rajin scooped the few remaining prisoners onto the train. The mechatanks were close, the roar of their engines growing louder by the second.

"Thanks," Korra said. "Okay, heroic lavabender. Let's make life difficult." Bolin reached past her, his arm around her for a moment. His hands moved; somewhere between an earthbending movement and a waterbender. The ground nearby melted, a pool of lava forming up. "Destroy the tracks," Korra said and at Bolin's gesture the lava flowed across the land to destroy the metal rails. "What do you reckon? Wait here to hold them off or take them head on?"

"Head on," Bolin said.

"Good. I hate waiting," Korra said and urged Naga into a sprint. She bent a rock bridge across the lava and Naga sprang across the melting rock. The mechatanks had slowed slightly, their formation breaking apart as they noticed her. The tanks broke into two groups; one zoomed away from her trying to circle the lava and the others headed right for her. "Bolin! Keep them from getting past!"

"On it," Bolin muttered and did something behind her. "Not sure how far I can reach," he added.

"How close is the train?" Korra asked as she pulled clumps of mud from the ground and slammed them against the viewports of the mechatanks. Still too used to bending with both hands; she had only incapacitated three of the vehicles. The remaining two both short pincers on the end of long metal cables towards her.

"Still too close," Bolin replied.

Korra gritted her teeth as she shoved the cables away with her metalbending. Still slower than most of her skills, but enough to keep the claws away. "I'll make sure you can hold them down," she said. With a flick of her hand she pushed the cables past the mechatanks and sent Naga rushing towards the other group.

"Close enough?" she asked.

"Yeah," Bolin said gesturing again. Ahead the small pool of lava lengthened again, causing the mechatanks to swerve frantically and push forward.

"How about the others?"

"Still chasing us," Bolin said.

"Train?"

"It's getting there."

Korra chanced a look back. The passengers were no longer visible, the train beginning to recede into the distance. "Far enough do you reckon?"

"Um. I think they do," Bolin said pointing ahead of them. The mechatank force had turned around and were now rushing towards them.

"We've done what we needed to," Korra said glancing towards the train again. Definitely moving away with increasing speed. "Don't think we can take these guys, so; exit stage left!" She sent Naga into a sprint away from the mechatanks. "They all after us."

"Yep, they're chasing," Bolin said nervously.

"Figures. Wonder if we're considered a bonus." Naga sprinted across the open grassland, the mechatanks roaring after them. There was a forest ahead. Enough to lose them in? No; it was nowhere close to deep enough. Wait. The forest was a thin line of trees dissected by a gorge with a narrow bridge across it. Risky but they did not have much choice. Naga could not keep up this pace forever. "Bolin, you might want to hang onto something."

"Something?" he asked.

"Me!" she said as she gritted her teeth.

"Oh!" He said desperately and snaked his arm around her waist. Korra urged Naga on, the polar-bear dog not even slowing as she ran right over the edge.

"Korra-" Bolin tried, panic extending the last vowel into almost a scream as they plummeted down. Just about deep enough; hopefully the river was as deep as she assumed. Korra stretched her left hand out and bent the air and water together. Air to slow them as swiftly as possible, water to push a bubble into the fast flowing water and hide them on the riverbed. It was almost unbelievable as Naga stood, her paws deep in the mud, the darkened water flowing over their head - Korra would never have believed she could bend that fast. They held their position, waiting for cables and pincers to pierce the water searching for them. After long minutes it became clear they had escaped. They were safe for now.

* * *

The village of Banora knew well enough of the Great Uniter and the Earth Empire, but so far Kuvira's forces had not descended on the village. Likely only a matter of time, but for now the three of them could relax, take stock and ready themselves for the longer trek back to Republic City. Between them they had enough money for supplies and one night in the inn. And after so long, harsh living and mud, Korra was able of have a hot bath. The near scalding water was wonderful; how long since the last time she enjoyed this? Had it been- Yes. With Asami. Back in Republic City. Before the world changed. Korra shuddered and tried to think of something else - anything else. Her gaze had drifted to her right shoulder and what little remained of her arm - not better, but dwelling on the situation would do her no good. The blow that removed her limb had been clean; the metal plate Kuvira used had cut straight through both flesh and bone. Doctor Song had stitched the wound closed as best she could, though it left Korra with an angry looking red scar. Not a good distraction; it made her stomach feel weak to even look at it and accept how much it changed her. No amount of healing could give her a new arm - unless there was some other healing technique she had never heard of.

No she had to concentrate on the positives. Were there any? Even the knowledge she could successfully bend three elements did not make her feel that much better. Chopsticks were giving her incredible troubles in her left hand. So easy with her right, but so awkward and clumsy with her left. Even just climbing onto Naga felt awkward and sleeping on her right side felt strange and uncomfortable. Sleep was difficult as a result; her favored sleeping position denied to her. Oh, she could sleep on her back, but eventually it got uncomfortable.

So many frustrating things she could not do; not even administrating or tying her own bandages. Every time she changed the dressing; Bolin had to re-wind the bandages around her shoulder. It was at least wonderful he was there and more than willing to help her out, but the loss of her independence was a nagging nuisance. Even putting her underwear on was difficult; though after Bolin could barely look at her the first time, she stopped asking him to help her do up her bra. She resorted to bracing herself against an object, tying it around her waist and squirming into it as best she could. Was tjere an easier way? Might be worth checking if anywhere in Republic City sold something easier to put on. Something without hooks would be good.

She laid back in the bath and stared up at the ceiling. Bolin seemed different somehow. He seemed happy just to be with her, but now there was something melancholic tinging everything he did or said. Still Bolin, but not the same Bolin she had last seen in Ba Sing Se. How much had Kuvira changed him too? She missed the old Bolin; the one who would try to fill any and every void in conversation. The one who used to talk to her about probending, martial arts, animals, food and celebrity gossip. Where had that Bolin gone? This Bolin had not mentioned any of his radio dramas once or excitedly told her of an animal he had seen. It was almost as if he was avoiding the past at all costs, but also avoided thinking of the future either. Was Bolin's sole concern the present?

Was she so different though? So much of what once seemed important seemed irrelevant now. Pointless distractions that should not mean anything after her frantic struggle for her life and the regaing of her bending. She had a job to do; could she blame Bolin for being quiet when there were so many things she was exceptionally reluctant to talk about. There was no way she could ever admit to him about the dolls, the moment on the cliff when throwing herself over seemed the best solution.

Sleep did not come easily that night and the three of them left the town the next morning at first light and walked on in silence. "I want to look for Asami," Bolin said as he broke the silence close to an hour later. "I want her to know I'm alive too. If she does... maybe things will be better. For you. For both of you."

Korra needed to beg forgiveness first. "She'll be happy to see you," Korra said carefully.

"I think she'd want to see you more..." Bolin said. His voice got tighter. "I know you miss her."

"I... I..." Of course she did. But she missed every one of her friends. Mako most of all; the one she could never see. Asami was a complex, complicated presence, a tangle of conflicting feelings she had avoided dwelling on for a long time now. Surely Asami was better off without her; she would find someone else, someone who could be with her in the ways that Korra's role as Avatar would not allow for. No. Why could she not be with Asami like before as well? If it was even possible. If they ever saw each other again. And if they did, could that reunion be anything like her meeting Bolin in the caved? Could they even just be friends at this stage? Maybe it was too late already. The notion made her folorn and Bolin said little else for the rest of the day.

They made camp just as the sky became overcast and a seemingly unending rain began. No excitement, no dashing in the rain and playing this time. No levity in either of their actions. Korra wanted to try for a moment as the rainfall began, but the first few drips on her skin forced her to retreat back into the tent; the rain was freezing cold. Bolin shivered as the first distant roll of thunder boomed but would insist he was fine when asked. The storm slowly approached them as night fell, the rumbling growing in brutal volume, the cracks of lightning hurting her eyes as they became more intense. Korra caught glimpses of Bolin between strikes; he curled in on himself and shivering, Mako's scarf pressed tight against his ears, his eyes shut tight.

"Bolin?" she said in a lull between the thunder. He did not respond, his body shivering uncontrollaby. Lightning. It all came back to Mako in the end; an uncomfortable reminder of his brother's unique skill. She hesitated for a second and squirmed over to him. He needed someone until the storm passed. Needed to know he was not alone. She hugged his shuddering body to her own and murmured gently soothing words into his ears. Bolin still quivered even as comforted him. He stiffened in shock as her lips pressed against him, his body slowly relaxing as she kissed his cheeks, forehead and eyes. Her hand traced idle shapes across his back as she asked him to again breathe in time with her. He did not respond at first but slowly listened to her prompts and his breathing matched hers. Bolin calmed slowly, the tension running out of him, she kept her arm around him even as the storm moved away. She continued to lie pressed against him as his breathing became regular and he slept soundly. A peaceful quiet sleep this time.

Korra stared at his sleeping face. Did either of them have any innocence left? Yes. Bolin at least must have something to sleep this easily. Events forced them to grow up. How hopelessly naive they must have seemed when they set out from Republic City without a single concern. The first glimpse of the Earth Kingdom beyond the city felt like years ago now. Or the memories of some other person. Kind of like the fragments she recalled when meeting her past selves. Could they go back to how they were before? Could Bolin laugh freely again? Could she? Hopefully. Korra clung to the joy when she saw him again in the crystal lit cave. No - it had been earlier - when she woke in the dark and he was there for her when she needed him most. And now thet have they had been together ever since - only apart for that one night in the camp. She shivered. Even that had been too long; she could not lose Bolin again.

The next morning, the sun was refreshing after the rain. The landscape surrounding them was damp and muddy but seemed fresh and new. Korra frowned and looked around the area carefully. They had been here before; they were journeying in reverse. Did Bolin realize this was the same field they stopped in with Mako - the same stretch of grass she had played around in with Bolin on their way to Ba Sing Se. The grass still thrived with grasshoppers, earthworms and yams. Would Mako have liked to come back here? See these places again with new eyes after their experiences? Something else Amon had denied him. Korra sighed. Butterflies fluttered in the mild breeze and Naga rolled on her back seemingly content. At least the polar-bear dog never changed.

Bolin as he crawled out of the tent as Korra strolled. He blinked once or twice and smiled up at her. Reality came crashing in. She could not stop it, her mind worrying about the worst that could befall them, the people and places she loved. Would Kuvira trample this field beneath the boots of her army one day? Could Korra prevent that from happening? For this and the rest of the kingdom? Leave it untouched by war-

"I'd like a garden like this," Bolin said wonderingly.

"A garden?" Korra asked surprised, grateful for the change of subject.

Bolin nodded. "Yeah."

"There's plenty of space at Air Temple island. I don't think Tenzin would object to someone starting a garden. Plenty of land there. And I'll help you." Wait. Was she expecting Bolin to live on the island?

Bolin smiled and shook his head. "Thanks, and I know it's a bit silly, but I want to do it all myself. You know; my garden for my home..." He was looking to the future at least.

Korra smiled. "So you going to buy your own place?" she asked and Bolin nodded. Shared or him on his own? Odd thought. "What kind of flowers do you think you'll have?" Korra asked.

"As many as I can." He glanced at her before staring out at the vista. "But not just flowers - I want vegetables as well." And he was off, talking about his future garden in the grounds of his future home. Some of it she understood, some of the types of flowers - Asami's romance novels had an additional use it turned out - but she was soon lost on some of his specifics and jargon. His time in the Han province seemed to have taught Bolin all manner of skills about agriculture and he seemed determined to put it all into practice when he could. She gently coaxed him into continuing but he faltered just as he described an odd structure.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" she asked trying to make sense of his description.

"It's a climbing frame," Bolin said shyly. "You know, for kids."

"Whose?" Korra frowned. "You planning on running a daycare centre?"

Bolin blinked. "I... Actually that sounds like a good idea." He smiled. "But I meant my own children. After spending time with my family I realized that it's something I really want - a family of my own." Bolin glanced at her. "Remember Aunt Meng? She told me I could create my own destiny."

"I remember," Korra said. Some of the fortune-teller's predictions felt like they rang true.

"At the time I thought it was about great achievements and being famous. But... That's kinda meaningless if I don't have a family. I don't know if I can be famous or do anything great. I don't know if I can have the garden. But I would like to try. And I would like to try and be a father - a stay at home dad who takes care of the kids."

"You'll definitely be able to. You'll be a great father." But who was the mother in this little fantasy of his? Wait, what was her name? Haruhi? Was she the one he thought could be the mother of his children? Bolin and Haruhi's family. Sounded nice. Would she want something like that? Like mom and dad? Someone to come home to - cooking in the kitched, the kids excited to see her. And even fresh flowers, Bolin turning from the stove- Korra blinked. Where had that come from? Bolin had fallen silent.

"Korra? I miss everyone. I... I really want to go home," Bolin said.

"Me too," Korra said. "I hope we can find them; we'll be there soon."

* * *

They wound up breaching the outer fence of Republic City. Just like they had for the refugees on their first adventure together so long ago. This time there was no need to cut at the fence or levitate rocks; Korra was able to tear straight through the metal and reseal it behind them. Much more subtle than their previous attempt. Not perfect; the fence was not in the best of ways after. Was she still getting back into practice with metalbending or was it because she was missing an arm that it looked so bad? The question seemed less important with the growing excitement. They were so close to home and sneaking back into the city was oddly fun. Naga padded through the woods as the sky grew darker.

"The prisoners should already be back here," Bolin said through the trees towards the bright lights of the city as Korra pulled back on Naga's reigns.

"Probably," she said. "Um." She bit her lip. "Do you mind waiting a bit longer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know it's a bit silly, but I don't really want to get home in the middle of the night. People must know I'm okay, so one more day can't hurt. We can wait until morning, right?"

"You want to camp out here?" Bolin asked.

Korra turned around to smile at him. "Yep. In fact- C'mon, I think I can remember the way..." She up a gentle slope as she retraced a certain route to an outcrop overlooking Republic City. Bolin put up the tent and made dinner as she lounged against Naga and watched the lights of the city and the stars grow brighter. The sky seemed somehow closer here. "What do you think the stars are?"

"Crystals," Bolin replied automatically.

"Interesting. Mako said they were-"

"Balls of fire," Bolin said perfectly in sync with her. She laughed. "I kept telling him it's impossible. Fire needs something to burn."

Korra grinned. "Exactly. Crystals makes a bit more sense."

"And you?" Bolin asked as he sat beside her. "What do you think they are?"

"Spirits," Korra said. "Oh! Oh, oh, oh!"

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked concerned.

"Yue! I could have asked her if all the stars were as pretty as she was..." Korra's gaze traced through the sky to the moon. Only a sliver visible, but there she was. Korra reached out and put her hand gently on top of Bolin's. He pulled away for a moment, and then their palms were together and their fingers laced.

"What was it like there?" he asked softly.

"I already told you everything," Korra said, leaning against Naga and looking into his eyes.

"I know, but tell me again? About Aang and Yue and Kyoshi and Toph?" Bolin asked.

"You just want to hear the last one, don't you?" Korra smiled.

"I'd like to hear them all."

Naga was warm and comfortable against her back as she related each of her visits to the spirit world, the warmth spreading through her and her eyelids growing heavier.

* * *

Korra blinked awake. The sky was just beginning to brighten, the darkness of the woods fading as the sun crept towards the horizon. Of course. How could she forget? She leant over to Bolin. "Bolin," she murmured and shook him. He remained fast asleep. "Bolin! Please!" Nothing. She sighed, but grinned. Korra kissed him, pulling away as his breath caught and he blinked at her.

"Korra?" he asked in confusion as he rubbed at his sleep-sticky eyes. "It's not even sun..." he trailed off and rubbed his eyes with renewed energy. "Hope we still have enough time!" He remembered too. Korra could not stop her smile. Bolin struggled to his feet and offered Korra his hand. She took it and did not let go as they hurried through the woods, the sky continuing to brighten.

"Naga!" Korra called. "You come too!"

"Tired?" Bolin asked.

"Still a bit out of it... Hey!" Korra said as Bolin tucked an arm under her legs and hoisted her up into his arms. "You know, Naga could carry me," she told him. "Or both of us."

"Yeah, but I'm making sure I'm the one fulfilling this promise," he said. His pace slowed before the cliff but they were in time. The sun was still below the horizon as he helped Korra to perch on the edge.

"I think about that time a lot," Korra said, her gaze fixed on the horizon. "It was the first time I saw the whole city. And the highest up in the air I'd even been. That bit didn't last though." Bolin chuckled. "And... we were here when you told me all about Aang." She glanced at him. "Thank you. If you hadn't..."

Bolin flushed a little. "And I had no idea you were the Avatar. You were so amazing though - taking on all those waterbenders like that." He had been full of compliments that day too; calling her brave and beautiful. She wrapped her arm around her stomach, a new warmth seeming to fill her chest. His words had not meant so much at the time, but now... There was a bright light ahead of them; the sun crested the horizon, it's light dazzling. She glanced at Bolin; he was missing it and staring at her instead, his lips curled into a gentle smile.

Korra looked to the sunset again. "It's beautiful here. The best view in the world." She glanced back to Bolin. "You know, we promised to watch the sunrise. Together. And you're staring at me."

Bolin shook his head. "You're better than the sunrise."

She could not help the giggle. "Thank you for the compliment."

"I meant it," Bolin said earnestly.

"I know." Bolin was so close, the green of his eyes so intense in the morning light. Korra reached up a hand and gently pushed his head so he looked towards the sun. "You're better than the sunrise too," she murmured as she slipped her arm around his waist and leant her head on his shoulder. Warm and soft. Happy. No embarrassment, no worries. Just peace. "Home at last," Korra said.

* * *

V

V

V

Thanks for the reviews last week: **Curiousmaq, Shadowman20, Kradeiz, Tbone511, AJ, Guest and Dreadking73. **You guys cheer me up.

**Doctor Song** – The old doctor treated a boy and his uncle a long time ago. Instead of thanking her, they stole her ostrich-horse. Well, Sanctum wrote me a fic where there were apologies! Might as well be a part of the Saga then!

**_Next week: Return to Republic City_**


	53. Return to Republic City

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Chapter 11 – Return to Republic City**

* * *

_"Vaatu!" Kuvira called into the swirling winds in the depths of the desert._

_"Great Uniter." His voice came smoothly from behind her. Kuvira turned and the wind ceased. "I can only assume you are here to accept my offer." His smile was knowing, confident. "I feel the chaos rising in the world; the reactions and chain reactions emanating out from your Earth Empire. It is time then." He took a step forward and Kuvira stepped back holding her hands up._

_"Questions first," she demanded._

_His smile did not falter. "Ask."_

_"Your rival; when they are defeated what happens then?" Kuvira asked._

_"My power becomes yours. I will not go back on my word if that concerns you. I do not lie." Vaatu shrugged. "Manipulation and subterfuge indicate a lack of absolute power. I have little need for either."_

_Kuvira frowned. "But... It doesn't make sense. How can you just be okay with granting me something like that?"_

_"Would it horrify you to know how long you have on this planet?" Vaatu asked peering at her. "All things being equal and no accidents befalling you?" Kuvira shook her head. "I cannot see the future but I can see how long you can persist until your body breaks down. You are mortal; dead in less than a century if things go well for you. You measure time with the sun and the moon; mine is measured in the lifetime of the cosmos. When your spirit is reborn, your new self will gain almost the same fraction of eternity. Less than a blink of an eye. I will not miss my powers."_

_"But... What about when I am gone? Will my new self have the same power?" Kuvira asked. "You said the Avatar was fused with a spirit. Does that mean two Avatars?"_

_"Not quite. Raava-" His voice hitched slightly as he spoke the name. "-held four elements and thus allowed the Avatar to reincarnate to each tribe. Gaining the three you do not possess will be close to impossible. You hold one element; your new self will be the same."_

_"I could rule the Empire forever?" Kuvira said in startled revelation. Wait. "But the chaos is temporary. I must have order; I cannot rule chaos."_

_"For a mortal you remain full of surprises," Vaatu chuckled. "I confess a peaceful world holds no interest for me. Spirits terrorize the far North and South of your world, and I will spread chaos further. To show my sincerity, I offer you a compromise; my influence on the world will never touch your Earth Empire. The other tribes of your world will not be so fortunate." Kuvira was silent. "If you have no more questions; we will begin."_

* * *

Kuvira jerked awake, her body soaked with sweat. "Kuvira?" Baatar shuffled closer. "Kuvira are you okay?" She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to work through the pain. Her skin still felt as though it was on fire from the burns, and what remained of her knee pulsed with new agony.

"Acupuncture," she grunted through gritted teeth.

Bataar waved to someone out of her eye line. "We could summon a healer too?" he added.

"No." Kuvira sucked in a ragged breath. "More rest." He had barely left her side the past week. Weeks? How long had it been since Omashu burned? His warmth should have been comforting, but she could barely tolerate any heat now. Baatar was at least attentive to every pain she experienced. Why did he persist? Love? Strange; he was not doing this because of her power. How, no, why could he care for her like this? The pain receded a little as she concentrated, forcing her leg still and trying to ignore the other patches of damaged skin. "Bataar?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?" No answer. "Why did you choose to align with me when your family remains so opposed?" Some of the painkillers must still be in her system; how could she possibly ask something so direct?

"I love you. But there's more. You changed the kingdom for the better - not in some idealized way; you showed there could be no progress without sacrifice. My family - they don't understand that. I know this project has taken its toll on you, but you remain the strongest person I have ever known. You let go of your past for the sake of the people; how could I not be inspired? How could I follow anyone else?" he asked.

Baatar could lead in her absence. Until she could move unsupported. Until the pain lessened. "Let it be known a fissure opened up beneath Omashu," she said.

"Kuvira?" Baatar asked.

"The city. It was destroyed for a reason. What is more likely? That the earth split and lava destroyed the settlement - or that a probender from the slums is somehow capable of lavabending?" Kuvira smiled. "The destruction of Omashu was a natural disaster. Use the Kenpeis; any who disagree will be dealt with - they know what to do. Tell the world how I tried to save the city - at the cost of half my leg."

Baatar's face broke into a smile. "It will be done."

Time. They needed time. The Empire must remain stable for now. No expansion, just fortifying their defences and the weapons development programs. Propaganda. The first healers said she would need months to fully recover. The world had to be ready for when she was. Vaatu's power squatted in the back of her mind. Weak, so weak, but growing by the day. When the solstice arrived - that was when Vaatu promised she would be at her peak. And that would be when she took Republic City back. The Avatar remained a nuisance stumbling block. Baatar would buy some time, but she needed more. There was another way to keep her at bay.

* * *

Opal's freedom came with ill-fitting clothes and after a trip in a laundry cart, crammed in with the dirty uniforms steered out of the camp by one Zhu Li Moon. In a final moment of cunning, Zhu Li tied their old clothes to a couple of baboons at the edge of the nearby forest. "Varrick's," she said by way of explanation as she released them. The platypus bear feet shoes were somewhat more confusing. "Just in case," Zhu Li had said as she tied them to her feet. "They'll have a hard time tracking us now."

"Tracking?" Opal asked fighting back a shiver.

"There are badgermoles in the camp," Zhu Li said as she pushed her glasses up her nose. Opal winced and together they set off into the forest as fast as they could. A little too fast; Opal sprained her ankle at the start of the second day and now every little movement hurt. Zhu Li shook her awake on the fourth day and insisted they get moving earlier than normal. Even she was getting jumpy at every unfamiliar sound. Tired, hungry, effectively lose and terrified of discovery they hurried on.

"Zhu Li. I think you should go on without me," Opal said as they took a breather.

"No," she replied simply.

"But if Kuvira catches us, catches you-" Opal protested.

"I hold little value," Zhu Li shot her a weak smile. "You are far more important. You defied her in public. You saved the prince of the Fire Nation!" Zhu Li grew more animated. "You are so much more; you need to live." She shrugged a shoe off and used it to score scratched into the bark as she had every now and again. Verisimilitude she said.

"I really don't matter all that much," Opal tried.

Zhu Li sighed. "If you insist." She smiled over her shoulder. "Then I simply do not wish any harm to come to you."

Opal blinked at her and smiled. "Thank you." She let the why remain unspoken, oddly happy with the other girl's admission. Sadly it did not change the reality of the situation much. How long could they last without provisions? No other clothes, little food and a tiny tent. A large number of scrolls took up much of Zhu Li's bag. Opal gave into her curiosity when they stopped for the night and huddled inside the tent. "What are those?" she asked.

"I don't know for sure, but they were one of his- One of Varrick's projects. Kuvira had he design them." She scowled at them. "All for profit."

"Is that why you-?"

"Yes. I suppose I owe him some things. But while I was... if not happy, then at least content to assist before, I cannot any longer. Not while his loyalty is to Kuvira," Zhu Li said. "I worry what these were for - so I wish to take them as far from them both as I can. As far as Republic City if possible."

* * *

Kurako left just after dawn. A few good dinners out, one really good date last night, but all sadly too late to change anything. Time for her to move on yet again. Packing was at least easy; so much of her stuff was still in boxes, her decisions had made her reluctant to get too comfortable in Crystal Bay. It would have been nice to live here. Comfortable, quiet and safe. But that was no way to live for the rest of her life and hiding from her past; trapped forever on this one island. Korra would face Kuvira eventually - so she would need to face Tarrlok. At least Iroh was willing to help get her back - the risk to her on public transportation was far too great a risk.

Her belongings seemed to amount to almost nothing in the end; packing the car with everything she owned took no time at all. Asami took a last look around what might have been her home and drove away just as Crystal Bay was waking up. No looking back, no stopping, just keep going straight to Zuko's villa. Just under an hour later she pulled up - there were a few other cars outside. Other visitors? It had been a trying time for Iroh, even after he left the hospital. Asami glanced at her watch; she was far too early - would anyone in the family even be up? Asami slumped in the car seat. Sleep had been impossible since Kurako left, and hanging around the apartment left her anxious to get moving. On the other hand now she was here - and if anyone looked out the window they would see her staring at the house. Just a little suspicious.

Asami sighed. No, she could not just sit here. It would be better to risk waking them up and see if anyone was awake. An oddly familiar older woman opened the door and glared at her after she knocked on the front door. "Yes?" she said, her eyes narrowed. Something clicked; she was standing face to face with possibly the most dangerous woman in the Fire Nation; Princess Azula. She was here on Ember Island?

"Hi, I, um, came to see Iroh?" Asami managed, Azula's gaze making her want to squirm.

"Ah, you must be Miss Sato," Azula replied with an edge of distaste. "Yes, he was expecting you. However-" She turned at approaching footsteps.

"Auntie," Iroh said by way of greeting. "Asami." He nodded at her.

"Hi," Asami replied sagging with relief.

"Your guest is here and impatient," Azula said dismissively and stalked away.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon?" Iroh asked. Azula stopped keeping her back to him. "I thought you were visiting Ty Lee?"

"I did. I have only just returned," she said over her shoulder without a trace of emotion and vanished deeper into the house.

Asami let out a held breath as Azula rounded a corner. "Sorry I'm so early..."

Iroh shook his head. "It's fine. You're always welcome here. And don't mind Auntie, she's harmless."

"'Harmless'?" Asami asked.

"Mostly," Iroh replied. "Had breakfast?" Asami shook her head and followed Iroh into the main room. "We should try and keep quiet. You might think Auntie's scary now, but you should see if you dare wake her up." Iroh shook his head. Despite his warnings, no one seemed to have mentioned them to his daughter. Yuzu shouted excitedly when she saw Asami and ran up to hug her an hour or two later. She at least pushed worries of Azula out of her mind - Iroh's aunt did not storm into the room lightning crackling from her hands and demand silence. Yuzu was more important. This might well be the last time she would see Iroh's daughter; now or indeed ever. She had to make the most of it.

Yuzu was chattering animatedly to Asami about the various activities she had been up to in the last few weeks when Zuko and Mai arrived shortly after. They smiled and her and sat at the table. Odd. Once she might have felt out of place here, but there was a curious sense of belonging now; the family fely almost like her own. She was going to miss this. "We can delay going back," Iroh said abruptly. "If you want?"

Asami shook her head. "I should go now rather than later. Sooner I get control of the company back, the sooner I can try and help with the Earth Kingdom."

"Today then," Iroh said nodding.

"Please do not forget; you have our support," Zuko commented and Mai nodded her agreement.

"We will help as much as we are able; while direct intervention is a recipe for an international incident, we can be... subtle," Mai added.

"Thank you. Both- no, all of you. I just hope your faith isn't misplaced," Asami said.

"The truth will come out eventually," Iroh said. "We will do everything we can to ensure it is sooner rather than later." Ironic given the number of lies this next stage required both Iroh and her to tell anyone who asked. Anyone outside Team Avatar perhaps - if she was still a member. If Korra was remotely prepared to talk to her. Still, Iroh insisted it would be unwise to admit to her extended stay on Ember island nor how much Iroh, Zuko and Mai had helped her during her time in the Fire Nation. Admitting anything to do with Azula would make for headline news; she might be old and barred from ruling, but a new scandal involving the princess was impossible for the tabloids to resist. Several prior discussions with Iroh made clear that the actual events of her arrival in the Fire Nation would be at least a good basis for her claimed story - with a slight distortion to claim she had successfully obtained asylum there.

Breakfast was over too quickly and there were hours before they needed to get moving. How best to spend the last of her time here? Yuzu; of them all, she would miss Yuzu the most and so she deserved all Asami's attention. Yuzu's first request was a trip to the beach, Yuzu holding a doll and a train in each hand as Asami carried a selection of her other toys in a basket. They played together on the beach and when Yuzu grew bored with that game, splashed in the shallows and out a little deeper to swim. With every moment the temptation grew greater. It was always possible to delay going back one more day. No point returning to Crystal Bay - as tempting as that was - but Iroh might not need much persuading to let her crash at the house and leave tomorrow. No. The more she delayed the harder it would become; best to get moving as quickly as possible. And if everything went wrong; she would hang onto his image of Yuzu as a child - no hope of her seeing her in prison. Not that she would want her too.

Asami took Yuzu into the baths and they cleaned off the clinging salt from the sea water. Yuzu asked Asami to braid her hair and she willingly obliged. If not for Iroh's plan, she would not have minded staying here to to look after his daughter. Even if it did mean a lifetime of exile here. Failing to win against Tarrlok risked other potential losses too. She would not see much of Zuko or Mai either given their age. Taking care of them for the rest of her days would have been not what she dreamed of, but she would have been happy enough with just that. Her fingers moved mechanically through Yuzu's hair as she patiently braided it.

"Asami?" Yuzu asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"When can you visit again?" the girl asked still staring away from her.

"I'm not sure," Asami replied.

"Maybe... maybe when Daddy next comes home?"

Asami smiled and exhaled. "I hope so." Yuzu sat quietly afer her answer and time seemed to evaporate. All too soon it was time to leave. Two days and they would be back in Republic City; it was hard to believe it was so close now. Asami carried the bulk of the luggage to the boat herself, turning down both Iroh and Zuko's offers of assistance - especially with Iroh still hampered by his arm and leg. Azula predictably did not appear to join the others on the beach as they bid her goodbye. Asami bowed carefully to both Zuko and Mai in turn - and Mai broke protocol and hugged her. "Good luck," she murmured. Asami smiled as she stepped back.

Yuzu instead simply stared up at her, eyes blinking rapidly, seemingly on the verge of crying. Just like Asami felt. "Yuzu, I need to go for now." She crouched down beside the young girl.

"Can... can you stay one more day? Please?" Yuzu implored.

"Sorry." Asami tried to keep her face neutral even as a tear slid down Yuzu's cheek. "Oh, Yuzu," she said and hugged her. "Thank you for being my friend," she said in a quiet voice and kissed her cheek. There was more, so much more to say, but now was not the time. Next time. She silently promised Yuzu they would meet again and gently extracted herself from her grip. It was vital she not cry; not now, not where Yuzu could see her. Iroh shared his own goodbyes; too personal for her to intrude on so Asami clambered into the boat and waited for him to finish with her back to the beach. She started the motor as she heard him clamber aboard and forced herself to resist the urge to look back.

The temptation to know became too great a few minutes after she guided them out into open water. Asami glanced back. Ember island was already receding into the distance, the beach indistinguishable from the land this far out. Was Yuzu still waiting there, watching, waving, hoping? "Sorry Yuzu," Asami said under her breath. Her safe haven was behind her, her best shot at a simple, happy, uncomplicated life rejected in favour of the more difficult path ahead.

* * *

"Reckon it's deep enough out here?" Korra stared down into the water from Naga's back. Bolin had suggested they get back into the city underwater; an idea that pleased Korra no end. Riding through the city on Naga, while workable would draw a lot of unwanted attention to themselves - not least now people knew full well who she was. Add to that it would be first sighting in public after a long absence and the fact she was missing an arm was going to feed the rumour mill and lead to a lot of speculation before she got to a place she could make some kind of statement.

"Should be. If not, we get out and follow it until it is," Bolin replied.

"Let's try. Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," Bolin replied. His arm tightened around her waist, and Korra flexed her fingers. Bending with one arm was still a little odd; easier with practice but she still missed her arm.

"Okay, girl," Korra said and urged Naga forward. She bent the water away from them and enclosed them in a sphere of air the moment Naga hit the water. The three of them sank to the bottom quickly and the current battered against their bubble of air pushing them forward. The riverbed rushed below them as they sped forwards and towards Republic City. So many people to see there; Pema and the kids. Lin. Asami? No. Best not to get her hopes up. At least she had a surprise for everyone: Bolin, alive and well against all the odds. "They're going to be so pleased to see you," Korra said breaking the comfortable silence inside the bubble.

"Who?" Bolin asked, looking up from the view below them.

"Everyone!" she replied grinning. "I want to see the moment they find out you're okay."

Bolin chuckled. "I'm looking forward to seeing them too." He was silent for a moment. "How... how did the children take the news?"

The truth of the situation stung a little. "I didn't get to see them," Korra replied after a pause. "I never made it back here after what happened - went straight from Ba Sing Se to Zaofu to the South pole. I wouldn't have been able to tell them back then. And... I didn't want to see them. That sounds terrible."

"Korra-" Bolin began.

"I know. I just didn't want to disappoint them. I felt like the worst Avatar ever. What good was I without my bending?"

"Korra, there's more to you than bending," Bolin said quickly.

"I know," she said softly. "And so many people showed me that. Including you. And I want them to know that too." She smiled. "So, I want to see them now."

Bolin opened his mouth to reply and stopped as the river banks widened beyond visibility and the riverbed sank to an uncertain murky depth. They were in the city. Korra caught glimpses of streets and people just about visible through the increasingly murky water. Every time she felt sure they must be in the bay, they raced under another bridge. How much further?

A few minutes late and they must have entered the bay. Sunken boats and other detritus littered the increasingly vastness all around them. Tiny shapes zipped across the water with similar larger ones making their way ponderously in the distance. Two spires thrust up from the sea floor ahead of them. "If I remember right..." Korra said, peering through the water. "Air Temple island is that one," she said pointing to the shape on vague shape on the right. "Ready?" Korra asked as the bubble skimmed just below the surface.

"As much as I can be," Bolin said and clambered to his feet, swaying on the bubble's surface. The dock appeared ahead of them, an unnatural straight edge jutting out from the tapering shape of the island. Korra headed for it and as they broke the surface she could not resist the urge to look at Republic City from the water. Just like the first time she had seen it. Aang's statue loomed high above the bay. Just beside them was the towering pagoda of air temple island, and far across the water was the packed mass of buildings that made up the water-front.

Korra lifted Naga's feet and the polar-bear dog padded easily onto the dock and her passengers slid from her back. The sun was warm, a gentle breeze wafting around them as the surf crashed against the rocks. Too long. Korra opened her eyes and fumbled a cloak from the saddle-bags and draped it around her shoulders. Bolin looked at her curiously.

"Don't want to shock them," she said by way of explanation. "I mean, I don't know how would be best to tell them about my arm, but I don't want to scare them." Bolin nodded. The cloak helped, but not by much. Both he and Korra attracted plenty of stares, double-takes and whispers as they walked through the temple grounds. Korra waved and murmured hello to the first few, who either waved back on reflex or stared at the two of them in bewilderment. Best to keep moving. At least no one had run on ahead and ruined the surprise. In the end their timing could not have been much better; it was only just breakfast time, and everyone was still eating. Korra's grin grew no matter how hard she tried to stop it as she gazed around the assembled people. How best to announce them? Before she could say a word, Jinora glanced up and stared right at her.

"Korra!" she yelled and bolted from her seat racing right towards her. The others looked up in surprise, twisting or turning to stare at where Jinora had been, their attention drawn by her running feet and inexorably to her. Tenzin, Pema, Meelo, Ikki, Rohan all gaped at her. And was-? Yes, even Lin was here and rising to her feet. Mom and Dad too. By now breakfast was well and truly disrupted and everyone was on their feet and crowding towards her, all smiles and excitement. Jinora frowned, seeming to only now realize there was someone else here. She gasped a moment later as she stared at her companion. "Bolin?" she asked.

"Hi," Bolin said and flushed instantly.. "Looks like I'm alive." The kids stopped on their race to Korra and instead rushed to fling their arms around him and bowled him over onto his back. Bolin was laughing all the while as they barraged him with questions, accusations, and demanded to know why they thought he would not be coming back. Pema smiled to her, and hefted Rohan into her arms whispering something to him.

"Korra!" Her mother cried and struggled through the mass of well wishers and held her arms out. Korra shrank back a bit, turning her a fraction to her right as she tried to keep her body in front of where her arm should be. Senna's face fell as she moved. "Korra?" she tried again and stepped forward. Korra shivered. "What's wrong?" Her arms closed around her and Korra swallowed hastily. Her mother tensed and stared up at her.

"Mom... I..." Korra sighed and shifted the cloak to one side. Her mother's strangled gasp quietened the excitement of the others and now all attention was back on hers. Senna blinked and stared at the empty shirt sleeve as her father tore his gaze away to stare at her questioningly.

"Korra, what happened?" Lin asked quietly in the silence.

"I... lost my arm." It sounded too blunt, too unconcerned, but what more could she say? The attention, the hurt and shocked looks were too much to suffer through again. Played over and over in her head. If not for Bolin-. "I lost my arm. But I found Bolin."

* * *

Explanations and recent events ate away every minute an suddenly everyone was hungry and they stopped asking questions to have lunch. As much as Korra's stomach gurgled and she begged to eat something, Senna refused until Korra was in clean clothes and she had personally checked Doctor Song's handiwork. Her wound was clean, re-bandaged and slightly frustratingly she was now dressed in an air acolyte robe. It had to go - and at first opportunity. At least Naga still carried some of her clothes - they just needed washing. Everyone looked up when she entered the dining hall flanked by her parents, and then tried and failed to not stare at her or her right shoulder. "Hi," she said ignoring their curious looks to Bolin. There was an empty seat beside him and he was industriously chomping through a plate piled high with food. "Hey?" she said again as she sat beside him. Her parents sat nearby, Pema was opposite Bolin and placed a bowl in front of Korra.

"Hi," he grinned with his mouth full and winced as he swallowed a little too fast.

"More rice?" Pema asked.

"Please!" Bolin said and held his bowl out. "This is all so great. This is the best food I've had... ever" He paused. "I should slow down. I'm eating way too much."

Lin sighed from his other side. "If you hadn't been through so much I'm make some comment about your appetite." Her expression turned stern. "Right now you should eat as much as you can and get well."

"Exactly," Tenzin said smiling. "We're celebrating you and Korra's return home."

"And we'll hold another when you're recovered." Something caught Pema's eye; she was staring at the mottled welts and discoloured skin on his arms. Korra reached for his hand and stopped. He had not noticed.

"With your cooking it won't take long," Bolin said, completely unfazed. "I think I'll be even bigger after all this." Korra smiled and tried to pick up her chopsticks. For some reason she just could not pick them up- Wrong arm. She sighed and fumbled them into her left hand nudging them against the table as she tried to get them to sit right in her hand. The wooden implements just felt wrong somehow. Or was it her hand? It felt clumsy, stiff and useless. She scowled as she tried to pick at even a grain of rice, the chopsticks neither coming together properly. How did she ever do this before? "Korra? Do you need any help?" Bolin asked.

"No," she said through gritted teeth. Angrier than she intended; he shrank back and looked a little shaken. Bolin turned a little away to take a few more mouthfuls of rice before placing the bowl and the chopsticks on the table. He hunched over but he was still staring at her she was sure. He was trying to be helpful - she knew that. But if she kept letting him, then she might never figure out how to use her left hand to eat or ever be able to cope without him. Korra glanced up, startled as nearly everyone else in the room looked away from her a fraction of a second too late. But it was not as if any of them could help her with this. Her stomach gurgled painfully and she lowered her mouth closer to the bowl and tried to scoop some rice into it. Sitting up quickly she gave up on the idea. She could not let everyone watch her struggle to just eat rice. "Sorry, Bolin," she said after a pause. "I'm just... getting used to it. Still."

Bolin shook his head his whole body still tense. "It's fine."

"No. I'm sorry."

Tenzin exchanged a glance with Tonraq and Senna and cleared his throat. "If the subject is not too sore, I was wondering if we might know what happened to you?" Tenzin asked Bolin. "We are most curious as to what became of you..." He trailed off. Likely not sure how to even allude to Mako's death. Bolin glanced at Korra and began his long story, relating almost everything that had happened. Certain parts he toned down or eliminated - especially where they related to the camps and the torments he suffered there.

"I hope they're okay..." Lin said as Bolin mentioned Wing and Wei leaving the train near Omashu to look for Opal.

"There's something else for you specifically..." Korra said to Lin with a glance around at the listeners. "But maybe it would be better in private?"

"Kid, with everything the two of you have been through, I don't think you need to worry about sparing anyone else's feelings," Lin replied gruffly.

"Okay; if you're sure." She licked her lips. "I met Toph."

"My mother?" Lin frowned. Tenzin leant forward. "Where was she?"

"In the spirit world..." Korra trailed off as both their faces fell..

Lin tensed and slowly relaxed, nodding as she did. "Guess that was kind of inevitable. We wondered..." She smiled - just about. "Too late for me to try spiritual training?" she asked.

"Nothing is too late," Tenzin said quickly. "If you wish, when events are calmer, I can try and guide you - if you do indeed wish to visit her."

"Thank you," Lin said and sniffed quietly. "I should... I should talk to Iroh. Find out when Kya's next in the city. And if they found Su or Opal and the twins yet," she muttered and walked away stiffly.

"And I guess you need to hear the rest of my story..." Korra added. "But we need to tell the world that it wasn't Amon or the Equalists who killed the Earth Queen. It was Kuvira - the one they've started calling the Great Uniter."

* * *

Sleep was beyond her. Reading failed to hold her concentration. It was not too hot, nor too cold. She did not need to use the bathroom, her teeth did not hurt, she could breath fine. But despite how tired she felt, she was just lying in bed, bored. Korra growled softly. Maybe exercise? Or hot milk or something? Korra stalked from her room, padding quietly along the wooden floors of the pagoda and to the kitchen. She stopped as she caught sight of the radio in the corner of the dining room. Reading felt like far too much effort,but how about a radio play? It would be something else she could talk to Bolin about and she always had wanted to join in his conversations with Asami about them.

Korra clicked the device on and kept the volume as low as possible. She almost paused on the pro-bender game she found, but resisted the temptation. That would just get her worked up and make sleep even less plausible. News, some argument between politicians or something. That really weird play with the narrator in the desert town where everything was just peculiar. Well. Maybe she could come back to that if there was nothing else. Ah! This at least sounded like a radio play. Korra fidgeted closer trying to make out what was going on - and what was happening. There was something about a winged creature guiding an acolyte to destruction and something about giant crystals? And some kind of nuisance guy persisting on drooling over every girl he saw but insisting this other girl was his one true love? How far through was this? Korra listened and tried to puzzle out the characters. How had either Bolin or Asami ever gotten interesting in this? Well; maybe it was easier if they listened from the beginning. But then how did they know to listen in the first place and-?

Footsteps made her look up and she reached out to switch off the radio. Bolin. She smiled at him and settled back beside the speaker. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked. He shook his head. "Can't sleep either?" Bolin nodded. "Want to listen to the radio with me?" she asked, patting the floor beside him. There was a flicker of interest on Bolin's face but he winced and shook his head with a touch of panic.

"Just need something to drink," he muttered and hurried past her. She forgot all about the play, descriptions of some armoured enemy destroying the cast's boat barely reaching her. Bolin hurried back towards bed clutching a cup of water and trying not to glance at her. "Night," he muttered as he disappeared off to his room. Korra stared after him long after his footsteps faded. She was not listening to the broadcast at all now. So much for that. Maybe Bolin was just tired. She clicked the radio off and headed back to bed to try sleeping again.

* * *

Bolin stared at the grave-marker with Tenzin, Pema and Korra. "'In memory of Mako and Bolin - children of San and Naoki, founding members of Team Avatar, remembered with love by Avatar Korra and all their friends'," he read. "Thank you," he said and squeezed Korra's slightly.

"When we first learned about the events in Ba Sing Se, we placed an obituary in the paper - and whenever we were asked we attributed Amon's defeat to Mako. Korra..." Tenzin sighed. "I am sorry, but she was the only one who believed you had survived so we said nothing. But we could only hold out hope so long and we wanted to do something. This memorial was Pema's idea..."

"Aang and his friends all got memorials. So should both of you. It was just going to be for Mako, but..." Pema trailed off.

"It's perfect. It's very beautiful," Bolin said smiling at her.

"There was a funeral too," Pema blurted.

"Oh?" Bolin asked.

"All you and Mako's friends from Future Industries came. And Hasook brought a load of actual pro-bending stars. More than a hundred people turned up in the end!" Pema said.

"Even the Wolfbats," Tenzin added. He glanced around in worry. "That was a big thing wasn't it? Your arch-nemeses?" He sighed. "I don't get sports."

"That was them," Bolin said smiling. "But I can't believe they would come to my funeral."

"You were important to a lot of people," Pema said.

"And I'm sorry I couldn't be there," Korra said, hanging her head.

"Korra, you..." Bolin shook his head.

"There's a letter of condolence from Haruhi," Pema added hurriedly. "I forgot. Sorry. I still have it - if you'd like to see it or reply to her?"

"Thank you." He crouched and stroked his fingers across the lettering of the grave marker.

"No one will object if you remove your name," Tenzin said.

"It's fine," Bolin said. "I like this as it is. We just need to add the date when it's my time."

"We'll... give you both some time," Pema said and ushered her husband away.

"I've never been to a funeral," Korra said after a pause. "I know what they are and what they're like - paying tribute to the departed and gather together in sorrow." Bolin nodded slowly. "I just wish I could have been there to do that for Mako."

"Korra..." Bolin said.

"I don't think I would have coped very well though. In the end, Tenzin was right to keep it from me," she continued.

"Mako knew how much he meant to you," Bolin said. "He wouldn't have minded you not being there. We can all remember him in our own different ways. Would- Could- We should come back and visit. Once a year." Mako would have been just twenty this year.

"Sounds good," Korra said and reached for his hand again as he stood. "I wonder what he would think of all this?"

Bolin sighed. "When we were younger he was really cynical. I think he might have just said that problems come and go. Ever since he met you though-" he smiled. "Mako found something to start believing in."

"I know." Korra smiled and warmth rushed through him, her hand squeezing his. "It's a little embarrassing. I mean, being told he believed in me. But he did say he wanted to help. And now I want to honour his memory by carrying on with his wishes. I want the world to know about him. But..." She grimaced. "I'm nervous too. Long time since I did anything like talking to the press."

"Don't push yourself," Bolin said carefully. "If you need more time to rest..." Tenzin had already offered to be her spokesperson for this very purpose.

She shook her head. "I can do this. I need to do this. And I need to tell people what we saw. What Kuvira did."

"I know. And I'll be with you every step of the way." Somehow it kept surprising him that he was with Korra again. And despite every dream and every fantasy, it was hard to imagine feeling more content or happier than he felt right now. Nothing needed to change; something as disruptive as dating and romance seemed somehow unappealing.

"Bolin? Just so you know; I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise" She stared at the grave marker and turned to hug him tight against her.

"Same. I promise you the same. So, we'll protect each other," he replied as he squeezed her close.

"Thanks," she said as a shiver wracked her body. "But I mean it; I don't want to see you get hurt." He nodded. But there was no way he could just stay safe while she risked herself for him. He could not let anyone injure her in place of him. He could not let her die in place of him.

* * *

A week had passed since Asami lay on the back-seat of Iroh's car under a pile of coats and he drove her from the United Forces base to his apartment. Three more days had passed since Iroh went to handle a sudden influx of refugees arriving in the city by rail.

"You seem... happy?" Asami ventured the same morning as she wandered from the bedroom and found Iroh lacing his boots. She hitched his shirt back onto her shoulder after it slipped down again. Really they were too big, but she had to wear something even if they were on their own here.

"The Fire Nation prisoners have been freed." Iroh shot her a grin. "They found a United Forces patrol."

Asami smiled. "That's great news."

"Yeah. Hopefully Opal will be with them too. Now I just need to get them closer to Republic City. Mother can help there. And..." He looked at her significantly. "Korra's the one who freed them."

"Is she here?" Asami blurted. "I mean, I hope it all goes smoothly." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"She's not here yet," Iroh said gently. "She stayed behind to let the others escape. I'm sure she's okay."

Asami nodded vaguely as Iroh set out and left her alone. She jumped at every noise the first day alone, certain Tarrlok had figured out she was in the city, or someone had noticed her panicked dash into Iroh's apartment the moment she arrived. At least no one would look for her here. No one would look for her in her own home either, but while she would normally have trusted her staff without question, it was impossible to ignore the risk of an offhand comment ensuring the whole city knew she was here. Same for Air Temple island. At least here there was no one to worry about here save Iroh - and currently not even him.

Iroh who she now missed. His shirts made good nightwear while he was gone and the bed was colder. The sheets still smelt of him despite his absence for days. Maybe she could have gone with him? No. Of course she could not. Not into something attracting so much attention. She flung the cool sheets back with a huff and stared at the ceiling. This increasingly seemed like a mistake; she had traded an open comfortable prison in the form of Ember Island, for Iroh's admittedly spacious if still limiting apartment. Far from fighting her own battles, she was just hiding from it. At least when Iroh was here there were plenty of pleasurable distractions. Now she was alone and increasingly at a loss of what to do.

Food first. She padded out of Iroh's room and ventured into the kitchen. Instant noodled felt about right. She took her scavenged meal back to the living room and idly glanced at the paper. A variation on the same story Iroh had mentioned; former Fire Natrion prisoners in Republic City rescued by Avatar Korra. And some mystery lavabender. Current whereabouts: unknown. Asami sighed. Of course. If Iroh did not know, the papers would not either. Wait. There was an odd addition to the story; a detail she had not caught before. Some mention of an injury Korra sustained while she was at Omashu. Asami glanced at the phone. The only people who might know something more were Tenzin and his family. Would they recognise her voice? And even if they did could they hope to figure out where she called from? And if they did recognise her, would they could they even stand to talk to her? Asami stared at the phone. She was never going to wait patiently if she did not ask. She dialed the number for Air Temple island, her heart thundering in her chest as phone rang and she waited.

"Hello?" A familiar voice. Asami gasped.

"Pema?" Already too late. She could not pretend to be a stranger like this.

"Asami? Is that you?" Pema asked breathlessly.

"...yes," Asami replied after a moment. "Please keep this a secret," she added hastily.

"I will," Pema replied hastily. "Of course I will. Are you okay? We've wondered where you were..."

"It's a long story," Asami breathed and smiled. "One day I'm sure I can tell you all of it, but... The newspapers are saying Korra's been injured and..." Pema tried to say something and Asami talked over her. "If you have any news about here, please, just let me know."

"She arrived yesterday," Pema repeated.

Asami almost dropped the phone. "She... she did?" she whispered.

"You're always welcome to come visit," Pema said. "I think Korra misses you."

Asami squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. "Can't sorry. I'm in the city, but... I don't want to risk being seen."

"Ah. Ah of course. I'm sorry," Pema said. "I can ask her to call, or go get her now?"

"No!" Asami said. "I mean, not over the phone." What was she doing? "We need to talk privately." Why not just talk over the phone and be able to halt the conversation as necessary?

"Then, since you're in the city, how about she comes and meets you?"

"I-" No running. She had to face her again. "Yes. That would work." Deep breath. What was she letting herself in for? Asami gave Pema the address for Iroh's apartment, all the while wondering if this was remotely a good idea.

"I'll let her know when I next see her. Was there anything else?" Pema asked.

"No," Asami whispered. "Thank you. I hope I can see the rest of you. Soon," she added as she put the phone down. Her stomach was hollow with fear, but it was hard to sit still. Korra was here. In the city. And possibly coming to see her. Asami stared down at herself and Iroh's rumpled shirt. She was a mess. Korra was coming. Asami flung the shirt towards Iroh's bedroom and ran for the bathroom. She stopped. She was being silly - it was not as if Korra would come straight over. Still, better to get cleaned up.

* * *

"Korra? I have some news..." Pema said surprising her. Korra stepped away from Bolin. "I just got off the phone-" Pema lowered her voice, looking around warily. "-with Asami," she added in a near whisper.

Korra almost blurted her name out but clamped her hand over her mouth. "She's in the city?" she managed eventually.

Pema nodded. "At Iroh's apartment. It's too risky for her to come here, but she wants to talk to you. I have the address..." She sighed. "I didn't tell her about Bolin though. I didn't know if you wanted her to know too?"

"I want to see her," Bolin said.

Korra nodded. "So do I." But how would this meeting go? She needed to apologize. She needed to tell Asami how lonely she had become when her friend vanished from Zaofu. That she wanted things bakc how they used to be. But things were not the same and never could be; back then she thought Bolin lost and here he was right beside her. Maybe she should focus on that; that what she feared might never be as bad as she thought. "I just... Don't know what I'm going to say."

"We can figure it out on the way. You two want, no, need to see each other," Bolin said firmly.

"Yeah." Korra nodded. "So, I guess we need to take the stealth approach?" She glanced at Pema. "Where is the apartment?"

"Near the United Forces base," Pema replied handing a scribbled note.

"Ready to do this again?" Korra asked Bolin.

"Travel by Naga? Always," he nodded.

Korra whistled and Naga came bounding over to them. Korra patter her flank. "Sorry girl. I know I promised you a rest, but we're going to go see-" She lowered her voice and whispered in the polar-bear dog's ear. "-Asami. Do you want to see her too?"

Naga barked in reply and after one last thank you to Pema, Korra and Bolin plummeted with Naga into the ocean and across to the United Forces base. Their arrival naturally drew some surprised looks as Naga hauled herself up out of the sea just beside the main fortress, but they darted away before anyone could say anything and soon found themselves trying to make sense of the address. After an eternity seemingly wandering in circles they found what had to be the right building. A four-story block stood a little apart from the other buildings, each floor containing just one single apartment - and Iroh's was at the top. They climbed to the top floor, Korra's pulse speeding up as they walked - it almost felt like it would explode when she finally stood in front of the apartmnet and banged on the door. "Hi. It's K-Korra," she called, the words catching in her throat.

She waited a few seconds. No one came and there were no sounds of movement from inside. "Maybe no one's home?" Bolin suggested.

"But she only just called Pema." Korra pounded on the door. "Hello? Iroh? Iroh are you here?" Or was Asami there and had changed her mind in the intervening time and no longer wanted to see her? She tried the door and the lock clicked open. "She must be in if the door's unlocked." She stared at the door handle. "I'm going in."

"This is a bad plan," Bolin said. "What if they're-" His eyes widened as Korra glanced at him. "Sleeping?" he offered awkwardly, his face flushing. Korra pulled at the door and he caught her arm. "Wait. Just let me-" He stamped his foot and closed his eyes as he held his breathe. "There's no one here."

Korra sighed. "Yeah... I figured. I just..." Something drew her attention just inside the door. Slippers. Two pairs; one larger - Iroh's presumbly. The other a lot smaller. "She's here. Or was. Maybe she's nearby?" She wandered back outside and stared down from the open walkway. "Naga should be able to sniff her out. She might be in trouble?"

"You go look," Bolin said. "I'll wait here in case she comes back."

"Thanks," Korra replied. "If she comes back first... Just... come find me. Okay?" Bolin nodded and she skittered back down the steps to Naga. "Hey girl. I think Asami's somewhere nearby. Any chance you can help me find her?" Naga barked and sniffed at the ground. She barked again in confirmation. "Good girl!" Korra leapt onto her back and urged her forward. The polar bear dog raced past the apartments and houses in the area and towards the ocean. The sun was low in the sky by this time; the ocean water shifting from blue to pink. Naga sniffed the ground and padded along the quayside to the point where a dock jutted out into the water. There was one other person in sight facing away from them and wearing a straw hat. The figure held a fishing rod and unhooked a fish to deposit into the basket beside them as Korra and Naga approached. Naga barked and the figure looked around in surprise.

It was her. Even with the sunglasses and the hat. And the surprisingly short hair. Why had Adami cut her hair? Suddenly Korra was all nerves. This moment has replayed in her head every day for the last few months. So many variations, settings, times and outcomes. Sometimes they both cried their eyes out and had an emotional reunion like the night the Red Lotus attacked the Sato mansion. In others they played at being forgiving and civil but both soon lost their tempers and started yelling at each other. Some happy situations were happy, some sad, some ended with kissing - a lot of kissing and a desire to find a bed. And others just them going their separate ways, the past impossible to recapture and the gulf between them impossible to repair. None of it seemed to fit fully in her imagination. And none of them came close to this moment of seeing her again and knowing. Asami was - above all else - dear to her.

* * *

The bark made her look up, the familiarity of the sound already ringing alarms in the back of her head, but somehow she was not conciously aware of it yet even as she stared at the huge white animal. Polar-bear dog. Someone was on the animal's back and stared at her as she slid down - something wrong with the movement but she could not fathom what. The figure spoke. "Asami." Her name. The stranger was saying her name, the sound intoxicating and arresting and familiar. Korra. It was Korra's voice. She had come to find her. Come so much faster than she dared hope.

"Korra?" Asami gasped staring at the other girl. There was still something wrong, something off about her every movement. Something changed and different but it was impossible to tear her gaze away from the other girl's face. What to say. What could she say?

"Pema said you called," Korra said slowly. Asami nodded fearful of saying the wrong thing - something that make her turn and vanish. "She gave me the address and we went there and you weren't so..." A step forward. "I had Naga track you and..." She took another step closer. "I wanted to... talk to you. Again." Another step. This was too much; her eyes were prickling with tears and her vision filled with Korra. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too," Asami choked out, her heart about ready to burst.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked. "I mean, health-wise and..." Her gaze flicked to either side of Asami's head. Looking at her shorter hair. "I like your new hair."

Asami reached out a trembling hand, fingers sifting through the too short hair, missing when it was longer. Missing Korra's hands tangled in it. Too much. The tears started spilling out of her eyes. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I left you..." she mumbled and raked at her face with her hands, but the tears kept on coming. Korra was right beside her.

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry." Korra took a deep breath. "I was a jerk to you too."

Asami shook her head. "No. You were the best friend I ever had and I just... left you."

"Asami," Korra said fiercely. "I regret what I said to you in Ba Sing Se. Every single day. I never thought I would get to see you again. But you're... you're here. And you're okay!" Asami glanced up. Tears stained Korra's cheeks but she was smiling. "Please don't blame yourself." She reached out and it took all Asami's strength to not let her knees buckle as Korra's fingers traced across her face. "We were lost back then. We both needed to find our own way back. And now we have. And I need to make so much up to you."

Asami resisted for a moment, but let Korra's arm slide around her waist, the other girl's chest crushing against her own. The hug tightened and Asami rested her chin on Korra's shoulder, her head swimming. How long since they had last been like this? Too long. She needed this. "I need to do the same," she muttered after a moment. Was something wrong with Korra's other arm? The embrace felt odd like this. "I will never leave you again. I promise."

"And I promise not to be a jerk like that. If I can." Korra leaned back a bit and grinned. Asami responded, her left hand making a grab for Korra's right. The empty sleeve crumpled under her hand. Asami stared down at the billowing sleeve. Had Korra broken her arm? No; she would have felt it. But then?

"Korra?" Asami gasped as everything clicked. "You- Your arm?" she said panicking. Her companion winced.

"A battle scar of sorts." Korra shook her head.

"Korra, I-" Asami tried and failed to form a coherent sentence. She could not simply overlook that Korra was now missing a limb.

"We can worry about that later. Right now there's someone else who wants to see you too. They're back at the apartment," Korra interrupted. Avoiding the subject. Asami let her brush it off; no doubt the subject was still sensitive to her friend.

"Someone? Is Iroh home already?" Asami asked.

Korra shook her head and grinned. "No. Someone else. C'mon, we should go say hi." She took Asami's hand, barely giving her time to grab the wicker basket as she leapt up onto Naga, Asami scrambling behind her. And just like that it was like no time had passed. Naga warm and soft beneath her, her arm around Korra's waist to prevent her from falling. The thrilling rush as Naga started running- Over too soon this time; Naga skidded to a halt mere moments later. Asami gave the polar bear dog a spare fish from her catch and murmured a thank you. Korra was stepping from one foot to another as she waited; whoever was waiting up there had her beside herself with excitement. Just who was here? Tonraq? Senna? Surely not Kuvira? Had everything just been some misunderstanding- She gasped as she stepped into the apartment.

"Bolin!" she yelled in startlement and flung at him. He barely had a chance to hold his arms out before she crashed into him and clung on tight.

"It's me," he grinned.

"You... She... You..." More tears. "You're alive. I never... I'm sorry we left you," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay," he said his hands rubbing her back gently. "You kept Korra safe - that was the important thing back then. So; thank you." Asami sniffed and pulled away, her gaze catching on his scarf. She reached out a tentative hand to touch it.

"This... Is it...?" she trailed off.

"Yeah." Bolin seemed a little more sombre. "Does it look okay on me?"

"Yeah," Asami nodded. She paused. "Wait. You were with Korra before? When she saved those prisoners?" Bolin grinned and nodded. "Then you...? You're the lavabender!"

Bolin flushed and looked at the floor. "Guess I am. I just helped out as best I could."

"More than that," Korra added smiling at him. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"He would have been so proud," Asami said softly. She hugged Bolin again and glanced over her shoulder. "Care to join us?" Korra smiled and pressed into them both, Bolin shifting so his arms were around both girls. "Welcome home. Both of you."

"I'm just glad I'm back with two of my favorite ladies," Bolin replied.

"Team Avatar's back!" Korra said.

Asami squeezed them both; she had made the right choice to return to Republic City.

* * *

Asami hurried to the door at the knock and she could not help the grin as Iroh wandered inside. "...to the prisoners and they mentioned the Avatar and someone with a red scarf and-" His gaze met Korra's and he trailed off staring at her and Bolin. "I... um..." He blinked.

"Welcome home," Korra said as she and Bolin got to their feet and bowed. Iroh was still staring at them as Asami tugged the bags of take-out from his hands. Korra frowned at the containers. Asami caught the look and shook her head.

"More than enough for four of us," she said. "I made up something else too." She glanced at Iroh. "Your stove needs modifying though," she said as she disappeared towards the kitchen.

"Welcome back to Republic City," Iroh managed after a pause but was recovering fast. "You got here a lot faster than I anticipated." He held his out to Bolin. "And you. I hate to say it but we never thought you'd make it. I don't know how you managed it..." he trailed off. "You are a man of many surprises." Bolin flushed and Korra smiled.

Korra eyed his injured arm. "Is it going to be okay?"

"Given time." His gaze drifted to her loose sleeve. "Were you injured too?"

"Didn't feel a thing," she replied and lifted her empty sleeve. Iroh's expression fell. "I am okay you know," she said as Iroh looked pale.

"Kuvira?" She nodded. "Same." He cleared his throat. "Well, as crown prince and on behalf of the Fire Nation, I thank you for freeing those prisoners." He bowed.

"We couldn't just leave them behind," Korra replied.

"Of course," Iroh said.

"Dinner!" Asami called interrupting the moment.

"If you would like to join us...?" Iroh blinked. "Of course, I suspect Asami already invited you?" Iroh said, shaking his head. "Sorry, just... It's good to see you both." He gestured for them to go ahead of him into the dining room.

This looks really good," Korra said as she took her seat. "When did you learn to cook?" Asami blinked and hastily turned to a cupboard and handed Korra a serving spoon. She was on the verge of protesting when she noticed Iroh also had a spoon. She shrugged and picked it up. A lot easier this way. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome. I've seen what happens when someone tries to use their other hand with chopsticks." She grinned at Iroh. "And I had good teachers for my cooking; Zuko and Mai taught me." She stared at the plates. "But a good part of this is the take-out."

Bolin stopped part way through chomping down on a serving of rice and fish. "Zuko and Mai really taught you how to cook?" Asami nodded. "That's just... Really cool Asami! And this is really good! Steamed to perfection and the flavors are nicely mixed."

The group's conversation was mostly relaxed chatter and relating the recent events in both Korra and Bolin's lives to Iroh. "I think Ineed to speak to the public tomorrow," Korra said as they four of them washed up after. "I've been in hiding too long, and I need to face up to everything. Just... not sure what to say."

"I'm sure we can help you with the notes. In fact..." He glanced around. "Leave the rest- I'll sort it. I want Korra to see the machine."

"The machine?" Korra asked. "Sounds somehow scary..."

"He's been obsessing over it ever since he bought it," Asami said rolling her eyes. "It's neat, but noisy."

"Noisy?" Korra asked. "Just what is it?"

Iroh chuckled and lead them through to another room. A squat metal device stood on the table with various glyphs inscribed on metal discs. Each disc connected by a metal arm into the internals of the device. "I've taken to calling it a type-writer," he said.

Korra peered at it. "Okay, but, what does it do?" Iroh pressed down on a disc and with a heavy clunk the same letter appeared on a sheet of paper caught inside the mechanism. "Woah! That is amazing! But yeah, does it have to be that loud?"

"Can I try?" Bolin asked. Iroh nodded and he and Korra jabbed at the discs in turn.

"Okay, this is fun but I think we're getting side-tracked," Korra said. She prodded a key and the type-writer did not make a sound. "Um. Did we break it?"

"No, you just ran out of room." Iroh leant past them and pulled the sheet of paper caught inside it out, replacing it with a clean sheet. "We should write the speech out by hand first. Better to get it right before typing. Useful but tiring." He handed Korra another blank page and a pen. "Start with an introduction."

"How about something like... I am Avatar Korra. The successor of Avatar Aang. I was born in the Southern Water Tribe and-"

"No," Iroh shook his head. "More than enough people already know that. Telling them that is just going to bore them. Engaging your audience is the most important thing. You need to start by telling the people listening you're making the speech for them and why this is your first."

Writing was hard. Every sentence, every word, every pause seemed to carry meaning according to Iroh. It was bad to reveal too much, but also bad to reveal too little. Above all she needed to make herself look good, but avoid personal stuff and focus on Avatar aspects. Make a big thing about defeating Amon, but avoid political comments. Make the revelations about Kuvira about her crimes and truth; not a grudge. Speech writing seemed to be a mass of contradictory rules with weird exceptions. This was just infuriating. Maybe she should just leave all this kind of thing to Tenzin.

By the time of the fifth draft, Bolin was flat on his back and snoring on the couch, while Asami was very nearly asleep sat on the floor with her back to the sofa. "Is that okay?" Korra asked in exasperation. Sleep was sounding so good right now.

Iroh took a sip of coffee. "Seems to be. Nothing too risky. There is a little-"

"Not everything has to be perfect!" Asami said sharply from the floor. She was glaring at Iroh and he returned her gaze coolly as Bolin startled sat up in a panic.

"What? Something wrong?" he asked frantically. His eyes focused on Korra at the table. "Oh. Still writing?" he yawned, Korra yawning sympathetically.

"Sorry, Bolin," Asami said stretching. "I think I'm going to doze while you finish up. Want to come too?" she asked Bolin. He nodded. "See you when you're done," Asami said smiling at Korra as she lead Bolin out of the room. It would be nice to join, so tempting to just curl up between the two of them, but realistically the speech had to come first.

Another draft and now her hand really did ache. Iroh nodded as he read it. "Yes, that'll work."

"Okay. Thanks Iroh-" Korra said, her gaze on the door Asami and Bolin had vanished through.

"After your speech people are going to ask questions," he interrupted her.

"-you really helped and-" Korra blinked and sat back down heavily. "What questions? I told them everything in the speech!"

Iroh sighed. "Yes. But even with that they will ask questions - some you will have covered for which they will want more detail, and some which have little relevance to what you said. The important thing is that you should try and be prepared for them - whatever they are. It's frustrating, but some people don't so much care about the truth as controversy. The speech ultimately won't matter if your subsequent answers negatively tarnish your public image."

Korra growled. "Okay. So what kind of questions?"

"You want to start easy?" Iroh asked.

"No. Hit me with something I'm not expecting," she said. "Let's get this done as quick as we can."

"Okay. Was Asami Sato your romantic partner?" he asked.

"What?!" Korra spluttered. "Y- I mean, N-, I mean Y-... It's complicated!" Was someone really likely to ask that or was he asking for himself? He had admitted to liking her before, and until their reuniting hours before Korra had not thought much about Asami. But the hug had been so good, and she had missed her more than she realized and- "Asami is very dear to me, and she always will be."

"Wrong answer," Iroh sighed.

"How? It's the truth!" Korra protested. Not the entire truth, or rather not her completely honest version of the truth.

"The tabloids and gossip columns are very interested in your relationships," Iroh said.

"Why would they-"

"You're a celebrity," Iroh interrupted. "People like to read about this kind of thing. There's a whole school of thought on this matter, but we don't have time for that. The important thing is that your relationships can be twisted and used against you. Kuvira's supporters might accuse you of abandoning your duty for emotional attachments with an Equalist," Iroh said smoothly.

"Asami is not an Equalist," Korra huffed.

"But the public doesn't know for sure."

"Which is why I'm telling them the truth," Korra said through clenched teeth.

"And you should. But at the right time and in the right context. And doing so for the moment when presenting the truth is of the most beneficial and least harmful to you." Korra glowered at him and he rattled off more awkward questions and picked apart her answers savagely. Nothing too safe and nothing too blunt. Short but meaningful answers. Her head was began pounding and her responses became increasingly short and snappy.

"I'm not sure I should have ever asked you about this," she muttered an hour later.

"Hate me all you want now, but you'll thank me later," Iroh insisted.

* * *

"Good luck," Asami said as Korra, Bolin and Iroh got ready. "I'd like to be there, but..."

"I know," Korra said and hugged her. Another hug after accidentally on purpose disturbing her when Korra went to collapse in Asami's room in the early hours of the morning. The initial plan had been to squeeze between her slumbering friends, but they looked too comfortable. Korra settled for laying on the edge of the bed and shuffling close enough that Asami rolled over and curled up around her. Too comfortable and content to even worry about the implications of sleeping like that.

"I'll listen out for the radio," Asami said as she waved them from the doorway.

Korra read and re-read her speech as Iroh drove her and Bolin to the city hall. Time seemed to disappear and far too quickly it was the appointed time. Korra stared out into the crowd as they waited; a lot of journalists and other onlookers were out there. Bolin asked her a new question and she barely heard him. "Sorry?" she said.

"Should the Earth Kingdom monarchy be restored?" Bolin repeated.

"I think it best we first establish what the people of the Earth Kingdom want in terms of a return to a traditional system or the creation of a new one. I am dedicated to restoring balance no matter what the outcome." Hopefully something like how Iroh would want her to answer the question. Korra snuck a look at her cheat-sheet. "That was completely wrong!"

"It was a good answer though," Bolin replied. "So..." He studied the sheet of paper. "Who is the most gorgeous probending player?"

"I think-" Korra blinked. "Wait, what?"

Bolin chuckled. "Just kidding. I figured you needed a distraction. Don't worry; you can do this."

Korra sighed. "Thanks. Oh, and to answer your question-"

"Korra!" Tenzin shouted from nearby. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," she called back as he walked over. "I've just never talked in front of so many people before. Been practicing though."

Tenzin nodded. "I know how you feel. I am a terrible public speaker. Confident but I feel I rather lack charisma." He coughed. "But as far as I know people listen to me and what I have to say all the same. And I have managed to earn some respect. But none of my accomplishments hold a candle to what you have managed this past year. No matter others say or think, the odds are in your favor."

"Thank you," she said. "Okay. I think I should get this over with."

"I'm going to watch from the audience," Bolin said. "And don't forget, Asami is listening in too. If it helps, imagine you're just talking to us. You're at your best when speaking from the heart."

"Thanks," Korra smiled. Taking one final breath she walked towards the podium. Flash bulbs popped and flashed around her, the flashes of light leaving purple sports in her vision for long moments afterward. The crowd was noisy and many held placards and signs she could not make our despite squinting. Tarrlok glared at her from near the front and she ignored him, pleased to see Tenzin and Bolin taking their seats. Iroh smiled encouragingly from within a group of other United Forces generals. "G-good morning." The crowed quieted as her first words echoed in the resulting stillness. Her voice sounded weird amplified like this. Okay, think of it like a probending match. She glanced at her speech, the words already burned into her memory.

"I am Avatar Korra, and it is my pleasure to be standing here today. For the past one and half years my focus has been on my training to become a fully realized Avatar. Today marks the first time I have addressed the public directly." She recited a condensed and brief version of her life before coming to Republic City. Asami's name riled the crowd up and Lin had to twice call for quiet as some sections of the audience made jeering threats at her friend. It was a frustrating reaction, but undeterred Korra stressed that Asami was not an Equalist and commented on her role within Team Avatar. "During my first year as the Avatar I faced three enemies; The Red Lotus, the Equalist leader Amon, and most recently The Great Uniter. I defeated Amon in public, but the one neutralized him as a threat is my friend Mako. Some of you may know him as my substitute in the Fire Ferrets. And some will be aware that defeating Amon tragically lost cost him his life." Her gaze found Bolin in the crowd who smiled sadly. A movement nearby. Tarrlok fidgeted at her words. Korra ignored him.

"Mako died protecting me, and in addition to taking my friend, Amon also robbed me of my ability to bend." That got a reaction from the crowd and a buzz of conversation. "I can at least assure you that the effect has been reversed and I am well on my way to gaining control of all four elements. It is for this reason I have been absent from public for so long. I needed to undertake a spiritual journey to regain my connection to my lost elements. I have had the opportunity to commune with the spirits; my predecessors Avatar Aang and Avatar Kyoshi. The spirit of the Moon; Princess Yue. And last but not least, Toph Beifong - founder of the Republic City police force." The names impressed many in the crowd. "My journey has not been without cost - I am aware that my defeat in Omashu is well documented and as you can see the Great Uniter took my arm. But I survived that encounter thanks to my probending teammate and hero of the Earth Kingdom; Bolin. It is thanks to him that several Earth Kingdom camps were liberated - not least the largest the United Forces was aware of." Several members of the audience began to applaud.

She had strayed from her speech significantly now. "A great number of things were lost in Ba Sing Se; the Queen, Amon, the Equalist's cause, my friend Mako..." She sighed. "I lost another friend in the city; my metalbending teacher from Zaofu; Kuvira." The name sent ripples of agitation through the crowd. "Unlike Mako she still lives; but many will likely now know her as the Great Uniter. There's more. The Equalist leader Amon has been repeatedly accused of the murder of the Earth Queen but today I have come to tell you that this is incorrect. My companion Bolin was an eye-witness to events at the royal palace before the city fell; the queen and her family were murdered by Kuvira herself." The crowd roared in fury, but Korra kept on going. "She used my mission as a cover to further her own ends and deceived us all. I vow to defeat her once my training is complete and bring balance to the world once more." The crowd applauded again. Korra took a deep breath. "That is all. Thank you for listening."

"Avatar Korra!" a journalist yelled out.

"Yes?" she asked, still catching her breath, her heart racing.

"Is it not true that despite some overly aggressive methods the Earth Empire has stabilized the territory it has taken over? Is it wise to oust the leader on one single eye-witness's testimony?" he asked.

Korra opened her mouth to reply and a second journalist interrupted. "Avatar Korra; how can you be sure this Bolin's account is accurate?"

"He wouldn't lie to me," she snapped. No. Calm. Just like they practiced. "I don't expect everyone to just believe me with regards to the queen's death and proving it will be difficult. However, it cannot be ignored that the Great Uniter is responsible for tens of thousands of deaths in addition to my new accusations. More than sufficient reason to stop her."

Other questions followed; politics, poverty, immigration. It became swiftly tiring to endlessly repeat she was neither a ruler nor a lawmaker. She repeatedly insisted they would be better served to interview those in charge of their respective tribes. Tenzin was smiling before long and Iroh nodded approvingly.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think of Asami Sato's involvement with the Equalists? Many believe she aided them and used her friendship with you as cover. Your response?" Inevitable. At least Iroh had the foresight to prepare her for this.

"Asami Sato is my friend. She lost her company, her father and the people's trust, but I still have faith in her. Will always have faith in her. I am certain the charges against her will be exposed as incorrect when she is ready to return home." Hopefully Asami would be smiling at that.

"And what do you say to rumours that the two of you were intimate?" another journalist asked leering up at her.

"I would say there are far more pressing issues in the world today than my love life," Korra replied bluntly. The journalist blinked and his smiled faded.

"Avatar Korra; what legacy do you want to leave in history?" another journalist asked. Not something they practiced.

"I want to bring peace and happiness." Too vague. "I suppose that's what everyone really wants in the end. I guess I don't have an answer for this just yet. But if nothing else I want to make the future a better place for every one of us. And to do that we all need to work hard and work together. Thank you." She bowed and walked away from the podium as the crowd erupted into applause. People were smiling and cheering her; it seemed to have gone well. But even if they did not believe her about Kuvira or Asami it was at least a start - and she was one step closer to being a true Avatar.

* * *

"Does she convince you?" Kuvira asked Baatar as the metalbender fussed at her knee joint, the leather straps of the prosthetic creaking as the woman tightened the brace. "Do her lies have weight?" He had been silent through the Avatar's broadcast.

"Of course not." Earnest. But not suspicious. Sadly not typical of the general population. But he would be there for her; should everything fail, should she lose every advantage he would be there. A final trump card? A final sacrifice? How odd to have someone so devoted and to never ask anything in return. Perhaps he hoped but could not say? If there was another woman; someone who could give him the love he secretly craved - would his loyalty falter then?

"Thank you," she said after a pause.

"I'm glad I please you," he smiled.

Kuvira tapped the metalbender on the shoulder. "Leave us for now." Kuvira patted the seat beside her as the woman hurried away. "Sit with me." He perched on the seat, his expression shifting from shock to delight as she pulled him towards her and kissed him. How had the Avatar done it again? Ah. Lips and tongue. How long should she leave this? Baatar seemed giddy as Kuvira eventually pulled away and he squirmed on his chair. "I have a favor to ask."

"Anything," he murmured trying to fight his smile.

"It is something only you can do. You command a certain respect in this world because of your family-" She shook her head as Baatar's expression turned serious. "No. It is true however much you distance yourself. But I think we must now make use of that, and you are the one to do so. You believe in our cause do you not?"

"Of course," he said. "To the bitter end."

"Good. I need you to go to Republic City..."

* * *

w

w

w

Thank you for the reviews,** Dreadking73**,**Tbone511, Shadowman20, Curiosmaq, AJ,** and **Kradeiz**

**AJ:** I know a lot of people have abandoned this fic for different reasons. Losing readers or not being to see some people comment make me sad, but your supportive message really made me happy when I read it last week. I will do my best to finish this fic without significant delays for all of you.

**Bolin's earthbending:** yes, he didn't earthbend since Bolin Alone

**Toph and Uncle Iroh:** Yes they chat for eternity, but sadly we didn't write a scene for them.

Next chapter

**_The Trial_**


	54. The Trial

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Chapter 12 – The Trial**

* * *

"Not going to put any makeup on?" Korra asked as Asami stared into the pocket mirror. Korra shook herself. "I mean, you're beautiful anyway, but you always put some on before going outside?"

Asami smiled as she clicked the mirror shut and shook her head. "Not this time. They need to think I'm mourning. And I'm poor and broken. If I can afford to spend money on makeup and nice clothes..."

"...they don't think you've suffered," Korra completed the thought, nodding. She grimaced. "Sometimes I hate people." She scowled out the window at the city.

"It's not everyone. Just the loudest," Asami said carefully. "At least that's what I've been assured." She sighed. "Guess I do need to do this, huh?" And finally return to Republic City - officially. Her 'exile' in the Fire nation was finally at an end. As much as lying to the the public made her feel uncomfortable, the few tweaks Iroh recommended to actual events were likely vital to whatever happened next. A mix of truth and milder seeming lies; she was to admit she entered the Fire Nation illegally but was at least able to gain asylum thanks to worries about her safety. And after some time finding her feet she found inspiration in the Avatar's words to at last return home and face her accusers. Noble? Or Greedy? How many would assume that all she wanted was her money and company back? Too many she feared.

The same stage, possibly even the same crowd of onlookers as Korra faced at her press conference awaited her outside city-hall. Korra squeezed Asami's hand for luck before darting away to take her place on the stage with the various other dignitaries. She could dither or wait, but no; best to get this over with. Asami took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage. Daunting to be like this again; the focus of so many eyes. Forgotten how it was to be the centre of attention; or rather - never been the centre of attention quite like this. So different; most looks she received in the past were lust or envy or maybe jealousy. Now judging looks and hostility; so much of it seemed to just radiate off Tarrlok as he stared up at her. She ignored him and took her place at the podium, introduced herself to the crowd and immediately launched into Iroh's semi-fictitious versions of events. Easy enough; now was the difficult part.

"Why did it take you so long to return for the trial?" a reporter asked the moment she allowed for questions.

"The passing of my father and the revelation of his activities and political affiliations left me emotionally devastated. I needed time to come to terms with what I had learned and mourn him. Please do not take this as an indication I condone any part of his involvement with the Equalists. As much as I still love my father, I entirely condemn his actions." Not enough. Too easy, too smooth. She was numb to the memories now; she had revisited the image of his still chest too many times since Ba Sing Se, any lingering sadness excised as part of her stay on Ember island. But she needed that sorrow now. Needed to feel the pain all over again. She blinked furiously reaching deep for any pain; her eyes began watering. Good enough. A tear spilled from her eye and she dabbed it hastily with her handkerchief, the camera flashes bursting from nearby - capturing the moment Asami Sato almost broke down. Just what they and indeed she wanted. "Sorry," she sniffed.

"What made you return?" another reporter asked.

Asami sniffed again, her voice croaky for a moment. "I felt the need to clear both my name and restore my honour. But I also want to help defend the city if the Great Uniter attacks." She glanced at Korra nearby. "But I suppose in the end, I was persuaded to come back thanks to the Avatar's words." Other questions followed and with them accusations; Asami answered each in turn. All her answers were as earnest and truthful she could manage, but with each answer she insisted such matters were best left for the trial. Just about enough answers to keep them happy. "Thank you for your time. I will now hand you to General Iroh of the United Forces for his comments on the situation."

Everything Iroh said was so carefully neutral, safe and absolutely candid. No matter what someone asked or insinuated he barely reacted and instead replied with calm, unemotional answers. Incredible; he must have anticipated every one of them and had back-up answers to spare. He shut down any questions about a relationship between him and Asami immediately with determined denials. Asami tensed through these questions, but outside of some gossip there was nothing to even begin suggesting there really was something between them. Iroh mentioned his grandfather and his legacy as a companion of Avatar Aang every chance he got. Odd. Normally he would be distance himself from his connection to the Fire Nation royal family as much as possible, but Zuko had offered Asami any support he could give and they would need it. For Iroh, grandson of Zuko to lend such support to a suspected criminal. Hopefully it would shift opinions if only a little. Korra was the next to address the crowd.

"I'm a little nervous about what she'll say," Asami whispered to Iroh as he sat down.

"Me too. Korra..." he smiled. "Tends to speak from the heart?"

"Yeah," Asami said smiling back. "Something like that." After whole days of getting Korra to practice answering awkward questions, hopefully it would all pay off and she would build on the success of her own press conference.

"Do you see the people sat beside the journalists?" Iroh murmured as Korra started speaking.

"Yeah," Asami replied. "Business partners of Future Industries. Some of them are- were on the board before." Among them; Mr. Go who sold the Women's Health division to Tarrlok; Mrs. Tanaka had terminated over five hundred of the company's workers and Mr Hollander was Iroh had discovered partnered with some extremely suspicious laboratories periodically accused of links to animal cruelty. All of them had benefited from her absence and made use of it to satisfy their greed at the expense of her employees. "They're here to decide if me or Tarrlok is going to be most useful for their own ends."

Iroh studied them for a moment. "Will they help us?"

She shook her head. "Maybe if I had a better position, but as I am... But even if that were true I don't want them," Asami said. "Once I've won, I'm going to deal with them myself." A flicker of a smile crossed Iroh's face but he quickly covered his mouth with his hand and when he moved it, his face was carefully blank again. Korra's turn at the podium rapidly became a fixated on questions about her relationship with Asami. They kept returning to the same little details and everything from the very start in the far North to their reunion in Ba Sing Se. And just as had practiced, Korra kept every answer as ambiguous as she could, never admitting nor denying just what had taken place between the two of them. If the question touched on either the Red Lotus or the Equalists, Korra answered completely truthfully, her versions of events dove-tailing neatly with Asami's. Nothing to use against them. At least not yet.

Bolin was the last to approach the podium, and the most wary of the quartet in front of the crowd. "My name is Bolin, and this is my story about Asami." The riskiest speaker today; his speech deliberately a little awkward and blunt. "My brother and I were so poor that when our house was razed by a group of firebenders in the slum we had nowhere to live. Asami Sato took pity on us and gave us a place to stay and found my brother a job. And all that despite how much her father hated us." Korra had tensed beside Asami and looked concerned. What was wrong? It was all true - more or less. A few embellishments here and there but largely accurate. The reporters struggled to find questions for Bolin; the few who thought to link to probending found Bolin had been out of the loop far too long to furnish them with even rudimentary gossip or anything of real note. He scurried away from the stage, rubbing his eyes fiercely and hunched over in his chair. Korra took his hand and Asami tried hard to hide her smile. "I'm just acting," he mouthed to Korra.

"He really should be in radio," Asami murmured to Iroh.

"Might want to leave it a while so this isn't seen as outright manipulative," he replied.

"Maybe Future Industries could expand like that," Asami said eyeing her friend. Iroh smirked and nodded to Tenzin who concluded the press conference. Step one complete. Unfortunately the real battle was yet to come. The press conference ended without problem and bowing to the crowd Asami followed the others into City Hall.

"Miss Sato," a voice called out as she stepped inside. Of course. Iroh stiffened beside her, Korra tensing and her expression darkening. Tarrlok was smiling as he approached but he was glaring at her. "I am so glad that you have returned to face up to your crimes."

"Charges, Tarrlok. Charges," Asami said smoothly, her fists clenched at her side. "As I understand the legal system I am currently innocent until proven guilty."

"Of course, Miss Sato," Tarrlok said, his smile remaining confident. "Though you would save yourself a great deal of pain and embarassment if you simply confessed now."

"Councilman Tarrlok," Iroh interrupted. "I understand you have a vested interest in the outcome of this trial, but please. There is a time and a place for such discussions. And that begins tomorrow in court." Tarrlok's expression barely shifted as he glanced at him.

"This better be a fair trial," Korra interjected. "You're going to have to explain what you did to Future Industries."

"All perfectly legal," Tarrlok replied quickly. "I have broken no laws. Unlike her."

"And what? You wanted her to just roll over? When she got kidnapped?" Korra scowled.

"Kidnapped. Are we still claiming that's what happened?" Tarrlok chuckled. "Astonishing that she could be kidnapped by her own father. Unbelievable that she was ignorant of how her father felt towards benders. I see you have one of your props still, Miss Sato." He smiled at Bolin.

"Don't talk about me or Asami that way. She wanted to help us. That's it," Bolin replied, his posture stiff.

"If you're sure," Tarrlok said with a mocking bow. "I do look forward to tomorrow. If you would excuse me?" Tarrlok walked away, none of the others moving a muscle until he was gone.

* * *

Trials were something from her text books or something from radio dramas, or occasionally an extended plot-point in one of Asami's romance novels. Korra blinked. Wait. Those could not be typical examples of how this worked could they? She eyed Iroh. So that would mean her lawyer - Naruhodo - and Asami were sleeping together. Well. Could happen. Or was it the prosecution? She eyed Mitsurugi Reiji and tried to figure out if he was sleeping with Tarrlok. Wait, that was not how this worked. Maybe Naruhodo and Mitsurugi were dating? Korra shook her head. This was different. This was real. At least the fictions helped fill in a few details. Tenzin, Tonraq and Senna crowded into the audience alongside a huge number of journalists and other members of the public. How many would be Future Industries' workers? Some more than likely; a few looked familiar from Mako's apartment building.

The judge read out the list of charges against Asami as the trial began. "Miss Asami Sato; you stand accused of but not limited to the following charges: mass production of illegal weaponry, espionage, terrorism, incitement to rebellion, resisting arrest and failure to stand trial. How do you plead"

Naruhodo responded for her. "Not guilty."

"So noted," the judge replied. "Mister Reiji?"

Asami was the first called to the witness box first and she squeezed Korra's hand just before she left her seat. The first few questions were about as expected; did she know of her father's politics? No. Did she know he was funding and assisting the group known as the Equalists? No.

"Why did you invent the shock-glove, Miss Sato?" Mitsurugi asked abruptly. "The design was found in amongst your effects at the Future Industries office. It is your design is it not?"

"It is my design," Asami replied. "It was intended as an aid to self-defence. I considered it an aid for the vulnerable and the disabled."

"And you never once stopped to consider it's potential use as a weapon?" Mitsurugi retorted.

"It was no further than the proto-type when I last worked on it," Asami replied.

"A proto-type?" Mitsurugi grabbed something from a bag beside his desk. He slammed something down on the table. "I submit this as evidence exhibit A." An Equalists shock glove lay on the table - horribly familiar by now. "This does not look like a prototype to me, Miss Sato."

"It isn't," Asami stressed. "At the time of my abduction I had not submitted the designs to the council or considered permits for the use of the device. I can only surmise that my father copied or stole the design. And mass-produced it."

"You surmise? How very convenient," Mitsurugi said. The questioning turned to the abduction; a police officer witness insisted he saw Asami leave the house running alongside Amon and her father. Korra held her breath as Naruhodo objected, questioning both the positive identity of what was admittedly a masked man. He called officer Chang to the stand who now offered a drastically different sequence of events. This one insisted Hiroshi Sato carried Asami to the airship and she was unconscious at the time. Asami related her life with the Equalists on her next turn as a witness, right up until the moment of her father suffered his stroke.

Iroh's turn on the stand came soon after, much like his speech at the press conference, Iroh's answers were precise, calm and extremely difficult to question. His time with Asami after her birthday came up and he produced a detailed logbook - soon submitted as exhibit B - from the United Forces base specifying the date and time of each and every one of Asami's visits, sworn testimonies of multiple officers describing her presence and activities on the base. His personal diary contained nothing but neat entries and records that tallied with the other evidence. So precise. Even receipts. Mitsurugi looked increasingly frustrated when Iroh produced those, detailing the times and places he had eaten dinner with Asami. But did that all matter? The pair had not been together twenty-four-seven; Mitsurugi was keen to seize on this and imply a window of opportunity. Nothing much to work off of still. Even the questions about political asylum in the Fire Nation seemed to frustrate the prosecution - Asami clearly met all the requirements. Then a new unexpected direction to the questioning.

"General Iroh, did you have sexual relations with Asami Sato?" Mitsurugi asked.

"Objection!" Naruhodo shouted. "My client's relationship with General Iroh is not pertinent to the case." Korra glanced at Asami; she had clenched her fists in her lap.

"Objection sustained," the judge said. "Prosecution, please restrict your questions to information pertinent to this case."

Iroh held up his hand. "I do not mind answering the prosecution's question," he said. "I did not have sexual relations with Asami Sato."

"How did he..." Asami whispered as she stared at him.

"Asami?" Korra asked.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head.

"Something wrong?"

"No. But... how did he...?"

"How did he what?" Korra asked.

"You see the two earthbenders beside the judge?" Asami asked. Korra nodded. "They're the truth-tellers. If someone lies on the stand, they sense it and tell the judge."

"No one said anything," Korra frowned. "So, Iroh was telling the truth?" She glanced at Asami who bit her lip. "He wasn't?" Asami flushed slightly and Korra stared at Iroh who smiled briefly at the two of them before composing his features again. After a few half-hearted questions Mitsurugi thanked Iroh for his time. Now finally it was Korra's turn. So much practice, but her heart still felt like it might explode at this rate, the tension and nervousness really beginning to get to her. No. She could do it.

A few questions in and Korra relaxed. Iroh had amazing foresight. Nearly everything the Mitsurugi asked was something he had prepared for. Nearly. "Avatar Korra; did you have sexual relations with Asami Sato?"

"Objection," Naruhodo shouted again. "Your honor?"

"Prosecution you have been warned." The judge sounded more angry this time.

"With respect your honor, there have been rumours of a relationship between Asami Sato and Avatar Korra since before her unmasking as the Avatar. I think it fitting that if Miss Sato is found guilty we ascertain what - if any - influence she has had over the Avatar," Mitsurugi replied smoothly.

"Overruled Naruhodo," the judge said nodding. "Avatar Korra, you will answer the question."

"I didn't," Korra said. Mitsurugi looked at her expectantly. "I did not have sexual relations with Asami Sato," she growled. Even as she spoke, the two earthbenders frowned and glanced at each other.

"Avatar Korra is lying-" the first began.

"She's telling the truth," the second interrupted. Korra glanced around in panic; Asami looked pale and nervous.

"This is unexpected," the judge said blinking. "Avatar Korra; please clarify for the court."

"I did not have sexual relations with Asami Sato," Korra said her heart racing. This time the earthbenders reported the opposite conclusions.

"I do not understand precisely what is happening here, but I do not think we need to examine this line of inquiry any further. We'll move on." The judge leaned forward. "Avatar Korra, I remind you that you must only tell the whole truth in this court room."

"Yes, sorry, I will bear that in mind," Korra said feeling her cheeks heat up. She barely paid attention to the next few questions and answered them as simply and accurately as she could. Questions about the Equalists were easy to answer, but questions about specific dates and times left her floundering. Eight o'clock in the evening on the tenth day of the sixth month? Why should she ever begin to remember that day? Well, she could be pretty certain of what she had not done on that day. It was not a first meeting, or a first kiss, or the day she lost her bending. Maybe that day she and Asami had gone shopping in Wall Market and bought dresses? And had dinner... somewhere?

Bolin was the next to take the stand - and faced similar questions to Korra. She scowled at Mitsurugi. He always started with easy questions and just when you thought you were safe, he would ask something frustrating or awkward. If she had her way he would be begging for mercy before he asked another pointless, invasive question.

"Bolin; is it true that your brother has- I'm sorry, had been involved in various criminal activities?" Korra's heart skipped a beat. At least again they had prepared for this; it had been devastating for Bolin the first time Iroh sprang the question on him without warning. But practice seemed to have immunized him to the shock.

"He was," Bolin said simply.

"And did you have any involvement in these same activities?" Mitsurugi asked.

"Objection!" Naruhodo was looking increasingly frustrated, Yue hastily whispering something into his ear. "As before this trial pertains to Asami Sato. This witness is not on trial for his past actions."

"Prosecution?" the judge asked.

"As with the Avatar, no one would deny the influence Asami Sato has had on the people in her lives. How can we be certain she has not influenced or been influenced by criminals via what ever chain of communication?" Mitsurugi asked smoothly.

"Objection overruled," the judge said. "Witness you must answer the question."

Bolin cleared his throat. "I am not part of Shady Shin's gang and I never joined them in any of their work." He looked at the earthbenders nervously. Both glanced to the judge and nodded.

"Very well." Mitsurugi stared at Bolin for a moment. "Then is it true that your brother has been arrested for the following crimes-" He plucked a sheet of paper from the table and read aloud from it. "Theft, smuggling, robbery, arson, participation in an illegal gambling establishment, vandalism, grievous bodily harm, exacerbated property damage-" Korra stopped listening. Bolin looked increasingly dismayed and began shaking his head. Not all of those could be true - they were trying to influence him.

"Why are they asking this?" Korra whispered. "And why isn't he objecting?"

"They want us to look bad," Iroh muttered. "Naruhodo can't object to all these because the judge overruled the previous objection. Bolin's something of a hero now, but if they can tarnish his past..."

"It'll reflect badly on us even though it's unrelated. I think we need to get him out of here," Asami said. She tapped Yue on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. She nodded and murmured something to Naruhodo. He nodded but before he could say anything Bolin snapped his response.

"My brother was a good man. He would never do half of that," he insisted tearfully.

"That's not a good answer is it?" Korra asked as both Mitsurugi and Tarrlok smiled. Asami shook her head grimly and the session ended soon after. Definitely not the brilliant start they hoped for.

* * *

Safely back in Iroh's apartment, Asami sighed as she picked up the first paper. "'First court session of the people versus Asami Sato commences'," she read aloud. The article beneath focused on some of the more lurid details to emerge from proceedings while other papers variously favored or condemned her and each witness in turn. Even Korra implicated in the mess thanks to her willingness to stand with Asami. A few papers speculated on what that indicated about the Avatar based on either outcome to the trial. One made some dark proclamations about her claims of balance especially considering current events and her prior duping by the Red Lotus. At least not all the papers dwelt on the confusion with the truthtellers. The Daily Hawk on the other-hand ran with a somewhat blunt headline. "Avatar Korra and Asami Sato had sex?!" she read. Asami blinked at the insinuated sex life contained in the column. If only.

"Asami Sato wears a Tsubaki coat that costs just twenty Yuan?" Bolin read from another paper. "Is the heiress trying to promote a new fashion obtainable from your nearest super mall?"

Asami pulled a face. "Tabloids," she growled. "Always about my clothing. My sex life normally escaped mention."

"Putting aside the papers for now." Korra looked away from the paper Bolin held and leant forwards facing Iroh. "Is there any way Bolin can be excused from any more questioning?" Korra asked.

"Korra-" Bolin tried. Iroh ignored the faint protest.

"Depends if the prosecution wants to use him. I doubt Naruhodo would object to letting him sit out. I'll see if Yue can arrange something. Bolin?" Iroh hunched forward on his chair. "I will do everything I can, but I can't guarantee we can spare you anything more."

"That's okay. I want to be there for Asami," Bolin said earnestly, his voice shaking a little.

"You don't have to push yourself," Korra said quickly. "I'll stop this whole trial if it gets too much."

"I can handle myself," Bolin said quietly. "I-" he stopped and blinked. "I'm sorry. I feel... tired. I think I should sleep."

"You okay with the bed in my room?" Asami asked. Bolin nodded.

"Get some rest," Korra said softly and kissed his cheek. Bolin murmured something in reply, but seemed distracted. "What is up with this trial?" Korra demanded once he left the room. "It can't be right doing that to someone like Bolin."

"It's just to make us look bad. Like predators in the wild; they're starting with the one that looks weakest," Asami said.

Iroh sighed. "And sadly that means we need to maintain our preparations to answer future questions. I've worked out some more possibilities based on what happened but..." He shook his head. "Even I was unprepared for the direction they took."

"You didn't seem to have any problems," Korra muttered. They barely got through a handful before she stood up and growled in frustration. "This is pointless!" She shook her head. "I can't do this. I... I'm going to force him to give up. Or at least tell us what he's been doing."

"Who?" Asami asked.

"Tarrlok," Korra replied savagely.

"Korra, no," Iroh said wearily. "We need to resolve this situation diplomatically. Even if you confronted Tarrlok, what then? At best you might make him resign, but failing that he will still hold power as an elected official and it would not be hard for him to make life unpleasant for us all. This trial is about clearing Asami's name. We would need to wait for his trial once we have the evidence to convince the council to impeach him. And we desperately need more evidence first."

"And just how do we get that?" Korra snapped. "No one wanted to hear what we said in there! They're just trying to drag Asami and everyone else through the dirt."

"That is no excuse to just ignore the system and the law. Please, we need to follow procedure. Be patient," Iroh replied.

"I can't be patient! Not when we're being treated like this. The system, this trial, it's too complicated. We can solve it all so much faster. I'll make him talk," Korra's said and clenched her fist.

"That would not reflect positively on you," Iroh said carefully. "You are supposed to be as close to neutral as you can be."

"You're too concerned about your image!" she replied hotly. "You wanted to read all these articles. I don't care what the papers say about me. I'm going to say what I want to say, and I am going to make Tarrlok tell the truth. Then they'll just have to deal with the consequences."

"Korra," he said forcibly. "This is not just about appearance. I am the representative of the Fire Nation. You present..." he blinked. "Yourself, the spirits, humanity. We need people to like us and believe in us. Swaying people against Tarrlok is our best weapon at the moment. He cannot risk losing is next election-"

"Oh the election. Which is when exactly? In the meantime we can't make these people like us!" Korra snapped. "I've practised everything you told me to practice and said everything I needed to. And what do they care about? Whether I had sex with Asami! Meanwhile no one is even talking about Tarrlok or any of his shady stuff. I'm fed up with playing nice - especially if our opponent didn't even try. You can pretend he's playing the same game as us, but I can't."

Asami rubbed her temple. If this was a novel, sooner or later one of them was going to kiss the other. And that kiss would lead to them taking their clothes off, taking their clothes off would lead to- certain repetitive if pleasurable movements. Something she could join in with and- Korra stomped away from the sofe and toward the door. "Korra!" Asami called. She ignored her and the front door slammed behind her.

"I don't know how to make her understand," Iroh muttered as he sank back onto the sofa. "You can't punch your way to justice."

Enough. Asami took a deep breath and counted to ten. "I know she can be impatient but she isn't wrong," she said with force. "She might speak from her heart more than her head, but you know she's right about what's going on. Today in court, that was awful. And it had very little to do about the truth."

Iroh sighed. "I thought we talked about this. I thought we knew what was going to happen. You cannot clear your name - not completely - until we can prove Tarrlok is corrupt."

"I know," she said angrily. Asami took a deep breath. "I know. But that was a lot worse than I expected. Korra has every right to be angry."

"We all are," Iroh said. "But she needs to stick to the plan."

"Look, I'll- I'll talk to her. She won't have gone far." Asami walked away before Iroh could say anything else. As expected Korra was just outside the door leaning against the wall as she gazed off the walkway and into the distance. "Hey," Asami said quietly.

"Hi," Korra replied and looked away.

Asami leaned against the wall beside her. "You okay?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Korra laughed mirthlessly. "Am I okay? I'm not the one you should be worried about. I'm not... on trial," she said.

"I know. But you got upset," Asami said. "You seem to be taking it harder than I am."

"Yeah," Korra replied nodding. "I don't know how you do it. It's amazing really. I think I'd have blown everything by now if I was on trial. It's just like; Iroh's too concerned about appearances. Everything's always about making us look good. It just feels like we're wasting our time when we keep getting accused of all kinds of things. It feels like he can just talk his way to justice." She brought her fist down looking confused and somewhat sad when it smacked into her leg.

"I know. But what you want to do... It's risky. We should try and play it safe," Asami said.

"Of course you would take his side," Korra said flinching away from her.

"This is not about sides!" Asami said.

"Fine," Korra said gritting her teeth. "I'll play nice. But I don't know how long I can- Asami?"

Asami had crouched down as Korra spoke and pressed her hands to her head. "Was this the worst plan in the world?" she murmured. Korra crouched beside her looking panicked.

"Asami, I-"

"I wanted to be able to live here again. I thought I should face up to..." she sighed. "And if I did, I could-" Asami shook her head. "Was I already too late?"

"I'm sorry," Korra said in a softer voice. "Just that prosecution guy makes me so angry."

"I think that's his job," Asami said quietly she reached out to grip her arm. "Thank you for getting so upset for me and Bolin. It means a lot to me, but it's just-"

"It's okay." Korra grinned.

"How about a compromise?" Asami said. What was she thinking? "We're going to try and do this the proper way-" Korra bristled. "But-" Asami added quickly. "If anything goes wrong or something bad happens, then you do what you need to. I trust you to do the right thing. I mean, hey, you're the Avatar. People will respect your judgement in this case."

"Probably a good idea for you to not use your wiles on me so I can play at being impartial," Korra said smiling.

"Shame," Asami replied and smiled as Korra's cheeks flushed.

* * *

Another evening lost to Iroh's unrelenting preparation once Korra returned inside with Asami. Korra suppressed a yawn as the day got started; a long sleep sounded a perfect plan once the trial concluded. Takeshi - the Sato family butler - was the first to called to the stand. He seemed personally affronted at everything Mitsurugi asked him. "Miss Sato does not distinguish in her compassion," he said heatedly. "Even if the former Mister Sato despised benders as has been claimed, she was determined to help Bolin and his brother. Her charity work alone-"

"Thank you, Takeshi," Mitsurugi interrupted. "I wonder if I might clarify what you mean by charity. It has come to my attention there is a very real possibility that Miss Sato used these charity donations to evade paying taxes?"

"Objection!" Naruhodo shouted. "Miss Sato stands accused of assisting the Equalists; accusations of tax avoidance have no place here."

"Sustained," the judge said grimly. "Mitsurugi Reji, please restrict your claims to the case at hand."

Korra scowled as the lawyer bowed and apologised with an infuriatingly simpering apology. Mitsurugi then began calling witness after witness from within the ranks of Future Industries. It soon became clear there were two sets of witnesses giving evidence; each providing conflicting testimonies relating to Asami. Many were unswerving in their gratitude to her as an employee and unshakable faith in her innocence, but the other group while not directly accusing Asami of anything, did regurgitate numerous unflattering rumours.

"Miss Sato has been known to fraternise with her co-workers," one said with a smug grin and an emphasis on 'fraternize'. Another insisted he had been in her office when she received an important phonecall from someone with the Equalists - although he could not supply a name for this alleged contact. One especially sleazy looking guy elaborated on secretive production runs undertaken in the dead of night and off the books as Asami oversaw massed weapons production. Asami winced with each new accusation while Tarrlok smirked. Korra squeeze her friend's hand as she scowled at the witnesses who stared levelly at Asami while lying through their teeth.

"They must have been paid off," Korra murmured.

"Yeah..." Asami said shaking her head. "At least I have some supporters in the company..."

Mitsurugi called Iroh back to the stand after the parade of Future Industries employees. "He'd be amazing in a beauty pageant," Bolin whispered to Korra.

Korra was nodding before his words sunk in. "Yeah. Wait, what?" She frowned and squinted at Iroh. He was good-looking but- "You want to watch him put on fancy clothes, strip to his swim-wear, strut around and smile to the audience?" She suppressed a giggle at the thought of him doing just that.

"No!" Bolin hissed. "Because all his answers are under thirty seconds." He grinned and after a moment Asami hastily hid a smile behind her hand, as her shoulders shook.

"General Iroh," Mitsurugi said, staring intently at a sheet of paper he held. "I believe you currently own forty percent of Future Industries as of last week. Would you say this statement is accurate?"

"Yes," Iroh replied.

"While I have little reason to doubt your family's affluence - it would be impossible, not to say foolish, to disregard your political and family ties back to the Fire Nation. But General, I am... puzzled. Where did the money you used to purchase these shares originate?" Mitsurugi smiled. "Did it come from, say, the taxpayers of the Fire Nation?"

Iroh smiled right back at the lawyer. "All taxes collected within the Fire Nation are held by the National Treasury. If you prefer I can request a break down of the account for the last year-"

"Thank you, that will not be necessary," Mitsurugi interrupted hastily, his smile faltering slightly. "But please, elaborate on the source of your finances?"

"Certainly," Iroh shrugged. "They come from a diverse set of investments." Korra's attention started wandering moments after he began rattling off a series of names, specialities and locations. Finance was amazingly boring - but presumably less so when it was your own money. Inheriting all that money when he turned eighteeen must have inspired the interest. That or knowing how much he stood to receive on his thirtieth birthday. "If you would like any further clarification I have my personal accountant on hand, and if she is unable to provide sufficient information I do believe I can request my mother answer any further questions." Iroh's smile grew predatory while Mitsurugi's was more of a grimace now. Tarrlok looked frustrated too. Whatever kind of weak link they hoped Iroh would prove to be, hopefully he had shown them otherwise. It must be nice to so easily reply to those questions without losing his cool.

Unfortunately it was Korra's turn as witness again straight after Iroh. Now to see if that practice had paid off. Mitsurugi smiled as he approached her. Not comforting. "Avatar Korra. I understand you left Republic City in a bid to locate Miss Sato a few days after the attack on the city's pro-bending arena and the alleged kidnap of Miss Sato?" he asked.

"That is correct," Korra replied.

"And there are indications that this pursuit was conducted at the expense of continuing your training as the Avatar. Would this also be correct?" Mitsurugi hardly seemed interested in his own question. At least this one was easy; they practiced an answer just like it.

"Yes," she said. Not enough. "My friend's life is very precious to me." Mitsurugi watched her silently. "And I had to defeat Amon and neutralize the Equalist threat before it got any worse," she added.

"How very noble of you Avatar Korra. And yet, would you say that your efforts were worth the trouble you went to?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Even at the cost of your ability to bend the elements and your companion's life?" Mitsurugi was sneering as he asked his question. "Might your friend Mako have lived if you had not? Might you not have spent so long away from the public eye if you had just stayed in Republic City and left Miss Sato to her fate?"

Korra barely heard Naruhodo protesting the question. Losing her bending was a price she would pay again if the need ever arose. But to drag Mako into it... Korra quivered with fury, ready to yell back, interrupted a moment too soon by the judge sustaining the objection and dismissing the question. How much more of this was she expected to endure?

* * *

More tabloid gossip. One paper insisted Korra and Tahno - Asami blinked at the Wolfbat's sneering smirk in the accompanying photo - had formerly been meeting in the showers after games for some very risky clinching. A suspiciously similar story in another paper switched Tahno for Bolin to much the same conclusion - that one left Bolin bright red and stuttering. Another had maybe half of her former girlfriends right and a strange list of names she could only blink at, while another linked Asami to both Korra and Iroh with the latter two as rivals who she was cheating on the other with.

Thankfully most of the sensationalist headlines came and went and no one took any notice. The scandal that actually caused problems, when it came, should have been something they had seen coming; the transfer of her mother's financial legacy transferred to Kwan. Her signature and seal on the paperwork. All official and seemingly unquestioningly above board. Iroh at least was ready to counter this accusation with Yue commenting further on technical specifics. Tarrlok's corruption was unproven but to Korra's grudging approval, Iroh made several statements to the press questioning the source of all his money and his tendency to be overly aggressive on criminals capable of bending. In public Asami seemed to be slowly gaining approval as Tarrlok was losing it. How much was siding against the Avatar hurting him? But did that matter? The trial on the otherhand was not doing nearly so well; no matter what evidence Naruhodo presented in Asami's favor, the prosecution was quick to have dismissed or declared too suspect to use.

"I'm beginning to think he might just be bribing the judges," Yue said to Asami during one of the frequent recesses. She glanced around in a panic. "Don't repeat that. I can't back that up with anything. But..."

"Would explain a few things though," Asami muttered as she nodded in agreement.

"The judge can side with the prosecution frustratingly easily at times though," Yue continued. "Getting evidence if it was happening would be tough; ours would stand to lose everything if that kind of scandal was uncovered."

"Yue," Iroh sighed. "If you haven't found any evidence of that that yet, I would be surprised if it was the case. We should focus on what we can prove. Plus, I thought you went over the financials?"

"I did," Yue insisted. "Oh, there was one thing-" she fumbled in her bag. "Here," Yue said waving a sheaf of paper at Iroh. "I'm not actually expecting you to read this," she said putting the papers on her lap. "Tarrlok's finances are like one of those dramas where everyone is trying to sleep with everyone else." Iroh frowned at her. "They're complicated is what I mean. Now most of them make sense - there's a lot of money shifted into shell companies and mostly those companies go off and buy things."

"Like Future Industries stock," Asami said nodding.

"Right. But he also has these other outgoings - obvious stuff, food, rent, the odd show in the theatre - that kind of thing. So some make sense and a few are just really odd. Like at this point," she jabbed a finger on the page. "That amount there? It's withdrawn and just disappears. Poof, gone. But..." She smiled. "If you look at Kwan's finances, an identical amount is paid into his account just three days later."

Iroh stared at her. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes," Yue said. "But I can't prove that's what happened. Bit of a coincidence for the values and the timing, but I couldn't prove to you Tarrlok is the one that's paying him because of that break. But-" she flipped over a few more pages. "Seems like he's not the only one. There's another account held in Ba Sing Se which is kind of interesting. See these withdrawals?" Yue's finger skipped to points on the sheet. "All of those match up with credits to that account-"

"Tarrlok's funding the Equalists. Or was." Asami frowned and blinked at her own conclusion.

"I- He, er, what?" Yue stared at her. "I mean, yeah, Kwan was there - you said. And I don't think anyone knows who has access to those accounts in Ba Sing Se, but- Oh." She stared at Asami. "It fits then - he kept taking these odd leaves of absence and every one coincided with one of Amon's attacks - including the one during the probending final. And someone had to have ordered the Republic City airspace cleared..."

"As interesting as this theory is, it does not help us that much," Iroh said. "And it is a flawed conjecture. What does Tarrlok gain from supporting the group?"

"Point scoring," Asami said slowly. "And I thought you were the politically savvy one?" Iroh raised an eyebrow. "If he proves anti-benders are dangerous he can make the public more amenable to authoritarian policies - and restrictions on chi-blockers."

Yue frowned. "So he's a war profiteer? Wait. He's inciting the public to allow him to pass more regressive policies to prove the Equalists' right? Is that it?"

"Basically," Asami said. "Look at what he cares about. While Kuvira hasn't done anything, what the public is concerned about is the Great Uniter and the possibility of her coming here. What does Tarrlok care about?"

"Restricting non-benders and alleged Equalist sympathisers and getting control of Future Industries," Iroh said nodding.

"So he's trying to stop you doing what you do best to take advantage of Kuvira and making non-benders feel mistreated?" Yue asked. "That's low."

"It doesn't sound much - I want to help the city, but is it worth letting him win so we can focus on what's important?" Asami asked.

"No," Iroh said firmly. "Don't forget there's more for you at stake than simply losing the company. And if we are right, we cannot allow an Equalist supporter like that to remain in power. And this city needs you. We need your mind and everything it can conceive." Asami smiled. The news story, when it ran was soon picked up and repeated by other papers. People rushed to slam and condemn Tarrlok, who faced the decidedly satisfactory need to hold yet another press conferences of his own to refute the accusations.

* * *

Mitsurugi stared at Katara for a moment after she took the stand. "I would like to get your thoughts on Avatar Korra's claim earlier today that the Equalist Amon was in fact a bloodbender."

"I would concur with Avatar Korra's claim," Katara replied simply. Her words caused a stir and the judge called for silence.

"You are certain?" Mitsurugi asked.

Katara smiled serenely and nodded. "The after-effects are clear enough. I have seen the same damage to blood vessels in Avatar Korra and others he came into contact with."

"There is no other way the same effect could be achieved?"

"No. The physical alteration would be impossible to cause without severe damage to the skin and substantial head trauma. Avatar Korra exhibited no such symptoms when I examined her." She glanced around. "In addition, I think it worth noting-"

"Thank you," Mitsurugi interrupted her.

"Objection," Naruhodo called out. "I would like to hear Master Katara's thoughts on this matter.

"Sustained," the judge said.

"Amon was a bloodbender," Katara continued. "And as such I feel it must be noted that the actions of those around him become more suspect as a result. A person's actions may not be in truth something of their own volition - and they would be unable to resist. I would question as well how much of Hiroshi Sato's conveniently failing health is entirely due to natural causes."

"In the absence of the body, I would ask you to minimise the speculation," Mitsurugi replied. Katara nodded grimly.

Asami looked up as Iroh sat down. "Our trump card is here," he said grinning. "Shipped him straight from the Fire Nation." He leant forward to Yue. "Get Naruhodo to call him after Katara."

Yue nodded and paused. "You can leave for this bit," she murmured to Asami.

"No." Her fists clenched tight. "I want to see this through."

"The defence calls Kwan," Naruhodo said. Mitsurugi looked baffled as the witness took the stand. "Please, introduce yourself to the court."

Kwan looked around uncertain. He had not had much sleep from the looks of things. "I am Kwan of the Gerum family." He sighed. "I assisted the Equalists during their time in Ba Sing Se." The court room exploded into muttering and the judge banged his gavel a few times for silence.

"Please continue," Naruhodo prompted. Kwan slowly confessed to everything - including the coercion for Asami to sign over the money. "You admit your threats against my client?" Naruhodo asked.

"Yes," Kwan said, blanching. "Miss Sato's sole concern was saving her father's life. She did not expect the financial transaction, and Amon used it as a condition of his assistance with his treatment." Asami's body tensed and she shivered, Korra's warm hands calming her a little.

"Are there other allies of the Equalists still present in Republic City?" Naruhodo asked.

"Only one other," Kwan said. "A man I knew only as Yakone."

"Yakone?" Naruhodo repeated.

"Yes. An alias." Kwan took a deep breath. "I cannot prove it, but after conversations with Amon and other Equalists I suspect he was someone in a position of authority in Republic City."

Naruhodo was ready for this. "Someone like Councilman Tarrlok?" he asked. Kwan hesitated for a moment and nodded. Again the court disrupted. Asami watched Tarrlok; he looked blank, barely moving a muscle. No denial, but no confirmation. "The defence would like it noted that Kwan agreed with the defence's theory and that there have been many independent suspicions about the councilman," Naruhodo added.

"The prosecution calls Tarrlok to the stand," Mitsurugi said cutting through the commotion. Tarrlok walked unhurriedly to take his place, the vestige of a smile developing on his lips. He was not defeated yet. "Councilman Tarrlok. How do you respond to the defence's accusation and the words of Kwan?"

"I categorically deny all of them," Tarrlok replied. "This is nothing short of Equalist propoganda."

"Thank you," Mitsurugi replied. "I believe we have a connected witness?"

"Objection!" Naruhodo said. "The defence would like time to cross-examine this witness."

"Objection," Mitsurugi replied smoothly. "The new witness will eliminate the need for the cross-examination. But if it pleases the defence, they may call councilman Tarrlok again afterwards."

"Sustained," the judge said.

"Ai?" Asami exclaimed as the Equalist nurse was lead into the room. She smiled back weakly, and Asami's pulse went into overdrive. There was no hope now; Ai knew everything.

"Please state your name?" Mitsurugi asked. Asami could barely hear anything over her heartbeat.

"My name is Ai. I was part of the medical team on Amon's airship." She explained briefly her journey from Ba Sing Se to the Xi province and her subsequent capture by the police.

"I have your statement to the police," Mitsurugi said. "In it you claim that Asami Sato refused a rescue attempt?"

"Yes. A group of Kyoshi warriors infiltrated our temporary camp." Asami gripped Korra's hand as yet another commotion occurred.

"And after that refusal, did she or did she not provide assistance to the Equalists while in Ba Sing Se?" Mitsurugi asked, Tarrlok's smile was getting larger. Asami tensed on her chair.

"Yes. She helped set up communication lines."

"Asami?" Korra murmured as Asami stared at the floor, her body shaking.

"And the bombs no doubt?" Mitsurugi said.

"Not to my knowledge. She never left the compound," Ai replied.

Mitsurugi waved his hand. "She could have easily assembled them while she was there." He smiled. "Did Asami Sato betray Amon the moment the Avatar was victorious against him?"

"No."

Tarrlok's smile faltered and he frowned. Even Mitsurugi frowned. "Please elaorate?"

"Miss Sato told me she hated us." Asami glanced up and met Ai's gaze. "But she wanted to keep her father safe - and the only way she could do that was by doing what Amon wanted her to do." She bit her lip. "And she saved me." Ai fumbled at her ear. "She gave me this."

"An earring?" Mitsurugi asked confused.

Ai nodded. "She could have killed me, but she told me to get out while I could. If not for her, I would have died in Ba Sing Se so I owe her my life. That's the only reason I came back. Asami Sato was no Equalist or even sympathetic to the cause; her father's life was used against her." She stared at Tarrlok. "And... I was paid to give testimony against Asami," she said, her words faltering as his expression hardened.

* * *

The judge ruled both Kwan and Ai's testimonies unreliable the next day. Korra scowled at him as he stated he suspected both had attempted to appeal to the Avatar's grace to spare the resulting criminal charges that would be likely levelled against them. Both remained in custody pending further interrogation. And Bolin now faced a trial for his nebulous involvement with Shady Shin, "This is... We proved her innocence. This is completely unjust. Ai wasn't even our witness!" Korra hissed.

"And Bolin had nothing to do with any of it," Asami added faintly. "He's just collateral damage."

"That's it," Korra said as she stood up. "This court is a joke!" Korra yelled as she strode to the centre of the room ignoring Iroh's frantic protest behind her.

"Avatar Korra, you are out of line. Return to your seat-" the judge began.

"Don't try me," Korra said staring at him. He fell silent, the guards in the room slowly relaxing but all eyes were now centred on her. "What will it take to prove Asami's innocence? What else can you possibly need? The prosecution's case seems to rest on one officer and half of Kwan's. Who you just said was inadmissable. So what exactly is the case against her?" Korra stared at Mitsurugi. "Quite how Tarrlok is able to sit there is beyond me; no one's putting him on trial and there seems to be so much more evidence against him."

"A case against Tarrlok has not been filed," the judge replied. "Avatar Korra; if and when such a thing happens then we will start a new trial-"

"Let me save you some time," Korra said striding towards Tarrlok who returned her gaze with bland indifference. "Don't look so smug. You don't think I can't see what's going on here? You don't think everyone hasn't puzzled it out? Oh, we can't prove it - not yet, but we know. Why the lies? What good is this system if you can just lie through it? What was the money you gave Kwan for? And just where is the rest of it going? What is it being used for?"

"Avatar Korra," Tarrlok replied with exasperation. "It seems you remain unable to even try to engage with due process. This is not how the criminal justice system functions. I alos think it unwise to believe these accusations of your acquaintance. I would hope your judgement is not so easily compromised, but it seems the bonds to your predecessor are too strong for you to think impartially."

"What are you-" Korra demanded.

"Yue is the grand-daughter of your predecessor's friend, Iroh - need I say more? And that's before even considering what kind of influence Miss Sato clearly has you over you no matter what you say."

Korra ignored him. "Where did all the money go?" No reply. "Answer me!" she yelled. "Because it looks like a lot like it's been going to an account in Ba Sing Se. Where did the Equalist's funding come from after Hiroshi fled the city?" She paused. "You really think I don't understand, don't you? I understand plenty. You're the one supporting the Equalists not Asami."

Tarrlok's grin was becoming fixed. "Please stop this libelous accusation. If you continue I may have to press charges against you as well." He chuckled. "What a headline that would make; all of your so-called Team Avatar imprisoned. The very worst of the Avatars."

"Uh-huh?" Korra asked. "Then tell me. What do you want? Do you want Republic City to be free of extremists? How does funding the Equalists figure into that? This all just to make you look good? You do know the public is onto you?"

"I remain a part of the council irrespective of what you are saying," Tarrlok said adjusting his neckline. "The Avatar is a respected figure - or should be, but given some of your past actions how true is that anymore? In any case, I refuse to be intimidated. If you continue this outburst no one will consider it anything less than a clear abuse of power."

"Avatar Aang fought Ozai," Korra said quietly and smiled. "My uncle is the chief of the water tribe. You want to use your connections, then I will use mine right back. Your support is going to vanish out from under you. And do not think of talking about abuse of power to me after everything you've done. This cannot be allowed to continue."

"So, is that it? You're going to arrest me?" Tarrlok chuckled. "I would be interested to see what the police have to say about that. Oh I forgot, Lin Beifong is a friend too. And you dare accuse me of corruption?"

"Keep this up and I'll drag you to the North Pole myself," Korra said. "I'm sure we can suggest another representative for the tribe."

"Maybe Amon was right." A hush fell over the room as his snarl faded in the following stillness. "Maybe the Avatar, no, just the mere idea of an Avatar is oppressive. You stand here today and threaten to use your power to oppress me. Amon held to his beliefs. You are ready to do what you want with no authority but the ability to bend four elements."

"Amon wanted to change the world by force. How many died because of his hatred? Because of him..." Not now. "You accuse me of oppression. What have you done?"

"Justice. Unlike you who murdered Amon away from the world because you could not in public. A coward's tactic," Tarrlok sneered.

Korra frowned. "Amon ran. I challenged him, I beat him. And he ran from me. He took my bending. He tried to kill me. He killed my friend; a man who fought to his last breathe to stop Amon. He is the one who truly wanted justice."

"Justice? I think not." Tarrlok's hands moved and suddenly she could not breathe.

"What?" she gasped. Her neck locked in position; she could see only Tarrlok and the people near him, all of them frozen in awkward positions, just like her.

"Noatak knew. He knew what ailed the world. He knew what wronged him. And he alone had me. Your murderous friend took him away," Tarrlok snarled.

"Bloodbender," Korra gasped.

"If you had only been with your team-mates when you won in the arena," Tarrlok continued. "Then again; I should have cleansed your friend back then too it seems."

"You look like him," Korra spluttered, her eyes widening. "You're-"

"I am Amon." His fingers clenched something seemed to seize her heart. "I will cleanse just as he did. But this time, I will make sure you don't come back."

Korra panicked. Not again. She could not go through it all over again. There was no time. Kuvira might come at any moment and Tarrlok wanted to wipe out her only means of defence? Fire was still beyond her, her arm stuck and useless. The pressure faltered for a moment, and she could breathe again. She gasped at the air as Tarrlok's expression changed to confusion. He glance to his left and she tried to follow his gaze. Katara was on her feet, her hands writhing in the air.

* * *

Asami felt the horrible, familiar force seize her again. Blood roared in her ears, her arms caught in the sensation and refused to move. Korra's spluttered words sounded distant, as if they were happening to someone else. No one moved. No one could help. Almost no one. Katara alone struggled to her feet, her face a mask of concentration. Of course. Tarrlok snarled at Katara, his hand coming around to gesture at her. It was enough - but only just. Korra's arm flicked and wind whipped through the courtroom. Tarrlok spun backwards and smashed into the wall behind him. The sensation faded as Tarrlok struggled to his feet.

Korra gestured her opponent and an earthcone erupted from the floor. Too late; Tarrlok leapt away from the rock and a new pulse agony of seized her along with the rest of the court room. Mercifully it faded again a moment later; he was focusing all his attention on Korra. Bolin leapt over the rail dividing the watchers from the rest of the court and dragged more earthcones from the floor as Tarrlok dodged away from them. Bolin caught one of Tarrlok's legs before he shuddered and stop; now trapped in the horrifying grip of the bloodbender's power. Lin lashed out with a cable but the haze of bloodbending came down again; the cables went wide, smacking down uselessly around him. He was too strong.

A new look of frustration appeared on Tarrlok's face. Katara was still on her feet, moving towards him step by agonising step. Her hands clawed the air as she forced herself forward. She had to try too. Asami ran towards him, stopped short a second later as the buzzing discomfort of his bending seized her again. It passed in a moment and Tarrlok roared wordlessly at Katara. An opening. She pushed herself forward and jabbed her fingers down hard. Chi points; here, here and here. No Equalist armour for this man; his bloodbending useless as soon as she blocked his bending ability. Tarrlok collapsed back, arms and legs weak, his face still contorted into a snarl. Katara sighed in relief and collapsed.

"Asami," Korra struggled to speak. "That was... amazing."

"Me?" Asami shook her head as she staggered to Katara. "You and Katara are the ones that fought him. And Bolin and Lin of course."

Korra rushed over to her a moment later and the two of them helped the older woman back to her feet. "Thank you," Korra said coughing awkwardly. "If he hadn't underestimated you, I don't know..." She shook her head. "I'm glad you were here. Are... are you okay?"

Katara nodded and smiled, gently drawing away from both of them. "I'm... I'm okay. Never expected I would need to do that again." She eyed Tarrlok. "Bloodbenders are always troublesome."

"Hypocrites! Murderers," Tarrlok muttered, spluttering and spitting. "Say what you will but know you are forever guilty of killing my brother."

"Brother?" Korra asked.

"Raised as a weapon, forced to learn bloodbending to survive." Tarrlok shook his head. "I would have thought you at least could understand what he went through, Avatar." He glared at her. "Amon never had a choice but to cleanse the world."

"No. He always had a choice," Korra said quietly. "Sure, if what you're saying is true I had a similar life. Forgive me if I don't just take you at your word. But how is it somehow okay for your brother to take people's bending away like that? Was it revenge for his past? Maybe he suffered. Doesn't excuse his actions. He could have stopped himself at any point. I made the choice to not do what they wanted me to."

"Stopped?" Tarrlok cackled. "Stopped? How could he when you benders rule the world? He strove for Equality and you murdered him for it."

"Save your breathe," Asami said wearily. "Just like him; you're nothing but a hypocrite." She stared into Tarrlok's face. "You can't say you're working for the benefit of mankind by changing people against their will. And you certainly can't claim to be antibending if you use bending to achieve your goals."

"We did what we needed to to save the world," Tarrlok insisted with a grimace. "We used bending against itself. The world would be better off without you special types."

"Then why did you buy up and sell off my company?" Asami asked her face blank. "Thanks to my father's prejudices we employed almost no benders within the company you seem intent on ruining. And somehow you missed the point of the enterprise? Our goal was technology for benders and non-benders alike, but somehow that wasn't good enough?" She sighed. "I'm sorry you lost your brother. And I'm sorry about his past. But like Korra said; if he stopped hating then he would still be alive. Hate solves nothing; it's what killed my father in the end."

"Mako refused it too," Bolin said. "My brother killed your brother, and your brother killed my brother. But he didn't do that because he hated him; Amon wanted to take his bending - he already took Korra's."

"So caring, so understanding..." Tarrlok said mockingly. "I hope the Great Uniter is so willing to listen to you all prattle on."

"Okay, I've heard enough. Get him out of here," Lin barked. "Katara? Can I ask you to help keep him under control for now?"

"Of course," she replied bowing slightly. She followed Lin and the guards as they guided the still chi-blocked Tarrlok from the courtroom.

Naruhodo scrambled from beneath his desk. "I call for a recess for the day!" Yue murmured something to him. "And for the case to be thrown out!" he added.

"I concur a recess is in order," the judge said wearily. "But we cannot simply throw the case out. We have hard all necessary evidence in this trial and as such we will render a verdict as normal," the judge replied. "This court will reconvene in two days time to begin sentencing." He banged his gavel and strode away from the court room.

Korra opened her mouth to protest but Iroh quickly interrupted. "The public will favor the right procedure. You were right before, so, let me have this one?"

Korra nodded reluctantly. "This one."

"When they dramatize this," Bolin said slowly. "No one's going to believe it all happened that fast. Everyone's going to be all 'that escalated quickly'."

"Well, you could always correct them," Korra said. She sighed a moment later. "I knew Tarrlok was no good, but that?"

"Quite; not something I saw coming either," Iroh added shaking his head. "Tarrlok a bloodbender and Amon his brother. Incredible."

"The fortuneteller never mention this did she?" Asami asked. Korra shook her head and Asami looked significantly at Iroh. "If she couldn't, I don't see how you could," she added and smiled at him.

* * *

The day lost focus after the case concluded. After spending every other day rehearsing, practicing and responding to a wide variety of potential questions long into the night and until tempers started to fray. Suddenly there was no need for anything like that. The trial was over; and no one had the first idea what they wanted to do. Too soon to celebrate - it was not as if Asami was free, but it must be all but certain after Tarrlok's confession. So what now? No one seemed comfortable suggesting anything so they went their separate ways to home early for the first time in a long while. Korra and Bolin rode on Naga's back as she ran across the sea floor.

"I think-" Bolin broke the silence, faltered but continued after a pause. "I think just you should go out with Asami tomorrow."

"We should all do. She's obviously won, so we should celebrate," Korra said looking back at him and frowning.

"We don't know that for sure," Bolin said. "The law can be like that at times…"

"But we proved Tarrlok was behind everything," she insisted. "I don't understand how they could possibly put her in jail."

"I know," Bolin said awkwardly. "But, just, what if tomorrow is her last day out of jail? I think if that happened, she would want to spend that time with you." He kept talking as Korra opened her mouth to respond. "When she's free – really free - that's when we should have a party. But just… I think you should just try to make her feel normal for a day. Nothing about the trial, nothing about her father. Just how you two used to be," he said quietly.

"But would she really enjoy any of that?" But if they did not go out then what was Asami going to do all day but fret? Meanwhile Korra would likely spend much of the time constructing intricate plots to sneak her friend back out of Republic City and to the Southern Water Tribe. No. Asami could not run away again. She chose to come here to fight her battle. Now time to see the outcome and deal with that when it came.

"Korra, you're special to Asami and vice versa. You should know that by now. She would love to spend time with you. And-" He grimaced. "If it really is her last day of freedom, shouldn't we try and make it a good one for her?"

"Yeah," Korra slowly smiled. "Yeah, we should."

"You should," Bolin stressed.

"I'm sure she'd like having you there too," Korra replied.

Bolin shook his head. "Three's a crowd. Just... enjoy yourself with her."

"Okay then. I suppose it's been a long time since I went out with her…" An itinerary was forming in her head – how early was too early? How late would she want to stay out? Bad news would be best encountered on a full night's sleep, but was it good to cut things short when there was a worry about that? No. Bolin had said a normal day. That was precisely what she was going to arrange for Asami - just as soon as she got to the phone on Air Temple Island.

* * *

Korra cleared her throat and ran through the basic sequence for the day. Take Asami to have breakfast, then go shopping, lunch, go to the theatre, dinner, maybe a probending game if she still felt like it and then home. Well in advance for a good night's rest before the most terrifying day in her life. Korra sighed and hoped this would actually work. She knocked on the door.

A pause and Korra was about to knock again when the door opened. She opened her mouth to ask Iroh if Asami was ready- And her mouth stayed open. Asami Sato smiled at her, perfect red lipstick in place. Her eyeshadow was mesmerising and her perfume intoxicating. Even her hair was neater. Asami was wearing an outfit somewhat similar to what she had been wearing on her and Korra's first adventure out shopping. Korra said a silent apology to Princess Yue; Asami was again the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. "Good morning, Korra," Asami said.

"Hi," Korra managed in a strangled voice, suddenly very glad she had bothered to dress up as much as she could. "You look..."

"I wanted to see what it would be like again," she replied glancing down at herself, Korra's gaze dragged along with hers.

"It looks good," Korra eventually managed. And stared at her friend even as she screamed at herself to move but somehow...

"I wasn't sure what you had planned today?" Asami asked.

"Ah, well, um." Focus. "Well, have you eaten breakfast?" Asami shook her head. "Then that's our first stop. My treat. Then I thought..." Korra sighed. "Then we'll take the day as it comes. Sound okay?"

"Perfect," Asami smiled.

Korra grinned in reply and offered Asami her arm. "Our transportation awaits," she said with a flourish.

"Naga?" Asami asked.

"Well, yeah. That's not a problem is it?" Korra asked worried.

"Of course not," Asami said and kissed her cheek. Korra's face blazed with sudden heat.

"So breakfast!" she said louder than she intended. "And let's see what the rest of the day brings..."

* * *

"Thank you," Asami said leaning back against the door to Iroh's apartment. The sun was below the horizon, though fortunately they caught the last rays from Avatar memorial island little more than an hour before. "That was... pretty perfect," she added.

Korra flushed and glanced towards her feet. "Just wanted to do something nice for you." She glanced up, her expression turning serious. "You're going to be fine Asami," Korra said staring into her eyes. "They can't still blame you. Not after everything we uncovered."

"I hope so," Asami said, a chill in her stomach. The day had been enough of a distraction before but now it was hard to ignore just how few hours remained until her sentencing.

"I..." Korra grimaced. "I wish I could do more."

"You did everything you could. In fact I think you saved me. You couldn't do much more for me. Thank you," Asami said and stood up. Korra darted forward, her arm curling around Asami's waist, her head on her shoulder. Asami closed her eyes for a moment just enjoying the warmth of Korra's body.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning," Korra said, her voice muffled by Asami's top. "With Bolin and Naga. We're going to cheer you on. And after, we're going to go out and celebrate. Okay?"

"Okay," Asami said. She kissed Korra's cheek again and as her friend looked up kissed her lips. The world faded away for a moment. There was nothing beyond the heat of Korra's body and the feeling of her lips pressed against her own. If this were to be the last time... No. She could not do that to Korra. "Sorry," she said as she pulled away. "That was too-" Korra cut her off by kissing her hard and suddenly resisting was the last thing on Asami's mind. An eternity, but still too short a time and Korra leaned away breathing hard.

"I'll be here. Tomorrow," she panted.

Asami smiled. "You already said that. You should go before I kiss you again."

Korra smiled back. "Now what kind of incentive is that?" She wavered. "You need sleep, right?"

"Right," Asami replied.

"Okay, so I'll go..." Korra sighed and took a step backwards. "First thing."

"First thing," Asami nodded. "Get home safe. Okay?"

Korra smiled and walked away. Asami watched until she vanished down the stairs with a last wave and stood by the door until the sound of Naga's paws on the street faded into the distance. Her smile slowly faded. One more night here then. As much as Korra, Bolin and the others insisted she would be fine, it was hard to shake the fear that coiled inside her. Even with Tarrlok unmasked, the judge might find her guilty on one of the charges. Asami let herself into the apartment. The lights were on; Iroh must be at home. Maybe she could talk to him, just pass the time until bed. Maybe she should have invited Korra in? No. Too much temptation there.

Iroh was not in the bedroom. Or the lounge or the kitchen. Asami frowned, about to wonder if he really was in the apartment when she noticed the bathroom door was ajar. She peered through the door; Iroh was lying in the bath with his eyes closed, the water glittering and the air filled with steam. Had he used some of her bath salts? No matter. The enormity of the next day settled over her and a shudder ran through her body. Asami took a shakey breath and leant against the wall just beside the door. Another breath, her nerves a little steadier. "Iroh?" she called.

"Asami?" The bath water sloshed as he moved. "I wasn't expecting you back so… early?" he trailed off.

She smiled. "It's almost midnight," she replied, her voice thankfully remaining steady.

"Must have lost track of time," Iroh said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I-" No. "It's awkward talking like this. Can I come in?" she asked.

Iroh was only silent a moment. "Of course," he replied. Asami pushed the door open her heart thundering in her chest and Iroh stared up at her concerned. She smiled weakly.

"Sorry for the intrusion." A single glass and a bottle of wine stood beside the bath. Was he worried too?

"I don't mind," Iroh said. He watched her carefully and they both fell silent. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure," Asami admitted slowly. "Just… thinking about tomorrow. Korra-" Always confident. "-thinks I'll be fine, but…"

"It's not quite the same when you're not the one at risk," he replied, nodding.

"Yeah," she said. The water looked inviting, the deep purple mixed with red and glittery flakes. "Would- Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Of course not," Iroh said. He stared into her eyes as she undressed, his gaze never straying from hers as she dropped her clothes to the floor and stepped into the water. The water almost felt cold at first, but the heat followed a moment later and her skin flushed. Iroh groped over the side and retrieved the glass. He held up the bottle.

"Please," Asami said and sipped at the wine he handed to her. And kept on sipping until she drained it.

"Another?" She nodded and drained the glass almost as fast. Iroh raised his eyebrow and Asami shook her head. She carefully put the glass beside the bath and shuffled forward. Iroh again kept his gaze locked on hers as she straddled him; she stared into his eyes, her lips almost touching his. The moment ended and she shivered again. Asami shuffled back a little to lay her head on his chest, her legs brushing against his. His arm curled around her waist, one hand stroking gently up and down her back. Her breath caught in her throat and she shivered. Iroh's grip tightened around her as she closed her eyes, feeling the heat from his body, the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. His heart was pounding.

"Must be midnight," she said after a while. "I don't suppose Druk is in the city today?"

"You had another flight in mind for tonight?" Iroh asked. He was smiling when she opened her eyes.

"Idle fantasy. Just remembering really," she said softly.

"I promise you another go," he replied, kissing her cheek. "As soon as I can." She smiled and raised her head to meet his lips.

"I'm holding you to that," she said in between quick touches of lips. A long pause, Iroh's lips against hers, his tongue- Asami pulled back a little, panting and cupping his cheek with her hand. "But I don't have much time left," she said her own pulse racing. He laced his fingers with hers. "Can I just stay with you and worry about it all in the morning?"

"I'm here for you; in whatever way you need," Iroh said softly.

"Maybe-" Asami said as she leant closer, her lips brushing against his, his hands sliding up her back. "Maybe it won't happen tomorrow. Maybe I'll wake up and everything will have sorted itself out." Another kiss and her breathing was getting heavier. "No more trial, no getting sent to jail. My whole life back." Her stomach clenched. "No," she murmured. Iroh's hands froze. "I don't want to think about tomorrow. I don't want to think about anything." Another long kiss and after a moment his hands stroked sensually up her back. Asami pressed herself into him and now he was panting too. "Help me forget. For now?" she asked. Iroh nodded and Asami moaned as his lips found her neck.

* * *

An odd sense of calm descended on Asami as they waited outside the court room. She could not sit down while she waited, but she was not dancing around as she might have expected. Her friends waited with her all in various states of nervousness. Korra looked like she was itching to get started on the next fight for her freedom - and if not stopped was probably going to tear the roof off the building and whisk her away. Best to try and prevent such an outcome. "Whatever happens," Asami said quietly to her friends. "I am forever grateful for your support. I could not have done this without you." She turned to Bolin and Korra. "I'll be okay no matter what. Whatever happens. Thank you for forgiving me, and please don't blame yourselves. None of this happened because you met me, and I would not change a thing."

"Neither would I," Bolin sniffed.

Asami hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." She kissed him quickly on the lips and his face flushed. Bolin glanced nervously at Korra who currently only had eyes for Asami.

"Me too," he blurted a moment later.

"I still feel so lucky to meet you twice," Asami murmured as she hugged Korra.

"Without you- Not sure what would have happened to me," she whispered back. A chaste kiss; their goodbyes had been last night.

"Iroh," she sighed and turned to him. "Thank you for everything. I will repay you one day." She dithered, wanting to hug him, wanting to kiss him. Not his way though. She offered him her hand.

"You've done more than enough for the city. Don't worry about me," he replied shaking it.

Yue stared at him incredulously. "You... you really aren't are you?" she made a strangled noise in her throat. "Of for the- Tell her you silly fool!"

Asami frowned. "Tell me what?"

"We had a back-up plan..." Yue said. Asami glanced at a suddenly blank faced Iroh questioningly. "Just in case." Yue fumbled in her bag and pulled out a single sheet of paper out to her.

It looked official, fancy scrollwork in the borders, typed names on the lines and a few signatures at the bottom. Including hers. Asami stared at it; a remarkable mimicry of handwriting - she had afterall never seen this document before, let alone signed it. A marriage certificate - one that listed her husband as Iroh and witnessed by - of course - Yue. Asami shook her head. "Thank you. But-" She tore the document in half hastily. "You've already done too much to help me and you're a wonderful person. You need to know that and you deserve better. The dishonour from this..." She shook her head and held out the torn paper. Iroh took the two pieces with a sad smile.

"And this is why there is no one better than you," he replied and the ripped page burnt in an instant. As the ashes fell to the floor, Asami hugged him. Yue hugged them both.

"Wish I had your bravery," she murmured.

"Miss Sato?" a guard interrupted. "They're ready for you."

Korra was tapping her foot from the minute they sat down. Bolin was liable to chew off the tips of his fingers at this rate. Iroh's collar had never been so perfectly centred but he adjusted it every few seconds. Asami blinked and stopped her finger twirling through her short hair.

"Miss Sato," the judge began as the room fell silent. "Councilman Tarrlok's guilt has been established as a result of the Avatar's actions. However this does not mean that yours has too." A chill gripped her heart. "However, we first turn to the matter of Bolin." Bolin stood up shakily and Asami wanted to scream at the delay. "After careful consideration of the evidence, we have dismissed all charges against you and you will not face trial."

"Thank you, your honor!" Bolin said grinning as he sat down.

"Miss Sato?" Asami stood. "For the charge of aiding and abetting the Equalists, I find you: not guilty." She let out her breath. "For the charge of mass production of illegal weaponry, I find you: not guilty. For the charge of espionage, I find you: not guilty. For the charge of incitement of rebellion, I find you: not guilty." It was over. Everything- "However." She felt suddenly sick." For the charge of evading due process, we find you guilty." Gravity seemed to be failing. "You are sentenced to six months in jail."

Asami stared at the judge, barely hearing the short struggle behind her and Iroh's frantic words. "We can get her out on bail!" he hissed - presumably at Korra. "And failing that it'll be three months at best." Not the best outcome, but she was at last exonerated.

"Thank you, your honor," Asami said, her voice only shaking a little.

* * *

Korra cast one last lingering look back at Asami as she was lead from the courtroom. It still seemed odd she could be so happy even though she was heading straight to jail. At least it was not for long. Iroh was busily thanking Naruhodo, while Mitsurugi was hovering close by to have a word with his opponent. "I know it's not long, but Asami doesn't deserve this," Bolin said as they waited. "Mako hated jail."

The judge collected his papers and left the room, Korra glared at his retreating back. "Korra?" Yue asked.

She shook her head. "It's not the best outcome, but it's better than it could have been. Just..." Korra frowned. "How can he be so obvious? The judge I mean? Just suddenly switched sides like that."

"That's politics," Yue said shrugging. "We can't prove Tarrlok was bribing him or anything like it, and if he was, that's the kind of thing that will certainly come out at his own trial."

"He still gets a trial?" Korra exclaimed. "Even after that?"

"While it might seem absurd, its how the law works. Got to go through the motions. I reckon the judge is going to be nervous when the time comes around."

"Guess I don't need to add it to my fix list," she muttered. But how would I-" Korra broke off. "But isn't there anyway we can get Asami special consideration or something? She's going to help us against Kuvira - and we need her. And she did help stop the Equalists in Ba Sing Se."

"We might be able to get her community service. Takes time though. First we file a petition. Processing takes about three weeks on average. Then there's the deliberation and..." Yue was counting on her fingers. "And Asami would be out in three months!" She sighed.

"How about her bail? Can we pay it? Can Iroh?" Bolin asked.

"We need to find out how much we're talking, but if it's a lot, I don't think Iroh's going to be able to help much," Yue sighed.

"Legal stuff?" Korra asked.

"There's a bit of that but more-" She blinked. "You guys really did never notice then," Yue said. "He's broke."

"Broke? As in; has no money?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. And don't tell Asami," she added quickly. "All his savings are gone," Yue said glancing at Iroh.

Korra gestured at him. "But he's a prince? How can he have no money?"

"Oh he'll be fine back in the Fire Nation, but everything he has in Republic City is gone. He spent it all keeping control of Future Industries. A lot of Hiroshi's final actions lumbered the company with a heap of debt which really did not help. With everything else that happened they're a few million of Yuan in debt. And..." She grimaced. "Iroh is like the worst businessman ever. Seriously, the sooner Asami can take over the better."

"So can we do anything? I am the Avatar- Wait. No. She wouldn't want that. Might seem like abuse," Korra muttered.

"You are lucky Tarrlok pulled that stunt. If he hadn't, well, I don't think they could exactly lock you up, but you might end up barred from the city," Yue said and Korra winced.

"The bail money," Bolin said slowly. "How soon can we find out how much it is?I think... I think I have an idea."

* * *

The first week was awful. Prison reform was definitely on her to do list when she got out. All this needed modernizing. It could be worse admittedly; it was probably better than Tsubiku Bay. At least with one week gone, her leaving was that much sooner. But the daunting prospect of months more of horrible food and stained, uncomfortable mattresses. The cell was just too small to move around freely though at least she had one to herself. Eleven more weeks. She could do this. And then never face this ever again.

"Sato," the guard barked suddenly as she approached the cell door.

"Yes, ma'am!" Asami said leaping to her feet. Good behaviour was her mantra. Do everything they asked and hope it tilted things enough in her favor.

"Come with me; you made bail," the woman said as she unlocked the door.

"Bail?" Asami asked in confusion. "I made bail?" She blinked hurriedly. Had Iroh done this too? No. He would not have waited a week first. "Who paid it?"

"Didn't get all their names; too many to remember anyway." The guard lead her to the entrance. Everything she had at the trial handed back and it was a relief to ditch the prison uniform to get back into her own.

"Too many?" she asked.

"You'll see," the woman replied offhandedly.

"Thank you," Asami said..

The woman shrugged. "You're free to go. Can't keep you here, so I don't see why you'd bother hanging around here."

Asami smiled and stepped out of the door and into the blazing sunlight. A sea of people began cheering as she stood blinking in the open air. She blinked and stared at them. Takeshi, Toza, Hasook, Aunt Baba, Chao... These were her employees. All her Future Industries staff. Asami gasped. So many people all here for her? A banner wafted in the breeze above the crowd emblazoned with the legend 'Welcome Back!'. And at the front of the crowd; Korra, Iroh, Bolin and Yue, all smiling right at her. Asami rushed at them, and flung her arms around the four of them as she started sobbing. She sniffed after a few moments. "You called them all?"

"Bolin's idea," Korra said kissing her cheek.

"They wanted to help you," Bolin insisted.

Asami could not stop the tears. Even as she stepped from the hug and bowed to the assembled people. "Thank you," she managed to splutter before becoming overcome again.

* * *

v

v

v

Disclaimer: The court procedure in this chapter is not realistic at all.

Thank you **Dreadking73, Kradeiz, curiousmaq, Shadowman20, Chaoss Cookie, Wedge A, Tbone511 **and **TrojanHalks2012** for the review last week.

Just when I thought people won't bother reviewing anymore you guys commented! And I am very happy to see you review for the first time Chaoss Cookie and Wedge A! And TrojanHalks, glad you're still here.

**Next Week: _The Element of Power_**


	55. The Element of Power

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Chapter 13: The Element of Power**

Korra opened her eyes. The prayer room was silent and empty, but despite all her efforts she could not enter the spirit world. Ever since she met Toph. Or perhaps, ever since she succeeded via the swamp? Maybe whatever was happening with Bolin was a factor. She sighed angrily. Frustrating - how could she regain fire when she could not even talk to a spirit? How long did she have until the Earth Empire began moving again?

"Korra!" Tenzin yelled from somewhere below.

"Yeah?" She replied flicking herself onto her feet. Tenzin was hurrying up the stairs. Not not. Not already.

"Bataar Beifong Junior has arrived in Republic City." Her expression must have immediately betrayed her thoughts. "He's come in peace," he added hastily. Korra gaped at him.

* * *

People crammed into City Hall like never before; reporters straining and shoving against each other in their effort to secure interviews and clear photos. A huge number of protesters waved banners and placards denouncing the Great Uniter, while a tiny minority seemed to support her. And they were right between her and the council chamber. Really, they should have taken up Tenzin's offer on an air bison ride in. Next time.

Her presence was soon noted as she pushed through the crowd. "Avatar Korra!" a reporter yelled. "Would the Earth Empire be recognized-" She ignored him and kept pushing forwards. Unfortunately Bolin was just as interesting a subject at the moment as she was.

"Mister Bolin! How do you feel about Bataar Beifong's visit?" His hand squeezed hers as she dragged him behind her. Reporters heckled and questioned him; as if they could get a clear answer here about the Queen or Mako's shady past.

"Leave him alone," she barked. A final shove and they were beyond the cordon of guards. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine," Bolin said smiling.

Korra scowled back the sway they came. "Reporters; I already told them everything and they just want to ask all over again. And they're bothering you." She glanced at him. "You know, if you want to head back to Air Temple Island, they won't bother you there."

"I... I want to be here," Bolin said firmly. "Please, don't worry about me."

"Okay," Korra smiled and touched his cheek. "I just don't want them upsetting you. C'mon." Getting to the council chamber from here was vastly easier, and the full council was already assembled. They rose and bowed as she entered the room - as did Bataar. Korra glared at him. "You."

"Greetings Avatar Korra," Bataar replied, unfazed and bowing. "I assure you my presence and objectives here are purely peaceful."

"But-" Korra said walking towards the council. "You're here, not Kuvira. Where is she?"

Bataar pushed his glasses back up his nose. "As you should be aware, Avatar, the Great Uniter is recovering from an injury."

"Well, that's too bad. When she's ready to take responsibility, she can come back and talk to us then," Korra replied taking her seat.

"I am an emissary - and I have been designated all sufficient authority to conduct these talks. The Great Uniter is our figurehead; I am the Prime Minister of the Earth Empire." His smile widened a little. "I am the true ruler of the Earth Empire."

"Korra-" Tenzin said sharply as she tried to reply. "Bataar, as much as you now accept responsibility, I and many others on this council are concerned with the actions of your... group." He sighed. "Your mother would not approve."

"Councilman Tenzin," Bataar replied, his eyes narrowing. "My family ties are irrelevant to my duties here. Bring them up again and all negotiations will cease. Now, if I may present our constitution?" He unfurled a scroll and talked thrm through the territories the Empire controlled, the leaders and ranks, the legal system, the population census. Everything it seemed. "With the proposed peace agreement, I as Prime Minister pledge that the Earth Empire will make no attempt at entry into any other Earth Empire province. We are aware that our army and the United Forces have had some rather... unfortunate skirmishes."

"But you conquered those lands. Forcibly," Korra said.

"We prefer the term stabilized," he replied.

"And Omashu? What about Bolin's experience?"" She glanced at Bolin who stood nervously to one side of her. "Go on," she said softly.

"The Han province. My family and I were living there. We were peaceful. But you marched in, imprisoned me and all those others. And after... everything was ruined." He was quivering.

Bataar stared at him for a long moment and swallowed. "I do not deny that the Empire is guilty of some crimes-"

"'Some'," Korra echoed in disbelief.

"-but please understand. We are dealing with these issues internally. We have rogue generals and officials who have been found guilty and sentenced because of the incidents you allude to. This is all part of why I came here; we are being open with our crimes and our response to it."

"The prison camps-" Bolin tried.

"Another deplorable action," Bataar said shaking his head. "Like any justice system ours has flaws. We are changing it as we go. And all those horrible camps will shortly be closed down."

* * *

Calm. She had to keep calm. Korra paced back and forth for a few moments. No good. "We can't just trust Kuvira like this!" she said. Tenzin sighed. "She's just stalling because she's hurt. Once she's well, she'll be back." How easy would it be to strike first? Like Aang had intended to? But not the same. Ozai had been in a palace. Who knew where Kuvira was?

"The council prefers peace," Tenzin said in a resigned tone. "And both Fire Lord Izumi and your uncle have supported the treaty."

"Won't stop her," Korra retorted.

"I know. And so does the rest of the council. Unfortunately it's not as easy as that. I would ask you please keep this to yourself. The United Forces is not confident they can defend a territory as large as Republic City. Their naval fleet is a force to be reckoned with, but the attack will not come from there." Tenzin met her glare. "They have earthbenders and those machines you call mechatanks. The United Forces is ill-equipped to deal with them. A delay now might give them the time they need to prepare for the future."

"Yeah. And give her time to grow her army." Korra shook her head. "What about the Fire Nation or the Water tribes?"

"Would that it were that simple. They can help, but please do not lose sight of Kuvira's intentions. She believes the land we are on right now should be returned to the Earth Kingdom, if not her Empire. And given the Fire Nation is chiefly responsible for annexing it, she seems to consider our city a colony. Her followers are unlikely to think otherwise; should she fail others will continue to perpetuate that interpretation of history. Fire Lord Zuko once defended this land from King Kuei; the people of the Earth kingdom still remember that. However-" His expression brightened. "If Republic City can prove it is a sovereign nation then the dispute will evaporate."

"I guess that leaves taking care of this place to me, doesn't it?" she asked slowly.

Tenzin smiled. "I have every faith that you can," he replied.

* * *

Bolin shuffled his feet again. How much longer would Korra be? The announcement of the peace treaty had caused a great deal of commotion, Tenzin and Korra immediately vanishing out of the hall in the aftermath. What would it be like if they actually signed it? He sighed and leant against the wall.

"Powder bender," a voice growled from nearby. Bolin blinked and glanced into the nearby alley. Bataar and a few Earth Empire soldiers squared off against Lin Beifong and a few metalbenders who were trying to hold her back.

"Aunt Lin," Bataar said coolly. "How nice to see you again."

"Don't give me that," Lin snapped. "You have no right to consider us family any longer. That... that woman turned you against us."

Bataar blinked with an exaggerated motion. "Why, whatever do you mean Chief Beifong? My father and Huan are safe in Zaofu. They can be easily contacted by telephone-"

"And just where is Opal? Where is Su? Where are Wing and Wei?" Bataar's gaze wandered. "Look at me! What happened to them? We know they wound up in those camps of yours."

"Opal? I have no idea. She never went to any of the camps. There was an ongoing search for her when I came here. I wanted to keep her safe," he said frowning.

"What about your brothers!" Bolin snapped. The people in the alley turned to look at him as he advanced. This was wrong. This was a family matter - he had business getting involved. But he could not just stop either. "I saw them both in the camp. They were starving. How can you do that to your own family?"

Bataar straightened his collar and stared back at Bolin without blinking. "The Great Uniter taught me to put what was good for the kingdom above both my family and my own personal desires. But-" He glanced away. Ashamed. No. He believed what he was saying. "Wing and Wei were found guilty of inciting rebellion and as a result were punished. There can be no justice if we were lenient to members of my family simply for their relationship to me." Bataar sighed. "But, what happened to them there was never our intent. The camps were for re-education not torture." His fists clenched. "To think of the cruelty they endured..." Lin snorted. "Sorry to disappoint you Chief Beifong. I am not the mindless, lustful and merciless man people claim I am. I am fighting for a cause. The Great Uniter changed things and I am prepared to bear her sins for the good of the future."

"You think all this is noble?" Bolin quivered. "When you have secret police? I know about the Kenpeitai."

"Because they are so different to the Kyoshi Warriors aren't they?" Bataar replied smoothly. "The ones at the beck and call of a Fire Nation prince."

"Where is Su?" Lin said flatly.

"We are continuing our search-"

"Why pretend?" she interrupted.

"-and I promise to keep her safe," Bataar said firmly. Lin stared into his face for a few moments, wrenched herself away from the hands of her companions and stalked away.

"She's still a killer," Bolin said quietly. "Kuvira. I saw what she did in Ba Sing Se. You still want to follow her knowing that?"

"Your word against hers," Bataar replied. "Why would I believe you more than her? Now, if you excuse me?" He stalked away, flanked by his lackeys. Bolin hurried after Lin.

"Need something kid?" she asked at the top of the alley.

"Are... are you alright?" Bolin asked.

She smiled faintly. "Don't worry about me. Worry about what's coming. But..." Lin sighed. "He was telling the truth. Or at least what he considers to be the truth."

* * *

The peace talks lasted for three more days and it seemed like the whole world was talking about nothing else. As much as it seemed deeply wrong, if the council accepted the terms there was little Bolin or anyone else could do. He distracted himself by spending time at one of the Sato orphanages, just spending time with the kids, keep them from worrying too much. Each day made him feel a little better, but at the same time absolutely exhausted.

The news broke just as he boarded the boat back to Air Temple island; the council had signed the treaty. Bolin hurried to find Korra as soon as he reached the pagoda. She was glaring at the city and did not seem happy. "Hi."

"Hi," she said quietly still staring at the city as if willing it to catch fire.

"I heard the news... Is it... Is it too late to back out?" Bolin asked.

"They voted for peace," Korra said, her voice tight. "I guess it was the sensible thing to do. I just don't like how Kuvira's doing this. She has to be planning something. I suppose we can be thankful the war will stop." Her fist clenched tight.

"Korra?" he asked.

"Bataar..." Korra trailed off, and finally turned to him. "He said you could personally go back to the Earth Empire. Check on it personally and tell the world how it looked." Bolin shivered. Could he even contemplate trusting Bataar? "I told him no," she said before he could speak. "I told him he had no right to ask you to do that."

"I would have said the same thing," he said quietly. She had been right, but somehow her making the decision for him was uncomfortable.

"And like I would let you go back there. I'll make sure you never do," Korra scoffed.

"What if I need to help people?" he snapped.

"Then I would need to go with you," she replied frowning.

"And if I need to go right now? If there's no time to wait?"

"Has something happened?" Korra shook her head. "If you need to go now, I'll get ready and-"

"You're still hurt," Bolin interjected. "You need to heal before you can face her. You shouldn't worry about me-"

"What?" Korra was blinking at him and looking angry. "You think I'm weak now? I need to heal?" she said sarcastically. "I can't heal this-" She grabbed her right shoulder. "Kuvira took it and it's never coming back. Thank you for the concern, but I've had enough. If it's not dad fussing over me it's mom. And if it's not her, well, it looks like you've taken up the job. I dealt with what happened. The rest of you do too."

"This isn't about your arm!" Bolin struggled to get a grip on his voice, unable to stop what he was saying. "You can't even firebend yet-" He clawed his hair in frustration. "Fine. You know about Avatar stuff, but-" How could he even begin to talk about this? Get her to stop what she was doing and treating him like-"

"It's not like I'm not trying! I meditate all day and nothing!" She glared at him. "So sorry for not figuring it out faster. Hey, maybe you can help me? Wait, no, you don't know anything about fire!"

"Oh except for living with a fire bender most of my life!" he snapped. Mako. Bolin closed his eyes and tried to calm his thoughts.

"Bolin. Oh, Bolin, I-"

"It's fine," he said bitterly. "Do it your way. Really. I don't know the first thing about fire bending. Not really."

"Bolin-" Korra said in a softer voice.

"Good luck," he said and ran from the room. His eyes were streaming with tears as he curled on his bed. She kept saying how much she missed Mako, but she seemed to have already forgotten him. How could she not understand what he wanted to do?

* * *

Pema caught Korra as she headed for her room. She had been considering trying to talk to Bolin, but- Hopefully he would have calmed down by tomorrow. "Asami's on the phone - she wants to ask you something." She held the phone out.

Korra blinked. "Oh, okay." She took the phone and Pema walked away. "Hi Asami. You still okay?"

"Hiya. I'm fine," Asami said. She sounded more upbeat every time Korra talked to her. And busier and busier; she had barely seen her friend since they helped bail her out. "I was wondering if you had time for something? Might take a little while, but..."

Interesting. "Kind of - but I can't get too distracted. I have to get my firebending back and I know everything's supposedly fine, but I'm just kind of waiting on Kuvira doing something-"

"Ah, well, that's why I called you," Asami interrupted. "Future Industries has been working on a new flying vehicle the last few weeks. We've done a load of short-range tests, but now I want to try going for distance. And... I was thinking of heading for the Fire Nation and in the interest of safety I wanted to take an airbender, and well, I know a few airbenders, but-"

"Yes I'll come," Korra said quickly. "Sorry. That was the question right?"

"Well, I was actually thinking that it might be Tenzin's scene given he has a lot of experience on Appa- Of course I'm asking you!" Asami interrupted as Korra made a token effort at protest. She laughed.

Korra grinned. "I can ask him if you like..."

"No, no," Asami said quickly. "I want to spend time with you! I've been far too busy, and you've just said you haven't got your firbending back and where better to try than the homeland?"

"Makes sense," Korra said. "Kind of glad I never thought to try before. Um. Is there the possibility of a request?"

"I'll see what I can do," Asami replied.

"Can we stop by the Sun Warrior's island?" Korra did not pause long enough

"Of course. Keep this quiet though," Asami said. "Don't want our former 'friend' to hear about it if we can help it."

"Oh of course," Korra said looking around nervously. Silly. Kuvira and Bataar were not sneaking into the house to spy on her. "When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Soon as you're ready really," Asami said. "I've got a route planned out..." She trailed off and rustled something. "Huh. We go right over the Sun Warrior Island it turns out. But... can't really stop there, so we'll have to past and then head back to it."

"How long are we talking?" Korra asked.

"A few days to fly there, a couple of days in the Fire Nation maybe - just enough time to rest, get you to the island, get back and then head back here. If it all goes to plan we'll be back in Republic City the week after."

"I-" Korra blinked. "I'm ready now. Let's go tomorrow. If that's okay?"

"Sure!" Asami sounded excited. "Sooner the better - I have been itching to try this out."

"Then let's do it! Wait - where do I meet you?" Korra asked.

"The United Forces base. You can get there easy enough right- Oh." She sounded worried.

"Something wrong?"

"Naga can't come though. Sorry," Asami said.

"Aw," Korra said even as she grinned. "Next time?"

"Maybe. Need to design a version capable of taking her too. Of course when I do we'll have to test this all over again... Well, as long as this time doesn't put you off."

"Are you kidding?" Korra asked. "I love flying. This will be great."

"If it's anything like-" Asami cut herself off.

"Asami?"

"Tell you about that one another time. But I... I like flying too," she said. "I want to get start fairly early so, meet at nine?"

"Sure!" Korra said. "I'll get my things together and see you tomorrow. And I should probably head for bed soon. So... goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams," to you too, Asami replied. Korra grinned as she replaced the receiver. A trip to the Fire Nation - and surely the best opportunity to regain her bending. Every other element she managed to recover seemed to manifest as a result of spending time in their respective territory. The situation had made it difficult, but it seemed so futile to have even tried to shortcut this process by meditating in Republic City."

* * *

Asami double-checked the fuel lines, the maps, her co-ordinates, the compass and emergency supplies three times before the sound of boots on the tarmac heralded Korra's arrival. She waved to Asami. "Morning!" Korra called.

"Morning," Asami replied with as she smiled and waved back. "You know," she added as Korra stood beside her. "You really are going to give Iroh a headache if you insist on just wandering around the base like that. You're supposed to come in through the front entrance with an escort. At least that's the idea for other visitors."

"Yeah, but that takes so long," Korra said her attention fixed on the vehicle. She reached out a tentative hand to stroke the craft's hull. "This is quite some contraption. I thought it would look more like a Satomobile."

"Wrong shape for what it has to do," Asami replied. "And thank you; I'm pretty proud that it works at all. I had the idea last year, but..." She grimaced and Korra glanced at her. Asami shook her head. "Glad I got try it out." She passed Korra a flying helmet. "For safety," she said at Korra's bemused expression.

"Aye-aye, captain!" Korra said as she sloppily saluted her and awkwardly pulled the helmet on with one hand. Asami was about to say something but before she could Korra had managed to get it over her hair and buckled.

"And if you would like to take your seat," Asami said with a flourish towards one of the two openings on the top of the vehicle.

"What do you call this thing anyway?" Korra asked as she ignored the ladder and instead flipped herself into the seat with her airbending.

"Biplane," Asami said as she scrambled up the ladder. "Well. A biplane. Didn't think about a name for it. It's very different to a ship..." She trailed off as she ran through the controls and checked everything still worked. A ground tech unhooked the ladder from the side of the plane and scurried away with it. "Like I said, everything should be fine, but just in case..."

"I'm more than ready to catch us." Korra nodded. "Don't worry. I can get us down safely."

Asami shot a last smile over her shoulder and settled down for the remainder of pre-flight checks. She gave a thumbs up to the waiting technician who took a deep breath and grabbed hold of the propeller blade. He shoved it down as Asami started the engine; it caught and the whole frame of the biplane began vibrating. This time though they would be going higher than a hundred meters and relying on the fuel lasting a lot longer than a few minutes. Iroh assured her an ample supply of fuel would be waiting for them in the Fire Nation. If not, well, getting back would be somewhat complicated - or at least a lot slower. And any problems and she was going to end up disappointing Korra. No. This would work. "Ready?" she called over her shoulder.

Korra held her thumb up in mimicry. "Ready!" She yelled over the roar of the propeller. Asami smiled at her again and signaled to the remaining ground crew. They pulled the chucks from beneath the biplane's wheels and after they ran clear Asami pushed the controls. The plane rumbled forward and began picking up speed, the United Forces base around them beginning to blur. Just like the other tests. "Wow," Korra said behind her.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Ready?" Asami called above the roar of the engine.

"Go, go, go!" Korra yelled.

Asami tugged back on the controls and with a lurch the rumbling of the wheels halted. Her stomach seemed to float for a moment but the sensation passed in a moment. They were flying. She glanced to the side, the buildings of Republic City already further below her than she expected, the air rushing past her in a torrent. Just like on Druk's back, but unlike the dragon, this plane was entirely under her control. She checked the fuel gauge, the engine pressure, the compass; all good and working. "You okay?"

"Asami, this is... awesome!" Korra shouted back. Asami chanced a look back. Korra was leaning right over the side of the plane, staring down at the landscape. "Nothing like being in an airship. I can see Air temple island! And the pro-bending arena. And even your house!"

The plane flew higher and the city grew smaller and smaller below them. They were now well above airship height; Asami slowly leveled out the plane and stared around in wonder. The judder and rattle of the plane around them was of slight concern but it did not get any worse. The wind was freezing cold as it blasted against her face. Might be an idea to grab some thicker clothes in future. And they really should if it was possible to get any when they refueled. "Still okay?" she called back, trying to repress the shivers that had started wracking her.

"I'm good." Korra glanced around. "Have we slowed down?" she asked.

Asami glanced at the instruments. Same speed, same-heading. "No?"

"Huh," Korra said. "Just looks like it then."

"Must be the height. We're going a lot faster than cars or airships right now." Her teeth were clicking together despite her best efforts. "If we keep on improving eventually we'll be faster than even the air bison."

"You cold?" Korra asked.

"A little," Asami admitted taking a deep breath and remembering the warm sands of Ember Island. "I'll be okay." Something seemed to wash over her and the cold just faded awat. "Uh?"

"Airbender trick," Korra replied. "I can keep both of us warm like this."

The first half an hour of extended flight soon became an hour and Asami declared the test an unparalleled success. They were flying higher higher, faster and for longer than anyone else had managed with mechanical flight. Another hour and they Sebu Island was visible far below them and the fuel gauge indicated they still had quarter of a tank left. Not bad; the estimated were a little conservative - but that was for the best. Asami requested two thick jackets while they waited for the technicians to complete refueling and there was sufficiently little wear to the craft to allow them to set off straight away. Another two hours and they touched down at the next Fire Nation base along the archipelago. Asami decided to call it a day when they reached Okinawa; flying at night felt a daunting prospect at present. Even if Druk had; she could trust the dragon to see well enough to not run into problems. Too many possible problems with just herself responsible - even with Korra as back-up.

Asami stared at the projected route for the rest of the trip as Korra dozed on the bunk below her. The red line of their route was a frustrating distance from the tiny blob of land labelled Ember Island. Not that it would a sensible plan. There was no base and far, far too many witnesses. But it would have been nice to go back and show Korra around the island. Maybe see if Kurako was still around - and still single. "Asami, Asami," she murmured. "Behave." She leant slightly over the bed and stared at the dozing Avatar. She was flat on her back with her mouth gaping open. Asami smiled and rolled onto her back. This was good. She had needed this. And from what Korra had said; so did she.

A certain amount of anxiety made Asami delay take-off the next morning in favor of a more thorough engine check and a few tweaks to the plane's operation. They found nothing of concern and the tweaks were minor. Still, it made her feel more comfortable at making the next island hop. Korra amused herself by sparring with the various generals and commanders in the base. Each one of her fights drew a large crowd - more or less equally divided by support for their comrade and support for Korra. She beat them all, all of them thrilled just to have a chance to say they had once fought her - and a commemorative photograph as well. Korra was having too much fun to disrupt, so Asami delayed take-off until after after lunch - and anyway, a good meal seemed entirely sensible before heading out - not much room for food on the plane. Two more stops at a Fire Nation base and they would be two thirds of the way there.

"Avatar Korra, I present: the Sun Warrior Island," Asami called back an hour after they set off.

"Is that it...?" Korra asked staring past her to the spot of land just visible ahead of them.

"Yep," Asami replied, checking the compass. Right on time. A bank of cloud rushed beneath them. "Going to have to get below this first." She was about to point them lower when Korra spoke.

"Asami... We're not alone up here," she said.

"Huh?"

Asami glanced back; Korra was staring straight up. "Up." She followed her gaze and her mouth fell open.

Swarms of dragons swooped in the air, slowly descending in waves. They looked a lot like Druk, but in a rainbow variety of colours and hues. And sizes; numerous smaller dragons weaved in between the larger. "Adults..." Asami murmured., "These are dragon families," she added. "Zuko told me all about them-" The wind shifted and Asami blinked in fright as a massive red wing seemed to come close to brushing them as the dragon sank level with them. The creature settled into a glide beside them, an enormous golden eye staring right at her. A rush of wind accompanied a similar blue wing on the other side of them. Asami gripped the controls tight as she compensated for the new air currents.

"Is that..." Korra asked.

"Ran and Shaw?" Asami completed the thought staring from the blue dragon on their left to the red on their right..

"This is..." she trailed off

"I know," Asami breathed. The only way this could be more spectacular would be seeing it from the back of a dragon. She had not even stopped to consider how the creatures might react to a noisy vehicle in the air beside them; the dragons at least seemed unfazed. They flew alongside them for a few minutes and then with a rippling flap of their wings they accelerated away. The resulting back draft made the controls wrench in Asami's hands and she desperately tried to keep them centred. Another buffet from the air and there was a loud crack came from somewhere behind her. It was soon echoed by a succession of others from the front of the plane. "Uh-oh," Asami muttered as the plane started rolling to the right. She threw the controls to the left to no discernible effect. "We're in trouble," she yelled as the engine began sputtering and the thick smell of the fuel washed over her. The biplane's nose tipped forward and the Sun Warrior island loomed huge below them.

"Leave this to me," Korra shifted behind her and the juddering craft began to calm. "Not as easy as I thought," she added through gritted teeth, the craft still plummeting towards the island.

"I'll try and keep us level," Asami said, tugging the controls into position in desperation. No effect. The propeller span to a halt in front of them and the plane lurched again.

"Still got us," Korra muttered. Asami believed her, but the trees seemed to be rushing rushed up towards them faster than she could even think.

* * *

"You need any help?" Bolin asked when he found Iroh in the garage beside his apartment block. "I mean, hi, is it okay for me to be here...?"

Iroh looked up from his book open on the bonnet of a Satomobile. "Oh, hi Bolin. Of course, any time. And I think I'll be okay." He frowned at the page he had open. "I can have to be able figure this out," he muttered as he traced his fingers over the page, leave a trail of black. He sighed. "So. What brings you here?" he added as he fumbled with a spanner.

"I was wondering... Has there been any word on my family?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, my apologies. I was going to come by and let you know tomorrow - only heard myself an hour ago. How does that have two wrong end- They all made it to the Southern Air Temple," he said, all his attention on the exposed internals of his Satomobile as Bolin sagged in relief. "I've asked Yue to start working on their applications for citizenship - I assumed they would want to? At least?" He glanced around and Bolin nodded. "That said, not to late to get them applied to the Fire Nation - if they'd like it more there."

"I think they'd prefer it here. Close enough to home. I think the Fire Nation might be too much future shock." He frowned. "And I think they still want to go back. When this is over..."

Iroh grinned. "I made the right choice then-" The spanner tumbled out of his hand and clattered loudly on the concrete floor. He sighed and retrieve it only to fumble the implement all over again.

"Let me," Bolin said as he plucked it from the floor before Iroh could get to it. "I don't know that much about Satomobiles really, but I know how to take them apart easy enough. The other way should just be the reverse." He caught Iroh's questioning gaze. "Satomobile parts and entire cars were always the most profitable things you could bring in. At least that's what Mako always said." He adjusted the spanner and glanced at the manual. Iroh backed off a little, just watching appreciatively as he worked. "There we go," Bolin said after a few moments, the parts in order and tightened as far as he could manage. "That should do it." He leant through the window and turned the key in the ignition; the engine rumbled into life.

"Excellent work," Iroh said shaking his head. "Not sure I could actually have gotten it working. Just wanted to do something with my hands. You know?"

"Yeah," Bolin said flexing his right hand again. It no longer felt stiff or useless, but it was hard to shake the memory - or the worry. "Don't want to get out of practice. Though, I would have expected you to ask if Asami could help with this?"

Iroh smiled. "Well, normally. Her invention rather takes precedence. Ah - I bet she swore Korra to secrecy..." he trailed off as Bolin frowned. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" Bolin shook his head. "She's off visiting the Fire Nation with her new invention and not due back to next week. She left with Korra. This morning." Iroh frowned. "Didn't she tell you she was going?"

"No- Wait, Korra is with her?" Bolin asked, his heart sinking.

"Yes... But don't worry, it's not an actual vacation." Iroh clapped Bolin on the shoulder. "Asami wanted to test her new idea for aircraft, and figured the Fire Nation was the best place to head to. Korra is there for safety and, well, it might help her with the last problem? Are you okay?" he asked after a pause. He sounded somehow distant and Bolin nodded glumly, avoiding Iroh's gaze. "Bolin?" He looked up to see Iroh staring at him concerned. "Don't forget, I'm your friend. And I'm here if you want to talk to anyone."

"I know," Bolin said and looked away again.

Iroh was silent for a moment. "Well. If you have no other plans, would you like to stay for dinner?"

* * *

Korra blinked awake, something thick wrapped around her legs and torso. Had Kuvira captured her? And suspended her out of reach from the ground. Hah; as if that would stop her - she had two whole other elements. She opened her eyes to see a tree canopy with a ragged hole almost right above her. Korra stared around. If the Great Uniter had captured her, she had apparently picked up an odd habit of putting her prisoners in trees. Korra shuddered at connected memory; the Equalists had tried that one. An unpleasant fate - though not one she shared. Korra stared at the vines wrapped around her. "Asami?" she called.

"Korra!" a response came from below her. "You're okay!" Korra thrashed around a little and rolled over awkwardly. A few of the vines snapped and she dropped slightly closer to the ground. The tangled hulk of the biplane hung suspended between two trees below her. Asami was gingerly standing up in the pilot seat. "At least it looked like both of us made it in one piece."

"Give me a minute and I'll try and get us down," Korra said tugging at the vine around her leg. A vine snapped below her and" Asami's grin froze as the biplane lurched beneath her. Another snap and the biplane rolled; she tumbled straight out of the craft and into a pool of mud below. "Asami!" Korra shouted as Asami lay still. She thrashed in the vines again, managing to break a few more. A worried glance below her gave her pause; a humanoid shape was stirring awkwardly in the mud. "Asami?" she asked as the figure sat upright.

"I'm okay," she replied in a flat voice. "Less pleased about surviving now," she added in a tone somewhat like Eska's. "Yuck."

Korra struggled again, but the vines still held her. This was not helping her get free. She concentrated for a moment, flicked her arm and lifted herself up airbending. Combine that with waterbending and she painstakingly uncurled the vines from around her body. Korra scrambled down the tree as Asami scraped awkwardly at the mud coating her head to toe. "Want a hand?"

"Please," Asami said stiffly as she tried to flick the mud from her hands.

"Just hold still then..." Korra murmured. She reached out with water and earthbending, the mud was thick and sticking. This was not as easy as it should have been. Korra wrenched at the mud with a bit too much force. The rip was startlingly loud in the stillness as Asami's shirt tore in half. Korra blinked, following the drifting pieces of fabric as they fell to the ground.

"Korra..." Asami said in frustration. Korra blinked and looked up; her gaze stopping at Asami's chest and the black bra she wore. "Korra?" Asami tried again.

"Sorry," she said hurriedly as she scratched her head and tried to keep her eyes on Asami's face. "You'd think I'd learn after doing that to Mako."

That got a smile. "If I did not know any better, I would think this was some secretive method to get your partners undressed." Asami sighed distantly. "My eyes are up here, Korra."

Korra gulped and glanced up again. "Sorry, it's... Sorry."

Asami grinned. "It's okay. I'm teasing you!" Another snap above them and their belongings rained down around them. "We should probably get out from under the biplane."

"Yeah. And- Aw. More mud," Korra sighed as she crouched to grab at their belongings. "Okay, we should probably wash all this. Unless you want me to try again?"

"Washing sounds the best idea," Asami said hurriedly. "If you tear the tent in half too..." She shook her head as the two of them scooped their meager supplies out of the mud and scraped as much mud off as possible. "I really want a bath now," she added

"If we can get to the beach or if there's a stream nearby..." Korra said.

Asami nodded as she unfolded the map and studied the compass. Sun Warrior Island was at least not near the edge and had escaped the mud. "Okay. If I have this right we're at worst a few hours from the Sun Warrior shrine. But not sure we can make it before night-fall. Guess we'll need to make camp out here - at least for one night." She pointed off to the east. "According to this there's a waterfall that way. Should give us somewhere to wash up if nothing else."

"Better get moving while it's still light," Korra said.

"First this," Asami said digging a spray bottle out of her bag. She spritzed herself and held it out to Korra. "Mosquito spray. Now I just need a new top..."

Korra took the bottle as she nodded. "Yeah, that's a good look for you without it, but it'll probably get cold later."

"A good look?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow. "Why Miss Avatar, are you admiring me wearing less than normal?"

She flushed. "Yeah. I mean, no, I mean- I'm sure I've seen people on the beach wearing less..." Korra glanced away deliberately.

"A bit fancier than swimwear... And I don't let just anyone see me wearing this," Asami said and glanced around. "Not that anyone else is here so..." Her voice sounded a little different when she spoke next. "Guess I can do without the top for now. At least as long as you can do your airbender trick if it does get cold."

"I can," Korra said a little too quickly.

"Okay then," Asami replied with a smile, hefting her bag onto her shoulder. "And as long as I don't distract you too badly, guess I stick with this for now." She started off and stumbled over a tree root a moment later. "Ow."

"You okay?" Korra asked. "And what was that about you distracting me?"

"Just a test." Asami said as scrambled to her feet. "I'm fine. Let's try that again."

The air felt close; the canopy above blocked most of the sunlight, but the air was humid and felt thick in her throat. Strange noises came from all around them. Animals or spirits? Korra glanced around and saw nothing obvious. "So... You plan on making more of those biplanes?" she asked.

"Yep," Asami said as she stepped carefully over another root. "Hopefully they'll be prove suitable for the city's defences. Airships get shot down easily and air bisons are picky about who flies them and there's not many of them - and really do we want to force them into fighting for us?" Asami shook her head. "I reckon the planes will be something better. Too fast to easily shoot down; and if so, that ought to give us air superiority if, well, when Kuvira does make her move. But that means I need to train more people how to operate them."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out," Korra said.

"I wish!" Asami laughed. "I'm sort of making this up as I go. But it seems to be working so far." She lapsed into silence.

"I, er, sorry again about your shirt," Korra said a moment later. "It was a honest mistake. I wasn't just trying to get you undressed..."

"It's fine," Asami replied with a new grin. "I know you were just trying to help. And it's not like you haven't seen me in less."

* * *

"Here you go," Iroh said as he set the laden plate down in front of Bolin. As much as his stomach felt empty, Yue's words after the trial still echoed in his head.

"I'm not that hungry..." he tried. Iroh was watching him carefully and sighed.

"She told you didn't she?" Bolin reluctantly nodded. "Just because I have no savings does not mean I'm starving. Eat! I'll be fine," he grinned. "So you and Korra. I'm sure after this disagreement is over you'll be back to a wonderful couple together."

"We're not a couple," Bolin said hurriedly as he swallowed a mouthful.

Iroh frowned at him. "I was sure you two were a couple," he said as he sipped at his wine. "You've been practically inseparable since you got back to the city?"

"No, not a couple," Bolin shook his head. "We... we kissed a few times-" Iroh grinned and he hurried on. "But it's not like we've started courting or, um, dating?" His friend nodded and Bolin shook himself. "I haven't confessed how I feel to her or anything and she hasn't confessed anything to me or..." He sighed. "So much had happened this last year..." He glanced at Iroh. "You really thought we were a couple?"

"Well, you looked like it to me. I wasn't sure, but... Is everything okay between you?" Bolin stayed quiet. "I get the impression there's a reason she didn't tell you she was going to head off to the Fire Nation - and that even as good a friend as Asami wouldn't be enough for her to not tell you at all."

"We had a fight," Bolin said and briefly summarized the painful argument.

"Ah," Iroh winced.

"And now I don't know what to do," Bolin said sighing. "We've never argued like that before! Or even really argued. Did I do something wrong? Have I screwed everything up? I... I'm just not sure how I can talk to her next time."

"I suspect this is just a case of miscommunication," Iroh said softly. "Just give it a little while."

"Do you two fight?" Iroh raised an eyebrow.

"'Two'?" he echoed.

"You and Asami?" Bolin clarified.

"Ah." Iroh sighed. "Just as you and Korra are not a couple, neither are Asami and I. Though I suspect the sole difference is that as far as I am aware neither Asami nor I have aspirations to wind up like that. You certainly wish to change the status quo - and I think Korra would not object." Iroh drank his wine. "But to answer the question, yes, we do disagree on a variety of things, but it's... different."

Wait. Not a couple? The break up with Korra, the rose at Asami's birthday, Asami hiding out in Iroh's apartment. Okay, so they had separate rooms, but that did not actually mean Asami slept in her own bed, Oh, and the marriage certificate just before the verdict in Asami's trial; that could not have come out of nowhere. Could it? "But... The two of you?"

"We seem a little unconventional," Iroh admitted. "Friendships can have a variety of benefits." His smile twitched and Bolin felt his eyes widen. Oh. His cheeks flushed. A decidedly mature relationship. "But, if it helps to assure you, my past relationships have had their share of arguments. Eventually they caused the relationship to end, but just one argument is no reason to think things are over."

Bolin shook himself. "What happened?"

Iroh looked sheepish. "Complicated and quite tedious most of the times. The last time we did break up right after a row." Bolin tensed. "Don't be discouraged though! Everyone is different. I have every faith that you can and Korra can work through this."

"I don't know. I don't even know where to start. We did fight, but there's other stuff. And I just think that might get in the way and it'll push us apart." Bolin stared at the floor.

Iroh stood up stiffly. "I can see this is going to take us a while. Sake?" Bolin nodded warily. Iroh poured two glasses from his drinks cabinet and handed one to Bolin. "I think I need to hear this from the start..."

Bolin related it all, from the very first meeting with Korra to the argument two night's before. "When I was in Ba Sing Se I promised myself I would tell Korra I loved her the moment I saw her again. But when the time came, I was just so happy to see her and then we kissed and it was..." he trailed off wistfully. "I thought I didn't have to actually come out and say it. But now I think I should have. Now I'm just confused."

"Confused?" Iroh asked.

"I used to dream about her protecting me. She would swoop in and carry me off in her arms - I was the damsel and she was the prince." His face felt hot again. Iroh did not laugh and gestured for him to continue. "But now she really does want to protect me and doesn't want me to get hurt and... I don't like how that feels. I need to stand up on my own and not hide behind her. But it's Korra. It's what I always thought about so why do I feel like this? Were my feelings for her because I was sad and desperate? And then, maybe she's only ever thought of me as a little brother to look after. You know, just like Mako. So that kiss; maybe it was because she felt sorry for me. Does that make sense?"

"It does... And I can see what you're getting at." Iroh sighed. "Complicated indeed."

"And then that argument; we fought! We never fight and maybe that means we're no good together. Did I screw up my only chance? Should I have just let her keep me safe? And..." Bolin glanced at Iroh. "I don't know if you know, but they were really close before."

"Korra and Asami?" Iroh nodded. "I am aware they were briefly together.

"So, ever since you told me they had gone off together, I couldn't help but think what if-?" Bolin cut himself off.

"They're screwing right now?" Iroh's words made his blood ran cold. "I wouldn't be surprised knowing Asami actually." Iroh's smile vanished as he stared at Bolin. He put his glass down quickly and leant forward as Bolin shivered. "I'm joking. I'm just joking. Oh, Bolin, I'm sorry. Please don't take that seriously."

* * *

"Finally!" Korra said as the stumbled into the wide clearing. The sky was visible through the gap in the foliage above the waterfall. A deep pool of water fed a narrow stream that soon vanished into the trees around. Birds called to one another in the trees and the splash of the falling water was oddly relaxing.

"Looks like we can set up camp here," Asami said dropping her own bag and stretching. She sat beside the pool and undid her boots, tucking her socks into them. Asami rolled up her pant legs and dipped her feet in the water. Korra sat cross-legged beside her at the edge of the pool as Asami scooped up water with her hands and rubbed at the mud encrusting everything. Korra set to work on her own belongings. Not perfect, but a lot better than it had been. "The water feels lovely. Reckon it's okay to swim in?" Asami asked once everything was clean.

"Should be," Korra said eyeing up the water. It was slightly murky, but that was entirely from their cleaning efforts. The particles of mud were already flowing out of the pool and into the stream. Asami carried her bags a short distance from the pool. "But I don't think I brought swim-"

"Neither did I," Asami replied. She was smiling. "I'm still going to wash though. Care to join me?" Asami asked as she pulled her pants and underwear off. She dropped them on her bags and glanced over her shoulder as she undid her bra.

"I, er, yeah..." Korra murmured as Asami walked past her and stepped into the pool. Looking away seemed impossible as Asami waded around the edge of the pool to the waterfall. She glanced back and Korra glanced away, focusing very hard on her laces. They were doing a sterling job of knotting further as she tugged at them. Her clothing seemed determined to rebel too as all her buttons seemed somehow too big to undo. Korra glanced up, her heart lurching and her mouth going dry. Asami was standing under the falling torrent of water, her eyes closed as she ran her over her hair, her arms, her chest, stomach, legs.

Korra gulped, her cheeks heating up and her stomach oddly weightless. She struggled with her clothes again, the knots in her boots finally slipping apart and buttons forced through holes. At last. She threw her clothes into a messy pile and as she turned back she found herself staring right at Asami as she waded back towards her. Why was it so hard hard to breath all of a sudden? She needed a distraction - and fast. The pool; it seemed deep? How deep? She could find out. Korra plunged deep into the water; it was neither hot, nor old, but just warm.

The pool was actually surprisingly deep and she kicked her legs and swam as far down as she could. The waterfall thundered somewhere above her, the pressure building on her ears. A few struggling plants down here. No fish. Korra glanced up and spluttered; Asami was swimming right over head on the surface. Korra really needed to stop staring at her friend like this. First step was to not be under the water when she was like this. She took a deep breath as she broke the surface and panted for a moment as she paddled to the shallows. Focus on the waterfall. Or the jungle. And not Asami as she swam towards her. Not that she could see anything- "Korra?"

"Hmmm?" Korra replied. "Sorry. What is it Asami?"

"While it might seem odd... I'm kind of glad we crashed." Asami giggled. "What a weird thing to say."

Korra shook her head. "I... I kind of agree. So not weird."

"I'm glad. If nothing else, it's so nice to be able to talk to you again. I mean, properly. Just the two of us like this. It's been so long since we've been on our own," Asami said.

"I missed it too," Korra admitted. "We used to do everything together." Would it be possible to go back to how they had been before? Back when Asami helped run Future Industries and all Korra had to worry about was probending. And they would go and just have fun nearly everyday? Somehow it seemed unlikely. Not that they could not do those things, but it would not be the same anymore. They both had new responsibilities. Well. Korra always had her role as the Avatar, even as she had been trying to avoid it dominating her life. But now Asami had so much more.

"I never thought we'd have a moment like this again. Ember Island..." She trailed off. "I... I don't think I told anyone else. But I thought that was my ending. There was just this one moment when I thought destiny was going to leave me there, and all I would be doing was helping the retirees and fixing Satomobiles." She glanced at Korra. "And I would have loved doing that. It was nice there - we should go sometime if we can. But-"

"But?" Korra asked.

"As nice as it was, as much as I liked it, I didn't want to give up. Everything that happened after, that was all terrifying - I wouldn't want to do that ever again. But in the end, I think it was worth it. But not because I got the company back, and not because I got off so lightly. It was because of you and the others; Iroh, Bolin - even Mako. I met you all because of what happened and I could never want to change that." She sighed and shot Korra a smile. "I know, I know, I'm being sentimental."

"It's fine," Korra smiled back. "I have to admit I was worried about the same kind of thing; that you might have been better off without me."

Asami flinched. "Never," she said.

"I don't think that anymore! But maybe, maybe we were really destined to be together." Asami smiled. "I've learned that I'm nothing without my friends. And how unlikely was it we ever ran into each other again?"

"Nearly impossible," Asami answered softly.

"But so much happened because I did and I made other friends. But - Asami? You have the honor of being my very first friend in the whole world. Thank you."

* * *

Korra and Asami put the tent up as night began to fall. The air was warm enough for clothing to seem unimportant and neither bothered to unpack anything, though they both felt it necessary to drape a towel around her shoulders. Asami lit the travel lamp and started combing her hair. Her movements soon dislodged her towel and it soon bunched around her waist as she sat cross-legged in the tent. The loss of cover did not seem to faze her in the slightest. But despite her best efforts, Korra kept finding excuses to look at or towards Asami who did not seem to have noticed.

Korra nearly jumped out of her skin when Asami spoke a few moments later. "I still don't mind you looking," she said grinning. "So you don't have to shy away." She put down her brush and met Korra's gaze. "If you like, I don't mind sleeping without a top." Her grin widened. "Or anything at all." She cocked her head to one side. "Any objections?"

Korra gulped hurriedly. "But you might get cold," she said awkwardly, her heading spinning.

"Well," Asami said as she pulled the towel from around her waist. So beautiful. "I was thinking that you might feel like keeping me warm. Maybe." She crawled towards her, Korra unsure where to look. So much skin; so much of Asami's skin right in front of her. Heat seemed to be radiating off her as she drew closer, her skin near glowing in the lamp light. Korra's heart was about ready to explode. "If we sleep together," she breathed as she kissed Korra's lips. "Then we can stay warm." Another slightly longer kiss. She drew back a frustrating moment later and gazed into Korra's eyes.

Korra darted forward, seeking Asami's lips, missing a little but soon correcting. Too good and she must be doing terribly at this. Korra pulled back after a moment and leant her forehead against Asami's as she closed her eyes. "Sorry. Been a long time..." She could not even look at her right now.

"Korra?" A soft hand on her cheek. Korra opened her eyes; Asami was smiling at her. "I missed this." She leant forward, their lips meeting and Korra slowly laid back, Asami moving with her. Their lips stayed together tongues catching each other as they kissed. Asami was warm above her, against her, blazing hot where their bodies met. Korra gasped as Asami's leg slid between her own. She was so warm and smooth beneath Korra's hand. She dragged it long the ridge of Asami's spine inducing a gentle moan.

"Oh that's good," Asami murmured and kissed her lips again. Then her cheek, her jawline and then her neck. Korra squirmed, wanting, no, needing to be closer to the other girl. She slipped her hand from Asami's back to trace gently and warily across her chest. Soft and flushed like her face. Asami trembled at her touch and inquisitive movements; Korra mimicking her own touch on her companion. She took a deep breath and lifted her head to stare into Korra's eyes. "Korra... If... If we keep going..." she let the question hang unspoken in the air as she panted.

Just like that night with Mako. Her only chance to be with him like that; an opportunity now gone forver. Would she ever have another chance to experience this with Asami. "I want to," Korra breathed, her words sending a delightful thrill into her belly and lower. "I'm ready. I want to make love."

Asami held her gaze for a second longer before she smiled. Korra gasped; Asami's smile was almost beyond beautiful and then she was kissing her more passionately than ever. In so many ways, Asami was Korra's first for so many things. Wonderful, intimate firsts. Special firsts. Her first human friend in the world. Her first glimpse of the world beyond the Red Lotus. First trip shopping. First concert, meal out. Her first kiss, first girlfriend. First sexual experience. Korra murmured wordless noises as Asami kissed down her neck and lingered on her chest. At her first gasping groan, Asami met her curious gaze with a smile and repeated the motion and Korra moaned in earnest.

Teasing. That was what she was doing - and it was obvious Asami knew exactly what she was doing. Longer kisses and brushes of hands. Always just missing the critical place she wanted her to touch. "Please," she murmured frantically as Asami's lips traced along her thigh. "Please," she begged as Asami's breathe ghosted across her stomach. Asami shifted and Korra shouted at the sensation. "Oh, yes!" How could she have ever doubted Asami? She knew precisely what she was doing, every touch and movement sparking pleasure. This was heaven she thought as everything went white. Asami looked somehow smug as she kissed right back up Korra's body, breathing still seeming difficult as the waves of pleasure were only just fading. She kissed Asami between desperate panting and squirmed on top of her. "My turn?"

"If you want..." Asami looked excited, and pleased at the question. Korra would mimic her actions; she could remember precisely what Asami had done. Not so easy it turned out. Before long her jaw was aching, Asami's hand stroking through her hair. Korra massaged her jaw and apologized; Asami just smiled and showed her how she could please her in other ways. Asami was still panting hard minutes later as Korra squirmed closer, her arm under her companion's head as she caught her breath, their legs tangled together. "That was..." she murmured and Korra kissed her lips, along her jawline to her neck. "Oh, Korra, that was..."

"Sorry I couldn't-"

Asami shook her head lazily. "No. No no no no." She smiled. "That was amazing."

"Mmmm," Korra replied. "For me too." She reddened slightly recalling both her shouts and moans in addition to her companion's. They lay together, their breathing slowly easing. Korra could not be certain she had ever felt so content before. Almost completely - there was something she still needed to know. "Asami? I need to ask something." Were they a couple now? Did they belong to each other? Should they live together and spend more time together? How would it be to be the Avatar and be with Asami? "Asami?"

"Mmm?" Asami said lazily and blinked her eyes open. "Sorry."

Korra kissed her forehead. "Sleepy?"

"A bit. But we can talk if you want," Asami said rolling over to face her her eye lids drooping. "Still listening."

"I- I'd like to." Korra paused. "You probably guessed this was my first time doing anything like that." Asami smiled softly. "And I'm so glad we did that, and no one has ever made me feel like that. So, if we could, you know, maybe..." Were there rules to these situations? Was this like the last time they needed to talk?

"Ah." Asami opened her eyes. "I know what you mean." She smiled. "I would be more than happy to try all that again, if you want to of course. You just need to ask..."

"I would feel a little awkward just blurting that out," Korra replied smiling.

"We can have a code word if it helps," she said lazily. "We can try all kinds of things if you want." She winked at Korra and closed her eyes as she rolled onto her back. "Or you can try with someone else too."

"Someone?" Korra echoed blinking.

"Being intimate like this but with whoever you want."

"You wouldn't mind that?" Korra asked puzzled.

"Of course not." She opened her eyes. "It's not like I own you. And if you don't want to sleep with me any more, I also won't mind."

Korra bit her lip. "This was..." She puffed her cheeks out. "I'm not sure how to describe it, but it was great. And..." Embarrassed now? After all that? "I do want to do this again." Asami grinned. "But... The same is true for you." Asami frowned. "If you want to try with other people..."

Asami smirked and started laughing. "Try? Oh, Korra, I'm not sure how much I have left to try by this point."

Korra flushed. "I mean; I know you've done this before. A lot. And... I'm glad and you really, really seem to know what you're doing." Her voice quivered with recent memory. "And you helped me so much when it was your turn... But I mean. I don't mind if you also want other people. And I'll be okay if you don't want to sleep with me either."

Asami studied her for a second. "As long as you're comfortable I don't want to stop too soon. This, that, all good. Maybe at some point as things change, but..." She rolled over, pressing herself against Korra again. "This was really good. I want to be with you like this again."

"I'd like that too," Korra murmured.

Asami was silent for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you love me?" Asami asked. She shuffled back a little to stare into Korra's eyes.

"O-of course I do," Korra said quickly.

"I'm not testing you. This is a genuine question." Asami chuckled. "I mean; are you in love with me?"

Harder. Not an easy question. What was it like being in love? So many stories, radio plays, novels filled with people in love, fighting against all odds for love. Usually the moment of revelation came with swelling music and a certainty beyond question from the couple. Two people wanting to be together forever. And after that a wedding and happily ever after mostly. Asami's novels seemed to fill the interim with a very large amount of sex - often before any kind of wedding, and some even dispensed with that aspect. But, it did not have to end up like that.

The people in the stories seemed to lose all their old friends when love came into the picture. No time for the others, only their partner seemed to matter. But to do so with Asami; to never see Bolin, Opal, Iroh, Tenzin, Wing, Wei, Su, Lin, Jinora, Ikki, Pema, Meelo, Rohan. No she could not do that. It would have been nice to see Mako grow old too - and it was not as if she had been in love with him. But; if she was lying in Mako's arms she would feel much the same way. Or Opal. Even Bolin-

What if Bolin was laying beside her right now? What if she had hiked all this way with him, embraced him, touched him and lain in this tent with him? Somehow it would be different from Asami. Something would be different if she was with Bolin. Asami was still watching her. "Sorry," she said. "Unfair question. Shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," Korra replied quickly. "I-"

Asami shook her head. "Not a serious question. Don't worry too much."

"I really do love you though. As my friend," Korra said, her pulse racing, fearing that might be the wrong answer.

"Same," Asami said after a pause. "We can just stay the way we are - if you like this arrangement? No strings, no restrictions, just us spending time together."

"I like that idea," Korra said, smiling as she kissed Asami.

Asami pulled back a little to gasp and let out a quiet moan. "Whoever taught you to kiss like that?"

"You did," Korra replied. "And a number of other things besides. I'm not sure if I got them right before so I could use some pointers? If you're amenable to that." Asami grinned. "Should I... demonstrate?"

"Oh, yes please."

* * *

"So; any advice?" Bolin asked. "I just don't know which of us was in the wrong." He sighed. "Or even if I'm still the same Bolin I was before..."

Iroh fidgeted. "I'm not exactly an advice giving kind of person but..." Iroh stared up at the ceiling. "Do you remember Asami's birthday?"

"You gave her a rose," Bolin said.

"I did. Well, before that, just after I first met you and her, I read a report that said Asami Sato, rich heiress rammed the leader of the Red Lotus with a Satobike. Just... reading that blew me away. And when I finally met her I found she was determined to reach her dreams; smart, ambitious, confident and passionate." He sighed. "But that Asami no longer exists in this world. It's very sad, but she's gone. If you had seen her when I found her in the Fire Nation..." He shook his head. "You reminded me a lot of her when you got back here. Both of you had been through more than you ever should have; so many people would just break down after all that. But neither of you came away from those experiences unchanged. The Asami that exists now is rebuilding her life and trying to move on. Only time will tell if she is more defined by who she was before those tragedies, or those tragedies now define her, or she is someone else again. No matter; I am determined to be there for her. And the same goes for you."

But everything seemed fine with Asami now. Ever since she got out of jail they had all celebrated together. She looked so determined during the press conference afterward. "I... I didn't realize. I just thought she was the same as she always was." Was Asami somehow hiding something?

"Well," Iroh said. "She may seem the same friend both you and Korra knew before, but please - just for a moment - imagine what it's like to be in her shoes. After finally mustering the courage to return here, she finds the people she trusted for nearly her whole life were ready and willing to toss her aside. All for nothing more than greed and political ambitions. You saw the trial; her own employees turned against her. Things are very different; she knows she has enemies now." He shook his head. "That changed her. Just like Tsubiku Bay," he murmured.

The thought had never occurred to him. All he had seen was a struggle for freedom. "I never thought... I'll still be her friend regardless."

"I know. She needs people like you, people like Korra. Someone who sees her as their friend Asami - not the CEO of Future Industries." Iroh gazed at him for a moment. "It's similar to your situation; finding something to go back to. Asami fought her battles and went back to her company; back to the life she enjoyed so much."

"So... I have to rebuild my life? Go back to who I am?" Bolin asked.

"Perhaps. Time, age, every experience changes us in every moment. But there does seem to be something inside that defines who we are. Something we can hold onto no matter what. You have to ask yourself; who are you Bolin?"

"I used to think I was just Mako's younger brother," Bolin replied. "He was everything to me. I wanted to be a hero - and people say I am one. But even with that I feel lost. It wasn't heroism; I only did what I needed to - what they needed me to. I'm not better or different to all the others who protected their loved ones. People saved my life and I don't even know their names. I just... want to belong somewhere. In a family with a home."

Iroh smiled softly. "You'll find your way Bolin."

"And... I want to be someone special to Korra. More special than just being her friend. But if she doesn't feel the same way; I... I need to accept that don't I? It's not like I can just force my dream on her," Bolin said, his head feeling light.

"You just need to tell her how you feel," Iroh said at a distance.

"But it's so hard! I'm more afraid to tell her what I feel than I was to face Kuvira again. And it was so easy before! The first time I met her I told her I thought she was gorgeous, strong, awesome and everything! I just... Can't imagine doing that again. And she couldn't possible blush and say yes when I ask her to go to dinner with me. I have this chance to say it now. But I'm scared. Why am I scared?"

"Because what she means to you has changed. The more you treasure an object, a feeling, a person, the more you worry about the potential loss. But not saying or doing anything means you will not fulfill your dream," Iroh said.

Bolin was quiet for a moment. "Did you ever worry about being rejected?" he asked. "Do you remember what it's like in the moment before you tell a girl you like her - and despite everything you've ever done together, there's this chance she'll say no?"

"I do," Iroh said fidgeting. Bolin frowned.

"You never had that did you?" he asked.

"Please, my ego is not huge enough to never wor-"

Bolin grinned. "Seismic sense." Iroh slumped. "Guess it was a trick in court?"

"It was." Iroh returned his smile. "I need to be ready though. You caught me rather off-guard. Plus I make a point of not lying to my friends." He sipped his drink. "But you are correct; I never have been rejected. Though I rejected many boys and girls in my youth."

"Must have been a regular heartbreaker in your teens," Bolin murmured.

"As if I could say yes to them all!"

"It wouldn't end well," Bolin agreed. "Mako lost two girls because he couldn't say no to either." He shivered and sighed. "But I am worried Korra and Asami will get back together. Especially now when I passed up the chance to say anything. They always wanted each other," Bolin muttered darkly.

"Did Korra tell you that?"

Bolin sighed. "No, but have you seen them together?."

"You can't just give up though. Talk to her," Iroh said.

"Can I ask you something? Something serious?" Bolin asked after a pause.

"By all means."

"Do you feel anything for Asami?" His eyes widened and he winced. "Sorry, that was rude. I meant; I know you and Asami are not a couple. But do you like her?"

Iroh was silent for a long moment. "I do like her. But, I don't think the situation is as simple as me liking Asami changing anything. I am aware she likes me too, but..." He stared at Bolin. "If I could spend the rest of my life with someone, I would be forever grateful if that person was Asami. But that would depend entirely on what she wanted - a very big if. She has dreams and ambitions far beyond any of mine and I doubt she would be comfortable marrying into my family and all that would then be expected of her. And I have no desire to pressure her into something like that. I'm not about to chase love; I've tried that in the past and I made mistakes. I won't be sad if I don't wind up with anyone."

"And if she was with Korra?" Bolin asked.

"I'd be happy for them - as long as they made each other happy naturally."

"You wouldn't feel sad for yourself?" Bolin stared at his glass. "What if Asami was your destiny?" Iroh blinked and frowned. "She got a dragon from the fortuneteller we met."

"And I was a turtleduck. Remember?" His gaze drifted and he murmured something that sounded like: "No wonder Auntie likes me." Iroh cleared his throat. "I feel it is worth noting I've been betrothed since birth-"

"You are? You never said-"

"Just a metaphor," Iroh said quickly. "My destiny is inextricably linked to the Fire Nation. Eventually I need to go back, and for want of a better word, marry her." Bolin tried not to snigger at the idea of Iroh in a wedding robe and dancing with the Fire Nation flag. "I might not get love in the end, but I won't stand in the way of anyone else. Especially someone like Asami. If Korra makes her happy then all the best to them. But I think your certainty is too hasty."

"But ever since you were born..."

"Don't feel sorry. Being the prince ensured I gained enormous privileges. You and Mako were far stronger." He lapsed into silence. "That fortuneteller. She said you had no destiny, correct?" Bolin nodded. "I would concur with the notion that you will create your own as you move through life. But you still need to talk about what you feel to Korra. Not just about romance; if you don't want Korra to shield you, she needs to know."

"Not sure how to bring it up-"

"What if the fortuneteller was wrong?" Iroh said suddenly. "What if your destiny was with Korra, but it never happened because you never said anything?" Bolin took a large sip of his drink. "Tell her before it gets too late and the problem becomes too big. And-" Iroh sighed. "Don't take that too seriously. If this was really your first fight then it'll likely be milder than-" He cut himself off. "What I mean is, if you can handle an argument now, you will be better prepared for the future. You'll do fine."

"I-I just need to think of something." Mako would know- He froze; still turning to his brother for support and comfort - even after he had said goodbye. What good was he to Korra? "But I'm pathetic. And... You know I'm just using you right? An older firebender. Could I be more obvious?" Bolin sniffed, tears beginning to flood his eyes.

"It's okay," Iroh said coming closer. "We're friends, and I am here for you-"

"Sorry for getting so emotional..."

"Part of being human," Iroh replied. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Are you sure? Your face is always blank in public," Bolin said.

"I might avoid showing emotion I admit..."

"You must be so annoyed..."

"No," Iroh said as he sat beside him. "It's more I really don't know what advice to give. Here." He slid Bolin's shirt up his back and started massaged his skin. "This is a specialty trick of my family. Relaxes people in minutes. How does that feel?"

"Mmm," Bolin said, his head spinning.

"And... if you want you can come with me to the Fire Nation with me. I'm supposed to be meeting Asami when she gets there. Maybe you can talk to Korra then?" Iroh said.

* * *

Asami blinked awake. Tent. Forest visible just outside. Something very warm and very soft nestled against her back. Not a dream. She glanced over her shoulder; a naked Korra curled against her. Asami smiled, closed her eyes and dozed for a bit longer, just enjoying the feel of Korra's skin as she breathed. Despite the circumstances, despite crashing her brand new invention, despite being stuck on this island with no real way off of it, and despite losing who knew how many hours to sex last night, Asami felt energized and ready to get moving. But what was the rush? Korra stirred and lifted her head some minutes later. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Looks close to ten," Asami said wriggling back against Korra.

"Guess we should break camp soon," Korra said wriggling back and planting a kiss on Asami's shoulder.

"Probably. But I'm going to remember this as a possible holiday spot in future. This was a great place to spend the night," Asami said as she reluctantly sat up.

"Let me know if you do," Korra said running her fingers down Asami's back. "I'd like to come back too." She rested her chin on Asami's shoulder.

Asami grinned and cupped Korra's cheek. "You'll be the first to know," she said kissing her quickly.

Getting dressed and breaking camp seemed like an awful chore; so much easier to let another day pass as they lazed around- No. They were here for Korra. That could wait; afterall who knew what tonight might bring? Hours of trekking through the jungle later and they finally caught sight of a ruined city "Sorry it took so long," Asami said, double-checking the map. "Behold! The Sun Warrior ruins."

"Hope there's something there that can help me," Korra said as they plunged back into the jungle and worked their way forwards. A set of stone steps lead them up onto one a walkway. Asami stared around the remains of the settlement as they followed the only path. "According to a lot of stories, this place is booby-trapped-" She broke off as a tile sank under her foot. "Uh-oh."

Korra was beside her in a moment and knocked away a torrent of yellow liquid spewing from a concealed opening. It smelled surprisingly sweet. "Is this some kind of acid?" Korra clicked her tongue. "This place is dangerous."

"That looked - and smelled - more like honey," Asami said staring at the pool distractedly.

"Stay close to me!" Korra said, not seeming to hear her. "I've had training to overcome obstacles like this-" A tile clicked under her foot and with a rumble the tiled floor below them began to drop away. "Come on!" Korra shouted and ran for a nearby opening pulling a soon out of breath Asami behind her. "Okay, hopefully-" Asami missed the rest as she ran right into something sticky spanning the width of the corridor, Korra spluttered a moment later as she hit the same obstruction.

"I can't move," Asami said after another struggle.

"Me either," Korra admitted after some rustling.

"Help!" Asami called.

"I don't think there's anyone to help," Korra said. "The people who set the traps probably don't like strangers."

"The traps might just be old? I think Zuko said something about the Sun Warriors now being a recognised ethnic group with a representative in parliament," Asami said looking around for anything to help them. "Um. But I think some of them do still live here."

"So they might help us out?" Korra asked.

"Maybe," Asami said. "Help!" she shouted. Nothing. No. Not quite. Something moved in the shadows and the head of a giant spider loomed out of the gloom. Asami gasped and shrieked at the top of her lungs. The head wavered for a moment and then moved in an odd, unnatural motion to reveal a girl about her age. A mask?

"Adventurers?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, we're just friends- I mean," Asami stumbled to a halt.

"Ah. Both meanings then! Treasure hunting girlfriends. Very rare," the girl said shaking her head.

"We're not!" Korra protested. She struggled with the webbing. "What do you want with us?"

"To give all outsiders a message. Please tell them we do not have any gold!" the girl said as she glared at them.

"We're not here for gold," Asami said in exasperation.

"Oh, so you admit it! You're here to loot all our cultural treasures! The ones that belong in our museum, not yours!" The girl stared at Asami.

"Look. I am Avatar Korra! I'm not here for anything but to learn about dragons. Asami is my friend who came with me..." Korra said as she tried to explain the situation quickly. The girl still looked skeptical but eventually cut them down.

"Come. We go see the dragons," she said and wandered away; Asami and Korra had no choice but to follow.

"Asami?"

"Mmm?"

"Adventurers has two meanings?" Korra asked. "I thought it was just... you know, stuff like having adventures."

"Ah." Asami flushed a little. "Well, it also used to be code. For... Um. What we did last night?"

Korra flushed too. "Ah." She grinned. "Adventurers. I kind of like that..."

* * *

"So, this is the first firebender?" Korra asked as she eyed the carved stone relief at the edge of the Sun Warrior settlement.

"Yes," an older Sun Warrior replied; the girl had lost interest in them as soon as they arrived. "He learned firebending from the dragons and many copied his movements to bend fire like them. I regret to admit that his name is lost even to us. Though many do believe in addition to being the first firebender, he was also the first Avatar."

"The first... I should try and talk to him next time I'm in the spirit world." She shook herself. "Anyway. I would like to meet Ran and Shaw - like Zuko and Aang did." It had helped both Aang and Zuko in the past. Surely it could help her too.

"The pair of dragons are representative of balance, of Yin and Yang. There are many brave women and men who pass this test alone..." She glanced significantly at Asami. "But it seems to work best with a partner. The dragons too are appeased by the presence of a pair with a bond. Miss Sato? Do you wish to accompany the Avatar?"

"Me?" Asami blinked. "I'd be honored, but I'm not a firebender. Or any kind of bender."

The Sun Warrior smiled. "A concern I have heard before, but not a problem. Perhaps I should mention Ran and Shaw will burn your friend if they are not pleased."

"That's supposed to be encouragement." Asami turned to Korra. "You have to?" She nodded and Asami shivered. "And what if I don't appease them?"

"Then you will both burn." The Sun Warrior held her expression for an uncomfortable moment, cracked a smile and laughed. "I'm kidding!" Korra heaved a sigh of relief. "They haven't flamed anyone for decades. But seriously, two people are more effective than just one - they seem to like it."

"Okay..." Asami said looking wary but brightened as Korra smiled appreciatively.

"It is decided then." The leader of the Sun Warriors fumbled in a nearby alcove. "Since you cannot bend, we grant you this substitute eternal flame."

"This is a candle," Asami said bluntly.

"Yes. I know." The Sun Warrior sighed. "Look, just go with it. The tourists tend to really get into the whole ceremony. The dragons... They like tradition, they like ceremony. Even if things are not quite right."

"If it helps," Asami said holding her candle up.

"Thank you," Korra whispered.

"You know the story of this?" The Sun Warrior asked ignoring their whispers. "Mimic the motions, perform the Dragon Dance?" Korra nodded. "Okay! Go have fun!" the Sun Warrior beamed.

"Still not sure about this," Asami murmured as she walked with Korra up the steps, the Sun Warriors pounding a steady beat on multiple drums. Korra glanced at her, her back stiff and inflexible. Asami was actively trembling.

"It'll be okay," Korra replied out the corner of her mouth as they stopped on the towering platform. Somewhere behind them a horn sounded and the ground shook. For a moment silence; the drum stopped and the last echoes of the horn faded into stillness. Then another rumble and the twin dragons of Ran and Shaw burst from their respective tunnels entrance at speed, flying and curling all around the platform. Korra held her hands up and hoped Asami was mimicking the movement correctly. "Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be," Asami said as the wind whipped and whirled around them.

"On three. One, two, three!" They ran through the Dragon Dance, one step at a time, the dragons continuing to circle under and around them. Old firebending forms; P'Li had taught her them years previously. They were almost second nature now. Asami was doing really well with them; shame she was not a bender - her form was excellent. As their fists touched with the final position the dragons settled to either side of them. "Here it comes," Korra said. "We can do this."

"Wait is this the part-" Asami started as Ran and Shaw both spat torrents of fire at them. Asami yelped in fear and Korra took an involuntary step back. The flames did not even come close to touching them and instead twisted into a multi-coloured vortex that loomed high above them. "Wow," Asami breathed.

Her friend's voice sounded distant. Korra blinked as the world lost focus and a wave of sensation flowed over her. The shifting patterns in the flame faded. Nothing. She span around. No sign of Asami, the dragons or even the stone platform. A familiar tingle in the back of her head. The spirit world. "Hi," a voice said behind her.

A man with long hair and a goatee stood watching her. "Hi," Korra replied. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course, Avatar Korra." He bowed.

She bowed back. "And should I know who you are?"

He grinned. "I doubt that. I am known as Avatar Wan."

"Nice to meet you." When was Wan from? She had not heard his name mentioned before; though only half of the known Avatars even had their names recorded. To many historian's frustration, some scribes in the past had decided there was no need to record individual Avatar's names since they were all reincarnations of the same person. Or at least that was the conjecture based on a succession of five centuries duration for one tremendously old Avatar. They knew the names after her time. Did that mean Wan was from before then?

"Did you come looking for me?" Wan asked.

"I'm not sure. I need a way to regain fire bending. I was hoping the dragons might be able to aid me. And the first firebender might be helpful. Not that I object to meeting you," she said quickly. "I always want to know more about my past selves," Korra replied.

"I believe you may have found what you seek. I am the first firebender." Wan bowed again as she stared at him. "And I share the honor of holding the title of Avatar first."

"How..." Korra tried as her words failed her. "I never managed to find anyone before Kyoshi. How are you here?"

"A specific spiritual connection without that I doubt I could communicate with you. You should thank my teachers."

"Ran and Shaw?"

"Yes," Wan said smiling. "But there are other matters we must attend to. Harmonic Convergence approaches and there is much you should know about it, your past and how the two have always been linked."

* * *

"Vaatu..." Korra said as the visions of Wan's past faded away. "So that's why... Will Vaatu return with Harmonic Convergence?"

"Yes," Wan replied, his expression becoming serious. "His prison will cease to hold him and he will wreak terrible chaos upon the world. But all is not lost. Just as I became one with Raava, with all four elements you can defeat him once more."

Korra's hand settled over her chest; the same spot Raava's symbol had appeared on Wan. "Can Vaatu merge with a host? Like Raava has?"

"Even I know so little about the spirits. But as you have seen we merged; I see no reason why Vaatu might not be able to do similar."

"You've given me much to consider. Thank you," she said bowing. "I got more than I wanted this time. But I promise you and every other Avatar; I won't let Vaatu win this time either."

Wan bowed back and faded away. Leaving Korra still in the spirit world. The truth of Harmonic Convergence; the phenomenon Zaheer wanted to subvert to control the world. Had he known just what was at stake? Hard to imagine when no one else had the slightest idea. Korra sighed. One final step - if the pattern held - to regaining her firebending. Her original teacher. P'Li appeared beside her; they were sitting beside the fire in the Red Lotus hideout later at night.

"P'Li?" Korra asked. "What is my fire?"

She smiled. "Fire is different to the other elements. Of all of the types of bending, we are the ones who can truly create." The usual lectures on combat. But the important information was still there. The philosophy, the nature. That distinction between the types of bending. Fire was a creative act; the other three elements used what was around her. "We create the fire within ourselves, but we cannot do it for it's own sake; we create our fire for a purpose."

So whom does P'lis fire burn? Korra knew the answer; what had lead the woman to strike at her in Republic City. "There is more to fire than power and destruction. It is your spirit, Korra. It can take many forms; anger, pain, happiness, hope and-" She caught Korra's gaze in her own "-love." P'li loved Zaheer more than anything else in the world; prepared to kill and die for him. Prepared to even end Korra's life at his word. Her words echoed in Korra's mind. "You will come to need something else as you grow older." Fire was the element of power. It was passion and life. Often used for damage and destruction. But someone else saw it differently; they wanted to use it to protect and fight to the end.

"You're... you're a good firebender, okay?" A familiar voice; Mako. "Thank you for taking care of Bolin. And rescuing me." Korra turned back to face him, to see him just like the way he looked on the rooftop of their apartment. The first time Mako was ever friendly to her.

"Thank you for helping me when we met. I'm... I'm glad I met you both. If it weren't for you..." A first meeting that had allowed for everything that followed.

Mako held out his hand. Korra looked at it and smiled. Her first handshake, the repeat should be as warm as that time. Korra reached out to touch him. "Goodbye Korra, Asami, until next time." Mako said.

"Goodbye, Mako." Flames burst into life all around her and her eyes blinked open, tears spilling down her cheeks. The swirling vortex of flame around her dissipated. She was lying on her back, her head on Asami's lap.

"Korra?" Asami asked stroking her hair.

"I'm okay." She grinned. "I can fire bend," Korra added as she sat up. She punched her fist forward, firing a ball of flame into the air. "Thank you, Mako," she shouted to the sky.

* * *

"You know, for a few moments there, your eyes glowed white," Asami said. "Bolin said you did that after the Red Lotus. When I was in trouble. Was that the Avatar State?"

"Guess it must have been!" Korra grinned. "It's been so long, I forgot I could even do that. I... I need to train for that too. Be able to control it." She sighed. "But now I have other things to worry about. We have until Harmonic Convergence to be ready for Kuvira."

"Why then?" Asami asked.

"Because of the spirit fused with her. Just like me," Korra said, her hand brushing her chest. "He'll be at his strongest then - and if he is what I sensed in Omashu..." She needed to prepare and talk to her previous selves.

"You learned a lot about yourself didn't you?" Asami asked.

"A surprising amount. Never thought I would meet the first like that," Korra said.

"Well, while you got a vision, I had an epiphany. This," she gestured back towards the dragon. "I think this is my destiny. Remember what you told me about the fortune teller? The dragon she saw?" Korra nodded. "After today, I'm sure she meant this; that destined to fly."

"And you should," Korra grinned.

The Sun Warriors greeted them and congratulated them. "See. All fine," the leader said. Someone cleared their throat. "Oh. Right. He came to find you two," she said waving at an old man in regal robes.

"Zuko!" Asami gasped.

"You here for us or just passing?" Korra asked.

"Here for you," he said. "There was some concern when you failed to reach the bases on time. So, I came to rescue you. And extend an invitation from the Fire Lord. My daughter requests your presence at the palace.

"Well," Korra said glancing at Asami. "How can we say no? Is Iroh going to be there too?"

"Prince Iroh should arrive shortly. The royal family takes hospitality very seriously and as befits the Avatar the intention is to welcome you formally. The entire family will be present-" He cut herself short and her eyes widened. "Ah."

"Something wrong?" Korra asked.

"Really the entire family?" Asami asked quickly and Zuko nodded.

"Is that a problem?" Korra asked.

Asami shook her head. "For most people, no. But in your case, that means she'll be there."

"She?" Korra's eyes widened. "Azula!"

* * *

v

v

v

Thank you for the reviews, Tbone511, Eras, Curiousmaq, Dreadking73, Queen FF, Kradeiz, Tbone511, Wingedswordyunagi, Shadowman20 and Guest. The Trial was the _most difficult _chapter to write of Book 3… so far. So thanks for your reviews!

_**Next chapter: The Lightning Master**_


	56. The Lightning Master

**Book 3:Lightning**

**Chapter 14- The Lightning Master**

* * *

Bolin glanced around the palace hallway in awe. Iroh watched him with a smile, frowning as his companion licked his lips. "Should my head be lower than hers? Is there anything I shouldn't do?" Bolin asked.

Iroh sighed. "Relax. Think of this like meeting my mother, not like meeting a Firelord."

"But, she's both?" Bolin shook his head. "Okay. How far from the throne should I be before I bow?"

Iroh blinked. "Throne? Oh, you mean that thing. Mother doesn't use it anymore. We're going to meet her in the office."

"Oh," Bolin said a little disappointed.

Iroh smiled. "It wasn't really conducive for actual work. Plus it tended to just intimidate people - not good for diplomacy. And..." Iroh glanced around himself and leant closer as he lowered his voice. "She actually did try it once but her robes got singed." Bolin grinned. "You can see it later if you want; some kids are in there for a field-trip."

"Field-trip?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah," Iroh said leading him down a side passage adjacent to the enormous imposing looking doors of what presumably was the throne room. "Our citizens pay for the palace via their taxes - only fair they should be able to visit the place they're paying for. Of course there's entry fees which means the tax can be spent on other things..."

"Huh," Bolin murmured.

Iroh stopped in front of a nondescript door, rapped on it and opened it without pause. Firelord Izumi looked up from a scroll and rose to her feet. "Good morning Iroh, Bolin," she said bowing to each in turn.

Fear seized Bolin's heart and his limbs went rigid. He bowed back as low as he could, his back aching as he held the awkward position. "Please excuse my intrusion." He stood up straight, staring right over the Fire Lord's head fearing to meet her eyes.

"Bolin..." Iroh tried.

"Daddy!" a voice called. Bolin blinked. A small girl - Earth Kingdom maybe - had charged from around the desk to clamp onto Iroh's leg. Daddy? The girl was not dressed in anything remotely resembling the robes Iroh and Izumi were wearing.

"Hi, Yuzu," Iroh said smiling. The girl grinned up at him and glanced at Bolin, her expression faltering. "It's okay," Iroh said gently. "He's a friend of Asami's."

"Is she here?" Yuzu asked excitedly as Bolin quietly asked how she knew Asami. Iroh did not seem to notice.

"Soon we hope," Iroh replied. "My daughter," he said to Bolin who just gaped at him. So many questions and none of them quick or simple to answer. But still; no royal robes for a princess? Wait; Iroh was not married - and had whatever he did have with Asami. So...

"I'm afraid I have some more to do, so I can't join you this morning," Izumi interrupted startling Bolin from his reverie. "Is there anything you wish to do Bolin?"

"I- Uh-" Bolin stuttered as his mouth seemed to go numb.

Izumi's lips quirked into a smile. "You said he liked history. Why don't the two of you show him around the palace? I'll be done in time for lunch," she said to Iroh.

"Sounds good. That okay Bolin?" He nodded vaguely. The firelord had spoken to him like an equal. "Okay. Yuzu? Want to show Bolin around the palace?" Iroh asked.

"Okay!" the girl said and grabbed Bolin's hand. "This way!"

Izumi smiled at him as he stumbled, Yuzu pulling him back out of the office and Iroh trailing a few steps behind him. "Relax," Iroh murmured as they walked back down the hall. "The family, the palace; they're nothing like grandfather's day. No one is going to execute you for not following protocol." Bolin nodded again. "So; is there anything specific you would like to see though?"

Bolin finally found his voice. "Everything."

Iroh smiled. "We'll see what we can do. We can certainly take you to the orchard, the banquet hall, what was the treasury, the secret bunker... We'll have to avoid the turtleduck pond for now."

"Turtleduck pond?" he asked. "Why not there?"

"Because my aunt is there. She's... not quite used to modern attitudes." Iroh met his gaze for a second as Bolin blinked at him in confusion. "Azula," he clarified.

"Oh. Oh!" Bolin said and quivered at the thought and visions from nightmares past of the cruel firebender with the blue flames. "Yeah, I think we can skip that for now."

"Possibly for the best. She's... better, but..." Iroh shook his head and lead Bolin towards a mural. "Anyway; we're going to leave her in peace. Yuzu? Can you tell Bolin who this is," he said gesturing at a huge image of a fire nation woman in flowing red robes.

"Sumika" Yuzu said smiling.

"Right," Iroh replied. "Do you remember anything about her?" Yuzu shook her head. "She began the family's dynasty. She became known as the mother of lightning after she discovered the technique. But, she was not the first fire lord; eventually she and her family staged a rebellion against Fire Lord Akemiya and took control of the capital and then the nation."

"She's..." Bolin gaped. "Amazing."

"Then she challenged each one of her siblings to Agni Kai for the position of Firelord," Iroh said in a less boastful voice. "She killed all of them."

"...is it too late to retract my previous statement?"

Iroh smirked. "I wouldn't worry. My family's entire history is like that..." He carried on down the corridor, prompting Yuzu for each name and elaborating on each - until one. Yuzu stared at the mural in confusion and shook her head. "It's okay. I can't remember her name either. And little of interest seemed to occur during her rule." He cocked his head to one side. "Need to remember to look this up..." He gestured at the next image. "Firelord Jing; he built the palace. It's been standing for more than eight hundred years now."

"That is some legacy," Bolin breathed.

"At a cost; he massacred the residents of the Xinpi forest in the Earth Kingdom and deforested the entire area. And that's not even getting into the forced labor," Iroh said drily.

"Is it too late to retract my previous statement?" Bolin asked. He cast a hasty glance at Yuzu as she skipped ahead of them and grabbed Iroh's arm. "Is it true that the firelords had-" He lowered his voice before hissing "-concubines?" Try as he might he could not shake the curiosity.

Iroh barely glanced at Yuzu who had become distracted by the animals in the border of the unnamed Fire lord ahead of them. "They did." He shrugged. "The practice was still occurring at the time of my grandfather. Those still alive no longer live in the palace, but I assure you they are all being well taken care of. Grandfather never had any as far as I know, and mother was never really interested like that - so none for her either."

"Are you... You know, allowed to?" Bolin asked feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Are you trying to apply for such a position or is this purely academic?" Iroh asked arching an eyebrow.

"Academic!" Bolin blurted.

Iroh grinned. "I kid. I can as far as the law is concerned - neither Grandfather or mother passed any kind of ban, but despite that I won't."

They carried onto the next image. These later Fire Lords were far more memorable, had more interesting lives and Yuzu remembered their names easily. The history was a faintly surreal mix of funny and scary all at the same time. So much brutality and wholesale destruction from some. Others suffered entirely ignoble ends or short, quiet lives. A few died in a manner singularly appropriate to the devastation they inflicted upon the world. Few lived to be as old as Zuko - many not even as old as Izumi. Most usurped by members of their own family; ambitious sons and daughters with convenient alibis upon discovery of the body - and yet always the person next in line for the title. Sozin's portrait was unmistakable, the images surrounding his face consisting of lava and terrible destruction. Bolin shivered. Those had to be airbenders near the bottom of the image, pleading for their lives as the fire enveloped them. "Zuko had this one repainted," Iroh commented distantly. "Ozai had a grand tribute painted when it was originally painted here. Grandfather refused to let it remain when he took the throne. He felt - as mother and I do - that we must accept history no matter the nature of it. Even if our name suffers."

"Did he just paint over the original?" Bolin asked, his gaze skimmed the surface looking for evidence of the former image. "And who did it?"

"I believe Sokka offered to provide the picture, but grandfather demurred. I cannot remember who ultimately did paint this one. As far as I know the original is actually elsewhere - kept apart from these scenes," Iroh said. He gestured. "See? The tiling is a very slightly darker shade from the surroundings." Bolin peered at the near indistinguishable tiles as Iroh walked to the next picture. "And of course, you know Fire Lord Ozai..."

Bolin gaped at the portrait as he hurried to join him. "You... you look just like him!" he exclaimed gaze flitting between Iroh and the image.

"I seem to get that a lot."

"Sorry," Bolin winced.

Iroh shrugged. "The nature of families; he is my great-grandfather. The fact we look similar is only natural."

"So, when you get to be Fire Lord... Will you grow your hair and beard out?" Bolin asked. Iroh just gave him an odd look and walked further on. "Fire Lord Zuko," he said quickly to change the subject. "I know all about him."

Iroh nodded. "I would be surprised if there was anything I could tell you you did not already know. And of course, Fire Lord Izumi at the end." He smiled as he stopped opposite his mother's mural. "Thanks to her the nation has never been more prosperous. Which surprised many; more than one Fire Lord has focused with single-minded devotion on economics and the accumulation of wealth. They did the nation few favors. So much of our wealth was amassed at the cost of the brutal exploitation of the other tribes. Grandfather began the change, but it was mother who was the first to focus her attention on education, health care and land reform. And we have her to thank for the nation being as strong as it is. Maybe it helped she was the first non-bender firelord. Long may she reign."

"Long may she reign," Bolin echoed. "So; that your spot?" he asked gesturing to the empty space ahead. Iroh nodded. "So... What do you want to be remembered for?"

"Let's see. I hope for the least violent reaction to Sozin's comet at least. And one more thing; it will be for something no one else has tried." Iroh's fingers brushed against the wall.

"Something?" Bolin asked.

Iroh smiled and shook his head. "Later. Not for a long time yet. And only if I can. But, I could do with some ideas about how to deal with the comet."

"Me?" Bolin asked.

"I know it is a delicate subject, but you lived with a firebender for so long. And for all you knew, Korra was one too. So, how do you think us best to deal with their increased power when the comet arrives? I think we can safely discount the vast majority of the populace but the opportunists and the gangs... They might try something."

Bolin frowned and stared at the floor. "Well. You can't just lock them up or anything..."

"Indeed not. The fallout in the press would be devastating," Iroh replied.

"Well-" Bolin began.

A servant hurried up to them. "Prince Iroh! The Avatar and Asami Sato have been been delayed."

"What? Why?" Iroh asked.

"Unknown. We received a message from Fire Lord Zuko by hawk that the three of them will arrive in the Caldera City tomorrow," the servant replied

"At least it sounds like they are unharmed despite the delay. Thank you." The servant bowed and hurried away. "Well. One more today until you get your chance," Iroh said.

"Yeah," Bolin said, worry welling up inside him. For a few moments he had been able to not think about saying anything to Korra.

* * *

Korra and Asami were giggling and grinning when they wandered into the palace the next day. They both looked great; a few scratches and bruises, but Korra looked on top of the world and Asami looked like the last year had never happened - aside from the shorter hair. "Welcome to the Fire Palace Avatar Korra, Asami Sato," Iroh said and bowed to them both as they bowed back.

Korra was biting her lip, her body shaking a little. "Korra," Asami hissed. Korra's face broke into a grin and she slapped her hand over her mouth. Iroh sighed.

"Robes-" Korra squeaked, her shoulders hunching.

"I think you look very regal," Bolin said quickly and froze as Asami put her head in her hands.

Korra took a deep breath as she got herself back under control. "I think he looks very... princey?" She glanced at Asami who looked skeptical. "I do. I just... never thought I'd seem him dressed like that. Really, that looks like-"

"Yes, the curtains in my office," Iroh sighed. "I blame the royal tailor. Everything matching might seem a fine idea until..." He shook his head.

Bolin's heart leapt as Korra grinned at him. "Didn't expect you to be here," she said.

"Me neither," he smiled and shook his head. "Iroh offered and I- I'm glad you're okay - both of you. But we were waiting for you yesterday?"

"Ah. About that..." Korra said.

"The, um, biplane crashed," Asami said.

Bolin's eyes widened. "'Crashed'?" he echoed. "You weren't hurt were you?"

"No! We were fine. We survived," Asami replied. "Well, obviously."

"You didn't have any problems being stranded like that?" Bolin asked.

"No. No problems..." Asami's voice took on an odd tone and she shot a curious smile at Korra who returned the expression. Just what had happened?

"Well, I doubt your timing could be better," Iroh said clearing his throat after a few seconds of awkward silence. "We are about to gather for dinner. If you two would care to join us?"

"Yes please!" Korra said. "I'm starving."

Iroh lead the way to the dining hall and they were soon joined by Zuko, Mai, Izumi and Yuzu. Asami took great pleasure in introducing Korra to the other members of Iroh's family, and Bolin could not help but feel a touch of jealousy; Asami was almost part of that family. No. How could he be jealous? The price Asami paid for that kind of circumstance was monstrously too high.

"We've heard a lot about both of you," Zuko said as they settled down and he looked between Korra and Bolin. "Asami has told us about several of your adventures together."

"Don't let him get started," Mai interrupted quickly. "Otherwise he'll give you the whole history of himself when he joined Avatar Aang's merry band."

"Asami told me Bolin would like to hear it," Zuko replied reproachfully.

"Yes," Mai replied. "But there are others here who have heard your stories nearly four thousand times now." She snatched up her chopsticks and began eating. "I do not need to hear about you practicing your introduction to the group any more times."

Korra was glancing around a little nervously. "Hey, um, is... is Azula going to join us?" Asami shared her nervous look, both panicked as the others seated at the table froze.

"I'm afraid my Aunt prefers to eat alone," Iroh replied after a long pause.

"'Afraid'?" Korra echoed just under her breath and Asami nudged her. She did not push the issue and soon There was so much food here. Platter upon platter of sushi and sashimi. A feast unlike any Bolin had experienced before. Even Asami's home had provided nothing quite on this scale. Was this normal? Or a royal welcome for the Avatar? He glanced at Korra. No tension, no trying to avoid his gaze. She smiled at him whenever they made eye contact and he looked away in panic. Maybe it all had been just miscommunication. "It works!" Korra said. "Look Bolin!" A stream of water floating in the air from her shoulder, two chopsticks held in the right position within it. With a look of concentration she lifted her bowl with her hand and chomped away at her rice. "Perfect."

"That's awesome," Bolin said and smiled, but it felt somehow wrong.

The evening passed with relaxed chatter and such amazing food, but still he could not relax; not alongside the royal family like this. As much as Iroh tried to impress upon him that he could be relax, it was hard to ignore how well-mannered the family was and how poised they looked while eating. Bolin wandered away after dinner as Izumi drew Korra to one side to discuss some political matter. Really, he should care more, but his heart was not in it right now. He wandered outside and slumped on the edge of a walkway looking towards one of the palace gardens. The evening air slowly cooled. He should go back.

"Bolin?" He glanced up, surprised to see Asami looking concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

His stomach twinged sympathetically but he just nodded. "Yeah. Just wanted to be on my own."

"Okay." Asami nodded. Bolin stared back at the garden. "Can I sit here?" she asked.

"I guess," Bolin said.

Asami settled beside him and stared out into the garden. "You seem... tense?" she tried after a pause.

"Tense?" Bolin asked, trying to will himself into a more relaxed state. It did not seem to be working.

"Yeah. Something's gotten to you and you seem a little distracted? And from what Iroh was saying just before it sounds like it might be something I've done or something Korra's done," Asami said. "I can't talk for Korra, but I'm not sure if I have done something - but I'm sorry if I did?"

"It's not you. We had a fight," Bolin said, glancing behind him - no sign of Korra. He did not want her overhearing any of this. "A few days ago. But it's like she doesn't even remember it happening?"

"I don't think she think's it much of a problem," Asami said. "She never mentioned it." She fell silent. "But she seemed okay at dinner. It's not like she was avoiding you or anything. So, I don't know what happened, but if you think there's a problem you should talk to her. Nothing's going to be fixed by worrying about it. And it sounds like it was miscommunication more than anything-" Asami broke off as Bolin got to his feet.

"Sorry. I think I need to lie down for a bit." He stalked away, ignoring her concerned questions.

* * *

The young girl - Yuzu - seemed to be quite possessive of Asami during the meal. She watched Korra all the while, ensuring she was always between the two of them. It was sort of endearing. She seemed to want to follow Asami when she excused herself, but looked questioningly at Iroh who shook his head. Yuzu stayed put. Korra waited until she was looking at her again and then used her water tentacle to retrieve a platter of komodo chicken from the other end of the table. That pretty much got everyone's attention, but Yuzu's was the most fun as she gaped at the water as Korra wound it back to her and then blew a wreath of flame over one piece to heat it up. She stared as Korra chomped away at it. "I can cool your drink down - if you like," Korra offered. Yuzu smiled in delight and held her glass up. Easy to cool it down with a flick of her fingers, the smaller girl startled by the surge of condensation on the outside.

"Thank you!" she said and cautiously sipped at the drink. She looked so much like Iroh - it would be interesting to know who her mother was. Korra must have been hungrier than she thought - the meal had been going on for a long time and almost everyone else had vanished off elsewhere leaving her with Izumi, Iroh and Yuzu.

Korra gratefully put her bowl down. "That was amazing. My compliments to the chef."

"I will ensure he receives them," Izumi replied. She glanced around. "If I might take up a little more of your time? I have some points I would like to discuss in private."

"Sure," Korra said.

"I'll be there in a minute," Iroh said. "I think it's pretty much past Yuzu's bedtime." Putting Yuzu to bed seemed to take no time at all - not surprising given the girl could barely keep her eyes open at the table. Iroh got to Izumi's office only moments after his mother and Korra. A pile of newspapers lay on the otherwise neatly arranged desk. Korra leafed through them finding articles praising and damning the royal family and their recent actions. Many were in favor of the lack of military action and efforts for peace; others the exact opposite.

"Your thoughts Avatar Korra?" Izumi said. Korra turned; the Firelord and her son were watching with interest. She replaced the papers on the pile. "Are we weak and cowardly? Or wise and noble?"

Iroh chimed in before she had a chance to reply. "Many of our citizens want war; they feel it is necessary."

"I get the impression you disagree," Korra said softly. Iroh nodded. "But even if you didn't; I'm not about to just stand back while you declare war."

"As one would expect from the Avatar," Izumi said smiling. She sat at her desk. "I would ask that what I am about to tell you does not leave this room." She took a deep breath. "As much as we wish to avoid war, we have been pushed to action. We have dispatched undercover agents to facilitate the rescue of the Earth Empire prisoners."

"What, when?" Korra asked.

"After Kuvira tried to kill my son." Izumi's face was serious, her lips drawn into a thin line.

"As much as she likes to make out she has everything under control, there are still people who hold a lot of sway in private," Iroh said. "A number of high ranking collaborators have been promised full Fire Nation citizenship if they can assist in smuggling people out of the kingdom. Though it' won't be unconditional; war crimes are still war crimes. The guilty will be punished."

"I thought the Great Uniter released all the prisoners," Korra said slowly.

"She released some thousand, but it cannot be close to them all. We now believe her claims of execution were a deliberate fabrication. She needs them for labor," Izumi said.

"Why not simply tell everyone what you've told me? That ought to shut the critics up," Korra asked.

"And let her know they're coming?" Iroh shook his head.

"The people do not seem willing to take on the lessons of the past," Izumi said with a sigh. "A queen dies and the kingdom descends into chaos. Simply killing Kuvira would likely cause a similar outcome. As a judgement from the Avatar it would be less contentious. Military leaders and wealthy family are poised to seize control in the event of another destabilization - I doubt I need to illustrate the after-effects of that situation. As much as the Earth Empire is formed with the blood of the monarchy, it remains a new country. Those within it wish for stability and peace just like many others. One question of great importance of late is the fate of the monarchy; should it be restored?"

Korra frowned about to ask how when Iroh spoke up. "And the calls for war have sounded every since my injury," he added. "People were angry because of my family's past before the Queen died. And now many are angry that we aren't calling for war or take exception to the refugees coming here for their own safety."

"At least you resisted the impulse for revenge. Noble," Korra observed.

"Not that noble," Iroh said leaning back against the wall. "Our nobility might be prized but there is always more at work than mere honor. Say we sent our ships and army against Kuvira. What reason would she then have to not simply slaughter her prisoners? All our attack would gain was a show of force - the cost would be massively too high. We seek to solve the issue through diplomacy. Or - to our shame - via spies in the night; not honorable but it will save the lives of thousands."

"Or there's me," Korra said. "I... I wanted to end this quickly. I knew that treaty was just a means to protect her. As soon as I can master the Avatar state I'll confront her. She's waiting for Harmonic Convergence - if I get to her before that... I can end both of them." Anything to prevent one nation, one tribe going to war with another all over again. Maybe they might find a more suitable leader for the kingdom.

* * *

Korra squinted at Iroh across the training room, past the ranks of weapons and bows. "Shoot," she commanded.

Iroh sighed and lowered the bow he was aiming at her. "Are you really sure about this?" Behind him Asami and Bolin both looked tense. She wavered for a moment but clenched her fist. She could do this.

"Do it," she repeated. Iroh took a deep breath, pulled the bowstring back and let the arrow fly straight at her. A twist of airbending and the arrow tumbled over her shoulder and clattered against the floor. "Again," she commanded. Iroh hefted a spear and hurled it towards her. Easier - it was nowhere close to fast as the arrow. Iroh repeated his attacks with a kunai and this time Korra deflected it with metalbending. "Not fast enough," she muttered.

"I couldn't even see the attack," Bolin commented.

"And neither could I," Iroh said, his hand touching his shoulder for a moment. "Whatever it is, it is fast."

"I feel like the rest of you are in some exclusive club," Asami sighed. "Not that I envy you getting attacked like that, but what she does do?"

Korra nodded. "Well. I can try and do it. It's gotta be mostly metalbending? Right?"

"Likely," Iroh said. He hurried off and soon returned with one of the metal spheres.

"Bolin?" Korra asked.

"Talking to the wrong earthbender," he replied. "But if it's metal; yeah I bet you're right."

Korra plucked the sphere from Iroh's outstretched hand. "Okay, so, she span around and-" Korra pivotted on her heel, trying to remember Kuvira's movements as she faced her in Omashu. Was the spinning necessary? Hard to tell. As she swung around to face the target, Korra pushed the sphere forward with her metalbending. The impact made a sharp crack as it hit the wooden target, but it seemed to have done little damage past a small dent. "No good."

"Like that but faster I guess?" Asami said. She peered at the target and plucked the metal sphere from the ground. "To get this inside either of your shoulders, it has to have been going a lot faster." She stared at Korra's arms for a moment. "Not as fast as lightning, but if it really was too fast to see." She gripped the sphere. "I... I might be able to make armour to stop these. Not quickly though."

"That would help. In the meantime. We figure she has to be holding these, right?" Korra asked and Iroh nodded. "So, it's not a perfect technique. If I see her doing her spinny-thing I should be able to grab the metal or block it with earth..."

"Lightning would be your best bet. She can't possibly be that fast-" Asami mused.

"Yeah, it's what Mako used to finish Amon," Bolin interrupted. "And what killed him."

"Bolin, I'm sorry-" Asami started.

"No," Bolin shook his head. "Mako didn't want to teach Korra because he wasn't confident. He'd want her to learn it if she really needed to. If she could use it to protect people." He smiled, but it was not reaching his eyes. Mako was going to be a sore subject for him for a very long time. Asami seemed to notice too.

"Hey, Bolin, ever sparred?" Asami asked as she changed the subject.

"But you-" He broke off as she threw a kendo stick to him. "Oh," he said. "Not really."

"Well, in case you ever need it - I can show you the basics." She lead him to one of the padded floors and started running through basic drills. Korra sidled up to Iroh.

"So. I can bend all four elements. And I have Kuvira to contend with. Any chance you can teach me lightningbending?"

Iroh grimaced. "I was waiting for you to ask. And if you had done so a year ago then..."

"Ah, your arm. Sorry. I should wait-"

Iroh interrupted her. "My arm isn't the problem." He gestured to her side. Her hand clutched at her empty sleeve.

"Oh," Korra said and sighed.

Iroh smiled. "Don't give up hope. My experience with lightningbending has always used two arms, but I am far from an expert. My own teacher speculated on the technique after my injury. She has just recently clarified that she can perform lightningbending with just one arm."

"Well, let's go talk to them-"

"It's Azula, Korra," Iroh said bluntly. "My aunt."

Former Fire Lord Azula, the one who came the closest to killing Aang. Conqueror of Ba Sing Se. "Is she... Would she be willing to teach me?" Korra tried.

"I don't know," Iroh replied after a pause.

"Well..." Korra fidgeted. "Maybe you can learn from her and then teach me." Iroh opened his mouth to reply and Korra talked over him. "No. We don't have that kind of time. I'm going to have to ask her, aren't I?" Iroh nodded.

* * *

The thought of such a legendary figure as Azula conjured up images a towering figure of a woman. Lightning would crackle in the very air around her and malice would flow from her like a fog. More than a glimpse would be akin to a death sentence if she was so inclined. Korra shivered as Iroh lead her through the palace corridors. Where was she? Locked in some subterranean vault, chained up and snarling fire all the while? It would be unlikely she could have a civil conversation with Iroh in that state. So not there. Plus she had worked out lightningbending recently so-. Korra blinked as they entered the huge inner garden and walked towards the lone grey-haired inhabitant beside the turtleduck pond. Korra's blood ran cold. Was this how they kept her sated? Killing defenseless creatures like this? A sick price for a sick woman. Look at her; how she fed the- the bread. Korra blinked. Bread? Small crumbs of bread rained down from the older woman's hands to the happy quacking of the turtleducks below. Azula was feeding them? The creatures themselves seemed unfazed that someone like Azula was so close to them. Somehow.

"It's not poisoned bread is it?" Korra asked.

Iroh shushed her urgently. "Don't even joke about that. She loves the turtleducks. If anything were to happen to them-"

"Junior?" Azula asked with her back to them. "You normally come alone."

"I though I would introduce you to a friend of mine. Aunt Azula," Iroh said standing up straight. "I present, Avatar Korra."

The elderly woman turned, nonthreatening until Korra saw her eyes. Azula's gaze had lost none of it's famed potency. A stray memory - Aang's? - of her staring. Okay. Be respectful, just think of her as royalty, but not the relaxed kind like Izumi or Iroh; she was very traditional. "Lady Azula," she said and bowed.

"What is she doing here?" Azula demanded, ignoring Korra.

"She wanted to meet you. I mentioned you were the best firebender in the family and-"

"Flattery will do you no good now, Junior," Azula snapped. "Leave me be-"

"Lady Azula," Korra said loudly. The older woman looked pointedly away from her. "You are the greatest lightningbender in the world. Prince Iroh informed me that you alone know how to bend lightning with just one arm. I wish to become your student in these matters." Her gaze shifted and locked with hers. No hate, no humor. There was nothing in the eyes that stared back at her. "I hold no grudge or attachment to the past. So... I believe we can work together now."

Azula's shoulders hunched and she threw her head back as she laughed. "Your scripting needs improvement Junior! Normally you are so much more subtle."

"I didn't-" Iroh began.

"Those were all my own words," Korra said. "I was trying to be respectful. I need to learn lightningbending from you. It's the only chance I have against the Great Uniter." Azula calmed and looked back at her with an appraising eye.

"You have control over four elements and cannot defeat one earthbender?" She spat the last word. Korra rankled; maybe she did not need Azula's help. The Avatar State ought to do the trick. Azula was chuckling again. "I almost forgot. I killed your predecessor."

"Almost," she snapped back.

"I remember events a little differently," Azula said stepping closer. "He died. If not for his companions you would have arrived that much sooner." She smiled. "An important lesson; you Avatars are not invincible as much as it might seem. Or perhaps just not very smart."

Respect. She had to remain respectful as much as she wanted to scream. "Fine," Korra said. "Sorry for bothering you," she added as she stalked away from the pond.

* * *

"Avatar Korra!" Zuko called as Korra strode down the hall, Iroh trailing behind her. "Might I have a moment of your time- Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Your... sister," Korra said through gritted teeth.

Iroh coughed. "Korra wished to learn lightningbending. Aunt Azula was... less than receptive to the request."

"Ah." Zuko sighed. "She certainly has an effect on people, doesn't she? Iroh? Could you keep our other guests company for a while?" Iroh nodded and carried on down the corridor.

"What was it you wanted?" Korra said. Blunter than it should have been. She winced. "Sorry, I'm just-"

Zuko shook his head. "Don't worry. Here, please come into my study." He ushered her into a small room nearby, the shelves crammed with scrolls and trinkets. "Tea?" he asked.

"Sure," Korra said, itching to get started. "Fire Lord Zuko, I-"

"Just Zuko," he said as he cut her off and poured out two cups.

"Zuko then. How may I help you?"

Zuko studied her for a moment. "I did want to ask about your encounter with Aang in the spirit world." Korra started to reply but he kept on talking before she could. "But that can wait. For now I would like you to tell me about what happened with my sister."

"She just refused. Well, and she mocked me and made a point of bringing up what happened with Aang. In Ba Sing Se." Zuko winced. "I tried asking her nicely and she said she didn't want to train me. Now I'm not sure there's anything I can do about it."

"I think there is," Zuko said sipping his tea. "She has always been the smarter of us siblings. All my life I have had to deal with her aware of my intentions even before I voiced them. She was always an expert in pushing you into losing control and snapping at her - and as such she wins. But for all her cunning she has been hurt more than once. She's not emotionless no matter how much she seems like that."

"Oh, I noticed. She hates me," Korra huffed.

Zuko shook his head. "Hate is too strong a word. She doesn't know you. Dislike is more the kind of description I would use. She wants to destroy her you know - the Great Uniter. But I think she's aware that she can't - or rather she could try but her comfortable life these last decades; that would all vanish. She knows you on the other hand can do so without any of problems like that."

"She wanted revenge? For Iroh?"

Zuko grimaced. "Again, I'm not sure revenge is the right word. She'll kill with slim provocations in other situations. The Red Lotus - yes the same group as far as I can tell - almost came undone at her hands when they tried to assassinate Iroh. He was awestruck when she fought them away - and they in turn are fortunate she never was able to catch up. Which is part of the problem." Zuko set his cup down. "You destroyed them last year. She does not give up grudges; she wanted to be the one to eliminate them. You stole that opportunity from her - even if we all believed they had long since been destroyed. And now you are likely to remove another opportunity for her with Kuvira."

"But if she can't-" Korra shook her head. "If I'm the only one who can do it, then why-?"

"Pride, Korra. It is a powerful force - especially for one like Azula."

"So much so she's willing to give up on any kind of revenge by not helping me?" Korra asked heatedly.

"Not something she will want to be reminded of. I would advise against mentioning that. She will resist forever rather than swallow her pride." He sighed. "I can think of one thing, but it is a gamble. My sister is easy to offend, but she has also been bored for years. She likes a challenge. More specifically she likes to win challenges. I am sure she would like an amusing distraction..."

* * *

"Lady Azula!" Korra said as loud as she could. The older woman kept her back turned. "If we work together then we will be able to defeat the Great Uniter. So; please, teach me."

"No."

Korra sighed. "At least allow me to prove I am worth your time."

Azula stiffened and glanced over her shoulder. "Why bother? If you cannot stand up to the Great Uniter, then why bother with me?" she asked.

"That was before I got fire back. And what else do you have to lose?"

Azula turned around and seemed to finally see her. "Fine. Meet me in the inner courtyard in an hour. For your sake, you had better not disappoint me," she snapped and turned back to her turtleducks. Korra allowed herself a faint grin. At least she had gotten Azula to fight her. But now she had an hour to kill and no distraction was going to be sufficient to let her ignore the impending fight. Korra headed straight for the arena and impatiently waited, running through kata and firebending drills. Azula arrived without warning - presumably an hour had passed. She made no move to stop or talk to her, just stood and watched her for a long moment. "Fight me."

Korra frowned. "What?"

"Use whatever you wish Avatar. You have little to fear; the death of one Avatar is more than enough for me." Azula grinned.

"You think you can take me down?" Korra scowled.

"I already have," Azula said dismissively. "You look different now, but I know deep down you're still the same boy I destroyed once before."

Korra clenched her fists. Calm. "I will use only fire. It's fair."

"Then show me."

Korra punched her first fireball at Azula. The blue flame was startling as it sprang from Azula's hands and she batted her fireball away. Beautiful and somehow cold. Doubtful it was anything less hot than her own flames. Age had not slowed Azula. Once Korra would have assumed firebenders grew less potent with age; the element required so much movement and acrobatic motion. How could an elderly woman keep up with that? Bad assumption. Azula was different to Mako or P'Li. She did not leap or run as they had; instead every movement was small, focused and devastating. The first fireball Korra caught blasted her backwards across the courtyard.

But was it an attack or was Azula just batting away her own attacks? Less movement, and for this match so much more effective. The old woman was unpredictable, powerful and not one of her own attacks had shifted Azula's feet. Meanwhile it was all Korra could do but get out of the way of the blue fire. "Seventy years Avatar! Seventy years and this is all you can do?" Azula's grin was terrifying and the fight had tousled her hair. "I should have challenged you years ago. To think it would be so easy!"

Korra punched fireball after fireball at her. Still no counterattack. She continued, putting more and more force into each blast until one at last forced Azula to take a step back. She scowled and retaliated with a new blast of blue fire. The explosion swept Korra off her feet and she fought desperately to keep the flames back.

"Stop this nonsense!" A voice roared. The flames above Korra winked out of existence and she scrambled onto her feet as the newcomer strode through the hazy air. Iroh. He glared at her and Azula as they breathed heavily, the smoke making breathing difficult. "You're going to burn down the entire palace if you don't stop!" Korra glanced around; several timbers and exposed beams were smoking and charred. "So please. If you must kill each other, go elsewhere." He gestured and two servants darted forward holding cups of water out to each. Korra gulped hers down, never taking her eyes off Azula.

"Count yourself lucky, Avatar," the older woman replied, water dripping from her face.

"Like he said. We need a rematch," Korra retorted. "Somewhere spacious."

"Perhaps. But you need new tricks first. If you repeat that performance I may well die of boredom." Korra sighed. "But, it was at least not an amateurish performance. I consider it at least decent. Take solace in that if you wish."

"Decent?" Korra echoed.

"I never even needed lightning. And still you were troubled by my attacks," Azula said.

"And I didn't use any of the other elements," Korra replied.

"I would hope you are better with them," she chortled. "I heard about your teacher. Was that really the best that combustion bender could do?"

Korra blinked. How had their confrontation gone all those years ago? "Yes. She could not bending lightning though." Korra hesitated. "And I killed her." Azula smiled as Korra shivered. Had Zuko been wrong? "Please teach me what I need to know?"

Azula kept staring at her. "Ask then."

"What?"

She sighed. "What does a student say to their master? What does the water tribe teach these days? Or perhaps the Red Lotus are to blame?" Azula shrugged.

"Master Azula, please teach me," she said fighting back anger as she bowed.

* * *

Bolin stared forlornly at the Sakura trees. He was doing himself no good at all not talking to Korra, but it was tough. So much at risk. What if she did not care any more? And maybe it if had been nothing more than miscommunication, might he have waited too long to say something? "Bolin!" Asami again. He turned to face her. "Want to see Korra learn lightningbending?"

He shook his head. "I'm good. You should go though."

"I'd have thought you'd want to see Korra-"

"I don't like lightning," he said fiercely as a shiver wracked him.

"Sorry," Asami said.

He glanced at her. "It's okay. I never got a chance to tell you-"

"I should have thought. Hey, do you want to look around the palace with me?" Asami asked, changing the subject. "Or did you already?"

"I did," Bolin said nodding. "But... I never got to see the throne room."

"Then let's go check it out," Asami said she grabbed his arm and Bolin let himself be dragged by her. Iroh was in his office and only too willing to show them the room.

"So," Iroh said, his voice echoing in the gloomy emptiness. "This is the throne room." He smiled. "My grandfather was the last to use it for it's intended purpose. I suspect will remain the case."

"You're not going to?" Bolin asked.

Iroh shook his head. "I like my office more. There's no desk."

"And it is pretty dark in here," Asami said peering around.

Iroh lead them up the concealed staircase to the dais looming above the rest of the room. "There's a trench just here," Iroh pointed. "Oil is piped into it to produce flames. Looks pretty terrifying when it's working. Grandfather said Great-grandfather delighted in using it to intimidate everyone." He glanced from the throne to Bolin. "Want to try sitting there?"

"Can I?"

Iroh shrugged. "In the end it's just a fancy chair."

Bolin settled onto the seat and stared into the darkened room. "I feel... powerful."

"How about now?" Iroh snapped his fingers and the trench ignited a low wall of flames between him and the rest of the room.

"Wow!" Bolin stared at the flickering fire.

"Can I try?" Asami asked as Bolin scrambled out of the chair. She sat down looking every bit as beautiful and elegant as she always did. Then Asami cackled and threw her head back as she laughed. "I am Fire Lord Asami! You will all rue the day you crossed me!" she boomed. Bolin applauded. "Iroh, now you do it."

Iroh sighed but took his turn. "I wish my son to be exiled and futilely look for the Avatar! And when Sozin's comet returned we will remake the world in my image." He broke off as Asami pulled on his arm.

"A little too real for my liking," she said in a faint voice.

"Sorry." He leant back and sighed. "This gloomy place is getting to me. How about we have a look around the city? Bolin? Asami? Neither of you have been here before have you?"

Asami shook her head. "Sounds good. Bolin?"

"Sure. I guess," Bolin replied feeling somehow helpless. Iroh's tours of the city spanned multiple days and Bolin returned to the palace each day exhausted, but still willing to demonstrate some earthbending techniques to Yuzu at Iroh's request. The first day saw Iroh mobbed by tourists and fans just outside the palace. Everyone wanted a photo with the prince and he entertained them for a few minutes before excusing himself and returning to his friends.

"The new generation do seem fixated with cameras," he said in a low voice as the guards kept the onlookers at bay. "So many pictures of themselves and bragging about where they were." He shook his head.

"Self-confidence." Iroh blinked at her and Bolin tried to puzzle out her meaning. "They want memorabilia. And they're confident in themselves." She smiled but Iroh looked confused and shook his head. The tours were fun, but it still felt a bit like being a third wheel as he trailed after Asami and Iroh down the paved streets. Or not? Iroh happily pointed out details of interest to Asami; architecture, a few bits and pieces of technology. But he did the same for Bolin; he made a point of noting the statue of Zuko now standing in the square he and Azula had fought. The city was huge and clean and so much brighter than Republic City. And everything seemed to cost a fortune. Not that it stopped Asami; she soon became distracted by a clothes shop. She rifled through racks and held up various garments for approval by both Iroh and Bolin.

"So; this one? Or this one? Or maybe this combination?" Asami asked. Bolin squinted at the near identical dresses and belts.

"Aren't they the same?" Iroh said eventually.

Asami opened her mouth to retort, but Bolin talked over her. "No," he said firmly. "I think the eggshell white dress would look better with the onyx belt. The slate belt will work with the pearl one."

She grinned at him. "You have good taste."

Good taste, but it was still almost like everyone was leaving him behind. Asami pressed a wad of cash into a disheveled figure crouched at the mouth of the alley. She said something, but he could not make it out. She bought the woman an expensive meat bun from a nearby vendor; the woman tried to grovel in thanks as much as Asami seemed to keep insisting there was no need. Asami looked a little distant for a while after, only brightening when Iroh suggested hiring a car. Bolin insisted on sitting in the back of the Satomobile and leave Asami beside Iroh. His insistence seemed to confuse them both, but he waved off their objections and at last they relented. Asami took the wheel while Iroh gave directions and now pointed out further places of interest as they sped along the road. He was so out of place here; the two people in front of him were born for specific roles and ready to follow a clear destiny laid out for them. Iroh; one day ruler of the whole nation - and Asami; with all her technical expertise and skills. Bolin jumped as Iroh suddenly turned to look at him from the front of the car.

"So, Bolin," Iroh said as the wind whipped around them in the open-top vehicle. "Have you talked to Korra yet?"

"What- I. I. What do you mean?" Bolin spluttered.

"I keep telling him it's a miscommunication," Asami murmured as she kept her attention on the road ahead.

"From everything I've seen and heard, I would concur. Plus you can't expect Korra to just magically know how you feel unless you tell her," Iroh added.

Asami glanced at the rear-view mirror bright-eyed as Bolin tried to signal Iroh to stay quiet. "Oh so that's it!" she grinned. "I should have noticed really." The revelation seemed to amuse her.

Bolin sighed. "Yes, I like Korra," he muttered.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Asami asked. "Admitting you like someone is nothing to be ashamed of."

Bolin looked at her curiously. "But... it is?"

"If you say so," Asami said lazily. "But you really should talk her. She means a lot to you doesn't she?"

Why should he lie when she knew everything? "She does," Bolin admitted. "I just... don't know if she thinks about me the same way. Like she does with you," he said.

"Me?" Asami looked surprised for a moment. "Oh, I don't think she thinks of me in that way. You're dismissing yourself far too readily."

"But I don't deserve anything like that. I need to do more to help her. Like you two."

Asami frowned. "Bolin, I really don't think-"

"No. I'm not going to try and impress her, I just want to help." Iroh and Asami shared a look. "Why are the water and earth tribes the poorest people here?"

Iroh blinked at him. "I'm... sorry?"

"I've not seen one member of either tribe looking entirely happy," Bolin continued. "They're all street cleaners and snack vendors-"

"And beggars," Asami said. "I noticed too."

"Inequality," Iroh sighed. "Something we need to fix." Fix. Could he have done more for the Earth Kingdom? Not simply helped with charity work and relief efforts at the Republic City border? But if he went back; how much better could he help the kingdom become? "I believe the mood has become more somber. How about questions and answers? Anything you like? And we should really take a look at the Fire Nation museum..."

* * *

"So..." Bolin flushed a little. "If you and Asami ever got married. Just what if," he added hastily as Iroh opened his mouth to protest and Asami glared at him. "Would you take her surname?" he continued despite her.

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Oh," Bolin felt a little disappointed.

"Shame," Asami said. "Iroh Sato has sort of a ring to it. Bit if there though."

"I'm not allowed a surname," Iroh added as they wandered back towards the palace.

"Well, that makes it easier," Asami replied.

"Okay. How about Druk? Did Zuko really get the egg from a dragon cave while saving a turtleduck?" Bolin asked.

Iroh sniggered. "Where did you get that from?"

Bolin scowled. "I knew Mako was lying..."

"Your brother's version is so much better!" Iroh smiled at him. "Really; the truth of the matter is pretty boring. Grandfather just dug up Druk's egg by accident while he was harvesting potatoes."

"Potatoes?" Bolin echoed.

"History can be hilariously mundane," Asami said with a grin.

Mai emerged from a doorway nearby distracting Bolin from his next question. She was dragging a struggling and muddy Yuzu by one arm. "If you don't take a bath," Mai said between grimaces. "The ocean spirit is going to come looking for you and drag you under the sea!"

"No!" Yuzu said.

"Then get in the bath!"

"No! Asami!" Yuzu called towards them. "Help!"

"It's just like going in the sea!" Asami called back. "You should get cleaned up!"

Yuzu stared at her in what might have been betrayal and gave Mai just enough time to haul the girl into another doorway. "I... I never used to like baths when I was a kid," he said to Iroh. "She's an earthbender isn't she?"

"I'm not aware many children like baths," Iroh said softly. "But you are correct." He glanced at Bolin. "Something else you want to know?"

"Who's her mother?" he blinked as Asami glared at him. That was a very personal question come to think of it.

"Ah," Iroh replied. To his surprise the prince smiled. "A secret, but one I trust both of you enough to know." He glanced around as Asami stared at him in surprise. "Could I ask you to first check we are alone?" Bolin nodded and stomped his foot down.

* * *

"Zuzu-" Korra bit back her reaction. Did Azula really once call Zuko that? "-once said a peaceful mental state is essential to bending lightning." Azula sneered. "But what does he know? Fifty years and after all that meditation he still can't do it. So we'll hear no more of that. The key is how readily prepared you are to take a life."

"My hands are not exactly clean," Korra admitted.

"Hand," Azula corrected. Korra winced and counted to ten in her head. "But even so; not the same. Killing someone in a life or death situation is different to an execution. The latter will serve you better. A judgement on the so-called Great Uniter. Can you do that Avatar? Your predecessor would have been reluctant."

"I'm not like Aang," Korra said quietly.

"Good. Because there is no way that he could do this." She sighed. "Since you only have one arm, the chi can't flow as it would do naturally. The loss of your arm has disrupted your balance; left-right, ying-yang. You do not have symmetry. But-" She smiled. "Chi can still flow. At least you have an advantage. If you knew lightning already this would be more difficult - that at least counts in your favour. Now; watch." Azula settled into a familiar stance; near identical to Mako's. The blast of lightning streaked into the sky faster than she could follow. "That is how it has been performed for centuries. Keep it in mind even if you cannot use it. Now; the new method."

Azula kept her left arm beside her as she moved her right arm in a strange flowing motion. As she stamped her left foot down, she jerked her right arm forward and a weaker spark blasted from her fingers. "You see?" Korra nodded. "Now we begin." For the first few days Korra did little but practice the form. She learned how to transfer the chi from her fingers to her arms, from her arms to her belly, from her belly to her leg and her leg to her toe. And then the same sequence in reverse. Difficult; the lengths were different and the chi flowed in an unbalanced way.

Presumably she was getting somewhere - even if Azula had left her alone for three days now. What if the old woman was just toying with her? Iroh insisted this was about expected behavior for her; he too had done nothing but practice forms when he was younger. A week and: "Show me," Azula commanded. Korra gritted her teeth and ran through the chi transfer. The power built inside her and as she jabbed her arm forward for a moment there was a spark- It blinked out of existence and a blast of air rushed past her. Azula sighed. "Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. Just like Zuzu. Are you sure you are prepared to kill?"

"Yes," Korra growled.

"What kind of expression is that?" Azula demanded. Too much like Ming. Mocking, sneering and enjoying her torment. "Typical water tribe manners. Or lack of them. You're no better than the last Avatar from your kind; an entire life spent womanizing and then somehow expecting sympathy when that alleged love of his life was snuffed out."

"I've had enough," Korra fumed. "Thank you for your time, but I cannot continue." She stormed away.

"Giving up so soon, Avatar?" Azula called.

"No. Just not standing for you treating me like this," she replied over her shoulder.

* * *

"The truth of the matter is not a little embarrassing," Iroh said as Bolin assured him there was no one close enough to hear them. "Despite my reputation now, I was a little less... careful? Shall we say? In my youth." He swallowed. "Yuzu's mother is Princess Yu." The name rang a bell and it took what felt like an absurd time for it to connect. Asami stared at Iroh with her mouth hanging open.

"Princess Yu?" she asked slowly. "As in-"

"Yes. Queen Hou-Ting's niece and the first princess of the Earth Kingdom." He fell silent as Bolin felt like his brain had just stalled. "We were not together any longer when- When it happened. We had not seen each other for some years now, but I still mourned her when I learned of her passing. Yuzu will be told eventually of course. When she is older."

Bolin's stomach churned. He must have seen her in that sea of gore; Yuzu's mother lifeless along with all the other members of the family. And Kuvira unrepentant in the centre. "I... I shouldn't have asked."

Iroh shook his head. "It was just a question. And you have earned my trust in this matter."

"Who else?" Asami asked. "Who else knows?"

"The truth? Not many. My family know about Yuzu of course; a few of our retainers and longer serving servants as well. Tenzin and his siblings - all prepared to guard her if need be. Her parentage?" Iroh shook his head. "You two join the rare company of my immediate family alone. And Yue of course. If anything happens to me - I humbly ask for you to do whatever you can for her."

"If Kuvira ever found out..." Asami shook her head. "I will do everything I can. I promise," she said seizing his hand.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"Her mother was a princess. You're a prince..." Bolin said as he stared at Iroh.

"Yes," Iroh said simply. "Yuzu is uniquely placed now to inherit the monarchy of either tribe. She is the rightful heir to the Earth Kingdom throne. She also has essentially the only claim on the title of Firelord in the future."

Bolin's head spun from the sheer scale of the revelation. "Will she become the queen?" he asked weakly.

"Of course not!" Asami snapped. "A five year old as the queen? That's no kind of life for her. She's not some political pawn!"

"But-"

"No," Asami said. "Just no. Not after what Kuvira did before. She's not going to let Yuzu's youth stand in her way. And I doubt others with their eyes on the throne would either."

"I am aware of the issues," Iroh said. "Putting her on the Earth Kingdom throne will of course resolve nothing. But she deserves to know the truth - and have the freedom to make her own choices. I would only hope the world is a kinder place if the time comes."

* * *

Zuko blinked at her. "I'm not sure what you expected from her?"

"I know. I just... It's constant. She enjoys it when I get angry. She looks down on my tribe. She might be the best lightningbender but I cannot respect her as a master," Korra said icily.

"I do understand how you feel," Zuko said. "It is no different to how Azula has treated me since as long as I can remember. No one can force another to have patience - and certainly not when it involves her. She is a produce of her time and upbringing; very difficult to change. The best we can hope for is making peace with her."

"Guess that's it for training then. I messed up big time," Korra said sinking lower into her seat.

"You stood up for yourself," Zuko corrected. "That deserves respect."

"But the fate of the world is at stake! I need that technique!" She groaned and put her head in her hands.

Zuko sighed. "I guess... Well. If you have nothing more to lose; make her think you owe her for the skill. I mean; make her think that without it you will fail. Have her think she's the hero for teaching you."

* * *

"Be honest," Korra said to herself. Azula was at the turtleduck pond again. She turned at her approach and wordlessly watched her. "Master Azula," Korra said at the top of her voice.

Azula winced. "You don't need to yell, my hearing is fine," she snapped.

"I need you to help me. I want to continue my training," Korra replied.

"Insolent child!" Azula replied, her voice cold. "You walked away from your master without being dismissed. Now you come back here without the slightest shred of respect and demand-"

"We can work together. I respected you and received nothing in return. You're the one holding us both back!" Korra said.

"Ah, blaming me? What you learned before is as nothing to what you could possibly discover in your entire lifetime. You learned the most when you stayed quiet," Azula replied.

"Don't you care about the world? When Kuvira marches into Republic City with an ancient spirit giving her power?"

Azula paused a moment before replying. "A problem for the Avatar, not-"

"Fine. So Kuvira will kill me. Who else gets to fight her when she comes? How about Iroh?" Azula flinched. "He already tried that once and look what happened there. So maybe I am weak, and maybe he would be better placed to fight her. You could train him instead." The scowl on Azula's face did not change; her weakness. "But you bear responsibility for all of this. If you and your father had not marched right into the Earth Kingdom, Iroh wouldn't be in this position! He's cleaning up after your mess his whole life. And when he falls, who's next in line?"

"Show me then. Attack me with your lightning." Azula snapped.

"What?" Korra gaped.

"Show me what you can do. If you are unable to muster an attack you are a waste of my time," Azula said.

"Look, I don't want to-"

"Maybe you can't then. If you cannot strike me now, then you never will be able to-"

"But, the turtleducks?" Korra tried desperately.

Azula barely glanced at them. "Considerate of other life when facing your nemesis? That will only serve to get you killed." Korra took a deep breath and ran through the drill from start to finish. But no sooner had she produced the spark then it exploded once again. "I grow tired of this, Avatar." Korra tried again, and for a moment the spark worked, jumping from her hand and into the ground. "Aim at me."

"I'm not going to kill you," Korra said shaking her head.

"You think me so weak? In any case, if you can not aim at me, how then can you aim at the Great Uniter? She was once your friend, no?" Azula asked. Her hand flicked and a barrage of blue fire threatened to overwhelm Korra. It took all her concentration to continue evading the strikes; to bend lightning at the same time? Impossible. "Attack!" Azula snarled, her attacks coming quicker and ever more relentless. Smoke filled the air, parts of the palace on fire once again. "I will let this place burn with everyone in it if you can't do it!" Korra clenched her teeth, searching for an opening, an opportunity. Nothing. "As weak as he was! Even he could stand up to my father. Better than you. You deserve to lose!" Korra tumbled around the other side of the pond as Azula slowed her attack for a moment. "I could end you here Avatar. Advance the cycle; I could teach your earth kingdom-self to lightningbend. Maybe she'll have more of a backbone!" Korra screamed and stabbed her arm forward the spark snapping straight at Azula. A touch of a grin there as the bolt arced up into the sky. "Two out of one hundred." She shook her head. "You would be dead long before your third attempt. Neither will your opponent give you so many opportunities to strike. That is all for today. We resume tomorrow, but if you show no improvement - there is little more I can teach you."

"Master Azula, thank-" Azula held up a hand.

"Save your thanks. I am not doing this for you," she said pointedly. Azula stared at something over Korra's shoulder; she turned to find Zuko beside Asami, nervous smiles frozen and hands paused mid-applause. The old woman sneered at them. "Don't celebrate too soon. The Great Uniter will strike her dead before she can get one hit in." Azula stalked away leaving an awkward silence in her wake. At Zuko's gesture servants darted around the garden extinguishing the smoldering fires.

"Again, I would stress the importance of not training here. And preferable somewhere without wood," he said.

"Sorry," Korra grimaced.

"Still, despite my sister's words, I do feel congratulations are in order. You have done very well Korra," Zuko added.

"Thank you."

"If I might ask you to keep the situation with my sister calm enough that the risk of the palace burning down is minimal?" He added.

"I certainly hope it will remain so. At least I can lightningbend - even if it's not very well yet." Korra grimaced. "Sorry about the mess."

Zuko chuckled. "A necessary burden I am sure we can tolerate. You are privileged to see her like this you know. Even talking to her as you have been would be nothing short of impossible before you were born. I admit it is sometimes difficult to see just what her intentions are, but at least she has helped you."

"Think I was just lucky," Korra replied.

"Possibly. But until now it would be unthinkable for her to do something for the good of the world rather than her nation or her family."

"I still need more practice," Korra said smiling. She frowned. "But I need to return to my uncle for some important Avatar stuff. Not like I can control the Avatar State yet."

"Ah!" Zuko said smiling. "Your uncle is not the only one who may be able to help you there..."

Korra blinked. "Wait. Toph said. You? You can train me spiritually?"

"Indeed I can," Zuko said bowing. "If I might once again become a teacher to the Avatar?"

"Of course!" Korra said. "I'd be honored!"

"Just tell me once you're ready." Zuko said.

"Stunning achievement," Asami said smiling. She glanced at Zuko. "Any chance I can get Korra on her own? We need to talk about a few things." She seemed kind of excited.

* * *

The well had been part of the palace for as long as anyone could remember; a towering structure, set a little away from the main building. The builders seemed reluctant to recognise the necessity of water to everyone - even the firebenders who ruled the palace. Bolin sighed and leant back against the the storage drum at the top. How long would he hold out? No way was she going to come. "Bolin"? His heart lurched. So anxious he had paid no attention to any of the sensations on the ground nearby. He could feel her now, her heart beating a little faster than normal.

"Korra..." She peered up at him and clambered up the side before he could reply. "I was hoping we could talk?"

"Is this about the fight?" Korra smiled gently. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not about that. Well, not really. Sorta. But-" he shook his head. "There's something else."

"Go on?" Korra prompted as she settled beside him. She smelt so good, felt so warm even just sat beside him.

"I... I know you want to keep me safe, but... Korra, I really am glad you want to make sure I'm okay, but I want to live my life. So, please don't hold me back. I'm strong and I can protect myself now." He took a deep breath. "When we go back to Republic City, I'm going to join the United Forces."

Korra blinked at him for a moment. "That's what you want to do?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've rested long enough. I need to help the Earth Kingdom and everyone still there. The war is far from over. I figure I'm strong enough again."

"That's... Well. If you need to." She smiled. "I'm sorry I held you back." Korra looked at him carefully for a moment. "You're too much of a hero. I... I can't tell you I won't be worried, but I support you. I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too," Bolin said, and fumbled for her hand. "And you're still my hero."

"It's not like we can't see each other though? I mean, you're just across the bay, and I can fly out to see you - probably. I should try that..." she mumbled.

"There's more too," Bolin said and took a deep breath. "I really liked you. For a while," he said. Korra's face flushed but she did not look surprised? But now he had finally said it after so many fantasies of how and when. And predictably it was not proceeding how it did in his favorite fantasies. She had not swept him off his feet or kissed him or told him she loved him or hurried him to a bed... "I want to go out with you and see things." He sighed. "But-" Her face fell as soon as he said it. Now his chest hurt as he forced himself to keep going. "I can't do that yet. I need more time first. The past few months have been hard and it's not over yet."

"I... I understand," Korra replied. "I can't do something like that yet either."

"But I don't know how long I will need and so... don't wait for me. Be free." Was there any way to ask her? If she did feel the same way about him he did about her?

"I'm already free," Korra smiled. "But if you need it, take all the time you need. When you come back, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you," he said, startled as Korra leaned into him and caught his lips with hers. Korra's scent enveloped him, her lips softer than anything he had ever felt. Her hand pressed against his chest as her lips moved, his moving with them. Her breathe tickled his cheek and he tried vainly to decide what to do with his arms. She pulled back; he must have looked mystified.

"Just to make sure you do come back," she said. "And... Could you stay with me? Tonight?"

Bolin blinked. Had she really just...?

* * *

Bolin liked her. He had said it without prompting in complete earnest. And his words somehow made her body heat up. Just like Asami had when they were kissing or cuddling or-. And now spending a similar time with Bolin was sounding pretty good. This was how it worked wasn't it? When you liked someone? Bolin kept glancing around as they walked hand in hand back to her room. They saw no servants, none of their friends. It was like they were the only people in the world. Somehow being alone with her made him calmer even as her heart raced. He was staring at the bed oddly. Similar thoughts to her then. But how to start this? Kissing? Asami always started with kissing. And after the kissing was more kissing; more and more to the point Korra felt she might melt. She wanted that for Bolin. She could do this.

Korra lead Bolin to sit on the bed with her, Bolin flushing crimson. Somehow asking as she had with Asami was too much. Why? Why could she not simply ask Bolin to have sex with her? She cupped his face with her hand. No. It had been different with Asami; neither of them had been wearing a thing at the time. Maybe she should get undressed first? Bolin touched her hand and smiled; kind and shy. She smiled back and he looked too happy. Far too happy to add something complicated like sex to proceedings. No lust in his eyes. Was this not good enough? "Let's lie down," Korra suggested.

She shuffled up the bed, still fully clothed and Bolin squeezed onto the remaining space. Korra curled around him as he faced away. Idle conversations, sleep not welcome just yet. So many questions; what would it be like to join the army? Sadly there was little chance of Bolin being under Iroh's command - he would likely wind up in a special team thanks to his lavabending.

"Team?" Korra asked. "Aren't you the only one in the world?" Bolin just smiled over his shoulder. "You'll come visit, right?"

"During leave. But... I don't think I get that for like two months," he replied. She could visit him, but maybe it would be best to let him concentrate.

"We could write! Tenzin has a hawk and I can probably ask to borrow one?" Korra said.

"We'll do that," Bolin said. "I'll write whenever I can." This was turning into one of Asami's romance novels. Well. Not quite. If it was one of Asami's romance novels, Bolin would have gotten all her clothes off by now and turned out to be some kind of latent sex god and she would have woken up the entire palace with her moaning. Korra buried her head against Bolin's neck as her cheeks flushed. It sounded fun at least. Or maybe it was like one of the other amazingly chaste novels? Like the other story about the eighty-nine letters and the girl who never gave up on the soldier. Ever after five years without any kind response. Korra grimaced. She did not want that fate. That one had annoyed her no end.

"Hope I don't disappoint them," Bolin murmured.

"Disappoint?" Korra said raising her head a little. "Why would you?"

"I don't know. Just nerves, I guess."

"Bolin, after everything you did in the Earth Kingdom you'll be fine. Most people people seem to enter the army around your age so it's not like you'll be on your own or be left behind," Korra said as she lay her head back on the pillow.

"I keep forgetting you're only a year older," Bolin replied.

"That's me. Just a nineteen year old Avatar. Shame I never did get a normal life; school might have been fun. We might have been in the same school - and made a career out of pro-bending too," Korra grinned. "But... I really do admire you."

"Me?" Bolin asked confused. "What for?"

"You've done so much and become so great despite your past. All your problems and set backs. It's just... amazing. Like, I might be the Avatar, Iroh might be the Fire Nation prince and Asami was all set to inherit her father's company- But we had all that arranged for us. It was waiting for us to get to it. You didn't have anything like that. Just like your fortune; you forged your own destiny."

"Korra... I... Thank you," Bolin squirmed back against her and she squeezed him tight. He seemed to drift off soon after. Kuvira would likely attack at the peak of Harmonic Convergence. But if she attacked before then, she might need to go to the Earth Kingdom alongside Bolin. No. No thinking of that tonight. Now it was just the two of them alone together.

* * *

c

c

c

**Thank for the reviews last week; Guest, AJ, Shadowman20, Kradeiz, Tbone511, Dreadking73, curiousmaq. Captain Knight, thank you for your first reviews and I hope you finish the story.**

**The remaining chapters**

Are written in an agonizingly slow pace. My personal life isn't very cool lately, but I shall do everything I can to finish it without more delays.

_**Next Chapter: Raava**_


	57. Raava

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Chapter 15 - Raava**

* * *

Every step still hurt. The prosthetic foot still felt alien, different, a clumsy addition to her leg. But she could move. A spurt of metalbending with each step helped. Kuvira leant against the wall for a second, waiting for the pain to subside. She pushed herself upright quickly as Bataar approached.

"Kuvira!" he said. No questions, no comments. Good. "General Yeun and several of the others are increasingly dissatisfied with the treaty." He blinked as she stared at him. "Should we demote them? Or would you like a different form of punishment?"

"No." Kuvira fought back the pain as she stood upright. "If they have legitimate concerns we should address them. Call them for a meeting. Immediately." She needed rest, needed to sit down. But she could not afford to show any weakness. She moved at a slower pace as Bataar bustled off, moving as quickly as she could on her stiff leg. The first one to the meeting - something of a change to normal. She smiled to herself, but the levity faded as the generals filed in after Bataar. They all looked at her like she was weaker, less competent. Her loss at Omashu had coloured her reputation; she needed to be as respected as she had been before. They had to understand the treaty was no cowardly gesture.

"Good afternoon," she said as everyone sat down.

"Good afternoon, Great Uniter," General Yeun said. "I am sure we are all pleased to see you in such good health."

"Have I ever not been?" Kuvira said, keeping her expression bright. She would show them who was weak. "I see that you are all also in good health."

Her sentiment seemed to confuse him for a moment but it passed. "Yes..." he said slowly.

"I am aware that some of you are less than happy with the treaty we presented to Republic City?" she asked. That got a succession of quick looks across the table and a certain amount of shuffling. Fear too; they had been underestimating her when they raised their worry before. Useful - mostly. Now she needed honesty and fear would be an impediment. "Relax. I wish to hear your honest opinions." She gestured and the two kenpeitai walked out. "See? No one is going to slit your throat if you tell me something you don't think I want to hear." Yeun looked visibly shaken and he stayed quiet as General Naru spoke up, her heart fluttering at a frantic pace.

"Some of us," she glanced around the table, everyone but Kuvira carefully not meeting her gaze. "Feel we should not have bothered with the treaty. If we attack now, the United Forces would be completely unable to stand against our army. The Avatar is still recovering and has yet to complete her training. We should take this opportunity while we still have it." Naru swallowed as she sat back.

Kuvira nodded slowly. "How many of you agree with her statement." She raised her hand. "Be careful - I want a response from each of you. And I will know if you are lying." Just under half of the assembled generals raised their hands. "Thank you."

Naru leant forward. "Why do we delay?"

Not the Avatar; if she was still incomplete she would fall once Kuvira faced her; even without Harmonic Convergence. "Firstly, I am pleased that your dedication to the cause is to strong. Your faith in our Empire and our army is to be applauded. And you do not fear the Avatar; would that many armies in the past could have such confidence in themselves. She will not be easy to confront. There is every chance she has regained the ability to bend both earth and fire. My victory over her in Omashu-" She waved a hand dismissively. "-she was weak then. To confront her I must be her equal at her full strength. I must bridge the gap to the spirit world as she does. And then we will have no need for her any longer - or her successors." The thought terrified most of them, hearts skipping beats and unease radiating from the generals. "We delay so we can succeed. The Avatar can be killed; but it is better to ensure she can never come back - her successor may undo everything we have struggled and sacrificed for." So much fear, but not one dissenting voice. A peace treaty versus the intended elimination of the Avatar. "So. We delay so we can strengthen our army to meet them head on, so I can eliminate the Avatar for the rest of time."

"Is such a thing possible?" Naru asked.

"Oh yes," Kuvira smiled. "The Avatar is not all powerful and neither is the sequence of rebirths guaranteed. We will win." She leant back on her chair. "Now; is there anything else you wish to discuss?" The generals shook their heads, most still nervous and terrified. "Dismissed." Varrick pushed into the room as the others filed out. "Ah, Varrick. How goes production?"

"Special weapons will be ready in a few weeks," he replied. "I've got the delays down to a minimum, but there's a limit on what I can produce. I need a budget increase."

Not just money; the material components were using up the Earth Empire's mineral resources at a shocking speed. Another factor in the removal of the deadlock in the end; they simply could not keep producing the weaponry. "Halt production for now. I want the stockpile tested and checked."

"But-"

"Upon victory you can have all the resources you want. As of now, you have enough. Work with that." She glared at him and Varrick soon dropped his gaze. He stalked out of the room and Kuvira glanced at Bataar still sat at the back of the room. "Thoughts?"

Bataar pushed his glasses up his nose. "The citizenry all fully endorse the treaty; most wish for peace above the success of the Empire. Army recruitment is lower than it has been to date since the signing. Should we mobilize the earthbenders?"

"No." He looked at her questioningly. "We cannot afford rebellions. We have enough problems with insurgencies. We need... we need a unifying factor."

"Propoganda?" Bataar asked.

"Yes." Could she trust the Avatar to remain patient enough? The girl she traveled to rescue Sato with was the type to grow tired of waiting and throw herself into conflict. Not what she wanted right now; anything that could or would anger the Avatar was to be avoided - nothing that would draw her attention or aggression. The prisoners; if they released them, it might appease the world for now. If she still came - Kuvira needed to hide until Harmonic Convergence was at it's peak.

A kenpei rushed in without knocking. She spoke before Kuvira could rebuke her. "Great Uniter; we have located Opal Beifong."

* * *

The woman in the pawn shop peered at Zhu Li's silver ring, her expression just short of condescending. "One hundred," she said after a frustrating pause.

"One-fifty," Zhu Li shot back.

"One-twenty," the woman replied, her fingernails clacking against the counter as she drummed her fingers.

"The Earth Empire currently holds all the provinces with silver mines," Zhu Li said in a quiet, level voice. "The price of silver is only going to go up. One-thirty-five." She was so different now; Zhu Li seemed to be always soft-spoken and gentle the odd times she heard her speak at all. Here she was firm and seemingly completely at ease.

"One-thirty-five," the woman replied with a nod. She put the ring somewhere behind the counter and slammed the yuan notes onto the counter. By Opal's reckoning it could keep them fed and in accommodation for at least another two weeks. "I'll give you three hundred for the glasses," the woman added as Zhu Li folded the notes away.

Zhu Li pushed the frames slightly further up her nose. "These are not for sale," she replied. The shopkeeper waved dismissively and Zhu Li hurried from the shop, Opal on her heels. Not surprising she did not take the offer; Zhu Li could barely see anything without the lenses. As helpful as the money would have been, it would have left her taking care of her companion almost completely - no way either could fully support the other.

Wutai was busy at this time of day - Opal was still not used to the crowds even after the long month and the myriad odd jobs they had taken just to survive here. One filthy, cramped and gloomy room above a tea shop housed both of them on the same futon. A far cry from luxuries afforded to both in the past. They were free though - no one seemed to have tracked them here. As noisy as the tea shop could get in the day-time, at least it did not stay open late. After the shop shut its doors it was at least quiet in the upstairs room; their sanctuary for now. Opal's stomach growled as they passed street vendors selling - well, it did not matter. It all smelt delicious, all made her mouth water. Smells and smoke and delicacies all right there. They could afford just one treat, right? Zhu Li seemed intent on buying more instant noodles. Disappointing, but it made sense. The ring had been a stop-gap to keep them going. Squandering what they had got for it seemed a bad plan.

They were frustratingly still trapped here. The original plan of sticking to the cover of the forest soon proved impossible as the Empire's forces obliterated the forest a week after their arrival. There was nothing but tree-stumps and a train track - constructed, operated and heavily trafficked by the Empire. No cover, and ever opportunity for capture if they went that way. The only effective remaining option was a ferry ride down the Pasig River; not cheap for one - for both it was more money than they might save in a year without food. There had to be another way, but what? She insisted she was fine at Zhu Li's questioning look and they took their new supplies back home. No work for either today, and they had checked for employment just that morning. They both slumped onto the futon after stacking the noodles neatly with the rest of the food resulting in a slightly larger pile of noodles. Odd how this was becoming the norm. Zhu Li stared at the hand she wore the ring on.

"Can I ask you something?" Opal asked after a pause. Zhu Li said nothing but nodded. "The ring... Was it special?"

"A gift. Varrick gave it to me on my last birthday," she said after a pause.

Opal leant up on one arm and stared at her friend. "Really?"

"He told me it reminded him of me." Zhu Li smiled briefly as she glanced at Opal who was rethinking what she assumed about the pair's relationship. "Not like that; it's because it was cold, dull and hard. He never thought of me like that."

"That's horrible though! You're nothing like that!" Opal retorted.

"Thank you. To be fair, he did not say it quite like that, though I doubt you would approve of his choice of words." Zhu Li glanced at her. "Devoid of warmth, colour and softness."

Opal huffed. "That is exactly as bad!" She clenched her fists. "He makes me so mad! And he was completely wrong; you're the exact opposite of all those things."

"Thank you," Zhu Li nodded, the trace of a smile appearing on her lips.

"He should have said something nicer," Opal continued flopping onto her back. "Something like it would be difficult to find someone else like you. Or I appreciate everything you've done for me. Or-" She sighed. "You're pretty unique."

"Ah, but Opals are far harder to come by," Zhu Li replied.

The words made Opal's cheeks burn for a moment. "If we could get somewhere nicer to live," she began to change the subject. "I don't like this room much, but I kind of like it here in the city?" Working on soil analysis turned out to be more fun that expected; figuring out the best location for crop placement and how to avoid flash-floods in the future. Zhu Li at least was in her element; her knack for fixing and altering machinery was a stupendous boom. Since arriving she had begun working on an irrigation pump to help the farmers. "I mean, if we weren't on the run, and we had a bit more money. I could stay here quite happily. Maybe I could try and teach people to read and write - not just write things down for them. Maybe when the war is over; Zaofu can spare some teachers." Only now had it become clear just how isolated Zaofu was, how apart from the rest of the Earth Kingdom they had been. The stark contrast between her home and this village was startling - the world was far different to how she thought.

"It is an attractive idea," Zhu Li said, studying the ceiling. "I would not mind a similar career." She sniffed and made a face. "But definitely somewhere nicer. The oil in the air is less than pleasant." She stared into space. "Could we get a cottage? Somewhere just outside of the town, with a garden. Or... just somewhere with fresher air."

The two of them living together. Like this but nicer. "Definitely a plan for the future then-" Zhu Li moved like lightning and grabbed her wrist. Opal fell silent; someone was running up the stairs. Zhu Li was scrabbling beneath the futon for the single dagger they had for defense. Opal's heart sank; they should be safe here - no; she wanted to be safe here. Her heart hammered in her chest as Zhu Li crept towards the door. The footsteps halted outside the door and someone knocked on it. Neither said a word.

"Juri? Shiori?" Li; one the tea-shop waiters. "Are you in there? Please, if you are; you need to get out of here."

Zhu Li let out a sigh of relief and padded closer to the door. "What has happened?"

"Earth Empire in the town; they said they're looking for enemies of the state. They had this poster with you and Juri's names on it. Well. It looked a lot like you anyway. But it said your names were-"

"Thank you for telling us," Zhu Li cut him off as she shot Opal a glance. Enough of a sign; she began grabbing at their belongings and forcing them into their bags. "Please; don't get yourself into any more problems on our account."

"Never liked the idea of the Earth Empire," Li said. "Don't know why they want you, but..." He sighed. "There's an ostrich-horse out back. Take it and go." He rushed away before Zhu Li could even thank him. There was very little to pack and they were both ready to go in moments.

Zhu Li listened at the door. Satisfied she opened it and lead them down the stairs, the noise of the shop covering their footsteps. "When this is over, we'll come back and repay them," Zhu Li said as they padded down the stairs.

"Yeah," Opal replied with a sigh. Goodbye Wutai. "So where now?"

"Very little choice," Zhu Li said. "I think we'll need to take the long way around. We should head for the southern forest."

Opal's nerves slowly subdued as they shuffled through the crowded streets as fast as they were able. For every step, they seemed that much closer to escape. A hand clamped around her wrist, someone pushing roughly past her to grab Zhu Li. "Got you," someone sneered behind her. She span around to see a man in an Earth Empire uniform leering at her. She tried to kick him, but rock enclosed her leg before she could move. No. Not now. They had been so close. Despair set in as they marched her she and Zhu Li towards the town square. A large group of obviously Fire Nation nationalists and a handful of Earth Kingdom citizens were likewise restrained.

The men tied Zhu Li alongside Opal on a metal fence, unable to do much but watch a regular patron of their tea shop refuge gleefully receive a roll of money from what looked like the commander of the group. Opal strained her bonds, but the rope was thick and offered no give. Caught and ready to see Kuvira soon enough. No. She glanced around. No one was paying them special attention - nor were there copies of the poster in sight. If they could hide who they were – at least they could avoid facing the Great Uniter.

* * *

Dragon riding was a very different experience to both Oogi and Asami's biplane. Not simply scaled versus fur or a padded seat; the movements of the creature was so distinct. It was at least now clear why Asami had enjoyed it so much and sought to replicate the experience - however imperfectly - with her invention. Even if she did match the speed, it would not be quite like this. Pity he was not the most comfortable creature to perch on; Korra clung to his scaly hide as the air rushed past them at a shocking speed. Conversation had been difficult, but she was not bored - like the plane-flight with Asami, the almost overwhelming vistas below them were entertainment enough. "We're at the Western Air Temple," Zuko called over his shoulder breaking her from her reverie. Korra squinted into the rushing air.

Ahead of them a deep gorge seemed to plummet towards the centre of the planet, the bottom lost in a thick mist. There was a ground down there, right? It seemed like you might fall forever if you slipped. Korra shook herself. It was one thing to hear Zuko describe the architecture and construction of the temple; quite another to see it in person. The sheer size of the construction and how it was carved into the canyon wall - and nothing between the edge and the uncertain depths below. Safe enough when everyone there should be an airbender, but for anyone else. Korra shivered. Heights did not faze her, but there was something about the temple... "What do you think?" Zuko asked as Druk dived lower.

"Definitely the most unique of the temples," Korra said. "Kinda glad the others weren't like this one..."

"You'll get used to it!" Zuko replied as they rushed past the vast statues carved into the rock. Korra caught a glimpse of Avatar Yangchen among them as Druk flapped his wings and they slowed. She stared back; he looked very different here than the rendition she had seen on Air Temple Island. The dragon lowered his head, allowing Zuko and Korra to slip from his back. Korra winced as she stood up; far less comfortable than other methods. Somehow Zuko was walking normally - practice presumably. A group of acolytes quickly welcomed them, offered refreshments and lead both of them to their quarters.

Korra leaned out the window of her room. Mid-way down the canyon wall; nothing but rock in all directions aside from a thin line of greenery on the opposite wall so far away. So this was the place Aang began practicing firebending - and when Zuko became part of Team Avatar. "Lot of history here," she murmured. There was no set plan for the rest of the day; Zuko wanted to begin the next morning - for now he advised she meditate in preparation. Korra met up with again when it was time for dinner and conversation soon turned to the last time they had been at the temple. Or at least; Zuko and the Avatar.

"I still can't believe it's been so long? I remember-" Zuko smiled. "Sorry. I suspect Bolin would have told you all the stories a hundred times over. He must have told you about how I begged Aang and his friends to accept me into the group. Right here." He frowned and looked around. "Well; over there." He pointed.

"I have," Korra said carefully staring at the unremarkable patch of rock the older man pointed at. "But I would like to hear your version too. If nothing else I keep learning that everyone's of the past is a slightly different."

"Very well. Well, as you know the day of black sun had just ended..." Zuko grew increasingly more animated as his retelling went on. "...and of course they were suspicious. Rightfully so! I spent so long trying to capture them and the things I did..." He shook his head. "At least Toph knew I was being honest at the time. And..." Zuko grimaced. "I had to go and burn her feet, didn't I."

"Sounds like you were pretty good friends," Korra said.

"Tolerably so," Zuko said. "No, that's unfair. She was just... Toph was unlike anyone I had met before. Still the most powerful earthbender I have ever seen."

"And not even death can stop her." She grinned.

"That was a shock the first time she spoke to me in the spirit world," Zuko agreed. "She never changes."

That night Korra stared at the blank page in front of her and tapped her pen against it. What to say? Well. Normal introduction for one thing. 'Dear Bolin' she wrote. She was getting somewhere. Well. She had written the easy part. Now what? Korra stared at the two words for a long time. Only a handful of days had passed since she last saw Bolin. And barely anything had happened. Had he ridden on Druk? She could tell him about that. Korra picked up her pen and stopped. How to even begin to put into words the experience of flying on a dragon like that? She put the pen down. Writing felt like an obligation; she had to, no, she wanted to. But it should not be long until she saw him again. Her training should not take much more than a month to complete. She sighed. Maybe he would like to hear about the huge statue of Avatar Yangchen? And the view from her window, and the temple- Korra scribbled whatever sprang to mind, grimacing and side-eyeing her own writing with frequent paused. Was he going to want to read about any of this? A bit about flying on Druk, mentioning Zuko's presence and done. She fought the impulse to crumple the entire note into a ball and toss it away. No; she needed practice - and this was her first try. Hopefully later replies would be better. She tied the completed note to Hawky the Thirteenth; Zuko had been smiling the previous day as he recounted the bird's ancestry. All the way from the spur of the moment purchase by Sokka to the bird that had come with them from the palace.

And now nothing more to do but sleep. The dream seemed to begin the moment she shut her eyes. A stranger; a woman stared at her. She was not water tribe, not Fire Nation, not Earth Kingdom and not Air Nomad. She was like no person Korra had ever seen. Her skin was as dark as night and covered with pin-pricks of light glittering like distant stars. Her hair was the colour of moonlight and her eyes shifted; deep blue at first and a moment later they were as green as the grass around Republic City. Now they a deep, wine red. The robe hanging from her shoulders seemed to flow like water, plain aside from a single symbol glowing in the centre of her chest. Familiar; just like the design she had seen on her own body after talking to Wan. Who was she? The answer came unbidden - as if she had known all along. Raava. The woman smiled the moment the thought entered Korra's head and nodded. She smiled and spoke. "Korra." Korra blinked awake to find the morning sun blazing in through the window. Time to begin.

* * *

Zuko glanced around the top of the cliff. Again. "No," he said peering at the ground. "This has to be where my campfire was."

"Is... is that important?" Korra asked, following his gaze. The darker patch of rock just looked like... a darker patch of rock.

He shook his head. "No. No, just... Reminiscing. A significant moment that day." Zuko cleared his throat. "You do at least have if nothing else, a familiarity with the nature of this training? Or, I suppose, you know the stories of Aang's own attempts to open his chakras and gain control of the Avatar State?"

"Yes; Tenzin had a few scrolls on the matter. He... encouraged me to read them." Korra grimaced at the memory of so many similar, near identical accounts and theories. "Though... like a lot of things I guess its very different reading about it to being with someone who knows about them - and actually experiencing it myself."

"Indeed." Zuko's shoulders hunched a little. "Though I feel I should note I successfully trained myself - Aang at least had the advantage of a Guru to help him. I am no Guru, but I know of no one else with as much experience in the spirit world save your uncle. However, I feel certain we can succeed in this endeavor. We will take the training one step at a time. To begin we will open the Earth chakra; the one deals with survival and is blocked by fear."

He gestured at her to sit; he sat opposite her in the lotus position. "So, I just meditate?" Korra asked.

"Yes. Clear your mind and overcome the fears in your life."

"Okay," She nodded. Far too much fear in her life. The Red Lotus; fear of capture, fear of detection. And related; the consequences of their lies - fear of those in Republic City. So many instances of fear. The moment she found herself facing Zaheer in Asami's mansion. The metalbenders with their cables in the aftermath of her attack. Still not her worst fear; the still painful horror of the combined forces of P'Li's combustion attack and Ghazan's lava. Her parents in danger. Bolin falling from the balloon and no hope of reaching him in time. The air had moved her fast enough then; more power than the tiny influence she had on the element before. So many awful memories - however well they ultimately ended. Asami almost choked on her own blood then; wheezing and spluttering from her injury; water had come from the air to let her heal. Repeating such an action still seemed almost beyond her. Fear; for both herself and her loved ones. A battle was coming and they all seemed to take part in the fighting as well. And she needed to accept that, accept that she might lose then, but it was their own decision to do so. Fear should not hold her or them back. Something shifted and... a sense of peace flooded through her. Korra let out a shuddering breath.

"You have taken the first step," Zuko said. "Excellent. Something was different now, something almost indefinable. The earth chakra was open, but what did that mean really? Maybe when the last was open she would feel different? As it was, the difference was there but- No. She could not articulate how things had changed. "We must change locations to prepare for the next opening. There is a waterfall not far from here." Korra followed Zuko as he lead the way. The river snaked between trees and spilt down into the gorge somewhere far distant to the temple. "The Water chakra," Zuko said as they settled beside the waterfall. "This chakra deals with pleasure; feelings of guilt will blodk it."

Guilt was painful - more painful than fear. She had injured her own family and they lay helpless at her mercy on the collapsed floor of the mansion in Republic City. The night her uncle almost died at her hand; her aunt and cousins too. Had circumstances been a little different she might have killed Kuvira that night. How different things would be. She could have stopped so much before it even began. A lot of people injured and dead because of her. "I hurt... everyone," she murmured. "Everyone in the world."

"No one blames you," Zuko said softly.

"Don't they?"

"It might feel like that, but people say and do things they do not really mean," Zuko said smoothly. "The guilt you feel stems from other factors does it not?"

"It does. I know that. But I can't not think about it." Korra sighed. "But I need to don't I? I need to let go."

"What you must do is forgive yourself," Zuko said. "Don't let it hold you back any longer."

Korra frowned. Accept the past and move past it; move forwards. Visions of Mako falling limply to the floor after the crack of bright white light. The result of Amon's actions, not hers. Her fault was more her pause at the top of the cliff; the moment she tried to give up and avoid her own responsibility. She gasped as the same shifting sensation came, a more intense feeling of peace flowing somewhere deep inside. She opened her eyes; Zuko was smiling at her again. "Thank you," she said.

He shook his head. "You are doing all the work. I am merely your guide to each - what each one represents it and what causes the blocks. Which does not detract from the good progress you have made. Come - we will open the next inside the temple." They moved back below the cliff and into a partially restored section of the structure. The additions and fixes to the walls, floors and ceiling were obvious; a slightly clumsy filling in of cracks - and with in one corner a newer pillar meshed awkwardly with the existing structures. "The fire nation and the air nomads once fought a terrible battle here. I do not feel it necessary to dwell on the outcome of that incident."

Korra shivered. "No. No, I know what happened."

Zuko sighed as he sat down. "I apologise; an unnecessary distraction from the matter at hand. We will now concentrate on the fire chakra. This chakra deals with willpower and is blocked by shame." Just as Korra was about to close her eyes Zuko sighed again. "For me this is a constant reminder of my nation and my family's shameful past. I have learned - eventually - to accept it."

"But it wasn't you-" Korra began.

"We still bear the responsibilities of what came before us," Zuko replied with a smile. "Everything Kyoshi, Roku and Aang did - their actions are your actions in the end. And in the same way, I am defined by my family. This chakra is the one I had the most trouble opening."

Harsh words in the ruins of Ba Sing Se; her own directed at a startled Asami. Her precious friend who cared so much for her and whom she had driven to the Fire Nation with anger to suffer through her hardships alone and the beginning of so much suffering. No. Asami forgave her - she had moved on, moved past the terrible nature of her time there. She was comfortable around Korra - just as she was around Asami. Things were so much better now; their time before she regained firebending had been glorious and wonderful. She felt no shame about Asami. The shift and flow seemed to resonate though her body, each sensation more powerful than the last. On the cusp of bliss and a wonderfully relaxed feeling. "Not so hard," Korra murmured.

"I would be surprised if we reacted to the chakras in the same way. I imagine your responses are very different to Aang's." Zuko's face grew stern. "Be wary of over-confidence. You may find other chakras harder than I did."

He lead her deeper into the temple. Fewer additions to the structure and far fewer instances of repair. The room Zuko stopped in seemed almost unchanged for decades. An enormous frieze covered one wall of the chamber. One half depicted an air nomad mother dying as she gave birth to a daughter; the adjacent half showed the reverse. If Korra understood correctly, the mother in the second panel adopted and took care of the child from the first. "Love is more powerful than grief," Korra read from the inscription beneath it. "It's... beautiful."

"When Aang passed away-" Zuko swallowed awkwardly. "I think this was the other chakra I had the most trouble with. It was his native element and so-" He grimaced. "In the end I was able to find love in my friends and family. And thanks to that love I know I can once again meet Aang. So; the air chakra. This chakra represents love. It is blocked by grief." Grief; Mako's death and the collapse of the cavern on top of Bolin. Korra took a shaky breath. There was fear here too; fear as he held the ceiling above his head, kept it from crushing them both. And she had not been able to do a thing to help him. No. Focus. Move past the guilt. She clenched her teeth. Nothing; no shifting, no feeling of peace. Her chakra was still blocked. Korra opened her eyes. "Korra?" Zuko asked.

"Sorry. It keeps coming back. Mako..." She shook her head, growling in frustration. "I'll try again-"

"No." Zuko shook his head. "Rest for now; you made good progress today. We should have taken a break long before this."

"But I need to do this-" Korra protested.

"You cannot force the chakras to open," Zuko said quietly. "Calm, peaceful meditation is essential. As you are now... Leave it for today."

"But I don't understand," Korra said desperately. "I let them go - I had to; they were stopping me getting to the Spirit World before. But now; it's like I never moved forward at all. Like I was just fooling myself before."

"Moving forward does not mean forgetting. The past can never be erased; as much as we may insist otherwise, our previous actions will continue to haunt us for the rest of our lives. This is unavoidable. What you must understand is how important it is to deal with your feelings and the truth. Do you still blame yourself?" Zuko asked.

"No," Korra said firmly. "No, I know it was all Amon's fault."

"But you did not think the same way before, did you?"

Once the notion had dominated her thoughts; things were different now. "Yeah," she said. "I know otherwise now. Thank you, Zuko. I promise I'll do better tomorrow."

* * *

The whistle shredded his dreams apart. Bolin scrambled upright alongside his fellow soldiers and stood to attention. Experience had long since shown how important a quick response was. A new commander strode down the centre of the barracks- Wait. Was that Bumi? Tenzin's brother stared tight-lipped at each groggy soldier in turn, correcting posture where required and staring deep into their eyes. Bumi stopped in front of one soldier and asked her name.

"Sir, Shinohara, sir!" she replied.

"Why is your shirt torn, private?" he asked. She glanced down at the tear.

"Sir, accident at training, sir!" Shinohara replied.

"And why did you not mend it immediately?" She opened her mouth to reply and Bumi talked right over her. "Get a sewing kit and fix it right now. You have a minute Shinohara and every second more is an additional push-up that everyone in this barrack will do." The girl fumbled in the trunk beside her bed. "A tear will grow worse every day. Do not allow the threat to grow! Fix it immediately. That goes for all of you."

"Sir, yes sir," Bolin chorused with the others. Shinohara took exactly one minute and forty-two seconds to fix her shirt. Not too bad, but the extra push-ups were frustrating.

"You need to learn to shave properly," Bumi growled at another recruit. That got a few titters. "What's so funny?" Bumi demanded. The laughter died immediately. "If he can't even use a razor, how can he be expected to handle a sword? Well?" He stared around and no one said a word. "All of you, outside. Fifty laps of the training ground. Move, move, move!" Bumi stalked from the room as the soldiers hastily pulled on their boots and hurried towards the door.

Early evening was the first opportunity Bolin had to even just sit and relax. Writing seemed almost beyond him; so tired, every muscle in his body burning. No. He had to do this; for Korra.

'Dear Korra, training for the army is so much harder than probending. We have to run a thousand steps every morning, eat breakfast and then spend almost every second of the rest of the day on training. At least after dinner we actually get a bit of time off! There's just so much discipline; they even get mad if you waste a single grain of rice! And Bumi is super-scary when he's at work. Any irresponsibility is met with punishment. But, despite that, it is kind of fun - I feel like this is the first step to doing something useful. I imagine you being here too. You'd have no problem with any of this; I bet you're stronger than anyone else here.'

He read over the note again. Should he tell her he missed her? That it would be so much easier with her jogging beside him and outdo him on push-ups with just one arm? As long as he was with her, it felt as if he could do anything. He blinked; thoughts always seemed to drift when thinking of Korra's muscles flexing. Not long until lights off - he needed to write a least a hundred words tonight and send it on the weekend. Then the wait for a reply. Hopefully not too long.

* * *

When the summons to headquarters came, they immediately put Bolin into a panic. What had happened? Had he done something wrong? Had they only just figured out about his involvement in Team Avatar? Or was it related to the court case, and now he was in trouble because of his past? Or was it sympathetic? Had something happened back home; Korra, Asami or Iroh injured? Bolin shivered. Hopefully not. His stomach churned with worry as he crossed the compound, each step bringing him closer to ejection from the army, arrest, or news he would likely never get over. His training kicked in automatically; he still saluted as he entered Bumi's office. "Sir, Private Bolin reporting, sir!" He glanced at the general out of the corner of his eye, trying to determine the nature of the news. Good or bad?

Bumi returned the salute. "At ease private." Bolin shifted his stance as Bumi stared impassively at him. Once he might have shrunk away from such an invasive inspection, but now he was a soldier. He had suffered early mornings, long runs and physical hardship. Staring was the last of his worries; he returned Bumi's gaze without blinking. Abruptly his superior officer smiled. "It's good to see you Bolin. I know we were not that well acquainted before, but I still feel like I know you. Tenzin's very fond of you. And Pema. And-" He broke off.

"Sir, thank you, sir."

"We seemed to have trained you well. But I want to talk about something else today. Before your training." Bolin's heart lurched. "I have been reading about your activities in the Earth Kingdom. After Ba Sing Se's fall. All pretty damned heroic in my opinion. Foolish to face Kuvira like that, but..." He shook his head. "Impressive."

"Sir, thank you, sir," Bolin replied, the worry fading away.

"But with all that in mind, I wonder is it not frustrating? You tangling with the Great Uniter, rescuing the Avatar, burrowing out from the wreckage left in the Earth Palace? DId you not feel that entitled you to a shortcut and not just being flung in with the rest of the recruits?" Bumi asked.

"Sir, I'm only receiving the same opportunity as everyone else, sir."

Bumi nodded. "Correct. And a damn good answer. A soldier is more than simply about power. It's about discipline and character. My sister and I joined just like you did and worked our way up. You know who my father is, and you should know he did us no favors at all. And don't think others didn't try to extend us assistance to get ahead of the pack; we had offers to be generals simply for enlisting." Bumi got up from the desk. "But it was better to do it ourselves - we turned down every one of those shortcuts. The experience we gained has proved invaluable ever since - as tedious as it might seem now I do not regret out decision. But special treatment and privilege? Tends to lose you respect with the others. Your friend Iroh had the same; he started off scrubbing floors on General Lo's ship. And in seven years he outranked me." He walked around the desk and stood right in front of Bolin. "Thing is though, you are special." Bolin blinked not sure how to reply. "I needed to see if you could be part of the organization before anything. You passed my test. I know I just preached to you about how great it is not to take short-cuts, but truth is we need someone with your unique skills. And I don't really think you need to keep getting woken up randomly through the night and forced to go jogging. Think you can do it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Bolin replied, fighting to keep the smile off his face.

"Very well. Effective immediately you are promoted to Captain." Bumi snapped off a salute Bolin quickly returned.

* * *

The fear seemed to seize Korra the moments she began meditating. Grief was hard to shake; the memory from the crystal catacombs seemed to awaken fresh grief all over again. That moment when everything seemed to go wrong; when Amon took her bending and Mako was unable to move leading inevitably to his death. No. She had to stop dwelling on this, focusing on it. She needed to let go; let go of the guilt in failing to protect Mako and Bolin back then. Let go of the shame of driving Asami away in her sorrow. Let go of the moment she wanted to end her life. There was still so much love in the world; she needed to focus on that. Her mother and father were still alive and well. Bolin, Asami, Iroh, Zuko; all still with her. She loved them and dare she hope they loved her back in some capacity? So many people cared for her and loved her. People she had never met who she inspired; the people who sent all those letters from Republic City during her recovery. Even though she had lost a friend and gained an enemy, she still needed to let go. Remember warmth. Displace fear with the comfort and wholely satisfying feeling of loving and receiving love. A kiss by the gentle glow of the crystals deep below the ground. The first rays of the sun after a long night. "Love is brightest in the dark," she murmured as the shift came and her chakra unlocked.

"A pleasant memory?" Zuko asked when she opened her eyes.

"Yes." She glanced away.

"I will not rush you through the remainder; that was a mistake on my part yesterday. We can stop now if you wish?"

Korra shook her head. "I can keep going. I want to keep on going."

"Very well." Zuko lead her to the next meditation point and began the process of unlocking the sound chakra. "This chakra represents truth; it is blocked by lies."

"I've always accepted I was the Avatar," Korra murmured as she closed her eyes. The shift came almost immediately, before she could really focus on it. "That was easy?" she said.

"Everyone is different," Zuko said. "That includes the Avatars. Come; we have one final chakra to open." He took her next to a map of the world carved into the rock floor of one chamber in the temple. "We are now almost at the end of your spiritual training. Are ready?"

"I am," Korra replied.

Zuko nodded. "Aang always insisted the division between the tribes was little more than an illusion. To him, all four elements have a common source. The light chakra represents insight; illusions will block it." Korra looked away from the map; too much like the one in Zaofu. The one she visited with Kuvira. She had not shared Aang's attitude - she could not accept anyone outside of her tribe. Her goal had been the reuniting of the Earth Kingdom into a singular entity - though that seemed almost illusory. Kuvira's dream seemed more selfish now; a goal built on top of coercion, lies and punishment. Order and chaos came hand in hand; Kuvira did not represent balance. Her illusion; the grand dream of the Earth Empire was as thin and insubstantial as fantasy. The chakra opened. "One final one remains. Come; we need to see the stars."

They had to wait a few hours; Korra surprised by how hungry she was. As night fell, Zuko lead her back onto the cliff. They sat side by side on the edge and Korra stared up at the sky. No clouds tonight; a sea of stars filled the night sky. "It's beautiful," Korra said.

"We have come to the end of your training. This is the last chakra, the last obstacle between you and control of the Avatar. It is the chakra Aang had the most problems with - I am sure Bolin or one of the others described his reasoning back then. The final chakra is respresented by thought; it is blocked by earthly attachments. This is the key to mastery of the Avatar state."

Korra took a deep breath. "I'm ready, But... conflicted?" Zuko raised an eyebrow. "If I remember the story right, Guru Pathik told Aang he had to let go of earthly attachments to master the Avatar state. Right?"

"That is correct - as far as I have always known the sequence of events," Zuko replied.

"Okay, but isn't that a contradiction? I mean, Avatar Yangchen - the guy they've got this huge statue of - said the Avatar could not let go of the world. And unless I'm really missing something, he could definitely control the Avatar State. So..."

"So?" Zuko prompted.

"They can't both be right. Can they?"

Zuko smiled. "Reflect on your past lives; not all of them had partners or found love. Some were content to remain alone their whole lives. Others sought and never found a significant other - or others - to share their lives with. Many - Aang included - found love and raised families. Having loved ones assuredly does not deny you the ability to be the Avatar."

"Okay, I see that, but I just don't get the real meaning behind this chakra," Korra said with a sigh.

"Korra, what is your world?" Zuko asked.

"Our world?"

"I meant it a bit differently. What makes up your world - to you." Family and friends. She needed to let them go? But how could she when she needed them? Without them she would have never made it this far.

"My loved ones are my world," she said slowly. "They mean everything to me and I would never have survived without them."

"While true, you have a duty to the world outside of that group - to all of the human world. You must uphold the balance and be the bridge between the humans and spirits," Zuko replied.

"I know. My duty comes first." More important than her needs, desires or wishes. She could still protect, love and care for those she had to - but being the Avatar; that always came back to balance. To favor the lives of her loved ones over the whole was to miss the point of what she was and what her role was. Love was not excluded, but if the choice ever came - her duty was to the world not one person. She was Avatar Korra. The world seemed to flare white as the thought came. It soon faded an endless starry darkness. She stood on a shining, winding path that lead on and on, for mile after mile until it reached... her. No. That was not her; the huge form of Avatar Korra ahead of her was ethereal, translucent, formed from the starry sky. Was this it? If she reached herself; she would have control of the Avatar State? Korra walked forward and tentatively reached out to touch the image.

* * *

Zhu Li's hand tightened around Opal's as the truck's door closed behind them. The familiar prick of fear was growing ever larger in her chest. "I thought the camps were gone," she whispered awkwardly to Zhu Li.

"Never trust Kuvira," her companion replied darkly.

They did not speak after that; the truck was jammed with people. When the back opened again, it was almost a relief. Almost. The first glimpse of the camp was horrifying. A defaced Fire Nation fluttered in the weak breeze and the outskirts seemed littered with shallow, unmarked graves. No choice but to comply as the guards ordered them out of the trucks and inside the perimeter. People glanced up from tasks as they filed past - all hastily returning their attention to what was in front of them at an angry word from a guard. Many seemed to be planting some kind of crop, all dirty, thin and emaciated. The prisoners were lead into a squat, stone building, all their belongings taken and an uncomfortable prison uniform provided in their place. A guard pulled her from the line after she changed - away from Zhu Li and everyone else. What was happening?

A tray stood on the table in a nearby building, the hot food steaming in the chill air; vegetable, rice, soup. Better than anything she had seen for days now. Weeks maybe. She waited by the chair, glancing around nervously, hard to look away from the food. A door on the other side of the room opened and a higher ranking officer walked in. "Sit, please," she said as she took a seat at the opposite side of the table and opened a folder. Opal perched on the edge of the chair, ready to move if need be. Too close to the food; it smelled so good. Her stomach gurgled. The officer glanced at her. "Do not wait on my account; eat." Opal glanced at the food, wanting to comply. But could she trust anyone here? She squeezed her hands on her thighs. "Suit yourself, Miss Beifong." Opal's heart lurched. "You are Miss Opal Beifong, are you not?"

"No. I'm Juri Arisugawa," Opal replied. Had that sounded convincing enough.

The officer sighed. Opal risked a glance. "I apologize if we have frightened you. However, I must confirm if you are indeed Opal Beifong - not just for your sake, but for that of your companion you arrived with. I assure you, you will not be harmed." She leant forward. "Be warned, I am an earthbender. I will know if you are not honest."

Lie and perhaps get Zhu Li punished? Or reveal themselves now and put them right where Kuvira could get at them? A lose-lose situation. If only she could earthbend like most of her family. Or somehow turn out to be an airbender all along. Something - anything. No way out; this was the end. But if this was the end, then at least she could try and take Kuvira down with her. "I am Opal Beifong," she said, the words catching in her throat. "I wish to face the Great Uniter."

The officer smiled at her. "Mission accomplished," she muttered as she scribbled something in the file. "Aren't you going to eat?" she continued.

"Why? I'll be dead before I can digest it," Opal grimaced.

"Then one last meal cannot hurt. Finest Fire Nation cuisine," the woman said and winked at her.

Opal blinked. Wait. She sniffed at the aromas. She had been so hungry she barely noticed before. This was not earth kingdom fare. Which most of the time would mean nothing, but here? In a camp run by the Great Uniter who harbored such hatred for the Fire Nation? Impossible. "Who are you?"

"My name is not important," the woman said closing the file. "Just know I have been sent here to get you out of the Earth Kingdom. We've been looking for you for a long time Opal."

"Don't call me that," Opal snapped.

"My apologies Miss Beifong," the woman carried on. "We had to make it look genuine. I apologise for the worry, but it was unavoidable." Opal glared at her. "Would lunch with Zhu Li Moon make you happier?" Opal said nothing. "I don't blame you. Maybe this will make you trust me. Please-" she stood and gestured behind her. The guard opened the door and stepped back. Opal took a few tentative steps forward, glancing between the guard and the nameless woman. "It's fine," she stressed. "Come on."

Opal followed as the woman walked past her carrying the tray of food and lead her towards another building near the centre of the camp. Zhu Li glanced up from where a waterbender was healing the scratches on her arm and smiled. Opal smiled back and her stomach growled loudly again. "Okay, let me have the food," she said.

The woman handed her the tray and Opal perched close to Zhu Li. "The camp is fake as you might be figuring out," she said. "Not a nice place at first, but we started replacing the staff one by one. We are working on transferring everyone here out of the country. The graves and workers on the way in?" She smirked. "Theatre. They're only out there when the higher ups are in attendance. General Iroh's master-plan. So many higher-ups just think soldiers are expendable. The General... He's more cautious. Came up with this as a way to avoid the conflict. Meanwhile he's busily trying to cut off any funding the Empire was receiving."

"Sounds like Iroh. You planning on just staying here until this is all over?" Opal asked between mouthfuls.

"At least until everyone who wants out is out; the cover has been useful for a few other things too," the woman said. "The intention was for metal refining. But we've been feeding substandard stuff into the supply chain for weeks now. Courtesy of one or two hefty bribes. Hopefully it'll make a difference." Her expression fell. "As good as it looks like we have it here, we're still at risk. The illustrous leader of all this could find out five hundred different ways - and then we're in trouble. We're not that well equipped for combat. But we have a shot; the Empire has begun releasing people in batches. Children are the priority, but it has let so many people get out of here. You are a bit trickier."

"Thins never are straight-forward are they?" Opal muttered.

"She's looking for you specifically. Her special forces have an assignment to locate you. We can't mix you in with the others; we need to get you out some other way. And for that, we need to get in touch with the United Forces." Her expression grew a bit more somber as she extracted a strange container from her pocket. "And we need someone to look at this. We don't know what it is but... We found them along with some odd machine in a village not far from here. Seemed like it was something important."

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Zhu Li asked later that night. Opal rolled over on the narrow bunk. Sleeping mats and snoring people crowded on the floor. Only for tonight; tomorrow they were finally headed home.

"Worried about tomorrow," Opal whispered. "And... something about all this bugs me."

"It does?" Zhu Li whispered back.

"Yeah." Opal bit her lip not sure if she should point the issue out. "They're doing all this for a good cause, but... they're prioritizing Fire Nation and Republic City citizens over everyone else. No one's that worried about the Earth Kingdom. Unless they're me."

"Kuvira's victims are the Earth Kingdom in the end," Zhu Li replied slowly. "She thinks their superior, but..."

"I hope my family is okay," Opal said with a shiver. "As long as dad is still in Zaofu..."

"You'll find out," Zhu Li whispered firmly. "As soon as you get to the city."

"We'll find out," Opal replied. "You're coming too. I won't go back if you're not with me."

Zhu Li rolled over and stared at Opal. "Th-thank you," she said. "But-"

"No. I can't leave you behind. Not after everything you've done for me."

* * *

The forest was dark and every noise convinced Opal sure that the Empire was little more than a few steps behind them. Not that they would be able to hear their approach. As quiet as the disparate group of collaborators, journalists and the odd few who somehow drew Kuvira's ire were being, the regular footfalls, snapped twigs and swish of clothing on undergrowth quickly added up. The Fire Nation operatives at least gave the impression they were escorting prisoners – just with the minor problem that they were heading away from the nearest camp. Hard to explain.

Stopping was a relief, though no one relaxed. All keyed up for the next rush into the night if the phantom fear of a pursuing force was real. Zhu Li's technical expertise came in handy; she constructed a device to detect any approaching force. The concept was simple – but if left unchecked Zhu Li's explanation grew increasingly verbose and technical – it detected vibrations on the ground over a certain threshold of force. Effective – and with sufficient range to ensure it did not pick up the camp – and sensitive enough to distinguish between the local fauna and the group. Unfortunately not it meant she was constantly listening out for the bell to ring. Opal blinked. Like it was right now. Her heart lurched. "We have to move," Zhu Li hissed from beside her, the group frantically pulling down the tents and cramming them into bags as fast as they could. At least it was not raining.

Breaking camp took no more than five minutes; Zhu Li's readings put the possible pursuers some fifteen minutes away though the margin was shrinking fast. "Humans?" Opal asked as they ran.

Zhu Li peered at the indicators; tiny needles sweeping across a scale of numbers. "Not sure. Based on the last reading, the vibrations are… odd. I think it has to be a substantial group, but..." She stumbled over a tree branch. Opal paused to help her back up, jostled by the rest of the group more concerned with still moving. "Keep going," Zhu Li said as she fumbled on the ground. Opal squinted at her; she looked oddly different in the low light.

"What's wrong?" Opal asked reluctant to move without her.

"My glasses," Zhu Li said. "I can't find them." She squinted at Opal. "Don't worry about me, I'll find them. Keep on going. Go on," she added when Opal crouched beside her. "You need to deliver the plans."

"I'm not going without you," Opal said and ran her hands across the ground, each passing second like a year; ample time for their pursuers to catch up. The bell on the device sounded again. "How close?"

"I don't know," Zhu Li said peering at the device. She brought it closer to her face. "Looks like they're less than five minutes behind us."

"Then we need to go," Opal said grabbing her hand.

"But-"

"When we get to the city, I'll buy you new glasses. For now – do you trust me?" Opal stared back as Zhu Li squinted at her.

"Of course I do," she said.

Opal smiled and took her hand. "Then come on. We're going to get there together."

Heavy footfalls not far behind them; the sounds of the group almost miles ahead. They needed to move fast. Opal squeezed Zhu Li's hand and started running. Her friend stumbled a little but kept up. Not the quickest route, but the fastest available when guiding someone with eyesight as poor as Zhu Li's. A shout behind them; recognition or a call for a halt? Opal pressed forward. They had to make it. People ahead; the rest of the group from the camp. Why were they not moving? Opal stumbled to a halt; a group of Earth Empire personnel stood ready to strike ahead of them.

"Kenpei," Zhu Li muttered, a shiver running through her.

Opal glanced around for a way out and blinked. There were familiar faces ahead of her; Wing and Wei - and what looked like a group of Kyoshi warriors. Opal stopped herself calling out; not the time. But was there anything to lose now? Zhu Li squeezed her hand as the noise of the pursuing army became overwhelming. Trapped.

* * *

Bolin stomped his foot down again and concentrated on the sensation. Not far now; the spy was moments ahead of them. He gestured to his companions as he broke into a sprint. The man broke cover just ahead and made a vain attempt to escape. Bolin caught him in a moment, the earthcone freezing him in place. He smiled as the man struggled in vain at the obstruction.

"No good. Can't just pull yourself out of that," he said conversationally. "This is neutral territory. What are you doing here? As per the treaty, no Earth Empire operatives are allowed here at the same time as the United Forces."

The man's heart was pounding in his chest. "I don't know anything about any treaty. I'm just lost is all. Can't see the border on the ground."

A succession of lies. "Please; I know you're lying. Tell me the truth; why are you here?"

"Earthbender," the man said sneering. "Fine. I'm tracking fugitives."

"Fugitives from what?" Bolin asked. "What are they accused of?" The man stared silently back at Bolin who sighed. He fished in the man's shirt and pulled out his dog-tags. "We can send you back to the Great Uniter if you would prefer. Along with a letter informing her how you botched your mission. And that minor issue about you breaking the peace treaty. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear about that." That at least got a reaction; fear. Even among the faithful, Kuvira induced fear. "So how about this? Tell me the truth and we'll let you go. We'll just pretend none of this ever happened."

The man sighed, his pulse calming. "The name Opal Beifong mean anything to you? I mean, aside from her connection to Zaofu and kinda to the Great Uniter?"

"I... know of her," Bolin said carefully.

"My group was dispatched to recapture her. Just her mind; anyone aiding her was considered expendable. If you get my meaning," he sneered.

"Painfully. What was her last known position?" The man rattled off a series of co-ordinates. Not far. "Size of your party?"

"Six," the man said.

"Six?" He was telling the truth. "Doesn't seem a lot."

"Never met a kenpei have you?" The man's heart sped up for a moment. "Six is overkill for this assignment."

Bolin removed the earthcone. "Just make sure I don't see you ever again." The man nodded and raced off into the woods - away from the co-ordinates. "We're going to head to his co-ordinates. We need to rescue Miss Beifong." He darted off before anyone could protest or question his orders. "Just let me be in time," he muttered as he charged through the trees. Seismic sense showed him most of the obstacles well before he saw them. Running into a few low hanging branches forced him to slow his pace by a frustrating amount. At first he could sense nothing during the brief pause when he stomped the ground, but an hour or so of constant movement revealed a large rumbling mass right on the edge of his range. Had to be them. He changed direction and his troops following him easily.

The situation grew more worrying the closer he got. The make-up of the group was impossible to tell from this range - who was Earth Empire, who was kenpei and who was with Opal. The strange, constantly vibrating masses on the outer edge felt like mecha-tanks. The prisoners must be in the middle. Foolish rushing in like this but he could not stop now and he trusted his soldiers. They knew what to do. How likely were the enemy to have seismic sense? Unknown. But then, would they expect a single person to be a threat? Unlikely; they would be less on their guard and not stop to consider the possibility of a lavabender.

He reached the group with almost no time to spare. A selection of Fire Nation citizens were on their knees in a clearing in the woods, metalbenders lined up in front of them, glinting metal plates held ready for execution. Bolin leapt forward, pushing the rock up from the ground in a great wave. The force hurled the metalbenders to the ground and threw the others into panic. Those six to the side; they had to be the kenpei. Bolin smacked the ground with his fist and forced a river of lava rushing over the ground towards them. Good reflexes; the group bounced away from the torrent. He jabbed into the ground with his other hand. The prisoners and captors were easily delineated by expression and reaction. Not uniforms - looked like the prisoners were wearing Earth Empire uniforms as disguise. The new wave of lava slipped in between the last row of prisoners and the mechatanks.

"The lavabender!" someone shouted. A cheer from the prisoners, naked disgust from the Earth Empire.

"Capture him!" someone yelled. "The Great Uniter wants him for herself!" They began to yell something else, cut off as the ice formed around them and dropped them to the ground. The two other waterbenders traced arcs of water around the group, fastening ankles and wrists together with frozen bonds. The enemy earthbenders shot sheets of metal around the clearing, each projectile pulled out of the air and turned back on itself by Bolin's earthbenders. The battle was over in a matter of minutes; kenpei and Earth Empire soldiers all neatly subdued.

Bolin walked towards the kenpei who had called for his capture. "My name is Captain Bolin of the United Forces. As of this moment, I am placing you and your comrades under arrest for a violation of the Republic City-Earth Empire peace accord as signed-" The kenpei resolutely looked away from him. "Mutsumi; please send a hawk to central command and inform them of this violation." The waterbender nodded and hastily scribbled a note she tied to one of their communication hawks.

"Bolin!" A voice yelled from very close. Bolin barely had time to turn before two arms were around him and someone was kissing him. "So glad you found us," Wei said as he came up for air.

"Me too..." Bolin said breathlessly. Wing was smiling just behind him and-

"Opal!" Bolin called as she approached clutching the hand of a girl wearing glasses.

"Hi Bolin," Opal said smiling. "And, well, this is new," she said looking between the two of them. "You never said-"

"We're not together," Bolin stressed as she stepped away from Wing.

The girl with glasses cleared her throat. "Captain Bolin, my name is Zhu Li Moon, former assistant to the Earth Empire weapon's designer Varrick. We have stolen the plans for his new prototype. While we do not know what the mechanism is capable, I insist these be delivered to Republic City as soon as possible."

* * *

The world flared white again. As it faded it became clear she was not alone. Someone else was with her here. Wherever here was. Who? No. Obvious really.

"Raava," Korra said.

"Korra," the spirit replied with a smile. Not something from Wan's memories; the spirit of Raava stood directly in front of her - the same as in her dream. The sight was both mystical and oddly calming.

"I'm glad we could finally meet," Korra tried.

"As am I. It has been... too long since I conversed with the past selves of the Avatar. I have been dormant for long stretches of your predecessor's lives," she replied.

"Why now though?"

"Harmonic Convergence," Raava replied. "As it approaches so does my wakefulness. We will soon lose this opportunity for another ten-thousand years once it passes."

"Better make the most of it. And make sure there is a next time," Korra murmured. She shook her head. "But you must know so much? About my older selves - all of them." Raava nodded. So much she could ask right now. Who was the nicest Avatar? The meanest? Was there or had there been such a thing as an Evil Avatar? The youngest Avatar, the shortest duration, the oldest and the longest? Wait. The latter two would likely be the same. And the former two.

"I can show you. If you wish?" Raava said.

"How-" Korra began.

"I am you. And you are me. We are not truly two separate entities," she explained by way of explanation.

"Only seems to work one way though," Korra said. "I don't have any idea what you're thinking right now."

"Harmonic Convergence is to blame once more," Raava replied. "In other times your thoughts would be mine and mine yours."

Korra wavered for a moment. "Okay. Show me. Please." Wan was familiar, but she knew next to nothing about his successors. She blinked. Her name was Avatar Kali; the first Avatar from the Air Nomads. Wan's actions and importance was well know the world over, but the world had yet to grasp the cyclical nature of succession. Even Kali herself did not realise for some time just who she was and what a critical role she would play in the future of the whole world. There were whispers despite so many remaining ignorant of her very existence. The reborn Avatar was a myth – one she only accepted over time. Wan helped her as much as he could; his presence a vivid image in her mind's eye. But he could only do so much; her experience was very different to his. Teachers had be pleaded with to entertain her bizarre request to learn other forms of bending. Her proof would always be manipulation of more than one element – but she could not do so for her first firebending teacher. Like Aang she had traveled across the world seeking teachers and befriending many, though Kali ultimately made her journeys alone. Unlike Aang there were no masters of elements. Bending was still so new to so many, the retained ability startlingly different from before. Kali's teachers were makeshift and clumsy.

Kali dedicated her life to continuing the principles Wan began. Her life ended in much the same way; cut down on a battlefield when she was old and slow. Unable to usher in the era of peace she craved. But if Wan began the cycle, Kali let the world know it was happening. As she left the world there was speculation of the next Avatar, where they would be reborn and which element they would begin with. The Avatar myth had truly begun, and it meant so much to so many. The chance for peace seemingly so close at hand. Kali like her successors suffered in the era after Wan; their lives forever tough and difficult. War waged as the Lion Turtles were finally completely abandoned and skirmishes over the resources of the world intensified. Tribes and groups splintered and fought; no simplistic division across elements – instead the sides were much more complex and varied.

Even the Lion Turtles themselves vanished at last as anxiety ate away at the more powerful tribe leaders. What if the Lion Turtles once again simply handed out the power to bend elements they pondered. What if another like the Avatar formed – opposed to them specifically? The resulting hunting parties were vast armies of faithful. They may as well have tried to fight a mountain. The leaders would claim victory after the creature's vanishing from the world, but those who witnessed the futile battles saw only a disappointed creature withdraw from the world. There was no victory here.

"Avatar Xia," Raava said. Her voice echoed through Korra's mind. "An Earth Kingdom Avatar. She was the first to form what you call a 'Team Avatar'."

Korra smiled at the notion. "I'm glad she did." Xia seemed small and frail. Hardly the person many would expect to change the world forever.

"She was able to bring about a peace that lasted generations, and saw to the sectioning of the world into the regions you still know today," Raava commented.

"Shame it did not last," Korra mused.

"Indeed. In the end it was the size of the assigned territories that once again lead the world into war." She had to remember all of this; a positive boon to historians. So much she had never heard breathed or even alluded to. So much forgotten. So many mysteries of the Avatar illuminated for her. Avatar Thuy held back a wall of water before it obliterated a Fire Nation town. Avatar Amaya dragged the Ita tribe across the broken floor of a deep valley as a nearby volcano spewed smoke and lava. No Avatar was anything like another. A chill suffused her. "Avatar Rui," Raava said. A boy, no older than six was picking across a dusty field. "He was born into a land suffering a decades long-famine. He never even knew his destiny; he died just after his seventh year in the world.

"He never even had a chance," Korra mumbled.

"But he still enacted a change; he was able to contact his successor – Avatar Araka was much as he could. She gathered all the spiritual leaders from the four tribes established by Xia and charged them with the location and protection of each reborn Avatar. Her intent was that no Avatar should ever be ignorant of their destiny – and they needed protection until they were ready. Ever since, the reborn Avatar is sought as soon as possible," Raava said.

"So were all the rest found? Except me?" Korra asked.

"No. He was far from the only Avatar who died tragically. Avatar Ina died during childbirth. Avatar Yomi perished after contracting an incurable plague responsible for ravaging much of the Earth Kingdom. Avatar Shio rejected his destiny and felt unable to bear the weight of responsibility. He took his own life after failing to save the life of a former Earth King."

So many memories; so many human experiences. From the humblest origins to the occasional high-born Avatar; from the most miserable to the happiest lives and everything in between. "It's… I know this has been going on for so long, but still…"

"All are here for you if you wish to relive them," Raava said.

"Can I see one more?" Korra asked.

"Of course. Avatar Izanagi; his legacy was as lasting friendship with the very first Firelord Yayoi." The term nudged something in the back of her head. How long this been going on for? Was Zuko waiting for her to awaken?

"I'd like – if I can – to continue later. Can I?"

"Of course. There are your memories as much as they are mine," Raava replied.

"I need to let everyone know. All of their names and what they did. They all deserve to be remembered – and not just as those statues in the air temple," Korra said.

"Your limit of Harmonic Convergence; once that has passed we will be as one once more and navigating the memories… Much more difficult," Raava replied.

"The Avatars you showed me; they weren't all in sequence," Korra said. "What made you pick these? I know they're important but-"

"I selected them to answer your questions about the nature of the Avatar – including the ones you did not voice."

Korra fell silent for a moment. "What was it like? To be joined with, to know and then lose so many when they died? How did you cope seeing them pass on?"

"My perspective is somewhat different," Raava said with a smile. "Death in human terms is the loss of the physical body, and yet I am no longer defined by such limitations. I exist as energy, passing from each Avatar to the next. So to me I never lose any of my companions; they all live on inside me. I forever retain their memories, their thoughts, everything they ever experienced. Once or twice I may have intervened-"

"The Avatar state," Korra murmured.

Raava nodded and continued. "You and Aang; you are so similar to each other from my perspective. But I know from your memories and your lives that you are almost nothing alike." She was quiet for a moment. "Before Wan risked everything by bonding us together I had no concept of despair. But neither did I have an understanding of joy either. I am not and can never be human, just as you are not spirit and can never aspire to be. I imagine the mystery of being human for me is as strange as being a spirit is to you. We two come closer to an answer, but the distance between ourselves and that answer is still infinite." She smiled. "I find the mystery both beautiful and fascinating."

"But what about the other Avatars?" Korra asked. "What about Toph? Did they not become spirits?"

"Do they seem like other spirits to you?" Korra shook her head. "Those that are able to remain here take on some aspects of spirits. At their core they remain human. They do not exist in both worlds as we do. As much as there is to learn from your past, there is something else ahead of you - something no Avatar has faced before; a being similar to yourself."

"Kuvira."

"Yes; or rather the amalgamation of her and Vaatu," Raava said.

"How strong is he? Is he stronger than you - I mean, us?" Korra asked.

"He is." Korra blinked in horror. "The nature of chaos; infinite and the inevitable consequence of so much. As much as we fight against chaos, it is forever lying in wait. Harmony can only ever be as great as the chaos."

"Then she is evil..." Korra murmured.

"An evil Avatar is not really possible; though the nature of evil is subjective," Raava said. "Even simply equating as Vaatu's tendency to increase chaos and therefore evil, my represtantion of balance and therefore good is less than accurate."

"Shame. It's much easier to think of Vaatu as evil," Korra said. "But I see your point; doing what you think is good does not mean you are doing the right thing."

"Quite so. I will admit that chaos tends to destabilize Avatar's who favor it. An unbalanced Avatar is so much weaker than one embracing balance. Wayward Avatars have been killed easily in the past," Raava said.

"I'll keep on with the balance then," Korra said. "I should strike now; before they get any more powerful with Harmonic Convergence," Korra concluded.

"While you may defeat them, it will only delay a future confrontation." Raava looked disheartened. "You would give rise to a new being - a flawed mirror to the cycle of the Avatar. Vaatu would be reborn with the new incarnation - a rebirth existing only within the same tribe; the Avatar's eternal enemy - someone diametrically opposed."

But how much good could two Avatars do? Their combined power- No. No, it could not happen. The reborn Vaatu would exist only within the Earth Kingdom. The balance would be lost from the world. "I have to put an end to it. Forever don't I?"

"If you wish to maintain balance and prevent Vaatu's rebirth with a physical bond, then it is indeed inevitable," Raava said nodding.

"Then she shares the same flaw as me? If she's killed while in the Avatar State-"

"Then the cycle will be broken. As it is with us," Raava confirmed. "Vaatu awaits seeking much the same outcome for us."

"Shouldn't have taken up Iroh on his offer," Korra muttered.

"No," Raava shook her head. "Learning to control the Avatar State is of the utmost importance. Without it you would face an over-whelmingly powerful opponent - and then leave your successor at a spectacular disadvantage. However there is more at stake then the continuation of the Avatar; in the event Vaatu wins, both human and spirit worlds will be engulfed in chaos for the next ten thousand years."

Korra let out a slow breath. "I will wait. I will train."

"We will work together. Never forget Korra, I am always with you."

"Yeah," Korra said smiling. "I'm not alone."

* * *

Korra blinked awake. The Avatar State lurked on the edge of her sensation. Something she could draw as easily as moving her hand. So easy. She took a deep breath and triggered it. Power seemed to flood her, the world almost sluggish around her. The wind was malleable and changeable in a way never before; she could feel the individual droplets of water in the air. New techniques, skills and ideas seemed to bubble up out of nowhere. Had to let go. Had to use this only as necessary. Reluctantly she pushed the Avatar State away. Zuko started clapping. "Congratulations," he smiled. "You are now truly the Avatar."

"I couldn't have done it without you," she said. "Thank you so much."

"What now for the Avatar?" he asked. "I have nothing more to teach you. Do you intend to commence your attack on Kuvira now?"

Korra shook her head. "No. Not yet. It's not as easy as that. I need to keep training; especially lightningbending. And I need to learn all I can about the former Avatars."

"For how long?" Zuko asked frowning.

"Five months. Until Harmonic Convergence."

* * *

Wing and Wei took the opportunity to stay with Lin once they returned to Republic City. The chief of police looked more relieved than Bolin could remember as she hugged her nephews and niece. "How about Su?" she asked after a long hug.

Wing shook his head. "Sorry. We still don't know."

"We looked everywhere," Wei added.

"Kuvira said she didn't know, but..." Opal added.

"She'll turn up," Lin smiled, surprising the others. "She's too stubborn to go down that easy. I'm just glad you three are okay." She grabbed and hugged them again. "Sorry. You're welcome to stay with me for now."

"Really?" Wei asked. "That would... Hey can Bolin stay too?" he asked. Lin looked surprised for a moment and then smirked at Bolin who coughed.

"While staying here sounds good, I need to return to my duties. And I am to escort Miss Moon to see Asami," Bolin replied.

"Then... I'm going with her," Opal said clambering to her feet.

"Opal..." Zhu Li said. "Wouldn't you rather stay here? Be with your family?"

"But what about you? Do you even know Asami that well? Do you know anyone here?" Zhu Li remained silent. "Thought not. I'm sticking with you." That got a smile in response. They bid the rest of the Beifong family goodnight and set off across Republic City as the sky darkened. It was later than he would have liked by the time Bolin knocked on the front door of the mansion; the gates unlocked and no one seemingly on duty. He bit back a burst of anxiety; the main house was still lit.

To his surprise, Asami answered the door. "Bolin, Opal. Miss Moon I presume? Come in," she said smiling and bowed to each of them in turn, the model of decorum. It did not last as she threw both her arms around Bolin. "It's been far too long. I missed you," she murmured in his ear. "So had she." Asami leant back. "And you... look really good in uniform. Wow."

He flushed and stuttered out a response. "Well, I missed you too... And Korra of course..."

"Are you on leave? I think Korra had a council meeting earlier today. If you're lucky you'll catch her in between meditation and bouts with a typewriter..." she trailed off as he kept his expression hard.

"I'm not on leave unfortunately," he replied. Blink. "Wait, typewriter?"

"Apparently she's gained access to the entire duration of each Avatar's memories. She's transcribing as much as she can - especially about the older ones. The historians are beside themselves with excitement about what she can tell them. I think you'll like it too - at least from the bits I got a look at," Asami said.

"Definitely need to read those..." Bolin shook his head. "Later. For now I'm just here to escort Zhu Li to your custody. And Opal wanted to tag along."

"Custody?" Opal bristled. "Sounds like you're making Asami our jailer."

"It's not like that. It just means... she's responsible for you." Bolin sighed. "I didn't want to say anything, but no one in the United Forces is willing to trust you right now - especially Zhu Li."

"But-" Opal protested.

"They think they're spies?" Asami cut in and re-appraised the newcomers. Zhu Li was as carefully neutral as ever while Opal was glaring at him.

"Not really," Bolin said, feeling awkward under the intensity of Opal's glare. "It's just Opal helped Iroh and then everyone lost track of her-"

"-just trying to get away," Opal murmured.

"-And Zhu Li's former position is unfortunately well known," Bolin continued.

"I assure you and the United Forces that I do not retain any loyalty to either Varrick or Kuvira," Zhu Li replied.

"There," Asami said. "By their own admission. But..." Asami's grin grew a little bigger. "If you do have any spying impulses, feel free to spy on me." She winked. Zhu Li's eyebrow shifted a little, shortly followed by the other. Opal gaped at her and her cheeks reddened.

"Asami..." Bolin sighed.

"Yes?" she replied with mock innocence. How could he possibly say anything more? And she knew it too. "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms."

"Both of us?" Opal asked.

Asami paused and glanced between them. "I have plenty of room here; one more person won't cause a problem. But... If you would prefer to share a room, there is a double available-"

"Miss Sato, I must thank you humbly for your hospitality," Zhu Li interrupted. "I-" Her voice faltered as Asami hooked her arm around Zhu Li's.

"Asami is perfectly fine Miss Moon," she said. Asami reached out and took Opal's arm too. Opal flushed again. "Right Opal?"

"Right," she stuttered.

"Then please call me Zhu Li as well," Zhu Li smiled.

The trio walked forward and feeling increasingly out of place, Bolin trailed behind them. His part was over, right? It felt like he was intruding on something private and if he was reading the situation at all right, Asami seemed like she was very open to getting into bed with Zhu Li and Opal and- He wanted to visit Korra; there was at least a chance he might catch her in a spare moment. Bolin coughed again. "Okay, so Zhu Li is here, and you all seem to be getting on... fine. I should probably get going?" Bolin said.

"Wait," Zhu Li said. "You require Asami's initial assessment of the plans first, do you not?"

"The plans..." Bolin groaned. On top of everything else he had clean forgotten about them.

"Plans?" Asami asked.

"We need space," Zhu Li said. "There are many."

"We'll use one of the lounges." Asami steered them away from the stairs and into one of the myriad of rooms Bolin had not visited on previous visits to the house. He shifted the pack with the scrolls on his back and followed them in. Zhu Li leafed through the selection once Asami let go of her arm and selected one specific scroll.

"Varrick was sketching these. They're not complete, but..." She passed the scroll to Asami who turned it upside down, side-ways, rotated it through one-hundred and eighty degrees and frowned at the paper.

"I'm not very sure what I'm looking at." She glanced at Zhu Li. "Do you know what he was working towards?"

Zhu Li shook her head. "All I know is it is some form of new weapon."

"These are going to take a while to figure out," Asami said peering at the other plans. "We'll get there though."

"There's more," Zhu Li said and delved into the backpack again. She held up a small, flattened cylinder. Inside was a tightly coiled ribbon formed from a strange, smooth substance. She pulled the ribbon out. "It looks like it's just black, but further along..." She unwound the ribbon, the coil soon piling onto the floor. "There's images on it. They're tiny but they look like they have writing. Later on there's some of Kuvira-" She broke off. Asami was staring at the coil oddly.

"Varrick had the same idea?" she murmured. "Wonder if it's a similar enough type?"

"You've seen this before?" Zhu Li asked.

"We couldn't figure out what it was for," Opal added.

Asami sighed and took the ribbon, swiftly recoiling it. "Technology has shifted a bit of late. Especially here. It's more than just pictures. I bet there's sound on there too."

"Sound?" Opal frowned.

"It's a new thing called a mover. It's- It'll be easier to show you. If I can bodge this," Asami replied. "Let's go see the future."

"The future?" Opal asked as Asami lead them upstairs.

"You'll see. It's kind of like a play just without the actors. Some people call them moving pictures," Asami grinned. There was a blank white screen at one end of the converted bedroom and a strange squat device facing it. Asami unspooled the ribbon and fed part of it into a mechanism. "Okay," she said, clicking the lights off. "Let's see what we've got." Varrick's voice boomed from the device, Zhu Li twisting around in shock to stare at it. "It's fine," Asami insisted over the noise. "He's not here. It's what he said before..."

Zhu Li calmed, still casting worried glances at the machine. The eccentric inventor's voice continued. He seemed to be talking about Kuvira and her origins. It was like a play narrator - only it was Varrick and there was no stage. The moving picture as Asami called it seemed pretty accurate - up until events reached the Nanjing province. It was peculiar to see people Varrick insisted were Bolin, Korra and Mako who each bore an uncanny resemblance to their counterparts but somehow did not look quite right. The Nanjing Province saw the narration grow less honest; Varrick claimed it was Kuvira's decision to save the people enslaved there while Korra played little part in the proceedings. Bolin just about stopped himself replying to the disembodied Varrick and his less than accurate statements. So much was missing; no Kyoshi Warriors, himself presented as nothing more than a crybaby Kuvira was constantly protecting. Wan Shi Tong was unsurprisingly missing, as was Korra's confrontation with Amon. In their place was a curious alternate tale of Kuvira uncovering 'dastardly' plot - as Varrick claimed - against the Earth Queen, arriving too late to stop it. No mention of Bolin or Kuvira's hand in the royal family's death. And on top of that she somehow saved both Asami and Korra from the collapsing crystal cavern for both to show no hint of gratitude.

"Steal my credit will you?" Asami muttered.

As Korra holed up in the South, Kuvira confronted Su who refused to help the Earth Kingdom as things grew worse. "Mother would never be so heartless!" Opal growled. Soon after, the 'treacherous' Fire Nation staged an uprising leaving Kuvira 'no choice' but to imprison them. Prince Iroh arrived a short while later to demand their release, unwilling to listen to Kuvira's calm explanation. Instead a smug looking Iroh challenged Kuvira - something Kuvira insisted she only accepted out of honor. She defeated Iroh in a matter of moments. "My mother will not let you get away with this wench!" Iroh shouted.

"Justice must be upheld!" Kuvira cried.

"No!" Iroh wailed. "Don't kill me! I'll pay you whatever you want." He began sobbing in an over-dramatic fashion.

Opal started grinding her teeth as the story turned to her. "Opal Beifong has the soft heart of an innocent girl and plead for Iroh's life. But unlike most women Kuvira was strong and forced Iroh to apologise," Varrick boomed, seemingly enjoying warping events to suit his purpose.

"His attitude was universal then," Zhu Li said shaking her head.

"I am so going to sock him if I see him," Opal growled. "I begged for the prince's life?"

"It's not like the earlier stages were scrupulously accurate either," Asami murmured. "Still, this has a very obvious agenda..."

Events soon moved to the battle of Omashu - and a confrontation between Kuvira and Korra. "Great Uniter! Release your prisoners!" Korra demanded on-screen.

"Avatar Korra, please see the truth," Kuvira pleaded, seeming far calmer and less aggressive than Bolin remembered her being there. "You are being fooled by the people closest to you. They want only to keep their land and power! They care nothing for the plight of the true citizens of the Earth Kingdom."

Varrick's voice carried on as Korra collapsed and began sobbing on-screen. "The Avatar had been tricked and believed the lies spread by the Great Uniter's enemies. But now thanks to the Great Uniter's spirit, she could see them for what they were."

Mysterious attackers set upon Korra and Kuvira - presumably from the 'people closest to Korra'. A well choreographed fight swiftly followed, though somehow Kuvira needed to save Korra more than once - and Kuvira remained the focus. The eruption of a volcano at the centre of Omashu put an end to the fight as Korra and the enemies fled in panic. That left Kuvira to swoop in to rescue the populace. And Bolin did not even merit a mention. The final scene was Kuvira addressing a crowd. "People of the world; now you see what horror lurks in Republic City! See how weak and fearful this new Avatar is! How corrupt! How she is prepared to carry on with the delusions of grandeur her predecessor suffered! Avatar Aang stole our land for a fire nation base to wipe us out. And now the new Avatar protects it-"

A click cut Kuvira short and the screen turned black. Bolin glanced around as Asami angrily tugged the ribbon back out of the device. "Never thought they would go so far as to outright lie..."

"Surely people know better?" Bolin asked.

"Are you sure? What's more believable? Something someone said, or something that looks like moving photographs showing you the same scene?" Asami shook her head. "People will believe this if they see it." She stared at the ribbon. "They must have these all over the Earth Kingdom; trying to drum up support."

"Can we do the same?" Opal asked. "Since you have that way of showing it, it must mean you know what it is. Do you know how to make one yourself?"

"Me?" Asami blinked. "I... I think I know how. But I never..." She frowned. "A story about Korra. Showing what really happened." She smiled. "That could work..."

"It'll be like an episode of 'Do You Remember?'" Bolin said smiling. "Just with images."

"Yes!" Asami said pointing at him. "That is how we'll do it. The story of Avatar Korra. Though... We need a way to make things look better than Varrick has. I wonder if it's possible to do colour..."

* * *

The desire to retaliate in kind to Varrick rapidly gained momentum. A few days later Asami, Opal, Zhu Li and - to his surprise - Bolin sat down with Tenzin and his family to begin figuring out how to tell Korra's story. Korra herself was still in the midst of meditation; disappointing, but he needed to focus on the task at hand; crafting a suitable ending. Though perhaps allowing Meelo to contribute was not the best plan. "What if there was a giant mechatank!" the young airbender was grinning. "And it's made of platinum and shoots spirit power and has legs so it can walk like a person! Amon calls it the Equalizer and it's-" He took a deep breath. "Unstoppable!" he boomed.

"No," Jinora said forcibly after a moment. Just as she had for the last five of Meelo's suggestions. "It's a stupid idea."

"Unbelievable would be a better comment," Asami said frowning at a sheer of paper. "For one thing, where would they get all that platinum and no one find out they were making it? It's not easy to work with it. The mechatank shell alone would be frustrating enough for them now."

"Plus," Bolin interjected. "Korra could just turn the ground to mud, let it step forward and then freeze the ground. The whole thing would be stuck."

"It would have to have windows too right?" Opal asked crumpling a sheet of paper into a ball. "One boulder-" she flicked the ball off the table. "Straight through and into the control room."

"And if it goes in the sea, either the Avatar- I mean Korra - or a waterbender could just freeze the water. Not the people running the vehicle could do about that," Zhu Li added.

"And I don't see how something like that is any better than an airship?" Asami grinned. "They can already go anywhere."

"Oh, oh!" Ikki said. "I know what's wrong too!"

"Yes Ikki?" Bolin asked.

"If Korra was above it, it couldn't see her!" she said. Bolin smiled and Meelo grumbled once again about the other's lack of imagination. So far things were not progressing entirely well. Pema had some experience with Air nomad theare and did not need much coaxing to volunteer with directing the actors. That still left them without much of a story - beyond the dry facts and Korra's past. Pema offered a solution; a team of writers they could call upon to help.

Bolin's heart sank as Pema named them "Why them?" he despaired. Asami looked similarly concerned.

"They're really popular! Last Daydream VII? All those Heart of the Kingdoms? Before the Troubled Core? Huge successes!" Pema said.

"They are popular, but they're not as good as they once were. The quality of the recent entrants is..." Zhu Li trailed off.

"They have to be better than Varrick. Right?" Opal asked. "I mean, he couldn't even get the basic events right."

Asami sighed. "I'm with Bolin. I liked their old stuff. It just seems each new thing they put out has more and more problems. And no one cares about the old ones anymore," she said. "But Pema's right; a lot of people will watch anything they do and they seem to really love them. We need our version of events to be more popular than Varrick's. So, if we have to use them, we have to use them. For Republic City and Korra."

"Still wish it was anyone but them, but... you're right. We want to make the best show in the world!" Bolin said. "For Korra."

* * *

m

m

m

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Sorry I can't list your names now, but I'll try in the next one! I'm very happy you are pleased with our version of Azula. **

_**Next: The Saga of Avatar Korra The Musical**_


	58. The Saga of Avatar Korra The Musical

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Chapter 16 – The Saga of Avatar Korra The Musical**

* * *

"I'm still not sure this was necessary," Korra said glancing across to Asami. Her friend shot her a brief smile before turning her attention back to the road. Korra peered down at the low-cut, backless dress Asami insisted she wear for this occasion - very similar to the red number her friend was wearing. Which she was still unsure exactly what it would entail. "Be honest; you just wanted to get me undressed again, didn't you?"

"Me?" Asami said grinning a little too much. "I am shocked Korra." She glanced at her. "Not that shocked." Korra opened her mouth and Asami kept on going. "A fringe benefit. My intentions were... mostly honorable. You have to dress up for the occasion. Like I do."

"Yeah, but you're used to wearing this kind of thing. I feel... exposed?" Korra said staring at the deep blue dress.

"But you look great and-" Korra lunged forward and turned the Satomobile's radio up. "You okay?"

"It's Bolin!" Korra said happily.

"-believes that the Great Uniter will attack Republic City sometime during the last solstice of this year. We need people to help defend the land; the United Forces needs more people. I've seen what the Earth Empire did. They have killed thousands and caused suffered to millions. Republic City is my home and the last thing I want to see if The Great Uniter burning it down!" the recording said. Korra turned the volume back down as the sequence ended and the news began.

"Sorry," she said suddenly and glanced at Asami who was still smiling. "Did you say something?"

"Nope!" Asami said. "And here we are."

Korra glanced out through the windshield. An enormous banner hung down the front of the theater building. "'The Saga of Avatar Korra'," she read. "Hey is that you up there?" An enormous depiction of Asami stared definatly from the banner wearing what looked a lot like the clothes Asami bought her when she first came to the city.

Asami leant forward and followed Korra's gaze. "That's me. Though I thought you'd be more interested in my amazingly hunky co-star-"

"Bolin! What is- What? How? Why? Is... is this what you've all been up to?" Korra asked. Bolin looked like he was trying to be Mako.

"Yep. And now you get to see it," Asami said getting out of the vehicle.

"But I don't know what 'it' is!" Korra protested. "C'mon. Just some idea?"

Asami paused and looked thoughtful for a second. "Think of watching a play without any actors. Or maybe... Think of a radio play but with more than just the voices."

Korra frowned. "Well, now I'm really confused."

"You'll see. Come on, we should get to the others." Asami took her hand and lead her towards a red carpet stretching into the building. Masses of people crowded behind barriers calling out to others walking along the same carpet. Camera flashes flickered in the darkening evening sky.

"Miss Sato! Miss Sato!" people called and Asami turned to each in turn, smiled and struck a pose. The camera flickered rapidly. People called out for Korra too, but she could not do what Asami did. No posing for her. She pulled her hand from Asami's and hurried into the shelter of the building, waiting for Asami to join her.

"You okay?" she asked with a final wave out the door and a fresh burst of camera flashes.

"Yeah," Korra replied. "Just... Bad memories about them. Not the one you had taken. But the Red Lotus..." she trailed off.

"It's okay. Oh, I'm sorry Korra. I didn't think." Asami looked worried.

"It's fine. I'm fine."

"If you're sure...?" Korra nodded. "Okay. Our seats are just up here..." Most of her friends were waiting, wowed and impressed with her dress, excited and nervous about what was about to happen. One person was still missing though. The theater was rapidly filling with chattering people. Korra peered down from the VIP box to the well dressed crowd below. Just like a typical theater show. Except normally she would be down there and not up here in the prestigious seating. She tugged the sleeves of her dress back onto her shoulders just as the door behind them opened. Korra leapt from her chair at the new arrival.

"Bolin!" Korra said as she hurried over to him and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you made it for this... Whatever this is Mover thing is..." she trailed off.

"Hi Korra," he said. "I hope you'll like it." Bolin paused and glanced around her. "Hi everyone." He received a chorus of hellos before turning his attention back to her.

"Asami said it was something like a play? Just without the actors?" Bolin nodded. "And sort of, kind of, like a radio play but without the sound? Or something" Korra cocked her head to one side.

"You'll see," Bolin grinned. His seat was beside hers - leaving her between him and Asami. Iroh, Tenzin and his family, Lin, Yue and the Beifong Twins were on the row behind them. Wait. Were Zhu Li and Opal holding hands? Korra was about to ask when the lights began dimming. She turned back to the stage, expecting the blank white sheet to move. It remained in place as the light faded and then flared a bright white. A faint flickering ran across it and a dramatic musical piece started playing.

"'The Saga of Avatar Korra'," she read as the words appeared. "This is... pretty impressive," she added encouragingly. So like reading a book with music? Bolin glanced at her and put his finger to his lips. Korra grinned weakly and turned her attention back to the screen. The text changed and continued to do so every few seconds.

'Starring: Asami Sato as Avatar Korra. Bolin as Mako.' Korra grinned at looked from side to side. Asami looked somehow nervous, and Bolin looked a little embarrassed. 'Pema as P'Li. Tenzin as Zaheer. Zhu Li as the Evil Great Uniter. Naga as Naga.' More names and none she recognised. Amon seemed to be the only name missing from the list of significant people in the last few years. Jinora's credit read 'Young Korra' and Ikki's was 'Young Asami'. Then some more credits about costumes, lighting, makeup, until-. 'Produced by: Asami Sato. Acting director: Pema.' Written by-

Korra squinted at the glyphs. "Who are those people?" she asked.

"I was going to try and write," Asami whispered. "But Pema and I were so busy with the war effort and getting this sorted. So I just couldn't. They're good writers though. Or, well, they should be - it sounded good when we were making this. And they've been writing the most popular radio dramas at the moment - can't think of anyone else better suited to spreading your story through-out the world."

"I see," Korra nodded frowning at the names. Hadn't Bolin complained bitterly about some decision of theirs a while ago?

An unfamiliar woman's voice filled the air. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl in the far North..." The screen changed to an empty winter wilderness. So big pictures, some writing and some voices? Interesting, but- Korra froze in her seat and stared at the flickering images as they moved. Something was moving across the screen; huge but tiny and in slightly washed out colours. Something was coming closer. Korra leant forward and watched as Jinora skipped through the snow, a polar-bear pup padding beside her. "She had no friends save her trusty polar-bear dog Naga. There were no children for her to play with, just four evil step parents." Korra clasped her hand over her mouth and tried not to giggle as Jinora looked around, looking troubled. Or sad maybe? The voice continued. "But on this special day her life changed completely. Today was the day she would make her first friend; another girl lost in the snow."

Ikki stumbled across the frozen wasteland and for a moment it was like her memories on show for all to see. The snow, the cold, the ice-tent. Korra grinned. Amazing. How had they made it so- Ikki said something weird. "Do you want to build a snowball man?" Suddenly the muted music swelled and Ikki was singing- Well. Someone was singing in time to Ikki's mouth moving. That was definitely not Ikki's voice though. And why was she singing? Setting aside the somewhat odd choice to sing about her and Jinora building some snowball man. And to her amazement Jinora was singing back. Well, again, not Jinora, but-

"Asami?" Korra asked not taking her eyes from the screen. "Is my memory faulty or did this not happen? I really don't remember us singing back then? I would like to think I would remember this..."

"Well-" Asami started.

"Children love songs!" Bolin interrupted. "I bet you anything they're going to be singing it after the Mover has ended."

Korra nodded vaguely and settled back into her seat. It was a catchy song at least. Just... Odd. What inspired them to just strike up a song? In some of the plays Asami took her to see it was part of the plot. So was this the same? That would make sense. But if so, how did making a snowball man figure into anything? The unnamed other voice began speaking again as Jinora hid behind a very flat looking snow-drift and an older woman - presumably representing Asami's mother - arrived to take her away. "Korra hoped to see her new friend again someday. She wanted that more than anything in the world. But once Asami had gone home she had no choice but to return to her own home - and her four evil step parents. Little did young Korra know they had another name; The Red Lotus." The voice delivered the group's name with a booming deepening of her voice and an accompanying crash of sinister music.

"Where have you been?" snapped Tenzin, rendered invisible somehow. And he had hair somehow! Not much - just a thin fuzz on his head. Korra suppressed another giggle. So he was going to be Zaheer?

"I'm sorry," Jinora replied, bowing down in front of him.

"Because you're so late, you must now scrub the floor," screeched a water-tribe woman. Was that supposed to be Ming?

"And make sure you don't miss any spots this time!" Pema added as she glared at Jinora.

"I won't. I'm so sorry I did last time," Jinora said as she ducked her head again.

"And when you have the floor looking spotless, the laundry still needs to be done," the presumed Ghazan rumbled.

"Okay, what's going on?" Korra whispered. "I never did chores for them. All I did was train all day..."

"The audience needs something to relate to," Asami said with a shrug. "I wanted more accuracy but-"

Pema leaned in close from behind them. "The first drafts were really accurate, but the test audience... Didn't get it." She looked a little embarrassed. "So, to make things easier for people, the writers decided to go with something simpler and familiar."

Korra nodded and froze. The screen had flicked and the voice was busily informing the audience how many years had passed since the encounter in the snow - and some vaguely defined time of 'now'. Asami was now on-screen dressed in a water tribe outfit with her hair pulled back into a long pony-tail and stood with Naga. Korra cast a side-long glance at her friend who kept her attention on the screen. Asami's hair was longer now, but nothing close to that length. So... how? Never mind. Asami had flicked her long hair back after murmuring something, and now she was beside a window and throwing herself out of it. Pretty accurate, though the images failed to show the skill involved in breaking her fall back then. The first meeting with Bolin and Mako would be coming up - as soon as Asami navigated the ocean crossing. Korra blinked as the mover switched between Asami on a snow-covered beach and Asami awakening in an alley surrounded by gang members. The voice quickly related she had sailed to Republic City underwater and hidden in the alley to rest. Little awkward, but Korra was not sure she wanted the time she broke the cop's arm included her. Anyway; Asami was beating the thugs up with some pretty impressive fire effects. Maybe they had someone nearby bending for her. Korra sat up straighter. Here they came. A figure approached Korra; a man with a red scarf. Korra grinned; Bolin pretending to be Mako. Remarkable. Mannerism, speech, bending movements - all of it was just like his brother.

And Meelo was playing Bolin. Korra stared in confusion as Tenzin's son jumped up and down somewhere behind her to make sure everyone understood it was him and that he was in the film. Korra grimaced. No. She needed to remain optimistic. This would not be too bad. Right? Bolin scooped Meelo up after a blast of fire nearly clipped him. The young boy sobbed in Bolin's arms in terror as the audience cooed in sympathy. Even Asami on-screen looked concerned and leant into the pair asking if Meelo was okay.

"Hey sexy lady, you're quite a babe!" Meelo leered at her. Asami looked disgusted and leant away from the child quickly. The rest of the audience were laughing as Korra shivered uncomfortably. Wrong. So wrong.

Too late to consider what was happening. The voice returned. "Korra did not know it yet, but in this moment she met the man of her destiny." That music definitely sounded like it belonged in one of the more romance heavy radio plays. Wait; were they putting her with Meelo? Korra got ready to bolt and stopped. Bolin smiled at Asami. Asami stared at Mako and fiddled with her hair, her cheeks slightly red. "Korra is soon taken with Mako. And why shouldn't she be? He is afterall the first eligible bachelor the Avatar has ever seen! And who could resist the beauty of Avatar Korra; the most mysterious and gorgeous woman Mako has ever seen!" Somehow this did not seem to quite tally with the agreement they asked her to sign before. Or even come entirely close to past events. So they had decided to play up anything with Mako to make it seem romantic. That made some sense; people seemed to love romance. And it was not an outright lie Korra had found him attractive. Wait. How was this going to go? After-all; Mako was Bolin and she was Asami. They seemed awfully close on the screen. Were they going to- Korra blinked. Bolin was clearly a head taller than Asami in this scene.

"Did you grow or something?" Korra murmured.

"They gave me a box to stand on," Bolin commented. "Had to make sure I didn't fall off of it."

Her first adventure with Bolin was missing; no helping the immigrants, no fighting with the guards. It made some sense; smuggling was illegal - even if for compassionate reasons - and illegal immigration tended not to sit well with the majority of people. And would that have looked at all right with Meelo helping her? Korra shook her head. Likewise Mako mugging Asami seemed to missing too. Korra blinked. Her attention had wandered a little and she had not been paying attention to what was happening. How did Asami get to where the three of them were in this version? How could she meet Mako if not for the mugging - and from that meeting Korra and Bolin? She could ask - or watch this again at some point. Maybe. Asking Asami was probably the best idea. She opened her mouth to ask-

"Korra. The girl in the snow. She's. None other than. You." Korra stared at the on-screen Asami. The actress was unfamiliar but very attractive. She looked about right too; perfect lipstick and makeup, gorgeous hair. But her face was almost blank, her speech stilted and she did not seem terribly comfortable with what she was doing. Did the audience notice too or were they too polite? Some people in the audience below them seemed close to bouncing in excitement at just seeing Asami as Korra talk to her on-screen self. Now there was a confusing thought. Urgh. Was there no way Asami could not just play Asami and Bolin, Bolin? Korra sighed.

"This Asami can't act," she grumbled.

"Sorry," Pema winced. "We wanted someone who really looked the part. And we found her. Just... Her acting-"

The story carried on. A brief shot of the Fire Ferrets competing in what was presumably the tournament and then suddenly the Red Lotus appeared to take Korra to her mission. Korra cringed as the screen unflinchingly showed her attacking alongside the Red Lotus - and stopping just where she had; over the fallen form of her uncle. Asami was absurdly good at conveying the whirl of emotion; Korra felt sorry for her. Sorry for herself. She shivered; the real event was not something she liked to dwell on. Bolin shot her a worried glance and she smiled reassuringly at him. Plus - it was a little hard to take the images too seriously; Bolin and Asami kept shifting proportional height to each other. Maybe they should have tied two boxes to Bolin's feet? Or just not bothered? Was that Zhu Li at the back of a few scenes? Never focused on, but often there.

Several members of the audience cheered when the Mover depicted Korra's reunion with her parents. Which to Korra's surprise give the somewhat strange assignments elsewhere were actually played by her parents. Korra blinked and her eyes watered. She wiped them quickly and sniffed; much like reality Asami had come perilously close to never meeting them. Just a minor issue that Asami was clearly a completely different ethnicity to her alleged parents. And then- a council meeting? Korra sat up. She had not been to that one - recovering on Air Temple island had taken up all her time. After a few minutes she slouched back in her chair. How long was this going to go on? "I'd forgotten about that dart," Korra murmured when the meeting topic finally turned to that detail of Zaheer's actions. "Is it... really important to the story? I kinda forgot about it."

"We got... feedback," Pema said awkwardly. "People were confused about what it contained and what it did to you. And Iroh thought it should go in."

Korra glanced at Iroh and raised an eyebrow. Iroh struggled to not smile and shook his head. "Why not just take the dart out altogether?" Pema shrugged. Korra turned back to the film in time to see Bolin and Meelo move into their apartment together, Bolin intriguingly topless for not quite long enough. Satisfying though - and the sight seemed to leave some sections of the audience giggling in response. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire when events reached Asami's birthday - their earlier kiss was on screen for far longer than seemed relevant. Some sections of the audience screamed triumphantly and- Were they mocking some of the others? Ushers hastily shushed them and after a minor skirmish hustled anyone who refused to quieten down from the room. The kiss was a lovely memory - not sure it deserved so much attention here. Even Asami seemed a little uncomfortable as she squirmed in her chair. "Brace yourself; people might be unhappy with this next part."

"Yeah," Korra grimaced as she met her gaze.

"Should be interesting," Iroh said noisily opening a bag of potato chips. Korra and Asami glared at him.

The next scene certainly looked like the Sato Mansion party, filled with guests whirling and dancing all around the dance-floor - including Asami and the other actress who were smiling blissfully at each other. Well. Asami was; the other actress's grin looked a bit forced. "Korra and Asami's budding relationship seemed unstoppable," the voice intoned. "But everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked!"

"Wait, what?" Korra exclaimed and the others shushed her. "But it's a terrible line," she insisted as a tall shadow entered the room with a wave of fog - or, well, smoke - for some reason. "Iroh didn't attack. And this?" she continued. "Wouldn't we be fleeing what looks like a house fire!" She gaped at the Mover version of Iroh as he moved into the light. He was wearing a top hat, a cape draped around his shoulders and held a rose between his teeth. "I... I..." she tried. There were no words.

The Mover music continued as the caped Iroh offered Asami the rose and kissed her hand. The pair took to the dance floor as the romantic music from before swelled once more and the images got fuzzy and everything seemed to sparkle. "Is it supposed to look like that?" Korra asked.

Asami was grinding her teeth. "And nothing about Future Industries?" she said hotly. "I spent all that time talking to the director and explaining about this bit and how we never went on a date and-"

Pema hushed her as she leaned between her and Korra. "The writers... Well..." She grimaced. "So I think we've learned out lesson about letting them do anything without supervision."

"Without supervision?" Asami exclaimed. "If I'm ever in one of these again, I am writing the script. I don't care what's happening. What is all this?"

"The writers really wanted a love triangle," Pema said with a shrug.

"Why?" Korra asked.

"For controversy and to get people talking about the story. And so they think about Korra more than Kuvira." Pema shrugged again.

"I get that," Asami said. "But I wanted this to be about my ambitions and what I could do for the world! Not how I relate back to Korra with every one of my actions. People should care about more than just the romance." She sighed. "Never about the triangle; this is all about two different paths I had and how I couldn't do both," she muttered.

"Get away from her!" someone below them yelled leading to another skirmish and a small section of the audience hustled from the room.

"Does this happen a lot?" Korra asked Bolin. He shrugged helplessly. Iroh meanwhile had contrived to look unfazed and was somehow eating his potato chips with an air of elegance as he kept his gaze on the screen. There was another burst of complaints from below and what sounded like Iroh muttering they just had to deal with it.

"A dark force began to stir on that same night, at that same place," the voice intoned. Zhu Li strode into the centre of the screen, her dress completely black, her lipstick a deep purple and her face heavily made up with a fake mole. She paused for a moment as the party reacted to her arrival and then strode forward as a booming march began to play.

"Wow," Opal murmured nearby. "You look way different like that." She cocked her head to one side. "I kind of like it..."

"She wasn't wearing black!" Korra protested. "Her dress was white at the party."

"Easier for the audience to equate black with evil. Stereotypical but sadly effective," Zhu Li noted.

Somehow Zhu Li's booming and threatening theme went unheard by Asami who still danced with Iroh. The narrator declared the Kuvira was Korra's friend and as Zhu Li's face filled the screen, the voice added she was an evil waiting to happen.

On screen the attractive - if lacking in talent - actress pretending to be Asami seemed to be having an existential crisis. "I don't know who to choose!" she insisted at the top of her voice. Maybe she was trying to resolve the triangle? "Korra is the Avatar." She blinked and looked to one side. The screen flicked and suddenly she was looking up again. "Iroh is the Prince of the Fire Nation." Another flick and now she was staring at something really intently above her. "Water and Fire." Pause. "Woman and man." Pause. "Emotional and mental." Pause.

"I was with her until that one," Korra frowned.

"Dynamism and stoicism." Korra glanced at Asami who shrugged helplessly. "Dark and beautiful." Bolin found the floor tremendously interesting all of a sudden. "Dark and beautiful." Another pause. "Fair and handsome." Flick. "I like them both!" The actress buried her face on her bed and her shoulders shook as she pretended to sob.

Iroh held his bag out to Korra and she took a handful of the crisps. Somehow on-screen Asami had arranged things so she could continue to see both Asami and Iroh - who still wore that bizarre hat. This went on for quite a while, and with each time she spent with one or other- Korra blinked. The kisses were surprisingly, if not precisely passionate per se, getting longer with each alternating encounter. "You know," Korra said leaning back a little. "I realise we're not so different," she said to Iroh with a chuckle.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah. The Red Lotus tried to kill both of us. We both lost to Kuvira in a one on one duel. Injured our right arms. And both got involved with the same girl." She glanced at Asami. "So we're both your type?" Asami smiled embarassed as Korra and Iroh giggled.

Bolin peered down towards the lower tier "Another load have walked out," he comented.

"They're the ones who wanted Korra and Asami to wind up together," Jinoa said.

"What, really?" Korra stared at her.

"And they came here just to see that?" Bolin asked.

"Yep," Ikki said glowering at the screen.

"Um?" Korra asked.

Jinora looked a little embarassed. "When they found out we were playing you two as children, they wanted us to... hint? At the later bits? Like how it was all fated that you'd meet again and wind up together and..." She shook her head. The experience had been bewildering up until now, but it soon turned out that was nothing compared to the next section. The screen turned dark and brighteend to reveal a masked man - presumably Amon. He was standing in what looked like a green volcano, surrounded by Equalists. A catchy if slightly unnerving tune began playing. And to Korra's eternal surprise, Amon began to sing.

"So prepare for a fight of a lifetime

Be prepared for revolutionary news

A blazing new era is ever so nearer

And where do we feature?

Just listen to leader."

The Equalists began marching in perfect synchrony behind him, the visuals striking and close to hypnotic. "My starring role," Iroh said dryly. Korra stared at the screen. So all those Equalists... Her gaze swept the theater and found a group of United Forces soldiers who seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. It even looked like they were singing along. On screen the masked Iroh was having a song discussion with a subordinate.

"Be prepared!" Iroh sang as he lunged forward.

"Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?" an Equalist replied in time with the temp as he glanced around at those beside him.

"For the end of the Avatar!" Iroh replied.

"Is she sick?" a different Equalist asked.

"No, fool! We're going to equalize her!"

"Great idea! Who needs an Avatar?" Another Equalist jeered and joined in the chant that followed. "No Avatar, no Avatar! La la la la la la!"

"Why does Amon have a Fire Nation accent?" Korra asked.

"It makes him an evil stereotype!" Jinora beamed. "I mean, all radio dramas do it. Well. Okay, so Fire Nation accents actually mean either evil, rich, tourist or butler."

Korra smiled weakly. To her surprise, Zhu Li was present in the fight with Iroh at the pro-bending area, though she stayed to the side, merely a helper in the events. The section that followed spelled out the kidnap of the terrible actress to an almost painful degree. "Just to make sure people really do understand I did not go voluntarily," Asami murmured.

And then they were into the Earth Kingdom, meeting the Kyoshi Warriors, but..." How do we know where to find you? And Iroh seems to have dropped out completely? Well, the hat-wearing one anyway," Korra said.

"The writers... They wanted to avoid politics and Iroh's stuff would be mostly him on a phone so... we skipped it," Pema replied.

"But those were important. People will be confused!"

What looked like a painting of Zaofu appeared – complete with a less make-up heavy Zhu Li wearing something close to Kuvira's Earth Kingdom uniform. Despite the seeming less villainous appearance, that same theme with the Tsungi horn blared as she walked to meet Asami.

"Please teach me to metalbend!" Asami asked.

"I will," Zhu Li said and paused. Her face filled the screen again as she smirked. The area around her abruptly darkened. "For I have use for you later, Avatar!"

Not that Asami seemed to hear the admission. "Is this really necessary?" Korra asked. "If she was so blatantly evil why would we have not done something sooner?"

"Simplicity is key to good drama," Pema noted.

"Okay, but, just a little bit more subtle?" Opal entered and was soon introduced as… Opal. Korra blinked. "Opal is… Opal? I didn't see that at the start."

"Last minute casting. We were pushed for other actresses." Asami flushed a little. "And we ran out of time. And it was kind of good in the end. It was easier for… um-" She bit her lip.

Korra was about to ask when she caught sight of what was happening on the screen. Asami and Opal were holding hands and before long were in what looked a lot like a bedroom together. "Wait a minute-" A flushing Opal eagerly kissed Asami, both of them rapidly got carried away. A section of the audience below them screamed their approval, while others – mostly from the group who reacted so positively to Asami's kiss with the other actress. At least there was no scene of her kissing Zhu Li – who knew how well people would receive that if they knew the two of them plus Opal had crowded into one bed that night. Wait. Events had moved on. Didn't that kind of suggest…? No time to worry; events had advanced to the Nanjing Province. At least their version of events was mostly accurate here – even if there were still a few liberties. The one mention of Kuvira's past was soon overwhelmed by her roar of vengeance and the wholesale slaughter of the Matous. Korra shivered. Just like real life Team Avatar split in two. A less than convincing effect was apparently the airship crashing into the swamp and now Asami and Bolin were under attack from giant leeches. The leeches seemed less concerned about sucking blood and more concerned with finding an excuse to rip Bolin's shirt off. Not that she or - from the sounds of things - the audience minded all that much.

"Korra, I have something to confess," Bolin said on-screen. "I'm half-Fire Nation and half-Earth Kingdom."

"I don't remember this conversation at all," Korra muttered. Her on-screen self saw things a little differently.

"You are?" Asami gasped as a dramatic music cue played and she clasped her hands to her cheeks, her mouth open wide.

"I have inherited the sins of the conquerors during the one hundred year war. But part of me also bears the suffering of the oppressed," Bolin wailed, burying his head in his arms.

"Was this ever an issue?" Korra asked.

"Best way to appeal to the new generation," Pema said. "A lot of children are born of two tribes."

"I didn't think anyone in Republic City cared," Bolin said.

"They don't, but the Fire Nation..." Iroh interrupted. "Far too much fixation on ethnic purity." He seemed oddly serious. "This is good." Korra looked at him. "Okay, so it's not great, but at least people can see there are others like them."

The swampbenders only contribution was to point Bolin and Asami in the right direction; the Cave of Two Lovers. "This is the story of Oma and Shu!" Asami exclaimed at Bolin.

"A tragic story of true love," he said with an expression at least aiming for smoldering. More music. More singing?

"Love is brightest in the dark," Asami sang.

Bolin nodded and replied. "Love is brightest in the daaaaaark."

Korra blinked. There were badgermoles dancing behind the couple. Badgermoles not objecting to the singing or trying to tear anyone apart. How did badgermoles know how to dance?

"In the blackest night are shining stars!" Asami sang.

Bolin again replied. "We will find each other no matter how far."

"The crystals will light the waaaaaaaay," they sang together.

"Neither Mako nor I can sing," Korra said quickly as she fidgeted.

"I doubt Amon could either," Jinora said drily. "Doesn't matter in the Movers."

The crystals above the couple flared into brightness. "Wait-" Korra said.

"Korra?" Bolin asked.

"That was our moment," she muttered as she scowled and shook her head. "Don't mind me." The voice fortunately distracted her as it informed the audience that Mako and Korra stayed in a hotel in Omashu. Korra heaved a sigh of relief and found Asami looking at her. "What?"

"You never did tell anyone what happened when the two of you were there," she said quietly and lifted an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Korra stressed. "Absolutely nothing happened." Technically true. Asami looked unconvinced. In Ba Sing Se Asami faced off with Iroh on the stage. The fight was pretty convincing and well choreographed. And yet. Korra giggled, noticed Bolin trying to cover his mouth and the two of them burst out laughing. "What?" Asami asked glancing between them and the screen.

"It's just..." Korra caught her breath. "You're using waterbending movements for your earthbending-"

"And earthebending for your firebending," Bolin added.

"I'm no bender," Asami huffed. "I did what I could." She scowled at the screen. "Bending expert my foot. When I see the director I'll-"

The fight with Amon proceeded quickly to the point Korra attacked him with just her fists. The conflict seemed brutally realistic too; Asami punched Iroh clean in the face. The mask crumpled and broke in two under her punch causing Iroh to stumble backwards. The theater crowd cheered.

"That was really well done-" Korra broke off at Asami's embarrassment. She glanced at Iroh who winced. "You really hit him didn't you?"

"I wasn't supposed to!" Asami hissed. "I... miscalculated. Sorry. Again," she said to Iroh.

"Risks of that line of work it seems," he shrugged. "Good punch though."

"So that's why he had a black eye," Bolin said. "The whole base was talking about it. People were convinced he'd tripped in his office or something."

Iroh's mask fell away to reveal; another mask. "Um. Guys?" Korra asked.

"Not allowed to appear in propaganda," Iroh replied. "Why I'm not on the credits," he said.

Bolin flinched as the next part unfolded, the murder of the queen by Zhu Li by falling rocks rather than sword. "The director was worried about showing a lot of blood. This was less messy." That was immediately followed by her attempted murder of Meelo. The young boy scrambled to safety and the crowd seemed oddly subdued given earlier reactions. "Okay, why aren't they cheering?" Opal asked. "Shouldn't they hate Kuvira by now?"

"Almost no one liked the queen," Bolin commented.

"Kuvira still murdered an entire family and tried to kill you," Korra stressed.

"Some people root for villains," Zhu Li said with a shrug. "There is admittedly something charismatic about many of them." She coughed and Opal looked at her oddly. Korra's whole body tensed. Asami and Bolin had tracked Iroh to the crystal caves. The audience gasped and cheered as the next battle unfolded. They gasped in horror as Iroh took Asami's bending away and seemed ready to club her to death with a rock. Korra fumbled for Bolin's hand and squeezed it tight. The actual moment was over in a moment - toned down and little more than a bright flash of light leaving two bodies on the ground. Meelo wailed off the side of the screen and- was that another musical number?

"Korra, we could have had it all," Bolin said - his voice loud and clear for someone apparently near death. How was he still going?

"Mako, don't leave me! I love you from the very depths of my heart. If you're gone, I'll be lost in the dark!" Asami implored.

"Don't worry," Bolin was smiling. "Destiny might tear us apart, but our love is eternal."

"I promise to find you in our next lives-" Korra replied.

"I promise as well," Bolin added hastily.

And now their song. Again.

"Love is brightest in the dark," Asami sang.

"Love is brightest in the daaaaaark," Bolin replied. Asami joined in for the final lines.

"Hold me close, take my hand.

We'll meet again in the promised land."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bolin asked staring past Asami.

"Keep your eyes on me!" Asami insisted.

"Kiss me goodbye..." Bolin murmured quietly. People were sniffing all around them. This moment must be really getting to people- Asami kissed Bolin. Korra blinked as the kiss continued. They were getting pretty passionate too. She glanced at Iroh who just kept chomping at his food. The audience was otherwise silent as Asami lowered a limp Bolin to the ground as she sobbed. Something wet on her cheek again. Korra wiped at it. Was she crying? Bolin was rubbing his eyes, and Asami slumped on her chair as she worried her lip with her teeth. The sight was getting to them all.

"Mako, I will never forget you," Asami said in a voice choked with sadness. "Goodbye my love."

Meanwhile Zhu Li was standing somewhere dark. A booming voice addressed her, all snarls and strangely clipped speech. "Welcome Kuvira. You have done well."

"Thank you spirit. But I wish to do more! I must kill all the leaders! I must finish what the Red Lotus began," Zhu Li insisted.

"Excellent. They failed me and paid the price for that failure. But I have more faith that you will succeed in their place. I offer you a deal Kuvira; I can give you wondrous power - enough to defeat Avatar Korra, but there is a price."

"Name it!" Zhu Li said. "I am not afraid."

"Then, I require one of your eyes," the voice said with a cackle.

"My eye? Is that all?" Kuvira said. "Take it!" The screen went white and it darkened again Zhu Li was wearing an eye-patch and a cape. She turned and swept her hand towards a somewhat crude model of Ba Sing Se that erupted into flames. "The city has fallen. But how can I just kill the Avatar? She must suffer first."

Zhu Li stalked towards Asami still weeping onto Bolin in the crystal cave. "Just… kill me," Asami growled.

"Kill you?" Zhu Li smirked. "I've done far worse than kill you. I've hurt you. And I wish to go on hurting you." She started backing away, her voice a sinister hiss. "I shall leave you as you left him; marooned for all eternity under the rubble of this palace. Buried alive; buried alive!"

"Kuvira!" Asami roared, the cry echoing around the room. "I will defeat you! I promise I will restore balance!" The screen faded to black again. Glyphs spelled out 'The End' - a question mark appearing a moment later. All around the room the audience began applauding and got to their feet as more glyphs rushed up the screen recording every one involved with the project. The final few lines were a request for anyone able to join the United Forces and fight back against Kuvira.

* * *

Bolin had been right it seemed; more than one child was humming the song from the start of the Mover as most of the audience filed down of the theater. Presumably a sign it would be popular? "I don't get why it had to end so sadly?" Korra asked as they waited for the party to be set up in the main room. "Maybe it should have ended with the Battle of Omashu?"

"The idea was that people see the pain Kuvira caused. People will feel sorry for you and be angry at Kuvira," Bolin replied.

"I still think I want to have a word with these writers," Korra replied muttered.

"We thought they would do okay. If we had more time I would have gotten a load of things changed. We-" Asami cringed. "We never saw the whole script, and it sounded a little strange when we were shooting, but Pema said these things never seem okay before they're done so... Though we really needed to recast me."

"Exactly!" Korra exclaimed. "She barely did anything. Just looked pretty, drove a satomobile and occasionally cried have to chose between two people. No development! No personal arc!"

Asami sighed. "I know. At least the controversy will benefit your image. I'm just hoping no one really thinks I'm like that."

"Unlike Iroh," Korra said nudging him. "People don't seem to like how you appeared there. If it had kept going..."

Iroh shrugged. "I don't mind."

"But all your good stuff is after Ba Sing Se. Your duel would have been amazing!" Korra insisted.

"Might have made the film too long," Iroh retorted.

Korra opened her mouth to say something else and stopped. Bolin was signing autographs and was answering questions from little kids. Best not to ruin the moment.

* * *

Everyone seemed to want to talk to him. There was what seemed like an endless stream of reporters asking him questions all manner of questions. They seemed to want to pry into everything; from his heroism in the Earth Kingdom to his current romantic situation to his future prospects as an actor. The attention was thrilling, but he soon missed the company of his friends. At least Asami was right there with him, but… There was someone else he would quite like to spend more time with. At least the party should give him an opportunity. So long since Team Avatar had a chance to spend time together. Easier said than done; the party was a sea of people and everyone he knew seemed to be elsewhere. Well, there were the various members of the Mover crew not far away of course, but all of his actual friends were much harder to spot. Ah; a bald head with a blue arrow painted on it. Tenzin seemed a decent landmark for now. Bolin excused himself and managed two whole steps before a crowd of excitable girls thrust notebooks at him and begged for autographs and photographs. Did people really find him that attractive-

The girl was kissing him before he realized what was happening. In the next moment the ice-sculpture in the middle of the room exploded. Everyone jumped at the sound. Everyone except Korra – the only person still upright and the only person glaring at him. Had she? No, she could not be that angry could she? The conversation gradually built up again and he looked down at the girl in blue grinning at him. And blinked. "Haruhi?" he gaped.

"So you do remember me," his former girlfriend grinned.

"What- How-" Bolin struggled to find the words. "I never... How are you?" he finally settled on.

"Pretty good," Haruhi said nodding. "I'm on break from my studies - if you can call an impending war much of a break. But, it's nice to come back here and see old friends. I was... surprised to see you on that poster."

"You saw the Mover?" She nodded. "You liked it?"

"You'd think I would kiss you if I didn't? It was good. You were good." Haruhi sighed and ran her hand down his shirt. "I missed you, you know."

Bolin glanced around hurriedly - Korra was nowhere in sight but this still felt all kinds of wrong. "Look, Haruhi, it's great to see you but-"

"I know. I saw you with Asami; you make a cute couple." She smiled. "I just wanted to try it again - remind myself what it was like. And I've never kissed a Mover star before..."

"We're in rare company currently," Bolin said vaguely. He shook his head. "Look, I'm not involved with Asami - romantically anyway." Haruhi's eyes brightened at his response. "I'm actually-" Someone took his hand. More? He spun around and found Iroh very close to him. "Iroh," he said in startled surprise. The head of the United Forces glanced over Bolin's shoulder.

"Sorry ladies, I do believe he owes me a dance." Far from upsetting Haruhi or the rest of the group desperate to be close to him, Iroh's words only seemed to excite them even more. He winked suggestively at Bolin and dragged him to the dancefloor.

"Thanks. I can't believe that worked so well," Bolin murmured as they started dancing.

"A very popular community I believe. People call it 'Boys love' or something along those lines. I think there might be another word for it…" He shook his head. They danced, Iroh still suprisingly capable at this. As grateful as Bolin was, he could not resist looking around the party and trying to locate Korra. No sign of her yet – a lot of very excitable girls watching his every move though. "And if you don't mind, I would quite like to take an autograph for Yuzu…"

"Oh sure. You never said that much. Did you like the mover? How they made you look or your acting turn. Was that weird?" Bolin asked.

"Actually I offered to play Amon," Iroh said quietly. "I felt I could do the role justice."

"It worked. And if I had to guess, I would say you acted before?" Bolin said as Iroh twirled him on the spot.

"Mostly school plays - if that counts," Iroh said as his arm wound up around Bolin's waist - much to the approval of several onlookers.

Bolin smiled. "I bet you were always playing your grandfather or something?"

Iroh laughed. "Close."

"Avatar Aang?" Bolin tried.

"Not so close. Plus I look terrible without hair," Iroh said as he winced.

"Sokka?" Bolin frowned.

"I'm far too pale. No good for water tribe presentation."

"Oh!" Bolin exclaimed. "I bet you were Uncle Iroh."

"So close," Iroh said. He leant closer to Bolin's ear. "I was always his brother."

* * *

Okay. She needed to distract herself. And not dwell on- Whoever was kissing Bolin. Just no. She looked familiar. No. And she had to stop scowling-

"Korra?"

Korra blinked – she had barely been watching where she was going and nearly collided with- "Mom!" She exclaimed and hugged her. "You were great in the Mover!"

"Thank you."

"You too, dad."

"We quite enjoyed our dabble with the arts." Her mother's smile faded. Are you feeling okay?" Senna asked after a moment.

"Yeah?" Korra said and winced at the unconvincing tone. Her mother did not seem fooled in the slightest; she glanced around and rapidly zeroed in on Bolin and his fans.

"You'll get your chance," her mother said after a moment.

"Yeah- Hey, what do you mean?" Korra asked.

"Nothing," Senna said with mock-innocence. Her eyes widened as the music changed. "Oh. I love this song." Korra blinked at her as the upbeat melody started, people surging to the dance floor. "Come on Korra!" Her mother dragged her and Korra could not help the grin as her mother started dancing. Tonraq joined in a little awkwardly, and not wanting to feel out of place, so did Korra. She left them to it as the song ended, her parents with their arms around each other and lost in each other's eyes. Not far from them she ran across more familiar faces.

"Zaheer!" she said in mock horror as Tenzin looked around.

"Have you done your chores yet?" Tenzin rumbled much to the amusement of his family.

"No." Korra shook her head. "I've come back in time to help my younger self beat you in a dance contest," Korra said sidling over to Jinora and raised her fists. Jinora mimicked the action.

"Well then," Pema said, drawing herself up. "We settle this with dancebending!"

Meelo never quite sure which side he was on as the family danced with her. Ikki elected to join Jinora and Korra in their struggle against two of the Red Lotus. Korra slipped away at the next song change. It did not seem fair to interrupt whatever conversation Bumi, Lin and Kya seemed to be having, so instead she headed for the food. For some reason Opal and Zhu Li were far from the dance floor. "Hey you two," she said.

Zhu Li jumped, but Opal just smiled at her. "Hi Korra," she said.

"How come you're over here?" Korra asked. "People are really having fun over there."

"We're taking a breather," Opal said.

"Huh," Korra said. "I must have missed you before…"

"It's my fault," Zhu Li said flushing a little. "I… I don't actually know how to dance."

"I keep telling her she doesn't need to know anything but…" Opal trailed off.

"Then let's get you started," Korra said as she grabbed Zhu Li's hand. The other woman squeaked but put up little resistance as Korra dragged her to an open spot on the dance-floor, Opal pushing her from behind. "Not that I'm that good at this," Korra admitted. "But…" Zhu Li seemed to be getting the idea after staring at Korra and Opal as they jigged around to the music. Two more songs and Zhu Li was getting the hang of it - Korra bowed out as she and Opal seemed to be far more interested in each other than her. Now; where had she been going before? Ah. Food.

A hand pressed against her waist, another on her arm and someone span her back around to face- "Asami!"

"Hi," Asami smiled as she shifted positions effortlessly and never letting go of her hand. Asami still moved with astonishing grace.

"Did… did you change your dress?" Korra asked glancing at the short black dress Asami was now wearing. What happened to the red dress from earlier?

"I did. And I have a few more to switch into as dictated by circumstance," Asami replied.

"Wow. And that one looked really great on you. Then again, I think everything does. With you're looks..." Korra sighed. "Asami, you're just… beautiful."

Asami flushed a little. "Thank you." She glanced around and leaned her head closer to Korra's ear. "Though I would not be adverse to you seeing what I'm wearing under my dress."

Korra's mouth went dry and a heat wave flashed through her. "I, um. Tempting. Very tempting," she said nodding and glancing around. No one could have heard her, could they? "But I figure it would be bad if we just disappeared right now…"

"I'm kidding," Asami said smiling. She glanced around and leaned very slightly closer. "Mostly," she added after a pause.

"So what next for the star actress?" Korra asked fighting back a grin. "I mean, in your mover career."

"Ah. Well, I would like to make another mover to continue your story - your life story I mean. It's fun being you, you know," Asami said.

"Some of the time," Korra murmured. "Some bits I didn't enjoy."

"I know. And I assure you they weren't that fun for me either." She sighed. "But we can't do it yet. Need real-life to catch-up first; and for you to get the happy ending. A lot depends on how this one does - people might not be so eager to make another. And that's before we get onto what would be included; I have some reservations about showing... everything. Might end up quite… adult it that was the case."

"You… you wouldn't? Would you?" Korra asked.

"I- Oh! No. Well, no. Probably not. The outrage if we filmed anything like that…" Asami shook her head. "Would people even want to see?" She shook her head again. "I meant more for the political story, the war, the even less fun parts of your story."

"I… I'd like to see it all the same. If we do get a happy ending," Korra said.

"You will. We all want that - and you're the one who can deliver it," Asami replied.

* * *

After another run of interviews, Bolin was feeling pretty exhausted. At least Iroh's stunt had made Haruhi back off. And now Wing and Wei were looking at him as if they were planning something. Could it be anything to do with the letter he found on his chair? Unlikely. This one claimed to be from Iroh and had the royal seal and everything. Bolin glanced over at Iroh who was talking to... someone. Any reason why he could not say whatever this was in person? Bolin opened the envelope. The page inside contained one very brief sentence. Written out one hundred times in a perfect flowing calligraphy. A lot of effort to say simply 'Just do it.' Bolin near jumped out of his skin as someone sat beside him. Just Asami; though right now she looked about as mischievous as the twins.

"And where is Korra?" she asked.

"Talking to... people?" he ventured. He glanced around. "Yeah - there she is. Looks like some people on the council."

Asami assumed an overly patient posture. "And do you think she wants to talk to them? She'd much rather talk to you."

Bolin smiled. "Well, I wouldn't mind talking to her either."

"Then do so! Why are you holding back?"

"No... reason," Bolin said. "I just get nervous. And it feels like everyone's watching me here."

"Ah." Asami looked a little guilty. "Okay, I'll get her away. Oh. But I need you for something first."

"Something?" Bolin asked.

* * *

Bolin's voice met hers as she raised her voice on the final chorus. "Love is brightest in the dark!" The applause started the moment the last note began to fade. And kept on going as everyone present seemed to whoop and cheer. She kissed Bolin on the cheek and bowed, Bolin doing the same beside her. And there was Korra near the food looking so proud. "Still got it," Asami murmured to Bolin. "You're definitely the best actor in this mover."

Bolin shook his head. "Don't sell yourself short - you were incredible. And this wouldn't be possible without you. This was… so much fun."

And that should be it now. No more speeches or performances; just mingling and dancing. And no more interviews; she had said essentially the same thing so many times now. The next reporter who asked would- Be politely turned down. She ducked into the screened off backstage. There was one more dress specifically for the evening- Opal and Zhu Li had their arms around each other, their heads together. Asami paused, smiled and strode forward, trying to make her heels click against the floor as loudly as possible. "In hiding?" she asked.

The pair sprang apart, Opal snatching a paper up from the table, Zhu Li copying the action a moment later. "Asami," Zhu Li said a little too loudly. "We were..."

"Some reporters figured out who Zhu Li is and kept asking this really invasive questions," Opal said with some force. She glanced at Zhu Li who gave her a tiny nod.

"My past with Varrick… Is not what people think," Zhu li added after clearing her throat. "I would like to avoid being pressed about it. And all this talk is tiring."

"Sounds reasonable," Asami said, playing along. No sense embarrassing them. "Anyone asks, I'll tell them I saw you leaving," she added. For a moment changing in front of them seemed unfair right now, but chasing them out was not an option, so- Asami undid and stepped out of her dress, pointedly not paying attention to either girl as she hung it up and pulled a soft pink dress from her garment bag. Where was the jacket for this one? Ah.

Zhu Li cleared her throat again as Asami fumbled with the tiny buttons of the dress. "Thank you."

"It's quite alright." Asami nodded to the papers. "What are you reading?"

"Reading?" Opal blinked at the paper. "Oh. It's, um-" Her eyes widened. "Reviews of the mover?" Opal replied incredulously. She stared in silence for a moment and picked another paper up. "Um. They're quite varied."

"Oh?" Asami asked.

"Looks like they really liked the special effects – so many of them are raving about how much more flexible it is compared to theater - lack of set changing and everything. And the music; everyone seems to like that. And the final scene," Opal said.

"The critiques are mostly centred on the romantic emphasis," Zhu Li said staring at another paper. "And more than one claims the writers made little effort to develop important plot points. Some of the acting-"

"Can I see?" Asami asked. Zhu Li reluctantly handed her the paper she was holding. "Avatar Korra should have been played by a water tribe native," Asami read aloud. "Fair comment." Opal handed her another. "Avatar Korra is muscular and strong; actress Asami Sato commands attention like the Avatar but her physique leaves something to be desired. Her arms look like noodles." She stared at the page for a minute. "Noodles?" Asami shook her head. "Sato is far too beautiful to be playing such a masculine role as that of Avatar Korra." Asami grimaced.

Opal peered over her shoulder. "Do they talk about anything except your body?"

"Seems not," Zhu Li observed from the discarded pile. "Bolin's acting merits frequent mentions; Asami's barely at all."

"And Korra is gorgeous," Asami muttered. "I'm just the best we had at the time." She sighed. "Two mentions of my singing, three for my acting and the rest is about my physique and speculation on my diet and work-out routine."

Opal rubbed her back. "For what it's worth… You acted really well. Just maybe you flicked your hair too often?"

"I couldn't help it. It's been ages since I had hair that long," Asami retorted.

"I do not understand who else they think could portray Avatar Korra in the Mover." Zhu Li looked up at Asami. "I doubt many know her as well as you do."

"Thank you. That's... I think probably the best compliment for what I did. I just wish other people understood that." Asami sighed again. "Anyway! Don't worry about me; I'll lead you to your hiding." That influenced flushed expressions from both girls. Ah to be in the fumbling first stages of romance all over again. No time for nostalgia. "Time for my other job," she said as she returned to the party. A long night ahead of her - and most of it soliciting support for the United Forces. At least the groundwork was in place; what other people thought of as vapid conversation was a careful lay of the land - who specifically to talk to, when and about what.

* * *

Korra was for some reason talking to Lomu - a long-term investor in the United Forces. He was okay, not boring but not that interesting, but like so many othes was more interested in point-scoring and public image than having a conversation with the Avatar about anything of relevance. His sole purpose here was for people to see him talking to her and not have her shout, glare, frown or - in the theoretical extreme case - her blast them out of the room. Asami cut in as Lomu thanked Korra for her time and the next man stepped towards her. "Mister Saito!" she beamed at him and bowed. "I am Asami Sato of Future Industries." How many more lined up to talk to Korra? Too many. Another job then; tell them what they wanted to hear and keep them away from Korra.

Korra did not look like she was enjoying herself currently. "Are you okay?" Asami asked as Saito beat a hasty retreat. She had the Avatar's attention now - few would risk interrupting them.

She sighed. "If this is really all part of being the Avatar, I don't think I'm very good at it."

Asami studied her for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"This," Korra gestured around the room. "All this talking about business and politics. What do I know about either of them?" She leant closer to Asami. "I can't even remember the name of the last guy I talked to," she hissed. "He was going on and on about the price of oil, and I don't know anything about oil. Well, I know its used for fuel but…"

"His name was Lomu, but don't worry about that. You're being too hard on yourself," Asami interrupted. "You've done amazing, miraculous things as Avatar. The people here; they don't matter like you do. They're just trying to score points off you. Don't let them and don't forget, this night is for you too – this was your story. You should be enjoying yourself."

"But I feel I should help. You're talking business and-" Korra began.

"Your story is the greatest thing about this night. The Mover might not be… quite the same as what actually happened, but you inspired so many people. You gave them something to believe in. All we did was retell it," Asami touched her arm. "Not entirely well, but... I think the point came across."

"Thanks." Korra grinned. "I needed that."

"Good. Now. Go have fun. I'll try and keep away from you." Korra nodded and slipped off into the crowd. Right into the path of Lady Jetsun. "No one can take a hint," Asami said as she raced to intercept her. The somewhat controversial attendee was surprisingly eager to dance with Asami - and was a good dancer on top of that. If only she was not dealing in illegal furs. Seriously how did she think Korra would not put a crimp in her style when she found that out? How was Korra doing? Great. Asami scowled. Someone was heading towards her - Wait; it was Iroh. Whatever he said sent Korra walking away hurriedly and left him smiling. He caught Asami's gaze and wandered across. "Excuse me," he said to Lady Jetsun and took Asami's hand. Lady Jetsun looked affronted, but protesting the head of the United Forces? Jetsun walked stiffly away. "Surprised you didn't swoop on me when I went to talk to Korra," he said. "Or am I someone vaguely worthwhile?" Nothing got by him.

"Sharp eye. General," she said with a grin.

"Why thank you, Miss Sato," he said. "Though some clarification would be nice. Opportunistic politicians or beautiful women?" Asami laughed and related the people she had talked to. "Impressive," he said.

"Just research," Asami corrected.

"You are getting good at this though. Let me know if you do want to get into politics," Iroh said.

"Politics?" Asami shook her head. "It's fun, but I don't want to get into it too deeply. This is for Korra's sake anyway. But if I did try... I'd like to think I could win out without lying or cheating my way to the top."

"And that," Iroh said. "Is why you're better than any of the other people here." She gave him the look. "Seriously, you'd be fine," he continued. "They might have experience and cunning, but you have the most brilliant ideas in the city. And a kind heart." She smiled at him.

"General Iroh..." she said after a moment. "While I will admit I am still reluctant to just enter into politics, you have given me some things to consider. Would you... object? To clarifying some of them in a more intimate setting? I have a number of bottles of fine wine and I do believe the heating in my room is... inconsistent at the moment. I might need some help staying warm in the night."

His smile barely twitched, but it was enough. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Parties were exhausting. While broadly similar to Asami's birthday party, this one was a distinctly different experience. So many fancy clothes, so much music and all those performances. And all to convince people to invest in Future Industries a bit more and help with the city's defence. People needed encouragement to do that? If they did not; who could possibly stand up to Kuvira's army? No way she could take on all of them. Frustratingly that took up most of Asami and Iroh's time, while Bolin's fans kept him moving around the room. Korra sighed. Last time no one knew who she was, so talking to people was easier. Now everyone saw the Avatar first and Korra second. And everyone was constantly trying to talk politics, flirt, dance or just have a picture taken with her. And now Iroh said Bolin wanted to talk to her?

"Korra?" She turned, Bolin was just behind her. "I've been..." he shook his head. "Are you free?"

"Pretty much," she said. "Iroh said you wanted to talk?"

"He did?" Bolin flushed. "I mean, yeah. Sorry it took so long though. People wanted to talk to me and you were talking to all those important people-"

"I don't like talking to them though," Korra interrupted. "I'd much rather talk to my friends. And since Iroh and Asami seem tied up, I guess all we've got is each other. So don't worry about interrupting me. In fact, do it quicker in future!" She blinked. "Speaking of Iroh, he said something weird before? That we had to watch out for the wolfbat in among the panda-sheep." She glanced at Bolin. "So, who do you think the wolfbat is?"

Bolin shrugged and stared into the crowd. "How about that guy?" Korra followed the direction he was pointing. "That guy's mustache makes him look evil."

"Yeah. Definitely doesn't look trust-worthy. Or that lady; she's wearing silver and green. Those are Kuvira's colours!" Korra said in mock horror. "Do you know her name?" Bolin shrugged and shook his head.

"Me neither," Korra laughed.

Bolin joined in but just seemed nervous. "So, I was... kinda wondering," he said slowly. "Did you like the mover? I mean, it's fine if not, but it's about you and...?"

Korra was silent a moment. "I think I can safely say I feel... mixed about it."

"You didn't like it?"

She shook her head. "That's not it. It was good overall. You and Asami were great. Just... the girl who was playing Asami basically got nothing to do. She just helps get them places. And Mako; I think he was just a bit too perfect. I know you want him to be a good person, but he didn't need to be that perfect. He never made a mistake until the... the end. Oh. And you."

"Me?" Bolin looked shocked.

"Well, not you, the Bolin in the Mover," Korra said scowling. "Meelo."

"You didn't like him as me?"

"No. That was just... Meelo? Really? And then you got kidnapped like ten times - I counted - and all the villains kept duping you. I mean him. I mean Meelo. He was chasing girls like he was a polar-bear dog in heat... He was just acting like an idiot the whole time." Korra looked levelly at him. "This doesn't make sense! After everything you've done in the Earth Kingdom and the United Forces… The writers hated you for some reason." She scowled.

Bolin flushed a little. "We, er, needed some more comic relief. It was important. And the audience laughed at least?"

"It wasn't funny," Korra said seriously.

"Asami said it might bother you. I didn't listen," he said. "Sorry. I should have said something at the time. We were all so busy and-"

"Really you needed someone else to be you. That would have helped a lot. Someone much better looking than Meelo," Korra said.

Bolin blinked. "You think I'm good looking?"

Her cheeks were heating up. "Not just that!" she added quickly. "You are talented, fun, caring, brave, strong and you deserved better." She punctuated each point with a jab to his chest and sighed. "So talented. Maybe when this is over you and Asami can write a follow-up where you're the hero. You can play yourself too and show everyone how great you are."

"I'd like to. But I'm not the hero," Bolin replied.

"Yes you are!" Korra insisted.

"No-"

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because you're the hero," he said. "I'm just part of the team."

"Well," Korra said staring at his chest. "If I have to be the hero then you're like my leading man."

"Leading man? I like that-" He flushed red. His hand was so close to hers. If she just moved-. This was nothing - and yet somehow her heart was thundering. This was normal. Was it not?

"Do you want to go?" she asked.

"Go?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. Somewhere... else. Anywhere else." Without the party, without noise. No interruptions. "Just the two of us; go somewhere else." Bolin swallowed and nodded.

* * *

The park was a ten minute walk from the theater. And a long time since they had last been here - the night they talked for hours and messed on the playground. Everything was so different then; both of them so optimistic, carefree and yet uncertain about what the future would bring. They held hands even as Korra hopped up onto rocks and fence posts as she hummed the love theme from the Mover. Out of tune, but very recognizable. "After you're re-done those parts of the Mover - and gotten it more accurate-" her expression mellowed. "And maybe this follow-up Asami mentioned, you should do more."

Somehow her encouragement meant everything in the world to him. "I'd like that. I will. If I can. Hey, how about you? Do you want to be yourself in the next one? If I'm playing me, you could, maybe, play... you?"

"I don't think I'm cut out for that," she smiled. "I can't sing in case you hadn't noticed. Not sure I can act either. Asami did a really good job, so she can keep on going - I personally give her my blessing."

"So the kissing wouldn't make you reconsider?" Bolin asked faintly amazed he could just say that.

"All part of it I suppose. Though, if you're playing you and she's playing me..." She grinned and jabbed his chest. "Just what events require all this kissing for us?" Her eyes widened. "Hey! How about a Mover about some of the past Avatars? I have so many notes from them - you can borrow them if you like?"

"How about we work on it together?" Bolin replied. "You know the detail so..."

Korra grinned. "I'd like that."

"And I was wondering about maybe writing some of my own stories. Not historical stuff, new ideas."

"What did you have in mind?" Korra asked. They poured out of him in a torrent as he answered. There were so many, all stored up in his head and had been ever since childhood. The ones he told Mako before they went to sleep - his brother entertaining him for years before finally losing patience. Every story featured a princess as the protagonist. She often sang, usually wound up fighting and was always a bender. He often included a male lead too but usually they followed the princess into battle. There were dragons and conflicts about loyalty between the nation and family.

"Sorry," Bolin said as he finally finished, his throat parched.

Korra shook her head. "You should write all that down. Or we could get you one of Iroh's machine things. Or both."

"Good plan. I'll get started-" Reality was a horrible nuisance. "After the war."

"I could help - if that's okay?" Korra offered. Bolin nodded as they approached the fountain, the waters still and the lights off. "I thought it would still be on," she said.

"It's... late," Bolin said.

"Still... I wanted..." Korra sighed and let of his hand. As she stepped over the side of the fountain, the water froze instantly beneath her feet. "How about this then," she said. Korra moved her hand and water surged up from the pool, pulsing and rising in time to her footsteps as she circled the central structure. She looked so happy, so carefree as the water rose and splashed back down. She darted, twirled and leapt, never slipping on the ice sheet beneath her. "We should go visit the playground again," she said suddenly.

"What do we try this-" he cut himself off as he glanced towards the slide. A couple perched at the top, looking away from them. "Think if might be occupied."

Korra hummed as she walked to the edge of the fountain. "Maybe we should leave them be," Korra said as Bolin flushed. "And maybe, we can go there," she said pointing at the darkened pro-bender arena.

* * *

"Is this really a good idea?" Bolin hissed as he hurried after Korra.

"I wanted to visit again. I miss this place. I haven't been back since the championship. And Amon kinda ruined that." She sighed. "It'd be nice to be able to play again."

"Yeah. That'd be good," Bolin said after a pause.

The locks on the doors were no problem, and resealing the door was a cinch. Finally she got to see what the off-limits areas of the place looked like. The control room seemed an interesting first option. Easy to find, a thrill of daring as they opened the door and ventured inside. So many controls, all neatly labelled though the words meant little to her. Korra peered across the options until she found one she recognized. The lights in the arena echoed as she clicked the button. "Come on Bolin!" she called as she raced back down to the arena, her voice echoing in the stillness. "Remember how to play?" she asked as they reached the central platform.

"How could I forget?" he asked. Korra smiled and stomped her foot down and shot an earthdisc at him. He evaded it effortlessly - just as she expected. He retaliated in kind, three discs flying right at her. Easy; she weaved between them without looking away from him once. Without protective gear this could be unsafe, but- She trusted him - hopefully he trusted her. Korra shot a torrent of water towards him. Bolin spluttered as the water dripped off him. "Now that's unfair!" he protested.

She giggled and scooped a blast of air at him. He stumbled and fell flat on his back. He showed no desire to get up so she flopped down beside him and stared towards the ceiling. The lights were a little too bright to stare into; oddly hypnotic. "Do you think we'll ever be able to play again?" she asked.

"I think so? Well, I can. You might need to stick to one element. As long as you can do that, I can't see anyone objecting?" But when? When peace arrived? When the world did not need an Avatar for at least a little while? Her duty was elsewhere; everywhere. She could not avoid it; living without the sport would be annoying but bearable. But- She glanced at Bolin. Not too bad to never come back. It was not just the game or the competition that mattered; it had always been more about the friendship and fun. If she could just play with Bolin every day, that would be enough. "Tired?"

"Not yet," she replied. "Wait here." Korra darted back to the control room and after a little trial and error got the radio blaring out into the still arena. Slow, romantic music. That would do. She hurried back to Bolin who stared at her from the floor. "May I have this dance, Mister Bolin," she asked as formally as possible.

Bolin scrambled to his feet and flipped his non-existent long hair. He fluttered his eyelids and held out his hand demurely. "I would be honored to dance with you, my prince." Korra resisted the temptation to laugh; he was a good actor, but there was a limit.

"Very well. Let us dance my fair lady and talk about boring politics," she said, taking his hand and leading him into the first step.

"Politics, politics, politics-" Bolin replied just as the track faded into the next. Faster tempo, the slow dance no longer fitting. Korra let go of Bolin and danced. No one to interrupt, no one to watch them. There was just them, doing whatever they wanted in time to the music. Their hips shook, Korra flailed her head around, Bolin made strange bird impressions. And best of all no one could call them odd or make them feel embarrassed. The next song was faster still; when it reached the climax, Bolin whisked Korra off her feet and twirled her around, the movement so fast the lights of the arena merged into one long streak. Better than that party.

They were both laughing when he set her down and Korra felt more than a little dizzy. She staggered, trying to steady herself by pressing against both sides of her head. The carefully arranged bun Asami had styled her hair into hours earlier was drooping on one side of her head. "You've ruined my hair! I must look a mess..." She struggled to shift her hair back into position. "But-" she said quickly as he looked worried. "That was good. I would never object to you doing that again."

"Let me help," Bolin said gently and fiddled with the hairpin. With a click, her hair came unraveled and spilled down around her head. Bolin ran his fingers through it, his palm gently touching her cheek. How had she ever wound up here like this? Without another thought she giggled and kissed him. Just a quick peck on the cheek, but it left her breathless.

"Korra?" Bolin asked. "I told you before... I like you. And I do want to go out. Or court you. Whatever you want to call it. Or both. Just... with you. And I want to do a lot of things with you. You are the most amazing, beautiful, brave person I have ever met." He flushed bright red again.

She nodded. Dating; dinner, trips alone, time alone. All of that with Bolin? She grinned. "I'd like that." Her heart was beating frantically. "And like I told you; I like you too."

"As a friend or-"

"Well of course as a friend." He smiled, his expression faltering a tiny amount. "But as a friend and something more. I mean..." She swallowed. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"A boy friend?" he was looking at her suspiciously. "Or a boyfriend. I mean; a friend that is a boy or-"

"Shut up," she murmured as she kissed him again, lips together, her hand gripping his jacket. He looked dazed when she finally stepped back.

"So that... makes you... my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Well, unless there's some new term I missed," Korra replied.

"So, we're together now?" Bolin asked and she nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. She hugged back, kissing his cheek as he kissed hers. Then lips. More lips. Not enough. More. His arms were tight around her, her arm clutching at his back. Closer. She wanted to be closer. Needed to be... closer.

"Hey! You're not meant to be in here!" A voice yelled. Security.

Korra sighed. "I suppose we should run," Korra said grabbing Bolin's hand. "We need to get out of here." Running was easy. Escaping guards was no problem. But letting go of Bolin's hand was exceptionally hard. All the way through the quiet corridors of the bending arena. As she leapt off the dock and bent the water away from them. As they skimmed across the bottom of the bay. Even as Naga looked at them expectantly on Air Temple island. Korra hushed her pet and Bolin waved for the both of them; poor Naga - she had missed out on the premiere.

They were still holding hands as Bolin dithered at the entrance to the woman's dorm. She tugged him forward and he continued without a word of protest. How long could she keep hold of his hand? It seemed a shame to stop, but- There were advantages to letting go. As her door closed she pushed him against the wall with perhaps more force than she should. The thump was loud and Bolin whispered "Ow." Korra apologized. No one seemed to be coming to investigate. Korra pushed against Bolin as her hand slipped under his shirt. Soft skin. She moaned as her fingers traced up to his chest, Bolin panting.

"Please- touch-" she murmured as she tugged his shirt upwards. His hands blazed as they came to rest on her back. She groaned, not caring about the noise. More. She dragged Bolin's shirt off and planted kisses across his chest as his hands remained on her back. Reluctantly she stopped touching him just long enough to undo the back of her dress. The slinky blue material slithered off her and she crushed their chests together. He moaned approval as they kissed again; she responded in kind as his hands found her chest. Korra fumbled with the fastening of Bolin's pants and she pushed him onto the bed, straddling his hips, the bed responding with a thunderous creak. Still too much in the way. But moving from here- Hard. But if they just removed a few more articles of clothing...

"Korra-" Bolin groaned as she stripped his underwear away.

"Now you," she murmured and shuffled closer. His hands trembled as he reached out, his finger-tips brushing against her hips and thighs as he finished undressing her. "Bolin," she murmured.

"Korra," Bolin replied as she kissed him. More kisses, hands exploring, the bed creaking beneath them and their voices moaning and groaning in unison.

* * *

Korra finally caught her breath, her muscles relaxing and heart-beat slowing as she slumped onto the bed, sated and content. And now far too comfortable. Could she just stay like this - be like this forever? Bolin shuffled around and she rolled onto her side as he slid his arms around her waist. His chest pressed tight against her back. She giggled as he kissed her shoulder. "Korra?"

"It's fine," she murmured. "Sorry. Just... Never imagined we would end up like this."

"Me neither," Bolin said, another careful kiss where her neck met her shoulder.

She wriggled back against him, just feeling him breath, his arms tightening around her a little. "Tonight was... wonderful," Korra said as she stroked along Bolin's arm.

"For me too," he replied. Korra tried not to smile again, but it was so difficult. She shut her eyes, just enjoying the sensation of him against her, his warmth beside her in the bed. She murmured contentedly as Bolin kissed her shoulder again and dozed against her lover.

* * *

c

c

c

**Thanks for the review Tbone511, TrojanHalks2012, Shadowman20, Dreadking77, Kradeiz and CommanderM2.**

**As for everyone else who read this chapter- please review. The story is ending soon and I'd like to hear from you guys. **

**The Fire Nation agents**

Well sorry for the lackluster battle, but the thing is that it was Opal's POV and can't witness the battle in detail as she's focusing on her and Zhu Li's survival. The next thing we see is Bolin's POV and the agents were defeated already.

**Avatar Yangchen**

Yep sorry for that! But I know she's a woman it's just that I didn't spot the errors since "guy" can be used as gender neutral where I live at least.

**Harmonic Convergence and Vaatu and Kuvira's Fusion:**

While Wan's origin story was pretty much the same, the change in the fic is that HC is more of a gradual event. The story started on Year 1 May, the HC started on Y2 June. In Y2 December (the second solstice), Vaatu and Kuvira merged, allowing Kuvira to access the Avatar State by the Battle of Omashu. So yes; Vaatu and Kuvira are already merged, but Vaatu's and Raava's powers are not yet in peak. Korra was able to contact Wan not only because of the dragons but because it was close to the third solstice (Y3 June). The last solstice will be on Y3 December.

Why it didn't kill Kuvira? Well in TSOAK it's because it's not an invasion of a body (willing host), and Kuvira got time to adjust to Vaatu's power. Whether this is consistent or not with canon I'm not sure.

**Opal's age/character ages**

She turned 18 around the time of the Mover's shooting. For comparison, while Bolin is also 18 at this point, but he's just a few weeks away from his 19th birthday (and Mako's supposedly 21st year). Korra is 20 years old, Asami is 21. Zhu Li is in her early twenties and Iroh is in his late twenties.

Next chapters

_**Bolin's Decision**_

(1 Week Break)

_**The Battle of Republic City I-III**_

**Final Chapter**

**Extra scenes/Author's Notes**


	59. Bolin's Decision

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Chapter 17 – Bolin's Decision**

* * *

Bolin stirred; Korra was already awake and watching him with a soft smile on her face. "Sorry I woke you," she murmured. How long had she been awake?

"Don't be - don't think I've had as good a wake-up as this," he replied, feeling lazy.

Her smile widened and she leaned down to kiss him. What felt like it should have just been a quick kiss became something longer. Her body pressed against his, her skin so hot and soft. "We don't have to get up just yet," she whispered against his lips. He smiled at her as he embraced her, the waves of heat radiating off her skin completely negating the cool air of the room this early in morning. If she had not been there when he woke up, he might have concluded last night could only be some waking fantasy or the best dream he had ever had. The kisses, the touches, embracing, bodies pressed against each other - all of it wonderful. He swallowed at the memory. It was still hard to believe; him and the most beautiful woman in the world in bed together. She was so amazing; the way she smiled, the way she- Her hand had been working down his stomach and gotten lower than he expected. "Is this okay?" she murmured against his lips, her hand stroking lazily.

"Yes," he said, the words catching in his throat. She shifted higher and slid her leg over him and he frantically tried to keep his voice down as they joined again. How many times had she embraced him, moved against him and kissed him? He lost count somewhere. Or maybe the distinction ceased to have meaning? It was all a blur of dozing and coupling; kisses and awakenings. And so unlike his imaginings or stories. He should be confessing his love or take charge - or at least be on top. Well. He had been at points - just as not as often as he would expect. So much of the time Korra straddled him, or encouraged him to curl around her. He did not mind in the slightest.

He must have dozed off again at some point - Bolin jerked awake to find Korra smiling at him. "Want to... try again?" she asked her grin widening.

"Yes," he said as she kissed him.

* * *

Far too warm. Korra was a blazing heat against his body, the air in the room scarcely any cooler. Sunlight streamed through the gaps in the blinds. What time must it be now? His mouth was dry and his stomach felt distinctly empty. Not that getting something to eat would be hard on Air Temple island. Bolin frowned and peered around the room. This was not his room. Logically then it had to be Korra's. "Um, Korra?"

"Hmmm?" she asked her head on his chest, kissing his bare skin lazily. How long had she been awake

"We are in your room aren't we?"

"We are," Korra said placing another kiss. "Don't worry; no one saw us come in last night." She paused and looked up at him. "Oh... right." She shrugged. "Well, it should be pretty empty in here around lunchtime when the acolytes go for food. We can sneak you back to your room then."

"If you think that'll be okay."

"Definitely," Korra said. She fidgeted. "Too hot!" A strong gust blasted the sheets off of them and onto the floor, the breeze nicely cooling.

"That's nice," Bolin said.

"Like that?" Korra smiled and the gust came again. The blanket came to rest on the floor and joined the sprawl of discarding clothing. His back felt a little sore from the impact of the walls. Well, that and a few other points up and down his back that itched. He winced and rolled over, the smile fading from his face. There were two trays of food near the door. And what looked like a neatly folded set of acolyte robes.

"Um, Korra-" Bolin stopped as the door slid open. Pema carefully reached inside and withdrew the first tray, stopping as she caught Bolin's gaze. Her expression shifted from amusement to alarm to something that might be appreciative before she left the tray where it was and slid the door shut again. "So much for stealth."

"Guess they don't mind too much," Korra said and flopped onto him again.

* * *

Bolin shifted from one foot to the other. Still no way he could think of to delay going back to the United Forces; just some way to have one more night with Korra. Nothing sprang to mind - and the thought of another night with Korra was more than a little distracting. He had to be back to the barrack before nightfall. And the thought of running into anyone else who might have heard them last night. He shuddered unsure if he could survive that embarrassment.

"Do you know when you'll next be able to visit?" Korra asked.

"Not sure," he said with a touch of frustration. "I'll apply for leave if I can, but that won't help if I get deployed somewhere."

"It's okay," Korra said. "Duty first and all. Just... make sure you take care of yourself. Okay?"

"I will. Same goes for you too."

She wrapped her arm around him. "Going to miss you. Again," she murmured into his ear. "Keep writing me, okay?"

"Whenever I can." Bolin cupped her cheeks with both hands and kissed her again. He had to pull away sooner than he wanted, each step down to the boat seeming like entirely the wrong decision. How long until another night, another morning, maybe another day like yesterday? His cheeks felt hot. Focus. She kept her gaze on his as the boat sped him away and Bolin did not look away until the island was out of sight. Should they have nicknames? Beloved? Dear? Darling? Mine? He shook his head. Maybe the notion of marrying Korra was not so impossible now. Patience. One step at a time. Maybe they should move in together first; not air temple island of course. Would she want that? Not yet; they needed more dates first. What would Korra have done if he had said 'I love you' back then? Should he say it next time? Maybe. No. No need to rush; he could take his time - and say what he needed to when the time came.

* * *

Korra glared at the horizon. Three weeks since Bolin left and two days since Hawky had delivered anything at all. Was the bird okay? Korra it her lip feeling a little guilty. Of course it would be. Hopefully. But then, what was keeping it? "Korra!" A voice called. Meelo. She peered out the window; Tenzin's second youngest beamed up at her. A bird bearing more than a passing resemblance to Hawky perched on his shoulder he was waving a rolled up note at her.

"You," Korra growled. Meelo grinned. "Give me that!"

"Nope!" Meelo replied and started picking at the seal.

No choice then; Korra leapt over the sill and plummeted towards the ground, a blast of air softening the fall just before impact. Meelo stared at her for a second - he expected her to bother with the stairs - and produced an air scooter. He zipped away from her in a blast of air, Hawky fluttering from his shoulder in a panic. Korra produced her own scooter and called for back-up. "Naga!" Korra roared. "Get Meelo!"

"Korra's got a love letter, from her boyfriend!" Meelo sang as Naga who lumbered towards him. He zipped around the polar-bear dog as he tried to undo the binding. She blasted a surge of wind towards him. Maybe another element would be better than his own native? No, it seemed to work. The blast knocked him to one side, the ball of air dissipating. The note flew from his hand, tumbling in a high, wide arc. Easy now; Korra watched as it tumbled down- Ikki's hand closed on it as she leapt up above Korra from somewhere nearby. She cackled triumphantly, as she landed, the seal splitting. Ikki launched herself a good distance from Korra and unrolled the scroll.

"Dear Korra-" Ikki's voice cut off as a rocky mass blasted from the ground and sent her tumbling through the air. A water tentacle ensnared her waist mid tumble. Korra drew her close, plucked the note from her hand and curled the water tentacle in a huge curve to deposit Ikki on the other side of the pagoda. Finally. Meelo was complaining about her over-reaction; Korra just stuck her tongue out at him. Another blast of air and she was back over the sill and into her own room. Her heart was thundering as she flopped onto her bed and unrolled the note.

Dear Korra-

She giggled. Nothing unexpected here; the usual things he always wrote; how he missed her and was thinking about her all the time. But despite the familiarity, despite being almost predicatable, it still felt so good to read those words. The words he wrote just for her. And she had to admit she said the same things in her replies too. Though she would never claim Bolin was stronger than anyone else on air temple island. He said it about others in the United Forces all the time; Bolin was convinced she was stronger than anyone in the world. "It'd be nice if I could be so sure," she murmured. "Thank you." Something new at the bottom of the page. A poem?

I see the sky in your eyes

The earth on your skin

The sunshine in your smile

But nothing is more worthwhile

Than your beauty within.

Bolin

Korra read and re-read the brief snippet of a poem over and over again. Bolin had written her a poem. Her. It was incredible. Just... Korra shook her head. She moved to her desk and considered her reply. She needed to let him know her appreciation for his words. But how? Maybe she should write him a poem as well?

Your eyes are pretty too

Your skin feels good

You smell good

I like it when you-

She growled at her efforts. No, no, no, no! Korra angrily crumpled the sheet of paper into a ball and tossed it over her shoulder. Fresh sheet of paper. Okay. 'Dear Bolin'. And that was the easy part. She leant back and stared at the ceiling trying to somehow put her feelings about Bolin into words. Korra jumped at the knock, the vague right feeling of what to say evaporating. She sighed. Get this out of the way and then back to writing. "Yes?" she called. Pema slid the door open. "Pema," she smiled. The older woman did not smile back. "What is it?"

"The Earth Empire just declared war on Republic City."

"No..." Grimly inevitable, but still unwanted. "Thank you. If anyone needs me I will be in the meditation room." Pema nodded and departed. Korra took one last look at the note. "Sorry Bolin. Duty calls."

Events were moving sooner than expected, and presumably not without a catalyst. Not that Kuvira really needed one; not when merged with the spirit of chaos. It was a wonder she had held off this long. No. Not a wonder. Harmonic Convergence; they would both make use of it. Not something easily admitted. Perhaps Kuvira had help off to seem noble. Anti-Fire Nation activists had been increasingly campaigning for Republic City to cecede to the Earth Empire and what a mess that had been. The notion not in and of itself not a problem however unpopular it might be, though the reaction to the deaths of the activists after an assassination attempt had been disastrous. The culprits had been soon found and arrested fortunately - though the arrest only seemed to spur on more controversy. They were all United Forces personnel. To make matters worse they formed the core of the organization's spy network within the Earth Empire.

Korra paused in the corridor to listen to the radio. War seemed to come heralded with applause and speeches not from the alleged leader of the Earth Empire, but from Kuvira. "No surprise," Korra muttered. Her declaration of war cited Republic City as a dire threat - little more than a staging ground for future attacks against the empire. She insisted new and advanced weaponry was under development and concealed for the express purpose of the Empire's destruction. And so the Empire deemed it necessary to cleanse the city of both fire nation and water tribe inhabitants. All those who profited from the change from what was once Earth Kingdom land into a supposedly neutral city. Her voice dropped with contempt and claimed the call for war was overwhelmingly supported from within it's borders. Maybe so, but voices formerly calling for peace were strangely silent in the aftermath. Could anyone there hope to oppose Kuvira?

* * *

Korra settled into the lotus position. Breath carefully, clear her mind. The meditation room faded around her and in the darkness Aang appeared in front of her. "Avatar Korra," he said bowing. He assumed a similar posture to hers.

"Avatar Aang," she replied with a nod of her head.

"You have come seeking counsel I expect?" he asked.

"I regret so." She related as succinctly as possible the most recent events relating to the Earth Empire. "Kuvira - she believes the city- Well the land the city was built on. She insists it still belongs to the Earth Kingdom. So she wants it back."

Aang was quiet for a long moment. "With each passing year, the decisions I made before feel less certain, less right. I cannot help but now feel I was somewhat short-sighted while I was still alive. I thought I was working to bring the people of the world together." He sighed. "It was not a simple act, nor spur of the moment. It took time and in the end, everyone agreed to the formation of Republic City. Something more than just the tribes; something neither a Fire Nation colony it was before, nor part of the Earth Kingom. King Kuei agreed - at least after my intervention in the proceedings. So, the Great Uniter wishes tor reclaim it." Aang shook his head. "Her motives could scarcely be less transparent." He sighed again. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Zuko was too."

Korra shook her head. "No. You were right to do it. We can all live together in harmony - I'm sure of it. And I'm going to make sure of it. Aang, I will defend this city to my last breath. It's not all been easy since you left, but we've progressed. We need to keep on progressing - we have to. You started a new nation here - no the past wrongs, you have tried to bring everyone together." She bit her lip. "I just wish I could be certain we will get through this. Her army is bigger and more powerful than ours. Kuvira has tens of thousands ready to fight for the cause they believe in - however misguided they might be. I don't want her followers to end up dying for her cause. I don't want that for the defenders either - just because this place is incompatible with Kuvira's ideals of purity."

Aang smiled. "Your compassion is to be applauded. But you, your friends, the people of this city; none of you cannot avoid this fight."

"I know."

"And be prepared for the consequences. People will disagree with anything and everything given the right circumstances; to the point of even decrying the very thing that would help them. People will be angry that you resisted. They will be angry you fought back. Be prepared for this; you cannot change everyone's opinions - many will hate you for standing up to her. But you know this war is now inevitable; and you alone can bring it to an end. I have every faith in you."

"Thank you," Korra said. Aang faded and Avatar Roku appeared in his place.

"The situation is undoubtedly a consequence of Aang's actions. However; we can not alter the past, so dwelling on the cause of this situation in the present is not a suitable use of our time. Leave that for the historians. There is little I can tell you that might help, young Avatar. I failed when the time came and the world suffered for my mistakes. I hope that you will not suffer the same route - I have no wish to see the next Avatar anytime soon. Kuvira is, or was your friend. But you cannot let her continue, and do not think of her as a friend. Not now she has embraced Vaatu as she has," Roku said.

"Avatar Roku-" Korra said, but he was already fading into the darkness. Kyoshi loomed out of the gloom and took his place.

"Kuvira's army should be of no concern to you," Kyoshi said bluntly. "Your focus should be on their leader - confront and defeat Kuvira. Be prepared to end her life if that is what is required. Army fights army. You fight the leader. The situation concerns the independence of your city, trust that same city's army to defend it with every last breath."

"Thank you," Korra said. Yanchen replaced Kyoshi. She smiled.

"Your friends and loved ones will be fighting. You must not let this knowledge become a distraction. Be sure their actions do not affect your judgement or your actions. Your duty is as always to the world and to all tribes; this must be considered above any earthly attachments. No matter how close or enduring your relationships; they have no place in the conflict. But, I cannot truly make you forget love. Love is part of being human - and while humans are weak, love has always given them strength."

"I think I agree," Korra murmured. "Loving - and being loved - it makes me feel stronger."

"Then trust those you love to fight their own battles - but always be prepared to deal with the outcome." Yangchen faded. No more Avatars to talk to for now.

Korra hovered in the darkness for a moment and at last made a decision. The spirit spring formed around her and Yue looked up from her pool. "Korra! It's been too long." She looked so pleased to see her.

"Sorry," Korra said as she walked over to her. "A lot's been going on." She smiled. "I will have to tell you about it, but for now..."

Yue nodded. "There are more serious matters. The one you call Kuvira has been sighted here in the spirit world on many occasions." Yue's expression grew more somber. "I regret to tell you that many spirits have begun considering her something like a second Avatar - and that notion gains more support by the day." She shivered. "You must stop her somehow. If she continues to come here then..." Yue broke off. "Her very presence causes problems."

"Vaatu." Korra replied.

Yue nodded. "Yes. His he is bound up with her. As such the fate of both our worlds is at risk. Your position as the bridge between our worlds has rarely been as critical. You must win - else the spirit world is damned to suffer chaos. Much like the human world."

"Then, help me. Please. Lend me your power at the next solstice," Korra asked as she took her hand.

"Korra..." Yue murmured. She squeezed her hand "I will give you everything I can," Yue replied.

"Thank you. I wish I didn't have to ask-"

Yue shook her head. "Korra, I am happy to help you. How could we not? We are counting on you."

"I'll try and not let you down." After Korra awoke, she wrote one final letter. A request - one last attempt to stop the conflict before it even began. If she could just convince Kuvira... A meeting, a few days from now in the Spirit World. If this failed there could be no turning back any longer.

* * *

The parachute silk looked okay - as far as Asami could see. Her vision kept threatening to blur; she had been doing this for far too long now. Checking, rechecking over and over again. The repetition was exhausting. The stress was really getting to her and increasingly everyone else in the factory too. Everyday another push to meet quotas and somehow stay on schedule. She seemed to wind up shouting at someone at least once per day for some new mistake. And no rest or end in sight. And tomorrow she was back to training the pilots- The ground trembled under her feet. Asami only paused for a moment and ran for the nearest desk. She huddled under it until the tremors ceased. Mercifully the quake today had been a brief one. Her whole body felt tired as she crawled back out. Almost tempting to just doze off under here; the floor was surprisingly comfortable. No. Too many risks sleeping in here. Asami clicked on the intercom. "All staff, please evacuate the building. Repeat; all staff please evacuate." Not vital, but best to ensure everyone was still okay and the building was not going to come down around them. Everyone accounted for when she got outside. "Is anyone hurt?"

"We're still good," a woman replied, her eyes dark with lack of sleep.

Asami sighed. "Take the rest of the day off. You've done well, but let's not forget safety. Working while we're tired is just asking for trouble." Her workforce stared at her. "Come on! Home! Or somewhere not here!" she said making shooing motions. She smiled to herself as the workers dithered for a moment before drifting away. To home, to bars, wherever - just somewhere they could relax for a while. And it was not like it was safe to just go back inside; Asami headed for a phone-box across the street. "Opal?"

"Hey, Asami. What's up?"

"Sounds like the earthquake didn't get you," Asami said.

"No, it got us alright. Few broken windows and some cups, but otherwise we're all fine here. Wait. Did something happen to the factory?"

"Nothing I could see. It looks fine, I just... worry. Any chance I could get you to bring your lot down to check things over before tomorrow?" Asami asked.

"Okay - give me an hour?" Opal replied.

"Wonderful. And... remind me again about the land around here?" Asami asked. She glanced around. "Do the geology thing."

"You're weird," Opal said. "But whatever does it for you. So. For the last time; you're safe there. Good solid rock and soil there. You are not over any fault-lines and unlikely to have a sink-hole developing there," Opal said with a degree of exasperation.

"You know I love science," Asami said. Opal just sighed. "I know, I know." Opal should be smiling right about now. "Still, I do worry. These tremors are getting more and more frequent. Never felt so many in all my years living here."

"That's geology for you; huge amount of time and nothing - then the ground starts acting up. But..."

"But?"

Opal sighed. "Okay, so keep this to yourself. I've been looking into this a bit. While I really do think there is no call for panic, I am getting worried. The epicenter of these tremors is far closer to the Changbai range than I find comfortable. There is a chance-"

"That it'll erupt?" Asami interrupted.

"Yes," Opal replied. "But like I said; there is nothing to panic about. We don't know what's causing the tremors and there are no other indications we might be looking at an eruption any time soon. Chances are it's nothing more than something shifting way down below the mountains. Though it is odd it's not occurring under the mountains. Should probably investigate more. But. Don't worry. In fact, stop worrying altogether. Your factory is fine - its all built to specifications, so it'll be fine."

"I hope so. Though... my dad wasn't the most trust-worthy person. So I like second opinions?" Asami said.

"I said I was coming in an hour! But, I can see why you're concern-" Opal's voice muffled and Asami could not make out anything. "Asami? Hey. Zhu Li just got back. Says she has something to show you; something she's figured out. Something about those plans we stole."

Asami thought for a moment. "Can I get you to sort the inspection yourself?"

"Of course."

"Good. I want to know what she's come up with."

* * *

"...that's why each of us is important," Bolin said. "Not everyone can fight on the front lines, but we can all help in some way." He looked around the university auditorium as the crowd slowly broke into a standing ovation. He was not completely sure he deserved that; it was the same prepared speech he had said so many times now, but he just smiled and thanked the audience. And now to the other part - which might explain the reaction a little better. He was a solider in the United Forces - but most of the people here knew him from the mover. His fame was spreading fast and as such people wanted autographs.

He must be getting used to this by now; his hand had not yet actually twinged, though the end of this queue was not even in sight just yet. Boys and girls gave him suggestive looks and coyly hinted at spending time with him. He gave them the same smile and a polite - yet firm - send off as everyone else. At least the ones still convinced he and Asami were living together weren't trying anything. Though they did seem to want to know fairly intimate details - he blushed more than once at a particularly shameless question. The excited fans were easier to handle, though one in particular stood out from the others. He was an excitable teenager nearly gasping for breath as he reached the front of the queue. "Big fan," he said as he passed Bolin a bulging scrapbook - a small version of the mover poster pasted in amongst other mementos. Looked like several ticket stubs for the mover.

"Thank you - I'm glad you enjoyed the mover," Bolin replied. He blinked. "Where should I sign?"

"Across the picture - please. I... I want to get Miss Sato's autograph too. Is she here?" The boy looked around.

"Not today sorry. I think she's busy with preparations at Future Industries," Bolin replied signing his name with a now practiced flourish.

"Aw." The boy looked crestfallen.

"You'll get a chance, don't worry," Bolin assured him. Though dragging Asami away from her projects seemed a less than good use of her time.

"You know, I'm thinking of signing up to the United Forces," the boy continued.

"Oh?" A few others had made similar admissions. "You believe want to defend the city."

"Y-yeah," the boy replied. Bolin handed him the scrapbook back and the boy clutched it to his chest. "Hey. If... When I sign up; any chance I could be placed under your command?" he asked.

This again. "I couldn't say," Bolin replied, fighting to keep the weary tone out of this voice. "That's really not my decision."

"Should have figured. Thanks..." He looked pretty miserable as he wandered away from the table. The girl in the queue behind him stepped forward, hands trembling, and smile a little fixed. A friend behind her was trying to get her attention. Bolin blinked and glanced at the back of the boy. So much like him when he was younger. Wanting to join in with something but never appreciating just how much danger the activity involved. And if he was anything like him, the boy probably had a head full of fantasy.

"Hey kid!" The boy turned. "Good luck!" he called. "It's a lot of work and the training's tough. But you can do it! I believe in you!" The boy grinned and hurried away with a spring in his step. Bolin turned to the girl who was now a little closer, but still somewhat star struck. "You want me to sign that?" he asked gesturing to the photo she had crumpled a little against her chest. She nodded mutely. "Who should I make it out to?" She looked panicked for a moment and as she opened her mouth the ground began to shake. The crowd panicked - and somehow he was the most calm. "Okay, everyone, please, we need to evacuate the building as quickly and as calmly as possible. Please," he gestured to the doors. The queue broke up and started filing out. Bolin hung back and kept an eye on the ceilings, ever watchful for crumbling sections of the building to catch.

* * *

Traing was not going well later that same day. Several recruits turned up late, leaving him little option but to punish them with push-ups. Which only served to delay training and annoy him. And that meant that for the first time in a long time, Iroh managed to surprise him. Bolin glanced around as Iroh questioned what was going on. "They were late for the training session," Bolin replied.

"How many push-ups have you set?" Iroh asked.

"Thirty for each second," Bolin said.

"Scarcely a suitable punishment. They will all do one hundred for every second they were late. I would hope that this at least will make clear the value of being on time." Iroh stood by and watched, barely blinking as the men went though their forced excercise. Harsh decision; several of the recruits were unable to keep going and collapsed on the ground panting. Iroh looked furious. "To all those who failed today; you will report here at dawn tomorrow for a further test of your skill. Fail that and you will be deemed unfit for combat and be reassigned to the support divisions. Now - get out of my sight. All of you report to Lieutenant Beifong. Captain, a word?"

Even as the recruits struggled to their feet and snapped salutes, Iroh strode off towards his office, and left Bolin with little choice but to follow. What now? A reprimand for being too lenient? Punishing the latecomers that severely did not sit well with him - all they wanted to do was help in the war. And maybe there was a perfectly good reason why they were late. Too late; now they would be up at dawn to satisfy Iroh's whim. "Sir, I-"

"Have you played much Pai Sho, captain?" Iroh asked as he lead him into his office.

"No, I-"

"A great shame. One should always take advantage of opportunities as they arise. Please," he indicated the chair set beside his desk, the Pai Sho board ready and laid out. The rules were simple enough from what Bolin remembered, but winning was not. Strategy was far from his strong point and even then, Iroh seemed to somehow see everything he was about to do at least ten minutes before he even considered it. He was losing fast. "No doubt you are wondering what I have in store for those men tomorrow."

"I figured you were just going to make them run laps or something?" Bolin offered as he tentatively placed a tile on the board.

Iroh smiled. "A favorite for the drill instructors. Not quite suitable for my intentions." He snapped a tile down. "No, I have something else in mind. I need to see how they react to combat."

"You're going to make them fight each other?" Bolin asked.

"No. They will be fighting me. One on one."

"Sir..."

"Any of them found unable to last more than one minute against me will be immediately discharged." He glanced up. "Do you think this would be a fair assessment of their skills?"

A test? The trainees were all in their teens; most were barely more than boys and girls - and to then fight against someone like Iroh? "They might be weak individually, but as a team they will be so much stronger. They all believe in the cause. They all want to fight for the city - and I believe their worth can be measured in other ways."

Iroh said nothing; his next tile placement necessitated a hasty retreat by his own side. "Your optimism is noted, but time is very much against us. We need to judge and decide quickly and decisively. I would rather crush their dreams here than see them lying dead on the battlefield. I am not lacking in compassion." The game did not last much longer. "Another?" he asked.

"I don't think I can hope to beat you."

"Just one more... " Iroh reset the tiles and made his first move. "Different skills..." he sighed. "Captain. Do you realise the somewhat unusual position you hold? You are a uniquely gifted bender, but more than that you have become a symbol to the people of Republic City. Army recruitment has been on the increase ever since your mover's premiere. As far as any of us can tell, you are almost single-handedly responsible for it." He looked up at Bolin. "The council have begun putting pressure on me. Not Tenzin - he understands my reluctance - but the rest; they want me to promote you to Colonel."

"Colonel?" Bolin echoed blinking at him.

"A morale boost for our side. The other generals get to vote on the decision, but I cast the deciding vote. Not that I have yet." He pushed his advantage on the Pai Sho board. "Bolin, I would like you to think about a hypothetical situation."

"Uh. Okay," Bolin said unsure of what was happening.

"Let's say..." Iroh tapped a tile on Bolin's side of the board. "This is you. As you can see-" he gestured at his own nearby tiles. "-you are on the verge of being captured or killed. These other pieces-" Tap. Tap. Tap. "Are your forces. So. If you allow once of these groups to perish with no hope of survival and guarantee your own... Which do you sacrifice?"

"I would sacrifice myself," Bolin said quietly. "Let the others survive."

"So that is your limit... Then I will vote against your promotion," Iroh said.

The words stung somehow; he had failed whatever test Iroh was giving him. Maybe not. Maybe he just did not deserve it. "Sorry. Said the wrong thing didn't I?"

Iroh shook his head. "There was no right or wrong answer. No guaranteed way to pass my test; there are so many different tactics for you and an opponent to use." He leant back in his chair. "But know this; you are far from the first claiming they are willing to let themselves die before their subordinates. But war - real war - is very different to Pai Sho. Those others who gave a similar answer? Not one did the same when they found themselves in that situation. They sacrificed everything to save their own skin."

"Sir-"

"You are still young and I am certain you will find your own way in the end." Iroh sighed. "Time's up. I have another meeting. Think on it Bolin." Bolin rose awkwardly, saluted and wandered from the office, his head reeling.

* * *

Kuvira raised her voice. "The time has come for us all to face our destiny as the Earth Empire. Together we will retake Republic City in the moments Harmonic Convergence reaches it's height. It will be our greatest moment - for us and the world. The point when we witness the end of the United Forces." Fifty thousand foot soldiers - thirty thousand of them earthbenders and three thousand of those were metalbenders. Five thousand mechatanks prepped and ready to support them. One hundred and fifty airships, and one hundred battleships. A sizable army to take on the United Forces - with more divisions guarding the Empire and ready to provide support if need be. "We will enter Republic City on foot - airships are for back-up only. We are the earth empire and we must never forget where our strength lies." Yuen raised his hand. "General Yeun?"

The general nodded. "The United Forces will be expecting an approach through the Hoenn Valley; there is a good chance they will attempt an ambush there.

"We should send a division into the mountains to prevent such an outcome," General Lee interjected.

"You give our opponent far too much credit," Kuvira said halting the discussion. "But even then, I doubt they will be so thinly spread as to take such a chance," Kuvira said. "They have far fewer troops than us. Weaker troops too; their ranks comprise of multiple water and firebenders. An ambush on rock and mud?" She shook her head. "Too risky; if they fail in their endeavor what chance do they have against us? We would destroy them where they stand. Even if they were successful, such a setback would not stop us for long enough."

"What of the Avatar?" General Xian asked. "If she attacks before we enter the city?"

"She won't," Kuvira smiled. "The Avatar fears what I can do. The Avatar seeks balance. As such she is willing to rely on others to back her up. She gazed at the map ahead. "Move a secondary division into the so-called Republic City lands along this river valley." She pointed to a winding river flowing through the mountains and into the city.

"Wouldn't we need more boats?" General Sendo asked. "We will need time to procure more. The sea-faring craft will not cope well with river travel-"

"No further boats. The primary division will approach through the plains while the secondary stops up the river. They will march above the water; we will make the world witness and fear our strength. We attack in winter; the cold will hamper the firebenders. If we obstruct the river the waterbenders will be weakened. The further from the sea we engage them, the more useless they will all be."

* * *

"Avatar Korra confirms Kuvira has allied herself with this... Vaatu spirit?" Kya rechecked her notes. "An entity whose nature is the opposite of the spirit who allows the Avatar to be the Avatar. And Vaatu is giving Kuvira a power almost equal to Avatar Korra's. Avatar Korra has insisted that she alone must engage the Great Uniter - and they they will be fighting as equals." She looked around the table. "That leaves us to deal with all the rest. Unless Kuvira is suddenly a pushover."

"Our intel indicates Kuvira began moving three weeks ago and has begun clogging rivers," General Likkha said. "The farming communities between us and the Empire are suffering wide-spread crop death. The Empire is pushing anyone living in the way towards us. Typical of conflict against the Earth Kingdom. If we could only push them onto another terrain; history always favors them on land."

"The Fire Nation defeated them during Sozin's era," Iroh said. He held up his hand to head off the protest. "I know, I know. The machines made the difference then. But that was an era before metalbending. Now we must rely on members of every tribe if we are to hope to survive." Iroh sighed. "So we really should expect her on two fronts then."

The United Forces was far smaller than the Earth Empire; ten thousand foot soldiers - armed with a variety of swords, shockgloves and electric cables. Seven thousand earthebenders, five thousand firebenders and two thousand combat oriented waterbenders. One thousand healers, one hundred lightningbenders. Future Industries was providing them with one thousand of their own mechatanks and the number grew by the day - as fast as Asami could manufacture them. One hundred airships and fifty advanced warships in the sea. Ten thousand reserve soldiers and half that for the naval division. Almost half the total forces Kuvira could potentially muster against them. The United Forces's reputation rested on their speed and effectiveness on water - Kuvira was unlikely to give them the chance to demonstrate that. "Our best option is try to draw a confrontation at the Guanzhou Plains or near the Lanao lake. Away from the city and plenty of water for those who need it," Iroh said.

"We could maneuver some of the smaller ships up there too," Kya said musing as she stared at the map. "But I doubt she won't be expecting that too."

"Quite," Iroh said. "We still have the Chanbai mountain outposts - very few know of them. Very well. I take it there are no objections?" Heads shook all around the table. "Very well. As your elected commander in chief, I will accept full responsibility for keeping Republic City safe from the Earth Empire's attack."

* * *

Kuvira stared at the map. Iroh would be leading - the United Forces would be fools to consider anyone else. And that made his tactics all too obvious already. He would be aiming for low casualties and a swift, decisive victory. He might even be capable of anticipating her strategies. No matter. Her army was too powerful - whatever he tried would only serve to prolong the battle - and once that happened, there was little he could do but hold on and hope the Avatar would swoop in to turn the tide. And she would ensure that never happened. She glanced up at the trusted inner circle; Bataar Junior, Varrick and Akiko.

"Bataar; what is our progress with the Tian airships?"

"We are still researching various methods of reducing the overall mass. We may yet have to resort to more powerful engines; a trade off between speed and fire-power."

"Keep your focus on the offensive capabilities; the Tians won't need to go ahead of the rest. Let them think they have the advantage in the air," Kuvira replied.

"I request I be placed in command of the unit," Bataar said.

"Denied. I will need you to oversee the operation while I am fighting. I cannot risk your life. I cannot risk you," Kuvira said.

"As you wish," he said, hiding a smile behind his hand. "But the situation dictates the necessity, I will gladly lay down my life to win the fight."

"Be sure it is necessary," she replied. The Tians would help massively. Unless Republic City had some secret weapon of course. Could Sato have cooked something else up? Her technical brilliance was impossible to dispute - just a pity it was being used against them. Little chance Iroh was ignorant of his companion's skills - he and the United Forces must have requested she design new weaponry. Sato knew enough of the mechatanks to largely replicate their functionality. So for the first time it might not be bending that was the deciding factor in the battle. The benders had different strengths, but the terrain and environment affected their effectiveness and limited their uses. Technology offered few such clues and scope for so much more. "Varrick; the Tushas?"

"The new mechatanks number one hundred as of today. All platinum-plated," he replied smoothly.

"Weaknesses?"

"The only thing I haven't been able to lock down is a minor risk of short-circuiting. Should be fine; not many lightningbenders around and-" He smirked. "They'll be dead before they can get close. Pow!" He exclaimed slamming his hand down on the table. "Mud's the other issue though; wheels can get bogged down easy - depends on how many waterbenders get close."

"Projected casualties?" she asked.

Varrick's answer was pleasing. "The lavabender," Varrick added a moment later. "What do you intend to do about him?"

"We don't have to worry about Bolin," she replied. "What happened at Omashu might scare some of our troops but his ability comes with significant risk of death and destruction via friendly fire. And it will mark him out on the battlefield - lava is not subtle. He will be eliminated easily enough - a good target for the mechatanks. He is a weak man anyway; more than likely he'll be there as a figurehead and for propaganda. Don't worry about him."

"And the risk of water tribe or fire nation reinforcements?" Bataar asked.

"We are more than capable of battling any attacking tribe, but I wish to avoid too many casualties on either side. Republic City must remain stabilized - even if that does mean arresting the populace upon arrival." She turned to Akiko. "Pick ten of your best. Train against lightningbenders; I have a special mission in mind for you."

Asami's back was aching as she lay on the floor and stared unseeing at the plans. Was there really any more deductions to glean or derive from the drawings and schematics? Zhu Li was lying beside her. "I am beginning to think they're right," Asami muttered.

"Who?" Zhu Li asked bleary-eyed and blinking.

"Scientists. I keep reading articles about how staying up all night without sleep is less productive than just getting some sleep and resuming again in the morning. But it just seems like it wastes so much time..."

"It does," Zhu Li said stifling a yawn. "All those hours doing nothing with your eyes closed..."

"And such a waste of a bed," Asami murmured to herself. "Maybe more coffee?" she asked in a louder voice.

"I'll get it," Opal said drowsily from nearby. "Just got to get the tea bags and I'll cook it!" She flopped over onto her back and spread out on the floor.

"Opal," Zhu Li said in an exasperated tone. "You should sleep on the bed!"

"No! Comfortable here." Opal seemed to drift off for a moment. "Want to be here."

Asami sat up and stretched. "We are so close though. I can feel it. Just a little more..." She crawled across the plans reading, re-reading and re-interpreting the diagrams they had been pouring over for months. Again.

"It does feel like it," Zhu Li admitted.

"This - that has to go there." Opal sniggered; Asami ignored her. "This part is definitely the right part for here. So what are we missing?" Asami closed her eyes. "It's not water or fire. It can only be earth or metal."

"It still needs explosives," Zhu Li said. Asami opened her eyes. "It won't throw bombs; the casings are too small."

"Not rock?" Asami murmured. This section of the machine revolved and something had to fit inside. Something small in front of the explosives. The really tiny explosives. Something fast? Something moving along those tubes. Tubes with no ends. Metal. Spheres. No. Not what happened to Iroh - something new. That attack performed mechanically. "Oh no," Asami muttered, her eyes widening.

* * *

As far as Iroh could see the best case scenario was Korra would defeat Kuvira relatively early in the battle and in doing so would demoralize the Earth Empire troops. With Korra fighting directly alongside them, the battle was very much in their favor. But; should the battle become drawn out - if Korra could not defeat Kuvira quickly - the initial skirmish would rapidly prolong. No aid to or from Korra that way. In that scenario they would need to move and attempt to actually crush the Earth Empire or at the very least prolong the battle long enough for Korra to come to their aid. There was another possibility - one very difficult to think about; Korra's defeat at Kuvira's hand. Preparations for the first two scenarios were complete - the last would see them facing an Avatar and hard to even conceive of. How to defeat such a being? Lightning had worked in the past, but Kuvira would be ready in a way that Aang had not. And if he failed - if they all failed - who then? No guarantee of success; if the army did not stop with Kuvira he would need to request support from the Fire Nation. And with that, in all likelihood History would repeat, no hope of progress, no hope of change; Yuzu on the throne. At least they would be alive... No. He had to believe Korra would be victorious.

He opened his eyes to the sound of someone pounding on his door. Must have dozed off. He glanced at the clock; 3 am. Who? He opened the door and Asami hurried in followed by Zhu Li and Opal. They all looked terrible.

"Asami," he said. "Have you been sleeping? At all?"

"Iroh," she said replied sharply, dispensing with niceties. "No. No time." She took a deep breath. "Do you have those metal spheres Kuvira used on you?"

He blinked. "Sure." He fumbled in the desk and pulled the bowl out, the tiny metal pieces rolling and clinking against each other.

Asami plucked one out and sagged against the desk. "I was afraid of this. Zhu Li?" The other woman unrolled the plans on the desk. "These are Varrick's designs - I think we've figured out what they do. Most of it's a new mechatank, but we couldn't figure out the weaponry until now. It's not shooting fire or electricity. It fires these," she said holding up the sphere. "One hundred a minute. Mimicking Kuvira's attack but usable against anyone by anyone."

Iroh's mind whirled as he tried to find the words to reply. "Varrick has the materials to construct at least one hundred," Zhu Li added quietly.

"This might change things," Iroh admitted. All his plans were worthless - but at least they had a warning thanks to Zhu Li and Opal. And unintentionally Kuvira had helped them - without the peace treaty there was little chance Asami and the others could have figured out the plans in time. There could be no way to survive long enough if Korra did not win quickly. He kept his expression neutral. "Thank you. All of you." He looked at each in turn. "But you look like you haven't slept in a week. Go home and rest. We can take it from here. I need to talk to the other generals, so, I'll call you tomorrow? Thank you for discovering this."

"We could use a rest," Opal said. She stifled another yawn and wandered towards the door, Zhu Li close behind her. Asami remained.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep thinking about this," she said. "I mean if they can put these things on mechatanks - what's stopping them putting them on airships?" She looked terrified. "Iroh; you know what she can do by herself. With others doing the same..."

"Trust me," he smiled. "Your biplanes are going to make all the difference - no matter what they try. They'll be the key to defeating these."

Her smiled looked a bit more genuine. "I'm going to do everything I can. But. If you're sure?"

"I am."

"Then I should probably get some more sleep too. Goodnight, Iroh," Asami said.

Iroh sat heavily behind his desk after Asami closed the door behind her. The odds were even more in Kuvira's favor now. He peered at the map - mud at these points would slow any mechtanks. Kuvira was no fool - they would stay well away from the lake - or potentially destroy it first. What range could they have? More than likely they would approach via the Changabi mountain range. Wait. The peak; it was an extinguished volcano. And they had a lavabender. No. Not enough; it might slow the army, but how could they expect Bolin to produce that much lava even assuming he could draw it up fast enough? Korra might be able to help - but she should be facing off against Kuvira - and she was no lava bender. Dozed off again. Age must be catching up. He grabbed at the ringing phone. "Iroh?" Asami again.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be awake..."

"S'fine," Iroh said.

"If you're sure. Well, Opal has an idea. Here-"

"Iroh?"

"Opal."

"There's some interesting geology under the Ghanzou plains. Several close, densely packed layers of different material. So, at the top level-"

"Opal," Iroh said interrupting her. "I don't need the science, just... What do you have?"

"Geysers." She sounded pleased with herself.

"Geysers?"

"There's a lot of water down in the layers. If we can push that up to the surface you've got a great way to produce mud on a massive area. The Earth Empire won't know it's happening - as far as they will be able to see there's no water around there. So... It might help against these new weapons?"

"How long would they need?"

Opal almost tripped over her words in her hurry to get them out. "A few hours to get down to the crystal layer. Plant some explosives-"

"Explosives?" Iroh asked

"You need this fast, right? So we blast the layer and that forces the water up. A few waterbenders on hand to give it a push and geysers! Can't go any lower or we hit magma. Which would help the geysers but we can't control it. Bolin could not handle all that." Opal fell silent.

Good, but far too long - and the plan assumed the waterbenders were still standing after the mechatanks attacked. They needed them for healing duty more than this plan. "How deep is the magma layer?" Iroh asked a new thought forming.

"About the height of a thirty-story building," Zhu Li put in.

"I wasn't aware you were part of the call," Iroh said dryly.

"Sorry," she said.

"You don't mess with the magma. Opal said; no way he could handle it. If he went in there he would either risk being drowned in lava or die of the heat. And how could he even find his way around down there." But Bolin had seismic sense.

"I am wondering... What if we sent him and a team in. If they take bombs and we pull him out right after. With his lavabending he should be able to protect himself. Would that do it?" Iroh asked.

"If you put the bombs a bit deeper, then maybe. But when the lava breaks free: Iroh; he can't get too close or he's going to die," Opal replied. "The crystal layer is the deepest he can go."

Magma and explosives. Lava heating water and sending it hurtling into the sky. Devious and effective. "Thank you for the information. Please ask Miss Sato to begin construction of a drill. Thank you, Opal, Zhu Li." He replaced the receiver and leant back on his chair. He sighed. They would never forgive him if the mission failed. No, he would never forgive himself. But if it might save so many. The needs of the many outweighing the needs of the few - or the one. No choice then. Iroh grabbed the receiver. "Please send Captain Bolin to my office."

* * *

The spirit world was a grassy plain stretching endlessly around her. Korra got to her feet as Kuvira faded into existence. At last. "Great Uniter," she said curtly.

"Avatar Korra," Kuvira replied with a nod. "The invitation... surprised me."

Korra's pulse raced. Even just talking to her and Kuvira unable to do anything to harm her - and somehow she still made her nervous. "I only want to talk."

"If you hope to convince me to stop, I will take my leave now. I will not and any further discussion on this matter is pointless," Kuvira said.

"I had hoped but... I want to know why. I understand what caused all this. I don't understand Vaatu." Kuvira shuffled her feet. "The rest is for the good of your nation, but he is... This is the fate of our entire world at stake. Do you understand that? What can you hope to gain from him?"

"An Earth Empire, protected by an Avatar. For the rest of time," Kuvira replied. "The rest of the world can crumble for all I care. My nation will remain."

"He promised you that?" Kuvira said nothing. "And you trust him?" Still nothing. "Would you even be in control when Harmonic Convergence occurs?"

"Did the first of your line trust Raava back then?" Kuvira snapped.

"Friendship and the common good. That was what brought the first Avatar and Raava together. A larger goal - not simply protecting a nation," Korra shot back.

Kuvira sneered. "Common good? Thanks to your predecessor, Raava won the last cycle. She won and the Avatars began. Mutually beneficial."

"Winning? You think it was winning?" Korra shook her head. "They did it for the sake of peace."

"Peace?" Kuvira laughed. "Korra, peace is nothing but a transient state. It ends. It always end and when it does chaos is there waiting. You might have the spirit of order on your side and consider yourself good and noble. I have the natural state - the true natural state. Both spirits might be eternal, but Vaatu represents the world as it truly is; Raava is some idealized fiction - and not as detached as she might like to claim. Without peace there can be no chaos. In the end, neither is better than the other. The balance, the peace you desire will falter - and when it does you will lose."

"That balance belongs to all the people of the world. It should not just for the sake of your empire." Korra sighed. "Neither is better? You've caused so much death. You've murdered and punished how many now for refusing to bow down? When will you stop?"

"Death and life are both fascinating Avatar." Kuvira sighed. "You remain so distressingly short-sighted. Think of it; a dead person is in a permanent, unchanging state: peace. We are all born from our mothers in a burst of blood and pain. Humans ravage and destroy the natural world for resources. We steal life from plants and animals to live. Life is a constant struggle. We have to fight and bleed to keep on progressing. Life without chaos is death." Kuvira smiled and the symbol on her chest glowed a bright red. "Because we live we cause chaos. The proof of our lives."

"And you think that justifies your actions?" Korra asked.

"The Earth Queen was the latest ruler in a dynasty responsible for the oppression of millions in the Earth Kingdom. I ended that rule and established a new nation. It was a new era for my people. No nobility, no Fire Nation to rule them. We moved forward because I cut down the obstacles, because I took the first step. I did what no one else could or would. Not even you," Kuvira said.

"I admit this is true," Korra replied.

"Oh?" She smirked.

"You are more than capable of much I cannot do." She was smarter, more knowledgeable, a better leader. The best metalbender in the world. "But there is no balance to your actions. If only we could have worked together. Now you want a future built on the back of corpses for what you call progress. You robbed people of their futures. It didn't have to be like this; we could have done so much good together. That's all but impossible now."

"Indeed it is impossible. We will never see eye to eye you and I. And I will win this battle - I guarantee it. The Earth Empire will retake the land your predecessor stole. Balance," she said mockingly. "My rule shall be with absolute power."

"How long did you wait?" Korra asked.

"What are you asking me?" Kuvira replied in an exasperated tone.

"Did you use us, use me from the start? Was I just a stepping stone for you?"

Kuvira stared at her for a long moment. "I considered you a friend, yes. I considered you the only person even close to an equal I have ever met. But I have moved beyond such considerations."

Kuvira clenched her fists. "I will defeat you; I've lost too much. Mako, Kuvira. You're not taking anything else."

"I am still me," Kuvira replied. "I might have died as far as you are concerned, but my mark has been made on history. I am destined to become eternal. As historical fact and when I am reborn. The compliment to you. A shame you will not be there to see it. We will see how Raava copes when she is finally strong enough to reach out to the humans again." Korra opened her eyes, forcing herself to slow her breathing as she scowled.

* * *

Kuvira had lost track of time; the sky was dark and filled with stars. The kenpeis waited outside the temple at the heart of Zaofu; she waved them away and stalked deeper into the deserted streets alone. How long since she had last walked in Zafu like this? It seemed like forever. The park was just as dark and just as empty as the rest of the city when she reached it, the Earth Empire flag fluttering fitfully in the breeze. No lovers embracing in the shadows - the curfew prevented that. The playground she frequented with Opal still stood nearby. More often than not Opal's brothers joined them on it when days were more care-free. Happy times - possibly her happiest. Before she grew older, grew bored and started asking difficult questions. Ignorance really did seem to be bliss.

A building off to one side caught her eye; somewhere she wanted to see. Her old dancing school seemed long abandoned. Not a surprise; all cultural and artistic pursuits cancelled due to the war. Frivolous activities could wait until they were victorious. Or perhaps it would be better to revive it now - have something for the people to celebrate. The wind whipped around her as she held the doors open, the breeze catching various bells deeper inside. Enough of a melody. Kuvira stepped forward, letting the doors close behind her and moved to the sound of the bells music, dancing for the first time in so long. Odd to find she had missed it so much. She opened her eyes and stopped. Vaatu stared back at her from the mirror. He grinned as she met his gaze, his fangs glowing in the gloom. "Playing tricks?" Kuvira tried to keep her annoyance out of her voice.

"Not my intent. I was merely curious about your performance." Vaatu shifted. "What compels you to behave like that?"

"Because." It did not seem enough. "It interests me and it used to help drive me. Art, strength, perfection, beauty, freedom. Do spirits have such concepts?" Kuvira replied.

He was silent for a moment. "Perhaps. I have seen such things on a larger scale. The birth and then death of stars. The planet moving around the sun on and on for immeasurable time. I have heard the ocean roar and seen mighty storms rage. Wars-" he grinned. "So many wars of humanity played out where I could witness them. Life and death. In the end I saw little more than constant movements of bone and flesh on the backdrop of the world."

"You do not seem to consider humans worth much. And yet you wanted my help," Kuvira said.

Vaatu chuckled. "A compliment to you I hope you realise; I would not choose someone unworthy of my power. Fascinating how you are prepared to sacrifice things. It is not something I have ever had reason to contemplate; I am eternal after-all. A loss is no more final than a victory - I have achieved both over time. No matter the alleged prosperity resulting from my defeat, it is impossible to ignore that the universe needs me; I am brought back regardless of success or failure. It is different for you; you must sacrifice everything without that comfort."

"But I will still do it. Sacrifice everything to gain everything," Kuvira replied slowly.

Vaatu grinned and faded from sight. She did not feel all powerful even now. Was something holding her back? Maybe now would be a good time to see her.

* * *

Bolin saluted to Iroh who grimly returned the gesture. He seemed somehow colder, most distant, dispassionate. "Captain; the Earth Empire is massively more technologically advanced than anticipated. They have new divisions of weapons equipped by something Future Industries have been referring to as revolvers. The code name refers to a weapon that functions mechanically in a very similar fashion to Kuvira's attacks with the metal spheres." He grimaced. "As our forces stand now, the weapons will cut through them like paper. We have strategies, but the loss of life will be devastating. We are unprepared to face our enemy."

"Sir?" Bolin asked.

Iroh swallowed. "After discussing this matter, we have... a solution. The ground based weaponry can theoretically be disrupted and neutralized with mud - but we cannot prepare it in advance, and we cannot disguise it from the earthbenders. To that end we intend to artificially stimulate geysers on the battlefield. This will require a small team to head underground and set explosives. But there is a question if that will be sufficient for our needs. Captain; you of all those in the United Forces can ensure this mission succeeds. But it is not without risks."

"Sir?"

"You will be assigned to a special division that will include Opal Beifong and Zhu Li Moon. However, there is another component to this mission they are not authorized to know of. What I am about to tell you must not be repeated to them or any other." Iroh stared into his eyes for a long moment. "This restriction applies to the Avatar as much as anyone else." Bolin swallowed. Thousands of lives might depend on him. "I am going to describe two scenarios. I would like your opinion on them."

"Yes, sir."

"The plan suggested by Opal Beifong has an approximate fifty-percentage of success. This is by her own admission. That figure is not high enough for my liking," Iroh said.

"Not good odds," Bolin said nodding.

"There are two methods for stimulating geysers - and we will conduct the first method regardless. The team will descend to the crystal layer and position explosives at certain key locations. Captain, I am tasking you with heading up the operation."

"I am honored sir," Bolin replied. "But... what is the second method?

"The second involves a far deeper excavation. It would require direct stimulation of the lava layer and comes with considerable risk. The chance of survival is vanishingly thin. And I know of only one man who could hope to do this." Iroh was silent for a moment. "Your opinions, captain?"

"I... I don't like the odds of the first mission. I don't want anyone to die unnecessarily," he replied.

"This is war, captain. Casualties are inevitable. You cannot make omelets without breaking eggs," Iroh said.

"I know. But... the second option. What is the change of success?" Bolin asked.

"Stimulating the magma has a projected eighty-percent effectiveness."

Bolin exhaled. "No choice. The geysers seem the right choice."

"Your chance of survival is slim. Your family will be richly compensated in that event and... I promise to personally take care of them. And Korra," Iroh said.

"We can't let her know," Bolin realized. Iroh nodded. "What do I need to do?" His pulse was racing.

Iroh passed a folder across the desk. "This is all the information we know. If you waver on this mission, it will fail. I cannot let you go half-hearted. And I will respect your decision no matter what."

"I accept," Bolin said simply after silently reading the contents. His stomach lurched. No. This was the right thing to do.

"The Empire's army will reach Republic City in just over two day's time. You are on leave until then and - The option to decline remains," Iroh said.

"I'll still say yes," Bolin said as he stood. "And I will report for duty."

"Dismissed," Iroh said quietly.

Bolin paused at the door. "General? Thank you for asking me to undertake this mission." Iroh did not look up. "I want to keep everyone I can safe." The weight of his decision seemed to lay heavier and heavier upon him as he walked away. He ducked into the first doorway he could and sat down, head whirling. The hollow feeling inside did not seem to be diminishing. It was for a noble cause, it was because only he could possibly do it. Was this his destiny? Surviving the Earth kingdom, surviving childhood to die here? What would Korra say? Would she cry at his funeral? Her and all his friends? Another funeral for him - how many people had two? He needed to do this. But so much left not done with Korra; so much more time he could have spent with her. All those opportunities gone. No. Not yet. If he was going to die, he should do so without regrets. He had to see her as soon as he could.

* * *

"There," Asami said as she finished messing with Korra's hair and held the mirror up in front of Korra. "What do you think?"

Korra turned her head to look at the braid. "That looks really good. Never would have thought of it either. And it won't get in my way."

Asami sighed. "As long as it helps." She stared at herself, reapplied her lipstick and put the mirror down.

"I thought make-up wasn't allowed in the army?" Korra asked.

"Oh, with the uniform?" Asami asked looking down at herself, her newly painted lips curving into a smile. "It's going to be different from now on."

"Might help distract your opponents..."

Asami grimaced. "Not that again. What kind of notion is that? Plus, I'm not letting them get close enough to see my face. Well. Not that I have much of a choice. Going to be pretty fast up there." She sat down beside Korra and smiled. "I'm glad we can still talk like this. This whole situation - it's pretty nerve-wracking. But you... just knowing you're here, you're with us - you make me feel stronger."

"Same for me," Korra replied laying her hand on her arm.

Asami rubbed her hand and sighed again. "Never thought it would come to this. Me as a soldier? Spoiled rich heiresses don't usually get involved in that kind of thing."

"Not a flattering description," Korra retorted. "Captain?"

Asami grinned. "Say it again. I kind of like the sound of it."

"Captain," Korra replied.

"I could get used to that. But... I think my description is apt. Well, before I met you anyway. You changed... everything really. You changed me. I made so many friends thanks to you, I've seen and done so much. I have these dreams and ideas like I never had before. Without you... I don't really want to think what I would be doing now. Not laying down her life for the city, that's for sure."

"You know you changed mine," Korra said nudging her friend with her elbow. "So don't give me all the praise. You changed me too." She sighed. "It kind of feels... No. This isn't goodbye though. We'll be back. We'll see each other again"

"We will. I promise. Then... After all of this. A vacation. We'll go to Ember Island. All of us; you, me, Bolin, Iroh. Tenzin and his family. Your parents. Opal and Zhu Li. Just... everyone"

"I like that idea," Korra replied. She glanced at her watch. "I should get going."

"Too soon. Far too soon," Asami said. She kissed Korra's cheek and Korra replied in kind.

"You take care," Korra said hugging Asami tightly.

"And you. Really do. You made a promise on the vacation, right? So see you soon!" Asami said. Korra smiled as she walked out of the hotel and down to the front of the motorcade. Not essential, but a widely supported idea. A parade to boost morale before the citizens huddled in the shelters or evacuated the city and waited to see what the outcome would be. Korra led the procession, sat astride on Naga as they padded down the roads, vehicles and floats rumbling along behind them. Uplifting music played behind her, people lined the streets and held out flowers out to the marching troops. Banners wished them good luck and assured them of victory, people waving and cheering, the air thick with confetti. It was a little lonely up at the front like this; where were Bolin, Asami, Opal, Zhu li, Lin and Iroh right now? Maybe somewhere behind her. How best to behave? Not too optimistic but also not too pessimistic. "Avatar Korra!" a voice called. A small girl with no legs held by her mother. Just like her. The Avatar meant so much to so many, but she meant something different to these people now. She waved back and the girl smiled.

* * *

Everything seemed quiet after the parade when she was back in her room and still alone. No Asami now. No Naga. Just her alone while she waited the last few hours. War with rules seemed so strange, but this was how it went it seemed. One more speech to make tomorrow, but until then? Maybe talk to Aang again? Something rattled against her window. Someone out there. An assassin? She tensed - and relaxed, unable to stop the smile. Bolin. Korra opened the window and ushered him inside. Why was he here? And now? Why did she mind?

"Sorry," Bolin said. "We just weren't going to see each other for a while-"

"It's okay," Korra said quickly. "I'm glad we got to see each other. I wanted to see you-" She frowned at his slightly distant expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bolin said in a quiet voice. "I brought you this." He held out a white lily.

"Oh! Thank you," she said as she tucked the flower into her belt and smiled at him. "Sorry, I didn't get you anything. I could kiss you...?" He looked so distracted; she touched his face, the contact startling him. "Hey. You can tell me anything, you know?"

"I want to," he said. Bolin took a deep breath. "I might not be able to say this again. When Mako-" He grimaced and turned away for a moment. "I never got to tell him everything I wanted to. I can't not tell you now I still can-"

"This is not a goodbye, Bolin. We're going to win," Korra said quietly. "We're going to see each other when this is done and... And we'll have our whole lives ahead of us."

"You will," Bolin replied. "I know you will. I just... In case this really is my only chance." He took her hand as she started to protest and brought it up to his lips. "Helping you in the alley was the best decision I ever made. If I could have my time all over again, I would not change a thing between us; you are the most amazing person in the entire world."

"I would argue I'm looking at the most amazing person." She grinned. "But I am glad you helped me. Never thought we would wind up here though," she replied.

"Me neither. I thought it was all fate and destiny and stuff like that. But there's something else. It's not just about meeting you; I got to know someone so strong, so brave, so kind, so... fun. So pretty. Korra, you're beautiful. And I have to tell you. I... I..." He swallowed. "I love you, Korra." He smiled and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her tightly. "I love you so much," he added a moment later. "And I want to be with you everyday until I die and I want to marry you."

Korra hugged him tighter. Too much weight to those words. She was not ready to say them just yet. "We'll do that." Was that enough? And why did he think he had to say it now? "After the war, we'll do everything. We'll get a nice place somewhere, go out whenever we want. Our room, our bed. Somewhere we can just make love all the time." She giggled and kissed him. "I'd like that - if you think that sounds good?"

"It does. Thank you," Bolin said. "Thank you for everything."

"That's my line."

"Korra-" A siren sounded in the distance. The Empire was closer than expected. Korra tightened her grip. "Korra, I need to go."

"What were you going to say?" she asked not loosening her arm.

Bolin opened his mouth and stopped. "Nothing. It's nothing. I feel stronger now. I can face anything. Thank you."

"This isn't goodbye," she said quickly. "It can't be. Not now. I'll see you later. I'll see you soon!"

Bolin gazed into her eyes for another moment and kissed her. "As soon as I can. I love you." She did not want to let go of his hand even as he tugged it from her grip and hurried down the fire-escape. She ran to the window, watching him move, unable to look away even as he vanished in amongst the thousands of others marching to war.

* * *

W

W

w

Thank you for the reviews last time; **TrojanHalks2012, Tbone511, Shadowman20, Curiosmaq, Dreadking73 and Kradeiz. **

I would have liked to write a longer reply to each of you, but it's better to reserve them to the Author's Notes or PM. I'll try to reply if I can but I'm currently focusing on finishing the fanfic. Though some comments:

Yes that was a Wrath of Khan reference there! I'm happy it was noticed.

Q. Iroh's song number is actually from Scar's villain moment in the Lion King. Scar is played by Jeremy Irons who is English, while Simba's bird butler is Rowan Atkinson aka Mr Bean who is also English. And yes, for some reason Hollywood like casting them like that.

Q. Yes, casting Meelo for Bolin is my reference to canon's terrible treatment of him

Q. Shadowman; I'm not bitter when people leave the fic, but I feel sad if people who read the fic don't review. When people are silent I assume they don't like the chapter. Will add your line "This is the skin of a killer!"

Q. Yes, Asami's diet and work-out routine being a concern is a reference to the media. Particularly inspired by how Scarlet Johansson was treated compared to the rest of the Avengers' cast.

**Sorta bad news; we'll have a two week break if ever, so I'm not sure if we can publish on July 2, so the other date could be July 9. But _Battle of Republic City_ are the next set of chapters. See you all!**

**And please review!**


	60. The Battle of Republic City I

**Book 3:Lightning**

**Battle of Republic City I**

* * *

"General Iroh?" Yoko peered into Iroh's office. "Your m-, I mean, the firelord is on line one."

"Thank you," Iroh said and picked up the phone as Yoko closed the door. "Yes, mother?" According to her schedule, she should be on the royal ship in the Republic City territorial waters right now as part of the Fire Nation's offer of increased aid - particularly with regards to the evacuation. Thousands of Fire Nation nationals were now on their way back to their homeland - reluctant to leave their homes, but - with the current situation - left with little other choice. Even native Republic City residents were getting more and more nervous. Large families and those with young children were the priority, but they could only work so fast. Some people had taken matters into their own hands and moved to isolated islands away from the mainland. It might help them escape the Earth Empire's focus - for now anyway.

"Good morning, Iroh," Izumi replied, her voice faint and the line crackling with distance. "I have made a few changes with regards to the command structure; General Yap and General Inoue are now under your direct command - along with ten thousand troops each. Expect them at the Republic City base within the day."

"Thank you?" Iroh frowned. "Do you feel we do not have sufficient forces prepared?"

"I know you do not," Izumi retorted. "You need all the help you can get."

"I would prefer they complete the evacuation-"

"And I would prefer that the evacuation is ultimately unnecessary. You must see to that." Izumi sighed. "Iroh? If the battle does not proceed favorably under your command, you do understand what will happen?"

"You will be able to take direct control of them," Iroh said. "I know that. I would hope that our goals would be meshed at that stage."

"I concur, but the possibility remains."

A perfectly logical insurance policy. If possible few should be aware of the situation. It certainly would do little to dismiss the notion Republic City was under the thrall of the Fire Nation. Feeding into the Earth Empire's rhetoric would do them no good at all - even if they did win. But; more personnel would helped - and he did not have the luxury of rejecting the offer. "I understand. As commander of the United Forces, I thank you for the offer of assistance and accept the temporary transfer of personnel. For now they will be stationed within the city - a last line of defense for the citizenry."

"I sincerly hope that they will not be needed under your command," Izumi replied. "Oh, your grandfather would like to make a request with regards to the situation."

"What is it?" Iroh asked. Something of a surprise; as politically useful and powerful as Zuko could be, he preferred to stay out of these kinds of situations.

"You'd have to ask him; he refused to say anything more."

Iroh sighed. "Then he should just come-" He sighed again. "Okay, I'll listen to what he has to say."

"Good. I will inform him; he should be arriving within the hour."

"Where?" Iroh asked. What kind of strange situation was this?

Izumi read out a list of co-ordinates - not far from the camp. Iroh glanced at the map. Nothing over there but a small patch of woodland. Odd. "I must go for now - I hope to talk to you before the conflict begins, but in case I do not: take care, Iroh," Izumi said.

"I will - please do so as well. And please assure Yuzu I am doing my best not to wind up in hospital again."

"I will."

The line clicked and fell silent. Iroh did not move for a long moment. Iroh carefully replaced it on the cradle and stared at it. Not too late to ask for more. Not too late to send his mother far from the battle. Not too late for a lot of things, but by the same token; far too late to stop anything now. He cleared his throat. "Yoko?" he called. Forty-five minutes - just about enough time.

"Yes, sir?" Yoko replied re-entering the room.

"I am going out for a bit. Please hold my calls."

"What would you like me to tell them?" Yoko asked.

"I am just away from my desk. Please assure any concerned party's that I am still in command of the United Forces," Iroh replied as he pulled his coat on.

"Yes sir."

He took a deep breath and strolled as nonchalantly as possible from the camp. What was grandfather up to? Why secrecy? Why get involved now? Maybe it should be obvious - maybe he just had too much to worry about between revolvers and a chaos-infused Kuvira. The answers would come soon enough, but it felt odd to be so much in the dark here. The flickering shape on the horizon was the first clue. Dragons retained a distinct movement while flying - even at this distance he felt certain it could only be Druk. A secret meeting, but not stealthy - who could fail to recognise Zuko's dragon mount. Iroh shuffled his feet as he waited. There was someone else with Zuko on Druk's back. Two grey-haired figures. Iroh squinted, trying to catch sight of the passenger. It almost - no. Almost looked like Auntie. Iroh glanced around hastily. That was Azula just behind Zuko. Should have caught that; should have realized. The secrecy could only be for her.

Iroh stepped forward as Druk landed, flapped his wings a few more times and settled onto the ground. Both his passengers slid off of him as he settled. Two former Fire Lords; Zuko and Azula - the latter barred from leaving the Fire Nation. Unless mother had abruptly declared Republic City part of the Fire Nation, Azula's mere presence broke- No. It was scarcely worth thinking about the size of the problem. "Grandfather, Aunt Azula," Iroh said bowing to both in turn. Slipping off to Ember Island was one thing, but to come to the front-line? Too stressed, too worried. Wait. See why. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He smiled. "Auntie, I'm really not sure I can let you help-"

"I am not here to aid your precious city, Junior," Azula snapped. "Don't think me so sentimental as to protect that mistake."

"I admit, the idea of you doing so surprised me." Iroh glanced at Zuko hoping for some comment. There was none; Zuko remained impassive and serious. This was not a decision he had reached easily.

"And yet you are surprised?" Azula shook her head. "I had expected you and what passes for Avatar to have discussed this." She stared into his eyes. "I am here in case she fails. If she is as worthless as she appears I shall be the one to rid the world of this Great Uniter."

"I know what you said at the palace-" Iroh tried.

"She goaded me. I respected what skill she had. That is why she will get her chance first." She stalked forward. "Be warned; I care nothing for your others and followers. If the Avatar falls, they must be kept out of my way - anything that stands between me and my target will perish."

"Whatever the cost?" Iroh asked in a hollow voice.

"I thought the stakes were clear enough to you Junior?" Azula asked. "It is too late to worry about sacrifice for the conclusion."

"Clearly," Iroh replied through gritted teeth. Azula studied him for a moment.

"I will see she doesn't do anything rash," Zuko added. "You have my assurance that my sister will do nothing until we have confirmation of Korra's defeat-"

"Death," Iroh interrupted pointing at Azula. "You don't do anything until she's dead."

Azula slapped his hand away. "You let emotions cloud your judgement; if she is unconscious she can do nothing. If the Avatar State does not shield her or keep her going, then I will not stay my hand."

"No faith in Korra?" Iroh asked quietly.

"Of cour-"

"None," Azula interrupted Zuko. "She is damaged, she is weak, she is undisciplined." She smiled. "If it comes to it, I demand a re-negotiation of the terms; I want my freedom back."

"If- If you do stop her, I doubt many would object," Iroh said. "I just can't believe mother agreed to this," he said.

"Back-up plans, Junior." Azula glared at him. "Certainty, preparation. I tried to teach you. I would have expected such a glorious leader as the head of the United Forces to realize the necessity. I hope I am not to be disappointed."

"I just never expected this..." Iroh said gesturing at her.

"Don't worry; I am not about to upstage the Avatar. Let her save the world if she can." Azula sighed. "But I cannot put my faith in her. So. I am here, and you know my price if it comes to it."

"So be it. Please, just stay out of the way until-" Zuko caught Iroh's arm as he tried to walk away.

"We have additional concerns," Zuko broke in. "The tremors beneath the Changbai mountain and their origins."

* * *

Saluting was something Asami was certain she would never be comfortable with. Something about it just felt... odd. It was not as if she obligated to abide by military protocol or had been working towards a point where people would salute her or anything. She was in command here basically because there was no one else. Still, she returned the salutes as best she could, but every time there was a sneaking quiet worry that she might be in entirely the wrong posture or just messing up the gesture really badly. If she was no one said anything; especially her sub-ordinates.

The hundred pilots assembled before her were the best they had; the majority drawn from the Satomobile racing circuit. The best drivers they could find - chosen over existing airship operators, pilots and captains thanks to the speeds involved. Training seemed to bear the decision out as correct; the driver's reflexes seemed a good fit, but true combat was as yet untested. Some might not even make it back. No. She could not dwell on that possible outcome. They had volunteered, just as she had. Maybe it would help to think of them as more workers? But these people - this situation - was so very different from the assembly lines. And yet; they needed just as much encouragement, payment and it was vital to make them feel important. Time had been forever against them - all the training had taken place on Fugu island - far from the mainland to protect against spies. Not only was this the first true combat missions for the biplanes, it also represented their first time flying across this kind of terrain. A few more weeks and they might have located more diverse areas, or set up dummy war scenarios... Too later now.

Asami cleared her throat as she gripped the edge of the podium. "Please believe me when I say I am beyond grateful to have had the chance to get to know each and every one of you. I could not have entrusted my invention and these responsibility to more capable hands than yours. I know we are at war and I know we must fight, but please let us never forget that the biplane project is ultimately intended for peace. For those of you that wish to help, once the situation is resolved and normality resumes, we will continue advancing the project and supplant the airship for air-travel. That is my goal; no more destruction and faster travel around the world." The assembled ranks in front of her applauded.

Ginko in the front row looked around at the others and took a step forward. "Permission to speak sir?"

"Granted," Asami replied fighting the urge to grimace at the militaristic tendencies he was demonstrating.

"I would like to thank you for your kind words and I hope I speak for all of us when I say we are both honored and privileged to have been chosen to fly this mission with you," he said. The other pilots nodded in agreement and another round of applause erupted from the group.

"Thank you," Asami said unable to help the smile. It ended too quickly; as was increasingly and worryingly common, the ground rumbled and she swayed as she tried leant against the podium for support. "Please, go through pre-flight checks again and ensure your biplane is in fully working order." The group began breaking apart as a messenger rushed up to her.

"Captain Sato? General Iroh is calling for you," she said.

"Thank you." Checking the biplanes seemed the best idea right now - checking for any last faults, bad welds - anything. But, she was required to jump when the order came - and ignoring Iroh was especially frowned upon. An aide ushered Asami into Iroh's tent a few minutes later, not quite sure what to do with her arm. Should she salute? It seemed like it might feel odd; not only had she seen Iroh naked more than once, they had slept together. Did other lovers, former lovers or friends with benefits ever have this issue in the United Forces? In any case it would be odd to be so formal with Iroh, but this was his job. A decision then. Asami saluted him. "General, sir?"

"At ease," he murmured looking pensive and not meeting her gaze. "Captain, I would like to know the status of the biplane pilots?"

"They are as ready as they can be," she replied.

"But are they prepared for the fight?" he shot back, his voice tense.

"They are," she said, frowning at his tone and biting back anything further.

"Good. Captain-" This was entirely official then. "-you are charged with watching over the lives of the pilots under your command and only them. The ground troops are not your concern - regardless of what may be occuring. Do you understand this directive?"

"Yes sir." He said nothing. "I understand," she added, her throat feeling tighter. The stress was getting to him - or perhaps this was Iroh conducting a war? Either way it hurt to see him so cold and distant. She gazed at him for a long moment, neither saying anything. Iroh's facade slipped first and he nervously met her gaze.

"You don't have to do this," he said quietly.

"Sir?"

"Not sir," he said. "Iroh."

"Then you should call me Asami," she retorted.

"If it helps." He sighed. "Asami, you have the rank of captain. Among the other privileges of such a rank is the opportunity to not wind up in the battle. You can just sit things out in one of the airships." Iroh stared at her as her throat went dry. "Why aren't you staying away? Why do you have to lead them?"

"I'm not going to do any good on some airship," she said. "I'm no strategist. I can't sit this out - not when everyone else I know is involved. I don't want to be useless and just watch what happens. I need to make a difference here."

He nodded and glanced down at this desk. "Didn't think you were the type to back down." Iroh looked serious again. "I have been holding off mentioning it - though I suppose someone else might have-" He shook his head. "Before this kind of conflict, all soldiers are advised to prepare letters to friends and loved ones - just in case of the worst. Just to try and soften the..." He leant forward. "I want you to write yours. Now while you can. But even then - you are to do absolutely everything you can to ensure they are not read by anyone."

"I will." Despite the seriousness she smiled. " I mean, I know what it's like to wind up with one by accident - even if it is meant to help." She studied him for a moment. "I don't want to read yours again either."

"I should be safe enough from the sidelines," he replied. "You're the one heading right into the fight."

"Nature of my mission," Asami said. "So... How about a deal?"

"A deal?" Iroh looked puzlzed.

"Here-" Asami undid the clasp on her locket and held it out to Iroh. "Take it."

"I can't do that-"

"Please. Take it and keep hold of it. But you're just borrowing it - don't forget that. It's a loan - and one I expect you to give back to me the moment this is over." She took his hand and turned it palm up. The locket's chain piled up against his skin as she dropped it onto his palm.

"I promise. As soon as this is over."

Asami nodded. "Good. And... if we're still speaking freely; thank you - for everything. I wouldn't be standing here if we had never met - I'd be in jail or still stuck in some terrible hovel in the Fire Nation. You brought me back and... There's too much. So. Thank you for everything. You... you inspired me to fight; for Future Industries, for Republic City, for the future. And because of that I trust you to lead us; I trust you to keep that safe."

Iroh stared at the locket again and fastened it around his neck. He slipped it inside his shirt, and no one would be any the wiser he was wearing it. "Fair's fair," he muttered and pulled a fob watch from his pocket. "You loaned me the locket, you get to borrow this watch. I want you to hold onto it." He flipped the watch open; there was a recent photo of Yuzu tucked inside. "Keep her safe for me too?"

"Of course." Asami said, her hand trembling only a little as she took the watch. "I promise you'll get them both back."

Iroh just about smiled. "Dismissed," he said and turned away from her. She left the tent unhurriedly and stared at the watch as she wandered back to the pilots.

* * *

Su was watching for her the moment she stepped into the wooden cell. The warden noted she had been eating all her meals and had yet to give them any trouble. Good. At least the person who passed for her mother, who had raised her was not suffering. "Su," Kuvira said.

The expression on the other woman's face did not change. "No matter what you may offer me, no matter what you may threaten, I will never join you. These actions of yours are pointless."

"Far from pointless," Kuvira muttered. She shook her head. "Regardless. I have come to say goodbye for now. The Earth Empire is moving to commence the retaking of Republic City."

Su's expression hardened. "Why tell me? Do you want me to beg for them? Clearly you revel in my suffering or I would not still be here."

"I told you because I wanted to thank you. Thanks to you I had a good childhood and I was taught metalbending. But I never quite understood. I thought I should please you, make you proud of me. But I was just fooling myself. I never needed your approval." The sentimentality of the past. Su said nothing. Maybe there was nothing more to say. No. She deserved to at least know what else was at stake. "Your children - Opal, Wing and Wei - they are all in the city. All opposed to the Earth Empire. If they fight I will fight back. If they refuse to yield, I will have little choice but to cut them down."

"I wish I was more surprised," Su said shaking her head. "You won't win. You can't. The Avatar will ensure that."

"Do not be so quick as to dismiss me," Kuvira smiled. "The Avatar will fall with the others and the cycle will be broken. Your children are already lost; you should be thinking about your husband and Huan. Zaofu is safe - for now. If they rebel, well, I doubt my mercy would be enough to save them." She watched Su for a moment. "After this battle, I will offer you another chance to join me. I advise you think carefully before you lose more."

Kuvira turned on her heel and strode away, stopping mid-step as Su spoke up. "I have already lost a son and a daughter I loved dearly; they died clinging to pride and honor. My children will keep theirs and I will ensure I keep mine."

* * *

The thrill of sensation; thousands of feet stomping onto the ground in a regular rhythm. Every single sensation echoed and amplified through the rock, through the base of her feet. Exhilarating. The sheer sense of power, to have so many troops moving at her command - marching forward to further her goal. All believing in their destiny and the common goal. Kuvira smiled as she strode alongside them - together they would do what she needed them to. Disposable if circumstances required it; all that mattered was keeping the United Forces pinned down until the Avatar was no more. Then the battlefield would turn on itself; she sheer thought of chaos left a hollow ache in her stomach. Soon. Soon she would sate the craving.

A soldier rushed up to her as she strode along. "Great Uniter, scouts have spotted the United Forces main army ahead."

"How far?"

"Two hours if we maintain current speed," came the reply.

Two hours. Close - closer than anticipated but distant enough to make the final preparations. Kuvira stopped and drew on everything she could; Vaatu's power flared into a brilliance as if a sea of candles were lit, emanating out from a central point. She slammed her foot into the ground. In a moment, the world was clear and distinct. The enormity of the land was vivid in it's sensation. The distant mountains loomed huge in the distance, the mass of troops beside her a pulsing rhythm stretched for miles. And there, not far ahead of them was a smaller mass of sensation. Closer than reported. "Your estimates are wrong," Kuvira said. "They are just over an hour ahead. Assemble my tent. I must address the troops, but I must meditate first."

The scout looked panicked and rushed away, her tent quickly unpacked and set up even as the calls for halt sounded and repeated through-out the company. Another thrill; started and now stopped on nothing more than her word. She marched back towards the vehicles carrying the other generals and Bataar. No need to go over the plans again - they were all finalized as far as was possible. Nor were they terribly complex; no mercy. Standing orders were to destroy anyone or anything in their path. The Empire did not recognize surrender and would not stay their hand if they encountered healers. If the United Forces stayed their hands that would be their own undoing. Deserters would likewise fair badly. Any refusal of orders invited instant execution; as would any enemy sympathizers.

The generals all saluted the moment they saw her. Power. "I trust you are all prepared?"

"Yes, sir," the group chorused.

"Good. Win your battles. To fail is to die." More than one flinched. No matter; fear would help keep them in line. "I will aid you as soon as I have dispensed with the Avatar - I will however be unhappy if the battle is not in your favor by that point."

"We will not fail you," someone said with a quavering voice. Kuvira strode away. There was a scuffle behind her; she glanced over her shoulder. Bataar - one of the few least concerned by her speech - was following her.

"Your place is with the commanders," Kuvira said as she walked.

"I know. I just... Can we talk? Before things begin?" Bataar asked. She slowed and turned to face him. Activity all around them, no one paying much attention to the Great Uniter and one general.

"Please," Kuvira said, mellowing her tone as much as she was able.

"I just wanted you to know how happy I am that I was able to meet you. You... You gave me a purpose in life. And if I die during this conflict, I will do so happily, knowing I gave my life for the Empire. Everything I have done was for the future - and the woman I love." Bataar was breathing hard, his face flushed.

"I would much rather you were by my side when I rule the world," Kuvira said. "Win for me - live for me." She cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. Bataar was trembling as she stepped back, his lips curling into a drunken grin.

"I... I will. For you." He smiled and darted away.

Everyone seemed to either fear her or submit to her. All except Bataar who professed to love her. Like her he seemed prepared to sacrifice everything for her goal. But why? He gained so little - especially if he would throw his own life away. Love still seemed alien and strange. The tent was complete by the time she reached it, the soldiers ducking and bowing to her as she flung the flap aside and closed herself off from the rest of the world. Now to meditate. The figure loomed out of the darkness behind her eyes, the transition becoming easier each time, his form somehow bigger, more overwhelming and yet always visibly the same pale figure. "Kuvira." He smiled. "I continue to be impressed with your progress in these... spiritual matters. Quite remarkable. Nor am I disappointed in the world's reaction to everything you do. It seems as if a word, a few fragments of conversation are enough to change so much - if they pertain to you at least."

"Rumour and gossip are powerful," Kuvira said. "But I feel I am now beyond that. I feel... strong."

"A mere shade of what will be. Harmonic Convergence will make all the difference," Vaatu replied. "The peak of my power - our power."

"Must I delay? There are... times... When I don't feel the need to wait?" Vaatu did not reply. "I remember her before - the Avatar, Raava, both of them-"

"The mountain?" Vaatu asked suddenly.

"Omashu," Kuvira replied nodding. "She was so weak. I could have ended her there. I have grown stronger ever since. I can crush her, crush them both before the moment ever arrives."

"Before Raava can utilize Harmonic Convergence," Vaatu said nodding. "Yes. Yes, you may strike now while you are able. She is still weakened thanks to your actions; her skills are blunted. Take the chance, destroy them both before they can retaliate."

"I will end the cycle." She repeated everything she had trained for the past months. She could bend better than the Avatar; she regained her ability well before her. Not enough still before, but now she would unlock the Avatar State and become more powerful. Kuvira settled into meditation. No fear now; no way she could lose. The battle would be hers and she would live on to finally be reborn as the Earth Avatar for as long as the world persisted. Every sacrifice had been worthwhile and indeed necessary to allow her to do what no one else could. She alone had changed the Earth Kingdom forever and birthed the Earth Empire. In the absence of a strong leader, it was surely best that she rule. She had the will and no need to companions or friends. The Avatar was not the answer - she stood in her way. One by way her chakras opened.

No earthly attachments to keep her tied down. No need for Opal or Su. No need for the Beifongs. Not evern Bataar. So liberating to feel like this; there was nothing to stop her now or hold her back. Metal all around her resonated, waiting, desperate for her to reach out to it and use it. Kuvira smiled and opened her eyes.

Thirty minutes now until the first, inevitable conflict. She strode to the front of the troops; a gesture was enough to get the microphone handed to her. "My loyal soldiers," she began, her voice booming and echoing. "We are now face the battle that will decide our future as a nation. We come with a righteous cause; we come to take back what was stolen from us decades before. This land, all of it, was Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation - aided by the water tribe and the former Avatar who stole it. Sneakily in the night; under the guise of treaties and the will of the people. They have lied to us for far too long. The Avatar allowed and was complicit in this atrocity. His predecessor has chosen to not correct this injustice and even now she seeks to continue with the perpetration of this crime against us." The troops were booing and screaming insults at both the Avatar and Republic City. "Thus we were left with no choice but to fight for what is ours, what was ours, what should be ours." A rousing cheer. "We are no thieves in the night; we do not use trickery to reclaim our land. We face them head to head - with honor. I was named the Great Uniter long ago - it is a mantle I am honored to wear. If you continue to follow me, I will create a new era for our people; a truly united Earth Kingdom. It will be beyond compare and more powerful than any nation the world has ever seen. Until that happens, until there are no longer powerful families commanding loyalties, foreign oppressors. As long as the Avatar remains, we cannot hope to have peace. It is just as well that the spirits have chosen me to become the Avatar of the Earth Empire." More cheers. "My power dwarfs the so-called Avatar of Republic City. Follow me and we will be victorious." She turned to face away from the troops. "Now, let me show you my power."

Finally, it was time. Too much rock to even contemplate - the scale was just too big. Too vast, too heavy. She could not hope to even grasp the size, let alone manipulate it. But in the split second between reaching and falling short, Vaatu's power sprang to her finger-tips. The delay lessened more and more with every use - nothing more than a fraction of a second now. Now she had more than enough power. The energy surged and flowed through her, the rock, the huge mass of rock below her became malleable, simple to shift and move as she saw fit. Her reach was half the height of the world; miles and miles down to the base of even the land. Simple to jolt this section against that, shift an outcrop into another, widen a gap. Let the debris fall from above and rain down into the blazing inferno beneath. The ground trembled and groaned as the earth shifted. The army cheered even as her legs gave out, her body drenched in sweat. Rest, she needed rest before she faced the Avatar. Her followers barely noticed as the earth shifted.

* * *

"Mom!" Korra said as she threw her arms around her mother.

"Korra," she replied, squeezing Korra tight. So many healers here - her mother among them. Unalaq sent the majority a week ago to assist wherever possible at Tenzin's request. It would have been nice to say something to him too before the battle, but he was still in transit. And... were they staring at her?

"Did I do... Or not do something?" Korra asked.

"They look up to you." Senna smiled. "They draw strength from your example."

"Glad I can inspire them. Make sure they know; I'll defeat Kuvira. I promise." Vital she keep that promise. There was a group of Southern Water Tribe warriors nearby; their faces already made up with the war paint. She had not seen anyone looking like that since... Wait. "Dad?" And Yue it seemed.

Senna followed her gaze. "Our own last line of defense. People stress there are rules about war..." She lowered her voice. "Its hard to trust she'll stick to them."

Korra swallowed hastily. "Just... Stay safe. Please."

"I will. But I need to help people. You have to promise me the same," Senna replied.

"Hey, I'm the Avatar. I can do this," Korra said.

"And I've always been so proud." Senna hugged her again, gasping a little as she stepped back. "I suspect your father would like to see you too."

Korra nodded. "Yeah. And... I'll see you later. Okay?"

Senna smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Plans. It all seemed so easy, so clear on paper. Even as people noted worries and oversights. They could win - not without cost, not without effort, but they could. But still that sinking feeling after hearing the nature of the plans. Iroh talked at length about what he intended. How the Earth Empire army would blocked and how they would use the biplanes. How to deal with the revolvers. The shiver was almost welcome. She could never hope to make the decisions he did - would not even want to contemplate a fraction of them. She needed to defeat Kuvira as fast as possible. It was difficult to accept that it might not be that easy, but Iroh insisted on the other outcomes. Not her demise - though in the darker moments before now she had wondered if she could do what she needed to. Fire Nation forces positioned inside Republic City should the Earth Empire break through their ranks. Waterbenders from the Northern Water Tribe and the United Forces held position on the various bridges - ready to use the sea against the invaders. Not that they expected to use them - just in case.

"Avatar Korra; we have every faith in your victory agains the Great Uniter," Kya said. Korra shook herself as the other generals expressed similar sentiments and assurances. She just about remembered to bow in response to them all. Everyone had faith in her.

"I have faith in the United Forces," she managed after a pause.

"We should commence. Avatar Korra, a moment?" Iroh asked. The others filed out and left them alone. "She's close."

"Kuvira?"

He nodded. "Less than an hour from our current position." Iroh seemed weary.

"Won't have to wait long. I should do the speech and get going I suppose?" Another nod. "You know..." Korra smiled. "I didn't write the speech this time." That made him curious. "I had to; if you wrote it we'd still be on the corrections by the time she was blowing us across the landscape."

Iroh smiled; not quite the reaction she hoped for. "It would not change much - not now. I could write you a perfect speech right now, but it doesn't matter. Your words are far more important; we need to hear what the Avatar will say."

"Thank you."

"Speak from the heart; they need it," Iroh added as she left the tent and headed for the podium.

Korra stared out at the sea of people. No practices this time - this was not about appearances and there would be no questions. Seemed kind of strange for the most important speech she would make in her life. "People of Republic City, everyone. I wish to thank everyone who has volunteered and is otherwise participating in the upcoming battle. To see so many of you ready to fight for what you believe in is nothing short of inspirational. The Earth Empire marches towards us under the leadership of the Great Uniter - Kuvira. She has allied herself with a spirit of chaos known as Vaatu. If we fail to stop her, their combined forces will plunge the world into darkness. But - we will not fail. I promise you I will defeat Kuvira. The people of Republic City have declared in one voice they wish to be free. The Earth Empire is clinging onto past injustices; things may have been wrong in the past, but the people strive to live in harmony now. As the Avatar I will protect the peace and balance between the tribes!"

The crowd cheered. Korra bowed to them, flicked her glider open and sailed off over the crowd. So many people with dreams and loved ones; Bolin, Asami, Opal, Iroh, Zhu Li, Wing, Wei, Lin, Toza, Hasook... The list went on. Future Industries staff and probending teams. Everyone in Republic City. All counting on her. For a long time beneath her there was only empty land, but finally in the distance she spotted the Earth Empire army. Larger than the United Forces by at least two times. If there was no Avatar in their camp, she might just try to halt the army with enormous pillars of earth. Not going to work here. They needed to wait for Kuvira to strike. The alarms blared distantly behind her and Korra turned the glider back - the extra weights on the right side helped compensate for her missing arm.

* * *

"Captain." Both Beifong Twins snapped to attention.

Bolin returned the salute. "I though I called for Lieutenant Wei?"

The twins glanced at each other. "I guess they got confused? Sir?" Wing replied.

"Fine..." Bolin murmured. "Wait here, I've got to do a few more checks." The most difficult and brutal part of the job - ensure everyone here would fight and were actually United Forces personnel. Hope for no spies or imposters. Lin caught three just the other day. Bolin frowned. That Sergeant looked familiar. Tahno? "Sergeant; name and rank?"

"Sergeant Tahno, second waterbending regiment," he replied. No spark of recognition in his eyes. At least he seemed to have regained his bending. Still the same hair; not uniform by any stretch. Iroh would probably sear it off in a moment.

"Good," Bolin said nodding and wandered on. More familiar faces; Hasook and Toza; even some neighbours he vaguely recognised from the slums. And all fighting for their home."

"Captain?" Wei asked.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to wish you good luck," Wei said. "And..." He shook his head.

Military protocol did not so much frown on the notion of hugging but it certainly was not supportive. Bolin hugged Wei regardless. "Thank you. For everything."

"Same," Wei said, tightening his grip. He pulled away and stared into Bolin's eyes for a moment. Wait-

"Wei, I can't kiss you," Bolin muttered.

"Well, no. My boyfriend would be so jealous. Plus you're with Korra and-"

"Boyfriend?" Bolin asked blinking.

"Yeah. You should come visit Air Temple island more; he's one of the acolytes." Wei grinned and leant in close to Bolin's ear, his breath tickling. "He told me how hard it was to sleep the night of the mover premiere." He giggled and Bolin could feel his cheeks burning. The wail of the sirens saved him from a response; time to get into formation. He found his team easily, Opal and Zhu Li hurrying over a few moments later. Another review of the plans with General Kya and they were set. Korra delivered her speech, the words lifting the heavy worries weighing him down. It had all been worth it to get here and now. He joined in with the others as they chanted 'Long live Republic City'.

But it was only as they began marching that he realized that just now might be the last time he ever saw Korra. "I want you to be happy, even when I die," Bolin muttered as he walked, wincing at the realization. Should have said it before - while he had still had a chance. Too late now, and at least that was his only regret. And it would not do to cause Korra any more distractions - though he had every faith she would prove victorious. Of course she would - she was the Avatar. Best to look forward to after. The celebration would be magnificent and everyone would be cheering her - she would truly be everyone's hero. Such a sight. The image hung vividly in his mind's eye. Best not to think too much too soon. Wait to see it for real. Bolin shook his head. Right now he had to get to point four and his starting position. All that training had to be for something.

General Kya was marching not far ahead of him. Bolin glanced back at the airships hanging back behind them. Iroh would be with them. Ahead there was the Earth Empire. A staggering number of people looming like a wall stretching as far as he could see. Kya slipped back through the group until she was walking alongside Bolin. "Captain," she said.

"General," he replied with a nod.

Kya smiled. "I have been asked to remind you that your focus should be on your mission. Remember it is of vital importance and we are here to protect you."

"Yes sir," he replied. The idea of the others protecting him still felt uncomfortable. But there was no avoiding it he had a role to play here and it remained something only he can do. He blinked. Something had caught his eye far ahead. He glanced back and forth trying to find it again. Nothing. Wait. Another flash right ahead. What was that? More flickers of light spreading down the ranks of the Earth Empire. A moment later a distant rumble as if of thunder stirred the air. It was soon joined by others. Cannon fire. Bolin glanced around the sky, looking desperately, futilely for incoming projectiles. They could be anywhere; heading for the airships, heading for him- The smoke from the cannons drifted lazily on the breeze, the multiple blasts soon shrouding their opponents. Wait. Those were not real attacks - the smoke was the goal. The realization came in a rush and Bolin stamped his foot down as hard as he could. A confusing jumble of sensation - rippling jolts from the cannons, the stamp of his fellow soldiers- Something that might have been movement ahead. No good. He opened his eyes and stared into the shifting mass of smoke. Some airbenders would be great right now.

"This is it!" Kya yelled. "They may have twice our numbers but each one of us is more than capable of taking down two of them - makes us even. And don't forget we are combining the power of different tribes to be more powerful. Waterbenders! Form a barrier!" There was a new noise in the air. What was- Bolin blinked, staring above the wall of smoke in horror. A hail of arrows rained down upon them, the ice barrier forming up almost too late. The arrowheads bounced off the ice for the most part; a few embedded themselves into the freezing surface and a handful made it through. There was blood on the ground, sensations of movement suddenly halted. People were already dead, their bodies falling awkwardly to the ground. Panicked, pained yells sounded in sporadic bursts from within the battalion. People called for medics as a deeper boom reverberated the air. More smoke? No. Something larger. A shape shot upwards from the smoke, seeming to slow as it moved. It sped up, the air whistling around it as it plummeted towards them. Earth cannons - an old trick. The Empire was hurling masses of compacted earth mixed with explosives and metal shrapnel at them. If they timed it right, the mass would explode just before it hit them. Of course, if there were metalbenders among them. "Metalbenders," Kya called over her shoulder. "You're up."

Lin hurried pushed past Kya to the front of the group, other members of the Republic City police force lining up beside her. The falling mass was almost to them - as one the metalbenders braced themselves against the ground and ripped the missile apart mid-air. Debris showered down around them and the bombs exploded, the sheer noise forcing Bolin to blink. For a moment the battle seemed quietened, subdued, but after another breath the rage and volume returned with startling intensity. More explosions, more falling masses of destruction. Lin's group took up position again - but there were too many now. Far too many to catch them all. A few sailed over their heads, the heat from the blasts crashing over them from behind like a wave, the mass of air rushing past them. Bolin could not look back. How many had that killed? How long did they have to weather this? And now something else - a new rhythmic mechanical sound in the distance. "Is that mechatanks?" Kya asked Lin.

"Just people," Lin replied as she lifted her foot from the ground. "Lots and lots of people. Feels like they're heavily armoured."

"Smart," Kya murmured. "Waterbenders! We're counting on you while we still have water."

Ahead of them the Earth Empire marched forward out of the smoke. At Kya's command, rocks and water were flung forwards; the opposing soldiers seemed unfaze. They moved unrelentingly forward - towards them, towards Republic City.

* * *

Kuvira was easy to find. No. Not easy. It was if some strange connection drew Korra's attention to the abandoned Fire nation settlement just beside the Guangzhou plains. Before she might have expect Kuvira at the vanguard of the battle, now she was away from the conflict. It could still be a trap - lure the Avatar away from any kind of support and destroy her. No. This would be honorable. There was more of the town as she moved towards the centre, a fresh gust of wind enough to give her a little extra height. The outer edges of the town were all but gone; a few walls still stood closer to the centre, and what looked like some actually complete buildings remained. The canal flooded with dingy, muddy water. She would have all the elements she required. Her heart still lurched as she swooped lower. Kuvira was watching her as she flew through the air, never once looking away as Korra slowed and dropped to the ground. She was smiling. She smiled as Korra landed. "Avatar Korra." Kuvira did not bow.

"Great Uniter." Korra bowed, the action automatic despite the urge to shun decorum.

"Is our battlefield acceptable to you?" Kuvira asked blandly.

Korra glanced around again checking more carefully for overlooked issues. No metal she could see; would that then restrict Kuvira to the plates at her waist? She stared at her opponent. Was her foot metal now? An oversight? Or was Kuvira confident she could resist any attempt Korra made to turn her own limb against her? She had always been the better metalbender. With Vaatu fueling her- No. Metal would be a risk here. "Yes, it is acceptable. I do not think we will have any interruptions or interference with our fight. You have a lot of rock and some metal; I have that and water too." Nothing more they could say. Kuvira might still be smiling, but the expression did not reach her eyes. She stared into Korra's eyes with ferocity. Stay calm. This was to be a fair fight - or as fair as anyone fighting the Avatar could be. She could use any element now; there should be little problem. But then, that was what Kuvira wanted - a chance to prove her superiority even when she lacked three of the elements.

"Any last words?" Kuvira asked.

"I said my piece in the spirit world," Korra replied, resisting the urge to ask once more for a cease-fire, a change of heart, anything.

"Very well." Kuvira finally bowed to her and Korra again bowed in response. "We will each take ten paces, then begin," Kuvira said. Korra nodded and backed up unable to turn from her opponent. Kuvira indicated no such nervousness and began walking away. Very trusting. Not that Korra would consider an unfair attack like that - not even when the United Forces could ill-afford the battle dragging out like that. If she struck now- No. But it was impossible to ignore that Kuvira would likely prolong the fight as long as she was able - or felt able to. Her opponent was only happy when she was powerful; as such surely she would be reveling in her strength before and after landing a killing blow. No. Korra would not give her a chance. Ten paces. Korra drew the Avatar state around her like a cloak, her body surging with power. The rock vibrated beneath her feet with vibrations from near and far. The water surged, ready to use nearby. The air twisted around her fingers like cloth. And fire - the fire was ready at a moment's notice. "Begin!" Kuvira barked.

Korra twisted a funnel of air around Kuvira in a moment, the suddenly howling, churning wind quickly plucking dust and debris from the ground. Easy. No. She had lost sight of Kuvira already. Korra dithered for a moment and with a surge the dust billowed out of the cyclone, the twisting wind dissipating. Kuvira stood with her feet braced, her eyes red as she launched herself forward.

Kuvira flung her hand out in front of her, the rock below her breaking and surging up to her. Small rocks forced into larger rocks; boulders punched at her. Easy to destroy, easy to smash and tear apart. But they were not just coming from in front of her. More attacks from every direction; Korra risked quick glances, trying to keep an eye on them all. No one else here but Kuvira. There were no pauses, no delays, no time for second thoughts as the attacks continued. Rock after rock, all breaking apart with barely any effort. Was this the best she could do? Wait. No. Kuvira was not trying to hit her with the rock; she was trying to make Korra trap herself. The sliding piles of debris were forming up at an astonishing rate around her. If she was not careful it would trap her in moments. Air. She could get herself free with air. The moment she tried to bend, the rain of boulders and debris intensified. What felt like whole chunks of the town were now raining down upon her and it was all Korra could do to prevent them crushing her. The debris pile towered up high; taller than her, the pile enveloping her. It took all her effort to push a tiny space in the rocks and suffocate. No light, no way to see. If she firebent here she would use up what little air she had in seconds. What else? Water. There was water here.

Korra drew the water to her, pulling it up from the ground and freezing successive layers as they flowed over each other. The ice-drill would get her out. More water and she sent the construct spinning and whirring into the pile all around her. The frozen surface splintered and cracked at first, but she drew up more water, freezing the drill as fast as she could. Korra moved forward. She gasped at the air as she out into the open. No time to relax; she flung herself to one side and only narrowly avoided the metal spear headed right for her. Kuvira hefted another lance and flung it at her. Was she really trying to impale her? Korra whipped the air around the spear and knock it from the air. Too much and the footing was terrible in the debris. She slipped, falling dizzyingly backwards and into one of the still standing buildings. Korra struggled to her feet as Kuvira loomed into view, hovering on a slab of rock. Wait. That stance; as if she could forget would come after. The same odd way of standing Kuvira had settled into in Omashu. The Great Uniter's eyes glowed a brilliant red again and Korra twisted a water arm around an nearby outcrop. She dragged herself out of the way a second before danger; the crack of a metal sphere striking stone came from horrifyingly close by.

Needed to move faster; get further away. A second shot grazed her leg and Korra winced in pain. It had not impacted directly. As long as it did not connect she could keep going. The pain would be debilitating - too much of a distraction right now. Time to try and turn the attack against her; let Kuvira think she was afraid of the metal. Out of one building and into the next, Kuvira hot on her heels. Metal spheres cracked against walls and floors, tiny sparks crackled in Korra's wake. She was faster than them - for now. Just needed to keep it up for a little longer. Down the stairs, towards the ground and towards the water. Korra reached out to it even as she hurtled for the way out. Two torrents of water surged past her and knocked Kuvira deeper into the building. Korra pushed the water onwards as she tried to completely flood it. The water brushed against walls and made them buckle; the building was old and near collapse. It would hold if from froze it. And might it trap Kuvira within? Korra bent a waterspout beneath her feet and raised herself up above the town. The water still surged within the building, the effort of holding it all in place becoming increasingly difficult. Best to get this over with. Korra concentrated and the water stilled, freezing in place, locking the remains of the building, the waterspout and even the river into a frozen mass. Not just the outside; Korra did not let go just yet. Keep the cold pushing inwards, make the whole building was Kuvira? Ice was not that sensitive. Korra concentrated, trying to feel Kuvira somewhere within the frozen mass. No movements - none possible now the structure was rigid. Nothing. No movement. Too easy.

* * *

"Earthdrill!" Kya yelled. The waterbenders fell back; some returning to the rear of the battalion, others taking up position beside earthbender comrades. Two tribes working in conjunction and together they formed an earthdrill; an unusual mixture of both earth and water bending. The frill formed in a matter of moments and at Kya's gesture, it launched forwards and towards the Earth Empire. Bolin rushed forward, ready, desperate to add his own efforts to help the drill spin faster as it raced across the battlefield. They needed more practice; manipulating the drill was awkward at first - so many people focused on the same rotation, keeping it steady and pushing forward. Bolin clenched his teeth as he pushed with the others. Easier; they were all focused on the same outcome, everyone's power feeding into the drill. Kya yelled instructions and he desperately tried to follow them over the crack of distant canon fire sounding all around them. Just when it seemed the drill could not spin any faster, it met and tore into the ranks of the Earth Empire. A ripple of panic flowed along the line of the opposing force.

Kya did not give them a second to regroup. "Firebenders!" she shouted. More personnel pushed through the ranks and ahead of the battalion. They headed for the gap and now flames streaked through the air. A squad of non-benders were on their heels, shock-gloves sparking and cracking as they slammed and grabbed at the the Earth Empire. Droves of soldiers collapsed convulsing to the ground. A panicked call for a retreat sounded and the Earth Empire began to fall back. Things were going well. Bolin half-expected Kya to order an arrow attack; seemed like she had other plans. For now.

"Defensive formations!" she shouted. "Forwards!" They grouped up as best they could and marched towards the retreating army. "Bring the water trucks up," Kya ordered. "I don't want anything they can use but mud," she said with a grin as the water-benders opened the taps of the vast containers and poured the stored gallons of water into the air. They drenched the ground in moments, a thick layer of mud widening around them. But there had been no order to stop so they just kept on going. Water flooded across the ground in what seemed like an endless torrent. Now the arrows. "Ice arrows!" Kya shouted. The waterbenders switched smoothly from the deluge of water to pulling water droplets from the air and forming them into projectiles. A few good strikes and the Earth Empire retreat slowed, those at the back frantically pulling metal shields around themselves for defense. Kya barely seemed worried. "Lightning!" she ordered.

Each crack of electricity was near blinding, the sound horribly familiar. Not just one strike; spark after spark ripped through the air, the world reverberating with the passage of the bolt. That smell in the air. He was shivering. Bolin stumbled to a halt, his legs refusing to move forward. What was he doing here? How could he- He had not been able to help when Mako- Someone touched his shoulder. "You okay Captain?" Lin. "Bolin?" she added in a softer tone when he did not reply.

"I'm okay." He took a deep breath. Be okay. What happened before was not hid fault. "I'm okay," he said to himself. Lifeless or unconcious bodies on the ground ahead of him; from ice arrows, from the drill, from the firebenders, the shockgloves and the lightning benders. Bolin looked away, not wanting to see.

"Good work!" Kya yelled. "Point one is clear. We are moving to point four!" Zhu Li and Opal's truck was still safe behind them. Not long until their part.

* * *

Every strike came so close to hitting the Avatar. Had she been solely human she would be dead by now; her use of the Avatar state gave her just enough of an edge - just as Vaatu's power allowed her to shoot the projectiles faster and easier than ever before. Still frustrating; a stalemate. If the Avatar would just make a minor mistake or somehow let herself wind up in a corner... She could not keep her evasion up forever. Sooner or later she would make a mistake and when she did Kuvira would be victorious.

Fate seemed to be smiling on her; the Avatar was voluntarily entering a building. Easier to trap her in there - and likely she would be ignorant of how much metal lay hidden under the stone and other building materials. Plenty to use, plenty of rock and a reduced maneuverability. But still not definitive hit; she might have glanced across one of her limbs, but nothing was slowing her down. Kuvira scowled as Korra bolted from the building and back into the open. She had to find some way to drive her back into confinement- Wait. Something was coming fast. Kuvira shut her eyes and concentrated on the shuddering vibrations surging through the rock. The Avatar was bending water - and sending it rushing towards her. No time to waste. The metal sheets sprang from her waist, the edges molding together almost without conscious thought. A brief glimpse of the oncoming wave as the cocoon completed around her. A fraction of a second of safety. Then her metal container tumbled end over end. It jarred against obstacles and ground, spinning and bouncing her inside until she braced herself. The shield was useless now; she had survived the initial onslaught. Now she needed to get at her opponent.

Kuvira slipped from the shell, collapsing it back down into individual sheets. No air now; the water filled the building. Not much time. Kuvira swam as fast as she could, searching for something, anything. A support pillar ahead of her. It would have to do. The outer surface cracked open and she slipped inside, sealing the fissure behind her. Need to breath. A tiny hole in the rock sent upwards, higher and higher until she hit air. Kuvira gulped the air and shifted the rock, working her way higher and out of the water-filled channel. The dim light nothing close enough to illuminate her little hollow. She was alive, but trapped, cold and unable to see. Not with her eyes anyway. She could still feel. No vibrations in the rock - or nothing clear. No hint as to where the Avatar was. The cold was distracting; if she was a waterbender this would be easy. Wait. This was far too cold; the rock felt sticky beneath her hands. The Avatar - she must be freezing the water. Smart move. As an earthbender and unable to draw on similar skills, the Avatar must know she could only tolerate this temperature for so long without dying. The choice of waiting for the cold to kill her or revealing herself to the Avatar when she broke free.

The foundation pillar extended right up to the roof of the building. She could not stay here. Kuvira gritted her teeth and started digging upwards through the pillar. Exertion made her muscles burn; a welcome contrast to the freezing cold all around her. She paused just before the top. The light would dazzle her if she just broke through now and leave her vulnerable. One more breath and Kuvira reached out. The roof moved freely rising up as fast as she could make it. She shut her eyes as the structure above her head shot away from her, heat and light blazing. More than just the sun - the Avatar must have shifted from ice to fire. No time for anything more complex than a shield - she had to endure the inferno and get her vision clear. Her clothes steamed in the sweltering air and still she waited. At last the heat abated - she broke from the shield in the same moment sending spinning chunks of rock flying in all directions. Her vision was painful but usable; there was a chunk of iron bar protruding from the remains of the roof. Kuvira tore it away, sharpening the end to a wicked point. She turned to see the Avatar hurtling across the roof-top towards her. Kuvira smiled.

* * *

He heard the whirring clank of the mechatanks well before he first caught sight of them. Despite the increase in difficulty they represented, Bolin felt somehow relieved when he saw them. They were the familiar type he had seen in Ba Sing Se and while he and Korra fled the Earth Kingdom. At least they were not the advanced, revolver armed kind that so worried the higher ups. Too soon for one thing; the revolvers were far slower than these counterparts. Reports from the scouts indicated their opponent was holding them back for now - until tactically useful. Bolin eyed the visible mechatanks warily. Fire and electricity were their primary weapons - somewhat ironic given the Empire's stance on the rest of the world. Even so; the charge and heat from either were more powerful that most of the fire and lightningbenders within the United Forces. Platinum hulls would even stand up to lavabending if it came to it - riskier for the pilots if he tried. And from some of Asami's comments, while the shell would survive, the lava would super-heat the interior. A last resort even if technically pointless. For now the plan was to hamper mobility and ensure the vehicles expended as much fuel as possible.

Bolin turned back to the seeming unbroken expanse of mud before them. There should be no way to tell visibly that it was nothing but a thin sheet of earth above a deep moat. He and the other earthbenders had carved it deep into the rock as the waterbenders drew as much water up from the depths to flood the cavity. As perfect trap as they could manage - assuming there were no earthbenders with seismic sense close enough or sensitive enough to detect it until it was too late. Now the moment of truth. Kya ordered them to fall back slowly, more or less keeping pace with the advancing mechatank. So close now. Were they slowing? Bolin peered ahead, hoping for success. First one mechatank and then several others vanished out of sight. Right into the trap. Kya ordered them forward as the remainder of the mechatanks came to an abrupt stop, several other units falling into the moat.

The surviving mechatanks assumed an aggressive formation and sent bursts of flame roaring across the moat. "Waterbenders; shield!" Kya ordered. The waterbenders pushed to the front of the group once more, swiftly forming new ice-shields to guard against the incoming flames from the mechatanks perched on the edge of the moat. Just behind the waterbenders, squads of firebenders desperately steered the scorching flames away from the rapidly melting shields. A few mechatanks extinguished their flames and shifted to shooting metal cables. They broke through the ice shields almost without resistance, the fizzing crack of electricity making Bolin jump. Already people were falling to the ground; some twitching, others lying worryingly still. They should be fine - the charge should only have enough charge to disorientate, not kill.

Kya grabbed his arm as he rushed to help the fallen. "Bolin! Go!" she shouted as the mechatank blasts lessened. She pointed towards point four and his destiny. He almost resisted for a moment. No. She was ordering him. He nodded moved back through the battalion to Zhu Li and Opal.

"Ready to go?" he asked. The battle seemed so distant even from here.

"Sooner the better," Opal said. "This is... worse than I expected."

"Yeah," Bolin said. "Let's... let's get this over with."

Point four was a short distance away, the area somewhat secluded with various rocky outcrops offering some degree of cover. Practice ensured they all knew what to do; the distant noise of conflict spurring them on to finish as fast as they could. Bolin got the radio set up as Opal and Zhu Li completed the drill preparations and at his nod set it in motion. "General Iroh!" Bolin yelled into the radio over the grinding whir of the digging. "We have arrived at point four and have commenced the operation."

"Good work," Iroh replied, the radio crackling and hard to hear over the grinding. "Remain there while General Kya clears the area. Current intelligence puts the revolvers about four hours from your current position."

"Should be enough time," Bolin shouted back. And then he had nothing to do. The drill was mostly mechanical - nothing he could help with. No way to try and shift the rock and mud. Nothing to do but wait for the moment he was there for. The true nature of the mission. Time stretched out; Opal and Zhu Li were studying readouts, engrossed in their objectives. Bolin paced nervously, not even noticing when the whir of the drill diminished.

"Bolin; we've reached the required depth," Opal said behind him. Bolin glanced past her to where Zhu Li was overseeing the machine pulled up from the depths, the area around the hole covered with crystal shards. Bolin started his stop-watch.

"Guess this me then. Thank you - for everything. I'm glad I got to be your friend," he said as he walked towards the aperture. Other members of the team were readying the explosives and moving supplies into position.

"This is not goodbye," Opal said firmly as she frowned at him. "Don't talk like that."

"Then I won't say it," Bolin smiled. "Hope you two get out of this okay," he slid into the darkness.

* * *

"General Iroh?" Iroh looked up from the map. "A call from the volcano team," one of his aides said pointing to the radio beside him. "Channel two."

Iroh picked up the radio and tuned it to the correct frequency. "This is General Iroh. Report."

"General - we are worried. Our latest readings from the mountain top are definitely abnormal. The mountain has been experiencing sustained tremors for well over an hour now."

"What would be normal?" Iroh asked.

"A few minutes at absolute most," the woman said. "Nothing like this."

"We've never seen anything like it since the studies began - it is not a phenomenon we are familiar with. It may not be entirely natural," another voice added. "Wait. There! Do you see that?"

"Oh no," the first voice said softly.

"Report!" Iroh demanded. "What is happening?"

"An eruption! A lava vent has opened part way down the mountain," the first voice replied.

"Is the city at risk?"

"No. It's on the other side. Risk of a fire in the woodland though."

"What can we do?" Iroh asked quickly.

"Firebenders would be helpful; they could help cool the lava though it will likely take some hours. General, we can't guarantee anything - lava cooling has never been attempted on something of this scale. We will be fine if that one vent is all we have to deal with. But if the main crater of the Changbai erupts..." she trailed off. Iroh completed the thought on his own. Only Korra could help. Possibly Bolin, but to hope he could complete his mission and return to stop the eruption? Impossible.

Could Kuvira be doing this? "Thank you. I will dispatch a firebending division to you post-haste." He clicked the radio off. "You heard me," he told the room as he switched the radio frequency, staring blankly at the maps. "Grandfather, the volcano-" Wait. Kya's battalion were still advancing. Bolin must have begun his mission by now. Plenty of time before the revolvers arrived. So far so good; but sooner or later one side was going to break ranks. How many other surprises did Kuvira have? He put down the radio. Three lines of defences - Kya's battalion near the mountains and likely where the Earth Empire would be at their strongest - no nearby water sources to draw on. General Vira was presiding over points ten to twelve. The Earth Empire seemed more defensive there; huge masses of earth and rock piled up as defense. And then the group near Lanao Lake - the place they would avoid where possible. Far too much water there, though it was not as if they would leave points fifteen and eighteen unguarded. Iroh picked up the phone. "Vira, report?"

"Sir. General Xian - one of the Earth Empire lot - has been spreading oil and water on the terrain. The stuff's everywhere and it's getting into the lake. We can't risk the firebenders at all. But I guess the mechatanks are too risky - they've been keeping their distance," Vira said.

Smart. Not enough, but an effective delaying tactic. "Keep your distance too and remain in a defensive formation. Make sure they think both of you are at stalemate there for another ten minutes. After that begin withdrawal and ensure you are well clear of the area before the reinforcements arrive."

"Yes sir."

The radio fizzed and crackled. He had not turned it off; something was happening over there - it sounded like a scuffle. "We're under attack!" someone yelled.

"Protect the scientists - top priority!" Iroh yelled in the handset.

"Trying..." The radio distorted and fizzed. That almost like a lightning strike... "Everything's under control." The voice was panting. "We're... we're all fine here." Awkward swallow. "Sir, apologies. I will fetch Fire Lord Zuko for you-"

"Thank you," Iroh replied. There seemed to be some subdued panic over there, though whatever had happened seemed to be over.

"Iroh?" Zuko after a pause.

"I need you to keep an eye on the volcano," Iroh said. "Take Auntie with you and please stop it from getting any worse."

"Understood," Zuko replied.

"Thank you." Iroh turned to an aide. "Get hold of General Yap and General Inoue immediately. I suspect we'll need close to thousand firebenders to calm the volcano. I would prefer volunteers if at all possible." The aide nodded and hurried to another radio.

"Sir!" Another interruption. Iroh turned, stopping as he looked past the woman and out into the skies beyond. "Airships," she added. Finally.

* * *

The whole team was anxiously waiting. Some had closed their eyes and were busily meditating; others wrote more letters while others just paced with nervous energy. Not one of them had taken a life before, few had done anything but dream of and race fast cars. And yet they had all pledged to fight in this battle. All said they were ready to kill. Maybe it was easier to distance from the combat - the range of the missiles, the height above the ground - no real way to see the aftermath of their actions. The radio crackled with various reports of skirmishes, losses, victories and statuses. Maybe the biplanes would not be necessary? Better than fighting at any rate - as much as Asami felt it was vital she be here and helping where she could.

The ringing phone made her jump. Too tense, too ready for the call. Here it was - an order to attack or an order to stand-down. Based on the radio chatter - she knew just what Iroh was going to say. Asami listened breathlessly as he relayed the co-ordinates of the enemy and the number of craft sighted. "Captain; you must bring down all the airships," Iroh ordered. "You have nine minutes remaining until the fleet reaches point three."

"Yes sir," Asami said, slamming the receiver down onto the cradle.

"Sir?" someone asked behind her. She took a deep breath.

"Move out!" she shouted. They looked shocked for a moment, but training took over a second later. Weeks of practice and preparation to ensure they all moved as they needed to and the operation commenced as smoothly as possible. Everything they had worked for was solidifying for this moment. Asami ran to her own plane - out in front as befitted her rank. Maybe it would have been nice to fly with Korra this time too. No. They each had their own battles. The biplane engines started one after another, the whir of the propeller blades growing louder and louder as more and more added to the din. Asami took a deep breath and shifted the controls forward. "The sky is mine," she said to herself.

* * *

Kuvira suddenly rushed towards Korra. She had barely a moment to react, to curve her body away from the sharpened blade Kuvira held. The rush of wind seemed to slow Kuvira's moments for a moment but a shrot hail or rocks distracted her, and before she knew it her opponent had closed the distance. Korra leapt backwards, landing close to the ice. If Kuvira could just set foot on it too... Her opponent was too canny to make a mistake like that. She pushed her back and off the building. Back towards the rough terrain and her advantage. Korra broke her fall easily, backing away as Kuvira came after her. The fight was carrying on too long.

Korra produced a fire whip in one hand and a water whip in the other. Keep Kuvira distant and strike from out of her reach. She clenched her teeth. Kuvira was moving too fast, ducking, weaving and leaping first one whip and then another. Every-time Korra struck, the whips shot past where the spot Kuvira should have been. Suddenly she was too close again. Korra gulped, remembering just how much more experience Kuvira had had in melee combat. Air was her only way out; the gust of blasted her back and clear, but not without cost. The sharp edge of the blade had scratched Korra's throat and her hand was deep red when she lifted it away.

Think. Earthbender. Seismic sense allowed Kuvira an enormous ground superiority. Combine that with powerful control of rock and that close call with melee experience and she was a formidable foe. Korra needed to neutralize the advantages. She needed to stay in the air. Fire would do when she was aloft - rain that down on Kuvira. Maybe she would not need lighting in the end. It seemed unwise now; she needed the ground to bend it and that was far too risky. Somehow she was still missing Kuvira. Korra scowled and hailed ice spikes down onto her. Still no good; Kuvira bent a new earth shield, emerging only as the attack ceased. An odd noise. Korra blinked. It was coming from Kuvira. Was she laughing?

"This is the best fight of my life," Kuvira shouted.

"We don't have to fight!" Korra retorted.

"Oh, but I think we do." Metal sheets slid across her body, building up a layer of armor across her. Another group melted into bladed swords orbiting around her. Kuvira was far too powerful to defeat so easily - Korra had underestimated her badly. With one final smirk Kuvira's feet left the ground and she sailed up into the air and towards Korra.


	61. The Battle of Republic City II

**Book 3 Lightning**

**Chapter 19 – The Battle of Republic City II**

* * *

Asami pushed the accelerator forward and the world blurred a little more. She chanced a glance back; the other planes kept up with her and maintained the V-formation behind her. They were following her - following their leader. Asami looked back ahead, determined not to dwell on the thought and the implications. No time now; worry about what it all meant and what the cost was if she survived this. Focus. The Earth Empire airships were a far more pressing issue right now; three minutes until they were in range of the missiles. What would she see if she looked below? Assuming anything was visible at this speed and height. The battle should still be going on, but would it even be possible to tell which side was which? Possibly. There were some forces she could safely assign allegiance. The array of mechatanks visible ahead could only be the Earth Empire's, but impossible to tell if they were the comparatively harmless variety or Varrick's new revolvers. The ones Zhu Li, Opal and Bolin might end up tangling with. "Be okay guys, please," she murmured. Her friends were all down there fighting too. Could she help them by firing at the enemy from here? Nothing like the plan, but it might help make things easier for them. No. How could she be sure what she was hitting? She might hit the Earth Empire, or United Forces. Foe or- Friend. None of them should be close to her, but no- Taking out the airship fleet was more important and would help everyone.

Assuming this all worked of course. No one had been sure for a long time quite how to use the biplanes. Speed was an advantage at getting to somewhere quick enough, but what could they do then? A new technology they were still trying to figure out how to use. They could drop bombs obviously, but timing was critical and to ensure they hit the desired target they would need to slow down - somewhat nullifying the speed advantage. After test after test, Asami settled on rockets as the best armament. They could move faster than even the speedy biplane, and the explosive potential had several applications. Though they could only fire straight ahead. Lightning strikes was someone's suggestion for a tactic. Get close to an airship, fire a missle and get away before cables, revolver fire or any rock flung at them by an earthbender. It made sense and had formed the basis of their training. Now they just had to hope they really could aim at and destroy other flying craft. Would the speed of the biplane be more effective than the slower but much steadier vantage point offered by the airships?

The radio crackled. "Come in, red leader." Iroh.

"This is red leader," Asami replied.

"No change to the airship formation or speed. I repeat; the airships are gathered into three groups and remain a consistent distance from each other. In addition we have a confirmed sighting of a further ten craft inbound. Their ETA is thirty minutes."

"I copy," Asami replied.

"You are cleared to begin your attack run," Iroh added after a pause.

"I copy - we are shifting to attack formation." Asami flicked a switch and addressed the entire squadron. "All hands - attack formation Beta." Alpha would have had the squadron remain as a singular group; beta specified three divisions: red, blue and gold with four four planes each. A glance back was enough to confirm the pilots understood and executed the command correctly. Three craft trailed her in her position as red leader. "Red group will take the centre four airships. I want blue to attack the port group and gold to hand starboard." The heads of the other two groups confirmed her orders over the radio. Asami fidgeted in her seat as the airships loomed ahead. The crew must have noticed the biplanes by now. How were the craft armed? Hopefully not with revolvers - unlikely based on observation and extrapolation. Still a risk of metalbenders - and if they caught a biplane it would fall. Against the mass and engines of an airship, the biplane's tiny fuel tank could not hope to pull away from it - and once forward motion halted it seemed likely a stricken plane would just fall from the sky-

There was a flickering flash from dead ahead. Had something- Something shot over her head, far too close for comfort as it blasted through the air. More objects followed - nothing more than blurs. Asami caught a glimpse of one; earth discs. If nothing else the airships had earthbenders. Too soon to rule out metalbenders too - they could be waiting for them to get closer. "Attention all hands; caution. I repeat caution. Enemy airships have at least an earthbender contingent on-board. I repeat: earthbenders on enemy airships." The chorus of 'I copy's came straight back. Everyone still accounted for-

A splintering crunch and a distant plume of fire forced Asami to look around. Was that- "Red leader, this is gold leader," a concerned voice shouted over the radio. "Direct hit on gold two; craft destroyed, status of pilot unknown."

Asami swallowed. "I copy," she said willing her voice not to tremble. Let the pilot be okay. Let the parachutes work Let them have survived the blow. Focus. Speed was not everything - the enemy could still hit them. "Maintain formation and prepare for attack. Aim for the control deck!" The most obvious target - as much as it was below the bulk of the vessel, if they destroyed that it would neutralize the whole craft. Asami hunched over the controls as she zipped through the final stretches of space, her finger hovering over the trigger for the missiles- "Hold fire!" she shouted. "I repeat hold fire!"

An awkward pause and then her order repeated by blue and gold leader. "Hold fire!" The plane squadron overshot and passed under the airships, sailing far out beyond them. "Red leader, orders?" gold leader asked.

She grinned. "Ignore the control centre. I want all attacks to be made on the tailfin. They're not going to be defending that."

Another pause. "I copy," the two other leaders replied.

Iroh had said they needed to get rid of the airships. He never said they had to kill everyone on-board. It felt better to do both. Larger target to aim for. Asami threw her craft into a wide arc that brought her back around and shooting towards the airships. Another glance. Everyone was keeping up. Okay. Just like practice; the speed of the airships was negligible enough to consider them motionless at present. Asami squinted down the view-finder. Little more- Hard to judge distances like this. Doing her no good to work out duration of fuel burst and wind factors. Explosive yield versus propulsion. She jammed her finger down and sent her first missile fizzing towards the central airship's tail fin. A hit. The missile exploded shredding the craft's hull. Asami shot past the airship and sent the biplane back the way she came again to survey the damage. Other missiles streaked from her companions and exploded into the other targets. Nothing but a bare frame, fire and trailing smoke remained when she could see the airship again. And it left everything else in-tact. The effect was not immediate; Asami arced back and forth a few times before she was certain. The airship was sinking and in a matter of minutes had hit the ground far below.

"Multiple targets disable. Confirmed; we have five airships confirmed grounded," Iroh said. "Good work Asami. Keep it up."

Asami grinned "Red group, gold group, blue group; continue attacks. Stay up high and avoid the heavy front fire," she said as she sent her biplane in another curving arc to distance herself from the fleet. She cursed as an earth disc clipped another biplane and sent it spinning to the ground. "Maintain altitude until you are ready to attack!" she ordered. The rest were staying up with her and together they swept around to attack the flee again. The remaining five craft fell to the ground moments later.

* * *

Iroh let himself smile as the airships sank to the ground trailing smoke. No time to get complacent; he needed to get the Earth Empire ranks broken. He frowned. General Vira had reported contaminated water near the lake earlier. A cunning plan by the Earth Empire to render the resource unusable, but it would ultimately be a futile gesture. The problem of such extremist views -the Earth Empire had missed the potential waterbenders and earthbenders working in conjunction offered. "Lieutenant Cheng? Please get hold of General Fei."

"But sir, isn't he-"

"An order Lieutenant," Iroh said patiently.

"Apologies, sir," Cheng said and made the call. "General Fei for you, sir," she added a few moments later. "He was expecting this?" She looked confused.

Iroh grabbed the microphone. "Fei."

"Iroh."

"How long until the battleships are in position?" Iroh asked, smiling again at Cheng's surprise. There was little chance the Earth Empire could have seen this move coming.

"Less than three minutes and we'll be in range," Fei replied.

"Acknowledged. Slight adjustment..." Iroh squinted at the map and read out a new series of co-ordinates.

"Confirmed." The Earth Empire had sought to block the river leading into Lake Lanao and thus hamper any attempt to bring the larger United Forces vessels up the river. Again the Empire underestimated inter-tribe co-operation and the city's continued drive to improve. Ten thousand earth and waterbenders had been digging a new canal from the port straight to the lake over the last few months. "General, we are now in position."

"Fire at will," Iroh ordered. A flicker of flame bloomed far in the distance as the oil ignited in a sweeping rush. Points fifteen to eighteen soon transformed into blazing infernos. A weak spot in the Earth Empire defences. "Fei?"

"Sir?"

"Select a contingent of waterbenders for a special mission. I want them deployed ready to intercept any reinforcements who will be heading to point nineteen. You have full discretion regarding your tactics and selection of personal. In addition, I want you to continue the canon fire."

"Who am I shooting at?" Fei asked.

"No one. I want random fire," Iroh replied.

A short pause before Fei replied. "Acknowledged."

The battleships were still relegated to the middle of the channel and limited in positioning but they should still be instilling fear in the Earth Empire. "Ensure you stay out of range of the battleships," Iroh added. It would not take long for the Earth Empire to work out the attacks and regroup. They would likely no longer try to hold the waterside - instead they would probably aim near Changbai and the centre of the Guangzhou plains. At least none of the revolver equipped airships had entered the fray.

"Sir!" Cheng called out. "Revolver mechatanks approaching the battlefield."

"Thank you," he replied as he dialed Kya's number.

* * *

The cloud of blades swirling around Kuvira halted suddenly, the cloud dispersing very slightly and revealing the person in the centre. The metal projectiles tilted in unison until everyone pointed at Korra. She paused for an almost fatal moment. In the span between one eye-blink and the next, the clouds of blades was hurtling towards her. An inverted rain of stabbing spears and wickedly sharp blades rushed up from below. Additional height was no longer any kind of advantage - and at present only seemed to serve to make her more of a target. Her hand moved almost before she could think and the air twisted into a tight coil around her; it spread, twisting faster. The cyclone slowed and sent the blades tumbling away from her - hopefully out of Kuvira's reach. Just needed a moment to catch her breath. Where was Kuvira? Her heart lurched. Kuvira was spinning - and there could be few reasons why she would make such an action. She likely had no less time than her response to the blade rain, but mere wind was unlikely to block the spheres or anything else sent flying at her with that velocity. She reached for the ground, seeking rock rather than earth. Too long. With each passing moment she expected to feel the agonising sting of the sphere in the moment of impact - the sting that would blossom into pain as time moved forward. Or would she feel anything at all? If Kuvira struck her head would her end come before she even realised it.

Somehow she was still alive as the rock lurched free of the ground below them. Kuvira still span as the rock rose and Korra held it between them. Only just in time. The spheres smacked into the shield with muffled thumps and sharp cracks on impact. Over and over again, fragments of rock scattering and dropping away from her improvised shield. How many of those spheres could she have? It did not bear thinking about - each one weighed so little. She might have hundreds and Korra would not know. It was not as if the weight was an issue for her as a metalbender. The attacks lessened at last after an eternity of waiting. Now to use the water. Korra let herself drop quickly back towards the still solid ice below. She shifted the rock, keeping it between her and Kuvira. Just a little more. A few more meters. One foot was all she needed. There. The ice thawed and roared as it melted back into a liquid, the crashing waves drawn up and around her body as she blasted what remained of her rock shield up at Kuvira and sent the surging torrent of water after it.

One chance here. Kuvira should not be able to see her right now. Korra twisted the air into a bubble around herself and slid into the torrent. The water slammed into her and carried her forward, higher and higher until the stream plateaued into a rippling, unsteady shape high above the ground. And if it had all gone right, the water would trap Kuvira would in the centre. She peered through the surging water. Hard to see anything in here, but the shadowy shape in front of her could only be her opponent. Would this work as a victory? If she just maintained the water around Kuvira she would drown - it would require so little. Just stop her from leaving the water and wait - until her lungs ran out of air. The vague shape seemed to be clawing at the water, thrashing and pulling. Was she trying to swim out? The current would keep her trapped. Kuvira was nearly dead before she had even decided if she could truly do this.

Something flickered nearby. No. Not something she had seen, a sensation in her mind, in her chest. Something powerful. Kuvira's motions slowed but it did not seem to be a weakening - it was as if the struggle was unnecessary. The dark shape shifted, smaller sections breaking off to surround her. The metal plates. Korra pushed forward as the plates welded together, completely enclosing Kuvira. She had to metalbend. Had to do so better than her teacher. Korra reached out to hold the metal in the water. Even if Kuvira somehow had air in there, it was not like she could survive underwater indefinitely. To Korra's amazement she took hold of the sphere. Was she really less strong that Kuvira? Had it all been a bluff- The sphere ripped out of her grip and soared into the open air. Korra lashed water tentacles after it, each thread trying to encircle and hold the metallic object, but even as one tried to tighten it's grip, the sphere ripped through the water.

Korra clenched her teeth and shot another strand. It caught on the sphere and held. She added more, determined to not let it slip through her fingers again- The sphere shattered outwards, the metal plates rushing through the water tendrils and destroying their form. The plates narrowed into swords and spears again as a pale, panting Kuvira gasped at the air. Almost. She was weak. Korra could eliminate her before she found her footing again- A metal sphere tore through the water and a burning sensation slashed across her leg, the water now tinted red and darkening. Korra clenched her teeth and fought the urge to shriek with pain. Too focused on winning - and not enough on what Kuvira was doing.

* * *

Bolin stamped his foot down hard the sensations rushing back in a moment. The intricate grid of passages and specific locations - just like they had planned. Difficult to see much down here; so far down and the darkness seemed to overwhelm the lanterns the others were using to move back and forth in the cavity near the borehole. At least he could feel his way around - no need for light. Another bomb slid with a few jostles down into the tunnels. Mari took the device, tugged on the rope and by lantern light vanished down into one of the numerous passages. Bolin shifted forward, awaiting his turn. How much time did they have? The last report put the normal mechatanks arrival arrival time in something like thirty minutes - not worth all this effort. The bombs would detonate as soon as the revolver mechatanks were right over the geyser field. Bolin took the bomb from the rope and squeezed past both Cid and Mari - his helpers - to set it.

To Bolin's surprise, both were waiting for him by the time he got back to the tunnel up to the surface.

"Captain?" Mari saluted, Cid mimicking the motion a second later. "That was the last of them - we're all set."

His heart lurched. So. Time for his other role. Hopefully they would not make this difficult. "Sir?" Cid asked after a pause. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," Bolin said swallowing hastily. He had to do this. Only he could. It might make all the difference. "I'm fine. You two get out of here - I want to double check the wiring and the placements." His voice sounded so wrong even as he spoke. So obvious that he would be doing something other than what he claimed. To his increasing worry, Cid and Mari exchanged an odd look.

"Sir? Shouldn't we help too? It'll be quicker with three of us," Mari said frowning at him. She picked up her lantern and started towards the nearest side-tunnel.

If he was a better liar she might have just accepted his excuse and be gone. As it was she only wanted to help. "I'm worried about the lanterns," he said. Foolish; they had been ferrying the bombs next to the lanterns all this time. Cid opened his mouth to protest and Bolin kept on hurriedly talking. "Not for the explosives - obviously. Zhu Li... She mentioned something about a flammable gas that might develop over time down here. So we want to minimize any kind of flame down here." Was that convincing enough?

"But-" Mari began.

"I'll be fine - I will use my seismic sense. No risk of accidental explosion and the less of us at risk the better." Neither Cid nor Mari moved. "Come on! Go. This is an order, soldiers. Go!"

"Yes sir," Cid said after a pause, Mari echoing him reluctantly. He watched until both had hauled themselves sufficiently far up the tunnel. No guarantee they would not turn back and insist on helping. Not entirely true; they were military. They followed orders. Bolin gave them a longetr moment to get higher - to where the noise of his next task might not be quite so obvious. For a moment the impulse came to seize the rope and follow them up; out into the open, the sunlight, the fresh air. The Pai-Sho board.

Three rock layers stood between him and what Opal insisted on referring to as the crystal layer. Three hours until the planned detonation - or at least that had been the timetable when they started planting the explosives. Hopefully more than enough time - he wanted to survive if he could. Get down to the magma, get back her and get up the tunnel before either lava or boiling water overtook him. One more breath. One more minor delay. Bolin dropped to his knees and started pummeling the ground. The rock split and burst around him like it was nothing. Seismic sense kept the impression of his progress vivid; he was at the bottom of an every deepening pit. Further and further down; he had never been this far below ground before. The crystal layer hampered him for a while until he realized how best to deal with the hardened jagged edges and break through them with clean sweeping motions.

Tinkling shards of crystal kept spilling into the pit he dug, the echoing noise disrupting any sense of solitude. Was that someone shouting to him? Cid? Mari? Zhu Li? Opal? What if it was Korra trying to tell him he did not need to do this. No. Korra would not shout from afar - she would come to get him. There was no one at the top of the pit - there could not be. It was just him in the darkness. The tinkling faded after a while and he could heard little more than his own breathing accompanied by the dull smack of his hands into the rock. It was softer here - almost chalk-like. This was the last layer. Once he was low enough he should find-

Bolin's hand pushed into a void. He paused for a moment and broke the rest of the rock away beneath him and dropped down into the remnants of the magma tunnels. Old, cold and long since devoid of boiling magma. But only just. The lava was flowing nearby - not that far below him. It seemed as if he was standing on an impossible thin strip of rock - the only thing between him and fiery immolation. The lava pulsed and flowed nearby - always away. If he guessed right, it was flowing towards the Changbai. Just like Opal described. Oddly entrancing to feel it move. Somehow it seemed presumptuous to refer to himself as a lavabender. Yes he could melt rocks into the substance and use it as a weapon, but that scarcely compared to the feel of the vast lake- No, the vast sea of lava below him.

He shook himself. Something if he made it back out. Bolin slapped the rock above his head, focusing on the sensation, trying to inscribe the feel of this intersection in his mind - unable to stamp for fear that even so small a movement might shatter the barrier. This was the way out - and he needed to find it again. Time to move. Once the magma was risen to this level, the intense heat would quickly melt all the layers above it and rise with it. Everything would push up. If his timing was correct, it should reach the layer beneath the bombs just as they detonated. The water table would crash down to meet the lava and super-heat. Few options for the water to go but up and out as geysers. Super-hot geysers. The revolver mechatanks would find themselves on a battlefield raining down scalding water that would turn the ground to mud in seconds.

All in theory - as confident Iroh could be from a vain conjecture Opal had not wanted to dwell on. And it all hinged on him getting the lava up to the right level and right moment. He could do it. And he could get back out in time - he had too. Bolin paused. This should be far enough. The lava surged and flowed right under his feet. No light down here - hopefully he had kept count well enough. "Time to begin," he muttered, bracing himself for the run back to the way up. For Republic City. For the world. For family and friends. For Korra. For Mako. He slammed his foot down hard, breaking the rock ahead of him apart even as he melted it. The glare was dazzling for a moment as the pool of lava formed- It exploded into incandescence as the lava surged up and flowed over his meager efforts. Bolin stepped back. The flow was too slow. He sighed and melted more rock, ripping and shattering it, the broken fragments falling down into the sea beneath. The lava surged up, the boiling mass almost splashing against the tunnel roof. Too fast now; the flow was sweeping towards him and picking up speed. "Better," he grunted as he ran back to his escape route. The glow built behind him and banished the darkness as he ran. No time to check on it, no time to look back; all he could do was rely on the sensations from his seismic sense. The lava was not far behind him.

Bolin leapt and hauled himself up in the tunnel, tensing for the horrifying moment the lava would touch him, claim a foot or a leg or- The moment never came, but he could not let himself the luxury of relief. That would be later when he was on the surface. For now he had to keep moving. Bolin struggled up and up, the glow below him remaining consistent, the rock painted in shades of red, orange and yellow.. The air was wonderfully cool in the crystal layer - a relief contrasted to the sweltering environment below. He scrambled up to the official tunnels - he was almost there, but had no time to dawdle - he could not have long left. Should be a few more minutes- The first blast threw him off his feet as he neared the borehole. The bombs were early - or he was late. His ears were ringing as he struggled upright only to be knocked back by another blast. Bolin struggled to get upright; the lava could not be far behind, the water would be coming soon- He could barely blink as the tunnel roof dropped towards him.

* * *

Cid and Mari scrambled out of the tunnel mouth and lay panting on the ground. "Good work," Zhu Li said. She peered into the tunnel and frowned "Where's Bolin?"

"Told us to leave him and get clear," Mari replied. "He said he wanted to check some things before getting clear."

Opal frowned as she wandered closer. Almost tempting to shout down or go down and drag him back up herself. Plenty of time before detonation, but it felt uncomfortable for him to be down there in the dark while explosives were ready to go off. The mission brief- Opal swallowed hastily. Her mission had been to prepare and train the team about the geology of the area and it had already ended the moment the drill stopped. No one had ever said anything about Bolin coming back up. Her heart lurched. He was not supposed to come back - or there was a chance he would not. "Iroh," she growled. What was down there- Lava. Lava was down there - masses and masses of lava. She glanced at her watch. "Quickly! Someone! I need paper!" she said. Zhu Li blinked at her panic. Opal could do little but shake her head, snatch the paper and begin scribbling. The odds were terrible, but not wholely against him. There was a vanishingly slim chance that Bolin could breach the layer and get out again. If he did not even try- Less risky. The chances of him surviving came courtesy of a lot of assumptions - amongst them the assumption that her own conclusions about nature of the area were correct. Could they even hope to get him back out now? No light down there, no way to find him. And was there enough time to take a trip down to haul hum back out.

Opal slumped and Zhu Li crouched beside her murmuring questions. She could not bring herself to tell her. Tell her what Iroh must have asked and what Bolin must have decided. A risk of his own making and with no one around who might even be able to interfere. No wonder he had opposed either Wing or Wei accompanying them.

What could they do now then? Just sit here to wait and hope? Opal stared towards the battlefield, Zhu Li's comforting arms around her. The water pumps were still working overtime amidst the chaos while the United Forces mechatanks sped across the field. The machines were good enough against human targets, but near worthless in combat against other mechatanks. Rock and ice walls were currently helping keep the Earth Empire vehicles at bay - and as per Asami's certainty, eventually they would run short of fuel and near useless. Opal shivered. Once mechatanks might have seemed the worst thing they could face, but their risk was somewhat supplanted by their successors. Revolvers were a far more pressing concern.

Zhu Li murmured she would be back and slipped away as wounded soldiers limped into point four. Opal shook herself and trailed after her partner, unable to resist another fleeting glimpse at the tunnel entrance. Bolin had not shown himself on cue as she wished. The sound of conflict grew closer but she had no time to worry about that as she helped the medics as best she could. Then something else cut through all the noise; a series of tinny explosions. "Fall back," Kya's voice crackled over the radio. "Fall back now! Point four - you have to get clear. Revolvers are approaching your position!"

Opal looked up in a panic. Sure enough the heavier, bulkier mechatanks were rumbling into view. A number of United Forces soldiers immediately panicked and dropped their defence. The closest mechatank halted and what looked like a flickering beam of light burst from the bulky mechanism welded to its shoulder. Any place that light touched became ruptured and torn. Rock splintered and broke as it moved across it, blood sprayed as limbs separated from bodies, torsos from legs. They needed to move and now. Wait. Opal blinked they were not holding fire if any of their own troops got in the way - it did not seem to matter to the revolvers just who was in front of them. They were killing everyone even as their own troops fled the destructive attacks in a panic.

Patients were as comfortable as they could be and hurried to the nearest vehicle. Some healers took absurd risks and darted out of the temporary shelter to pull the injured back under cover - not stopping to discern between United Forces and the Earth Empire. A woman lost a leg to the revolver fire and collapsed not far from Opal. She only had to glance at Zhu Li before both darted out from cover to pull her back to safety. With each passing second, the beam from the revolver mechatank drew closer to them. Earthbenders started hauling large boulders in between the medics and the mechatanks. They held - for now, the rocks echoing and vibrating with a thousand tiny cracks. How long could they hope to resist this assault?

"We have to move!" another soldier shouted as they moved to the next patient. Impossible to move just yet. All around Opal, point four began breaking up. Metalbenders joined the earthbenders and added metal sheets between the boulders. Not as effective as the rock; for every ten shots the metal protected them from, one broke through, slowly puncturing the metal. Their defenses could only last so long. The revolvers were more powerful than expected. A nurse lost an arm to a flickering in the air and Opal threw herself backwards, staring at the grisly stump the attack left behind. So much blood, the woman's voice pitched higher than she could hear before she heaved a strangled sob.

"We need to go," Zhu Li said as they moved back.

"But-" There was a shuddering somewhere deep beneath them. It intensified. Strange. That could not be a result of the bombs and it was still a few minutes until detonation. Opal glanced towards the tunnel entrance again. Still no sign of Bolin. Another rumble, more powerful than before. Just another quake? But so conveniently timed- A cacophony sounded from the open end of the tunnel. That had to be the bombs. A vast surge of smoke and particles of rock rushed out into the air. The ground shuddered again.

"Look!" Zhu Li said pointing.

A plume of water had risen above the battlefield. The tall column of water towered into the sky, raining down water. It looked refreshing, it looked cool - but it would burn. Another plume erupted up to match the first and more followed. The revolver fire halted or maybe they just could not hear it anymore over everything else. Opal glanced out of cover, risking so much but she had to see. The revolvers were slowing down, their wheels sinking into suddenly soft ground. Still more geysers burst into the air, the thick stench of sulfur coming with them. So this was Bolin's contribution; ensure the geysers were more powerful. Bolin. She rushed to the tunnel entrance, Zhu Li on her heels. The tunnel still poured smoke - she could not see far down it as a result, but it still seemed to be open. It had not collapsed as a result. But further down? She needed to know.

"We... we still have to vacate," Zhu Li said slowly. "General Kya's orders..."

"No," Opal said shaking her head. "Not without Bolin. I know he's still alive. He can't have given up so easily. Not after-"

Zhu Li nodded slowly. "Then, I think I have an idea."

* * *

"Sir, revolvers are approaching our forces," the soldier reported. "We have confirmed sighting of five units with a possibility of many more."

"Thank you," Iroh replied. He hung up and radpily dialed Kya's number. "Kya? Revolvers estimated to reach your location in ten minutes or so. That is in keeping with our scheduled detonation time. Just make sure nothing alters the timing."

"Noted. Just hope we don't still have our hands full with the normal ones," Kya replied. "Less dangerous, but still a nuisance."

"How are your men holding up?" Iroh asked. How many had he lost and how many remained for use?

"The bad news is that one entire battalion is lost. I don't have any kind of accurate read on how many are wounded." Iroh stared out of the window as he listened. The time for the geysers came- Nothing. Bolin's bombs were late. "Thank you, Kya," he said interrupting her report. "I want you to pull your forces back. The plan has not begun. Repeat. Pull your forces back."

"But-" Kya paused. "Has Opal confirmed an issue?"

Iroh grimaced. Not now. "No - and there's no time to check. Just get them and get everyone clear."

"What about the mechatanks?" she asked.

"I'll order the biplanes to take a pass at them." What was he even saying now? Could they hit a target that small and at that speed?

"Sir?"

"Evacuate and hope for the best. Miss Sato ought to be able to take at least some of them out." Or slow them down if all else failed. Kya reluctantly called in the order as Iroh put the phone down and watched. They were taking far too long. He needed to do something else. Needed to- He paused, relief pouring through him as the first geyser shot into the air. They had done it. Bolin had done. His stomach felt hollow. But at what cost had the success come? More geysers followed the first; an entire battlefield covered with columns of water and a softening ground beneath.

"General!" The radio crackled with Kya's voice. "We have geysers. The mission was a success."

Iroh swallowed before picking up the phone. "Thank you. I can see them from here. Continue evacuation - don't forget the temperature of the water."

"Understood."

No sooner had Iroh replaced the phone when it rang again. Zhu Li sounded worried. "Sir, Captain Bolin has not emerged from his mission." Her voice lowered a little. "Are we to assume he did not survive? Or is there a chance he could be still making his way up?"

Iroh breathed out slowly. Ruin any chances of recovering the lavabender or admit his part in Bolin's risk. He owed Bolin that much. "There is always a chance he'll make it-"

"So you did give him the order," Zhu Li said in an accusing tone.

"I gave him a choice," Iroh snapped. "And I doubt the plan would have worked without him. Zhu Li, if you want to rescue him, then stay. I have faith Bolin could live through that. Stay as long as you can unless General Kya deems it unsafe."

"Understood," she said and ended the call. Bolin survived the palace's destruction in Ba Sing Se. He faced Kuvira in Omashu. Anyone would could do that could survive this too. Iroh sighed. No point in dwelling on Bolin's fate now; if he lived, he lived. If he died - Iroh had only done what he needed to.

"Sir? Priority call from point twenty."

"Point twenty?" Iroh frowned as he picked up the ringing phone. "Report?"

"New airship type," the voice on the other end gasped. "Preliminary sighting only - too risky to get closer. Sir - I think they have revolvers on-board."

"Thank you." Iroh slammed the receiver down. "Get me Miss Sato on the radio," he told Cheng.

* * *

Asami was out of missiles - no choice now but to turn around and get a new set. She flicked on the radio. "Green group, black group and silver group; you are cleared to begin your attack. Red, blue and gold, continue attacks. When you are out of missiles return to base immediately for re-arming." The mission had all gone well though not without cost. Asami stared ahead, trying hard not to think that of all six squadrons operating the biplanes, each group was missing at least one vehicle and the associated pilot. She caught a glimpse of Iroh's airship in the distance. Probably best to keep him informed. "Iroh? The next team should be here soon - I am returning to base for re-arming along with the rest of the first wave."

"Understood," he replied and a short pause. "We have confirmed twenty-five airships sunk. Magnificent work." He sounded pleased.

Asami bit back her smile. "Just doing my job." The levity did not last. People she knew and trained were now dead. She focused on the mechanical as they headed back to base. That weld on her plane was not as solid as it seemed, there were stress cracks along several areas of the fuselage, the scorching on the underside of the biplane was damaging the hull. Anything was better than remembering the explosions of the destroyed biplanes - and the lack of pilots parachuting to safety. Re-arming and re-fuelling took almost no time and as soon as they were ready, Asami ordered all the craft to take off and head back to the conflict. Same formation, same attacks, same results. Earth discs and cables were no simple to deal with. Should the situation be this easy? Airship after airship sank to the ground and became useless. ship after ship crashing to the ground. A new crackle on the radio made her jump.

"Asami." Iroh again - he did not sound as happy as before.

"More airships?" she asked, scanning the horizon for the targets. Not hard to spot - still distant, but if they could disable them now it could only be beneficial. "I see them. Moving to attack." Iroh's next words stopped her the moment before she could change the channel to call in the attack.

"Be careful. These are different. Preliminary reports indicate the possibility of revolver machinery on-board." Asami's hands tightened on the controls. Speed against earth discs and cables was one thing. Agains something with that speed? "Engage but do not take chances."

"Okay..." Asami replied. Her chest felt tight.

"That's an order!" Iroh hissed.

"Yes sir," she said and took a deep breath. She changed the radio channel. "Red group, blue group, gold group; with me. X formation. Be wary of enemy fire - not likely to be cables or earth discs. Strong possibility of revolvers. Be ready for evasive maneuvers." She licked her lips. Not common knowledge, but it might help. "Current research indicates that a revolver can only fire continuously for thirty seconds without requiring a reload. If we get confirmation of revolver use, maintain evasive maneuvers for that time and try to time your strikes for the gaps." The confirmations crackled on her radio as they sped towards the new airships. Assuming the designs indicated the distinction between the types that meant a strong possibility of twenty revolvers. Wait. The Earth Empire was no above disguising which airship was which. It would be impossible to tell which airship had which weapons until they were closer - or until they started attacking them. If they were revolver armed - taking them down became all the more important. Asami fidgeted in her seat as she sped towards her target. Something flickered from the command module below the nearest airship. Not earth discs or cables- Asami sent her biplane up and away from where she thought the revolver spheres would cut through the air. They had not yet hit her. Just needed to keep it up a bit longer. Counting. Ten seconds. Twenty. Thirty. Forty- The revolvers continued firing. They were not stopping. She must have miscounted-

"Captain!" a panicked voice crackled over the radio. "The enemy-" he fell silent, a flicker of an explosion appearing in the distance.

Asami called in for everyone to report, her voice tight. She did not want to lose any more - and to her horror so many of the pilots she checked remained silent and did not respond to her call. A huge number of losses and near constant revolver fire to deal with. Their training was useless against these weapons and this situation. Could they even hope to get close enough to take down even one of them? Her nerve failed. Best keep people alive - think of some other way to deal with their enemy. "Fall back," she ordered and flicked the radio channel. "Iroh? I'm recalling the squadron. We've taken heavy losses-" Tears pricked her eyes and she cut herself off. They had all been aware of the risks. But it still stung worse than she might have expected. "We lost... we lost twelve." She took a deep breath. "Twelve in less than a minute. Iroh we- The airship revolvers are more advanced than anticipated."

Iroh did not seem to hear her. Or rather, he heard the numbers. "Regroup and get back out as soon as possible. Stop those airships," he said. He did not seem to think of them as people. Just a number attributed to the squadron that was now unavailable. The remainder seemed enough for his purposes. "If they make it past point ten, the infantry doesn't stand a chance."

Asami's chest felt even tighter. "Yes sir," she said quietly. To help others - that at least was a reason to stay even if- No. Iroh had to make tough decisions. Letting personal emotions get in the way of what was necessary would not end well. Think. Maybe if she used herself as bait. She could make herself obvious and a tempting target - and while that drew revolver fire, the rest of the squadron could attack the airship tail-fins. Better than nothing.

"Red, gold and blue leaders - I am going to distract the enemy. I want you to attack while I draw their fire."

"Sir-"

"Just do it," Asami said, as she sent her plane screaming towards the airship. The flicker of light indicating revolver fire appeared and she rolled the plane to one side. Just keep moving - don't move back along the same path; the revolver fire would catch her in an instant then. She wheeled, dived, spun and somehow stayed ahead of the revolver fire. Hard to stop - even when the nearby airship leaked smoke and flames and dropped towards the battlefield. "Great job guys!" Asami said as she sent her biplane up as high as it would go. Hopefully out of range. "Blue and gold? I want you to repeat the strategy on the other airships. Red group - we are going for a repeat performance."

The plan worked at first, and splitting the group again allowed for far more bait. But even effective as it was, not all of the biplanes made it. Asami looked away from the tumbling remains of the destroyed aircraft, furiously blinking the tears out of her eyes. Despite all their successes, more airships were closing in and she was out of missiles again. She could still run - get to safety and stop risking herself. Or she could once again re-arm and come back - ready to stop any more losses. Not just her pilots but everyone in the United Forces. "The sky is mine," she muttered to herself. If no one else did this, they were all doomed. Nothing else for it. Asami turned back to prepare for a new attack.

* * *

Korra's wounds ached – not focusing on the pain was becoming increasingly difficult. How many more spheres could Kuvira have when she had fire so many at her? Water was nowhere close to enough to slow the projectiles and they would tear through air almost without resistance. Rock and metal might work for a while – but to use those against such a master of the element seemed unwise. Could she somehow fuse all four elements into a consistent and stronger defense? An idea. The full length of a water whip should diminish the lethal potential of the spheres. The water heaved into position, each metal sphere coming alarmingly close, but always slow enough to see by the time they were almost too her. Now metal and airbending to deflect the spheres away from her. Good enough; the spheres tumbling off to either side – still fast enough to bruise but nothing close to enough force to injure or maim. A usable defence at last – though not one for anyone but her. And it was not without disadvantages – it was all she could do to maintain the three types of bending – stopping one to lash out with a fire whip would immediately leave her vulnerable – let alone dropping everything to have enough time to lightningbend. Kuvira was unlikely to pass up the opportunity to strike her when she was defenseless. For now all she could do was to close the distance and ensure Kuvira did not have time to use her spheres.

She waited for a lull in the attack and the moment Kuvira paused Korra twisted multiple funnels of air and sent them tumbling towards her. The swirling winds were more than strong enough to force Kuvira away and to safety. But she did not look panicked or even terribly inconvenienced. Wait. There was metal below them. So much metal. Korra's pause was almost fatal; she watched urging herself to move as Kuvira drew fragments of metal to her, the blades and spears crumbling into a glinting particles. She span on the spot and Korra knew another wave of metal spheres was heading right for her. But now she knew how to deal with them. Water whips in place, deflect the projectiles by just enough- A sphere the size of her fist ripped through the water, the defense not slowing it anywhere close to enough. It smashed into her stomach and left her struggling to breath, her lungs futilely gasping for air. Something struck her leg, adding to the agony that overrode her senses. She forced her eyes open just long enough to barely duck out of the way of yet another sphere. She was down on the ground, trying to get upright when she noticed the shadow above her – another metal sphere? No. This was something else.

Metal plates fanned around her, fitting together and in a moment had enclosed her. Korra's breath echoed harshly inside the metal cavity until it contracted inwards with a grinding shriek. She could see nothing, just sense the metal under her hands - and it took all her effort just to keep the metal at arm's length. How long could she hold on like this? Too much of a target; Kuvira could shoot more spheres straight through this shell and there would be almost no way to avoid it. "Avatar." Kuvira's voice sounded distant and muffled by the metal. "I am honored to have had a second chance to fight with the most powerful being in the world. It is gratifying to discover my skills have exceeded hers despite her advantages." What was she planning out there? If Korra could not get free-

A metal spear plunged towards her, the light bright around the puncture. It was all Korra could do to halt it at the point it pierced her skin. She took a shuddering breath – she could not waste another moment. A little more to the right and the spear would have caught her ribs. Korra grasped the metal shaft and pushed. No good; the spear did not shift at all. What now- She shrieked as pain erupted all over her body accompanied with a sharp metallic sound. She twisted around, the pain intensifying. More spears had punctured the sphere – all the attention had been on the original. Korra took another breath and giggled. Almost literally pinned in place with an element she could not hope to exert more influence over than her opponent. But the image came to mind – she might die here looking like a pin cushion. Absurd.

What could she do? Far too little water in her sweat. Fire might work but it would take more time than she had. Some air, but how much remained after her panicked panting. What about using them all together? Difficult. She would have to act without her feet and hand – if Kuvira could crush her with the sphere she would. Korra breathed out a tiny flame - just enough to see by. Just as she expected. Try not to dwell on how much blood was on the spear hafts and on the metal- Korra took a deep breath and twisted the flame into a fire tentacle – just a narrow tendril, but with as much intensity as she could muster. Focus. Drive it into the metal. The air was growing warmer with each passing second, breathing difficult. The metal was hot and beginning to melt. Another ripple of pain rushed through her; no time to worry about that - this was her only chance to get free. The tendril reached the outside and Korra took another deep breath. The tendril widened into a fire blade – nowhere close to enough to cut through the rest of the shell – not quickly at least, but more than enough to get her enough air.

The air cooled wonderfully as she drew it in through the gap, her hair whipping around her shoulders in a frenzy. The swirling twist of wind billowed all around her in the confined space and pushed against the metal walls. Not much more – how strong could it be? With a creak of tearing metal, the sphere broke apart, the shattered outer shell tossed into the distance by the howling wind. Korra tore the spikes from her body and let them fall to the ground below. She was bleeding from multiple wounds, her clothes ripped and torn, but she was still alive.

* * *

Where was the Avatar? Kuvira glanced around. She was not in contact with the ground at least - the tell-tale pulse of the Avatar's heart was nowhere. Or maybe it was and the wind was masking it. The Avatar's swirling wind had not abated even after exploding the trap apart. No. Not just not abated; it was growing stronger and more intense. The roar of the wind grew louder and louder, the vortex scooping vast quantities of dust and swirling it high into the air. Switch to defensive for now; Kuvira moved the metal plates into position as the vortex swept towards her. Wind versus metal – not her element, not really. This was his element. "Counting on Aang to save you?" Kuvira shouted into the wind. As if in response a spark flickered somewhere above her and the winds flowed with seemingly liquid fire.

Did the Avatar really think this would work? Kuvira tore open a hollow in the ground and plunged into the earth. Light was a distraction now – she did not need it to sense what was happening on the ground above her. Even if the Avatar stayed airborne for a time, she would be unable to prevent putting at least one foot down. And as soon as she did, she would be Kuvira's. The sensation was confusing at first – a chunk of sense data just gone. There one minute and gone the next. It made sense as a few more vanished the same way; the Avatar was tearing away at the ground. She must have figured out where Kuvira had gone. The Avatar was impatient – no clean victory or lack of collateral damage here; she was willing to tear the landscape apart in her pursuit. The ground broke apart not far above her and in response Kuvira pushed herself further down. Whatever the Avatar was doing with all that rock, it was not coming back down – that or she was throwing it as far from their conflict as necessary. No. Why would she expend effort like that. The Avatar would not waste her energy so. The rock had to be up in the air above her, kept away from her. And that would be where the Avatar was too. Simplistic thinking – she would not expect a surprise attack from her discards. Kuvira grinned and burrowed into the nearest heavy boulder. Then all she needed to do was wait as the rock lifted just like the rest of the debris.

Focus. She could feel little beyond the wind and particles of rock smacking into and bouncing off the boulder hiding her. There was a faint sensation of movement, as if they were drifting around a central point – just as if in the wind funnel. If that was the case, then what else could be at the centre of the wind, but the Avatar? No way to judge where she was in relation to the Avatar. Speed and surprise would be her advantage here. At Kuvira's gestured the rock shattered into dust and her metal plates formed a rotating barrier around her once more. Another second and she stabbed them forward as one co-ordinated attack – all the metal stabbing into the centre of the wind. Kuvira frowned. There was nothing there.

A bright flickered and lit up the sky. Kuvira span around in a panic. The metal plates were barely back around her and in place in time. Thankfully none had touched her, leaving her able to withstand the lightning blast as it struck her. She did not endure the experience without cost; a handful of sparks leapt from the floating metal and into her body. Her arm went numb and she found herself involuntarily clenching her teeth tight. Metal would not help with this attack. So the Avatar could lightningbend too. That changes things. Kuvira drew a number of the floating rocks around her as the Avatar blasted a new bolt at her soon followed by others. The crackling sparks dissipated more or less harmlessly into the rock – but again not without consequence. The rock was rapidly heating up with each strike. The Avatar was not giving her the chance to rest, regroup or re-evaluate the situation. Kuvira needed time; she needed to turn the flow of this battle back to her advantage.

She needed more metal - the realization came contrary to the risk. It would not to do allow the Avatar to dictate terms and make her unable to use the element she could control the best. Redirecting lightning was possible - the Fire Nation family understood that well enough. If they could redirect it so could she. Catch it on an outlying web of metal and drive it into the ground and unable to harm her. It would work. A distraction first; the rock blasted apart as she sent herself as high as she could push. A movement caught her eye. Airships and mechatanks; the battlefield was not far from her. Plenty of metal there. She ignored the Avatar calling her name and flew towards the conflict.

* * *

"No, send the airships forward," Iroh demanded into the phone. "Engage the Earth Empire vessels at point blank range. You have to ensure the survival of the ground troops." He slammed the phone down and grabbed it a second later frantically dialing Kya's number. "You have to get clear – get moving! There are airships approaching your position – you can't hope to repel an attack from them." Earth cannons and missiles against revolvers – the two methods of attack barely comparable. Iroh glowered. The technological difference between the United Forces and the Earth Empire exhibited a clear power mismatch - even with the biplanes on their side.

More explosions out on the battlefield. The Earth Empire was detonating more and more smoke-bombs – they must be trying to reduce visibility. It would be easy to assume the Earth Empire soldiers were blood-thirsty now; their tactics reeked of a barbarian lack of concern. There seemed to be no consideration from the airships about injuring or killing an ally by mistake; the fire was at random and indiscriminate. Earth discs, cables, revolver fire – all shot out of the smoke striking whatever was in its way. Iroh fumbled the radio. "Red leader, get all of your pilots out of the smoke immediately. I want them all armed and ready for a new attack."

"I copy," Asami replied.

The United Forces airships were still drifting closer to the Earth Empire revolver armed vessels. Wait. The bender divisons were moving to the exterior of the ships. No. The fire and earthbenders might be able to deflect earth discs and canon fire if they caught either in time, but no one seemed capable of blocking or redirecting revolver fire. Iroh lunged for the radio as a ghostly line tore through one airship after another. He called anyway, working his way through the captains of the other craft. He might have reached one the moment before their death, but it was all too late. And now there were the metalbenders to contend with; teams on the ground who shot metal cables up to grab at the United Forces airships. Some crushed the tail fins like Asami's pilots, others smashed through windows and sought the crew.

"Iroh - the squadron will be there in two minutes," Asami reported over the radio. Too long. What was happening here? Had their commander really sacrificed fifty airships to use up a good chunk of their offensive capabilities? Who could possibly think like that? Nothing like any tactic he had seen before; airships' role was to drop bombs and devastate the ground troops, not use themselves as bait. He must be planning to break through their forces and then make an unopposed run towards Republic City. If he got there - could they really resist a call to surrender with that cost? Iroh clenched his fists. The Fire Nation army was there at least, but the cost to the civilian population...

"Enemy airships approaching," Cheng said.

"Order the rest of the fleet to form up. Block them!" Iroh said distracted.

"Sir- There's... There's no one left in the west wing. The north wing is missing half of its total." Iroh glanced at Cheng who pointed. Another two craft we lost to cables and the ghostly revolver fire. His airship was the only one still in the air at this area – and no one was attacking it. He had not hidden himself, but he had not anticipated the Earth Empire toying with him like this.

"Sir, they're... they're killing those abandoning ship," someone else said nearby. Iroh stared as people leapt from a captured airship only to be flung to the ground by cables. Earth discs struck some, leaving limp bodies to float to the ground. Blasts from a revolver tore others apart. Iroh scowled. "Sir?" The woman fidgeted as Iroh faced her. She lifted the phone. "We have received a call from someone claiming to be Bataar Junior. He wants to talk to you directly."

Breathe. Calm. He would accomplish nothing by being furious now. "Put him through," Iroh rumbled. "You are bringing dishonour to your people," Iroh said before Bataar could speak. "You shame your grandmother and-"

"Is this really the time general?" Bataar sounded relaxed, like he was smiling and this was all some meaningless game. "Your airships are gone, but the crews might yet survive this. If you surrender that is."

And Iroh would make a truly valuable hostage. He did not even need to consider the deal. "Fine. Stop this immediately."

"You really are as sensible and level-headed as I keep hearing. I will honour my side of the deal." Bataar said something muffled and in a moment the attacks on the fleeing personnel halted. A temporary reprieve if nothing else. "Thank you. If you would be so good as to land and surrender yourself?"

"Give me a few moments," Iroh said glancing at the worried expressions of his bridge crew. "You know where I am. I will contact you momentarily.". He dialled Kya's number. "I'm transferring battlefield command to you. I'm going to surrender myself.

"What? Why?" Kya demanded. "Iroh, I can't hope to-"

"Yes you can, and I need to do this. I'm going to surrender, but don't think for a second I'm just going to let them take me. I plan on taking Bataar out - and if possible the Empire's command with him. The United Forces doesn't need me – I'm promoting you." He hung up as Kya tried to protest.

"Abandon ship!" Iroh called as he tore the phone from its socket. The operatives in the control room looked blankly at him. "You need me to repeat myself? Abandon ship – this is an order. Get off this ship right this instant! Cheng! General Kya is now in charge of the battle – all command has been transferred to her. Facilitate and propagate this information. She is now your commanding officer." Cheng almost protested, but soon turned to follow the others out of the bridge leaving only Yoko remaining. "You should go too," Iroh said in a softer tone.

"My place is with you. No matter what," she replied not moving a muscle.

"Please. Just this one time leave me to face this alone. I am eternally grateful for your years of loyal service, but now..." Iroh shook his head. I am determined to kill him, and I don't want you to get caught up in that because of me. Please, live," Iroh said quietly.

"Allow me my duty too," Yoko replied. "And let me help you. There is no guarantee of success when you act alone. The fleet must still be downed – and you cannot run with vessel alone."

Iroh held her gaze for a moment. "Thank you." Enough fuel and enough bombs. "Approach the lead airship slowly and await my signal."

* * *

The radio crackled. "All biplanes; retreat," Iroh ordered in a frantic breath.

"What?" Asami stabbed at the transmit button with her finger. "Iroh? Iroh!" She cursed under her breath and flicked through the frequencies searching for his voice. What was he doing? She glanced around the battle - Iroh's airship was heading for the Earth Empire fleet. Was Iroh giving himself up for a suicide mission?

"Asami!" Iroh roared suddenly. "Retreat! This is an order!"

"Sorry. Can't hear you," she replied and clicked the radio off. No need for goodbyes. Just like he suggested her letters were all penned and ready. Asami settled into her seat and aimed her biplane at the airships. Six vessels. No backup - the other biplanes had heeded Iroh's command immediately. "The sky is mine." Revolver fire by was familiar now, whirling and soaring to avoid the projectiles. Three airships down and she was still going. Two collided as they lost control and the last floated to the ground without drama. "That all you got?" she yelled.

A whirling vortex of water was visible in the distance. That had to be Korra. She was still okay too. Asami smiled. Her hero, her inspiration and above all her best friend was still fighting for all she could. It was only fair that she do the same. Bataar's airship was dead ahead and she had one missile left, its high antennae made it a visible target among the other crafts. Heavily guarded as well. Merely disabling this airship would not be enough - she needed to destroy the bridge. Risky though; her last missile had to count for something. Asami sent the biplane into a dive as the revolvers on the airship began firing. She could make - she had to make it. Just hope the revolver fire did not come too close- The underside of the airship approached at breathtaking speed and still she waited. At almost the last moment she fired the missile and veered away. The explosion made her glance around - the airship bridge was now lost in a sea of flames. The elation was short lived as something made a grinding noise ahead of her. With a screeching whir the propeller stopped turning.

Remain calm. They had practiced this. Asami pushed the eject button. Nothing happened. She jabbed it again. Still nothing. Was it jammed? An odd sense of calm took over her as the wind picked up and her biplane gave into gravity. She tried to focus on the pictures in front of her - her mother, Team Avatar, Korra and her, Yuzu. She had done all she could and was at least smiling when the world went cold and dark a moment later.

* * *

w

w

w

Thanks for the reviews again last chapter! I'll fix the errors as soon as I can.

**Korra and Kuvira's stage **

If the descriptions aren't sufficient I apologize- but I take inspiration from Osgiliath of the Lord of the Rings movie trilogy. The architecture is similar to Japanese cities. Metal comes from old infrastructures like abandoned rails, factories and pipes. If you have watched FFVII Advent Children, Sephiroth and Cloud's final battlefield looks also similar.

See you all next week: _**The Battle of Republic City III**_


	62. The Battle of Republic City III

**Battle of Republic City III**

* * *

A plume of black smoke poured from the tail of Asami's biplane. "Eject," Iroh hissed as the vehicle plunged towards the ground. Nothing. No pilot bursting up from the fuselage, no parachute billowing open. The biplane vanished out of sight, the smoke trail drifting in the breeze. He scowled and grabbed the phone. "Lieutenant Ginko? Captain Sato is now missing in action. I am promoting you to captain - continue the mission. You have discretion on all tactics. Commander Bataar of the opposition is dead and I am authorizing you to go to a full offensive strike." He hung up. He could not think about her now. How the best pilot and the one person on their side who truly understood the revolvers was gone. But what a final achievement; the death of Bataar Junior signaled an enormous blow to the Earth Empire - their commander was gone. Only a few of the revolver airships remained in the air, the numbers nowhere close to enough to stop the biplane division.

Iroh paused. His fingers tangled in the chain of Asami's locket. The biplanes must be reaching their limits at this rate. All of them proved themselves a remarkable success, the successful completion of their mission imminent. As soon as the airships were down, they could perform scouting duties. Iroh shook himself - still giving orders. Best to report in to the commander. He picked up the phone again. "Kya? Bataar Junior is dead."

"For someone surrendering you talk a lot," Kya replied. Iroh smiled. "Maybe you can take charge again?"

"I may do. For now," Iroh said. "Take advantage of the change. Attack while you can." He clicked the phone and called yet another number. "How is the volcano?"

"It's still heating up, but the firebenders have more or less got it under control. Sir? Did you really send Zuko and-?"

"Never mind. Ask them to keep on it."

He moved to the radio. "All remaining airships, attack." Ahead the airships seemed to move without pattern; presumably now thrown into chaos with Bataar's death. Another explosion; Earth Empire airships were now apparently resorting to mutually assured destruction and smashing their own crafts into the United Forces'. Pointless - it was nothing more than a delaying tactic now; a competent commander would regain control of the skies within an hour. "Thank you, Asami," he said, his fingers tightening on the locket. More reports came in over the radio. One hundred dead at point six and three hundred at point three. Iroh ordered the infantry at point ten to maintain their position. What remained of the South Wing was moving into the vicinity as reinforcements - at about the same as the second wave of biplanes arrived. Helpful, but it was unlikely to be enough.

Another phone call. "General Vira. Report."

"Iroh. My troops have pushed through points fifteen to eighteen. They've begun attacking the Empire from behind," Vira replied.

"Excellent. Ensure your men are destroying any reserve weaponry as directed," Iroh said, noting an indicator - someone else was calling him. He switched lines.

"The revolver airships have commenced attacking the battleships." General Fei sounded tense. "Combination of bombs and sphere attacks. We've lost one ship - it went down with all hands."

Iroh stared towards the distant lake. "Are the airships within range of the water cannons?"

"Affirmative," Fei replied. "But-"

"Switch them to oil and fire immediately," Iroh ordered.

A pause. "Switching now. Commencing firing." A plume of fire roared into the air distantly, more explosions bursting into life in the air. "Thirteen enemy airships destroyed."

"Status of the battleships?" Iroh asked.

"No more losses. Wait- Revolver airships are withdrawing."

Iroh held his breath for a moment. "Shoot them down. They're too dangerous to stay loose." Earthbenders attacking waterbenders on water - they were never going to win; lured in by the presence of the battleships.

"Acknowledged."

Iroh slammed the phone down and dialled a new number. "Likkha?"

"Iroh. We are experiencing a new offensive from the Earth Empire stretching between point three and point six. They're advancing and we can't do much to slow them down," Likkha yelled above the sounds of combat. Iroh scowled nothing more he could really do - success would come down to sheer numbers at this point and the revolvers had made a significant difference to the Empire's chances. While the biplanes had saved them from almost certain destruction, what ultimately had the cost been? Asami. They geysers had left the revolver mechatanks floundering at the cost of Bolin. "Likkha excuse me - another call." He barely paused. "Iroh," he answered.

"Major Chai sir! Requesting evacuation. We are at point three and we're pinned down," a panicked voice replied.

Iroh stared from the window. Point three was a bloody mess now. "Hang on for now." Was there anything to he could do? Trapped between the volcano and the approaching army. Sending anyone there to help would only risk more lives.

"Sir, if evacuation is impossible please just tell me," Chai said. "The commanding officers are willing to fight to the last man - the lower ranks have been ordered to begin tunnelling to safety." Iroh was silent, unable to articulate an answer. "I see. Thank you for your friendship Iroh." She disconnected the line.

Iroh took a deep breath, ignoring the trembling in his hands and dialled a new number. "Bumi?" he asked. "Update."

"We're pinned down! There's more revolvers approaching us as we speak."

"Hang on for ten more minutes; I've sent some of the fleet your way." He switched the call. "Zhu Li? Where are you?"

"We're holding position at the cavern entrance. Bolin still hasn't come out," Zhu Li replied.

"Never mind him. Get out of there before you get caught in the crossfire," Iroh said.

"Iroh?" Opal's voice came over the line. "We're not leaving until he's safe." The line went dead. Another refusing to obey orders - likely to wind up dead as well, just like Asami. A siren whirred into life.

"Iroh? We've been boarded," Yoko said.

* * *

Bolin braced himself as best he could while the rock and earth tore apart all around him. Nothing he could do but keep what had been the ceiling from crushing him and with any spare effort slowly hold the rock around him in shape. Just had to wait for the rumbling to stop. Assuming it would. His forehead throbbed from a large section of rock he deflect just a little too late. His whole body ached. Was he bleeding? He could feel moisture but blood or sweat was impossible to tell in the dark. His ears pulsed with a continuous buzzing and even shuffling into a more comfortable position was almost more effort than he could manage. Standing would not be easy if it were possible at all. He smiled at the poor joke. As if he could stand up in this tiny space. The earthquake slowly subsided, the rock and earth settling around him. Finally. Another burst of earthbending to keep this tiny refuge from falling on top of him and it was time to make a move. But which way? He had no idea where he had been heading.

The ground shuddered again. Bolin held his breath as everything trembled around him. He grit his teeth and held on as the earth settled once more a fresh wave of nausea flowing over him. Where was the other tunnel? He had to get moving. But something was wrong. His shifted his hands, the rough rock clear against his skin - catching himself on something sharp made he wince. He could still feel. But it was as if he had never learned seismic sense. There was nothing more he could feel. Bolin slammed his hand against the rock and waited for the reverberations. Nothing.

No. Not nothing; too much. Far too much. The ground was still shuddering - it had never stopped. Not the violent shaking of the quake, but rather a continuous quiver - enough to render his enhanced senses useless. Trapped in the dark and completely lost. Completely cut off. Bolin sighed. No choice then - he had to just dig up. Just like Ba Sing Se; keep on going, find water, or air, or both. Turning himself over was exhausting. He took a moment to let his head settle. His arms felt weak as he reached out to claw at the rock and start digging. Crawling was difficult - he kept falling to the side. After a while he stopped resisting - something to lean on did at least help. Bolin took shuddering breath after shuddering breath and forced the earth open ahead of him. At least his knees seemed less injured than the rest of him. He could scramble forward resting on them for now. Just needed to keep moving upwards. If he could somehow find the tunnels Zhu Li and Opal helped them start he could get back to the surface.

After an eternity Bolin paused in his digging. The temperature was beginning to rise. Lava? Horrifyingly possible. He had to hurry. Korra was waiting for him. Hard to breath now. His feet were in agony, a twinging pain sent shocks through his torso every time he stretched too far. He fumbled at his collar, resting all his weight against the wall as the world span around him.

* * *

Earth was too weak, too soft, too prone to manipulation by others. Metal was the superior substance, malleable, dependable, hers. There was no metalbender stronger than her now. Let Toph Beifong come! She would see how vast the differences in their abilities were. But only if she had enough. Wait. There was metal nearby; the armies could spare her a little. No. Why stop there? They could spare it all - she would dealt with the remainder later. Ahead of her airships slammed against each other; metal fell in showers of fire and debris. She could not see Bataar's airship anywhere. Was it one of the many that lay damaged but intact on the ground, or one of the ones that was nothing but twisted metal and smoke? Hard to worry right now. Curious other craft in the skies; small crafts moving at what felt like a blur zipped through the skies like buzzing insects.

"Kuvira!" a voice roared behind her. Kuvira turned; the Avatar was following her, propelled on a pulsing streak of flame. Disappointing; the Avatar should prepare for their next battle. And susceptible to demonstrations of power. Kuvira gestured at the nearest buzzing craft and tore it from the air. There was a person inside - a woman. She stared at Kuvira with rising panic and then suddenly she was flying up and into the air. A heavy piece of fabric unfurled and caught the air as the woman slowly descended to the ground. Kuvira scowled and crushed the vehicle in on itself. The resulting mass of warped metal made a decent projectile to hurl towards the Avatar. She caught it easily enough and flung the wreckage away from her. The Avatar was using air - a mass flow of air that did not seem to be abating. The wind tore at her clothes and dragged her forward. A fire-sword appeared in the Avatar's hand. Kuvira smirked; her movements left her opponent worried. Why else would she be resorting to such direct attacks? Presumably she wished to save her friends and comrades. Kuvira glanced at the conflict. Too high and too distant to spot one of them. To make the Avatar see the light go out of their eyes. Pity. The metal burst her from the air currents in a matter of moments.

"Kuvira, stop. This is between us!" Korra yelled.

"It still is," Kuvira replied. She needed as much as she could get; Kuvira grabbed it all from her army, pulling it up into the air, breaking it down and splitting it down into a cloud of metal spheres and blades. She would lead them forwards to victory - and use it better then they ever could. So much metal - more than she had ever had in her life. There was a change in the air - looked like someone had noticed them above the battlefield; the airships were beginning to pull away. Not so fast - there was metal in those craft too. Kuvira reached out to draw General Yeun's airship towards her. The massive craft blotted out the sun as she drew it towards her. The creak of the metal bending was like her favorite melody. How would the Avatar deal with this projectile? She shoved it towards her opponent - the Avatar bringing up her arms to guard against impact. Was the explosion her doing, or an inevitable consequence of the impact? No matter.

Two of those annoying, buzzing craft fired some kind of metal cylinder at her. Curious - and weak. Easy to deflect. Let the Avatar deal with these too. Both cylinders exploded into flame and smoke - much like the airship but more potent despite their limited volume. A blast of wind whipped through the fire. The cylinders had not touched the Avatar. At least the fight would not be over too fast. A few sheets of metal to defend herself, but the wind was quickly proving more powerful than she could cope with. The gale tore at her as the air seemed to curl in on itself. She was forming another funnel. All the metal she had would not prevent the wind tossing her this way and that. The ground would be a shield. Kuvira plunged towards the ground, the earth gaping open ahead of her. She sealed the aperture behind her and burrowed beneath the ground. Now up - and into the heart of the battle.

* * *

Yoko shoved another equipment case against the cabin door as something slammed into the other side. All they could do was hope to delay the inevitable - and put as much between them and their attackers as possible. "General!" a familiar voice yelled over the radio. He blanked on the scientist's name. Not important right now. "The mountain is extremely unstable." To stop an entire volcano - impossible or as close to as made no odds. Even Avatar Roku had difficulty dealing with such a problem. The firebenders could try, but that would likely result in more lives sacrificed over nothing if they could not contain the threat.

"Get out of there," he yelled into the microphone. "Evacuate the area. Immediately."

"Iroh." Zuko. His grandfather's voice was grim. "We're not giving up yet - me or your great aunt."

"If that ash reaches the fire Nation-" Azula was muttering.

"An explosion at this stage is inevitable, but I am certain we can delay it. We will not let-" Zuko cut in.

"Grandfather-" The sound of shearing metal stopped him before he could say anything more, the babble over the radio unimportant compared to the broken door. A brief glimpse of uniformed men and women before they surged forward. Kenpeis; Kuvira's personal guard - sent to kill him and do what she had failed to do last time. The assassins forced their way into the room in a heartbeat, a large cylinder clattering across the floor just ahead of them. It lay still for little more than a moment before it began spewing some form of gas. Flammable no doubt - intended to keep him from firebending. Or were they hoping he would sacrifice himself along with taking their lives? As if he would give up so easily; there was no way he could die like this.

Yoko drew her sword as she backed up, putting space between her and the intruders. The blade was solid platinum - no way to turn that back against her. Iroh fumbled the pearl-handled dagger from his belt. Shorter reach, but he had practiced so very hard. Metalbenders still presented some unique problems with hand to hand combat. The Kenpei tried cables first. No doubt they wished to simply restrain him and hand him to Bataar if he had lived - or to Kuvira. Was she capable of torture now? To watch someone suffer and take pleasure in it? He had no wish to find out. Yoko bent the metal cables away from her and Iroh. The attacks buried themselves into equipment and bulkheads. Iroh side-stepped a second shot, snagging the cable with his fingers. A simple movement to wrap it around his hand and heave; maybe Kenpeis were not the pinnacle of the Earth Empire after-all. The assassin stumbled forward - one quick swipe and she fell to the floor, fingers clutching her neck and far too late to stop the inevitable.

Perhaps they represented the Earth Empire very well; a show of force, competency visible, but the majority no real threat. And yet - even now he had underestimated them. The first depth now presented a tripping hazard on the cabin floor. Pay more attention. Four of the ten agents gestured to the walls and floor - it curled inwards at their movements. Were they going to use the whole cabin against him?

Kunai - some from him, some from Yoko. All platinum, all unstoppable at the speed they threw them. Four soft impacts and associated wheezing exhaled breaths. Five assassins dead now and five more to deal with. Concern crossed the remaining faces. Was the Fire Nation prince supposed to be an easy kill? Ten assassins seemed like they expected some difficulty - though not this. Iroh managed to catch another's neck and that left four. Yoko's blade shone and arced through the air without the slightest resistance. Three to go. Yoko claimed another life-

And stopped. His companion swallowed hastily and reached to touch the blade now protruding from her torso. Her mouth moved but no sound emerged. The blade vanished and Yoko collapsed a moment later. Iroh lashed out at the assassin standing over her. That left just one. Wait. He had lost sight of her somehow. Something heavy and cold touched his throat and tightened. He gasped for breath frantically. "The Great Uniter thinks the world has no more use for you," a voice muttered behind him as the pressure intensified.

Iroh's hands scrabbled at his throat. Could not let it end like this. The pressure on his neck was growing ever stronger and each of his breaths was becoming weaker. Think. No way to reason. He tried to reach the body behind him, his fumbling grip touching something, but his grip was far too weak to do anything of use. "No way to lightningbend now?" the voice asked mockingly. "She was right about you. Goodbye general."

One chance and one chance only. Iroh gasped another breath and threw himself backwards as hard as he could. The assassin moved with him and he kept moving. Had to go faster. The wall could not be far - could it? There was a groan behind him as they hit something, the impact jolting Iroh in the same moment something cracked. A momentary loss of pressure at his throat but it returned with renewed force a moment later. Had to make this next one count.

Iroh staggered forward and ran backwards as fast as he could. Another splintering crack, the assassin's footing gone. They tipped- Suddenly they were weightless, the air billowing around them. Now was his chance. She was not using her cable to save herself. Why? Was she intending to die with him? The movement had loosened her grip a little - it should be enough. Iroh twisted around and caught a glimpse of the woman's furious face. "I'm not out yet," he growled. He pushed and ducked his head under her loop of cable. Something seared into his shoulder, a flow of blood arcing from him to the knife the assassin held. Their eyes met for a fraction of a moment before Iroh bent flame jets to break his fall. The assassin dropped away from him, never looking away from his gaze - or he hers.

Staying airborne was difficult. His chest wheezed, his shoulder throbbed. And someone else died in his place - died that he might keep on going. He landed awkwardly beside the assassin's body a moment later, swaying as he tried to centre himself. Where was his airship? Difficult to see in the cluttered, chaotic skies. Weapons, vehicles, and even whole biplanes were spinning in the air, rushing towards a central mass of metal - a whirling vortex of spinning metal. A towering tornado of lethal edges but far taller and wider than any whirlwind. Around it a blue blur moved in the air. Korra. Then Kuvira must be in the centre of that mass. He shook his head. The power the two wielded, the sheer force each seemed to be able to use. What must it be like to face an Avatar in combat? How could anyone hope to win? What had gone through Ozai's mind as he face Aang all those years ago. Had the knowledge Aang was not fully realized given him confidence enough? No. Iroh shook his head. His great-grandfather would have challenged Aang no matter the situation. If Kuvira had been this powerful when she challenged him; he would not be standing here.

Yoko the Kyoshi warrior was dead, he was away from his command. He needed to get to a radio and fast. There - a command post not too far away. Closer with flamejets take into consideration. He pushed himself into the air, skimming fast along the ground. Something vast exploded in the distance, the disturbance seeming to split the air. The reverberation knocked him from the sky. He scrambled to his feet and stared in horror. Mount Changbai was gone and in it's place was a rising plume of black smoke. Zuko. Auntie... They... They had been there. No. Time for that later. He had a job to do first.

* * *

The heat was really beginning to sap his strength. How far had he come now? No way to tell, no way to see, no way to feel. Nothing he could possibly do but continue digging onwards and upwards. His head was spinning again. Could not let that stop him, could not let it slow him. Had to keep digging. Keep moving up, keep moving away from where he had been. He paused for a second and pushed on. Interesting. Something had changed in the ground; he could feel the movements of his hands through rock again. Whatever had wiped out the sense before seemed to have faded. It helped a little - and as tiny as it was, he seized on it. There was a far greater sense of progression than before. Some other sensation above him. Vague but a good place to aim for whatever it was. A person, a mechatank, water. Water would help. Keep on going. He licked his lips, his mouth painfully dry. He pushed his hands up and into a void.

It was still near darkness here. He was not on the surface, just in a tunnel some distance below the ground. Felt like the crystal layer. Bolin smiled. A fitting place to wind up. If he died here, he would be just like Mako - laid out in a beautiful tomb just like he had been. He could rest here and let time take it's course. No. He could not just give up so easily. There was a way up, a way out - it had to still be there. He just needed to find it. Something sparkled and arced in the air. Pretty. It looked a lot like a firefly. Just like the ones in the swamp. Wait. A firefly down here? That had to be all but impossible. Bolin paused and stared at the dancing light. Incongruous, improbable, but definitely there. A moving object down in the depths with him. And as good a destination as any he could choose from right now. Bolin crawled towards it, still convinced that he would feel the heat of the lava on his heels any second. The fluttering firefly was getting lower and lower. There was some kind of growth from it - a thick strand that rose up into the darkness. What an odd creature he had found. Shame there was no one to tell about it-

Bolin blinked, the shape making sense in the jumbled mush of his head. A crystal suspended on a cable. Not a firefly. A cable. A way out. He grabbed at the cable and heaved himself to his feet. Wrapping the wire around himself took forever, and tugging on it made him feel on the verge of collapse. Now to see if there was anyone on the other end- The cable tugged back, and now strained against him. He staggered forward with it, blinking at the distant light at the top of the passage down here. No way he could climb that- The cable pulled him onto tip-toe and with a wrench lifted him clear of the ground. Still slow going; Bolin grabbed at anything he could, trying to haul himself up higher and higher. The light above him grew steadily larger and brighter. It was near dazzling as sound reached him. The tasted better than anything he had ever seen. Wind ruffled his hair as he shut his eyes against the glare. Someone was hugging him. Someone's.

"Bolin!" Opal. That sounded a lot like Opal.

"We need help with him!" Another voice called. Zhu Li maybe. "Get a healer over here."

The voices were too loud, each word a new splintering pain in his head. "I'll be okay," Bolin rasped with his eyes closed, concentrating on his breathing. "Just need a bit of water." He needed to know what had happened. How long had he been down there? He risked opening his eyes, the light painful but bearable. Dead bodies nearby, smoke and fire. Something moving distantly in the sky; looked like two figures. Korra and Kuvira? Too far away to tell. he winced as a chunk of metal landed alarmingly close- The horrifying sound of revolver fire came from close by. Bolin tried to move, but Zhu Li and Opal lay across him before he could even begin crawling. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"No. It's not your fault. The mission went fine-" Another blast of revolver fire cut her off.

"The geysers got almost all of them," Zhu Li added. "You saved our lives - and so many more. Without the geysers..." She shook her head. Bolin nodded, took a deep breath and heaved a few earth walls into position. Not much, but hopefully enough to shield them for now. "We should get him to the truck."

The two girls awkwardly shifted him into the equipment truck his legs refusing to keep pace with them. He waved them away as soon as he was sitting down and lay on his back as they both clambered into the front. The truck began moving the moment a revolver mechatank slammed into the first of Bolin's shields and destroyed it completely. The truck sped before the revolver fire could catch them - just one hit might be the end of them. Bolin could not look away from the terrifying machine, forever grateful when a rocky outcrop hid it from view. They could outrun the slower mechatanks for a while - but what then? "You okay?" Opal yelled from behind him.

"I'm okay," he replied. Not entirely true. His head ached and his ears rang.

"I'm going to get us some shelter," Zhu Li said. "There's a rock formation ahead. Looks like a decent place to regroup."

"Great minds think alike," Opal commented.

Bolin pushed himself up enough to stare out the back of the truck. A mass of rock rose up on the left - and to either side of them they passed little clusters of United Forces and even Earth Empire personnel. All here together to avoid the revolvers. Bolin dragged himself to the end of the truck as it slowed and somehow heaved himself into a sitting position.

"The lavabender," an Earth Empire solider said staring at Bolin. She cleared her throat. "I saw you at Omashu. You... you were right." The woman hung her head.

"I just wanted to save Korra," Bolin replied. "But I want to save everyone now. The revolvers - how do we stop them?"

"I don't know," the woman said, wincing at the name. "We never knew they existed." Bolin nodded slowly. He could feel enough to be certain she was telling the truth.

"Captain!" a familiar voice said.

"General Bumi," Bolin smiled and winced as he tried to salute, the Earth Empire woman slouching away from the group.

"Wing! Wei!" Opal shouted and grabbed her nearby brothers.

Bumi smiled for a moment and then his expression became sterner. "Save it for later," he said. "If we don't do something about the revolvers, we're as good as dead. No way we can get clear of here without them noticing us. We are hoping they'll run short of spheres before long - they might be slow but they'll get here eventually. Assuming they don't disintergrate the rock first."

A dishevelled solider ran up to Bumi. "Sir? She's in critical condition."

Bumi swore. "Excuse me." He rushed off, leaving the others in his wake. Zhu Li started after him.

"Zhu Li?" Opal asked.

"I have an idea... But we will need his help. And Bolin's," she said.

"Not sure how much good I can do..." Bolin replied.

"I believe in you," Zhu Li said simply. Her words made Bolin smile for a moment and he got to his feet, almost falling over. Wei grabbed his arm and kept him upright as they followed Bumi. He crouched beside a pale-looking Earth Empire woman. No. A girl. Her uniform was dark with blood and her breathing was shallow.

"She's not got long left," Bumi said in a soft voice as he stood.

"Sir-" Bolin started. The girl's eyes blinked open and she stared at him. And smiled.

"Captain Bolin."

"Hi?" he tried.

"Big fan of yours," she wheezed. "Watched you... A lot of us watched you." She shook her head. "But forbidden. Did it anyway. Sorry," she said as her eyelids drooped. Bolin took a painful step forward and slumped to the ground beside her. Hundreds of questions. Did she believe in Kuvira's cause or needed to to live? His head radiated pain again. The girl's chest had not moved since her eyes shut. He reached for her dog tags.

"Ngiti," he read. Nothing in her pockets but a photography and a letter. He pushed into his pocket.

Zhu Li cleared her throat and raised her hand. "Sir? I believe I have a plan."

Bumi stared at her for a moment. "Yes? Come on lass! Out with it!"

"Uncle!" Opal snapped.

"We don't have time for niceties," Bumi retorted. "I'll apologize later."

"It's fine," Zhu Li said, pushing her glasses higher up her nose. "But I am not sure it will work; we would require Bolin's lavabending proficiency."

All eyes turned to him. Bolin sat up straighter, trying to fix his expression to not expose the agony he was in. "As long as someone can help me get around - I reckon I can still help," he croaked. He coughed and tried to soothe his voice.

Bumi frowned. "So your plan is a lavabender? Hate to say it, but those things are platinum. Not even lava can get through the hulls."

"Indeed," Zhu Li said. "But even if they are platinum, that means they are still made to metal. And metal has a tendency to conduct heat. If Bolin can land a hit on the engines with his lava, he should be able to make them overheat. It won't stop the weapon systems admittedly but it will ensure they can't go anywhere - or come after us."

Bumi was quiet for a moment. "About the best we've got," he mused. "We would need some distractions though." He grinned. "Though I've been told I can be very distracting."

"I'll volunteer to keep Bolin safe," Wei said.

"I thought you had a boyfriend-" Wei covered Bolin's mouth with his hand.

* * *

The revolvers were still a good distance away - and it seemed the rest of the mechatank division were content to simply let the revolvers take care of destroying the sheltering survivors. Bumi and Wing headed out first, Wing digging a shallow trench into the battlefield to hide their movement. They arced around behind one of the currently stationary mechatank divisions and vanished out of sight. If all went to plan, Wing should be able to pry one of the cockpits open and let Bumi slip inside. Second after worried second passed until- To any observers allied with the Earth Empire, what happened next would never cease to be surreal. A seemingly normal and nondescript mechatank abruptly started shot flames, cables and then began colliding with other mechatanks. Angry and wary shouts soon became audible along with accusations of treachery. For a long while nothing happened - the revolvers still advanced. "Get ready to run," Opal breathed. It would do them little good. Even if they started now- The revolvers halted and turned back the way they came. A few opened fire towards the errant mechatank - fortunately Bumi's crazed handling of the vehicle was far too swift for them.

"All eyes are on Bumi," Zhu Li said over the radio. "Bolin and Wei? You're up."

Wei helped Bolin to his feet, the world tilting around him. This was a bad idea. But they needed him. No one else could help in his place. He grit his teeth and forced one foot in front of another to keep pace with Wei. He limped behind the revolvers, Wei struggling to keep him on his feet. "You don't have to do this," Wei said as Bolin closed his eyes, waiting for the dizziness to subside.

"I do," Bolin said as he took a shuddering breath. "I have to. If I don't-" he stopped his head mid-shake, even that tiny motion almost enough to send him crashing to the floor. Another breath; he pulled rock from the ground and formed it into a lava shuriken. Just lifting the whirling lava and sending it hurtling towards the revolver seemed to take all his strength. At least his aim was good; the lava splattered across the very section Zhu Li said the engine would be. Nothing happened. The lava dripped off the revolver, hissing as it hit the ground, bursts of smoke drifting up into the air and the machine kept on going. "I must have missed-"

"She said it would take time. Look there's still some lava on there," Wei said pointing. "You don't look so good. Maybe we should-"

"I have to get the others," Bolin interrupted. "It's not far to the next."

"Two more approaching from northwest," Zhu Li said.

"Thanks," Wei said glancing in the directed indication. He looked back towards their hiding place and frowned. "Keep your head down! You need to be more careful." Bolin wanted to echo his words but it took all he had to produce another two lava shurikens. And if this was going to work, that was two more revolvers with overheating engines.

"The first mechatank has stalled!" Opal shouted over the radio. "The plan is working! I repeat, the plan is working!"

The group cheered, Wei grinning at him. Bolin shot him a weak smile but his head pulsed with renewed. He clutched his skull, hastily snatching his hand away when Wei glanced at him. "You need to sit down?" Bolin shook his head, almost regretting the motion again. He gestured ahead to the next revolvers and gritted his teeth as they approached. How many more lava shurikens could he hope to make?

* * *

The Tusha mechatanks lay in awkward angles, trapped in deep mud. Not easy to fix; even now her influence over platinum was effectively nothing. Kuvira stopped and stared at the vehicles. The hatches had been flung open and the cockpits were empty. Cowards. Defeated by nothing more that water? Pathetic. The most useless of the operators were already dead nearby - reddened, dead bodies slumped on the ground and in the mud. There should be others to take their places. Where were they? Fleeing from the battle. Her troops were withdrawing, running scared from the meagre force of the United Forces. Anger filled her belly. Kuvira lifted herself into the sky and shot ahead of the scurrying troops and dropped to the ground. "Turn and attack," she demanded. Kuvira ignored the pain riddling her body. She swiped at the sweat on her face, confused when her hand came away red. No matter. They must not see any weakness in her.

"What good will it do?" Naru demanded. How far had loyalties shifted that someone like Naru who cowered at her every word objected to her orders?

"We have twice their numbers and technological superiority." Kuvira sneered at her. "That this battle has taken as long as it has can only be due to your incompetence-"

"What do you know about the battle?" Naru shouted. "The Lano regiment was wiped out by the United Forces battleships. More than half of our supplies were lost with the Yin camp. You weren't here. You don't know what happened-"

"Great Uniter," Xian interrupted, shooting a glance at Naru. "Ninety percent of the Tusha mechatanks were incapacitated thanks to the geysers. It was a trap we did not anticipate." He gulped. "In addition three battalions have been lost in the Changbai division-"

"Where is Commander Bataar?" Kuvira demanded.

"Dead sir," Xian replied. Kuvira said nothing. They wanted to pity her and sympathise she had lost... What did they think her relationship to Bataar was again? A lover? Ah, poor Kuvira, weakened by the loss of her lover. As if that could weaken her.

"You must understand; the United Forces is more organized and experienced. You lead us before, but you didn't lead us here. All you wanted was to kill the Avatar-" Naru broke off at Xian's urgent gesture.

"We can save what forces we have left. If we retreat we can regroup and regain our strength. Staying here is suicide; the volcano is unstable. If we stay-"

"So be it. Die for the cause," Kuvira interrupted.

"Would you be willing to do the same?" Naru shot back.

"Of course," Kuvira said drawing herself up. "I have always been willing to give my life for the Empire. I would do anything for our cause; I am unimportant. I would discard my past, my future. My friends and family mean nothing. Everything has been for this!" Only now was it clear how true it was. The one known as Kuvira, who had once been friends with the Avatar ,was no more.

"The Earth Empire is more than you!" Naru yelled. "We were fighting for the people. The soldiers aren't just bait to be cut down when they weren't needed."

Kuvira cocked her head to one side. "You dare defy me?"

"Yes!" Naru screamed. "Kill me if that helps. I've done so much harm for the good of the Empire, so many horrible things. But I did them because I believed in the dream and that of a better future. But now-" She gestured around the battlefiled. "It's all been for nothing. We will fail due to your arrogance. The Empire will collapse but the people will live on. Even if you don't."

"After giving it some thought, your death might help," Kuvira said and bent Naru's armour inward. She fell forward leaking blood with a horrible creaking snap. "Anyone else feel they wish to volunteer?"

"Avenge the general!" Xian said as he drew his sword. "Defy the Great uniter!"

Heartbeats as loud as a march, whether fear or anger it mattered little. Many took up Xian's cry and they came at her in a rush. So many voices chanting his words over and over again. "Freedom for the Earth Empire!" sounded amongst them. Those still loyal formed up to guard their leader - as they should. Earth Empire fought Earth Empire. But to experience such treachery. How could they abandon her like that? The Earth Empire was hers alone. She created it and would therefore rule it. She alone could see the starting points to a great nation, how the sacrifices and strife now would pay off in later life. No one else could see so far ahead. Not one else had her vision. The fighting was becoming tedious. Kuvira tore the metal swords from everyone present and gave them back point first, blades slicing through soldiers without pause. It was not even worth separating the loyal from the traitors. They were all weak. All expendable. They could not lose. She did not need them - not really. They had been - were nothing without her. Fear would be enough in future - to ensure the people bowed and scraped as needed.

Kuvira seized the fallen Earth Empire flag and planted it into the ground. Her dream was still possible - one nation united and unstoppable; powerful beyond measure, superior to all others. No. The Empire as she had made it was too small and this body was not enough. The Earth Empire needed rebirth as did the merged host and spirit. "Let this battle by marked in the pages of history as the moment of rebirth!" Kuvira shouted. "The generation following us will learn from our sacrifices as they strive towards a better future! And I will be there to lead them - as I will always be!" No cheers accompanied her words now; instead the ground roared beneath her as the air rang with distant battle. Chaos. Almost endless chaos. For a moment she saw herself on a glinting blade. Vaatu's mark glowed deep inside her. Absolute power was the key; the failure so far was in not in using everything she had.

Something shifted and it was like the heavens poured down on top of her. The planet was tangible; more rock and metal than she had ever felt before. It stretched from the mountain peak of Changbai to the very centre of the world. There was no analogue, nothing to compare this sensation too. The world span about it's core and it was then Kuvira realized her destiny. Her destiny was - had always been - to wield this power. And as she moved her hands, the earth's plates shifted with them, the resulting quake hurling the ground troops off their feet. Republic City was close to the edge of a plate. Just moving it like this should decimate the city. Lava stirred and shifted under the Changbai mountains, months of careful manipulation at last paying off. What if- The lava burst into the sky in a plume of smoke and flames. Excellent. Not enough, but getting there. What was taking so long? It should have simply exploded and buried Republic City in ash. Well. More direct intervention was necessary. She headed for the mountain.

* * *

At least the pilots had parachutes. Was Asami amongst the surviving pilots? Tempting to watch, to check. Korra looked away. She could not afford to worry about her friend right now. Kuvira was still her priority. Below her the battlefield rippled and shifted sending plumes of dust into the air. A quake - larger than she had seen before. Kuvira was at the epicentre of the quake - her eyes glowing red, metal swirling around her. She was staring at Republic City. The air shifted and Vaatu's power flared across the landscape with a surge, wave after wave of sensation crashing over her. How could he be so strong? Was this Harmonic Convergence? The power of the cosmos directed to destroying the very land beneath their feet?

Korra rushed to the ground, Kuvira seemingly taking no notice of her, dead bodies surrounding her, her gaze drawn to every fleeing form. Korra blinked. They could not be- They were. Kuvra was killing her own troops, pools of blood all around them. She had to strike now. Remember the movements, remember the training. Draw on the power of the cosmos - just as Vaatu was. Korra thrust her fingers forward and the spark exploded away from her on her first try. The bolt of lightning - slower but still as potent - streaked across the landscape straight at Kuvira. Her opponent did not react, content to continue striking and aiming at any other moving target. It would be over soon.

The spark crackled and then caught on the metal spinning. It flickered and crackled from one floating chunk of debris to another, remaining at the periphery and never even coming close to the target. Kuvira was smiling. Korra growled and unleashed another spark. Same outcome, the metal catching the bolt and eliminating its deadly potential. The ground heaved below her as the quake intensified. "Kuvira! Stop this! You'll kill everyone!" Korra shouted. No reply. "What about your army? Kuvira, stop this nonsense!"

"Nonsense?" Kuvira glanced at her. "Far from nonsense. This is all necessary Avatar! Before we can begin rebirth, all must be destroyed!" Kuvira yelled over the cacophony.

Lightning was not going to work - she would need to fall back on the other elements. Korra twisted the air into a new cyclone and sent it whirling towards Kuvira. The wind burst against rock pillars suddenly between her and her opponent; she was becoming more and more powerful. Korra caught a glimpse of her before the rock hid her; Kuvira with her head thrown back, her gleeful laugh audible above everything else and a torrent of metal tumbling through the air around her.

* * *

The hatch on the first revolver popped open awkwardly and the pilot scrambled out desperately pulling at buckles and straps as he tumbled to the ground. He had hung on longer than Bolin expected, the pilot's clothes now dripping with sweat. Loyalty? Bolin shook his head. The first pilot was soon followed by the other revolver operators. Spirits were high in Bumi's group as he guided his captured mechatank back to the group. People were cheering and excited. Once he would have joined in - right now Bolin needed to rest. Sleep sounded pretty good. "Guess we need to get back-" Bumi began.

There was something wrong with the ground. No. The air? An invisible force tugged at Bolin, threatening to pull him forward. He resisted for a moment, the tug becoming stronger and stronger. He took a faltering step forward as Wei tightened his grip, an earth cone now anchoring the both of them. The strange gravity increased still further. The sound of fabric tearing filled the air and Bolin frowned as the metal buttons of his uniform tore free and sailed away from him. There should not be anything enough metal to bend them and from such a distance. But someone was. He glanced around hurriedly - others confused and with uniforms damaged and torn. The force dragged a few people along the ground, desperately looking for handholds. They lifted a short distance into the sky before their clothes could no longer support them and they crashed back to earth. With a creak of metal the revolver weaponry nearby splintered and split, hundreds of thousands of metal spheres streaking up into the sky like a cloud. Pilots scrambled free from mechatanks as sections of harness and internal wiring tore free.

A swirling vortex of metal was forming above the battlefield, the sky changing colour as the ground shook again. Fire had heated metal to brilliant reds, oranges and yellows, while the ice froze others into glinting blues. The resulting maelstrom of colour was beautiful and terrifying as red lightning from the volcano split the sky.

"Bolin! Wei!" Bumi shouted to them. "We're getting out of here." A thunderous explosion split the air, the flash of light leaving Bolin dazzled for a moment. The volcano- The whistling sound made him look up. Huge chunks of flaming, lava coated rock were plummeting onto the battlefield. But there was rain too. It felt cool on Bolin's skin. Rain and fire falling together; the sun and moon both visible in the sky. Dark clouds smashed into white clouds in the sky. The freezing cold chilled his bones while his skin burned with the nearby flames. Then the rain stopped.

Bolin stared at the suspended water droplets and before he could react the water rushed back into the sky and into that same vortex. Fire and metal and water. The ground splintered and cracked all around him; there was lava not far down - worryingly close to the surface here. The cracking ground continued, small groups winding up on tiny sections separated by far too much space - and a not so long drop into lava below. Opal and Zhu Li stayed close to him; Bumi, Wing, Wei and the others were some distance now, the gaps widening between them.

"Get to the airships!" Bumi yelled as the ground shook. No way to follow them. Bolin bent a hasty rock bridge to get him, Zhu Li and Opal to more solid ground.

* * *

There must be more metal orbiting Kuvira than in the entire rest of the world; more even than used in the construction of the great metal domes of Zaofu. Metallic dust, fragments of metal plates, broken blades, metal cables - all of it swirling and circling as it seemed to eclipse both the sun and moon. Lightning would be useless against the mass - Kuvira had proved that with far less. Korra scrambled to one side as a battleship tumbled past her, tipping end over end, panicked crew still inside, helpless to do anything as it vanished into the mass, the huge vessel broken down to fragments like everything else.

The sky was different, strange. Harmonic Convergence was here, the celestial event filling her veins with fire, her vision clear as if the air was gone, the rock beneath her as malleable as water. The stars blazed in the heavens and the moon glowed with a full moon's light beside the sun. The moon. Yue. Water was her best defence against the metal for now. "Thank you, Yue," Korra said as she drew a torrent of water from the lake. Not a moment too soon. A new rain of sharpened metal points flew from the cloud surrounding Kuvira to stab at her. Ice was enough to stop and trap them but for every projectile she countered, a thousand followed. Korra needed more water. Clouds - there was water in clouds; where rain came from afterall. Hopefully all she would need. Korra reached out and drew the floating water down to her. Water for support, fire whips to take care of the projectiles. How long could she keep this up? She had speed but Kuvira did not even seem a little tired. One mistake and she could trap her. Her muscles burned and ached, the mental effort to keep on bending almost too much.

The sky darkened further as the thick waves of ash from the volcano spread through the air like now. Could the choking ash and toxic fumes kill Kuvira? She at least could keep the poisoned air from reaching her at bay, but her opponent had no such method. More cyclones, this time to send a surge of contaminated air at Kuvira. Once again her opponent demonstrated her reactions and her speed. She was still too fast; Kuvira's metal cloud solidified and molded into plates. Huge fins tore at the air and blasted the noxious air well away from Kuvira. Wait. She had not quite eliminated it all; Kuvira was breathing harder now, struggling against to breath easily. Not enough though. More fire. Korra blasted the metal cloud with as much fire as she could will - if it were too hot, Kuvira could not easily use if for defence. If she had to discard enough, the cloud would no longer work effectively as a lightning rod. More fire. The heat must be close to unbearable now- The metal shifted; red hot glowing metal falling back and replaced by cooler sections from further away. She was relying solely on her metal. Just like that first fight. Kuvira gestured past her and a wave of heat enveloped Korra's back. She turned almost too late to see the mass of tumbling, lava coated rock almost strike her. Korra dropped lower, the rock smashing through the space she had been moments before - and behind it others followed.

The ash was still surging up into the sky. Soon it seemed like it would not just be Republic City consumed by the ash, but the whole kingdom. Did Kuvira realise that? What could Korra do now? Save the suffering the ash would bring or stop the embodiment of chaos? "Kuvira! Stop this!" Korra yelled. The Great Uniter turned to stare at her slowly, only now seeming to notice her again. "What do you hope to accomplish?" Korra yelled. Amazingly her words seemed to reach Kuvira. Her expression was unreadable though. Was that confusion? Pain? Anger? No way to tell anymore.

Kuvira grimaced, the cloud of metal shifting in the blink of an eye; now it was a circling mass of sharpened metal. Korra had only a moment to wrap a layer of air and water around herself before the bombardment began. Metal spheres, sharpened blades - all stabbed and shot forward. Deflected for now, but she could not resist or tolerate the speed of the attacks for long.

There was a new flicker of light and a corresponding roar in the air. Lightning arced and exploded above the erupting volcano. A chance to strike unexpectedly. The knowledge was right there in her head - a product of the former Avatars. Korra reached out, tugging at the thick clouds and the water that composed them. They moved towards her and brought the frenzied, crackling snaps of lightning with them. Deep breath and- Korra caught the next lightning strike, guiding into her and channeling it through her body to sent it surging towards Kuvira. Her opponent's metal shields slammed into place before it could close to touching her. Again. Korra pulled at the clouds again, another bolt, another redirection. The metal continued to catch the blasts, but not without cost - the lightning was not striking Kuvira, but it was damaging and heating the metal further. Unlike before, now the entire spinning cloud of defensive metal glowed deep red. Another strike.

For a moment the debris cloud pulsed a brighter red and then fell away. A whole battlefield of metal raining down onto the ground, Kuvira's limp body falling with it. She had finally connected? Korra descended after her - it looked like the lightning had burned Kuvira's skin and her hair had come undone. Her limp body smashed into the ground painfully and lay still. Little hope she was still alive after that. Was it over? She approached Kuvira, readying herself to check for a pulse- She jumped back as Kuvira rolled agonisingly over. Something was wrong. A guttural scream came accompanied by splintering, painful noises emerging from her throat. Kuvira's limbs moved awkwardly - as if they broken. Her eyes were lost beneath a brilliant red sheen, and the symbol of Vaatu glowed beneath the burnt sections of her uniform. "Avatar," she snarled, her voice echoing. No more defences. One good blast of lightning and it would be over-

Kuvira sprang forward in the same moment the spark left Korra's hand. The strike hit Kuvira head-on, but momentum kept her opponent moving and the blade she held plunged into Korra's chest. Korra gasped as the pain erupted through her. Her knees gave out under her, her arms fell limp at her sides and she could do nothing to break her fall to the ground. Kuvira lay slumped beside her, eyes open but vacant, her chest unmoving. Korra tried to breath, her chest agonising around the blade. Kuvira was no more. Vaatu stopped. But at the cost of herself.

* * *

"Repeat, the United Forces has control over the Ghangzhou plains. All combatants must cease fighting and evacuate." Iroh's voice was barely audible as they scrambled across the landscape, the horrifying heat of the lava following swiftly behind them. The ground was in constant motion, the entire landscape seeming to shift from one configuration to the next between eye-blinks. Random geysers - both water and lava - spurted up into the air across the entire area. All around them broken mechatanks and discarded metal shards littered the landscape. The only things that had escaped Kuvira's reach were some of the more distant airships and the platinum mechatanks. Bumi had radioed in anything still capable of flying and the airships frantically ferried people away from the volcano. Fire Nation and Earth Empire added their capabilities - all thought of fighting lost in the face of the encroaching lava. Each one was jam-packed full of people - just getting onboard was an awkward squeeze. Difficult to know which airship to try- Wei and Wing were somewhere lost in the panic; Bolin had wound up with just Opal and Zhu Li by his side.

Too panicked to relax until the airship took off - but the relief did not last long. With a wobbling whine of engines, the airship was barely clearing the ground. Zhu Li stared up. Some way to improve the engines. "We can't all go this way," Bolin said, staring at the ground only meters below them. "If I go, maybe it will be light enough..."

"Don't be silly!" Zhu Li said. "To make an appreciable weight difference we would need-"

Too late. He must have slipped. Zhu Li reached out to grab him and tumbled from the craft. Opal shared their fate as she tried to grab at either of them. For a moment they hung in the air, the airship shooting away from them. Bolin groaned as he slammed into the ground, Zhu Li faring only a little better. Opal grimaced as she pushed herself upright. The lava was at least still distant. "Okay. Let's get-"

The ground trembled and a plume of lava fountained up horrifyingly close by. "We can wait it out," Bolin murmured and lifted the section of rock they were standing on higher. The lava flowed around the obstacle like water; trapped on a tiny island in a lake of lava. Bolin shook his head. "If I cool it down - we can just walk to safety," he yelled.

Opal stared around at the landscape. Walk to where? There was lava everywhere, and the distant crater still belched fire and smoke. They would have to walk miles and forever risking a new surge of lava - if it was cool enough. He had faith though - and if anyone could get them out of this it would be Bolin. He gestured, hardening the nearest lava into cold stone. Maybe it would- A new wave of lava rushed over the cooled section in a moment. Bolin scowled and lifted his hands- He blinked and abruptly slumped back, his chest wheezing. "Give me a minute," he begged. "Just a minute."

"Take as long as you need," Opal said gently. Zhu Li took Opal's hand, her touch soft. Her glasses had gone missing in the fall, her eyes even prettier when seen direct and up close. Opal leant her forehead against Zhu Li's and stared into her eyes. "Thank you," Zhu Li said. "For everything." Her lips touched Opal's and she stopped worrying. What more could they say and what more could they do?

* * *

At least she defeated Vaatu. Korra smiled. As long as the next Avatar realised what she did- The pain shot through her again as she shifted, her body lying awkwardly on the rough ground. And if nothing else, it was clear she was not going to break the cycle; her successor would be able to fix all this, rebuild anew, rebuild better. How much longer did she have to wait. Korra stared around her. So much blood. She was never going to see Bolin or Asami again. Never see Iroh or Wing and Wei. Or Opal and Zhu Li. Her parents would lose her all over again. There was so much she wanted to do. Spend more time with Bolin. Maybe go back into probending. Spend more time with Bolin and everything they could do together. The ground trembled; the volcano was still active even with it's instigator dead. Someone should stop it. She should stop it. Korra stared at her arm stretched out beside her. One finger twitched as she focused everything on moving it. Something at least. Her hand grasped. Feeling was coming back - something more than just pain. Korra moved her hand exploring the blade where it met her skin. Odd. It did not seem to have gone very deep. The cut was shallow. So why had she been unable to move, unable to feel? The lightning. Korra's hope blossomed. She must have caught some of the numbing crackle through the blade when Kuvira stabbed her. She was not dying.

Korra groaned as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Not dying, but badly injured. Really she should leave the blade in- No time, and it would only get in the way. She pulled the metal shard from her chest; blood flowed out of her and it took a few minutes of agonised concentration to draw enough water from the air to at least patch the wound. Not her best work, not the strongest healing. Enough for now. Time for the volcano. Maybe she could do what Roku did? Cool the lava - all of it? Maybe not - that was exactly what lead to his death; though the fire lord deserved some of the blame. No. It would not do for this. Korra pulled herself into the air and flew towards the volcano. What should she do?

"Korra."

"Aang?" Korra asked. His voice echoed by others. More and more voices - all familiar. Her past lives echoed in the air. "What should I do?" she asked them all. They answered, knowledge from the past flooding into her. Everything any Avatar knew about fire, earth, water and air. Harmonic Convergence still surged through her and she gasped. There had been intimate moments with Asami and intimate moments with Bolin she clung to as the most pleasurable she had experienced. The full force of Harmonic Convergence was something that far exceeded any of them. She could feel the world - the whole world around her, beneath her and above her. The mass of rock they walked on. The deep seas surrounding their islands. The layer of air on top and above all that, the gigantic endless fire of the sun.

"We are all here," an echoing voice said. It sounded like Raava, Aang, Roku, Kyoshi- It sounded like everyone.

"I'm not alone," Korra breathed. She dropped towards the lava and began to bend.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Bolin said.

"We couldn't let you sacrifice yourself," Zhu Li said, her arms wrapped around Opal. "Not after you tried to already."

"Our choice," Opal added. "To be with you like this."

"You two are amazing," Bolin said opening his eyes. The two girls held their arms out to him. At least they won the battle, at least they stopped the revolvers. At least their loved ones would have a better future after their sacrifices. Korra would have a better future. "So glad I met you two. We should meet up - in the next life if we can."

"All of us," Opal said, nodding. Bolin tightened his grip on the two girls as the earth shook again, ash raining down around them. His eyes were watering and there was nothing to do but wait. A flicker in the sky made him look up. The sky grew darker, the brilliant glow of the lava growing more and more intense in the darkness. Lightning crackled across the sky- The sun was suddenly blazing down from a growing space in the dark clouds. No. The clouds were drawn into a ring far up in the sky, all the ash funneled into a massive ring of darkness. Fire and debris leapt and danced as they moved up to join the ash. He must be seeing things. Giant, translucent figures moved in the sky all across the battlefield. Bolin stared at the nearest; it looked a lot like they were bending - or at least demonstrating the forms. Hundreds - no thousands of them. Different tribes, different eras judging by the clothing.

"Is that-" Opal began.

"Who are they?" Zhu li asked.

Bolin could not find the words to reply and just stared. The figures moved away from them and clustered around a singular blue dot in the middle of the sky. It hung in the air for a moment and then plunged down towards the volcano. One solitary figure. Korra. It had to be Korra.

"No!" Bolin yelled.

The dot stopped. Had she heard him? Or was this always her intent, never once intending to sacrifice herself. Something was happening. The volcano erupted again, but as the lava burst upwards it faded and grew dimmer. A pulse seemed to pass through everything and the lava lost it's heat and brightness. The lava was cooling. But rather than hardening to dark basalt, it was becoming blue and shiny; it was changing to crystal. Bolin stared at the volcano and the remnants of the lava plumes now rendered as gigantic cystalline structures hanging in the air above the crater.


	63. Avatar Korra

**Book 3: Lightning**

**Final Chapter – Avatar Korra**

* * *

The world was a brilliant glare, too big, too bright. Her mind seemed to fizzle and crackle while her memories stretched for centuries. The world was somehow evasive around her, indistinct and intangible. Korra blinked. The glare was gone and in it's place was a sea of stars stretching out as far as she could see. She floated in nothing, on nothing, surrounded on all sides by the entire galaxy. Alone. No; not alone. There was something nearby, a familiar, welcome presence. "Raava?"

"Korra," a voice replied.

Korra twisted her head around looking for the spirit - she was nowhere in sight; just more stars. "Where are you?" She blinked. "Maybe I should be asking where am I? Is this the spirit world?"

Was Raava chuckling? It sounded like she was. A strange notion of someone like her being so human. "It is not so much a place," she replied after a pause. "But more of a what than a where. What you see here; this is my true form." The stars shifted, blazing brighter for a moment and then receded. The galaxy fell away from Korra and now clustered into enormous collections of stars, the scale almost beyond her comprehension. "I am harmony," Raava continued. Another shift and now the stars rushed towards her. Or was she moving towards them? Falling towards the central glowing mass ahead of her. "Your world awaits you again, Avatar Korra."

"Raava..." Korra breathed. The stars faded and now the spirit's humanoid form floated beside her. Raava took her hand and Korra smiled. "I'm glad I could meet you." There was something else nearby; another familiar presence but barely anything beyond a faint impression in the air. Korra concentrated and everything became clear. Her predecessors surrounded her on every side; every other other Avatar. "All of you... I'm glad I could meet you too."

The reply seemed to echo as a thousand voices spoke at once. "I will always be with you, ready to help as needed. Eventually we shall all meet again; in ten thousand years time."

Korra nodded. "Until then."

The presences faded until only Raava remained. "I cannot say goodbye for I can never leave you," Raava said. "We will continue your journey together."

The world faded, Raava fading into darkness as a comforting warmth enveloped her. "Korra?" a familiar voice asked.

"Aang?" Korra blinked her eyes open. Tenzin was staring down at her and grinned.

"Close," he replied. "Very close." He sighed. "It's good to see you're okay." The world seem to spark and crackle around them and she still felt oddly weightless. The sensation did not last; with a rush her limbs felt heavy. Pain erupted all over her body. Her legs ached. All of her seemed to ache. "Can you stand?"

"Maybe," Korra said heaving herself up and regretting trying. No. She could do this. Korra gritted her teeth against the pain and slowly pushed herself up into a standing position. The wrap around her shoulders seemed to get in the way; she was on the verge of letting it fall from her shoulders when she noticed that most of her clothes were little more than tattered rags hanging off her. Her feet pulsed with pain and she staggered - Tenzin quick to catch her arm. She smiled a thank you and together they walked out. Out? Out of what? The floor, walls, ceiling; all of it seemed to be a strange blue crystal. Where had she been before? Dropping into a volcano. Was this what they looked like inside? Surely not - where was the lava. The sunlight hurt her eyes but it was not enough to prevent her staring up at the towering crystal structure above them. This was new. It looked a little like the caves beneath Omashu and the Earth Palace, but different somehow. It looked odd from this angle; the form unclear from this angle. Korra lowered her gaze to find another surprise; spread out before her was a whole field of crystals stretching out in all directions. It felt peaceful. Her heart lurched and she calmed a second later. She could see no fighting, hear no fighting. Tenzin seemed completely relaxed. Well, not completely. But his concern was her not worrying about an Earth Empire soldier taking pot-shots at them.

Tenzin gestured to someone in a United Forces uniform. "Let people know the Avatar is okay," he said quietly. The woman nodded and darted away after staring in awe at Korra.

"Is it... is it really over?" Korra asked almost fearing the answer.

"Yes."

"The Earth Empire was stopped?"

"Yes." The war was over - and now she knew it was if the last of the tension left her muscles. She could not hope to keep herself upright and sagged against Oogi. "Come on. You need rest," Tenzin said gently as he bent the air to gently lift her onto Oogi's saddle. Korra could barely sit upright and laid down, pulling the wrap tighter around her. So many more questions, so much she needed to know, but the exhaustion was over-powering.

* * *

Katara almost ran into Iroh, staring intently at a clipboard. "General. My apologies," Katara said and bowed. She had not been watching where she was going and now froze as Iroh bowed in reply. "Three thousand, eight hundred," Iroh said following her gaze to the vast array of bodies were laid out nearby. "Combined from both sides. That number will very likely increase over the next few hours; we have over two thousand missing from our counts." He sighed. "That number not includes the Avatar but also her friends." Iroh looked exhausted.

"You need to rest," Katara said frowning. He was pushing himself. "Or at least some form of healing. Do you-"

"General Iroh!" A soldier ran up to them and saluted. "We recovered the body of a woman from the lake. Captain Issei has requested your presence to identify her."

"Why me?" Iroh replied just about keeping his voice in check.

"It's one of the biplane pilots; badly burned and-" The soldier squirmed.

"Go," Katara said. "You need to know," she added.

"I might need some support," he muttered. "Can you-?" She nodded. "Thank you," he said to the soldier. "Please tell the captain I am on my way." The solider ran off. Walking past so many dead people was strange. Even during her younger days she had not seen anything quite like this. Captain Issei saluted as Iroh approached.

"General, I-"

"Dismissed," Iroh said, his voice hollow. He stared at the body for a long moment. The pilot - whoever she was - had her face covered. "A moment. Please," he said to Katara who turned away as he crouched down beside her. He was silent for a long while. Katara opened her mouth to ask if it was Asami when a dark shape descended out of the sky. Druk; and with only a single rider - a grey-haired woman. Katara started forward, but Iroh was already sprinting past her. Lifted the woman down and cradled her. She had stirred a moment later; Katara was too far away to hear what the pair said. By the time she reached them, Azula was hugging Iroh. Would wonders never cease. A strange noise drew her attention away from them; Druk was making a low keening noise in his throat.

"I've never... Is he okay?" Katara asked.

"He will be," Iroh said. "Eventually." He sighed. "Druk is in mourning." He stepped away from Azula and ran his hand along Druk's flank. "I think you need a distraction," he muttered. "Let's see if we can help someone - anyone." He leapt astride Druk, lashed the reins and together they flew up high. Azula's legs seemed to give out a moment later and she collapsed to the ground, her teeth gritted. Katara gasped as she finally got a good look at her; a crimson mark marred a good chunk of Azula's face.

"Azula, you-" Katara knelt beside her and ran some water over her skin. It seemed to at least reduce her pain somewhat; Azula opened her eyes and stared at her. "You need healing," Katara said forcibly. "Come on. Let's get you to a bed." Azula stared at her for another moment before she nodded. She even allowed Katara to pull her to her feet. "I'll get Izumi to collect you later," Katara continued, not letting silence fall between them, even if she was the only one talking. So strange; they had not talked in years - and never really talked before that either. Azula looked good for her age - though to see her now was a still the jarring contrast between the girl she fought and the elderly woman beside her.

"I can get home by myself," Azula replied. Katara glanced at her. "The dragon will take me."

"Druk. His name is Druk," Katara said quietly.

"Druk... I feel he needs some company."

"I think that would be good. For both of you." They reached the medical tent and Katara made a start on Azula's injuries. It did not take long - as much as she could do anyway. "Let me know if you feel anymore pain. Okay?"

Azula glared at her. "I'll be fine." Her hand only trembled a little as she lifted it to trace the burnt part of her cheek. "At least it's on a different side."

Katara took a deep breath, the tears and sorrow threatening to overwhelm her. What had Zuko done in his last moments? Save his sister? Try to stop the lava flow? "I feel I should thank you. We all do. If not for you I doubt many would have made it out on time-"

"I didn't do it for you," Azula snapped.

Katara smiled and shook her head. "That doesn't matter. You helped save us all. So; thank you." Azula did not reply and glanced away from her.

* * *

Korra blinked at the ceiling. Not crystal this time; it looked like it was canvas. She fidgeted and groaned as the pain lanced through her again. "Korra?" That sounded a lot like Opal.

"Opal? Is that you?" Korra leaned her head up. Opal was sat beside the bed with a book open on her lap. "You're... you're okay." She smiled. "The others?"

The smile vanished. "My aunt and my brothers - they're fine. Iroh-" She paused, and took a deep breath. Opal looked about to say something, but shook herself instead. "He's fine." She reached out to touch Korra's arm. "Bolin's been hurt but Zhu Li is with him at the moment."

There was one name missing - one Opal could not have missed by accident. "Where is Asami?"

"We don't know," Opal said helplessly after a pause. "No one's seen her yet. All we do know is she's not among the recovered bodies we've found."

Korra heaved herself up, trying to ignore the rapidly increasing pain. "I need to-"

"You need to rest," Opal said urgently and looked around in worry. No nurses in sight; no one to stop Korra.

"Not yet," Korra said through gritted teeth. "I need to see them all. I need to see Bolin," she added as she swung her feet out of the bed and stood up. Korra swayed and a dull ache developed in a matter of moments. No. She could not let this stop her. "Where is he?"

She sighed and stood, closing her book as she did so. "This way. But-" Opal shook her head. "Korra you need to be prepared. He's unconscious." She turned away and headed out of the tent - Korra with no choice but to follow. Her awkward limp soon attracted attention. Healers she waved away, though many seemed to just stare at her in awe. It did not matter. Not right now. She could have never found him without Opal; there were so many medical tents, each identical to the last - his not far from hers. Like Opal, Zhu Li had been reading as she sat beside him and looked up at their approach. Bolin did not move. He lay with his eyes closed, his face badly reddened and his breathing shallow.

"He's been unconscious since yesterday," Zhu Li said as she rose to her feet reaching for Opal's hand.

"Tired," Korra muttered as she knelt beside him. "Bolin?" Nothing. No reaction. Korra took his hand. "Bolin?" Still nothing. Why was he not awake? "Has he been healed?"

"More than once. They've done everything they could," Zhu Li said. "We are waiting to see if Master Katara can do anything-"

"I'm going to try too," Korra interrupted. "Water, I need water," she said. Opal darted away and returned in a moment with a sloshing container. More than enough, but Korra was going to use it all. For a moment she worried that her bending would be gone again, but she could feel the water and all it's potential without another thought. Everything came back without problem and she guided the water across Bolin's body, the glow of healing flickering as it touched cuts and bruises. All his physical wounds must be gone by now, but it seemed as if there was still something wrong with Bolin's head. If she concentrated the water there- Momentary panic. Did she have the first idea of what she was doing? No; was she certain that this would not damage or injure him in some way. The fear ate away in the pit of her stomach but she ignored it. She had to try.

"Korra," a quiet voice interrupted her thoughts. Her hands wavered and the glow vanished, the water flowing unguided off of Bolin's skin and into the bed. She looked up at the newcomer.

"Iroh." He looked oddly pensive and more than a little uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"

"How is he?" Iroh replied, either not hearing or just ignoring the question.

"We need Katara," Opal said glaring at him. "Do you know where she is?"

"Not sure," he said. "If I find her-"

"Any news on Asami?" Korra asked, stopping him as he started turning away.

Iroh sighed. "There was a... problem with her biplane during the battle. She... crashed." His expression hardened. "We're not sure where though; there are more than one possible crash sites, but with everything else its taking a long time to check them-"

"I'm going to help too," Korra interrupted.

"Korra, you need to rest-" Zhu Li started. She glanced at Opal who shook her head. "You'll go no matter what?"

"I have to," Korra replied. "But I'll be back. I have to do that too." She leant over and kissed Bolin. "Be awake when I bring her back too. Okay?" she whispered. She limped to towards the tent flaps and stopped. "Okay. I might need Naga to help. Can we get her here?"

"We already brought her for you." Opal shot one more annoyed glance at Iroh and hurried towards her. "This way."

* * *

No patience. Not over this. At least all the possible crash sites were well away from the limits of the lava flow if not necessarily the ash. How long until she had to accept the ash could have buried Asami? Korra shook her head and kept looking. The medical rescue team she demanded follow her was quickly left in Naga's wake as they rushed across the land to each possible crash site in turn. She needed to be patient - getting herself there quicker did her desperation to find Asami no good at all when it turned out she was not there. She healed any survivors as she waited for the others to catch up - and covered the bodies when she arrived too later. The crystals were few and far between out this far, the ground soft and damp thanks to an earlier rain storm. The air was nicely cool, but the weather was making tracking much more difficult for Naga. Asami's scent would be completely washed away by the downpour.

Could Korra have done more before in those moments when the fighting was still happening? If she had made other choices when fighting Kuvira could she perhaps have stopped some of these dead bodies they found ending up like this? Or was she right to focus on Kuvira with a single-minded intensity - to ensure her defeat. Impossible to tell. Maybe a delay would have seen more die from the earthquakes or lava flow. There was some solace in the attitudes of the medical team; no one minded about the survivors - Earth Empire or United Forces - they treated all equally. A few Earth Empire soldiers tried to beg her for forgiveness. "Don't worry," she replied in a soft voice. "It's over. No more fighting." They still stared at her fearfully even as she mended their wounds and attempted quiet, idle conversation as they waited for the others to arrive.

The billowing silk of a parachute was what first caught her eye. Every other crash had been a waterlogged hole in the ground for the most part, marked with a twisted metal frame that might once have been a biplane. Korra traced the fluttering trail as it billowed in the wind; the silk seemed to have twisted around something on the ground. It looked a lot like a pilot. Her heart hammered as she leapt from Naga's back, bracing herself for disappointment, bracing herself for sorrow. Bracing herself for hope. The the pilot was almost cocooned in the parachute - only just out of the water. Korra untwisted the silk, her pulse pounding. Asami Sato's eyes remained closed but she was still breathing. "Asami?" she asked. Nothing. "Not you too..." Too much like Bolin. Korra pulled the goggles and helmet from Asami's head. Blood stained her lips and her face was badly bruised. The most beautiful girl in the world was somewhere under this mass of bruises and scratches. Korra drew water from the lake and healed her, watching and fearing for an injury in her head. No damage there it seemed, but Asami was not waking. The water had glowed and- Nothing. Korra held Asami against her chest.

"Korra?" a voice murmured after a long pause.

"Asami." Korra's eyes blurred with tears and she kissed her Asami. And again - stopping a moment later at Asami's wince and the taste of blood in her mouth. "Sorry."

"Do things hurt in the Spirit world?" Asami asked vaguely.

Korra shook her head. "You're still in our world."

"I made it then." Asami smiled. "Worried I wasn't going to see you again."

"Happy to prove you wrong."

Asami shivered and Korra drew her closer. "This is making me think of that first time. In the snow. So cold. You kept me warm." She leant up and kissed Korra again. "Thank you, though I think I need to get dry at some point."

"Glad you're okay." Korra breathed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's go home." Korra helped Asami limp to Naga - hopefully the polar-bear dog would help keep Asami warm. "Oh. Home should be okay in case you wondered. Or at least the volcano was stopped." Korra glanced over her shoulder at Asami. "Not sure if you knew about that. The Changbai exploded."

"I know, I saw it," Asami said. "And I saw you. That was..." She hugged her. "You're still amazing." They were approaching the medical team - and she forgotten to check for any other bodies at the crash site. Korra scowled, ready to turn back when Lin leapt down from one of the Satomobiles. "Korra!" she shouted. "The Empire, they're massing to attack again!"

"Still?" Asami asked in disbelief.

"Hard to imagine isn't it?" Korra shook her head. "Sorry, I think I need to handle this. Naga; you take care of Asami. Lin, come with me please." Korra said as she slipped from Naga's back.

* * *

So this was what remained of the Earth Empire - more than had remained after Amon's defeat. And better armed - presumably the airships nearby were part of the faction in addition to the few mechatanks she could see. "I'm going to call for reinforcements," Lin muttered as she stared down from the airship.

"Wait." Korra caught her arm. "I want to try and talk to them first."

"Even after all this?" Lin asked in amazement.

"Because of all this. I'll be fine. Just stay back - and keep everyone else out of attack range for now. Wait for my signal before you do anything." Lin nodded reluctantly. No glider this time, but it was easy to bend the wind to let her glide to the ground without injury. All eyes were on her. "Earth Empire! I am Avatar Korra. I will no longer tolerate any acts of military aggression against this land or by your country. The Great Uniter is dead. Bataar Junior is dead. Your goal can no longer be achieved." Korra shook her head. "Please, surrender." A glimpse of fear within the ranks, nervous glances and hands tightening on weapons; they were afraid of her. Was this how Kuvira had ruled them? Compassion then. "Anyone who wishes to be free from the Earth Empire; I am your Avatar too. I will support your defection." That was enough to spur some of them into motion. Almost half the assembled soldiers rushed away from the group, their hands raised. Behind them former comrades and commanding officers jeered and called them traitors. A gesture from one of the higher ranking members of the Empire caused a mechatank to fire it's cables at the fleeing men. Korra effortlessly knocked them away with a wave of her hand. "These people are now under my protection. Do not attack them. Please, stop this."

"We will never give up!" someone yelled from the remaining mass, others cheering them in support. "Surrender is a worse fate than death!"

"Attack the Avatar!" another voice yelled. More metal cables from the mechatanks hurtled towards her - as easy to knock away as the first attack. The cables splashed and burrowed into the mud.

"Is that all you can do?" she asked.

"Continue the attack!" Earth canons, arrows, bombs all centred on her. All of it futile. Earth shields and air were enough to block the attacks as the first wave of defectors struggled to distance themselves from the conflict. Korra did not feel even a little tired; she could keep on going until they used up all their ammunition - let them try. Even if it was beginning to get boring. Finally a call for the attacks to stop. Korra did nothing but stare at the Earth Empire as the dust cleared - they looked horrified. Korra raised her hands and dragged every single metallic object they possessed towards her. All the swords, internal mechatank wiring, cables, buttons; the mass of metal soon formed a large pile in front of her. "Avenge the Great Uniter!" Not surrender; still more aggression.

Another wave of futile attacks. Rocks became powder as she caught them in the air. Why would they not stop? Why persist like this? With a cold fury she bent the air above them and forced everyone against the ground with a roaring wind. "What do you hope to accomplish?" she yelled. "The war is over." With a strain she let the wind subside, a number of terrified soldiers remaining prostrated on the ground. But others still stood defiantly, staring at her with contempt. "Please surrender?" she asked.

"Never."

Korra sighed and tore the cables from the mechatanks. Quick enough to restrain them all. "I am going to ask Captain Lin to arrest you," she said to the defiant soldiers. "The rest of you should go home. Tell everyone what happened; what you saw, what you felt. Please; tell them I do not seek conflict. Let them know that I seek only peace - but that to achieve that peace I had to destroy the Great Uniter. I am not threatening anyone, but if I am pushed to extremes I will react appropriately. If anyone else tries a similar path to Kuvira I will likely be forced to deal with them in the same way." She stared at them for a long moment. "Now go." The soldiers scrambled to her feet and fled. "How can you remain so loyal?" she asked the generals. "Despite everything Kuvira has done?"

"She was there for us," one said. "When you weren't. Where were you when the Queen died? Nowhere. In hiding. Kuvira saved us-"

"Kuvira murdered the queen," Korra said trying to keep cool. "She caused this entire situation."

"Lies! The Equalists bear the responsibility."

Korra shook her head. "Anyone else?"

Another opened and closed his mouth a few times before replying. "The camps... I've never seen them. I thought they were just rumours from your side. But if they're real..." He shivered. "Forgive us. Please."

Korra continued and asked each of the question, one by one. Some seemed like Kuvira's personality transplanted into another body, their views biased and unsettling. To some the Great Uniter's actions were entirely justified. Others were uncomfortable with her methods but saw it as the only possible means to an end. A few had been homeless, starving and weak when they joined up. Loyalty was life and defiance invited only death in the ranks of the Earth Empire. Some insisted they had fought Kuvira and lost. Korra left them be as she signalled Lin forward and strolled back towards the base camp deep in thought. A scuffle not far from the tents drew her attention; United Forces troops attacking and belittling the surrendered. Earth Empire soldiers. "Stop this at once," she demanded.

"Avatar Korra?" the captain asked. He looked confused.

"You won, captain. There is no need for violence now," Korra said.

"But... they deserve it? After all they did-" he glared at the prisoners. "I lost my family in the Hainan province thanks to the Earth Empire."

"Was it these men?" Korra asked. "Are they the ones responsible?"

The captain shook his head. "Not these people. I would have killed them if they were. But what does it matter? They're all as guilty as each other."

"All of them?"

"From the highest general to the lowest grunt; guilty. We must cleanse the world of them." The captain looked serious, and far too many of the onlookers were nodding at his words.

"Then what makes you so different to the Great Uniter?" Korra asked.

"Avatar Korra-" the captain began.

"No. I don't want to hear your excuse. But I am having a very hard time distinguishing between you and the Great Uniter. She killed the Earth Queen and her entire family. Thanks to that she went on to destroy most of the kingdom. She insisted on punishing the Fire Nation for the sins of their fellows and their ancestors. If you enact revenge upon these men for what some other members of the Earth Empire did to your family how are you any different? This battle - it will all be for nothing!" Korra was seething.

"But they've killed. You want to just let them go?" the captain asked bewildered.

"There is no peace without justice." Korra drew herself up. "Avatar Kyoshi imparted that wisdom to me. They will be judged like the others - fairly. I will personally investigate any deaths of Earth Empire prisoners. Is that clear? No indiscriminate executions."

* * *

Korra closed her eyes and drifted. The spirit world was a relief after a day spent healing and defusing tensions. "What troubles you?" Aang. She opened her eyes. He was sitting in the void opposite her.

"Well, we won. I guess that should be obvious given I'm still me and I'm not whoever the next Avatar will be. We… we won, but somehow, it doesn't feel like a victory. Nothing I could have done would have stopped the fight in the end, but wish it could have. I can't stop thinking about how many innocents died as a result." The overly familiar prickle of tears formed in her eyes as she told him everything; the increasing number of dead bodies recovered from the battlefield – and how many loved ones now gone. And Bolin still unconscious. What if he never-? No. Remain hopeful.

"You know... Zuko is gone. Right?"

He nodded. "The sun has set, but there will be a new dawn. Your light will shine in these dark times," Aang said. "Of that I have no doubt."

"But everything is just becoming more difficult. The Earth Empire was using farmers. Farmers! People who had never fought or even wanted to. They didn't care. Didn't matter if someone was injured or sick or homeless; they were just given a uniform and told to march with the others. It's... The Red Lotus; I understand them just about. They were all united for one cause. So were the Equalists. No one forced them into – well. They might have forced the nations into their mindsets if they had succeeded, but…" Korra shook her head. "They were nothing like this. The Earth Empire was a country with millions of people. And they were desperate enough to fight for Kuvira's ideals. Some of them just wanted things to change."

Aang sighed. "I too know what this is like. I too once had the weight of the world on my shoulders, but still I feel somewhat humbled. I merely stopped Ozai - a powerful firebender. You prevented ten thousand years of chaos by defeating Vaatu."

Korra could not help the smile. "Fighting is hard, but also simpler isn't it? Defeating someone because I'm stronger is easy because I'm the Avatar. Actually solving problems? That's much more different. And a lot more complicated."

Aang nodded. "You have grown wise. There is no definitive answer. We can do little but try as much as we can to not resort to fighting. And you are not alone; I and the other past Avatars are with you. As are your friends and family."

* * *

So many people needed her - and she just wanted to be at Bolin's bedside. Katara looked concerned when Korra finally made it back to his tent. "Korra-"

How bad could it be? Korra pushed right past her and Katara made no move to follow. He was still there. Korra choked out a delighted gasp and sat beside him, always worried that whenever she left he would be gone. But he was still here now. And he was still breathing. But still asleep. She could only stay a few minutes. More soldiers refusing to surrender, people in need of more potent healing. She managed a few words with Asami on her way back and forth; she at least claimed to be fine but deeply exhausted. Fine apparently extended to a few cracked ribs and some horrible bruising but she was recovering fast. Unlike Bolin who remained unchanged since the battle. The days merged into an endless span of time, punctuated only by light and dark. People insisted she rest but that was just not possible.

When Korra returned later, she checked Bolin's chest still rose and fell as normal and slumped beside him. Maybe if they went to sleep together, they would wake up together? "Please wake up," she whispered. "We have so much to do now." And so much to say. It was terrible to keep thinking about how easily this could all go wrong, how he was so close and yet so impossibly far from her. Korra closed her eyes and night seemed to pass in a moment. When she opened her eyes it was bright and Bolin was moving. Wait. He was waking up!

"Bolin?" she asked excitedly. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She repeated his name, leaning forward to kiss him- Something was wrong. He looked worried and confused. "Bolin?" she tried.

"Korra?" he replied, his voice croaky and loud.

* * *

Something had happened to Korra's voice. Was she injured? Gone mute? He tried to say her name, only something had happened to his voice too. Bolin could hear nothing. She was staring at him with worry. He repeated her name and she bolted from beside his bed. Bolin turned to watch, trying to reach out for her, every part of him hurting. He could not even hope to crawl after her. Nothing he could to but wait for her. Korra eventually re-entered the tent, Katara just behind her. Katara was saying something and Korra's expression grew more and more horrified as she listened, interjecting and interrupting often. Katara looked sad but somewhat sympathetic. Eventually she walked away and Korra returned to beside his bed and slumped beside him. His head was pulsing with pain and dizziness as Korra kissed him, her eyes overflowing with tears. And he could not protest in the slightest.

* * *

The silence made sleeping so much more difficult, the sensation odd, different. He kept waking up, wary of missing something, of sleeping too long. It did not seem to be helping his tiredness. Korra had looked so reluctant to leave and said something, urgent and at length before kissing him again. If only he could read lips. What had she tried to say to him? Other than being unable to hear he seemed more or less fine. Injured, exhausted and it hurt to move, but there were few cuts and bruises on his skin. Opal and Zhu Li came to visit; they seemed happy to see him, still somewhat sad at his seeming fate. Wing and Wei were the first to bother writing things down for him to read - and mentioned a possible cure involving accupunctre and a specific blend of herbs. Some hope at least.

"Asami?" he asked at one point. Wei wrote 'safe' on a piece of paper. Another relief. Where was she though?

The world had never been this silent. It looked like there was a radio nearby. What was on right now? A drama? The news? Music? Anything would have been preferable to this. Was this it then? Would he never hear the radio again? If he could not hear his cues, he would never be in Movers again. Think of something else - anything. He could already feel the tell-tale prickle of tears. He could communicate to a point but it was still slow and awkward to talk to his friends. And his plans with Korra? Could they still achieve any of them? Would she even want to be with someone who could not hear her? So many problems stemming from his decision to take Iroh's mission. But whatever happened, he was certain he had made the right choice. The one that allowed so many to survive. He had no regrets.

It took a while for him to realize that while his hearing was gone, seismic sense still worked well. Footsteps moving back and forth; that clearer sensation must be the heavyset healer rather than any of the others. The fainter sensation there was the woman with the engagement necklace. Still more people needed healing. He could sense the world at least - it would not do to wallow in self-pity.

Bolin almost did not look around at the new set of footsteps, but blinked in surprise as he did almost a moment too late. Asami Sato smiled at him and sat down beside him. He said her name and wanted to follow it up with a hundred other questions. Not possible. She took his hand and said- something. About the only thing he could be certain of was his name - and that was only due to very carefully watching her lips. Asami kissed his forehead and stayed beside him for the rest of the night. "Rumours," he said. That just made her laugh. Later he could never be sure if it was all in his head or he had actually heard Asami; the song from their mover echoed in his head the next morning.

* * *

His friends visited everyday. Korra visited twice and - if she could get away with it - would sleep beside him. All except Iroh. And Zuko; a casualty of the battle - or rather the volcano it quickly became apparent. Iroh must need some kind of assurance then. But even if he asked, the leader of the United Forces forever failed to visit. He never came. Asami and Korra came to deliver a bowl of soup from Senna the day before his discharge - as sad as it was there was nothing more the healers could do for him.

* * *

"Do I sound funny?" he asked. Was he speaking at all normally? She smiled and shook her head. "Okay, I just worry-" She kissed him and said what looked like 'It's fine.' Together they were at the front of the victory parade. The beat at least was clear through the ground, musicians, other soldiers and vehicles - he could feel them all. The steady beat of people marching. Just a shame he was nowhere close enough to sense someone's words. Maybe something to work on? The parade ended at the new resting ground for those who did not survive the battle. Incense was lit and tributes of flowers lain on the individual tombstones - many with photographs in addition to the inscriptions. Bolin recognised a few faces; they were people he had saluted, shared meals with, trained or in a few cases, simply talked to once or twice. He ducked his head and swiped at his eyes as the sorrow built inside him. How many had been like him? Dreaming of valour and the honour of fighting alongside the Avatar? How many could no longer pursue any other goal thanks to the fighting. The situation felt odd. Back when he was in the Earth Kingdom, so many had been just like him – all they wanted was a peaceful life with their families. How many like him had died. And how many like Ngiti had been unable to escape Kuvira and with no choice but to bow to her - an action that lead eventually to her death?

Bolin tried to focus on the ceremony. There was a speech by Tenzin and a representative from each of the other world leaders. Too fast for him to lip-read even in the front row alongside Asami and Korra. Iroh had failed to appear. Still too busy or was he avoiding this? Opal and Zhu Li were nearby - Opal following Korra in delivering her own short speech. Zhu Li missed out - her contribution was a secret thanks to her defection and the still alarming nature of the information she brought to them. Up on stage, Korra presented medals - the first of which went to Asami. A smile, a hug and then a speech. What was Asami saying?

And now it was his turn to go up on stage. The silence felt eerie - amplified by how many people were watching him. The audience at least seemed to be cheering him. Thousands clapping as he made his way on stage, and the sensation just about discernible through the ground. To his surprise, Tenzin presented him with a medal instead of Korra - though his disappointment evaporated a moment later as Tenzin bowed to him, the rest of the council doing likewise. "Is it okay if I say something too?" he asked. Tenzin nodded and gestured to the podium. "I am so honoured to receive this medal." He glanced around, Korra smiling and Asami nodding encouragingly. "I was orphaned along with my brother Mako - and he is someone I would never have survived without. He taught me about everything - especially family - and wanted nothing in return. It's a shame he could not be here too - so I will just have to do my part as his legacy. He is and always will be my greatest hero and I want everyone to know that. I'm dedicating this medal to him; my mother and my father and to everyone who gave their lives for their loved ones. Thank you."

The audience all applauded once more.

* * *

The remembrance ceremony felt a lot like the fire festival on Ember Island. In much the same way, mourners lit incense and candles for. Tiny rafts carried the flames down the river and as darkness fell the lanterns lit up the night. Even as people mourned, the city celebrated the peace that came with it. New monuments; there was now a shrine for Team Avatar; Sokka, Aang and Toph's names carved into the rock already and Zuko's to join them soon. The new team Avatar, Tenzin and his family were all present for his memorial with Katara leading the ceremony. It was no surprise that Azula was absent - still grieving in her own way, but Iroh's absence was much more troublesome. She should have been okay. Asami had told herself that through the whole ceremony, but as Katara said her last goodbyes to her old friend, she could no longer hold back the tears.

"Asami?" Korra asked beside her.

"Going to miss him," she mumbled as Korra hugged her.

"Me too."

Bolin was sniffing quietly nearby. Hard to forget how excited he had been with Zuko's autograph. Katara gave him a hug and Asami repeated the gesture a moment later. He needed all the support he could get at the moment - at least Korra distracted him with as much non-verbal conversation as she could. "You know," Katara said. "I feel if I leave the world now, I would consider myself blessed."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"I got to see the new Team Avatar save the world." She reached out and took Asami's hand and placed it on Bolin's. Katara brought Korra's hand to meet them a moment later. "The three of you will find a way through anything. Even Bolin's hearing." She smiled and bowed to them. "If you will excuse me."

They were silent for a moment, just standing with their hands together, watching Katara shuffle away. "I still can't believe the miracle," Asami said.

"Hmm?" Korra asked.

"You. What you did. I think it can't be considered anything short of a miracle. You saved everyone. The city, our friends, me..." She pulled away slightly. "I saw you. Up in the sky with the other Avatars."

"What was it like? I was... distracted at the time."

"I've never seen something so beautiful." Asami grimaced. "Sorry. I don't quite know how to put it into words. I'll never forget it though."

Korra grinned. "Bolin said something similar."

"Must be true then. And now... Now I hope nothing changes in the future." Opal and her brothers looked solemn nearby. "Give me a moment?" Korra nodded and Asami headed for the Beifongs. One more thing to do tonight. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Opal said.

"I need to tell you something - about the battle?" Asami took a deep breath. "I'm the one who shot his airship down. I... I'm so sorry." She bowed.

Opal shook her head. "You had no choice. It was... it was necessary." Her eyes flooded with tears and she threw her arms around Asami. "I don't blame you. You had to make those difficult choices alone..."

"Opal."

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it myself." Opal sobbed harder. "I just wish... Wish he could have come back too."

* * *

Iroh was not in his office. Or his apartment. Running short on ideas, Asami asked to borrow Naga. The polar-bear dog lead her - at last - to the very outskirts of Republic City and Zuko's Republic City villa. All the lights were off, but there was no doubt Iroh was here. "Wait here," Asami murmured. The front door was not locked. "Iroh?" she called. No response. This was getting worrying. Asami went from room to room and still found nothing. Plenty of evidence someone was here or had been recently but still Iroh. Open bottles of sake and half finished condolence letters crowded one desk. None of the beds seemed to have been slept in. She was on the verge of giving up when she finally caught a glimpse of him down on the beach, an open bottle of sake beside him and a roaring fire.

"Iroh?" she called as she approached him.

"Asami," he said in a flat voice staring out to sea.

"Are you okay?" No reply. "People are worried Iroh." He shrugged and swigged from his bottle. "I'm so sorry about Zuko," she said in a soft voice and touched his shoulder. Iroh did nothing. "If you need to talk... I'll listen." A burst of fireworks lit up the night sky; celebrations - victory and peace at the cost of so many.

Iroh looked up at her and stared. "Are you... okay?"

"Me?" Asami blinked. Iroh gestured to his face and she shook her head. "Nothing to worry about."

"I worried you might be dead before..."

"But Korra found me. You must have known she did," Asami said.

"I knew. But after you were shot down..." he shook his head.

"I'm still here, and I'm here for you. We're all still here because you lead us to victory," Asami tried a smile, but Iroh was staring at the sea again. "Zuko would be proud." She pulled the medal from her pocket and held it out to him. He hardly glanced at it as he snatched it from her hand and threw it into the flames. It happened so fast Asami barely had time to react.

"Please leave me," Iroh muttered.

"Iroh, what's wrong?" Asami tried again. Was he blaming himself? He could not take responsibility for a volcano – or the technological prowess of the Earth Empire. "The revolver fire and the Changbai fumes; that was what killed people, Iroh. If not for those we wouldn't have lost so many soldiers."

"I bear a lot of responsibility," Iroh said. "I was treating people like some Pai-Sho tiles. I had all my moves planned out. I thought it was all for the best - a way to make sure we could win. I managed that at least. So much so I got that medal," he muttered as he gestured at the flames. "I got rewarded after other people lost their lives and sacrificed everything. More than I ever did."

"Please don't say that. You just wanted to keep the city safe. We followed you because you lead us. And we made some choices you didn't necessarily want." She sat on the sand beside him. "You just need a break. You need to-"

"What I need is to undo my past actions."

"What did you do?" Iroh said nothing. "Please, you can tell me anything."

Iroh turned to meet her gaze. "I sent Bolin to die. That stunt with the geysers? Might not have worked so well if he hadn't pulled magma up to the water table. His chance of survival was next to nothing. His whole mission - the real one; not the one Opal and Zhu Li thought he was doing - it was near impossible to survive." Iroh shook his head. "I was prepared to never see him again."

"Was it the only way? Would it not have worked without him?" Asami asked hurriedly wanting to somehow justify his actions.

"Oh it would have worked," Iroh said. "Still, when he was in trouble, all I did was order Opal to retreat without him. She defied me - and she was righter than me. I should take solace that he survived. But now he can't hear. How many people died because of my choices?" He swigged from the sake. "Grandfather would be ashamed of me. At least he never lived to see this," he muttered. Asami could not find any words to say. "Here," Iroh said after a pause and held out her pendant.

"Keep it," she muttered and left him to his fire and his drink. She started trembling by the time she was half-way up the beach, her eyes streaming with tears. She did not look back, could not look back - just walked back through the house to Naga. The polar-bear dog asked nothing, could do little but be a warming presence and quietly lick her face. Asami let her for a moment and clambered on her back.

* * *

Future industries held its own tribute - mostly focusing on the biplane pilots and their families. No one seemed to blame her for surviving when the others did not, and yet it still felt odd somehow - like she should be. Surely someone should be angry with her, hate her for being able to stand up and speak like this. She felt oddly distant as the press conference began. "Captain Sato, you received a medal for founding the biplane unit of the United Forces and your role in the battle."

"That's not really a question?" Asami replied.

The reporter smirked. "Quite. So, if I might ask; what's next for you and Future Industries?"

Easy. "I'm not a soldier. And I'm certainly not intending to stay with the United Forces - I helped where I could but there are other things I feel need me. I intend to head up the restoration of Republic City. My company is about the future and improving the world - not about war. I think we all need to remember that. People need help now more than ever - and I would like to help anyone affected by the war."

"Does that include Avatar Korra and Captain Bolin?"

"Of course. Captain Bolin especially represents a unique techological challenge. If we can mend hearing losses, replace limbs - just think of what else we could do. Biplanes for hobbies. We will improve communication, transportation and infrastructure. There are so many orphans who need our help too. So I think you can say we have a lot to do."

"Captain Sato-"

"I'm giving that up, so, Miss if you please," Asami interrupted.

"Miss Sato then," another reporter said. "Can you comment on General Iroh's withdrawal from public life?"

Somehow this had not been something she had anticipated. Relax. Breath. "I believe he is in mourning. Any further questions would be best directed to either the Fire Nation or the United Forces." She caught sight of Korra in the crowd. "If you will excuse me, I have another meeting." She paused. "But before I go. I lost my father a year ago and with him almost everything I had. As a result of that I learned how it is to live life without privilege. But my story is not that I overcame hardships. I am not here today as a result of purely my own efforts. No one could be. I am here because people helped me and helped others before me. I want everyone to understand that. We need a kinder world; somewhere we can live on, forgive and find happiness - all of us. Thank you." She ducked away from the stage and waited for Korra to make her way to her. "Sorry, that overran."

"It's fine," Korra said shaking her head. "I thought it was a good speech."

"Thanks." Asami glanced around. "Want to see the sunset? There's a great view from the roof."

"Oh sure," Korra said. Asami smiled and lead her up the stairs. "I know... I know you're busy," Korra said as they climbed. "But I figured I could still ask. Me and Bolin - half of Team Avatar -" She stopped. "Well, I hope he will. Anyway." Korra shook her head. "I'm going to the Earth Kingdom to help things there. I'd love it if you could come too."

Asami smiled but shook her head. "Thank you for the offer. Once I'd have jumped at that in a heartbeat. Well. I might be able to at some point. First though, I need to go to Zuko's funeral first in the Fire Nation. And then there's the city; the quakes and the volcano really did a number on it. I can't just leave it like this."

"Maybe I should go to the funeral too-"

"No one's expecting you to go. The Earth Kingdom needs you more than Zuko. Plus might he be in the spirit world? Or would he be reincarnated by now?"

"He might," Korra admitted. They stepped out onto the roof just as the sky was turning orange. The view was not as impressive from a biplane or from the top of the Changbai, but it was still a wonderful vista. There was so much the city needed now. Railways to add, areas that still lacked an electrical system. They had defended it and now it was time to improve. "Asami?"

"Korra?"

"I'm not sure how long this is going to take - the Earth Kingdom I mean. I could be gone a while," Korra said.

"Then take as long as you need." Asami smiled as Korra looked at her questioningly. "I'll be waiting when you get back. And when you do I'll have this place all fixed up. You've done your part, now it's my turn to look after our home."

Korra smiled. "Thank you. It's in good hands."

* * *

"Opal," a soft familiar voice said behind her. Opal looked around and away from the Beifong memorial; Zhu Li looked faintly embarrassed to have intruded on the moment. Wing and Wei kept their heads bowed. Bataar's name was on the memorial despite a slight reluctance on the part of a few others. He was still family even after all he had done.

"Zhu Li," Opal said clearing her throat. "Is everything okay?"

"Something had happened near City Hall. Your presence is... requested," Zhu Li replied. "All of you." She refused to clarify further on the ride over, and attempted to keep out of the event but Opal grabbed her hand and refused to let go upon their arrival. She needed her - whatever was going on here. And whatever this was also involved Lin. Scary. For a moment the older woman in the room did not register. Memory hit her like a rock.

"Mom!" Opal shouted and rushed to her mother, Wing and Wei just behind her.

"Just like you to sit the whole thing out," Lin said, smiling far too much and patting Su's back.

Opal was about to admonish her aunt when Su laughed. "I would have happily traded places." Her hand touched Opal's back and she could not stop the tears. "I'm fine. I'm fine. See?"

"Not sure you would," Lin murmured and a tremor passed through Su. Her brother was practically taboo already; how could they even begin to talk about him? Or Kuvira for that matter.

"What... what happened?" Opal asked hurriedly.

"I've been prisoner - and the less said about that the better." Opal's face must have betrayed her worry. "I wasn't mistreated. Just... being locked up while you were all risking your lives." Su shook her head. "Not to my liking. I was freed a few days ago - sorry it took so long to get back. Now I need to atone for my mistakes. All of them." She smiled. "But not you three. I'm so proud of you all."

"We'll help. Won't we?" Opal glanced at her brothers who nodded. "We'll help you and whatever needs to happen to the Earth Kingdom."

"Thank you. We will need all the help we can get," Su said. She glanced at something behind Opal and lowered her head close to her ear. "And at some point you will have to introduce me to your girlfriend." Opal glanced up at her. "I will always welcome another daughter to the family; especially if she has none of her own-" Su trailed off, tears now streaming down her face. Bad choice of words. Too much like her.

Opal hugged her mother. "It's okay. We're safe. We'll all go home together."

* * *

The rest of the Earth Empire delegation arrived in Republic City two days later. A full council met to discuss the terms of the new country - Fire Lord Izumi and Chief Unalaq in attendance. Su looked so tired; question after question continually asking about her captivity. It soon became clear the Earth Empire was nowhere near as united as Kuvira liked to claim - more akin to a ticking timebomb where Kuvira ruled with an iron fist. Her cruelty kept some in line, but inspired many rebels and a growing hatred of her in the population. Some territories had begun to distance and split away from the majority while others increased their aggressive tendencies in taking and retaking land. Su surprised many by readily accepted the role of temporary leader. "We request aid from the city and the United Forces. We are almost on the brink of a new civil war already. After so many died in the aftermath of the Equalist attack, we cannot possibly survive the same again. People are tired. Most want peace."

"And why should the United Forces now help the Empire?" Councilwoman Tan'Yuu asked. "Our treaty was broken and atrocities soon followed. The Great Uniter herself may be gone, but so many others bear almost an equal guilt to hers." She leant forward. "How sure can we be that you will not simply be a puppet of remaining loyalists?"

"Too many are innocent," Korra broke in. She met Tan'Yuu's gaze without blinking. "The Queen fell and the kingdom was plunged into chaos. Millions died thanks to famine and those that survived that lost their homes. The only difference between the refugees and the citizens of the Earth Empire is that the latter had no means of escape."

"Still I fail to see why it is our problem?" Tan'Yuu replied. "We need to be concerned for our own citizens considering what has happened."

"I understand that. I want you to all know I will do whatever I can to help the Earth Empire and the Earth Kingdom. But even as the Avatar, I cannot hope to succeed on my own. The Earth Empire was not solely of Kuvira's making; a long history helped form it - along with those who wanted a peace that it might finally bring. Those desires were twisted to support the notion of might is right." She stared around the room. "These people were far more concerned with power than treating anyone else as a person. I believe in the people - even now. All the tribes have chequered pasts; we only succeeded this time thanks to bloodshed. The Earth Empire must be afforded the same opportunity to rebuild peacefully - and I will help it even if it takes the rest of my days." Izumi and Unalaq voiced a decision to follow the Avatar's example. Su thanked all three of them.

The meeting rumbled on. What to do with the captured generals? Should foot soldiers face the same charges as the generals? Korra was the Avatar - a representative of balance, not a judge. But decisions kept falling to her in the end. "The generals and higher ranks must be tried in court. I elect Tenzin as judge in these cases - I feel he has a better chance of impartiality. The Kyoshi warriors as headed by Suki and Ty Lee will assist. Send the rest of the troops home."

Su was nodding. "Varrick is already in prison. We need to be sure of who he shared his designed with. All revolver information is to be destroyed. I will be seeking pledges from your own side that this technology is no longer developed or researched."

The meeting went well in the end. Still some tension involving the Earth Empire, but there was optimism too. A new beginning was possible - they could all work together. Korra was sure of it.

* * *

Bolin blinked in the bright lights and Wei nudged him towards the impromptu podium right ahead. A rumble of recognition was running through the crowd as they equated the man who looked a little unsure of himself in front of the crowd of captured Earth Empire soldiers with the heroic firebender Mako in the mover just finished. Mouths dropped open and hands came together in applause. How loud was it in the Fourth Prison barracks right now? He smiled and waved. Not enough apparently - Wei nudged him forward again. They wanted him to speak?

"I get the impression you liked my mover," he began. The cheer that emanated from the crowd reverberated through the floor. He smiled. "As some of you know, I am no longer able to hear. So apologies if I get too loud or mess anything up." He paused but the crowd did not react. Bolin took a deep breath and told them about his life, about Mako's life and all the good in the world. The little and big differences between the Mover and real-life. And how he was not involved with Asami Sato in any way. The speech at least seemed to go down well; the crowd cheered again as he finished and Bolin was able to leave smiling.

The barracks had been a home for the last few months. And now he was leaving - not as quietly as he would have liked despite leaving the uniform behind and once again tying Mako's scarf around his neck. Other soldiers were forever smiling at him or saluting. It was touching, but even if it distracted him for a brief moment, his lack of hearing was impossible to ignore. Was this it for him in the United Forces? He asked Iroh - via letter. The man was impossible to find for some reason. Azula the hawk took the letter a week ago - still no reply. Would it find it's way to him now he was leaving? In the distance ahead of him was the mountain marking the end of his and Korra's first adventure. So much had happened since then. Closer to him were the slums and his old home. The mover seemed to be a hit here; posters for it seemed to be pasted on every street corner - and people recognised him in moments. He smiled and nodded at each as he headed to his old neighbourhood.

The area was recovering as well as it could in the aftermath of the quake. Bolin had returned several times to help out where he could - rebending walls, clearing mud, fixing, anything. Even just entertaining the kids for a while. The smiles were always wonderful - no less so the ones today. If he could just provide inspiration to the people here, that would be good enough. But more than anything he wanted to see the reminder of the old times. The old tree the shack he shared with Mako leant against was finally beginning to regrow. New beginnings and everything starting a new. He said his few goodbyes and headed for Air Temple Island - and his brother.

* * *

"Hey Mako, guess what?" Bolin stared at the name carved into the rock. "I was a captain in the United Forces. And I survived the big war with the Earth Empire." He sighed. Difficult to tell Mako everything - especially his continued affliction. Katara assured him that some of his hearing would come back, but it still seemed like a lost cause. At least he was alive - no reason to give up now. Life was precious - and he needed to live for his family's sake. Footsteps; Korra.

"Hi Korra," he said without turning around. He grinned as he glanced over his shoulder. She looked surprised, said - something - and handed him flowers. "Thank you. For Mako?" She nodded. He smiled and placed them beside the monument. Korra looked more serious when he turned back. "Something wrong?" She pointed to herself, then to him and then to the ground. "Charades?"

Korra nodded and repeated the motion. Bolin shook his head. Korra mouthed something. Something about earth. "Earth?" he asked. Korra shook her head and pulled a clump of mud from the ground. She held it out to him and then spread her arms- one formed with water. "Lots of earth?" Korra nodded eagerly and motioned him to keep going. "Earth Kingdom?" Korra grinned. She pointed between herself and the clump. "You're going to the Earth Kingdom?" He asked.

She nodded, stopped and then shook her head. She pointed to herself and back to him and then the mud. "You want us to both go to the Earth Kingdom?"

Korra nodded. "Can I really do anything?" She nodded and repeated the gesture; pointing to him and then to herself again.

"Together." Despite the communication issues, Korra continued to shower him with love. If only he could hear her voice again. His expression must have betrayed his worries; Korra took his hand and she said one word. Bolin frowned and concentrated on her lips as she repeated it, the movements becoming slower.

"Everything?" he asked. She nodded and tightened her grip on his hand. So; everything. So much to do and try - and how could they know what they could do unless they tried? No way he could stop just because his hearing was gone. "Just like we promised," Bolin said. She nodded and kissed him for an eternity and when she finally pulled away it was all he could do to stare at her beauty and kiss her all over again.

"Then let's go," she said. Her lips were easy to read this time. Maybe Tenzin's family were teasing him as he ran to pack. Maybe they were cheering him on. The stories were always about glories and power, but everything he wanted was here. Family and love. His self-made destiny - wherever Korra went he would go to. His story was not even close to ending.

* * *

People crowded onto the airship dock to see the Avatar off. Small children rushed to hug her legs while their parents looked faintly embarassed. No time for much - the airship was about to depart. Reporters snapped pictures of her and Bolin - no one asked him questions though. It felt so good just to hold his hand - just to know he was here with her and that he would be going forward with her. Not like he could answer easily. One final statement, one last press conference. It was time for peace, healing and compassion. They should forgive but never forget the recent events - the crystal structure a constant reminder of what happened.

There were others to see her before she went; huge crowds of people with uniforms from many different organizations. Benders, non-benders, fire, earth and water benders. All here to volunteer alongside her; to follow her lead. Huge donations and pledges of support from so many. Time to go. The acolytes had loaded their bags and many asked to go with her to attend to her. She had to politely but firmly turn three down before they stopped asking. One last hug for Tenzin and his family. One for mom and dad. And one for Asami who winced as she embraced Bolin.

"I'm sorry-" Bolin said worried.

"It's nothing," Asami said gesturing at her ribs. She blinked and shook her head. A kiss for each of them. "Take care."

"Come on Avatar, time to go," Lin called from behind them.

"See you soon," Korra said as she and Bolin walked up the gangplank to join Wing, Wei, Opal and Zhu Li. Asami waved with the others as Korra left home again. They would not be gone for that long - not really. But then again; she would be away as long as it took. They stayed on deck and waved, so many people all waving and cheering as the airship rose. As Republic City finally shrank behind them, Korra looked forward to the future and smiled.

* * *

v

v

v

v

v

**Thank you for the journey. Salamat.**

**Next Week: Epilogue and Author's Notes**


	64. Epilogue

**The Saga of Avatar Korra**

**Epilogue**

* * *

The cold air whirled around the ice tent, but it was hard to care at the moment. Asami was inside with Korra, the interior space warmed by the blazing fire the other girl had bent out of thin air a mere moment before. She shuffled closer, the heat actually becoming a little overwhelming, a little too hot-

Asami blinked her eyes open. Sunlight streamed through the blinds and a warm body was pressed against her, small hands clinging to her arm. Yuki was dozing peacefully and only stirred a little as Asami hugged her. The girl nuzzled against her and her breathing evened out again. Hard to get up now - at least she was not due to head into the office much any-more. So, while there might be some sign offs waiting downstairs, they could wait for now. Asami dozed a bit longer until someone opened the door an uncertain time later. A familiar face looked into the room and Asami smiled up at her. "Morning."

Korra's gaze flicked to Yuki. "So she is here."

"Yeah. She just dozed off when I was reading her stories," Asami replied softly. It was impossible to overstate Yuki's appreciation for stories - she took after her grandfather like that.

"Good morning sweetie," Korra said quietly as she gently shook her grand-daughter. Yuki blinked at her for a moment and buried her head under the covers. "Come on," Korra chided. "Auntsami is awake as well you know. We need to go have breakfast." Yuki made no moved to leave the bed. Korra sighed in mock annoyance and tossed back the sheets. The small girl remained curled on the bed until Korra flung her over her shoulder.

"Gran gran!" the little girl smiled at last and giggled.

* * *

Two eggs per person; some thirty eggs then. Got to practice this again - cracking eggs was easy using water, and even one-handed. But- She took the egg gingerly into her right hand and squeezed - just enough to break the shell. At least that was idea. Not gentle enough; her metallic fingers were now coated with egg white. Yuck. More practice? Or was this just not a great use for her metal arm?

"Who else is coming?" Asami asked behind her as she diced vegetables.

"Min said he'll be by after lunch but he can't stop. He's just dropping the girls off," Korra replied swiping at her metallic fingers with a cloth. Maybe she should give up on this one and just get the spare-

Asami stopped cutting. "Is he really not staying any longer?" She looked thoughtful as Korra glanced at her. "Though I suppose if he hangs on he won't make it to Ember Island in time."

"Yep," Korra said cracking a new egg against the bowl. "Though we couldn't have expected him to pass up that seminar - state formation and nationalism. And at the Ba Sing Se University as well? All the top Earth Federation scholars were there."

Asami chuckled. "One step closer to his dream. Maybe he can run in the next election?"

Korra shook her head. "He can't; he needs at least a twenty year residency first." She kept one eye on the eggs and another on the grandchildren in the living room. The mover must be getting interesting; they were all staring at the screen rapt with attention. The Tale of Avatar Jinji; possibly the best written, acted and produced of the unfortunately variable Avatar movers - or at least the ones staring Bolin. Certainly it was the most family friendly. The audio was just about audible from here - they had reached the scene Bolin won an award for.

"I never wanted to be an Avatar!" Jinji growled. "But for the sake of the world, to free the water tribe, I will defeat Chief Wakka using whatever is necessary!" The extras in the scene cheered and applauded. Korra smiled to herself.

"Gran gran?" a small voice asked accompanied by a tug on her pant leg.

Korra looked down. "Hi, Shio. What's up?"

"Grandpa has a thing in his ear." She cocked her head as she fingered her ear. "What is it?"

"A hearing aid," Korra replied. "Auntsami made it for him."

"One of my finest achievements," Asami added. "Though it took years to get right."

Korra nodded. "And before that we used sign-language. Me and your grandfather had to learn it from scratch. But then Auntsami had her break-through." She pointed towards the cabinet in the living room - the one filled with Bolin's trophies, awards and assorted memorabilia. "It's in there if you want to look at it."

"Gran gran!" Hikari had wandered from the living room as Shio stared in the direction Korra pointed. "Can we watch Avatar Wan next?" The Magnificent Avatar Wan - always popular with the kids.

"Maybe later. Don't forget we're going out to the beach this morning." Hikari's expression lightened and along with Shio returned to the mover and the third of the four Avatars Bolin had played in his career. Wan, Taro, Jinji and Fukui. A sudden beating of wings drew Korra's attention to the window. That sounded a lot like Druk - and in a moment the children had rushed outside to see the dragon. Korra took her time as she wiped her hands.

"She's cutting it fine," Asami noted.

"She has a lot to worry about," Korra replied. "But she still made it. Come on."

Outside, Yuzu's sons - Mamoru and Shouta - slipped from Druk's back and at Korra's slight insistence hugged her and Asami. The rest of the children were far more interested in petting Druk. "Thanks for keeping an eye on them," Yuzu said from her perch on the dragon's neck.

"Any time," Korra smiled.

"Look at you," Asami cooed to Mamoru. "You're looking more and more like the last firelord every-time I see you. You're going to grow up to be as handsome as your grandfather." She glanced up to Yuzu. "Would you like to have some breakfast with us?"

"Love to," Yuzu said. "But I have probending today so I can't really stop. Next time maybe. Thanks again for watching them and I'll see you later." Druk soared into the air with a thrash of his wings after Asami shepherded the children back enough to give him space for take off. Several of the kids clambered onto Korra who just smiled as she strode seemingly unconcerned back inside. Everyone was now accounted for; time for breakfast.

Asami was frowning at the paper after the meal and as the mover resumed. "Something wrong?" Korra asked.

"It's an article from Pearl."

"Opal's Pearl?" Korra asked. Asami nodded.

"Unusual. What does she say?"

"She- Ah." Asami blinked. "Okay, I know you hate jargon."

"Scientific jargon anyway," Korra murmured.

"Right. So for your benefit I will try and summarize." Asami took a deep breath. "It's about the impact on the environment of the Battle of Republic City. Like the canal Iroh had constructed resulted in an invasion of sea fish into the region - and specifically into the salt lake. All the species previously residing there died off pretty quickly. Iroh took responsibility though and insisted on paying for the restoration of the habitat." Asami grinned. "Now for the really cool bit. 'Avatar Korra'," she said glancing at her friend. "'Managed a feat never before recorded in any description of bending.' She goes on to talk about how you converted lava and magma into crystal. Everyone knows that bit of course. But what is new is that people finally figured out just how far down you reached. Seems you managed to create a crystal region the size of Ba Sing Se above ground - but something almost three times that size underneath. And it looks a lot like that's preventing earthquakes in the region quite effectively."

"How about that," Korra said. "I remember doing it but..." She shook her head.

"Oh," Asami said. "And Pearl theorizes if you hadn't done that..." She looked up. "The ash could very likely have blotted out the sun and lead to a world-wide winter. She says she can't be sure on how long it would last, but reckons it could easily have been more than a century."

"Yikes," Korra muttered. "Well, I really don't think I'm up to doing something like that ever again, so I hope no one has any plans to try that kind of stunt any-time soon." She smiled. "Maybe in ten thousand years; once Vaatu comes back - I reckon I'd be ready then."

Asami shivered. "I hate the idea he can come back - however long it takes. But I know it's how these things work. Right?"

"Right," Korra replied and used her metal thumb to slice open yet another letter from Square Studios. Another request for another mover based on her life. She handed it wordlessly to Asami.

"Again? I see they're still making your wedding the epilogue," she said smiling. "Can't get away from that cliché apparently."

Korra huffed. "It's so tiresome. And it's not like that was the best part of being with him. Afterwards was. Coming home to see him and he'd have dinner ready, or be doing something else to the house or in the garden..." Korra glanced at the window and towards the sunflowers. "And eight kids. They were all the best parts. The wedding was a few months of panic and people over-reacting for just a few hours in the end. Never quite saw the point." She sighed. "Though I guess we're not very interesting as we are now."

"And people seem... less entertained by happily family life anyway," Asami commented. "Still, trying to capture our current life in a mover would not be easy."

Korra laughed. "We should write them a script." Her grin widened. "With all kinds of not quite so accurate stuff. Make people start asking questions. Still-" She took the letter back and scanned it again. "Amazing how they keep wanting to re-tell the same story."

"It's profitable. There's always something someone doesn't like with the other versions. Or they don't like the actress, or the sets don't look as good..." She smiled. "In the end it's a story people love."

"Of course they do; it's a good story," Korra said.

* * *

W

W

W

W

W

W

W

**Thank you to everyone who made it this far. To those who haven't reviewed in the past chapters please do so - I need to know who finished this story. **

It will be a short Author's Notes - the longer version will be published in a few days along with _deleted scenes._ We were terribly busy.

There has been some revisions in the following chapters:

**Bolin's Decision** \- Added a short scene with Kuvira

**Battle of Republic City I** \- Added little things In Kuvira's meditation scene

**Battle of Republic City III** \- Revised the chapter to add visuals/feelings etc.

Why were these chapters revised - mostly for two reasons 1] to further emphasize what we intended with Kuvira especially that the stretch pf the character arcs are longer for the readers 2] To emphasize the scale of the battle. More explanations in the author's notes; but there will be no further edits after this.

I highly encourage people who have time to revisit the entire story for a comprehensive reading. But here's a short guide if you plan to revisit specific characters/storylines.

**Bolin**

**Book 1**

The Missing Child

The Boy in the Alley [renamed from First Meeting]

Adventures and Misfortunes

Memento

For Whom The Fire Burns

The Game

**Book 2**

Katara's Story

Behind the Mask

Winter Festival

The Arena

Storm Clouds

The Warning

Crystal Skies

Kuvira's Decision

Crystal Catacombs

**Book 3**

Bolin Alone

The Battle of Omashu

Love is Brightest in the Dark

Earth

Raava

**Asami Sato**

**Book 1**

The Girl in the Snow

Adventures and Misfortunes

Memento

The Missing Child

The Game

Korra's Decision

Freedom

**Book 2**

Katara's Story

Winter Festival

The Heiress

Storm Clouds

A Use for a Saved Life

Eve of the Revolution

Kuvira's Decision

**Book 3**

The Fall

Embers

The Element of Change

Return to RC  
The Trial

The Element of Power

**Kuvira**

**Book 1**

Assassination

Freedom

**Book 2**

The Heiress

The Arena

The City of Metal

The Insurgent

Liberation

The Warning

Crystal Skies

Kuvira's Decision

Crystal Catacombs

**Book 3**

The Fall

The Great Uniter

Never Give Up Without A Fight

The Element of Change

The Battle of Omashu

Return to Republic City

Bolin's Decision

**Mako**

**Book 1**

The Missing Child

Adventures and Misfortunes

For Whom the Fire Burns

Terror

Freedom

**Book 2**

Katara's Story

Behind the Mask

Winter Festival

Escape from RC  
Storm Clouds

Crystal Skies

The Tale of Two Lovers

Kuvira's Decision

Crystal Catacombs

**Book 3**

The Child of Earth and Fire

Love is Brightest in the Dark

**Iroh**

**Book 3**

Embers II

Never Give Up Without a Fight

The Element of Change

* * *

Thank you again.


	65. Deleted Scenes and Final Author's Notes

**Notes Outline:**

**Acknowledgements**

**Deleted/Alternate Scenes**

**Addressing Criticisms**

**Statistics**

**Character Commentary**

**Relationships**

**Old TSOAK Summary**

**Chapter Commentary**

**Specific Topics**

**Possible Spin Offs/Sidestories/Prequel**

**Final Statements**

**Version 2: Added Bolin/Wei, some more about The Trial chapter, and Opal. More stuff added at the Topics section. **

So everyone who finished this story: PLEASE REVIEW. THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE OF is the only way we'll know who finished the story- and we deserve that at least. For those who are not sure what to write, here's some questions you can answer:

Favorite characters?

Original characters that you liked?

Favorite lines?

Funniest moments?

Tearjerking parts?

Memorable scenes overall?

What you found impressive?

How long did you read the fic?

How come you guys managed to finish a 700k word fic!? I never thought I can do that myself!

Please do not:

Compare this fic another fanfic

Reviews are the only rewards we have for this fic, and recommending this to your friends and other fans is also very welcome.

**If you have additional questions please post your questions in the thesagaofavatarkorra Tumblr. You do not need a Tumblr account to ask questions there.**

**Please also edit the Tv Tropes page if you have a chance!**

**Acknowledgements**

Our oldest reviewers are **Kradeiz** and **Tbone511.** You two are rewarded with a ten day cruise on the Ember Island chain. Free food! As thanks here's the fates of your cameos:

Kurade's Haunted Caves became a popular destination for Winter Festival goers. Because of the high revenue, the caves expanded and began to include more obstacle courses. As the years went by, Korra returned to it a few times with her friends, eventually with her family. Kurade got a picture with her.

Tibon was captured with Su. He managed to metalbend a paperclip in one of the jails and he picked his lock. He escaped somewhere and haven't been seen in Zaofu. It is rumored he's joined a band of anti-Kuvira rebels in the Hainan province.

The thank you too **Shadowman20, Dreadking73,Curiousmaq,AJ** since you guys have reviewed the most. I reward you with five free tickets to probending matches with a one year expiration date. Free food each game! Shadow and Dread the cameos; they weren't deported out of the Fire Nation since they found their grandparents who are FN citizens. They joined the navy.

Thank you too to the guests and **jaguarspot** and** killerangel! **Thank you** ChaossCookie** for following the fic too.

I cannot thank enough people who followed this fic. I can never finish this work without reviews, and you guys allowed me to learn so much as a writer, and at the same time enjoy this work. More at the end of the notes.

**Note on deleted scenes: the reason why they were deleted is that they just don't work or they were replaced by better versions, and they are all non-canon in the Saga verse. These are just drafts:**

**Book 2: City of Metal Alternate**

"Can I sleep over here?" [Korra]

"Is there a problem with your room?"

"No, it's just that I want to sleep with you."

"I only have one bed here."

"Then we'll share it… Is it okay?"

Share a bed? "It could be pretty cramped…"

"No problem." :D

*In the room* "Do you want to sleep beside the window?" (Korra)

"Umm do you want to sleep beside the window?" Korra nodded. "Sure you can take the spot."

Awkward-ness in bed.

"Besides mom and Asami, you're the only other person I shared a bed with."

"Oh…"

"I'm wondering what it feels like if it's the four of us; you, me, Opal and Asami.

"That would be really crowded."

"Means more cuddling." Tehehehe

"I wonder how it feels to sleep beside boys."

"I don't know, I've never slept beside one." Beside anyone actually.

"Oh you're also a virgin- oh wait" Before Kuvira can open her mouth Korra spoke. "Oh I assumed you only like boys sorry. You never slept beside anyone right?"

"Yes Korra, this is the first time I lie in bed with someone."

"So… that means you're a virgin-"

"Yes I am."

"Then we're the same. I thought I was getting too old, especially that Asami told me she already have some experience."

*Awkwardness*

"Earlier when we were grappling… maybe it feels something like that."

"Then why don't you ask Mako or Bolin to cuddle with you?"

"It's just I dunno… there's some things… like you know different between boys and girls?"

"Yeah…" *awkward talk*

Korra talks about stuff that Kuvira doesn't like discussing, the same stuff her college classmates like fussing about. Korra is immensely curious about sex. She's also curious about men's bodies. She probably talked about this a lot with Asami. She's afraid she's not going to help Korra learn more about that area.

"I'm feeling really sleepy Kuvira. *Yawns* I guess this is good night." Kuvira felt Korra moved and as she turned her head to look at her she felt Korra's lips press to her own. It wasn't placed properly. They sat up, surprised.

"Oh sorry Kuvira. It was an accident. I was just about to give you a goodnight kiss."

"I don't mind Korra. It's okay." Kuvira thought of Bataar, would he be angry if he learns this? Most probably not.

"Haha Kuvira, you're the second person I kissed."

"You're my first one, actually."

"Oh… hey Kuvira. I'm your first? Did you mind if I give you a better kiss? The last one wasn't really a proper one."

"... Alright. But this will be the last one Korra."

*kiss scene*

"That was…" (Korra)

"It was?"

"It was nice." Korra lies down, with a smug face. "Good night, Kuvira."

"Good night too, Korra."

"Hmmm Asami, then you. I wonder what it feels to kiss Mako and Bolin."

"Why don't you ask them?"

"They're always together, and when I'm alone with Bolin we're having too much fun to get on the right mood. But… I'll find a way." *smug*

Somewhere in her sleep Kuvira awoke to find Korra's arm wrapped around her body and her head rested on her shoulder. This is the Avatar, the master of four elements and the reincarnation of history's greatest heroes and here she is embracing her and sleeping like a child. But no… it's wasn't really because Korra is the Avatar. When was the last time Kuvira slept beside someone? She was a small child back then in the cramped shanty she was born to, she can barely remember.

Kuvira wasn't used to this and he just stared at the ceiling and hoped she could fall asleep. It was… it's just too foreign. She needed to sleep, she wanted to sleep but she doesn't want to disturb Korra and send her away from her. Her mind was active and her thoughts were all of the past she barely remembered anyway. She wondered if her parents had other children after her… siblings she could have lived with.

Kuvira tried relaxation methods and after a while drowsiness began to seep into her. It's working... until she felt Korra hook her leg on her body. Kuvira sighed.

**Book 2: Liberation Alternate**

Bolin started "have you ever heard of the Mana?"

"Mana?" (Korra)

"She's a monster that roams in the Earth Kingdom forests… she is a beautiful and kind woman at day, but at night her body splits in half and she flies around using her bat-like wings. They say she attacks pregnant women."

"That's so weird. So… did anyone ever defeat the monster?"

"According to legend… well she did leave her lower half somewhere right?" Korra nodded. "The trick is to put some fresh garlic to her lower torso. Or if you can't find her lower body, you must stop her from finding it before dawn."

"Ahh the Mana, Opal was scared of that a lot when she was a little kid." (Kuvira)

"You know the story?" Kuvira nodded. "So if there's any chance you have a real encounter..." (Bolin)

"Nope, that's just a legend. There's no body ever recovered to prove it." (Kuvira)

"Bolin, you keep on scaring yourself with stories like that. What if the Mana was just a large bat mistaken for a flying human?" (Mako)

"Oh come on guys, stories are fun." (Korra) "Kuvira, does Zaofu have some legends like that?"

"Well there is a story behind the ricefields outside Zaofu *Everyone listens closely "they said that ten thousand people were beheaded there after the refuse to pledge their allegiance to the lord that conquered their territory. Nobody was allowed to give them a proper burial and people thought the land was cursed. Even as of today, farmers are still recovering bones and they suffer nightmares."

"Now that is creepy Kuvira, good one." (Bolin)

"Sadly this story did happen five thousand years ago. It's part of history." *silence

**Book 3: Embers Alternate**

Iroh drove around the streets, stores were already closed and there are barely any people. His eyes darted around and he slowed down at every alley in case he spotted Asami in any one of them. Far ahead there was a group of people surrounding street light. As he got closer he realized that it's a group of young men and on the bench Asami was sleeping. Yes that's her. Of all places, why did she end up here? Those men, what are they planning?

He stopped the car and the group noticed him. "Excuse me, but I have come to pick up my friend." he said sternly as he got off the car. He looked at their reaction. One wrong move and he'll not hesitate to take them all down.

A boy spoke up, looking tensed. "We thought the lady might be cold out here, maybe she needs a better place to stay."

"I'll take her home now if you don't mind," he said as he walked towards Asami.

One stopped him. "Rich man with sunglasses driving with a fancy car around this district at this hour; do you expect us to believe that you're friends with this lady?" The others looked at him with suspicion- and he can perfectly understand why. They have a point. He doesn't look like a good guy here. One them took off his jacket and place it on Asami. "If you're going to pick up women there's plenty of them willing to go with you around here, but leave her alone." Iroh could see that they're prepared to fight him if necessary. There's an easy way out of this situation, but he prefer not to do that but he doesn't want to waste any more time. He removed his glasses and his hat and introduced himself.

"Nice try buddy, but the prince… wouldn't be wandering around in a… district like this." (drunk)

"And picking up drunk ladies," said one, angrily. "Answer me, what are you planning to do with her honor?" The man slurred as he grabbed Iroh's shirt.

The other men cracked their knuckles. "Wait! I can explain!"

The Lightning Master Alternate

"Korra?"

Korra pulled the blanket and looked at Iroh lying beside her. "Hmm?"

"Korra, this is so awkward." Iroh said.

"This is just a sleepover. I do wonder though; is this just a girl thing?" Iroh was about to answer but Korra continued. "It doesn't matter to me anyway. We're friends and you're the only one that I haven't done this with."

"Alright." Iroh sighed. "So… what happens in your sleepovers?"

Korra grinned. "We talked about our lives and stuff. Ended up talking about sex a lot, and then a kiss- hey Iroh!" The prince was out of the bed an out of the room in a second.

**Book 3: TSOAK the Musical Alternate**

"Mother of Faces, that was the most entertaining thing I've watched in my whole life." [Iroh]

"You think it's… bad?" [Asami]

"I think… it's very entertaining."

"You think it's bad."

"I… have high standards."

"So elitist."

"Social class has nothing to do with it."

"People loved the mover!"

"Asami it was great. It's the best… derivative fiction I've seen."

"Derivative fiction?"

"It involves writing imaginary events between fictional characters sometimes even real people. I've seen derivative fiction about me."

"What are they about?"

"Well… they write things about me having relationships with numerous people - sometimes people I haven't even talked to."

"Seriously? People write that? Don't they have better things to do?"

"Usually writers are teenagers since they have a lot of free time… which is bothersome since a lot of those stories have serious adult content. I mean, how do they know these things?"

Asami coughed. "I'm sure they know a lot…"

"Or sometimes they're written by adults frustrated about reality."

**Book 3 Parody ideas**

Unfortunately there is no opportunity for me to parody Book 3 properly. But I do have some ideas:

, Bolin and Asami recovered pretty quickly from the trauma

grew a mustache, chest hair and gained muscles and says "I am a strong independent man who needs no woman!" He slaughters everyone mercilessly.

and Iroh runs at the beach in their swimsuits. Later at the tub together in Republic City, Asami says "Hold me, like you did by the shores of Ember Island; so long ago when there was nothing but our love. No politics, no plotting, no war." Kudos if you get the reference.

is a troubled, angsty pretty boy with anime hair

and Kuvira had romance, love triangle with Bataar

is Iroh's adviser in battle

fights the war wearing stilettos, her pilot uniform is zipped down to reveal her cleavage

chose Vaatu, and they confessed their love to one another before they both died- holding each other's hands.

after the battle, everyone vacationed in Ember Island

**Some "general" reviews I need to reply to:**

**Some chapters are better than the others/Not all chapters are equal** \- That is true and that is okay! Chapters can be the start of conflict, the action, the resolution, character centric or relationship-centric or a combination of them. I must admit I enjoyed writing other chapters more than the others. I hated writing Liberation for example, but enjoyed TSOAK The Musical a lot.

Sanctum:

I can't actually remember which chapters were more painful to write than the others (though in all probability it is reflected in quality). Though I did eventually ask to cut down people making speeches.

**This other fanfic did this/TSOAK is not the first fanfic that did this** \- This is not a bad comment, but I'm not sure how to reply or react to this. I don't read other AUs because I'm not interested in them, and I avoid them because they might affect my plans/ I might be concerned on making my fanfic unique rather than following my inspiration.

Sanctum:

About the only LoK fics I've read are pre-book 4 KS fics so...

**This is canon so you should do it/I like canon bette**r - The point of the entire fanfic is that it's an AU. It's not going to be 100% different from canon, but it's meant to explore other opportunities.

**Book 3's "Villain Problem"/ Kuvira**

**Lack of sympathetic qualities in a villain does not equate to one-dimensionality**. We are aware of the good reception of the Red Lotus, Amon and Kuvira in Book 1 and 2 because of the sympathetic qualities and humanistic approach we gave them. But there is a fundamentally different aspect from these villains from Kuvira's Earth Empire in Book 3 - the problem was less complicated.

Red Lotus is a terrorist group who wants anarchy. Equalists operate on the ideology that bending needs to die out. These are very simplistic ideologies that are easy to shot down - the only way to make them compelling is to add sympathetic qualities to these individuals. It follows the simple formula of villain - sympathetic qualities.

Kuvira is not like that. A refresher of the whole story with regards to Kuvira and the Earth Empire:

_Book 1 - The Missing Child_: World leaders meet on how to help the Earth Kingdom refugees. Yes, they exist even before Kuvira took over.

_Book 1- Adventures and Misfortunes and Memento_: Bolin and Korra had an adventure in smuggling illegal immigrants. This is the first hint of how the Earth Kingdom is not a great place to live for many people. Earth Empire foreshadowed. This is echoed in Book 3: Embers on how refugees risk their lives to escape in the Fire Nation.

_Book 1: Assassination,_ and Freedom: Kuvira's thoughts on Republic City, on Iroh and her conversation with Mako

_Book 2: The Heiress_ \- Kuvira's love for history and her attitude on the Fire Nation nationals

_Book 2- Liberation_: Is a very important chapter. It's a mini Earth Kingdom in a way. The Matou family is a greedy, exploitative group that continued to thrive because of their resources and due to the Fire Nation's past imperialism. The people rebelled against them - lead by Korra and Kuvira. Kuvira was about to kill the entire family with the people siding with her until the Avatar stopped it. Is this foreshadowing?

_Book 2: Crystal Skies_. A very important chapter. I highly urge people to revisit it. Mako and Kuvira's parallel should be taken note here:

[Mako] "Then one day I realized I was turning into someone I didn't want to be. **I didn't want to lose who I was. It was like I was dying**, and if I kept on going Bolin would have lost his brother. I'd have lost him too." He smiled wanly. "That's my biggest fear…"

[Kuvira]Kuvira smiled. "...But people cling to their own selves too much. **If you want to change the world, you must first change yourself.** Become someone more powerful; powerful enough to make an impact. Some are born with power, some have it granted. And some seize it for themselves."

I purposely contrasted Mako and Kuvira ever since their first meeting. But the parallels does not end with Book 2. This highlights their journeys throughout the story.

_Book 3- The Fall, The Great Uniter:_ the Queen's death resulted into a widespread civil war. Kuvira brought stability by defeating the warring rulers, and people were inspired by her ideals. Note that in the chapter she started as someone who still wanted Su to take over, but Su firmly refused.

_Book 3 - Never Give Up Without a Fight_ \- Opal was with Kuvira in the camp - she sees the Empire as wonderful until Zhu Li showed the the truth. The labor camps are not something paraded to everyone. They are used to instill fear to some, but neither are they common knowledge to the loyal. As for Kuvira, remember her conversation with Iroh about how history rewarded Uncle Iroh despite all the sins he did.

_Book 3 - Bolin Alone:_ Now this is one of the most important chapters in Saga. And while Bolin is the focus here, the whole situation of the EK is shown here with Bolin's family representing the common population. They lost their homes, have to flee from conflict, experienced hunger, war etc. And this is the sad part: Bolin's family were seen good because they managed to escape Kuvira. What about those left behind? Like the millions who bowed to Kuvira. Remember that even Bolin pledged his life to Kuvira in the labor camps just to survive.

Plus again on the two soldiers that Bolin spared - one was loyal to Kuvira because she brought down oppressors, one can't just escape or rebel.

Book 3 - The Element of Change and Earth - Earth Empire defectors are abound. Korra and Bolin interacted with a lot of them.

_Book 3: Love is Brightest in the Dark_ \- is purposely an answer to Crystal Skies. Korra's line to Bolin about Mako. "I kept needling him about things, wanted to know about him and what he thought of the world and he never wanted to answer me. We were here when he opened up to me for the first time. Do you know what he said his greatest fear was?" Bolin shook his head. "It was to lose himself; he said if it ever happened, he knew it would mean he lost you."

_Book 3 - Element of Power and Raava_ \- mentions of the empire's population not supporting war. Plus Opal and Zhu Li taken cared of by EE citizens (they hid there for months), plus collaborators that helped the FN citizens in the fake camp.

_Book's 3's final arc_ \- Drives home the theme of losing oneself. Death was discussed throughout the story, one is physical and one is figurative. Kuvira and Mako died in the same manner- lightning, but that was just the physical death. There's another death that has been happening throughout Book 3.

For the EE and Book 3's conflict, Kuvira's perspective for the entire story should be considered, not just Book 3. Why she murdered the queen and the hatred behind her actions. Her anger for the past actions of the Fire Nation and the EK's royal family. And her philosophy on power and losing oneself to be someone for the Earth Kingdom. "It was necessary."

But at the same time she was consumed by power - believing nobody but her can make the dream come true. Kuvira earnestly believed in her dream at the same time finds her identity as "Kuvira" as insignificant, and she was willing to throw it for her goal.

Why did I add the new scenes for Kuvira? To be able to show this story more effectively, but it is still consistent with our goals for Kuvira. She may have become less and less sympathetic as time passed by but it was something that she chose for herself. She did not need Vaatu to massacre the Queen, her family and the whole household. She did not need Vaatu when she wanted to massacre the Matou family before that. We have been consistent with Kuvira from Book 2 to Book 3.

Back on the Villain Problem. The whole point of the Earth Empire story, represented by Bolin [people] and Kuvira [oppressor] respectively, is to frame Korra as the savior. Book 1 and 2 might be something where you felt that pinch in your hearts when the villains were defeated but at the end of the day when the villains are defeated the thing is over. Book 3 is about the world, how millions needed the Avatar and how their dreams of a strong nation were in Kuvira's clutches.

**So I stand by my work. It's up to preferences on which villain is more compelling, but Kuvira is definitely not one-dimensional just because she isn't sympathetic at her last moments. She made her choices without Vaatu, she planned her goals step by step, she doesn't regret her actions, convinced what she was doing is necessary for her dream, she does not question her morals and does not need sympathy - and her choices were a product of three books of development and extensive exploration of the intersecting themes post-imperialism, nationalism, capitalism, state formation, and war.**

**Korra's "arms" after amputation**

She used water or fire limbs. In the Lightning Master chapter we showed her using a water arm to use chopsticks. Korra has a little stump left and she can still utilize it. We didn't feel the need to emphasize water arms after that so sorry it was unclear.

**The Earth Kingdom states**

The Earth Kingdom is made up of many states, but it's not a nation state. It's a continent with diverse population, landscapes and political entities. That's what we illustrated in Book 2 - Zaofu is different from Nanjing, Ba Sing Se is different from the Han province. It was inspired by the situation in my country - that people are divided and ruled by wealthy landowners. These oligarchs benefitted from being allied to imperialists and continued their oppression.

There was indeed a lack of focus on the non-EE states. But like I said - the Earth Empire when established was half the size of the EK. The rest of the EK states were a mixed bag - some ignored the conflict and life went on, while some fought each other for territory. When Korra returned made a speech for the world, the leaders became afraid and stopped fighting - even Kuvira did and even sent Bataar for a peace treaty.

But again some are just greedy- as soon as Kuvira fell down the ruling families eyed the EE territories, perhaps they will claim them through distant blood relations. Korra and her team went to the EK to address these problems at the end of the story.

Were their reasons for following Kuvira unclear? Perhaps it would have been less subtle to use a new character, and I can indeed see Bataar Junior's potential with that. But personally I didn't see the need- why people bow to Kuvira is showed throughout the story. The Red Lotus- yes we have a perspective from the bad guys. The Equalists - just Amon. The others like Ai and the Lieutenant have some lines with Asami. Never like the Earth Kingdom conflict that had the coverage of three books and extensive discussion on geopolitics and integration with Bolin and Korra's arcs.

Perhaps it's a matter of personal context and the realism of the conflict. The Red Lotus and the Equalists are very much fantasy political groups. If they exist in real life, they would be similar to small cults with no political power. It's easier to take them at face value and not draw on experiences. If there are comparisons - usually fictional as well. The Earth Empire is very similar to a lot of world conflicts, and how I wrote it is heavily affected by how I see past imperialism on Asian countries, and the evolution of a former colony into a nation at the modern age when past imperialist nations prosper through capitalism. And I need to state this - I didn't base them off the Daesh. It's very easy judge the EE based on the reader's own political standpoint and readers have different ones.

The Earth Empire is a character - it's a manifestation of the wishes and struggles of the people. Foreshadowed by Korra and Kuvira's liberation of the Nanjing province from the Matous. It is a revolution and can be twisted by hatred to the point of extremes. The outcome depends on the leadership - and Kuvira happened to steer it to the direction that fit her desires.

**Finale is lacking in epicness**

Before the edits, here are some lines from Battle of RC III:

"Kuvira grabbed it all, pulling it up into the air, molding and splitting it down into a cloud of metal spheres. So much metal - more than she had ever had in her life. Someone must have noticed them; the airships were beginning to pull away. Not so fast.** She hauled General Yeun's airship towards her and shoved it at the Avatar**." - Kuvira

"Weapons, vehicles, whole biplanes were spinning in the air, rushing towards a central mass of metal in the sky." - Iroh

"Energy seemed to surge from above her. **Kuvira was at the epicenter of the quake - her eyes glowing red**, metal swirling around her. She was looking away from her. Kuvira seemed to be staring at Republic City. Vaatu's power flared across the landscape with a surge. " -Kora

"Bolin frowned as the metal buttons of his uniform tore free and sailed up into the air. With a creak of metal the revolver weaponry splintered and split,** hundreds of thousands of metal spheres streaking up into the sky like a cloud**. More and more mechatanks halted, pilots scrambling free as clothing shredded and tore." - Bolin

"**A battleship tumbled past her, tipping end over end, panicked crew still inside**. She glimpsed them for a moment before they vanished into the mass, the form of the battleship disintegrating into the vast cloud… " - Korra

"A whole battlefield of metal raining down onto the ground, Kuvira's limp body falling with it. " - Korra

I respect people's opinion if they find the finale lacking. But I hope to make it clear that Kuvira and Korra have been using the Avatar State based on these descriptions. We edited the chapter to add descriptions to make things more grand, I do encourage some rereading; it's quite possible it's up to the reader's visualization of the scenes.

**Asami as a damsel in distress**

One of the criticism we anticipated but the defense is also easy to write. One of the recurring and sexist theme of a Damsel in Distress is that a female character is framed to be the prize - that the hero would need to overcome obstacles to have the woman at the end - without even exploring how she feels/all her wish is to be with the hero. Asami isn't like that at all - it was her story, her emotions, her perspective, development and struggles. Also, it was Korra's emotions that got the most focus over Asami's kidnapping - less from Mako, Bolin and Iroh. You can check this later with the fanfic statistics.

**Chapter Commentaries**

**The Child of Earth and Fire**

Was supposed to be the last chapter of Book 2 originally, but I realized there is more impact if Bolin's fate is unknown and it's anticlimactic to end with flashbacks. Lastly, "I am Vaatu" seems to be a more ominous ending. Asami's flashbacks should have been included to make her Mako's parallel - but the chapter needed to focus on the brothers and her life of privilege is nothing in comparison. Instead, her flashbacks are moved in Embers.

I wrote the first lines of this chapter in Mother's Day last year and continued the bulk of it just right after I watched Furious 7, and I was crying in the theater that time.

**The Fall**

One of the easy to write chapters and the fall of the tension. Pretty sad. It sets up the following character-centric chapters.

As for the comments on Kuvira's psycho moment - that was her reaction to the rejection of Su. Kuvira is a long term planner, and she is willing to make great sacrifices for an outcome she craved. While she wanted to murder everyone that moment, it won't give her anything and it's pointless. That's why she needed find peace and create more plans again - for the EK.

I secretly imagine Iroh flipping his middle finger to Tarrlok under the table.

Sanctum:

I inadvertently wrote this one first and missed the prologue...

**Spirits Within**

One of the chapters that undergone the most revisions. Korra and Aang's meeting is crucial and it's rewarding to see great reactions. Again, this chapter was planned from the start of the fic, with varying titles such as Reawakening.

On the criticism that Zaheer was just to be tossed out this chapter - I must say that this is more of Korra's resolution to the shadow he left behind. Note that Zaheer has always told Korra that her decisions would be wrong, misguided and she would suffer. Zaheer appeared in this lowest point of her life in her spiritual battle and she overcame it.

Also, I remember the criticism in Book 1's finale - the thing is that a bulk of the confrontation was supposed to happen here. But readers can't see the future so the conversation was moved to the climax of Book 1 and it's more fitting.

It was fun writing her scenes with Aang!

Sanctum:

Named (oddly) for the first attempt at a Final Fantasy film...

**Embers**

Is the longest chapter as a whole with 23k words, so it's split into two. Also probably the chapter that was changed a lot in terms of events, but the essence was retained. The reason why this is so is because Asami has undergone too much tragedy in such a short time (losing her father, Future Industries and the brothers.] While we can't shortcut her healing process, we can't have her arc take over Korra's plot. Compared to Kuvira and Bolin, Asami's Future Industries plot is not the main arc of the story, so we need to use her perspective to see the Fire Nation. The result is this giant chapter.

And yes, most of her interaction with Iroh is in this chapter- and this is foreshadowed and planned since Book 1. Yuzu was also planned during that time.

Embers was supposed to be even much longer. It would have been about Asami using alcohol as coping mechanism, seeking a physical relationship with Iroh to ease her pain yet at the same time Iroh is a reminder of her glorious past and she developed some jealousy towards him. Iroh, on the other hand, is stuck with a woman he likes and he had no idea how to handle her depression, and as much as he wanted to comfort her he can't give her what she wanted. Asami would have connected herself more to Yuzu's situation in the FN family. Much of these complicated storyline was cut.

You wouldn't believe the songs I listened to that inspired the dragon ride, too embarrassing for me to admit. But some tracks came from Miss Saigon, Tsubasa Chronicle and Naruto. But I'm happy with the results of this chapter and it was a pleasant time for Asami. The three candles that Iroh lit was supposed to be for Mako, Bolin and Princess Yu.

The final scene was supposed to have a clearer reference to sex (not that people care about this too much) but a few minutes before we published it I asked Sanctum to tone it down (I'm sorry). Shame the scene is gone forever, would have been nice to paste it here.

Another scene that I would have wanted to include was Iroh wearing the Ocean Spirit costume as he plays with Yuzu, but I didn't write it because it was too long.

Sanctum:

Fear not! I keep every draft revision! So here is the original morning after scene:

_The screech awoke her in a panic, the door close at hand banging closed made her look around in confusion. The bedclothes had been flung back in haste, the early morning air cold against her bare skin. She grabbed for her robe and tied it hastily, tripping over discarded clothing from last night as she threw open the curtains. A shirtless Iroh rushed away from the house and down the beach. The hawk spotted him and as he held it out, the bird settled onto his arm. Something was wrong. Zuko and Mai trotted down the beach to him, both more awake than she felt. Had they been expecting or fearing this? Asami bunched her hair loosely into a ponytail and went to join them. By the time she reached the front door, Iroh was stalking back to the house, his face serious._

There are a few other FF references in this chapter - and a slightly shake stab at Breaking Bad (never seen it).

Puffie: OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooh tehehe

**The Great Uniter**

One of the easiest chapters to write. The additions of the Kenpeitai is a late decision as I realized how much a dictator needs a special, loyal group to protect her. Yes, they were named after a certain group, I just changed one letter. There's not much to say about this chapter actually, while Kuvira's decisions are similar to real-life dictators, I didn't model her from a specific historical figure or a specific country- but my context is Asia and not Europe.

But again Asian countries are NOT interchangeable, but I'm mostly inspired by China and the Philippines. Nationalism is something great that too many countries take for granted, but the process of building it can be long and brutal. It can be very complicated if the country was a former colony or subjugated by an entirely different culture [and continues to be exploited through capitalism], and some leaders would resort to extreme measures to purge anything that threatens the unity of a young nation.

**Never Give Up Without a Fight**

Is planned and foreshadowed since Book 1. Remember Kuvira and Iroh wearing black in The Heiress? I enjoyed writing this chapter as Iroh and can be considered another rival to Kuvira. I actually liked writing the tent conversation a lot and their fight scene. The music that inspired this scene [and Book 3] is Kenji Kawai's The Ballade of Puppets: The Ghost Awaits in the World Beyond. It's a beautiful and haunting track.

Iroh was also considered to die here [very violent death], as well as Bumi. Originally it was UF troops that were captured instead of FN citizens. But Bumi's death would be gratuitous and wouldn't make any sense. But then I got the idea of bullet bending and have Iroh survive to add to the mystery. Also if Iroh dies,; too much problem for Korra to solve!

The hospital scene was supposed to be less happy. It was originally a heartbroken Asami being emotional at the hospital room and an angry and frustrated Iroh telling her that he can't comfort her and he tells her to leave him alone and do something for the world. Yep, it's filled with yelling. But after everything Asami has gone through, it's not right to shame her for her retirement.

Oh, the chapter was supposed to be a reverse Bechdel Test failer - no man except Iroh would have spoken in this chapter. But then Opal's contribution was added and she must speak to the Bataar so we have two guys here.

**Bolin Alone**

While each chapter is important, this one is one of the most important ones in terms of character development and the theme of Book 3. Proud of this chapter. There is so much to talk about this in Bolin's section. But originally it was short and very weak, with proper edits and revisions it became twice longer than was originally intended.

If I have to choose the essence of this chapter and one of the most important lines in the fic it's this: "Is that all we are?" Bolin interrupted. "Tools? We have our lives and families and dreams. We all deserve to live, even if we can't fight. Or if we choose not to. Or hang onto our traditions. We shouldn't be sacrificed for the Empire. "

Oh, Bolin digging himself out is one of the first scenes written for Book 3.

**The Element of Change**

The title refers to the themes of the chapter more than the water element. The world is changing and that includes the Fire Nation and the characters. Katara commenting on the refusal to go to war is an echo to her ATLA narration. As much as possible I wanted to mirror Katara's wording but it doesn't work and the grammar was awkward.

I ship Korra x Princess Yue a lot. And yes, thank you Sanctum for making their scene very shippy. If you also notice, Korra's rant on Yue being immortalized by stories because of death is a rant directed on FFVII's Aerith Gainsborough's reputation.

Sanctum:

Another ship this fic brought to my attention! As soon as the two met I… got a bit carried away. But it's good! And I'm glad it came out the way you wanted. Also ensured a repeat appearance from Yue later on… And I have strong feelings about Aerith Gainsborough and it tied nicely with Yue so yeah - disguised rant there.

**Battle of Omashu**

I foreshadowed this since Bolin's first appearance. The tale of Oma and Shu is recurring throughout the story. But yeah I really love the tension and the confrontation with Kuvira. Inspiration music comes from Yuki Kajiura's Fate to Zero track.

Originally, when Bolin and Kuvira faced off it was Kuvira's POV, but I felt Bolin's would be more powerful. He's standing up to someone who betrayed his trust, almost murdered him, caused him so much trauma and the reason why he had suffered all these months.

And yes, severing Korra's arm is something not decided early on, or an idea not set in stone but we pushed through. I was surprised when people thought we can re-attach it. Nope, the arm is gone.

**Love is Brightest in the Dark**

Yes, there are many ways to interpret the scenes in the crystal caves. But I thought a lot of references here are clear. I mentioned last Book 2, that chapter called Crystal Skies is written as a core chapter along with Crystal Catacombs and another one - this is the third chapter I referred to. Korra and Bolin retraced Mako's steps.

This is a very deep and emotional chapter in the story. And I am incredibly emotional when I wrote Bolin's lines at the end; and they were written the same time I wrote Mako's death. Note that since Bolin left Ba Sing Se, he never opened up to anyone, including his family, and just endured everything. This is unlike Korra who had her parents and Aang to talk to, and Asami who found her sanctuary in Zuko's family. Bolin is a very emotional character so it has been pure agony for him for the past months.

The music that inspired me belongs to the short animated film The House of Small Cubes by Kunio Kato. It can be easily found online and just 13 minutes long. It is the one and only anime that squeezed tears from my eyes, maybe because I watched it just after my grandfather died.

**Earth**

The chapter was originally "Love is Brightest in the Dark Part 2/Heart and Spirit" but it doesn't fit. And to be honest in Book 3 this is the chapter that is so hard to name. Thus I settled with "Earth." Yes, Toph was planned to be in this chapter ever since. We are not a fan of her beating Korra in canon, and I felt Korra haters were being sadistic with Korra via Toph that time. So we changed it this time.

Yes, Korra and Bolin retraced their steps again. I recommend seeing the connections to Book 2: Storm Clouds.

Korra and Bolin was supposed to kiss at the end of the chapter when they saw the sunrise, it was deleted. And it's meant to echo their sunrise scene in Book 1 Memento and the promise made in Book 2 The Arena.

**Return to Republic City**

One of the chapters that is about "winding down." Kinda difficult to make it essential and yet not boring. On Team Avatar's reunion, it was hard to decide if it was supposed to be Korra's or Asami's POV so we needed to strike a balance there. The speech wasn't planned but I'm glad we executed it properly.

The oldest summaries included Opal and Zhu Li arriving at this chapter but that isnt feasible. Also I kinda wanted a tub/onsen session with Korra, Asami, Opal and Zhu Li but no time to write that.

**The Trial**

Possibly one of the most difficult chapters ever. I know nothing of court and law stuff, and at the same time we can't drag Asami's arc for too long. That's why I'm so rewarded with the reviews praising this chapter. It's virtually impossible to write a serious courtroom drama that is realistic in one chapter, so we lightened things up and the whole thing was so biased against Asami it can be a joke. I remember one of my favorite fanfics is about Nightwing from DC - a fanfic about his supposed murder and it was gripping, emotional and amazing court drama… around 100k words though.

Oh yes, the tub scene. Sanctum and I discussed that a lot more than more important things in the fanfic - I just asked how to balance Asami's farewells. She was supposed to kiss everyone before her sentencing, but who she kisses first and last may imply importance, and that Iroh never kisses anyone in public. The result is Korra taking Asami out and the tub scene. The first version was less emotional, and I requested no kisses but I saw the draft and whoah! I like it a lot.

And of course, this chapter resolves Asami's plotline. Pleased with the reviews praising the employees bailing her out. She's always been generous and charitable - it's only right that she is given the same when she needed help. I'm not a fan of the notion that Asami should stand up on her own without any help, that is impossible.

Sanctum:

I never remember to check if I botched the names, but the lawyers here are supposed to be the Japanese names of both Phoenix Wright (on the defence) and Miles Edgeworth on prosecution. I feel a little bad about changing from the notes - it was supposed to be Yue leading the defence. But I'd been watching Ace Attorney, the prosecutor had no name, so... A lot of the court stuff was amended based on my own shaky understanding of legal proceedings. In the end it's not strictly accurate - but we're not trying to be John Grisham here.

And of course *someone* said the wrong thing while I was constructing the tub scene which lead to a cluster of FFVII-centric scenes around the same kind of format. I should clean those up at some point…

Puffie: I'm okay with Yue not leading the defense, her character as a lawyer is a callback to ATLA where Sokka defended Aang. And we talked a lot about the scenario where Asami is convicted; Korra will bust her out in jail and take her somewhere safe, either at the poles or at the Fire Nation;. Iroh will pretend he did not know about it, but he'll secretly do shady work to hide Asami. But if this route happened- Asami Sato will truly be gone and Future Industries would be lost without her leadership.

**The Element of Power**

Well also one of the easy chapters- and no doubt it's controversial in two ways. The peace treaty and the other is Korra's first sexual experience.

The tent scene was fun, happy, sweet and meant to be like that. Sex doesn't always have to be because of true love, or wanting to end up together, or the climax of a relationship story. Sex here was consensual between two mature adults, between two friends that love each other, and there was no guilt or shame since they aren't involved in committed relationships.

And on Bolin and Iroh - I'd thought of Bolin as someone who unconsciously latched to Iroh since he's missing a big brother figure in his life. Iroh knew this and tried to fill the void. It was sweet to see the two of them develop their friendship, but there is also a sad reason behind it.

Sanctum:

The sex scene got a little toned down from the first version and there was a bit of balancing to make it work as a one-off/not relationship pre-cursor between the two of them. I had plans for an additional epilogue set post-fic which was to be an AU of this AU, but this scene rendered the entire idea moot, so that's unlikely to see the light of day (it was written when book 3 was much less pinned down, but makes no sense as the fic is).

The thing about Adventurers being a euphemism for lesbians is actually true as far as I know too...

**The Lightning Master**

Oh Azula! It's tough to write her so it's rewarding to get good reviews. The chapter is meant to be light for the other characters so we included a lot of things Bolin would do in the palace. Other gags that weren't done were - Bolin accidentally ripping the edge of Iroh's robe in front of horrified servants, Bolin touching Ozai's urn, Bolin asking about palanquins and Asami commenting how barbaric it is and so on.

I would have liked to expand Asami's shopping with Bolin picking clothes with her and Iroh being bored to death, but the chapter has other priorities.

And yes, Bolin confessed to Korra. Originally, the confession would have taken place in "Bolin's Decision" but then it doesn't make sense anymore. The relationships and romance in the fic has gotten way more intense than I originally intended. Though in this particular scene, the confession was nothing dramatic - because sometimes it's just like that.

Sanctum:

The confession here is a nod to FFVII. And I loved writing Azula ever since her flashback in book 1, though unfortunately I only ever got to hint at her and Ty Lee winding up together...

**Raava**

Initially the shortest Book 3 chapter, but became much longer because of additional scenes between Zhu Li and Opal. Iroh's scene was deleted because it was redundant and boring - he's just in his desk looking at maps and calling people. But he was directly responsible for Bolin's assignment in the mission.

I got carried away with the Raava scenes since Sanctum wrote her wonderfully so the old Avatars had expanded scenes. One of them, Avatar Xia is my OC.

**TSOAK the Musical**

The easiest chapter to write in Book 3. It was so fun making a bad fanfic out of our fanfic. The happiest chapter in the book as well. Originally it ends with Bolin and Korra leaving the probending arena, so kudos to Sanctum for writing what happens after that scene.

So the references in that movie, there are too many to mention. But a lot of them are Final Fantasy. For the singing voices, in my head Asami's voice is Nicole Kidman's in Moulin Rouge. All the complaints to Asami's physique is again inspired by the media's obsession with women's bodies, and partly a rant towards the fans who kept on bashing Gal Gadot because they prefer Linda Carter. Seriously, why don't people compare Reeves and Cavill in body size and handsomeness?

Love is Brightest in the Dark's melody is a mix of A Little Fall of Rain [Les Miserables], Sun and Moon [Miss Saigon], and I Finally Found Someone. And yes, I love musicals very much and I grew up with Disney Renaissance films. I cannot resist to made a parody using them as inspiration.

I like the idea of Iroh always cast to play his great-grandfather because of resemblance and acting ability. Back in his school and university days he had a decent career of performing as Ozai.

The park scene and the probending arena dance was supposed to echo Korra and Bolin's scenes in "The Arena" in Book 2- which I wrote with this future scene in mind.

Sanctum:

In some early versions I kept switching between actor and character names so the fic was a bit confusing at times… And completely forgot who was playing Kuvira at points. Also some more very vague jabs at the Compilation of FFVII writers…

Opal and Zhu Li got a lot shippier here thanks to me as well...

**Bolin's Decision**

Bolin and Iroh's imaginary dragon ride back at Book 2's The Warning foreshadows this special mission. Originally, Bolin never told Korra his feelings and Korra is oblivious- that the confession would only happen here. Also possible scenarios before was that Korra was so moved by Bolin's goodbye that she marries him impulsively.

**Battle of Republic City**

Very difficult to translate a massive battle into text! There's a limit on how perspective-based narration can do, but I hope it satisfied the reader's' imagination. There are some comments though that I need to address regarding Team Avatar's actions.

On Bolin, Kuvira summed it perfectly in Bolin's Decision: "'We don't have to worry about Bolin,' she replied. 'What happened at Omashu might scare some of our troops but his ability comes with significant risk of death and destruction via friendly fire. And it will mark him out on the battlefield - lava is not subtle. He will be eliminated easily enough - a good target for the mechatanks."

On Asami: trying to bomb the control room of the airships is inefficient and kills her men faster. There has never been a biplane division before, Asami has never fought a war. Hitting the tailfins produced better results since they are barely guarded. What else? The purpose of the biplane is superior maneuvers and agility. Facing an enemy airship head on is like turning the biplane into a mini-airship. A waste of resources and skill.

After the battle and the volcano eruption, the scenery is something of a mix of Final Fantasy XIII's Cocoon at the ending, Superman's Fortress of Solitude, and Yellowstone park (thanks for Bolin's lava layer thing).

**Avatar Korra**

Self explanatory.

Sanctum:

One thing that might have escaped attention is no one told Korra what Iroh asked Bolin to do…

Puffie: Yep, Korra never learned about this. Ever, her friends kept their mouth shut.

**Topics**

**Refugees and immigration**

Yes there is a lot of mentions of refugees in the fic, and it was inspired partly by real life events. While I cannot dictate a country to open its borders, it's their land anyway, I am disheartened by the lack of compassion towards these people. Like in Bolin Alone, not everyone is powerful and can fight back, most people just want to flee conflict.

**Poverty**

The most interesting person to have a perspective over this is Asami, and we showed this in Embers. Earlier we had reviews about Asami single-handedly saving her company and all of that. It's virtually impossible, and I wanted to show the kind of poverty that people cannot escape from without help. People need each other, and privilege can make a lot of difference. Many people just don't have them.

**Age of dragons**

In this fic they can live to thousands of years old. Ran and Shaw were Wan's firebending masters in the story.

**Iroh and Yu**

Well I remember Shadowman asking what happened in the past so I'll give some answers. The affair happened in Republic City when Iroh was an lower-ranked official in the UF, and Yu was a princess traveling the world. Yu invited Iroh for dinner in her private cruise ship and well... it started there.

Yu hid her pregnancy by escaping to the Fire Nation and over-eating. She doesn't want to take care of the baby, but she and Iroh agreed that in the moment of political instability, Yuzu should be protected by either parent. When Yu came home to the Queen, the princess fooled everyone into thinking that she hid because she has become so fat.

But just imagine though; Iroh gathering his entire family and saying to them he got an EK princess pregnant. Cue to Zuko and a lecture about honor - yep, he wasn't pleased.

**Ages:**

Korra - 17-20

Bolin - 16-18 (few days before he turned 19)

Asami - 18-21

Kuvira - 17-20*

Mako - 18-19*

Iroh - Late twenties

Opal - 15-18

Zhu Li - Early to mid twenties

Wing and Wei - 16-18

Yuzu - 3-5

Izumi - Sixties

*At time of death

**Epilogue ages/Korra and Bolin's marriage**

I cannot give an answer but I can assure you that the marriage was long. The clue is Yuzu and her boys. Yuzu could have given birth to them any point in time in her childbearing years and the boys could have been any age that can still be considered as boys. None of Korra's children live with her anymore.

**Timeline**

Year 1

May - Book 1 happens

Chapter I

June - Book 2 starts Asami recovers, Pema gives birth

Chapter II

August - Asami and Mako's first convo after the incident

Chapter III

September - Korra and Kuvira's birthdays

Chapter III

October - Asami's birthday

Chapter IV

December - Probending championships, Asami's abduction

Chapter V- VII

**Year 2**

January -

Team Avatar travels the Earth Kingdom

Mako's and Bolin's birthday, Team Avatar in Zaofu, Kuvira leaves Zaofu

Chapter VIII- X

February

Team Avatar frees EK towns

Chapter XI-XII

Late February

Omashu and Wi Wong desert chapters

Ba Sing Se arc

Chapter XIII-XVIII

March - June Book 3 starts

EK descends to chaos

Korra is depressed

Asami tries to "find herself" and ended up in a random FN island

Bolin finds his family, he leaves Ba Sing Se

Bolin works as a farmer

Kuvira stays in Zaofu to recover, formed a plan with Bataar

May

Kuvira gets her bending back

June

Kuvira takes Ba Sing Se

Start of HC, Kuvira communicates with Vaatu the second time

Asami is arrested and found by Iroh

Bolin is captured and imprisoned in a labor camp

September -

Korra and Kuvira's 19th birthday, triggered old memories for Korra

Korra falls off the cliff by accident and her family thought it was suicide

October

Asami's 20th bday-

Korra regains airbending

November

Embers chapter

Kuvira fights Iroh and defeats him

Bolin breaks out

Korra regains waterbending and recovers more

December

Korra joins the UF in helping civilians affected by warring families and the Earth Empire

Kuvira finally joins with Vaatu, but his power won't peak until next year

Bolin frees the women's camp and learns about Omashu

Asami decides to take back Future Industries

**Year 3**

Feb

Battle of Omashu

Korra and Bolin reunite and return to Republic City

Bolin's 18th bday

March- April

Asami's trials

Asami builds biplanes, beefs up the United Forces

Korra and Iroh recovers

Kuvira recovers from her injury from the battle with Korra and Bolin

Earth Empire comes to a halt, peace treaty signed

May

Korra regains firebending and learns lightning

Mover shoot begins

June

Korra masters the AS

July - December

preparation for battle, Korra training without her arm

Kuvira training with Vaatu's power

September - Korra's 20th birthday

October - Mover Premiere, Asami's 21st bday

December 21 - Final Battle

**TSOAK core ideas (These are the ideas that guided the fic and would never be changed.)**

Korra's enemies are the Red Lotus, Amon and Kuvira

Korra will lose her elements and regain bending one by one through spiritual most prominent and late game romance is Korra/Bolin

Mako will die at the finale of Book 2

Kuvira will becomes Korra's friend and teacher, kill the Queen and make a pact with Vaatu

Asami will have a separate arc from Korra and would be included in the Fire Nation arc with Iroh

Asami's Book 3 arc is about her role in Future Industries and her inventions will shape the war

Bolin will be left alone in the Earth Kingdom

Bolin will represent the common, unprivileged people of the ATLA-verse

Bolin and Asami will join the United Forces

**Conceptualized since Book 1/early Book 2:**

Amon and Tarrlok are both Amon

Kuvira and Iroh will duel

Iroh wanted to end the monarchy

**Ideas that were changed/discarded:**

Noatak survives and goes on a redemption arc in Book 3. He meets Bolin in one of the prison camps

Noatak accidentally kills Mako before he takes Korra's bending

Mako dies by sacrificing himself (by using himself as an ultimate lightning conductor to destroy a secret weapon by Amon, but it's too similar to canon)

Bumi and his forces were the ones supposed to be who Iroh will try to free when he duels Kuvira.

Kuvira kills one by one as Iroh watches. All the UF soldiers die, including Bumi. Iroh will be traumatized afterwards.

Iroh was killed trying to free his FN people. Either through a stab at the heart or self-immolation (neither happened because of Opal). The Fire Nation holds a funeral for him and Asami lights a candle for him. If he's not killed, his legs would have been sliced off by Kuvira's blade.

Opal is killed by the United Forces and it caused Kuvira's descent to evil

Asami uses cloud-seeding for rain in the final battle (it's not reliable)

Bolin will duel with Varrick who is on a mechagunner - while this is cool, Varrick isn't the type who will fight in the front lines

**The Fire Nation and war**

One of the most surprising reactions we got is calling the Fire Nation to declare war. The answer: Izumi did not declare war because she doesn't need to, but if it's necessary she will not hesitate to call upon her army.

Firstly, it's a simple matter of cost versus benefit and of all things, human life and the welfare of the Fire Nation citizens matters more than pride and display of power. No need for war- especially that it is costly and will put a strain on the economy at that scale. There is no such as thing as embassies and passports and immigration system in the Earth Kingdom- there is a chance her own people will be slaughtered as collateral damage if she declared war.

**Can the Earth Empire defeat the Fire Nation?**

No. The Fire Nation has a superior naval fleet among all nations considering that it's an archipelago. Kuvira can send all her ships and airships only for them to be destroyed by the canons of the Fire Nation ship blockade. Kuvira has no chance of conquering the Fire Nation with her army alone- if we're talking about using her Avatar powers then it's a different story.

If the Fire Nation attacks would it succeed? It's entirely dependent on the approach of either nation. The Earth Empire's power is on land, and comes from their durable metal machinery and the manipulation of the the terrain. While the Fire Nation can take hold of the coastal areas, going deep in the heart of the land will be very costly. Kuvira is intelligent so she will not try to meet the Fire Nation head on in the ocean, but will make fortifications against aircrafts instead and make her land impenetrable.

**Harmonic Convergence**

Is a gradual event at the fic, not this sudden burst of energy. Of course the peak was the fourth solstice - December 21.

**Kuvira and the Spirit World**

She didn't need to go to a portal. Vaatu can manifest himself to her. Because of the chaos she causes and the Harmonic Convergence it's possible. Kuvira eventually learned to enter the Spirit World as well.

**Statistics**

Note this isn't 100% accurate since my numeric pad is broken and to my impatience I rounded off a lot of numbers.

Book 3 - Total of 22 Chapters [Including the Prologue and Epilogue]

Character - Percent of POV/Chapters of significant appearance

Korra - 37.2%/18  
Bolin - 21%/18  
Asami - 18.8%/15  
Kuvira - 11.23%/11  
Mako 3.2%/1  
Iroh - 4.2%/14  
Opal - 4%/10

TSOAK - 60 chapters overall

Character - Wordcount/percent of POV/ Chapters of significant appearance

Korra - 235k/35.3%/53

Bolin - 124k/18.6%/46

Asami - 122k/18.4%/40

Kuvira - 58k/8.8%/27

Mako - 33k/4.9%/29

Iroh -21k/3.2%/21

Opal - 12k/1.8%/13

The remaining 9% of the fic is around 60k and shared by Tenzin, Amon, Katara, Senna, Jinora and the Red Lotus.

The fic is 68% female POV, 32% male. Half of the women's POV is by Korra, and two thirds of the men's POV is Bolin's.

Book 1- 22%

Book 2 - 33%

Book 3 - 45%

My projection came true; I said this one year ago in the Book 1 Author's Notes in verbatim: "Book 1 is roughly 25% of the story, Book 2 is probably 30-35% while Book 3 is around 40-45%." Check the Tumblr page since B1's notes are moved there.

**How much work is each chapter?**

Probably a single chapter, ten thousand words, can be drafted in four to eight hours depending on the difficulty. Then Sanctum drafts it, not sure the time it takes. I read it around ten to fiteen times and editing is probably around two to four hours total.

**Character Commentary**

The main characters were written with this two points in mind:

**Plot driving-** Yes, this is what makes characters more powerful- decisions that change the plot and allowed them to advance to the next part of the story. Korra decided to run away, she decided to go with Bolin and Mako in the alley, decided to go to Asami's mansion, confronted the Red Lotus, escaped RC to rescue Asami, confronted Amon based on his radio announcements. The same with Bolin, Asami and Kuvira. Asami decided to go back to RC. Bolin decided his soldier career and accept Iroh's mission, wasn't ordered to do that. Very little coincidences, more of decisions and exploration and why they are made.

An example; Bolin in Book 1 and Book does not move the plot, he follows plot movers like Korra, Mako and Kuvira. While plot driving is not necessary for all characters, the audience is likely more like to be engaged with plot movers.

**Agency -** One of the most important goals in the fanfic especially for Korra. To be the agent of change, which decisions made a difference in the world.

No Kuvira in this section since I explained her earlier.

**Korra**

My priority and the most important character in the fic. I am happy people appreciated how she is written. I don't want to explain her as the fic should do that but here's my guidelines:

What I didn't do:

1] Present physical, mental and emotional suffering as something as something she needed for compassion. Korra has always been defined to me as someone compassionate, I absolutely revile the idea she needed to be disproportionately and gratuitously tortured to be a compelling character. Especially any argument supporting she needed to be humbled and pacified, and that her traits of cockiness and confidence needed to be removed.

2] Lack of agency - Korra in Saga decided how the world will be changed and healed. Especially with regards to the Earth Kingdom - that's how it should be. Not a random and convenient resolution at the end. I've developed Korra to achieve balance through massive interpersonal and spiritual growth, making her the Avatar that the world needed. Her growth, her thoughts, choices, and wishes are highlighted.

3] Sidelining - while Korra disappeared for five chapters in Book 3, the main plot is about her and everything is catered for her sake. When Korra is in a scene, it's the most important in the plot, rather than she's just being there as a requirement. In the fanfic statistics for example - she has holds more than one third of the total POV in each book of TSOAK, in contrast with canon's Book 4- it was just one fifth of total lines spoken.

Also if you noticed, Korra in Saga has a good popularity rating. I wanted her to be acknowledged by the people and celebrated.

**Bolin**

Is a high investment character with high rewards as his potential is great. When I conceptualized TSOAK and thought about Bolin, I realized how much wonders his character can achieve. From the very start of this fic I wanted Bolin to be the deuteroganist of Book 3 as it needed that amount of time to fully bring out his potential, but when we started we didn't even know if we would go past Book 1. So he wasn't an obvious lead at the beginning and it was worrying how he gets little attention, and if he did, the expectations towards him are the same as canon - the comic relief guy who will just be Korra's friend. I remembered in TV Tropes where Asami and Mako were listed above him, despite him being listed beside Korra, and even when I insisted his importance.

In Book 2 I loved how people began to notice him - especially with the chapter with Wan Shi Tong. The reaction after Bolin Alone was very flattering, motivational and unexpected, but at the same time I knew that there are some expectations that cannot be met.

With regards to the possibility of Bolin leading a rebellion against Kuvira; we didn't consider it in our storyline due to two major factors- the nature of the fic being Korra's story and second is Bolin's nature as a character and our realistic approach to development.

Bolin leading an army or an uprising may seem awesome, it's not something we can write in such a short notice, nor we can make it interesting. After Bolin Alone, it would just be a series of repetitive camp liberations and we have to make countless of OCs to make it work. We need to develop these OCs unneeded in Korra's story. If we go by this storyline, after Bolin Alone is another chapter just like it. It can be a great story in another story, but out of place and not feasible to add in Saga.

On Bolin's nature as a character - there are some comments of his character stagnating/slipping in Book 3's latter half. But this is consistent with our intentions on character development - remember that Bolin was 17 during Bolin Alone. He's just a boy who lost his brother, got separated from the friends who protected him, suddenly found himself to be his family's breadwinner and was subjected to horrible abuses. The fact that he survived all of that is a feat of itself. He needed to mourn, get his life back and smile again - which we did in the latter portion. Removing Bolin's traits of optimism, goofiness, innocence, idealism, love for the arts, love for family and romanticism is the same as erasing his character. In the end we'll have someone "cool" and "awesome" but essentially a carbon copy of numerous badass characters in media.

Bolin and his band of liberated prisoners aren't like POWs in World War 2, they were farmers and ordinary citizens, starved, sick and want nothing more than find their families and escape the war. They have no national identity and their loyalty belongs to different landlords. Kuvira's army is well-trained, well supplied (with mechatanks), organized and has regional control. Best Bolin can do are raids and guerrilla attacks in small supply depots and prison camps but imagine the outcome when the Earth Empire went full assault against him.

Bolin's character theme; Ihojin no Yaiba from Sword of the Stranger.

Sanctum:

As above, we really couldn't do Bolin as a camp liberator. Completely off the intended story and we ran seriously short of ways to make them interesting or distinct after a short discussion about it.

**Asami**

Asami is the toughest main character to deal with post Book 1:Healing. She is is severely limited by the nature of her character, and this is why canon awkwardly just added her to each book after Book 1 without giving her an actual character arc. Asami is an engineer so she could have easily aided Team Avatar with technology, but the fact that she's also a CEO of the world's largest automobile company and being a sedentary individual gives her responsibility that makes her unable to get involved with conflicts directly, especially those about the spiritual realm and politics.

To allow her character to be explored, I gave her a storyline about losing all her wealth and privilege. What is Asami without Future Industries? Without technology? Without money? Without Korra? I found these questions interesting to explore, _especially the last one._ The solution is to put her into the Fire Nation plot - it's like killing two birds as once. Asami is allowed to get involved at the main plot via the connection of the Fire Nation and the EE at the same time exploring the theme of inheritance of privilege and sins with both Asami and Iroh. Asami was given a choice to abandon her name and start all over, but she made her decision to go back to Republic City.

Exploring Asami's possible flaws is also one of the motivations I have when writing her character. I do not like how some fans want her to be this pure, flawless, chaste sweetheart that is not allowed to have "undesirable traits." One of the flaws I wanted to explore is my headcanon that Asami has a tendency to latch on people in her lowest points and that she can be infatuated and rush to romance. But again on her controversial sex life- she just loves sex, and loneliness and addiction has nothing to do with it. It was Sanctum's idea and I agreed with it fully. We also hate the single-minded devotedness to one person like a fairtyle romance - let Asami be attracted to others, let her be distracted, let her be conflicted rather than be this flawless romantic prop.

I also characterized Asami in Saga as someone who is mostly defined by her role as a leader of the Future Industries, as a woman who is happy and exceptional in her career.

**Mako**

The real reason he didn't have a POV in Book 1 is because Sanctum and I weren't quite fond of him in canon. I wanted to speak more about him at the end of Book 2 but since people were still kinda hoping he survived I figured out this got to wait.

This is not meant to be a defense post and as much as possible I don't want to discuss canon- but after a lot of rethinking, I feel sorry for Mako's character. He's a goldmine with so much potential, ruined by writing that sacrificed him for the sake of a love triangle plot. Eliminate those and you have this introverted, orphaned teenager who raised his brother who was forced to be a criminal to survive. And I get emotional while writing him; as an older sibling myself I tried to put myself in his shoes. It was so painful writing him each chapter - knowing that his death is planned since the beginning.

When I saw the first draft of Crystal Catacombs, as I told you before, I was numb the entire day. I'll probably write more stories and kill more characters in the future, but Mako is probably my firsthand experience on killing a major character I developed so much.

Mako was eventually written as a foil for many important characters. He shares the same background as Amon and Korra - raised to do evil, but chose a different path. He's opposite of Bolin in many ways - idealism, attitude, personality and more. His first conversation with Kuvira and their stories; if it is necessary should it be done? Even if lose yourself? Even if you sacrifice so much? But again, Mako's life changed when he met Korra and Asami. He fought to be someone he's supposed to be. But he could have been more.

What if he lived in Book 3 Lightning? That is an interesting alternate scenario. It did enter my mind; that maybe I could have spared him and add him to Book 3. But the story was set to stone at that point. It's up to your speculation, but another question is that- what would be Bolin be if Mako lived?

Sanctum:

Pretty sure I said to Puffie at the time - while I was quite worried at Puffie's reaction to Crystal Catacombs, I was sort of pleased that it could have that effect as it did mean it worked. Still, its not at all fund to do that to your co-authort...

**Iroh**

Is a character created for three purposes 2]To represent the Fire Nation 2]To represent the United Forces and most importantly 3]To support Asami's storyline. As I discussed in Asami's section, to explore her potential centering on privilege, wealth, business and politics she needed an entirely new character and Iroh was modified to suit that need. In that process, Iroh became Korra's polar opposite and represented a different romantic ideal for Asami.

I am aware of some polarizing opinions on him and they were fascinating in one way. In my meta I sent to Sanctum; "Iroh is 1] a traditionally noble masculine character with masculine roles. He's a gentleman, protective, with authority, brave, etc. A general, a prince and a father. 2]He's talented, smart, privileged, powerful and a good person. So this is a fatal combination that can easily make him either a Stu or a standard male hero. Yet he's deliberately put in a supporting role that defies his tropes. Despite Iroh's role, power and privilege, the narrative didn't focus on his dominance, chivalry, brutality, stoicism and driving the plot of the story. Rather he's there to offer stability, support, and little solutions to the main characters' storylines."

And that is precisely the root of the polarizing opinions on him; he's a very powerful and masculine character who solves [some] problems resourcefully and subtly without taking over the spotlight of others. He's essentially passive most of the story but significant. Too convenient or not good enough? It's down to people's opinions. [Or perhaps shipping affects the perception of him?]

Iroh is a blank character in canon and can be anything you want, so there's too many possibilities for him to consider but most fics I read about him makes him too much of a gentleman archetype or a Zuko/Uncle Iroh clone. In Saga his characterization wasn't established at first; he was conceived at one time as someone so chaste that Asami couldn't get him to bed, or would have been a repressed royal who cusses internally. He was also initially a widower but then I have no interest in building a tragic romantic backstory for him.

If people are still interested I have clear ideas for a prequel about him and his relationship with his family and how he developed as a person. Mostly about his childhood and teenage years - and a royal born in an era where his right to rule is being questioned. If ever it would be at least a Saga chapter-length one shot or a multi chapter fic with short chapters. His musical theme with Yuzu is "Once Upon a Time There Was You and Me" by Yuki Kajiura.

**Opal**

Opal is someone I wanted to use but I wasn't sure how to. Like I said - I considered her as a sacrificial lamb for Kuvira's angst, but then she could be used in other ways that does not involve death. I like that she has guts even if she has a sweet demeanor.

Her romance with Zhu Li should have been the main F/F pair in Book 3, but then we have little time to focus much on it. It's still there but not something as developed as Korra and Asami.

**Yuzu**

Was someone conceived from the very beginning. I've wanted Iroh to be a father and Yuzu to be someone to bring out Asami's psychological dimensions. Much of this storyline has been cut but Yuzu's essence remained; she symbolizes the merging of different tribes and questioning the idea of ethnic purity, and the "royal blood" in the universe.

I just find the idea of her interesting since she is quite Royally Screwed Up. She is essentially the last living relative of Hou-Ting and has the right to claim the title of the Earth Queen, but Yuzu is also placed to inherit the Firelord title. Did the public find out about her? Eventually yes- how much information is known to them is up to your speculation.

Another name that I considered for her was Izanami - a Japanese goddess and the name is similar to Izumi. But then I want to retain the "zu" so Yuzu became her name.

**Bataar**

Yes I do see his potential- but the lack of focus on him is explained by this commentary. Writing this fic is very exhausting work and most mental focus was allocated towards far more important characters.

**Vaatu**

As explained in many scenes like The Great Uniter and Return to RC, Vaatu is eternal. All human things are trivial and temporary to him. He loses nothing by helping Kuvira, he told her that Kuvira's life is just like a blink of an eye to him anyway. He'll fight countless more cycles. I am not motivated to explore a non-human character like him.

**Oldest TSOAK summary**

[This was written before we wrote Book 1 Chapter 9, around February 2015]

_Asami and Korra spend a day with each other. They visit Avatar Aang memorial, chat about the world, then watch a pro-bending fight together. Mako warmed up to Korra, awkwardly._

_Asami gives Mako a job and sponsors Bolin and Korra's probending. The four had a bonding moment together in the mansion. The Red Lotus found her and attacked Asami's mansion and Korra agreed to go with them. Korra's first mission was to assassinate Unalaq. Asami then contacted Lin for kidnapping. With Asami's descriptions Lin realizes that the Red Lotus were still alive._

_Lin alerts Tenzin, Unalaq, Tonraq and Firelord Izumi. Lin along with Suyin, Kuvira and some metalbenders were able to protect Unalaq and subdue Korra using cables. While this was happening, Tenzin and his family was targeted by Ming Hua and Ghazan but Asami, Bolin and Mako (and the air family) defeated her while Ghazan escapes._

_Tenzin and the others tried to talk to Korra but she was so confused that she only lashed out violently and had to be tied. When she was left alone she was able to converse with Aang. She escaped and decided to confront Zaheer once and for all._

_Zaheer predicted that Korra will now be difficult to deal with and hostaged her parents atop a hill. Korra was lost on what to do and looked for Asami and her new friends. She confessed the truth that she was the Avatar and she doesn't know who to trust anymore._

_Mako devised a strategy with Korra to rescue Korra's parents. Asami uses a fighter plane to distract P'Li. Korra, Mako and Bolin battles with Zaheer, P'Li and Ghazan. The fight became a spectacle and the police arrived. Metalbenders fight with other Red Lotus members._

_Korra defeat's P'Li and injured Ghazan. Mako rescued Korra's parents from lava._

_Korra goes into the Avatar State and kills Zaheer. Rescues Bolin from death. She reunites with her parents and it's a tearjerking fest._

_Asami's party where she's officially promoted as *position in the Future Industries.* Korra, Mako and Bolin were invited along with other important people in the city. These people chat how people reacted to the news of the Avatar returning._

_Asami meets General Iroh, who hinted he wanted to court her. A watertribe man (Noatak) chatted with both Asami and Korra._

_Korra confides to Asami, Bolin and Mako that she still doesn't know how to deal with all the truth that crashed down and she's still confused. Asami promised that she can always trust her._

Book 2

_The next part starts with Korra bonding with her parents then going straight to airbending training with Tenzin. Korra bonds with airbabies and learns more about Aang. Bolin has a huge crush on Korra but can't ask her out because of her mentors' overprotectiveness and thinking that he's distracting her from Avatar duties._

_Kuvira tries to convince Suyin to use force to stabilize the EK kingdom, especially now that the Avatar is back. Suyin refused to act and prefer to wait until the Avatar's training is over._

_Republic City announces the Avatar's return and the Equalists planned to de-bend her to show the triumph of non-benders over the symbol of bending. They attacked Korra and Bolin's pro-bending game. Amon humiliates Korra in front of the stadium and through radio and almost took her bending._

_Lin traced the attacked to Hiroshi's mansion and raided the place, however Hiroshi escapes with Amon. Asami was taken with them and was believed by the media to be an Equalist as well. Korra refuses to think Asami was an Equalist._

_Korra grew restless as Asami disappeared with the Equalists and she's stuck with training and being protected again. She received information that the Equalists escaped to the Earth Kingdom. She set out and Bolin begged to come with her, Mako who then had a job, reluctantly joined her for Bolin's sake and as gratitude for saving Bolin's life. By not finishing her training she can't enter the Avatar State._

_Their destination was Ba Sing Se but they got lost. They were picked up by some men from Zaofu and they were brought to the city (Suyin then called Lin and Tenzin to pick them up.) In Zaofu, Korra was taught metal bending by Kuvira and spar together and have fun. Kuvira shared her frustration with the EK's situation and feeling trapped in Zaofu._

_Asami is stuck with Amon and will have intense socio-political discussion with him. Asami realized her privilege and can't agree or disagree with Amon. She decided she must help Korra from within the Equalist organization but she's also sympathizing with these people and wants to save her father. Amon offered to let her go but she stayed for her father._

_Korra decided to sneak out and invited Kuvira to join them. Kuvira provided them information on where waterbenders are detained and they decided to free them and gather information about the Equalists in the process. They beat up private armies of landlords in small villages and free people from oppression._

_Tenzin and Lin tries to chase Korra but they can't find her. Meanwhile, the Equalists tracked her and attacked her group. Korra and Mako got separated from Bolin and Kuvira. Bolin and Kuvira took over and airship but crashed it near the desert. Then they decided to proceed to Ba Sing Se thinking that Korra and Mako will eventually go there._

_(Bolin and Kuvira will find end up in Wan Shi Tong's library and I don't know how yet. Kuvira will find out about Vaatu.)_

_Mako traced the wrong airship and he ended up in the swamp with Korra. After the swamp they enter the Cave of Two Lovers en route to Omashu. Romance ensues. Maybe._

_(I'm thinking of Amon and Asami entering the swamp and Amon's sad childhood will be revealed.)_

_Asami learns of the Equalists' secrets and found out that they're gathering up a large secret army of non-benders in Ba Sing Se for a revolution. Asami escaped to inform Korra of the plan (through letter or radio) but she chose to return to the Equalists to save her father. However Amon tracked her movements and were planning a massive anti-Avatar operation at Ba Sing Se._

_Asami made her decision and gave up trying to redeem her father. She decided she'll help non-benders through technology, not through violence or terror. She sabotaged the Equalist tunnel tracks and hoped to get to Korra in time._

_Amon kidnapped the Earth Queen to lure Korra into the Crystal Catacombs and announced it through radio. Kuvira and Bolin followed Korra and Mako to the caves. Korra and Mako were attacked by Equalists but then they were aided by Bolin and Kuvira. Korra and Mako chase Amon. Bolin is then swamped by the Equalists but he was helped by Asami who studied the map of the cave and planned their escape._

_Kuvira takes out a couple of Dai Li Agents. Kuvira is left with the Earth Queen and murders her for the people's sake._

_Korra fights Amon and his bloodbending and unmasked face is revealed to his followers. He ran away and they chase him. He then told them about the plight of non-benders and had an intense confrontation. Korra and Mako were bloodbent. Mako tried to lightning-bend him but Amon used waterbending that caused Mako to electrecute himself. Mako dies._

_Korra was unable to free from the bloodbending grip and was de-bended. She managed to give Amon a good beating with her fists but she was unable to chase him. All the Equalists/Asami bombs triggered a cave-in, Asami rescues Korra and they escape. Bolin tried to carry his dead brother and got buried._

**Book 3**

_Korra became depressed after losing her bending, Mako and Bolin (she thought he was buried with Mako.) Tenzin, her parents, Asami Unalaq and all her friends were supportive. The world thinks the Avatar has failed, a revolution swept through the EK and all royal heirs were massacred by the people._

_Asami learned she was identified as an Equalist and her company was seized by the government and she is threatened to be jailed if she comes back to RC. She was left without any fortune. She decided to go home to the Fire Nation to her mother's family and start over. She's now a dirt poor migrant and worked at a machinery. She meets General Iroh again._

_Kuvira leads the stabilization of the kingdom. She lamented how Korra was now powerless but she found a new drive. She, Bataar, Varrick and Zhu Li spread their power through the EK._

_Asami becomes a technology developer for the UF, who are keeping peace in some areas in the EK that requested aid._

_Bolin tries to aid his family in Ba Sing Se. Bolin was depressed and don't know what to do with his life. Bolin witnessed how the Kingdom fell apart and was sent to concentration camps with his family. He escapes with Noatak and wanted to find Korra._

_Korra managed to contact her past lives and conversed with Aang who said that with energy bending she can restore her bending. But she has to go to a spiritual journey to unlock her affinity to each elements. She visits these locations: Spirit Oasis in the north pole, The Swamp, Sun Warriors, Southern Air Temple. In the first location, Katara teaches her how to unlock her chakras and access the Avatar State._

/end

**Oldest Book 3 Chapter List**

[Book 3 Feb 16, 2015]

The Crisis/Days of Chaos - What happens in the EK

Asami Alone - Asami runs away from Korra, becomes poor, meets Iroh's child

The Great Uniter - Kuvira's POV, what she did to fix the kingdom

Reawakening -Korra's depression, gains airbending

Never Give Up Without a Fight - Asami decides to attend the trial, develops the fighter plane, Kuvira vs Iroh

Element of Change - Korra regains waterbending/ Kuvira's movements

Battle of Omashu - Korra vs Kuvira

Farewell - Bolin's suffering chapter, very dark

Love is Brightest in the Dark - Carries Korra through the dark. Glowing crystals. Story of Oma and Shu.

Heart and Spirit - Meets Bolin again. Visions of Mako Swamp, talks to Kyoshi. Regains earthbending. Uses vines to call a kid.

The Trial - "Don't waste your life away Korra." Beifongs rescued from the swamp. Asami learns Korra is back, is happy. Develops mechatanks. The trial starts. Bolin enters.

Element of Power - Goes to the Fire Nation. Welcomed by Zuko, Izumi and Azula. Goes to the Dragons. Meets Roku, regains firebending.

The Lightning Master - Gets trained by Azula, lightning bending. Asami trial. Listens to radio drama against Korra, had an idea with Asami.

Destruction of the Old/ The New Era - Lion Turtle, Bolin and Asami. Unlocks all chakras with Jinora and Katara's help. Accessed the Avatar State. Contacts Wan and Raava. Goes to the Spirit World.

Legend of Korra The Musical (5 gold stars)

Calm Before the Storm - Announces to the world that she's back. Strategizes with General Iroh, Asami and Bolin and whoever is concerned. Goodbye to airkids.

Bolin's Promise - Reflection of life, talk with Asami, and confession of Bolin.

War of the Avatars

The Apocalypse/Cataclysm

Peace/The Dream

Avatar Korra

Epilogue - Jinora's Records

**Relationships and pairings**

Originally the story would have been all about subtle teasing and asexual. My intention for the Winter Festival kiss between Korra and Asami was just supposed to be a short kiss on the lips, then in Book 3 the Cave of Two Lovers scene between Korra and Bolin should only have a cheek kiss and eventually the only romantic kiss that should have happened is after Bolin's confession. Even before that; the story would have ended with Bolin finally asking Korra out.

As for the amount of teasing; blame the KS ship teases. Winter Festival turned out to be quite different than the original thought and Asami's infatuation was intense at the start of Book 2. This changes everything and one rule in TSOAK is that if KS gets this amount of tease, all the other pairings should compensate and that Borra is late game but clear enough as it was the plan. So you could only imagine what comes after the Winter Festival kiss. But I wasn't able to foresee that people would only latch on a single pairing for the early parts of the fic, no matter what I did to hint future pairings they weren't picked up, the results were frustrating.

But everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked in The Heiress. I really could never imagine that while Mako and Bolin were ignored as potential love interests despite my best efforts, with Iroh's arrival KS seems to be in very deep trouble. Iroh is a huge destabilizing force in the dodecahedron.

We were not trolling with pairings. Kissing, sexual experimentation and romance are not necessarily something that should go together. There were some adverse reactions Korra's experimental kisses, which is Sanctum's headcanon on Korra's behavior that I agreed with. Korra is a fish out of water and she's experimenting with sensations she's only experienced. I'm not saying that all people have to experiment (Kuvira is fine without kissing anyone, and personally I'm far different to Korra) but in Korra's case her sexual development is part of the process of her exploration of the world outside her prison.

On friendships - our rule is Foils, contrasting and showing each other's qualities to make them shine more, and I'm glad people recognize that.

**Korra/Bolin**

Read Book 1: Healing, Chapter 4- First Meeting (renamed The Boy in the Alley). Bolin's fantasy and the reference to Omashu (over and over)? Yes it foreshadows Book 3's events. Kradeiz noted it in his review. Planned from the very start. All their conversations of an Avatar -Dictator after they let in some illegal immigrants? That's how far the planning goes.

**To be honest I'm not a big shipper of this pairing**, but I feel incredibly sad that writers in canon treated it as a joke and I like the Borra fandom very much as they generally share my views with Korra and the series. The Borra pair is the Krew pairing I like the most because it doesn't give me headaches. Also they have a unique charm as they are alike and enjoy the same things. In our brainstorming, Sanctum and I concluded that Borra is the most stable pair. It was a rock; breaking a Borra relationship up is really, really difficult unlike other pairs that explode with a single poke. Bolin is a character who can easily be abused because of his loyalty, innocence and idealism, and with Korra he'll feel secure and protected. While Korra as an Avatar will have to travel a lot and perform many duties, I think Bolin would happily go with her wherever she goes and later, he'll be perfectly happy to stay home and raise their family. In _The Element of Power_, I decided the story needed a Borra fight and… it caused me massive headaches since it's so hard to think of a scenario.

People generally didn't take this seriously and it was so hard that nobody is commenting on their interactions back in Book 1. Bolin was the default friendzone guy. But then comes Book 2 where there is an odd incident where nobody commented that Korra was so jealous that Bolin wasn't dancing with her in Asami's party. The comment was towards Korra's rude behavior towards an one-scene character.

And of course, throughout Book 3 it's really hard to think of ideas to make people notice it, but not in a way that it's presented as a destined, eternal true love thing that we're trying to avoid. There was a comment that this has been platonic and came out of nowhere. No - we've hinted this pairing heavily throughout the story, it's just that people either dismiss, ignore or downplay them. Anyone who will reread this story would see everything we did to develop this pairing since they first met.

Despite the accusation of a generic romance - it is not. Dark skinned women being considered as beauty goddesses are already rare. And I subverted a male love interest here- Bolin wanted to be a stay at home dad, and that is quite rare.

Sanctum:

Like Puffie, I'm not a huge fan of the pairing either, but neither was I very pleased with how the series dealt with Bolin's affections - and I have a lot of problems with Bopal.

Would Brock have gotten comments if he hadn't been named? I'm still amazed at how much that little moment of rudeness caused...

**Korra/Asami**

*Sighs* I have mixed feelings on this pairing. While it was inspiring and their chemistry is very good, I have anxiety issues that relate to this pairing's fandom. Especially at the start of Book 2- I begged Sanctum to read the reviews for me after The Heiress until Return to RC. All the complaints and insults I received (including Tv Tropes) because I didn't write this the way people wanted me to affected me a lot while writing, it wasn't a good experience for me and there are times I almost wanted to stop.

So I guess what I can say that the version of Korra/Asami in Saga is something that gave me some fun but ultimately far from my priorities. Even so, I've developed it far more than canon ever did, we've had the kisses, talk about their lives,dreams, and secrets, there is sex and share a home together. I am not guilty of erasing their sexuality or downplaying their potential. KS doesn't have to be the forever, true love type and I've written a valid variation of it while respecting their characters. Here their bond was deep, well developed, and they have overcame a few fights and obstacles and shared their future. We took away the fairytale, but we gave them so much more in other ways.

The golden question: Why was the fic not KS?

I shall quote Captain Kirk; "To go where no one has gone before." I wrote a lot of things in this fanfic that nobody else would do. This is probably the only series-length completed fanfic that developed Korra with Bolin on a massive scale while _KS has thousands of fanfics. _ To develop a romance with a different character in canon are possibilities and facets of Korra's character that are can be explored. The fact that potential is there is a valid reason to tap it. Especially that it does not erase her character and sexuality. No one else would do it and I would - for Korra mostly, and other characters secondary.

Sanctum:

As I've said a few times, this is for the most part entirely my fault. I did initially request we go with the pairing - though this request was made some weeks before the end of Legend of Korra and I seriously did not expect how the series went. After that it became a lot less pressing. I like the ship, but it increasingly turns out I like certain versions of it - and for the most part ones written prior to the end of the series. It's a bit weird, but there we go! Anyway. All the ship teasing/hints/focus is me getting away with what I could in the limitations I had.

In the end, while it would be nice to do KS I'm kind of glad we didn't for a few reasons. The major one is that it would have fed back into Asami's destiny comment way back in book 1 - I have a lot of problems with soul-mates and destined relationships so if I wound up doing that I would be pretty unhappy - so a good reason not to wind up there.

The other links into the above, but I have seen it expressed a few times - just because a relationship ends does not make it bad and does not make it a failure. Asami and Korra cared for each other very deeply and shared some wonderful moments. That they're not together at the end doesn't make their time together any less meaningful.

**Korra and Kuvira**

Not much to say since a lot of people saw their parallels. I totally see them as awesome rivals and if Kuvira did not turn evil, she'll really be a great friend to Korra. I shipped them too before, but then as we developed Kuvira in the fic she became this asexual individual and it stuck like that.

**Asami/Iroh II**

*deep sigh* The truth is that I like this pairing out of very shallow reasons;I liked the scrapped original Book 1 ending in canon where they were supposed to be an item and Asami will join the UF. It's a legit alternate universe before this pairing community died because canon didn't even make them talk to one another. But the purpose it served in the story is to give Asami an arc and string her along the Fire Nation plotline in Book 3. Without Iroh, Asami's story would end in Book 2. Or if it didn't end, her story wouldn't be integrated to the plot anymore. On the opposite; Iroh's POV is even sacrificed to give way to hers.

It was a frustrating to write this pair. I actually deleted around half of the stuff I wanted to do with them; so whatever you saw was just a shell of my original vision. The logical reason was that because their subplot doesn't move Korra's and the Earth Empire/Harmonic Convergence plot forward, and the story would be much longer and I'm struggling to finish the fic, and then the emotional reason was that I was discouraged to do it.

What was the original plan; Asami and Iroh's relationship would have been much more complicated, psychological, political and anti-romantic. It would have been a partnership where Asami will eventually develop into a chessmaster who will make Republic City her playground and remove her enemies from power without them even noticing. I'm afraid I've lost inspiration to write it - and it can't fit to TSOAK anymore as it will seem that Asami opportunistic and using Iroh's wealth to her advantage.

Don't worry, I still got what I wanted the most; I was able to retain the essence of their relationship in the story and the one planned very start; the story about privilege and inheriting the sins of one's family. I am happy I was able to explore that. And a complicated relationship is what I like more than romance.

**Bolin and Kuvira**

Bolin is Kuvira's anti-thesis in one way. He saw her as a hero, followed her, trusted her and saw her evil firsthand. Kuvira didn't even want him to know she's evil- but he found out anyway. She tried to kill him to bury the secret. But no- he experienced all of Kuvira's cruelty and survived all of them. He represents the people of the Earth Kingdom - can be manipulated, can be coerced, beaten to submission, get dazzled or intimidated by celebrities and powerful people/royals, and abused and exploited etc. He is the one I intended to be the in-universe audience surrogate. Kuvira is a hero to a lot of people and she does a good job in keeping that- Bolin was her number one fan before it all went down.

Bolin may have been Kuvira's Achilles Heel many times, but ultimately he needed the Avatar more than anyone else. This is the same for the people in the Earth Empire who are under Kuvira.

**Korra/Mako**

Again not a big fan of this pairing in canon, but I didn't hate it as much as others. It was a wasted opportunity and I developed it here. Of all the Team Avatar they have the most similar in background in the fic - as Mako was also raised to be a weapon. Mako had a hard time opening up to people because of the years of abuse and that Bolin was the only one he truly trusted. It was rewarding to write them together, and it was poignant. Such a short time but there is so meaning.

I think it's quite possible the two would have ended up together if Mako lived. Not definite but possible. Perhaps I was a bit inspired as well by Aerith Gainsborough's death and her romance with Cloud Strife.

Also; nobody ever learned about the love hotel incident. Korra kept it as a secret until she died.

**Mako and Asami**

Sanctum and I discussed a lot if this pairing is possible - most likely not, even casual sex would be hard to set up. But there is definitely some potential, I wrote this relationship as very specific from Mako's part. Something akin to fealty, but of course there is something more and complicated.

Note that Mako is the first person who shattered Asami's idealism about solving problems with money.

**Asami and Bolin**

I remember in Book 1 when Mako and Asami talked about having a sibling and Asami wondered what it's like to have one. Perhaps their relationship at the end would answer this. Originally, Bolin and Asami are the ones embracing at the final battle and seeing Korra's crystal bending. But this is impossible since they will not be able to find each other in the battlefield. It is a wonderful scene in my head, and the two would have said "I love you" since they thought they will die.

On the mover chapter, I cannot describe how Korra felt when she saw the two kiss. Must have been amusing. Well, quite it took a lot of takes, and Bolin blushing red and Asami pinching his cheek since he's so cute.

Potential as a couple? Well in my conversations with Sanctum - it could work but Asami might get bored with him for a while. They have different interests.

**Bolin and Iroh**

I liked how innocent Bolin is, and it lead to very sweet moments with Iroh. I did read most of the slash works between the two and most of them are not good in my opinion. Always out of character and makes no sense. I'm gonna be honest here; I was a bit inspired by Peter Baelish and Sansa Stark with regards to intelligence and innocence together - though I hated that relationship.

Romance wise - it would be a stable pair but horrible power imbalance.

**Korra and Iroh**

Also, I take great pleasures contrasting Iroh and Korra. Iroh was written to be Korra's polar opposite in many ways. In_ The Trial_, He spent a long time preparing for this trial, investigating, anticipating possible questions, anticipating several outcomes, plus the PR for Asami and scandals against Tarrlok. Well you know Korra… she wanted to stop the trial and confront Tarrlok from the very start disregarding or not caring about everything Iroh was trying to do. While things worked out in Korra's favor, without Iroh's political power and finances, what will be left of Future Industries? Both were important in giving back Asami's life.

Againback to the Heiress. Korra and Iroh are not just a petty love triangle. They represent ideals in Asami's life - one is about the supernatural, destiny, adventure, saving the world the other is about wealth, privilege, Republic City, career and success. Who did Asami end up with? Up to your interpretation.

**Opal/Zhu Li**

I got this idea when I was thinking of Book 3 and possible pairs. I don't like Bopal or Zhurrick so why not pair these two ladies together? It has some basis though - like when Opal and Bolin saved Zhu Li from being killed in canon. Plus Opal's tough character and Zhu Li's silent resilience is a great mix.

**Bolin/Wei**

It's obvious I ship this too. Didn't just read any fanfic of them and I'm not interested in them.

**Future plans/additions**

**Iroh's Story** \- depends if I have the mood and if people are interested

**Sanctum's smut spin-off** \- yep, all the sex scenes that happened or could have happened in glorious detail. Would be publish in Sanctum's account. In Ao3 we have the TSOAK group so it would be there.

**A Kuvira/Mako/Iroh love triangle** \- a comedy and would likely not be connected to TSOAK. Depends on my mood.

**Final Words**

Where do I begin? This story is very personal for me but I don't want people getting affected by the knowledge of the author's circumstances. That's why I refrained from citing my biases as much as possible. But since this is the end, I ought to tell the story behind this story.

The Saga of Avatar Korra started out merely as a simple idea. The ideas were born out of my love for Korra and the Avatar universe, and Sanctum's offer to help me out. But it never would have been enough; my drive to finish TSOAK was born out of suffering and anger.

I do not want people to change their opinion on canon because of my personal experience, everyone who loved and enjoyed it should not be guilty. But as for me it was a terrible memory. Korra at the end of LoK was a terrible, disempowering and traumatic representation- I am saying this as a brown woman or a woman of color. She was pacified by disproportionate violence (more graphic than all the characters of ATLA and LoK combined), and this violence was justified by the narrative who downplayed Korra's compassion, and this was framed as character development. It demolished the beautifully empowering theme of Book 2 - where Korra as Korra was the most powerful - and the last part of her story presented Korra as someone who needed to be brutalized.

This criticism of the series isn't popular, I belong to the minority whose voices do not matter as much. I do not claim all brown women should think the same as me, but there are those who echoed the same sentiments. I have always defended Korra and what she stood for for women like me, but the whole experience with canon was humiliating and frustrating to the point it brought triggers of anxiety. For two years I have lost my joy and passion on so many things.

Anxiety was like an infection. When I watched the ending of LoK I was described by my family as pale looking - I deleted a few of essays that should have been dedicated to Korra's "empowering story". I thought it was the end of it - but I became anxious, bitter and pained whenever people defend Korra's suffering arc. It spread and poisoned many fields - the KS fandom who defend Book 4, I avoided them. Then it spread to LoK canon and its creators, not just Book 4 but even up to Book 1- I left Tumblr and all the forums I go to because I want to rid myself of this horrible feeling of my chest constricting, and I just want to be safe. It got worse, next was new sites and Youtube and all those places like IGN that has LoK news. Then ATLA which is a series I love so much was even infected, and most of my fandoms were also joyless now.

TSOAK has been a sanctuary for me, and I am grateful for Sanctum who talked and talked to me for two years and have been so patient with my occasional emotional outbursts. A friend to be there for me. All the conversations we had would perhaps be the size of a novel. Sometimes even TSOAK was not safe - that I had to ask Sanctum to read reviews since I just want to be safe.

Something so trivial like a cartoon show giving me so much stress and anxiety is humiliating - since there are more terrible things happening in the world. I was unable to talk about it to any of my friends or family so it was difficult to deal with. But more hardships happened especially during the writing of Book 3. March this year my mother had an operation, then my father suffered a stroke. We were drained financially and I was unable to write anything in that period. Moreover, I suffered horrible treatment at my workplace. And being an adult is just so hard for me with dreams at the brink of being abandoned.

TSOAK is not a cure for anxiety or something to solve my problems, but it was a wonderful help. I am willing use all my money and sell my possessions to buy something that would wipe away my terrible experience but that is impossible. Even so - writing this story improved me a lot as a writer and critic. I got to experience writing my own series - even if I borrowed characters and the setting. I learned my strengths and weaknesses, and got to know so many different people through the reviews. Discussing the story with Sanctum is fun, and it was fun to wake up and see reviews for our work. It kept me productive and imaginative every day. It was so exhausting to write but at the same time it kept me active and disciplined.

Also things worked out for the better. My father recovered so fast, and the day that the Epilogue was published - I was offered a new job at a very good company to start over. I am happier today than I was when my anxiety kicked in. It's gotten better and little by little. I cannot go back to the way I was before, but there are new things that give me happiness.

So Korra in Saga is my Korra now. The characters are not mine legally, and I didn't create them- but I took care of them, loved them and considered them as my own. TSOAK is now my canon. The other version, owned by a TV network is not something I'd like to dwell upon. I therefore ask everyone who read this to refrain from initiating discussion about the cartoon show or any work part of that universe.

It was incredible - Sanctum and I don't know each other personally. We live at the opposite sides of the globe. But the two of us, strangers who don't write for a living, were able to complete this work. Both of us don't expect profit, awards, for media sites to recognize our work, for fansites, fanarts and fanfics to be inspired by our story.

It was a rough ride. When I first asked Sanctum - is finishing this really possible? I didn't believe at first we can finish this but from a less than two hundred thousand word projection, to five hundred to seven hundred! Wow it's just… unbelievable. So much fun in doing this. Also so much tears and ugly moments - yep some reviews did that. But it was like a journey. It has gotten steeper as I climb up, exhausting, discouraging at some points, but the summit was there. Rain or sunshine I kept on looking at that goal. When we published Avatar Korra I cried and I was a mess of mixed and contradicting emotions. It was over. Freedom yes, but it seems that I let go of my child who grew up and became independent. I got to do adventures that I'll never have in real life, and I shall look at this fanfic as a wonderful memory. I took back what I lost with Korra, and did something that will make me happy and empowered.

So again; I give my sincerest thanks for all the support I received. Thank you for reading and sharing this adventure with us.

**Sanctum:**

As Puffie said above - we've never met, live on opposite sides of the world and have a few time-zones in the way! Occasionally figuring out what time we meant was a bit vague (from my perspective chapters went up on Ao3 on Friday nights, for Puffie that was Saturday morning). Oh - and that was kind of the breakdown of how we handled posting - I did Ao3, Puffie handled ffnet.

Hopefully okay to admit now, I was never the greatest fan of Legend of Korra. I liked Avatar, and I went straight onto LoK without pause and just… Never took to it the same way. The series is not all bad, it has its moments, but there were constant frustrations - enough to fill a few essays. I rewatched and liveblogged the series to Puffie sometime while we were writing book 2 and that made clear a number of the nuisance moments of the series.

So… why write this fic? Its a chance to fix and improve on the series. I love AUs so the chance to get in and fix LoK was very welcome. It's part of the reason why I wanted a KS slant at first because I was certain the series wasn't going to provide it. Then the series ended. While I did not have the same reaction as Puffie - I was unimpressed and unhappy with the ending.

While we are both credited as authors, Puffie deserves the majority of the praise for the fic. It's her story and her vision - I'm more like the animator and trying to make the fic read as well as I could. There are some moments where I was left to my own devices to fill in scenes or embellish, but in general I stuck very faithfully to Puffie's outlines. I do think we were in sync a lot of the time - there are very few cases where something had to be completely rewritten - and even those odd cases were easy to fix and nothing required a succession of rewrites to get into the right form. In general I would write a draft in full on Sunday and then revise it over the course of the week for posting on Friday.

The speed of our releases changed how I would normally write fanfic; my few other multi-chapter fics were written out in full before posting the first chapter. But if we'd tried that here, we'd likely still be working on the fic, and might have not gotten this far. The constant push of a weekly update helped focus what needed to be done and keep things moving - even as the chapter lengths starting spiralling up. The downside is I think the fic really could benefit from a thorough edit and innumerable corrections. A few were done to book 1 and book 3, but to fix up the whole thing would take a long time and I feel like we finished and it's all published now, so, we'll go with how it is. As imperfect as the fic is, I'm still amazed we carried on for as long as we did.

Ultimately this was fun to write - though this is with retrospect and at the time it was sometimes a draining slog to bash away at the keyboard for most of Sunday getting a version of Puffie's notes into place to then fix up and add to as the week went on in the evenings. Like Puffie said; this has been an adventure - and thank you anyone who joined in and especially those who made it to the end. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
